Unforgettable
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: When things happen outside of the powers control forgotten memories tend to unravel and they over looked one thing...never underestimate the Slayer! The Story that should have been...it's Unforgettable!
1. Help me Forget

_**Disclaimers...I don't own Buffy or Angel! If I did spike would have been dusted!**_

_**I know I said I would do a sequel to my other story but I couldn't get this one out of my head. Set after I will remember you and it is slightly off cannon but I hope you guys enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Unforgettable<p>

"Willow I'm telling you something is not right", Buffy shouted frantically while they made their way across campus trying not to be late for psyche class.

"Well Buffy, give it some time, this always happen when Angel's involved but at least you're not alone. You got me and the rest of the Scoobies and you have an amazing boyfriend. He even has one up on Angel….at least he's breathing and sun filled picnics is also a wow factor these days", rambled Willow trying to make Buffy feel better.

She missed when Buffy winced and went as pale as a sheet at the 'breathing and sun' parts of the rant.

"_I figure if your human tastes buds couldn't fathom the taste…"_

Buffy hid it quickly and shrugged. "I guess your right", she said distracted. _Where in the hell did that come from_, she pondered.

"Ms. Summers do you plan on taking your seat any time soon", Professor Walsh asked.

Buffy couldn't even remember when they got into the building let alone the class room. She glanced around and realized everyone was staring at her.

"Ms. Summers", the professor tried again.

Buffy promptly sat down with a tall tale sign of being embarrass with her red cheeks.

The rest of the class was uneventful. Buffy mind was in LA on a certain tall, dark and handsome creature of the night ex.

* * *

><p>"Hey Buffy, thanks for waiting on me", smiled Riley. He came up towards her offering to carry her books.<p>

Once again Buffy blinked out of her stupor. She didn't have the heart to tell him it had nothing to do with him. Therefore she smiled and turned to him. "Yup that's me the faithful, caring girlfriend", she replied. '_Especially since the hubs is trying to forget m_e', she said in her head. "Shall we go", she asked sweetly.

Riley just nodded. Ever since her ex came scrolling into town two weeks ago Buffy just seemed off. She was distinct and moody. He wished that hostile never came into town because things were going just fine.

He was still flabbergasted on how the slayer could knowingly date a vampire. He wasn't about to say it was love; that was just disgusting. He vowed that if this so called Angel ever stepped on his turf again he would be ready for him.

"Is there something on my face? You have a something face, what's wrong", inquired the ever observant Buffy. The dumb blonde was a cover because dumbness equal's dying and Buffy loved the whole living concept too much.

Riley looked like he wanted to kill something, and she could probably guess who. She knew they been kind of rocky for the last two weeks because of Angel. She wasn't expecting them to be great friends. Hell, she wasn't expecting them to meet at all, but they really didn't need to go all cavemen on her.

She needed to do something to get back on Riley's good side. She needed Riley to forget about Angel so she can sleep without worrying about the Initiative tracking down _her_ Angel.

"Nothing, let's go out tonight, you know after patrol. I was just thinking you and me… nice restaurant since the hostiles have been low", he covered not wanting to talk about Angel. Riley also missed the wince when he said 'hostiles'.

"Um, Riley I don't know what to say".

"Say yes", he prompted.

"Okay, 9 o clock then", she asked.

"Nine o clock it is Hun", he said and left her at her door.

Buffy let loose the breath she had been holding and entered the room. She was happy that Willow wasn't there, she loved her best friend but right now she just wanted to be alone.

Crawling onto her bed with tear filled eyes; she picked up Mr. Gordo and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Man I am so sick of this, she's here for five minutes and he enters full brood mode, this just means they cut deeper than usual", sneered Cordiela as she and Doyle spied on Angel. Who of which appeared to be reading, the only thing that gave it away was the fact that he was on the same page for 30 minutes.<p>

"Maybe I should go talk to the lad", explained Doyle.

Cordy looked amused. "And say what, I'm sorry that the love of your undead life wants to forget your existence", she said bluntly.

"No I was thinking something a little we nicer", he said. "Hey where did the big man go", he asked.

Cordiela turned back to the room only to find that her boss was nowhere in sight. '_How was that possible when they were standing by the only exit?'_

"Vampires", mumbled Doyle shaking his head.

"Omg, do you think he heard us talking about hurricane Buffy", she asked in confusion.

"Probably, he looks so lost and his eyes, man their cold lately", pondered Doyle. He thought back to his boss appearance for the last two weeks and frowned.

"God let's hope not. That's cheating they didn't get groiny so hurricane Angelus should be on lockdown", she screamed scared as hell. "There is no way I'm sticking around for that shit".

"What is up with you and hurricanes?"

* * *

><p>Angel sat down in a chair facing his bed and just stared at it while memories of him and his beloved in that same bed came rolling back. It was so hard doing the right thing, but if it meant Buffy being alive a little longer then he knew it was the right one. The way she looked at Saint Monica would forever be engraved in his head.<p>

He came downstairs to tune out his nosey co workers but he could still hear them as clear as day. He couldn't wait to be alone so he could get some peace.

***Now you know that will never happen*, **Angelus argued laughing his ass off.

'Go away', mumbled Angel rubbing his temples. He had been in a constant argument with his demonic half since Buffy left.

***Dust me*,** it taunted.

'You're like a two year old; please act like you lived two centuries.'

***Why would I do that, you're not doing me any favors Soul Boy. You should have at least asked her to give you some neck to help you forget faster. Bitch would have brought that garbage*, **he sang.

Angel looked appalled. 'More reason to stay away', he reasoned back.

***It doesn't matter how far away you go. I will still find away to get out and I will go right back to her. Kill and torture all her annoying fake friends. Starting with Xander of course and then I'm a kill her mother for feeding your dumb ass that shit about growing old and picnics. Last but not least I will find my slayer and fuck her into insanity and have her begging for eternity. Then me and mine will rule the earth as Mr. and Mrs. Scourge of the World.***

'Dream on Angelus', sneered Angel.

***This is no dream, it's going to happen because you see we're not that different and lines separating us are growing fainter***

'What are you talking about', he yelled in his head but was met with silence.

* * *

><p>The night was as close to perfect as she was ever going to get. He took her to a nice seafood restaurant and they wined and dined on the Initiative's dime. He escorted her home like the perfect gentlemen and Buffy decided it was now or never.<p>

She needed to keep this illusion of a normal life. When Riley pulled away to go back home she held on tighter and deepened the kiss. She pulled off his jacket and started walking toward the bed. She didn't want to be alone.

"Are you sure", he asked pulling apart to get some air.

His hot breath sent the wrong type of fire on her skin; in her opinion it made him look weak. She winced at his choice of words. That's what _he_ said to her on that rainy day so many years ago. "As I'll ever be", she whispered back honestly.

He seemed to accept this and started to kiss her neck only to have Buffy turn away from him.

"What is it", he asked softly.

"Slayer instincts… I just don't like anyone coming near my neck" she lied not wanting him to see or touch Angel's scar. It was _his_ mark; only _he_ could touch it. "Riley" she moaned. "Help me forget", she pleaded and thinking that she was talking about slaying he obliged.

* * *

><p>The next morning Buffy awoke with two arms encircling her waist. <em>Angel<em>, she thought tiredly smiling at the thought. "So this is what it feels like" she said out loud. She turned around and instead of two chocolate eyes greeting her they were blue. She felt as if she just cheated and had an epiphany that maybe this was not the right thing to do.

He moved her hair out of her face and smiled down on her. "I love you", he said breathlessly.

She froze. Her stomach felt funny and in a knee jerk reaction she ran out the bed and into the bathroom slamming the door and falling into the toilet head first to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>...Tell me whatcha think...sorry it's so short!<strong>


	2. I carry your heart

**Hola! Thanks for the review...I'm glad you like it!**

**Okay I speed up Riley and Buffs relationship...I know but it helps with the plot!**

**I love Angelus… so his awesome inputs are in * bold, nobody can hear him except our good old angel.**

**Disclaimers I do not own Buffy or angel...or Angelus! Also the poem is by E.E Cummings...I love that poem and the first time I read it I thought it was a tear jerker and it seemed to be something Angel would want to say...**

**oh yea...I should have warned you guys this is a B/A fix rated R for Riley&Cordelia bashing...sike I'm playing! (Slightly)**

**Let the story Begin. **

**Unforgettable take 2!**

* * *

><p>"It's a big bad city out there….she's all alone when a big scary criminal jumps out of the darkness. 'Help' she screams and out of nowhere it's a big mucho man coming out. He'll protect you, catch you when you fall, you can count on it…then you say 'and you can count on me because I'm the Dark Avenger'", Cordy pitched the marketing campaign to Angel.<p>

Happy face right, that idea was brilliant….wrong he just stared at her with a blank expression donning his handsome features.

"I'm the what", he asked trying not to let his annoyance show. He was mildly paying attention while his mind was hours away focusing on a little blonde.

***Soul boy do me a favor and kill that bitch***

"The Dark Avenger", she repeated excitedly.

***All it would take would be a snap of the neck…you blink and she's gone…permanently shutting the fuck up***

"I'm the Dark Avenger", he asked mildly wondering where these ideas came from.

***I'd wouldn't even want to torture her because she would make me bloody eyes bleed and I thought Buff whining was fucking annoying; this bitch takes the cake. Who the fuck wants that faggot ass name…oh I am talking about soul boy….DON'T DO IT…I REPEAT DON'T FUCKING DO IT***

Completely oblivious to his distaste she gushed out, "I know it's perfect and we can shoot it ourselves…look I know a little something about self promotion Angel", she started while following him to the elevator as he bluntly walked away. "And this little thing can help us get out of the red, or the black, or whichever one means we're broke because that's us", she rambled hysterically.

***I'm not broke, soul boy just doesn't like to use it cause it's covered in delicious blood* **shouted Angelus still ranting on the best ways to get rid of her. All Angel did much to Angelus dismay is shut the gate on the elevator. He wanted this conversation over so he could think about Buffy in peace.

To both of their dismays she continued, "so what Buffy comes to town… put you in a permanent funk and I'm just suppose to stand around and watch our business go belly up", she yelled down at him as the elevator went down.

* * *

><p>Doyle watched this retarded act of selfishness that Cordiela just displayed and decided to voice his input. "He's not entirely wrong you know", he said his Irish accent strong.<p>

"Our boss is only happy when he's fighting evil so let's draw up some evil", she exclaimed.

"I don't know why we need evil when we have you running around here", he spat.

Cordy got the brilliant plan to cut Angel out of the video and use him instead. Anyone could tell he was uncomfortable but he was doing this for her.

He pronounced rate as rats and then they started bickering all the while she forgot the recording was still on. She called him a weasel and at his crestfallen expression she admitted that she just wanted to feel useful because Angel was in a funk.

"How could Angel be heart broken when he doesn't even have a heart", she screamed frustrated.

"Maybe seeing Buffy again hit him where it's home", he rationalized.

"Yea and we live here too…maybe we could get him a costume", she gushed out.

Doyle turned and left deciding that he should talk to Angel.

* * *

><p>He came down the stairs and walked in on Angel punching the shit out of his punching bag.<p>

He tried to get Angel to open up and related with him on the whole ex thing.

"Buffy was here longer than 5 min", the ensouled vampire admitted moving away from Doyle.

"Okay 10 but who's counting", the half demon countered.

Angel finally admitted she was there for like a day and an half.

"Okay one of us has been drinking and I'm sad to say it wasn't me", the shorter one said sadly. Between Cordy and her obsession with money and Angel and his Buffy problems, he needed a drink.

Sighing and taking a breath of unneeded air he begun to tell Doyle about the day that never was. He admitted that it wasn't meant to be.

"I don't know, but I feel something's coming and whatever it is, we're a part of it", he told Doyle.

Doyle was amazed and told Angel to keep doing him and he'd keep score. Angel let out a bitter laugh.

"We don't belong to ourselves. We belong to the world of fighting", Angel replied sadly knowing it was the bitter truth.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Buffy and Willow were walking through a graveyard. Typically slayer work discussing guys.<p>

"Willow it was humiliating, I basically threw up on him. He told me he loved me and I choked", explained Buffy hysterically.

"Buffy maybe it was the fish; you know how you are when you eat it. I don't know why you decided that was a good idea, plus you were already sick. Buffy what am I going to do with you? Did you tell him you at least loved him back after the throwage", rambled Will as they continued their stroll through the cemetery.

Buffy looked guilty. "You see what had happen was- um I kinda went all sick-o girl and rushed him out of the dorm. I don't know he's a really nice guy, he's sweet and caring, and you know the sun and picnics well that's a new concept I'm still wrapping my head about along with the breathing… it's just that he's not", Buffy trailed off not really wanting to say the words.

"He's not Angel", Willow replied bluntly not seeing any way to use tact.

Buffy winced. "Yea exactly, it's like ever since I came back from L.A something's missing and now with Riley. I don't know maybe it's because he's safe and I know I won't get hurt and he'll always be there for me".

"Oh no get out while you still can", joked the red head.

Buffy giggled. "I just feel that real love and intense passion come hand and hand with massive pain and suffering" she started to explain when all a sudden a vampire showed up. He's really stupid so instinctively she stabbed him in his heart and he turned to dust. "I wonder where I get that from", she mused and continued like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Buffy was still comparing the pros and cons of Riley Finn, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She smiled weakly when she saw him on the other side.<p>

"Hey", she greeted weakly kissing him on the cheek...

"Hi' ya back", he smiled but it quickly turned into a frown as he took in her appearance. He was planning on a repeat of last night's performance but his girlfriend looked horrible. ''Baby what's wrong... are you still sick", he asked worried.

"It comes and goes", she told him laying back on the bed exhausted. She wanted him gone, she hated feeling weak in front of people, it was so unslayer-ly, and it made her sick.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you"; Riley said jumping at the opportunity of helping her when she was actually helpless.

Buffy smiled down at the man in front of her. He was definitely no Angel but maybe it was just what the doctor ordered.

The two curled up in bed watching one of Buffy favorite Disney movies. That's right Beauty and the Beast. The two were laughing at the Gunsthun song and everything was going great until Riley realized why this was Buffy favorite movie. It was basically the story of her life.

"You remind me of Belle'', he whispered sadly in her ear.

Buffy laughed. "No she is way too pretty", she joked fringing dumbness at the suddenly awkward moment. It never proved her wrong before. Why was she watching this again? Wasn't she too old for this, oh yea she was home sick and her mother was out of town for a gallery show and she wanted to reminisce on child hood memories. "My mom always used to play this for me when I was sick", she admitted soberly trying to change the subject. She knew she could relate to Belle. When everyone saw Angel as a monster, all she saw was the charming prince laying beneath the surface._ 'Looks like the cocky, mucho, wanna be womanizer won this time',_ was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

"Looks like Gunsthun finally got the girl", he mumbled as looked at her sleeping form grinning widely as he joined her.

* * *

><p>The next morning came all too quickly for the blonde slayer. She once again woke up in a pair of semi strong arms. She detangled herself from him easily and hopped into the shower.<p>

She was felling extremely better and just couldn't find a reason to stop smiling. Bufy was happy and she wasn't going to second guess and analyze why. She just had a feeling that something was going to happen and she wouldn't be missing that thing she lost for much longer.

She quickly put on some jogging pants and a t-shirt before glancing at the clock. Buffy did a double take when she looked at her alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning. She figured it was because she went to sleep early but her class didn't start to eleven. '_Hm, what to do'_, she wondered.

For a while she just watched Riley sleep. She mused how his chest moved up and down. Her eyes traveled upwards almost predatory like as she looked at his face. It was a face that she defiantly could grow to love…_in time_, she chanted in her brain. '_More like centuries'_, she berated.

She glanced back on the clock and realized it was only 6:03. _Damn,_ she could sit and watch Angel sleep for hours and Buffy_** never **_liked sitting or standing still but for him it was a hobby. She looked at the man in her bed and realized she couldn't look at him a minute longer. She grabbed one of Willow stickies and wrote a note explaining how she felt better and needed to burn some steam. She thought it would be cute to place it on his forehead and was out the door, down the hall at an inhuman speed.

Buffy just let her feet guide her through the foggy streets of Sunnydale as she jogged. No destination in mind, just enjoying the freedom sensation of running was amazing. Dawn was just starting to appear and even though in a few minutes it would be sunrise she still carried Mr. pointy in her left hand and had a spare tucked safely away on the back of her jogging pants. One can never be too safe. She came to a stop at the old mansion on Crawford Street. "Thank you feet", she mumbled as her body was on auto pilot and moved through the doors.

It was dark and gloomy. She sneezed, it was definably dustier. She did a quick sweep or the house and felt a wave of nostalgia. She finally was where she started and just stared at her surroundings. It was a half open book on the side of the couch. _'Must have forgotten it'_, she thought bitterly. "Maybe I'll mail it to him", she quipped as she picked the book up and started to read the contents on the page it was on and headed straight to the bedroom.

_I carry your heart with me_

_I carry your heart with me_

_I carry it in my heart_

_I am never without it_

_Anywhere I go you go, my dear;_

_And whatever is done by only me is your doing,_

_My darling I fear no fate_

_For you are my fate, _

_My sweet_ _I want no world_

_For beautiful you are my world, my true  
>and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant<br>and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows_  
><em>here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;<em>

_Which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide  
>and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart<em>

_I carry your heart_

_I carry it in my heart_

_**By E.E Cummings**_

The poem was beautiful. Buffy sat on the bed and reread it with fresh tears as she envisioned her Angel saying this to her. To the left of it was a sticky note that she noticed for the first time. Where on earth he got it from she didn't want to know. On it was his beautiful elegant 18th century sexy handwriting.

_**'I'm not a man of many words. Especially ones from the heart. I left this book for a reason; it's a perfect deception of you and me. I know it may feel like I'm leaving you behind but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Forever; that's the whole point'**_, it said.

She laid the book down and got under Angel covers. It still had his scent all over them. She snuggled deeper into them. "I carry your heart. Forever that's the whole point", she sighed dreamily as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo...I know it's not much of a cliff but don't worry I had to set the foundation first...the good stuff is coming...tell me watcha think...Reviews are like pizza...I love pizza lol so be a doll and leave one...I love hearing what you think!<strong>


	3. Better than Passions

_**Disclaimers...i do not own buffy/angel!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews...!**_

* * *

><p>Buffy threw punches left and right. It was a battle of speed and wits. Luckily for her the six vampires that attacked her were fledglings; they were basically babies, while she was an old veteran. Two were bulky towering over her easily as she avoided a kick to her stomach and used her opponent's momentum to her advantage and rammed the stake right into his heart.<p>

Without watching the dust show she side-stepped a punch to her face and pulled out her second stake and threw it at one of the vampires that were advancing on her. "Is that all you guys got", she asked mildly bored. This was the most action she got all week and she was trying to prolong it as much as possible.

"Slayer" one sneered landing a kick to her side as she turned his buddy into ash.

Not expecting the attack she stumbled slightly faking a left before moving right and kicking him into a tree. "Now that is how you kick", she taunted before moving at a blink of an eye and quickly dusting the two shorter vamps.

"Hey that was my first childe", the slinky one with blonde hair growled.

"Remind me to care", she hammered as she watched him smirk warily before shrugging her shoulder and charging at the vampire. He side stepped her easily, but that was just what Buffy was counting on and she punched him in the nose.

"Bitch that's my nose", it huffed.

She lunged the stake into his heart, "don't worry you won't be needing it anymore", she quipped.

She took in her surroundings, not feeling anything or seeing the missing vamp that Mr. Pointy did not get and headed back to her dorm. She was suddenly very tired, and anxiously awaiting her date with Riley. She smiled at the thought, sure there were no fireworks but she felt so loved. She could live with that.

* * *

><p>A branch snapping alerted Buffy that she was no longer alone. The slayer instantly was on high alert. The next moment a hand shot out and grabbed her. She caught it and flipped the person over. She then straddled the attacker and pulled her stake out in lightening speed stopping right before it punctured the skin.<p>

"Riley! OMG I am so sorry", she gasped putting her stake back into her pocket and staring at him with horrified eyes. She used her other hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"No harm done, man you're fast", he gushed out breathless; his life was still flashing before his eyes. He was on his back in full combat gear. His gun tossed aside from the attack. Now he was trying to steady his breathing. He sometimes trained with Buffy but she was never that fast or strong before. _'How much was she holding_ back' he wondered.

"I-I-I could have – you could have been", she rambled still slightly in shock; straddled above him.

It donned on her that he could have done something; like yell to avoid this and she instantly became angry. "You don't just sneak up on people Riles. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Next time throw a white flag, yell 'hey Buffy' or something before you think 'let's grab Buffy from behind'. You could have been human shiskabas. "

She checked him over for any injuries figuring that she gave him a concussion but other than that he was fine. She kissed him on the lips before quickly getting up and holding out her hand to him. He took it and shakily stood up. She held back a laugh as he swayed on his feet.

He was on his feet for approximant 30 seconds before she pushed him back down and ducked a right hook. Riley looked hurt before he heard a growl and went to go get his gun. Buffy kicked the vampire in his gut but he still hit her in her face.

She blinked a couple of times trying to stop the world from spinning but before she was able to react or anything the vamp was dust. She was in shock. She knew Riley didn't do it because he just secured his weapon and Vampires just didn't go poof by themselves.

"Buffy step away from hostile 17", Riley yelled at her. He then aimed his guy in her direction.

She jumped slightly seeing Spike there. Spike just saved her life; she puzzled before remembering he was harmless. "Don't worry he's harmless put your gun down", she told her boyfriend before turning to Spike. "What the hell do you want or do you just want me to end your sorry existence", she deadpanned.

Spike just looked at her. "I just saved your bloody life at least you could do is thank me pet", he said smirking.

Buffy swayed a minute suddenly feeling winded but trying to hide the wave of dizziness in front of Spike. All because the commandos neutered Spike, did not mean he could be trusted. "What do you want Spike", she spat trying to end this conversation quickly. She haven't heard from him since he escaped from Giles' bathtub.

Spike just looked amused. He looked like he was breathing in the air around him until he gave into a fit of laughter.

"Dispatch, hostile sighted outside of", Riley begun but stopped when Spike took the device and smashed it against a tree. "Now now, wouldn't want to ruining the fun now would we", he smirked, reprimanding Riley as if he was a teacher scolding a student.

"And what would that be, because I am ready to get some sleep and need to eat and you are prolonging it", the slayer hissed and then dropping her voice low enough for only Spike can hear she added, "the only reason your still of the non poof variety is because your Angel's childe – his neutered childe but don't push me boy".

Spike just looked at the feisty blond slayer before him. He had to do a double take because that last line _'don't push me boy'_ sounded a lot like his old poof of a sire Angelus. He used to say that a lot and the look on her face was a dead ringer for his expression when he said that sentence.

He needed to turn the scales up in his favor again before shit got real and he was at the end of that comfortable stake in her hand. "Speaking of the bloody poof of a sire, does he know congratulations are in order", he asked suddenly finding the perfect opening.

Buffy just grabbed him by the throat. She had enough playing. "What the hell are you talking about", she growled.

Spike didn't miss a beat. "That you're pregnant", he smiled. "The old sire would love that. You'd be breaking his un-beating heart and what not".

All color just drained from her face. She absently dropped Spike, shaking her head in denial. No, this cannot be happening. "You're lying", she cried._ Angel was going to hate her, oh god._

Spike pulled his self from off the floor and started to laugh at her expression. He couldn't kill her but this was more enjoyable than Passions. "Bloody hell", he realized. "You didn't know. I can smell it on you, you smell off ", he countered before continuing."Pregnant woman are almost as good as a slayer. So sweet, yum I wonder what you'd taste like", he continued receiving a punch from Buffy.

"Shut up", she hollered going to punch him again when he vamped out.

He lunched forward only to lean back in pain. "Bloody hell", he shouted before turning and leaving. He was not about to stick around and be a punching bag and blow all the secrets out of the bag. "Nice strong second heart beat, Easy Pickens", he laughed.

Buffy wrapped her hands over her stomach, still processing this new information.

"I' m a daddy", Riley announced with a goofy grin on his face.

Buffy had forgotten he was still there but the moment he spoke her head snapped in his direction. The slayer did what any normal person would do in this situation and promptly fainted. Her last thought was hoping this was just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know it's short but i had to get the ball rolling...again...so many stories so little time...tell me watcha think be kind and review!<strong>

**i know it was nothing about Angel in this chapter but hey...i'm sorry...i love me some A too!**

**Trying to figure out if i want Angelus in this fic or not? (that is one funny dude)**

**Any who Audios until next time!**


	4. Cats Out

**Thanks for all the reviews...**

**Disclaimers...I do not own anything that was to do with Buffy or Angel...or Riley's stupidity. (I call it like I see it)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Peanut<em> _Butter and chocolate chip"_, Buffy remembered yelling as she laid naked in a strange room. She heard a loud commotion from outside and winced.

_That person sure was clumsy_, Buffy giggled trying to remember the last time she felt this safe and carefree.

This man came up to her but his face was blurry. She couldn't remember but he was half-dressed and there was just something soothing about him that screamed that he was unforgettable. It was just under the surface, she just had to dig. As she fought her dream to try to clear the images in her head, she woke up.

* * *

><p>Buffy was groggy and her memory was a little funny when she first came too but she did notice two things. One was that the room she was in was not her own and two was the dire need to find a toilet. Checking her surroundings it looked like she was in a dorm; just not hers. She didn't have time to get to the bathroom, but luckily she found a trashcan. <em>Better out than in, <em>she thought.

"Buffy honey, what are you doing out of bed", asked Riley. He came in and deposited her back on the bed. "Are you feeling better", he asked moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Buffy blinked a few times wondering if she got hit by a semi-truck or a really big demon. Hopefully both, but why was Riley grinning like a mad man? Then she remembered what Spike told her and her hand instantly shot to her stomach.

As a slayer she was more in tune with her body then the average person. She could categorize each injury on herself before even getting a good look at them, so how did this go unnoticed by her slayer radar.

"Where are we", she ask softly trying not to think about the 'maybe baby'.

"You're at the frat house", he answered and immediately she tensed up. She did not feel comfortable here. She knew this place was crawling with commandos and something inside her was warning her to run like hell.

Instinct; that was one thing a slayer always knew to follow; after all it kept her alive for this long.

"Get me out of here", she gritted out through clench teeth. The underlying threat was clear. "Did you tell anybody", she spat glaring at him.

"What, about the baby", he asked.

Buffy shout him a look that said 'no shit dumb-locks'.

"I thought we were pretty careful, oh except-oh but Buffy I want us to keep it- it might be hard but I love you and we can set up a mature plan...".

The words startled her into a daze. She heard those words before and even then she did not like them.

Acting like she couldn't leave on her own was beginning to get on her nerves. The woman was the slayer and if she didn't like something there was going hell to pay. She looked into a mirror and fixed her hair with the intent on leaving.

"This conversation is over Riley, if you would like to continue, you are more than welcome to come to my dorm, but I am not staying here", she turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at the offending object wishing she could just rip it off but instead she glared into his eyes.

Buffy mind was on over load and she was going on instinct; full slayer mode. When she got home she would think and not a second before. Steel icy green met blue and he removed his hand as if she burnt him and watched her walk out.

So many thoughts ran threw his head. Would she keep it? Would she give up slaying finally? Would she marry him, because he was not having a baby out of wedlock. He signed deeply, and decided to sleep on it. There was a great possibility that the hostile was lying.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked toward Revello Drive on auto pilot, not having the strength to face Willow. It had been a long time since she dropped in for a visit and she just wanted to sleep. Easily she climbed up the window only to find her mom asleep on her bed holding a photograph. Buffy smiled and went to put on her pajamas and slid in with her.<p>

"Buffy is that you-what are you doing here", her mother asked moving the picture and starting to get out of bed.

"I missed you, please stay", Buffy asked in a smile voice.

Joyce looked at her daughter hardly believing that this girl in front of her was the slayer because at this moment she reminded her of when Buffy was six and she was having night mares about monsters. Back then she would slide into the bed and protect her little girl. Now it was her little girl protecting her from the monsters. _Oh how things have changed._ "Sleep, we'll talk later" Joyce said pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. It wasn't long after that they both to fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Her mouth practically watered at the sensation before her stomach twisted painfully. She hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen starving.<p>

"Morning mom", she chirped as she stacked eggs on top of pancakes on top of bacon. Her mother always made enough for an army and today she was grateful.

"Morning", her mom said watching how she filled two plates and started to gobble them down as if they was water. "Ah sweetie is there something you need to tell me", she joked bemused at her daughter eating habits.

The sound of silverware dropping on the floor could be heard. Buffy looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. "I think you should sit down", she said quietly.

Joyce coffee mug was the next thing to collide with the floor. "Oh my god, sweetheart are you pregnant", Joyce asked hotly. "What about college, by god what about _slaying_", she asked.

"I don't know. Mom please, I don't know. Me and Riley we were careful and I already have a full plate, I don't even know if I really am I found out while on patrol yesterday from Spike- Spike mom out all the ways. With the commandos, and Giles- oh my... how am I going to tell him- or "Buffy rambled trailing off as she thought about Angel.

Joyce took her distraught daughter into her arms and comforted her. "Sweetie get dress and we will go to the doctors and find out for sure".

At the word doctor Buffy tensed but reason that it was the safest thing to do. The ride there was one of silence. Neither knew what to say. The doctor drew some blood and confirmed that she was with child.

She made an appointment with in OBGYN the following week to make sure her little cookie dough was okay. This entire ordeal was too surreal for her and she walked back to campus to clear her mind. She knew one thing was for sure; this was one hell of a birthday present.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Riley came over and they talked about everything. She told him when her first check up was and asked if he wanted to go.<p>

He nodded, "so this means I can tell people now".

She nodded and started to kiss him hard on the lips. He smiled and lowered her onto the bed. He was still on top of her fumbling with the hem of her skirt before sliding his hands up and reaching for her panties.

Buffy moaned into the kiss, and she broke away for air leaning down to place small kisses down his neck before coming back to his lips. Between kisses Riley asked wither or not she was expecting anyone. She told him Willow was at the library. Riley grinned and mumbled, "is that right"?

They continued their heavy make out session and Riley hand moved to unbutton her shirt when suddenly Willow plowed into the room talking about how it was evil in the red room. Riley insisted on calling back-up but Buffy told him there was no time.

"What about the baby", he whispered.

She just looked at him like he was crazy and turned to her best friend, who luckily didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>"I have better things to do then kill tonight", she said warily as she opened the door. Instead of meeting a bunch of flames, a bunch of faces yelled 'surprise'. Oh what a surprise it was.<p>

The party was in full swing. Willow and Giles were talking as Buffy and Riley came up to them and Buffy thought, hey what a good time to introduce them.

"Happy birthday", Giles told her as he pulled his daughter into a big hug. They weren't actually blood related but they were closer than Buffy and her identical father.

Buffy smiled and uttered a thank you, still unsure when to tell them about the baby. At first she was just going to abort it and blame it on slaying having the perfect miscarriage story ever but the more she thought about the more she couldn't do that. Her job was protecting innocents. Even though she wanted hell to freeze over before she had Finn's kids; the baby was innocent. There was no way she could kill it. It was important; not just to her but to the world. She just knew it.

Giles pulled her out of her thoughts, "Nineteen hard to believe isn't it".

Buffy remembered once more that she was older and mused on all of her close calls. Angelus popped into her memory and she changed the subject and introduced Riley.

Giles didn't like the young man at all and he hoped that it wasn't serious.

"At least he's breathing", Buffy mused trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>The next night in Xander's basement Spike was officially moving out. He needed a place of his own and was tired of dealing with Xander. He mused about going to L.A and being with the Poof but things where starting to become too exciting here and he was a bitch to the action.<p>

They were musing on where he was moving too and honestly Spike really didn't know. Spike tried to steal Xander's radio. Xander raced towards him and snatches it out of his hands. "That's my radio" he says.

The white-haired vampire looks offended. "And you're what shocked and disappointed", he scoffed. "I'm evil".

Anya and Spike started to disk Xander living quarters. Xander has enough and promptly kicked Spike out and threatened to get Buffy.

Spike remembered his last encounter with her and her latest puppy dog as he put on his coat. "Don't know why she didn't come. Say good-bye, shed some tears", he mocked.

Xander couldn't help but rub in, "Well she has to go meet with somebody that's actually scary".

Spike laughed not one to admit defeat. "Yea baby doctor appointments and what not, we'll say hi to the mother to be for me", he laughed and was out the door before they had time to speak.

"Did he just say baby", Xander asked as he collapsed to the floor.

"Yup looks like Buffy is pregnant, easy pickens if you ask me", Anya stated before going back to her book.

* * *

><p>Said person was sitting in front of Walsh's desk with Riley hovering over her looking a tad nervous.<p>

"We thought you were a myth" the professor announced.

Buffy just really wanted to punch her. It seems like there was really nothing normal in her life anymore. She failed Angel. Here she was thinking that she had someone to look up to of the non demon hunting activates variety and turns out her teacher was in fact in charge of them. Buffy decided that she should go with puny. "Well, you were myth-taken", she joked lamely. _Pricks_, she thought.

"And to think all that time you were sitting in my class", she mused and then added. "Well most of the times. I always knew you could do better than a B minus. Now I understand your energies were directed in the same place as ours. In fact it's only our methods that differ. We use the latest in scientific technology and the state of the art weaponry and you, if I understand correctly, poke them with a sharp stick".

Buffy had never been more offended than right now. She rallied with the best of them and she was not about to be put off by her teacher; she was so lucky Riley wanted her to play nice. _Grrrrr_. For some strange reason she couldn't stop staring at the professor's pulse. She finally settled with, "well it's more effective than it sounds".

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. Walsh was bragging on her best agent Finn. Riley was so proud to say he captured/ killed 17 demons. Buffy tried to look impressed, when really all she wanted to do was laugh. "Oh", she starts. "That's, I mean that's ….. Seventeen".

Walsh asked Buffy how many she killed thinking they had the upper hand and Buffy excused herself to go to the ladies room. Maybe if you add two zeros after that Riley may be close to catching up with her. The rest of the day Buff and Riley talked all about her life as a slayer.

"Would you give it up", he asked thinking about their baby.

Buffy looked at him sadly, "I don't know how".

* * *

><p>Later that night, Buffy and her new boo was sparring. Buffy was nervous. She hurt him enough the other day, she didn't really want to do it again. She felt like a freak sometimes and he was extremely fragile china that she had no business touching. The fight was uneventful. It ended with Buffy dodging everything and kicking his ass literally across the room. She felt horrible, but he did ask for it.<p>

These training sessions reminded her of Angel. He could handle his own and encouraged her to whoop his ass and that was a feat in itself. He was a hard opponent, but when they fought they danced. She knew sometimes Angel held back in fear of hurting her. He was a real badass when he was soulless. If you blinked he killed ten people and disappeared.

"It's not every day a pregnant girl kicks my ass", Riley smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Willow and Buff where at the café for breakfast and Buffy was extremely happy. Buffy just stacked her plate filled with pancakes; she just couldn't get enough of them. Her and Willow were laughing and enjoying the beautiful morning. Willow commented that Buffy should always have a new boyfriend because of the fun they seemed to be having. Willow brought Buffy up to speed about this spell and told her someone was working with some really big magic's.<p>

"Him I'll tell Giles about it. Oh maybe I'll tell Maggie. She seems to want to learn about the mystical side of the demon hunting show biz", she gushed.

Willow frowned. "No tell Giles. He's feeling a little hurt right now. How come you never told him about Riley being a commando?" she pondered.

Buffy frowned deep in thought. To be honest she thought she had and then realized that she hasn't told them about a lot of things. Times to come clean she thought. 'I did…didn't I".

Willow shakes her head. "No and he's feeling out of the loopy", she told her best friend.

"Well at first Riley said no and then "meow" cats out of the bag and I forgot he didn't know". Cheerfully she added, "I'll make it up tomorrow. I'm spending the day with Riley".

Willow was bittersweet. Her best friend seemed to forget all about Angel but now she was forgetting about them too. "Oh yea, I forgot that's what's you do on days when the Earth rotates', she said sarcastically.

Buffy didn't catch it. She was just finally happy that she was moving on with life. She told Will how things were going with the exception of kicking him across the room last night.

Willow told Buffy that she couldn't pretend that she was less than who she was. Buffy brightened by the information, she really needed to hear that. Buffy lied and told her that she held back a little but Willow shot her a look. Buffy laughed and confessed truthfully that she held back a lot. The two started laughing hysterically on her boyfriend expense. Quickly Buffy sobered and decided that it was time to lay on the news. She took Willow hands in hers.

"Will, you know we been through a lot and I love you for it… you're my best friend", she started.

Willow looked scared. "Oh god is the world ending this week; please say it's not ending".

Buffy laugh, "more like its beginning and I'm finally seeing the bigger picture", she said as she placed Willow hand on her still flat belly. Willow looked shocked, as the information was rolling in her head. "I'm pregnant; me and Riley we're having a baby", Buff confessed practically glowing at the thought of her and Riley starting a family.

"No", Willow finally uttered and then jumped out of her seat and hugged Buffy.

"Oh my god, I'm be an aunt, I'm so happy for you too", she gushed. "Did you tell Giles yet", she asked. "He's not going to be happy".

"No you're the first one, I am so happy but".

"Omg what about slaying, what about patrolling, what about demons and you guys haven't even been dating that long you don't even", Willow rambled as horrible scenarios popped in her head.

"That's where you come in", Buffy said as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. "I need you to do a spell, one that makes it so no one who means me harm knows or can detect that I'm with child".

Willow bit her lip nervously. "That seems like pretty big stuff but if that's what you need than Auntie Wills is on it".

"Thanks Wills you're the best, now if you excuse me I gots to go see my man", and with that Buffy skipped out of the café.

* * *

><p>Riley and her were having a nice wonderful picnic discussing childhood times and their future together. <em>Life couldn't get any better<em>, she thought as she gazed into his eyes lovingly. "I lov-", she started to say but Xander interrupted her. He came up to them frantically shouting about how some demon attacked him in his sleep.

Buffy frowned she was glad Xander was okay but she just got the nerve to tell Riley that she was in love with him and now it was over. She kissed Riley goodbye and headed over to Giles.

Willow, Anya, Xander and Buffy searched the house looking for Giles. Buffy was trying not to stress out but she was worried. She didn't want her and Giles to be at odds. To think that she was so distant, taking their time for granted and hiding stuff. Now she would never get the chance to tell him about his grandchild. She always thought there would be a tomorrow and now there might not be.

"Buffy don't think I'm not mad at you about this baby thing and to find out from Dead Boy Jr. of all people, Buff I thought we were close, but finding Giles is more important but the moment we do you will hear exactly how much I hate this thing", warned Xander.

Buffy nodded then suddenly there was the door bell. They hoped it was Giles or the police and their faces all fall when then realized it was Riley. He explained that he got a lot of 911 calls and Buffy looked at her boyfriend in a whole new light.

Mega research was in order. Buffy never gave Giles the credit it took to stare at books all day and keep up to date on information. She was sure she got the better end of the deal. Soon after Riley told the gang what they knew. He received a call from dispatch and Xander looked up expectedly.

"We got a lead", he said getting up to leave. Buffy jumped up to tag along.

"Buffy I got strict orders to not bring you along, not to mention your kinda of pregnant", he stated sternly.

"That man is my father, I'm going. It's going to take an army to stop me", she says stubbornly.

He argued his point a little more but Buffy was already pissed off and they were wasting time. She made him know that he was not letting her do anything but in fact it was the other way around. She grabbed a silver letter opener and headed to his car. Riley shoulders slumped in defeat as he followed her out.

* * *

><p>Yesterday was exhausting; all this stress could not be good for the baby. As it turned out Giles was the demon and she almost killed him. She was at Giles house just as she promised her little Wicca friend. It was time he knew everything. Buffy stared at Giles, not knowing how to start.<p>

Turning to stare at his slayer he asked her how she knew it was him. He knew that she could have ended his life yesterday because he was turned into a demon, but he didn't know why she stopped. She saved him from her boyfriend's commandos.

"I looked into your eyes", she confessed as if really seeing him for the first time. She smiled and added, "no one else could be that annoyed by me".

"Buffy I'm not annoyed as you call it, I just worry about you and sometimes your stubbornness exceeds you. I want you to be careful, we don't know if we could trust them", he told her.

"Giles, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I know Riley", she pleaded. "I'm not dating them, I'm dating him and he is the father of my unborn child so can you please be civil".

"Dear lord", he exclaims. His face is emotionless as he realized what Buffy just blurted out. "Please be joking, this is one of these American expressions right". He looks more closely at Buffy before rage overtook him when he realized she's not kidding. "I'm going to bloody kill him", he announced as he tried to leave. The blond just gripped his arms. Not tight enough to injure, but just enough to insure he wasn't leaving.

She looked at him in the eyes. Gone was the happy-go-lucky girl exterior she's been sporting around for the past week and in a moment he saw the broken scared girl he wanted to protect until her green eyes harden like those of steel; the slayer. He marveled at how all three girls were the same, before she spoke.

"I don't like it either but we have to deal. Now tell me everything you know about slayer pregnancies, I need you Giles to be on full watcher mode".

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me...next chapter we have to check on Angel and his brooding...thinking of the perfect way to tell Angel of her little bun in the oven...please review...see ya!<strong>


	5. Still Baking

**Thanks for the reviews...more of our favorite vamp as promised...**

**Disclaimers' all day!**

* * *

><p>Waking up this morning Cordelia Chase knew she had a long day ahead of her at the office. It wasn't your everyday run of the mill 9-4 office hours but she was okay with that because at least stayed in shape. She was still grieving and dealing with Doyle along with her new visions. But when she woke up today of all days she didn't expect to be 9 months pregnant.<p>

"Damn, fuck my life", she grumbled.

They spent the day trying to figure out who the baby daddy was and how to kill it.

Cordy was torn between being frighten or excited, but soon due to the brainwashing she was thrilled to help bring these creations into the world. They finally found out the demon location and Wesley and Angel were quick to dispose of it.

* * *

><p>Two days later and the guys were extremely worried for Cordelia well-being.<p>

Angel felt sorry for her; no one should have to go through being a surrogate for some demon spawn.

***Well you know who I wouldn't mind caring a demon's spawn*, **spoke Angelus who was strangely quiet throughout the ordeal.

'_I'm not going to answer that with a response'_, Angel said as he went to grab some fashion magazines for Cordelia and putting them on her desk.

***My little slayer would look so sweet with her belly swollen with my kid inside, too bad vamps can't impregnate…her blood would be banging***, he mocked.

Angel almost choked inwardly as Wesley came into the office. "Hey Wesley", he greeted. _'I can't believe the Scourge of Europe wants kids', he _taunted.

***I want an heir…it's a difference plus Buff would need something to do while I torture, kill and mane and I can guarantee its loyalty".**

'_Wow I'm amazed…you love her as much as I do'_, Angel smirked.

***Wrong soul boy, I love her more because I wouldn't have left me mate…screaming banshees and sunny picnics sort of dulls in comparison to hot monkey sex***

'_And the Scourge is back, but I'm trying to figure out your psycho logic because Buffy hates you and when you was out you decided torturing was the way to go and when your charms or lack thereof didn't work you tried to send the world to hell'._

***So your point is? There's a thin line between love and hate. Now shut up and pay attention Watcher Drop Out is saying something and I don't want my face to look dumber than it already does when you're in charge.**

"Cordelia you look great", he said as he saw her come in ignoring Angelus.

She looked strangely at Angel and then proceeded to tell both men that she was terrific. Next she begun to tell them about this audition like nothing happened. The men look stunned and were questioning her intellect when she laughed and told them it was just a joke. Seriously she commented, "I'm okay, I am a lot stronger than I look".

Angel looked at her in a different light. "I'm starting to learn that".

"I learned something too. I learned umm…men are evil? Oh wait- I knew that. I learned that LA is full of self-serving phones. No had that one done too. Uh sex is bad", she finished lamely.

"We all knew that", Angel smiled.

Cordy rolled her eyes and soberly said, "I learned that I have two people I can trust absolutely with my life…that part is new".

Wesley started crying and blaming it on allergies and the other two tried not to laugh but the moment was ruined when Cordy collapsed on the floor in pain. Of course Angel caught her before that happened. Therefore she was thrashing in his arms until the vision subsided.

"Cordy what did you see", asked Wesley still getting used to witnessing her visions.

Cordy just stared at Angel with a smile that was almost eerie. She touched his face and spoke softly wondering how much she should tell him but made a mental note to call Buffy. "I saw a baby and it was powerful. It's going to change life as we know it, but people are after it. Oh god, they want to kill it. How can they hurt something so small?"

Angel tried to comfort her while Angelus replayed everything he ever done to babies.

"There's something else ", she supplied."I never felt more loved in my life. Where ever this baby is; whatever this baby will be, it's loved; it was created by love", she assured him.

He looked confused. "Why are the powers telling us about a baby", he asked.

"Because when the time comes, it'll need you" she finished vaguely and moved to her desk with a smug yet cheerful look.

"You're not telling us everything", Angel growled lowly. Both his coworkers jump. Cordy just learned to deal with his mood swings.

* * *

><p>It was the same dream every time….<p>

_The manly figure was always blurry and she couldn't recall his voice but she felt so loved and safe. She only remembered feeling that way about one person and unlike the man before her this man did not have a heart beat…or a tan. This time she saw herself crying on the man's chest frantically wishing for more time._

"_Oh god', she shouted desperately."I'll never forget", she repeated over and over again._

_Something told her she forgot whatever it was she promised to not forget in the first place._

_Next thing she knew she's replaying her memories in L.A._

"_A little upset", she finished Angel's sentence extremely pissed but her voice remained calm until she continued; the hurt and anger showing more in every word._

_"Who do you think you are coming to my town, sulking around behind my back? You can see me but I can't see you. God Angel is this some new torment you cooked up just for me", she asked. She knew she hit a weak spot. She was tempted to call him Angelus just to piss him off more but she held back. The pain in his eyes made her heart bleed enough._

"_I didn't mean to torture you Buffy''; he replied forcing back a sob. The look in his eyes were so intense, the pain was so raw. Everything in her just wanted to run to him but that wouldn't change anything so she held still…._

* * *

><p>The blonde slayer nested further into the warm body beside her.<p>

Today was the day she was finally going to let go of Angel.

The lie detector said that was a lie, but she had too much to worry about now. It was time to let go.

During this past week she lived a hectic life. The Initiative kept trying to break up her and Riley or just kill her in general. She needed this relationship to pan out for cookie dough (the baby) and she had to help Riley because he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that the Initiative was trying to kill her. They were making Riley doubt not only her but himself as well.

Then she had to figure out what the hell Adam was. Willow was still working on a spell to protect the baby and she didn't like her chances with taking Adam. The last time they fought he kicked her ass.

She wished Willow could hit a break through already. Plus the information Giles had informed her about slayers and babies were not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_The Scooby gang where all at Giles' apartment. Anya and Xander sat in love seat reading one of the Watcher's books. Willow was on the floor with tons of magic books around her. While Buffy and Giles sat at his kitchen table. Half of the table covered with books and the other half with food that Buffy had just previously discarded. Due to the pregnant blonde, half of Giles fridge was empty and Riley was on his second fast food and doughnut run. There was an eerie silence as everyone seemed to be on edge until Giles made a grunting sound causing everyone to glance at him._

_He cleared his throat and took off his glasses to clean them. It was a tale tell sign to show the information wasn't good._

"_Well", she asked hopeful._

"_You are not the first to get pregnant Buffy", he began._

_Relief fled through her. __**Slayers have babies all the time, **__she thought._

"_But out of all the ones that have, only one was able to carry the baby to term", he continued and Buffy paled._

"_How, I mean wow, that's discomforting", she sighed biting on her bottom lip and fidgeting in her seat._

_Anya lifted her head from Xander and glanced back at the distraught slayer. "Told ya its easy pickens. Should have believed me sooner; could of saved us the time", she stated bluntly._

_Everyone rolled their eyes._

"_Don't worry you're different, other slayers didn't have Scoobies", joked Xander._

_Buffy smiled weakly._

"_Well actually it's a little more complex than that", finished Giles._

"_What's complex about it. Slayer is slowed down because of the baby, slayer dies because of it", Anya said just as bluntly ready to go. _

_Giles blushed guiltily._

"_Giles what aren't you tell me", she asked him looking him straight into the eyes._

_He shrugs. "A lot Buffy. They did a case on the matter. Several actually; they impregnated the girl and gave her the luxury of a semi norm life with her mostly being on bed rest. The girl lost her baby in two months. They repeated the study and the same result happened. They said it comes down to the slayer origins; which- um in fact comes from the heart the mind and soul of a demon. Slayers are predators at heart, with a thirst to kill and the first primeval instinct in them is to survive and destroy anything that hinders that mission", he concluded sadly._

"_Wow all I got from that is Buff's a demon", Xander spoke up._

"_What, that is not possible", hollered Riley as he came back in with Buffy's food. He sat the bags on the table and looked at her strangely. "My baby will not be a demon", he stated firmly._

_Buffy just stared at Giles with a horrified expression. Too flabbergasted for words, all she could do was dig into her fast food bag and start to devour the burger not allowing this horrific information to get to her._

_Leave it to Will to be sentimental, saying, "Calm down Riley! Giles that's horrible how could they do it to those poor girls"._

"_It's – um quite simply really", the Watcher replied. _

_Buffy eyes widened and she lost her appetite until he added, "it's barbaric, but getting back to the matter of hand. It's the same for if a slayer were turned. The body would react violently to the foreign toxic and slay it from within. The slayer is simply dead it never rises and if it does it is normally dead within the first 24 hours deteriorating from within. I'm not sure the name of the demon that the slayer originates from, Council top secrets and what not but the blood is a double edge sword. That is why you heal quicker, can run on almost no sleep, and don't catch common illnesses."_

"_My baby won't make it", she asked quietly. She just found out she was pregnant and has adjusted and welcomed the idea of motherhood only to have it snatched away. Not from the creepy crawlies of the night but from herself as a protective mechanism. Her baby was slowly dying from her own selfish needs, how sick was that?_

"_Don't worry Buff you're way stronger than those other slayers, your kid's a fighter…just like you… it'll make it", Willow comforted._

"_Just find that spell, looks like I'm a need it more than I thought"._

**End of flashback.**

* * *

><p>Buffy blinked backed the tears. She was not going to cry in bed. She turned over and stared at Riley who was smiling down at her.<p>

"Hey gorgeous", Riley kissed her.

Despite herself she smiled back, breathing out of her mouth to avoid inhaling his morning breath. "A girl can get used to this", she smiled back.

"Good", he said as he kissed her once more and got out of bed to do some push ups.

Buffy sighed. "You don't have to do that anymore", she stated before going to shower. She put her favorite white sun dress on. It wasn't really her favorite but Angel said she looked so pure and innocent in it once, so she kept it. It was a little form-fitting. Therefore she could see a little bump starting to form in the mirror. "I'm not going to lose you too", she whispered as she placed her hands fondly on her stomach.

Riley came to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "marry me".

Buffy forced back the gasping noise but she could not hide her shock expression or the stiffness in her form. "Um Riles, we only been together for like two months give or take… don't cha think we're getting ahead of ourselves", she said with wide-eyed as she looked at their reflections.

"Close your eyes Buff, and picture us. I already know I want forever with you. Picture us growing old together, playing with our grandchildren and dogs on our little farm. Baby can't you see it, we look perfect together".

Buffy braced herself and tried to look at the images he painted. Unwelcome tears came to her eyes. When she looked into the future she couldn't see any of that. All she saw was Angel. No growing old, no dog, no farm, or grandkids; just Angel…_Always only him_. She opened her eyes and turned to face Riley.

Riley hastily added, "Oh that's not what I wanted you to do at all. Please stop crying. When I was at the hospital all I could think about was you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Buffy turned to face him. "It's happy tears, bittersweet tears, its hormones, but Riles I won't live to see grandkids, hell I might not be around for my kid's first birthday", she replied honestly still trying to get angel out of her head.

"Buffy don't say that", he cried. "Me and you always baby".

Buffy cringed. "That's not true I'm a die young. That's a life of a slayer; I am already 50 in slayer years. I can't stop being me, the only retirement I'm ever going to get is in my grave', she said harshly willing him to understand.

"Either you want to marry me or you don't. Where's that optimistic girl from yesterday", he asked.

"Riley it's not that simple, please I just need time, please", she pleaded kissing him. "For what it's worth I really wish I could see your future it sounded really nice and happy and loving and sweet. Just like you, you're so good to me Riley Finn".

"And you're good for me Buffy. Trust me on this, but if you need time, take all the time in the world. I'll wait", he kissed her forehead and began to find his shirt.

"Hey don't forget my appointment it's at 2 o clock", Buffy chirped happily.

Riley face fell." I sorry Buffy, but I'm leading practice drills I can't make it".

Buffy became angry. "But you promised, I already rescheduled once", she snapped.

"I know but I can't say no, I'm following orders", he replied earnestly putting on his shoes.

"Orders that you no longer needs to follow", she sneered.

He stopped and looked at her funny. "She told me you'd say that", he said reminiscing on his late professor.

"I'm sorry I follow my instincts! I'm not going to feel sorry for that but you shouldn't sign on to be someone's lap dog…they're just trying to get you back".

"Look after your appointment, I'll make it up to you", he told her gently.

"Really", she asked.

"Yea", he smiled back.

"Then I will see you later ", she said as she walked him to the door practically kicking him out.

"Your still mad aren't you", he signed.

Buffy smiled a toothy grin. "Mad…never that", she quipped. "I'm pissed as hell". She closed the door on his face.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked to her house with her mind still reeling with Riley's proposal. A few days ago, he was so lost after finding out the initiative dirty little secrets. She was like his anchor throughout the whole ordeal.<p>

She did care about him and she thought she could actually grow to love him. Sure she never said it but she figured actions were louder than words. They had only been dating a short while and yet already overcame so much. So the bigger question was if she was ready? She knew that she and Angel would never be, but Riley... they could be something…something great. So why was every fiber against it?

"Buffy is that you dear, you have a package in the dining room, it was too big to move it to your room", her mother yelled from upstairs.

"Thanks mom", Buffy shouted back and headed to the dining room only to pause at a large box by the couch. She idly wondered why her dad finally decided to send her a present until she saw the sender's name: _Liam A. O' Domhnallain_ ( O' Donnellan).

Buffy smirked knowing that Angel only used that name because her mother would have returned to sender if she knew it was from Angel. Now she was extremely curious to know what was in the box. She picked up the box and headed to her room wanting privacy when she opened it.

Buffy sat down on her bed musing how to open the box. Of course she could have just ripped it open but she wanted to do it the normal way. She reached into her closet and got a sword that was sticking out. She really did need to get a bigger weapon chest because half of the goods were at her dorm and she still couldn't close it…and the sword was just too big to stuff it into.

Marching back toward the box she carefully slid the sword over the plastic. With the seal cut, she carelessly threw the sword on her bed and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She then opened the box and squealed like a little girl on her birthday.

_Angel always gave her the best gifts…forever the practical._

It was just what she wanted... well second next to him. There inside the box was a chest. She took it out to examine it fully. It was almost the width of her bed. It was a creamy-colored wood trimmed in black. His brand was on the right side of it; otherwise known as his tattoo. It was some funny looking words on the truck she figured it meant something of importance.

She opened the trunk puzzled when it really didn't look that deep. It looked like a normal shallow shelf. Big enough to hold a few stakes and her diary. Inside she saw a white box with a red bow. She fought back memories of Angelus. Shockingly she opened the box and saw a beautiful small sword knife embedded on top of rose pedals and a letter. She couldn't wait to slay something with it.

She plopped on her bed with a wild grin on her face. Thoughts about the baby and Riley were forgotten while she opened the letter and read.

_**Muirnin,**_

_**Happy Birthday! I know I'm late but I didn't want to ruin your normal birthday and taint it with thoughts of us. **_

_**That's my girl, for making it through another year. I always knew you were strong as you are beautiful, I just hope that you never lose sight of that because that is when it's truly over.**_

_**I thought of all the times you were telling me about needing a bigger chest to hide your weaponry so I built you one. If you opened this first it means you opened up the fools drawl. If you look to the right it's a lever that pulls it up. I hope everything fits!**_

_**Now the sword is something old. It's even older than me. It's a sword from the 4th dynasty in china 100 percent real sliver. It reminded me of you. Ye as beautiful as is deadly…it's sharp enough to dismember a limp. I would say be careful but I know it would fall on deaf ears. I miss you and I hope you're happy.**_

_**Always Yours**_

_**Angel**_

_Wow, that man knows how to pick out gifts,_ she thought. She hurriedly ran to her old chest and loaded up her new one. It had room in abundance. The slayer in her squealed in delight at the sight of it. Everything looked so organized.

She had to call Angel. She hurriedly grabbed the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart before she chickened out.

"Angel Investigations', we help the helpless", a sweet sounding Cordy said.

"Can I speak to Angel, Cordy", Buffy asked not liking the fact that Cordy sounded too comfy answering the phone.

"Why so he can brood more", she asked heatedly. "You have some nerve calling here after what you did", she accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about …just put him on, wake him up if you have too", the slayer countered as her eyes glazed over the note.

"No you need to tell him about the you-know-what in person he deserves that much", she whispered hopping he couldn't hear.

"I know but", she started to say something else when a deep smooth voice spoke.

"Buffy", he spoke breathlessly.

"Angel", she said in the same way she always did. Working on her jittery nerves she purred, "I love my birthday gift it's lovely and thoughtful…._just like you_".

"I knew you would", he smirked.

"Angel"

"Hm", he says getting lost in the sound of her voice.

"What does the writing mean", she says after a long pause. They both knew that wasn't what she was going to say.

He chuckled and Buffy bit back a moan in response. "It's Gaelic and it reads here lays the possessions of the strongest of the strong….the light of the world and the savior of us all. She is as deadly as she is beautiful ", he speaks softly.

"Wow, I'm not all that great", she laughed and it was music to his ears.

"No you're not" he agreed.

She frowned.

"You're much more".

There was a long silence on the phone. Not knowing what else to say but not wanting to hang up either. Both were content to just hear the other breathe.

"Buffy, honey you're going to be late for your doctor's appointment", her mother called from her door.

Buffy looked up startled, "okay, here I come mom, Liam I gotta go", she said this because her mother was staring at her funny.

''Hospital…doctors… Buffy what's wrong", he growled. He hated being left out in the dark.

"Um…nothing exactly, I'm just getting a yearly physical", she said fidgeting with her new knife.

Not missing a beat he replied, "You're lying".

"Chill granddad, don't get your panties in a bunch….I'm a little stress right now but I'll deal. Don't come down here… I mean it lover", she pleaded but the threat was clear.

He said nothing.

"Angel….I love you", she pleaded suddenly filling sick. She was in love with him but having another's man's child. Didn't she declare it was '_Buffy let go of Angel Day'_. Clearly fate didn't get that memo. How could she possibly marry Riley, especially now?

"Buffy", he warned but it sounded like he was trying to also mask the pain.

She started to regret the call and her mother was screaming at her to hurry up from down stairs. "Just say you love me too damn it. I didn't ask you to jump off a damn bridge in broad daylight", she snapped unable to control her hormones.

"Always. That's the whole point".

"That's not what I wanted to hear", she said irritated.

"I love you Buffy happy belated birthday"

"Now was that so hard…don't answer that I have to go", and with that she hung up. She whipped her teary eyes and marveled at her new present before turning to go.

* * *

><p>"Who's Liam", her mother asked as she came down.<p>

She looked at her mothers with unreadable eyes. "He's a friend from L.A. he was an exchange student were pin pals", she lied.

Her mother seemed to accept that and continued to the car. There was no way she was saying that the gift came from Angel. Her mother hated him and adored Riley. Her mother hasn't smiled this much since she found out about slaying and she would do anything to keep it there.

* * *

><p>She really hated hospitals. It was so bland and the stench of pain and misery hung in the air. She could taste it. The doctors always thought they were the only one of importance but they were sadly mistaken. They put her in this little room like an hour ago…okay 5 minutes but still she wanted out.<p>

"Honey stop fidgeting and stay still", her mom scolded. She felt five again. It was a savior of grace that the doctor decided to work in because she was seriously tempting to walk out.

"Hello Ms. Summers, my name is Dr. Grey now let's see this pretty baby of yours shall we."

Buffy nodded. This doctor was just too happy, something was off. She lifted up her shirt so the doctor could rub the gel on it. He asked her a bunch of questions. Honestly, the slayer was a ball of nerves and wanted the 20 questions to be over. _What if cookie dough wasn't there….Adam did send a view punches to her stomach, or what if it was sick because slayer blood was killing it….so many questions._

"Are you ready to see your baby", Dr. Grey asked.

"Let's see some cookie dough", she said excitedly.

The doctor put the device on her stomach and Buffy reached out a hand to her mother who was smiling at the monitor. Buffy turned her head to face it too. A strong beating heart could be heard and Buffy felt in love with the sound. The baby didn't look like much but it was there…still baking.

"It looks like you conceived around the Thanksgiving and you are about 8 weeks pregnant. There is a slight tear in your ovaries but take it easy and you will be fine", he ordered.

Buffy was still reeling on the dates….that wasn't possible. She should be three weeks, maybe two and a half…something wasn't adding up because her and Riley didn't do the deed until December. Now she was extremely happy he wasn't here.

"Where's the father", the doctor asked.

Buffy frowned. _Where indeed_, she thought. "Work", she replied distracted.

"Well congratulations! I know this all can be a little scary the first time around but don't lift anything heavy and stay off you feet and eat healthy….your due date would be around the July 8th and I except to see you at least once a month to check on the progress. You can call me anytime", he said sweetly.

"So do you have any questions"?

_None that you could answer_, she thought while nodding her head no.

"Then you're free to go. You can pick up your copy of the sonogram at the front desk", and he left the room.

* * *

><p>The two Summers walked to the front desk. Buffy stopped abruptly and told her mom there was something she had to do. She turned around and went to the hospital room she knew by heart. Her mother followed her wordlessly to Faith's door. Joyce chooses to stay outside and marvel about her little girl's big heart.<p>

"Hey Faith", Buffy said reaching out her hand to touch the brunettes slayer's hand. "I know I haven't come in a while, I really hate hospitals but I am sorry. I miss you, well the good times with you…I just want to tell you that you still have people who care for you here. Kay". She kissed Faith's forehead and left.

Hours later, in that same room almost a year later that brunette slayer awoke.

_Let the games begin!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pennies for your thoughts!<strong>_


	6. New Players

**thanks**** for the reviews...**

**Ps i hate Riley in Buffs life too...but don't worry Angel's coming in about two chapters to rectify this situation...**

**Disclaimers i don't own buffy...**

**.my story is semi cannon...i just speed up the timeline and added a baby!**

* * *

><p>When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade but what happens when a person finds out that the lemons aren't lemons at all? It's been three days since her life been upside down. Three days since she found out that Riley chances at being the father of her child was the same as Orlando Bloom and that scared her because she would never just forget about doing the deed with somebody. Something was terribly wrong. But the sound of her little cookie dough's heart beat was the most incredible sound in the world.<p>

The date the doctor gave her made no sense. The only person she was around that day was Angel and that brief encounter was unforgettable. She was so mad at him. All they accomplished was yelling at each other for ten minutes and the demon interrupted them. He killed it and she left. Nowhere in that visit allowed enough time to make tiny vampires. Both Angel and Giles told her on more than one occasion that was impossible even though the thought of Angel fathering her child was extremely more appealing than her boyfriend. No offence, she did care for the guy and loved him to some extent but she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with the idea; with Angel's perfect dream life for her to have this normal life. Look how great that turned out.

Ever since the appointment she had Giles looking into demons that could impregnate people to use as host. She kept quiet to her friends until they could find something more concrete and she couldn't risk them slipping up and telling Riley. Something told Buffy that whatever was growing in side of her was good. The dream came more frequently. It seemed too real; like a memory that she forgotten. Her slayer instincts were banking on mystery hunk as the father but he was alias a mystery. It wasn't like she wanted to lie to Riley but he was going through a rough patch. She couldn't find the time to tell Riley anyways mostly because she was really avoiding the subject because it was just too bizarre. Second and lucky for her he was called out to patrol two days ago and she haven't seen him since. All of this drama and unknowing, including how Adam can toss her around like a bug was really doing a number on her nerves. Stress wasn't good for the baby but she was swimming in it.

So here they stood in Xander's basement trying to fix what could be the answer to her problems. One of the initiatives blaster riffle laid on the counter and everyone was looking extremely interested at it. Willow had tools in her hands eager to get to work.

"Can you repair it", Buffy asked sternly turning to Xander.

Xander stance faulted but he offered up a witty remark. "Just as soon as I get my masters degree in advance starship technology", he said dryly. Out of frustration he dropped the pliers and the riffle fell back on its side. He hated feeling useless. Now with his best friend being pregnant and with this unkillable thing running around that was all he felt. He was determined not to let her down.

Willow was looking a little too trigger-happy and decided to suggest experimenting on it.

Giles was quick to veto that, looking concern for the three people he considered his own children. Moving towards Buffy, he asked if she's alright. "You have been patrolling around the clock for three days straight. Perhaps you should get some-"

Buffy looked at her watcher intensely, before snapping at him. "What? Some rest? There's a demonid killing machine out there Giles, that doesn't really work the night shift."

Giles shifted uncomfortably under his slayer's glaze. He wasn't sure if she was naturally this hot-headed or was it the hormones but he felt the need to assert his authority. "I was just going to say some back up, but um now that you mentioned it. Gathering your strength might not be a bad idea…you are carrying a baby now", he reprimanded.

Willow quickly tried to defuse the hostility. Therefore she jumped in before her best friend could tell Giles where to stick his advice. "So how is Riley….did you answer his proposal yet", she asked.

Buffy signed frustrated at everything. She had no intention of marrying him and living on a farm, milking cows and having more babies. "The only thing I know for certain is I'm going to be a mom….Riley's- well he's not all the way there… they are trying to get him back 100% on their side. They sent him on this 'mission' two days ago and they won't tell me anything. I'm scared for him".

"I doubt that they'll hurt him", Giles concluded.

Willow agreed, "he is their top gun, Giles is right".

Buffy signed they were clearly not getting it. "The initiative has all those brainwash behavior modification guys".

Willow looked confused. "So", she asked not seeing the big picture.

"So what happens when they stop liking his behavior", Buffy asked and everyone in the room froze at the implication.

Willow was the first to recover from the bombshell. "Oh…well on the good news I finally got the perfect protection spell for you and my niece or nephew".

Buffy smiled as she popped down on the couch exhausted. That was the best news she had all week. "Now if Xander has cookie dough fudge mint chip in the fridge, I would be a very happy slayer".

* * *

><p>Over at the initiative Riley was roughly bandaged up. This mission didn't go at all well. He took out the sonogram that he got from Buffy a few days ago and stared at it. He smiled thinking of how Buffy nicknamed the kid cookie dough and how everything just seemed so right for them…well the proposal was a major back step but he figured in time she would come around. With that thought he decided it was time for him to leave and go back to her. He wasn't staying to get debrief. Before he could get past the door a soldier was standing in his way.<p>

"Stand down soldier", Riley commanded as he finished getting dress. He decided to try again. "Stand down before I put you down", he said as his eyes narrowed and muscles flexed preparing for a fight.

Forrest approached them. "You heard the man At Ease". Immediately the soldier went to stand at ease and Riley continued down the hall.

Forrest hollered at his retreating form. "The shish kebab that walks like a man", he hollered. "Looks like you're feeling better, walking around, threatening people, and all that".

Riley shrugged uncharacteristic; another thing he picked up on off Buffy. "Man was in my way. I got places to be".

"Really", his best friend countered, "and where are you thinking of going".

Riley turned giving him a sheepish smile. "You know where I'm going".

Forrest lets out an exasperated sigh. He was really worried about his best friend. "Don't tell me you're heading towards that girlfriend of yours", he asks pleading that he told him different. Forrest made it no secret how much he hated Buffy.

Graham came up from behind Riley. "We're all friends here, fellas", he asks innocently.

Riley agreed and sighed. "I know you hate her but I asked Buffy to marry me".

The two looked on horrified. "What the hell made you to do that", asked Forrest. "You just met that…." he trailed off not really wanting to enter another argument.

"Please tell us why you were being stupid. She killed the professor. You're sleeping with the enemy", Graham said icily.

"Buffy's sort of pregnant", Riley mumbled. A sharp gasp was heard and he looked up and saw two shocked faces.

Forrest was the first to recover. "And you really think you're the father', he asked in disbelief.

"Look, I love her and there was never anyone else. Why am I explaining", he then turned to leave only to turn once again to defend Buffy's honor.

The trio exchanged some heated words around but Graham and Forrest was quick to remind him that they were his family before he left. He gave a bitter chuckle and headed out to find his real family.

* * *

><p>Willow gathered all the supplies she needed to do the spell. Half of the things she needed Giles already had. They moved all the furniture around and laid out a sheet to cover up. Giles drew a pentagram made of blood in the center of it.<p>

Buffy stood in the middle of it wearing a black sports bra and some stretch pants looking extremely pale. After patrol she had to call it an early night. She barely made it to Giles before she started throwing up. Her sense of smell was over powering her. Maybe she should have listened because now she was so tired, she was fighting to stay awake. Riley was back but she was too tired to act like the perfect girlfriend. Although, she did lean on him until Will announced that he had to move from the center.

Buffy was highly alarmed when the smell of the blood reached her noise. She already felt dizzy and nauseous but that wasn't what scared her. What scared her was the fact that she felt extremely hungry from it. Deciding to keep that tad bit to herself she mused, "Gee….I wonder what's up with pents and blood. Sorry about the floor Giles".

He waved it off. "Buffy after this I want you to go home and sleep. Is that understood", he said sternly using his most intimidating watcher voice.

Buffy was too tired to do anything but nod. "Can we hurry; I have a date with the toilet Will. I hate morning sickness. It's not even morning".

"Okay sit down", Willow ordered putting blood markings on her friend's face and stomach. "Okay Buffy I need something of yours to act as a conduct". Buffy nodded and handed her the cross necklace that she never took off.

Everyone except Riley looked worried and wanted to protest but for Riley's benefit they didn't say a word. Will exchanged looks with Giles as the phone rang. He gave her a nod to continue while he grabbed the call.

Willow began to chant.

_"With this pentagram_

_Protection what lays"_

White light started to come up at the five points hovering over the candles.

_"To guard thy unborn both night and day"_

The lights separated into two flecks. One was still white and the other changed to a smoky grey and drifted to Buffy's mid section. On instinct Buffy hands shout out in front of her stomach eyeing the mist in front of her trying to reason that she trusted willow.

_"From who should no touch, may his body shiver and quake_

_I shield this gift from harm,_

_Blind to foe and deafen his ears_

_Even from within_

_This is my will, so mote it is be"._

Willow lowered the necklace in the pot full of rosemary as she came to the end of the chant and the lights took it from there. They absorbed into Buffy's body and instantly she was on alert at the foreign thing in her. She looked worriedly at Willow as she stood. The pot gave a spark and watched as her best friend stood wobbly.

Buffy waited for Riley to come and get her when she felt her eye lids grow heavy.

"How do you feel", he asked quietly coming to crouch down and help her up.

"I'm, we're", but she never finished because she gave way to a dead faint.

She was mildly aware of their worried voices but she felt something comforting in the other direction so she went towards it.

Giles took that moment to come out the room. His face was already considerably pale and if it was possible he turned a few sheds whiter looking at Buffy passed out in the center of the pentagram. He saw how when Riley tried to move her, a white light emitted from her body like a cocoon and shocked him away.

"It's going to take about an hour and it works faster when the person is unconscious. She's fine Giles", willow said weakly from the couch.

"Can we at least move her, she's pregnant she should not be sleeping on the floor", argued Riley. He still didn't trust this magic thing and he hated being helpless.

Moments later after Buffy was settled in the guest room the gang stood back in the living room.

"Mind telling us the reason you still look like you just saw Casper", asked Xander eyeing the British man in earnest.

"Maybe you all should sit down", he started. He took of his glasses and fumbled with them as he attempted to clean them. He waited to they all sat before he told them the most disturbing news.

"Faith's awake and she's missing".

* * *

><p>Faith looked lost walking down the middle of the street. She was both confused and alone. She just found out that the one person that actually cared for her was dead. She couldn't believe that Buffy actually had the balls to try to take her out for a vampire no less. She stared at the ruins of Sunnydale High thinking about everything and turned towards Giles apartment.<p>

She watched from outside the window as Giles told them about her. Just like she suspected, they hated her but that was five by five with her because the feeling was mutual.

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy and Willow was walking around campus. Buffy was still feeling queasy but felt well rested. She slept well into the night. She found out some huge missing puzzle pieces and she was going to tell the gang as soon as Riley stopped hovering over her. She really didn't know how to break it to him but she had no choice. She was over the moon walking back to the living room until she saw the looks on her friends' faces.<p>

Xander not having any idea on tact blurted out that her wacky sister was out of retirement and that put a back burner on telling them anything. They had enough problems to worry about. Now that physically the baby was safe, she could worry about cookie dough later. They might have a rogue slayer on their hands.

* * *

><p>Willow voice broke through her thoughts causing her to jump. "What did you tell him?"<p>

Buffy signed. "The truth. That's she's my identical cousin from England who whenever she visit hijinks ensue".

Willow gave her a hard look. "It's good you guys have such an honest relationship", she mocked.

_You have no idea_, Buffy thought in her head. Then answered, "Nah, I told him the story. I-I vagued up a few bits, but no flat-out lies". Which really was true, she was happy he was so distracted with Faith that he didn't ask about the baby. She was merely keeping to both the council and his old team policies….'don't ask don't tell'.

Willow thought about it and reasoned with her. "That's fair; how did you handle the Angel-ly parts"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "I did some editing…it's not that I'm trying to hide anything from him but I had a Faith hunt to do with is more important than talking about my ex relationship", she lied through her teeth but her friend brought it. She felt bad but promised after the Faith thing was handled she will come clean with everybody.

After a few more minutes Buffy started to get dizzy again but she didn't have time for a break because she came face to face with Faith. To say that Buffy was surprised was an understatement and automatically shielded her stomach discreetly as possible.

Faith eyed Buffy up and down.

Cautiously Buffy replied, "I've been looking for you".

Faith smiled. "I've been still for like eight months B. How hard did you look?"

Ignoring Faiths sarcasm she asked, "Are you alright". She was genuinely concerned for her sister slayer.

"Five by five. Best thing about a coma, you wake up all rested and rejuvenated and…ready for payback"

Buffy tensed as she tried to quash down the nausea. It was not time to show weakness and protected or not, she was not about to tip of psycho sis that she was having a baby. "So much for pleasantries, huh".

Faith smiled dangerously before rebutting, "What'd you think? I'd wake up and we'd go for tea? You tried to gut me, Blondie"

Buffy scoffed. "You'd have done the same for me if you had the chance"

They went back and forth for a little while longer until Faith explained the weird dreams she had while in her coma. Willows tireed to club her with her book bag from behind but as always a slayer has eyes in the back of her head.

Buffy had enough with her games. Her feet were hurting and she was extremely tired. "You had it coming", she deadpanned.

"I wake up to find that this blonde chick isn't even dating the guy she was so nuts over before. I mean she moves on to the first college beef stick she meets. Not only has she forgotten the love of her life, she forgotten all about the chick she nearly killed for him…..tell me college girl…what does that mean"

Buffy fought to keep a straight face. Faith little monologue down grading her love for Angel cut her up but she'd be damn if she let it show. "To me mostly that you still mouth off about things you don't understand.

Faith fake smile dropped. Sirens came closer and closer. Faith didn't really care and surprised Buffy with a punch in the face.

Countering Buffy spun back and delivered a backhanded fist. Faith caught the arm easily and kneed Buffy in the swell of her back. Buffy stumbles but caught her footing quickly with a round kick but Faith merely ducked and countered with a kick of her own. Buffy figured Faith would do that and blocked both the kick and backhand coming her way while slamming her fist into Faith's face. She needed this fight to end quickly. They were gaining too much attention and she was losing to the inner battle of exhaustion. Luck was on her side as the cops got closer and Faith stopped.

"You took my life B... paybacks a bitch"

Willow was worried, Buffy looked too pale but she was hiding it behind a brave façade.

"Look who's talking", Will fire back.

They watched Faith run from the cops and Buffy almost collapsed to the ground but Willow caught her and kept her steady. Buffy caught her bearings and broke away from her friend. "I have to go after her", she stated weakly.

Willow looked appalled. "Buffy you can barely stand. That spell didn't make you invincible. It simply made a shield and creates the illusion that anything amiss. But you need to take it easy not for me, not for you but for the baby". Willow whispered the b word as if it was top-secret.

* * *

><p>Buffy agreed and headed back to the dorms. Even through all this she stumbled to Riley's dorm first to check in on him. Of course she should have figured that he would argue and want to play hero but Faith was extremely dangerous.<p>

Riley kept reeling her for the real story but she kept dodging his advances. She was extremely distant and it scared him. "You're holding out on me".

Buffy silently agreed but now wasn't the time to go confessing to the pope. "This isn't a joke. I know Faith and she'll come after me and everyone I love."

Riley smiled brightly. "You love me", he asked in awe.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Faith's nurse was awaiting a helicopter. As the engine died three men climbed out of the craft each wearing a leather coat.<p>

* * *

><p>At Buffy's house Mrs. Summers was looking through baby magazines looking at all the latest baby clothes and cribs when there was a knock at the door. She idly wondered who it was, shocked to see Faith. The next thing she knew she was tied up watching Faith put on her make up and talk rubbish about to the latest fashions. She hoped Buffy came soon but she didn't want her grandchild injured. She knew Buffy could handle her but know that she was pregnant; she wasn't so sure.<p>

"Be honest with me, how do I look".

Joyce paused then spat out the word "psychotic".

Faith wasn't fazed and continued on with what she thought was a regular conversation.

"My daughter is going to kill you soon", Joyce said and again Faith was unfazed.

"Whoa, you got a pair on you Joyce. I like that in a woman your age….I mean the way you see it Buffy's going to come crashing through that window and save you". She held up some mail in her hand and began to read the contents. "Looks like she hasn't been here in a while. Buffy summers. Buffy summers. Buffy Summers. Buffy whoa". She paused dropping all the other mail in her hand. Joyce paled seeing the baby magazine. "This is priceless", she laughed. "Aren't you a little too old to give B a little sister…or is B making you a grandma", she asked highly amused.

"Come on I don't bite", Faith smirked. "I'm going to kill you both regardless".

Joyce still said nothing and Faith went into another rant until the window exploded and Buffy came diving through. She had a quick two-hour nap, a ton of ice cream and was ready to whoop some ass. She tackled Faith to the ground and quickly got back up. "Hey mom", breathed Buffy.

Joyce never looked more relieved in her life. "Hi honey", she smiled.

The two slayers started to fight again. This time leading the fight down stairs and away from her mother. Buffy made sure to avoid all punches and kicks to her stomach as much as possible.

Finally the sirens were heard but much too Buffy's dismay Faith had a get out of jail free card. Faith grabbed Buffy's hand before she could hit her again and a massive shockwave flowed between them. Faith looked extremely surprise at their clasps hands and even more when she looked at Buffy. Buffy pulled back her fist and hit her hard with a right hook sending Faith unconscious. At the moment Joyce came into the room.

"Are you and the baby okay"

Buffy face took on a momentarily shock but to Joyce she looked worried about her baby's safety.

There was a knock at the door and Joyce let the police in. Turning back to her daughter she asked again if she is okay.

Buffy considered the question and looked back at her fallen sister slayer. "I'm five by five", she said and then ran to the bathroom when she felt extremely sick and emptied her contents. This wasn't what she expected.

* * *

><p>Giles hard a rather loud sound coming from downstairs and decided to come check it out only to realize someone was knocking on his door. Tiredly he opened the door and was shocked at the faces he saw. Giles was extremely pissed and one might say nervous at the newcomers.<p>

"Hello Rupert, may we come in", asked one of the three guys. They were dressed in all black with leather coats. The men didn't wait on the invite, they just pushed past Giles making themselves at home.

* * *

><p><strong>penny for your thoughts<strong>


	7. Changing Positions

**thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimers alert...i dont own buffy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh", <em>Buffy<em> moaned managing to lift her face up off the edge of the toilet. She just finished puking her insides out and was still sick. Slowly but shakily she stood up and stumbled over to the sink. With slanging shoulders she lifted her head to meet a pair of green eyes. "I'm Buffy", she stated into the mirror. The sickness was passing and now she was feeling like her old self. She turned her head to the side, and then wrinkled her nose. After she stared intensely at her eyes. She went into a monologue on Buffy like behavior until she felt the uneasiness in her stomach once more. She turned back to the toilet so fast, she nearly had whiplash. "Where is the nearest abortion clinic", she mumbled after she finished.

She took a long needed bath and walked unsteadily to Joyce's room to adjusted her new clothes. She couldn't see the baby bump at all in her reflection. She put her hands on her stomach. It was the weirdest thing. She could feel the slight bump starting to form and the hardness of her stomach but in her reflection she turned to the side and she was as flat as ever. _Weird_, she thought.

She pushed that thought aside and started to open draws. Buff found a credit card. She was booking the next flight out of this hell hole and then she could get rid of the extra package. "What do you mean the next flight isn't until two days", berated Buffy.

"Screw the weather", she yelled into the phone. She booked the flight and decided to milk up the experience.

_After all it wasn't like she was a wanted criminal._

* * *

><p>"Let me go", <em>Faith<em> yelled as the doctors tried to sedate her. All she could think of was the fact that Faith was in her body and doing gods knows what to it… baby included. She needed to leave playing nice was not an option but it seems too late because the next thing she knew she was waking up groggy in the back of a squad car.

"You have to save my baby", she cried. The police were about to respond when a red armored truck crashed into it. Two men in black used their guns to cover the two stunned police officers. The third one took the ax to bust open the window and drug Faith out the car.

"By order of the Watcher's Council, you are being taken into custody until such time"; he begins but Faith. cut him off

"Guess what", she said fighting back the sleep exhaustion. "I'm done playing possum", with that she twisted out of the man's grip and punched him in the face. The other two men were closing in on her from both sides. She was too sleepy to take them both and the other one was coming too_. Damn, I didn't hit him hard enough_, she thought. She did the only thing she could think of...she ran. She was running purely on survival instincts. She heard guns firing in the background but she wouldn't turn around. _That's how they always get caught._ She had too much to lose if that happened.

She went in a circle trying to lose them and found a cemetery coming up ahead. If she wasn't so tired she would have grinned. They where in her territory now, she just hoped that she didn't run into any vampires on the way to her destination. It was just up the hill. She went up the back way to the old mansion on Crawford and made sure not to make anything pointing out the obvious. She was sure she lost them by the time she was in the cemetery but she was on high alert regardless. She went into the familiar room and passed out on the bed unable to do anything else.

* * *

><p>Buffy stomach finally wanted to corporate with her and decided that she needed to unwind. After eating almost everything in sight she decided to hit up the Bronze. In the dark crowd she was lost on the dance floor. She was the center of attention and dancing up on everybody who was near.<p>

She bumped into Spike on her way to get a drink.

"Oh you", Spike sneered.

Buffy was clueless but lamely repeated the greeting.

"What, are you keeping tabs on me? You're going to give me a hard time now? Because to be fair I kept quiet to the big poof."

Still clueless to whom the hell this person was she replied. "Do I usually give you a hard time"?

Spike was not amused. "Very funny. Well, you don't have to worry about me drinking. Unless you're here to protect innocent beers". With that he turns to leave.

Buffy was really confused now. She knew ms goodie goodie had a thing for vamps but she just thought that it was solely Angel. She wrinkled her noise at the bleached blond. "You're a vampire", she asked blandly.

Spike was not up for Blondie and her games. "Was", he points out tiredly. "And as soon as I get this chip out of my head, I'll be a vampire again. But until then, I'm just as helpless as a kitten up a tree. So why don't you sod off", he spat.

Buffy was bored and easily agreed an okay and turned to leave. Spike snapped. "Oh fine! Throw it in my face! Spike's not a threat anymore. I'll turn my back. He can't hurt me. But that's where you wrong. I can and his name is Angel and what he doesn't know will hurt you if he finds out".

It all began to click in Buff's head. "Spike. William the bloody with a chip in his head. I kind of love this town", she taunted. She could give a rat's ass about Angel. Hell if she had his number or his address she would tell him herself and bathe in his pain.

"You know why I really hate you Summers"

That one was easy. "Cause I'm a stuck up tight ass with no sense of fun', she supplied. That was the reason she hated Buffy, well the edited version anyway.

Spike was dumbfounded. "Well that about covers a lot of it" he agreed.

Buffy decided to have some fun. "I could do anything I want, and instead I choose to whine and feel the burden of slayerness? I mean, I could be rich, I could be famous, and I could have anything. Anyone." She began to walk up to Spike sultry putting her hands on his chest and makes her voice huskily. 'Even you Spike. I could gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes roll up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't", she asks moving closer for the kill her lips are so close to his. She holds in a smirk at Spike hooded eyes filled with lust. "Because it's wrong", she says moving away like she was never affected.

It took Spike a moment to understand what the hell just happened but when he did he was extra angry. "I get this chip out you and me are going to have a confrontation", he threaten.

Buffy smirked, "count on it".

Spike threw the bottle to the wall and left he had a phone call to make. He wanted the little slayer to pay but there was no way he was willing to deliver this message in person. He wasn't that grabbed his telle out his pocket and dialed the number. "Hello, yes, may I speak to Angel".

* * *

><p>Later that evening Riley was at his desk when he heard a sound. He turned and smiled seeing his beautiful pregnant girlfriend.<p>

"Hey baby", she sung with a sedative grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Across town Faith woke up and tried to remember why she was in Angel's old bedroom. The last couple of hours was a little blurry to her. She got up and stretched, thankful that she wasn't instantly in need of a restroom. The baby always gave her fewer problems here. She ventured to the restroom anyway and nearly screamed when she saw her reflection. She was staring at Faith and then everything came back to her. She was Faith. She was a wanted criminal and the council wanted her- well she didn't know what they wanted but she knew it wasn't for a cup of tea.<p>

She hurried her way down stairs moving as quietly as possible towards the kitchen. One could never be to save. She quickly made her a nice grilled cheese sandwich and heated up a plate of wings. She was so use to eating everything for two; she forgot that she didn't have to anymore. That thought made her extremely sad. She was finally given something she never thought she'd be able to have and Faith took it without batting an eye.

Faith looked at the clock and read that it was almost 4 o clock and sighed. It would do no good making a scene now. She just hoped that her baby could survive one day with crazy auntie Faith. She wanted to kill her and she never felt that way about anyone. She closed her eyes. All this negative energy was weighing her down. She was thankful for the bad weather as she went to the living room and did a routine of Tha Chi, while she figured out a plan to get in touch with Giles.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat in a hospital gown looking anxious as the doctor came in. "Ms. Summers how nice to see you today, what can I do for you", asked Doctor Grey.<p>

"I need you to get it out of me", she demanded pointing to her abdomen. "Thought about it, I can't do this whole mom gig- it's cramping my style."

The doctor looked at the blond on the bed and wondered what happened to the happy mother to be less than a week ago. "Well Ms. Summers I thought everything was fine, what caused this change of events".

Buffy huffed. "What are you a shrink; let's just say I had a change in heart. Now I want an abortion and I'll even pay in cash. Just stuff it and let's get it over with I have places to be".

Doctor Grey went to go get the equipment while a nurse prep her for the operation.

Moments later the doctor came back with a nurse in tow and escorted her to a different room. Buffy slid on the table and waited for the doctor to do his job.

"This is going to hurt', he said as he begun the process of removing the baby. However once he reached the specific location to extract the fetus he was blown back into the wall and the machines started to haywire. He looked in horror as his equipment started to malfunction and blinking on and off. Never in his career has this happened. He knew that he was going to need a shrink after this.

Seconds after Buffy eyes popped open and she sat up looking extremely too happy. "So doc am I cured".

* * *

><p>Faith dodged two police cars as she tried to get to Giles. She knew that she shouldn't have chosen to go out in broad daylight but she couldn't wait much longer. For most of the trip she used the sewers dusting two vampires. She was like a block away from Giles apartment when she had to go upwards and just her luck a cop was stationed right in front of the block causing her to have to turn around in the opposite direction.<p>

By the time she got to Giles and managed to sneak in from the upstairs window. She felt weird spying on her friends but she knew that they would call the cops on her if she revealed herself. They were all sitting in the living room talking about how Faith escaped the council and was on high alert when she saw her body come in looking….was she drunk?

"Yo Giles please tell me you have some food. I am starving, you would not believe the day I had." she huffed as she rudely raved the fridge.

"Did you run into, Faith", Giles asked.

Faith watched as her body froze in fear. "Why should I, psycho chick won a trip back to England"?

"No- actually, she escaped the watchers council, they're on the lookout".

"Great just what I need", she stammered after losing herself in her sandwich. "Do you have ice cream, someone get me some ice cream', she yelled. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Hormones, rough night. Faith tried to kill mom and I guess I'm still shaken from it…so ice cream anyone. My feet are killing me".

Willow hurried and got the ice cream. Faith had enough of this charade when she felt someone grab her from behind and a needle pricked her skin. _"Oh shit_", she thought as she was once again slipping into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Faith was slowly coming around. She noticed that her hands were chained and that she had a splitting headache which meant that someone drugged and punched her. She slowly opened her eyes to see the three men from yesterday.<p>

"We should have killed you when you were asleep", Weatherby spat actually spitting on her face before walking out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Willow was walking into the Bronze with her new Wicca friend Tara, explaining how she practically lived there when she saw her best friend standing with a bunch of guys having a drinking competition. Buffy was reaching for her own beer when Willow came over. "Buffy Anne Summers you know drinking is bad for the baby", Willow scolded wondering if her friend lost her mind. She thought she heard her mumble about <em>at least something can kill it <em>but she wasn't sure. She hoped she heard wrong.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Duly noted mother Will's and uh". Damn this was hard to play off; Buffy thought looking lost at the shy timid girl in front of her. Until Will said they never met and she was her 'friend' Tara. Buffy relaxed knowing that she was off the hook and her cover wasn't blown. The trio made small talk until Willow offered to grab them a soda. Buffy took this opportunity to investigate as they sat down to wait on the red-head to come back. "So Willow's not driving stick anymore. Who would have thought?" Buffy grinned.

Tara looked even more shy and timid after that. "She, um said he, uh, uh, w-w-w-w-w-went.

Buffy looked like a cat who just trapped a mouse. "He w-w-w—w-w-w-wwhat? You gonna get that sentence out sometime tonight", she mocked.

Willow comes back with her soda. "Buffy guy in the corner", she said.

Buffy turns and looks. "Good call", she grins in approval.

Tara was lost so Willow supplied, "vampire".

Still grinning her best friend replied, "wicked obvious". The red-head kept looking at her. "You do it I'm pregnant", Buffy reasoned not getting up to move.

"Buffy you've been slaying all this time and now with the spell anyone who wants to harm you won't even notice remember", she deadpanned.

The puzzle pieces started to come together in her head. The mirror, the stupid abortion failure, everything was because the bastards put a spell on it. She hoped up from her seat a little too fast. "Whoa", she said as she tried to reel in the stars. "Bad baby, I'm just going to slay this now".

"You want help", Willow asked too eagerly.

Buffy looked highly amused. She wanted to reply '_hell no, what the hell you going to do._ ' But she settled with, "nah, I got it", and walked out.

Tara turned to look at Willow and bluntly states. "She's not your friend".

Willow was taken aback and instantly became defensive. "How dare you say that it's just hormones? That's my best friend", Willow shouted becoming angry.

Tara drew back feeling less confident and explained herself leaving Willow speechless.

"Oh", Willow finally fished out.

* * *

><p>Faith was making consistent banging noises on the wall. She needed to get out and the fastest way was to get their attention and for them to come to her. After countless hours her plan worked when one of them came in. <em>'Just a little bit closer'<em>, she mused hiding her smirk. When he was in arms reach, she grabbed him and ushered him into a choke hold. "How about this? I'll be quiet, and you scream", she said icily. One could argued that she lost her mind or that she was channeling her ex's duel personality…aka Angelus but what it was Faith wasn't going to be staying much longer. The others looked inside the truck and saw their friend being strangled. "Now you unchain me-very slowly and politely or I kill this guy", she said dead serious. She even tightening her hold on him for added effect.

Colleen shrugged. "When we go on a job, we always get our affairs in order first, in case of accident".

'_There goes that plan'._ She felt kind of bad for the man now, he had shitty friends. She tossed the man from the truck and he landed with a loud thud.

The men came back gun in hand. "They ordered to kill", Colleen said. Faith grabbed the gun Colleen had and pull him further into the truck. He is too stunned to react and Faith used that to her advance and gets the gun shooting the chains off her. After smashing into the driver's area she frantically looked for the keys. Bingo, she found them on the passenger's seat. She knocked one of the guys out with the door and proceeded to drive through the wall. Ignoring the gunshots behind her, she was a slayer on a mission.

She finally reached Giles house '_again'_, she thought bitterly and tried the more direct approached. She was driving all night and now she would give anything to be complaining about her pregnancy issues instead of being on the world's most wanted criminals. "Giles" she screams and he almost has a heart attack.

"God", he shouts scared as hell there was more dangerous as a rogue slayer.

"Don't move. You have to listen to me very carefully. I'm not Faith".

"Really", Giles spat not amused.

Faith takes it in the right direction missing the sarcasm. ''really, really", she agrees.

Giles looks more closely wondering how stupid she thought he was. "Cause the resemblance is striking", he deadpanned.

Faith huffed and yelled at him to stop. "I'm Buffy. Faith has taken my body and for all I know she's taken it to Mexico by now. I don't have time for this. That bitch has my unborn child. Ask me a question. Ask me anything."

"Who's the president?"

Faith looked at him like he was an idiot. "We're checking for Buffy, not a concussion", she said dryly. "Okay you turned into a demon, and I knew it was you. Can't you just look at my eyes and be all intuitive?"

Giles started asking better questions and it turned into 21 real quick. Faith once again didn't have time for this. So she told everything she knew about him. Even the time her mother was thinking he was stevedore during sex. "Do you want me to continue", she asked.

Giles had enough; he knew that the women in front of him was his daughter. "Actually I beg you to stop".

* * *

><p>Riley approacheed Buffy as she went to the church. He had just been told that there were hostiles on the loose.<p>

After last night Buffy had this sense of belonging and felt the familiar tug of her calling again. Something told her she had to do this.

"We think there's three".

Buffy gulped mentally preparing herself. "I can do three", she turned to go but Riles catches her arm.

"Not alone. Wait for the troops to get here. They're mobilizing", he tried to make her see reason pleading at her with his eyes to stay. Buffy shook her head at the farm boy sadly. "I don't want you risking-", he trailed off not wanting to say it.

Buffy eyes grew cold. "Don't tell me what to do", she snapped. "I'm Buffy, I _have_ to do this".

She entered the building finally getting a grasp at what selfless means.

"I told the cops that if they send anyone in, I'll start the whole massacre thing".

Buffy looks completely unfazed. "I'm not a cop; I just came here to pray".

The vamp smirked. "Now's a good time start".

At first Buffy had the upper hand. Throwing punches left and right, but then things turned nasty real quick. She wasn't as fast as she should have been, and she felt extremely tired. The vampire was ranting about something but Buffy couldn't understand anything because she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. By the grace of god the vampire turns to dust and she see's Faith hovering over her.

"You have something of mine", Faith stated plainly.

Buffy ignored the pain and leaped up to attack Faith with a vengeance.

"You can't win this', Faith stated calmly as she dodge a right hook.

"Shut up! Do you think I'm afraid of you", she yelled as she kept throwing punches at Faith. Faith was a little quicker and could tell that she was distracted by some bodily pain…lose of blood perhaps.

Faith gulped, she didn't want to hit Buffy but she needed medical help and not just a head shrink.

Buffy kept yelling, "your nothing, you murderous bitch. You're disgusting". Faith grabbed one of Buffy fist to stop it from colliding to her stomach out of habit and their hands started to glow.

When their hands stopped glowing the real Buffy's fell back and her face grunted up. The pain was horrible; her entire body felt like it was on fire. She watched as Faith fled the scene horrified but she was in too much pain to care. She couldn't get up; she just launched herself in a fetal position and tried to ride it out. She attempted one more time and managed to move a little when she noticed the red stain on her pants and feel once again to her knees. She touched her face and didn't know if they were Faith's or hers.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke once again in a hospital bed. She really hated hospitals. The last two days came crashing back to her and she cried.<p>

"Buffy it's going to be okay Buffy", Willow said as she tried to comfort her fallen friend.

"Yea Buffster's you'll get through it everything's okay", Xander agreed.

Buffy cried harder but she had to be certain. "Please", she choked out.

Willow and Xander looked unnerved by their friend's broken appearance. Buffy was always strong and now in that bed she looked broken and they didn't know how to help her. "Please, tell me my baby is okay", she sobbed.

They looked uneasy and Buffy whole body shook with sobs. "They won't tell us anything because we're not family, but I'll go get a doctor", Giles said and moved towards the door. It was slightly ajar but he didn't want to leave his slayer.

"Hey you and Riles can always make another one", joked Xander.

Buffy shook her head. "It's not Riley's", she said quietly. "It's Angel's and we can't make another one if-if something happened to my baby there's no second chances. I just want my baby ", she sobbed.

The room was silent as she ushered her confession. Everybody looked shell shocked with a million questions. However they knew now was not the time. Buffy needed information, everything else could wait. Giles nodded soberly and turned to leave only to bump into Riley. Judging by his expression and the flowers on the floor Giles could only suspect that this young man heard Buffy's news as well.

"Good lord"

* * *

><p><strong>So... a lot of good juicy stuff happened in this chap! Buffy finally remembered everything and for all you wondering if the initiative was going to find out remember that Riley just found out and he is still one of them...spike spilled some beans to angel. So yea he knows too! <strong>

**penny for you thoughts...i love when you guys review!**


	8. Five by Five

**Sorry for taking so long...but i want to say thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimers...i dont own Buffy/Angel!**

* * *

><p>Angel couldn't believe how all this still effected him. It shouldn't have hurt this much. This was what he wanted for her; a happy slayer free life. He thought that if he let her go it would be for the best… <em>in her case.<em> He just hoped she wouldn't have and now finding out from Spike out of all people hurt like hell. He was sent to hell and now he would rather go back there. At least there the pain made you forget everything else.

He thought that at least she would tell him herself. It was _too soon_, he still remembered that day that never was as if it was yesterday. It has only been three months since then. Barely three months, since they were working on kicking the mature plan out the window. He knew that she would move on eventually, he just hoped she didn't. But he just talked to her like two weeks ago. She was confessing her undying love and forcing him to do the same. That didn't sound like someone who was happily moving on and carrying someone else child…a child that could have been his…if only.

***That old childe of ours is probably lying, stupid…that what vamps do***, argued Angelus.

_But what would he gain from that, if he was smart he knows we don't like being lied to_, he answered back.

***Whoever said William was smart, maybe he inherited some of Drew's craziness. Why don't we just call our mate and ask her, instead of acting like a pansy….hmm. We can always kill the S.O.B and the baby later you know…***

Angel angrily picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's dorm.

"_Hey this is Buffy…and Willow and we're unable to get to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep". _

There was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Cordy smiling at him. "Come on big guy there's a meeting about the case", she called from the door.

Angel hung up then phone and followed behind her determined to take out his frustrations and murderous thoughts on the next demon he saw.

* * *

><p>Cordy, Wesley, and Angel were stepping out of the elevator discussing the new case. It wasn't the type of cases that they normally did but Cordelia was insisting on wanting to take the case. It was a divorce case, which one of them had any knowledge how to handle that? Neither the less Cordy was all in on it. It was the senator and that meant that she could do some shopping this weekend.<p>

In the shadows Faith aimed her crossbow at Angel's back and pulled the trigger. Angel felt the swift in air and turned around as Faith shoot. He caught the quarrel just in front of his chest.

Faith grinned excitedly. "That was so cool! This is gonna be fun", she gushed running into the sunlight. The three members of the AI team were flabbergasted.

"Oh my god Faith", Wesley stated still staring at where Faith just left.

Angel was not doing any better. He still remembered what Faith did to him and Buffy. And the fact that Buffy took her out to try to bring him dinner in bed. It was a failed attempt but the thought that Buffy was willing to take out a fellow slayer to help him warmed both him and his demon. "I thought she was in a coma". He mind was racing. What if Buffy didn't answer because she was hurt or worse and he wasn't there? He started to kick his self mentally.

"Pretty lively coma", Cordy added as she was trying unsuccessfully to reign in her fear. There go lunch plans.

* * *

><p>Angel raced towards his office and immediately started dialing Giles. He needed to know if Buffy was okay.<p>

"Hello"

"Is Buffy okay? Did something happen to her", Angel growled out.

Giles was taken aback at how accurate Angel grip was about the situation. He knew it was the ensoul vampire just by the way he was so worried about his charge. He read up on his vampire culture and the mating bonds and marks. He wondered if theirs was still affective leaving him to feeling her emotions.

"**Giles, I don't like repeating myself. Faith just stopped by and tried to dust me. Care to shed some light."**

Giles gulped, still terrified at what Angelus did to him almost two years ago. He still didn't feel comfortable with Angel around but he knew that they both cared for Buffy. He wished he could tell Angel everything but Buffy insisted on telling him as soon as she was in the clear. "I'm sorry I didn't know she was coming after you. I would have called but I was very worried about –um well Buffy".

Angel tried too calm down enough to ask what happened. But Giles wasn't really giving him anything concrete.

"She's doing better now; she was just released from the hospital. Buffy is a miraculous woman, she'll be back to herself in no time", Giles assured him.

"That's uh great to hear. So what can you tell me about Faith", Angel asked getting tired of not knowing anything really about Buffy's well-being almost as if he was nothing but a stranger. That thought did not sit well with him. He wanted to ask about the baby-or if there was a baby but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ignorance was bliss and if he asked Giles it would all seem too real and he wasn't ready for it.

He hung up and walked out of his office. "Giles said she left Sunnydale about a week ago. He described her mental state as borderline psychotic", he sighed.

Cordy shrugged. "Well that explains her outfit".

This isn't right", Wesley exclaimed.

"When a whacked out Slayer tires to kill your boss- it's very wrong", she whole heartily agreed.

Wesley shook his head. "I meant Giles. Why didn't he give me the head's up? I was Faith's watcher. When she came out of her coma, Giles should have contacted me immediately", he cried outrage.

"Maybe he was busy trying to keep her from... I don't know- killing everybody", she supplied not understanding why Wes was taking this so personal.

"He didn't know she was coming after me. He was worried about Buffy", Angel confessed quietly.

Cordy was alarmed of course they had their moments but she didn't want anything to happen to her and not being able to control her worry she didn't catch her response until it was too late. "Are they okay, are Buffy and the um…is she okay", she asked then gasps covering her mouth horrified. She didn't want to tell Angel…that was Buffy's job.

Angel looked at her strangely. Centuries of practicing and reading faces made it easy to keep his face unreadable as he read her guilty reaction. He recalled the random as hell baby vision and suppresses a growl. His and his evil counterpart thoughts were a like.

_She knew…._

***Bitch knew…and kept quiet… funny how we're surrounded by liars self included.***

Angel tried to focus they had bigger things to worry about. "Yea", he says shortly. _"Buffy"_, he stressed "is fine"

"What can we do", she says too eagerly for Angels liking.

"Help me track her down. I want you two to check police reports-beatings, killings-anything within the last week, possibly near bus stations and bars. Than make yourselves scarce. I don't want to give her any free targets."

Of course Wesley argued with that plan. _The watcher has definitely evolved _Angel mused, but now was not the time. Cordelia of course loved the idea of running for cover.

"We've got to stick together. Strength in numbers", he countered passionately.

Cordy was still backing out. "Two's a number", she said just as passionate. There was no way she want to stick around for that.

Angel snapped. All of this was just too much to handle today. "She's coming for me. I've got a fight coming up. I don't want you in the way", he growled.

Wesley was hurt, "I thought we were a team"

"**We're not a team, I'm your boss.** You go where I tell you and I tell you to stay low", Angel snaps becoming much more pissed then necessary. _Fledglings were much easier to handle_, he thought. Angelus chuckled.

Wes looked closely at the towering vampire. "You seem to be taking this personally", he rationalized trying to figure out why Angel was losing his normally cool demeanor.

Angel looked appalled. Of course he was this crazy slayer tried to kill him and his mate on multiple occasions landing Buffy in the hospital. So hell yea, it was kind of personal but that's not the answer he gave Wes. "Well, you know she tried to shoot my own personal back, so yea", he deadpanned.

Then it clicked. "Did she do something to Buffy", he asked. He was sure that was the cause.

***What the hell you think, no one hurts what's mine and gets away with it….even if she's been a whore….SHE'S MINE*….how dare Giles only tell us bits and pieces. When I see him, that's what he's going to be….**_**bits and pieces**_**.* **

Angel reeled in his emotions and ignored the inner monologue. "Giles just said it was rough", he answered uncomfortably hopping they dropped it because he didn't want to look invalid.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into Wolfram &amp; Hart in a neat business suit. He followed Lindsey to his office and started to question him about Faith. Lindsey tried to act frank and not know what Angel was talking about but Angel kept his cool.<p>

"So how does it work for a guy like you…Successful lawyer in a big law firm, company car, nice office, bonus", he paused. "Can hire a killing when you want. Kind a got it made right?"

Lindsey was still adding up charges that Angel was breaking. Not that it mattered; he really wasn't in the position to do anything. He did his research on the vampire and he was just lucky that he meet him after the soul. He knew that was the only reason why he was still breathing. He reminded Angel that he killed one of his clients.

"Too bad the body burned before it hit the ground. I might have needed a good lawyer", Angel fried back casually.

Lindsey smirked and replied that they only handled a certain class of clients.

It was Angel time to smirk and smile dangerously. "I'm sure that I've killed enough people to qualify. Where is she"?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Wesley was reading a report as he and Cordy walked into her apartment. She was unlocking her door when it slammed shut. At first Cordy thought Dennis, her ghost of a roommate was joking around but sadly that was not the case. She went to her bed room to grab a few things and when she came out Faith was in her living room. She made a side note to never misjudge Dennis actions again.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've got a little problem", she stated. "I don't feel Angel's in the game. But somehow, I feel you guys are the key", she paused as if a thought suddenly popped in her head. "Now what can I do to make him *really* hate me", she questioned.<p>

"Faith", Wes warned hanging up the phone.

"Shut up Wesley", she shouted enraged of her old watcher.

Wes tried to make her see reason but Faith simply elbowed Cordelia and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>When he came too he was in a weird living room tried to a chair with Faith pacing in front of him. He triesdto make a sound but then realized he been gagged so his words come out muffled.<p>

Faith moved to sit on his lab rubbing and caressing all the bruises on his face. "All these little cuts and bruises just bring out the mother in me", she said gently. She cupped his face and slapped his cheeks. "Don't poop out on me damn it", she said slapping his cheek. "Otherwise, you'd be dead and I'll be bored", she screamed jumping off him and begun to pace. "Now we've done blunt- but that still leaves sharp, cold, hot and loud. Have a preference?"

At Wesley's nod Faith takes the gag out of Wesley's mouth. "Great it's always great with audience participation ….may I take your order please"?

* * *

><p>Angel found Cordelia on her floor in her living room. He mentally curses in his head. He should have known. He searched the apartment for more people keeping his hearing akin to his surroundings while helping Cordy off the floor. He didn't hear anything, but he picked up Wesley and Faith's scent. "It's okay Cordy, we'll find them that are a promise", he said gently.<p>

Cordy was trying to think positive but it was really hard. She had a massive headache to match his black eye but she was determined to help Angel find Wesley before it was too late. Her and Angel was had a map out trying to pin point his location. They both knew time was running out so Angel followed his gut and headed to the apartments by the north side.

The vampire found them in no time. The amount of blood was dead giveaway to which apartment it was. He kicked the door down to see Faith holding a knife to Wesley's throat.

"About time, soul boy. Ready to play now", she asked.

"I'm ready", he announced.

Faith was unconvinced. "Okay you showed", she shrugged. "But how do I know you're really in this? I mean if I kill him, would that help, or just be really funny".

"This isn't about Wesley. This is about you and me", Angel fired back.

"No baby, he's payback", she corrected.

"For what", he asked. "I thought you were happy with the way you are", he mocked. "By the way you never told me how much I'm worth dusted, just out of curiosity".

Faith looked hurt but masked it quickly. "15,000 plus expenses".

"You're kidding", he mocked again but inside he was really disappointed. ***I am worth way more than that, not that I care but they are really ripping her off*.**

"I'm young, willing to work my way up", she smirked.

"You feel young-do you Faith", he asked not missing a beat. "You're looking pretty worn out to me" he spat just as Wes threw his chair backwards. He saw Faith's knife and tried to cut his bounds while Faith was distracted trying to kill Angel. Faith picked up a piece of wood and launched at Angel only to be tossed on the couch as Angel breaks the makeshift stake in half. Faith comes back with a vengeance but Angel just dodges them. She saw in opening and kicked him in the gut gaining the upper hand. Angel recovered quickly only to go flying to the other side of the room.

"Come on" Faith yelled in agony. "You don't know what evil is- I'm bad", she cried as she tossed Angel around like a rag doll.

Angel finally realized Faith soul was suffering and she's trying to fight out the pain. He knew all too well about redemption and guilt. "Nice try Faith", he replied calmly. He then tossed her away like yesterday trash and walk after her. "I know what you want".

She hit him and he knocked her down again with a punch in the face. She came back up hitting and screaming but her punches were lacking her usual spice.

"I'm not going to make it easy for you" he yelled back.

Faith threw herself at Angel sobbing into his chest. "I'm bad. Do you hear? Please Angel, just do it. Just kill me", she begged.

* * *

><p>Wesley came running out of the house intent on saving Angel only to be completely flabbergasted as he watched Angel comfort her.<p>

"Shh, it's all right okay. I'm ." Angel soothed and Wesley dropped the knife he was holding.

* * *

><p>"It is not alright, he could be- oh my god he needs me, how could you keep this from me" Buffy yelled outraged.<p>

She has been at the mansion recuperating from the _accident_ and was placed on bed-rest. Giles told her he didn't want her slaying unless absolutely necessary because it was such a close call to losing her baby. The first couple of days she wanted to be alone so she went to the mansion to hide from it all. She still couldn't believe her and Angel were having a baby! That was like her personal dream come true and she was planning on telling him as soon as possible.

Of course after she was released from the hospital she wanted to run to LA and live happily ever after but leave it to Giles to make her wait a few more days so she could be in tip-top shape. Giles also informed her about Riley and how he knew that he was not the father but she wasn't too worried.

The doctor said no stress, so imagine her surprise when she decided to pay Giles a visit only to interrupt a Scooby meeting that did not include her while they was talking way too casually about Faith trying to kill her baby daddy.

"You weren't going to tell me" she said lowly trying to keep the tears at bay. _Damn hormones,_ she thought.

"Now Buffster we were just waiting for you to you know get better…..no stress and well this is stressfulness" tried Xander shifting uncomfortable.

Willow avoided her gaze.

Giles just cleaned his glasses fiercely.

"Now Buffy- I don't see how this should concern you- Angel is a grown- uh va-man, he is quite capable of taking care of himself. Has been doing it for nearly 300 years" Giles reasoned with his slayer. he should now that their was no reasoning to his slayer about Angel...or pregnant women in general.

"Buffy, Giles is right" Willow chipped in.

Buffy eyes narrowed. "Well he don't have to do it alone anymore", she stated icily and turned to go.

"Buff, where are you going" Xander yelled after her retreating form.

"I'm going, Xander you could try to stop me but you really can't. Harsh facts of life, I'm going to him", she called back not bothering to turn around she had a bus to catch.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to her she was being followed.<p>

She was too preoccupied with trying to figure out how to kill a certain sister slayer to notice. No one messed with her family and got away with it. "Oh yea baby, five by five", she whispered coldly rubbing her slightly bulging belly as she boarded the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>As always tell me what u think!<strong>


	9. Sanctuary

thanks for the reviews!

Sorry it took so long...i didn't forget ...it was more like getting side tracked.

Anywho i do not own Angel/Buffy!

On with the goods!

* * *

><p>"<em>Faith you killed a man", Buffy said trying to reason and make her see the error of her ways.<em>

"_I don't care"._

Faith immediately gets up and packs. It was too hard. In the darkness she felt nothing, but this pain and guilt was something else. Buffy was right killing a man made all the difference. When she killed him she was just protecting her and Buffy. She was careless and thought he was another vampire that was attacking them. She brushed it off like it was nothing and now she was paying the price.

"You're in no condition to leave here. You walk out that door now and you'll be running for the rest of your life-my bet is…it'll be a pretty short run", Angel said from the doorway standing between Faith and her easy way out.

"It doesn't matter"

"It does matter, it matter to me", Angel answered looking down on her in her eyes.

Faith couldn't handle the stare. She just wanted out. "Why are you doing this; why are you being nice to me", she pondered out loud. She heard the things that Angel did to protect the ones he cared about and she ruined every one of their lives. So why was he keeping her there. "Just- stop it", she called as he was about to answer. She didn't want to hear that he was sorry for her. "You gonna step aside or be thrown down, am I your prisoner here", she yelled.

"No. you're not my prisoner", Angel stated evenly.

"So I'm free".

"I don't know about that but the doors is open", Angel told her getting angry and pushes the doors behind him open allowing Faith to walk past. She did just that. "Where you gonna go", he called out. "Back to that darkness", he shouts. He holds back a triumph grin when Faith hesitates. "I once told you that you didn't have to go out in that darkness.

Faith stopped in her tracks remembering that night before she tried to kill him.

"Remember. That was your choice. Well, you chose. You thought that you could just touch it, that you'd be okay. 5 by 5, right Faith", he asked moving closer.  
>"But it swallowed you hole….so tell me how'd you like it", he asks standing right behind her.<p>

Faith turned and punched the mess out of him but since he was already expecting that he braced himself making his face as hard as possible as the slayer's fist collided with his face.

"Help me", she cried hesitantly.

"Yeah", Angel spoke confident to not fail her this time.

* * *

><p>Wesley was sitting at a bar nursing his wounds and trying to wrap his head around Angel helping Faith. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice when the council elite approached him. They came to reinstate him. Out of all things they did they wanted to do that? But he knew it came at a price. He learned the hard way that the council only did things to benefit the council.<p>

So he had to choose….his old friends and beliefs or Angel? He looked up at the syringe and grinned at colleens. The decision wasn't hard to make.

* * *

><p>"You got to ask yourself. Are you", Angel asked her. He just gave her a shit eating lecture about redemption when all she wanted was to learn how to you the oven. Maybe it was too soon to press the subject but it was too late to turn back now.<p>

"What", she asked her anger rising. It was easy to feel, the pain was less when she was lashing out.

"Sorry"

"And what if I can't say it", she asked her voice rising as well as she tried to keep her voice from catching. "There are some things that you can't take back, no matter how sorry you are…right".

Angel sighed and Angelus was showing him the truth of her statement. "Yes, there is", he said grimly. "I have some experience in that area", he said remembering the time when he caused chaos on Sunnydale trying to send everyone to hell. Yup, experience was an understatement. He was more like a pro; he was a master vampire after all.

"Right and you've been doing this for a hundred years", she scoffed. "I'm not going to make it through the next ten minutes."

"So make it through the next five, the next minute".

"I don't think I can", she yelled.

"Yes you can", he yelled back.

Faith begins to walk away only having Angel follow her. "God it hurts. I hate that it hurts like this".

"Oh well; its suppose to hurt. All that pain, all that suffering you caused is coming back on you. Feel it! Deal with it! Then maybe you have a shot at being free", he bit out.

Faith lets out a bitter laugh which turns quickly into a sob. "I've have to be the first slayer in history to be sponsored by a vampire".

Angel sucked in unneeded breath. "Yeah. I've got some experience in that too", he said softly thinking about his lost love Buffy.

Faith gasped horrified. "Oh god B….how am I ever going to make it right for her", she asked mournfully.

"Faith this isn't about Buffy", he tried to convince her.

She scoffed at him not seeing how it wasn't. "All my life there was only one person that tried to be my friend, went out of her way when I had no right or reason to expect her to….and I screwed her. Not to mention her boyfriend, only him literally", she confessed.

Now Angel was confused. "Faith you and I never actually…." he trailed off not thinking clearly because he and Faith never did the deed. He wouldn't do that to Buffy, pretending or not.

Faith was too quick to reassure him. "No, not you. The new one", she cried staring at him for a moment until realization hit. "Oh my god….Angel, I'm so sorry I ….", she trailed off mortified. He didn't know. He didn't know about Riley and if she had to guess he probably didn't know about Baby B either. If she was still trying to hurt him, she would have told him all about the pregnancy and B's impending marriage but she wasn't here for that. She was broken and needed help, how was he supposed to help her if he was messed up too.

Angel berated himself for his stupidity. She had a baby apparently; of course she had a boyfriend. But still hearing that was similar to a stake in the heart. "No there", he said trying to change the subject and gain control over his emotions. "You** can** say it….that good". He turns away, needing to be alone. "Good", he swallowed hard he wasn't ready for the truth. It was easier to deny it and he couldn't do that with Faith confirming facts.

Some hours later, Faith is eating popcorn while flicking through the TV channels. A demon of some kind scampers behind her unnoticed. But Angel noticed that the sent was off somehow. So a wet and steaming Angel stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Is everything okay in there", he asked mentally calculating if he had time to put clothes on or if he had to be all cavemen and figure out what the hell that scent was.

"It was touch and go for those four minutes you left me alone, but somehow I've got through it", she calls back sarcastic as ever.

Angel smirked. That wasn't what he meant but she was still a slayer. She could handle herself while he got dress.

Faith changes the channel once more only to see a police report. When she saw her picture she gasps and tried unsuccessfully to grasp her drink. It crashes on the floor and Angel came flying out the room with his shirt wide open. "Faith", he called hesitantly. He hears the TV and hears how frantic her heartbeat is. "What is it", he asked. Then he sees a picture of Faith on the TV and crouches down beside her chair. "Faith, it's okay, alright? We knew about this", he soothed while the report kept airing her eyes glued to the screen. "Your safe here ", he replied softly.

Not a moment later this demon falls from the ceiling and throws Angel off of Faith. The demon is blue and extremely fast so as Angel comes back to attack it he is thrown back to the sofa next to Faith. Angel pushes her into the kitchen because she was in no condition to fight. Then he takes hold of an over beam and kicks both feet into the demon's face.

Once in the kitchen Faith went to grab a knife and hurries back to help. She stabbed threw the demon like butter. After a couple more good blows the demon laid on the floor dead and Faith looked at her bloody hands. Red; how many times have she had blood on her hands. Too many, she thinks as she lets the knife fall. "No" she whispered in horror as she continued to stare at her hands shaking her head.

"Hey, hey, hey, Shh, hey", Angel cooed trying to get her out of shock leading her to the day bed. "Sit down. Shh, it's okay", he replied gently. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful not to touch him with her bloody hands. At that prices moment he feels the tale-tell sign of when _she_ was near and cursed slightly. He couldn't turn Faith away now. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Okay", he says as he holds her.

***warning buff is in the building***, Angelus mocked.** *your standing too close to the wrong slayer….oh well too late this is about to be fun*.**

"Shh. It's alright", he said rocking her but the moment he heard footsteps on the stairs he turned his head. He already knew who it was; his body was on fire aching to run towards her. His ears heard the wonderful sound of her heart beating only he tried to ignore the second beat coming from her. Once he sees her, he hops away from Faith as if burnt buttoning his shirt. "Buffy", he called out like always expect this time he felt extremely guilty for some reason like he just been caught cheating. "I didn't know you", he trailed off as Angelus laughed his ass off. _What the hell was he going to say?_

The moment Angel came into view Buffy froze, this was not what she was expecting. She couldn't contain the hurt from her face but she tried her hardest to hold back tears. Once again she cursed hormones. "What", she questioned at a complete lost.

She couldn't think as she looked from him to Faith still sitting on the day bed staring at her bloody hands. She was now even more lost, but worse as she turned her eyes back on Angel searching his expression; his eyes; his soul. They both knew she was being cautious. She tried once again the impossible feat of talking. "How….What are you doing", she asked not holding back the betrayal in her eyes or voice and certainly not holding back on the irritation.

Angel turned from 247 year old master vampire to a stuttering teenager fishing to come up with a good excuse to be in such a compromising position. "She- we were attacked", he said more calm than he felt. She would understand that…it was feasible but most importantly it was true.

Buffy flinched and wrapped her arms around her stomach unconsciously. "We", she asked failing to hold back a choked sob. "You and…..", she couldn't finish that not wanting to say her name but she glared daggers at the burette still staring at her hands.

"It's not what you think", Angel rushed out.

Once again Buffy turned to look at him. She decided to actually accomplish something and walked down the stairs before her feet gave out and she fell down them instead. She scoffed, "you actually think I can form a thought right know". "Giles heard that-which she tried to kill you', she said softer. The thought alone of that happening sent her into tears, but she would not give Faith the satisfactory of seeing her cry.

Angel looked down eyes narrowing on her mid section. You could see a slight form of a bump through her orange jacket. "That's true", he said softly, in her hurt and confusion the double meaning and pain in his words were lost to her.

"So you decided to punish her with a severe cuddling", Buffy deadpanned. She was trying really hard to understand but her mind kept drawing up blanks.

Angel looked at Buffy once more, eyes narrowing. "Is that why you're here", he spat. "To punish her", he asked bitterly. This little trip wasn't for him at all.

Buffy understood the hurt in his tone this time but she wasn't going to soften up. She wanted to tell him all about their baby but she couldn't find the words and was damn sure not about to have this conversation with Faith standing there. If she was in handcuffs or chains maybe but damn sure not her sitting as comfy as a house guest.

"I was worried about you", she replied just as hurt. Seeing them together reminded her of when Angel was acting like Angelus and pretended to like the other slayer. She knew it was for show but it still hurt like hell.

""Buffy", Faith cried willing her to understand and forgive her. She caught the Slayers attention and when there gaze met she never saw so much hate and disgust in those green orbs. "Oh god", she cried. She pushed Buffy so far and now it was time for the blonde to push back.

Buffy walked closer to Faith. Hiding an evil grin when Faith cringed away. "You didn't think I was going to find you did you".

"Buffy let's talk", Angel interrupted. He could smell the evil thoughts pouring out of her in waves.

"Oh I don't think talk is in order right now'.

"She need help", Angel tried to reason.

Buffy turned her cold murderous expression on him. Her eyes were almost hallow, narrowed with determination. he could have sworn that they flickered amber for a second._ "Help"_, she spat out. "Do you have any idea of what she did to me", she asked. _To our baby_, she thought.

Angel braced him trying not to envision a batter and bruised Buffy in a hospital bed. "Yes", he answered he had the sum of it.

Buffy looked appalled. "Do you care", she asked not trying to hide the sob that escaped her. _He didn't care anymore._ She felt dizzy and needed to sit but she refused to sit with Faith around.

"She wants to change. She was a chance", he started to say.

Of course Buffy interrupted him. "No. no chance. Jail", she stated firmly. She knew that it was futile but it didn't hurt to try.

Angel looked amused. "You think that would help". ***So native***, Angelus mused.

"Buffy", Faith called getting up. Buffy turned her head to look at her. "I'm sor…." She tried but again Buffy interrupted.

"Apologize to me and I will beat you to death", she answered coldly. She was done playing, she wanted Faith gone and she was not about to listen to whatever garbage Angel was trying to give her.

"Go ahead".

Buffy lips turned upwards evilly her fist balling up in anticipation...

***my buff grew up so fast***, Angelus approved. Angel however was not happy. "This is not going to happen", he said putting his foot down standing in front of Faith.

Buffy masked her hurt and replaced it with anger. "You going to stop me; because your gonna have to", she mused. She knew Angel wouldn't fight her and she would essentially get her way.

Faith looked at the two. She was turning them against one another still putting a wrench between them. "Don't….do this", she pleaded.

"Faith go upstairs now", Angel yelled keeping a trained eye on his ex.

"You think I'm gonna let her out of my sight", buff asked bewildered.

"Buffy just back off", Angel warned.

The blonde went slightly hysterical answering her own question ignoring Angel. "There is no way I'm letting her out of my sight.

"Faith go' Angel yelled more firmly when she was just standing there. Buffy was lethal right now and deep down he couldn't stop Buffy. Delay her definitely but he needed to calm her down. The only way to do that was to get her defensive walls down which wont bulge with Faith in the same room.

Faith goes up the stairs and Buffy tries to stop her. "Don't you move a", Buffy started but stopped when Angel caught her arm. Buffy wailed around and punched him in the face. She begins to hit him again only this time Angel is ready for her and block it while hitting her face in return. They stared at each other in horror.

Angel realized that he could no longer hear the second heart beat. He stepped back and watches Buffy stare at him with a hand over her mouth. She was in shock. "I'm sorry", he said quietly. "I'm sorry", he repeated. He just hit the love of his life for another woman.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was not having a very good day as he paced Wolfram and Harts with Lee sitting at the table. The brunette lawyer Lilah comes in bearing bad news. "Strike two", she stated.<p>

Lee was frustrated. "This is getting ridiculous. The first assassin kills the second assassin-sent to kill the first assassin, who didn't assassinate anyone until we hired the second assassin to assassinate the first assassin", he ranted.

"Aright. This obviously isn't working", Lindsay said.

Lilah looked anything but amused. "You think", she deadpanned.

Lindsay was suddenly hit with an epiphany. "We've gone about this the wrong way".

Lee was even more confused. "Meaning", he pressed.

"We're lawyers. It's a mistake for us to try to go outside of the law", he stated.

Lilah was tired of the rant. "He's being ironic", she said playing off her coworkers dumbness.

"Not at all. It's time we moved this fight to our own turf", he stated. "I know what to do- I'll take care of it", he said leaving the office on cloud 9. The other two lawyers shared the same thought…._.he better because if he didn't then they'll be toast_.

* * *

><p>Back at Angel's Buffy and him were still fighting. Only this time it was back to using words and not fists.<p>

"She's not going to run Buffy", Angel stressed out. He forgot how tiredly it was to argue with her. they were both slaves to passion and didn't do nothing half way.

"Well why would she", she cried tears running down her face. "When she has her brave knight to protect her", she continued. "Got you", she choked. "Does she cry, pouty lips, heaving bosom….I thought you needed help", she spat. Her hurt and betrayal leading once more to anger.

"You think I wanted this to happen", he yelled.

Buffy really didn't want to know what was going on in that head of his. So she changed the subject. "You hit me", she accused.

Angel looked at her. He felt guilty enough and her she was digging at the open wound. He knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work this time.** *good job, getting a backbone and such***, his other half appraised. "Not to go all school yard on you, but you hit me first. In case you haven't forgotten- you're a little stronger than I am", he voiced. ***not true***, Angelus roared back.

Buffy shook her head. She saw right through him. "You did it for her", she gritted out.

**_*very true…..it wrong slayer on my part but look at the tears….see u and me are one and the same we only cause her pain and it feels good….shit why I'm I hurting, oh yeah stupid link*._**

"You were about three seconds for making her run. You know that. She's at a critical stage".

Buffy did not believe that. She thought Faith was playing him and told him such. It was no secret that her man had a hero complex and Faith was milking it for all it was worth.

"That was just a cry for help", he reasoned lamely.

***shit than I'm a damsel in distress*,** laughed Angelus.

Buffy looked at him immediately checking for a head injury. He clearly lost it so Buff decided to clarify. "A cry for help is when you say 'help' in a loud voice".

She had him. He knew so again he changed the subject. "I know Faith did some bad things to you".

"You can't possible know", she gritted out her defenses going back up.

"And you can't possible know what she's going through", he countered.

Buffy saw where he was going. He was comparing the time when he was soul less to an insane psychotic slayer. "And of course you do. I'm sorry I can't be in your club. I never murdered anybody", she yelled as he flinched. Low blow, but she didn't care.

"Wesley, what's going on", he asked as he saw Wes pushing Faith down the stairs.

Wesley came marching down the steps Faith in tow. "In about twenty minutes the council's operations team is coming in here. They expect to find you gone and her drugged" he said showing them the syringe.

Angel was on edge. He knew Wes but that was part of the reason he wasn't sure whose team he was playing for. "How many", he asked.

"Three. Hello Buffy. I'm afraid you came at the wrong time", answered Wes.

Buffy glanced at Angel then turned back to him. "I'm feeling that".

Wesley started to explain the situation to them and why he was helping Angel instead of the council when they started to formulate a plan. Faith didn't want anyone else to take the heat for her so she did what she always did. She slipped out unnoticed. Buffy turns to go after her silently praying that Angel doesn't follow.

Her wish is granted when she feels their connection growing fainter and fainter and figure he went down into the sewers. She sped up to the roof and sees Faith just standing there. "you're not going to run Faith", Buffy shouted over a nearby helicopter in the distance.

"What do you wanna do? You gonna throw me off the roof-again", Faith asked.

Buffy now knew what Angel was talking about. Faith wanted the easy way out and she would be giving her what she wanted. "Any reason why I shouldn't", Buffy deadpanned moving sickening closer to the younger slayer. The idea of throwing her off the roof was extremely appealing.

Faith turns to look at Buffy pleading. Telling her she could never make it right.

"So you're just going to take off again. Leave us to clean up after another one of your messes", asked Buffy bitterly. She didn't want to be the one that screamed I told you so to Angel. Buffy knew if Faith went AWOL Angel would blame himself and subconsciously her as well.

"It's make things easier for you".

_Like hell it would_, Buffy thought. "Till you get bored with the whole guilt thing-decided to come back to shake things up".

"That's not gonna happen" Faith said seriously.

Buffy agreed.

"Angel said there was no way you were gonna give me a chance".

Buffy snapped. "I gave you every chance", she yelled. "I tried so hard to help you and you spat on me. My life was just something for you to play with. Angel-Riley-my unborn child anything that you could take from me… you took. I've lost battles before but no one has ever made me a victim", the blonde said gravely.

* * *

><p>Angel and Wesley just got done checking the sewers and were at the sewers entrance in his apartment when they heard gun shots. Angel un-beating heart launched in his stomach; guns were the one thing a slayer couldn't fight. "That's coming from the roof", he said tightly. He had to go up there….Buffy was on that roof….he had to save her. Just as he was about to go get her one of the watcher men came in shooting at them.<p>

"I didn't give you the signal", Wes yelled over the shooting.

The council man ignored him and raised his cross bow at Angel grinning like a fool. "Vampire", he greeted. He was about to take out the great Angelus, he would make history.

Angel didn't have time for this. "By the time you pull the trigger I would have snapped you neck. I'm the fucking Scourge of Europe you think one cross brow is going to take me out", he asked calmly. He saw Wesley look at him in concern for his own life but he kept his face cool and emotionless. It was quiet, too quiet for his liking.

"I swore to protect the innocent", Wesley said. "Get to the roof. Help them", he told Angel.

Angel looked doubtful but at lightning speed he was gone running towards the roof.

* * *

><p>Faith was in no condition to fight, but then again neither was Buffy. They both knew they couldn't hide forever. So Buffy reasoned that the men was only human so technically she was breaking any rules about this stupid no slaying when Prego rule Giles forced on her. He wanted her to take it easy. Only problem was that Buffy didn't do easy. So in the end she told Faith to stay put and went to take out Colleens.<p>

As the fight ensured the gun shots ceased because smith was unable to get a clean shot on Buffy. It seemed like he was aiming most for her midsection. She was able to block him easy enough.

"All this activity can't be healthy for the baby", he sneered.

Buffy froze momentarily and he was able to maneuvered a right hook to her jaw. Buffy quickly recovered and returned the favor with a right hook on her own not holding anything back. She sent him across the roof and from the looks of it. He wasn't waking up anytime soon. Buffy turned towards the helicopter. Her hair was blowing all over her face. She was wondering how in the world she was going to take it down.

Of course Angel chose that moment to shoot from the glass and jumped on the thing. She watched in amazement as Angel threw smith out of the plan then proceeded to tell the pilot to take it down with his game face. She had to be the worst slayer in history because she was incredible turned on by that. She felt their baby moved and a large smile graced her face. She just knew they would be okay.

"Faith", Buffy called out turning around. Only that Faith was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Wesley and Buffy were at the apartment eating an order of take out when they were informed that Angel was at the police station. The two hurried downtown and Buffy walked in hearing some blonde talk about how a cell had a nice view of the sunrise in four hours. Buffy panicked and again the only word she knew was, "what".<p>

Angel turned to her trying to calm her down. "It's okay", he said softly.

Buffy ignored him. "You know what he is", she asked the blonde lady cop.

Kate was confused at who the smaller blonde was. She thought Angel had a total of two friends. "Who are you", she asked eyes narrowing. She used to have a thing for the vamp but know he just annoyed her yet she was still curious.

Angel didn't like everyone knowing about his past and especially about Buffy. People could hurt her and he didn't want that. "She is nobody", he lied.

Buffy masked the hurt of his words but it didn't matter she needed him to be safe so she stepped between Angel and Kate as they reach Kate's desk. "Wait. This is murder", she shouted.

"Buffy, it's alright", Angel tried to reassure her that he knew what he was doing but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's not alright", she shouted back.

Kate had enough and she was not amused at the scene before her. She never saw Angel lose his cool demeanor and whoever this chick was she knew that the girl got under Angel's skin. "Get her out of here", she yelled.

Buffy pushes the cop off her as if he was a bug and continued her conversation. "You're not taking the fall for her, Angel", she stated furiously.

"Out", Kate yelled Buffy just stared at her amused.

Angel however smelt the scent of a slayer and looked over and saw Faith sitting at another desk with her back turned. "Buffy', he called out indicating her to look over to were Faith was. A cop tires to pull Angel away and Buffy pushes the man's arm away. They were not understanding Angel was not staying here.

Kate sees Faith and begins to walk over towards her.

Faith stood. "I'd like to make a confession".

* * *

><p>The ride back to Angel's where a quiet one. They needed to talk but Buffy didn't want to have it in a police station hallway. He led her to his office. The last time they were both in there it didn't go too well but they couldn't leave things unsaid. Buffy sat in Angel's chair behind his desk. It looked more comfortable than the other ones. Angel raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing he just stood there watching here.<p>

"You should have told me what was going on", Buffy chided.

Angel put his hands in his pocket. "I didn't think it was none of your business", he said remotely.

"Not my business", the slayer stuttered.

Angel tired to explain. "I needed more time with Faith. I'm not sure", he trailed off.

Buffy had enough. "You needed….do you have any idea what it was like for me to see you with her. That you went behind my back".

This time Angel had enough of Buffy playing victim. 'Buffy, this wasn't about you! This was about saving somebody's soul. That's what I do here and you're not a part of it. That was your idea, remember? We stay away from each other", he stated coldly.

"I remember a lot of things", she said vaguely watching him with hooded eyes trying to control her breathing. "I may forget but eventually it comes to me", she paused watching him freeze. She smirked. "Don't act like it was my plan originally, you broke up with me. I was following your rules. You can't have your cake and eat it too. I came because you were in danger".

Angel was calculating her trying to figure out if she knew he was human two months ago. Buffy was full of surprises, today proved that when she came here for vengeance.

"I have a right to it", she declared.

"Not in my city", he growled.

Buffy stood up and moved towards him slowly. "I have someone in my live now", she started.

Angel looked away from her but stayed put. He knew where this was going and tired to brace himself.

"That I love", she continued watching him as he swallowed hard. "It's not what you and I had….it very new", she confessed. She wanted to hurt him, have him feel what it felt like to see him with Faith but she couldn't it. She couldn't lie to him, not know it wasn't right. Not when there was a life inside her that they both created. She was only a breath or two away from him when she ushered the words, "Angel I'm pregnant". She grabbed his hands and placed them on her belly.

Angel let out a sharp and unneeded breath and snatched his hands away. "That's great. It's nice….you moved on. I can't. You found someone new….I'm not allowed to, remember? I see you again; it cuts me up inside and the person I share that with is me! You don't know me anymore. So don't come down here with your great new life and expect me to do things your way. Go home….go home to that mutherfucking fiancé of yours and start planning for the new addition of your-your family and leave me the fuck alone", he hollered.

Buffy looked shocked. She was expecting him to be happy about the news but as the rant finally clicked she realized he thought it was someone else's. She knew when Angel got mad he really didn't like listening to reason especially after he reached his breaking point and his cool demeanor went out the window. "Angel, please you don't understand. The baby it's …" she started to say but Angel cut her off.

**"I understand perfectly Buff, now just g**o", he growled low and malicious.

Buffy swallowed hard. _**Buff**_, she repeated the nickname in her head. Angel never called her that. _He_ called her that... _**Angelus**;_ he was there hovering, probably taunting her beloved Angel right above the surface waiting for Angel control to slip. "See", she asked weakly. "Faith wins again", she called out looking at Angel's defeated form as his back was turned towards her.

"Go", he said still facing away from her. He was trying to gain control but all he felt was pain.

Buffy sighed. "When you cool down you know where to find me….we have to talk…._.soon_", she said and turned to leave.

Once he knew Buffy was gone Angel slammed his fist into the wall.

"You alright", Wesley asked after congratulating Buffy on her pregnancy he went to check in with his boss to see how he was fairing. But if the wall was any indication on how Angel felt than it wasn't good.

"For a taciturn, shadowy guy- I have a big mouth".

Wesley nodded keeping quiet. "Do you want to go after her", he asked instead.

"Yes", the vampire whispered honestly. Despite it all he loved her and he wanted no one but her. But she was gone and he couldn't because it wasn't right, and he had to live forever…knowing that his only love loved someone else.

"I don't know how much my opinion counts for, but….I think you did the right thing".

Angel looked sheepish. "Yelling at Buffy", he asked shyly looking like an innocent boy.

Wesley was once again reminded why Angel was called that. "No, the other thing", the ex watcher clarified.

Angel shook his head in denial. "I didn't do it…Faith did".

"I hope she is strong enough to make it. Peace is not an easy thing to find".

"She has a chance", Angel agreed somberly.

"Too bad you don't", a voice shouted as he crashed into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>OKay...so any guess on who that was? What do you think? the council knows that she's bout to be a mommy...things are heating up!yay! Poor buff and Angel they have major communication problems...and spike was the one that told angel all about the buffy-riely-baby Chronicles in the last chapter remember so really faith didn't have to tell him anything...<strong>


	10. Rectify

**gotta go hope you like it!**

**quick and fast**

** happy sweetest day readers...**

* * *

><p>"Too bad you don't", a voice shouted as he crashed into the room startling both men.<p>

Angel looked at the intruder growling slightly. He was in a really bad mood and this military guy pointing a weapon at him was not helping matters. The kid looked familiar and Angel never forgot a face; then it clicked. Two months ago, he saw this kid talking to his Buffy when he went to save her during Thanksgiving.

***Smells too much like Buff, I say we found papa…man I love it when they deliver. All this anger and your broody have made me hungry***

"Ah um who are you", asked the British man at a loss for words who wasn't trying to kill them today.

"Buffy isn't here, now leave. Lower your weapon, I'm not going to kill you", Angel mustered as nicely as possible.

The man with the gun gave a bitter laugh. "So you do know who I am hostile and civilian you are in danger to being in close proximity to this hostile. I suggest you leave the building. Now", the solider commanded never lowering his weapon, simply taking it off safety.

"I work here. This hostile as you so politely called him is my boss. I suggest you leave now before things gets ugly", exclaimed Wesley.

"Why does everyone insist that this thing is human? You're not human! You scum, you don't deserve to walk around the earth, let alone Buffy", he yelled.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time. Put the gun down, it won't kill me anyways", Angel smirked but inwardly he was seething. The kid already had everything he ever wanted with Buffy but apparently that wasn't good enough. He had to come all the way here, in his office to dig it in his face. Angel regarded him coldly.

Riley was beyond mad. This vampire took everything from him. "When is she coming back", he asked. He wanted to know how much time he had to accomplish the mission. If it was up to him he would have dusted Angel but he was under orders to bring him in. Although, he could always say there was an accident because one less hostile was nothing to complain about.

Angel brow knitted in confusion. "Who", he asked.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say to the crazy GI Joe with a gun. Riley eyes were slightly dilated and he had bags under his eyes a tale sign that he was sleep deprived.

"Don't act like you don't know. I think it would be appeasing if she comes back and find your ashes and come crying back to me. Release her from your thrall and I won't kill you", he commanded once again.

Both Wes and Angel had to fight to keep a straight face.

_Thrall really_? He thought Buffy was under a thrall. The thought was ludicrous and even then a thrall wasn't nearly as powerful as what they had.

"Buffy's not under anything Tommy", Angel reassured.

'Riley", he quipped curtly stepping closer pinning Angel against the wall. "You took everything from me", he yelled waving his gun in Angel's face.

"I believe you got that wrong", Wesley added in. He wanted to do something but one look at Angel stopped him.

"Wes go, call Buffy tell her to come back and get her sorry ass boyfriend out of my office".

Riley pressed a button and two more GI Joes came in.

"You won't be going anywhere hostile worshipper", Forrest said disgustingly aiming his gun at Wesley. Wesley gulped.

"So this is the hostile that ruined your life. I told you that bitch wasn't good for you and now look where we are", spoke Graham.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but call Buffy a name again and all bets are off", Angel growled.

"Don't lie, you stole my fiancé and you took my child. That baby she is carrying is supposed to be mine, not yours. You're not supposed to have kids you dead piece of meat. You disgust me, and when you're dusted I'm a raise said kid to hate your guts. I'm a train them to kill things just like you. That is if it looks like Buffy cause if it looks anything like you I'm a dissect it like a frog", Riley sneered.

Angel was trying to digest this crazy rant. Buffy was having his baby, that was what she wanted to tell him…and he threw her out. He didn't know how it was possible but right now he had bigger problems. The last part of Riley tangent clicked in his head and Angel vamped out. The vamp launched at Riley snapping his little riffle in half.

Riley was surprise when Angel came at him and broke his gun. He was now pinned against the wall.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were able to get a clear shot at Angel they fired. This caused Angel to drop Riley unceremonious on the ground. Angel groaned in pain as a light circuited around his body until he fell to the ground motionless.<p>

Wesley watched helpless because he was still being held at gun point. "Bloody hell, what did you do to him", he asked outraged not caring about the gun and raced to his boss. There was no movement what so ever and it wasn't like he could check for a pulse.

The three men ignored him. Moving around the 'hostile' cautiously aiming at him ready to fire at any signs of movement. "Escort this gentleman downstairs and have the van ready for transport solider", announced Riley.

Graham looked at the hostile on the floor before looking eyes with Riley. "Yes sir", he answered and grabbed the distraught Wesley from Angel. Wes tried to put up a fight but only succeeded in landing a right hook before his captive pulled out a gun to his head.

* * *

><p>Walking away from Angel was always hard for Buffy. He was her rock but it seemed lately all they were good at was hurting each other. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Angel helping Faith no matter how hard she tried. He had even defended Faith from her by hitting her. True she did throw the first punch but he knows that her instincts take over sometimes.<p>

When it was all said and done Faith was behind bars and that's what she wanted. She tried to fill at ease but it didn't work. Faith created a huge mess that she had to clean up. For one thing, Riley slept with Faith. True she was in her body but still he should have known. Angel would have known. Then with how Riley found out that Angel, the dead vampire, who couldn't have kids was the father of her child. She really didn't know how she was going to ease into that conversation but it could have been better than him finding out on the way to her hospital room. She knew they were over, truthfully it shouldn't have started but she owed him an explanation. She would go find him tomorrow morning after a good night sleep. Today had been an emotional draining day.

Upon entering Sunnydale, Buffy didn't feel like going home and she didn't want to bother Willow with the latest Bangel drama so she headed to the mansion. It's been like her second home since her pregnancy and now she felt less guilty wanting to be closer to Angel. She signed contently closing the door.

"Don't you look comfy grandma", spoke Spike smoking a cigarette leaning on the banister.

Buffy eyes narrowed. "Not in the mood Spike. What are you doing here', she asked cautiously reaching for her stake as a reflex.

"I used to live here you know fond memories and all that grams", he said blowing smoke everywhere.

"Well past tense, now put that cigarette out and get out", she yelled. "And stop calling me grams", she said as an afterthought. "Wait why are you calling me grams and why are you still here. I can kick your ass and there is nothing you can do as you dissolve to ash", Buffy stated.

Spike swallowed hard and put out the cigarette. Buffy smiled broadly, until Spike spoke. "Well family is suppose to take you in no matter what. You said that once. Like it or not we're family now pet. Well at least until that little bit is out of you and this chip out of my head. Then I will bloody kill you both", he said grinning until his headache popped up.

"Aw do you need some aspirin", Buffy sneered with a laugh. "Look I'm tired Spike can't we do this another day…wait you knew the entire time didn't you…that the baby was Angel's... why didn't you say something", asked Buffy.

Spike smirked at the blonde petite slayer. "I'm evil pet why would I help you. It was much more fun seeing things unravel and oh yeah Giles is paying me to be your new bodyguard. Make sure your on bed rest and all that".

"This is ridiculous, I want you gone when I wake up", she screamed stomping up the stairs. "And start a fire, it's freezing grandchilde", she mocked. She was grateful as she entered the room because of the cross hanging by the door. She could sleep without Spike walking in watching her. She would thank Willow and Giles before she hurt them for considering the idea. She swayed slightly getting into one of Angel t-shirts and putting on some sweats. "Don't worry, I'll call daddy tomorrow baby and straighten this all out", she said rubbing her belly. The slayer climbed in bed, wrapped the covers up around her and instantly falling to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, hours later there was in fact a vampire watching her sleep.

* * *

><p>Angel waited until the third guy left. He stayed as still as possible. Whatever they gave him made him feel weird. It shocked the hell out of him. He guessed it was suppose to freeze him or knock him out. It probably would have worked on a fledging but he was almost 300 they were going to have to try a little harder. As soon as the two heart beats left he bolted it up using his super speed and attacked the one closest sinking his teeth in him. He didn't even wait till the body hit the floor before he cornered Buffy's pathetic boyfriend. The fear was intoxicating. Angelus inhaled, smiling broadly.<p>

"You-you Buff said you don't attack people Angel", stuttered Riley hoping the vampire would let him go. If possible the dark haired vampire smile widened.

"He doesn't, but you see I'm not a people person. There just food to me. I would thank you for freeing me; perfect happiness are rare to find these days but those gun rays there something else. I'm Angelus and I believe you've been touching what's mine. I say it's past time I rectify that little fact. The slayer's mine. Always, understood", he sneered. Riley nodded weakly. "Good", Angelus said knocking him out in one punch.

Angelus couldn't believe his luck today. Buff was pregnant with his spawn. Angelus felt extremely prideful at being the first and probably only vampire to achieve that one. Since the move to LA the old prude had been extra broody always missing a certain slayer and he came to acknowledge that he too missed his greatest obsession. Another problem he was going to rectify tonight.

_* You're in love with her, just admit it already*_, Angel sighed.

Angelus growled picking up the GI Joe wanna be and getting ready to go back to his mate in Sunnydale. If he hurried he could beat the sun. Just then the third commando reappeared great timing really. "You can be a to go snack", he smiled grabbing the young man so fast and disarming him. The guy passed out. Angelus rolled his eyes and left for the car to load his carry ons. He then went up stairs to quickly dispose of the body. He ended up throwing it in a nearby dumpster after musing how funny it was to have Riley try to wake his dead friend up.

The ride to Sunnydale was uneventful; he managed to cut the trip in half only stopping for gas once. He cleaned out the small gas stationed leaving not only his tank full but him as well. Angelus pulled up to Revello drive but he didn't feel anything. His brows knitted in confusion. Maybe she was out slaying or at the dorm. He didn't have time to check both so he drove to his old place on Crawford and was extremely surprised to feel her there. "Interesting", he grinned.

Angelus walked confidently inside the house deciding to check on the slayer whereabouts before having some fun. It was always better to be safe than sorry, even though to him it really didn't matter. If he was being truthful, he was just eager to see Buff and he hated it. Therefore he wasn't being truthful.

"What the hell are you doing here William", sneered Angelus as he opened the door. Spike wasn't anywhere in sight but he could smell him strongly.

Not even a second later Spike appeared. "Well I was watching a rerun of Passions poof, what you are doing here? Don't you live in LA or something", quip Spike.

"Don't care Spike, call me a poof again and you're going to end up watching your ass grow back when I rip you a new one. Where is she, you better is not have touched her", Angelus growled slamming Spike against the wall.

Spike gasped. "Holy shit Angelus". Angelus looked impatient, and that was never good. He could play 50 questions and avoid 100 with Angel but him soul less was a different story. Sure he loved to piss him off, but he looked in a non forgiving mood so he quickly supplied. "She's sleeping like a baby in your room. Giles paid me to watch over her and what not since the stubborn slayer don't know that she's Prego and wants to slay everybody forgetting that she's easy pickens mate. So sod off I didn't do anything".

Angel loosed his grip. He wasn't done yet. "When you called saying Buff was pregnant, why didn't you tell me I was the father".

Spike grinned innocently. "I never said you weren't. Some stuff you just don't tell over the tele. By the way how are you the father anyway"?

Angelus released Spike and gave him a grin of his own. It was really eerie seeing his Angelic face light up but when you looked in his eyes they were cold and as dead as him. "When a man or in my case demon and woman love each other", he mocked.

Spike stared at his grandsire thinking along the terms, did he just say love? He wasn't going to taunt him….yet but since when was the scrooge of Europe capable of such a feat. "Not what I meant pops", he settled for instead keeping the playful banter.

Angelus realized his little slip and was happy when his grandchilde let it slide. He thought about seeing Buffy again and watching her sleep like old times and immediately grew serious. "Spike", he barked. "Make yourself useful and go outside and make my guest more comfortable. They're in the car", he commanded walking towards the stairs.

Spike gawked. "Are you bloody crazy, it's almost sunrise".

Angelus was already up the stairs when he turned around to give Spike a shit eating grin. "Then run", and with that he was gone.

"Bloody pounce", Spike mumbled under his breath as he quickly did as he was told.

* * *

><p>He watched her as she snuggled against the pillow. Her face was so sweet and innocent one couldn't even tell the horrors of her life just by looking at her. He remembered watching her sleep three years ago and was comparing the subtle differences that changed over the years. The number one difference that kept drawing his eyes was her stomach. It was hidden from him by one of his shirts that she no doubt stole.<p>

Three years ago he probably would have lurked and tortured her all throughout the pregnancy. He would have waited till the baby was born and as it made it first cry into the world he would've snapped it's neck right in front of her probably ending her life as well on the same day. But then he had three years to reflect and he realized that even though he still hated her for what he did to him, she was still his. That pretty little mark proved it and this time he didn't want to be an outsider looking in. he wanted it all, but would she allow it or would they go back to being arch enemies. Either way it was guaranteed to be ignited in hot burning passion because they did nothing half ass.

It must have been twenty minutes when he could no longer resist the urge to touch her. He hovered over her and removed a piece of hair from in front of her face lingering for just a minute.

A minute was all it took for Buffy to grab her stake discreetly and launch it towards the intruders-probably Spike's heart. "What part of I will kill you and dance on your ashes if you come in here, did you not get", she asked twisting the stake a little on said persons chest. She heard a low growl.

"That's not very nice to say to your one and only lover", she heard his mocking voice. Her heart skipped a beat. Angel was here, but not Angel it was him.

She looked up trying to fight down the giveaway signs and looked into his eyes with a smile to her face. Angelus still looked like her Angel and after the rough night she had she was glad he was hear. Now she was going insane….she was glad the devil reincarnated was in her bedroom….well technically his old bed room.

"Hey", she breathed still staring into those cold lifeless eyes.

"Hey back", he smiled reaching for the blankets trying to see her belly like he had a right to do whatever he wanted to her.

In his sick mind, Buffy realized he probably did.

"Mind moving that", he grunted and Buffy realized that she had yet to remove the stake. She stared at it before hesitantly lowering the stake.

"How", she asked her voice now holding all the surprise and worry in it as tears came to her eyes but they didn't dare fall. He experience perfect happiness with someone else and was here to kill her and their unborn child, which he probably didn't know it was his. He just smiled at her. "It's yours, you know the baby", she said weakly as the dam broke. What would it matter, this monster in front of her would only take more pleasure out of killing them both. He reached out a hand and Buffy closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come. She was too tired to fight him she only hoped it would be swift.

He did something that shocked them both. He leaned down and kissed away her tears before claiming her mouth with his. The kiss was filled with passion, a mixture of love and hate. Build up frustration and longing all combined in one. He pinned her to the bed grinning as she moaned his name. Not Angel but his.

"Mine", he growled as he pulled away long enough for Buffy to catch her breath. He started to place kisses down her neck nibbling every now and again sucking hard. Not hard enough to tear the skin but he promised there would be time for that later.

"I hate you" Buffy panted.

"There's a thin line between love and hate lover. I walk it all the time", and with that he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when he was sure Buff was asleep he went back downstairs to his basement to take care of a few more things on his list. Reclaim Buff check….now it was time to torture the ex boyfriend. Hopefully he was awake. He didn't bother putting on any clothes he was too relaxed and happy to give a damn. He knew when Buff really had time to think and process what happened earlier she was going to be really sore, and freaked out. The events that transpired amongst them were world shattering. If he lied to Buffy the first time they had sex or made love as soul boy would call it wasn't horrible up until now it was the best he ever had but he wasn't about to tell her that. It was such a shame, so much time wasted. If only he knew then what he know now he wouldn't have been trying to condemn the world to hell.<p>

"Good your finally up solider, how are you feeling", Angelus asked sweetly stretching and flexing all of his muscles.

"Buffy's going to find out, and she will save me", Riley spoke confidently even as he was chained to a wall.

"Yes, Buffy is the reason this whole thing started, isn't it", he asked as he sharpen one of his knives. He made his way over to him weapon in hand trailing it none too lightly over Riley's arms. "See the thing about Buff is, she's mine and I don't like sharing. Yet you seem to think you could come barging into my home telling me all types of wrongs that you shouldn't have been touching now you have to pay the piper". He started to carve away at the soldiers hands.

Riley screamed as he was being skinned alive.

"Oh as much as I love hearing you screaming in pain, we wouldn't want Buffy coming down here and ruining our fun. Plus she looked like she needed a goods nights rest, I did tire her out with all the sex we just had", Angelus smirked. "Spike, where's my gag".

Spike came around the corner holding a ball and a scarf. He handed it to his sire. "Jesus mate put some damn clothes on", Spike exclaimed.

Angelus shrugged as he tried to stuff the ball into Riley's mouth. "The ball is too big Spike", he pointed. He punched the blonde solider in the mouth knocking out a few teeth. "There it's perfect", he smiled as he then proceeded to shove the ball in his mouth and secure it in place with the scarf. "I'm waiting on him to past out so I can go have more monkey sex with my slayer". He grinned as he stared into Riley pained eyes.

Angelus laughed. "You didn't really think she loved you did you? You thought that you could give her the white picket fence 2.5 kids and take her away from her calling", he sneered going back to work at Riley's other hand. "Away from me. She tried to like it but if I know Buff like I know I do, you disgust her as much as you disgust me". Angelus loved the muffled screams of terror. He was going to paint the walls in Riley's blood. He stabbed his knife through the man's hands. "Hold that".

He turned to look at Spike. He looked like a lost puppy. His grandchilde looked horrible forced to live how he did with the soul. It was not something he would wish on anyone. He killed the other boy just because he felt sorry for him earlier. Angelus knew he wouldn't truly abandon him but he was growing tired of hand feeding the kid. The dark haired vampire roughly pulled Riley's head and turned it to Spike's direction. "Look what you did to me boy lass", his accent coming out in his anger. "You messed with me childes head. Lass getting mad are pointless but I'm all for getting even. You seem to keep touching my stuff. How about I sculpt your head. You know I'm an artist. Ask Buff". Suddenly his expression turned even darker, "secondly don't. When I get down with you I want you to piss on yourself just thinking about her."

Let the fun began.

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up once again from dreaming of that forgotten day with the feel of arms being around her. As she came to the memories of last night and early morning came flying to her. These arms that held her were not Angel's but Angelus'. She was in the arms of a murder; mass murder but weirdly Buffy couldn't remember a time she felt safer. She snuggled up against his cool chest and was rewarded when he pulled her closer. She turned slowly wondering if this was some new torture he invented for her. Or did he really love her too? Demons can't love but get close right? Spike really loved crazy girl Drusilla, so maybe just maybe anything was possible. He told her he loved her when he drifted off to sleep but she wasn't sure he knew he said it.<p>

She turned silently in his arms and started to plant light feathery kisses down his chest. She never experienced a good morning after with Angel and she was incredibly eager to start a new. After a few minutes he woke up and their eyes connected as he came to. Under all that lust laid confusion.

Buffy eyes widened as she pecked him on the lips. 'Morning stranger", she smiled as warm chocolate eyes stared into hers.

"Buffy", he called out confused as to why he was in bed with her. Last thing he remembered was yelling at her. "I'm sorry Buffy you're not still mad at me are you", he had to hear the words.

Buffy nodded grabbing his hand and lacing it with hers. "Nope. Always I'm here. Always", she spoke softly. "Close your eyes".

He was still lost and confused but he did so without question. He trusted her, loved her, so wordlessly he complied fighting back the on sight of images threaten to explode. He shut his eyes and focused on her…Her scent, her voice, the shine in her eyes. He felt a piece of paper slid in his hands. Then he felt Buffy scoot closer and press her back against him. "Okay I promise I don't have a sword", she joked. "Open them", she gushed.

And he did leaning over Buffy he saw a black and white photograph; her sonogram. "Our baby", she says breathlessly. "Our thanksgiving miracle. Angel apparently there was someone else who didn't want us to forget".

'You remember", he asked slowly comprehending. "We're having a baby", he exclaimed.

She squealed an ear crushing sound as a confirmation and turned around and kissed him. Everything would have been so perfect if his memories didn't choose that time to come back with a vengeance.

He remembered everything. The ambush…the massive killings at the gas stop…Buffy and him….drinking from her….her ex bleeding to death; he remembered everything. Some things were just unforgettable. He gently pulled her off him and stood to get dress. "Riley came to see me", he exclaimed.

Buffy lips formed an "O". "I'm so sorry for that he was out of line now come back to bed", she commanded playful.

Angel eyes connected with hers. His held so much guilt. "He might be dead downstairs bleeding to death", he rushed.

It took a minute for it to click before she hurriedly followed Angel down the stairs still wearing his shirt.


	11. Turning Tables

**So it took forever...stella got her muse back and since the other one is almost complete i needed to finish this before i started something else. Don't own Buffy/Angel! ' Thanks for the reviews and enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Omg", Buffy screamed as she saw Angelus' latest masterpiece. The scene was revolting. She was surprised when she felt hungry and not wanting to throw up. Buffy rushed over to what she assumed was her ex boyfriend or what was left or him. The walls behind him were covered in red. Buffy assumed it was blood. Riley skin was all around him like old orange pills and she thanked whomever that slayers had strong stomachs. "Riley", she called urgently checking for a pulse. It was there but it was very faint. "Wake up, Riley look at me", she urged.<p>

"Bu-ffy", he asked brokenly as if it was a dream. "You're his, you can't be here. I'm not allowed", he panicked.

Buffy pitied him. This was all her fault. It was worse than when he got done using the drugs he was on. "It's okay", she smoothed. "You're safe. I'm getting you to a hospital". She reached to touch him again and he flinch backing away from her in fear.

"No, no", he croaked. He saw the blond vampire come down the stairs. "Not my fault; please don't get him.

Spike laughed. Angelus would always be the king of bloody torture. He was waiting for the boy to drop dead so he could have a nice fresh body.

"No, Spike stop acting like a vulture. It's sickening; help me take him up stairs".

"I am sick", he yelled. "In another hour or so he's dinner", he argued as if that said it all.

"Well it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen", she chilled looking him dead in the eye before picking up Riley who had which passed out again and went up the stairs. She wondered were Angel was but he was probably clouded in guilt. She knew that she should have been by his side but she couldn't let Riley die. She saw Angel keys on the table and grabbed them, seeing as how he didn't want to see the aftermath of his other half's work.

She wasn't a good driver but they managed to get there in one piece. The car wasn't even damage! Turned out getting there was easy. The hard part was explaining what had happened. She told the doctors she was worried he didn't come home last night and she found him in an alley by his apartment looking like that. They lived on a Hell Mouth and today she was glad because around here people didn't really dig too much for answers.

They rushed him into surgery. The doctors said it was going to be awhile and it was hard to say if he was going to pull through.

"He's a fighter", she said quietly as she stared at the white doors separating her from him.

"Do he have any close relatives…any emergency contacts", a nurse asked her. Buffy shook her head no. She didn't know his E.C it was probably someone in the initiative….Graham.

"He's from Iowa", Buffy stated. "And he has a friend at work... they were pretty close…he has to make it through this", she continued.

The nurse smiled sadly at the woman. "All we can do is pray".

Buffy nodded and slumped into a chair extremely conflicted. She didn't know how long she sat with her head in her hands. Never crying, just thinking; about everything; Angel finally knew the truth and Riley paid the price. She still didn't know the details on how Angelus gained a free pass in the first place but she knew it wasn't from the baby. If it was then he would still be out painting the town red. Buffy shivered at the thought. She didn't know why she didn't fight him yesterday. She was a slayer, fighting was in her blood. Maybe then she could have found Riley sooner. She felt a light flutter in her stomach and she remembered why she was at the mercy of a man who gave none. If they fought, she could have lost her little cookie dough.

"I should probably feed you, huh honey", she whispered. Buffy could eat a horse right now. She sometimes forgot that she was supposed to eat more regularly due to the baby. She headed to the cafeteria a little woozy and ate a little something. She was still starving but at least she could walk straight now.

"Miss Summers", asked a doctor waiting for her.

"Yes".

"As of right now your friend"

"Fiancée", Buffy clarified thinking of when he proposed. The ring still wasn't on her finger thinking it was a betrayal to Angel but she didn't want to be left in the dark of his recovery.

The doctor smiled briefly. "Well your fiancée made it through surgery. The first 24 hours are going to be critical. You may see him but I must tell you that he slipped into a coma".

Buffy looked alarm.

"Don't worry, the mind does that so the body can heal. I'll lead you to him. One more thing this site is not for the weak stomach".

"No problem them, I've seen it all", she muttered. When she stepped into Riley's room she covered her mouth to stop the gasp. He was covered in a full body cast from the waist up. His face was completely covered. All she saw was wholes where his mouth, nose and eyes where. She stepped closer.

"I'm sorry. Angelus tends to be extreme and if I would have just left you alone…you would still be in the Initiative trading one hell for another. Hey I gotta go, but I'm a stop by soon and I'm a call you parents", she promised. She was at the door before she turned around again. "I really did try to love you, you mean a lot to me", she said soberly.

* * *

><p>The sun was down by the time she returned home. "Angel", she called. Nothing, fear welled up in her. What if he left? "Spike", she yelled stomping through the house.<p>

"I am going to kill you eventually", he said in greeting.

"Same to you too Spike, how nice it is that you're glad to see me. Now where did Angel go", she asked getting straight to the point.

"Why should you care pet. You chose whose side you were on when you walked out with that Captain Cardboard."

"I care because I'm concerned about Angel and I want to know what the hell happened last night", she yelled. " I only left to make sure Riley didn't die from my mistakes".

"Yea and you had to stay by his side all day", Spike asked.

"You were spying on me", Buffy snorted.

"You smell of hospitals and I don't smell a trace of any of your friends ".

"That nose thing is weird", she stated before moving past him and grabbing all the ingredients to make a really big sandwich. Between bits she asked where Angel was again. Spike just looked extremely disgusted.

"That's bloody gross", he stated eyeing her mutant sandwich.

"Says the one who drinks blood", she countered.

"Where are you going", he asked as she hopped off the stool and grabbed her coat.

"To find Angel".

"No Miss Easy Pickens. You're staying here", he argued.

At that exact time Angel opened the front door with a big package in his hands.

"Angel", Buffy yelled dropping her coat and running towards him. She thought he left without goodbye again. Once she reached him she just glared at the bags in his hand wishing it was her instead that he was carrying.

"Buffy", he greeted. He got lost looking down into those hazel-green orbs.

"Touching,"Spike said. He then proceeded to remove the bags from Angel's hand and fished out a bag of blood. He went to heat it up leaving the love birds alone or as much alone as you can be when you had vampire hearing abilities.

"He's going to be fine, now I need to know if you'll be too", Buffy answered.

Angel gave an unneeded sigh. "I'm used to it Buffy. I'm a monster".

"You are not a monster. You just have a demon in you but he doesn't define you", she argued.

"Buffy we wanted the same things last night. I don't feel sorry that the kid is in the hospital before I was knocked out I was going to beat him to a pulp last night".

"What are you saying…you tracked down Riley as ... you", Buffy asked confused and a little frightened.

"No, the kid followed you to my LA office looking for a fight. He reeked of you and I was having trouble not killing him as it was. Then they shot me with something and I was out for a second", he hissed becoming aware of Buffy's frightening state.

"So the tranquillizers made you lose control and Angelus took advantage of that", she pieced together becoming slightly relieved.

Angel nodded.

"Please tell me that this house was the only place you stopped to last night and that Riley was alone".

***Now you know it was a massacre, why are you fooling yourself*, Angelus snickered.**

"No on both counts, turns out the kid wasn't that stupid to face me alone".

Buffy swallowed hard. "Okay", she said. It was a lot to take in. She just wanted to move forward.

"Okay", Angel repeated dumbly.

***Buff finally cracked her head soul boy. Did she, the noble one just say she was okay with what happened"?**

"What about the baby. I'm not naïve to believe all because I'm pregnant and we made lo- had sex last night means that changed anything".

Angel caught the slip. "Why didn't you fight him Buffy", he asked the question that's been on his mind all day.

Buffy froze for a second before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. He could feel the hardness of it and the slight swell that was starting to form. She saw Angel face light up and Angel heard his baby's heartbeat quicken. Angel understood then, if she would have fought then he wouldn't have given mercy no matter how much he knew Angelus loved her. One accidental kick was too instinctive and she could have miscarried while fighting for her life.

***I'm not that mean…it is my spawn ya know lass***, his no doer reminded him. Angel snorted inwardly.

"This is amazing Buffy. You're amazing", he stated in awe.

Buffy never seen him this happy but she found that she liked it. "We're amazing", she countered. "We'll make this work, right", she asked. Her voice was soft and full of longing. "I can't do this alone".

Angel removed his hand from her belly and ran it over his face. "I don't know Buffy. I'm a danger to you and our baby everyday I'm near you. I can feel him ready for me to slip up but you're not alone. If you ever need anything it's yours".

Buffy frowned. "I need you. We need you".

"Buffy I have to go back to LA soon", he said sadly.

***Dude your kinda fucking up my hard work. Smell her; she smells like us now….let's not fuck that up. Screw LA, let's just screw her*, Angelus spit out.**

"LA is more important than your family", she asked fiercely.

"Then leave the Hellmouth", he countered.

Buffy eyes narrowed. "I can't do that and you know it", she hissed.

"My point exactly".

"Well we can commute during weekends or something. But I want you there all front and center", she hollered.

"Buffy I want you. You know I do but I will not let this demon out of me willingly and staying with you sooner or later it's gonna happen. I want you to have a normal life".

Buffy snorted. "Yea well I'm real normal now. A single 19 year old mother, thanks for making me a statistic! Now get the hell out. Don't drag it out, leave now", she hollered. "Leave, you're good at that but don't waltz back into my life deciding that you messed up later. Don't complain when our child looks at you like a stranger. Forever my ass, get the hell out", she stormed to the door and nearly ripped it off the hinges.

Angel just stood there frozen. "Buffy".

Buffy shook her head ferociously. "Don't Buffy me, I'm not a little girl anymore. In case you've forgotten I'm a grown ass woman. Do I need to toss you out cuz I will".

Angel stood there as if he grown roots. All the anger deflated quickly and Buffy realized she couldn't stand looking at him. She wasn't joining his guilt party. "Fine I'll leave". With that she turned and left.

* * *

><p>She walked aimlessly until she got to Giles house. She was disappointed that no fledglings shown up, she really needed to blow off some steam.<p>

"Buffy", Giles asked.

Buffy hated being this emotional. She felt weak and she hated it but the dam broke when he asked what was wrong. He quickly ushered her inside and held her until she cried herself to sleep.

Giles carried his daughter to the guest bedroom and tucked her in. She looked so innocent; so tiny yet he knew that she was the strongest and bravest slayer-no young lady that he ever met. "May your dreams rescue you from the nightmares of your life", he whispered closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	12. Saving Grace

**Hey thanks for everything. i know like most of you guys you just want buffy to kiss and make up...i do to but if i did that then there is no bangel drama.**

**i don't own Buffy/Angel!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Angel sat at his desk pretending to read but instead of staring at Buffy's beautiful face, this time he stared at the ultrasound photo instead. Cordelia had called about having a new client the same night so there was no time to fix things with Buffy. He really wanted to fix things with her but he just didn't know how to.<p>

Later on that evening, he and his crew sat in the middle of a Hollywood party talking to their new client. His name was Nibbit and he was being blackmailed for going into a demon brothel. He just wanted to solve this case and brood over his failure of a relationship.

"If-if my stockholders see these pictures", Nibbit trailed off horrified.

Angel was losing patience. "They won't", he said curtly. He wanted to pound something, not chase after people with pictures.

"Don't worry. We are incredibly discreet. We'll –ah mingle here for a few hours, so no one suspects", Cordy said trying to be a little nicer than Angel. She really didn't want to lose this client because he had money and Cordelia Chase loved money. All because Angel was being Angel and going through the motions with hurricane Buffy did not mean she was going to go broke.

* * *

><p>Across town a group of kids where fighting a group of vampires and was actually doing some damage to them. One of the vampires got nailed by a stake gun mounted on the pickup truck just when it was about to make one of the boys dinner. Not far away was a group of five taking on a vampire. The tallest one name Gunn beheaded it.<p>

The guy with the stake gun nailed another vamp that lunged at him in mid air and started kicking the gun. The gun soon became jammed. On the ground one of the vamps broke one of the kids' neck and fled the scene, while another got staked behind him. The vamp on the truck kicked the gunman and Gunn's sister shouted a warning. She and her brother Gunn ran over to their fallen friend. After chasing down more vamps the kids fled the scene.

The crew stopped in front of an abandoned building and helped their friend inside.

"Alright. Here you go I got you" assured Gunn. "Alright, you're gonna make it man. Come on-two more. Easy-easy", he said as he laid down his friend on the ground.

"Hey, Gunn", the man asked tiredly.

"Right here man", Gunn replied.

"He picked me up like a baby", the man on the ground explained angrily.

"He's dust bobby, forget about him", Gunn said easing his friend state of mind.

"I'm not a baby", Bobby argued.

"He needs a doctor", announced Alonna. A second later Bobby stopped moving.

"Not anymore", Gunn answered remorsefully. He hated losing friends when it came to the fight. No matter how many died it never got easy it was just something a person learned to live with.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into the Demon brothel called Madam Dorions. There was demon girls sitting with costumers and Angel recognized one of them being Jhiera's girls. Madam Dorion intercepted his path as he walked deeper into the place.<p>

"We don't do vampires. Sorry", she sneered.

Angelus laughed in his head taking in the demon in front of him. ***Tell her you only do slayers anyway*,** he chided. Like always Angel ignored him and told the demon woman that he just wanted to talk.

"We don't do that either", she snapped.

Angel shrugs and shows her the picture he obtained earlier. "His name is Lenny Edwards. You know him", he asked curtly.

The woman was now leading Angel to the door claiming that even if she knew something she wouldn't tell.

Angel liked her discreetness, or so he claimed but he was persistent. "How discreet would you say it for one of your clients to be secretly photographed here- and blacked mailed", he asked nonchalantly. He now had her full cooperation.

* * *

><p>"Gunn we need to talk", Alonna said as her brother came closer to her.<p>

"Yeah, what of", he asked.

She sighed. "What happened to Bobby", she trailed off.

"No", Gunn snapped. "No, we don't talk about that. That's done". His voiced left no room for discussion.

"We're dying here, Gunn".

"Everybody dies" he argued. "I'm just trying to make sure that when we die, we stay dead".

"You're getting reckless", she accused.

"I do what I have to do", he reasoned. He really hatred having this conversation with her because she was always acting like she was the oldest and this was not the first time they had this conversation. She went on with some tangent about a death wish.

"You think I like this!"

"No, I think you love it. And you won't quit until you get as close to death as you can", she shouted back.

"You're wrong"

"I hope so-because I don't want to lose you too", she cried.

Gunn took her hand and squeezed it reassuring her wordlessly before speaking. "That's not gonna happen little sister. Alright? It's never gonna happen", he vowed kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Angel came behind the scum bag named Lenny right before he got into his car. "What do you want", Lenny sneered up at Angel.<p>

Angel took a minute to think about it. "Big question? What do I want", he repeats the question mulling it over. "Love-family-a place on this planet I can call my own-but you know what", asked Angel.

"What".

Angel smiled dropped. "I'm never going to have any of those things". Beat. "And unless these next few minutes go exactly the way I want them to, neither are you. Where are the pictures of David Nibbit", he asked.

"Never heard of him", he lied.

"Oh you only get one lie. I probably should have mentioned that first".

Lenny patted Angel on the shoulder and proceeded to threaten him. "Look pal, you obviously not from around here. But trust me- you do not want to see my bad side".

Both men were unaware of the audience that was watching them; Gunn's gang.

Angel was officially pissed and vamped out grabbing Lenny and pushed him against the car. "You show me yours and I'll show you mine".

It wasn't long after that that Cordy and Wesley was handed a check because the job was done. Lenny was being taken care of and Mr. Nibbit was no longer being blackmailed. All in all it was a pretty good evening. Especially when Cord saw all those zeroes, but of course nothing good ever lasted well because she heard the familiar voice of the slayer.

"Where's Angel", she asked.

* * *

><p>At the moment Angel was fighting this gray skinned demon that was just as strong as he was. The demon threw Angel across the field like a rag doll but he quickly recovered. The fight was picking up getting more intense. Neither was watching their surroundings and Angel crashed into Lenny making him drop the envelope that held the pictures. In an inhuman speed Angel picked it up and put them in his coat. Then he swung around a lamp post and continued to fight the demon. Finally Angel broke the demon's neck. Angel feels to his needs taking in unneeded breaths to recover his bearings from the fight. It's been awhile since he had to fight like that.<p>

Apart of him was glad because it relieved all the tension and anger he was feeling at the universe about not being there for his mate and kid. This moment of weakness allowed Lenny to runaway and a stake to impale his left shoulder. Angel cursed and was grateful that whoever didn't have good aim. He grabbed the stake and pulled it out while looking at the pickup truck with a stake gun. Angel was tired and needed blood. He did not need this right now, so he ran.

Gunn team simply followed. "Get him", he shouted.

Angel kept zigzagging and tossing trashcans and other stuff in front of the truck to make it swerve and altered the gunner's aim as he ran down the street. He rolled underneath a partially open warehouse door and got up to lean against. A moment later the wooden rams mounted on the hood of the truck came through the door missing him by seconds. Angel ran deeper into the warehouse.

He hated feeling like prey. Angelus fought against his caged to come out and show the kids a lesson. Fighting the internal battle he stumbled against some boxes and steps on a plate. A pallet with stakes mounted to the bottom dropped from the ceiling and he rolled over to keep from getting staked.

A man jumped Angel from behind trying to stake him. Angel tossed the kid over his head. Angel took the stake and pointed to the offender's heart before dropping the stake and leaving a very surprised young man. Angel cursed as he ran though a trap wire and crossbows were triggered at him. This place was a vamps little house of horrors. The gang had him cornered so he quickly grabbed the girl.

Gunn panicked. This beast had his little sister. "Alonna….don't shoot', he commanded.

"What are you people playing at", he asked angrily. These kids were on a suicide mission.

"We're not playing", Gunn answered dead serious.

"You're going to get yourselves killed", he shouted back.

"We're gonna get you killed first", Gunn snapped back.

"Let's dust him", someone shouted.

Angel looked at them a moment more sizing them up. They couldn't be no older than 21 and the girl in his arms looked about mid teens. He tossed her aside but at that moment due to lack of aim an arrow went straight for her. Angel caught it before it reached her and everybody stared wondering why the monster just saved their leader's sister's life.

* * *

><p>Angel was back at the office getting bandaged from Cordelia while Wesley complimented him. Neither informed him of his impending Baby Mama that was somewhere in the city raging hell because he wasn't there. After she was done fixing him Angel got up and put on his shirt.<p>

"You should rest. You look like…." , she stated bluntly trailing off in a lousy effort to be nice.

"Like I've been beaten and stabbed", he asked jokingly.

"Want to see the check again", she asked.

"I want to find those kids. I don't think any of them have homes. They're probably living together somewhere".

"How many are there", Wes asked smiling at Angel's parental attitude towards these kids.

Angel sighed. "6,7, maybe more. Some couldn't even been more than 16". He sighed again thinking about the ultrasound in his wallet. No kid should have to go through what these kids on the street were going through.

"They're in over their heads. They're going to get themselves killed. If hunting vampires there has to be a nest in the area. Wesley, I want you to find out where those kids live".

"Consider it done", replied the ex watcher.

* * *

><p>Gunn and Alonna were debating about letting the vamp from earlier help them when Gunn noticed something strange. "Get everybody out", he yelled.<p>

"What is it", she asked alarmed.

Gunn didn't have time for this. "Get everyone outside-into the daylight. Do it".

After his sister is gone he realized something that made his blood run cold.

Alonna dropped over the railing to the floor of the alley when a van pulled up. This heavily swaddled guy wearing a gas mask jumps out and grabbed her. He was pulling her back into the van when he was shoved against the wall. He lost his grip on the teen and turned to face his attacker. She was about 5'4 with blonde hair and her scent was driving him crazy.

Buffy turned to the panicked girl. "Run", she commanded and the girl ran back to Gunn who held on tightly. Buffy then dodged a right hook and landed her own. Her slayer senses were tingling and she noticed the van behind her retreating. She grinned as she whipped a stake out of nowhere and slammed it hard against his chest. Buffy leaned against the wall breathing heavily. She was so tired and that made her mad because it was barely a scuffle.

A black man came up to her and she instinctively prepared to attack.

The man held up his hands. "Whoa Anne, I just came here to thank you. You saved my sister here", he said motioning to the girl embedded at his side.

Buffy smiled. She met him that summer she ran away from her problems the first time. "I was in the neighborhood", she said lightly.

"Well I'm grateful you were. The guys don't believe me when I tell them about the time you dusted 12 vamps by yourself".

"Lucky day", she joked.

"Th-ank you", whispered Alonna.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Just doing my job", replied the slayer.

"You look tired", Gunn observed with a frown.. It's been a couple of years but they were about the same age. He was really glad she wasn't dead but she looked like she was out of shape and told her as such. She laughed and Gunn swore he was in love. He let her go once and now that she was back he was determined to fight for her.

"I thought you were gonna stay off the streets", she asked.

"You know how things are", he shot back.

She smiled back sadly and offered to get a bite to eat. Her treat, while she was procrastinating on seeing Angel. It was cool she figured since there was still daylight to burn.

* * *

><p>Angel arrived at the hang out a little while later and grabbed one of the kids that were on guard duty. "Ask me in".<p>

As Angel pushed James into the room in front of him he sees the gang was gearing up for a fight.

"You don't want to be here", Gunn said to Angel.

"Going after them is what they expect you to do", Angel yelled at the kid.

"I don't need advice from some middle-class white dude that's dead. You don't know what my life is. You have no idea what it's like down here". They went back and forth a few times more before Gunn got fed up.

"We don't need your help especially when I got the slayer".

Angel paused at the word slayer. Faith was supposed to be in jail and Buffy was on bed rest in Sunnydale. 'What do you know about a slayer" he sneered as his anger cleared and he sniffed his surroundings. Sure enough he smelt Buffy. He growled as he smelt her scent on the man in front of him. Angelus was eager for a repeat performance of Riley Finn. But the smell was faint and before he could open his mouth the girl in question came down the stairs with the girl he held hostage earlier embedded at her side.

"Anne what you know of vamps with souls", Gunn asked.

Buffy looked from him to Angel and cursed. It was such a small world. She felt him earlier and started to panic. Gunn and his crew was stake first ask later types of people. "He's a friend Gunn; helps me out from time to time", she responded.

Gunn frowned and Angel looked amused at the word 'friend'.

"Buffy", Angel uttered breathlessly.

"Angel, what are you doing here", she asked.

"Right back at you. You're supposed to be in another town not leading ambushes when your suppose to be resting", he shouted finding one more thing to get angry at.

"I'm not helpless and I couldn't let these kids go blind. They're my friends", she stated.

"You're gonna be the end of me Slayer", Angel stated.

Buffy just smiled before turning to Gunn. "He's right. You're sister is fine there is no need to fight", she pleaded.

"You're seriously agreeing with that thing", he asked.

Buffy calmly reeled in the urged to punch Gunn. No one called the love of her life a thing. "Yes, me and him will handle the nest. You stay here and comfort your sister", she commanded.

Gunn took a step towards Buffy and Angel stepped in between them ready to protect Buffy by any means necessary. Buffy placed her hand on Angel's arm to keep him cool. Gunn frowned at the contact between two. "Those monsters are just going to come back for her".

"Which is why you stay and protect your turf", Buffy reasoned.

Gunn relented and Angel led Buffy out not saying a word. Buffy could tell that he was pissed. If it was at her or the gang she didn't know. They walked to the nest in silence. He was leading the way keeping a keen eye out for anything that moved while then moved within the shadows. Once they were at the nest he gave Buffy a cold stare. It was an unspoken command that she was suppose to stay here out of harm's way. She smirked. She agreed that she was going to stay out of harm's way but she wasn't about to let him go in there alone.

She waited until he was out of sight for all of three seconds and retreated in only to bump into Gunn. "I told you to stay with your sister", Buffy whispered.

"And I'm sure he told you to stay outside", he countered. Buffy had no response for that so Gunn continued, "see you don't trust him either. What if he's making good with his little friends".

"Most of his friends are dead", Buffy whispered as she tracked Angel through their bond.

The vampire spotted Gunn from over Angel's shoulder. Angel cursed because neither the kid nor Buffy followed orders.

"We're only going keep coming and we're going to grab her and drain her slowly. You wanted a war, well this is It.", the vamp sneered.

Angel didn't have time. He needed to get them out before they noticed a pregnant slayer in the mist. His baby's heartbeat was getting louder in his ears and he just knew the other vamps were trying to indicate its source."Here is the deal, you can go", he stated calmly.

Everybody stared at Angel like he was mad. "What", gasped the vampire in charge.

Angel merely continued as he felt his mate's eyes on him. "If", he stressed. "You go now- and I don't ever see any of you again, you get to live", he stated confidently.

The head vamp in charged laughed walking closer to Angel. Buffy tensed and held her crossbow at the ready. "Are you high", he exclaimed taking another step closer.

Angel didn't look intimated in the slightest. "LA is my territory; you want to stay out of it for the rest of your eternal lives. These kids, my town… off limits from now on', he said calmly. "You know what stay out of the Hell Mouth too, that's also my turf", he stated as in afterthought.

Buffy smirked and rolled her eyes. Everything in her wanted to tell Angel that he had no right but she knew that it was in his nature to defend what was "his". Vampires were possessive and Angel was extremely over protective.

"Who the hell are you", the leader asked angered. "You know who you're talking to, you fool", he sneered.

Buffy heard enough and came from behind Gunn and stood by Angel's side daring the vampires to do something stupid.

"Slayer", several hissed.

"The name's Angelus", he answered staking the leader of the clan. "And I wasn't talking to you". He looks at the other vamps. "So-do we have a truce or do you wanna die".

The vampires looked uncomfortably at each other. They heard stories of the great Angelus. Taking one look at the blonde woman next to him they realized that not only was the slayer next to him but the slayer was marked. All they could smell was Angelus on her, which was why they didn't notice her at first.

Gunn looked appalled. "Truce", he asked turning to look at Buffy. "We can take them", he urged her.

Buffy didn't move from Angel's side. She was now realizing the danger in her decision to come here. It was about 20 vamps and if one made her tired then she knew that twenty was about to be no picnic. She admired Angel's wisdom and his master vamp status at this very moment. She put the baby once again in harm's way. She was a horrible mother but right now she was really turned on because of Angel's display of alpha male. Angel replied for her looking her straight in the eyes, "we can't take them without losing a great deal". She nodded in understanding. He grabbed Buffy's hand and everybody else followed his example.

The two walked silently back to Angel investigations. Her feet were killing her but she would never say anything. As soon as they came down to his loft she plopped on the couch exhausted rubbing her belly fondly Angel froze at the sight and took in every inch of her.

"Gunn- you know him", he asked stating the obvious.

She smirked. She knew the question was not if she knew him but how well and long. "We meet the summer when I ran away. I was getting off from a late shift and I saw a bunch of kids getting attacked and no matter how diluted I was I never turn down a legit call of help. We were both runaways and we clicked", she paused seeing his frown darken. "He's like the big brother I never had", she added and was not surprised when it lightened at her last statement.

"He's a good kid. Stupid but good", he stated soberly.

"You do know he is like the same age as me right maybe a year older".

"Buffy with the way he's acting it could get him killed"

"You can't control everything", Buffy countered.

"Yeah I'm starting to realize that. What the hell were you thinking going into a vampire's nest"?

"They can't hear or smell the baby, it's magically protected nothing with evil intentions can detect anything wrong with me. In a month when I get fat, all the demons will see is my regular size four self", she smiled.

"And that makes it okay. Giles said you where on bed rest because of the whole Faith thing".

"I know you're mad. It was stupid of me but I just wanted to help a friend but I could have- it could have been totally different", she stated sincerely.

"Yea it could have Buffy you have a baby on the way. A baby slows you down and if you're not faster than the person you're fighting that will be the last thing you fight."

"But fighting is in my blood, it's who I am. It just calls to me and I can run and hide but either way I answer. I'm the chosen one", she yelled.

"Well you're going to have to try harder".

"Don't tell me what to do", she sneered. She got up and stormed to the kitchen to search for something to snack on. "God to think I came here for help".

Angel demeanor changed to concern once more. "What's wrong Buffy I wanna help".

"Why so the bun in the oven that you don't even want to raise can be born. What is with you", she asked.

There were tears in her eyes but she didn't dare wipe them and he didn't dare mention them.

Angel closed his eyes to hide the pain. Buffy knew how hard this was. She had to know how much he loved her and his kid. How much it paid him to do this but he had too. "You're wrong Buffy", he whispered calmly.

Too calm for Buffy's liking, she knew she went too far. "Angel", she tried to apologize but he shook his head.

"I'll be back. I need to take care of something. Stay here order some food, sleep, whatever, just stay put", he adviced and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

><p>Gunn was staring at the LA skyline counting his blessings. His little sister was safe and his crew was no longer being a threat for that particular clan. He also saw his golden Angel once more. All in all today was a great day. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of black. "What are you doing here", he asked sizing up the so called good vampire.<p>

Angel shrugged. "Skulking- professionally".

"Look, I'm glad for what you did, okay? But I don't need no Guardian Angel, and I don't need no talking to. it's not gonna change the way things are down here, man. They're gonna keep coming, and we're gonna keep fighting".

Angel mouth lifted slightly. It took a lot to earn his respect and this kid was on the road to getting it. "I know".

Gunn paused. "That's it", he breathed in shocked. "You aint gonna talk at me- be all daddy figure", he asked surprised.

"What am I gonna tell you that you haven't already learned"

"I almost killed her".

They both knew who they meant. "You didn't".

"Near enough. She was the reason, man. How come you do it? How come you're out here". Gunn wanted to know how this vampire ticked.

Angel thought of the little innocent girl sucking a lollipop outside of Henry High that he swore to protect from the darkness. "What else is there to do", he asked dazed. He straightened up and told Gunn he'll be around.

Gunn wondered if he imagined the dreamy look on the vamps face before he got pissed again. 'I don't need your help"

"I might", the vampire with a soul answered. "Oh and stay away from my girl", he warned the man before leaving.

* * *

><p>He had one more stop to make before going home to a hormonal slayer. He smiled a little at the thought. He was coming home to Buffy and if this went as planned he planned to be coming home to her for the rest of her life.<p>

"I beseech access to the knowing ones...I may just survive. "

* * *

><p><strong>wow that was alot...i know! im glad Gunn is in the picture now! how do you guys feel with me keeping his sister alive. havent figured out if i was going to actually use her in the story or not. oh and i know that wasn't Buffy's HS but all i could remember was that it started with a H and i'm too sleepy to care.<strong>

**As always tell me what you think!**


	13. Staying Close

**more motivation...longer chaps...lesser gaps in between...gotta love it**

**thanks for the reviews...i love reading what you guys think...keep them coming lol**

**Disclaimers!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, my brother", Adam cooed as much as a Frankenstein copy cat could. He felt anger at the people responsible for this. They were going to pay. His mother had big plans for the two of them and now they were almost ruined. He smiled to himself as he tucked a hair behind his brother's ear. Soon he would wake up as good as new and his new plan would commence.<p>

He turned to the vampire in the room. "Now just like I promised. Tell me the slayer's secret and the chip comes out".

* * *

><p><em>Buffy and her creature of the night boyfriend were cuddled up in bed. Buffy was on her side and he was lying on his back staring into her eyes while placing small circles on her expanding belly.<em>

_"This baby is going to love you…just like I love you", she whispered softly._

_He just kept humming and drawing circles._

_Buffy felt a bit of fear and hurriedly squashed it down. This was the man she loved. "Do you think you could love it back", she heard her voice say. That was a crazy question. This was Angel and he looked so innocent with his head down, grinning at her belly._

_He looked up at her this time. She stilled because this wasn't Angel. Angelus smiled up at her looking just like her beloved but his eyes weren't as warm. "For you Buff I'll try", he answered._

_She found herself grinning. "Good, because I'll hate to have to dust you off the floor", she joked climbing on top of him._

_He laughed. "Lover you can barely see the floor", he chuckled deep and rich._

_She pouted playfully hitting his shoulder._

_Buffy surroundings changed. It was dark and Buffy slayer senses were on overload. She felt caged and immobile. She couldn't feel her limbs. She saw a glistening in the darkness and struggled to become mobile. She looked down at her stomach. It was bigger than before. She idly thought when that happened. A faceless man appeared holding the knife and started to slice her open as one would a frog in a science class. Buffy screamed. So after she saw a bloody thing being pulled out of her; It was her baby. Buffy tried harder to be set free._

_The scene changed again. Buffy was covered in blood holding the same knife twirling it around. All around her were dead bodies on the ground._

The blonde slayer woke with a start. She was practically shaking as she tried to take in her surroundings. She felt two large arms around her and heard Angel sooth her in his native language. Or at least she thought it was but her dream was so real; she had to be sure. "Look at me'', she breathed breathlessly. She gulped preparing for the worst.

He looked at her and she saw two big brown warm eyes filled with concern. "Me love its okay now".

Angel was starting to panic. He came home from the powers to see Buffy spread across his daybed with a stake in her hand. He tried to pry it out of her hand but she tightened her grip. He gave up on the fight and carried her to his bedroom. He tucked her in and started to draw her bump and all. While she dreamt the room was filled with the sound of his favorite two people heart beats and the smell of Buffy's scent. Thirty minutes later the room began to fill with panic and pain. She must be having a slayer dream, he thought originally until the smell started to get stronger. She once told him to not wake her up when she got like this but he felt as if he had no choice. He saw her tighten her grip on her stake and prepared to intercept it without hurting her.

"Angel", she asked softly.

"Expecting someone else", he joked.

She just cutely shook her head no and started examining his face with both her hands and eyes.

"Mind releasing the stake now", he asked gently. Buffy just looked at him dumbly as if asking, 'what stake'?

He touched her hand and Buffy quickly let it go. "Sorry, I was feeling antsy and I wanted to slay but I couldn't and I feel asleep", she blushed.

He tucked her hair out her face lovely. "Don't apologize me love".

"No I'm sorry for everything. We're you know and now with the baby and all I'm just hormone crazy and I'm sorry for using you as a punching bag".

"Hey", he whispered cupping her check in his hand so he can lift her head to meet his eyes. "I'm strong Buffy I can take it", he assured her.

Buffy huffed. "You shouldn't have too. You didn't sign on to hormonal slayer yet here I am in your face using your bed and eating all of Cordy and Wesley food. By the way that fridge is like empty now but that's not the point".

"I'm here for whatever you need", he whispered bring his face closer to her.

Buffy looked up to those big trusting eyes. "I need you", she cried. "All front and center".

"I did make a promise of forever", he stated quietly before slamming his lips to hers. He intended it to be sweet and soft but the moment the two touch his skin was on frenzy. She was so hot and alive; he just wanted to feel warm again. He knew that he should stop but he couldn't. Buffy was just as lustful as he was giving no complaints what so ever. Their problems could wait until morning now that he knew they would have one.

The morning after was one that neither could forget. He stared lovely at her nude form and her baby bump. She had to be close to reaching her fourth month now. She looked more round and the baby fat she lost the past year was coming back. He loved it. She stirred in his arms. "Morning", she purred. She looked into those big shiny eyes of his. He looked so happy today. "You're glowing", she stated sleepily. She became fully awake now. "Angel", she exclaimed surprised.

He nodded. She raised an eye brow. He certainly seemed like Angel but he was too happy and carefree…to Angelic. She shrugged and hopped out of bed to use the bathroom. If he wanted to act all Angel-ly she was going to milk it.

The morning was filled with giggles and Buffy looking at him strangely. It all seemed surreal. They were talking about Baby names and houses. She was seated on his lap wearing only his shirt when she finally decided to know what was going on. "Spill", she commanded.

He smirked. "You spill first. Why did you leave Sunnydale this time", he asked.

Buffy looked extremely innocent. "Because I wanted to apologize", she stated. He just looked at her silently telling her he knew it was more than that. "Fine. Willow, Xander, Giles and myself got into this really bad fight", she forced out really fast. It felt good to let it all out. Having Spike as a babysitter made her antsy especially with all his commentary on how things functioned.

Angel couldn't help it. He laughed.

"That is not funny", Buffy cried. "My friends don't love me anymore and Xander said that I'm having a demon's child". By now Buffy was hysterical, sobbing like a mad woman. Angel counted all the times he seen her like this and he gulped. Sure she had meltdowns but it was about life and death not trivial stuff like this.

"What happened? You know Xander never really did like me so it's only fair that he don't like the baby either".

"But he's her uncle", she screamed. "He should be happy I'm happy. This is a dream I never really dared to have and now it's happening. If Giles and him don't see that then I don't need them'', she spat.

"Do you want me to kill him', he joked but his face was wearing a very sober expression.

Buffy eyes narrowed and her body became tense. "I knew it", she stated, hopping of him in an inhumane speed. Angel never saw her that fast. Slayers weren't that fast. He'd question it later.

"Knew what", he asked.

"I'm not stupid", she hollered.

It clicked in Angel's head and it explained the mistrust from earlier. "How much do you remember from when the baby was conceived", he asked slowly.

Buffy paused. "The cliff notes version".

Angel sighed. "Okay well long story short. I found out that I-we work for the powers and I used my persuasion and they saw things my way", he smirked.

"Wow- what- last time you went to see them… I was begging for time- you didn't", she gasped. "I love this baby Angel", Buffy screamed stepping away from him.

"Buffy I just told them it was in everyone's intentions to bind my soul especially theirs if they didn't want to lose their warrior".

"Bye Bye Lover", she asked sadly yet content.

Something flickered in his eyes before he masked it. He wasn't telling her everything. "And hello love. Just the two of us", he sang. She smiled and ran over to kiss him.

He was hers again that was all that mattered. "Baby makes three", she cheered.

He spun her around excitedly before setting her down kissing her. "Baby makes three", he agreed.

"Speaking of the Baby…we're hungry", she stated blushing shyly.

* * *

><p>The room was a bit blurry to him when he woke up. He saw a familiar face and grimaced. It hurt his face a little. "I thought you were dead", he stated.<p>

Forrest smiled off handily. He was half re built with demon parts. "Nope, I'm better than ever. New arms and everything. I can't wait to try out your girl again", he stated.

Riley flinched. "She's not my girl. Never was that monster made that pretty damn clear".

"Hey rest up. Adam got some pretty big plans for us and in the end you still get the kid. Well you can be the one to kill it. Were plotting on taking it", Forrest stated.

Riley panicked. "You're taking Buffy's baby. You told Adam about Buffy's baby", he choked out.

"What's the matter, it's not yours and it's a demon child", Forrest spat. "The spawn of the monster that made you faceless is not innocent. It's going to grow up just like him".

"What are you talking about", Riley asked with fear lacing his voice.

"Dude you're going to wish we could get revenge sooner", he spoke while handing Riley a mirror.

Riley took one look at his face and screamed dropping the mirror in the process. He looked like two face only it was his entire face. Angelus was going to pay..

* * *

><p>The whole ride to Sunnydale Buffy fidgeted in her seat. She kept asking Angel to turn around. One point she even asked him to bite her. She really didn't want to see them. It was around 9 o clock when they pulled up at Giles. By then Angel was highly informed of Adam and the fact that he was tossing his pregnant mate around like a rag doll. The whole group was in an awkward silence. Angel never really seen them like this but as much as he knew it wasn't his place to but in. Adam had to get dealt with.<p>

"Somebody better start talking", he address to the group.

"Dead boy why are you even here. Go back to LA and…." He trailed off. Angel took a step forward Xander growling dangerously. He didn't know what was happening. Normally he could control it but it was so hard to do now.

"So where is Anya', piped Buffy noticing Angel lack of control.

"Oddly Anya opted not to join us despite all the fun we had at the last meeting."

"And I don't think Tara felt welcome", Willow added.

"Why because of all the things we said", Buffy asked and then paused. Things were starting to come together and she was willing to bet it had things to do with a little grand sire of hers. "Will, who told you we were talking about you behind your back", she asked just to be sure.

Willow looked sheepish as she admitted it was Spike.

Buffy turned to Xander. "And who told you we thought you'd be better off joining the army", she pondered.

"Well that's not exactly what he said", Xander admitted embarrassed.

Buffy turned to face her watcher.

"You know, Spike can be quite convincing when- he –I'm very stupid", Giles responded.

"He played us. He wanted us to fight. To split us up and it almost worked. That's where all this came from the other night".

Giles looked at his charge and smiled. She was so wise. "Of course", he agreed. "Let's move on".

They all agreed to let by gones be bye gones. "So just to be clear no one has a problem with my pregnancy and the father of my unborn child", Buffy asked to clear the air.

Xander looked guiltily. "Lovely choice of words B…the whole unborn and what not with it's dada a undead guy. Get it its funny".

Buffy eyes narrowed. "Too soon Xand…too soon"

Everybody was still hurt and the tension was heavy.

"Come on guys what big motive can Spike have to tear you guys apart", Angel asked being the detective that he was.

Buffy thought about it. "I don't know maybe he's working for Adam", she said.

Xander was speechless. "After all we done for …nope can't say I'm surprised.

"Before I went to LA I was at Adam's lair. Adam was gone but Spike just happened to be there. Made a big noise about how I should check out the information on the encrypted disk", she stated.

Angel gripped tightened around her. "You went to some demons lair, god Buffy what part of being pregnant do you not get. First that and then it was vamp nest. Your trying to prove that there are other ways to kill a vampire aren't you. I know you can take care of yourself but you have to think of more than yourself babe. Buffy's not going anywhere near this guy again. I'm going to handle it. In fact I don't even want you knowing what's on the disk because then you're going to weasel yourself into helping.. Willow please tells me you decoded them".

Will smiled. "Actually they decoded themselves".

Buffy looked at Giles for support. "Sorry but I agree with Angel". With that Buffy stormed into the kitchen. She hated being pregnant.

"So guys fill me in", Angel commanded.

They agreed that the sooner the initiative was handled the better. Angel wanted to wait till Friday so he could get some muscle from LA since the slayer was for a lack of a better words unexposed. He even had Cordy come to keep Buffy occupied while they were gone. They were going to be busy doing what normal people did when they were having a baby.

The group was still unaware of Angelus little visit and the outcome of it. Buffy said she hasn't been able to see Riley since because of the Commandoes. The gang was also not aware of Angel soul being bound. Even Buffy was still fuzzy on specifics. All she knew was that she wasn't as cranky and tensed all the time. He searched everywhere for Spike but of course he was out of reach.

* * *

><p>The day was the big day. The two girls decided to clean the mansion much to Cordy's dismay. Buffy figured if she had to suffer so did Cordy. Gunn kept eyeing Buffy and it was unnerving to Angel. The urge to rip his head off was becoming harder to ignore but he had to focus on the bigger picture.<p>

During the time space the guys…plus Willow were working on ways to take down Adam. According to Buffy, Adam's power source was embedded somewhere near the spine. Being Willow she suggested magic and Giles found a spell to make it happen. Only problem was that only he and Giles spoke Sumerian. Surprisingly Xander came up with the plan and of course Buffy had to tell the group all the ins and out that she knew of before kissing him good bye. Gunn's faced hardened but it wasn't the time to say anything. He felt completely humiliated but he came for a fight…girls could wait.

The five of them moved through the Lowell house, each carrying weapons and equipment. Their mood is tense, each was ready for battle. They walked up to a mirror and Angel smashed it unceremoniously. "I really hate mirrors", he spat. "Game faces, we're going in".

They had to climb down the elevator shaft trying to be undetected. The silence was eerie. "So how many vamps you think were gonna see", Gunn asked breaking the silence.

"Maybe one or five. My bet is that their mostly demons", Wesley answered.

"Don't worry new kid we got your back", Xander piped up.

"How you know Angel", willow asked.

"He was interfering with my group. You see we kill vamps and would' a kill'd him if he haven't used my sister as a shield", Gunn replied.

"Sad face", Willow pouted. "But you need not to worry he's a good vampire besides that one time but he's fine now".

"Thanks Willow, but can we focus. The sooner we kill this operation the sooner Buffy is safe", Angel grunted jumping down the shaft to the floor as light as a feather.

"That is simply not fair", Xander muttered as he had to go down the hard way.

The rest of the group made it done on record time. "How are we going to find Adam", Giles asked.

"I can smell Spike and my bet is where he is Adam's not that far off", Angel explained.

"Dude that's nasty. He doesn't shower or something? I can't smell anything", Gunn replied.

"Vamps have akin senses and since Spike and Angel are a part of the same clan. He is easier to track or identify miles away. These senses increase with age; it's what makes them dangerous hunters because unlike humans they get better with age."

"And you know this how", Gunn asked.

"We, Giles and myself were watchers. We make it our business to know what we are hunting when we had to train girls like Miss Summers to slay them".

"I got a few more questions', Gunn quipped. There was so much he didn't know. He was so intrigued. There was a whole world that he didn't know about.

Angel stopped abruptly. "Shh. No time. I hear something stay still", he ordered.

Before them a big scaly demon was upon them sneering. "Uh I didn't know they just ran free like this", Angel told Giles.

Giles was looking at the seven foot monster in fright amazement. "They don't", he replied. On cue all of the alarms went off.

"Food. Real food", it growled and then looked startled when Angel growled back. "Angelus", it asked in recognition.

Angel stepped closer to it. "What's it to ya", he answered on edge.

"Nothing I hard you gotten soft. Guess the rumors are true with you bedding the slayer and hanging with humans is all".

Before anyone could blink Angel took the demon's head and rammed it into the wall. The demons horns got stuck in it and Angel chopped his neck with the massive axe he carried in his hand. He took a breather and turned back to the group. "Everyone who says that winds up dead. Must not be too soft. Let's go were killing precious moonlight people. "

They turned the corner and was met with a sea of bodies; both demon and human. They were killing each other merciless but neither side was really winning. "How do we get around that", asked Wesley.

"We don't. We go through it", Gunn yelled. Gunn gripped the axe he had and started to run forced killing anything not human.

Angel looked amazed. "I like that kid", he said following suit. He hacked the first demon down effortless. 'Like him more if he wasn't gaga over Buff', he thought. He paused. He never referred to Buffy as that; even in his thoughts. Only Angelus did that but he was gone…wasn't he. Angel moment of distraction caused a demon to knock him down.

He lured over Angel before being tapered to the ground. "Maybe you are getting soft", Xander quipped.

Angel growled. He was never going to live this down. A little further down machine guns are fired. Angel looked around and tackled Willow while everyone else hit the deck. "Come on", he screamed once the firing stopped. He led the group into the entrance of the Restricted Area and yanked the door open for the others.

They stepped into what was the 314 connecting corridor. Giles and Willow set up the witch craft while Gunn and Xander stood guard. They were startled as a figure came into the room and prepared to attack it but it glided expertly out of harm's way.

* * *

><p>Angel was about to step foot in 314 when he smelt the intruder. "Buffy", he sneered.<p>

"Hey honey", she smiled.

"What happened to you staying away", he asked.

"'See Cordy fell asleep and I- ugh I'm sorry but you're going to have to realize that I am not a house wife. I just can't sit down and wait around like I'm inadequate. I'm pregnant not normal", she yelled.

"You're what", Gunn shouted.

Buffy ignored him and spoke softly to Angel. "This is my fight love. I need to be the one to do this. I need to end this. It's what I was born for".

Angel gazed soften a little. She was a creature of the night, a born hunter. He was a fool to think she was going to sit and burn up cookies while he did all the fighting. "You're not going alone", he whispered holding her trying to relax to the sounds of his baby's heartbeat.

Buffy smiled. "I won't be", she assured giving him a look that said stay here. As soon as Buffy left Angel punched a hole in the wall. He gave her the same courtesy she gave him and followed after her.

Buffy froze when she saw the faceless guy. She thought back to her slayer dream and gulped. Staring back at her was blue eyes. 'Riley", she chocked absolutely horrified.

He just looked at her. It was unnerving. Buffy noticed his eyes move passed her and turned around ready for whatever. She was not expecting dead zombies of both Walsh and Angleman.

Buffy tried to figure it all out but Riley wasn't talking. A few moments later Adam came out and told her why. He also told her that she was supposed to be part of the final plan.

"Sorry- maybe it's just the slayer in me, but I don't jump through hoops on command. I've never been one to tow the line".

Adam considered this and commanded Forrest to kill her. "It's about to be a short pregnancy".

Buffy froze mid attack. "I'm not pregnant", she stuttered.

Her paused caused Forrest to grab her from behind. She struggled to break free; especially when she saw Walsh with a freaking bone saw coming closer.

The saw was deadly close to her stomach when Angel twisted the zombie neck. ''You are never slaying in this state again".

Buffy hated orders but she agreed. Angel went to work on the other zombie while Buffy took Forrest out. Unfortunately this zombie was putting up more of a fight than the last. He was prepared for Angel and Angel had to listen to Buffy losing battle. Out of his side vision he saw Buffy get a brutal punch to her stomach. That fueled Angel even more and he quickly mad work with the other zombie. He grabbed Forrest and through him against the farthest wall away from Buffy. Angel ran after him and started to punch the man he already killed once mercilessly. "You should have stayed dead", he sneered.

Buffy gathered her breathing and felt a sight flutter, almost as if the baby was letting her know it was alright. "Thank god", she breathed. " Mama's sorry". She then turned to face Angel and smiled. He was beating the shit out of Forrest. Now it was time to look for Adam.

He wasn't that hard to find. The two exchanges words and a fight insures. Adam skewering arm juts out and he attempts to impale her but Buffy saw it coming and broke it off the skewer.

"Broke your arm", she taunted.

He just grew out another one. This one was like a transformer that was a gun and rocket launcher. Buffy had a fight or flight moment…she choose flight and took off across the room as Adam open fired.

"Come on Willow", Buffy ranted. She was going to die. She knew it and she knew she was taking her baby with her. She wished she would have just stayed home and worked on cleaning and buying furniture. Just as the end was near she felt a wash of great energy over take her. Her eyes became a big incandescent orange.

"You can't last much longer", he taunted.

Buffy kept coming closer. "We can last forever". She then starts to speak Sumerian.

Angel watched amazed at his girl. As much as he wanted to interfere this was her fight and he respected it. She was going to see a doctor and nothing but the bed for the next week but he respected her decision.

Adam too was amazed.

He fired at Buffy and Angel pounced but right when he was about to interfere the bullets dissolved into tiny white clouds a few feet from her. Adam fascination became concern.

Adam raised his arm to fire again, Buffy gave a small wave. Another tone and his arm weapon turned back into his demon arm.

Adam, became enraged, swung at Buffy. She dodged it, then started trading blows with him. This time, as opposed to the past, Adam was on the ropes. She was faster, stronger…

"How… can you…?"

"You could never hope to grasp the source of our power", she stated robotically.

In a last ditch effort to regain control of the battle, Adam reared up, and…BUFFY put her fist through his chest… Adam tried to beat her off, but he couldn't. After a moment, Buffy pulled her fist out.

"But yours is right here."She opened her hand and inside was a uranium core in its lead casing.

Riley entered in time to see Adam drop dead. He was cover in blood from trying to break free. He remembered his vow. Keep your friends close and your friends colder. "Buffy", he cried musing all the weakness and confusion he could muster.

She didn't answer. Buffy held out the uranium core and opened her hand. The core begun to levitate and hovered over it. Buffy orange eyes stared at it and it vanished in blue flames.

Riley moved toward Buffy but of course Angel got to her first. He touched her face and she looked into chocolate brown eyes. She moved to kiss him when she just collapsed against him.

Back at the connecting corridor the Scoobies eyes snapped open and they were all exhausted from the spell. Out of nowhere the outside door came crashing in and a demon is there. Gunn pounced, taking in all of his frustration out on it. The demon tossed him aside and was about to come after it when Spike shows and snapped the demon's neck.

"Whew, nasty sort of fellow. Lucky for you blighters I was here eh'.

The others were not impressed. So later Angel kicked the door in and stepped through holding Buffy in his arms. Followed by them limped Riley. Everyone gasped at his face, save for spike who was laughing.

"Riley is that you", asked Willow.

"Not the time. We need to get out of here", intercepted Buffy jumping down from Angel.

"We still got men out there", agreed Riley who did not want their pity.

Buffy commanded the others were to go. Her priority was getting the hell out as swiftly as possible. Angel's priority was to let nothing touched the slayer.

* * *

><p>Later at the hospital Buffy was getting checked out. Everything was fine, except for a few scaring but they looked to be clearing up fast. The doc once again recommended staying off her feet.<p>

"Gotta doc", she smiled trying to lighten the mood. He was not amused and neither was Angel. The doctor left to give them some alone time.

"Angel this baby", she paused thinking about her next words.

Angel froze on edge. Today was a busy day for Buffy. What if something was wrong? "Buffy what's wrong? Is it the baby", he panicked. "Do we need a doctor? I can call him back in", he ordered.

Buffy smiled. Angel was going to make a great father. "Calm down daddy", she teased. "Our baby is fine", she said hopping off her stool and putting her arms around his neck. "She's going to be so strong. I never felt more powerful. I know a lot of parents say there child is going to be so great and extraordinary. But I know she is going to change the world".

Angel demeanor dramatically changed. "I know the baby is going to do great things. She was you for a mother."

"She has you too. She's going to learn so much from you. Things I can never teach".

Angel just looked at her.

"What", she smiled.

"You keep saying she", he teased.

"Call it mothers intrusion".

"I just hope she just isn't too much like her mother. God forbid a slayer", he grimaced not liking his child in danger.

Buffy squished her face and shook her head in distaste. "Now I really want a boy. Slayers are hard to handle; or so I've heard", she joked.

Angel silently agreed as he leaned down to kiss her. "Let's go home".

"Hm-best idea I heard all day"


	14. Bliss & Losing Battles

**Hey, hey, hey! Disclaimers all day!**

**Warning extreme mushiness followed by a mean angst in this chap...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bliss was the only way to describe the two months that followed the fall of the initiative for the happy couple. Sure there were still problems that needed to be worked out but the important part was that they were together. Buffy spent the majority of her time in LA since she couldn't patrol anyways, leaving the Scoobies still unaware at the physical changes in their relationship. Buffy was now almost six months pregnant and she hated being fat. Angel and Buffy decided to let the baby be a surprise, though she knew Angel wanted a boy.<p>

Buffy and her mom were shopping one day buying a whole bunch of goodies for the baby when the discussion of Riley came up. Her mom was still kept in the dark about her baby's father and thought that her and Riley were still happily-involved.

"So have you and Riley settled on where you guys want to live yet", Joyce asked. "You know with the baby coming, you need to get prepared honey".

Buffy gulped. She and Riley were not on good terms. Having her ex-now lover skin him alive kind of did that to a relationship. Buffy had tried to make some lean way with Riley but ever since her dream she was a little hesitant when he wanted to spend more time with her. Buffy only agreed when they were in a group but Riley backed out because most of the times said group consisted of a glaring Angel; a silent reminder to stay away. "Um mom Riley and I broke up", she said quietly going with the direct approach.

Joyce was outraged. "What happened? How dare he leave my baby and his baby all alone…I swear I'll kill him baby don't you worry".

Buffy smiled. She thought her mom was going to be on his side. "Um mom", Buffy began but her mother cut her off.

"Don't worry honey; if you need to come home you can. We can set the old storage room up as a nursery and go to your next appointment to find the sex so we can paint the room", Joyce stated making a mental list of everything.

"Mom", Buffy yelled. "It's okay Angel's taking care of all that and we decided to wait to know the sex".

Her mom froze and raised an eye brow. "It's nice of that-um man to help you but you shouldn't be talking to him. He left you and now you moved on. You don't need him, Riley and you are going to work things out for the baby".

"No mom. This isn't Riley's baby. It's Angel and I love him and he is going to be in his son's or daughter's life. End of story", Buffy announced.

Joyce sat down at the nearest bench and put the bags down. "Vampires can't have children, you said that".

Buffy nodded and told her mom it was a long story.

"Buffy he still can't be involved it isn't safe. What's going to happen when they ask why daddy never takes them to school or why he drinks blood? Don't you want to give them a normal childhood", she asked frantically already imagining the horrors of what was to come.

Buffy had to stomp down her anger. "Normal", Buffy repeated. "We're not normal…I'm not normal. My children are going to group up in a home where they are loved and adored. They're going to have both a mommy and daddy who love each other. I think that's all that matters now if you excuse me I'm going home. You know that big mansion on Crawford, you know where to find me", Buffy then grabbed her bags and turned to go.

"Sweetheart", Joyce called. Buffy paused but did not turn around. "Don't be mad I only want the best for you. You'll understand one day".

Buffy nodded. "I'm not mad; just disappointed that you can't give Angel a break and trust my decisions. When that day comes I hope I'll be understanding and trust I raised my kid right". With that Buffy left.

* * *

><p>She sighed coming into the big old house. She preferred his loft now and days because it wasn't that much space to walk in. She liked it because it was nice, small, and cozy. This house definitely looked more like a home now but it was still too big to be walking around pregnant. She felt Angel's presence and inhaled it. He was here and that made life all the more bearable. The baby kicked in agreement. She found him outside a closed door grinning evilly. She never had been to that room and it was only two doors down from their room.<p>

"Hello lover, whatcha got there", she wondered. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

He just kept grinning. "How was shopping", he countered.

Buffy pouted. "Well she still hates you. I told her the clip notes and she was not happy".

Angel knew Joyce didn't like him. That was why whenever he sent Buffy something or called he used Liam instead. He leaned causally on the door and motioned for her to come here. She did and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her. He was always fascinated by her stomach. He had to always be touching it. "And how do you feel", he asked gravely.

Buffy melted into his embrace and the baby kept kicking her. She knew Angel felt it and smiled. The baby was going to have Angel wrapped around their finger. "I feel that this is where I'm supposed to be, right here in your arms", she sighed.

He kissed her forehead and then bent down to kiss her mark on her neck. "Good", he smiled against it. Nuzzling it and gently sucking on it in his human visage. It was so tempting and Buffy was surprisingly so willing.

She moaned at his actions. "Please", she begged.

He smiled and kissed it once more before pulling away. "Later", he promised. He wondered when drinking from her became habit and as natural as kissing her. He wondered why he wasn't feeling guilty about it either. Ever since his soul was bound he had no more rated R commentary in his head. His thoughts were his own. He was happy but he couldn't help but worry about it. Just like he couldn't help but worry about Wolfram Hart finding out about Buffy's pregnancy and him being the father. He knew that they were about to attack him hard after he stole all those discs and strolls from them. He currently had both watchers translating them. They were half way done and while they were doing that. He needed to keep busy, which was why he was here in Sunnydale with his beloved instead of in LA.

"So what's behind door number one", she asked changing the subject. She was extremely curious and she wanted to know now. He just stared at her. She moved herself to open it but she found it locked. She frowned and was about to break the lock when Angel gentle hand rested on hers.

"Don't", he ordered gently.

Buffy huffed in annoyance. "Unlock it or I will throw you into it", she snapped.

Angel looked amused. Her naturally short temper was even lower now and days. She was also getting a little bit stronger. He wouldn't let her do nothing but defensive moves when they sparred and recently they just been doing Tai Chi and each other. Angel thought that was a pretty good work out in itself. "I like it when you get rough", he said huskily.

Buffy gasped the nerve of this man. She liked Angel this carefree and happy. He wasn't as tense and broody as before and Buffy loved that but still it was just something that was pulling on her slayer senses about this change of character. There was something about his eyes. They weren't exactly Angelus' but they weren't completely his either. She didn't really want to question it because she was afraid that it would ruin their happiness. She knew Angel would never harm her and Angelus would never kill her, so she decided it could wait. What she couldn't wait for was what was in the closed door behind Angel.

"Angel", she screamed.

He laughed and opened the door. "You don't have to yell love, you could be down stairs and I would still hear you. Sensitive ears", he whispered but Buffy was no longer listening.

She gasped when she saw the contents of the cream colored room. There were three big windows at the far end of the room. The two on the side drapes were closed which was understandable because it was daylight. The room looked extremely bright and the one in the middle was left open. She frowned and went to shut it when Angel told her not to. "Wet paint, it's a mural not a real window hun', he stated. Buffy couldn't be more amazed with the love of her life. In the middle of the windows laid a brown crib with a white canopying on top of it. On right next to it sat a rocking chair white a pastel green pillow with a cute teddy bear on it. On the wall adjacent to it was a day bed decked with cute stuff animals on it.

"Wow", Buffy finally managed turning to Angel who was causally leaning in the door way.

"You like it", he asked unsure. "If it's not babyish enough, or anything I can change it. I just wanted to-to", he trailed off as Buffy came towards him grinning.

"I love it Angel and more importantly our little one is going to love it".

Angel looked unconvinced. "I just want it t be good enough. You're giving me something incredible and I well I'm just trying to make you as happy as you make me".

"You do and this", Buffy said gesturing towards the room. "This is perfection at its best. Now let's go across the hall my Angel so I can show you just how happy and in love you make me".

Angel face lighted up as he followed her out.

* * *

><p>A week later much to Angel's dismay Buffy was back in LA. He had a gut feeling that something extremely bad was about to happen but Buffy said that was all the more reason for them to be together. Wesley was researching, Cordy was reading the paper and Angel and Buffy was reading about Irish Baby Names.<p>

Wesley was having trouble with one of the words. "Shanshu" and Cordy was getting aggravated. He had these for almost two weeks now.

"He sure get's testy when he's translating", she teased.

Buffy flipped the page. "Giles is the same way. Must be a watcher thing", Buffy piped up.

Wesley sighed, sometimes those girls acted just alike. "This word is pivotal to what it prophesies about the vampire with a soul", he explained.

Wesley now had Buffy's full attention. "What does that old thingy say about my honey? I hate prophesies, they're never good", she exclaimed.

Angel didn't even seem to be fazed by it. A while later he tensed up and snarled, "a little late for visitors". Buffy tried to touch his face but he quickly got off the couch warning Buffy to stay there. She frowned as he and his crew went to the outer office.

The crew saw a hooded figure and Angle tapped it on the back with his axe. The figure screamed and Angel recognized him immediately. "Mr. Nabbit".

He stayed around to chat and Buffy thought he reminded her of Willy the snitch. After his departure the game resumed doing what they were doing.

"I know what it means", Wesley shouted.

Buffy looked up amused at his shouting.

"The shoe shine thing", asked Cordy.

"Shanshu", replied both Wes and Buffy highly annoyed.

Angel continued reading the book before he concluded nibbling on Buffy's collarbone was a better past time.

Wesley continued his explanation on what the word meant.

"Angel's going to die", both Cordy and Buffy screamed horrified.

Angel merely stopped his ministrations on Buffy and glanced up. "Oh…anything else", he asked not really caring. He was already dead, long as it wasn't about Buffy or his baby, he was cool.

* * *

><p>The lawyers at Wolfram Hart were still mad at the fact that Angel stole the scrolls. They really needed to take care of him and to do it they needed those scrolls. Lilah sighed; she hoped that the demon they hired took care of it. She was ready to get rid of Angel once and for all. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in", she stated recomposing herself. She was expecting Lindsay to come back and gloat how he made Junior Partner but it was him. The man was wearing a suit but he was neither lawyer, nor demon either. He looked military. "How can I help you", she asked. Her face was skilled to hold back her shocked at seeing this man face or lack there off. He wore sunglasses and gloves but his face looked as if it been carved like a pumpkin.<p>

The man grinned. "I've been told we have the same enemy; does Angelus ring a bell", he asked taking a seat.

Lilah raised an eyebrow. "We are currently having few probably with him recently yes, what's it too you", she asked warily.

"I want him gone but first I want him to suffer. I want him to feel the pain I had to go through", the man sneered.

Lilah was intrigued. "Go on".

"There's more than one way to skin a cat. We go after his heart", the man sneered. The irony wasn't lost on her. Lilah listened to the man talk, she was shocked and evilly anticipating the end result. A plan B never hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>The next day Wesley and Cordy was still discussing Angel's reaction to the prophecy .<p>

"The fact that his death is prophesied - which isn't good news - doesn't concern me nearly as much as the way he took that news", Wesley concluded.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "What? He didn't scream like a girl as some of us would have", she asked sitting down. "Angel's cool."

"Angel's cut off. Death doesn't bother him because - there is nothing in life he wants! It's our desires that make us human", he argued.

Cordy was eating her doughnut and stated that Angel is kind of human. - He's got a soul. She then went to get another one.

"What connects us to life is the simple truth that we are part of it. - We live, we grow, and we change. - But Angel...", he started to say.

Cordy frowned. "Can't do any of those things…Well, what are you saying - that Angel has nothing to look forward to? That he going to go on forever, in the world, but always cut off from it?", Cord finished.

Wes agreed.

Moments later Angel came up the elevator. He spent most of the night trying to reassure Buffy that everything was going to be fine and you couldn't kill something that was already dead. Buffy then need reassurance that he was really there and that was when their night really got interesting. He was happy that she was finally able to rest even if that has been only a few hours ago. As much as he wanted to just lay there with her he was too full of slayers blood to just seat still, plus he needed to see if there was any cases opened for today. "Morning", he greeted his employees.

They looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Morning…wants' some coffee", Cord asked.

"No thanks".

She tried again offering him a doughnut and when that didn't work she tried chocolate.

"No. I don't want anything", he stated getting annoyed. The thought of breaking her neck entered his mind and he frowned. There was something terribly wrong with him, but at the moment he was concerned about his friends' well being. Cordy made a strangled sound and turned to Wes. "Am I suppose to know what this is about", he asked clueless.

"We-were just discussing how-you don't want that many things", the ex watcher stuttered.

"Look I appreciate the concern but what I want most are downstairs sleeping. I'm not cut off, especially not anymore".

"You still might want to consult the oracles", Wesley announced.

His demeanor changed. "I don't need to see the oracles about this', he stated. His voice was tight.

* * *

><p>Cordy walked past this small open market art store. She was thinking Angel needed a hobby. She knew that Angelus once drew Buffy creepy pictures and figured he wasn't that bad. He would need something to do once Buffy left and he was all depressed. After she was done she felt something brush her shoulder but didn't see anything. Soon after a vision comes to her, she went to call the guys but another one followed. This one didn't end and she fell to the ground screaming. The lady who sold her all that art supplies ran over and screamed for someone to call 911.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Angel was studying the scrolls. Buffy fell asleep again while they were cuddled up watching a movie. His brows drew in concern. She was sleeping a lot more often. Ever since he got his happiness clause fixed he'd been drinking from Buffy when they mated. He was thinking that maybe he should go back to his strict pig's blood diet until after the baby. She was going to need all her strength and he didn't want to add to her lack of problems by taking too much blood. He locked the scroll back in the cabinet and turned away. He sensed something and looked back at it when the phone rang. It was from the hospital about Cordy. He hurried out the loft and went to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Voca, the demon Wolfram Hart sent after Angel came in and stole the scroll.<p>

"Angel", he heard a voice call. The voice presence felt powerful and he knew he had to hurry and report to Wolfram Hart. He couldn't afford to lose them because his ego got in the way. He was gone before Buffy came to the area he was at.

"Angel", Buffy called again. Wesley came in immediately after. "Have you seen Angel", Buffy asked her worrying was increasing. Her slayer senses were going haywire.

"No", Wesley sighed. "Buffy I'm worried that he's cut off from the world too much", he stated.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. If Wesley didn't know better but she was either amused or border line lethal. "He's not Wes. He just doesn't like showing his emotions and being weak. He spent a century not being able to rely on anyone. A hundred years alone and you just expect him to be joyous", she stated.

"If you're sure', he asked eyeing her strangely. He focused on the red dried patch in her hair that was sticking to her neck.

Buffy waved off his concern. "Of course I'm sure. I know him better than anyone".

"I suppose that is true. Buffy have he been feeding off you", he asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

Buffy froze. That was an extremely awkward question. She thought about lying and then thought against it. "Only when we have sex", she answered like it was nothing.

"Good God", he muttered. "Does Giles know? Buffy this is unhealthy. Vampire bites are addicting and what about the baby. you are the slayer not a blood bank, what if he takes too much again", he hollered. He was extremely worried for her and that was why the slayer decided to not kill him.

"He won't", she stated confidently. She knew the addiction thing to be true because when she was first bitten, she craved to experience it again only to be left in despair when he left town. It was like the mark on her neck enhanced her connection to him. She read things about vampire mates after he left and that only made it worst.

When Angel left she felt like she couldn't breathe or at least didn't want to. Everyone thought she was over reacting and that she'll get over it but she was truly damaged goods. He had to know the moment he marked her even though it was an unconscious act that he condemned her. She wasn't complaining but for him to just up and leave afterwards was like a death sentence.

"He marked you, didn't he", he asked.

She mostly kept it covered and when Angel left her normally put make up on it when she was wearing a pony tail. She wasn't ashamed but she didn't want to have to explain it either.

Buffy nodded. She saw the disappointment in his eyes but also a knowing glance. Two years ago he would have thought it was absurd, but now he knew what was important; the fact that Buffy and Angel were happy.

"Are you sure he's still Angel. Angel wouldn't strike me as the type to feed from you", he stated gravely.

"You're kidding me right', she asked amused.

"I'm happy for the two of you, just concerned. You were my charge and I know that is not the case now but I grew quite fond of you".

Buffy cried a little. "Same here, you came along way from the British guy I wanted to strangle".

* * *

><p>Angel pulled up across the street from the apartment. He just left visiting Cordy and he was pissed that someone would do this to her. He was furious and was going to send Buffy straight back to Sunnydale until this was over. He was halfway across when a fiery blast came from the lower story and threw him in the air. He landed in a heap on the road while flames engulfed the building and car alarms went off everywhere. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. "Buffy, Buffy, Buff , baby where are you. Wesley, Wesley", he shouted frantically.<p>

He saw Wesley lying on the stairs leading up and checked for a pulse while trying to find the two other heart beats he was so familiarized with. He hurried up and got Wes outside before going back in search of his mate. He was scared. He couldn't sense her anywhere.

"Never a dull moment with you around, is there", Kate snapped not holding her distaste when he came back out.

"I have to go", he said watching the building slowly give way. He searched everywhere for her. A small part knew he wouldn't find her in there but he still had to check again. He didn't smell her, he didn't smell slayers blood and he damn sure couldn't feel her. He looked back to Wesley who was wearing an oxygen mask being loaded in the ambulance. He needed to find Buff and he couldn't do that with Kate ranting. "You going to try to stop me Kate", he growled. His eyes were no longer the warm chocolate. They were getting blacker by the minute with a hint of gold in them.

"I'm glad we are not playing friends anymore. And I'm real sick and tired of your attitude. There is a thing called the law!"

Angel was holding back a growl. "This isn't about the law; this is about a little thing - called life. Now I'm sorry about your father. But I didn't kill your father. And I'm sick and tired of you blaming me - for everything you can't handle! You want to be enemies? Try me." Angel hurried past her to his car while she looked after him.

* * *

><p>Wesley laid unconscious much to Angel impatience. He was the one that could confirm that Buffy was safe and nowhere near the explosion. He then went to check on Cordy and vowed to fix whatever was going on with her. He saw a symbol on her hand knew what he had to do. He had to believe that Buffy probably went to visit Gunn and he was over reacting while he once again went to see the Oracles.<p>

Angel stumbled into the chamber of the Oracles with a heavy heart. He was having an uneasy feeling about all this. He blinked his eyes in disbelief when he saw the Oracles lying on the floor, dead. Voca's bloody scythe still buried in the woman's body. A ghostly image of the woman appears beside him.  
>"It's unfortunate. Things are unraveling. The dark ones broach our temples now."<p>

"Can you help me" Angel asked. He felt like his world was unraveling and it was only the beginning.

"I can't stay long. I've been dead a while. So far I don't like it", the woman told him, and her voice was still graceful with a hint of sadness.

"My friend who gets the visions...", he inquired trailing off.

"Is in trouble. It's his mark, the one who did this."

"Who? Who did this?"

"Voca; a warrior of the underworld. He wants you weak. So he opened her mind to all the ones who cry out in pain and need. She doesn't have long either."

"How can I stop it?"

"The sacred scroll of Aberjian is now in Voca's possession. The scroll is what you need." , she replied to Angel as she faded.

"Wait. Do you think he has my mate", he asked.

"Find the scroll. The words of Anatole, only they can remove the mark and save your friend. As for the other warrior her path is blocked from me by strong magic."

Angel was not having a good day. "Tell me where to find him. I'll repay him for what he did here" , he promised. He wanted to call bull but Buffy told him about the protective spell. It made sense that it shielded the Oracles since they were neutral to uphold the blance. He knew his baby tilled what they stood to uphold.

"He is here for the raising", she informed him. not giving him all the information he knew but it was enough.

"The raising?"

The lady was cryptic with her response. "Like so many of them he hides behind man's law. Stop him."  
>She faded.<p>

"I will", he vowed as he grabbed the scythe and left.

* * *

><p>Angel tires went to a screeching halt as he pulled up in front of this kitchen place that Gunn was currently at. Angel waited for Gunn to come closer to him and he force back a frustrated growl. Buffy was a hugger especially these last few months. He didn't need to ask if he seen her. He already knew the answer. "I need your help".<p>

"Yeah, well, I figured you didn't roar in here to ask me after my health. It's pretty good, by the way. - You getting enough iron? You look a little pale. Okay, it's traditional in the human world to humor people who've done favors for you in the past" , Gunn shot back. He still couldn't believe that the slayer was taken for and by a Vamp no less. Plus she was prego's. Gunn was envious but he wouldn't hold it against thevamp. Angel made life far too interesting for him.

"You're about to do me another one." stated the dark haired vampire.

* * *

><p>Angel was not having a good day at all. He phoned Giles on the way trailing Wolfram Hart to this secure location. They haven't heard from Buffy. Angel knew she wasn't at her father's because he didn't even know about the baby. His only lead to finding out where Buffy went was currently unconscious.<p>

He tracked Wolfram Hart to this subdue location. They were planning some type of ritual but Angel was planning on sticking around long enough to find out. Five vampires were chained to a box sitting in the middle of a five pointed star inside a circle laid into the floor. There were two monks along with Voca.

Voca sensed something up the stairs and produced a scythe. The lawyers was wondering what was going on until Angel burst into the room. Angel also had a scythe and the two duke it out. Lindsey watched the fight between Voca and Angel for a moment then stepped forward and picked up the scroll to continue the ceremony. The five vampires turned to dust and bones as the earth shook and a whirlwind begun to spin around the box. The whirlwind sucked the vampire dust and bones into the box, and then a ring of light exploded outward throwing Lindsey, who was standing inside the inlaid circle surrounding the box, against the wall. He landed in an unconscious heap on the floor. Angel and the demon kept fighting as if nothing happened.

Angel finally got the scythe away from Voca and pinned him up against the wall. He knocked the mask of Voca's face to reveal a maggot filled hole where his nose should be.

"Nice" , Angel bragged.

Angel then drove the blade of the scythe into Voca's chest, killing him instantly.

Behind him Lindsey recovered and has made it to his feet and grabbed a hold of post topped by a cross and brandishes it in Angel's direction. Angel slowly walked towards him, bloody scythe held loosely in his right hand.

"Lindsey, give me the scroll."

"That's not gonna happen. It belongs to us", Lindsey informed the Vamp.

"Us", Angel mocked. "You put your faith in Wolfram and Hart."

"You said I had to make a choice."

"And you did", Angel finished.

"Yeah; I had a crisis - and I want to thank you for your help with that - but I see things more clearly now."

"You don't see anything. You don't know what faith is", angel sneered.

Lindsey held up the scroll and gloated. "I see that what happened here tonight was foretold - that doesn't bode well for you. - I see that you are either the one with the power - or you're powerless."

Angel was bored and had better things to do. "Uh-huh. You see what I'm gonna do to you if you don't give me that scroll?"

Lindsey laughed. He knew Angel would never kill him because he was too good for that. "You need the words of Anatole to cure your friend. She's your connection to the Powers That Be. And since it is foretold that we sever all your connections." He then held the scroll into the flames burning in the urn beside him. "Well..."

Angel weighed his options. That scroll had a lot of important information, information that was important to his family. Decision decided he threw the scythe, cutting off Lindsey's hand at the wrist. Lindsey dropped the cross and screams as he drops to the ground. He is cradling his bleeding stump against his chest, as Angel went to retrieve the scroll from the floor beside him.

"Don't believe everything you're foretold", Angel mocked.

Lindsey tried to suppress his screams as Angel walked out.

* * *

><p>Angel found Wesley in Cords room. He was still bandaged up pretty heavy. Angel waited impatiently as Wes preformed the cure. He then patiently waited and held Cody's hand as she came to, playing the good friend.<p>

"Wes, Cords fine now…Buffy is missing. Where was the last time you seen her", he asked.

Wesley brows knitted in confusion. "I assumed you stopped in her room before you came here. How is she and the baby", he asked concerned.

"Buffy's not in the hospital", Angel growled. He was alarmed; Buffy was in the building at the time of the bombing. He was happy he didn't need to breathe because he stopped pretending to. He was solid stone as he waited for Wes to continue.

Wes tried to remember what went on. "What… we were talking and then she hurried and started to drag me to the door when the bomb went off. She was unconscious; a pipe hit her on the head. I saw you- or a man I assumed was you carry her out and I dozed off knowing she was safe. "

Angel kicked himself. Buffy should have been his first priority and now she was missing and injured. "What man", he asked puzzled. Wesley held no answers so he turned to leave.

"Angel, where are you going", Cordy cried.

Angel turned to look at Cordiela's helpless form on the bed. "To find my family", he answered tiredly and left.

* * *

><p><strong> please review i love reading what you guys think!<strong>


	15. Sunshine in the Darkness

Thanks for all the love and support. i really glad you guys like my story.

Disclaimer alert! I do not own Bufffy & Angel.

* * *

><p>Buffy came to, in an all white room, she figured it was a hospital. She was extremely groggy and didn't understand what she was doing there. She tired to sit up but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she cringed as she lay back down. She was extremely worried something was wrong. Her limbs felt immobile. "Ugh Angel", she whimpered. She couldn't sense him. It didn't make any sense. She felt someone drop her hand. She turned to look at Riley questionably. "Where's Angel", she asked determined Angel was going to make everything better. "Why are you here, why am I here", she questioned.<p>

He looked so remorseful. "There was a bombing and a pipe fell", he stated sadly.

The memories came flying back. "The baby; how is my baby", she asked still trying to figure out all the pieces.

Riley flinched, a couple months ago; he was expecting to be a father to the same child. "What does it matter it's a demon", he sneered.

"It's a baby", Buffy snapped back. She felt another intense pain and liquid running down her leg. Great, she thought. The world fiercest slayer, just freaking wet herself. She held her face impassive but if this continued she knew she was in big trouble. Something told her not to trust him and that same feeling told her that the liquid she felt wasn't pee.

"Where is Angel", she asked tiredly.

"Probably trying to find you", he smiled. "But by then it'll be too late", he smiled.

Buffy didn't like this. "Too late for what", she asked.

"We prepped you for an emergency Secretion but we couldn't get through this force field, so we decided to speed up your pregnancy. Any minute now your water will break ", he announced.

"Why".

"He took everything from me; it's time for me to return the favor. I'll be back with a doctor" with that he left.

As soon as he was gone Buffy too the IV out of her arm and started to formulate a plan to get the hell out.

* * *

><p>Angel was driving like a mad man. A couple minutes he started to feel panic and fear from her side of the bond. He tried to use that to find her but it was magically cut off. He could feel her every need and feel her calling out to him but he couldn't locate her. At least now he knew she was alive now but this was not the reassurance he wanted. Buffy was afraid and it took a lot to scare a slayer; especially his.<p>

He pulled over and slammed his head on the steering wheel. He didn't have time for asking every lead he could think of. He needed to get to her now. He thought long and hard. Buffy was in an explosion. It was the perfect time to snatch her up/ no one in her right mind would think on taking a slayer if she was at her fullest competency. It was too much of a coincidence. Angel didn't believe in coincidences. He pulled his self together and headed for good ole Wolfram Hart.

He managed to formulate a plan. He convinced a few fledglings to come with him to this all you can eat buffet. One was about 30 years old and knew something about the firm but he was still a baby compared to him.

"You're afraid of a few humans", Angel mocked. He knew that all vampires wanted to be fearless and he milked at it.

"Aren't you", one of them asked him.

Angel laughed. "They're just humans doing demons dirty work. Names Angelus and I don't fear anything. So who wants to make history", he asked grinning like a cannery.

He sold all the youngsters who had heard of him but he had trouble with the oldest. "I thought you turned good and married a slayer", he hissed.

"Can't believe everything ye hear lass. Now are you in or out boy. I don't like my time being wasted. I get puckish", he then justified his comment by ripping the vamps head off turning him to dust. He turned to the others, "so you in".

* * *

><p>The fifteen of them made their way to the firm. He doubted they were going to make it out alive but they were young and stupid. He needed them for the vampire detectors. As soon as they stepped into the building they went off. Using his stealth that he required with age he made his way towards the elevators.<p>

He figured since Lindsay was still having difficulty with his hand so he marched into Lilah's little office. Imagine his surprise when a familiar scent greeted his nostrils. He growled. "Why was Riley here", he growled.

Lilah jumped. "God how did you get in here", she asked as he sat down casually.

"So long story short. My mate is missing after a bombing that your firm caused. The only ones who knew about the bombing was once again your firm. Riley was sitting in that chair", he pointed to the empty chair beside him. "I don't believe in coincidences", he told her.

Lilah was reeling. How had he figured it out? The idea was farfetched but still she didn't think he'll figure out she was involved. She shrugged."Maybe he wanted a job", she offered.

Angel jumped up and grabbed her neck chocking her against the glass. "I think your just wasting time", he sneered.

She started to laugh. "We both know you're not going to kill me", she laughed.

Angel said nothing but tightened his grip on her and pressed harder on the glass cracking it. "You never know I'm feeling puckish".

"Can't breathe", she chocked.

Angel dropped her and she feel on her knees. "318 Malesberry St. It's an old hospital that we restored. She's there", she coughed. "How did a vampire have a baby", she asked generously interested.

Angel shrugged. "Does anyone else know about this", he asked.

She frantically shook her head no.

"Good", he then proceeded to lift her up and tossed her out of the 34th story window. He walked out whistling a happy tune.

* * *

><p>"Omg Wes we came as soon as we heard", Willow stated as she rushed into Cordiela's apartment.<p>

"Hey Willow, and Xander's, and Giles and Buffy's mom", she finished confused.

"What my daughter is missing after being blown up", Joyce responded hearty.

"Have Angel had any luck", asked Giles. He felt so helpless.

Cordiela shook her head in a negative. "Tall dark and broody took off without a word. He won't answer is cell".

"But you guys are alright", Xander asked. He was distraught that his pregnant best friend was freaking missing. He hopped that Deadboy found her and that the baby and she made it out safe.

"Yes the damage was to be expected but I am fairy slightly well", replied west.

Cord huffed. "I'm not; I'm out of a job".

"Everybody just looked.

* * *

><p>Buffy didn't make it to the door before the contractions started to come full force. She clutched the handle to brace the pain. It wasn't time. She was close to 7 months but she was nowhere near her due date. She couldn't cry out because that would alert everybody. She held her other hand close to her stomach panting frantically.<p>

She tried to get her breathing together as she finished breaking the door open. She stumbled out of her little holding cell. Her slaying senses where going haywire and she decided to go the opposite direction, using her sixth sense as a guide. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Riley. She raced to the corner and hid in the shadows. Of course the baby chose that time to want to play again.

This contraction had Buffy knees go from under her. She slid to the floor wrenching in pain. Her lips were bleeding from biting on them. She didn't want to be detected but as she opened her eyes she saw blue orbs staring at her concerned. She could almost see the man that loved her and the man she could have settled for.

"Buffy", he soothed. Riley slouched down to help her up while attempting to place her hair out of his face.

"Don't touch me. Don't act like you care", she sneered.

"I'm just doing what's best", he pointed out.

"For who", she asked as another wave flowed through her. She reached for his hand and like an idiot he took it. Riley screamed in pain. The sound of bone crashing could be heard throughout the hallway.

"You bitch", he screamed.

Buffy was panting heavily again with a smug look on her face until she felt it again. This time she didn't hold back on the scream that escaped. Tears fled from her eyes when she realized that she was going to deliver almost two and half months early. She was going to give birth and they were going to take her baby.

* * *

><p>Angel raced to the old hospital. The closer he got the more he felt her. "I'm coming baby", he whispered. The place was crawling with vampires and demons. He dusted the two by the door easily and stuck to the shadows. On the way to her he saw a man with a whole bunch of medical supplies. He was human, so it was easy to sneak up in front of him.<p>

"Boo", he stated plainly. The man's heart beat intensified.

"Who-who are you", he stuttered.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "I think you know and I also think you know who I'm looking for. So where is she", he asked.

"I- I don't know", the doctor explained.

"Blonde, pregnant, green eyes, super strong…you haven't seen her', Angel inquired faking being civil.

The man darted his eyes searching for help. "She went that way", he stated pointing in the opposite direction of Buffy's room.

Angel looked amused. "Really", he asked before knocking the doctor out and grabbing the tray he held before it fell to the ground. "I hate liars", he admitted to the fallen doctor. He set the tray down and went to the nearest room to put the doctor out of site. He spotted a white over coat and some shrubs and figured it wouldn't hurt to blend in.

A second later Angel in his new disguised hurried towards his beloved. He heard her screams before he saw her and it only made him increase his pace. He saw the broken door and entered. Riley was hovering over his mates, while she looked like she was going into labor. He did the math and it didn't add up. There were two nurses with them. Neither was human.

"Finally Doctor, she's ready", Riley stated.

"She's fully dilated", one of the nurses spoke up.

Angel was in shock but Buffy cry in pain awoke him. He threw the tray at Riley and attacked the nurses head on. One gave him a good right hook but Buffy cries of pain only increased his strength. She needed him. Their baby needs him. He dodged the next punch and pulled out his stake. The two nurses hesitated for a moment and Angel felt his face change.

"Angelus", one asked.

Angel staked him. He turned to the other one and caught him before he made it the door. Angel searched for Buffy's ex but he was gone.

"Angel", Buffy panted. "Is it really you", she asked.

"Yea Buffy I'm here", he answered. This seemed to calm her slightly.

"Oh god, Angel our baby, they did something and now…arghhhhhhhhhhh", she started to scream uncontrollable thrashing madly.

He kind of got the picture and went to the end of the bed. He prompted up her feet and leaned over to give him her hand. She took it earnestly and proceeded to squeeze it with all she had.

Angel looked down and gulped. He seen a lot of things but this was the worst yet miraculous one yet. "Buffy, sweetheart you need to push".

Buffy pushed; her screams were making him go deaf him and he knew that if he wasn't a vamp his hand would be broken. Still he kept encouraging her to push. He really wanted to go to a real hospital. One that wasn't crawling with demons but there was no time. People didn't even have hospitals in his time. They used mid wives and Angel was considering asking Buffy about using one as well but now it was too late. Moments later cries filled the air. Buffy was exhausted; her hair was matted and wet with sweat. She leaned back tiredly, breathing heavily. She was content to listen to her child cries.

Angel looked at the baby in wonder. She was so tiny and small, just like her mother. Her heartbeat was strong and she smelled healthy. Her brown eyes stared at him. "I'm your daddy", he gushed. She fused in his arms. "You wanna met your mama", he asked. He couldn't stop smiling. "Buffy, look what we did", he whispered handing Buffy their baby.

Buffy heart skipped a beat as she held her daughter in her hands. "She's so small, Angel", Buffy asked worriedly.

"We'll get her checked out as soon as you can move', he stated.

Buffy wordlessly agreed. "Hey sunshine, I'm your mama".

Angel stared at his girls. He listened as their heartbeat's synchronized before looking around for a blanket. He found one and offered it up to Buffy, who wrapped their precious cargo up. He then looked at the cord connecting the two and knew he had to cut it. "Love", he called.

"Not sharing", she mused.

He laughed before his face became much more serious. "We need to move now", he ushered her out of the bed. Buffy could barely walk. She shot him a look. "I need you to jump, we can't take all of them with her, and the window is our best bet".

Buffy looked at their daughter. "Take Kathy, we'll split up. Run as fast as you can to the hospital".

"Buffy you take her. I'll stay. Better yet come with me", Angel argued.

"I can't make that jump but I can fight my way out. I'm tough, I'll hold them off. Just get her somewhere safe".

Angel sensed them coming and roughly kissed Buffy on the lips before handing her both a stake and a knife. "See ya in twenty", he whispered as he kicked open the window and jumped down.

* * *

><p>He looked at the baby in his hands to find her giggling. He knew right there, that she was going to be just like them. He tossed his keys where he knew Buffy would find it in the car and proceeded to run to the hospital.<p>

Not even five minutes later Angel ran into the ER. Kathy heart was slowing down. He knew he should have gone slower. "Help, help. My daughter needs help", Angel shouted.

A nurse came in front of him. "Sir what can I help you with", she asked.

"My daughter, she's two months early and I think she's having trouble breathing. She was fine at first but now, I don't know what's wrong."

The nurse looked at the baby. It was so tiny and still. The only indication to life was the fact that her eyes where blinking. "Give her here sir. What's her name", she asked taking the baby. Angel showed some hesitancy but relinquished his daughter into her care.

"Kathy_ O' Domhnallain_ ( O' Donnellan)", he answered.

"Well Kathy is in very good hands Mr. Donnellan".

Angel smiled but inside he was storing her face and scent to memory in case anything happened to his baby. He quickly called Wesley and told him about the baby and where to come before going back for Buffy.

* * *

><p>Buffy stood in her bloody hospital gown ready for a fight. She thought about putting on her pants but the soreness of her legs would make this fight even worse. She should have told Angel she could take their baby but she knew it was going to be hard to defend herself. Buffy ran out the room as ready as she ever was going to be. She couldn't let them trap her to a confine space. She was guessing three vamps and two demons. "Show time".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>i know that babies born this early have like multiple problems but this is the baby of the slayer and a vampire with a soul. Plus with will's spell makes her a tough little cookie. <strong>

**Anyhow please be kind and review.**


	16. Meet Angel Kat & Drac

**Sorry it took so long...therefore it's an extra long chapter...**

**Thanks for the love and waiting!**

**i don't own Buffy/ Angel...but Angel Kat is O.C**

* * *

><p>"They're all so tiny", Willow announced as her and the gang eyed all the babies in the maternity ward. Her face was as close to the glad as it can get.<p>

Cordiela eyed all the babies carefully. "She's not there Will", the seer said softly.

Buffy mother panicked. "What do you mean not here? Angel called and told us to come to the hospital while he went back for my daughter. Can't believe he left her there anyways but that's not the point. One of these babies is my grandchild."

Giles was staring intensely at Cordiela. "She", he repeated."Angel never said the gender, dear lord you really are psychic. You've seen her in your visions. That's why you can tell the baby isn't in there", Giles stated.

Cordelia smirked. "Took you long enough".

"So where is the baby", asked Xander. Nervously he scratched his head. It had been a long day.

"Ya'll people can't seem to catch a break", announced Gunn.

"Hardly", sneered Cordy. She wasn't trying to be mean but she was still on the fence for this one.

Moments later Wesley came back from the nurses' station.

"Well", Joyce asked expectantly.

Wes gulped. "Buffy and Angel's kid was premature and naturally at this stage the child would have trouble breathing and the bones wouldn't be all too solid. They said they were running test on her and she's going to be okay. An hour ago it was touch and go a hour ago but now she's fine. It's a miracle", Wes cried relieved he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Or something?", Giles muttered. He was really thinking that maybe slayer genes were genetic and he was troubled about what this would mean for the slayer. There were other doubts that maybe the baby was half demon like its undead father. Giles forced the thought away. He would and protect this child no matter what because of Buffy.

* * *

><p>Once again Buffy awoke in a white room and groaned. Her slayer senses were telling her to be on alert until she felt him. She looked down at him with his head resting on her hand cradling it like a life line. She smiled, he looked as if he was sleeping but she knew he wasn't.<p>

"Angel", she asked.

He looked up alert and guarded before checking her over and giving a slight smile. "How ya feeling hun", he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Um, like I just had a watermelon come out of me and then decided to run a marathon right after. My lower half is killing me", she breathed honestly. To anyone else she would have said fine and probably started to walk around to emphasize how fine she was.

"You should rest", he advised.

Buffy yawned and shook her head no. "I just want to see our baby".

Angel smiled. "I'll go get her, are you up for more company because you have some anxious people out there"?

Buffy merely nodded.

Angel knew she was trying to build up her strength for them. He gave an unneeded sigh. "I'll be back but in the meanwhile stay in bed Buffy", he warned.

She knew it was for her own good but she huffed anyway. She blinked and he was gone. Moments later her friends and mom came rushing in.

"My baby, my baby", her mom hollered rushing up to hug her.

"Hey guys…did you here I'm a mom", she breathed.

"Yes we are quite away of that but how are you feeling", Giles asked.

Buffy looked at them and she started to glow just thinking of her little girl. Same girl that was now crying in her daddy arms. Man she loved Angel's speed sometimes. She leaned back content to watch Angel muttering in Irish to quiet her down. "Honesty, I'm happier than I've ever been".

Xander looked on wryly. "Really, because you look like shit...no offence Buff. You know I love you, but you do", he stated bluntly.

Buffy laughed, while Willow chastised him. "It doesn't matter everything is perfect", Buffy responded.

"She's beautiful honey", her mom responded.

"What's the cutie pie's name Angel refused to tell us till you were up", Cordiela stated.

Buffy smiled. "Kathy…Her name is Kathy after her Aunt".

"That is so sweet", Willow gushed.

"Kathy Summers has a ring to it", piped Xander.

"O' Donnellan", Angel announced. Everybody just looked at him while he gave the baby to Buffy. "Her name is Katherine Angela O'Donnellan. We decided to go with my last name because of tradition".

"Oh well that's", Joyce trailed off.

"Mom", Buffy warned.

"Lovely, it's a lovely name", she finished.

Buffy beamed down at her little Angel. No pun intended. Her dark brown curls were sticking out of her little pink cap. Her big brown eyes were taking in everything around her. "I'm going to protect you with my life my little Angel", Buffy declared. It was low enough to be heard by her ears only but Angel caught it and hoped it never came to that.

* * *

><p>It's been a little over two weeks since Buffy came home to Sunnydale with her little bundle of joy. Her and Angel had to come back since his place was blown up. Up until two days ago they were like a normal family. Besides the fact that the first week back Buffy went patrolling until the sun came up. She found Kathy and Angel fast asleep on the day bed when she returned. Angel looked exhausted, he didn't even stir when the baby started to fuss and she rocked Kathy fast asleep.<p>

Normally Buffy had motherhood pretty easy. Angel and she would coordinate who would get her during the night and they mostly slept in most mornings. Sometimes Buffy would sleep right through a Kat attack as she dubbed it and Angel would go to her. She felt guilty but then she remembered that Angel was a vampy so he didn't need as much sleep as the normal person. He was used to staying up all night and one look at them together could tell that he really didn't mind. He dubbed it as father daughter bonding since she was his late night hang buddy most nights.

All this changed when Cordy had a vision and needed him there. Buffy was not happy and by the way that Kathy cried all night last night she wasn't a happy camper either. Buffy was at her wits end with the little monster. Normally after getting feed she would doze off to sleep but she just cried. Buffy went to her mothers and her mom said that sometimes babies just had to cry.

She had just laid the baby down and was waiting for Xander to come over when her phone rang.

"Angel's residence. This is Buffy ", she answered.

"How are my girls doing", his deep rich voice boomed over the phone.

Buffy had to reel in her excitement. "We're fine. Just missing daddy an awful lot", Buff wined getting more comfy in the chair.

"I miss you too. I miss the both of you but I have a job to do here", he reasoned.

"You got a job to do here", she countered.

"I know love. You two are my heart and soul".

Buffy giggled. "You're so corny".

"I'm also a little horny", he whispered.

Buffy gasped. "Angel, the doctor said six weeks".

"That's only because you're extremely fertile and that's how long it takes the average woman to heal. You're not normal and all my soldiers are dead", he stated as a matter of fact.

"I miss hunky cryptic guy", Buffy dead panned. "So how's the search for Riley and the demon thing from Cord's vision", she asked getting into slayer mode.

"Let's just say neither will be a problem for us any longer", he stated gravely.

"Angel what does that mean", she asked frantically.

"It means I would do anything to keep you and our daughter safe Buffy".

"Angel what does that mean", she asked again running a hand through her hair. "Angel I love and the man I love isn't a murderer", she stated.

"Aren't I Buff", he asked and hell froze over.

"Buff", she repeated, rolling it over in her mouth. "You never call me that…Angel", she asked warily. She really didn't need Angelus roaming free. Last time he didn't hurt her but she had to protect this Kathy from him.

"I'm still me love and I might have a surprise for you when you come to visit", he stated swiftly changing the subject.

"Oh goodie I like surprises. Is it a big one or a little one", she gushed. Buffy felt her slayer senses tingling. "What the hell", she whispered to herself.

"Buffy, I said it was a very big one", he repeated but she was no longer interested. She moved swiftly towards the nursery. She could distinctive hear Angel calling her name. She opened the door to see a man staring fondly at the baby.

"Step away from the crib", she sneered. The phone laid forgotten on the floor as Buffy took in her options.

"I came to see the miracle and the most marvelous killer in the world", he stated unfazed. The look in his eyes was soulless and filled with lust.

"Angelus isn't home", she sneered back.

The man laughed. Normally when she used his name she would see them quiver but he looked amused. "I fail to see what you see in him but I assure you I am better. Join me, feast in the darkness that ruins through your veins. Be my queen", he said luring her into a hypnotic state.

Buffy was lost in deep brown eyes. "I'm not a killer", she tried to fight her way out from the spell.

he stepped closer and moved to touch her skin and trailed his hand to her neck. "My name is Dracula and I can give you everything you desire. Just be my queen…say it"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Kathy irrupted in loud cries breaking the spell. Buffy took his hand from her neck and flipped him on his back only to have him disappear. He reappeared at the crib again and sneered at the object that interrupted him.

"Get the hell away from my daughter, I don't give a damn who you are", she repeated with a raised stake.

Xander took that moment to show up and the baby was still crying. "What… who are you", he yelled.

"I'm Dracula", the man responded with his thick accent.

Xander went from afraid to amuse. "Seriously, like I want to suck you blood. One two three", he started to imitate the cartoon.

Buffy kept her eyes on the man. "Xander I'm pretty sure he's Dracula", she explained.

"I don't have time for this rubbish tonight but I will be back, until next time". Then he turned into a bat and flew out the window.

Buffy rushed to quiet down the baby. "It's okay Angel Kat, mama won't let him hurt you", she shushed.

"Xander, call Willow and the gang tell them to meet at Giles after I patrol. We need to find out everything about him so I can kill him before he comes close to my daughter".

* * *

><p>Angel was reeling. It was like it was one of those times when you think…did that just happen moment. His old arch nemesis was in Sunday with his mate and three week old baby while he was stuck here following the powers that be's orders. Why did he have to kill some pregnant woman's protector and act as his processor was beyond him? He immediately called Buffy back to find out what happened and promised to be there as soon as he could. Which of course, she protested stating that she was the slayer and could handle Dracula by herself. He heard what Drac wanted…her. His inner demon growled at the thought that his mate-ship was in jeopardy. Normally he wouldn't be too worried but this old fool had gypsy tricks up his sleeve. Another reason he hated gypsies.<p>

He was now on his way to see Gunn. Besides his little crush on Buffy he was actually a good kid. He spotted the kid saving some strangers life. "People these days. Would it kill him to say thing you", he said popping up beside Gunn.

Gunn jumped before composing himself for a minute putting away his stake. "Angel", he gasped.

"Been a while. You well?", Angel asked trying to enforce his people skills that Buffy insist he have.

"Picture of health and harmony. - Look at you, dog! You haven't aged a bit", he joked lamely.  
>Angel really didn't have time for this. "I got a situation."<p>

* * *

><p>The two were trailing done where the demon once lived. They were discussing the tunnels.<p>

"Pretty deep, bro. We cleaned a vampire nest out of here last year. We've been patrolling it on occasion ever since. This Prio Motu guy, what was he up to", Gunn answered describing the tunnels.

"He was protecting a young pregnant woman", Angel responded thinking about Buffy once again.

Gunn was also thinking of the slayer. "He was on our side?", he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, did you find the scumbag that killed him", he asked appalled.

"I'm the scumbag that killed him", Angel responded.

"Oh".

* * *

><p>Buffy and Joyce were having dinner. "Thanks mum everything was mega yummy", she gushed.<p>

"Are you up for desert? We could take a drive, get some ice cream", Joyce pleaded.

Buffy sighed; she really didn't want to make her mother sad. "Kathy hasn't been sleeping well since Angel left and she just went to sleep. Plus I have patrol".

"It's only 8:30", Joyce reasoned.

Buffy was getting really antsy. "Vamps don't care what time it is,  
>mom. Dark equals dinner bell."<p>

Joyce is disappointed, but she tried to be a good sport. "Right. Of course…I'm going to have you to get used to this place without you again. It gets so quiet."

"Well, mom you have Kathy and she gets really loud at night", Buffy exclaimed using hand gestures after she put the dishes in the sink.

"Yea but that's only until you get back from patrol and then it's back to being just me", Joyce sighed.

"Mom, you could get a pet", Buffy supplied.

Joyce squished up her face in distaste. "Why don't you and the baby just come home".

"I have to go patrol, tell Angel Kat I love her and me and her home is in the house that her daddy owns".

"Oh I see", her mom stated.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I love you mom but I'm a mommy now and I have to make my own decision…decisions that are good for her too. Now I really need to go patrol. I hate it too".

Joyce watched as her little girl went out to save the world again. She had unshed tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair and it defiantly wasn't safe. She should be in school right now, not playing house with some demon while killing other demons. The sound of her granddaughter stopped her from her 'hating Angel' tangent.

"It's okay Granny's here", Joyce shooed. She was looking at her granddaughters deep brown eyes. "You so have summers looks, your gonna be a heartbreaker Kathy", she gushed. The baby stirred in her arms and giggled. Kathy rich brown eyes flickered golden for a quick second giving Joyce pause. She knew those eyes; they were the eyes of monsters.

* * *

><p>Buffy was really enjoying this night's patrol. It was her third vampire of the evening and she was just getting started. She rolled on the ground again with another vampire. This one was a whole lot bigger than her - but, again, Buffy always fights with primal, animal intensity. She loved the thrill and defying odds. Right as Buffy killed it she felt another presence.<p>

She turned and saw Dracula again. "My daughter isn't here now…let's fight", she piped up.

"We are not going to fight", he said with his thick accent.

Buffy was completely baffled. "Do you understand what a slayer is", she asked sarcastically.

Drac just smiled.

* * *

><p>A little while after Gunn leaves Angel walked around picked up a mortar and saw a Buddha statue. He replaced the candle in front of it with a new one and lights it.<br>He heard a noise and picked up a sword. The door opened and Angel jumped out pointing his sword straight at - the pregnant woman coming down the steps.  
>"You're safe. That's good."<p>

"You shouldn't be here. You don't have the right", she sneered.

"Oh, I know. It's - not really my choice, either. Kamal's mission is mine now", he stated.

"You sound just like him! You guys with your missions, and ancient laws, and medieval codes of honor! Well, I'm not interested. I'm just trying to protect my baby", she accused and put her arms protectively over her stomach.

Angel took in her stance and he smiled once again being reminded of his mate. "I understand."

"How could you? I don't even understand it! - I mean, six months ago I'm working the register at Costco. I did my time as a stock-girl and I was moving up. I was gonna be able to provide for my baby. Now all I wanna do is make sure she gets born.", she hollered.

"Well, I want that too."

the Woman snorted. "Right. Right. Because she is some seer, or leader or Joan of Arc. Well, you know what she is to me? - My daughter. Not someone's holy mission."

"It's not exactly that - it's - sort of my job. Plus I have a daughter two. She was born prematurely and a bunch of demons were after her and her mommy. I was almost too late to save them but I- 'm going to be here for you", he stated soberly.

"You have a baby?"

Angel face lite up and everything. "Yeah. Look! I got pictures - and an office. Well, the office kind of blew up, but we're working out of this other apartment in Silverlake, temporarily. But my girl is winking already".

The Woman took the pictures of Kathy and smiled fondly at her and the blond woman holding her before giving it back to Angel. "You have a beautiful family"

Angel nodded his thanks. "Now let me help you with yours - Let me help your daughter."

* * *

><p>Buffy, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, and Giles are assembled in Giles' living room. Buffy, Willow and Xander are all pretty hyped up from their Dracula encounter, talking excitedly and jumping all over each other's sentences.<p>

"I told you he'd heard of me, right? Can you believe that? Count Famous heard of me", Buffy gushed completely in the moment.

"I couldn't believe it the first twenty times you told us, but it's starting to sink in now", Giles stated tiredly.

"Sorry. Am I repeato girl? I guess I'm a little blown away", she gushed again.

"It's not that surprising that he knows you, Buffy. You are the slayer", Giles tried to reason.

"I guess. But the way he said it, he made it sound so-", buff trailed off at a loss for words.

"Sexy. I bet he made it sound sexy", supplied Willow.

Buffy thought back and shook her head. "My hubby is still the best Vampy on the block", she stated confidently.

The gang started to once again fraternize about the Count. Anya started to recall her old days as a demon when she knew him and Xander got extra jealous. Willow was having none of it. She wished she could have seen him turn into a bat.

"It had to be pretty cool, what were you guys thinking. I bet you hoped Giles knew what to do and see it too right", she asked.

Giles looked embarrassed. He knew what Willow's trying to do. Buffy and Xander are both a bit mystified at being put on the spot.

"Ahhh – definitely", replied Xander.

"Actually, I was more thinking - "BAT!" and stay the hell away from my daughter", Buffy answered frowning when she realized that this was the first time she thought about her Angel Kat. This Drac had to go…and fast!

"So what's the plan", asked Xander.

* * *

><p>Angel was not having a good night. The woman he was supposed to be protecting was giving him a run for his money. They got separated when two demons started to attack them in the sewers. He told her to go to the address on the back of the business card only to find out that she never showed.<p>

Afterwards he had to go back to this bar called Cartas and sing. Yes, he actually sung and now he was limping because he just got back from the trail. The only good news was that the lady and her baby were safe. He had one more stop to make before heading over to Sunnydale and handling Dracula.

He sat down and picked up the phone at the prison visitor booth. He was in the business of saving souls and that saving didn't stop because it was locked away. "Hey."

"Hey", replied Faith.

"How you doing?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I did sign up for this", she sighed rubbing her forhead.

"Regretting the choice?" , he asked wryly wondering if she was going to escape.

"Bad day. One of the girls in the yard tried to build a rep by throwing down with me. She had low self esteem, and a home-made knife, so..", she trailed off not wanting to go further into details.

"Oh. - Is she - you know - alive", he asked. It may have seen rude but he couldn't help it. he had to know.  
>Faith cracked a sad smile."She lives to tell the tale. Took the knife away - and I can't say much for the wrist it came in."<p>

Angel was surprised. "So you didn't kill her", he asked.

Faith sighed again. "I really wanted to. - Took a big beating from the guards, too."

"Sorry."

"Earned worse. Guys like us kind of got it coming" , was her reply.

Angel gave her a little guidance and even told her about Kathy. She was really sorry but he shrugged it off and forgave her. He even let her keep a photo of Kathy. Angel promised to visit again real soon and told her he had to see the count.

Faith eyebrows shot up in amazement. "Like Count Dracula", she asked.

"Yea, he needs to remember not to touch my shit", he stated his face was hard.

"Well good luck", she shouted. "They get to have all the fun", she muttered.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke from the weirdest dream. She shrugged it off as one of her slayers dream and went to feed Kathy. She just couldn't get that dream out of her mind. After feeding her little one, she dressed Kathy up in her cute green outfit with the matching bib that says, "my daddy is Irish" before setting her down and picking out her own attire.<p>

Buffy stared long and hard into the mirror that she forced Angel to put up and gasped at the freshly bitten mark on her neck. Her face hardened that was Angel's mark and that creep took it. She recalled Drac saying that Angel left and that he was unworthy. She hurried and put a scarf over it in shame. She was glad Angel was away right now. By the time he came home this one would have healed and it'll be like nothing happened. Drac was so dead for that bite mark.

The gang was all discussing Drac at Giles. Xander was acting weirder then usual but they let it slide. Buffy was really eager to catch this creep but she was too ashamed to inform the others. She didn't really inform them that before Kathy came Angel was feeding off of her regularly. She wasn't embarrassed about that but she just felt like what was hers and Angel's was theirs.

She eagerly hopped out of her seat to go patrolling for castles but Willow followed her out.

"You shouldn't go alone, Buffy. This guy is seriously dangerous", stated Will. She was extra concerned for her friend.

Buffy shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm on top of it. Watch the baby please", she answered back. Buffy was starting to feel that warming sensation course thru her veins and for the weirdest reason her neck became on fire. Not literally but it was itching like crazy and she fought hard to remain impassive.

"Oh my god", Willow hollered. "Take off the scarf", she ordered.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. There was no way she was taking that thing off and Angel was getting closer and closer. "No, now if you must mind I have to go", she argued she needed a few more hours before she saw him so it could heal completely. She turned to run like hell but Willow caught her and pulled the scarf off in the process.

By now everybody was outside in the courtyard.

"You've been bitten", she yelled.

Buffy lowered her eyes in shame. '_Could she be any louder'_, she thought. She looked up and saw his eyes staring at her. They weren't warm and soft. They looked pitched black almost soulless. He looked so broken as he held their daughter. She knew how important that mark was on her neck. It was worst then cheating in the vampire realm. They may of not hard morals but when it came to claiming things and marks everything was by the book. She opened her mouth but she closed it because there were no words.

She sunk into the closest chair she could find. It happened to be the one in direct sunlight and as the others got closer Angel stayed in the shadows.

"Oh god", she cried.

"Buffy why didn't you tell us", Giles asked slightly disappointed.

"Buffsters probably didn't want to worry us…right. It's noting just a scratch", reasoned Xander.

"Two deep, puncture-y scratches", Willow observed not buying it.

How could Buffy tell them it was a very big deal when they weren't going to understand? She searched the shadows for his eyes she really couldn't see them but she heard their daughter giggling. "I was embarrassed and guilty even though I felt as though I couldn't fight it. I hid it because I'm ashamed…I'm not his and I never will be. I said Always, and I meant it. I'm so sorry Angel", she spoke getting up from her seat and coming towards him.

Giles understood then and there the depth of his slayers relationship with her vampire boyfriend. Buffy must have been reading into vamp cultures without his knowing. He wondered how Angel was taking this situation so he followed her inside.

She looked as if she was pleading for forgiveness and he looked extremely cold. Giles shivered when Angel became too impassive he had flashbacks of his brief encounter with Angelus.

Angel touched Buffy cheek lovingly to the outward observer but his eyes were still emotionless. Buffy felt empty. She understood him perfectly. He was putting on a show. "There's nothing to forgive love. It happens to the best of us", he said kissing her softly on the lips. "Let's go home", he ushered.

Buffy felt extremely cold. She tried not to feel fear but she knew this conversation wasn't over and home was not a place she wanted to be. Angel must have smelt her fear because he placed the baby in her car seat and wrapped his arms around her warming her up. Her neck was still irritating her. "What about Dracula. I was going to drop the baby off with spike and go after him", she stated.

Angel growled. "I got it covered my love. Go home with Kathy", he said smoothly but Buffy wasn't a fool. She heard the underling order and narrowed her eyes.

"No this is my fight", she argued.

"Xander take her home", he ordered.

Buffy was about to protest when Giles surprisingly agreed with Angel.

* * *

><p>It was sunset and her, Anya, and Xander were at the mansion entertaining the baby with the latest peek a boo game when Xander became mechanical. "it is time to take you to my master", he stated.<p>

"Let's go", Buffy stated in the same way.

"Are you guys serious. You can't leave me here with this thing it poops", she hollered. Kathy giggled at the crazy lady and her mommy and Uncle X were gone.

"You owe me slayer", Anya hollered after them.

Xander led Buffy into a long, large hallway with many doors. They moved on into Dracula's impressive chambers. It's a large room lit by wall torches and a massive stone fireplace. Xander made a big show of presenting Buffy but he was dismissed easily. Dracula only had eyes for Buffy and Buffy was slowly losing her free will. Buffy quickly wiped out her stake and prepared to attack only to lower her weapon why he asked. She was getting fed up with this thrall thing.

* * *

><p>Angel and Giles finally arrived at the castle dumbfounded that they never noticed it. then Angel takes in the air and smells Buffy. As they get closer he starts to feel her and hope he isn't too late. Giles and he become separated and he cursed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stay away from me…My mate he's", she started drawing strength from their connection.<p>

"Here but he won't find you", he assured.

"There is so much you are going to learn. You will have eternality to find yourself", he stated in awe being captivated by her.

_"Always", she remembered telling Angel when he asked, "you still my girl right"._

Dracula slit his wrist and Buffy acted as if she was going to taste it but started laughing and slammed her fist in his chest.

"You know, I think the thrall has really gone out of our relationship. But I wanna thank you for opening my eyes a little", she swooned falsely.

Dracula was appalled." What is this…?"

"My true nature. Wanna taste", she asked hotly.

"You cannot run from your darkness", he stated.

"Who says I'm running? Come on Drac. We did your little dance. Let's see if you're any good at mine."

He charged, roaring, and she leaped over him, landing behind him as he smashed into the wall.

* * *

><p>Angel found Giles in the pit with the three sisters practically seducing him. "up you go Giles", he stated grabbing onto him and pulling Glies up.<p>

"Angelus, is that you", one asked.

He smirked and pulled Giles up. "The one and only", he said giving them a big grin.

"It's been too long", the other one slurred.

"Wait longer", he stated slamming down the trap door.

"We must go back", excused Giles.

"We must find Buffy …remember her", Angel asked.

Giles composed himself. "Right…you are right".

* * *

><p>Buffy and Dracula were still going at it. Dracula flew at her again, this time taking her down. Buffy's fighting style was rough but ferocious - she didn't give an inch as they slammed each other into the floor again and again.<p>

Dracula got the upper hand and threw Buffy off him. She flew hard into the opposite wall. Recovering quickly, she grabbed a lit torch off of the wall and shoved it towards Dracula.

She swung it at him and he turns to mist but Buffy follows it with her eyes. "No you don't", she stated. She was finishing this tonight.

Buffy threw the torch down and ran, scooped up her stake, leapt on the tables and thence to the landing, coming down right as Drac reformed. She slams the stake home.

"How do you like my darkness now?"

He stumbled and fell, disintegrating as he hit the steps below.

Buffy walks down as Angel and Giles entered.

"Hey", she stated out of breath.

"Hey", he repeated warmly.

"Where's Dracula", asked Giles.

"Another one bites the dust", was her reply. "What happened to your hand Angel", she asked once she saw the blood.

He shrugged. "It's Xander's, he was under the thrall and I had to punch him. you two should check on him. I'll be out in a second", he stated.

Buffy smiled at him and left to check on her friend with Giles.

* * *

><p>"Get your sorry ass up", he hollered and no sooner than he did Dracula was standing before him grinning.<p>

"She tasted delightful old friend", he grinned licking his lips.

Angel punched him in the face and grabbed a torch smearing it by the other vamps face. "I'm no friend of yours", he sneered and threw the fire at Drac's face. Dracula screamed until the flames died out.

"I can't be killed", Dracula laughed.

It was Angel turn to grin. "That wasn't my intention", he smirked. Let the torture began.

* * *

><p>The next night Buffy was dropping off the baby so her and Angel could work on their relationship without Kathy interrupting. When they got home he slept in Kat's room and avoided her like she was sunlight. Tonight she was determined to get him to talk or at least listen. She left two hours before sunset so he would still be there when she got home.<p>

"Mom me and Kat's are here", she hollered up the stairs. She placed the baby in her play pin and proceeded to pick out the most reveling outfit in her closet.

"Isn't that how you became pregnant in the first place", asked a little 14 year old girl.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Get out of here you little dweeb", she ordered.

"Buffy honey why don't you take your sister Dawn with you", Joyce ordered.

"Mom", both girls shouted appalled followed by Kat's loud wail.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was alot but i really want to redo the whole series with Angel Kat and her papa in it!<strong>

**What did you guys think?**


	17. Beautiful Nightmares

**Oh yeah things are heating up. Thanks for the reviews and all the love. i hope this was quick enough...it was finals week.**

**Disclaimers all day!**

* * *

><p>Buffy walked like a slayer on a mission on way back to the mansion. It took her mother some convincing and twenty bucks for Dawn to get out of that house kid free. Now she was twenty minutes behind schedule. The only good thing was that the sun was still up. Buffy went into the nursery where he'd been sleeping throughout this whole affair, staring at an empty crib.<p>

"She's at moms", she stated. "I figured we needed to clear the air", she joked lightly. He turned to face her and she gasped. Golden eyes turned towards her.

"I didn't realize the air wasn't…I don't need it", he argued. He started to walk towards her and Buffy came closer, never straying from his glaze. "I need her. I'm her father and you used the sun to keep her from me. Low blow Buffy…low blow", he hissed.

"I didn't mean for that to happen", she cried.

Angel rolled his eyes and huffed. "What did you mean then", he stated calmly…to calm for Buff's liking..

"I just wanted us to be us again", she screamed back slowly taking off her trench coat to reveal a red hot corset and leather pants. She felt him take in her body and his anger wavered as he embraced her. He leaned down to cradle his head like he always do at the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Yea they were slave to the passion and for once Buffy was glad about it.

The moment ended far too soon. As soon as he noticed the still fresh looking bite mark he growled and jerked away from her trying to control his inner beast.

"I'm going to go get her", he stated but Buffy quickly grabbed his arm. "Let go Buffy", he ordered.

She shook her head no. "Please stay, we can fight all night if we must but please let's work this out", she stressed.

Angel face lightened a little and his lips twisted into a smirk. "I don't want to fight you Buffy", he stated defeated. In truth all he wanted was to keep torturing Dracula and to act like it never happened but he couldn't because Dracula's scent still lingered on Buffy. He knew how to get rid of it but he was too pissed about it. He heard small sniffles and looked up sharply at the love of his life. She looked so tiny crying like that. Tears he no doubt caused in his anger at the situation. He hurriedly pulled her to him and consoled her. "Don't cry Mo chroí".

"No don't call me that…you hate me now. I wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry and all I wanna do is fix it, but I keep tearing things apart", she cried uncontrollably. She was finally giving into her emotions. Angel just rubbed her back as he would Kat.

"It's okay. I don't blame you", he whispered.

Buffy scoffed. "You wouldn't even look at me. It's as if I'm damaged goods. I'm sorry…that spot was yours", she cried harder looking into his eyes. "I'm yours and we're a family and nothing can change that or at least I thought nothing could change that...but now", she trailed off. She was trying so hard to get Angel over being mad that she didn't truly deal with it herself. She wanted to just take her hands and claw at the skin until the piece of flesh were the scar resided was gone but that probably wasn't smart .

"No buts", he chided wiping her tears. "I'm sorry I'm an ass, it's just ", and he trailed off bringing his fingers to linger on her scar.

She sniffed and looped her hands around his neck. "I know", she whispered. She kissed his lips sweetly but Angel returned that kissed with a fire so passionate Buffy was burning from the cool sensation he was giving her. She loved the fact that he seemed to balance her out. She hooked her legs around his waist and panted for air as he started kissing down her neck. She hated the fact that she needed to breathe. "So Angel", she quipped.

Angel stopped what he was doing to look back at her momentary. His eyes were clouded with lust and Buffy shivered. Buffy didn't know how long she looked into his chocolate orbs before his looked turned into amusement reminding her that she wanted to tell him something.

She snuggled closer to him and he groaned. "This is far better than any thrall", she whispered.

Angel smirked. "Just wait', he stated before carrying her to the bedroom.

"Annnnnnngeeeeeeel", she laughed and it was music to his ears.

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up and stretched. She was alone in bed but she could smell food and food always made her happy. As Buffy came down the stairs she heard giggling and chatter. She wondered who Angel was talking too and paused. It was a good thing she didn't come down the stairs naked because her mother and Angel were sitting at the kitchen table together with a giggling Kathy in between. Buffy just took this moment in…they looked civil. Of course Angel had to ruin Buffy's little moment.<p>

"Morning Mhuirnín", he stated sweetly. Her mother looked confused until she heard Buffy reply good morning back.

"That is so weird. I didn't hear a thing", she stated. "Good morning dear".

"Morning mom and good morning my Angel Kat", she said making her voice animated for her daughter. Kathy giggled again and reached for her. Not being one to deny her of anything Buffy picked her up and started playing with her. "Did ya miss me", she asked the baby. "I sure missed you", she admitted.

Angel smiled at the scene before him committing it to memory before he cleared his throat. "Hun, your mother wanted to tell us something", he stated.

Buffy froze. "Why do I feel like this something isn't good", she asked taking in Angel's tense demeanor. "Here I thought you too were acting civil today, guess mommy was wrong hun Kat", she stated sadly.

"I was just telling Angel that I think you guys are doing marvelous jobs as parents", her mom gushed.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Really", she asked. "I'm sensing a but coming, and it is too early for buts", Buffy told her mother bluntly.

Angel stood up. "I already heard this so I'm going to go warm up your breakfast", he stated pecking her on the lips.

"Spill mom", Buffy commanded once Angel left the room.

"The other night I found something wrong with Kathy Honey", her mom confessed.

"Wrong", Buffy choked on the word. Buffy started to panic and Angel came rushing in to reassure her. Her heart beat slowed and she started to examine her little Angel. "What's wrong with her", she asked starting to panic again. Kathy starting crying because of her mother's discomfort. "It's going to be all right", Buffy soothed rubbing her back. "What's wrong with my daughter", Buffy hissed losing patience.

"Calm down Buffy"

"Calm down, you want me to calm down", Buff hissed again.

"Joyce saw Kat eyes change colors", Angel stated.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "So, so did mine. People could never tell if I had hazel or green eyes when I was younger", she exclaimed.

Angel shook his head but Joyce beat him to the point. "Kathy inherited that monster's eyes", she shouted.

"Excuse me", Buffy cried.

"What gives you the right to come into our home and just belittle Angel and your granddaughter? So what she has brown eyes and not hazel green like ours get over it mom", she shouted.

"Buffy she isn't human. She had eyes of a – a monster. She had eyes of a vampire", her mom accused. "Isn't it your job to slay them", she asked.

Buffy just looked comatose, while she held Kathy who was fussing like crazy. Angel growled. "I think it's time you leave Joyce", he said every word forced.

"Buffy", her mom called.

Buffy just stared at her own baby. "Go", she whispered. She heard rather than saw her mom leave. Angel put his arms around her and Buffy leaned against him.

"I'm sorry", Angel stated the guilt was written all over his voice.

"What", she asked. She went to put Kathy in her plan pin before comforting Angel.

"Your mom believe that's she's part vampire and it's my fault", he whispered.

"But you were human when we conceived her", she stated confused.

"I could have had parts of the demon… didn't really stay human long enough to find out and those demonic traits are now passed on to our daughter".

"The demonic traits don't make a demon, its how you use them. So we all have a little extra in us it makes us special. When I was carrying her, I knew she was going to be powerful. She fought everyday to stay in that womb for as long as she could. iu think if she was completely normal we could have lost her"

"When I look at her I don't see evil. I see our daughter and it's my responsibility to teach right and wrong to her".

Angel pulled his arms around her. "I don't sense an evil bone in her either love but let's not tell Xander about this. For some reason Kathy likes him and you know how he is", Angel whispered.

Buffy giggled. "Deal", she agreed.

"How fast can you and Kat come to LA", asked Angel.

Buffy spun around with big bright eyes. "Is this involving that surprise you mentioned", she asked grinning.

Angel smirked. "Maybe".

* * *

><p>Buffy and Kat were ready to go by sundown. Both of his girls were out like a light as soon as they hit the express way. Angel made sure to leave the fridge packed with blood for his childe. He really was appreciative for Spike looking after his girls when he was away against Buffy's will. Now with Joyce accusations he needed someone to look after Kat and protect her. He looked over to where Buffy was slouched the backseat with her hand protectively over the car seat.<p>

This was going to be Buffy's first time in LA since Kathy was born. He rolled up to the new hotel he found a few days before he went to Sunnydale. Buffy was so going to love this. There was a small problem but he and the gang fixed it. Now it was evil free and prefect to raise not only a business but a family.

"My love wake up", he whispered.

"Five more minutes", she cried getting more comfortable in the seat.

Angel chuckled at her mannerisms. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she was a deadly force to be reckoned with. "Your surprise is ready", he answered. "And Kathy and I are leaving rather you come or not", he told her.

Her eyes popped open and she narrowed her eyes at Angel before eagerly unbuckling Kathy's seatbelt and getting them both out of the car. Buffy paused as she in took the building they were parked in front of. "You didn't", she stated.

Angel just grinned and went inside throwing her a key.

Buffy steeped into the lobby in awe. The place was amazing and peaceful. That was until she heard a squeal.

"Cordy", she asked surprised. She was growing to like the ex cheerleader.

"Let me see my god daughter", she excused stealing the baby from Buffy. "God she's getting big", Cordy managed to say before she was completely engrossed with playing with the baby.

Wesley came out of the office. "It's nice to see you Buffy", he greeted.

"Likewise", she smiled.

"How do you feel about the place love".

She turned around and saw Angel coming down the stairs. This man was something else. "It feels like home, only bigger", she grinned.

Cordy snorted. "You should have seen it a few days ago, talk about a haunted house".

"It was a place full of evil", Wes told her.

Buffy nodded soberly and looked at Angel. She knew if it was a danger to her and the baby they wouldn't be here. She could feel how important this place was to him. "Well then it's our job to do just as much good in it if not more, huh".

Angel smiled; teeth and everything and came up to her and kissed her.

"Whoa now kids in the room, take that somewhere else", Cordiela hollered.

Angel grinned. "Will do", he agreed and scooped Buffy up and away.

* * *

><p><em>Angel was in the karaoke bar talking to the host about heartache when he spotted her. She was smiling at him from the bar. As the music starts to play he comes closer to her and puts his hand on the blond's waist.<em>

_"I was afraid you weren't' t coming", he whispers into her ear._

_"Mmm, don't be silly, silly! I've been here the whole time", she purred._

_Angel looked surprised. "You have", he questioned._

_"Ah-mm, just waiting for you", she told him. He smiled like a school boy. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance", she asked coyly. After a beat Angel leads her out onto the floor with a smile. The host is singing on the stage but it was if they were the only people in the bar._

_Angel his forehead leaning against the blonde. "I still can't believe you're here. I mean - I killed you", he uttered in despair._

_She shrugged, "I'm over that. You haven't told anyone else about these dates of ours, have you?"_

_Angel pulling back a little and answers, "No. I want you all for myself."_

_"I know how you feel."_

_"It's so strange."_

_"But good."_

_"But good."_

_Darla and Angel kiss as the song ends._

* * *

><p>Buffy had just putt Kathy back to bed for a nap. She was all nice and feed so now it was time for some Angel and her time. They were there for two days already and since Buffy noticed that Angel had the weirdest sleep patterns. Sometimes he didn't even hear their daughter through the monitor. He was sleeping still with the dreamiest smile on his face. He looked ten years younger in human years. Buffy wondered what he was dreaming about but judging from the tent in the sheets she kind of figured.<p>

Buffy was doing her hair when Angel awoke a moment later panting. She turned around curious at the noise and became more curious as he was looking around for something.

"Buffy", he panted.

"Dreaming of me I hope", she joked with a raised eyebrow.

Angel swallowed hard. Buffy giggled and climbed on the bed kissing him. "Your kisses are different", she observed. She licked her lips and thought about it. "You taste funny", she said frowning. "Not a bad funny…just off", she concluded lost in thought.

The baby monitor went off again. "Kathy sure is restless these days. Duties calls", she sings as she hopped out of bed to the next room.

"I love being a mom", he heard her whisper as she went to check on Kathy.

Angel shivered and inhaled a useless breath. Why was he dreaming of Darla and more importantly why hadn't he told at least Buffy about this. He knew her reaction was going to be extreme but he had to tell her. With that the drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Cordelia was dusting when Gunn busted into the hotel demanding for Angel presence. She thought the kid needed a serious attitude adjustment. He could have at least said hello. She told him he was still sleeping and Gunn just lost it.<p>

"Sleeping? It's 3:30 in the afternoon. I've been up since dawn", he hollered.

Cordy went to stand next to Wesley. "Sort of missing the whole 'creature of the night' angle, isn't he", she asked.

"I knew I said 4 o'clock", he uttered.

"You had an appointment", asked Wesley.

Gunn was losing patience."He didn't brief you? - Angel promised to back me up. We're meeting a snitch downtown. This guy has a line on Deevak."

"Deevak", Wes asked once again clueless.

"Demon…He set up camp in my neighborhood. He put two of my men in the hospital last night. So could one of you go in there and knock on his coffin", he explained.

Cordiela huffed. "He doesn't use a coffin. And maybe you've never heard the expression 'let sleeping vampires lie?' - He'll rise on his own. He always does. - Maybe we can help", she offered.

Gunn scoffed. "You two? I find Deevak I'm gonna need more than C3po and 'stick figure Barbie' backing me up. No offence."

"Very little taken", responded Wesley; he was an ex watcher and a bounty hunter.

Gunn really didn't care. "Deevak is a bad-ass. I'm gonna need the serious muscle."

Buffy came bouncing down the stairs with Kathy at that exact moment, "I'm serious muscle", she stated. Everyone smiled at her; she looked anything but muscle cradling that baby.

Gunn laughed knowing the girl packed a punch. He haven't seen her in a while. She looked good to just have a baby and all. "Fine War-zone Barbie, go find a sitter and let's roll", he ordered.

"Cord can you please", Buffy asked. "Angel is getting on my nerves with his sleepy headed butt. Vamps don't need that much sleep baby or not. Wes while were gone can you figure out what is making him into Mr. Sandman's favorite costumer. "

Buffy and Gunn left soon after. They pulled up into a parking garage that looked deserted.

"We're too late. He split", he huffed.

"Maybe he went to pee", Buffy countered. "He's here my guts tell me were not alone', she breathed concentrating on her slayer senses. She turned around to see a spunky black kid peek out of a van." There", she pointed.

"I take it your Gunn", the kid stated nodding to Gunn.

"That's me. You Jameel?"

Jameel came out from behind the van.

"So how much to make you talk", she asked.

Jameel shook his head. "I don't want any", he confessed.

"Then what do you want", she asked puzzled. Something about this kid was off.

"You don't want cash - your choice. But you're gonna tell me where to find Deevak", Gunn said stepping in.

"Hey, man, the only reason why I showed is 'cause I know you got a rep, and I aint looking to make no new enemies. But on this Deevak situation I just can't help you. He'll know it was me. Demon's got eyes and ears all over the place, not to mention teeth! There's a good chance that he had some vamps tail me over", Jameel stuttered.

Buffy closed her eyes. "He's right. They're coming".

Gunn looked around and responded, "I don't see none."

"They're coming south", she stated. "No more than five tops..It's insulting really"

Gunn pounced on Jameel. "Looks like we ain't got much time to tell me what I want to know".

"Look man, I'm sorry. But Deevak scares me a lot more than you and some crazy chick do."

Gunn whipped around and knocked Jameel down.

"Gunn", Buffy shouted but Gunn continued to beat up the fallen guy.

"Easy", Buffy commanded catching Gunn's fist.

"Anne let go. This is my case", he yelled.

"It was…now its Angel's", she said right before the vamps started to pour in.

Jameel pulled himself free and disappeared, while Gunn and Buffy turned to the vamps.

"Come and get me boys", Buff taunted. Three vamps leaped at the chance to fight her. The first one was too cocky and ran right on her stake. The other two were more were double teaming her but Buffy dodged all their attacks. "My turn", she grinned and did a double kick knocking them both down. She punched one in the jaw and followed it by in upper cut before introducing it to mister pointy. The other vamp screamed in outrage and went to grab her throat. Buffy smirked and let the vamp think he was winning before staking him from behind. She turned to see Gunn still fighting his vampire.

After Gunn was finished he went over to Buffy who looked bored. "You know you could have helped. That vamp did a number on my ribs", he stated rubbing them slightly.

Buffy snorted. "So you could bite my head off, no thank you", she laughed.

"We're still no closer to finding Deevak."

"Probably for the best" , Buff concluded.

"How you figure?"

"You said your ribs are killing you", the slayer stated. "Let's see if my Honey is up then go after your demon…after you rest", she ordered.

"You rest Buff, later", he shouts as he walks off.

"Men", she huffed as she got in the car and drove off. She knew he would come around.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into the hotel a ball of energy. "Honey I'm home", she stated. She found Angel rocking a fussing Kathy.<p>

"Hey my two favorite people", she gushed.

Angel smiled lazily at her. "How was things with Gunn", he asked.

Buffy hopped on his desk. "It was a no go, why on earth do you look sleepy still. You've been sleep most of the time I've been here", she said worriedly.

"It's nothing Buffy", he snapped.

Buffy hopped off the table and wiggled Kat from his arms. "Come on baby before Da-da bites our heads off", she cooed. Kathy giggled.

"Buffy", he called after her.

"Save it. You'll tell me when you're ready", she answered clearly hurt.

Angel slouched back down exhausted.

* * *

><p>Cordelia dropped to the floor and held up one hand. "Dennis, phone", she called to her ghost roommate. She just had a vision about Gunn.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy went out to patrol while Angel went back to sleep. The phone started to ring and consequently it was followed by cries.<p>

_"What's that ringing", he asked. He also heard crying. He must be losing it._

_"Ignore it", Darla answered._

Angel had a nagging feeling that this wasn't right and someone very important was calling out to him. He tried to forget about it but it got louder. He soon smelled blood and it was incredibly strong. He was finding it harder and harder to resist it. He felt it trickle down his throat and subconsciously he wanted to latch onto it. It felt good and familiar. He took another gulp of it before it tired to move away. He grabbed it and opened his eyes with his teeth still embedded in her wrist.

* * *

><p>Buffy moaned at the sensation of Angel's fangs inside her. She knew one way to wake up a vampire when all else failed. She didn't understand why he didn't wake up when his hearing was the best and Kathy monitor was right by the phone and both were extremely loud for his sensitive ears. She realized he wasn't waking up and he was taking too much. "Angel", she shouted as she gently trying to pull her arm away.<p>

He looked lost but when he realized what he was doing he hurriedly licked Buffy's wrist close. Her heart beat was slow and Angel was panicking. "Oh my god Buffy", he whispered.

"Go, Gunn needs help. Wes is down-down stairs", she stated.

"You need a hospital", he argued.

"No time" she panted. "I'll stay awake and watch Kat", she countered. "Go", she yelled.

* * *

><p>Angel was guilt ridden the entire time there. He even had to ride on the back of Wes motorcycle because Buffy gave Cord the car. This was the second time he almost killed the woman he loved. He should have felt her and smelt her scent. Their daughter was crying and he ignored it. Something was seriously wrong with him. Why was Darla haunting him now after all these years?<p>

After no one answered she went after Gunn herself. It was the smartest thing but she couldn't let him die. So know they were finally in front of Deevak and Cordiela was terrified.

"How touching. A woman willing to die with her man", he mocked at her lame attempt to save Gunn.

"Oh, no. He's not my man. He-he's just a friend. And - about the 'willing to die' part...", she trailed off panicking.

"You must be Deevak. They told me you was ugly but – damn", Gunn yelled disgusted.

"And you're the big bad Gunn", the demon mocked back.

Gunn stretched his hand back toward Cordy, but she only bated it away.

Deevak smiled. "Heard you were looking for me", he then grabbed Gunn by the throat and lifted him up.

"Hey", Cord shouted.

"You found me."

Cordy pulled out her axe and hit Deevak, but he caught her wrist in his other hand. "Stop it! You're killing him!"

Deevak morphed into Jameel and repeated Gunn's earlier words."Survival of the fittest, bro, and right now you're not looking too fit."

Cordelia dug the mace out of her purse and sprayed it in Jameel's eyes. Jameel promptly let go of Gunn.

"Gunn."

Jameel morphs back into Deevak.

Cordy and Gunn got up and backed away as Angel and Wesley on their motorcycle came sliding in sideways under the garage door, knocking one of the vampires down. The vamp picked himself back up and grinned as he saw Angel take off the pink helmet. Angel looked at the helmet in his hands and then back at the vamp. He grinned himself before smashing the helmet in its face.

Angel and Wes were fighting the vamps, Gunn was trying to fight Deevak, but Deevak blocked every punch he threw.

Cordy tried to hit one of the vamps with her ax, but gets pinned up against the side of a car by it. "Where's Buffy the Vampire Slayer when you need her", she asked to know one ion particular. Wesley came and staked the vamp holding her, then pulled her out of the way of another vamp trying to bash her head in with a crowbar.

Deevak is now attacking Gunn, and Gunn barely manages to avoid the demon's wild swings. One of Deevak's hands connects, knocking Gunn down. Angel seeing this yells, "Cordy, Axe!" She throws him the axe and he catches it as he jumps off a car's hood into a summersault, burying the axe in Deevak's forehead on the way down.  
>Deevak drops like a tree trunk next to Gunn. Angel reaches out a hand and pulls Gunn to his feet.<p>

Angel then pushes the car out of the garage, and then jumps into it trying to start it by popping the clutch when Wesley runs out after him holding the keys that where covered in demon goop.

Gunn walks up past Cordy rubbing his throat.  
>"Hey."<p>

"Hey", Cord repeats.

"Well, you finally saved my life. I guess I should say thanks", he said trying to stomp down his pride.

"Yes, you should, and no - I didn't", she exclaims thoughtfully.

Now, Gunn was confused.

"Deevak wasn't the danger my vision was warning me about", she stated.

"He wasn't?"

"No."

"Then what was", asked a puzzled Gunn.

Cordy arched an eyebrow. "I'm looking at it. It's you, Charles. You're the danger."

"Excuse me?"

"It's how you life your life. You don't just face danger, you create it. You're on a self destruct mission - unless you get some help", she advised. She sounded wiser and so unlike herself. She really did come a long way from two years ago.

Gunn laughed and said, "I ain't buying none of this Dionne Warwick crap."

"You know it's true. You need some serious saving. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

"Oh, is that right" , questioned Gunn.

Cordy was never one to back away from a challenge. "Well, yeah. Better just plan on having me I your life for a while. At least until you find some peace", she responded.

"Could be a while."

Cordy smiled sadly. "That's okay. Helping people that's what me and my friends do."

Gunn opened the door to his pickup. "Well, lucky me", he stated.

"Hey. How about that thank you" , she asked.

Gunn looked at her and Cordy raised her eyebrows at him waiting patiently. Gunn gave her a slightly sheepish smile and Cordy smiled back. He closed the door and drove off.

* * *

><p>It was a long night when Angel finally made it back to the hotel. He was still pumped up on slayer's first thought was Buffy. Was she even okay? As soon as he stepped into the lobby he was meeting with a pair of green ferocious eyes. At least she was okay, he thought. This was kind of worse she was livid.<p>

"Honey your home", she gushed hugging him. He was confused until she dragged him to the couch and pushed him down on it. "Spill, I want to know what's wrong with you", she asked. She was really concerned. "You know I love you and maybe that wasn't the smartest way to wake you up but I kept screaming at you and you wouldn't move. I was so scared", she cried. She hopped on his lap and cried out everything she was feeling.

"I'm sorry my love. I don't know what's going on", he told her. There was no way he was going to break the news when she was already a ball of emotions.

"I don't want to lose you", she admitted.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual", he confessed.

"So we'll get through this together", she asked shyly.

Angel knew something was up but he agreed whole heartily. "Good because I asked Wes to check on it already", she beamed.

Angel growled but stopped when Buffy started kissing him. "I do it because I care", replied the slayer to her vampire's protest.

* * *

><p><em>Angel heard giggling. It sounded familiar but it wasn't the sound of Buffy's carefree laughter but this one sounded rehearsed maybe amused by something. He steeped closer to the sound and growled lost in the memory. It was 1890 two years after he got his soul and his sire took him in.<em>

_Darla turned around and smiled. "Angelus my boy", she greeted. Her eyes were as dead as her but they always had an evil gleam to them. "You remember our old friend Dracaula. 1790 you were so bad, burning houses to the ground killing groups of them in their only sanctuary", she spoke and her eyes glistened over like that stuff was awesome._

_Angel hid the guilt behind a cold smirk. He remembered it perfectly. Darla had been so smitten with her old friend Dracula she forgot good old Angelus even existed. It wasn't the fact that Angelus was jealous he just hated being forgotten. He lived in no vamp shadow even his sires so he had to show Translivia just who he was. "He's no friend of mine Darla"._

_She huffed trying to figure out why she put up with him. "Angelus", she warned but knew it was futile or it would have been before they ruined her boy. He never liked authority or customs. "Well you know how short tempered he is"._

_The count laughed. "I remember but it seemed like someone finally put you in your place. It's a shame what a hundred years could do"._

_Angel tensed but remained calm. "I figure if we bump head lass I could still take ya in a fight", he smiled._

_The Count frowned and pulled Darla to him. He started feeling her up and Darla grinded back against him. he tilted her head and bit down on her neck while keeping eye contact on him. Darla rarely submitted to anything especially in front of other but she was enjoying this. "Oh yea", she moaned._

_Angel really didn't care about Darla. The Count was trying to make him jealous. Angel laughed, "it's a shame my sire would stoop so low to kiss your ass. Darla baby when your down with this appetizer you know where to find me", he counted._

_Darla and him where now making out. "Angelus", she called out to him but it wasn't her voice. He knew that soft sweet voice from somewhere. He looked up sharply, no longer was it Darla laughing at him but another blonde; Buffy. "This is what a real vampire looks like", she chided._

_Angel growled and in his anger he lunged for them._

* * *

><p>Buffy senses were going haywire but it made no sense. She was asleep in Angel's arms. She snuggled closer to him but felt nothing. His presence was still there so she drifted back to sleep only to realize that air was becoming more and more apparent. She woke up in protect mode and was meet with a pair of familiar golden eyes.<p>

"Mine", he growled coming down closer to her neck.

She started coughing and finally decided to kick him off her. He flew across the room and she took in large gaps of breaths. "What...Angel", she asked more confused than ever. She looks at him warily as he stood up and recollected himself. He looked lost so she repeated his name.

"Buffy", he collected horrified at his actions.

"Mind explaining the trying to kill me episode", she asked still in a fighting stance.

"I'm, god Buffy I'm so sorry. I didn't know", he stated.

Buffy looked startled but took another deep breath closer to the love of her life as she tried to fight the slayer inside of her. Buffy spotted a stake on the dresser and smacked herself mentally. As soon as she came within touching distance Angel reclined away from her. "I forgive you; now tell me what's wrong". Her voice left no room from arguments.

"I've been having dreams", he stated.

Buffy looked as if he uttered the understatement of the year. "I have slayer dreams but you don't wake up with a stake hovering above you", she countered.

He looked amused.

"That was hormones", she protested remembering that time when she did almost dust him due to dreams. "What is your excuse"?

"Darla".

* * *

><p><strong>WTF! <strong>

**so like i said before its slightly cannon...with a baby and Bangel thrown in the mix!**

**Please review. Haven't figured out how to tweak the beginning of season 5 of Buffy but i'll work on it...at least the chapters are now as long as the wait! lol hope you enjoyed. **


	18. Real Me

**thanks for all the reviews...I am so glad many of you like it.**

**I don't own Buffy/Angel.**

* * *

><p>"<em>That was hormones", she protested remembering that time when she did almost dust him due to dreams. "What is your excuse"?<em>

"_Darla"._

Buffy blinked. He did not just say Darla. "Darla who", she asked wryly.

"Buffy", he sighed exhausted. He didn't even know if Buffy knew his sire's last name. "Does it matter", he asked. "Darla as in my sire Darla", he stated.

Buffy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "As in that bitch that bit my mother and framed you… then tried to shoot me Darla", she asked strAngely calm.

Angel scratched his head. "That would be the one", he replied honestly.

Buffy felt numb. "huh", she stated before grabbing her stake off the dresser and heading to the door.

"Where are you going", he asked.

She turned around and smiled. "To go kill something", she answered sweetly.

"Buffy wait we should talk about this", he yelled.

"I don't want to talk. I want to punch something; preferably your face", she replied hotly.

Angel sighed. "I know your mad love", he tried.

"Try pissed", she corrected.

"Pissed", he corrected. "But there has to be a reason why these dreams are happening", he reasoned.

Buffy was not going to agree with him. She knew something was up when he started to mock her Prego-sleeping schedule but she was not giving in.

All of a sudden Wesley rushed in with his 'jinkies' face on. He took in the occupants in the room and winced. "Am I interrupting something", he asked worriedly.

"Just Angel being a pile of dust, what's up", she asked turning to him with a forced smile.

He looked questionably at Angel but after looking at Buffy again he began to inform him of his findings. Only to pause when Angel interrupted and told him that they call a group meeting in the lobby. He was done with secrets; Buffy nodded in agreement taking his hand and squeezing reassurly.

"Your amazing you know that", he smiled down on her. "After everything I put you through, why are you so good to me", he whispered.

Buffy looked into those chocolate eyes. "It's because you and me are one…I signed up for always", she assured him. She jumped up to kiss his cheek before leading them down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The gang all sat down stairs in an uneasy silence. Buffy was at one end of the lobby sitting as far away as possible from Angel. She was semi over it but she liked to make him sweat.<p>

"So will anybody like to tell me why I left my invisible ghostly roommate to come here? It's not like I don't love you guys it's just that my god daughter have mutant lungs and I need beauty sleep", she stated all wide eyes and dramatic.

"We're here to find out why my hubby is cheating-I mean dreaming with or about his slutty bitch ass sire", she said.

"Damn, lash out much", Gunn asked amused. He never seen Buffy like this and since he wasn't Angel it was funny. Buffy just narrowed her icy cold green eyes at him like a cat ready to protect by any means necessary. Gunn gulped and turned to Angel. "I'm surprised your still breathing- I mean ", he trailed off.

Angel growled at the reminder of him being dead.

"He gets it Gunn, now Wes on with the mumbo jumbo that neither I nor Buffy will understand", she pressed.

"Very well", he replied lifting a finger to push up his glasses. "Well I believed you have been or possibly being drugged", he stated.

Everyone gasped. "Why would anyone want to drag him and with Darla of all people", asked Buffy.

"Mind games; weaken the mind and the body follows. I believe they had been using a magical dust called Calynthia powder, to lure them into a submissive comatose state leaving the person in charge to do pretty much anything. I'm happy Buffy told me about it. It gets worse over time."

"How do we stop it", grunted out Angel.

Buffy was thinking. ""Calynthia powder", she asked. "That stuff is deadly. The council tried using that ", she paused. "That's why you figured it out fast. The watchers uses that as one of their sick training techniques", Buffy spat.

"I assure you it wasn't me", he stuttered trying to hold his ground as Buffy hopped up from her seat toward him.

"Then who…", she asked.

"Duh who do you think", Cordiela huffed. "Wolfram and Hart", she blurted out.

"Trust me Buffy these guys makes the council look tame", Wes informed her.

"Well it's time for them to get introduce to the slayer".

Angel pulled her to him. "No, I know you could handle anything they throw at you but I really want you and Kathy under their radar for as long as possible. I can't lose you guys so please let me handle this", he asked.

Buffy huffed. She could see Angel's reasoning but she hated it. "You're going back on your slayer diet", she told him firmly.

Gunn was confused for about two point five seconds before it clicked. "EW, oh hell naw, Buffy you let him…white folks are nasty", he muttered after his yelling tangent.

"Buffy, no you're still breast feeding", he argued.

"You need to eat. These people are drugging your blood supply", she cried.

"She's right. The only way for it to be administered undetected is for them to administer it orally and since they don't know about Buffy they wouldn't have bother to put it on human foods. Not to mention for it to sit in Buffy's system for that long it will have to be enough to drug an elephant", Wesley informed them.

"So it's settled…your officially on a slayer's diet", she smiled triumphantly kissing him passionately.

"Is it me or do she look too excited to be a Vamp's Open Snack Bar", Gunn commented.

Cordelia picked up her purse and started to look for her lip gloss. "Oh that", she said sparing a glance at the couple making out. "You'd get use to it".

* * *

><p>A week later another blond was not happy. Darla sat on top of the desk in the office playing with a cross idly before Lindsey busted into the office.<p>

"Damn it Darla, it's been a week, there on to us", he shouted.

Darla seemed unfazed. "Maybe he isn't sleeping but a little truth in the matter is vampires still need sleep. He's going to crash and when he does we unlock the horrors and I'll make it extra special for my boy keeping me waiting", she smiled.

"This better work or it's our ass. I heard what he did to Lilah and I already lost my arm. I don't want to lose my life too".

Darla looked intrigues. "Unfortunately my boy wouldn't hurt a fly the way he is now. Quite pathetic really but I would have love to be a fly on the wall to see that", she hopped off the desk and handed him the cross. "The real question is; what is Angelus hiding that he's willing to kill to keep it hidden", she asked before walking out.

Lindsey scratched his head. "What indeed", he repeated.

* * *

><p>"Angel are you sure you two are going to be okay without me", Buffy asked for the umpth time.<p>

Buffy had an urgent call from Xander. It appears that Dawn invited a Vamp into the house. So they were now on full alert. She knew she had to leave but she really didn't want to. "Can't I let her get eaten and stay here with you and Angel Kat", she pouted.

"Go Muirnin, I'll hold down the fort here", he told her.

"I don't know how you do it", Buffy confessed staring down at the bassinet. "I'm not strong enough. A sleep over so we could work out issues fine but a week away from you both is slowly killing me Angel".

Angel rubbed her arms assuredly. "If you want to take her with you Buffy I understand, if you do", he whispered.

Buffy shook her head. "No…I can't do that to you. Mommy will see you soon Angel Kat", she cried kissing her daughters cheek. She turned to look at Angel. She knew her daughter was going to be safe. Angel knew how to kill and tutor people in more ways then Buffy would like to imagine. No one smart was going to touch one head on her head. "I love you", Buffy told him.

He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting a rant on keeping Kathy safe but he liked this better. "I love you too", he said back. She turned and walked out of the lobby.

* * *

><p>"What happened", the slayer asked as she stood in her living room peed off.<p>

Xander shrugged. "We were playing monopoly", he started to say.

"I was winning", announced cheerfully.

Buffy huffed. "Back to the vampire in the house", she sighed dramatically.

"So, Harmony was so mad that you weren't here; she brought minions and everything", Xander explained.

Buffy started to laugh so hard. "Har- harmony has minions", she laughed.

Xander was really worried. "Let's not forget that she can come into the house at any moment", he reminded her.

Buffy sobered up quickly. "Where is she", she asked.

"Upstairs", he answered. Buffy turned to head for the stairs.

"Buffy wait, she just a kid", he told her softly.

"Stop saying that. I wish everybody would stop saying that. I was just a kid when I killed my first vampire."

"Buff your sisters not the slayer. I left word with Willow. She'll come, do a return engagement of her _un_invitation spell - probably still has the stuff from last week - and, bang-boom, you're back in the Fortress of Solitude. All better."

"No not better. At this rate we're teaching her to be a brainless idiot that's going to get us all killed in our sleep", she yelled back.

* * *

><p>They weren't aware of Dawn standing in the kitchen hearing every word. She knew she messed up bad but know Buffy hated her and called her an idiot. She had to leave. She couldn't stand being the dumb sister anymore. She ran into the kitchen and yanked open the door to go outside.<p>

"Dawn get back here", Anya yelled coming after her.

"Leave me alone", Dawn yelled back.

"She's right you know. It's not safe", said a man which Anya assumed was one of the vamps from earlier. His lackey knocked down Anya while he dragged a struggling Dawn away.

* * *

><p>Buffy thought she heard a noise and ran down stairs with a stake. She was meet with silence. She went into the kitchen and stared at the door confused. "What's with the door", she asked.<p>

"Anya", Xander screamed as he raced toward her and put her head on his lap.

She was groggily but she had to save Dawn. "They took Dawn", she muttered.

* * *

><p>Buffy raced to the mansion as fast as she could. She had a feeling that a blonde vamp was crashing there. She was right because as soon as she neared it her slayer went haywire. "Spike", she yelled slamming the door behind her. She found him in the family room drinking a cup of blood and watching Passions.<p>

"Spike, what are you doing here", she yelled.

"Watching Passions. Much better signal here then my crypt that's for sure. It's warm and dainty here and free food", he told her happily. "Where's baby peaches", he asked her. "I miss that kid".

Buffy eyed him warily. "I doubt that and she's with Angel in LA", she answered.

"How is that going? I bet its killing you. Pure bloody torture, I think", he teased.

Buffy punched him in the nose. She didn't need the reminder of being separated from her daughter.

"Bloody Hell Slayer", he said grabbing his nose. He wanted to rip her a new one but he couldn't for two reasons. One was that bloody chip and the other was his grand-sire. When Angel was all soulful he really didn't fear him as much but now something about him changed and he was acting more and more like the bloody bastard that sired his sire.

"Never mind that…Where is Harmony's lair", she hissed.

"Haven't seen her in months…how should I know", he asked her. it was funny seeing her mad. "ow", he yelled as she punched him in the nose again.

"Where is she?"

"At least lay off the nose", he screeched.

She pulled back her fist again and Spike sung like a Carney.

"Okay, okay… used to have a cave in the north woods. About forty meters past the overpass construction site", he told her truthfully.

She let go of him and he relaxed. Then she decked him once again in the nose.

"Owww! I'm telling you the truth", he yelled glaring at her.

Buffy turned to leave."I know", she smirked. "Oh and no blood on my couch", she called back.

"Yes G'mom", he grumbled before grinning evilly and dipping his fingers in his now cold drink and rubbing them on the couch. "Opps".

* * *

><p>Angel was officially not getting any sleep. Kathy hasn't stopped crying since she awoken from her nap and sensed that her mother wasn't there...at all. He had Wolfram and Hart to worry about and his head was full of questions about Darla. He was worrying about how long he was going to be able to keep her and her mother away from their prying eyes. It was a close call no thanks to Finn but he managed to clean all those lose edges.<p>

He didn't know what was happening to him. A year ago he would have felt guilty but now he didn't care as long as his family was safe. He and Buffy was going to have a talk when things settled down. He knew she wouldn't judge him but he was nervous. Before Buffy came back into his life he felt like he was falling back into the darkness and now he was trying to keep his baby distracted so she could stop crying.

"It's okay princess. I miss her too", he cooed. "But you have to be a brave little girl and be strong because you come from a strong woman; the strongest. You'll see her again real soon".

"You were made to be a father", Alonna praised from her spot in the doorframe watching them together.

"Great you came. The position is yours if you want it. You seem like a good kid and I trust Gunn. I have seen how you took care of your injured friend. She cries a lot but singing does the trick and she likes peek a boo. The only ones near her are us. It'll be mostly late hours and it's a big responsibility. This child is my life", he told her gravely.

"I understand and I know how to take care of a baby. Now if you're done giving me the do's and don'ts that girl Cordiela had a vision", she informed him.

Angel panicked. He didn't want to leave Kathy. "Um she just ate and if you need anything Cord is just down stairs. Don't mess up", he warned before kissing Kathy good night and racing down stairs. Gunn warned her about his boss but she was still shocked. She couldn't believe that this vamp was good…let alone a father. But he saved her big brother's life and Anne saved her's. Plus the money was well worth changing a few dirty diapers.

After Angel left, Cordy came upstairs to check on the new recruit. "Welcome to the gang", she congratulated.

Alonna looked startled. "He said it was a trail run and not permanent", she said as she being playing and cooing the baby.

"Trust me. The big man left you alone with his kid. Your golden", she confirmed.

"Really", she gushed.

"Really and tomorrow we're going shopping", she stated already picturing Gunn's sister new wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Dawn was being held captive by Harmony. She was scared but extremely confused. Hartmony was pouring her heart out to her. She felt for the vamp because she knew how much she hated living in Buffy's shadow. Then her lackeys decided it was a good idea to over throw her. She was really wishing Buffy would hurry up. She was surprised that Buffy came home at all really, with the new magical baby she and Angel had.<p>

"My sister is so gonna kill you", she muttered confidently.

Cyrus, one of the lackeys smiled, took his fingerand poked her on the shoulder. He and the other vamps laughed at his little joke and keep laughing right up to the moment were there was a whistling sound and a stake protruded from Cyrus' chest. He had time to look at it before he turned into dust.

Everyone turned to see the legendary slayer standing at the entrance. "Can't say she didn't warn him", the slayer stated.

Dawn was smiling with relief. The others vampires grabbed weapons preparing to kill the slayer. Harmony looks really accomplished because her plan worked.

Buffy throw a glance at her sister while whipping out another stake. "Close your eyes Dawn", she warned. Dawn quickly complied.

"So, Slayer… At last we meet", Harmony stated and Buffy's sweat dropped.

"We've met, Harmony, you half-wit".

Dawn peeked open her eyes as two vamps charged Buffy.

"I'm the half-wit? Uh, excuse me, but you're the one who's fallen into my…", she trails off as she see Buffy duck at the axe that was being swung at her and staked yet another lackey. Then Buffy caught the axe in mid-air and decapitated the other one.

Harmony was feeling less insure about her plan by the second.

"Harmony, when you tried being head cheerleader, you were bad. When you tried to chair the Homecoming committee, you were really bad. But when you try to be bad… You suck", Buffy stated.

She took a step towards Harmony.

"Buffy, watch out", Dawn warned terrified!

Before Buffy could react, Mort slammed her in the back with a heavy hammer, sending her into a wall, dazing her. Harmony started cheering until her last lackey started to glare at her. Harmony turned and ran away.

The lackey was getting the upper hand. He managed to unarm her and started to gloat. Buffy thought about brown eyes and vowing that she'll see them again; she started to look for anything to fight with. She ducked away from his probably fatal blow and gripped the unicorn carousel under his belly and rammed it into his chest.

Dawn saw Buffy pick up an ax and became fearful. Buffy never liked her anyways. She could end it right now and blame vamps. "You are gonna be in so much trouble when we get home", she yelled at her sister. She was trying to break the chains but they seemed invincible.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm telling Mom you slayed in front of me", Dawn countered back.

Buffy bit her tongue. She could have stayed with her daughter and let them kill you, was what she wanted to say. "Then I'll have to tell her you ran out of the house in the middle of the night and got Anya hurt…" she told her instead.

* * *

><p>The girls silently filed in the back door. The moment it shut Joyce entered, dropping her keys on the counter and taking off her coat. She didn't seem to think anything was admist.<p>

"Sorry it ran so late. Everything go okay", Joyce asked her girls.

Dawn looked worriedly at Buffy, who hesitated. Buffy decided to give Dawn a break. "yea. Got vamps and we, uh watched some t.v", she lied.

Joyce brought it and told Dawn to get to bed.

"So how was the exhibit", Buffy asked.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat in the corner, writing in her journal. Buffy and Giles are looking about the magic shop that is covered in boxes.<p>

"Giles, are you sure about this", Buffy asked. She had full confident in her watcher. She just need him to be.

"Why wouldn't I be", he asked her offended.

"Well, apart from the fact that magic shop owners in Sunnydale have the life expectancy  
>of a Spinal-Tap drummer, have you ever run a store before", she asked just in case she missed something.<p>

"I was a librarian for years. This is exactly the same, except that people pay for the things  
>they never return. This will give me focus, help me increase my resources - and keep you lot from tramping about my flat at all hours. There may even be space for you to train in the back", he replied.<p>

"Boy, you've really thought this through. How bored were you last year?"

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them before he told her. "I watched 'Passions' with Spike. Let us never speak of it".

"Well, let's look at the back", she stated dropping the subject completely.

Buffy went in after Giles but quickly popped back out telling Dawn to stay there and not to break anything

Dawn glare at her sister as Buffy went back in.

Buffy popped back out. "What you're doing there is fine. Not moving. Do that", she told her.

After Buffy finally went to the back, Dawn continued to write in her journal.

**_'No one knows who I am. Not the real me. No one understands. No one has an older sister who's a slayer. She still thinks I'm little miss nobody,_**  
><strong><em>just her dumb little sister. Boy is she in<em>**  
><strong><em>for a surprise.'<em>**

* * *

><p>One whole week without her family was slowly driving Buffy insane. She started to train more and let out her frustrations that way but after she mistakenly cracked one Giles ribs he told her to go seek out Willow. Dawn was also getting on Buffy's nerves. Dawn was hovering over her when she landed doing one exercise. It was clear Dawn didn't want to be stuck with Buffy but Mom made her. She decided that when she didn't have the baby and Angel wasn't with her she would spend more time at home because the mansion just made her miss them more. She was now figuring out that it was a big mistake. One the plus said Giles and her had some much needed watcherslayer bonding time.

Today she was finally going back to L.A. She showed some face time in Sunnydale and was now going to spend some face time with Angel and her Angel Kat. She hoped her little girl still remembered her. As she entered the room there was a lot of bustling going about and a tall green demon. He looked harmless but Buffy grabbed a stake just in case. She saw Angel and his demeanor and immediately relaxed.

* * *

><p>"So as I was saying, Buffy comes home today. Please don't say anything", he asked his crew. "I'll give you guys a bonus to keep your mouth shut. I don't want to stir anything that's not really important".<p>

"Oh you don't want her to know about the hooker you saved… who wanted to get you "relaxed in ya'll bed or the fact that you saw…", Gunn announced was cut off when Angel growled.

"Buffy", Angel interrupted smiling from ear to ear.

"The fact that you saw who", she asked looking puzzled at her darling vampire.

She ran to hug him and it was safe to say she didn't hear the part about the girl who tried to seduce him. He stared lovely at her green eyes. "That's not important, I've missed you", he told her kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you too", she told him.

"So how was Sunnydale", he asked.

"Dawn got kidnapped and Xander got an apartment but not before his evil twin tried to kill everybody…long story. How was my Angel Kat", she asked dismissing any further talk about slayage.

"She missed you…a lot", he stressed leading her to the nursery.

"The feeling was mutual", she confessed. She saw Alonna cuddling with her baby and smiled. "Hey girl-friend. Think I can give it a try", she asked lightly. Alonna handed over Kathy and left to give the family some alone time.

Buffy was glowing. "She makes it all worth it", Buffy confessed.

Angel pulled her in his arms and stared down at his girls. "Yea, she does", he confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Building up the intensity...Connor's presence in my story is still up in the air...Alonna's the new babysitter...Wolfram and Hart might be finding out about Angel's ilttle secret soon...and who do you guys think Angel saw? <strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chap of Unforgettable. **

**Oh and please don't forget to review...they are my motivation!**


	19. Missing

**Disclaimers on everything but Angel Kat!**

**Thanks for the reviews...you guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>Buffy was waiting in the darkness on top of a crypt. She was searching for any sign of movement down below. She sensed something down south and stood up with her large stake in her hand and jumped down running in the direction her senses told her to go. Buffy stopped suddenly awaiting for her senses to tell her something when she turns and see two arms breaking through the earth. He was a goner as soon as his chest was clear for her to see.<p>

Buffy turned sensing another vampire. He's fresh out and was running on pure instinct. He snarled at her and attacked. Buffy deflected his attack with a series of kicks and drove the vampire back to his grave prepared for the dusting when someone tackled the vampire out of the way.

"Xander", Buffy asked deciding on rather to be mad or proud. She went with mad.

"Buffy what are you doing here", he asked.

"My job", she deadpanned.

"Oh", he stated becoming unease. "I thought you were in LA with Dead Boy", he teased.

Buffy had the grace to blush. No he's here too we decided to split up. Cover more ground in good old Sunnydale", she stated.

"Ah, so am I going to see my niece ", he asked. Buffy looked on horrified as the vampire came at him.

"Watch out Xand", she shouted. Turns out she needed not to worry as her favorite vamp chose to make an appearance.

Angel tossed the younger vampire into the nearby tomb. He practically flew after him. He was as quick as he delivered punch after punch to the vamp before ripping off his head and watching the younger vamp turn to dust.

"Thanks Dead Boy", Xander stated.

"Go home", he responded.

"You may be old but you aint my daddy", he argued.

"Xander", Buffy barked.

"See you in the sun time Buff", he joked and headed back to his place.

Just then a second grave starts to move and Buffy charges over ready, when suddenly Spike tackles the vamp. Buffy was getting really pissed off."'Why do I even bother showing up…why are you here spike", she retorted.

"The same reason you peaches and dumb boy ", spike responded while punching the vamp. "You needed a little violence before bedtime", he teased.

"Watch it Spike", Angel commanded pulling Buffy to him possessively.

"Keep out of my way, Spike. I'm not gonna take this much longer", replied the slayer after watching spike dust the vamp.

"What am I suppose to do. Babysit your little hell raiser in training. No thank you", he retorts.

"Like I would let you near Kathy alone", she shot back.

"Goodnight William", Angel said ending the conversation leaving a furious Spike behind as he and Buffy walked off.

"I will know your blood, Slayer. I will make your neck my chalice and drink deep", he whispered menacingly.

"You have to pass me first", was Angel's reply. He and his love were yards away almost out of the cemetery when he heard the threat.

Buffy paused and looked at him puzzled. "What was that my love", she asked looking up at him with those big greenish eyes of hers.

"Nothing you'll ever have to worry about. I love you", he declared.

Buffy tilted her head to the side. Angel voice sounded tense and his declaration of love sounded more like a 'your mine' type of thing. She defiantly missed something but she grabbed his arm tighter and replied. "I love you too".

* * *

><p>Buffy was grinning ear to ear. Today it was just her and Willow. It's been awhile since they were able to hang out and talk. Willow was a busy college student and of course Buffy was a new mom. Today Buffy decided to just hang with Willow after her class and they got into a huge debate over the French resolution.<p>

"You can't possibly be arguing that Marat didn't betray the French revolutionaries. This was the guy who declared the 'Rights of Man' and next thing you know he's killing Girondin like it's going out of style—", Willow argued passionately.

"Will. You're totally missing my point. I agree that Marat wasn't a real martyr. All I'm saying is the death in the tub? The neck wound? All that blood? More fangy than knifey, okay? So Charlotte Corday was no martyr either", Buffy countered just as passionate.

Willow stopped walking and started at Buffy. "Buffy were actually having a debate about history. I am so proud of you right now", Willow stated. "I've dreamt of this day since forever."

Buffy smiled proudly. "It helps living with someone who lived it. Angel would be an awesome history professor if it wasn't for the grr and the sunlight…oh and baby."

Willow smiled at her friend. "Buffy what's it like", Willow asked curiously.

Buffy was now lost. "What's what like", she asked back.

Willow nudged her. "Being a mom", Will supplied.

Buffy beamed at her friend. "It's the most stressful but awesome job in the world. I wouldn't trade it for anything but check back at me when she's a teenager fallen for vampires and possible saving the world", she joked but inwardly praying that wasn't going to happen. "I have training now, want to come with", Buffy asked changing the subject to now dawn about her baby's possible future so much like her own.

Willow and Buffy went to the magic shop talking about anything and everything along the way. They walked in and were amazed at the place. Xander really made this place look amazing with all his carpentry experience and Giles directing it all was just wow. Buffy thought this day couldn't get better until she took a step into her new and approved training room.

She was there for about three seconds when she was tackled to the ground. Her heart was pounding as she felt his arms around her. Buffy manure herself on top. "Angel", she chirped happily.

"Just keeping you on your toes slayer", he greeted her lifting his head up for a kiss.

"Or off them as it were", she teased back but then remembered that she had new equipment to play with and bounced off him.

Angel just sat back and watched her being amazed at her new space. There's gymnastic equipment, a couple bulls eye targets, straw dummies and a worldwide supply of weapons. Buffy was officially a kid in a candy store.

"Thank you so much", she said hugging Giles.

"It's just a token. You needed a proper space to train", he told her all British like.

Buffy was glowing. "I love it".

* * *

><p>Spike was mad and extremely frustrated. He felt like his entire life was ruled by blonds. Harmony came bussing in begging for a place to stay that was safe from the slayer and of course being the gentleman that he was happily agreed…he had free sex and was thinking of a way to rid himself of both blondes. Well at least he knew how to get rid of Harmony.<p>

"Get's the slayer's baby. Its half vamp you know. Go down as being the top vamp in history", he told her. "Kind of like a superstar", he grinned.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel were in bed. Her head was on his chest and her heart beat was pounding loudly in her chest. Angel had a conceited smirk just listening to it."Mmm", Buffy stated lost for words.<p>

"Exactly", he whole heartily agreed.

"That was amazing", she whispered in awe.

The bed was at an odd angle moved several feet away from the wall. There were feathers everywhere and the chandler looked like it was hanging on for dear life. There was also a huge dent in the wall. Buffy closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. Angel nibbled on her collarbone. "You wanna see if we can top amazing", he asked her.

Buffy grinned. "Who needs normal? I love vampire stamina". She rolled over and started to kiss and nibble her way down only to become instantly alert to the sound of Kathy cries.

Angel was also very tense. They speared each other a moment before racing to their daughter's bedroom only to find her gone.

* * *

><p>Joyce and Dawn were in the kitchen having a mother daughter time. Blissfully unaware of the youngest member of the family's kidnapping Dawn was filling up tons of bowls of cereal, while Joyce prepared to make an omelet.<p>

"Honestly Dawn, just how many bowls of cereal are you planning on eating", she asked her youngest.

"Oh these aren't for eating. I had to get the extra out of the way so I could…get this", she beamed happily as she dug into the cereal box and brought out a prize. She sat happily down on the chair announcing that she wanted eggs.

"You still want the cereal prize but you don't want the cereal. You are growing up. Alrighty, one half-omelet coming up", Joyce beamed at her daughters happiness.

She was caring the plates to the table when she stumbled. She kept fluttering her eyelids trying to clear her head. She looked at Dawn truly confused. There was a stranger in her house. "What is the…who are you", she asked before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel raced though the hospital. They had been up all night searching for their little girl but came up with nothing. Angel said it had to be spike only to find that Spike was not at his usual crypt. It was too late to search the city for him because the sun was almost up. Buffy was in full slayer mode. He could tell that she was on the edge of losing it. Now with her mother in the hospital, Angel wasn't sure how much longer Buffy was going to be able to take.<p>

Buffy spotted Dawn and embraced her tightly. "How are you…how is mom", she asked.

Dawn gasped at her older sister's face. Buffy looked like hell. She was playing it off good but Dawn knew something was going on other than just mom. "I'm okay", she replied noticing Buffy was searching for any injuries she could have.

A man came up to them and Angel stood protectively in front of them. "Who are you", he asked.

"This is Ben. He gave me his stethoscope", she beamed.

Angel looked wearily. Something about him was off. It was the same off that he smelt when he first met dawn. Angel didn't like Ben at all and knew he didn't want Dawn anywhere close to this Ben person. "Liam", Angel introduced himself.

Ben was a little intimidated by Angel and sought out who he believed was Buffy Summers. "Your mom is doing just fine. You're Buffy right. I've had the pleasure of hanging out with the renowned Dr. Dawn here while your mom's been being tested", he replied.

"So what's going on? What's wrong with Joyce", Angel asked knowing Buffy was close to losing it.

"She's doing okay now. The doctors aren't sure exactly what caused the collapse. It could have been just a dizzy spell, low blood sugar, that sort of thing".

From what Buffy could recall, her mother always had good health. She prayed everything was going to work out but she couldn't get Angel Kat out of her head. Angel reassured her that Kat wasn't dead but how could he possible now that. Her baby was lost and possible cold and dead. She knew Angel alerted the crew in LA but she couldn't tell the gang here. It would just make it more real. So Angel informed them. They were out there looking for her baby and she was here worrying about her mom while Dawn played with the fucking stethoscope.

"Wow A do you hear like this", she asked quietly so Ben couldn't hear her. She was so geeked listening to everybody's heart beat.

Angel smiled sadly. "Yea sometimes in a room full of people the sound is over whelming", he told her quietly.

"That is so cool", she beamed. She put her new toy against his chest and heard nothing. "Cool" she grinned.

* * *

><p>Joyce came out in the corridor not long after. She was still looking frail and Angel noted that she was favoring her left side. "Hi", she stated weakly smiling at her eldest before turning really concerned. "What's wrong baby and don't tell me it's nothing because I know you Buffy Anne Summers", she ordered.<p>

"It's nothing I can't handle. Let's get you home mom", she tried to change the subject.

"It's Kathy isn't it", she asked.

Both tensed up and Buffy tried to play it off while Angel was curious.

"How do you know", he asked genuinely curious.

"I've worn that face many times worrying over Buffy", she replied sadly. "More then I can count", she admitted.

"People are on it. You need to get home and rest. Angel it's almost sunset, I'll catch up after I get mom home".

Angel wanted to argue but he knew she was in slayer mode. He kissed her forehead, hugged Dawn and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

><p>Buffy got her mother settled and went upstairs to pace. Willow came bearing no news and Dawn laid sprawled out on the floor in Buffy's old room trying to figure out the whole story. Buffy had to keep hopping over dawn to continue her pacing. The gang was going to regroup her but she was getting tired of waiting. She should be looking for her daughter.<p>

"I don't get why he's not worried. It's his daughter too and he's just as calm as ever", Buffy nearly shouted.

"Maybe it's because vampires can feel rather or not there childe are dead. You said so yourself", Willow reasoned.

"No one should be this calm when their 4 month old baby is missing", Buffy shouted.

"I know. I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm trying too hard to make it okay", Will apologized.

"I know I just keep going back to Spike", Buffy answered thoughtful.

"Spike…why Spike", asked Willow.

"Because Angel thinks she's still alive and the stench was definitely his in the house and he fears Angel".

"Did you know that most kidnappings are never solved", Dawn told her sister.

"Dawn please", Buffy told her.

"This one time", Dawn started but was cut off by Buffy once again.

"Dawn", Buffy shouted impatiently.

"It's important", she defended. Buffy just looked at her impatiently.

* * *

><p>Crying was all that was heard in the cave. The loud noise was driving everyone crazy.<p>

"God this Baby won't shut up. Can we eat her now", Harmony whined.

Spike knew they were getting testy. He lifted the baby up from this make shift bassinet and started to play peek a boo vampy with her. Kathy started to giggle in her uncle spike presence. He smelt like Daddy. She returned the game and started to change her eyes at him. He paused. "You're an interesting kiddo aren't you", he asked her.

"Spikey", Harmony snapped.

He snapped back into awareness. "Oh right. We can't kill her it'll be a waste. The child of a slayer and vampire would be a divine addition to our new order", he commanded as a true master vamp.

"Her blood would be divine", one of the minions shouted.

"You nit-wit, she's only have as much blood to feed one of us…barely", he stated in truth looking at her; examining thoughtfully.

"Then we fight for her", another shouted.

"You do realize that I'm about a century older then you lot".

He could feel the fear in the room heighted and smirked.

"Spikey's right come to mommy", Harmony cooed reaching out for the baby."Did it just get really quiet in hear", she asked.

"Come to mommy indeed", Buffy sneered in the door way crossbow in hand.

* * *

><p>Angel was running around the sewers frantically. He was losing his control fast. He walked swiftly trying to get any information as to where Spike was. All he needed was a radius and he could find him easily.<p>

His temper was not one to mess with. He came storming into Willies a demon from hell.

"Somebody better tell me where my chide William the Bloody is or I will kill everybody in here", he shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared at the new comer. It was the legendary Angelus and he was wagering a death threat.

"Angel, how's the misses and little", he trailed off as Angel put a hand over his mouth so fast he didn't see him coming. Angel then proceeded to chock him.

"Where are they Willie? You know all so where are they", he sneered darkly.

"Why-why...I don't know no...nothing", he chocked.

Angel grip tighten. "You know I hate liars", he whispered. "Shall I just kill customers or start ruining merchandise", he pondered out loud.

"Alright alright…but it's gonna cost you", he replied hastily and Angel let him go.

Willie collapsed to the ground sucking in breath greedily.

"How about you tell me and I'll let you live", Angel reasoned.

* * *

><p>Not long after Angel showed up to the Summers' residence and picked up Buffy. He wanted to go straight to the cave on the far said of town but knew he needed to think smart. He sped down the old dirt road. As he got further along the road he felt it. "Beloved do you feel that", he asked smiling the first true genuine smile all day.<p>

Buffy thought about it and she did feel something. She thought it was Angel. She always felt him before he she saw him; it was her Angel senses. She eyed him warily as he cut off the car. We're not far but we're out of hearing distance. We'll be faster on foot", he told her.

Buffy nodded grabbing her crossbow and followed Angel out of the car. "Angel what if she's gone? What if our baby girl is…? "

Angel grabbed Buffy roughly against the shoulders. "Don't you dare say that Buffy? I can't afford to think like that and neither can you. Got it", he told her. "our baby girl needs you at your best so pull yourself together. Can't you feel her love? You would know if she was gone Buffy. You would feel it".

Buffy composed herself. "Lets go get her", she stated firmly.

Angel smelt Kathy as soon as he stepped out of the car and now he knew Buffy was back on her A game. He was in hot pursuit. As he neared closer smelled Spike and had to suppress a growl.

The cave entrance was just ahead. Angel raced up and took care of the two guards before they could alert attention before calling Buffy over. She quickly followed him through the tunnel and stopped when she saw her baby in Spikes arms. She had a clear shot of five vamps, so one by one she took them out with her cross bow.

"Come to mommy indeed", Buffy sneered in the door way crossbow in hand.

The two blond vampires turned to face the intruders. "Ah if it isn't the good o grand sire", he greeted," and his lap dog".

"Watch it Spike", Buffy shouted as she pointed her crossbow at him.

"Now now Slayer I have your precise baby wouldn't want anything to happen to my aunt now would you", he asked.

Harmony jumped behind Spike and the baby. "You're related", she hissed.

Spike smirked. "Yea I thought you knew…That bloke there is the Scourge of Europe and well you know Buff".

"Angel's faster than you", she stated eying her baby.

"Hand me Kathy William and I won't kill you slowly", Angel promised.

Buffy walked up and punched Harmony in the face.

"Oh my face…it's too cute to be punched", she stated morphing into a vamp visage.

"Yea this is why you people need mirrors", Buffy stated as she dodged a kick and landed on of her own.

Meanwhile Angel was trying to get a safe way to retrieve his daughter. "William hand her over", he commanded.

"How you know you won't kill me. I made sure nobody ate her", he countered handing the baby over before punching Angel in the face and running like hell.

Buffy paused momentary as she watched Angel land on the grown terrified and Harmony took that opportunity to run away. Buffy raced towards him and Kathy was crying.

"Its okay baby", Angel said softly as he cradled her rocking her back and forth. "Da-da's here", he answered.

"And ma-ma, baby girl you're so brave baby girl", Buffy gushed playing with Kathy's cheek.

"Lets go home daddy", Buffy asked kissing her two favorite people.

"Let see… Can you say da-da Kat", he asked her.

"Da", Kathy giggled.

"Oh my god. Wait does that count", asked Buffy. Angel shook his head proudly getting up from the floor. "Sorry love looks like she said my name first", he teased.

"Angel…not fair", Buffy pouted. "Kat come on say ma…ma", she coached as the three walked out of the cave. "Come on…its easy say ma".

"Da", Kat repeated.

Buffy groaned.

* * *

><p>The group in LA was bored. Cordy hasn't had a vision in two weeks. Kathy being kidnapped was the most action they had and they didn't even get to do much because she was found before they had time to get there. Everybody else but Angel was grateful for the lack of evil. Buffy's mom started to do worst so she stayed behind to take care of her.<p>

Kathy was just giggling at Angel's funny faces.

"This is just great", Cordy yelled throwing the papers down in frustration.

"What's wrong Cordy", asked Wesley.

"I- I mean we need money…just think about Kathy's College Fund", she exclaimed.

"Covered", Angel stated standing up. "I'm going to put her down for a nap", he told them.

Wesley started to re-clean the weapons cabinet when he noticed a man walk in nervously holding a card.

"Hey welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the helpless", Cordy chirped.

"Hi-hi", the man said. "My name is Harold. I really need some help. They say he handles things - you know unusual things. I'd like to see him right away."

Out of all the times to be trying to put the baby to sleep, she rolled her eyes. "And he wants to see you - just as soon as he returns from an important case. Why don't I take a preliminary report and give you a list of convenient payment plans."

Wesley then handed Harold a list.

* * *

><p>Turns out his wife was actually cheating on him. Angel was really lucky that Buffy was faithful to him because he would go crazy if he ever smelt another on her. Thinking back he did go crazy when he smelt that solider on her. He felt horrible and he was really not looking forward to telling his client that his wife was just a cheating whore. He was confronting the wife when he spotted her again. She was sitting on the opposite side of the bar; blending in yet standing out at the same time.<p>

"That's her."

He stopped his conversation and raced over to Darla. He stepped in front of her as she walked out while looking through her purse and she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Darla apologized hiding her amusement.

"I guess you didn't take that whole "dusk to dusk" thing to heart, huh?", he asked grabbing her wallet and flipped it open to reveal several credit cards. "What are you trying to do - pass as human", he asked her angry that she was really going to play him like that.

Darla grabbed the wallet and stuffed it into her purse. "Excuse me", she asked bewildered.

"I know your voice, Darla. I can smell you."

Cordy looked on franticly."Uh-oh."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now just leave me alone", the woman that Angel knew to be Darla stated.

She tried to pass him but he took hold of her arm. "I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but you're not gonna win."  
>Wesley figured it was time to intervene. "Angel, I really think..." he trailed off as security approached them.<br>The hotel security guy came up and asked is everything all right?

"No. This man, he's trying to - my name is DeEtta Kramer. My husband is outside right now getting our car right now. I don't know anyone named Darla", Darla lied gracefully.

"I know it's you. And I know you're not going out into that sun anytime soon", Angel countered back.

The security guard tried to pull Angel away, but Angel threw him off. Darla ran screaming away from him.  
>"Stephen! Stephen!" she shouted running into the sunlight and into some mans arms.<p>

Cordy pulled Wesley to the side. "I think it's time we let Buffy know", she whispered worriedly to Wesley who simply nodded.


	20. Darla

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimers for everything/everyone but Angel Kat! **

* * *

><p>"He did what", Buffy asked frantically.<p>

"Hello to you too Buffy", Gunn greeted.

"Gunn what happened", Buffy asked impatiently. If it wasn't one thing it's another.

Gunn and the rest of the crew filled in Buffy about what happened today and a couple weeks ago about Angel seeing Darla. Buffy was shocked. She saw Angel kill her. She went poof like every other vampire three years ago. Now according to Wes and Cordiela she walked into the sunlight like it was nothing. Cordy and Wesley were researching. Hell Buffy had Giles researching back at home. Gunn was pacing and Buffy was staring at Kat.

"Why are you people not freaking out", Gunn asked.

"We've been through this", Cord answered as if Angel going evil was an every other month occasion.

"Sorry but finding out that the good vampire I work for can go bad at the flip of a day is going to take some adjusting to", he responded.

"**Angel is not evil**. I don't like the fact that I've been in the dark for awhile but I know him and I know Angelus, so if Angel is obsessing over this woman as you say he is then she's Darla", Buffy stated firmly. "I know there's a fly in there but he once told me that he never forgets a scent and every scent is different. He's been with this woman for a century and a half he knows her."

Gunn looked skeptical at Buffy. "But if the bad Angel walks through that door I will kill him in two seconds flat", Gunn declared.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "First of all he will kill you before you could blink and if you raised any sharp pointy object towards him I will kill you just as fast".

Cordy looked at Buffy to the baby then back at Gunn. "She's not playing", she warned.

"There's nothing I respect more than loyalty", Gunn responded in defeat.

Wesley breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't need Angelus and a rouge slayer. "That's good to hear."

At that moment Kate came walking through the door with a SWAT team. Everybody but Buffy thought it was Angelus and prepared for a showdown. Buffy however went to the cradle and started to soothe Kathy down.

"Where is he", Kate demanded.

"Why would we tell you", Buffy sneered rocking a fussy Kathy.

"I thought he threw you out", Kate sneered back.

Buffy just smiled and kissed Kathy before laying her back down and walking towards the blonde detective. "Nobody can do that", Buffy stated. "Remember Faith. You got her because she let you…well you see …I'm kinda like that", she stated gearing up for a fight.

"Is that a threat; I can arrest you and him together", Kate warned. "You could watch as he burn".

Buffy reached up to slap Kate but Wesley and Gunn held her back.

"Kate he's not here", Cordy responded. "And please pay no mind to Buffy she's a little touched when it comes to him".

Kate turned to her men. "Basement, attic, every room. He's extremely dangerous; bullets won't necessarily do the trick. Everyone's on channel two, you see him, and you call me." Several cops ran up both sides of the stairs. A couple headed into the garden, and some headed for the cellar stairs.

Buffy broke loose from the guys easily but not before cooling down. "Don't you need a warrant", she screamed racing to get to her baby before they knocked her over.

"Seeing as how he just murdered Stephen Kramer - and kidnapped his wife, I think I've got probable cause."

Buffy gasped. Apparently Angel seen some woman he thought was Darla a few weeks ago. Then he stalked her and killed her husband. The idea was far sketch but it was Angelus through and through. "Something is not adding up", Buffy defended. There was no way Angel would kill that man, there had to be a better explanation.

"He's not the type of person who'd...", Wes trailed off remembering Angelus.

"In fact he's not a person at all, is he? - You guys want to help yourselves out here - or go down with the boss?"

Cordy and Wesley's only reaction was to fold their arms up in front of them.

Buffy however stood her ground. "You don't scare me", the slayer spat. Kathy cries became louder.

"You're sick having a baby around this monster", Kate stated in disgust.

Buffy held her breath and focused on quieting Angel Kat. "I'll show you a monster'', she fired back after suppressing the red from her eyes.

Kate turned to Gunn. "New player", she asked dismissing Buffy completely.

"He's a friend", answered Cordiela.

* * *

><p>Angel could not believe this right now. He was standing face to face with his sire. It was the same old Darla; only breathing. She was a good actress but you can't fool a vamps smell. He felt Buffy enter the city and cursed. Darla played him and now he was a fugitive. All he wanted was to curl up next to Buffy and hold their baby girl but no…he had to deal with this.<p>

Angel manhandled Darla down the long stairwell and a good ways into the giant empty water tank. " So you're what Wolfram and Hart brought back in that box. And they brought you back as a human - they think I won't kill one. - You want to know what I think. - I think - they don't know me that well", he sneers thinking about all the people he either injured or kill since Buffy stated the words, "I'm pregnant".

Darla tried to make a run for it, but Angel cut her off and she stopped.

"You feel what this place was before they excavated it? The convent - you remember how much I like convents".

She looked at him and made the sign of the cross. Maybe she pushed him a little too far. He was too much like Angelus. This could be a good thing for what she really wanted or a bad thing because Angelus was always so unpredictable.

" Come on Darla, you and I are too old to play games. - I need to talk to the real you" , Angel laughed. He then morphed into vamp face and charged her, pushing her up against a pillar before abruptly pulling away.

Darla followed him and pulled him close nuzzling him. He grabbed her arm and held her away from him.

"You're hurting me…I like it", she said hotly.

Angel flung her away, took a deep breath and morphed back into his human face. "What game are you playing at Darla", he sneered again.

* * *

><p>In the hotel lobby Wesley sat with a book while Kate came in with both Gunn's and Buffy's rap sheet. "Hey, looky here. Buffy Summers. Arson, blowing up a school, murder although never committed, disturbing the peace, assaulting an officer…And for Charles …Disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, G.T.A. assault …birds of a feather really do flock together." Kate finished reading off the list looking pleased.<p>

"What can I say…we get around", Buffy replied skillfully.

Cordy had enough. "That's ancient history. I know these guys and their both good people and Buffy is a great mom", Cord declared passionately.

"You know we're wasting time. We want to find Angel as much as you do", Buffy stated.

"No you don't. You want to protect him even though he's lost it: he stalked that woman because he thought she was this Darla from his past; she begged him to stay out and he knocked down the door and killed her husband. I've read about him, too, I know what he is and I know he hasn't changed", Kate shot back.

"No he hasn't, he's still a vampire", Gunn supplied.

"Gunn - not helping", both Cord and Buff hissed.

Gunn ignored them and continued because he was actually going somewhere. "So, how'd he get in the house? She invite him in?"

Buffy grinned; Gunn had a point. He caught the fly in this big mess.

Kate scoffed, "Of course she didn't invite..."

Cordiela was catching on."The only way Angel could get in that house uninvited is if the real owners were dead. It's what he was saying all along; she isn't DeEtta Kramer!"

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "You're grasping at straws."

"Are we", Wes asked showing her a dead ringer of Darla. "This is a daguerreotype of Darla, taken over a hundred years ago. That woman who said she was DeEtta Kramer - look familiar?"

The cops came down the stairs shortly after and told Kate that he wasn't here."He's nowhere to be found." , were there exact words.

" Leave some officers on the perimeter in case he shows. I'll be sure and mention your cooperation in the report", she informed after the cops left.

Buffy handed the baby to Cordy. "I've had enough of this watch her please…I'm about to go get him."

Kate got a really good look at the baby. "May I ask who the father is", she asked.

Buffy smiled sweetly before answering. "You may but then I'll be inclined not to tell you".

Buffy walked out of the hotel and followed her link to Angel.

"Follow her", she told the remaining cop there and he quickly left after the blonde girl.

* * *

><p>"Just having a little fun. I've been out of commission to long. You know how that feels", she teased softly. Her voice was like wine and it was easy to get caught in it but still he had to know.<p>

"Wolfram and Hart didn't bring you back for fun. The Dreams, even though those didn't really work out, then the frame job - what's the big plan, huh? Get me so screwed up I go bad again", he asked unbelieving how stupid they were.

"Kind of trite, I know. What do you expect? They're only human."

Angel smiled at her. "You better embrace that mediocrity, honey. You're talking about your own kind now."

Darla walked towards him with an evil glint in her eyes. She wanted something for that Angel was sure. "But I'm still Me. ", she said as she pressed against him. " And I remember everything, Angel. Everything we did. Everything we can do."

Angel smiled at her and ran a hand though her hair: "Yeah. But the bitch is", he said gravely pushing her away with one finger. "You have a soul now", he finished.

Darla backed up a few steps no longer smiling.

" Pretty soon those memories are gonna start eating away at you. No matter how hard you try - you won't be able to escape the truth of what you were. Believe me, I know." With that he started walking away.

Darla of course followed him and wrapped herself around him.

"But you can escape. You can escape it all. Remember what it was like to get lost, huh? Every thought a million miles away, every part of you being alive! All you have to do is let me give you one little moment of happiness."

Angel looked amused; only his slayer could do that. "You took me places, showed me things, huh? You blew the top off my head. But you never made me happy." It was harsh but she could take it.

Darla was hurt she gave him for a century and a half. She backed away from him stating, "But that - that cheerleader did? We were together 150 years! We shared everything. You're saying - never?"

Angel shook his head sadly. He started to get that feeling that the person in question was nearing them. He cursed inwardly, he wanted her far away from Darla. "You couldn't understand."

Darla was livid. "I understand alright", she shouted walking away from him. "Guy gets taste of something fresh and he thinks he's touching god."

Angel really didn't want to have this conversation. Everybody thought it was just sex that brought on his perfect happiness but the truth was all she had to do was smile and he was lost. Buffy understood him in a way no one ever could; even Darla. They spent a century and half together and she only knew the surface. "It wasn't about...", he tried to explain.

"Oh, you bet your ass it was! There was a time, in the early years, when you would have said I was the definition of bliss! - Buffy wasn't happiness. - She was just new!"

Angel started to laugh. His sire was jealous. "You know - you are getting awfully bent over this, Darla. I couldn't feel that with you, because I didn't have a soul. - But then I got a second chance - just like you have."

"What a poster child for soulfulness you are", she said once again pressing herself on him. "This is no life Angel! Before you got _neutered_you weren't just any vampire, you were a legend! Nobody could keep up with you - not even me. You don't learn that kind of darkness. It's innate. It was in you before we ever met. - You said you can smell me? Well, I can smell you, too. My boy is still in there and he wants out!"

Angel stood immobile, not looking at her but at the direction he sensed Buffy was at in the darkness.

"Your boy isn't yours any more so back off", stated the slayer coming into view.

Darla clung to Angel possessively. "Well, well, well, I thought my boy would have spit you out by now. He gets bored easily".

Buffy walked towards the couple…not couple with a calm presence around her that puzzled Darla. However Angel knew she was in Slayer mode. "Funny. I wouldn't know, now calmly unleash my mate", she asked innocently. Buffy held her shocked at seeing an alive Darla. The stake in her pocket was now useless. She did however show her amusement when Darla backed away from Angel like he was fire itself.

"No", she stated in disbelieve. Her eyes were wide. "Angelus, how could you", she asked.

Angel cursed again. It wasn't like it was a secret but did Buffy really have to use the 'mate' word. Part of him felt proud that she was standing her own against his sire another part was angered. "She's my other half Darla, please try to understand".

"No, I don't understand. For a century we were a team; we were great and we can be great again", she pleaded.

Buffy watched on sick. It was like watching a little boy get acceptance from his mother only that this mother wanted Angel in ways that was too wrong to think about. Buffy wondered where her strong macho boyfriend went. "I've had enough of this Darla. I'm not the same girl from the first time we met. Now go back to whatever hell hold you came from; you don't belong here", the slayer stated.

Darla moved towards Buffy manacled. "You should have heard all the things Angel said in his sleep. Nasty things we did", she stated.

Buffy showed off a look of indifference but inwardly she was remembering that morning when he looked so peaceful and was having a "happy dream".

Angel grabbed Darla away from Buffy. "Stop", he growled.

"No you stop", she screamed back and she held out a cross and put it on his chest. He didn't move but Buffy could tell he was burning.

"See? No matter how good a boy you are - God doesn't want you", Darla spat.  
>Angel let go of her and threw himself back away from her cross. Buffy ran to check on him.<p>

"But I still do", Darla announced.

"Over my dead body", Buffy hissed.

Darla laughed. "Looking forward to it", she stated. After a moment she dropped the cross and hurried into the sun and up the stairs. Angel made no move to stop her.

* * *

><p>When they reached the hotel Buffy was relieved that there wasn't any policemen there. She hurried into the lobby not caring if Angel was right behind her and started to pick up Kathy toys. She then went into the nursery and locked the door behind her.<p>

She smiled sadly at her sleeping Angel Kat. She wished she could have her daughter's innocence or maintain it for as long as possible. Her little girl knew nothing but love. She didn't know that her grandma was getting sicker by the day or that her daddy was making mommy extremely angry.

Buffy just stared at her little girl as unshed tears ran down her face. Buffy didn't know how long she stood there watching Kathy sleep before she felt two arms around her. 'So much for locking the door', Buffy thought.

He didn't say anything but he leaned his head in the crook of her neck. Buffy felt something moist drip down her skin and realized he was crying. She tried to remember a time when he cried and only counted three. The time when he returned from being Angelus, the time he came back from hell and now. She tried to turn in his arms to comfort him but his grip tightened around her forcing her to stay the way she was.

"He no longer talks to me…hasn't in awhile", he admitted.

Buffy didn't need to ask who he was. She just stood there patiently knowing he had more to say.

"I don't want to lose you or Kathy", he confessed.

"You won't", she admitted without hesitation. "We love you".

"He told me that the line between us is blurring Buffy. I fear that it already has", he whispered.

Buffy shivered and he moved his arms up and down in an attempt to keep her warm. "It's not the soul that makes a man…it's his decisions..You told me that once. I believe you're going to be just fine", she assured.

He kissed her neck. "I hope your right beloved."

"I always am".

* * *

><p>Cordy was filing paper work as Buffy and Angel came down the stairs the next morning. Angel was holding Kathy and Buffy was looped around his arm. "My-oh my don't you guys look happy", she stated.<p>

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't we be", she asked.

"Well if my boyfriend was obsessing over his ex I would be gone before he even knew what hit him", she stated.

"Darla isn't a threat to me and Angel's relationship but as soon as she becomes a threat or gets any of her little twisted ideas that harms any of us. I won't hesitate to stake her", Buffy informed them.

Wesley looked shocked. "Buffy, need I inform Giles of your rouge behavior", he asked.

"Okay so if she comes after you…I'll just watch", she teased instead.

"Just be careful you two", he advised.

"What do you mean", asked Angel.

"Well, it's just -with Darla back, in league with Wolfram and Hart there are a lot of forces arrayed against you. - There's going to be trouble", he answered.

Angel and Buffy shared a look before busting out laughing. "Yeah. There's gonna be a lot of trouble - and I say bring it on", Angel responded. Kathy giggled along.

"Now whose hungry", Buffy asked turning to Kathy. "Are you hungry Angel Kat?"

* * *

><p>Darla sat moaning in agony slumped in a chair surrounded by broken mirrors. Lindsey walked in and took off his sunglasses. "Hello, Lindsey", Darla greeted.<p>

Lindsey crouched down in front of her and looked at the cuts on her hands and wrists. "You're bleeding", he told her softly.

"I guess I am."

Lindsey was extremely concerned. He was starting to care for her. "Something happened?"

Darla was going crazy. Angelus was right, the weight of all she done…all they done was getting to her. It's been three days since she saw him and since saw the truthfulness of his words. "God, yes. So many things. I remember them all. Which one was you thinking of?"

Lindsey cursed inwardly. "It's too soon. We shouldn't have sent you to him. We should have waited", he said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Darla reached to brush the hair out of his face. "Lindsey. You never talk about yourself, Lindsey. You have a girlfriend? - Boyfriend? - Someone special?"

"There is no one."

"No. No, there really isn't, is there? You can be with someone for 150 years - think you know them. Still - doesn't work out. Angelus - why, you should have seen us together", she smiled.

"He was a different person then."

Darla smiled, "And so was I. - Now do you know what we've become?"

Lindsey took a wild guess. "Enemies."

Darla started to grin. "Oh no. - *Much* worse. - Now we're soul *mates* and it's nothing the Slayer can do about it"

Darla started to laugh as Lindsey stared at her.

* * *

><p>Angel was playing with Kathy. She was starting to sit up on her own a lot more. Buffy stood watching carefully at the door. Without turning around to face her he said, "You don't have to watch me Buffy. I'm fine really".<p>

Buffy shrugged and sat down next to them lifting up on of Kathy blocks. "I like watching you two together", she admitted.

He raised an eyebrow and left it at that.

She signed. "Okay…I'm just concerned. It's been three days and no word. How are you fairing", she asked.

Angel took an unneeded breath and turned to face her. "Honesty", he asked looking into her hazel green eyes.

She nodded.

"I have everything I need right here in this room. I'm not obsessing over her. Me and her that's history…ancient history", he told her before eyeing her neck becoming fascinated by it. He grazed his mark and Buffy shivered. "Protecting you and Kat is my only obsession. That's why I think it's time to turn the tables on Wolfram Hart. I'm tired of sitting and waiting for them to move".

Buffy smiled. "I like where your head is at. Kathy what do you think…Do you think Mommy and Daddy should go fishing", she asked.

"ya…ya ya yaga", Kathy squealed.

Buffy eyes widened and she lifted her daughter up and started to tickle her. "Well okay. Seems that all of us approve", she gushed.

"Honey call the baby sitter", Angel stated getting up so he could inform Wes and Cord their decision.

"No, I'll stay here", Buffy said protectively looking into his eyes. She didn't have too, he smelt her fear. This was a very rare occasion. "Nothing is going to happening to her", he promised.

"But you said they're monsters. In my experience you can't hide from those things for long. Sooner or later they'll find you".

* * *

><p>So they searched. Angel told the gang to look for something with a view and Gunn narrowed it down to the townhouses that the firm owned. They found Darla's room in complete disarray; the door was off the hinges and broken mirrors. The gang was completely complex.<p>

They were even more puzzled when the phone rang and it was no other then the woman in question.

Angel raced to the phone. "Darla", he asked before she could hang up.

"My boy. My darling boy."

Angel was relieved. "Where are you" , he questioned.

"I have question. Where was I? I don't remember anything. It's a great big nothing. Could it be there is no hell", she asked him wryly.

Angel smirked. "There is a hell. A few of them. I've been to one."

Darla smiled into the phone and replied, "I told him no one could understand, but I was wrong wasn't I? My boy knows."  
>Angel took a deep breath, "Yeah, I know."<p>

"You said you'd give me everything. Do you remember that? - I believed it then. I still do."  
>Angel grimaced. That was all before Kathy. "I'll do whatever I can" , he told her honesty.<p>

Darla whispered quietly to phone, "Help me!"

He calls to her and hears a commotion resulting in a gunshot. He knew he had to find her time was running out.

* * *

><p>After convincing Buffy and the rest of the gang he was fine…alone, he had a run in with his not so favorite Wolfram Hart employee; Lindsey. Instead of strangling the guy like he first thought; he decided to just shove him against the car and integrate him. Turns out he was more then corporative and honestly wanted to help Darla. If angel didn't know any better he would have thought that Lindsey was in love with Darla. The thought was laughable because Angel knew that the love was one sided and that Darla was one hell of an actress.<p>

He found her lying on the ground in front of three guys. All of which were pointing guns at her. Angel immediately jumped out of the car while one of them grabs her. By this time Angel already kicked the gun out of the first gunmen's hand. Darla gets thrown against a wall, while Angel made quick work of the three men, throwing the last one into the back of the van.  
>Angel then walked over to where Darla is slumped against the wall and crouched down in front of her. "Darla", he asked full of concern.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey walked past the receptionist desk of Wolfram and Hart, looks back and sees Holland and another man shaking hands. He noticed it's the same guard from earlier. He was beyond mad. "You played me. You played her", he screamed at his boss.<p>

His boss just looked as calm as ever. "We had to make it look real", was his response.

Now Lindsey was confused. "Why", he asked puzzled.

"Because she has to believe it, because Angel has to. - The Crisis needed to be real."

Lindsey was furious. "You think now that you've driven her back to him she's gonna give him that perfect moment of happiness? He's gonna come on our side? Won't happen. He's noble. He'll never take advantage of her - not in this state, not now."

Holland grinned. "Lindsey, you don't understand our friend at all. We know there is no prospect for physical intimacy here. - So you needn't torture yourself."

Lindsey stepped closer and asked tensely, "Then what do you expect him to do?"

Holland smiled. "What he will do. What he must do. Save her soul."

* * *

><p>Darla was lying with her eyes closed on a sofa in the hotel lobby with Angel crouched in front of it and Wesley, Cordy and Gunn standing around it. Buffy was standing a little farther away by the stairs having just put Kathy to sleep.<p>

"She's gonna be okay", Angel voiced out although Buffy could speak for at least two people when she thought 'no one really cares.'

"Maybe we should get her a doctor" , Cordiela suggested nicely and Buffy was going to also suggest it but that would mean that Angel would also go to the hospital therefore she would have to go as well.

Darla was being to come to."No. No doctors. ", she pleads. She turned to look at Angel and smiled. " Angelus."

Cordy glanced at the interaction between Darla and her boss and then glanced at Buffy, who was quite and observant. Cordy was so fed up with Darla already, "Uhm. Sorry, I know you're concussion girl and all, but around here it's Angel - just Angel, okay?"

Angel really wanted space with Darla alone so he asked if they could give them a minute.  
>Wesley and Gunn left with no problem but Cordy lingered by the Slayer giving them on last look.<p>

Angel took Darla's hand to calm her down. "Honey, that means you too and Cordy I can still hear you haven't left".

Cordy huffed and left to the office so she can rant to the guys Buffy however did not move. Angel sighed and knew that this was as good as he was going to get he urged Darla to continue with his eyes.

"I thought I was dead", his old sire confessed.

Angel shook his head. "You're not dead", he told her quietly.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that", Darla countered back

. Angel gave her a small smile. "I know what you mean" , he told her.

Darla put her hand on his and Buffy tensed up but held still. "I'm so lucky - to have someone who understands - who knows. It's something you never had, is it?"

Angel shook his head. "It wasn't your fault" , he assured her and forgave her she was soulless; it was in her nature.

Darla pulls herself up into a sitting position and for the first time eyes Buffy. "No. No, but there is so much that is", she says hating how weak she sounded in front of the slayer. "What is she still doing here, can't you see she don't trust you Angelus", Darla asked running her hands through Angel's hair. Angel stopped her arm before Buffy stopped it and was glad when Cordy came rushing back stating that Buffy had to go to Sunnydale; ASAP.

Buffy nodded and stared at Darla before smiling the biggest smile he'd seen in a long time. "I trust Angelus with my life", she fired back. It was a fact. There was no mace in her voice or nothing.

Something in Angel calmed. He turned to look at her and smiled. She never openly admitted to that. She knew that she still hated his demon but now he wasn't so sure. They did find a way to co-exist without violent blood shedding but for her to openly admit that lifted a dark cloud that was loaming over her head.

Angel looked back at Darla and saw the hurt that crossed her face. She knew that Buffy was referring to dead soulless monster Angelus and Angel knew that was what hurt the most Angelus didn't love; he couldn't yet somewhere no matter how twisted he loved the slayer. Where he left Darla to die and fed for herself to a bunch of demon hunters, he picked up Buffy and carried her to the hospital when she fainted with that fever and that was before he marked her. He knew Angelus would never say it out loud given the chance but his actions spoke in volumes.

Darla became enraged. "Then you are a fool", she spat at Buffy.

Buffy just laughed. "Angel I gotta go…Giles says it's important, are you going to be okay and I'm not going to take extra luggage", she hinted looking upward.

Angel almost rolled his eyes. She was not slick at all. Leaving Kathy was a way for him to not obsess over Darla completely. She hated being separated from her daughter yet she's been doing it a lot more then often. He detangled himself from Darla and walked over to Buffy. "Be safe", he kissed her.

"Always", she replied and looked at Darla. "Be careful", she warned Angel and went upstairs to kiss Kathy good bye.

"You make me sick. That slayer speaks of love when's she's nothing but cattle. Angelus loving her is laughable. She's like a dog running off when they call her", she spat.

Angel face tightened. "Darla's that's my wife and you belittling her existence won't make your mortality better", he growled.

Darla stared at those golden eyes that commanded respect. She doesn't even think he realized that they changed. "Help me" she asked him.

"You know I will", he said softer.

Darla gave him a smile: "I knew you'd help me. Now if I could only get to you. - Funny. That's why they brought me back - to get to you. - Now I find I need you, just as I've always needed you. - You'll make the pain stop, won't you", she whined staring Longley into those big golden eyes.

"Takes time", he murmurs.  
>Darla shook her head. "Takes moments", she argued exposing her neck. "Do-it-now while your little pet is away".<br>Angel stared at her throat, stood up and backed away from her. Buffy told him to be careful. "What', he asked frantically.

Darla followed him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Make me what I was again", she screamed or begged Angel really couldn't tell.

"Darla..." , he trailed off.

"You said you'd help me!"

Angel backed away but she won't let go of him. He heard the tall-tale sound of Kathy crying signaling that she'd been rudely awaken from her nap.

"Quiet down", he hissed. The human ear couldn't hear her yet but he knew Cordy was probably running to the rescue because of the baby monitor. It should be him rocking his daughter back to sleep.

Darla looked before screaming at him once again. "Turn me back. God! I can't bear this pounding in my chest for another instant!"

Angel quietly addressed her. "It's gift. - Too feel that heart beat - to know, really and for once, that you're alive. - You're human again, Darla. You know what that means?"

Darla rolled her eyes wondering where she went wrong and realized it was those damned Gypsies. "Of course I do. It means pain and suffering - and disease and death. - Look, I released you from this world once, I gave you eternal life. Now it's time for you to return the favor."

Angel was getting pissed off and backed away from her. "Favor - is that what you think? - You think you did me a favor? - You damned me."

Darla after a beat counted, "Fine. Fine then, if it's such a punishment, take out your revenge, pay me back! (Angel just looked at her) - Please", she adds more nicely.  
>Angel swallowed and shook his head no. "I can't."<br>Darla closed her eyes to the sting of rejection before running away from him.

"Darla wait", he shouted back. She paused and told him to never look for her again. He knew he should have just let her go but for some reason he went after her. Turns out with her being human he was now faster than her. He was in front of her before she even made it out the door. Her heart accelerated in surprise. "Hey Darla, you like rare and beautiful things. Do you want to see something extraordinary", he asked her. He knew if he let her go she'll run back to the people who wanted her dead or worst a fledgling.

Darla looked at him funny. "What is it now Angelus. I want to leave", she said stubbornly.

He took her hand and led her back to the lobby and up the stairs. She tried to fight him off but the attempt was useless. He paused and opened the door relieved to only hear one heart beat. "Meet your grandchild", he whispered bring her towards the baby in the bassinet.

* * *

><p><strong>Pennies for your thoughts! <strong>


	21. Reality Flakes

Sorry i was out of town but here's the next installment...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Darla blinked. She looked at the kid and back to Angel before busting out laughing. "I'm sorry what", she asked.<p>

Angel picked up Kathy careful not to stir her from her slumber. "She's mine and Buffy's", he announced prideful at the fact.

She allowed you to change a child but not me", she asked hurt.

"She was born; not bitten she grows more every single day", Angel growled softly.

Darla looked on skeptical. "Vampires can't have children and you are a fool if you believe she is yours. You're old enough to know better Angelus. She's using you", Darla hissed.

"And you're old enough to know I can't be fooled into believing this if it wasn't true and truthfully if she wasn't mine I would still watch over her as if she were. She smells like me Darla and her birth mark on her neck are my bite marks. She's something I never imagine I can have; my redemption."

She stared at the baby for a long time. "You're serious Angelus, this rodent is yours", she asked.

"She's no rodent. Her name is Kathy…Kathy Angela O'Donnellan, he whispered rocking the baby gently.

Darla gasped. That named sounded familiar. "Oh my…after your dead sister", she confirmed. She didn't know what to think of that. "How touching", she managed.

"Would you like to hold her", he asked.

Darla backed away from them. "I've never been good for babies", she told him.

He held Kathy a little more protectively. "I remember but how about a fresh start. All you need is patience like when Dru would wear your ears out with her nonsense about stars aligning and you would listen to her story for hours".

His sire smiled. "Only for you; and sadly they always had good endings", she joked.

"Hold her Darla", he asked again. He pointed to a chair and waited for her to sit before placing Kat in her hands.

Kathy stirred softly opening up those big brown eyes of hers staring at this strange woman before looking for her daddy.

"I'm right here Princess", he told her softly. "And this she's your old man's sire. So that kinda makes her your grandma", he said.

"The slayer will love that", she teased.

"Buffy", he told her tiredly. "Her name is Buffy".

"Anyway how was she born or conceived actually", she asked him looking up to another set of brown eyes.

"I always did manage the impossible", he told her cockily.

She laughed. "I remember".

"Now let's find you a room, shall we", he asked taking Kathy back and puling Darlaup to a standing position.

"What makes you think I'm staying", she smirked at him.

He just grinned that boyish grin. "You always did like a story".

* * *

><p>Just Buffy's luck that she would come into Sunnydale and run straight into a vampire. He was a big hairy biker vamp; wearing a leather jacket, chains and boots. "I've always wanted to kill a slayer", he gloated.<p>

Buffy lifted her noise in disgust. "And I've always wanted piano lessons. So really, who's  
>surprised we have all this unexpressed rage?"<p>

The Biker-Vamp lunged at her only for her to sidestep him easily. When he turned to face her he was greeted with three rapid-fire punches to the face.

"But honestly? I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what", she cooed.

The Vamp punched her but she blocked it and held him there."You go find yourself a good anger management class..."

She whipped a stake out from behind her back. "And I'll jam this pokey wood stick  
>through your heart."<p>

She staked him, slipped the stake back under her jacket and walked away. Truth be told, she needed that, especially since she couldn't kill Darla. "Think that sets the world speed record for closure", she thought out loud grinning. Only to frown and shield her eyes from a bright light in her face,'_what gives'_, she thought.

There was a watch man that was screaming to get her attention. "Hey", he shouted. Buffy relaxed realizing that he was human. "If you're looking for one of those rave parties, you're late. Chased a bunch of kids outta here last night", he informed.

Buffy blinked a few times before she decided to just go with it. "Oh. Yeah, darn, and my fellow ravers will be so disappointed. My turn to bring Bundt Cake.", she told him slyly.

The night watcher shook his head holding in a laugh. "If it was my call, I'd let you do what you want. Not like anybody's using the place. But, they don't pay us enough to argue with the boss, so..."He gestured "out" with the flashlight.

Buffy could take the hint. "I'm already gone", she whispered and started to walk away.

He called after her and Buffy turned expectedly.

"Take your... whatever this is with you", he says picking up a softball-sized, gently glowing orb and handed it to the slayer; who examines it curiously.

Buffy wasn't sure what the thing was but from past experience she knew it had to do with something bad. "Right. Thanks."

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy readied a breakfast tray for her mother. She felt accomplished; she made a whole hot breakfast with French toast, juice, and coffee. It looked all edible and she was very pleased because the most she had to prepare for others was blood and breast milk and her body did that already.<p>

Buffy selected one flower from a bunch and placed the single stem in a thin vase before turning to get a cup when Dawn entered. Her baby sister was yawning and stretching. Without turning around Buffy warned her not to touch anything.

Dawn hated when she did that. Buffy was extremely hard to sneak up on; even though she wasn't trying. She stopped after Buffy choked slammed her against a door. Sometimes it was tough having the slayer as sister."Jahvol, mein sibling. Who died and made you the Iron Chef ", Dawn asked.

Dawn spotted the flowers, started to jam two or three more into the vase.

Buffy was already tense, plus she was crabby from missing her Angel Kat. "Look: Mom's sick, I made her a nice, non-instant breakfast for once, and I don't want you..." Buffy snapped turning around angrily when Dawn knocked over the vase. "...doing that", Buffy finished.

Joyce came in looking a bit crest fallen. "Morning, guys. Ooh, check out the "pamper Mom" platter. You two do all this", she asked pleased.

"Buffy helped.", Dawn stated taking credit for everything.

Buffy huffed. She just did all this work and that brat come in breaks shit and then wants to take full credit."I didn't "help", Buff insisted.

Joyce smiled lightly at her eldest daughter. "I'm sure you did", she said tiredly. "And neither one of you are pregnant, failing, or under indictment" she asked checking for reasons for this loving meal and Buffy being home.

Both girls shook their heads.

"Not this year. Angel Kat is all I need but you could start to get along with her daddy, since he'\s going to be in the picture. A LOT", Buffy added since her mom was checking for reasons. "But really we just knew you were feeling less than great, so..." she trailed off again.

Joyce nodded. "The headache they said would go away came back. And brought some friends along with."

Buffy hated not being in control. "So they don't know what's wrong."

Joyce nodded. "Not yet", she said sadly.

"That's unacceptable. We need a second opinion", Buffy stated firmly.

"We need a first opinion first, honey."

"Okay. Let's go now."

Buffy started to get up but Joyce just drew Dawn to her for a little Mom-ly hug.

"Buffy, I know you're concerned, but don't be. I'm still the Mom, which means I get to worry about you two. And it's a good thing, because you're a vampire slayer and you...(squeezing Dawn )...you're my little pumpkin' belly."

Buffy couldn't help but feel jealous. "You ever have names for me", she asked.

Joyce thought about it lovingly. "No, I think you were always just... Buffy"

"I got some names for you..." Dawn told her. Buffy looked deadly.

"Wait - what are you two hanging around here for? Isn't this Mr. Giles' big day", Joyce asked.

* * *

><p>Ding-Ding! The little bell over the Magic Box door jingled as Buffy enters. She stopped, impressed and took a look around. The place was fully set up. It had mystical volumes, exotic bottles, skulls and bones and a wide variety of other magical paraphernalia all stood neatly stacked on display and a few things were marked "On Sale!"<p>

Giles stood in the middle of it all looking extremely proud dressed in a purple wizard's hat and cloak. Buffy looked at Giles and his get up with a raised eyebrow. There was a long pause before he took off the costume and set it aside.

The bell rung again only this time it was Dawn that rushed in. The younger slayer was breathless trying to keep up with the older one.. "Told you, you couldn't ditch me.", she told her big sis who was breathing evenly. Dawn went off to go browse and hopefully not brake anything while Giles and Buffy talked.

"Not to worry. I have a very good feeling about this place. Magic's a small niche market, but think about it: Sunnydale. Monsters. Supply. Demand. Be lines around the block in no time", he told his slayer.

"Buffy, are you all right? You seem distracted", he asked concerned.

"Slayer-wise, I'm tip-top. But Mom's still sick, and we don't know what the deal is and Darla's back and Angel Kat is trying to keep her daddy sane".

"She is getting medical attention?"

"Who mom or Darla? Who by the way is like, 'oh my boy Angelus… my darling boy.' If she wasn't human she'd be dust by now…again", Buffy stated.

"I'm sorry. But time and patience can both be great comforts in...", he trailed off as the bell rung signaling a new comer.

Willow entered. "Giles! Where's your hat and cloak", she asked.

Dawn ran over to Willow and ranted about some talismans but Buffy thought it was time to get down to business.

"Actually, I've got a little Scooby- centric deal to deal with first", she stated.

She reached into her knapsack and produced the orb from the other night and put it on the counter. "I put it before the group... What the hell is this", she asked her watcher and best friend. They make educated guest and suggest Buffy goes back to the site for more information. Buffy and Dawn started to leave but Willow called her back.

"Buffy, wait. Go easy on her", Willow said softly.

The slayer narrowed her eyes. "Why. No one is going easy on me. I have to deal with mom's sickness and Darla's all over Angel", she ranted.

Willow paused. "Angel sire who was also one of his mistresses is alive again…breathing and all", she asked shocked.

"Yeah and both her and Dawn are getting on my last nerves."

"I can't help it. I have all this involuntary empathy for Dawn, 'cause she's, you know, a big spaz….But Darla should rot in hell", Will stated.

"Yeah but she's so annoying, especially now Mom's sick and Dawn 's all over her, while I have to be the grown-up, and they're like the giggle twins and how come I never get to be the Little Pumpkin Belly? "

"While I don't feel qualified to address that last part, I can tell you, Dawn 's not just the youngest. She's the baby. Maybe your Mom needs that now."

Buffy was getting madder by the minute. Willow was her friend. "Like Dawn even cares what – You have no idea how much I wish I were an only child these days. And FYI Dawn is not a baby…Kathy is a baby and she's even more mature and well mannered then Dawn ", Buffy snapped.

Willow looked at Buffy a moment to see if she really meant that and Buffy did. Their look was broken by the sound of a crash. Buffy closed her eyes.

"Oops", replied Dawn .

* * *

><p>Later Buffy had to go to the hospital to get her mom's medicine after she was not feeling well when they got back to the house. Buffy busted out of a door marked "PHARMACY", examining the fine print on the orange plastic bottle as she walked up the hallway, barely noticing the gurney wheeling in the entrance, coming her way.<p>

Ben saw Buffy alone and smiled."Hey. It's um, Buffy, isn't it", he asked happily. Buffy just looked at him. "Ben. But you can just call me  
>"Man-Nurse" like everyone - whoa!"<p>

The patient on the gurney suddenly convulsed violently. Ben tried holding him down, but even using all his strength, it was not happening.

"I don't belong here! I have important instructions! Fascists!", the patient screamed.

Buffy calmly, efficiently strode to Ben's side, and with one Slayer-strength hand, she held the patient down.

"Or not. Let's strap him. For your own good, promise", he assured the guy on the gurney. Then he turned to Buffy and said, ".Not to be rampantly sexist in the workplace but, you've got some serious muscles for a girl."

Buffy suddenly realized what she did and backed off immediately. That was really a dumb move. Ben noticed Buffy's discomfort and made a joke to lighten the mood. He thought that she had a really nice smile. The moment was over when the patient grabbed Buff's arm.

"Hey', she shouted as he pulled the bottle of pills to his face.

"Doesn't even help, doesn't make a damn bit of difference", he shouted angrily.

Buffy started to pull her hand back, then stopped and looked at the man. It was the man who gave her the orb thing. " I've met this guy. He's not crazy", she told Ben.

Ben looked at her strangely. "If you say so..."

The Night watchman tightened his grip on Buffy's arm staring at her. "They're coming at you. Don't think you're above it, missy! They come through the family...They get to... your family...",he trailed off letting go of her wrist.

Buffy stood there rooted to her spot. She didn't take well to threats especially ones about her family. She had an inky feeling about what was happening to her mom.

* * *

><p>Inside the factory that Buffy patrolled around last night was a monk. He was hastily re-setting a fallen candle amidst a group of candles at the floor entrance. He then pulled out a Sunnydale map frantically and unfolded it, and studied the grids. Next he took out a magic marker, and, searching, cross-references until he found what he was looking for.<p>

He circled a spot on the Sunnydale map and smiled to his self. He hurriedly started to gather up his meager belongings when suddenly it was a big "BOOM" sound.

He looked up at the enormous, industrial-sized steel door at the end of the factory floor. "He once again heard the noise and he looked for a place to run; only there was nowhere to go.

On the fifth time he heard it, the door broke and in walked this blonde lady dusting herself off wearing heels. Her eyes brightened and she started to smile. Her name is Glory. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you!"

Not soon after she had the monk tied to a chair being tortured with duct tape on his mouth. "You know when you think about it. I'm the victim here", she told the monk sounding extremely hurt."First off, I don't even want to be here. And I don't mean this room, or city, or state or planet; I'm talking the whole mortal coil now. You know it's disgusting. The food, the clothes, the people – I could crap a better existence than this. But okay, let's focus...", she ranted pacing back and forth.

There was an older watch man behind her tied up. She paid no attention to the man and continued her rant. "And feel free to tell me if this next part gets too personal, I'm told I have boundary issues, but I am hurt - YES - by your incredibly selfish behavior. Newsflash, hairdo: It's not always about you", she shouted.

"All I want is THE KEY!"

* * *

><p>Darla stood staring at the little rodent in front of her. She decided that the kid did kind of favor Angelus a little and wasn't so bad when she was quiet or sleeping. Her boy was a completely different person around Kathy. He was happier and more carefree around led her to one thought; his curse. One quick sack in the hay stack could get her boy back.<p>

It was risky because Angelus never was one for taking orders or following directions. If she didn't appeal to his demon he would kill her, she knew that much but she was dying anyway. She had yet to tell Angel about her disease. These mortal feelings were getting harder and harder to hide. She really didn't want to unleash the world most feared vampire but she didn't want to die. Over four hundred years was not enough time.

"What are you doing", Cordy asked checking in on the baby only to be extremely alert when she found Darla hovering over Kathy.

Darla turned and smirked. "Just watching", she said sweetly but Cordy shivered at it.

"Don't get any crafty ideas. I love my job and life so if you harm this baby", Cord warned coming over to check for injuries.

Darla laughed. "I'm not afraid of you", she sneered.

It was Cordiela's turn to smirk. "it's not me you need to be afraid of", she warned again. Cord then proceeded to pick up the baby and walk out of the room.

Darla huffed wishing she could just kill the ex cheerleader…both of them.

"I'm sorry, Cordiela's very picky", Angel stated right in front of her. She jumped at the sight of him and he smiled.

"I could think of better words", she teased choosing to ignore him scaring the mess out of her.

"You'll get use to her", he told her gently.

"I'm too old to get use to new things... Angelus", she spoke softly.

"Yes", he asked noticing the change in her voice.

"How much do you remember of your human life", she asked testing the waters.

His eyes became distant and his face became one of stone. He was completely unreadable. She knew he wanted to dismiss the subject and the bitter memories but he knew she only asked for a reason.

"Not much. I remember being a disappointment, a lazy drunk, sleeping with tons of women. My father, I despised him he was abusive and condescending", he stated harshly.

"I really did do you a favor", she muttered. It wasn't for his ears but he heard them. "Your sister", she pushed. "Do you remember her", she asked.

He smiled. It was bittersweet but at least it was more than stone. "I remember everything about her. I was supposed to be her protector…I was her Angel and I took the most joy in killing her". By the end of his story he was growling.

"I'm sorry Angelus", she whispered.

"No you're not Darla…not yet but its still good to hear", he admitted.

She relaxed. "I wasn't that much better", he told him. "The black sheep if you will", she mused. "When they brought me back they started me where I left off. I'm dying Angel".

* * *

><p>Buffy decided to fight magic with magic. She was going to figure out what that man was talking about. She even phoned Angel up and asked him to come baby and all. She was still in the dark about Darla staying with them. Angel was waiting on the perfect time to tell her.<p>

It was just after summerset when Angel came. She greeted him at the door with a big kiss. "Hey Stranger", she teased kissing him again. "Where is my baby", she asked when she noticed that it was just him.

"At the mansion with the babysitter. You said you were doing magic and I don't want our baby exposed to anymore magic", he stated very protectively.

Buffy grinned and kissed him wrapping her arms around him. "You're so smart", she stated proudly.

He kissed her one last time before detangling away from her and leading her to her room. She was grinning too much and her heartbeat on top of her arousal was killing him. "Buffy, you wanted me here to do a spell with you", he reminded her.

"Oh yea… business", she reminded herself clamping down on the _'lets jump Angel_' part of her brain. "After", she asked eagerly.

He just laughed.

When they got there Buffy immediately started to dump a lot of stuff on the floor. There was Candelabra-type incense holders and a bunch of brightly-colored incense sticks. With Angel's help, Buffy started to set things up.

"Thanks again for coming. I totally appreciate the help", she told him. "I know with Darla all human and Wolfram Hart", she ranted.

Angel took a hold of her hand to calm her down. "You're what matters most", he told her tucking her hair behind her ear.

Buffy grinned happy that he came all the way down here for nothing, just because she asked. "Even if I need you to hold candles and light sand", she asked warily.

Angel nodded. He started to pour brightly colored sand around her as Buffy started to light the incense sticks. As she closed her eyes Angel watched her like a hawk waiting for any signs and alert if he had to do something drastic. He hated magic and he hated feeling helpless watching her do this but he was happier then he would have been when he found out she did this shit by herself.

There was a knock at the door and Angel went to go get it so as to not disturb Buffy. He knew it was Dawn before he opened the door. "What are you guys doing", she asked.

Angel stuttered not really sure if Dawn was suppose to know.

"EW…are you doing the nasty", she asked.

If Angel could blush this would have been a good time. "um aren't you a little old to know about that", he asked making sure the door was closed behind him.

"I'm not a kid", she shouted at him. "Now what are you and Buffy hiding", she asked.

He had a better idea. "Eh..What if I taught you how to speak Gaelic instead…Buffy doesn't even know how. You would be one up in the language department", he asked.

Dawn face brightened dramatically as she dragged Angel to her room.

* * *

><p>After a little more chanting Buffy opened her eyes and everything was completely different. Buffy was a little wobbly and disoriented but stands anyways. Everything was brighter and was glowing. Buffy slowly exited her room and went out into the hall way dazed.<p>

Buffy slowly headed downstairs and ran into her mom, who was going out. Buffy truly looked at her and there was nothing out of the ordinary wrong with her. She wasn't under any spells or no demon foul play. Buffy blinked confused a couple of times before ensuring that Angel and herself could handle Dawn and to enjoy.

They talked a little more before Buffy noticed a photo of her mom, herself and Dawn at the hospital with Kathy. Buffy took a step closer to the picture and held it up. Dawn image was flicking in and out of existence. Buffy slammed the picture back on the table and tired to race back to Dawn 's room to put Distance between Dawn and Angel but while under the spell she took much longer then she would like.

As Buffy barged into the room, much like Dawn 's image the room flickered out of reality. She saw what she saw normally, Dawn 's bed room only for it to change into a nursery for Kathy.

"... uffy... Buffy...", Dawn was shouting at her. _'It was no fair Angel was her friend too and he was way cooler then Buffy because he made history kind of fun'_, thought an aggravated Dawn. He was telling her about his life before and Buffy had to ruin it; probably to go at it like rabbits. Dawn was not having it.

Angel watched on warily, he could tell Buffy was still under the spell.

Buffy just looked at Dawn, who was fading in and out.

"Buffy! Who said you could come in my room?"

Buffy looked at her coldly. Angel tensed and moved to get up when Buffy uttered the words. "you're not my sister".

Angel was shocked, mouth a gap. He knew Dawn smelt weird but she also smelt like Buffy. Come to think of it she smelt a lot like Buffy. He frowned lost in thought.

"Tch' yeah! Like I even want to be related to your smelly... Ow! What are you doing", Dawn yelled back.

Buffy grabbed Dawn hard and Dawn struggled against Buffy's slayer strengths. "What are you", the slayer yelled.

Angel was quickly behind Buffy trying to separate the sisters. At this rate Dawn was going to have a pretty big bruise.

"Let me go you freak. Angel make her let go of me", she cried.

"Buffy let go", Angel said softly.

Buffy was on attack mode. "No, I will not let her hurt me or our family. Stay the hell away from my mother…Stay the hell away from my child", she screamed when Angel forcefully detached her from her sister.

There was a long silence in the room and Angel started to become uncomfortable with the huge amount of fear in the room. Dawn looked traumatized. He was about to break the silence when the phone rung. "Honey you should get that", he whispered.

She glared at him and angrily answered the phone. "What", she barked.

* * *

><p>Turns out Giles found some information on the globe but the case surrounding her mother was a mystery. Unfortunately Giles information wasn't exactly great. Something big was coming and Angel suspected that it was already here. She convinced him that she was going to patrol alone and she would see him back at the mansion. He told her he would go after making sure Dawn was truly okay. Buffy sneered scornfully but knew if something happened Angel could handle it.<p>

"Come out, come out where ever you are", the slayer called as she walked into the old darkened factory. She hears something running around on the floor and flashed her light in that direction. By the stained walls she saw a man barely conscious in a chair and rushed over and quickly untied him.

Hey. It was you, planted the thing, the... Dagon's Sphere, right? I have it. We're not alone, I've got friends who can help you. Don't worry", she assured.

His eyes peered into hers trying to communicate something.

The slayer smirked." I'm stronger than I look".

Right behind Buffy was Glory trying to be as silently as possible. The monk tried to warn Buffy but she was a complete airhead about it.

"I've got some experience with stuff like this."

Glory mock-whispered "Shh" to the Monk, as she got closer to the blonde.

"And best of all...", the slayer trailed off and without looking backwards she caught Glory directly in the throat. "I'm not stupid", she finished proudly.

She whirled on Glory to face her and Glory easily removed Buffy's hand and backhanded the slayer. Buffy flew to the other side of the room and slammed into the wall. Buffy looked up at Glory bewildered at her strength.

"You sure about that last part", Glory smirked.

Buffy managed to stand up not backing down only to go face first into another wall. The two fought and Buffy was getting beat badily. This cocky wanna be run way model was throwing her around like a ball. Buffy got in a couple good hits and grabbed the monk and headed straight for the window. The two fell but Buffy took the most of the fall. She quickly helped him to his feet and started to quickly hurry away from the scene. He was slowing her down and wanted to stop.

"We gotta keep moving", she told him urgently.

"My journey's done, I think", the Monk told her.

"Don't get metaphory on 're going", she said bluntly not giving into her broken ribs and twisted ankle. The monk wasn't moving however.

"You have to... The Key. You must protect The Key", he told her.

"Protect the Key. Right. I know, we'll do it together! Far, far from here", she agreed wanting nothing to do with this place..

"Many have... died... many more, if you don't... keep it safe...", he trailed off.

BUFFY face twisted in confusion. "How? What is it", she asked.

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door...", he stated hoarsely.

"That round glowy thing?"

The monk shook his head. "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren... its only keepers. Then...", he pointed to the factory. "The abomination... found us. We had to hide The Key... Gave it form. Molded it flesh, made it human. And sent it to you."

The pieces where coming together in her head. Dawn was the Key and Buffy was mad as hell.

"You put that thing in my home", she screamed in rage. She had a baby and a clueless mother who she didn't want in harm's way.

"We knew the Slayer would... protect...", he tried to explain but Buffy kept going.

"My memories... my mom's...", she ranted.

Buffy looked at him and for a moment he was totally clear and focused on her.

"She's not my sister", Buffy told him forcefully.

The monk looked at her sadly. "She doesn't know that."

* * *

><p>The hell mouth just added a new foe to the mix. Apparently she wanted something called a key...but she knew it as Dawn . Buffy went up the stairs in the quiet mansion limping wanting to kiss her daughter and then go see Dr. Angel so he can patch her up before she went to patch up things with Dawn . Dawn was as much of a victim as she was and they needed to be semi cool with the thing that was in her protecting.<p>

She went to the nursery and froze. There was that demon bitch holding her daughter in the rocking chair with Angel hovering over them.

Buffy threw her stake at Angel who caught it effortless right above his heart. "What the hell is going on here" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be nice!<em>


	22. Trails of Hurt

**_Thanks for the reviews...p.s i don't like Dawn or Darla...just simply trying to display the characters as true to the original as possible._**

_** OKay this was extra long to write...i don't know when this went from them having a baby to rewritting the whole series but here's the next installment.**_

* * *

><p><em> You almost turned my boy into dust", Darla informed her. <em>

"_I'm tired of you claiming shit that isn't yours", the slayer spoke calmly before she stormed up to Darla and grabbed her child checking for any injuries. "Angel a word please"._

Angel looked apologetic towards Darla before following Buffy out of the nursery. He followed her out of the room quietly observing her. She was limping and her face was busied. He wondered what happened and listened to her heart beating rapidly and her labored breaths she tried to hide. "What happened…your hurt", he voice out his concern.

Buffy just put Kathy in the bassinet and rounded on him with a face full of fury. "Hurt…you damn right I'm hurt. Why is she here", Buffy yelled.

"Sweetheart keep your voice down", he told her softly.

"I will not keep my voice down. You thought it was a good idea to bring her to Sunnydale because", she asked again.

"I need to help her and I felt that if I left her alone with the gang she would run back to Wolfram and Hart. I think I'm getting somewhere with her".

Buffy inhaled a large chunk of air. "You moved her into the hotel", she stated alarmed for everyone's safety.

"Buffy it's only until I figure out how to save her and plus she's family", he informed her.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Over my dead body will she be anything to our daughter", Buffy hollered.

"She did give me life", he told her quietly.

Buffy looked bewildered. "No she gave you damnation and abandoned you once you regained your soul", she reminded him.

He looked hurt and Buffy cursed herself. Her eyes softened a little bit and she moved to cup his cheek. "I know you want to save as many souls as you can and I support you 99.9 percent of the time. It's who you are…you help people and I love you for that. You're so selfless", she told him softly.

He was smiling, glad that Buffy understood.

"But this is that point one percent. I don't like her yes but I have a gut feeling that she can't be helped", she told him.

He grabbed both of her hands. "Who are you to make that decision? You would try with all your might to help anyone else," he fired back.

"But this isn't someone else Angel", she sneered.

"Let's agree to disagree but she's staying at the hotel", he told her forcefully.

Buffy thought about it. "If she's staying at the hotel then our daughter won't be. I have too much on my plate right now to be worrying about people attacking my family to add another on the list", she told him.

Angel stared at her. "Love what are you talking about", he asked worriedly.

Buffy slumped defeated. "It's a big bad in town and some monks wrapped this key into a human body and named her Dawn and she needs protection", Buffy scoffed.

"Your sister Dawn", he asked.

"She's not my sister…but she doesn't know that and the woman I'm protecting her from is way stronger then me. She threw me around like a doll and I didn't even make a dent", Buffy cried.

"You want me to beat her up", Angel murmured as he lightly touched her bruise on her face.

Buffy shook her head no. "Next time I'll be ready and its going to be some major slayage by yours truly…just patch me up so I can go", she stated slightly irritated at life.

He nodded and went to get the proper equipment. He waited for her to take off her shirt and sit down before examining her. He realized that two of her ribs were cracked and one was broken. "You're not leaving my sight tonight Buff", he told her still examining her wounds.

Buffy froze again. His cool hands lingered on her newly bandaged torso and he bent forward to kiss her wound. She lifted his head so that he could meet her eyes. She stared into them; searching. Her Angel was still there yet there were glimpses of his demon visible as well. After her first encounter she could tell them apart; she trained herself how to but now there was no telling where one started and the latter began. "You really do love me don't you", she asked softly.

He beamed up at her. " With all that I am", he told her happily. "So please trust me and support my decision on helping Darla", he begged.

Buffy wasn't use to Angel begging. "Fine but I meant what I said early about Kathy", she whispered not budging completely.

Angel faced saddened. He had gotten use to spending every ounce of free time with his daughter and watching her grow and play as much as he could. "Will you still come to visit me", he asked not really sure of her response. He had a nagging feeling that this situation was going to slowly tear them apart but he had to do what was right.

"As much as I can but with mom being sick and Dawn", she trailed off.

"Bring them with you", he asked gasping for straws.

"We'll see", was all she said.

* * *

><p>The next few days were eventful to say the least. Kathy was attached to Buffy's hip most of the time because Angel convinced Buffy to take Dawn and her mother to L.A in an effort to bond over shopping on his credit card. It was also a way to keep a better eye on Darla; who by the way was going to numerous doctors appointment all saying the same thing. Not to mention get a second opinion from real doctors that had nothing to do with the hell mouth.<p>

Darla had sworn Angel to secrecy about her condition not wanting to seem weaker to the slayer and begged him to take the pain away. The last doctor said she had a month to live and Darla was getting desperate. She didn't want to die. Darla also hated living with the slayer, although she kind of liked the kid Dawn. The slayer's sister got on her nerves almost as much as she did, it was quite amusing.

Darla eyed Buffy skeptically as she came down the stairs. The baby wasn't with her so that must of meant it was with Angel. They were probably fast asleep since Angel was still a vampire and normally slept during the day. "Where's your precious little cargo, aren't afraid I'm going to eat her are you now", Darla asked amused.

Buffy scoffed and continued to poor her cereal in silence. Dawn was still sleep for another hour with her door locked and Kathy was with her daddy both sleeping the day away. She smiled to herself, now if only she could convince Dawn to move to LA while she dealt with the person after her. "I'm sorry did you say something", Buffy asked innocently still not liking the woman across from her.

"Nothing much, I'm just remembering all the fun me and Angelus had in France. We burned the city down and then fucked each other till the sun came up in a bath of blood. It's a pity you only got to experience my boy talents twice he really is a masterpiece…will be one again", she cooed.

Buffy saw red. She had to remind herself that Darla was in the dark about the ramifications of his curse and that he could do the nasty without killing people. She had to bite her lip from telling Darla that Angelus and Angel were one and the same now and there was no "pesky soul" stopping him from changing her. She also had to bite back all her dying remarks no pun intended because Angel asked her too but the bottom line was that Buffy was getting antsy.

The number one reason that Darla didn't think Angel and she could have sex was because Buffy decided that while Darla was under their roof he wasn't getting any. The slayer figured that alone would motivate him to hurry up and help her on her merry way.

It's been almost a week total since her and Angel hadn't worked out there issues in private. This was by far the longest Buffy could remember doing without since Kathy was born, who by the way should be crawling any day. Buffy was so excited to see that. Her Angel Kat was already moving around a lot more and rolling over and so happy. Buff was so happy to be a mom…to be the mother of Angel's child.

Nothing else compared to that and if that meant sitting and hearing about all the times Angelus and Darla had sex just to be closer to her man and child then so be it, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to voice her disgust. "Darla you know I don't like you and the feeling is mutual but you are seriously diluted if you think Angel's going to leave me for you", she told her.

"What you have isn't love…it's just new", Darla screamed at the blond.

"I wouldn't call four years new but what can I say we like to keep it fresh", Buffy countered back.

"I can take him to heights your inexperienced self could never dream of", Darla retorted.

Buffy thought back to that time when she woke up and there was a huge dent in the wall. The lightening structure was on the floor along with the broken table she found herself laying on top of that morning. Like seriously she thought they were on their fifth table at the mansion.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of it…that's gross but while you have fun with your memories I'm going to go cuddle up with the real thing", Buffy quirked.

Darla gasped and in her anger marched over to Buffy to slap her but Buffy caught it and slammed it painfully against the table.

"You might need ice for that hand", Buffy told her shyly before skipping out of the kitchen only to run face to face with a pissed Angel.

"Hi honey…shouldn't you be like all the other vamps and be fast asleep", she asked blocking his way into the kitchen.

"Other vampires don't have a daughter screaming for food", he told her.

Sure enough her little Angel Kat was in her father's arms fussing. Buffy frowned, how she could not noticed. "Morning my sweet little Angel Kat. Did you wake your Dada", Buffy gushed.

Kathy laughed.

"Angel I'll fed her…you go back to sleep", she cooed.

He looked at her curious. She was hiding something and he knew it. "What were you and Darla discussing in the kitchen", he asked amused at Buffy's attempt to block the kitchen.

Buffy rolled her eyes and waved it off. "Darla's not in the kitchen", she lied.

He bounced a very impatient Kathy in his arms. "I can smell her in there", he told her.

Buffy laughed immaturely at how that sounded.

Dawn came in at the end of that conversation. "Ew, then someone should tell her to take a bath", she stayed innocently. "Hey Angel...hey Angel Kat, hi Buff", she greeted cheerfully.

Buffy really couldn't stop laughing after that one. "Good one Dawnie", Buffy congratulated. "We Summers stick together", she praised.

Dawn squinted up her nose. "Not really I just don't like her annoying you…that's my job", she declared.

Buffy folded her arms. "Oh how…sweet", Buffy replied sarcastically.

Buffy turned her attention back to Angel only to notice that he was already gone.

* * *

><p>Later that day Angel was getting dressed. "Where you going", she purred.<p>

Kathy was down for her nap and Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Plus she had just watched Angel towel dry. She crawled over to the edge of the bed pulling at the ends of his shirt seductively. "I cave…I figure if we're really quiet and really quick she won't know a thing", Buffy whispered pulling her shirt from over her head and throwing it in the hamper at the far end of the room.

Angel eyes darkened liking the idea but he had responsibilities. "I- that sounds really tempting but I told Darla I'll take her to Caritas to see if the Host could help her out."

Buffy pouted and after a beat when it didn't work she asked to come along.

"No this is something that I need to do alone. Call your mom check in and I'll be back later..Plus you two together will give me a headache", he told her.

Buffy leaned up to kiss him passionately and told him to be safe. She followed him down the stairs and ran into Cordy and Wesley.

"Were are ya'll two going…because you're not leaving me here with that woman", Cordy warned.

"No that woman and Angel are going to see if the Host can help her", Buffy answered. "Alone", she huffed.

Cordy eyes got big. "I thought you were gonna act like a wife and tell your hubby to throw her out. Do I need Wes to man up and do it" Cord asked.

"I'm standing right here and she's not leaving ", he told them.

"Okay beast", Cordy quirked back.

"Play nice, I'm going to go get her", he told them.

"Guys I don't like this either but this is really important to Angel", Buffy told them firmly. "It's my job to support him and that's what I intend to do", she told them.

"I didn't know supporting meant bodily harm", Wesley informed her.

Buffy blushed and looked away. "She tried to hit me first", she defended.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh".

Angel came back down the stairs in a rush. She isn't there…she's not in the hotel", he told them.

Cordy shrugged. "I'm failing to see the bad in this", she stated.

Angel ignored her. "I'm going to go look for her", he commanded leaving no room for argument.

"I'm coming with you", Buffy insisted running after him.

Angel turned on his heels quickly after her that. . "You've done enough Buffy", he gritted out.

* * *

><p>Darla sat in the bar trying to fix her problem called living. She was currently bored playing with her apple martini talking to the ugliest clueless vampire she has ever met. He was trying to show her his game face. "That's great", she says faking a smile. "Really - very threatening", she lied. Whoever sired him should just burn in the sun.<p>

The Vampire laughed and replied, "It's getting to you, isn't it? You know, when I was a-a human, I didn't have much luck with the women."

Darla took a sip of her drink. "Hard to believe."

They conversed a little until Darla popped the question. "Ah, how long have you been..."  
>the vamp got what she was referring to and was so geeked to answer. "Oh, an eternal child of the darkness…since, ah - '92."<p>

Darla sweat dropped. Her fate rested with a fledging who was also a full time idiot."19 - 92", she clarified.

Vampire chuckled so proud."I know. It's hard to believe it's already the last century."

Darla was tired of small talk so she just cut to the chaste."And in all this - time you've never considered making yourself a - mate?"

Darla drugged the stupid vampire outside of the club in an alley. Just when he was about to bite her she heard him explode to a pile of dust. "What the hell do you think you're doing", Darla spat.

Angel looked on bewildered, "Saving you", he supplied.

Darla was really getting pissed. "I wasn't *in* any danger, Angelus. Believe me, I picked a stupid one. I always pick the stupid ones, didn't you know that? - I can take care of myself."

Angel decided to ignore the stupid jab. "I didn't mean from him. I was saving you from yourself."  
>Darla was close to tears. This souled demon that she created was starting to look better in an ash tray. "Why can't you leave me alone", she asked defeated.<p>

She tried to walk past him but he stopped her, leaning close into her face.

"You do this thing and I won't be able to leave you alone, don't you get that? I'll never be able to leave you alone. Next time it'll be you on the end of this stake. - I'm sorry, but I don't want that, not again." He finished holding up his stake for emphasis.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let it happen twice", she said walking past him.

"Where are you going?"

"Not back in there, everyone saw me leave with the Mullet. Try something on the west side, I guess."

"Another dive, another looser", he asked.

Darla turned back to him: "What do you care…don't you have a slayer to cuddle with right now", she spat.

Angel stepped closer. "Buffy's working and this isn't about her…this is about you and this isn't you, Darla."

"You know, just because we had a thing for 150 years, don't presume you know me", she hollered.

Angel was getting impatient. He thought that she was getting used to being human and adjusting to life well. "So you really want to be made by some creep in some filthy alley?"

Darla looked so small. He never seen this side of her; genuinely that was. "I wanted you to do it" , she half pleaded half yelled at him.

Angel didn't hesitate when he said,"That'll never happen."

Darla turned to go. "So I do what I have to do. Anyway, you were made in an alley, if I recall."

"That's not the point", he argued.

"Yeah, well, what is the point, Angelus", she asked turning back around.

"Not being a coward Darla. The Darla I knew was fearless", he told her smiling widely.

She cocked her head to the side semi amused. "The Darla you knew was soulless", she argued.

"The memories are still there…it's been 400 years, technology has improved so much", he stressed.

"I don't have time. Syphilis isn't curable….it's treatable now but we're 400 years too late."

Angel shook his head. "I don't believe that... You've been given a second chance. Don't throw that away…own it"

"How do you have so much faith in a god that disowns you and will probably condemn me", she asked looking into his eyes searching for answers that he didn't have.

"I wanna try something follow me", he told her.

Darla figured she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

><p>"Mom how are you doing", Buffy asked. She was in a LA hospital desperate for a second opinion. Her mother's appointment wasn't until the next morning but her mother relapsed pretty badly when Buffy came to visit her at her sister's house.<p>

So there she sat in the ER recovery room holding her mother's hand.

"I'm fine baby girl", she said softy.

"Fine people don't go to the ER in the middle of the night", Buffy argued weakly.

"It's going to be okay. In the meantime I want to spend more time with my granddaughter again", she asked pleadingly.

Buffy stilled. "I thought you hated her", she argued.

"I could never hate her…she's apart of you", Joyce declared before drifting off to sleep. Buffy got comfortable and was pleased with her mother's declaration that she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Darla was seated on top of the stage at Caritas while Angel was talking to the Host. The Host had felt nothing but bad vibes coming for not only the blonde on the stage but for Angel as well. The Host was staring intensely at Angel who was watching Darla.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be reading her", Angel asked drily.

Host shrugged. "I'm a channel surfer. Look, you're a big hunk of hero sandwich. You wanna save the girl. I can see why. But you're missing the crucial point here. _ Things fall apart. Not everything can be put back together, no matter how much you want it", _the Host stressed.

Angel didn't care. "She's not gonna die."

Host was confused. He thought the vampire was in love with the slayer. He felt the connection between then and it made him warm inside, they had so strong of a connection. It saddened the host to know that based off Angel's decisions that bond was either about to be lost or truly tested. "Why do you care *so* much? She had more than most of us, already 400 plus years" , he asked. He had to know why Angel cared this much.

"As a vampire. Before that she was... She... She never had a chance", Angel argued.

Darla finished her song to a big applause.

Host was delighted. "Someone get my heart. That girl's ripped it right out. - Okay, I know I'm probably going to regret this. In fact, being prescient, I'm actually sure of it. There is one way. It-it's a bit of a quest - and - it will probably kill you", he told Angel.

"I'll take it" , Angel stated without hesitating.

Host wrote down an address and told him, "Alright, big fella, you asked for it. You're about to face the hell and the high water. - Go to this address."

Angel was curious. "What is it?"

Host looked at him sadly. "It's were we find out if you're really ready to take the plunge."

* * *

><p>Angel and Darla walked to a big empty pool. Angel was laughing while Darla looked confused. He stepped on the edge ready to take a pledge into nothing. He looked at her and took an unneeded breath. "I'm either coming back with a cure - or you're about to see something kinda funny." instead of hitting the bottom he disappeared through it with a blue crackle, and tucks and rolls back to his feet in a dungeon like chamber.<p>

Jeeves greeted him. "Well, we certainly have faith. Now we'll test your valor."

Angel turned to see a guy looking like a butler in a black suit and tie standing there. "I shall be assisting you with the trials, sir", Jeeves told him.

Angel was reeling at the fact that he had unknowing placed Darla in harm way. He prepared himself for the growling thing behind the gate and tried to get his head in the game.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke to the sound of buzzing. It was her cell phone that she had in case of emergencies. "Buffy speaking", she said groggily trying not to wake her mother.<p>

"Please tell me Angel is with you", Cordy cried.

Buffy was on high alert. "No he isn't", Buffy responded cautiously.

"Buffy you need to stop him. The Host called hoping that he changed his mind or at least talk to you", Cordy ranted.

Buffy heart was beating extremely fast. "Where can I find the host or do he leave a hint about where I can find Angel", Buffy asked.

"He-he said something about a plunge", she stated.

Buffy looked down at her sleeping mother and left a note stating she had Slayer Business to check into before racing into the night.

* * *

><p>Angel's head shook as the demon hit him. He was fighting this big green demon, who of which appeared to be winning this fight. Angel was being kicked repeatedly.<p>

When giving the chance Angel quickly made a run for it. He ran through one of the arched doorways into the narrow corridor circling the chamber. The demon ran after him, but Angel had disappeared.

As the demon stopped, Angel dropped down behind him and hit him with a hard right then ran back into the chamber. The demon ran through another arc, but Angel was waiting just inside the chamber beside it and ripped the sword from his grip and cut him across the waist. The two halves fell to the ground and Angel breathed a sigh of relief.

Darla was seeing everything her boy was doing for her. She felt everything he was feeling and was relieved and proud that he destroyed the beast. Jeeves only raised his eyebrows at her.

Angel limped over to the gate, but it stayed closed. Angel strained against it. He thought it was over but then he heard a growl and turned to see the top half of the demon hand-walk over to his legs and pull them against his cut as if he was putting on a pair of pants. Angel watched on horrified as the thing merged back as if nothing happened.

A short time later Angel managed to chain both sides to different parts of the chamber and was limping to the next gate.

Darla was breathing heavily. "Is this how a guy like you gets his rocks off" , she screamed.

Jeeves face was as calm and collective as ever. "Oh, I have no feelings about this contest one way or another, miss. - Do you?"

* * *

><p>Just then he heard metal slam to the floor. He turned to see it was the guards on the floor dead. He looked up at the intruder. "I do…now call it off", Buffy stated flexing her knife at the offender.<p>

He frowned. "You're not supposed to be here", he stated.

Buffy shrugged. "I'm not supposed to do a lot of things now call it off", Buffy stated.

"I can't …the decision is out of my hands but I'll let him know what you think of all this. Would you like to see the show", he asked.

Buffy felt sick but she didn't show it. She simply nodded and her face went as hard as rocks.

The man disappeared leaving Darla and Buffy alone.

Darla approached the slayer carefully. "How you find us", she asked.

"I felt him calling out to me", Buffy stated bluntly keeping her eye on a bruised and battered Angel.

Darla stepped back hurt. "Your bond", she realized.

Buffy ignored her as she watched the love her life enter a room full of crosses.

The man returned to the cookie he was eating.

* * *

><p>Angel took a deep breath and ran as fast as he can with his skewered thigh along the corridor. With each step he took he hissed in pain as the burning on his bare feet intensified. He passed the basin but didn't give it a second thought as he ran. That distraction caused him to fall on the ground. He pushed his self up burning his hands. He was red all over.<p>

Darla flinched wide-eyed and obviously was in pain. Whereas Buffy watched on appearing unaffected but her insides where screaming in agony. Every cell in her body wanted to go to him but she checked. The door she appeared in vanished.

Buffy snorted when the door was found to be lock and he had to go back. It was so cliché to put the key in the basin filled with holy water.

"Holy Water", Darla whispered horrified thinking the same thing. She then turned to the slayer and was outraged. This girl wasn't showing any emotion. "What's wrong with you…don't you care", Darla spat.

Buffy turned cold eyes towards her. "You're what is wrong with me. When this is over go away or I will remind you that there are worse things than death", the slayer stated.

Angel plunged his right hand into the water, screaming as the water boiled around his arm, and fished the key out. His arm and hand holding it looked as red as raw meat. He made it back to the door and unlocked it.

Jeeves checked his watch again and smiled. "He's quite remarkable."

* * *

><p>Angel limped into the next chamber, grimacing in pain. Chains shot out and manacles clamped around his wrists and ankles pulling him tightly. Jeeves entered clapping his hands.<p>

"Well played! You fielded our strokes from end to end. My hat's off to you, sir. Of course there is one final challenge", he congratulated. Jeeves turned to look at the wall facing Angel as rows upon rows of stakes poked out of it.

Angel gulped. "What is this?"

Jeeves smiled. "I think you know, sir."

Angel was breathing hard. For the first time he realized that it was going to be a trade. He realized that he wasn't going to see Buffy every again. He wasn't going to see his baby girl grow up. Buffy was never going to forgive him. She was never going to be able to say she told him she was right but she loved him anyway.

Buffy eyes widen in shock while Darla was breathing hard and closed her eyes. Buffy put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob that was threatening to come out. He was going to just hand over his life for that slut. She really wished she could just go over and snap Darla's neck. It would end the game but Buffy knew she couldn't do it. She wasn't a killer.

"Stakes? You call this a test? The only way this can work is you kill me, huh", Angel coughed.

"Exactly. You do understand - this third test has no catch, as you out it. Death is the final challenge. - We can't restore one life without taking another. You see? In order for Darla to live, you must die."

Angel understood perfectly. "I die, Darla lives."

"Yes. I'm unaware of any deities the vampire worships, but if you'd like to pray now would be the time." Jeeves pulled a lever and the stakes pulled back, sprung-loaded into place)

Darla shook her head. "Don't do this", she begged.

"Angel think of Kat", Buff whispered.

Angel stared at the stakes accepting his fate. "What are you waiting for", he asked.

"For you, sir. I can't proceed without your permission. You've earned a choice. Accept your death so she may live or..."

Angel yelled, "Or what?"

Jeeves told him how it was. "Leave. - Refuse the challenge and walk away. No one will stop you. Our doors are all open to you. You've done that yourself."

"What about Darla?"

Jeeves shrugged and replied, "Oh, she dies."

Angel shook his head. "No deal."

"I expected as much. A pity. I'm beginning to like you."

"Spare me."

"I'd very much like to. Do you mind if I ask you a question? - Isn't the world a better place with you in it? You can save so many people. It seems - she can barely save herself."

Angel didn't answer.

Darla has a tear in her eye.

Buffy stood frozen in fear.

"You know better than anyone the world can be a very bad place. Take yourself out, put her in - how long will it be before she stumbles, before she falls?"

Angel didn't know and told the man as such.

"No - you don't. Are you still ready to give her life when she can promise you – nothing…even when the slayer begs you not too", Angel head snapped up to meet him and growled.

"Leave her out of this, this isn't about her. Just get on with it", Angel told him meeting his eyes.

"As you wish...you should feel comforted that the slayer is watching you die for another", he told him.

Angel took a deep breath. Buffy was here watching. He didn't want her to see this but it was too late. Jeeves released the stakes and they hurtled toward Angel. The last thing Angel saw was that memory of his two girls laughing and playing. He thought it was ironic Buffy was fear full of not making it see their daughter's first birthday, while he was fearful of seeing her die an old woman while he remained the same. He calmed himself and next thing he knew he saw warm green eyes.

* * *

><p>The screen went out. Buffy didn't see him turn to dust. She wouldn't cry. It didn't feel like last time when he went to hell.<p>

"Buffy", the all too familiar voice called out to her. Buffy sobbed painfully and ran into his arms. She heard him hiss in pain but he just held her tighter. She pulled back to look into his eyes. He saw she was hurt yet happy. He never saw the punch coming. "Don't ever do that again", she cried.

"I won't love", he promised recollecting himself from the floor. He was so tired that he leaned against Buffy as he awaited his reward.

"Congratulations. You've passed the third test - by accepting death. - I'm told no one's ever gone that far before - in terms of sacrifice. - Kudos", Jeeves told them.

Angel wanted his reward. "Pay up", he sneered.

Jeeves turned to Darla and motioned for her to come closer. "This way, miss", he instructed her.

He placed his hands on the sides of her head and they both close their eyes as Angel tried to straighten up so he can get a better view. Jeeves opened his eyes and let his hands drop. "Oh", he stated dumbfounded. "This is - very embarrassing."

Angel looked ready to kill. "What is?"

Jeeves was still shocked. "Not to mention unprecedented. She's - she's been given new life once before - by supernatural means, yes?"

Darla nodded slightly. "They brought me back."

"What are you saying", Buffy asked.

"I can't help you."

Angel snapped. "We had a bargain. She's earned a second chance."

"She's living her second chance", Jeeves announced. The wall shivered and a set of stairs leading up appeared. "But you played the game magnificently. Perhaps you should have told us that she was brought to life - before this all started. I truly *am* sorry, sir. The fact of the matter is there is nothing I can do", he says as he dissolves.

Angel didn't move.

"Babe", Buffy asked worriedly.

"Angel...", Darla trailed off.

Suddenly Angel lurched away from Buffy and knocked over a table in his rage. He looked on for any guards.

"Sorry babe I kinda killed them", she replied sweetly.

He picked up an urn and smashed it, then swept all the candles and stuff off a side table, then started hitting his fist over and over against a stone pillar. Buffy had enough and stepped between the pillar and the enraged vamp. He caught himself from punching the mess out of her. He once again collapsed onto her as an anchor.

"It's okay love", she told him quietly. She wiped the sweat and blood from his face and kissed his lips sweetly. Angel slowly returned to his human visage. It was something about Buffy that cooled not only the man but the demon as well. He purred and Buffy grinned at the gesture.

"I'm sorry you guys," Darla whispered quietly. She saw the way that Buffy didn't waver from Angel's raged and how she calmed him down. Her boy was happy and she was standing in the way of that happiness. She saw how tenderly she touched his face…his vampire face and kissed him like it was nothing.

Buffy eyes snapped toward the one that was really responsible. "It's not your fault Darla", she told her kindly not wanting to cause Angel anymore stress.

* * *

><p>The three made their way out of the pool in silence. "I think it's time to be by myself Angelus" Darla told him sadly breaking the silence.<p>

Buffy rejoiced inside while Angel stopped walking.

"You're not alone in this, we'll be here for you", he told her detangling himself from Buffy and limping towards her.

"I've overstayed my welcome", she told him.

"You'll always be welcomed", he told her.

Buffy turned away from the heartbreaking scene and started to walk away.

"Angel go after her", Darla told him. She herself couldn't believe it but her boy needed the slayer now. Their time was history and Darla was women enough to admit it now.

He turned in the direction of Buffy but she turned quick on her heels. "No Angel don't. Go help her after you just willing gave up your life…no our life to save her…I just can't…not tonight", Buffy ranted trying not to break.

"Don't leave Buffy", he begged.

"I'm going to Wesley's and before you ask that where my daughter and sister is too…I just can't tonight Angel...I'm all for saving the innocent but this is too much", she told him.

"Buffy", he whispered. "You still my girl", he asked her.

Buffy looked at him and Darla and hardened her eyes at him. "Not tonight", she whispered and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Angel wanted so badly to go after her but he had to get Darla safe out of the streets first, then he would make things right with Buffy. She risked her life countless times for people...she had to understand.<p>

He limped into the lobby of the hotel and froze. The lights were off and something seemed odd. Before he could figure out what he was tazered. The man kept tazering Angel and two more quickly grabbed a hold of Darla.

"How did you think this would end", Lindsey asked holding Angel's head up so he could see the one and only Drusilla. Angel watched helplessly as Darla was turned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yea...so the more things change the more they stay the same...<strong>

**Speaking oh change...ya'll will see next chapter.**

**As always...tell me what you think!**


	23. Checkpoint

**Thanks for the reviews...and please don't hate Angel..he's just being him stuck in a tricky situation. Buffy if you think you hate him now...just keep reading.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Buffy/Angel...but Angel Kat is so mine.**

* * *

><p>Buffy laid on the bed all night lost in thought. Her eyes were closed but she was wide awake. Her mind kept replaying the stakes being lunched at Angel. Her ears listened to sounds both in and out of the apartment. Buffy chose this place because she needed space and Wes hasn't invited Angel in. You can take the man out of the Council but you couldn't take the watcher out of the man. Buffy listened as Wesley wrote something down in his journal at the table and smirked. Giles was the same way; he wrote everything down and since he was no longer reporting to the Council he could be as revealing as he wanted to.<p>

She heard Kathy's slight snoring beside her and her mind turned right back to Angel. She should have been taking care of him; instead she was weak because she was tired of competing with Darla. _What the hell was Angel thinking? Letting Darla into their lives like that._ The woman was a conniving murderer and that was with a soul. Was it too far fetch to think that somewhere in Angel's guilt and retarded sense of responsibilities that he could have made some type of exception?

It was an hour after dawn. Buffy bit her lip in frustration. She had to go back to Sunnydale to take care of that crazy strong chick. She phoned Giles earlier and he said he had something and was writing the Council asking for help. Buffy frowned at the idea of introducing the council back into their lives. She heard Wesley start to move around and figured it was time to say goodbye to Angel.

"Come on baby, let's go see daddy", she stated waking up the sleeping princess.

"Morning Buffy", Wesley greeted getting his morning tea started. "Morning Katherine".

Buffy smiled as she fed Angel Kat her cereal. "Morning Wes", she greeted back.

"So Buffy …what happened last night…if you don't mind me asking", he asked.

"I honestly don't know. Angel went through these trails and almost died willingly to give Darla a second chance only to find out that she already had one. He lost it, kinda like Kathy here when she don't want her peas or when she wants to play instead of napping ", she told him thoughtfully. "Then stuff got mushy and I left", she stated flatly.

"Oh dear lord. I am terribly sorry Buffy", he apologized.

Buffy shook her head and wiped Kathy's mouth. "Comes with the territory. I'm used to heart breaking sewer talk", she admitted.

She started to put Kathy clothes on and put her in the stroller. "Do me a favor Wes", she asked and waited for him to acknowledge her. He looked at her so she continued, "Tell the guys to come in late to work, that way you'll miss the fireworks".

He nodded and went to call the others. By the time he turned back around the slayer was gone.

* * *

><p>Buffy noticed the front door slightly opened and cursed. Something was off. She closed her eyes and focused on Angel. He was in there somewhere and in pain. She couldn't sense anybody else there so she ran in pushing Kathy stroller as fast as she dared. She looked around and noticed the place was a mess. She then noticed legs sticking out from the couch and ran towards them. Her heart was racing and Kathy was crying really loudly.<p>

"Angel", she asked worriedly. He was laying face down on the floor. His clothes were tattered and when she flipped him over she gasped at the large open scar adoring his forehead. She knew what not to do in this situation but she need him lucid. "Angel Baby wake up", Buffy cried. He looked extremely pale; he needed blood.

"Buffy", he croaked confused.

"Come on big guy we need to get you in bed and some fluids in you", she informed him softly lifting him up from the ground. She draped his arm over her shoulder and bit her lip. She had forgotten that vamps were literally dead weight when they were immobile. She carried him into the bedroom; thankfully it was on the first floor and gently laid him in the bed. She moved to get up and to put Kathy in the nursery but his arm grabbed hers in a death grip.

"Stay", he whispered brokenly.

Buffy froze. "I'm just going to get Katherine, Angel I'll be right back", she soothed. His eyes were still closed as she ran her free hand threw his hair and he gradually let her go.

Buffy raced to get Kathy out of the living room. She bounced Angel Kat up and down on her hip as she went to the kitchen to microwave a large cup of blood.

Kathy was playing with her mother's necklace.

"You like my pretty necklace", Buffy asked playfully. "Dada gave it to me", she told her. Buffy shifted Kathy's weight on her as she got the cup out of the microwave. "You're kinda getting big...not heavy just heavier", Buffy rambled thoughtfully.

Kathy was still playing with the cross around her neck yanking it innocently and putting it in her mouth. "Kathy stop that", Buffy commanded quietly. "Get it out of your mouth", she snapped as she reentered the bedroom.

Buffy placed Kathy in the play pin so she could play with her toys while she tended to Angel. She placed the straw to his lips. "Drink", she said.

Angel sat up in alert and tossed the cup away from him.

Some of it splattered on Buffy as she tried to save the cup. She placed what remained on the night stand. "What happened…where's Darla", Buffy asked realizing that the two came here together.

"They-they made her drink from her", he stuttered.

Buffy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Who did", she asked.

"Wolfram Hart brought her- to turn Darla back".

"Darla's a vampire again", Buffy gained from the jumble Angel was saying.

"I couldn't save her…too tired", he cried.

Buffy rubbed his back reassurly. "I'm sorry i wasn't there to help you", she told him sadly.

"I thought you were gone", he coughed hoarsely.

Buffy once again reached for the blood. This time he took it silently. "I came to say goodbye", she whispered sadly looking into those deep brown remorseful eyes.

"We don't do goodbyes", he told her. "I'm sorry", he whispered running a finger through her hair.

She shook her head. "Angel don't…just rest", she commanded not wanting another painful explanation.

"No, I got so focused in trying to save her that I lost track of us. Yesterday I didn't think my life would be in danger until it was too late to turn back. I just wanted her to get to live her second chance to the fullest", he stated sincerely looking into those green eyes of his beloved.

They were full of concern but besides that they were unwavering. Buffy didn't know how to take this. She was just done with emotional roller coasters. She knew that the second chance of humanity threw him for a loop because he had that but gave it away for her but it wasn't like she asked him too. So he worked twice as hard to make sure Darla kept it and failed.

"That doesn't explain why you were a love sick puppy towards her", Buffy spat out before she even had time to think.

"Buffy", he sighed. "Look Darla and I are connected rather you like it or not…nobody can changed that…yes vampires has no morals and would save their own hinds most of the time but we have a strong sense of family within a clan. She was my sire and that's a pretty strong connection. When I dusted her I was only thinking of protecting you. It wasn't till afterwards that I felt empty. Even apart I've always had this connection…this feeling saying I'm a part of something …that I belong to something and then it was gone but when she came back that feeling came back…does this make any sense", he asked her desperately trying to convey the connection between a sire and their childe.

Buffy nodded sadly not looking into his eyes. He moved his finger to lift her chin so their eyes could meet. He raised an eyebrow silently encouraging her to voice out anything in that pretty head of hers.

"I would like to think that since I'm the one walking around with the scar on my neck that it means something…get some sleep I'll tell the gang what we're up against", she stated ending the conversation and hopping off the bed. He watched her pick up their daughter and leave.

He put his head back on the pillow wondering when Buffy was going to stop being mad at him.

* * *

><p>Gunn was pacing, Wes was on his laptop and Buffy was sharpening her stake. "Okay. I'm still trying to get this family tree straight. - Darla sired Angel", Gunn asked trying to get the overall picture.<p>

Buffy nodded.

"And Angel sired this Drusilla", Gunn asked again.

Wesley nodded this time. "Back when he and Darla were together, yes", he informed.

"But before Angel got his soul back, right?"

"Of course", Buffy agreed defensively.

"No, no, what I'm saying is, that means the granddaughter remade the grandmother", Gunn supplied putting the pieces together.

"One big dysfunctional family", Buffy agreed sarcastically.

Gunn wasn't done with the family tree however. "So wouldn't that mean that this Drusilla and Kathy are like ".

"Don't even finish that sentence Gunn", Buffy snapped cutting him off.

Shouldn't one of us go and wake up the big guy", Cordy stated hesitantly.

Buffy shrugged merrily. "No that won't be necessary because I kinda of gave him some sleeping medicine so he could rest for tonight", she stated sweetly.

"You drugged my boss", Cordy shrieked.

Wes looked at her amazed. "You were at the hospital earlier and just came back half an hour…Angel has been sleep all day, for you to do that it had to be a heavy dosage".

"Omg he could have OD", Cordy panicked.

"I doubt that but I'm going to go digging around Lindsey house...Let's meet up at Wes in let's say two hours", Buffy informed them.

"Why there", Gunn asked.

"I don't think Angel is ready to go up against them. If we all leave then Angel won't be able to go after them when he wakes up because Kathy would be with him and he would feel it's unsafe to travel with her", the slayer stated.

Wesley and Gunn grinned. "This girl is scary smart", Gunn declared.

* * *

><p>Buffy broke into Lindsey's apartment with ease. She surveyed the room only to find the place completely empty. She frowned …maybe she had the place confused.<p>

"Excuse me. The open house isn't until Saturday", a young lady told her.

Buffy turned around and put on her best smile."The man who was living here, do you know where he went?"

The lady walked in. "He moved", she told Buffy flatly.

"Did he leave a forwarding address", asked the slayer grasping for information.

The woman hesitated."Well, I really - can't give out...", she trailed off.

Buffy pouted. "This is an emergency. It's regarding one of our family members who are in need of some immediate attention - medical attention."

Buffy knew she had her. "Well, he's asked that I - forward everything to his place of employment. - Do you know where that is?"

Buffy grinned and was about to leave when the lady stopped her. "This is about the - cousin, isn't it", the woman asked.

'_Bingo_', Buffy thought as the woman started to give out more information.

* * *

><p>After conversing with the gang, Buffy found herself at one of Wolfram &amp; Harts' green houses. It was strangely quiet and Buffy was on high alert. All she saw were plants. She noticed a big pot that was big enough to make a makeshift coffin and started to remove the dirt from it. Her efforts paid off as she uncovered a head. She started to remove where the dirt was over the heart when the back of her hairs stood up. She kept acting unaware of the movement behind her until it was close enough. Buffy caught the shovel that was aimed for her head.<p>

"I was wondering when you was going to show up", Buffy greeted turning around and forcing the shovel into Dru's stomach. It wasn't the heart but better Dru's blood then hers. Dru screamed in pin and vamped out lunging for the slayer.

"You stole my daddy", Dru growled trying to claw at the slayers skin but Buffy caught her hands and squeezed them hard before punching her in her face, sending her off her.

Buffy whipped out a stake and proceeded to charge at Drusilla. "He came willingly", Buffy countered launching it at Dru's heart. Dru growled and punched Buffy in the face. The slayer cleared her head and prepared to attack again.

"You're a mean step mother", Drusilla cried. Buffy ducked Dru's right hook and punched her in the stomach grabbing her stake again for the striking blow.

Next thing Buffy knew she was being suspended in the air. Slowly losing oxygen, as the newly awoken Darla chocked her. "You're going to die Slayer", Darla grinned.

The slayer kicked her and was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Drusilla screamed and advanced on Buffy. Thinking fast Buffy grabbed this large pipe and decked Drusilla over the head. For good measures she hit her twice sending her flying across the room. Darla raced over to her grandchilde/sire and cradled her in her arms before lifting her up and running out the open window jumping off the roof.

Buffy huffed in frustration and collected her stake. "This isn't over", she called into the night before heading home to see what type of damage she had to fix tonight.

* * *

><p>The slayer walked into the mansion very slowly, quietly shutting the door behind her. She rubbed her throat and steadied her breathing. Buffy heard crying and started to head toward the sound but she ran right into Angel instead.<p>

"Buffy", he greeted in concern. He shifted Kathy in his arms and pulled her in for a hug. "I was so worried", he cried.

She tilted her head from being buried in his chest to look at his face. "You're not mad" she asked curiously.

"I was, but I know why you did it…thank you", he told her.

She snuggled into his chest, now watching Kathy suck on her new teething ring. "Well your welcome my Angel", Buffy smiled. "Hello baby, I've missed you", she told Kathy taking her hand and tickling her.

"Why did you go after them Buffy…alone", he asked gently.

"They're vampires….me vampire slayer…do the math", she snapped.

"It's your last night in LA. I don't want to fight", he whispered.

"Me either", she agreed.

"Hungry", he asked her.

"Starving".

* * *

><p>Buffy was wonderfully surprised to see the remodeled dining hall. There were candles and rose pedals everywhere. Kathy also had a nice little play area to entertain herself with. Buffy's heart skipped a beat.<p>

"I'll take that as you're impressed", he asked.

Buffy looked at him in awe. "What is all this", she asked him.

He escorted her to her seat and pulled it out for her. Just as she sat down he softly whispered against her ear, "this is to show you that this scar on your neck means something". For god measure he kissed it and Buffy shivered.

Buffy smiled and watched him put Kathy on her play mat. He kissed Kathy's forehead and handed her this toy that light up and made animal noises. He got up and kissed Buffy's cheek. "Sorry the babysitter was unavailable…I hope you like Italian", he replied. Buffy was about to respond but he was gone using his vampire speed and was back before he could even blink with her food.

The two talked and laughed like old times. Tonight there was no such thing as vampires or demons…tonight it was just the three of them.

"I'm stuffed", Buffy told him. "Dinner was lovely".

Angel grinned. "I'm glad you were delighted. It's been awhile…you're like my own personal ray of sunshine. You make me feel like a man. I'm so blessed for knowing you...loving you. You gave me so much", he told her standing up from the table and taking a knee beside her.

Buffy heart was beating rapidly. She felt dizzy at his words and turned to look at Kathy who was passed out on her matt with Mr. Gordo tucked securely in her arms. Buffy turned to look back at Angel. "Angel", she breathed breathlessly.

"Your already my wife in my eyes…my world…let me be your husband in yours", he asked opening a box showing her a ring.

Buffy couldn't believe it. This moment was not happening. She was so lost in those brown eyes of his.

"Buffy", Angel chucked.

Buffy snapped out of her little dazed phased.

"Breathe", he told her.

She laughed and jumped into his arms. "I waited forever to hear you say that", she told him squeezing him tightly.

"I'm sorry I took so long", he teased but Buffy could tell he really meant it.

Buffy shook her head and kissed him. "Better late than never", she smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon the slayer was back on the Hell Mouth. She took Alonna with her who loved staying at a big old mansion. She promised Gunn that Alonna wasn't going to see that much action. Plus Alonna and Dawn were hitting it off pretty well, the two were practically inseparable in LA.<p>

"Thanks for coming again Alonna, it really means a lot", Buffy told her honestly as they sat in the mansion's living room.

"Buffy, it's no problem…plus I love this little girl", Alonna replied taking a hold of Kathy's hand.

Buffy exhaled deeply. "I think the feeling is mutual".

"So when are you going to tell everybody about Mr. Good V and you getting hitched", she gushed.

Buffy laughed. "Mr. Good V", she joked. "That's a good one but I don't know. Angel and the gang really don't get along. You only know because Angel decided to shout it out to you guys this morning. I'm not hiding it…..it's just other things come first".

"You are truly amazing..If I was you I wouldn't be able to think", Alonna stated.

"Yeah, I can't afford to do that…that's how others wind up dead", Buffy told her seriously. Buffy stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can. If a beach blonde guy come over feel free to kick his ass. He's a harmless vampire…listen to nothing he says", the slayer warned.

"Why can't you just stake him", the girl asked confused.

"He's the only family Angel can hang out with that can't kill us", Buffy smiled and kissed Kathy goodbye.

Buffy stopped by the house to check on her mother and sister. She was cleaning the house while the gang arrived for a Scooby meeting. She had her engagement ring around her necklace with the cross on it…hidden from sight. Giles dropped the bomb that the Council was coming to town this week. It seemed that they had news on the current resident evil. Buffy was worried…yes they need the Council's help but the Council was inhumane and she was extremely worried about Dawn and Kathy.

* * *

><p>The next day Glory had just finished her snack. "Try not cutting things so close next time, understood", Glory informed her minions. She just had the most killer headache because she needed a brain to drink. They finally brought her a mailman and she was now feeling extremely better.<p>

"Yes, we live to serve", one of them stated.

" As always", another one replied.

Glory grinned andf replied, "cool. Take this mess out with the rest of the trash", she told the one of them. The minion left to dispose of the mailman. "And you", she commanded as the other one helped her up. "Have something to tell me", she asked.

"We have found that the signs of the alignment are moving faster than expected", he informed her.

She was now dolling herself up in the mirror. "Meaning", she asked impatiently.

"If you are to use the key, you must act quickly".

Glory put down her mirror. "Fine, I have been cooling my heels in this crappy little town long enough…got too many demons and not enough retail outlets", she ranted picking up a pair of pumps.

"All you need is the key", the minion reminded her.

"Yes, and I bet Mousy the Vampire Slayer has an idea where it is."

"If I may remind your eminence ... you don't have much time."

Glory scoffed. "Baby, if that girl's the only thing between me and my key? I don't need much time."

* * *

><p>Around the same time the council arrived at Giles' shop and closed the place down for business. Of course the Watcher Council never did anything for nothing so they were going to do a review over the slayer. If she passed, then she would get the information. If not, then she was on her own.<p>

Buffy decided to give Alonna the day off and spend some mother and daughter time with Kathy. She decided that after hours of playing and trying to get Angel Kat to walk she decided to take her to Giles. "Someone missed her grandpa", Buffy yelled dramatically entering the store pushing Kathy in the stroller. Buffy spotted a lot of English people and cursed. "Backing out now. Forget you heard that. Wrong store", Buffy rambled.

"Ms. Summers, good to see you", Travers greeted and Buffy stopped in her tracks. "Is this your baby…there were talk about you being pregnant but I thought you would have lost the baby".

Buffy nodded trying to be nice and plastered a big smile on her face. "Rumor has it you gained manners but I guess you can't believe everything you hear", she countered.

Travers dismissed the statement. "Giles has just been telling us of your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here", he asked.

Buffy was rolling the stroller back and forth nervously. "Right now", she asked tensel.

"No need to rush you".

The Watchers and Buffy moved toward one side of the room while Giles stayed leaning against the counter.

Nigel explained what the review consisted off. "It's an exhaustive examination of your procedures and abilities. We'll observe your training, talk to your friends...

Buffy was getting extremely upset by the minute. These people wanted to talk to her friends? "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me", Buffy stated miserably.

Travers knew a way to make Buffy more willing to the trails. "Buffy ... I can sense your resistance, and I don't blame you. But I think your Watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the resolute status of the players in our little game. The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument by which we fight. The Council remains, the Slayers change. It's been that way from the beginning", he told her.

Giles scoffed. "Well, that's a very comforting, bloodless way of looking at it, isn't it"?

Travers continued talking to Buffy. "Glory is stronger than you. She's a more powerful instrument, if you will. We can help you. We have information that will help. Pass the review and we give it to you without reservation. Fail the review, either through incompetence, or by resisting our recommendations..."

Giles angrily moved toward them. "Resisting your recommendations? She fails if we don't do whatever you say! How much under your thumb do you think we are", he spat.

" How much do you want our help", Travers countered back.

Giles and Travers kept going back and forth and eventually Kathy woke up and started crying. She wouldn't calm down and Buffy was really pissed at the entire situation. If she didn't play dead then they threatened to deport Giles and declare her an unfit mother.

She didn't know what to do, so she asked to excuse herself from the group and went into the backroom.

She realized Kathy had a smelly diaper and that was the cause of her fuss. She just got done throwing away the diaper when her phone rang.

"You've reached Buffy Summers", she answered sitting down with Kathy on one of the training mats. She noticed Giles come in and she waved him over.

"Hello beloved how are things", asked Angel.

Buffy put him on speaker. "Not so good, but you're on speaker so say hi to your daughter".

"Hi princess, daddy loves you and misses you", he stated. Kathy smiled and reached for the phone.

"Babe you aren't going to believe this but she is trying to get the phone", Buffy exclaimed.

"Kathy is rather intelligent for someone her age", Giles told them.

"Giles", Angel asked. "How's Buffy's fairing".

"I'm standing right here", Buffy shouted.

Both men chuckled. "The Council is here and decided that it's their game and if she don't play then their withholding the information", Giles supplied. "Buffy's actually willing to play".

"Buffy", he asked her waiting for a confirmation.

"They can declare me an unfit mother and deport Giles…I don't have a choice", she told him.

"There is always a choice…you're the slayer baby. Those old farts need you because until you die you'll all they got. You're who the world is depending on. What happened to the strong woman that I proposed to?" he asked her.

Giles was moved on the speech until he heard the world 'propose'. "I beg your pardon. Buffy when were you going to tell me", Giles asked hurt.

Buffy fidgeted. "It happened yesterday...I was going to tell you today but this happened", Buffy defended herself. "It's not like I was going to announce that I'm marrying the former Scourge of Europe in front of all those people".

"I beg your pardon. I think I miss heard you Ms. Summers", said Travers alarmed.

Buffy cursed herself. This day went from bad to worst. "Angel I'll talk to you later…I love you", she told him.

"Same here", he responded and promptly hung up. He was pissed, Buffy knew that but now she had bigger fish to fry.

"Do you mind explaining yourself Miss. Summers", Travers asked again.

Buffy gulped. "I have to take Kathy home and check on my mother…I'll be right back", Buffy said as nice as possible.

"You have two hours then I expect a full explanation", the man told her.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into her house on edge. "Mom", she called. She lifted Kathy from the stroller and carried her to the dining room.<p>

"Long day sweetie", asked Glory.

Buffy froze. This was not happening. Her grip on Angel Kat tightened slightly.

"So ... this is where the Slayer eats, sleeps, and combs her hair", she stated looking around the living room. " Nice baby…who would have thought that the slayer had a kid…personally I don't like them but they do make yummy snacks", Glory enlightened the slayer.

As Glory was speaking with her back to Buffy, Buffy moved across the room to the fireplace and picked up a poker with her free hand only for Glory to take it from her.

" Buffy... If I wanted to fight, you could tell by the being dead already" she giggled. "So play nice, little girl."

"What do you want", she asked rocking Kathy protectively in her arms.

"The key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you knew where it is. And that's a good thing", Glory stated.

'I'm glad you think so."

"Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive right now. Because you may be tiny queen in vampire world but to me, you're a bug. You should get down on your knees and worship me", she informed Buff.

Dawn and Alonna entered behind Glory and Buffy tried to tell them to go away discreetly but failed miserably.

"Kids", the blonde intruder shouted. "Come here a sec."

"Leave them out of this", Buffy sneered.

Glory rolled her eyes. "Not asking twice."

Dawn walked slowly into Glory's view with her hands folded on her chest, while Alonna went to take Kathy from Buffy.

"And you'll are just the darlin'-est thing I ever did see in my life. What's your names, honeys", she asked sweetly.

"Dawn"

"Alonna"

.Glory looked at Dawn with interest. " Dawn? Did you know your sister took my key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back! I bet you know where she put it, don't you?"

Eventually Dawn and Alonna left with Kathy in tow. Glory made a threat speech and also left. Buffy's mom came to see what the ruckus was about but Buffy just told her to pack a bag.

* * *

><p>She took them to the mansion and told them to get comfortable and that she was going to have Spike watch them. She informed them that Alonna knew were everything was and of course don't open the door for anybody.<p>

Buffy was reeling on her way back to the magic box. She was an hour and a half late in counting. She was five minutes away when this knight approached her claiming war. She won easily but he threatened that thousands more would take his place. Buffy let him go but kept his sword.

She entered the magic box almost three hours late, sword in hand. Giles was worried but the others were furious. She noted that her friends were all on the upper level and she hopped they didn't say anything too critical to the Council.

"How nice of you to keep us waiting", Travers greeted icily.

Buffy turned her cold eyes on him and put the sword down on his papers. "There isn't gonna be a review and no matter what anybody say I am still marrying Angel", she informed them flatly.

This girl was getting on Travers last nerves. "Sorry", he asked thinking he missed heard yet again.

Buffy merrily continued. " No review. No interrogation. No questions you *know* I can't answer. No hoops, no jumps and no interruptions", she commanded.

Buffy started to pace. "See ... I've had a lot of people talking at me the last few days. Everyone just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I've finally figured out why", she told them looking Travers in the eye. "Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them."

Buffy moved back to the table and removed her coat. "Glory ... came to my home today", she reported.

Giles was concerned but she assured everybody it was just to talk.

"She told me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, and she could squash me in a second." She stared at Travers hard drawing comparisons between the two.

"Only she didn't. She came into my home, and we talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why", she paused having all the stuffy English people think it over.

"Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her", Buffy answered.

She made eye connect with every watcher in attendance during her speech showing them the raw determination and strength in her eyes. Her demeanor screamed power. She wasn't afraid of the things that went bump in the night and she was done playing scared puppet to these people.

"You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let you back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning", she spat.

Nigel one of the watchers spoke up and claimed, "This is beyond insolence", but before he could finish Buffy grabbed the sword from the table and threw it across the room in one swift movement. It flew into the wall right in front of his nose and he jumped shocked.

"I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions", Buffy recalled clearing her throat.

"You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watchin' _Masterpiece Theater_. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except maybe publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal."

"So here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away. You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The magic shop will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary...", she trailed off thinking what else she wanted.

"Retroactive", Giles coughed extremely proud of his slayer for standing up.

"...to be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue my work with the help of my friends and my future husband", she notified them.

One of the watchers stood up and voiced their opinion. "I, uh, I ... don't want a sword thrown at me, but, but, civilians, I - we're talking about children and a notorious vampire."

Buffy looked upwards toward her friends. "We're talking about two very powerful witches and a thousand-year-old ex-demon and that vampire has a soul and a conscious better than all of yours put together."

"Willow's a demon", Anya screamed outraged.

Another one argued that the boy was unimportant and a liability.

"The boy has clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit", Buffy countered.

"Now…You all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we're gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that", she stated addressing the watchers. Then she turned to Travers. "But I want an answer right now from Quinton, 'cause I think he's understanding me", she mocked.

Travers cleared his throat. "Uh, your terms are acceptable", he replied.

Giles smiled hugely and the Scoobies cheered.

Buffy was very pleased with herself. "Now, tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting", she ordered.

Travers looked extremely uneasy. "Well, that's the thing, you see. Glory isn't a demon."

The slayer was now confused. " What is she", she asked cautiously.

"She's a god."


	24. Blood Ties

**this is like the shortest chapter i've written in a minute...i'll make up for it next chapter.**

**I'm still trying to figure out how i'm doing the Buffy's death...or if she's dying at all. i have a few ideas..good thing i have like a few more chapters before that happen. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimers all day and now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Angel could not believe his luck. Cordy threw him yesterday's paper; turned out the women in the Aurelius clan had a night of the town. They massacred all of Wolfram &amp; Hart the night he proposed to Buffy. Now they were being quiet and he was really worried about what was going on in their demented heads.<p>

He also had been thinking of the moment when Buffy would officially become 'Mrs. D' as she dubbed it. He still couldn't believe she said yes but with a time like this he didn't know when it would happen. His main focus was trying to stop Darla and Drusilla. He was worried that the two was up to something but for the moment they were untraceable. He managed to save an innocent the day before and was now packing to go to Sunnydale.

Buffy called earlier saying that she was up against a god and was debating on rather or not to tell the gang about Dawn. Out of all the things the powers could have thrown at her. She had to fight a crazy god who needs her sister as a key. Life could never be simple for them. He knew he probably should have stayed in L.A to kill the new bang in his existence but Buffy's birthday was this weekend and every year his slayer aged was a day to celebrate.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Buffy arrived at the mansion. She grinned at the nice tingling sensation she was feeling. Angel was actually here in Sunnydale. She opened the door and was immediately pulled into his embrace.<p>

"This is a nice surprise", Buffy greeted him with a kiss.

"You haven't seen nothing yet…Happy Birthday", he grinned.

Buffy's eyes lit up. "There's more", she asked peeking around him.

He closed the door behind her and pushed her up against it kissing her ferociously. Buffy eagerly obliged. The two were lost in their own little world until they heard yelling directly in their ears.

"What do you think you're doing molesting my baby", Joyce sneered hitting Angel only to hold her hand in pain.

Angel forgotten that Dawn and Joyce were staying with them. He hasn't seen her for the last hour he'd been there. He closed his eyes in annoyance and released Buffy. "Hello to you to Joyce. How are you feeling", he asked nicely.

"I would feel better if a monster wasn't molesting my daughter", she shot back.

"Mom I thought we talked about this…Angel and I are getting married. He's a great man mom…he's a great father and plus you two have stuff in common", Buffy reasoned holding Angel's hand.

"I doubt that we have anything in common", Joyce stated.

"History…Angel likes art…you have a gallery filled with old art. Angel likes that stuff Mom…plus you have me", Buffy tried again.

Angel shook Buffy off him. "I'm going back to check on Kathy", he excused himself from the Summers' ladies.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Mom", Buffy stated flatly.

Joyce just looked at her daughter. "Watch your tone young lady", she told Buff.

"Then watch yours…can you please stop disrespecting Angel…at least till you're out of his house", Buffy asked.

"I hold no promises", Joyce stated before kissing her forehead and retreating into the kitchen.

Buffy shook her head and headed in the direction Angel went. Just as she entered everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. Buffy jumped and was really happy no one was in punching distance. She can't believe they got her like this.

Willow came up to her and hugged her. "Happy birthday Buffy...were you surprised", she asked hopefully.

Buffy laughed. "Yea I was", Buff admitted.

Xander came over dancing. "Buff it's time to get your dance on…", he trailed off seeing Buffy's amused expression. "Or presents", he offered.

Buffy rubbed her hands together. "I like presents", she gushed.

She was dragged to the couch to await her presents. Willow and Tara gave her a pretty dress. Anya had given her beautiful black lingerie. Buffy blushed at the give. Her mother gave her a gift card to Macy's. Giles told her he was on baby duty tonight and that she had a surprise at the shop that was too big to move. Angel and Kathy brought her a charm bracelet with both her and Kathy's birthstones on it. Dawn gave her a photo of the two them when they went to visit dad. Everybody got silent and stared. Buffy was amazed at the gifts and thanked everyone accordingly. Angel Kat started to fuss so Buffy went to give Kathy something to eat.

As soon as Buffy left, Dawn plopped down beside him. "Angel why is everyone acting weird around me", she asked looking up to him with those big green eyes of hers.

"What do you mean Dawn", Angel asked. He could only assume that Buffy decided to tell the rest of the gang. Her friends weren't judgmental people but it took them longer then a day to learn how to accept things.

Dawn twisted her noise in annoyance. "Come on A…you've noticed. They'll all walking around on eggshells more than usual", she huffed.

"They're just jumpy with this god jumping down their backs"

Dawn eyes grew wide. "Buffy's about to fight a god", she exclaimed.

It was a tad bit too loud and Buffy came back out with Kathy and shot Angel a stern look. "What did you tell her", she asked.

"Buffy don't you think that maybe you should tell her", he retorted.

Dawn interest peeped. "Tell me what", she asked intrigued.

Buffy continued to glare at Angel.

Joyce thought it was a good time to interrupt. "Dawnie it's late, why don't you get to bed now", she stated kindly.

Dawn huffed and stomped up the stairs. "Nobody ever tells me anything", she hollered.

* * *

><p>Kathy started to fuss again. Angel took her from Buffy and followed Dawn up the stairs. Just as he put Kathy in her crib and halfway finished the lullaby he noticed something strange. He kissed Kathy good night and followed a hunch. He was outside before she even made it from climbing down the vines.<p>

So he turned to Spike. "What are you doing Spike", Angel sneered.

"Just cheering Nibbit up", he assured his grandsire.

Dawn was finally on the ground. "Ready-oh…Angel, what are you doing outside. Nice party going inside you should get back to that before Buffy misses you", she told him.

Angel face remained emotionless. "Nice try, why aren't you sleeping", he asked flatly.

Dawn looked at the person who was like her big brother. "I just want to know what the big secret is…Spike is here to help me", she stated.

"Go back to your room", he commanded softly. "I promise Buffy and I will explain things to you shortly. Dawn was about to go in from the back door when Angel stopped her. "You seem to like climbing. Go back the way you came", he told her.

"You're not any fun either", she spat.

"Some things are more important", he whispered making sure she got up there safely before turning on Spike. "You are never to take her anywhere without Buffy and mine permission", he growled.

Spike shrugged. "No harm done, I wasn't gonna eat her. I like the kid", he confessed.

Angel grabbed his chide by his collar. "That better remain platonic", he informed Spike.

Spike smirked. "Whatever you say hypocrite…now sod off", he said breaking free.

Angel watched him leave and took an unneeded breath. Telling Spike anything was like talking to a wall. Spike was a lot like himself…he was never one for orders. He felt warms hands slid around him and a head buried in his back.

"What are you doing out here in the dark'', she whispered.

Angel grasped her hands in his. "I can ask you the same thing", he whispered back.

"I came to find you", Buffy confessed.

Angel turned so his arms were around her. "You need to tell her today Buffy, if you wait longer she'll get into trouble wanting to be in on the loop", he informed her.

Buffy sighed. "I know but how do you tell somebody that they don't exists", she asked him.

"Make sure she knows that you love her…the rest is simple". Angel kissed Buffy's forehead and held her hand all the way to Dawn's room.

* * *

><p>Buffy knocked softly on the door. "Dawnie…it's me and Angel can we come in", she asked.<p>

Dawn pulled open the door angrily. "It's your house", she spat.

Buffy looked at Angel for guidance and patience. "I know the gang has been weird lately…their just adjusting", Buffy admitted softly.

"Adjusting to what", Dawn scoffed.

Buffy took a deep breath and tired again. "Remember that lady that came to the house raving about a key that I'm protecting", she asked.

Dawn shook her head. "The people who were protecting it needed to make sure I would protect it with my life", she told her taking a seat next to dawn. Buffy took dawn hand in hers and entwined her fingers in her sisters. "They gave me the key in the form of a sister", Buffy finished.

Dawn was shocked. Out of all the things Buffy could come up with, this was by far the coldest. Dawn tore away from Buffy enraged. "You're sick", she spat. "I'm telling mom".

Angel took a step towards Dawn. "She's telling the truth Dawn, we kept it from you because we didn't want to hurt you but you had a right to know."

Dawn shook her head. "No…I'm not a thing…I'm not a key", she hollered.

Buffy eyes softened. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry", Buffy cried.

"Sorry". Dawn spat. "Why are you sorry…you're not a thing…I am…but I have memories when we were younger", she stated hurt.

Buffy nodded. "They're made up. You're as old as Angel Kat", Buffy supplied.

Dawn was shocked. "Six months", she repeated.

"Dawn you're sister is only trying to protect you…she loves you", Angel told her.

"No…she loves you…she loves Kathy…me…I'm just her job".

"That's not true…you're my sister", Buffy proclaimed.

"Get out", Dawn hollered.

Buffy hesitated but Angel gave her a look that said 'she needs time'. Buffy and him left wordlessly and returned to the party.

"It's about time you decided to rejoin us", Xander announced.

"Oh I bet they were having sex…were you having sex…" Anya asked.

Xander covered his ears and Willow took in her best friend's expression. "Buffy…what's wrong".

"Dawn knows", Buffy confessed.

Giles looked stricken. "Dear lord, how is she taking it", he asked.

"She just found out that her niece is older than her", Buffy reminded him.

Giles winced. "Not well them", he guessed and Buffy nodded sadly.

Angel sniffed and turned around on high alert. "Angel what's …oh god Dawn", Buffy shouted shocked.

There was Dawn holding a bloody knife with a cut on her arm. "This is blood right", she asked everyone in the room. Buffy and Joyce raced over to Dawn terrified.

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy came home exhausted. The group was in mega research mode and came up with zip. All she wanted now was some TLC time with her vampire honey and baby. The slayer spotted her mother on the couch and decided that her TLC time could wait a few more minutes.<p>

"He went to the store", Joyce answered. "Said he'll be back shortly".

Buffy nodded. "How are you…how is Dawn", Buff wanted to know.

"We can't just let her sit up there all alone…maybe being back in her own home would do some good", Joyce supplied. Why was it that fate was so cruel to her daughters?

"She probably feels like she can say or do anything right now. She's not real. We're not her family, we don't even know what she is", Buffy responded.

* * *

><p>Dawn was by the stairway listening to everything shocked. She hurried to her room she was staying at and started to destroy everything in sight.<p>

* * *

><p>"How can you talk about Dawn as if she's a thing", Joyce asked looked appalled.<p>

"I'm not! I'm just ... saying that's probably how she feels", Buffy defended herself.

"Well, then we have to show her that it isn't true. She needs to know that she's still a part of this family and that we love her", Joyce proclaimed.

"It's not that simple! We're not gonna be able to fix this with a hug and a kiss and a bowl of soup! Dawn needs to know where she came from, she needs real answers", Buffy argued.

"What she needs is her sister, Buffy, not the Slayer", Joyce spat.

Buffy eyes narrowed and she took a deep calming breath. "The Slayer is the only thing standing between Dawn ... and this god from the bitch dimension that wants to shove her in some kind of lock and give her a good twirl. Mom, I need to be out there, doing my job", Buffy trailed off when she saw Angel rush passed her like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>Angel just got home when he smelt the fire. He dropped the bags of blood and raced upstairs. Buffy and Joyce were right behind him.<p>

Angel went into the room next to where Dawn was sleeping at, which was the nursery and ran her back downstairs and out the house so the smell wouldn't clog her lungs. Kathy was screaming madly. "Its okay princess…everything is going to be okay", he soothed.

Meanwhile Buffy kicked down the door and looked to where the fire was. She grabbed the blanket and tried to put out the fire. The nursery was right next to Dawn's room. If Angel hadn't of came home, Buffy dared not think of what if's. Dawn was a dead girl. "Dawn", the slayer screamed.

"Buffy she's not here", her mother cried.

Buffy closed her eyes in annoyance. "Let's start the search party. I'll take you home in case she went there", she stated.

Buffy went down stairs and say Angel playing with Kathy in the garden. "There are my two favorite people", she beamed. "Is she okay from the fire", she asked worriedly.

"Love…don't worry she's fine", Angel told her getting up and hugging Buffy securely.

"I just can't believe that she would do something like that and Kat was right next door. If you hadn't of came...I wouldn't have smelt it until it was too late", she cried.

"Pull it together, nothing happened. Kathy's fine, now go find Dawn", he told her.

Buffy nodded. "Angel", she asked.

"Do you want me to come with you", he asked trying to read her.

She shook her head. "No Kathy needs you, plus you need to be here in case she comes back", she said sadly knowing she wanted him to come along but it would be selfish.

* * *

><p>Buffy meet up with the gang at the magic shop and decided to split up and sweep the city. Buffy was unfortunately paired up with Spike. They searched everywhere but couldn't find her so they decided to go to the hospital in case she was injured.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn didn't know how she came to be at the hospital or the psyche ward at that but once there it was like she couldn't leave. The patients were becoming increasingly nervous around her and Dawn was scared.<p>

"It's here…it's here", one of the patients chanted.

They made it increasing real that Dawn wasn't human. She was an 'it'.

"You know what I am", she asked. "You see me right…what am I", she asked again.

The patient she was questioning was very afraid of Dawn.

"The Key", another one answered. It was the solider that Buffy spared. Curious to know what she was she ran to him. The man was beaming. "I found it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Things started to get out of hand but just in the nick of time her mother's old nurse came and saved her.

* * *

><p>He was nice and gave her hot chocolate. Angel told her not to trust him and stay away from him. Dawn figured it was just Angel being macho and cock blocking but now she wasn't so sure. Ben didn't seem all that bad and she needed somebody to confine in. So she figured what the hell.<p>

After she told him about her being some key for a crazy chick he panicked. He seemed to know a lot about this Glory chick and he kept raving about her needing to leave ASAP. He grabbed her to try to get her to leave but it was too late. He morphed into Glory right before her eyes.

Dawn sat back in the chair trying in vain not to panic. "You're-you're Ben..." she stated confused and shocked.

If she had just listened to Angel and left after Ben saved her instead of spilling her guts she would be miles away from the woman that wanted her. After escaping was out of the question she decided what better way for her to figure out what she was then to ask the person that was looking for her.

Just as Glory decided that she needed to eat Buffy busted in to save the day. "Get away from my sister", Buffy shouted.

Glory smiled and informed the slayer that they were just discussing her. Dawn took the chance to run behind Buffy.

"Conversation's over, hell-bitch", Buffy sneered sending a mean right punch at Glory, closely followed by a left hook. Buffy then slammed her into a display case but Glory kicked Buffy away and socked her.

Spike came up behind Glory and grabbed her and pinned her arms against her sides. She struggled against the new comer. Buffy punched Glory in the face while Spike held her.

"I thought you said this skank was tough", Spike spat. At that moment Glory broke free and grabbed Spike's arm and flipped him over throwing him against a wall. She continued to throw and swing him around till he was unconscious.

"He wakes up, tell your boyfriend to watch his mouth."

Buffy glared at the crazy god. "He is NOT my boyfriend. I'm marrying someone much better than him", she stated firmly.

"I'll kill him too", Glory chirped not really carrying. Buffy tried to kick Glory but the god caught her food easily.

"Hey, those are really nice shoes", the god praised.

Glory then pushed Buffy's foot away. Buffy went into a back-flip and kicked Glory in the face on the way down. "Giles now", Buffy screamed and moved out of dodge. Giles fired the crossbow but it bounced off her like rubber. At the same time Xander hit her over the head with the tire iron. She flung Xander away heading straight towards Giles. They crashed into some x-ray screen that exploded in the collision and sent sparks flying.

"Time to start the dyin", Glory cheered. "Start with the whelp", she screamed throwing the tire like a Frisbee at Dawn.

"Dawn", Buffy screamed and launched herself in between the weapon and her sister. It stabbed her and she feel to the ground in pain. Dawn started to crawl towards her. "Stay back", Buffy shouted when she spotted Dawn.

Glory was not amused. She turned to the other two girls who was untouched and started walking towards them. They threw dust over her and the next thing she knew she was in mid air. "Oh shit", she yelled as she dropped down back to earth.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Buffy pulled Dawn into a big hug. Everyone was recovering from the damage. "Are you okay", Buffy asked Dawn worriedly.<p>

"Why do you care", Dawn shot back.

Buffy really wanted to ring Dawn's neck. "you know what…I really shouldn't considering you almost let your niece burn to death but damn-it you're still my sister and I love you", Buffy shouted.

"No I'm not", Dawn replied.

Buffy had enough of Dawn's little 'I'm not a real girl' crisis. "Yes you are", she argued lifting dawn's bloody arm up. "Look, its blood. It's Summers' blood."

Buffy then pressed her hand against the tire-iron wound on her shoulder wincing a she clasped Dawn's hand in hers. " It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or, or how you got here. You are my sister." After a beat she added. "There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't."

Dawn looked at her for a moment, then hugged her tightly."I was so scared", Dawn admitted.

"Me too", confessed the slayer. "Let's go home".

Dawn paused as the pieces were clicking in her head. "Wait Ben…He was here…Angel was right…we can't trust him…Ben is Glory", she told the gang. They all froze at the new information and Buffy shivered remembering how he was trying to hit on her.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I won't let him come near you. I have to get you back home though. Mom's freaking out."

Dawn eyes widened. "Oh. Is she mad about the whole fire thing".

"I think you sorta have a get-out-of-jail-free card on account of big love and trauma… It's Angel you should be worried about which is why I'm taking you back to mom's place".

"Buffy I am really sorry about Kathy", Dawn told her.

"I know", Buffy whispered.

* * *

><p>Angel was taking a long deep shower. It was the first time he was separated from Kathy since the fire. He told Buffy not to think about the worst case scenario but that was all he could think of. He hoped that when Buffy found her sister that she took her home to be with Joyce because he was just so angry right now.<p>

He punched a hole in the shower and just let the water fall over his head in defeat. He took deep calming breaths but nothing worked. He kept picturing the burring smell and Kathy's cries. He needed to go check on her. Decision made he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Kathy's fine", Angel repeated over and over again in his head. He walked into their room only to come face to face with a semi nude Darla lying on his and Buffy's bed.

"Hello lover", she greeted seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...i love reading what you guys think!<strong>

**Oh and stayed tuned for the next chapter to Unforgettable!**


	25. Outside Looking In

**Hola hola hola!**

**Disclaimers Alert!**

**Thanks for the reviews...!**

* * *

><p>Angel did a double take. "What the hell are you doing here", he said as he searched for a stake mentally.<p>

Living with a slayer meant that there was at least 100 stakes in this house and majority of the furniture could be broken to make more. He had to think…the chest was too obvious; he'll never make it. Then he grinned as much as he didn't like to think about it; there was about three stakes hidden in the bed. One was underneath's the pillow Darla was resting against.

"Well I figured since you wouldn't come to me…I'll just come to you", she teased. "Any longer in that shower and we've both would have been soaking and wet". She crawled to meet him at the edge of the bed. "Angelus", she whispered sexily tugging at his towel.

He caught her hand in a death grip and threw her back against the head board. "Get out Darla", he sneered.

"Don't be shy…I've seen everything a thousand times…" she got back up and walked over to him unfazed.

His face was like ice. She touched his tone muscles fascinated. "We both know you want to…its funny. I thought you couldn't get any but this room reeks of sex. So tell me Angel…or should I be calling you Angelus. You were always a great actor. You don't need her anymore…Mama's home", she sang rubbing and messaging him in vain to try to relax him.

He turned cold eyes towards her and she gasped. There was nothing warm and fuzzy about him at all.

"I knew it", she cheered.

He faced her completely and punched her in the face. She looked startled but as she came back to face him she vamped out.

"That wasn't very nice", she hissed and ran to attack him.

Angel countered it and kicked her in the stomach. Darla kneed over and grabbed him with her leaving claw marks and drawing blood. Angel reached over Darla to grab the stake when suddenly she begun to moan and move around. She smacked him and he returned the favor punching her relentlessly until he reached his destination. She started to move again and this time he shivered.

He looked down at Darla confused about her change of demeanor until he felt Buffy. She was standing at the door horrified at the scene before her. He went to go over to her and explain but she backed away. That was when he noticed he was naked. He looked over to see Darla was laughing her but off soaking this moment up. "I told you little girl…he's mine".

* * *

><p>Buffy took one more look at the scene in front of her before taking off. Right now she wasn't the slayer…she was a woman who had just caught her love cheating on her. She made a quick move to the nursery and gathered Angel Kat in her arms before running like hell out of the mansion.<p>

She was half way home when she felt her slayer senses tingling. She was all teary eyes and sporting one hell of an injury to begin with. Not the mention that in her arms was the only reason for breathing right now. She quickly looked for a hiding place to put Kat in and figured behind some boxes would have to do. They were getting closer and it left no time for running. Plus she would leave a blood trail. She told Angel Kat to be quiet. Not really expecting her too and took an unneeded breathe as she was surrounded by five vampires.

Buffy eyes narrowed as she recognized the oldest.

"We meet again step mother", Drusilla smiled.

* * *

><p>Angel ran after Buffy like his life depending on it but was grabbed from behind. "Not so fast", Darla mocked. "Haven't anyone told you that you need clothes before you go running outside…let her go"<p>

If it was possible his eyes got even colder as he strolled over there to her and pushed her against the armoire.

She gasped. "You're not Angelus… you're not Angel either", she realized. She felt a pang against her chest and realized he staked her. "No not again", she cried as she dissolved.

Angel didn't spare her a second thought. He raced upstairs and hurriedly put on some sweats before he followed Buffy's scent. It was practically a blood trail, a sign to all that there was a wounded slayer roaming the streets. He cursed and quickened his pace.

* * *

><p>Buffy was having a hard time defeating the four lackeys that attacked her. They kept capitalizing on her shoulder. She was getting tired but she had to prevail. By the grace of god she managed to dust two of them before Kathy awoke and started crying.<p>

All of the vamps turned to locate the source and Buffy fought harder to dust them. By the time she did she realized all too late that Kathy was no longer where she left her but in the arms of Drusilla. Buffy would not show fear but she was panting madly from the fight she just finished.

"Hand her over Drusilla", Buffy commanded.

"No…she looks like my dolly…I think I'll keep her…figure out what's so special about her that Daddy likes her better", she snapped.

Buffy cautiously took a step toward the crazy vamp. "Angel isn't going to like this", Buffy tried a different angle. She really didn't want to think about Angel but it seems like all of his old fam kept popping up tonight.

The vampire growled. "Angel isn't my daddy…he's the thing that took him from me. YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME", she growled. "Stay still slayer….you're twirling in my head", she sang. She had begun to twirl Kathy in her crazy sadistic arms. "I think it's only fair if I take what you love most from you".

Buffy was frantic. "If this is about Angelus…you can have him…all yours, now hand me back my baby".

"No-oooooo", she cried and in a blink of an eye she was on top of the fire escape weeping frantically. "My baby is gone", she cried in anguished before she looked at Buffy evilly. "This is your doing", she sneered. Drusilla turned to look at the kid in her arms with interest becoming entranced.

Spike showed up and cursed. "Pet…Angelus is going to be pissed, why don't you hand over your little sister nicely and alive", he asked nicely.

"Bad Spiky…you're supposed to be on my side", she growled.

"I am pet", he assured her. 'I'm looking out for you", he say. "Like always", he reassured her.

"My Spiky cares but daddy killed my family… after killing his he'll come back to us", she beamed.

Buffy was done waiting and ran up the fire escape as Drusilla dangled Kathy over the edge. "She'll taste yummy…I can smell her…I wouldn't try anything if I were you …if me dust the baby falls". She turned to Buffy smiling madly.

Spike looked torn…as much as he wanted to see the slayer in agony and help bring her to destruction, he knew that if anything happened to Kathy, Angel…soul or no soul would torture and dust him. Plus that baby was like a niece to him…really an aunt. "Hand me the baby…then you can kill Buffy", he reasoned.

Dru was shaking the baby like a toy wildly until the unmanageable happened. "I think I broke it", she gasped in amazement and then her face turned to mock horror.

Buffy looked at the unmoving baby in Dru's hand and lunched at the crazy vampire punching her in the face. Buffy watched frozen as Kathy fell. She tried to go after her but Dru grabbed her. "Spike catch her", she screamed as she was held back by Drusilla.

"No Spike don't", commanded his sire. The two fought vigorously.

Spike hesitated for a moment before running to save the baby but he heard no heart beat and he stopped and watched as Kathy landed on some boxes. Blood was everywhere. He was seconds too late and he was horrified to see Kathy blinking at him and crying in anguish as her heart started to beat again but faintly this time. He smelt Angel coming and scooped up the littlest member of the clan in his arms.

Buffy let out an ear crushing scream as she ran to them. He assumed that Dru fled the scene of the crime with Angel so near. Buffy fell to her knees in shock.

"Slayer…pull yourself together…I'm going to run her to the hospital...It's the only way", he told her.

"You – you should have caught her", she yelled over and over again.

He had never seen Buffy like this. "I'm sorry but let me try to get her help…okay we're going to the hospital", he told her and in a blink he and Kathy were gone.

Buffy stayed there frozen at the blood on the boxes…or what was left of them after the incident. She felt _him_ and she started to cry louder.

* * *

><p>Angel smelt nothing but blood at first. He saw Buffy hunched over a pile of broken boxes in an alley. The blood he smelled was sweeter then Buffy's and he paled even more. He raced over to her. "What happened…where's Kathy…are you ok", he asked frantically.<p>

She looked at him and his eyes widened. Her hazel green orbs were broken and defeated. She gathered herself up looking once more to her daughter's blood on the ground. "I don't care who you are…if she doesn't make it I will end your sorry existence", she spat leaving him to follow Spike.

Buffy and Angel made it to the ER in silence.

Buffy arrived first and Angel lingered in the shadows. At first he tried to explain what really happened in the mansion but realized that things were more important than his allege 'infidelity'. He smelt Spike and Dru. He watched Buffy run towards Spike asking him about their daughter. He growled as she hugged the man and smirked when she told him that them hugging was not about to be a reoccurrence.

Spike looked up to see his grandsire while he was hugging the slayer. He quickly excused himself and left Buffy alone. He walked past Angel and led them to the hallway.

"What happened Spike…how bad is Kathy", Angel asked desperately.

"Dru ambushed her and I swear Kathy heart stopped in Dru's arms before she even dropped her. I hesitated for a second confused at what the hell happened and now she's here", William informed his grandsire hoping to not get on his bad side. "Why are you out in the shadows…why was Blondie by herself with a baby and a blood trail so big every vamp could locate the slayer easily", he wondered staring curiously at Angel.

"That was their plan and we fell right into it", Angel realized.

"Who's", Spike asked.

"Darla and Drusilla", Angel answered. "Darla was at the mansion…I was just getting out of the shower when she was there naked on the bed. We fought and Buffy came in took Kathy and ran like hell", Angel told Spike. He was so defeated. Angel ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Right…both ya'll naked …I'm sure where Buffy came to the conclusion that you too were buckin heads…I thought Darla was human again", he asked.

Angel just looked at him leaving Spike to form his own conclusions. "Find her…make sure she don't leave town", he commanded.

Spike nodded. "I'll find them", he informed Angel.

"Nope Darla's dust and by sunrise so will she…don't let me down William", Angel commanded.

Spike looked Angel in the eye. It was unnerving how Angelus he was being. Spike wasn't afraid of nothing but right now he was starting to rethink that. He left wordlessly in pursuits of his sire.

* * *

><p>Angel went up to Buffy, who currently had her face in her hands. She was praying. Angel sat beside her and placed his hand on her thigh. She flinched away from his touch.<p>

Buffy couldn't believe she was in the ER waiting to hear rather or not Kathy made it out of surgery. Her baby wasn't even one yet and she was battling against her life. All she could think of was her little girl and all that blood. Minutes were feeling like hours and suddenly she started to pray.

Buffy sensed Angel sit next to her and moved out of reach. She didn't want to see his face after what she caught him doing. She couldn't look him in the eye but it would be childish to kick him out of the hospital; it was his daughter too.

"Buffy, can you please look at me" he asked. His voice was hoarse, nothing like his normal confident voice. "**Muirnín**", he asked.

"I bet you call all the girls that", Buffy spat. "I don't want to talk to you. I want my daughter to be out of this hospital which she wouldn't be in if her daddy wasn't doing the nasty with his sire".

Angel eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "Are you saying this is my fault", he asked heatedly.

"You're old enough…figure it out", she retorted.

"Buffy I did not have sex with Darla", he growled.

The two were having a heated stare down. He could not believe this but he knew Buffy always liked to jump the gun before knowing facts.

"If it looks like a duck…sound like a duck…it's a duck", she sneered.

"I know what it looks like but I can assure you there were no quacking Buffy".

"I saw your pee pee", she hissed. "You two were butt booty naked".

"What are we five", he asked. If this was under different circumstances he would have been amused.

"Bite me", she spat. Despite his self his eyes glazed over looking at his mark on her neck. "If Kathy makes it that will be the only thing we discuss. Her and Armageddon".

"Excuse me are you the parents for Katherine O'Donnellan", asked a very attractive male doctor.

They both responded yes but Angel response was sort of a growl as he noticed Buffy's attraction to the man.

"How is our daughter", Buffy inquired.

The doctor smiled to lighten the mood. "Well Mrs. O'Donnellan she's doing fine. We gave her a blood transfusion because she lost a lot of blood. It appears when she first came in there was trauma to the head and a broken arm but half way through surgery she seemed to heal herself completely, as you can imagine that gave us pause".

"Fast healers…runs in the family", Angel stated. "So is she really alright", he asked and for the first time his eyes lightened.

"Because of the blood loss…she is still in critical condition and the gentleman that brought her in said her heart stopped, so we are monitoring her heart as well. Now if I may asked how did this happen", he asked.

"I was robbed…ambushed really…it was a group of people and there were nowhere to run. I hid her and since I'm trained in martial arts I fought them. One manage to get by me and grab her and then", Buffy chocked up and closed her eyes at the memory.

"My condolences Mrs. O'Donnellan", replied the doctor. "If you follow me you may see your daughter but I must warn you of the machines".

The three made their way down silently. As they opened the door to Kathy's room Buffy gasped. She was the slayer, she was used to horrific sights but this ate her up. Angel face was a lot more schooled then Buffy's but he was in so much inter turmoil. Maybe Buffy was right, this was his fault. He was the reason his little girl was here.

"Hi my little Angel Kat, this is your momma. You've been such a brave girl", Buffy told her daughter's sleeping form. "I'm glad you're alright".

Angel came on the other side and stared at the pale still form of his daughter. He was too guilt ridden to do anything else. He kissed Kathy's forehead and in a blink of an eye kissed Buffy's. She flinched.

"Go to hell", she sneered.

"I'm already there".

He told her he'll be back and she nodded wordlessly and called a nurse when he left.

* * *

><p>"Spike what do you want", Drusilla hissed. She was hanging around the old factory playing with her dolly that was wrapped up in Kathy's blanket.<p>

He took a deep unneeded breath. "What I always want…you need to leave. He will come and he will kill you. Let's run away and forget all about Angelus and the slayer and their little spawn', he pleaded taking a step closer to her.

"My boy", she smiled sadly. "You always wants to protect me. Angel sent you here to do just the opposite".

"Nothing get's past you love", Spike smiled.

She growled. "She does…my 'sister' if you will. I can't see her", she whispered. "I looked into her eyes and they were hidden from me".

"Dru…pet", he asked completely confused.

"Let's team up and kill them…with them gone daddy will have no choice but to come back", she smiled at the plan formulating in her head.

"You know that sounds lovely", he told her drily.

She turned her attention on him. "But you can't because tiny little soldiers put a chip in your head".

Spike shrugged ashamed. "Well yea".

"Let's go hunting my boy…my deadly boy. They can't stop you. It's all in your head", she pouted gleaming wickedly.

"Quickie before bedtime", Spike grinned.

* * *

><p>The two came back to the factory grinning like old times. It was great. Spike hadn't had human blood in so long; he couldn't get enough.<p>

Something felt off about the factory but he couldn't figure out what. Then he saw a light. As the two walked hand in hand towards it they noticed it was Angel smoking a cigarette, calmly.

"Angel", Spike chirped. "How's Lil-bit doing", he asked.

Angel shrugged and continued smoking. He then exhaled the smoke. "She'll live…if that's what you're asking".

Dru looked at him closely. "Daddy", she asked.

Angel threw the cigarette down and a flame came around the two childes swiftly. He walked away looking disinterested as the two screamed in agony.

Spike and Dru ran out of the factory and hopped into the lake. Spike couldn't believe Angel had the gulls to do something like that. It was going to take a week to get that stench out of his nose. Darla was crying like a baby.

"Who was that", she cried. "Who was that"?

Spike held her in the lake and swam both of them to the dock. "Pet I think that was only the beginning".

The two made their way back to his crypt. "Boo-Boo who is that and why do you smell like that…I told you to stop smoking", Harmony hissed.

He ignored her and laid Drusilla down on the bed.

"No I told you were not having a three some…unless it's boy-boy…me and why did u have to go and find a Drusilla look alike".

"Leave us child", Dru commanded.

"Who the hell do you think you are", Harmony screamed grabbing a stake.

"Harm", spike said tiredly. "This is Drusilla and you need to leave".

* * *

><p>Harmony left in an uproar. She was so done with men. She passed Angel on the way out and smiled. Maybe her night would turn out good after all but she wasn't staying for the show.<p>

"Bloody hell Angel…sod off why don't you", Spike said sitting up from the bed. Drusilla was still whimpering softly.

"No…I have lose ends….I hate lose ends", Angel told him smugly.

"Bloody pounce…don't you think she suffered enough", spike defended his sire faithfully.

"This isn't a negotiation William…pick a side", Angel sneered.

Dru also sat up to face the two men. "Spiky", she asked worriedly touching his face gently before turning to her daddy. "Daddy that isn't fair", she stated boldly.

Angel smiled. "Since when do I play fair…you hurt your sister. She's not as big as you so she can't play those types of games", angel said softly to her coming to kneel before her bed side inspecting his handy work.

"I'm sorry daddy…I just got jealous and carried away. Please forgive", she begged looking into those cold brown eyes of his. He nodded and went to hug her. Before anyone could do anything he staked her from behind.

Spike yelled in anguish as he felt that bond being ripped away and lunched at Angel. Angel dodged him easily expecting it and the two rolled on the floor punching each other in a stalemate. Spike was bleeding tears and Angel finally having enough threw the younger vampire off him and got up dusting himself.

Spike was preparing to attack again and Angel whipped out a stake to show he meant business. "Why", Spike shouted.

"I brought her into the world…only fair that I took her out…plus Buffy was going to hunt her down. I couldn't risk Buffy losing".

"All for the slayer", Spike sneered. "She doesn't even want you anymore…in her eyes a stake to yer heart mate is looking pretty damn tasty".

Angel dropped the cold front. Spike was half right. Killing both of the girls took a heartily toll on him. People…well demons he knew and considered family for centuries were just gone and he did it for her; not to better mankind because if he wasn't with Buffy he would have just played their games until they got bored and left without killing them but now they were both dead and Buffy wasn't speaking to him.

"William don't make me kill you too", Angel pleaded exhausted.

Spike smirked sadly. "Now you big poof…don't be getting with the mushy…Dru probably would have left me anyways", he shrugged.

Angel smiled again amused. "Probably", he replied truthful.

"Hey…I'm trying to make you feel better and you just stop on my unbeating heart why don't you", Spike yelled.

* * *

><p>It was forty minutes till sunrise when he made it back to the hospital. He saw Buffy asleep in a chair and made it over to Kathy's crib. "Hey princess", he whispered tiredly. He was completely drained but he had to see her one more time. "I wish you open those big brown eyes of yours", he continued on sadly.<p>

She still remained as pale and still as ever. "Okay maybe not tonight", he smiled sadly moving her curls off her face and grabbing her hand.

"As soon as Mr. Sunshine goes down I'm going to be right here", he cried. He thought about just staying there and waiting until sunset but Buffy wasn't seeing any reason and he really didn't want to be pushed into the sunlight. "I love you", he whispered kissing her sleeping forehead.

He turned around to face Buffy wondering rather or not to risk kissing her forehead as well.

"Don't even think about", she hissed.

He paused wondering when she woke up. "Buffy", he stated happy to see her despite her being mad as hell at him. He soaked her presence in eagerly.

"Go…just go".

He nodded too tired to argue. "I love you…that'll never change", he told her determined to get them back. Using his vampirism speed he kissed her on the forehead and left.

* * *

><p>The next morning Buffy slipped out to call Giles and informed him of everything asking if he could pick them up. Do to Kathy's healing she was able to be released today. An hour later the whole gang was there.<p>

"OMG Buffy…you should have called yesterday…we would have been here for you", Willow cried a little hurt.

"I – I just wasn't thinking of anything else but her", Buffy replied honesty. She was a little annoyed at the gang.

"Where's Deadboy", asked Xander.

Buffy flinched. "It's sun time Xander…he's at the mansion", Buffy replied casually.

"So to the mansion…we go", he stated.

"No…take me to moms".

"Buffy is everything okay", asked Xander really concerned.

Buffy blinked back the tears and looked at Giles for strength. He was the only one that knew the whole story.

"You guys let's get Kathy and Buffy back to Joyce's house. You know how Buffy hate hospitals".

"Do you want me to call Angel…tell him what's going on", asked Willow.

Giles interrupted again. "Willow Angel is asleep, after last night's events, he needs it".

Buffy have never been more grateful to be home. Her friends kept hovering and it was suffocating. As soon as her sister spotted her with yesterday bloody clothes and Kathy's bloody blanket Dawn wordlessly hugged her, careful not to hurt her niece.

"Buffy is that-oh my lord", Joyce cried running up to her oldest daughter. "Are you okay…what happened", she asked.

"I saw the world through your eyes mom…I was helpless to the dangers and Kathy was hurt really badly. But with my healing she's as good as new so just act normal around her".

"Oh honey…you could have called us", her mother cried.

"It was too dangerous and afterwards I couldn't leave her side…I'm sorry but I'm really tired", Buffy tried to excuse herself. She felt like a failure. She couldn't even protect her own daughter; what type of slayer was she?

"Do you want us to watch her, while you rest", Dawn asked sweetly. She only seen Buffy this heartbroken and done one time and that was when Angel left her. She wondered what happened after Buffy went home to land Kathy in the hospital.

Buffy declined nicely.

Dawn and Joyce nodded and watched as Buffy went upstairs talking animated to Angel-Kat.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun set Angel wanted to go to Kathy. He drove all the way to the hospital only to find out that she'd been released. A phone call would have been nice. He'd been up all day pacing worrying about his little girl's condition. He assumed that they were over Buffy's mom house and he really didn't need two Summers' women jumping down his throat. He turned the car to head to LA to inform the gang on what was going on and to help with a client.<p>

When he got there and informed them on the incidents that happened last night.

"You set Spike and Drusilla on fire", Cordiela asked shocked.

"I'm still stuck on naked Darla in your bed", Gunn replied.

"Dear lord I can't imagine how Buffy feels right now", Wesley sympathized.

Angel then proceeded to tell them about Kathy and he saw pity feel their eyes. He didn't need there pity.

"Look guys…I don't know how to say this but after everything that happened I need to be with my family. So I am closing down Angel investigations".

The whole group just stared at him.

"Excuse me…what about the innocents", Wesley exclaimed.

"My family comes first. I won't be able to help anybody…not like this", he informed them.

"Angel…Buffy will come around and Kathy's fine now", Cordy exclaimed.

"Your right but it'll be easier to get through her defenses in the same town", Angel countered. He went up stairs wordlessly and packed a few things know this was going to be a while.

The team all stood to say goodbye. "Big guy you fix your family and you come back…we're staying open. So you do what you got to do and come back when you're ready', Cordy said hugging him.

"Knock some sense into her", Gunn cheered.

"Slayers are stubborn and hard headed but then again you know that…I wish you luck", Wesley told him.

Angel smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to need it". He picked up his suitcase and headed out the door before turning to face them once more. "Oh Wes…you're in charge while I'm gone".

"Hey", Cordy shouted. "I got them on Team Angel…I should be boss lady", she shouted.

"Stick with visions…and paperwork…guys take care of her", he stated and then he was back in Sunnydale pulling into the mansion's garage before walking to Buffy's.

* * *

><p>Just his luck the window was open and everybody was asleep. He crept in easily and maneuvered his self to the crib.<p>

Kathy laid there playing with her toys and watching a Disney movie when she sensed her daddy. "Da-da", she chanted madly.

"Hey princess…why don't we play quietly so mommy don't wake up", he whispered.

Kathy giggled and listened to the sound of her father as he told her stories and other things that were on his mind. She laughed when he changed his face during peek a boo. They played for a little while until Kathy yawned.

Angel chuckled lightly. "Alright princess time for bed…sun's almost up", he kissed her forehead and tucked her back into bed. He then went over to Buffy staring longingly before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>"Angel", Buffy called out disoriented reaching out to where he should be.<p>

He wasn't there. Buffy got up and ran her fingers through her hair. She went to check on Kathy and watched her baby girl sleep. She slept like her pa. Buffy smirked sadly. She was going to have to get her out of that. She looked at a sheet of paper folded up between the crib and unfolded it with shaking hands. She gasped at the picture of Kathy and the paper fell from her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>BA angst...aint nothing like it!**


	26. Made For You

**Thanks for the reviews and criticism. I am more than happy to take on a Beta so if anybody is interested let me know. But it's been my experience that it takes longer to publish. I normally write these stories extra late and in my sleepy mind sometimes typos slip. I am currently editing the story and fixing each chapter. Which is kinda of a lot while I'm trying to continue the story.**

**Anywho...I think I have like three chapters before this season is over...happy face!**

**I still don't really know how I want to end it...Well i kinda want to add Angel Kat Bday but we'll see. I also haven't really figured out Spike's character and how close to canon i want to make him. There will be no Spuffy, i do know that much. **

* * *

><p>"Angel wants me back", Buffy shouted delivering an attack to Xander, who was covered with a padded body suit. She was relentless on her attacks.<p>

"I mean all week he'd been all Angelus like leaving creepy pictures and sneaking playtime with Kathy trying to score brownie points", she huffed. He hasn't confronted her yet but she knew it was coming.

"Well, it is very strange. I can't imagine what he's thinking…but something about this don't add up", Giles concluded.

Buffy kept punching Xander. "You're my watcher….your Team Buffy …plus you hate Angelus and Angel…both of you do", she said panting.

"Yea I do…but I just don't see him proposing to you and then sleeping with Darla in the same week…your birthday week…Angelus yea but Angel no", Xander replied breathlessly. He needed ice because even with the padding he knew he was going to be covered in bruises.

"Not you too", she begged stopping her attacks.

"This is the same guy who carried you everywhere when you complained that your feet hurt when you was pregnant and who went to the store in the middle of the day personally because you were out of cookie dough fudge mint chip".

"I threatened to stake him", Buffy admitted sheepishly to the last comment.

"Out of curiosity did you talk to him about what you saw", Giles asked.

"He and Darla were naked…if I talked Mr. Pointy would be involved".

"Maybe he was getting out of the shower and Darla tackled him", Xander helped out.

"If I haven't heard that one before…honey I'm sorry I just happened to trip between her legs while I'm naked', Buffy mocked punching Xander again.

"Okay I'm done defending the bastard. But I know you and you know him better than anyone. So ask yourself do you think you should get all the facts before jumping to conclusions…think past the hurt and your pain and picture a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes", Xander told her.

"Really…Kathy is all I think about…you know I can't even get the satisfaction of staking those bitches case Spike said Angel took them out" she ranted.

Both guys looked dumbfounded. "Angel killed his most prized obsession", Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"So", Buffy huffed kicking Xander across the ring. She was not jealous…she was not jealous, her brain repeated. She started to rub her neck roughly like she had a mosquito bite. It was the most annoying thing in the world. She hadn't had one since she became the slayer.

"I really wished you read more. The bond between a sire and childe is almost untouchable. I am really fascinated by this. I can't imagine the pain and lost he's feeling . He killed the longest family he'd ever known for you. Does that sound like somebody who cheated?"

Buffy looked at Giles strangely trying to cover the fact that she was now worried about Angel. "Who are you…this is the man who killed the love of your life".

Giles faced darkened dramatically. "I believe I have inventory to conduct", he said dismissing the conversation.

Buffy cursed. "Giles I'm sorry", she cried.

"Wow Buffy …that was harsh", Xander told her. "Buffy", he screamed as she started to walk off.

"I'm going to apologize", she yelled back.

"No…do later help me now…I'm in pain…so much pain", he cried still on the ground where she kicked him.

Buffy raced over to him. "I'm so sorry", she cried. She helped him get more comfortable. "Is this better', she asked.

"Yea…but seriously Buffy you're an amazing woman and if Angel is too dumb and dead to see it then it's his lost and no matter what he does I still think he don't deserve you. Take all the time you need just being you and follow your heart because it's really special. "

Buffy looked at him funny. "That was really sweet…aw", she cried hugging him.

"Out of all the days you pick to hug me", Xander groaned.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked hesitantly inside of the mansion. Kathy was in this baby carrier on her back and Mr. Pointy was in her right hand. She looked around hesitantly, Angel wasn't anywhere insight but her slayer senses were tingling.<p>

"Bloody hell slayer…to think you actually live here…what's with the stake and lamb chops", he laughed gesturing to both Kathy and the stake.

Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored him. "What are you doing here…you know what never mind I don't care…where is he", she snapped.

"Oh well peaches he's…right here", Spike finished staring at the man in questioned.

Buffy turned and was face to face with Angel. Her heartbeat was beating rapidly. She wasn't ready for this. There he was in the shadows covered in sweat and something red…

"Omg are you bleeding", Buffy stated horrified.

He shrugged. "Paint", he informed her.

Buffy shoulders slumped. "Ok let's forget Buffy said anything".

Angel smiled weakly. "It's nice", he confessed. "That you still care". He saw her eyes narrow and added "somewhat".

"What game are you playing at…why aren't you in LA and why are you sneaking into my house at night being all you know", Buffy hissed.

Angel came closer and Buffy stepped back into the sunlight. He halted his steps immediately. "I'm not playing anything…I've been giving you time to cool off but if I go back to LA you're gonna think that I don't care and it would be a hell of a lot harder to get through to you. As for seeing my daughter, that was the only time I could see her", he snapped back.

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated", she hissed.

"Damn it Buffy, I didn't cheat on you", he growled.

Kathy started crying and shouting 'stop'.

Buffy took off the back strap to actually hold her. "I don't think she likes us arguing", Buffy told him softly remembering of those times in LA when she heard her parents fighting.

"They why did you bring her", he asked.

"Because she's a living reminder of why you aren't dead yet", she snapped. "Are there any family members I should be worried about coming to visit…besides Spike", she asked.

"No", he stated quietly.

"Well good…you can babysit while mama goes to a party", she told him walking over to the play pin. She then noticed the mess. "Redecorating" she asked hesitantly.

"Happened during the fight, I haven't really gotten around to cleaning but don't worry I won't let her out of my sight", he promised.

Buffy nodded stiffly before kissing Kathy; who in turned pulled her hair.

"Hey Angel Kat…watch the grip honey", Buffy grinned not mad at all. Buffy pulled her hair back and heard an audible gasp from Angel. She grinned and went to kiss her daughter again. "Like what you see", she asked flipping her hair behind her neck for good measure.

Angel just stood there trying to school his automatic reaction at seeing Buffy mark less. Sometimes she covered it with makeup but he could see a faint blemish in a shape of a rectangle around where it once was.

"Yea I'll pick her up at 12 tomorrow afternoon", she headed to the door and turned back around at him grinning and putting on a show that only she knew how. "And in case you're wondering…I'm not your girl", and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>After that Buffy went home to help her mother prepare for her hot steamy date tonight. It was only 3 so they had plenty of time to prepare her to look hot and according to Dawn un-mom-like.<p>

The two sisters were having a fun time getting their mother to spin around a million times. They had to make sure everything was perfect but even after all that…it took them about an hour and a half.

"Spin around again". Dawn chirped enthusiastically.

"You're messing with me", Joyce smiled.

Buffy nodded. "Yea we just wanted to see how many times you'd do it", Buffy informed her.

Dawn turned to her big sis. "Was that four or five times now".

"I think it was five…maybe four and a half", Buffy frowned trying to remember.

Joyce rolled her eyes at her girls. "Now seriously how do I look…its not momish", she asked them.

"Nope. That's why I like it", Dawn smirked.

"You're both crazy. Mom you look sexy and FYI to Dawn moms can look hot too. I should know." Buffy grinned thinking about Kathy.

"Yes that's because you and Angel act like bunnies making with the rabbits", Dawn snickered bouncing up and down to emphasize her point.

"Please stop with the visuals…moving on where are you going tonight mom", Buffy asked embarrassed at Dawn's comment.

"Dinner and a movie or maybe it was movie and dinner. Which might be better because then we could have something to talk about". Joyce was rambling and Buffy thought it was funny that all Summers' women rambled.

Dawn sighed dramatically. "I think a date should be dreamy and romantic".

"Unfortunately we are not dating in the thirties. Now Buffy, what do you think should I go for romantic or just go with the flow", Joyce asked.

"Oh no, Love-Doctor Buffy is not in. I'm not qualified to give dating advice. I've had exactly two boyfriends and they both left. Really left. Left town left. Oh and one came back only to cheat on me", Buffy tried making light of the situation.

"Oh honey you just had some bad luck and I told you that monster was nothing but trouble", she told Buffy.

Dawn turned to Buffy. "You're going to that Spring Break party tonight, right? Maybe you'll meet someone there", she said very hopeful that her sister would get tons of offers.

Buffy scoffed. "Right. Or maybe Brian has a son and Mom and me can go on some unspeakably awkward double dates."

"Oh God- Brian. What time is it now", Joyce asked panicking.

Buffy checked her watch. "Four twenty-four", she answered highly amused.

"You're sure this dress is okay", their mom asked again.

"Spin again. Real fast this time", Dawn replied really enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>Later that night Buffy and Xander were dancing together at the party. It was ironic that they only danced when her and Angel got into a fight. The party was packed and everybody was either dancing or drinking. She would rather be with Angel Kat but she needed time away from all things Angel.<p>

Xander looked down at Buffy. She's been through so much and he hated it. If she just would have picked him he would have made sure she never frowned. But he wouldn't try having her as his second best friend for the world. "How you doin'? Having o' the fun", he asked.

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "I miss her but you know I really am. Dancing with you is way better than trying to hook up with some good-looking guy or cleaning up poop."

He laughed and gave her a disgusted look and replied, "I think I liked it more when you  
>were kicking me in my puffy groin."<p>

Meanwhile, Anya, Willow and Tara held plastic cups and watched Buffy and Xander dance.

"I let them do that. Dance together. That was me", Anya informed them watching the dancing friends like a hawk.

As the dance ended they went their separate ways and Buffy spotted Ben; the nurse. He didn't see her yet but Buffy walked over to him. She had a score to settle.

"Buffy", he smiled. He really thought Buffy was gorgeous but he was afraid of her boyfriend; who seemed nowhere in sight and he was happier for it.

"Ben, I didn't know you were here! And again with the non-medical clothing", she joked.

He gave some lame joke and Buffy over did a laugh before becoming serious. "Look I know who you are. Stay away from my sister or I will kill you", she sneered.

He held his hands up in defense. "I would never hurt Dawn and it's not like I have a say in the matter", he whispered looking around.

"You're trying to kill her…I think that's a huge say", Buffy hissed.

"I'm a victim in this mess too. We don't sure the same mind but I know what she wants and it's bad and I can't stop her. I've tried and I am so sorry", he told her. He went into hug her and surprisingly Buffy let him.

"Don't say anything to her or her minions about it", Buffy warned.

"Only if you agree to have coffee with me", he supplied.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the statement but smiled and said deal. They exchanged numbers.

Xander however was distracted by the new girl. She was a vision. Every guy in attendance was admiring her.

"Warren", asked the girl looking around attentively. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Everybody stared in shock at the scene. Many of the guest were leaving while others made a crowd to see more of the action.

"Bloody hell, you threw me through a window! What's that about",Spike yelled.

"You cannot make those suggestions to me. I have a boyfriend. Warren is my boyfriend."

Spike walked off mad as hell trying to maintain his dignity by hiding the limp.

"No one but Warren can touch me", April addressed the crowd.

Buffy stepped toward April cautiously.

April tried to move around her, but Buffy blocked her.

"Hi... Listen... maybe you and I should talk. Because, throwing Spike through a window, that's...well, that's good. But in general—", Buffy trailed off trying to think what was so wrong with that idea. Spike has been acting funny…more like a love sick puppy and it was really starting to bug her.

"Do you know my boyfriend", the girl asked.

_Talk about a one track mind, _Buffy thought once again scratching her neck. It's been itching ever since she decided it was a good idea to cut that scar off of her. Plan worked but now it itched like crazy. She shook it off and addressed the loony chick. "Okay, I think you need to take a second to stop looking for your boyfriend", Buffy stated but couldn't finish because April picked her up and tossed her aside so quick it made her head spin.

"I have to find him. If I hurt you just now I am sorry and I hope your boyfriend will take good care of you."

* * *

><p>Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara have moved to a quiet room off the Commons to discuss what just happened.<p>

"Ow. I don't know about you guys, but I've had it with super-strong little women who aren't me", Buffy pouted flexing her arm. She was also feeling light headed but she shrugged that off.

The gang had moved to a quieter room to discuss the night's events. They all figured that if this chick was strong enough to move Buffy and Spike like a can of pop along with the one track mind thing going on, then she had to have been a robot. Willow and Tara was going to do research on the owner but until then Buffy was going home to relieve Giles of his babysitting duty.

* * *

><p>When Buffy got there he looked thoroughly tortured and Buffy had to hide her grin.<p>

He was so done with talking about boys. He'll take diaper duty any day. Plus he got to teach Kathy stuff like shapes and colors and it was like training

Buffy preschool addition.

He noticed the way Buffy kept scratching her neck…first at training but he shrugged it off but now the fact she was still doing it bothered him a great deal. He inspected her neck closely and noticed that Angel's marking wasn't there anymore. Joyce came home as he was about to broach the subject and he objected to go home and research then to sit and talk more about boys.

* * *

><p>He found himself at the mansion instead and hurriedly got out of the car. It was time to have that fatherly talk to him about hurting Buffy and inform him of what was happening. He knocked but no one answered. He figured that Angel wasn't home. He turned to leave just as the door opened revealing Angel who had spaghetti in his hair.<p>

"Giles", he called out to the watcher. "I knew you were coming I just thought it'll be sooner".

Giles just looked at the vamp trying to stiff a laugh. "You have spaghetti in your hair", he told him.

Angel moved to let the man in and grabbed the spaghetti sheepishly. "Kathy didn't want to eat so she thought it was funny to see it on my face", he grinned letting the watcher into the house. It was once again clean and Kathy was in front of the TV watching 'The Wiggles'.

The two set in a comfortable silence watching Kathy giggle and make happy noises at the TV. Giles went over there too her and she shouted "Gra-pa", as she hugged him before turning back to her movie.

"How is she", Angel asked silently when the man came back from hugging Kathy.

"As well as to be expected…how could you do that? I know vampires don't really believe in monogamous relationships but that's to be expected between soulless individuals. I have a good mind to stake you right now. What were you thinking…letting Darla into your home and helping her knowing she had a certain attachment towards you and hated Buffy with a passion is one thing but sleeping with her here in Sunnydale is completely unforgettable", Giles informed him properly berating him.

Angel took an unneeded breath. He knew that the watcher was looking out for Buffy but he was really trying to control himself. He was so tired of being accused for something he didn't do. With all this going on he should have just fucked Darla. He had too many things to be guilty about to let himself be bothered by this. If Buffy and the white hats wanted to run with him being the bad guy he was going to let them run with it. Going back to LA was sounding more and more appealing especially with Buffy running around pledging faithfully to the single life-like he didn't propose two weeks ago.

"I wish people would get their facts straight. I went to take a shower alone while Buffy went after Dawn to calm down so when Buffy found Dawn I wouldn't want to kill her for setting the house on fire with Kathy right next door. My senses were haywire and next thing you know I stepped out of the bathroom and Darla was there undressed and waiting. Those two were plotting Darla knew Buffy was going to react the way she did…it's the same way she did when Darla framed me biting Joyce. Only this time they had a trap waiting for her. All Darla and I did in that room was fight. I chased after Buffy but was blocked by Darla. The only penetration Darla got that night was a stake in the heart", he stated coldly.

Giles took off his glasses. "Good lord", he stated.

Angel shrugged. "Believe what you want. I have nothing to feel guilty over and I'm done trying to get you people to believe me".

"I knew cheating on her was a bit out of character for you but Buffy saw what looked like sexual relations between you and you're sire. Have you tried telling her the full story", recommended Giles.

Angel eyed the man warily. "Why do you believe me', he asked.

"Because I make it my duty to study vampire behavior. You chose Buffy to be you're …intended. I know that's the one thing vampires take seriously in their culture. Speaking of which, you need to talk to her immediately about that. I do not approve but it is already too late but Buffy need to understand the justifications of what she did by removing that mark."

Angel actually looked guilty or extremely upset Giles couldn't tell.

Angel rubbed the back of his head. "I really didn't think she would do that", Angel admitted.

Giles looked upset himself. "Well she did. You should be the one to tell her why she feels like Poison Ivy made contact to her neck", Giles responded icily.

"You're her watcher...you inform her", Angel spat.

"Angel despite what happened you love her and she loves you. You owe her that much. To think you bit her and then left her. What would have happened if she decided to do what she did now? I'm afraid not even a slayer could tough it out from that one", the watcher replied leaving Angel to his thoughts and exiting the house.

Angel kicked himself. "He knew Buffy had a weird obsession to him biting her. She was an addict and he was trying so hard not to let that happen. By Buffy scraping off her scar she managed to sever their connection. It was still there but trapped and it was clawing to get back to the surface.

They already had separation issues after being apart for so long, another repercussion from the bond they shared. He really wasn't thinking that it would be that serious when he left her at graduation because she wasn't a vampire…plus she was a slayer so he thought her slayer strength could keep it at bay but boy was he wrong.

He looked at Kathy suspiciously. She was moving but her heart wasn't. He raced over there to her but she was fine and still incredibly happy wiggling with the TV. He could have sworn he seen her yawn and now she was back on cloud nine. She looked at him with those big brown eyes as if she'd been caught doing something bad.

That's when it dawned on him that she could stop and start her heart at will. Spike said before that Kathy heart stopped. Now Angel knew it was a defensive mechanism and apparently a way to stay up so she wouldn't be tired to watch this damn program. Vampires didn't need sleep as much as the average person. He noticed that since he came closer to her it picked back up again and she giggled. "Alright enough scaring Daddy, it's time for bed", Angel told her grabbing her and heading upstairs.

"No…no. No no", she cried.

"I think I liked it better when you didn't talk", he muttered but she turned her head and pouted. "Not going to work…again tonight", he told her firmly. He read her a story and then she was out like a light.

He then went to his library and went to research Morha demons.

* * *

><p>They managed to find Warren at his parent's house the next morning. Buffy was getting ready to knock on his door. Turned out, the man created a sex-bot of the perfect women because he was lonely. She thought it was disgusting but a small part of her registered the fact that he was lonely.<p>

Just before she knocked her hand moved its way to her neck. Giles made her put a cotton ball and a band-aid where her mark was so she could stop scratching it. It worked until she got out of the magic box and in front of Warren's door. She tore off the band-aid and flicked it on the ground frowning at the dried up blood on it.

Surprisingly he opened the door before she even knocked. "I have to talk to you", she said firmly.

"Who's this", asked some brunette Buffy assumed was his new girlfriend.

"This is about her", he asked worriedly but held a knowing glance. His girlfriend stormed out from having all the secrets and girls flocking over him.

"She's a robot", he told Buffy. Buffy had a no kidding look on her face.

After discussing why Buffy realized that she was even more disgusted with Warren. He just left April and never came back. They decided to go look for her and tell April the truth; that Warren didn't love her and wanted to break up. Warren then thought it was cool that she was programmed to come at his beck and call. To make matters worse he told crazy robot chick that he was in love with her; Buffy Summers. Of course that resulted in a massive fight but after Buffy did enough damage to the robot girls symptoms the two sat on the strings and talked until April's battery died.

* * *

><p>She then headed back to help Xander with fixing the window. "She wasn't crazy…she was just... she devoted everything to making this one person happy. And then it was like, with him gone, there wasn't any reason for her to exist anymore", Buffy stated that with so much meaning. She felt the same way for Angel.<p>

Xander didn't care. Bitch was crazy. "Robots are the strangest people", he told her.

Buffy had to disagree. "Nah - people are the strangest people. I mean, I'm not that different from her. I've got so much more than her - I've got this great life, all this power,  
>all these friends, my family, but still, every time Angel and I are apart, I feel like someone took away my arms."<p>

Xander stopped fussing with the window and looked at Buffy concerned. "You feel like that? Armless?"

Buffy nodded unsure how to sound less crazy and rubbed her neck again. "Well, kinda. I feel like something real important is missing. But it isn't. I mean, it is missing, but it isn't that important, you know", she rambled. She was now sure that she sounded crazier than before.

Xander shook his head at her rambles. "As much as it kills me to say this Buff, if you really love him tell him and at least hear him out. Guys are stupid, yes even the dead ones but a blind man can tell how much you both love each other", he told her sincerely looking her in her eyes.

Buffy face went blank. "Xander", she warned.

"What Buffy? No relationship is squeaky clean and all love comes with obstacles. It's hard but love isn't for the weak Buff. Ball's in your court but if you really are fine with being alone then Buffy 's a pretty cool person to be alone with".

The slayer smiled warmly at him. "Thanks".

* * *

><p>Buffy thought about what Xander was saying on the way to the mansion. Buffy knew she'll never feel the way she felt with Angel with anyone else. He was the father of her child but more importantly they were soul-mates. He said nothing happened. He never would outright lie to her and she always said she trusted him with her life so why did she doubt him now.<p>

The mansion was just around the corner and she quickened her pace until it became a full on sprint. "Angel", she shouted busting into the mansion like a tornado. "Angel", she called out again. Her heart was beating frantically and she knew she had to see him before her resolve broke and fear overtook her again.

A moment later a very sleepy Angel was in front of her with a robe on. Buffy took in the sight greedily. She felt bad for waking him.

"Are you okay", he asked. Concern laced every inch of his voice.

Buffy nodded eagerly. "I am now", she smiled and before he knew it she jumped in his arms and kissed him.

Angel thought he was still dreaming but when the two parted for Buffy to get air he realized this was really happening. "Not that I'm not thrilled but what brought this on", he asked resting his head at the crook of her neck.

Buffy recalled her chat with April and then the conversation with Xander and smiled. "Clouds and lemonade", she replied.

He looked up to stare at her confused. She took the opportunity to kiss him again. She rested her forehead against his and panted deeply. "I don't care anymore. I trust you with my life and if you said nothing happened then I believe you. I just let my fears and insecurities get the best of me but I love you. Sometimes I wished I didn't but I do. I need you in my life-like I need air", she gushed hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you Beloved", Angel told her running his fingers in her hair.

She reeled back mischievously. "Good", she smirked before kissing him again. "I was so made to love you", she whispered breathlessly.

This time he smirked and said 'Good", as they spent the next two hours wordlessly showing the other how much they loved the other. They never made it upstairs.

* * *

><p>Spike was pissed. He thought that now that Angel messed up he now had a chance. He wanted to be the one that make her happy and have mad passionate sex with. He was in his room sleeping off that limp from that robot when the smell assaulted him. He'd been waiting on the perfect time to make his move and now she was back with the old poof. He had to get out of there.<p>

He hated Angelus. He had everything; fame, reputation, the slayer and a family. The Scoobies loved them some Angel but no when it came to Spike it was the complete opposite. He wanted what his sire had. He was tired of being a shadow of The Great Angelus. He stole a few of Buffy's personal items and went to meet that weird kid that made the bot. He was getting his; one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Angel awoke once again by somebody banging on the door. He feared that he just dreamed the whole thing except when he tried to get up he was trapped by a body above his own. Skillfully he maneuvered himself from underneath her and covered her with his robe and pulled up his pants to get the door. He opened the door partially to block whoever's view of Buffy but he was immediately assaulted with the scent of death.<p>

Giles stood at his door with the most forlorn expression. "Is Buffy here", he asked frantically. His normal British cold composure was wavering by the minute.

"Who died", Angel asked.

The watcher looked at the man strangely until figuring out he could probably smell it. "Do you know where she is", asked the watcher.

"Wait here, I'll go get her", Angel stated before leaving the door slightly adjured. The watcher stepped inside and Angel growled protectively but it was too late. "That wasn't an invitation", he growled out.

Giles gasped at his charge sound asleep on the floor in what he presumed was Angel's bath robe. "Dear lord", he prayed turning around swiftly. "I'll be over-over there", he stated flabbergasted and went to the dining room.

A minute later he was greeted by a chirpy but highly embarrassed Slayer. "I could wait until you change Buffy", he said pointing to the robe that was practically drowning her.

She snuggled into it more and Angel arms came to hold her to him from behind. "No Giles, you said it's important. I will change after you tell me. What is this about my neck", she asked puzzled. "Because it's not really itching anymore", Buffy stated.

Giles blushed trying to clear the images. "I never had to do this before out of all my years of being a watcher", he told her sadly.

Buffy became on high alert. "Giles what's wrong", she asked panicking.

"It's your mom", he informed her looking at her with sorrow.

Buffy freaked. "Is she okay…of course not that's why you're here…what's wrong with her…is she in the hospital what happened", she screamed.

"She's dead Buffy. I am deeply sorry".

Buffy was grateful for Angel strength because she went slack in his arms but he managed to keep her upright. Without him she would have been on the floor. Everything became blurry. "What", she asked in disbelief. She fine yesterday; she was spinning and happy to go on her date.

"They said it was the tumor and she died painlessly. I came to your house to inform you on your neck and about …" the watcher trailed off hearing a growl from Angel.

Buffy nodded wordless still trying to comprehend everything. She motioned for Angel to let her go and she was left standing wobbly. "Um, does Dawn know…oh god how am I going to tell Dawn",, she panicked.

"I can tell her if you like ", Giles said softly.

"No, she deserves to hear it from me", Buffy stated.

She left the two men alone and went to put on her clothes but she didn't make it to the top of the stairs before she started vomiting. Angel was right behind her soothing her and holding her hair back. He helped her to their bedroom and flicked on the light. Buffy looked confused. Everything was different, even the walls were different. She felt herself throwing up again and Angel was there for her again.

"I'm so sorry beloved", he whispered. She looked at the throw up in disgust. "Don't worry about it…shower change and I'll clean it up', he kissed her and went to get some towels.

* * *

><p>Giles gave her a ride to the school. Dawn only had an hour or so left. She felt so numb inside and was still feeling the need to throw up. She spotted Dawn laughing and joking with her friends in the hall getting ready to go to class.<p>

"Dawn", Buffy called out but it was hoarse. Buffy looked like she'd been crying and no amount of slayer strength could cover that up. She did in fact cried in the shower and Angel had to carry her out and dress her. Buffy closed her eyes at the feeling of helplessness took over and reopened them to find that dawn was no longer smiling.

"Buffy I thought mom was picking me up", she stated confused.

Buffy tried to smile and reply but it came out a sob. "Let's go outside and talk", she stated.

"Let's talk now", Dawn argued.

"It's mom", Buffy replied quietly.

"What", she asked just like Buffy had done earlier. "Is she okay", she asked her sister.

Buffy shook her head and Dawn collapsed to the floor. Buffy went to kneel next to Dawn trying to comfort her.

"You're lying", Dawn yelled trying to push Buffy away but Buffy stood there unmoving and cried with her sister. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG 14 pages was a lot! lol but it really don't seem that long on the site. In case anyone is wondering this is mostly a Buffy fic so Angel returning to LA is really up in the air...and since I killed Darla, Conner is also not going to be in the mix. I thought about it but i really didn't like the idea of a walking reminder of Angel cheating...so I made Angel faithful...maybe in another fic but it didn't fit in what i'm trying to do.<strong>

**Oh I also hated the way Buffy found her mother and then i felt bad cuz she cracked her mother's ribs with her super strength. **

**And we found out a little something about Kathy...the plot thickens...I can't wait to finish season 7 so I can write the sequel. **

**Oh as always...reviews are nice!**


	27. Forever Pt 1

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY/ANGEL...**

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by in a blur. Every morning Buffy woke up and puked her guts out and Angel held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. She then washed up and put on large amounts of make up to hide the dark circles and her pale skin.. She then planned all the funeral arrangements and called family members telling them the funeral was Saturday.<p>

She had to be strong for everybody Buffy had to make sure that Dawn was ok. She was lucky she had Angel; he helped with the cooking, cleaning, and Dawn's homework. He became supper dad to Kathy as Buffy was so exhausted she couldn't even change a diaper without getting frustrated. He even reminded her to eat.

Truth was Buffy was on auto pilot. The only time she allowed herself to break down was when she and Angel were alone. She would lie in his arms and cry herself to sleep. They moved back to Buffy's house for the duration of the funeral. She had to talk to Dawn and see if she wanted to live at the mansion or did she want Buffy to move back in permanently here. It was just so much to do and so little time.

Buffy sat down on her bed defeated. She glanced over to Angel and Kathy giggling and smiled sadly. "I used to have that", she stated.

Kathy and Angel stopped their game.

"Kay mama", Kathy asked.

Buffy crawled over there to them and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I fine baby. Mama loves you", Buffy smiled hugging her. "My little Angel".

Angel wrapped his hands around Buffy. "If my presence makes you uncomfortable", he stated.

"No your presence makes this bearable. It's just I wish my dad was half as good as you. It's his ex-wife and he can't make it to the funeral. If not for her than for his kids. He won't even pick up the phone", Buffy cried softly. "What am I suppose to tell dawn", she asked.

Angel kissed her neck. "Tell her that she still has you and me and her little niece and we all love her and will be there for her".

"What was I thinking of living without you for", Buffy sighed.

"Don't know maybe you hit your head", Angel joked messing her hair up.

"Hey", she laughed. Buffy turned to Kathy. "What do you say girl power…huh Angel Kat", Buffy asked. Kathy started screaming 'yea' and Buffy scooped her up and ran after Angel.

* * *

><p>The next morning Buffy was in the living room with Giles, Will, Xand and Dawn going over last minute arrangements.<p>

"What are we gonna do after…I mean do we just come back here", Dawn asked.

Buffy was too busy worrying about the program but she remembered her talk with Angel and gave Dawn her full attention. "Dawnie…how about you come back to Angel's with me. if you want afterwards I'd like you stay they permanently", Buffy asked her softly.

Dawn looked stricken. "So you're just going to sell the house and move on with your new family", she yelled.

"Dawn you are my family…if you want we'll move in here. We just want you to know that we're here for you", Buffy yelled back.

"I don't want to be here", she muttered. She then turned to Willow. "Can I go to your place after", she asked.

Willow looked uncomfortable. She really didn't want to come between the sisters. "Maybe you should ask Buffy", she stuttered unsure of the outcome. She really felt for Dawn but this was Buffy who lost her mother. Every five second Dawn would complain like a retard that she wasn't real, knowing people were looking for her and yet she was distraught because she lost her fake mom. Willow just found it really strange.

Dawn just turned to Buffy expectedly. "Well…can I", she asked.

Buffy looked sad for a second before she steeled her eyes. That was part of the reason she wanted to leave. Her sister wasn't there or at least not emotionally. She was hard and impersonal. She had asked Giles about it and he said it was a defensive mechanism that all slayers had…normally 24/7.

Dawn shivered at the thought of Buffy being like that all the time. She was happy Angel was here. He wasn't even effected and she still goofed around with him and Kathy. He did however become stricter on homework and he made sure she ate food that wouldn't kill her like Buffy's cooking. He was easier to come to and talk about stuff but she couldn't take being in the house and knowing her mother was never coming back.

"Well…yea if you want too…I guess so", Buffy stated at a lost. She was really looking forward to the four of them heading back to the mansion and having family night. She sighed and turned back to her paperwork.

* * *

><p>Willow and Xander were on the porch getting ready to leave when Spike showed up carrying flowers.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me", Xander muttered.

Spike was really irritable. Joyce was his friend…even when he could eat people. He liked Joyce. "I'm not going in", he sighed.

"And you're not leaving those. Newsflash Buffy don't want you…she's happy with Deadboy. No need for Jr. Do I have to wake up Angel to throw you out" he asked.

"This isn't about Buffy", Spike argued. "They're for Joyce".

Xander was about to say more when the door opened revealing Angel holding a joyous Kathy. "Spikey …Spikey", Kathy cheered.

Spike smiled sadly. "Somebody's happy to see me", he boosted reaching out for the little bit and Kathy grabbed his fingers.

"That's because she doesn't know any better", whispered Xander.

"Thanks for stopping by. I know how much Joyce meant to you", Angel stated taking the flowers. "I'll make sure she gets them".

Spike nodded respectfully at Angel. Meanwhile Kathy let go of Spike and stared at the pretty flowers. She looked at her daddy who was conversing with her aunt and uncles and reached for them. She was almost there when her daddy moved them. It wasn't fair; he wasn't even paying attention to her. She knew how to get his attention. Kathy started to cry. Tears built up in those big brown eyes of hers and soon everybody eyes were on her. Victory!

Angel looked down at his daughter and saw the way she was pouting to get a flower. He looked at Spike who nodded and let Kathy pull one out. She was immediately a happy camper again.

"I'm a put this bugger back in the house, thanks for coming Will and Xander Buffy needed it. And thanks for stopping by Spike", Angel stated. It was a clear dismissal. "Say bye-bye Kathy", Angel cooed.

"Bye", she smiled waving her new flower at them.

Her daddy then took her to see mama. She looked really sad. Kathy was placed on her lap and she handed her the flower. Her mother smiled down on her and kissed her forehead. "Keep your flower baby girl", Buffy said hugging Kat careful of the flower.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the funeral. Everybody stood around the coffin. Buffy, Dawn and Kathy were standing together. Well really Kathy was in her stroller being rocked back and forth in a soothing motion. The rest of the Scoobies were behind them. Angel couldn't come because it was daytime. She really wished it wasn't. She needed him and the stupid sun was hindering that from being possible.<p>

The minister started to speak. "We commend to almighty God our sister Joyce Summers and we commit her body to the ground", he said. "Earth to earth…ashes to ashes and dust to dust".

Dawn winced at the ashes part. As the coffin entered the ground down buried her face into Buffy's shoulder. Buffy on the other hand, placed her arms around Dawn and stared intensely at the coffin.

"May the lord bless her and give her peace", stated the minister.

As soon as the ceremony was over Dawn was ready to go. She turned to Tara and Will seeing if they were ready too.

"Hey, um, Dawn's kind of ready to go. Can we take her with us", she asked.

Buffy snapped out of her daze. "Yeah. She should probably get out of here", Buffy agreed.

What about you/ we can wait if you want", Tara replied softly.

"I'm fine. Thank you", she stated.

"What about the baby", Tara asked again. Buffy looked down at Kat who looked up at her with those big brown eyes. It was lunch time for her but Buffy didn't want to leave.

Sensing his daughter's predicament Giles stepped in. "I'll take her Buffy, well have a grand time. I still have stuff over my house for her and she can stay with me while you and Angel can have some quiet time."

Buffy continued to stare at Kathy. She wanted to tuck her end tonight but she couldn't will herself to move. "okay", she finally agreed and kissed Angel Kat good bye.

Buffy didn't know how long she stood there. She paid no attention to the sky becoming dark. She took comfort in the warming sensation of his presence coming towards her until he was right beside her.

"I'm sorry", Angel told her. Not really knowing what else to say. "I couldn't come sooner".

Buffy didn't turn to look at him. She just nodded and slipped her hand in his.

* * *

><p>The three girls were in Willows and Tara's dorm room curled up on either side of Dawn. "Dawn. I wish I could help more. It'll get better. I promise", Willow told her gently.<p>

Dawn turned to look at her sharply. "You don't know that", she sneered.

Willow was just digging herself into a ditch and looked at Tara for guidance. "You make a place for her in your heart. It's sort of like she becomes a part of you. Does that make sense", asked Tara.

Willow nodded agreeing with Tara. "Dawn ... hey, we don't have to talk about this now, uh, you could just go to sleep", Will suggested.

"No, I don't wanna sleep", Dawn protested getting up and walked over to where the magical supplies where.

"Okay, we can just ... sit, or, or whatever you want", proclaimed Tara.

"I wanna do a spell. I wanna bring Mom back", she declared.

Willow and Tara looked concerned. They tried to explain the justifications of that and why they couldn't do it but Dawn would have none of it. She was mad. Rightfully so but they still couldn't do that.

* * *

><p>Angel and Buff were now seated on the grass leaning against a tree. Buffy had her legs curled under her and leaned against Angel's shoulder, both facing the grave.<p>

"The funeral was ... ", Buffy trailed off trying to find the words. "It was brutal, but it's tomorrow that I'm worried about", she admitted.

Angel looked confused. "What's tomorrow", he asked.

"That's exactly what I don't know. Up until now, I ... I've had a road map. Things to do every minute, having to do with Mom."

Angel caught on to where she was going with this. "Tomorrow the stuff of everyday living resumes", he stated completing her thoughts.

"And everybody expects me to know how to do it, because…I'm so strong", she cried sarcastically.

Angel rubbed her shoulders bring her closer to him. "You just need some time. I'm sure everybody understands that."

Buffy disagreed. "Time's not the issue. I can stick wood in vampires ... but Mom was the strong one in real life. She always knew how to make things better ... just what to say."

Angel wanted to counter against that but he held his tongue. "Yeah ... you'll find your way. I mean, not all at once, but..."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. I keep thinking about it ... what if I would have gone home. If I had just went straight home", she trailed off miserably. The tears were coming down her eyes unnoticed.

Angel sucked in an unneeded breath. If she would have went straight home they probably would still be acting like strangers; making the situation worse. "You said they told you it wouldn't have made a difference" he argued hating that she doubted herself and was trying to make it so she was the bad guy.

"They said ... "probably" ... wouldn't have made a difference. The exact thing they said ... was "probably." I haven't told that to anyone", she confessed.

"Doesn't make it your fault. Beloved, you couldn't have stopped it from happening even if you were there", he told her gently.

"You don't know that", she countered. "I was selfish…I couldn't even do the paperwork. I fell apart. That's how good I am at being a grownup", she spat.

Angel could smell the disgust coming off her in waves. "Buffy", he called softly.

She ignored him and continued to rant. "And it'd be okay if it was just me I had to worry about. But Dawn..."

"Look, its okay. I know you don't feel like it now, but you are strong, Buffy. You're gonna figure this out. And you have people to help you. You don't have to do this alone", he vowed.

Buffy looked up at the sky. "It's gonna be light soon", she observed.

Angel hid a grin. She was having a meltdown yet she was still conscious to mind the sun. He received a call from LA saying that they needed him but seeing Buffy so defeated made the choice easy. "I can stay in town as long as you want me."

Buffy looked at him surprised. "How's forever? Does forever work for you?" She stares at his eyes and see how much going back to LA meant to him and he was willing to stay here permanently for her. She felt apologetic. "That's a bad idea. I'm seriously needy right now and they need you to go back".

Angel shook off her concern. "Let me worry about the neediness. I can handle it", he whispered huskily. Buffy leaned in and kissed him. It started off slow and soft but then it became a lot more heated. Buffy pulled back hesitantly and looked at the sky again. "You better go", her advised.

Angel grabbed her hand. "Not without you", he vowed.

Buffy bit her lip. She wasn't ready to leave. "I'm so grateful that you came, Angel. I didn't think I was gonna be able to make it through the night."

Angel looked up at the sky. "Well, we still have a few more minutes until we have to go." he assured her.

Buffy snuggled against his chest. 'Good", she smiled.

* * *

><p>Ben was just getting off of work he was exhausted after having the night shift at the hospital. He spotted one of glory minions lurking and instantly became angry. "Tell my sister I'm sick of running into her Jawa rejects", he sneered as the minion came closer.<p>

The minion was there to encourage his relationship with the slayer. If only she haven't of called him and said she was getting back with her fiancé. Ben didn't think it was really going to work out anyway because he shared his body with a girl; same girl that wanted her sister dead.

The only reason the minion was even happy for him because this was a way to weasel information out of Buffy. Time was running short, he knew that. Because of that he also knew Glory was getting desperate.

"I won't help her find the key. I would never do that to an innocent", he screamed but then stopped as he realized his mistake.

He wasn't the only one who caught it. Ben tried to cover it up but it wasn't working. The minion played dumb but he couldn't wait to inform glory.

Ben took the dagger from the minion's belt and stabbed him.

* * *

><p>The following morning Dawn was picked up by Giles. She was becoming quite the thief. First it was Willow's Wicca text book and then it was one of Giles' books. She had a plan and if nobody was going to help her than she would do it herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy stared at the bassinet Kathy was in. She was getting so big. It was a shame her mother was missing it. She had Giles bring her first thing in the morning. She had to be strong for Kathy. She glanced down at Angel sleeping peacefully in the bed. That man was truly an Angel. She felt more at peace. In her job she was meet with death everyday and had to learn that life goes on. Kathy just didn't stop growing simply because her mom died. She had to be on her A-game. She vowed to be the best mother ever to Kathy in honor of hers.<p>

"_Don't shut me out", _Buffy remembered Angel coaxing to her when they came back to the mansion last night. She was stiff and out of it and slowly losing herself in her grief.

Buffy smiled as she remembered how she stared into his eyes for what seemed like eternity. _"I'm not trying to", she whispered. "Maybe you should go back to LA for a while", she informed him more firmly, hating the fact that she was so weak. With him gone, she would have no chose but to pull herself together. _

"_No", he told her. The short response was so short and cunt Buffy wasn't expecting it._

"_I'm not really someone you should be around…someone who should be around kids", she stated._

_Angel grabbed her gently and held her to him. "Do you remember when I came back from hell", he asked._

_Buffy froze. "How can I forget", she cried._

"_I was so far gone but you were by my side the entire time guiding me through my darkness. So let me be here now love. Let me guide you through your pain. You don't have to be strong for me…let me be you're knight in shining armor", he told her. _

_Buffy looked into his eyes and leaned up to kiss him again. "Why are you so good to me"._

"_I could ask you the same thing", he smirked._

_He carried her to their bedroom and laid her down softly. He made sweet passionate love to her. Angel was as gently with her as if it was their first time. There were many times when she wanted fast and quick but he took controlled of the situation. He didn't give her what she wanted but he knew what she needed._

* * *

><p>"Buffy", Angel mumbled bring her back to the present. She looked at him expectantly. "Leave Kathy alone…let her rest and come back to bed with me".<p>

If Buffy didn't know better she would say he was whining. She stared once more at her peaceful sleeping child and crawled back to bed. "Did I wake you", she asked snuggling closer into his embrace.

"I got cold", he replied moving his cool hands up and down Buffy's body.

Buffy smiled. "I'll keep you warm love…now back to sleep", she sang brushing his hair back. Angel closed his eyes contently and Buffy looked puzzled. She couldn't tell rather he was asleep or not because his breath didn't even. He just laid still and motionless. She shivered as she took in his pale skin imagining what it would have been like to attend his funeral.

"Too loud", he mumbled letting her know he wasn't sleep at all. Next thing she knew he was on top of her. She suppressed a squeal.

"So much for sleep", she whispered teasingly.

He looked at Kathy and noticed she was still sleeping. He kissed Buffy on the nose and hopped out of bed.

"Where are you going", she whispered trying not to wake Angel Kat.

He grinned and left without a word. Of course being Buffy she followed.

* * *

><p>That night Dawn knelt next to her mother's grave and scooped up some dirt.<p>

"I hope its just dirt you're after", Spike said making his presence known. Dawn looked startled. "If the spell calls for anything more than that, you're into zombie territory, and that's bad news."

Dawn looked startled. "Spike I wasn't ", she tried to lie but that both knew she was really bad at it.

"I'm not gonna tell, little bit. I'm gonna help", Spike declared shocking the hell out of Dawn. .

The two ended up walking downtown on an adventure to this Doctor's place that Spike knew was good at resurrection spells. Dawn was getting more nervous by the minute.

When they arrived at the Doctor's he seemed like a loon but he helped them out and sent them to get the last ingredient for her spell.

"Buffy never hears about this, okay? Found out what I was doing, she'd drive a redwood through my chest. I'm dead serious. You breathe a word of this to Buffy, I'll see to it that *you* end up in the ground. Got it", he threatened.

He could smell the fear in her.

"Yea got it", Dawn gulped.

* * *

><p>Glory was throwing another tantrum. Her favorite minion was late …hours late. Needles to say, she was pissed.<p>

Shortly after the door opened and two demons entered caring the missing minion in question who was barely conscious.

"Jinxie", she asked slightly concerned.

She rushed forward and took one of Jinx's arms around her shoulders. The displaced demon went to shut the door.

"Oh, no, no! Oh, mind the rug, honeys, blood's a bitch", she told them. She then turned to Jinx. "Was this the Slayer, I'll pull her wings off", she screamed.

"No. it was Ben".

After that Glory throw another tantrum. She was literally pulling her hair out and screaming 'I hate you' directed at Ben.

."He indicated that the key is a person, most highest you", he informed her and she was immediately happy again.

"So, the key's all secreted away in a flesh wrapper! (gets up and paces) This narrows the search from now on in a serious way, I mean we didn't have a clue. It could have been a log, or, or a bicycle pump, or whatever, am I right", she asked grinning madly.

Jinx had fallen asleep on the sofa. Glory groaned in annoyance. "Uch, get him fixed, would ya?) I wanna hear the whole story again, without all that annoying moaning."

* * *

><p>Dawn and Spike went into the demon's lair to get the egg that they needed.<p>

"It doesn't look too bad", she said glancing at the sleeping demons and pink dotted eggs.

Spike scoffed. "Wait till they wake up. That's when the bad stuff happens", he assured her. "Make sure you stay away from Angel for like a week after this kay."

Dawn looked at him confused.

"Just do it" he sneered.

She nodded and looked back the demon. "I can't get to the eggs unless they move", she told him.

Spike grinned at her. "I'll make them move…you just be ready", he warned her. She nodded again taking in a deep breath and that is when all hell broke loose.

After the second try, it was like a mission accomplish. Spike escorted Dawnie home and she quickly got to work on her spell.

* * *

><p>Willow and Tara was having a cute little moment when Tara made a horrible discovery. Dawn stole their Wiccan book. They immediately phoned Buffy.<p>

"Buffy and Angel's house…Buffy speaking", she chirped. She was just getting done patrolling and looking forward to being lazy the rest of the night. Alas that was not the case as she was informed that Dawn stole and book of magic and planned to bring back their mother.

She saw Angel coming down the stairs and smiled sadly. "I gotta go", she informed him.

His eyebrow knitted in confusion. "You just got here", he stated.

"It's Dawn, she's trying to bring back the dead", Buffy filled him in.

"Do you need me to come with you", he asked.

"No…this is a sister thing. Don't wait up". She kissed him and ran back out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dawn", Buffy yelled throughout the house racing to her sister's room. She didn't bother to knock. "What have you done", she screamed rushing over to Dawn, eyeing all of the magically stuff.<p>

Dawn stood proudly. "She's coming. She's coming home", Dawn exclaimed rushing down the stairs. Buffy followed screaming her name.

Dawn suddenly stopped and turned around only to come face to face with Buff. She shouted at Dawn again and dawn went into the living room. "Dawn, you know this is wrong. You know you can't let this happen. Not to Mom", Buffy said softly this time.

"But I need her. I don't care if she...", Dawn trailed off quietly. "I'm not like you, Buffy. I don't have anybody."

Buffy eyes went huge. "What! Of course you do. You have me", she shouted in disbelief.

The younger sister shook her head. "No, I don't. You won't even look at me. It's so obvious you don't want me around", Dawn spat.

Buffy vaguely remember asking Dawn if she wanted to live at the mansion and wondered where Dawn was during that conversation" That's not true", she stated.

"Yes it is. Mom ... died, and it's like you don't even care", Dawn said harshly.

Tears were forming in Buffy's eyes. "Of course I care. How can you even think that?"

"How can I not? You haven't even cried. You've just been running around like it's been some big chore or something. Cleaning up after Mom's mess."

Buffy slapped Dawn across the face. Dawn yelped and put her hand to her cheek, while Buffy put her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Dawn ... I've been ... working. I've been busy, because I have to", Buffy informed her. Tears ran down her cheeks unnoticed.

" No! You've been avoiding me", Dawn countered. "Just like you've been avoiding Kathy".

This time Buffy had more control over her actions and made sure her hands were pinned at her side. "I'm not! ... I have to do these things, 'cause ...'cause when I stop, then she's really gone." By then Buffy was visibly crying.

Dawn frowned in confusion and Buffy continued. "And I'm trying. Dawn, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew."

"Nobody's asking you to be Mom."

"Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Dawn? Have you even thought about that? Who's gonna make things better? Who's gonna take care of us", Buffy accused. By the end of her speech she was crying harder Dawn ever since Buffy cry.

Dawn was flabbergasted at the sight. "Buffy..." she trailed off.

"I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me", Buffy confessed. She hated people seeing her weak. Dawn joined in on Buffy's crying fest.

A shadow moved past the window, silhouetted against the open curtains. The girls don't notice. Their moment was ruined by a knock on the door. Buffy spun at the sound. "Mommy", she asked hopefully. A small smile graced the slayer's lips as she ran to the door.

Dawn stared at the photo for a moment before ripping it in half. Buffy pulled open the door only to find nothing. She felt distraught. Dawn came to the door and Buffy turned to look at her. The two embraced and sunk to the floor crying.

"It's okay", cooed dawn. "Everything will be okay", she reassured both herself and Buffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Pennies for your thoughts! If you noticed i tried to keep Angel&amp;Buffy convo in the grave yard the same because of how much i loved that scene. Well luckily for you...the next chapter should be up in minutes!<strong>


	28. Forever Pt2

**Told you so!**

* * *

><p>Giles, Buffy, Dawn and Angel Kat were at the Summers' house. Buffy decided to move back there for a while until Dawn adjusted and then permanently move into the mansion. Angel of course moved in too to be with his girls. Currently he was out slaying insisting that he needed to kill something to feel manly. Buffy was washing dishes and Dawn was wiping them. Giles then walked over and took a towel.<p>

"Giles you don't have to help. You cooked", Buffy protested.

"Oh, come on, I quite like to cook. Helping you two out makes me feel useful", he countered.

Dawn looked amused and thoughtful. "Wanna clean out the garage on Saturday? You can feel indispensable. "

Giles turned to look at her. "Hmm, how tempting", he replied sarcastically .

Buffy turned to her sister. "Dawn, if there are any plates in your room, let's have them before they get furry and we have to name them. "

"Hey, I was like five then", she huffed.

Kathy started crying.

"Dawnie can you see what's wrong with her", Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded. "Don't worry Kathy…auntie's coming", she hollered leaving Giles and Buffy alone.

Giles asked about their well being and said it was good to get into routine and that was when Buffy dropped the bomb.

"I'm taking a break from slaying…training…all of it... I mean ... I can beat up the demons until the cows come home. And then I can beat up the cows ... but I'm not sure I like what it's doing to me", Buffy confessed.

Giles was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his eyes. "But you've mastered so much. I mean, your strength and resilience alone-", he argued.

"Yeah. Strength, resilience ... those are all words for hardness. (pause) I'm starting to feel like ... being the Slayer is turning me into stone. "

"Turning you into stone? Buffy-"

"Just ... think about it", she told him getting up and pacing. "I was never there for Riley, not like I am for Angel. I slept with Angelus hours after he skinned Riley alive, Angel I think killed him later on and what makes it worse is that I can't find myself to care. I was terrible to Dawn." Buffy stopped there but the list went on and on.

Giles stood there in shock. He had no idea these events occurred in his charge's life. He was speechless. "Did you say skinned…wait Angel did that to him", he asked remembering what the young man looked like when they found him inside the Initiative.

Buffy insisted it was Angelus…not her Angel. Though she probably should mention the justification of Angel's soul and how both man and demon was 50/50. She decided to hold off knowing that her friends were just now accepting that.

_Well at least he could address the Dawn part_, Giles thought. He was still uneasy for everything else. "At a time like this", he started to say but Buffy cut him off.

"No", she stated firmly.

"You're bound to feel emotionally numb. "

Buffy sighed in frustration. "Before that. I let a man die after letting him think that Kathy was his for God knows how long. Some part of me should care. He's gone. And now my mom is gone ... and I loved her more than anything ... and ... I don't know if she knew. I want to be here for Kathy. I want to make sure she knows. Sometimes she's in my arms and I'm so afraid that I will crush her. Losing my mom made me realize that I need to be a better mom. I need to make sure Angel Kat knows I love her to pieces", Buffy cried.

"Oh she knew…and your daughter knows", Giles tried to comfort her.

"I need to be there in her life. How can I patronize Angel for putting his life on the line when I do it every day", she argued. "Being the slayer is making me hard…it's like I'm covered in so much darkness. Maybe being the perfect slayer means being too hard to love at all. I look at Angel and I wonder why he loves me. I'm not easy to deal with", she proclaimed.

"Buffy love is hard…its about endurance…all qualities you learned from being the slayer. Have you and Angel discussed this", he asked wanted to know the vampire's opinion.

Buffy nodded. "Yea, and he supports my decision to take a break. Although I think he secretly loves the fact that I won't be putting myself in any danger for the time being", she informed him.

'Bloody hell. You're serious", he stated.

"As a heartbeat", she joked.

"There is something ... in the Watchers' diaries ... a quest", Giles told her.

Buffy eyes squinted in confusion. "A quest? Like finding a grail or something", she asked.

"Not a grail. Maybe answers. It would take a day, perhaps two. "

"I'm not leaving Dawn. Not with Glory looking for her. And I'm not leave Angel Kat", she declared.

* * *

><p>Angel and Dawn came into the kitchen. "Nice to know you could leave me that easily love", he joked. Buffy smiled at him and snuggled into his arms.<p>

"What he means is…we'll be fine. So what's the deal Dawn asked sitting next to Giles.

"Some Slayers before Buffy found it helpful in ... regain their focus, learning more about their role. There's a sacred place in the desert. It's, it's not far", Giles informed the two.

Angel nodded. "Murrin I think you should go. Giving up slaying isn't going to make you happy and I don't want you to have regrets. I'll take care of the kids. You need to go take care of yourself", he told her softly kissing her forehead.

Dawn totally agreed. "Yea, I agree with A…if this could help you out I think you should go and with Angel here I'm as safe as houses. You know I never really knew what that meant till I learned about vamps" she rambled.

"I love you Dawn. You know that right", Buff asked her little sister.

Dawn smiled." Yea I love you too.

Buffy detangled herself from Angel and went to hug her. "I love you...really love you", she told her.

Dawn looked scared. "Getting weird", she informed her big sis.

"Sorry. But it's important that I tell you. Weird love's better than no love."

* * *

><p>Spike finally got what he wanted; his very own Buffy. She was way nicer and looked very much like the real deal. He was happy that he scared the kid into doing this as he received the first of many kisses from the BuffyBot. "She'll do", he told Warren happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Glory was lying on the couch in annoyance. Time was running out and Ben was getting stronger. She needed her Key. "The Slayer and the key are connected. She's going to have contact with it. Find out who's new in her life, who's ... special, who's different. Watch her", she commanded her minions.<p>

"I want to hear about everyone she has contact with! That girl has my key ... and I'm trusting you boys to get it for me. If you love me ... get it for me."

* * *

><p>This kind of resembled a father daughter trip as Giles and Buffy drove to the desert. She noticed that he was a little tensed around Angel last night with the newly gained knowledge. They finally arrived in the desert after five hours. They both got out of the desert and looked around. There were sandy dunes with some dried up bushes and only one tree. Heat could actually been seen in the air. It was so hot; Buffy thought she was completely over dressed for the part.<p>

Giles went to open the trunk. "What's in the trunk", asked Buffy.

"Supplies", he answered leaning in to retrieve them.

"Supplies… I was wondering about that. Like food, water, maybe a compass", she asked hopefully.

Giles straightened up holding the 'supplies''. "What about a book, a gourd and a bunch of twigs", he asked.

"I'm really happy Angel made me sandwiches", she informed her watcher dryly.

He raised an eyebrow and told her to follow him, stating that those items were for him. "You see, the location of the sacred place is a guarded secret. I can't take you there myself", he told her as they begun to climb a dune. "I'll have to perform a ritual to ... transfer my guardianship of you, temporarily, to, to a guide. This'll do", he said as they reached the top.

"So hows it start", she asked as he finished setting up.

"I, uh, jump out of the circle and then jump back in it, and then, um ... I shake my gourd", he explained embarrassed.

Buffy imagined a lot of Englishmen stuffier then Giles doing this and smiled amused. "I know this ritual", she shouted. In fact she did it with Kathy the other day. "The ancient shamans were next called upon to do the hokey-pokey and turn themselves around", she sang animating her voice.

After Giles performed the ritual, nothing seemed to happened.

"And that's what it's all about", Buffy cheered finishing the song.

Giles sat in the sand and started reading in Swahilli out loud. Buffy was getting bored so she started walking around until she spotted a mountain lion. "Hello kitty", she gushed. She knew she should be afraid, anybody else would be but she wasn't. She felt dawn to it. The cat began to walk away. Buffy followed it though a passageway made by two large rocks. Buffy went over to a rock and sat down observing there surroundings.

"I know this place", she whispered in awe.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Angel…are you telling me you never seen this movie", Dawn asked as she came into the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn. Her, Angel and Kathy were settled on the floor watching The Little Mermaid.<p>

The three of them were having an awesome time. Before Kathy woke up from her nap she managed to beat Angel in Monopoly®, and Trouble ®. He beat her in Twister® and Connect Four®. Now it was time to watch a movie that would hopefully put Kathy back to bed. She had been cranky all day and Angel knew it was because she missed Buffy.

"You know mermaids look nothing like that", he told Dawn.

"Wait mermaids are real", she asked in amazements.

"You're talking to a vampire and you thought mermaids were fake", he asked amused.

"What are they like", she asked.

"They're like con artist; lure any soul into the water with their looks and hums. Poor lad ends up drowning".

Dawn eyes bulged out in disbelief. "I refuse to believe that. I think they're just misunderstood", she argued turning her face to look at Kathy who was enraptured by crab falling onto Ariel's collection.

Angel snorted. "They eat people", he countered.

"So did you", she argued.

"At least I was upfront about it", he sneered playfully.

By the end of the movie Kathy and Dawn's random noises of oh's and awe's ended to be replaced by snoring. The two were curled up next to each other on the pallet sleeping peacefully. Angel smiled at them and went to go clean up the left over pizza.

* * *

><p>Spike and the BuffyBot were doing the nasty all day long. She finally wore him out and decided it was time to slay.<p>

Xander and Anya decided that they would go patrolling and ended up running into the bot.

"Heeeeey there", the Buffybot greeted excitedly.

Xander looked surprised. "Buffy", he shouted.

"Xander", the bot responded back. She turned to Anya. "Anya…how is your money", she asked.

Anya laughed. "Fine. Thank you for asking".

Xander noticed that Buffy was acting really weird and when Spike showed up stuff got weirder. They stake a couple of vamps and Buffy told them it was okay for them to leave. Xander thought it was odd that she didn't ask about Dawn or Angel Kat. "Something's wrong", he told Anya. The next thing they heard was moaning noises.

The two moved toward the bushes as quietly as possible. Xander and Anya froze at the sight before them Spike and Buffy were having sex in the graveyard. She was on top and her skirt covered their hips..

Xander ran to the Summers' house and busted in panting madly. He saw Angel with a stern look on his face. Xander ignored him. "Where's Willow…where's Dawn", he asked panting.

'Willow came and went home after finding Dawn asleep. Mind telling me what's going on boy", he asked.

"Buffy's gone insane…and I really don't like you but I'll admit I like you better then I like him", he told the vampire.

"Xander", Angel growled impatiently.

Xander gulped nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea. He shifted his feet nervously.

"Buffy's boinking Spike", Anya blurted out.

Angel laughed. "Buff and William", he asked amused. "Buffy is with Giles in the middle of the dessert and you think that I don't know what you're doing Alexander. There is nothing you can do…nothing you can say that will make me leave…now get the hell out of my mate's house", he sneered.

"Angel we're seriously worried about her", Xander stated before following Anya out of the house.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, the rumors about Angelus and sex are amazing…far more amazing then his chide", Anya said trying to make Xander feel better but failing miserably.

Xander shook his head. He was going to get the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Spike heard a noise and told the Buffybot to stay there no matter what. Turned out it was just Xander. He thought Xander would have been stupid enough to tell Angel. "Oh it's you", he stated drily.<p>

I saw you ... in the cemetery with Buffy", he accused.

Spike looked amused. "Yeah", he asked. "Can't see how it's any business of yours", Spike sneered.

"It is my business because Buffy's my friend ... and she's gone through some stuff lately that ... well, it's affected her, and you're taking advantage of her", Xander shot back.

Spike sighed. "She's upset about her mum. And if she turns to me for comfort, well, I'm not gonna deny it to her. I'm not a monster. "

"Yes. You are a monster. Vampires are monsters. They make monster movies about them. "

"Well, yeah, you got me there", Spike said sarcastically.

Xander grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt.

"Spike, Buffy has lot of friends, and we love her very much, and we'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Now if that means killing you, then, well, that's just a bonus."

The door opened and Jinx appeared. Spike turned to the demon and then back at Xander. "Friend of yours", he asked. He watched Xander get punched in the stomach. "Guess not".

* * *

><p>"I know you. You're the first slayer", Buffy stated staring at the slayer.<p>

"This is a form. I am the guide", it said. "You think you're losing your ability to love" it announced reading her thoughts.

.  
>"I-I didn't say that", Buffy denied. The original slayer kept staring at her and she sighed. "Yeah", she admitted.<p>

"You're afraid that being the Slayer means losing your humanity', it observed.

"Does it", Buffy asked hesitantly fearing the answer. Angel once told her he'll love her demon tail and all but she wasn't sure she could love herself.

"You are full of love. You love with all of your soul. It's brighter than the fire ... blinding. That's why you pull away from it. "

Buffy was pleasantly surprised by this. "I'm full of love? I'm not losing it", she asked just making sure.

"Only if you reject it. Love is pain, and the Slayer forges strength from pain. Love... give ... forgive. Risk the pain. It is your nature. Love will bring you to your gift."

There was a pregnant pause before Buff responded with, "What"?

* * *

><p>Willow didn't know what was going on. Anya came and dragged her over here and started rambling on how Buffy and Spike were going at it. Then he went searching for the two of them and never came back. That was hours ago.<p>

"Spike's gone", the bot exclaimed in extreme distress busting into Xander's and Anya's apartment.

Willow was shocked. "Bu-Buffy. Uh come in. Shh. It's late", Willow told her friend trying to calm her down.

Willow took her 'friend' to the balcony so they could talk. Buffy looked so distraught. "Did Xander find you…he was looking for you", will asked worriedly.

"I don't know where Xander is. I haven't seen him. And when I came out of the tunnel, Spike was gone. I need to find him." The bot was panicking. All of her programming was going haywire. She needed to find Spike soon.

Willow winced. "Um ... Buffy, this thing with Spike, I-I-it isn't true, is it? You didn't, you know, sleep with Spike", she asked.

"No", the bot answered quickly. Willow relaxed until the bot finished. "I had sex with Spike. I'm sorry if it bothers you. You're my best friend".

"What about Kathy…You and Angel just got over the Darla misunderstanding? I'm sure you can work this out. He'll understand that you're grieving but cheating is wrong", Willow tried again.

"I love Kathy. I call her Angel Kat but I am in love with Spike. Angel's lame and horrible in bed and he's bloody stupid", the bot stated.

"Okay ... look, I just wanna help you. Let me help you", Will stated confused.

"You're my best friend".

Willow was really looking at her strangely. "Yeah. Again, I ... really am, but... "

The bot didn't know what to say. "You're recently gay."

" Um...d"

At that moment Xander came busting through the door waking everybody up. They need to get to him before he spilled the beans. Buffy declared they needed weapons and Xander was fresh out. So they all went back to her place.

* * *

><p>Buffy was extremely confused. "I-I'm sorry, I, I'm just a little confused. I'm full of love, which is nice and love will lead me to my gift", she asked.<p>

"Yes", answered the first slayer.

Buffy wasn't sure to be happy or not. Was she getting it or was it to give to someone.

"Death is your gift".

What hell type of gift was that? This could not be happening. Not now, this was a very horrible time to be talking about that now. "Okay, no. Death is not a gift. My mother just died. I know this. If I have to kill demons because it makes the world a better place, then I kill demons, but it's not a gift to anybody", Buffy argued.

"Your question has been answered."The First Slayer was masked by the flames and both disappeared leaving Buffy standing alone freezing. The slayer frowned and wrapped her hands around herself deep in thought.

* * *

><p>The gang entered Buffy's house quietly since Angel was probably sleeping.<p>

"This is my house", the bot informed them all.

They needed a plan and all the bot knew was weapons. Angel came down the stairs in confusion. He heard Buffy but he couldn't feel her nor smell her. He frowned at the imposter. "Who the hell are you", he asked defensively coming to stand right in front of her. He put his noise up in disgust. She smelled like Spike. Xander was half right.

"My name is Buffy. You should know that since I am the mother of your child. But that's not important. I need to save Spike", she told him.

The gang was looking at the scene in awe.

"You're not Buffy", he told her firmly. He sniffed her again. "You're not even real", he stated.

"Take that back Angel", she told him. The way she said his name was a pure indication right there. No matter the circumstances they always sad each other's name with as much love they could muster; often sounding breathless.

As if on cue, the baby started crying. "That's my daughter…she needs me", the bot told everybody.

Angel grabbed her arm. "Don't go near my daughter", he sneered. "get her the hell out of here".

The bot eyes narrowed. "Is this when we fight", she asked. There was a file in her head that said **Bicker and Fight with Angel.**

Angel eyebrows shot up. "Guys give this robot back to her owner before I rip her to pieces", he sneered stomping up the stairs to tend to Kathy.

"She is not a robot. I think I would know if my best friend was a robot", Xander hollered after him.

"Buffy why don't you get changed", Xander told her. The bot nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Soon after Buffy entered; the real Buffy. "That was quick", Willow noted.<p>

"Didn't' seem like it to me. Death is my gift", she scoffed.

Everybody looked confused.

Xander had enough of this. "Buffy we need to talk".

Buffy started to panic. "What's wrong…is Dawn okay…is Angel Kat fine", she asked.

"Their fine", Willow assured her.

"Where here to talk about you having sex with spike", Anya blurted out.

Buffy looked. "The ... who whating what with who now? "

"Okay, that's denial. That usually comes before anger", Anya stated

"I am not having sex with Spike", she shouted.

Next thing everybody knew a blonde blur came crashing down the stairs. Buffy looked at it confused until she saw Angel and his angry expression. At least she wasn't the only one pissed off. "Wait did you just push her down the stairs", she asked.

Angel anger quickly melted away. "Buffy", he stated breathlessly.

"Angel", she stated the exact same way.

"No…I'm Buffy", the girl on the floor stated. Buffy looked down at her in amazement.

"Oh my god", Buffy said staring at the girl. "You guys seriously thought that she was me", Buffy asked looking at the robot. She turned hurt eyes towards Angel.

"Give me more credit…I would never kick you down the stairs love", he teased.

* * *

><p>This day was turning out to be a very stressful and disgusting day. After saving Spike from Glory, Buffy was holding Kathy lovingly and Angel wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get married", she told him.<p>

Angel grip tightened. "Just say when", he smiled finally getting closer to the wedding he always dreamed of.

Buffy placed Kat in the crib and turned to face him. "Now…let's start forever right now", she whispered.

Angel gulped. "Sweetheart what are you saying", he asked.

"I'm not getting any younger…you need to go for about maybe an hour or two before dawn...Don't go to the mansion. Get a tux…call your gang in LA. I figure they have half a day to get here", she stated.

Angel eyebrows shot up. "What about the dress and decorations…I wanted this to be perfect".

Buffy grabbed his hand. "As long as you're at the end of the aisle looking up at me it will be. Mom and I already picked out a dress and Will is good on magic. So I will see you in a couple of hours my love", she smiled and kissed him.

He smiled back. "I can't wait to call you mine officially", he teased.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell my day couldn't get any worse. Can't you wait a day Angelus", he sneered.<p>

Angel looked at Spike in disgust. He was covered with wounds looking thoroughly tortured. "If I ever see that thing again I will personally dismember it and you. But you got me thinking son and because of that you get to keep your sorry existence", Angel smiled.

"Why the hell would I help you", he sneered.

"**Cuz we're family and because I told you to**", Angel smirked.

"Bloody hell. What do you want".

"I want you to get who ever gave you that disgusting thing and make one exactly like Dawn. **Tell no one**. Kathy birthday is in two weeks, in LA that's when we'll make the switch". Angel turned to walk away.

"Hey I need more time", Spike pleaded.

"I'm all out. Tonight was a close call and I don't like close calls. Now if you excuse me I'm going to be late for my wedding." With that said Angel disappeared into the night.

Spike plopped back on the bed. "Bloody hell", he spat.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for giving me away Giles", Buffy told him sincerely staring at her reflection. She was in this gorgeous strapless white lace chiffon dress with matching gloves.<p>

"It's an honor", he said honestly.

Suddenly the door busted open with Cordiela. "You finally learned the definition of a blow dyer and hair moisturizer", she congratulated.

Buffy laughed. "Thanks…I think", she stated trying to figure out why she called the AI team down here.

"No I'm serious you look amazing…now unless you want your honey to be dust you better get yourself down there…no cold feet", she teased and left Giles and Buffy alone.

"Sis, you look great", Dawn chirped.

Buffy turned to look at her sister. "Aw thanks Dawnie", Buffy cried.

Dawn pulled back to carefully wipe Buffy's tears. "Tears looks so weird on you", Dawn noted.

Buffy laughed. "Happy tears…I'm really happy right now", she confessed.

Dawn eyed her big sister. "Good", she smiled. "He's waiting on you", Dawn told her. Dawn started to leave when a thought struck her. "Um, Buffy I thought only virgins wore white on their wedding day…should you be wearing white", she asked jokingly. Buffy huffed and threatened to chase her. "Kidding…kidding...now hurry up".

"Ready", she asked Giles grabbing his arm nervously.

"Why are you so nervous", he asked his charge.

Buffy didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

><p>Willow transformed the gardens into a magical place. At the end of the trail it was a white gazebo with red roses on them that matched Buffy's bouquet. There was also floating lights and the dusk really made it something memorable.<p>

Cordiela brought it upon herself to take pictures. The gangs were seated on either side of the trail. Kathy was in Dawn arms giggling excitedly playing with the floating lights.

Giles actually found a priest on short notice that agreed to do the ceremony.

"All raise", the priest commanded and the wedding march started.

Angel looked up and smiled. Buffy looked amazing in white. He thanked the powers for his soul being bounded because he would have lost it.

"I don't think I have ever seen him grin like that before", Gunn whispered staring at his boss in amazement. He was happy for them and was content with having Buffy as a friend.

"Please a few years ago he didn't smile at all", Cordy whispered coming closer to take pictures of the happy couple.

"You look amazing", Angel whispered to Buffy as he took her hand.

"Thanks", Buffy responded nervously.

Angel grabbed her hand reassurly. "Hey why are you so nervous…it's just me", he smiled. They both turned to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Buffy Anne Summers and Angel Liam _O' Domhnallain_ . Seeing as how I am a bit unprepared, the couple has made up their own vows.

Buffy panicked. Angel wasn't mushy…well openly mushy and she really didn't know how to start. Luckily for her, Angel started.

"Buffy I've been enraptured by you since you kicked me in that alley all those years ago. I was sent to help you but it's been you helping me all the long. I started living the day I meet you. You're my sunshine and I plan on loving no one but you for as long as I live. I love you Buffy with everything I am", Angel vowed staring deeply into her eyes.

Buffy looked up at him with unshed tears. "You really are an Angel, you know. You did help me. You are my anchor and guide throughout this nightmare that is our life. You make me feel normal. I never really knew what love was until I looked into your brown eyes and saw forever. I love you Angel with everything I am", she vowed.

Everyone had teary eyes. "Do you Buffy take Angel to be your law abiding husband", asked the priest signaling for the exchange of the wings.

"I do", she cried.

"And do you Angel, take Buffy to be your law abiding wife" he asked.

Angel smiled brightened. "I do", Angel announced.

"You may now kiss the bride", the priest stated.

Buffy and Angel wasted little time connecting their lips.

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. O_ Domhnallain_."

Everyone cheered. Angel looked up from Buffy to the sun about to come up. "Let's move this party inside before we see something really funny", he advised and picked Buffy up bridal style and into the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Not what you expected?<strong>


	29. Kathy Day

**Thanks for the reviews...i feel like this story has taken a life of its own.**

**I apologize for the wait but i wanted a really long chapter rather than just posting a short one and making this story longer then it already is...can u believe I've been writing this thing for a year...a whole freaking year lol.**

**Disclaimers on everything but Angel Kat!**

**And I know...i know...to die or no to die...that is the question lol! **

* * *

><p>Angel kissed Buffy's shoulder while she was staring at their daughter watching her sleep peacefully. Kathy's birthday was less than a week away and the two couldn't be more excited. Glory came knocking threats and sending her minions to observe them. Angel managed to kill one of them but other than that it's been two weeks of material bliss. The days were getting closer and closer to Kat's big day and Buffy was getting antsy. She wanted everything to be prefect. After all, her daughter was only turning one once right?<p>

* * *

><p>"Angel", Buffy asked worriedly.<p>

"Yes love", he responded placing kisses on her neck.

"Why isn't she walking yet…crawling yes but not fully walking…she's even starting teething", Buffy huffed frustrated.

Angel chuckled and the sensation vibrated on her collarbone. "She has time to grow…if we we're having this conversation three years from now then I would be worried. Just give her time", he assured her pulling her closer in his embrace.

Buffy scoffed. "I don't have time…I want her to do it now…I just don't want to miss anything", she confessed falling more into her depression.

Angel turned her so she could look at him. "Hey…hey…hey, don't talk like that. You won't miss a thing", he promised her making a silent vow. "I won't let anything happen to you".

"And Dawn", Buffy asked feeling him tense immediately. "Angel", she prompted.

He relaxed slightly. "She's family Buffy", he assured her.

She smiled warmly at him. "I love you", she whispered kissing him on the nose.

"You smell yummy", he stated as his eyes darkened changing the subject. If everything went according to plan tomorrow then Dawn wouldn't be an issue.

Buffy froze before regaining her wits. "Of course I do…you have that nasty nose thingy that you do and you told me that since I'm the slayer that I smell better…or stronger than other people…see I do listen", she beamed at him.

He chuckled. It was rich and deep. Using his vampirism speed he quickly picked her up and sat her on the changing table on the other side of the room. "No it's almost like when you were", he stopped looking intensely in her eyes before turning to look at Kathy how was still sleeping. "Never mind…wishful thinking. I think I'm just reminiscing, can you believe it's been a year already."

Buffy grinned. "Tomorrow's the big day, she's getting so big. Last year, she was so tiny", Buffy whispered leaning against him.

"That was the best worst day of my life. I haven't been that afraid in centuries", he shivered thing back to the bombing and kidnapping/ birth of the joy of his life.

Buffy rubbed her arms on his reassuringly. "We ended up with a pretty happy ending through. We got Angel Kat and she's fine", she soothed.

Angel grinned. "You know she's going to be sleep for at least an hour. We could you know", he suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Buffy tilted her head to the side trying to hold a laugh. She kissed him on the forehead. "I would love to, but I have to get to Willow's and see if she's ready for tonight and then I have to go talk to Dawn's teacher…maybe not in that order but later we can definitely...you know", she lifted up one of her eyebrows trying to mimic her lover's playful gesture.

He laughed again.

"Not so loud", she hissed playfully hitting him on the arm. "Please get Dawn up for school. You seem to be the only one she listens too and then I promise you can sleep like a normal vamp".

He once more looked at Katherine. He highly doubted his beloved last statement. With one quick peck she was bouncing down the stairs and starting her day. He quietly closed the door to the nursery and went next door to Dawn's. He was thankful they moved back to the mansion. He had more room to roam around and entertain himself during the day. It also meant that more privacy and he was extra happy about that. He knocked quietly on the door hearing lots of shuffling before nothing. He took that as an invitation.

"Dawnie…I know for a fact you're not asleep", he smirked.

She poked her eyes over the cover and groaned. "Big bro I'm too sick to go to school", she groaned.

He eyed her cautiously. "Stop lying. Its un lady like…now get ready for school", he commanded.

"What's the point…I'm the key I don't need school", she huffed.

Angel chuckled. " And Buffy is the slayer…what the hell did she need to learn algebra when all she do is kill demons and according to the books she should be dead by now. Point is she went. Point is your going to stop this 'I'm not real shit'. When Joyce died you grieved just like a daughter would. You bug Buffy insane and you're amazing with Katherine. You smell human…hell you smell almost exactly like Buffy, you bleed red blood. That being said you're going to school and you're going to act like the model student. Am I understood".

Dawn eyes narrowed. "You are not my dad", she huffed.

Angel looked her dead in the eyes and replied, "That's right because I'm here and I care. And since I care so much pack a month's worth of clothing. You're leaving and nobody but me, you and Spike is to know about it. You leave tomorrow", he informed her.

"What the hell", she screamed throwing a pillow at him which he caught easily. "You can't do that".

Angel shrugged. "Why are you complaining? You're the one that don't want to go to school…you're the one that don't feel like you belong here".

"So you're going to just send me away…you have no right".

"I'm trying to save my family. Buffy would give her life for you and I can't let that happen. If you tell anyone, you won't have to worry about Glory", he threatened.

Dawn shivered in fear. "I hate you", she spat.

Angel shrugged nonchalantly, not giving away how much that comment hurt. "I'm trying to keep you alive kid. Now hurry up, I don't want you late for your last day of school", he smirked and walked out of the bed room and down the hall into his own for a good day's rest.

* * *

><p>Willow, good I caught you", Buffy greeted as she walked into the cafeteria spotting her red-headed friend.<p>

"Buffy", Willow greeted. "How are you doing", she asked.

Buffy bit her lip. "I think I'm doing well considering. It's just hard, I'm so lucky Angel put his life on hold to deal with Buffy's life meltdown".

Willow nodded soberly. "It's because he loves you", she reassured her.

Buffy shrugged. "I still feel bad about it".

"You would do the same for him", the Wicca countered.

Buffy smiled sheepishly knowing the truth in the Wicca's words. "So are you packed", Buffy asked exactly.

Willow grimaced. "Sort of…Tara and I are at odds with one another so I don't know if she's coming", Will admitted.

"I'm sure it'll blow over…you see how much Angel and I get into lover quarrels and we're solid. Just give it time".

Willow smiled. "Thanks Buffy".

Buffy looked around anxiously. "Speaking of lover quarrels'…um Will I need a favor and you cannot tell Angel …well don't tell anybody but especially Angel". Willow nodded eagerly glad to know that the two of them could still have secrets that only they knew.

When Willow nodded Buffy proceeded to tell Willow her newest biggest secret.

"Oh my god", Willow exclaimed.

Buffy grinned. "So can you help me", she asked.

* * *

><p>After she left Willow's she had a very bad meeting with Dawn's teacher. Turned out Dawn's been lying about going to school. She idly wondered what Angel was helping her with if she didn't go to school. She sighed. She didn't want to lose Dawn but that seemed to be the way things were headed. She then headed home with Dawn in tow to pick up Kathy and take her and Dawn to the fair to give Angel a break. Dawn also had an extra credit assignment regarding the fair and thus that was the only reason Dawn went inside of going to the magic box.<p>

* * *

><p>Willow and Tara were packing for the trip to LA in an awkward silence.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you", she asked.

"Buffy just acting really strange and I think I feel like she's focusing more on Angel, Kathy and Dawn and I get that it…it's just that it used to be just us and now I feel ", Willow trailed off unsure how to voice her insecurities.

"Family is important right now…I was the same way…you can't possibly know", Tara whispered sadly.

"No, I just ... I ... I know I can't know what you went through", Willow agreed. Tara frowned. "But I just ... It's no big", Will finished faking a laugh.

"I made you mad", Tara sighed.

"No, I was snippy gal. It's just ... I know I can't ... on some level ... it's like my opinion isn't worth anything because I haven't been through ... I didn't lose my mom, so I don't know", Will sighed.

Tara finished packing her bag and sat next to it facing Willow. "Well ... I-I'm not the expert. I mean, I've only lost the one."

Willow gave a sympathetic smile.

"Do ... I act like ... the big knowledge woman", Tara asked anxiously.

"No", Willow lied.

"Is that no spelled Y-E-S", Tara asked in disbelief.

Willow winced. "S-O-R-T of. I mean, I just feel like the-the junior partner. You've been doing everything longer than me. You've been out longer ... you've been practicing witchcraft way longer."

"Oh, but you're way beyond me there! In just a few- I mean ... it frightens me how powerful you're getting."

"It frightens you? *I* frighten you", the red-head shouted.

Tara jumped up from the bed. "That is *so* not what I meant. I meant i-impresses – impressive", she corrected not wanting another fight with her girlfriend.

Willow scoffed. "D-don't you trust me", she cried.

"With my life".

"That's not what I mean".

"Can't we just pack so we can go to the fair", Tara argued.

"I don't feel real multicultural right now", she sad standing up. "Wh ... what is it about me that you don't trust? "

"It's not that. I worry, sometimes. You're, you're changing so much, so fast. I don't know where you're heading."

Will looked alarmed. "Where I'm heading", she asked frantically.

"I'm saying everything wrong"

"No, I think you're being pretty clear. This isn't about the witchcraft. It's about the other changes in my life."

"I trust you. I just ... I don't know where I'm gonna fit in ... in your life when..." Tara trailed off not wanting to voice her own insecurities. She really did love Willow and it was hard to think that she would lose her.

"When ... I change back? Yeah, this is a college thing, just a, a little experimentation before I get over the thrill and head back to boys' town." Willow froze. "You think that?"

"Should I", Tara asked cautiously.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't establish my lesbo street cred before I got into this relationship. You're the only woman I've ever fallen in love with, so ... how on Earth could you ever take me seriously", Will snapped walking towards the door.

"Willow, please", Tara cried.

"Have fun at the fair".

* * *

><p>Tara sat in the middle of the fair crying her heart out thinking about the fight she and Will had when someone came to sit beside her. She looked up and gasped as she recognized Glory.<p>

Glory took Tara's hand and entwined crushing Tara's bones until the blood was running down her hands. The god tasted the blood and was instantly mad her minions were wrong again.

"Let's get crazy".

* * *

><p>Willow was at the magic shop venting to Giles and was actually receiving good advice when Giles taught one of glory creepy little minions. Her day went from bad to worse as she was informed that Glory had Tara. She raced to the fair, desperately trying to make it in time but it was in vain. She watched helplessly as the love her life's brain were sucked separated by a sea of people.<p>

Now she sat in the ER awaiting the comfort of her friends and the verdict of Tara's condition. She vowed that Glory would pay. Buffy came and tried to talk her out of it but she was having none of Buffy's excuses. If it was Dawn or Katherine Buffy would have went after Glory guns a blazing.

* * *

><p>Dawn stood outside and held Kathy as Angel and Spike packed the cars. Buffy dropped them off before going to the hospital.<p>

"Are we even still going to LA, I mean with Tara being hurt now", she asked bouncing Kathy up and down.

"It's even more important now Dawn", Spike told her still limping and hurt from when Glory had got to him.

"I just feel like it's all my fault." Dawn cried.

"No", Kathy said tugging on her auntie's hair.

"Ouch Kat", Dawn screamed.

Spike chuckled. "Is that real enough for you", he teased.

Dawn scoffed.

Angel pulled the two into a hug. "Bad things happen to good people. It doesn't make you bad. But you are lucky that you have so many people willing to do anything to protect you", he told you.

"I am so in love with you right now", Buffy spoke revealing herself to the four of them.

"Ma…ma", Kathy shouted.

"How's Tara ", asked her little sister.

Buffy shivered. "Um she's um- unstable", Buffy said coming to hug her.

"And Willow" Dawn cried.

"Pissed", the slayer said truthfully. "She was looking to go all payback-y on Glory for a minute. But I cooled her down a little. Actually a lot", she stated quite proud of her friend's maturity.

Spike looked amused at Buffy's innocence. "So she's not gonna do anything rash then", he mocked but Buffy totally missed it.

The slayer waved off his concern. "No. I explained that there was no point", she informed him.

The white-haired vamp put the last of the bags into the car. "Mm-hmm".

Angel snickered also closing the trunk to his new minivan.

Buffy looked at her husband and his childe. "What", she asked trying to find what was so funny.

" You - so you're saying that a ... powerful and mightily pissed-off witch ... was plannin' on going and spillin' herself a few pints of god blood until you, what, "explained"" Spike asked not hiding his amusement.

Buffy frowned and looked at everybody before setting her eyes on Angel. He understood the craziness of going after a god with no plan.

"You think she'd ... no. I told Willow it would be like suicide", Buffy told them shaking off the feeling. Willow was anything but stupid.

"I'd do it", Spike admitted looking at Buffy intensely. Angel growled warning Spike to trend lightly.

Buffy stared at her husband going towards him to sooth him before turning back to look at Spike who was looking at the ground. "Right person. Person I loved. I'd do it", he finished looking at Buffy.

Buffy continued to stare at him not getting it. Angel wrapped his arms around her. "Beloved, what if Glory had done that to Dawn or your precious Angel Kat…hum murriun", he said kissing her forehead.

Buffy looked at the two girls in question and she paled. She quickly spun around to Angel. "Drive…leave now…take them and I'll be there as soon as I can. I gotta go", she said taking off in the direction of Glory's apartment.

* * *

><p>Willow came to Glory's hell-bent on killing the god but the best she did was destroyed the god's apartment. Her eyes were black with vengeance but the god was too strong. Stronger then Willow predicted. Glory had now gained the upper hand and had the witch pinned against the wall. "Know what they used to do to witches, lover", Glory asked bring the dagger closer to Willow's face. "Crucify 'em."<p>

Glory pulled her arm back to stab with the knife, but Buffy showed up in the nick of time and grabbed Glory's wrist. "They used to bow down to gods", Buffy butted in.

Glory smiled reminiscing the good old days. Buffy took the distraction and kicked the god in her stomach causing Will to drop unceremoniously to the floor. Buffy then punched Glory in the face. "Things change", Buffy spat.

Buffy fired at her a range of punches and kicks trying to wear the crazy god down. Eventually Glory blocked Buffy's advances. Buffy did a flip and kicked Glory in the face. She then came back upright and threw another couple of punches which Glory stopped. Glory pinned Buffy's arm behind her back and threw her over a sofa.

"That witch barely slowed me down", Glory spat glaring at the pathetic human.

Buffy kicked the sofa, which pinned Glory against the wall before racing over and helping her best friend to her feet.

Meanwhile, Glory shoved the sofa aside and stalked toward them as Buffy lead Willow out. Glory shouted that this wasn't over when the witched used a spell to immobilize her.

* * *

><p>Buffy helped Willow into the mansion since it was closer than the campus. She led her to the guest room on the third wing. "It's pretty quiet", Will observed as they maneuvered up the stairs.<p>

"Angel took the girls to LA", Buffy confessed.

Willow looked guilty. "I'm so sorry. It's midnight. Kathy's birthday and you were saving me instead of being with her".

Buffy hugged her friend showing her to the guest room. "It's better than telling her that her aunt died on her birthday…I-I'll see her later on today…we both will…we have cake…chocolate cake", Buff grinned.

Will shook her head. "I can't go", she whispered sitting on the bed.

Buffy frowned. "Angel Kat only turn one once", Buffy whined.

"Tara's my girl…she needs me", Willow pleaded.

Buffy nodded understandable even though she was pissed because she knew Willow longer and she promised.

"What if you teleport you too…later after she gets back from the hospital", Buffy tried.

Willow nodded sadly. "We will see…no promises", Will told her sleepily.

Buffy took off her jacket and crawled onto the other side of the bed. "Come on Bestie let it out. I don't like sleeping alone either…we'll keep each other sane for the night", Buffy said patting the spot next to her. Willow laid down and hugged Buffy crying out everything she felt eventually crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Buffy had this weird cocoon feeling going on. She knew what it was but it was impossible. She was in bed with Willow and Angel was in LA. She snuggled closer to her best friend but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was right there and was watching her. Buffy opened her eyes expecting to see red hair and green eyes. Instead she saw her husband's wide brown eyes staring at her. Buffy opened her mouth to ask how.<p>

"Magic", he stated huskily maneuvering to hover above her. He leaned down to kiss her lips when the door barged open.

"Kat won't stop crying", the voice stated frantically.

Buffy threw a pillow at her little sister. "Go away Dawn", Buffy shouted really wanting some alone time with her hubby.

Angel hid a grin by hopping off her as soon as 'Dawn' shut the door and pulled up his pants. "Come on Baby, let's not keep the birthday girl waiting", he smirked.

Buffy groaned. "I feel old…Kathy isn't allowed to grow older", Buffy whined getting off the bed and taking off her top and reaching for one of Angel's clean ones.

Angel laughed never getting old of his girl wearing his shirt. "Shall we", he asked waiting for her to take his hand. She smiled at his old habits and took his hand, as they walked old fashionably towards their screaming daughter's room.

"Shh…it's okay love we're here", Buffy cooed. "Happy birthday my little Angel Kat", she smiled lifting Kat from her crib. Kathy pacified quickly snuggling into her mother's warmth.

Angel stood behind them looking into his daughters eyes. He caressed her check. "Happy birthday Katherine", he cooed plastering the biggest smile ever on his face.

"I think she's hungry", Buffy informed him.

"Then why don't we move this party downstairs", he suggested.

* * *

><p>The trio made their way downstairs and Buffy was surprised to see several pink decorations around the lobby. She saw her watcher hanging the last banner up being instructed by none other then Cordelia Chase.<p>

Kathy started to get fussy and jolted Buffy back to attention. She greeted everyone and they all stopped and shouted happy birthday to Kathy. "Need I remind you birthday girl is hungry"?

Gunn came in axe in and Buffy frowned. "She's too young for that present", she joked but it was flat.

He hid the axe behind his back. "Hey stranger…you wouldn't mind if I steal your husband would you", he asked.

Buffy eyes narrowed. "As long as it about what time to pick up the cake. If any souls need saving tell them to go ask someone else whose daughter's birthday isn't today or I'll kill them myself and make party favors out of them", she said and left the whole room a gapping while she went to go feed her daughter.

"Are you sure she's not a vampire…or any other type of demon", Gunn asked.

Giles coughed. "She is a sticker for wanting to celebrate traditional occasions traditionally normal. You should have seen her during thanksgiving."

* * *

><p>Angel smirked and went to his office for them to talk. Cordy and Wes followed closely behind.<p>

"What's up", he asked.

"I had a vision of this girl getting sucked into a patrol a few days ago", she told him.

"Yea and we had to kill this bad ass demon…by our self. I get that Buffy needs you but can she need you a little less because we're not the ones with the super strength", Gunn stated.

"Gunn is right I'm afraid. You have a duty", Wesley proclaimed.

Angel eyes narrowed. "You are not my watcher", he berated the old British guy.

Cordy stood in between them. "Look while you're here can we at least go check it out", she asked with big pleading eyes.

Angel sighed. "Buffy is not going to like this", he told them.

"Buffy's not going to like what darling", asked the woman in question.

The group turned to look at the woman cradling a baby stumped. Angel schooled his expression. "The cake order was mixed up but we're going and I am personally going to take care of it. We'll be back by the time Will and Xander get here okay", he told her.

Buffy looked extremely tiny as she tried to not have a meltdown. "Messed up…how the hell is it messed up. I placed that order weeks ago…I'm coming too! I'm a give that baker a piece of my mind", she shouted.

Angel went over to calm her down. "Beloved, stay here with Kathy and keep an eye out on the others. I'll bring home our daughter's precious cake", he assured her kissing her slowly.

"You have five hours", the slayer informed him seriously knowing damn well he wasn't going to get the cake.

He grinned. "I'll make it back in four", he stated once again wiggling his eyebrows.

She grinned as the group left the building. "Don't forget the ice cream", she screamed after them.

* * *

><p>Angel and his crew went to the library to meet up with the Host. "Angel Cakes glad to see you back in LA we should catch a show later on", the host greeted.<p>

Angel smiled. He actually missed the green demon but he had to decline the offer. "I don't do big and crowed plus we only have four hours and twenty seven minutes before Buffy gets antsy. I'm a tell her it's your fault", Angel joked only half serious.

The host gulped not wanting to piss off the little slayer. "This way shall we", he stated leading them through the library only to be stopped by a librarian.

"You…you're for the children's reading program", she exclaimed letting out a breath of relief.

The host smiled back. "Yes…yes I am", he confirmed.

"Good you're just in time", she gushed and told him where to go.

"No can I help you all with anything", she asked sweetly.

"We're looking for someone who works here", Cordy replied sweetly. "She's tall, brown hair, wears glasses, pretty", she described. The librarian face came up blank. "She wears a locket, shaped like a ball or an apple…I think", she finished off a bit confused herself.

Realization became apart on the lady's face. "Fred wore one of those", she replied.

Now Angel was confused. "Fred", he repeated.

The lady nodded. "Winifred…everybody called her Fred".

"Do you know where we can find her", Angel asked wanting to move this along. He was getting antsy and it was really hard to avoid all the windows. He just hoped that it would remain muggy just a little bit longer.

"The woman stared at them for a moment before telling them that Fred disappeared five years ago in the foreign language section.

The host found them in the section the lady told them about. "The reading room-to die for. Great stage, rocking chair and fabulous colors…turns out harry potter was sick so I got to do it. The kids loved it. I think I might do it more often.

"If you don't mind, we're working here. You know, on that thing you wanted us working on", Angel spat.

Cordy pulled a book from the shelf. "Found it. It's the book she was reading from my vision", she stated cheerfully.

She opened the book cheerfully and Wesley read it out loud. "Scrqwrn…what kind of language is that", he asked in distaste.

The host really wasn't liking where this was going. Cordy began to attempt to read and this big blinding portal opened. Angel immediately shielded cord from the thing. Suddenly a green skin, red-eye demon comes flying out and drawing a sword. Angel immediately attacks it but the host recognizes his cousin.

"You know him", asked Angel dropping his defenses.

"Yeah. But just because I know his name doesn't mean you can't knock him unconscious. Please continue", urged on the Host.

It seems that the two were not exactly friendly towards each other. But the new comer agreed to help track this demon called a Drokken that destroyed the Host's club.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know what a slayer is do you", Angel asked curiously.

"A myth that cattle created to praise too in hopes of freedom" he replied as they lead him to the spot where the demon came from.

Angel nodded. "Well, I'm married to one and we have roughly three hours before she comes finds us and we're all dead so let's hurry up shall we. It's my little girl's birthday", he smiled thinking of Kathy.

* * *

><p>They found the demon in an old abandon warehouse about to eat a poor defenseless woman. Landok; the Host's cousin jumped out the car no questions asked and went straight for the kill. He put up a good fight but was wounded by a bite that was poisonous to his race. Angel took that as his queue to fight the demon using his speed to wear the big gruesome thing down. Eventually the thing lunged him into a wall. Angel told Wesley to find the woman while he went after the demon.<p>

Angel found the beast about to devour his employee. Angel jumped in fighting with everything he had only to be once again thrown off like a bug. As he got off the ground this time he threw his sword straight at the demon's neck. He hid it dead on and some of the sword went through the back of his neck.

"That was fun", Angel acknowledged. "Now time for cake", he clapped his hands together.

They had to make one more stop before heading to the bakery. They needed to get Landok back home before he died. The drive to Caritas was quick and silent with the occasional grunt of pain. Cordy began to read the book as the others got off the stage after placing the injured demon there. The light shows came as the portal opened and the ground shook.

"Let's all pretend this never happened", exclaimed the host staring blankly at the stage.

Angel nodded. "I'm down with that. Wesley", he asked.

Wes agreed nodding eagerly. "Cordy", he asked but was answered by silence.

Angel cursed and repeated her name. This was not happening.

* * *

><p>"You're late…you missed dinner", Buffy spoke with her hands on her hips. She soften slightly when she say the Host bring in the cake and Wesley with the big gallon of ice cream.<p>

"I guess I'll have to go to the butcher tonight then", he joked but it lacked any real emotion.

Her eyes narrowed. "Where's Cordy", she asked. "Even Willow made it and she has to look after Tara…Cordy planned this party…where…oh my god what happened", she asked as she looked into Angel's eyes.

"Later let's just sing happy birthday and eat cake and ice cream", he told her grabbing her hand and walking towards the celebration. Currently Dawn was swing Kathy around excitingly while everybody watched happily. Angel clasped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Thanks for coming everybody. It means a lot to us that you came and shared this spectacular day."

"No problem Dead boy…we love Kathy even if her father's humanly challenged", he joked.

Buffy swatted Xander lightly but he still flinched at the strength of the hit.

"What I mean is…Happy Birthday to you", he started singing. Everybody joined in standing up and walking toward Kathy. She giggled and cheered at the attention.

Buffy kissed her daughter on the cheek and carried her over towards the big pink icing cake leaning her over so she can blow out the candles. Kathy was failing miserly to blow them out. She looked at Angel as he came up beside them to help. "I, 2, 3…make a wish", Buffy cheered as the three of them blew out the candles.

Giles was taking lots of pictures of the three of them.

Gunn laughed. "Ah boss man, you might want to get your kid", he advised. Kathy was currently smashing her hands in the cake. She glared at Gunn before her father lifted her up. She smiled when she realized that she wasn't in trouble. With her icing little hands she reached up and pulled on his face smearing it everywhere. The grouped laughed and Giles couldn't pass up the chance to get the Scourge of Europe with ice cream all over his face.

"Chocolate and pink looks good on you", Buffy smirked.

Angel raised an eyebrow and before she could blink her face now mirrored his. Buffy frowned. "That was not funny", she screamed.

Angel looked down at their daughter. "Your Angel Kat thinks it is", he smirked and Kathy laughed accordingly; happy that her mommy now had pink on her face too.

Flash; a big blinding light overtook the room and Buffy screamed. "Giles!" She did not want evidence of that.

"Here I'll clean up Kathy', Giles assured. "While you too go straighten up".

"Please help your selves with cake and ice cream", she stated happily grabbing her husband and racing up the stairs.

Angel barely let Buffy close the door before kissing her hard tasting the chocolate that lingered on her lips. Buffy broke the kiss panting. She licked the icing off the side of his face. "What happened", she asked soberly.

Angel held his head down on her shoulder ruining her blouse with cake. "I let her get sucked into this demon dimension", he sobbed. "She's my friend …I should of protected her".

Buffy forced him to look at her. "If it's anybody that can find her you can. Well go down stairs and start a research party to go along with cake. After we get this off your face hm", she asked playfully trying to brighten his mood.

* * *

><p>After they we're clean they did exactly that. Two hours of nothing while Alonna and Dawn kept Kathy occupied. Suddenly Angel tensed and the doors blew open.<p>

"You thought you could hide…I told you this wasn't over", screamed a very pissed off Glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...<strong>


	30. The Gift

Buffy and Angel stood defensively in front of everyone while everybody else was still in shock. Tara started to become hysterical. "I know you did not just crash my daughter's _**FIRST**_ birthday party", the slayer glared at her.

"Well you should have given me my key and you're bratty little daughter would…", she trailed off grinning. "Oh this is good…the key's your daughter isn't it", Glory grinned rubbing her eyes together coming closer to Kathy.

Angel punched her in the face sending her flying. Buffy could hear how every bone in his body shattered and was slowly rebuilding themselves.

"You're stronger then the last vampire, its okay dad. I was just warming up. After I'm done with you I'm going to suck everybody brains out starting with the slayer", she hollered.

Tara screamed. "Make it stop. No! The place is cracking, cracking", she ranted.

Dawn went over to Tara to try and calm her down but Tara stared at her. "Look at that... the light, it's so pure...", she breathed as clear as day in the dead silent room. All eyes went to her as she pointed at Dawn. "Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful", she cried.

Buffy stared at Glory, while Dawn looked petrified.

Glory immediately lost interest in trying to get the baby. She grinned at Dawn. "You'd do…my key", she exclaimed.

Dawn backed away. "I'm not a key", she stated over and over again as if she was trying to make herself belief it.

"Dawn run", Buffy said grabbing her sister and heading towards the sewers.

Angel blocked Glory from going after his mate. "Alonna, Gunn, Wes get everybody out now", he growled as he blocked a punch from Glory. As long as he was faster than her theoretically he could spear time for Buffy to get away. He noticed that the Scooby crew went after her and he cursed. They were going to slow her down. Glory fist collected with his jaw and his head spun backwards but still he kept fighting using all of his strength and speed on this goddess. He didn't hold back.

"I am so going to kill you", Glory spat as she tried to kick Angel. "Stay still", she hissed.

"Finally", she exclaimed after she punched him sending him crashing into the wall right through his office. He was like a roach; an arrogant undead roach.

* * *

><p>Buffy was literally dragging Dawn through the sewers.<p>

"Wait Buffy", Dawn gasped. Her programming told her that she was not built to run.

"We have to keep moving", Buffy urged. She saw an opening and told Dawn to climb up. She immediately followed. As soon as they were out they started to run again. Buffy picked Dawn up and continued to run.

"I really hate it when people touch my things", Glory stated in front of them. Buffy froze and started to back away. "Any last words Slay-runt", Glory grinned advancing.

Buffy put Dawn down, never taking her eyes off Glory. "Just one…Truck".

Glory looked confused. That was a really weird last word but she didn't have too much time to ponder it because she was instantaneously hit by a truck.

Buffy didn't dare look a gift horse in the mouth. She pulled Dawn's arm and raced back to the mansion. They got there and didn't see anything. She didn't feel anything. "Angel", Buffy called out frantically.

Dawn spotted the whole in the wall. "Buffy check there", she replied pointing to the big hole in the wall. Buffy ran to the enormous hole. There in the rumble was her beloved. He looked like death. "Dawn go warm up a cup of blood now", she screamed caressing his face.

"Angel wake up…wake up", she cried. She hated this because she couldn't check a pulse. It was irrational but she wasn't going to calm down until she saw those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"Here is the blood", Dawn said as she brought the mug towards Buffy.

Buffy placed the mug under his nose to get him to stir. Her plan semi worked but instead of him launching onto the cup his fangs dug into her skin. Buffy moaned. "Honey please look at me", she begged.

He slowly pulled out and closed her wounds licking them shut. "I'm sorry", he told her hoarsely.

Buffy smiled looking into his brown eyes. "It's okay…it's okay", she cried. "You're okay".

"Buffy", Giles called.

"We're in here", Dawn shouted.

He came into the rubble. "Good lord", he stated looking at the pale face Angel sipping on a cup of blood. We need to find a safer location", the watcher advised.

Buffy turned to Angel. "Can you stand", she asked concern lacing every inch of her voice.

He nodded and tried but let out a moan of pain.

"Giles help me", she pleaded. Her watcher came and lifted Angel's other side up. Together the three of them walked through the hole, Dawn following behind closely getting the mug.

"Cordy's…call the gang and we can meet there", he coughed trying to remain conscious. Just like Buffy he hated feeling weak. He was getting use to leaning and opening up to Buffy but everyone else was not acceptable.

* * *

><p>The next day the Scoobies and the fang gang assembled at Cordy's. Giles, Anya and Xander opted for a hotel last night, while Willow and Tara had Cordy's room. Buffy and Angel had the guest room. Dawn took the couch and Spike slept on the floor underneath her. But by early morning they all were together discussing last night's events; with the exceptions of the vampires of course.<p>

Buffy stood looking out a window for Glory or the minions, while Dawn told the epic story.

"...and then WHOOSH! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us all skanky and blond and thinking she's all that just because some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet - well she does have nice feet - and she's coming right at us but Buffy doesn't even blink. She just stands there all "bring it on" and then WHAM!" Dawn told them smashing her hand into her fist for extra effects.

"Go, Buff", Xander cheered.

"I knew you'd be able to best Glory eventually. With all our years of training and…"

Buffy interrupted her watcher without turning around. "A truck hit her."

"Oh", the watcher stated.

"Did you throw it", asked Anya excitingly.

Sometime later Buffy shocked the room. "We can't fight her", she told them.

"Not yet, but", Giles stated but was cut off.

"Not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not going to win this with spells or stakes or yanking out uranium power cores. She's a god, and she's coming for us. So let's not be here when she starts knocking."

"Run away?! Finally a sensible plan", Anya agreed whole heartily.

They got into another debate and Buffy accused herself to check on Angel. She turned her head toward Spike, who was nodding off in a chair.

"Baby wake up", she murmured pushing his hair off his face and kissing his forehead.

"You know what I don't get Slayer", Spike asked.

"Humor me", she answered caressing Angel's cheek trying to get him to wake up.

"We both took on the little hell bitch of a god and he looks spotless well I'm in need of a bloody wheelchair still rocking a limp from nearly three weeks", he hissed. "And the bloody poof went through a wall", he huffed.

Buffy smiled as she watched Angel snuggle into her warm palm. She knew he was awake. "Well Spike…it's because Angel's older and has a better diet than you", she replied moving her finger to her husband's lips tracing them absently.

Spike just stared at her. "Oh come on we both survive off pig's blood and I can't believe the bugger is still sleep with you molesting him like that. He really is soft now", Spike mumbled.

If Angel was offended he didn't show it. he just merely kept his eyes closed. Buffy smirked. "Angel hasn't had pig's blood in months",she responded bitting back a moan as Angel took in her finger and bit it playfully.

Spike was dumbfounded by this. He was even more shocked when he smelled blood and heard a whimper-ish moan coming from the slayer. His mouth watered at the scent and he was struggling to maintain his human features. It just wasn't fair.

"Don't even think about it", Angel growled.

Buffy kissed him good morning. "I thought you we're never going to wake up…we need to talk its important and couldn't wait till sundown", she told him getting serious real quick.

Angel sat up and nodded.

"I want to runaway…I'm not strong enough to fight Glory…I want Kathy to stay here with you just in case something happens", she stated mournfully.

"Buffy you can't run…as long as you run she will chase you…you'd be running forever. I don't think it's a good idea especially since you want me and Kathy to stay here. We're going to miss you", he told her reaching for her waist to pull her closer to him.

"You can't come because you need to find Cordy and get her out of that hell dimension. I called Gunn and Alonna up and she agreed to watch Kathy until you come back", she assured him.

"Buffy", he stated not liking this at all.

She shook her head. "I don't like it either…you should know that I'm", she trailed off not wanting to cause more heartache for him.

He looked at her waiting. "You're what Buffy", he prompted.

She kissed his lips. "That I'm really going to miss you and our little girl", she cried flinging herself on him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Scoobies and Spike were on a RV heading out of town. Buffy wasn't feeling well and she was tired of all of the arguing and protest from the gang so she went to the backroom and slammed the door for privacy. Couldn't they see how hard it was for them to leave behind her little girl?<p>

Yet everybody was giving her a hard time. To think Xander told her to grab Kat and bring her along with them. Buffy shook her head of the thought of her little girl being in arms way and away from Angel. She laid down on the bed tirelessly and let sleep claim her.

Buffy didn't know how many hours it was before the RV was being shook and she heard frantic screaming. She ran out the door to see what was wrong. Suddenly, an arrow came crashing through the window.

She peeked out the window and saw an army ridding after them.

"Giles do you see them", she yelled finally getting out of the back room.

"Yes", he confirmed grimly and jumped as in arrow landed beside him near the wall. "We need weapons", he told his charge.

"You're driving one", screamed Spike. He was alarmed because arrows could kill him; he didn't much care for the other Scoobies. He just needed to make sure Buffy was safe or his sire was going to do much worst to him.

Despite Willow's protest, Buffy told the guys to aim for the horses. A knight found its way on top of the roof and started to slice the top open with his sword barely missing Buffy's head. She got a boost from Xander and used the hatch to get to the roof and attack the knight from behind. He kept swing his sword at the slayer, both struggled to keep their balance. Buffy was quick to disarm him to make it a fair match. He delivered a punch to her face which she blocked before tossing him off the roof. Suddenly the car became unsteady, so Buffy jumped off as well while the RV flipped over and off the road. Buffy was terrified as she ran towards the collision. "Dawn", she screamed.

Dawn coughed. "I'm right here Buffy", she answered as she threw the blanket over Spike. She saw Anya and Xander stumble out followed by Tara and lastly Willow.

"Giles", Buffy called out to her watcher receiving mo reply. She quickly ran to the driver's side and saw him covered in blood. Giles was panting madly and his breathing was harsh. "Oh my god Giles", Buffy gasped horrified.

Buffy and Xander carried Giles to the nearby abandoned gas station. The slayer was desperately regretting her decision to run or at least bring everybody with her. Spike helped the others lift Giles over the counter and the old man groaned in pain. He was their main concern. Once Giles was situated and relatively comfy Buffy went to check their surveillance. She didn't see anything but that didn't mean they weren't out there.

"Um, you have another plan, right", Anya asked gaining Buffy's attention. "One that doesn't involve pointy knives and a Winnebago?"

"We-we-we'll rest here for a minute, but then we have to keep moving", the slayer answered going over escape plans and the amount of food they had in her head.

"Where", Xander asked desperately, thinking his best friend lost it.

"I don't know", she shouted putting her hands on her face. "We just, we, we, we can't, can't stay here. I-it's too close to the wreck, we're too easy to find", she cried in frustration.

Willow soon called Buffy over. "I-I think I slowed the bleeding, but..", Will trailed off and looked back at Giles, who was still looking pretty bad.

Buffy turned away trying to think when a flaming arrow flew at her head. "Dawn get down", she screamed.

Xander pulled the first arrow out of the window and stomped out the fire on the ground.

Buffy pushed Dawn behind the counter as more fiery arrows came shooting through the windows. Xander took a look outside. "We got company."

More arrows shot through the windows and Xander quickly took cover. Dawn was grabbed by one of the knights that were trying to break through and screamed for help. Buffy was on her way to help her when she came face to face with her own knight.

"The key", he commanded pointing his sword.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the "key", was currently bored out of her mind in an old country house. It was nice and old fashion but she could tell it had some remodeling done and expansions to the house. It was the only house on the block for at least three miles. It had a kind a creepy aroma to it. She still couldn't believe Angel actually sent her away. The flight was about 13 hours so she's only been here for about three hours but she was dying of boredom.<p>

She decided to explore and make the most of her surroundings especially since she had a baby sitter not allowing her to go anywhere at night. Dawn found a room filled with books and a large old portrait of a man from the 1800's that looked strangely like Angel and a little girl who she had never seen before. She briefly browsed all of the books that he had and made a mental note to read a couple that seemed interesting. She then went to the room across from it and realized the door was locked.

"Dawn do you need anything", asked the new bang in her assistance.

Dawn looked at the lady that was keeping her confined. "Besides you being back in prison…were you belong", Dawn asked innocently.

Faith gulped. "I know you don't like me kid", she started.

"Well trying to kill me and my family kinda make people not like you", Dawn spat.

"But I'm here to keep you safe…just in case", Faith stated trying to be the bigger person. She still couldn't believe Angel trusted her like this. She knew Buffy had no clue as to what was going on. She really wanted to make things right with B. She hoped this was a good start towards that goal.

"My sister's the original slayer…she should have killed you when she had the chance", Dawn informed her and walked briskly back into the library.

* * *

><p>Buffy looked at the tied up general in frustration before turning back to everyone. "We need a doctor", she stated.<p>

"I know we do but we don't know any doctors", Xander stated.

Buffy fidgeted. "We know Ben", she stated.

"You mean the man that has Glory trapped inside of him…yea let's bring the person we're running from to our exact location", he mocked.

"Well, if we don't …Giles will die and I'm not looking forward to losing another parent", she yelled.

"Ah slayer can I speak to you for a minute", Spike asked.

Buffy huffed. "Not now Spike", she shouted.

"It's really important…I need to tell you something alone…as in right now…Angel told me to tell you at the right time", he stressed.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Like Angel would ever tell you to tell me something, other than the fact that you decided to stake yourself…so I could watch."

Spike eyes narrowed. "You're wasting time", he hissed and dragged her towards the back room.

"This better be good", she snapped.

* * *

><p>"Call the doctor…Dawn's in Angel's hometown bored out of her knickers and is as safe as fort Knox", Spike confessed.<p>

Buffy stared blankly at him. "What…did the sun fry your brain", she asked.

"No Angel put a spell to enhance the robots aura to make it an exact replica of Dawn s…even sounds like she has a heartbeat", he smiled.

Buffy leaned against a wall in shock. "Why didn't he tell me", she whispered. She was so mad at Angel but wasn't she hiding things from him? Buffy took deep calming breaths.

Spike shrugged and attempted to smoke his cigarette but Buffy threw it away . "Easy mate. He wanted to make it real", he stated leaving her to her thoughts.

A few minutes later Buffy came out of the backroom refreshed and energized as a plan formed in her head. "Ben I need a really big favor", she asked into the receiver that Willow brought to life.

* * *

><p>Roughly about two hours later Ben arrived to save Giles. He gave him stitches and a pain killer to ease the pain.<p>

"I still can't believe you called me", Ben told her while he was washing his hands.

Buffy shrugged. "I couldn't let him 's the only parental figure I have left", she admitted. Buffy sobered up. "Now I need you to go check on Giles one last time and I need you to leave as fast as you can", she ordered going back to the windows to check on the knights and their chanting buddies.

Ben moved to the backroom where they moved Giles so he could recover and eyed Dawn who was keeping the old man company. He hasn't seen her since he got to the site. Buffy made it a point to not have them in the same room. He smirked at the younger sister's disobedience and stubbornness.

"Is he... is he going to be okay", Dawn -bot asked curiously.

Ben was very uncomfortable with her presence. "He was hurt pretty bad, Dawn."

"It's because of me. It's all my fault" she stated emotionless, looking at all the files Spike stored in her. All the facts led to it being her fault. She was evil.

"No, it isn't", the nurse doctor argued getting ready to give Giles one more pain med syringe.

"You don't know what's happening" she pointed out.

"I don't have to", he stated. "I just know that sometimes terrible things happen to good people. It shouldn't, but it does. And it's nobody's fault."

Dawn's eyes stayed lock on Giles. She didn't see Ben take a needle out of his bag and begin to prepare it.

He turned to Dawn with the syringe in his hand. He advanced on her with an unreadable expression.

"That's just the way life is."

Dawn frowned. She didn't like this world very much. Ben had now reached her with his hand holding the needle up and stuck Giles with it. Giles signed as if he was relaxing again.

She frowned at the object. "Is that going to help" she asked him warily.

Ben turned to collect his bag when he felt 'her' surfacing. He ran out of the room in agony. "You have to let me out of here", he shouted.

Buffy looked at Willow frantically, her face was paling in realization.

"Working on it", the Wicca shouted back. But it was too late because there before them was Glory.

* * *

><p>Glory took in her surroundings impressed. "Well what do you know? Little Ben finally did something right", she praised.<p>

The general that Buffy captured earlier stared in horror at the goddess. "The Beast", he shouted terrified..

"Hey! It's Gregor" Glory acknowledged recognizing him. She then grabbed an old rusted hubcap off the workbench and flung it at his direction. It landed directly in his chest and he fell over it dead. "Now it's not", she finished.

Suddenly the gang all started attacking Glory at once but Glory was done playing. In a matter of seconds she had everyone down on the ground extremely hurt. She turned to what she believed was Dawn and smiled happily. Glory then grabbed Dawn and headed at the door. The brunette screaming frantically for her sister.

It's dark outside now and Glory walked straight into Willow's barrier. She sneered in disgust at all the little ploys to keep her key from her. Glory started punching the barrier repeatedly until she blew a hole into it. The hole was starting to close and she quickly went through it taking her precious key.

Buffy was only seconds behind her but the wall closed. She ran back into the bar demanding that Willow brought it down…now. Buffy ran back outside with the gang following close behind. Buffy gasped at the sight of all the dead soldiers.

Xander came up behind Buffy and grimaced. "I hate to be the one to say I told you so", he stated trying to lighten the mood.

Buffy crossed her arm and hugged herself tightly from the chilly night. "Then don't", she commanded.

* * *

><p>The real Dawn sat trying to pick a lock. She sent her babysitter to the store for a pizza and promised scout honor that she wouldn't leave the house. She wondered how Buffy was doing and if she could tell that the thing was a robot. She still remembered when they did the switch in the bathroom of the airport. At first she had seen a girl with big sunglasses and a baseball cap on. Angel told her to go use the bathroom and handed her a note and a bag. Her and the robot switched clothes and the robot took off her blonde wig revealing brown hair underneath it.<p>

The bot handed Dawn her ticket and wig and walked back out to great Angel. Dawn looked at the trio for a minute before she saw Angel smile at her reassuringly. She was saving her family. Leaving was the easy part and even if the bot was discovered it would take eons for her to get found; especially with her new disguised.

She cleared her head at the memory and focused on the task at hand; unlocking this stupid door. A moment later she heard a clicking sound that signified it was unlocked. She grinned and opened the door. She felt like she was in a really secretive place. She was happy…not even Buffy had since this house let alone his secret room. She shivered as a chill came in. the walls weren't like the rest of the house. The wood looked really old. The bed was nicely made and the comforter was really old looking. There was a china doll on the dresser and a bunch of dust.

She saw a book on the table next to it and opened it. "To Kathy from Liam", she read out loud or rather the words she was able to make out. She wiped her eyes as tears came down her cheeks. She remembered hearing Angel talk about his sister and that was her niece's name. To think that Angelus took great joy into killing her was sad. She carefully put the book down felling like she was intruding upon someone's diary and hurried out of the room.

She wandered into the kitchen hopping to distract herself with food. "There you are kiddo…it's no dominos but the locals says its good…how about you put back on your disguise and we'll go sightseeing okay", chirped Faith while she sat on the counter eating a slice of pizza.

Dawn looked warily at the homicidal manic and grabbed a slice. On the one hand she desperately wanted to get out of the house on the other hand she didn't want to be anywhere near this woman.

Sensing Dawn's inner struggle Faith smirked. "Face it kid…until I get the ok from the big guy your stuck with me".

* * *

><p>Buffy felt this intense cramping and fell to the ground groaning in pain. Now that all of the rush was gone she was feeling every ounce of pain. She bit her lip as the pain continued.<p>

"What the hell slayer", Spike asked extremely worried as he watched the slayer curl up into a ball rocking back and forth in the dirt.

Willow rushed over to her friend. "We're taking you to a hospital", she informed the slayer.

Buffy shook her head trying to hide her unshed tears. "It's too late", she cried.

"Buffy you don't know that…", Will protested.

"I know my body Will", the slayer argued back.

Spike changed into game face feeling extremely hungry. He felt like a shark drawn to the blood. "Bloody hell Slayer you're bleeding", he sneered.

Buffy took in a deep breath. This was the worst day of her life.

Willow eyes turned black again. "Heal", she commanded touching Buffy's waist. The blood from her side wound heals instantly. "Sleep", she commanded again and Buffy passed out.

"Somebody get her in the car. Spike go get Giles, we need to take her to the hospital", Will screamed.

Xander picked up Buffy effortlessly. "What's going on Will? What's wrong with Buffy", he asked.

Willow bit her lip. "I don't know", she lied. "But her and Giles needs a doctor".

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke the next morning feeling well rested until she took in her surroundings and cringed. "I hate hospitals", she muttered.<p>

She heard a chuckle from across the room and turned her head sharply. "Dr. Grey", she blushed at seeing her OBGYN.

"Hello Ms Summers", he greeted. "How are you feeling….do you remember anything at all from yesterday", he asked.

Buffy frowned as she tried to remember. "Oh my god", she cried. Yesterday was extremely fuzzy but the chunks she did remember weren't good.

* * *

><p>A little while later after breaking out of the hospital Buffy went to the magic shop. She was starting to feel drained just by doing that. She was very luckily Willow did what she did and was happy that the Wicca even visited her in the hospital even though Will did not like being an accomplice in Buffy's escape plan.<p>

"Hey guys", she stated weakly.

"You're back", Giles greeted smiling warmly.

"Buffster…how are you", asked Xander. "Night in the pen do the trick for you", he asked.

Buffy nodded sadly. "So I heard you guys found the ritual text."

"Something like that, yes", Giles strutted removing and cleaning his glasses. It was a sign that meant whatever he found out wasn't good.

She just looked at him and he hesitated.

"Well, according to these scrolls, there is a way to stop Glory. I'm afraid it... Buffy. I've read these very carefully. There's not much margin for error. Do you understand what I'm saying", he asked but it came out more than a plea.

Buffy was tired and she wanted this to be over. "Might help if you actually said it", she informed him.

"Glory plans to open a dimensional portal by way of ritual bloodletting."

Buffy nodded slowly. It was always about the blood. "Dawn's blood", she clarified.

"Yes. Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place, the fabric separating all realities will be ripped apart. Dimensions will pour into one another with no barriers to stop them.  
>Reality as we know it will be destroyed, and chaos will reign on Earth."<p>

Buffy sat down feeling light headed at the information. She already knew bits and pieces but hearing Giles say it made it more real.

"So how do we stop it", asked the slayer wanting to get the point.

"The portal will only close once the blood is stopped. And the only way  
>for that to happen is ...Buffy - the only way is to kill Dawn . If my calculations are right, but Buffy".<p>

Buffy stood up and paced. "I don't want to hear it", she stated.

"I understand that ", the watcher soothed.

"No you don't understand! We're not talking about this", she screamed.

Giles stood. "Yes we bloody well are", he yelled. "If Glory begins the ritual... If we  
>can't stop her ...", he trailed off calming down a little.<p>

"Say it. Come on, we're bloody well talking about this, tell me to kill my sister", she screamed back.

"She's not your sister", her watcher whispered.

The slayer smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around herself thinking back to that argument she had with Angel. She should have known he wasn't going to hurt Dawn. "No. She's not. She's more than that. More than family... my sister, my daughter...", she trailed off speaking her thoughts out loud. How did Angel understand before she even realized it herself?

Xander was completely confused. "She's your sister and your daughter", he repeated thinking that maybe Buffy needed her head examined.

"She's me. The Monks made her out of me. I hold her and I feel closer to her than... It's more than just the memories they built, it's physical, it's... Dawn is a part of me. The only part that I...", she trailed off in a strangled cry. She couldn't find the words. She felt Willow hug her but she was still a wreck.

"We'll solve this. We will. Don't want you to go back to the doctors…do we", Will asked.

"Buffy, if the ritual starts, every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and Death. Including Dawn", Giles supplied trying to get her to see reason.

Buffy never felt more betrayed. "Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her", she said sternly.

"You'll fail. You'll die. We all will."

"I'm sorry. I love you all, but I'm sorry."

Spike was intrigued. He thought the slayer was going to spill the beans to everybody but the slayer was a really good actress. He was just getting off on the love bits. "When you say you love us **all**", he wondered causally.

Both Xander and Giles promptly told him to shut up.

* * *

><p>Buffy left to go to the backroom and blow off some steam. Her day was turning out really crappy. The only good thing was Anya's sudden bust of genius. After a couple of hits the bag flew to the other side of the room.<p>

"I imagine you hate me right now", Giles stood behind her.

Buffy wasn't going to deny that she imagined that bag as Giles face. "Little bit. But I understand."

"I love Dawn", the watcher informed her.

"I know."

"But I have sworn to protect this sorry world, and sometimes that means saying and doing... what other people can't. What they shouldn't have to", he trailed off.

Buffy nodded again. "She's in Ireland Giles…Dawn is in Ireland", she told her watcher. "Please don't tell the others".

Giles looked shocked. "Buffy are you alright", he was truly concerned.

"Angel made a robot version of Dawn and shipped her to Ireland. Don't tell the rest of them. I don't want Glory to find out and find her".

Giles was shocked. "How come you didn't tell me…I am your watcher", he berated her. All this worrying could have been avoided.

"It had to look real", she whispered. "I just found out yesterday…Angel did this behind my back too and I love him for it. If anything would to happen to Dawn ….", she shivered. "How many apocalypses is this for us", she asked changing the topic.

"Well, six, at least. Seems like a hundred", he laughed recalling bitter memories.

"I've always stopped them. Always won."

"Yes", Giles agreed.

"I'm tired of sacrificing my family. I'm tired of them being in harm's way. After this is over I'm leaving. Not forever but I need a break. My family needs to heal and we need time alone to do that…without vampires and demons", Buffy told him.

"is this Angel's idea", asked the watcher outraged at the suggestion. This had Angelus written all over it.

"No it's mine…he doesn't even know it yet but we're leaving", she stated leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>Spike and Buffy went to the mansion for weapons. "I'm counting on you Spike. If anything happens to me…I'm a need you to be there and help Angel with the kids", she informed him sadly.<p>

"What are you so sad about…you have one up on Glory and we will kill her and if not the time for the portal will expire", he told her. "Angel plans on keeping you alive for a very long time", he confessed trying to reassure her.

"Slayers die…everything around me dies", she stated.

Spike looked at her. He knew Angel had this guilt complex but lately that guilt had been nonexistent. "You're going to live a very long time slayer. My sire can't leave without you…on the day you die it will be because he turned you and you two will live forever".

Buffy eyes narrowed. "Angel will never do that", she spat.

Spike smirked. "That mark on your neck is a promise that he will".

Buffy glared at him but said nothing as she went to the training room and grabbed some axes.

"Don't dust the messenger", he shouted.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Spike went back to the magic shop in an awkward silence. The gang used Tara as a guide to where the ritual was being held. As the other went about their jobs Tara went to help all the other crazy people who was building and cleaning up.<p>

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around. Glory eyed her suspiciously. "You. What are you doing here", she spat.

Willow appeared between them and shoved her fingers into both Glory's and Tara's heads. "She's with me", Will spat.

Glory gasped in paralyzed pain as a white, crackling energy bursts from her head, running along Willow's arms straight into Tara's head. After a moment a blast erupts and sends all three into different directions, knocking both Will and Tara out.

Glory was on her feet seconds later disoriented. "What the freakin' hell did that bitch do to me", she screamed.

Glory took a step and stumbled. "She made a little, she made a hole ...God I need a meal... I need a brain to eat", she whined.

"Take mine, oh groove-tastic one", one of her minions offered.

Glory turned her nose in disgust. "I said a BRAIN, you worthless dirt! I got places to be! Big day... Need a brain. "She sensed the slayer behind her and smiled turning around. "Suppose I could always use yours", she grinned.

"Okay then. Come and get it", Buffy teased.

* * *

><p>The two eyed each other. Buffy was circling around her like a predator once again feeling powerful and determined as she watched Glory looking like an alcoholic. "You don't seem very well. Do you need to lie down and have a tonic", asked the slayer.<p>

"Your little witch bitch gave me kind of a headache there. And all it did to her was kill her and her friend, so kudos to her! But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds...", Warned Glory.

"I notice that you're talking, whereas in your position I would attack me", stated the slayer.

Glory ordered her minions to guard the girl while she took care of the slayer but she was finding it very hard. Buffy threw the dragon sphere at the god and instinctively she caught it only causing more harm done to her. She screamed in pain trying to recover. Buffy didn't give her chance to. The slayer immediately punched the god in the face causing Glory to fall. Buffy didn't stop there. She kept fighting with everything she had until Glory begun to fight back.

* * *

><p>Giles, Spike and Anya charged the group of nut jobs that was guarding Dawn. Anya had a baseball bat swing at everyone that looked crazy with a warriors cry. Giles was by her side holding a sword and attacking the minions.<p>

Spike used his strength to jump in the mist of the minions and started attacking everybody. He wasn't paying attention and decked a nut head and his chip went off with a vengeance giving a minion the one up on him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Buffy was still fight Glory only this time the god was winning. Glory kicked the slayer in the head knocking it right off. Glory looked closely at the damage and noticed electrical wires. "Wow... the Slayer's a robot! Did anybody else know the Slayer was a robot", she asked fascinated.<p>

"Glory", the real slayer stated. Glory spun around to face her only for Buffy to swing a hammer into her face. "You're not the **brightest** god in the heavens, are you", the slayer teased.

Buffy heard Dawn's voice or the robot's voice. Glory wasn't smart at all. "Buffy I'm up here", she yelled and the slayer looked up. Buffy started to head for the stairs only to get pulled back. The fighting commenced again.

* * *

><p>Xander found a wrecking ball machine and had a perfect few of the fight waiting for the exact moment to lend a hand. He saw Buffy lose her "god hammer" and swung the wrecking ball right at Glory giving Buffy the chance to find her hammer and go after the god again.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike climbed up the stairs to get to the robot. He couldn't risk them finding outr she was a fake before they killed the crazy god. He ran as fast as he could go given his age. He reached the stairs and stared at the doctor that he thought was long dead.<p>

"Spike", the bot greeted excitedly.

The doctor and Spike get into a fight and the doc managed to stab Spike in the back with his knife. Spike screamed in pain. The bot looked at him as if asking for permission to help him. He shook his head negatively. The doc then threw Spike off the platform and the bot cried out.

* * *

><p>Buffy was attacking Glory with the hammer with a vengeance. Glory face was all bloody and her expression was extremely dazed. A blow sent her to her knees and another put her on her back. "Stop it", Glory cried in anguish.<p>

"You're a god", Buffy mocked punching her in the face again with the hammer. "Make it stop". Buffy repeatedly slammed the hammer in the god's face until Glory morphed into Ben. "Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. If she ever - EVER - comes  
>near me and mine again...", Buff trailed off knowing he got the point.<p>

Ben raised a bloody hand up in defeat. "We won't…I swear", he claimed brokenly.

Buffy stared at him a moment more before heading towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby", Ben asked laughing bitterly at Glory. He tried to get up but it was no use so he laid there until he saw somebody hovering over him. it was Giles.<p>

"Can you move", asked the watcher.

"Need a minute…she could have killed me", he stated tiredly.

Giles shook his head thinking about his charge. "No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later, Glory will re-emerge and make Buffy pay for that mercy, and the world with her. Buffy even knows that, and still she wouldn't take a human life. Because she's a hero, you see. She's not like us."

Ben looked confused. "Us", he asked.

Giles coldly covered his hand over Ben's mouth and nose smothering him. Ben struggled in vein until he stopped because he was dead. Giles then chopped off Ben's head for good measure. His cold expression never changed.

* * *

><p>Buff went up the stairs to see the robot with cuts on her. Electric blue lights were showing through her skin and the doctor was lying on the floor with his neck at a twisted angle. Buffy smirked.<p>

"He was going to tell Glory…I had to protect her because she's special", the bot stated talking about Dawn.

Buffy cried openly and flung herself at the Dawn look alike crying kicking the doc off the platform in the process. "Thank you", cried the slayer. "Thank you".

"We're sisters…Buffy that's what we do", stated the bot.

Buffy looked at her again and traced an open cut on its forehead. "I'll get Will to fix you up…you'll be brand knew in no time", Buffy whispered.

The bot smiled. "I would like that", it stated happily.

The platform began to squeak and move violently. "We need to get off…this was built by crazy people", the bot informed the slayer.

"I'm aware but I can't move…my stomach…the pain", she cried feeling the latest battle take a toll. The thing moved again becoming increasingly unstable. Parts of the tower started to come apart and Buffy leaned onto the bot in fear. They were too far down to jump and Buffy was too weak to do anything else and the stairs were falling rapidly. She looked at the bot and gulped.

* * *

><p>The fang gang managed to rescued Cordy who really didn't need that much saving as she was proclaimed Princess. However they did find and save the girl from Cordy's vision. They went to a world where anything human was looked upon as cattle. Personally Angel was happy to get home and see what was up with his wife and Glory. Angel pushed the doors opens smiling madly. "okay can I say it…I wanna say it", he gushed excitedly. He couldn't wait to hold Katherine and kiss Buffy.<p>

Wes was confused. "Say what", he asked.

"There's no place like", he trailed off as he spotted Willow sitting hunched over holding a picture frame in one of the chairs in the lobby. He was immediately worried and on edge. What if something happened to his girls? "Willow", he asked.

She looked up at him with remorse and pity.

Now Cordy was confused. It seemed like the witch and her boss was in their own world. "What's", she asked trailing off as she saw Willow get up. The red head never took her eyes off of Angel.

Angel tried to school his features and thanked the heavens that he couldn't breathe. "It's Buffy", he informed them quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lot...i know but i was not posting two separate chapters...So as always please review!<strong>

**I wonder if i'm that predictable sometimes because some of your guesses be strangely accurate...! **

**Disclaimers...I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel but I hoped you liked the story anyways!**

**Just in case you're confused Angel took Dawn to airport when Buffy said, "go on without me!"**

**Any who Season 5&2 complete!**


	31. Hearthrob

**Thanks for the love and sorry for the confusion... i just needed to give you guys something to wonder about...so don't hate me yet! **

* * *

><p>Buffy kicked the vampire and he went down hard letting go of Xander in the process. Xand landed on the grass beside Anya. The vamp got up, blocked a kick from the slayer and punched her in her chest. The two exchanged a few more blows until he managed to get her on the ground. , Spike then tackled him off Buffy. They fight for a minute before he shoved spike away. Buffy came back in the fold and kicked the vamp onto the ground and staked him. She grinned triumphantly. "That'll put marzipan in your pie plate, bingo", she cheered. Everybody just stared at her as she walked over to them.<p>

"What's with the Dadaism, Red", Spike asked Willow.

Tara agreed worriedly. "Yeah, she says that pie thing every time she stakes a vamp now."

"I-I don't know, I was trying to program in some new puns and I kinda ended up with word salad", the red-head confessed.

" I think it's funny", the Buffy bot stated grinning brightly.

They all rolled their eyes and started walking.

"It's a glitch, I'll fix it", replied the witch.

"We just can't have her messing up in front of the wrong person. Or the wrong thing. We, we need the, the world and the underworld to believe that Buffy is alive and well..in Sunnydale", he stated although trying to make it seem like no pressure at all.

Will was really getting tired of everybody and the secret was tearing her apart. " And I will therefore fix it. I got her head back on, didn't I? And I got her off those knock-knock jokes."

The Buffy-Bot grinned. She loved that game. "Ooh, who's there", she asked the gang. She had a really good one she wanted to say.

"You know, if we want her to be exactly-", he started to say but was cut off from Spike.

" She'll never be exactly", shouted the blond-haired vamp.

" I know", Xander replied sadly.

"The only really real Buffy is really Buffy", Tara stated.

"And she's gone", Giles finished. He still couldn't believe what happened.

They all walk on, leaving the Buffy Bot behind as she stopped walking.

"If we want her to be exactly she'll never be exactly I know the only really real Buffy is really Buffy and she's gone' who", she stated trying to figure out what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning mo ghrá ... codlata go maith", asked Angel wrapping his arms around his very pregnant wife. He kissed her neck tenderly showing extra affection towards her pulse.<p>

She frowned in confusion. "Go math", she repeated trying to figure out why was he saying math and placing kisses…they did not belong in the same thought process at all.

He laughed at her interpretation. "It means sleep well beloved", he asked snuggling into her warmth. His Irish brogue was thick and huskily.

She turned around to face him. "You just turned into an Irish man since we've been here, huh", she gushed.

He smiled brightly. "I am Irish lass…regardless of what you said about seniority rules", he smirked. He leaned down to kiss her and she eagerly responded back. They had a very good make out session. He lifted her up on the counter so he wouldn't have to bend down and she didn't have to strain upwards. And suddenly, everything was interrupted by crying. He leaned his head against her forehead. "She knows she could have waited like five more minutes", he muttered.

She smiled at her husband's words. "The joy of parenthood….can you get me down…I can't you know", she stated.

Angel smiled lovely at Buffy once he helped her down. "I think you look sexy…sexy mama", he teased.

Buffy frowned. "I'm as big as in ox…I was never this big with Kathy", she argued.

Angel put his hands on her stomach fondly. "You never got this far with her", he whispered.

Kathy started up again. Angel kissed her and in a flash he was gone attending to their crying daughter. She was walking around now and starting to be potty trained. Buffy smiled as she wobbled to Kathy's room.

* * *

><p>Angel and Buffy had been away in Ireland for four close to five months staying at his lovely cottage like house. She loved seeing where Angel had grew up. He had this light in his eyes whenever he showed her landmarks that weren't really landmarks back in his day. His accent came back automatically. At frist she was slightly uncomfortable because Angelus always had an accent but Angel was genuinely happy that he didn't even notice. Therefore, she quickly adjusted to it. She convinced Angel to let her see Kathy's room; not their daughters but his sister's that Dawn told her about. She held him while he cried as he explained and retold her stories of Liam and Kat.<p>

They haven't really encountered that many vampires and even though Buffy said she wanted a family break from slaying…she didn't really mean completely. She thought Galloway was roaming with vampires especially during this season because most days were foggy and misty enough they could do family things outside in the daytime.

Dawn left a month after Buffy and Angel came claiming that she needed to get back to civilization and away from love central. Now four months later Buffy was feeling extremely homesick. She finally made her way to where her husband and daughter where. He was giving her a piggy back ride. Buffy laughed. She felt a pretty powerful kick and gasped causing two pairs of brown eyes to turn towards her.

"The baby kicked", she explained easing their concern.

Angel eyes widened in glee. "Hey Kat do you want to feel your baby brother", asked Angel. Kathy nodded from behind him. He carefully brought her to the front of him and walked over to Buffy. Kathy guided her daughter's hand to where the baby was kicking. Kathy felt the thump in her mother's belly and giggled.

"You're going to make a great big sister Angel Kat", praised her mother.

Kathy smiled and tilted her head. "pan-pan", she ordered.

Angel smiled sheepishly. "I promised her pancakes", he informed Buffy.

Buffy mouth formed an "o". She attempted to bend down but stopped. "Why don't you come potty while Pa-pa makes breakfast hm", she stated reaching for Kathy's hand as Angel put her down. "There is no way I'm changing two sets of diapers", she muttered.

Later that day the family went out for a walk in the park. It was a lot of green and a lot of vacate space. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong me love", he asked.

"My feet hurt", she proclaimed not wanting to tell him the bigger problem. He just looked at her. "What my feet do hurt", she protested.

Angel found a nearby tree and set down the picnic basket and blanket. He also got out some of Katherine toys. He helped Buffy sit down and then lifted Katherine from her stroller. She walked to her ball and started to roll it. A while later, a dog came and wanted to play. Buffy felt Angel tense up ready to grab Kathy in the blink of an eye should something went wrong.

"Calm down Tiger he likes her", she stated rubbing his arm reassuringly.

He growled at the dog. The dog noticed him and began to growl back sensing the bad energy and not hearing a heartbeat. Both Buffy and Kathy rolled their eyes at Angel's territorial display. Buffy crawled over to the dog and her child. She eased the dog's discomfort and he laid down on his stomach.

"Doggy", Kathy cried rubbing against it. The dog then rolled over and Kathy climbed on top of him. The dog looked at Angel mocking him as he took his girls for a stroll.

"I hate dogs", he sneered.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Buffy had just put Kathy to bed and was heading to their room when she noticed her husband wasn't in there. She let out a frustrated sigh and went to go look for him. She found him in his late sister's room. She came up behind him and hugged him.<p>

"Why are you torturing yourself lover", Buffy asked quietly.

Angel laughed lightly. "I wish I didn't…she …our daughter stumbled in here earlier and the door wasn't locked. She wanted to play with the doll and…", he trailed off.

Buffy face drained at what she thought happened to the priceless family heirloom. "Oh my god…please tell me it's not broken…maybe Will can fix it and it'll be like nothing happened", Buffy promised.

Angel's shoulders shagged. "I wish that's what happened…I yelled at her and she got scared."

Buffy nodded somberly. "It's called parenting…she can't have everything she wants. Today she wanted us to bring home that dog and I told her no…she'll get over it. She seemed pretty content when I put her to sleep", Buffy reassured him. "When she's older and know the value of importance then maybe your feelings will change. She knows you love her and telling her "no" doesn't make you a horrible father".

He nodded and turned around. "You should be sleeping", he whispered letting his mind sink in this new information.

"Well my big strong hunky hubby wasn't in bed with me and I got cold", she told him shyly tracing circles on his chest.

Angel smirked. "I can't help you with the cold", he sighed regrettably. "But you can tell me what's bugging you", he insisted as he lead them out.

"You saw right through that corny little ramble", she laughed.

He smiled his charming smile at her. They finally reached their room and Buffy quickly sat down. "I wanna slay something…the baby is constantly kicking my ass and it just reminds me that I can't kick ass…it's not fair", she cried.

Angel smiled and climbed into bed with her. "I thought you wanted a break from slaying".

"I thought you could tell when I'm lying", she huffed snapping at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Buffy you had a really rough pregnancy in the beginning…with Glory and we almost didn't have this…we'll probably still be here but we would probably be mourning instead of celebrating another magical life we're bring into the world".

Buffy tears started pouring out. "I'm such a horrible mother", she cried.

Angel brows frowned in confusion and Buffy keep wailing. "You think I'm a horrible mother…"

Pregnant woman were nuts, Angel concluded. "I didn't say that baby…I would never say that", he promised.

"You think I'm a baby", she continued on her crying spree.

Angel groaned inwardly. He hated to see her cry. He rolled on his side and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"This changes nothing", Buffy told him before leaning in to kiss him again.

Angel smiled at her mood change. "I know", he smirked before getting lost again in her warm steamy kisses.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke hours later. She scribbled a note and checked on Kathy, who was sleeping peacefully before walking out the door.<p>

She needed a nice long walk to clear her mind. She missed Giles and her friends. Nobody but Willow and Dawn knew she was pregnant. She was going to have a huge surprise for them when they went home. She rubbed her belly thoughtfully.

"Hey beautiful", called this drunk man stumbling out of the carven bar over to her.

Buffy eyes narrowed at the drunk. She couldn't feel anything from him so she assumed he was simply human. Still she was cautious and alert. "I should be getting home", Buffy stated before turning away. He put a hand on her arm to stop her. Buffy easily detangled her arm and shoved him down.

"Now that wasn't nice, he slurred getting up. "I wonder if you're a screamer", he stated charging after her.

Buffy blocked him and kicked him in his shins hard. Then she punched him in his face. The man started screaming and the sound of bones crunching filled the alley. "Apparently you are", the slayer hissed amused. "Pity things were getting fun", she muttered stepping over the guy that passed out.

She suddenly felt uneasy and clutched her stake from underneath her jacket. "Come out come out where ever you are", she singed. The baby kicked and she nearly doubled over. This child of theirs was a powerful little thing. The feeling suddenly disappeared only to be replaced with a warm tingling sensation and she relaxed. The baby on the other hand started kicking madly.

She turned expectedly toward him and smiled.

There he was in the mist with Kathy strapped on his chest. "Fancy meeting you here", she teased.

He didn't return the smile. It was an hour before dawn and he cursed when he realized the lost of body heat and lack of heart beats in the house. He immediately grabbed his daughter not wanting to leave her and went after Buffy. Upon the way he noticed a young vampire looking for a late night snack and dusted him quickly before he discovered his wife. He found her about a mile later in an alley and shivered as he recognized it. Buffy was standing in the exact spot where 223 years ago he was turned. He walked towards her as he did Darla that day in a trance.

He hugged her tightly while still being mindful of their two children between them. "This is where I died love", he whispered. He heard Buffy heart skip a beat.

"Seriously", she asked incredulously.

"The exact spot", he told her.

Buffy shivered. "Creepy".

There was a soft groan not far from them. Buffy smirked contently while Angel went on alert. "Don't worry about it…lets go home".

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to get Buffy home", asked Anya sitting bored at this pointless Scooby's meeting.<p>

Xander clasped his hands together. "We need her back…obviously we're going to call her up and tell her how bad it's gotten since she's been gone", he stated happily.

Dawn frowned. "But thanks to the Buffy-Bot and Spike…things have been pretty good", she stated.

Xander rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're starting school soon, call her and tell her you need her here", he begged.

"Xander I miss Buffy too", Willow admitted.

"Good …then we agree", he declared.

"Yes I suppose you all are right. It's been five months getting close to six…she needs to take charge of her responsibility. She is the slayer…its bout time she remembered that", proclaimed Giles. In truth, if he was being honest he missed her.

Dawn felt torn. She knew Buffy wanted to keep it a secret until she told them but Dawn could just stand there and let them call her sister irresponsible. She couldn't help it, it was like word vomit. "She's pregnant", she shouted at the occupants in the room.

Everybody stared at her like she grown a second head.

"Dawn", Willow hissed but it was too late.

"Wait you knew", responded Giles having to sit down at the sudden news.

"Well yeah and I've been researching and trying to find out how it happened. She didn't want to say anything in case she lost it. She didn't want us to pity her. She was placed on critical bed rest the day before we fought glory. I cast this spell so she could gain strength and not fell pain. I also casted that spell we did when she was pregnant with Kathy so Angel wouldn't notice. I was so scared when Buffy wouldn't wake up after we went to the hospital so I went to grab Angel. He was completely in the dark too", the witch stated.

"She still should have said something", Giles argued.

"When", asked Dawn. "Buffy said as soon as she woke up three days later Angel took her straight out of Sunnydale. I'm glad they left because the doctors said she needed to remain stress free and with all of you trying to control her and make her be superwoman I probably would have lost my niece or nephew. For the record I miss her too. She's my sister", Dawn spat.

"And I love you", the Buffy-Bot told her.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house. "You're not my sister" she screamed.

"Dawnie", Willow called after her but the younger Summers didn't answer. She left her mother's house and head to the mansion; hanging with spike always made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Buffy the vampire slayer was knitting a blanket and failing miserably. Kathy came and wobbled over to her mother. "Doggie", she pouted.<p>

Buffy bit her lip. It's been two weeks since Kathy started begging for a dog. She started wanting to watch all doggie cartoons and carrying her small Scooby-doo stuff animal everywhere. She knew Angel and his stance on the dog situation, which was 'over his dead body'.

Buffy eyes softened at her daughter's watery eyes. She felt like she was drowning and had an intense urge to tell Angel that they were going to get a dog rather he liked it or not. The slayer felt herself fighting a force of some kind that was seeking entrance in her mind. She shook her head and blinked it away. Buffy smirked. "Nice try princess but I'm still the vampire slayer…play that trick on someone else", she teased messing up Kathy's pig tails. Buffy made Kathy lunch and turned on Scooby doo seeking out her hubby.

He was sleeping of course and Buffy thought it would be really funny to pounce on him. She knew what would happen but she missed the thrill, consequences be damn. She started running from the door and jumped on her husband. In a blink of an eye she was flipped over on her back with her arms pinned with one hand and another on her throat. She was staring at wide green eyes that looked dazed panting madly.

He blinked back from his sleep filled mind and tried to focus. He was attacked but where was Buffy and Kathy. He didn't smell anything off and then he stared in horror loosening his grip immediately and lifted off his wife fearful that he hurt her or their child. "I'm so sorry", he whispered as his eyes turned brown again.

Buffy laughed not at all frightened. She then flipped them over and had him pinned. "I shouldn't have jumped on you", she stated.

"What if that was Kathy", he told her.

Buffy snorted. "She's the reason I'm in here…I think your other half would be very proud to know that she almost succeeded in putting a thrall on the slayer", Buffy informed him.

Angel smiled and Buffy eyes narrowed. He straightened right up. "Okay serious face…serious moment…I'll talk to her and tell her it's wrong", he assured her but inside a part of him was really happy.

"Don't get happy…she really wants her puppy Angel and know she has me really wanting a puppy too".

Angel ran his fingers through Buffy's hair. It has grown so much since they been there. He sighed. "I would give her the world if I could but in that world does not include a dog…maybe when she can actually take care of the responsibilities but not know", he stated firmly.

"If we stay here, we're getting a dog", Buffy told him. She put her hand to his lips to hush him. "You know I miss my family and with this new baby coming that almost nobody knows about. I'm almost eight months pregnant…I love you but I want our baby to be an American citizen".

"It's still going to be Irish baby", he told her. He really didn't want to go back. He remembered when Willow came to tell him that she was in the hospital and dropped the bomb on him when they were walking to her room that there that was a high chance that he didn't even know he had. She said she only told him because she knew Buffy wouldn't say anything until she was in the clear. Logically, he understood Buffy's decision but sometimes he just felt himself getting angry at it. He was content to know that only Willow knew and that was because she needed him to keep him from knowing. He knew that the Scoobies had good intentions but they just always seem to belittle Buffy. He wanted them far away from each other, for as long as possible,

"But what if she or he wants to run for president…so dog or president…sleep on it", she smirked pecking him on the lips and wobbled off of him.

He was in front of her before she reached the door. "How soon can you and Kathy be ready to head back to LA", he asked.

Buffy laughed. "Thank you…I love how you opened up some of your secrets and your life. We can come back to visit as often as we can and I want our children to know where they came from and I want you to know that I consider home where ever you are but I miss them…but this is our home away from home". By the end of this speech she was crying.

"I know and I love you but this is just emotional overload. So I'm going to break the news to Kat and you get whatever you need so I can pack it later okay", he asked and whipped her tears. He kissed her on her forehead and went to make proper arrangements to head back to the states.

* * *

><p>Three days later the fang gang was exhausted. They we're just happy that they didn't have any clients today so Cordy was renewing the mouse traps since the big macho guys won't do it. "You guys amaze me. You'll fight hell-beasts, but you're scared of rats", she teased.<p>

"Man, I hate rats. With their little beady eyes...", Gunn trailed off imitating a rat using hand gestures.

Wes joined in. "...and their beady teeth."

"And their little tails all woosh, woosh", Gunn continued.

Cordy looked at Alonna. Gunn's sister put up her hands. "I'm with big bro on this one", she stated rolling her head. "But I will file some paperwork", she stated and walked off.

Cordy rolled her eyes and walked towards the basement door irritated. "Well, aren't you three just the biggest scardies I ever saw...", she trailed off.

The door opened before she could get it and she saw Angel holding Kathy in his arms. She dropped the traps and screamed in surprise. She looked at Buffy and her eyes widened even more.

Angel stood there with a huge smile on his face. Cordy took Kathy and held her closely. "You guys are back and pregnant", she exclaimed. She turned to Kathy. "Did you miss your Auntie Cor-Cor", she gushed.

"It's like we're invisible", Buffy muttered as Cordy whisked Kathy away.

Gunn and Wes came over, both starting to smile. Their eyes bulged as they took in the slayers new look. "So this was why you were all hospital girl and had Angel running to Sunnyhell like the devil himself", Gunn smirked approvingly.

"Welcome home", he told the happy couple. "Do Giles and the others know you're back", he inquired.

Buffy eyes widened. "No Angel's taking me after our doctor's appointment tomorrow…please don't say anything", she warned.

"So besides making babies that are supposed to be impossible what else been up", he asked.

Buffy laughed. "Well we're back because grumpy here didn't want to tell his daughter the real reason she couldn't get a d-o-g.

Gun smirked. "Seriously dude".

Angel shrugged. "How's Fred…oh Buffy you have to meet her", he stated effectively changing the subject.

Buffy yawned. "Later…go be her 'p-g' rated knight and shinning armor…I'm going to sleep and before you do anything else get me my cookie dough fudge mint chip…and a pickle", she shouted going up the stairs to their room leaving him with their luggage and daughter.

"Ugh the bugger is walking…we have to baby proof the hotel again", Cordy moaned. She had just put all that stuff in storage.

Angel was half way up the stairs when they heard a scream. Angel raced up to his room panicking. His gang followed close behind him. They found Buffy holding a stake standing on the bed. "Angel…get it…there's a mouse… kill it", she commanded pointing at the dresser.

Gun and Wesley smirked glad to know that the slayer also had a fear of the beady little rodent.

* * *

><p>After Angel took care of his wife's fear of slaying mice he knocked on Fred's door. She was so happy to see him. 'He is so handsome', Fred thought as she smiled nervously in his presence.<p>

"How are you", he asked.

"Yeah. - Good. - Everything's pretty much like when you, you know, went away on your trip."

Angel fidgeted really not used to trying to bring people out of their shell. That was Buffy's job. "Sorry I left so suddenly. I just...", he trailed off not wanting to remember how he quickly ran like a bat out of hell with Willow in tow and raced to the hospital and then out of the country a week later informing them with only a phone call.

Fred waved it off acting like it didn't matter. She was just so flustered. "Hey, no, you had things you had to take care of. And it's not like I need a babysitter or... You're sticking around *now*, right?"

Angel smiled. "Yeah, I am."

They talked for a while and Angel read some of her walls that she written on and made a mental note to by her lots of subject notebooks. He thought that Buffy had a few empty ones. He looked around at the litter and trash and open food. He had an idea on why rats were suddenly in his hotel. "Fred, I know you spent... five years in a place where humans could only be slaves or fugitives. I know that wasn't a picnic for you. But you're home now. You're safe. You can come out of your room. - I know that it's gonna take some time but I want you to meet my girls."

The light in her eyes diminished. She knew he had a family but meeting them would make it real. Why would he leave his wife for someone like her anyway? His wife was probably blonde and super skinny super model.

Fred got up and paced. "Time. I have a whole treatise on that. It seems to take a lot of it to do just about anything these days."

Fred started to write on the wall.

Angel got up and gently took the marker out of her hand."Fred. Fred. You don't have to write absolutely everything down."

"Oh, right. God, I should write *that* down", she laughed.

Angel reached out and helped her down the chair she was standing on.

"You just... come on... you just need to take some small steps. Hmm? Like, uhm, coming downstairs", he stated walking past her to the door opening it. "And hanging with us for a while. What do you say? There's nothing to be scared of. You're safe here in the hotel", he assured her.

As soon as he said that Cordy screamed.

"Hold that thought", he said racing down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The guys left to go kill the vampires at that party and Cordy cried in pain from the vision.<p>

She saw a cup of milk and pills in her line of sight being offered to her. She looked up to see Buffy looking extremely concern. She took the offered items thankfully. Buffy helped her to a guest room silently telling her to stay the night. The two sat on the bed in silence before Buffy broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong", the slyer asked.

Cordy turned to face her with bloodshot eyes. "These visions are killing me", the seer confessed.

* * *

><p>Buffy found Angel starring at this golden locket. "Please tell me you don't have one of those weird fetches", Buffy joked. He just continued to stare at the thing. "it's really pretty…is it mine", she grinned hopefully.<p>

"It was Elizabeth's", he whispered lost in thought.

Buffy eyes narrowed. "Who the hell is Elizabeth Angel…We're back from happy dream vaca for like a day and there already someone else…is it because we can't have wild crazy sex all night long anymore like we used to and do those positions because I'm fat", she cried.

Gunn dropped his coffee on the floor. "I don't think I was supposed to hear that", he muttered.

"Answer me Angel", the slayer sneered.

Angel looked extremely confused and lost. The only thing he could think of was, "I love having sex with you ".

"Then why are you holding her jewelry", the hormonal slayer hissed.

By then the entire group formed around them and he told them the story of the necklace.

"I find it ironic that Angelus is all grr…look at me I'm a bad killing machine…the only emotion I know is the thrill of the kill yet all his childes are mushy with the feelings", Buffy noted.

Angel glared at her. "For the record…I did not sire his pansy ass…or her", he stated.

Gunn wanted to know what happened next.

Angel waved it off. "Oh, that's another story."

Gunn was so into it. "We got time", he argued.

Buffy rubbed her stomach. "I'm not sure we do", she stated. She remembered when Angelus came to reclaim her and she shivered. She read books to learn more of Angel's world; to understand him better and his unconscious actions without judging.

"No, because James and Elisabeth had the big, forever love. If he's still around and he finds out who killed her...", Cordy trailed off not liking where this was going.

Wesley knew all about vampires and their culture. "He's gonna want revenge."

Angel didn't believe any of this. They were seriously jumping the gun. Demons weren't that sentimental. "*If* he's still around and if they're still in love. That was a long time ago", he argued.

Cordy scoffed. "Yeah, two hundred plus years and the girl is still wearing the locket."

"They're mates", Buffy stated her browns knitted in confusion of Angel really not seeing the big picture. "Even if they weren't together…if something we're to ever happen to either one. We'll feel it inside and all rational thought flies out the window and we won't stop until the other was avenged."

"We'll I do believe that about covers it" Wesley stated noticing the slayer slipping from them to her and Angel.

Angel cursed. "I have to get you and Kathy the hell out of here", he vowed.

Wes turned to leave and told Angel that he and gun was going to go see what there sources.

"Uh-huh. See? We have sources now", Cordy boosted.

"Oh, you're almost like real detectives now", he joked with an emotionless expression trying to figure out how to get his family the hell out of dodge.

"Hey", Gunn protested.

Angel smiled lightly: "Just kidding. You should probably check it out. - James really lived for that girl."

Buffy looked up and frowned. "The way you do for me", she asked.

He pulled her in closely. "Exactly", he told her. "Which is why you're going to Sunnydale right now while it's daylight".

Buffy stood her ground. "And what if he comes looking for me and Katherine there. No one could protect us. Call me crazy but I really don't want to put my life and the lives on my children solely on the one person who wanted me dead since I can remember".

Angel eyed her closely. "I thought you were starting to trust him" he stated.

"It's not about trust. I'm a realist and I know I'm safer with you", Buffy told him. Buffy rubbed his head affectionately. "Now let's go wake your daughter before she's up all night hm", she asked.

* * *

><p>Later on Cordy saw Angel staring at the locket while Kathy was playing with her play set thing. She assumed Buffy was taking a nap. Cordy figured Angel needed to get something off his chest but she didn't know how to broach the subject so she turned back to her paperwork.<p>

Angel back was still turned from her when he asked her, "What."

Cordy turned to him confused. "What", she asked back.

Angel smirked, "what do you want to say?"

"Ah, me? Nothing. What makes you think I wanna..." she trailed off. They gotten so close over the time they both moved to LA but she felt that ever since Buffy came back into his life they kind of drifted.

Angel remained smirking, "'cause I know you?" He stated that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it's really - none of my business."

"And that always stops you", he agreed sarcastically.

Cordy came closer to him. "Actually, it is my business, *our* business, because we're trying to do a job here, and what affects you affects me, and - anyway, I don't like to see you suffer more than you have to. I don't think you should blame yourself, or feel guilty about it at all."

"I don't", Angel assured her.

Cordy was so happy. "Good. Glad to hear it."

"I didn't even know who she was when I killed her."

Cordy hope and happiness deflated. "Not her! - Angel..."

Angel eyes widened slightly. After a beat he responded with, "Oh... you - you want to talk about..." he trailed off not wanting to rehash old stuff.

"She thinks she's invincible and winded up in a freaking coma and hid her pregnancy from you for two months. What would of happened if she would have died", Cordy stated getting mad just thinking about. "I get that she was trying to protect you but I know that's driving you crazy. You need to tell her that is not okay. She can't be the vampire slayer 24/7…there are kids involved".

Angel didn't answer. He knew she was right but Buffy was a brick wall. She felt she was in the right and that was that.

"And - you weren't there when it happened...didn't know all the facts" She sat down with a tired sigh. "You couldn't help her fight. You could have lost something very special", she finished. Angel still said nothing."This is gonna be one of those talks where I do all the talking, isn't it", she asked getting up. "Well, I'm not gonna pry. ", she started to say.

The slayer interrupted them having heard enough. "Then don't", she spat. "You don't know how hard it was to make the decisions I make on an everyday basis. Being the slayer isn't something I can turn off whenever the hell I want to. But since you feel the need to be all up in Angel's business how about you inform him of yours", she stated tiredly with a fire in her that would test the flames of hell.

Cordy looked at the pissed off slayer and cursed. They we're just getting cool and now this had to happen. Buffy wasn't suppose to hear that, she just wanted Angel to vent and not hold anything in. "I was just trying to help", the seer stated pulling out a white flag.

Buffy nodded somberly. "Well since you're so against me keeping things from my husband, Angel I think you should know that those visions that she have are killing her. I found her crying the other night, I've seen the bit marks she had all over her body. She needs help", Buffy stated.

Angel turned accusing eyes on Cordiela. "Is this true", he asked feeling hurt. Why hadn't she come to him? She was just talking about how wrong it was for Buffy to do what she did and she was doing the same thing.

Cordy ignored him and glared at the slayer. "I told you that in confidence…I thought we were friends", she spat.

Buffy came down the stairs and leaned onto Angel. "We are but I'm doing this to help you and I told you to tell him before I got around to it", Buff replied.

"I don't need this…I'm going home", Cordy huffed.

"Cordy don't leave…..we need to talk and Baby can you please calm down an inch", he pleaded.

Just then the phone rung. Cordy went to go answer it and Buffy went to where Angel Kat was entertaining herself and started to play with her daughter.

"Um ok and Angel can handle things over here", she stated.

Both Buffy and Angel looked at her expectedly. Buffy starting feeling her spider senses kicked in and grabbed Kathy. "He's nearby…Cordy take Kathy now and go", she stated urgently. "Angel get weapons", she ordered. Angel went without pause but Cordy just stood there.

"Well Buffy aren't you coming with us", she asked.

Buffy just looked at her.

"She's right Beloved you need to leave with them", he told her honestly.

"If she's not leaving I'm not either…I'm staying right by your side", Cordy stated.

Buffy took out a stake and twirled it. "Cordy you don't have super strength and you're place isn't by his side…if you still want a paycheck in the morning take Angel Kat and leave", the slayer insisted.

Cordy glared at slayer and then turned her head to Angel. He nodded and she left holding a crying Angel Kat in her arms.

Angel went to open the doors to the sewer to grab a few more weapons only to find James in the doorway.

* * *

><p>James threw Angel back against the wall while Buffy was watching Cordy drive off safely<p>

"Why'd you do it", hissed James punching Angel in the face. Angel punched him back. They exchanged blows and afterwards Angel flew into the lobby. "Because I had something you could never have", he shouted.

Buffy gasped, "Angel". She started to come near him out of habit.

"Get back", he growled at her as James and him starting fighting again.

Fred stepped out onto the open hallway looking down into the lobby. "Angel? - I thought I heard company. I came out of my room. Small steps - like you said", she shouted pleased at the latest development.

Angel stopped choking James to stepped back to where Fred could see him."Go back to your room and stay there!"

"Okay then", she shouted alarmed. James and Angel resumed their fight.

It seems like Angel was actually losing and Buffy couldn't help herself. She walked right up to him and socked him in the face before rebutting with a kick to his chest sending him to the other side of the floor. She then helped Angel up and handed him a stake.

"I thought I told you to stay back", he groaned.

"Pissed later …stake now", she stated handing him a stake. Angel quickly tossed Buffy away from as gently as possible as James came running towards them.

"Whose she", James asked intrigued as he took in the blonde beauty.

Buffy eyed him evenly. "I think you know", she stated. Her whole demeanor was one of power.

He grinned stepping closer to her completely ignoring Angel. "Well I be damn…Angelus took a mate…a slayer no less", he grinned sickly. "No matter, you can be my first".

Buffy gulped and Angel staked him. "Don't bet on it", he growled.

James laughed.

"Baby he isn't going poof", the slayer observed.

James took the stake out of him and threw it at Buffy. She caught it before it hit her stomach. Angel was before her and fighting off James with a vengeance sending him away from his wife and unborn child. Maybe he was off a centimeter but he knew it was one thing a vampire couldn't get lucky with.

He threw James over the sunny balcony and raced back over to Buffy and pulled her to him. She sniffed in his chest. "It's okay baby. It's over", he soothed. Buffy nodded in his chest sadly. He pulled away to look at her. "Are you okay...is the baby okay…are you in any pain", he asked.

Buffy shook her head again before looking into his green golden eyes. She grabbed his face reassuringly. "We're fine daddy", she told him leaning up to kiss him.

"There's something you don't see everyday", James mocked. If circumstances would have been different he would have been shook to see a slayer kiss a vampire in game face but right now. He just wanted to see them both dead.

"Shouldn't he be on fire", Buffy asked worriedly.

Angel nodded shielding her from James. "Leave her out of this', Angel pleaded.

"What about Elizabeth…you didn't leave her out of it", he snapped. "I'm going to enjoy breaking her neck". He turned to Buffy. "He will never love you…Angelus is going to turn on you…he always do".

"It wasn't personal", Angel argued.

James lunged at him. "It was personal to me", he argued. The two started fighting again and Buffy went over to the weapon's chest and grabbed an axe. This vampire was going to die today.

She ran over to wear he was fighting Angel and chopped his head clean off using all her strength. The damn thing wouldn't go poof and it was moving Buffy stood in horror at it. Angel took the axe from her and continued to chop him up in pieces. "Go get some bags Babe", he told her.

* * *

><p>She ran off to the kitchen and came back with tons of bags. "This is like the judge", she told him as she pried James's hand from her arm and stuffed it into a bag. Once Angel and her was done they divided the bags into three different metal chest and locked each one.<p>

The guys came in as Angel was locking the last one. "Yo there something ya'll needs to know bout ya boy James", Gunn panted out of breath.

Buffy leaned on Angel equally tired. "He's invincible", she stated.

Gunn looked shocked. "How you know that", he asked.

"He is in bits and pieces in these cases", Angel growled holding Buffy firmly to his chest.

To add to Angel's point the boxes started moving. Gunn and Wes turned a shade of green.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Well the god news is we only have to wait 6 hours from when he had his surgery".

Buffy blinked at the watcher. "How long ago was that", she hissed.

"We have another hour or two", the old watcher stated.

Or two", Angel growled. Muffled shouts could be heard from the third chest. "He attacked my wife and you're not sure", Angel growled. Buffy looked at the chest.

"Looks like the head is back together", she stated. She looked around frantically. "Okay I have an idea. Gunn you take one trunk… take it to the far side of the city and Wes you go the opposite direction", the slayer commanded.

They nodded and went to lift up the case but it was too heavy. Buffy lifted one up and took it to guns car and came back and put the other one in Angel's. She made sure all the chains were tight and walked back into the hotel and collapsed in Angel's arm.

"I'm sorry we missed our appointment", he told her as they laid on the couch facing the last chest watching it jump and move about.

"I'll schedule another one tomorrow", she whispered.

Angel nodded. "How's your back", he asked as he rubbed it lovingly.

"You have magic fingers", she moaned. After a beat she turned to face him. "I'm sorry", she stated. "For not being more open and honest. I never meant to hurt you…I really thought I was doing the right thing. "

He nodded. "I know Buffy. That's why I love you. Your selfless and always do the right thing. Remember I once told you that we belong to a world of fighting and each other second".

Buffy nodded. "I do and it's something that will never change…no matter how much we want it to", she cried. "But you want to know what else that will never change".

Angel moved his hand to her stomach and starting rubbing it too. "What's that", he mumbled enjoying listening to their heart beats and his baby moving around in Buffy's belly.

"I'm still your girl", she smiled tilting her head up to kiss him.

"Thank god for that", he smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>See Buffy is alive and well...not to mention pregnant and driving Angel nuts!<strong>

**Anyways please review...they're my motivational muses!**


	32. Carpe Noctem

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**As always disclaimers alert!**

* * *

><p>Buffy turned to look at Angel expectedly. She was a bucket full of nerves and it was driving Angel insane. They had just pulled up at the magic box and he confirmed that the whole gang was inside except for her watcher. Angel had gotten Kathy out of the car and was waiting on Buffy to calm down. "Can't we just skip this and say we did. It's not too late to head back to LA", the slayer told him hopefully.<p>

Angel shook his head. "Buffy what are you afraid of", he asked taking her hand and helping her out of the car. Buffy smiled warily at him and all her troubles went away.

The three entered the magic shop hesitantly. Kathy was on Angel's hip and Buffy was clutching his other side like a life line. The bell over their head signalized their presence.

"Well look who finally decided to show up", spat Xander lightheartedly.

While at the same time Willow and Dawn ran over to hug the three of them. "Be nice Xander", will hissed before taking Kathy. "She's gotten so big", Willow spooned.

"She's not the only one", the slayer stated rubbing her stomach happily.

"You're not kidding…you're too fat to b", Anya started to say but Xander covered her mouth.

Buffy eyes widened in horror. "I am not fat…Angel honey tell them I'm not fat", she screamed.

"You're beautiful", Angel told her smiling down at her.

"I can't believe you're back…admit it you were totally bored in Ireland", Dawn grinned still not letting go of her sister.

Buffy rolled her eyes. She could tell Angel was hurt by that statement. "No I love Ireland", she stated squeezing Angel's hand reassuringly. He smiled down at her with pride. "I just missed all of you guys…speaking of guys…where is Giles", Buffy asked.

"He left for England earlier today because he had no slayer to train…thus no reason to be here", Xander spat. He didn't mean to come out harsh but he didn't like the fact that she kept something so big from them. He thought they we're friends.

"Watch your tone boy", Angel hissed. This was the reason he didn't want Buffy anywhere near Sunnydale.

"Or what DeadBoy…Buffy should know there are consequences to her actions", Xander shouted getting up in Angel's face.

"Guys please not in front of Angel Kat", Buffy pleaded her voice was small. "I am really…really sorry I kept this from you…all of you". She turned to Angel. "Can we go home…I want to rest before the doctor's appointment", she stated. Her voice was small and Angel could tell she was extremely hurt.

"But you just got here", Dawn pouted. Willow and Tara agreed whole heartily.

"How about dinner at our place and we can all catch up", Buffy said faking a smile.

Willow smiled glad at the offer.

"We can bring pie", Tara announced shyly.

Buffy smiled at Willow's girlfriend, glad to know she was no longer crazy. "I love pie", the slayer grinned.

* * *

><p>Buffy nap was completely nonexistent before she went to their appointment. Dawn decided that she would watch Kathy while Angel and her made sure that her other niece was okay. Dawn just swore up and down it was a girl.<p>

"Let's take a look at what's inside hm", asked the doctor prepping Buffy for her ultrasound.

Angel held her hand excitedly waiting for an image to pop up on the scream. They saw their little baby sucking it's thumb.

"Look like your vacation have done you some good Mrs. O' Donnellan", the doctor praised as a nice steady heart beat was heard throughout the room.

Buffy turned to stare at Angel in wonder with tears in her eyes. "That is one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard", she stated in awe.

"Welcome to my life", Angel whispered kissing her on her forehead. Buffy laughed.

"Would you like to know the sex", asked the doctor.

Buffy and Angel shared a look before saying 'yes' in unison.

The doctor grinned at the couple. He remembered the young apprehensive girl from two years ago scared of motherhood and compared her to the woman sitting next to her husband beaming with pride. "Congratulations it's a boy", he cheered.

Angel gasped. "A boy…I'm having a son", he stated in awe. He had tears in his eyes.

Tears were also in the slayer's eyes. She knew Angel loved Kathy but he was born in the 1800's and having a boy was like the best thing ever because you had an heir to the estate and all other old fashion stuff. She wiped her husband's tears lingering on his cheeks. "Correction we're having a son", she grinning.

If it was possible Angel smiled wider. He liked that idea a lot.

* * *

><p>Giles was at the Watchers Headquarters looking through the library of strolls trying to see if any of them were about his granddaughter. He had just pulled out three potential strolls pertaining something about light and dark joining as one. One was really bad, basically saying that it would take after the darkness but he dismissed it because the dates didn't add up. It stated that it was going to happen soon, but Katherine was already one and a half.<p>

The watcher council was at work trying to figure out how a baby like that existed so he explained about the Morha demon's interference and assured that the child was completely human. He knew it was a lie. He had seen her eyes but he loved that little girl and he would protect her from those beasts. If they knew the truth they would try to capture her and conduct experiments on the poor child like a lab rat. As long as she was raised in the right hands, he had nothing to fret. He made an oath to the world and who knew one day Kathy could be mankind salvation but the watcher in him also knew that she could also damn them to hell.

He packed the strolls away in his bag wanting to study them further at home when he received a phone call.

"Good lord", he stated as the call ended. He had to get back to Sunnydale.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to go", Buffy pouted. She was laying down in bed exhausted and all she did was walk up the stairs. "This house is too big and I need you to bring me food".<p>

"Have Spike do it", he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he climbed back to bed and put his arms around her. "I don't want to leave but Wolfram Hart is snooping around. They showed up before we left to come here. It was a good thing you and Kathy were taking a nap. I need you here…far away from them but I also need to start being an active member on my team again. I'll visit as much as I can…I really don't want you traveling with your due date rapidly approaching".

"I hate that you're so responsible…what am I suppose to do without you", she moaned.

He grinned. "You can start thinking of names…I brought you a book of Irish baby names", he gloated quite proud of himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Your insufferable", she muttered but he only grinned wider.

He kissed her on the lips sweetly. "I know but you still love me", he replied cockily.

"I miss my cryptic boyfriend", she protested.

"You hated me being all cryptic", he argued.

She had the nerve to look offended. She huffed in frustration. "I hate goodbyes", she admitted.

He kissed her again. "That's why we don't say them…I'll see you soon", he whispered.

In a blink of an eye he was gone. Buffy collapsed crying on the bed grabbing his pillow and snuggling into it. She didn't realize that coming back meant back to their previous routine of nights apart. They had shared the bed every day for the past five months. Buffy groaned knowing sleep wasn't going to come easy.

She heard the door bell ring and wondered who would be ringing at such an hour. Spike had keys and so did Angel. Dawn was sleep but she also had keys. She frowned, she didn't want to get up but she did have to use the bathroom. With that in mind she hurriedly took care of her business and went to the door.

Buffy opened the door and screamed. "Oh my god Giles…your back…I'm so glad your back", she cried wrapping her arms around her.

"It's good to be back actually", he stated. "Another unexplainable pregnancy I see", observed Giles.

Buffy blushed. "I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth…that's just asking for trouble", she stated. She looked at Giles who was fidgeting at her statement. "But of course that's what watchers do", she finished dreading whatever information he found.

* * *

><p>It was a busy week for Angel. He hadn't been apart from his girls in a while and these weeks without them were slowly killing him. It was definitely something he would never get use to. He stopped by for the weekend but was pulling it close to dawn and left right at sunset but the distance was putting a strain on things. They talked every night but it wasn't the same. He also started going back to the butcher for dinner. The bitter water down taste was something he was going to have to get used to again, though the demon in him craved his slayer's blood.<p>

He managed to help Cordy and her visions, although she was now part demon. He was also teaching her to fight now. Angel was making lean way with Fred. She was turning into quite the social butterfly. Wolfram and hart used her to get to him. He still couldn't believe that they brought Lilah back from the dead. She had one up on him. She knew about Kathy. He briefly wondered why she hasn't spilled the beans to the rest of the office yet. Although they slammed him with a bunch of health code violations

Fred and Angel hung out last night because he wanted to see this really old movie and Buffy was too far away to accompany him. He wanted the rest of the gang to come but they didn't want to. So it was just him and Fred.

He was now fixing up another room to accommodate for his growing family. He figured that the adjoining room were the nursery was placed was still good for baby number two. Katherine was beginning to outgrow her crib anyways. Her favorite color was purple so he was going to be painting lavender walls all morning.

* * *

><p>While he was painting Fred was ranting on about her outing with Angel. Wes was sitting behind his desk listening to Fred gush over Angel.<p>

"And he opened every door for me and he paid for the tickets. And even bought giant popcorn. And every few minutes he'd go like this ", she swooned making hand gestures. "Because he wanted me to know it was okay for me to have some. And he's so lonely because he's the last man on earth."

Wes looked up confused, "Angel", he asked in disbelief. She wondered if Angel told her he was married with baby number two on the way. She technically never met Buffy so maybe in her mind the blond slayer didn't exist.

"No! Charlton Heston. The Omega Man? Omega being the last letter of the Greek alphabet so it's a metaphor. And he walks on the street side and not the building side. It's old-fashioned, but kind of chivalrous, you know", she sighed once again swooning over him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. His so called wife was never around…maybe just maybe she had a shot.

Wesley sighed. "We're back to talking about Angel", he stated.

"Right. And even though he didn't talk a lot, it was still okay. It was comfortable. It wasn't that awkward kind of quiet. You know that awkward kind of quiet?"

* * *

><p>Cordy went upstairs to follow the paint fumes. "Nice color", she praised.<p>

Angel put the paint brush down and turned to face her grinning. "OK…care to tell me the real reason you're in here", he asked.

"You need to talk to Fred", the seer stated.

Angel looked confused. "What about", he asked going back to painting.

"About the big date you guys had last night", she stated.

The paint brush dropped from his hands. "Woah! Date? - It was just a movie", he argued. The last thing he needed was for someone to tell his very hormonal wife that he went on a date with someone who was not her. He shivered at what happened the last time something like that happened. He almost lost her.

"That's what you need to tell *her*. She's down there going on and on about what a super time you guys had", Cord gushed.

"She's just enthusiastic. Don't read too much into it…she knows I'm off the market", he stated hoping that was exactly what it was.

Cordy scoffed handing him his paint brush. "She's got the big puppy love. I mean, who wouldn't? You're handsome, and brave, and heroic, emotionally stunted, erratic, prone to turning evil and let's face it women always want what they can't have."

"Okay. Maybe just a short talk. - So how soon can you do that", he asked her not really wanting to crush Fred spirits himself.

Cordy dusted her hands."Nice try. It's gotta come from you."

Wesley popped his hand in the door holding up a newspaper. Angel grinned. "How did you know I needed more newspaper", he smirked watching in amusement as Cordy was getting pissed by the second being ignored.

"Marvelous color Angel but unfortunately we have a case", he stated.

Angel figured talking to Fred was going to have to wait.

* * *

><p>Buffy Ann O' Donnellan was extremely depressed. She missed her husband. Buffy made sure to play it off in front of Kathy but when her daughter was gone it was a different story. Angel called her a few days ago about his idea of just giving Kat a new room and leaving the baby stuff as is.<p>

So today her and Kathy went shopping picking out new bed sheets and toys for her new room. Buffy felt bad using Angel's money and figured that once she had this baby she would look for a job. It wasn't that she didn't love being a stay at home mother; she just wanted to feel more connected to the real world and not to the land of dragons. This has been Kathy latest new thing…dog forgotten. Now Angel's daughter wanted a pet dragon.

But the weirdest thing happened at the toy store. It was this big scary demon that attacked her. Kathy had watched the fight unfold from the shopping cart. Buffy thank god that neither Angel Kat or Angel Jr. was hurt. She was then attacked later on that day by a different demon in the magic box. She wondered if the powers were punishing her because she hasn't really slayed in months.

She quickly ran home to tell Giles what happened. That was another thing Angel was in for a big surprise. Giles was living with them until he could get his own apartment. Buffy was more than happy to accommodate for him, Spike on the other hand was pissed.

She found her watcher in the library hunched over some strolls. "Watcha doing", she asked giggling when he jumped.

* * *

><p>Angel's case kept getting weirder and weirder. Last thing he remembered was talking to a lead suspect and telling him not to do a spell. He tried getting up but it was extremely hard. It took him a couple more times before he was on his feet. He walked to the mirror and saw a really blurry image. He found glasses and put them on, revealing the old man he was interviewing earlier; Marcus.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Angel's investigations, the man with Angel's body was testing the waters with Cordiela. Angel picked up a business card. "Cordelia…have I told you, you are a very beautiful woman", he asked smirking flirtatiously.<p>

Cordy looked at him strangely before going back to sorting through the papers on her desk."Ha, ha. Very funny. I know you never said anything that tacky or overt to Fred. But you're still gonna have that talk - whether you want to or not."

"Talk with Fred", he asked in confusion.

"Yes! Just - keep it simple. One: you're married. Two: there is no room in the workplace for romance. Three: Buffy will kill you and Four: I need you to stay alive because I need my money".

"Romance with Fred. - So I'm a..." he looked down at his clothes. "Wait wife…this is good is she hot…where is she…if she's hot we can do some things tonight", he grinned.

Cordy looked at him confused. "Get some rest…see you tomorrow", she stated hesitantly.

Angel was staring at this photo of a really hot blonde babe in a corset and leather pants, who he assumed was his wife. He also saw a toddler and frowned. The phone rang and he just let it ring.

"You've reached the offices of Angel Investigations. Please leave a message after the tone", Cordy voiced played on the message followed by a beep.

"Cordelia? Are you there? Pick up!"

Angel picked up the phone: "Hey, Angel. How's my head? Hope you put some ice on it. Sweet deal you've got going on here, pal. Love the hotel. And Cordelia - whoa! Not to mention your wife is a babe. That's how I spell w-o-m-a-n!"

"Where is she…if you lay one hand on her", the real Angel growled.

"You don't have to worry about anything except eating some nice soft foods and staying out of Ryan's way", the imposter smiled.

* * *

><p>An orderly took the phone from Marcus: "You wouldn't think that we just talked about this", he berated taking the phone and hanging up the phone. "There go your phone privileges for the rest of the month."<p>

* * *

><p>Angel took the tape out of the answering machine and smashed it.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan, the orderly was walking Marcus down a hall at the Monserrat. "You know you're not supposed to be out of your room at this hour", he stated.<p>

"I was stretching my legs", Marcus lied.

Ryan put a hand over his name badge. "Who am I", he asked.

"You're Ryan."

Ryan chuckled, "at least you're not having an episode. My advice, Marcus: if you start thinking you're a twenty-four year old stud, or a famous skateboarder, keep it to yourself. Unless you *wanna* wake up in ISO and restraints again. Copy?"

Marcus pointed at himself: "I know who *I* am."

* * *

><p>"Ah Buffy what are you doing here', Giles asked guiltily.<p>

Buffy put Kathy down and went over to Giles. "I live here", she smirked leaning over him and looking at his 'diary' which she knew he hated. He quickly shut it not bothering to shut the strolls since Buffy couldn't read it.

What he didn't know was Angel had been teaching her Latin and Gaelic. "Born of darkness and light…salvation and damnation", she translated. She turned on Giles…"What is this", she asked pained.

Giles eyes saddened. "I think you know what this is. But I am quite impressed that your Latin has improved", he told her. He felt a pull on his leg and looked down at his grandchild. "Hello Katherine", he greeted picking her up and placing her in his lap. She reached for the strolls.

"Sweetie no", Buffy warned grabbing her baby from Giles. "This isn't over", she told him storming out the room completely forgetting about the demon from earlier.

* * *

><p>Later that night Buffy awoke to the phone ringing. "Hello beautiful", replied the dark husky voice she knew and loved.<p>

"Hm… hello my Angel", she cooed using her sexy voice trying to be more awake.

"When are you coming home", he asked. "I got a really big surprise for you if you know what I mean", he stated.

Buffy grinned. "I should be asking you that", she smirked.

"Why's that Darling", he asked and Buffy froze as warning signs were becoming apparent. Angel never called her that. Angelus did once but Angel explained he used to call Darla that. "Know what never mind...so tell me what you wearing", he demanded.

"Don't you wanna know how Kathy and the baby is', she asked testing her theory.

Angel eyes kitted in confusion. He knew calling the wife was a bad idea. "Remind me again who Kathy is", he asked. "It's been a long night".

Buffy hung up the phone and immediately called Cordiela. "What", Cordy snapped.

"It's Buffy", the slayer stated.

"Do you know what time it is", she yelled.

"Angel just called me for some…well you know", the slayer trailed off embarrassed.

"Oh….eww Buffy TMI but don't you do that on a regular basis when your away…I do not need to hear about…especially this late", she snapped.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordy…what's wrong with Angel. He's a horn ball and he didn't know who Kathy was at all", the slayer cried.

"Um Buffy…don't worry he was acting strange today but we'll figure it out…don't worry…remember no stress."

* * *

><p>Johnathan, Andrew and Warren were trying to make the slayer's life miserable. She interfered with too many of their plans. The rest of the group decided it was wrong after finding out that the slayer had a one year old and wanted to stop immediately but Warren had other plans. He gave the demon he hired her address.<p>

* * *

><p>Marcus tried to escape once again or at least try the phone again. He saw a fire alarm and pulled it and scurried to the phone while nobody was there. "Come on Baby pick up", he muttered.<p>

"Hey you reached the O'Dollehan residence…this is Buffy speaking", she stated. Marcus heart started to beat rapidly and he started panting trying to make out the words. "He-llo", she asked confused.

Marcus couldn't think straight as the pain was over bearing he dropped the phone. "My heart", he panted.

Buffy stared at the phone in horror. She kept saying hello but nothing and then the line was disconnected. She shook it off and went about her day.

* * *

><p>Cordy walked into the mansion and found Fred crying. She figured Angel had the talk with her. She felt horrible that she crashed her dreams of Angel leaving his family for her. "This is all my fault. I told him to do this", she stated.<p>

Fred looked confused. "You told him to make out with some woman on his desk", she asked.

Woah, Cordy thought. "Buffy's here", she asked.

Fred shook her head. "No this was a brunette", Fred explained.

"Wait you said on the desk…hey that's my desk", Wes shouted.

"Well it used to be his…maybe he was just reclaiming it", Gunn tried weakly.

"Guys…we have more important problems than him getting laid on a desk. Buffy called last night saying he didn't know who Kathy was…then this morning with the food…now cheating on Buffy…I think he's back to being Angelus", she reasoned.

Wesley shook his head. "No they have the same memories. In Giles diaries she was his greatest obsessions and now they're mates…if that would be the case…why would Angel or Angelus read a book about vampires", he asked holding the open book up.

"He wouldn't", replied Gunn.

* * *

><p>Buffy was sitting quietly in the mansion. Giles was out doing more research avoiding her and her baby. She could tell it was bad and she was kind of glad because she did not need to hear that her kids took after their father's not so better half. She knew Giles was going to tell her soon but she was scared. She loved Kathy and she loved this baby boy that was growing in her. Angel smiled was so bright when he found out. This news was going to kill him.<p>

Buffy sighed. "What do you want Spike… did you finish painting", she asked tiredly.

"I am not your maid, nor your mate", he snapped plopping on the couch next to her. Buffy looked at him and shook her head.

"Yet you did it…there's paint on your forehead", she stated tiredly.

"Don't start slayer", he hissed.

"Why do you always find me when I'm miserable", the slayer asked.

"Because that's when you're usually alone", he stated.

"Giles is trying to find a nice way of telling me there is something wrong with my baby…like evil wrong", Buffy confessed.

Spike eyes widened. "Does Angel know yet", he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "It's going to kill him", she whispered.

"If you ask me being evil isn't all that bad", he told her.

Buffy scoffed, "of course you would…you're evil". By then Buffy was standing glaring at him.

Just then it was a loud crash. "Omg Angel Kat", Buffy screamed.

Spike was up in an instant. "Stay here", Spike shouted.

Spike ran after the noise.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Like that was going to work", she stated running after him.

* * *

><p>The gang had gotten to Angel just in time. Marcus was about to kill himself so he could keep Angel's body. He loved having angel's life…rather body. It didn't burn out like the others. Angel's friends shown up and ruined it.<p>

"Guys! It's about time. It's *him* - he's the one who's been casting that spell", shouted the imposter.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "You're Angel? With *that* cologne? I don't think so."

Gunn walked up and put his loaded crossbow against Angel's chest.

"Don't stake him", Marcus shouted. If they did then he was going to be stuck like this. He could see it now. 'hey honey guess that I finally look my age now…but you still love me right'…wrong.

Angel flung Gunn's crossbow aside and lifted his staff to push both Gunn and Wes into the wall. Angel dropped the staff and turned to run only to run into the girls. Said girls were holding baseball bats. Gunn used the shuffleboard staff to swipe Angel's legs out from under him, dropping Angel onto the floor. In lightening speed he was back on his feet and yanked the bat out of Fred's hands. He turned towards the man, ready to end this. Cordy pulled out a tazer and hit Angel with a charge of blue-white light. Angel landed face down, in an unmoving heap at Marcus feet.

"God, I love technology", she smiled rushing over to Marcus, who she knew was Angel. "Are you alright?"

"I gotta pee", he stated uncomfortably.

"Did you happen to notice a small Algurian conjuring orb? Could have been glowing", asked Wes.

"In his room, on a shrine", Marcus comfirmed.

"Then I was right. Algurian body-switching spell. Keep an eye on him."

Fred hauled back and hit Angel's body over the head, causing Gunn to jump.

"Fred! He's out! He's out", cried the real Angel wondering why was she so mad.

* * *

><p>They tied Angel's unconscious body to a chair in Marcus' room. Marcus sat down on the chair across from him as Wes handed him a piece of paper. "read this", he instructed.<p>

Marcus did as instructed. Angel's head came up and a blue light started to come from Marcus eyes and nose, whereas a red one came from Angel's eyes. The blue light disappeared into Angel's mouth, while the red light entered Marcus as soon as the blue light left it.

Marcus and Angel's head slumped onto their chests, but after a moment Angel's popped back up. He looked up at Gunn with a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"It's cool, Gunn. It's me", Angel confirmed. "if you don't believe me…Cordiela lives with a ghost and have visions".

Gunn bent to untie Angel's hands.

"I got his conjuring stone", Cordy piped up giving it to Angel.

"You can't take that", Marcus shouted.

Angel closed his hand and simply crushed the stone into powder.

Marcus was furious. "You...! You don't deserve that body", he spat.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing to you", Angel stated standing up. "I tell you why you have a weak heart, Marcus. You never use it", he spat.

* * *

><p>Spike and Buffy reached the kitchen and saw Giles shielding Kathy and Dawn on the floor with shatter glass around them. The monster was gearing up to attack Dawn and Spike jumped on the demons back.<p>

The demon tried to shake him off but was failing miserably. They we're now in the living room. They smashed one of Angel's priceless antiques and Buffy winced. By now Spike was off the demon's back and the two were exchanging blows. "Spike I want this in the kitchen", she shouted before they broke even more expensive things.

"Slayer…you have cost me", he hissed.

Buffy scoffed. "That vase was priceless and you're not going to be the one that repairs that door", she hissed before doubling over. She remembered this feeling and it was not good. "Spike", she groaned. "Hurry", she stated as she clutched her stomach trying to control her breathing.

Spike got distracted at Buffy's painful cry and was punched to the other side of the room. The demon came after Buffy so she decided that pain loved company. She sucked it up and punched him in the face. She kept punching him until he was in the kitchen. Buffy slammed him against the shattered door and he went to strike her and she ducked giving Giles the perfect time to hack the demons throat with an axe.

Buffy turned to her watcher in a mixture of awe and pain. "You protected her", she stated still doubled over as she felt the next contraction. She was breathing heavily and sweating.

"I always will…but I dear say are you okay Buffy", he asked reaching out for her hand.

Buffy skirted away from his touch and let out a bone crushing scream…"Call Angel", she shouted.

* * *

><p>After they got back to the hotel Angel decided it was time to have that talk with Fred. He found her reading a book in the gardens on top of the fountain.<p>

"Hi", he stated announcing his presence.

"Hey. - How's your head? S-sorry about all that...", she stuttered. It was a shame he was happily married.

Angel touched his forehead where he believed she hit him. The injury healed and the pain gone with it."Ah, I - gather I - had it coming", he joked playing it off so she wouldn't feel sorry.

"Mmm. - Yes", Fred smiled at him.

Angel sat down beside her. "Fred, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Fred gave Angel her undivided attention. "Okay", she breathed breathlessly at his close proximity.

Angel sat there silently staring into the night for a moment trying to find out how to say, 'I don't like you'. He wanted to take the blunt honest road but she was too frail for that and would probably go back to her room forever.

Fred decided to speak up. "Is this about how you're not like other men – with the fangs and all... and how you're really fond of me, but that's as far as it goes because your happily married?"

Angel stared at her. If she knew all that…why was he here? "Uhm... - yeah."

"Cordelia explained it to me. She said you'd probably just screw it up", she laughed.

Angel also laughed relaxing around her. "Oh, she did, did she? - And she's probably right."

Fred sighed and looked down.

"What?"

"She's a lucky woman", Fred stated looking up to him sincerely.

Angel smiled shaking his head. "I'm the lucky one", he told her.

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Cordy came running out frantically. "Angel, Willow's on the phone... She's in labor…Buffy's in labor", she panted and quickly ran back in.

Angel and Fred look at each other for a moment before Angel became aware of what was happening. His son was coming…right now. With that thought he ran after Cordy hoping she was getting more information so he could hit the road. He didn't want to miss this.

"Labor", asked Fred completely confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so happy that people actually like this story and feel that i'm so in tune with all the characters. As i'm changing and blending my story line and the original it's really hard. Obviously season 6 buffy died and she came back sad because they knocked her out of hell. My season 6, she's preggers. Now she's a tad bit sad... but she can't be kicking demons ass like season six 7-8 months pregnant.<strong>

**This is my version of Carpe Noctem ...at the end Angel found out that Buffy was alive...in my story she never died so i had to do something that was worth Angel hearing from Sunnydale. As for her little baby, i am still wondering if it would go through the same fate as poor litle connor. So your input would be much appreciated. **


	33. Part of Me

**Thanks for the reviews...this chapter is short but it has a lot of drama. So i hope you guys like it. oh and i'm sorry if Buffy is slightly out of character with her being mean and irritated a lot but please remember...she's pregnant. **

**Disclaimers!**

* * *

><p>"What time is it", Fred asked.<p>

Wes held his wrist up to Cordiela. She of which read the time. "Six twenty four, and for those of you who are playing the home game: that's exactly three minutes from the last time you asked."

"I'm sorry. I just - I have this theory that the more you are aware of time the more slowly it moves which *could* make light speed travel possible, but only if you were to concentrate really..." Fred explained.

"He'll be back when he's back", Cordy stated. She was used to Angel forgetting that the rest of the world existed when something was up with Buffy. It's been two days…she wanted to know what was up and what her new nephew or niece looked like. Heck, she wanted to know rather she had a nephew or niece.

"So - now that she had a baby again, are they gonna to live here? Angel and that girl with the goofy name?"

"Well - *Fred* - that's a difficult question. I think it's fair to say - no. Not a chance, never, no way, not in a million years, and also 'nuh-uh…but they will visit"', Wesley stated.

"But you said he loved her. And of course she's love him back, because he's so strong and handsome and he really listens when you talk. I-I mean, if you go for that sort of thing, why wouldn't she live here?" Fred was just completely confused.

Cordiela was ready for this one."Let me break it down for you, Fred…he has a weird way of protecting her." She stepped away from the reception counter and pretended to be Buffy. "Oh - Angel! I know that I'm a Slayer and you a vampire - and it would be *impossible* for us to *be* together - *but!*"

Gunn laughed at Cordy's act.

Wes felt obligated to be Angel. "But", he protested standing up. Cordy turned dramatically to look at him. Wes pulled his glasses off to get more in character while Cordy rolled up her skirt. "My gypsy curse sometimes prevent me from seeing the truth. Oh, Buffy!"

Cordy placed her hands on his chest. "Yes, Angel", she whispered breathlessly.

"Oh, I love you so much I almost forgot to *brood!*"

Fred watched wide-eyed while Gunn was laughing his ass off.

"And just because I sent you to hell that one time doesn't mean that we can't just be friends."Wes grabbed a hold of Cordy's wrist.

"Oh!"

"Or possibly more."

Cordy gasped. "Gasp! No! We mustn't."

Wes pulled Cordy close."Kiss me."

"Bite me", Cordy whispered. Wes bent Cordy back over his arm and pretended to sink his fangs into her neck.

"How about I bite you both", Angel stated dryly holding Kathy in his hands.

Buffy was leaning on Angel. "I think we interrupted the good part…they didn't get to you being all cave man against Riley yet", she giggled looking up at him.

Fred jumped up excitedly, "You're back!"

Cordy and Wes saw Angel watching them and quickly scurried apart.

"How'd it go", Gunn asked.

Buffy looked down at her big belly and raised an eyebrow at Gunn. "Still pregnant", she smirked. "Doc said it was franks and kicks", she stated.

"Braxton-Hicks...they're a form of false labor", Angel told them. He was really expecting to see and hold his son by now.

"Is she slow", whispered Fred to Gunn wondering why she said that.

"She can hear you", Buffy smiled trying to be nice to the chick eyeing her husband. "I'm Buffy the chick with the goofy name and I was just trying to be funny", Buffy told her gently really wanting to punch her.

"Okay so is it a boy…or a girl", asked Cordy cutting to the chase. "I know you know…tell us the suspense is killing us", Cordy screamed.

Kathy giggled at her aunts crazy gestures.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh no wouldn't want that", Buffy gasped.

Angel turned to Kathy. "What do you think Kathy-Bear do you think we should tell them rather your having a little sister or a brother…hm", he asked making his voice animated.

"No", she shouted in delight.

Angel straightened up. "Well there you have it folks", Angel told them. "Now who's up for ice cream", he asked.

Fred jumped up for ice cream. "I love ice cream", she beamed.

Buffy tightened her grip on Angel before giving him a slight tug causing him to look down at her. She then pulled him into a kiss. "Ice cream sounds fantastic…remember ice cream is what got us into this mess", she whispered nibbling his ear.

Fred frowned at the couple. She really didn't want to go with the couple. Sure she was happy for them but it still hurt. "Second thought…I'll be up in my room", she stated leaving the happy couple.

Everybody looked at Buffy. "What", she asked innocently.

"Did you really have to mark your territory like that by hauling yourself on Angel…she gets it", Cordy snapped.

Buffy blushed. "Hormones…I'll go talk to her…after I get my ice cream", she gleamed.

Cordy just stared at her and Angel. "Birds of a feather", she muttered quietly. Angel laughed as he escorted Buffy and Kathy out of the hotel knowing exactly what she was referring to.

* * *

><p>A week flew by and still no baby. They met Fred parents and Buffy was almost rid of Fred but she then decided to stay. If the slayer was being honest she liked the girl... a little. She reminded her of Willow but they we're still on rocky terms. Buffy just got a call from Sunnydale and went to tell Angel the news. She found him training Cordy. He was a really good teacher.<p>

She winced when Cordy decked him on the nose. He tried to play it off but she could tell he was in pain. "Angel, aw my poor Angel has a booboo", the slayer cooed. "Let me kiss it and make it better for you", she soothed pecking him on the nose.

He smiled.

"All better", she asked.

He nodded.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "You two are disgusting", the seer joked.

Buffy hung onto Angel lovingly. "One day you're going to fall head over heels and I'll be the one tell you to get a room", Buffy told her.

"I wish that day would hurry the hell up", the seer ranted leaving them two alone.

"So can I get some time in", the slayer asked.

Angel scowl deepened. "No sparring…you're pregnant….I didn't let you spar with Kat…not letting you do it with AJ", he deadpanned.

Buffy huffed and turned to leave. "Fine I'll just find me a vampire that don't mind engaging in a fight with me", she spat walking toward the door.

Angel grabbed her arm and she spun around and punched him. He dodged at the last second before sending a punch her way. Buffy stopped it grinning madly. She got him and he frowned realizing that Buffy had no intentions of going anywhere.

He lowered his fist and embraced her. 'Tai Chi", he instructed.

Buffy grinned getting into position. It was really hard to do eight months pregnant. She opened one of her eyes trying not to break her concentration. "You're not in proper attire", she stated before closing her eyes and regaining inner peace.

Angel looked down at his sweats and black wife- beater before taking off his shirt and fixing Buffy's position. "Better", he asked.

Buffy straightened her position under his feather touches. "Always", she whispered.

* * *

><p>For the next half hour they practice the art of Tai Chi becoming lost in one another. They had gained quite an audience. They moved with a grace and elegance that was uniquely them. The big finale was coming and Buffy hummed in delight as they turned towards each other staring deeply into the other's eyes. Angel went to cup her cheek when the room erupted into applause causing the pair to jump out of their daze.<p>

"You two are like Kyumpton", Fred stated in awe. The rest of the gang was used to it but it was still a treat to see.

Buffy frowned and looked at Angel. "What's it mean", Angel asked before Buffy could rip the timid girl a new one making sure to hold Buffy to him in case she lashed out. Her hormones just ran her when she was pregnant. Buffy always had been passionate about everything but pregnant Buffy was way worse.

"It's when two great heroes meet on the field of battle and recognize their mutual fate. It's also a kind of grog made out of the ox dung but that's archaic", Fred rambled.

"Oh, ah, that's interesting", he stated liking the description and also her silent wave of a white flag.

"When I see you and Buffy doing Tai-Chi Kyrumption always comes to mind."

Angel smiled drawing circles on Buffy's stomach. She placed her hand on his to get him to stop it was making her ticklish.

"You two have a lot of Moira between the two", she observed.

"Who's Moira", Buffy piped up.

"Moira is the gut physical attraction between two larger than life souls."

Buffy grinned. "I like the sound of that", she said.

Angel turned to the rest of his team. "So is there something we can do for you all or were you just enjoying the show", he asked slightly irritated and even more conceited.

"Well actually I need your help with some scrolls", he said turning to Fred.

Fred was eager to help. She loved being part of the team and feeling needed.

Buffy just exploded. "No…not you too stop with the stupid scrolls. I am not being the bearer of bad news…my babies will not become the Scourge of Mankind", she shouted breaking free of Angel's grasp and storming out of the hotel.

"I dear say", exclaimed Wes.

"Did she say scourge…as like bane, terrorize…", asked Gunn trying to clear up a few things.

"Angelus", Cordiela added to the list of comparisons.

"Enough", Angel growled. "Wes, Fred…translate those scrolls like yesterday. Cordelia check to see what Giles has on the matter, Buffy must have found out something in Sunnydale. "

"Did someone say Sunnydale", chirped Dawn.

Angel scowled looking at his mate's little sister. "Dawn what are you doing here…don't you know how dangerous it is traveling by yourself", he asked.

"Calm down big bro…the gangs all here…we called Buffy earlier today to let you know", she stated.

"Cordelia", he asked.

She waved him off. "Go get her….I'll take care of everything here", she assured. He smiled and went after Buffy.

* * *

><p>"So you told a hormonal slayer that her baby might be the source of all evil one day", Cordy asked making sure she had the facts straight.<p>

Giles shifted his feet from side to side. "I wasn't aware she could read Latin", he informed them.

"Well I was under the impression she couldn't read at all", Fred muttered.

Cordelia snickered. "That's our little Buffy….she's just full of tricks", Cordy told her. Fred blushed at being heard.

The Scoobies didn't hear it and continued to translate the scrolls.

Wesley looked amazed at the scrolls. "You stole them from the council", he stated grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"More like borrowed with intentions to return eventually", Giles muttered.

"I wish there was a spell…we could go to the future and see for sure", Willow huffed.

"Willow I told you to stop with the magic", Tara argued.

Fred looked amazed. "You're a witch", she stated in awe.

Willow smiled and nodded.

Cordy shook her head. "Maybe we can put Angel at ease by going to the Host", she stated.

"That's a brilliant idea…now we need to find Barbie", Gunn retorted.

"Don't worry if anybody could find Buffy it's my bro A", Dawn cheered.

* * *

><p>Buffy found herself in an arcade full of kids. She was just wandering around. She used to go to this arcade when she was little. Dawn had birthday parties here all the time. She sat in the play area watching the kids on the playscape. "owy", a little boy scream.<p>

Buffy went over to him. "Are you ok", she asked softly.

He shook his head no. "It hurts", he stated holding his arm.

"Can I see it", she asked. "I promise I won't hurt you".

He timidly showed her the scrape on his elbow. Buffy put on a sad face. "It's just a scrape…what's a scrape compared to a big boy like you", she assured him.

He grinned and Buffy swore that smile and his eyes looked familiar. "I'm six", he grinned. "My name's Tom…but you can call me Tommy". He took out his hand to shake hers.

"Buffy…Buffy Su…O' Donnellan", she introduced herself.

"That's a funny name", he stated.

Buffy laughed. "It grows on you that's for sure", she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Tom…Tommy", a voice could be heard screaming from across the room.<p>

Buffy frowned deep in thought; while the child ran over to his father. "Daddy", Buffy whispered in a mixture of shock and pain.

The man took one look at her and turned away. Buffy felt her heart crushing at the sight of her father walking away from her. She cried as she saw him kiss this lovely supermodel. She felt him before she saw him and closed her eyes at the safeness and security of his presence.

"I'm sorry", he whispered holding her.

Buffy shook her head. "You have enough guilt…don't take on his", she whispered. Buffy turned to look at him. "I want you to meet him", she smiled sadly.

"And I want world peace", he stated.

Buffy rolled her eyes and dragged her husband hand walking over to her father's family. "Hey', she stated. She took a deep breath. "I'm Buffy, I helped your son earlier and I was just wondering if he was okay", she stated awkwardly.

The woman smiled. "I'm Ericka …and yes he told me all about the woman that helped him", she stood to shake her head.

Buffy smiled. "And this is my husband Angel", Buffy stated turning to look at her dead beat dad.

The lady smiled. "My oh my isn't he handsome…this is my husband Hank", she greeted. "Hank say hello", she encouraged.

Buffy looked at him and her face hardened. Tom already went off to the games. "There's no need…isn't that right dad", the slayer asked. "I know see why you were too busy to come to mom's funeral. Dawn, that's his other daughter, she was broken that you ignored all our calls. But it's okay because I realized I don't need you anymore. I have a new family now and I'm happy. I don't want my daughter to ever met you and I hope my son never becomes you.. ."

"Buffy darling", Hank stood up to approach her but Angel growled menacingly halting his progress.

"Don't bother…save your excuses. I saw how you turned away from her. She deserves better than you. I would threaten you with the 'don't ever come near my wife again' speech but you do a good job at staying away", Angel spat. "Come on beloved, we're late for dinner", he told her. Buffy looked up at him amazed as he guided them through the maze of children.

* * *

><p>Lorne felt their massive powerful aura before they entered. "Whoa -woah hot momma…you can't go in there", the host stated blocking the entrance.<p>

Buffy frowned. "Why not…Lorne I've had a really long day…just let me in", she stated tiredly.

Lorne tried to make the slayer understand him better. "They're demons in there babe", he explained the oblivious.

"I know…I feel them ", she stated just as slowly like she was talking to Kathy.

"Doll face…that's exactly why you can't come on…the spell is not all the way up yet and that's why you can't come in", he told her.

"Look Lorne…she's with me", Angel told him.

"I can be peaceful", Buffy she protested the Host looked disbelievingly at her and then turned to Angel, who was holding in a laugh.

"No offense, but you come in there and my clients leave".

Buffy nodded thoughtful and picked the host up by his collar. "I need you to read this baby so you can tell everybody in there that my baby is not evil", she yelled tightening her grip. "So can we come in", she asked sweetly letting him down.

"One one condition, Angel has to have his other face showing the entire time", he told them. The couple nodded eagerly. "Sure, I can be peaceful", he mumbled to himself walking back in the club.

"This is so much better than Willies's", Buffy whispered to Angel in awe as they headed to the bar to continue talking to Lorne.

"Mmmm Angel", three girls said sexily when they saw Angel come in.

Buffy looked alarmed. "Excuse me…Angel why are they mmmmmmm'ing you", she asked.

Angel opened his mouth and promptly shut it moving his hands animatedly.

Buffy looked at him. "Okay…I see what this is here", she stated. "Hey ladies…he's off the market….idk what you had", she stated only to receive another…"mmmmmmmmmmmm Angel". Buffy snapped. "Well I'm the slayer and if I hear that again you'd be mmmmmmmmmmmmm poof", she sneered.

"What are they doing here", he asked Lorne eyeing Buffy who was glaring at the muses.

"They're here to help recast the sanctuary spell to prevent violence in the club. And this time I'm covering demons *and* humans", the Host stated eyeing the little bombshell warily as she glared at his spell casters.

"Angel lets go to the front…I think I see Willow", Buffy stated putting as much distance between those women and her husband.

"Hey guys", Buffy beamed. "I wanna go next", she chirped as she watched a blue haired demon sing, "Opps I Did it Again".

"Buffy I should warn you Angel's singing voice is horrible", Cordy whispered.

"Cordy I can hear you", Angel whispered back.

Buffy brows knitted in confusion. She heard Angelus sing lots of time. "No it isn't", she argued. "He sings amazing well in the shower", she piped up not wanting to explain how she heard Angelus singing.

Xander snorted. Gunn grabbed her hand. "Sweetie you probably thing his shit smell like roses", Gunn told her trying to say she was bias.

Buffy leaned across the table. "Gunn vampires don't have to use the bathroom", she informed him.

Gunn face was now the one being confused. "Say what now…then Angel how do you…you know", he asked genuinely curious.

"Please stop talking…oh look songs over let's go Buff", he said grabbing her and helping her up.

The two stood up on stage. It wasn't too many demons and it was mostly her friends. Buffy got comfortable on the stool and Angel pulled his closer. "You know we don't have to do this", he whispered.

Buffy grabbed her mic. "Yes we do", she stated firmly.

Angel started off. His Irish brogue slipping in and Buffy came in later. (_AN: I only is Buffy…Bold is Angel…I underline is them together)_

"**Tin cans on rattlin' pavement****  
><strong>**Confetti scattered everywhere****  
><strong>**She falls asleep in the seat beside me****  
><strong>**Rice caught up in her hair****  
><strong>**I don't mind it, I keep drivin',****  
><strong>**Flying on these wheels of steel****  
><strong>_A bit anxious, a bit nervous__  
><em>_The moment's all that we can feel…"_

"_If oil is the soul of the engine__  
><em>_And wine is the drink of the Gods__  
><em>_Forgiveness the road to redemption__  
><em>_Faith can still beat the odds__  
><em>_We're meant to be baby hold on to me__  
><em>_**You'll never not be my girl**__**  
><strong>__'Cause love is the heart of the world"__  
><em>

The third verse was solely Buffy's.

" _I leave him sleepin' as I rise early__  
><em>_Always up before the dawn__  
><em>_The house is dark, but I see clearly__  
><em>_Kettle sings a morning song__  
><em>_The bacon's frying, babies crying__  
><em>_I soak up the sights and sounds__  
><em>_Minutes turn to days and I wish that I could slow it down"_

The next verse was a mix between the two.

_If grease is the soul of the kitchen__  
><em>_And coffee the drink of the Gods__  
><em>_Routine too perfect to mention__  
><em>_Time is a thief I would rob__  
><em>_We're meant to be baby hold onto me__  
><em>_I'll never not be your girl__  
><em>_'Cause love is the heart of the world__Oh, and hope is the soul of the dreamer__  
><em>_And heaven is the home of my God__  
><em>_It only takes one true believer__  
><em>_To believe you can still beat the odds_

We're meant to be baby hold onto me  
><strong>You'll never not be my girl<strong> _(I'll never not be your girl)_  
><em><span>'Cause love is the heart, love is the heart,<span>__  
><em>_Love is the heart of the world_

The host was in tears at the emotions and auras. "Encore…encore", he clapped as they scuffled over to him. "Sweetheart, where were you the last time Angelcakes believed he could sing", he asked.

"Lorne the point", Angel asked.

He looked around hesitantly. Come back here, wait here kittens", he told Buffy.

"No whatever you have to tell me…tell her as well", Angel stated grabbing Buffy's hand. She pecked him on the lips in a 'thanks'.

"Well do Goldie Locks here know about your predicament for starters", he asked testing the waters.

They both looked confused. "Just spell it out", the slayer ordered.

"When did you and the demon infuse together and live in harmony", asked the host.

"Look it's been a while but can you please tell me about my children now", he growled.

"Well let's just say that the ends of days are near…a battle since the beginning of time is finally going to end and when it does I want to be on Kathy's team. I can't say much but that little boy you're carrying is an insurance policy that Angel won in the trails, just in case Kathy doesn't pick the right side".

"Then we'll make sure she does", Angel stated grimly.

* * *

><p>The gang was back in the hotel still translating the scroll Wesley found early. Buffy was crawled in bed trying to get some sleep. Angel had Kathy on his hip and she was trying to poke his face and successfully poked him in the eye twice.<p>

"Look these are my children and they have souls…I will tell you what I told Buffy. They are not evil, aren't going to be evil. Buffy doesn't have an evil bone in her body" he told them sincerely.

"Even with a soul one can do horrid things Angels, you and Buffy must know that", Wesley tried to get Angel to be more open minded.

"I'm going to act like you did not say that. Have anybody seen Mr. Gordo", Angel asked so he could put Kathy to sleep and she could stop poking him in the eye.

"Gor-gor", she pouted.

"Hey it's okay...we'll find your stuffy don't cry princess", he tried cheering her up.

She smiled.

"Oh I found it…I found it", Fred cried. Two pair of brown eyes turned to face her looking for the stuff animal. Kathy didn't see it and started crying.

"Fred", Angel hissed. "you said you found it".

"I did I found the correct translation to the scroll…remember when I said I thought that maybe, possibly, perhaps I might have been off in my earlier calculations? And you asked Wes if he thought if the Tro-clan was prophesied to arise or be born and he said it could be both? And we all know that the Latin for arrive is arripare, to come to land or possibly in this instance simply to come to, as from a deep sleep", she stated.

Angel was gently bouncing his daughter up and down but it wasn't helping. She was restless. "Fred", Both he and Wesley snapped at her so she could get to the point.

"Right. I believe that whatever this thing is, it's arriving right about" , she trailed off looking at her watch. "Three, two, now", she calculated.

Angel had a 'you have to be kidding me look'.

* * *

><p>In a busy section of town where everybody was crying on with the exciting nightlife that was LA, when deep below something was brewing. There was a chamber supported by pillars and statutes. A demon walked up to the statue and started to chant.<p>

"The weight of time is heavy on the world. And all men born must die. But there are worlds unknown, where dreamers dream and sleepers sleep, and patiently await. As pledged in Caladan by Cod-she, one shall awaken in the first year of the final century. That one, who lived before and joined Cod-she in the great sleep. Arise, as was promised and foretold. Arise. – Arise", the demon named Sahjhan chanted.

At first nothing happened but then after a moment the room begun to shake with a blue light show. The eyes of the statue turned into a living human eyes. The statue cracks and falls to the floor leaving a man in the center.

"Welcome to the twenty first century", the demon greeted. "Angelus is here. You'll see him soon. - You haven't used your muscles in a very long time. It will be a while before you're strong enough to..."

The figure suddenly straightened up."Just tell me where he is", Holtz spat.

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you thought Buffy was going to have the baby last chapter lol. The song was more modern called "Heart of the World" by Lady Antebellum.<strong>

**As always tell me what you think.**


	34. Lullaby

**im so happy you guys love it!**

**i fear that the more chapters i put on it the less people read...i know if i see a story with more then twenty chapters and it's not complete...9 times out of ten i wouldn't read it unless i've been reading it from the beginning but i feel like it's pointless to add a new story when its techinqually the same story...All well it is what it is...**

**i do not own Buffy or Angel but i hope you love it anyways!**

* * *

><p>Buffy was having a hard time falling asleep. She was plagued with nightmares that she knew Angel lived with everyday. She was in a small cozy house and witnessed how Angelus and Darla hoodwinked their way into the home by tricking the little girl. The girl looked to be no more than eight. Buffy heart filled with thread as she knew what was going to happen. A look in Angelus eyes and she knew this was personal. She saw the wife come out and was so happy that they knew her husband and that was when they became creepy.<p>

They made the mother watch her daughter get turned. Buffy felt her insides coming up but she couldn't wake up; she couldn't intervene. Then she watched Darla kill the mother. As if the night couldn't get any worse she heard the tall tale sign of a baby crying.

"Please Angelus", she pleaded but it felt on deaf eyes as he looked at his sire with that shit eating grin that she learned to love. She collapsed to the ground in tears.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke gasping for air. That dream of reliving her husband's past took a lot out of her. She ran to the bathroom and started to hurl her guts out at the thought of Angelus turning a girl who was barely five years old. She was so young. She pulled herself together slowly but surely thankful that Angel was still out working on a case and made her way over to Kathy's room. Her beautiful little girl was sleeping soundly in her watcher's arms. They both seemed to have passed out reading a book.<p>

"Giles", Buffy whispered shaking him awake slightly.

"Mh…oh sorry Buffy I must have dosed off", he stated.

Buffy shook her head. "It's okay…I've done it countless times", the slayer assured him trying to ease his embarrassment. She skillfully placed Kathy in her arms as Giles stood up.

"Well I bid you goodnight Buffy", he told her quietly.

Kathy started to fuss and she nodded in response to Giles. "_Sleep little baby don't say a word momma's gonna buy you your own bronze sword_", she started to sing her baby back to sleep. She sung her all the way back to her room and gently drifted back to sleep with Kathy in her arms.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke again shortly later and noticed something was missing. She looked around and searched frantically for her daughter but instead she found two strong arms holding her securely in place. She huffed as she felt something wet slide down her thigh. At first she thought Angel got in bed again soaking wet. It was like he didn't even notice. Needless to say it got on her last nerves. So did the ton of blankets that he had before they started this unforgettable journey together. It felt like an oven sometimes. She managed to get rid of the blankets and she was plotting on teaching him how to dry off completely before they had another boy running around. She moved away from him and tried to get comfortable but she heard the squishy sound again. She froze as fear and realization hit her.<p>

She turned ready to wake Angel up only to find brown eyes staring at her in concern. "Buffy", he asked.

She could tell that his nose was working a mile a minute. She wanted to laugh at his confused face but she toppled over in pain as a contraction hit. "Hospital…now", she gasped.

* * *

><p>"Remember those exterminators he sent to Angel's hotel? They don't kill bugs. They plant them", Cyril informed Lilah that evening at Wolfram Hart.<p>

"Hm", she acknowledged unimpressed. She then proceeded to walk towards the door.

Awhile later they were looking at the Hyperion's lobby on a screen. "Is this your convoluted pathetic way of asking for my help? Because you sure need it. You're understaffed, underfunded, and clearly under-talented. So, what have we learned here", asked Lilah looking at a file that read unidentified pregnant woman and child.

Gavin looked appalled. He really didn't see what the senior partners saw in her. They should have kept her dead."We? There is no we. I just decided it was time you understood the full scope of what I've been doing these past few months."

Lilah looked amused. "Who is this 'unidentified, pregnant female and child'", she asked holding a smirk.

The transcriber was stumped. "I - I don't know. We lost audio for a couple of days last week. I can pull the tape."

Lilah grinned. "See? Need me."

The transcriber popped a tape in a VCR. On the screen Buffy and Angel walked in hand and hand with Kathy between them.

Lilah stared wide eyes at the screen. "Buffy's…pregnant again", she asked amazed.

Gavin eyes narrowed. "Buffy as in the slayer. Slayer's cannot carry to term. Who do you think the father is", he asked.

"Who you think", smirked Lilah. "Buffy is Angel's mate. He's very possessive and protective of her. That little girl was the reason he pushed me out the window".

"That's impossible. Vampires can't father children!"

"Tell me about it". Lilah rubbed the scar on her neck and pulled out her cell phone. "Linwood? It's Lilah. You're not gonna believe what I'm looking at", she spoke into the receiver. She knew sooner or later that Angel was going to slip up she just had to make sure it wasn't her that took the fall for it. Dying was the easy part…it's coming back that's a bitch.

* * *

><p>As Angel and Buffy went down the stairs, they were met with a room full of vampires. "Angel", she cried. They turned to see the gang in defense mode. Cordy had Kathy in her arms. All eyes turned to Buffy.<p>

"I thought the spell could blind them", he hissed back.

Willow looked sheepish. "It tends to have holes once the baby is ready to come out", she answered. A moment later her eyes widened. "Omg you're in labor", she screamed.

"We come for the children", the leader stated.

Buffy straightened as much as she could. "Like hell you are…Will", she asked as the vampires started to attack.

Angel was doing a good job holding up the front defending Buffy, while Gunn and Giles were blocking Kathy and Dawn.

Fred came up behind Buffy and put a knife to her throat stopping everyone. She started to move the pained the slayer out of the door slowly. "Don't worry they don't know that this knife can't hurt the baby", she whispered to assure the slayer.

Buffy groaned. "They do now…vampires have great hearing", she gasped as another wave over took her.

The fighting started all over again. Cordy looked at Willow and Tara who was flipping through a book of spells. "Anytime guys", she hissed as she dodged the vamp coming at her.

Willow eyes grew black as she commanded all the vampires to turn to dust.

Both gangs loaded up to go to the hospital. Buffy insisted that Kathy was with them but Angel had to tell her that their precious Angel Kat didn't need to see her mother hurling in pain. He wanted to ask what had her so worked up but knew now was not the time. They were almost at the hospital when Buffy senses started going haywire. "Stop the car…turn around they're waiting there", she screamed as another wave hit.

Angel quickly made a u turn. "Where *are* we going", asked Giles. He was concerned for his charge. Giles, Angel, Buffy, Willow, Wesley and Gunn were crammed in Angel's small car. Kathy, Xander, Fred, Dawn, Anya, Spike, Tara and Cordy were in the minivan, along with a car seat for the new baby.

"Somewhere safe", Angel gritted out. Could Buffy ever have a normal delivery? Every ten minutes he heard his beloved scream in agony

"Where's safe? The hotel is definitely out", informed the Wicca.

"How about if we go to..."

Angel cut Gunn off immediately. "Vegas? Sorry, Gunn, too high profile, but I agree we need to get out of dodge."

"Actually..." Wes stated.

Giles groaned still getting use to the idea that Wesley was a reformed demon hunter that was also on the outskirts of the council. "Dear god", he stated. He thought back to a time when Wes was always trying to out do him. "What is it", asked the elder watcher.

"Just, other people seem to know a lot more about this kid's importance than we do. The only thing that can help us is back at the hotel. We can't protect your kids unless we get the scrolls."

Angel groaned. "Okay then. Quick stop."

* * *

><p>Soon after the gang left, Wolfram hart set up shop in the lobby of the hotel. They even brought in there own doctor. "Let's set up out here. - Oh, and get a hose. I'm afraid there might be some blood. - And you can set the babies' cage next to mama's."<p>

They had made sure to alert all the vampires to wait at the hospitals to lure them back to the hotel. The plan was sound. Now all they had to do was wait. The doctor was setting out his instruments on a table in the lobby preparing for a need be C-section. The doctor spun around as he heard the door open. The commandos were ready to fire at the guy.

"Where is Angelus", asked Holtz. He was tired of the games. He was told that this was the demons address and he wanted to kill him now.

* * *

><p>In the Wolfram Hart office Linwood was watching trying to figure out who this weird dress man was. After a moment he realized that he didn't care and ordered the man to be taken out.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel pulled over just as Buffy was hit by another wave of contractions. Buffy had her hand clutching Angel's upper arm during most of the time. "Honey…why are we stopping…I need a hospital…preferable one without vamps" she screamed.<p>

Angel cringed. "It's only a couple of blocks from the hotel. I'll go the rest of the way on foot", he assured her.

Buffy began to panic. "No…hospital…we're trying to find a demon free clinic", she told him.

Wesley slid into the driver's seat and Gunn protested.

Angel ran his fingers through Buffy's hair. "The scrolls", he asked never taking his eyes off Buffy as she shivered from the pain. He took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders and tucked the blanket more firmly around her.

"In the cabinet back in the office", replied Wesley.

Angel nodded reluctantly removing himself from Buffy's warmth. "If I'm not back in five minutes, leave without me." His tone left no room for argument so Buffy shut her lips and pouted.

"Leave to where", asked Will this whole thing was just surreal.

Angel turned to look at the van. He could hear Spike playing peak-a-boo to keep Kathy entertained. "Anywhere. Somewhere safe", he told them with a shrugged.

"Angel", Buffy asked.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah", he asked back in the same tone.

"Come back to me", she stated.

* * *

><p>Angel smiled and then jumped onto the hood of the car. Then he hopped to the bottom of the fire escape ladder and then proceeded to make his way up the building. When he reached the inside of the lobby he was surprised to see the carnage all over the place. He saw this weird creepy little doctor with chicken feet and dead guys he presumed was W&amp;H's team.<p>

"Angelus", an eerie familiar voiced called out to him. Angel turned around to see the guy who life he ruined almost a century ago. "I've been looking for you", he stated.

* * *

><p>Buffy let out a very loud scream. She was beginning to feel her insides tearing apart. "Where's Angel", she panted.<p>

"He said five minutes…it's been six and a half", Gunn stated. Wes started the car frantically.

"Her contractions are getting closer together…this baby isn't going to wait", Giles informed them all. Willow helped Buffy lie down in the backseat.

"Giles I wanna hold your hand", the slayer cried.

Giles looked uneasy. 'Um Gunn get Spike…where going to need his services", the watcher stated taking the time to clean his glasses.

A moment later Spike was at their side examining the situation. Buffy immediately grabbed his hand. "Bloody hell", he screamed as he literally saw the blood coming from his hand. "Where the hell is the poof", he screamed.

* * *

><p>"Holtz…my God", Angel stated in bewilderment.<p>

"You have no god demon", Holtz spat.

The scrolls were making sense now. They were talking about Holtz. "The Tro-clon - the prophecy - raised up from darkness to bring darkness. That's you. Holtz, whatever brought you here..." he trailed off at a loss for words.

Some of Holtz' minions came up to hold Angel still."You did. - You and your demon bitch. - For two hundred years I slept. For two hundred years - I dreamt of nothing - but this moment", the vampire hunter spat holding a knife to Angel's throat.

"Which would explain why you look so well rested", Angel smirked trying to break free of the demon's hold.

Holtz pulled the sword back not amused."You haven't changed."

"Actually, I have. While you were sleeping, a lot changed."

"Really", he asked throwing holy water onto Angel's face. Angel vamped out immediately before turning back human. "Somehow things seem the same to me."

"You're wrong", the vampire hissed.

Holtz put the sword tip against Angel's throat again. "I *will* have justice", he proclaimed.

"No. - I don't think you will. - There is no justice for the things I did to you." Angel now identified with him. If something was to happen to his family he knew he would die or go insane…probably both.

"You didn't do them to me. And you didn't do them alone." Holtz then addressed his peeps. "Find the female. If he's here, Darla can't be far. He turned back to face the vampire that took everything from him. "Or are you going to tell me *that's* changed, too?"

* * *

><p>Buffy was screaming with pain in the backseat of Angel's convertible.<p>

"She's gonna pop right here. What we could really use right about now is some Vaseline and a catcher's mitt", Gunn spoke jokingly but also half serious.

Buffy let lose another scream. By now Fred was examining her. "I don't think she's ready to deliver yet, but she's moved into the active stage of her labor."

Wes looked around: "We have to go. We can't stay here. It's too exposed. Angel should have been back by now."

"Something must have happened", replied Gunn.

Buffy started to panic. She wanted to go to him. He was in turmoil and it was not helping her state of being right now. She didn't remember this much pain with Kathy. It was like 'ouch...oh look it's a baby'. She thought it was because of the meds they gave her and that shot that speed things up. She would kill for another one of those shots.

"Slayer breathe…you would think you would be accustomed to pain and hiding it…bloody hell that hurts", he shouted as the slayer crushed his hand again.

* * *

><p>In the other car Dawn and Cordy was trying to keep Kathy as entertained as possible. Dawn was happy that she thought about bringing her portable DVD and popped on Kathy's Wiggles. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't block out all of Buffy's painful screams. Dawn never heard her sister scream that much and she would come home with bruises and clothes full of blood. She decided right then and there that she was never having kids.<p>

* * *

><p>"She was always the trick, you know, not you. Darla was the unpredictable one", Holtz ranted.<p>

Angel was still stuck on how this was happening. He could care less if he went after Darla as long as he stayed away from Buffy. He wasn't about to tell Holtz that Darla was dead. "Was it a demon - or something else?"

Holtz pointed a stake at Angel's chest and Angel stilled immediately."What if I just - kill you now? Would she somehow sense it? Would she then come running? Would that bring her bursting through those doors, I wonder?"

Angel gulped. Buffy would defiantly feel that but he needed to get to her because she was in the middle of labor."Did something come to you, or did you seek it out?" Angel tried to keep him talking. The longer Holtz ranted the more time he could figure out how to escape.

"She might show herself in the service of revenge. - It can be a powerful motivator."

Angel agreed whole heartedly."Yes, it can. What did you have to give up for this second chance?"

"Give up", he asked in rage. "I had nothing *to* give up. *You* saw to that", Holtz spat.

"We took a lot from you, that's true. But we didn't get everything. We couldn't take your soul."

"What do you know of a soul", the vampire hunter sneered.

* * *

><p>Wesley got into the driver's seat and everyone gathered into there prospective cars.<p>

"Don't anyone wants to sit back here with me…don't leave me back here with Spike", the slayer protested.

"Buffy he's the only one that you can reach out to and not break", Giles told her. "But we're rooting for you", he assured.

Buffy rolled her eyes and Spike cried out again as Buffy gripped his hand.

Gunn looked annoyed at Wesley. "Dude why we not moving", he asked.

"I dare say we have a flat", Giles stated.

Buffy groaned. "You have got to be kidding me".

Wes waved it off. "We'll be back on the road in no time", he told her.

"Unless you hurry…we're about to be surrounded by demons", she huffed as she bit down a scream. "Tell the other car to go to Lorne's…I want Katherine safe", she ordered.

Giles called Xander and gave the order. They watched Xander drive off only to see the car turn over by the demons that unbeknown to them worked for Holtz.

Buffy heart stopped for a second. She tried to get up but she fell back down. "Angel Kat", she yelled.

* * *

><p>Angel looked at who the demon brought in and smirked. "Lilah", he laughed amused.<p>

"This isn't her", Holtz yelled. He then through holy water on her face. "She's not even a vampire", he huffed.

Lilah wiped her face in disgust. "No, I'm an attorney", she stated.

Angel raised an eye brow. "let me guess…dead guys all over my floor…friends of yours…didn't you learn anything", he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at Angel and smirked. "Look, if I'd known you were torturing him, I wouldn't have interrupted. Please, continue. I'll wait until you're finished."

"When I'm finished, he'll be dead", he assured.

While Lilah and Holtz were talking Angel managed to get a grenade open and as soon as it went off he went to find his family not looking back.

Holtz told his men to search the grounds and warned Lilah that Angelus was his to kill. That's when she dropped the bomb. "There weren't sent for Angel. This was meant to be a party for his wife".

"You know of Darla…is that what he calls her now", he asked bewildered.

Lilah smirked. "Darla's dead…killed her for the slayer…you heard of those right", she asked. She started to inform him of all the changes in Angel's life.

* * *

><p>Buffy managed to walk to the car wreck taking down two of those demons before actually getting there. She saw Dawn and Kathy and relaxed. Sure they were banged up but they we're alive.<p>

She hugged both of them and fell to the floor causing them all to take a tumble.

"The rest of us are fine too", replied Anya watching the slayer only showing concern for her sister and child.

Buffy ignored her and clutched her stomach.

Dawn looked at her sister's pained face as it started to rain. "Guys", she yelled.

Angel showed up at this moment looking a t the car wreck to his three summer girls hurled up together. "Guys we need to move now", he told them.

Buffy shook her head. "There's no time", Buffy cried.

Xander looked at her. "We need to get you out of the rain", he ordered going towards her but Angel beat him to her.

"Spike…take them to Lorne's", he ordered as he nodded for Dawn to go towards the younger vampire.

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving my sister", she told him definitely.

He gave up and at least got them to start fixing the tire and put the hood to his car up so they could wait in. He then turned to Buffy. "I need you to push sweetheart", he told her reaching for her hand.

Buffy nodded and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you're back", she whispered as she began to push. Angel held her hand just like the first time; unflinching and unmoving as his other hand was making sure everything was fine down there. When the time was needed for him to use two hands Buffy leaned up and grabbed his upper arm.

Anya watched in disgust. "This is the most unsanitary place to have a baby", she stated.

Spike got the van up on its right side and was trying to start it up.

"You're almost there babe…come on push", he coached having learned a lot from the last time.

"I can't…it hurts Angel…it hurts", she whispered. It was pouring down now. "I'm cold and I'm hungry", she told him.

"Come on lover…tough as nails remember", he gloated. "One more push I swear", he stated seeing the head and half of the body.

Buffy pushed and seconds later she sighed in relief when her little boy's cries filled the alley. "I wanna see", she told him tiredly as she watched Angel cradle the baby and cut the cord. She tilted her head to the side in amazement.

Willow couldn't hold back anymore as she ran toward the couple. "Omg….can you believe it's finally over. He's adorable", she gushed as she handed Buffy a blanket and an umbrella. "What's his name….I bet he's going to have Angel's charm", she rambled.

Buffy laughed. "Will…slow down", she told her best friend. She turned to Angel and nudged him as he gently lifted her up in his arms as he smelt Holtz near. She cradled her newborn baby protectively against her chest. "Angel died in an alley…it just feels right to name him Liam", she stated staring at her crying baby boy. "Liam is that your name", she asked using her baby voice. She looked up at Angel for reassurance but he just smiled.

"Willow do you think you could magically get us to Sunnydale in let's say now", he asked.

Willow frowned and Tara gave Angel a look. "Willow", her girlfriend protested.

"Angelus", Holtz called aiming his crossbow at him.

Angel froze. "Will…do the spell", he hissed.

Dawn came out the car at that exact moment holding Kathy. "I wanna see my nephew", she told them holding Kathy.

Everybody just looked at her.

"Is this a bad time", she asked.

Buffy looked at the man who life Angelus ruined. There was no way he should be alive. She could faintly hear Willow chanting but she kept her eyes on him. She was cradled right in front of his heart she let her cross necklace on her neck show as she prepared herself to catch the arrow. She saw him lower his crossbow just as the scenery changed and they arrived at the mansion.

"You know there is going to be a lot of people after your children now that the secret is out", Wesley stated breaking the silence.

Angel put Buffy on the sofa and went to get Kathy and remove her of those wet clothes.

Buffy caressed her now sleeping baby face and glanced over at Angel and their other child that she never dreamed she would have. "I say bring it on…mama got claws", she stated deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>this is how lullaby should have went...with Buffy as the baby mama lol...i'm so serious! I hoped you guys enjoyed this! If you did...even if you didn't please review...i really love reading those.<strong>


	35. Parents

**I am so sorry about the late post...i have not been ignoring you...it's just been really hacked between post. I was really sick and all i have been doing lately is work school and sleep. Today was my first off day and it would have been up earlier but when i have nothing to do...i lose track of time doing absolutely nothing. **

**For the longest i was completely stumped on how to twist these seasons and blend them together but now i have a plan. i just need you to be patient and keep reading...but be forewarned some of you guys might not like what happens next but one thing you can count on is that there will be a happy ending. **

**i love reading ALL of the reviews...and i'm so happy that some have been writing reviews since i started posting this long story. in the begging i thought it was going to be 10 chapters...smh. Anyways ya'll should know by now i don't own B/A but please read anyways!**

* * *

><p>Buffy laid on the couch staring at her two favorite guys. She was wearing a partly irritated and amused expression. Her husband loved being a dad. Just when she thought he couldn't be more over protected he went out and proved her wrong. As soon as they were teleported to the mansion he 'borrowed' Giles old car and rushed them to the hospital to make sure everything was alright. Needless to say Buffy and the babies were alright. Dawn however had a really bad cold. Therefore, Angel didn't let Dawn anywhere near Kathy and Liam.<p>

It was now first thing in the morning and Buffy knew everybody wanted to see the baby since Angel was being a baby hog yesterday and she did not want everybody in their room. Cordy made vital attempts last night but it was late and Buffy was too tired to protest Angel's demands. Liam was nothing like Kathy. He was on calm and quiet when he was nesting in Buffy arms which tended to be the problem because Angel currently had him and refused to hand him over.

"Angel", Buffy wined. She was sure the entire house was up now thanks to her child mutant lungs. Her husband just looked at her sheepishly and Liam quieted to the sound of his mother's voice...slightly.

"You had him for nine months…it's now my turn", he stated firmly. After a moment, Angel gave his wife a goofy smile. "Look at what we did", he spoke in awe.

Buffy laughed and went towards them. "Yea…I know I was there", she smirked wrapping her arms around him. "He's my little AJ", she cooed staring at her baby's light greenish eyes. It was too soon to tell if that was what his eyes was going to be for the rest of his life but Buffy thought they were perfect.

Angel was still warily on the name. "Honey...are you sure Liam's a good name for him", he asked. Angel frowned as the baby once again started to fuss.

Buffy laughed and moved so Liam could hold her hand. "I wanted him to be named after someone great and it couldn't be Angel cuz everyone would talk about him…no offense lover", she soothed leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I once thought it to be a very gay name", Buffy admitted.

Angel laughed. "Tell me how you really feel", he chided.

Buffy nuzzled her head on his arm. "I feel that Liam was a lost soul and he needed to lose his soul and get it back so he could clean up his act. You may say vampires don't change but I'm going to argue and say that they do. You have…it's because of your past that makes you the loving husband and father that you are today…the least I can do is honor that", Buffy told him honestly.

Angel turned to stare at her. His eyes were saying everything he couldn't. He finally found the words but was interrupted by a loud squeal. Buffy smiled reassuringly letting him know that words weren't needed. They had the rest of their lives.

Buffy giggled and talked to their baby taking him from Angel. Liam quieted immediately.

" That's not fair", Angel pouted.

Buffy ignored him lost in talking to their child.

"Good you three are up…I thought I had to sneak in and steal a peak", ranted Cordy coming into the living room heading straight for the trio.

"No…it's Auntie Dawn's turn", yelled Dawn coming in right behind her.

Angel swiftly maneuvered Buffy behind him eyeing the sick Summers.

"Dawnie", Buffy drawled out. "You're sick sweetie".

At that moment Willow and Giles came in. Willow had a very sleepy Kathy in her arms. Angel went over and brought her to his arms. "Morning sleepy head", he teased kissing her forehead.

Kathy just settled into her father's arms. "Mor papa…mommy", she greeted back yawning a little.

"Hey Angel Kat…want to meet your baby brother officially", asked Buffy coming closer to them.

Kathy nodded. She remembered her mama and papa were telling her that she was going to be a big sis. She looked at her mother carrying something. As her mother came closer she saw a small baby. He smelt like mommy and daddy. Kathy reached out to touch the baby who smelt like her parents.

"Do you know his name princess", asked Angel watching and hoping that the two would love each other how he and Buffy loved their siblings.

Kathy again nodded. "Bro", she stated excitedly.

Buffy nodded happily watching Liam take hold of Kathy fingers. "Yea Angel Kat…meet your brother Liam…but you can call him AJ", she told her.

"Hey AJ', Kathy greeted. She then turned brown eyes towards her daddy expectantly.

"What's up Baby girl", Angel asked feeling Kathy eyes on him.

"Angel Kat eat eat", she demanded.

All of the adults laughed but it soon ceased as the sound of glass was heard breaking. Buffy and Angel spared a glance at each other before handing both children to their friends to check it out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later both kids were taking a nap and everyone were down stairs talking. "Is this ever going to end', asked Buffy.<p>

"Highly unlikely…you're children are prophesied", Wesley stated.

"It was so much easier when no one knew about them", the slayer moaned. A couple hours ago a demon tried to break in. They killed him of course but Buffy just wanted her kids out of harm's way. Angel called Lorne down and he told them about the damage to the hotel. He and Willow just put a safety spell over the mansion so it was basically Fort Knox.

"Which begs the question…how did they find out", Giles asked.

Willow frowned. "Anybody with ill intentions were blinded and deafened by the spell…that means that someone told them. That's the only way the spell breaks", the witch told them. "Well labor also breaks the spell...but these guys were prepared".

"Watching without being seen", Fred stated. "How do one do that when Angel senses are sharp as razors", asked the scientist.

"You make sure dead boy aint around", Xander answered. "You guys said that while Angel and Buffy went on their honeymoon/vacation that they exterminated bugs right", he asked them.

The fang gang nodded. Xander nodded going into military mode. "What if they gave you bugs instead", he asked.

"Now that's just plan gross", Gunn sneered in disgust.

Buffy face turned to complete horror knowing exactly what Xander was talking about. She buried her face into Angel's chest mortified. "We had you know in that room", she whispered. "And everybody saw me being fat". She spoke so only Angel could hear her. He rubbed her back reassurly intent on finding and burning all of those tapes slightly amused that Buffy was only horrified because of her weight.

Fred laughed at Gunn's error. "No…not creepy crawling bugs although just the thought of someone knowing your every move is creepy enough to make your skin crawl but their like cameras or microphones that no one sees. The hotel is probably full of them", she stated logically.

"We're not going back there", Buffy stated getting up to pace.

"Buffy there not going to run us out of our home…Will…Lorne there has to be some way to get them out", he asked.

Lorne shrugged. "Sorry Angelcakes but this problem isn't magical…you're gonna need a sweep team that I can't get for you", he told them sadly.

Dawn face lit up. "Ohhh…Angel wasn't you friends with a lady cop", she asked.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her sister. She hated that 'lady cop friend'.

Angel grabbed Buffy hand but she yanked it out of reach. "Friend is putting it lightly", he informed Dawn gently.

"Well she must owe you a favor…have her help", she supplied.

Angel smiled. "Good thinking kiddo…I'll give it a try…then if it's a no go then I'll call a realtor", he told the group. Suddenly the baby monitor went off and Angel was up with a start. "I'll get that", he stated and was off to tend to his son.

A clean diaper later Angel and Liam were back in the living room. He noticed Dawn left but he heard that Kathy was now up and figured that's where Dawn was headed. "So how's the list going", he asked Wesley.

Wesley looked startled. Angel rolled his eyes impatiently. He wanted this discussed before Dawn came back downstairs. "We've divided it into two categories. Column one groups or individuals that we know pose a threat to the baby: Holtz, Wolfram & Hart, the vampire cult that attacked us at the hospital. Column two those you *could* pose a threat once they get wind of the babies."

Angel read the list as he bounced the baby up and down. "Order of Phillius, Beltar the Cremator, - Frank?"

"Local mobster, specializes in kidnapping", Gunn supplied thinking Angel didn't know of the demon.

"Ah", Angel was about to say something but the baby started crying again and he lost his train of thought. "What, what, what? What is it? You can't be wet again. I just changed you. Ah-hmm, are you hungry? I got a bottle all ready for you." He walked over to the table where Buffy set the bottle warmer and found the bottle to be missing.

"Where did I put his bottle? I had a bottle all ready for him", he exclaimed.

Cordy hurried over and handed her boss the bottle.

Angel fed his son the bottle. "Okay. Here's your babba", he stated. The only problem was Liam didn't want it. Both Buffy and Gunn were grinning. "You just take it like this", Angel stated taking the bottle and made sucking noises. "And you drink, and you're happy." Needless to say Liam was not happy.

Gunn strutted over to them. "Angel, why don't you let me take him for a little while? I helped raise my cousin since she was about a week old."

Cordy threw up her hands and walked away.

"Honey…give me Liam", the slayer ordered coming over to the fussy baby. Once Liam was in his mother's arm he quieted immediately.

"Not fair" he muttered.

Buffy ignored him. "That's because he don't want a stupid bottle…cuz I taste better…isn't that right", she gushed at the infant.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Ew…sis gross", Dawn stated walking in with Kathy.

Buffy turned beet red. "Whatever…I'm going to go feed my baby you prevs", she spoke and went to the nursery.

"Dawn don't you have homework", Angel asked cautiously.

Dawn huffed and stormed away as Cordy went to grab Kat to start playing with one of her many toys.

"Alright, so we got a list. All we have to do is erase everyone on it", he told both gangs once Dawn left the room.

"I can do that for you", she said eagerly. Fred picked up a dry eraser and proceeded to do exactly that.

Everyone now turned to look at her the way they were looking at Buff.

"Ah, Fred..."Cordelia trailed off trying to figure out a way to explain this to her.

"I thought she was smart", Anya blurted out. Xander nudged her.

"What", Fred asked clearly lost. She stopped erasing and looked to Cordy.

A light bulb went off in Fred head. "Oh, you meant erase in a squish and kill violent kind of way. I'll just put that back", she stated shyly feeling extremely embarrassed. She then wrote Holtz name back on the list.

* * *

><p>Sahjhan followed Holtz into their underground lair. He was so mad the Holtz could have taken out Angel bout let him get away. Holtz promised to deliver he couldn't have Holtz getting soft on him. "Well that was a thrilling evening. It's not like I've been waiting two hundred and fifty years for you to take your blood vengeance on Angel to have you just stand there and let him walk away."<p>

Holtz was also furious at being taken by surprise."Why didn't you tell me Darla was dusted and that he had a pregnant wife who by the way happens to be human", he hissed back.

The demon shrugged."Didn't matter. You were supposed to kill them both before she could have it."

"But his wife is human…maybe she is a victim foursed to bare his demon spawn."

Sahjhan rubbed his face tiredly. "Oh no she was a very willing participant. Angel did your job for you…well, at least one of them is dust."

"She got off easy. Angel's demise will be a great deal more painful", Holtz promised already thinking of sick ways to make him pay.

"You know you throw around a lot of big words like death and pain and no mercy, but so far I haven't seen bupkus." Behind them the Grapplar demons were following and stuffing themselves with fast food as they. "Listen to me, Holtz, we got prophecies to fulfill. We don't need some deep, dark plan for Angel. You put a stake in him, you watch him go poof! It's a classic."

Holtz didn't agree. He wanted that demon to suffer….to lose everything just like he had. He was already putting his plan into motion."Step one is getting rid of these minions."

"No. Step one is poof. And then there are no more steps. And we can't get rid of the Grapplars. I signed a two-week contract. - Trust me, you don't wanna piss these guys off."

"They're soulless beasts bred only to maim and kill."

"Ah! Maim and kill. Two more words I like. You're gonna need these guys - unless you're plan is to kill Angel with candy clowns and marshmallow pies", replied Sahjhan. Suddenly all of the Grapplars started to choke. "What's happening?"

"I need more than mere fighters", Holtz stated calmly.

"They're choking! Do you know the Heimlich? I can't do it in this dimension. My arms will go right through them…What did you do", asked the elder demon as the demon workers he hired started to drop like flies.

Holtz smirked. "I poisoned their drink."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't need mercenaries who will kill for anyone willing to pay their price. I need warriors who will die for my cause..."

* * *

><p>Angel was looking at the weapons cabinet he and Buffy had in their personal training room."Gunn…Xander", he called. They both replied with a yeah although Xander was a lot more snug.<p>

"I'm in a war here. I'm gonna need some serious firepower", he declared.

"You mean something beyond swords and spears", Gunn asked warily.

"Way beyond."

"Oh you mean like the rocket launcher", Xander asked excitedly secretly wanting to use it again. "Plus we got toys from Buffy's old flame in storage", he announced.

Everyone shivered at Angel's growl at the mention of Riley. "I know some guys. Leave it to me", Gunn stated trying to move the elephant in the room.

"Thanks", he told them tightly mentally trying to get over his anger toward the man that wanted to dissect his baby like a frog and then bombed Buffy and drugged her…the list went on and on. He turned his attention towards Will and Fred. "We get into the websites?"

"Yup…Normally all we would have to do is hack into the e-mail and track the relays but - they're using re-mailers…but I figured it out", Willow boosted. "Without magic", she cheered.

Tara smiled. "That's my girl."

Angel just looked at them. "Find anything useful" he asked.

"Not yet…give us time", Fred asked him.

Angel was raving. "We don't have a little time. Are those all the names up there on the board?"

"Working on some other leads. We all want the same thing, Angel. We're doing the best we can."

Angel looked at Buffy walking down the stairs holding their baby while Kathy was stumbling over to meet them at the bottom. His family was in danger and he was going to do anything to protect them. "Do better."

* * *

><p>"Where are they" Lilah hissed seeing the hotel on camera empty. She spotted their little demon friend The Host earlier but he looked as clueless as they were.<p>

Linwood was livid. "Didn't you say the slayer was from Sunnydale…send a team there", he commanded. He needed to get his hands on those children.

"We need to find a way to obtain the children", Gavin stated.

Lilah rolled her eyes. "He has a knack for stating the obvious sir", she claimed. The last thing she needed was Linwood in one of his moods.

Today was just not Angel's day. Buffy insisted that she went patrolling tonight leaving him in care of their two children. The Scooby gang took Dawn out for pizza and Cordy decided to show Gunn the Bronx. Wesley tagged along for the ride. So it was just him and his little ones, who were not behaving at all.

It took forever trying to bath Kathy. She kept insisting that she didn't want to take one and she was not sleepy. When her favorite word "no", wasn't working she started to cry. Of course her crying had awoken her baby brother who decided to join in on the fun. It became a contest of who could cry the loudest. Angel ears were killing him, which was funny because he never seemed to mind people screaming for their lives as loud as they could.

As he rocked the baby back and forth and continued to attempt to put the one and a half year old to bed he noticed Kathy eyes were golden and throwing daggers at Liam.

"Your brother is not dinner…ever", he told her sternly.

She pouted and raised her hands in order to be picked up too. Angel raised an eyebrow at how he was supposed to do this one. After a very careful balancing act he managed to get Kathy on his back as he carried them to her new room. He had to remind himself to thank his childe for the amazing pant job. She hoped off of him to her bed so fast it caused Angel to have a panic attack. He handed her the newest stuff dragon and skillfully turned on The Wiggles. After kissing her good night he speedily walked out of the room and across the hall to Liam's room.

Baby Liam kept making the cutest little noises that made Angel smile even brighter. He was talking to his baby boy and telling him all types of stories in Irish when Liam just started crying. Angel thought he heard something and the baby got louder. Angel went over and got a teddy bear from the day bed to distract the baby. "Teddy isn't crying. Do you see Teddy cry? No, Teddy isn't crying", Angel cooed. Liam kept crying and Angel leaned his head against the bear exhausted. It was 8 o' clock; Buffy was nowhere near being done with patrolling. He was in for a long night and extremely worried about her.

"Come on, kid, you gotta give me something here. Alright. Last ditch effort", Angel sighed clearing his throat. He was going to sing him a lullaby. The same lullaby that would put Kathy out like a light. He was trying to go two for two here. "Toora-loora-loora, toora-loora-lay..."

Lorne walked into the room behind Angel

."Toora-loora-loora, that's an Irish lullaby..."he explained sensing Lorne come in. He had forgotten that The Host didn't leave with the rest of the crew. Angel finally gave up and leaned his head against the cradle in defeat as Liam just got louder. He and his sister could have been more polar opposites.

Lorne came over to them staring at the little guy. "Here let me give it a try", he stated and started to sing. He was offended that the kid didn't even care and continued to cry. "He doesn't like Smokey Robinson and the Miracles? I thought you said this kid had a soul", he spat jokingly.

Angel leaned down over the cradle to talk to the baby."You know what, you're fed, and you're changed. I hold you, you cry. I put you down, you cry. What do you want me to do here", he asked in frustration.

His response was crying.

"You would think I would know what to do by now…I'm a terrible father", he sighed picking Liam back up. "I can't even get him to stop crying."

"Yeah, well, it's getting a little tense - your vibe, that is", Lorne told the vampire having read him while he was singing.

Angel frowned."My vibe? What vibe?"

"Oh, just the incredibly anxious one that's been coming of you in waves ever since he was born. He's deeply connected to you. If you're wound this tight, how do you think he's gonna feel", Lorne shrugged.

"Hey, he's not even a day old and he's got an enemies list. How would you feel? Wouldn't you be a little edgy", Angel protested.

"Yeah. I'd also be in awe. Look at him."

Angel looked down at the screaming baby in his arms that his wife eyes.

Lorne continued talking, "he's more than a mission, bro. *Look* at him. Look at him." With that said the green demon walked out of the room and went to check on Angel Kat.

The ensouled demon sat in the rocking chair near the window facing the door with a small smile on his lips. "It's all right. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be all right", he assured his little one and himself.

The baby continued to scream.

"Hey. Shh. You're going to wake you're sister", Angel told him. He then proceeded to make a bunch of silly faces but Liam wasn't giving in. "Okay. I only got one more in me", Angel told him morphing in to game face. The baby stopped crying immediately and started to drift off to sleep.

Angel smile widened. "Yeah, that's my little guy! You like that, don't you? A bootchee-wootchee..."

* * *

><p>"That is so hot", Buffy smirked standing at the doorway with her arms crossed and a stake in her hand.<p>

Golden-green eyes snapped up at her. He said nothing but Buffy could tell he was tired and extremely relieved. Buffy came further into the room sitting down her stake on the changing table and strutted over to the chair where he was sitting. "The great Scrooge of Europe is now the world's greatest dad", she teased kissing his cheek. He subconsciously morphed back.

"I wish…he just dozed off and Kathy…quite a temper", he whispered getting up and putting Liam to bed.

Buffy tried to hold a laugh. "Welcome to my world…when you left to go to LA Kathy cried all the time when she was first born. I wanted to pull my hair out sometimes", Buffy told him pulling him into a hug.

Angel nodded inhaling her scent. He was so glad she was home early. "How was patrol", he asked in concern.

Buffy grinned. "Like riding a bike", she chirped happily beaming up at him. Then her facial expression turned seriously and she punched him in the shoulder…hard.

"Ouch", he hissed. "What was that for", he asked trying not to yell because then Liam would be once again competing to be a banshee.

"Don't think I didn't see a certain platinum blonde haired vamp tailing me all night", she hissed back.

Angel grinned. "Can you blame a guy for worrying", he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

Buffy rolled her eyes and stormed out the room.

He was in front of her in a second. "Please don't be mad at me love…I hate it when you're mad", he whispered into her ear.

Buffy grinned up at him. "Good'.

* * *

><p>Holtz was waiting behind a chain-link fence with a sheet of paper in his hands.<p>

A door in the building on the other side of the fence with a sign "No Parking. Bar deliveries only" opened and a young woman walked out, squinting at the bright sunlight before walking back walking away. Holtz followed after her. He turned a corner to see a barely smoked cigarette lying on the ground. He raised his hand to catch the girl's fist as she swung at him.

"Your punch could have been quicker - without so much to drink", he observed.

"It's kind of a trade-off, because without that much to drink", she stated head butting holtz. "hurts a lot more."

He tossed her against a nearby, parked car. "You stick to the shadows."

"I'm not much of a day person", the lady quipped.

The girl picked up a 2x4 lying on the ground next and went after him ready for a fight.

"I'm not here to fight."

"Your bad luck", she hissed angrily ready for some action. She swung at Holtz, but he easily blocked her and pushed her up against the wall with his hands on her throat. ,

"I know you're in pain. I know what it's like to grieve", he told her letting go of her.

She lifted up a finger and tapped him on the chin."Nice goatee. Kind of rounds out the whole creepy stalker look. I'll be moving on now." With that being said, she turned to go.

"Justine", Holtz called out to them. She slowly turned to face him. "I'm not finished."

"You know my name", she asked. That little piece of information gave her pause.

"I know everything. You know at seventeen twenty two Spaulding. You stay out all night. Sleep all day. Ever since your sister was murdered six months ago", he stated pulling out the obituary and handed to her. "Your twin. - It wasn't a mugging like the paper said, was it? Major blood loss, two unidentifiable neck wounds."

"So", she stated getting defensive again.

"My name is Holtz. I want to help you."

* * *

><p>"I say we go back to LA…if they find us here where seating ducks", Buffy stated rocking AJ in her arms.<p>

"Are you crazy", Anya hissed. "They have creepy little cameras there", she stated.

"That's why we go back…we could use it to our advantage", Buffy stated frustrated that Anya was doubting her battle tactics.

"Buff maybe Anya is right", Xander stated softly. "We're better off here", he assured her.

Buffy huffed and Liam started crying. "I'm going to go change him", she stated dismissing herself from the group. Angel picked up his little girl and followed Buffy upstairs.

"You ok mo chroí", he asked softly as they reached the nursery.

Buffy turned to face him defeated. "I don't know…Angel I just don't know", she stated sadly.

"Yo Angel", he heard Gunn yell from down stairs.

He and Buffy went back down stairs to check it out. "What's up Gunn."

"Got the fire arm you wanted", he said dropping the bag on the ground.

"Sleeping baby in arms", Buffy hissed.

"Mission accomplished. You said you wanted fire power, so..."

Angel looked inside the bag and grinned."Good work."

"Also we got company out front", Gunn informed them. Buffy cringed…it was too soon.

"Did they see you", Angel asked urgently.

"Nah. I saw them, kept on going, doubled back and came in through the cemetery", Gunn told his boss.

"Who are they", asked the slayer.

Well, two blacked out cars of what I'm betting is more vampire cult. And a biker gang I recognize from back in the day."

"Humans", asked Buffy greatly disturbed that humans would want to do something cruel to an infant.

"Yeah. Into extortion and kidnapping. There are also some funky fellows in a van I didn't recognize, wearing hooded cloaks."

"Lilliad demons. Their fun is making a magical broth from the bones of human children", Wesley informed them joining there little conversation. They probably want to find out how the child born of a vampire affects the recipe. They use strong magic. They may be able to break the furies spell."

"What are they waiting for', asked Angel.

"Night. Their power is linked directly to the lunar cycle" supplied Giles walking in from the kitchen.

Buffy nodded soberly. "Nights good…Angel can fight then…whereas now not so much", the slayer stated.

"Tonight's a full moon", supplied Fred.

"No matter what kind of weapons we have, we're not gonna be able to fight off the whole world, once that force field comes down", Gunn told them.

"I don't see that we have a choice", Wes replied.

* * *

><p>Buffy peeked from the curtains of her bedroom. Night fall was swiftly approaching and just like she stated they were sitting ducks. All day she and Giles were training trying to prepare her for what to come. She spied all the cars and vans waiting to grab her children. She closed her eyes at the madness and welcomed the calm before the storm. She felt her husband come up behind her and carried her away from the window. She didn't turn towards him or speak a sound. Neither did he, for there were no words; just a silent "I'm sorry" that they would never voice out loud.<p>

A while later, there was a knock on the door and Angel silently invited them in. Buffy was now cocooned in her husband's arms.

After hearing the ok, Gunn popped his head in their room and told them that the demons were starting there mojo. He left the two alone and went back downstairs to prepare. "Buffy", Angel started to say but Buffy shook her head and kissed him.

"Always", she whispered sadly letting him know that they were in this together…no regrets.

* * *

><p>As the force field was almost down, Buffy and Angel took the kids out the backdoor heading toward the cemetery. Spike crypt wasn't that far away and Angel had his car parked not far from it. Buffy had the girl in her little carrier while Angel held their newborn in his arms.<p>

The car wasn't far ahead when Buffy senses started going haywire. "Angel", she cried as they picked up the pace. She looked eyes with him for a minute conveying the message that they both knew. There wasn't enough time!

Before they knew it they were surrounded by demons and vampires alike. Angel blocked her from their sights and morphed into game face.

Buffy rolled her eyes and jumped at one of the demons being mindful of the little one on her back. Angel on the other hand was having a harder time because he was using one hand. They managed to take out three a piece but the fight seemed endless.

"Hand us the children", one of the demons ordered.

The fighting seemed to cease as the couple seemed to consider it. Buffy hesitantly unclipped the carrier and looked at Angel for his okay. The fear was apparent in her eyes. He gave them a count of three and threw their precious cargo into the air and ran for their lives into Angel's car and drove off.

Moments later, after the demons fought over who were getting which kid they unwrapped both bundles to reveal on fake doll and a bomb. There was no reaction time as it blew up in their faces.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel quietly slipped into the Summer's house careful not to wake anybody. Willow came out and greeted them patting Liam on the back. "I told you it would work", the red head ginned proud of her plan. The baby squirmed a little and started to fuss.<p>

Buffy was now leaning her full weight on Angel, having pulled a few muscles and had a few cracked ribs. She still wanted her baby in her arms.

Willow seemed to get the message and handed the baby boy to his mother. "Sorry… it's just that he's so cute", she explained.

Angel smiled. "No thank you", he stated sincerely. "How's Katherine", he asked looking at his wife cuddle Liam close to her heart.

Will waved her hands frantically. "She's out like a light and before you ask Dawnie's homework is all done", she assured him.

Buffy sighed in relief. "I don't know what I'd do without you Will", she smiled.

Willow blushed. "Don't mention it…we're best friends it's my job to help you out."

"Willow do you mind if we crash here for the night", Angel asked unsure. He really didn't want to wake the kids and risk traveling so soon after the big commotion.

Willow gasped at him offended. "Your bed is already made up…now get", she ordered.

Buffy and Angel were about to go up the stairs when Tara walked down. "I'm sorry that we woke you", supplied Angel.

Tara blushed. "No you-you didn't wake me…it's just that I- I- um", she stuttered blushing profoundly.

Buffy looked back at her friend Willow and then at Angel. "I get it" she told the shy girl.

* * *

><p>The next evening Buffy and Angel made a special trip to LA to get some affairs in order. The fang gang also decided to come back and start debugging the hotel so that the kids could come home soon.<p>

Linwood walked into his office and was momentarily surprised to see a petite blond sitting in his chair. But before he had time to form a word he was assaulted from behind with a knife cutting his cheek.

"I see you already meet my husband…as you already know I'm the slayer", she greeted. "I would shake your hand but it looks like you're all tied up", she quirked.

"My daughter has a tiny scratch on her cheek, and now, by extraordinary coincidence so do you. I'm holding you personally responsible for *anything* that happens to them whether it's your fault or not. Cold, sunburn, scratched knee, whatever happens to them, happens to you, and then some."

Buffy stood up from her chair still favoring her right side ready to stop Angel if need be. "My wife is supporting bruised ribs…want to experience some of that", he asked. Linwood shook his head no and Angel loosed up a little.

"We're here to clear the air… you are no longer coming after my family, you're going to make sure my children live long healthy lives or I would hate to cast a blind eye and leave Angel to his own devices. I mean you read the stories", Buffy told him.

Angel tightened his grip before saying, "you just became their godfather, understand?"

"I believe I do", replied the man just as the guards came in.

"Sir", asked one of the guards.

Angel let go of the man and Buffy turned to use her charm on them. "Don't worry boys we're just leaving", she smiled. She turned to Linwood and held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you", she said sweetly.

He didn't see the harm of shaking the young woman's hand now that his guards were here and they reached an understanding; so he shook it.

She smiled in his face as she crushed his hand before grabbing Angel's and heading out the door as if nothing happened.

Angel stopped them before leaving.

"Oh, and one more thing: College fund? Start saving. I got my heart set on Notre Dame", he said turning to watch Linwood grab his hand in pure agony.

"I want Angel Kat to go to Princeton", the slayer argued giggling madly into Angel's side. The sound of a desk crumbling to the ground could be heard as they reached the elevator. A part of her wanted to feel bad for what just occurred in there but he was just as much as a monster as the one she slayed. She had a new duty now…well maybe not so new but she was going to do anything if that meant her kids were safe and loved.


	36. Provider

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the patience...working two jobs and being a full time student is more than a notion but i will be sure to update as much as i can. i finally now the direction i wanna take this story in and i am very excited because of that. **

**As always sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I have to go back Buffy", Giles informed her the next week.<p>

Buffy stared in shock at her watcher. She and the kids came to visit him to see how the plan was going to protect them on his end. Operation protect kids was under full effect. She was not in any way shape or form expecting this. Buffy blinked to clear her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what", she asked. Buffy blinked rapidly not believing she heard him right.

Kathy was playing with Mr. Gordo when she suddenly dropped it and started crying. Giles swiftly picked her up to comfort her but it was too late. The damage was done.

Liam also started to scream loudly. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her kid's antics and went to pick up Liam. "See they don't want you to go either", Buffy hissed rocking Liam gently. "We need you", she pleaded.

Giles patted Kathy on the back. "No you don't", he assured her softly. It was hard for him too but Buffy needed this...she just didn't see it. Angel needed to be the one she went to for stuff and he needed to keep the Council away from any ill plans involving his grandchildren. It was better to do that in their backyard than over an entire ocean.

"I just had a baby…and now the whole world knows…plus Dawn being an occasion rebel. By the way I need you to handle the bleacher situation. She is too young to be doing what she's doing", Buffy informed him. When she got the call the slayer was livid but her sister swore up and down she didn't do it. Buffy rolled her eyes at the thought. She was once a hormonal teenager too…she knew Dawn was guilty as charged.

"I do believe that someone was making out in the cemetery when she was that age to a boy that was twenty times her age", Giles informed her refreshing her memory in an effort for the slayer to go easy on her sister.

Buffy didn't see the resemblance. "Not the same thing…I was living everyday like it was my last _**and we were patrolling**_", she protested. "What if she winds up pregnant or…worse…what am I suppose to do with a teenager…that is why I need you", she stated.

Giles smiled sadly shaking his head. "My job was to train you…you have learned all there is to be taught. My job is completed".

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No your job is to watch…how can you watch if you're an ocean away", she argued.

"We've been apart before. You don't need me anymore. When a young lady marries it's natural for her to depend on her husband. You don't need me to provide for you and I'm sure it positively bugs Angel when you ask me to take care of things."

Buffy rolled her eyes and scuffed. "No he doesn't…I don't like asking Angel for certain things…it makes me look weak", she confessed. "Look he's finally sleep", she whispered in awe placing the baby down in his bassinet before going back to the front of the store to continue their conversation.

"It bothers you to ask the father of your children for diapers", her watcher deadpanned.

Buffy grinned sheepishly. "When you put it that way", she trailed off finding her shoes incredibly interesting.

"Angel has been giving me ample amounts of cash to give to you", he confessed.

Buffy felt horrible. "Giles you should have told me you didn't have it…I didn't want you to have to ask him", she cried.

"No you misunderstood. Angel is from a different time and back in that time the man is supposed to be the one that makes sure you want for nothing and put bread on the table. Plus, being a known master vampire how would you feel if your mate was going to someone else for the things they needed", he asked his slayer.

She responded with a big 'o' expression on her face. She didn't know she was hurting Angel's feelings. She made a mental note to confront him about it later.

* * *

><p>Buffy came home to the funniest sight; Angel was filling up two piggy banks with spare change. She found it extremely funny how the man with numerous banks accounts and hidden vaults filled with priceless heirlooms was hunched over in deep concentration over some pennies. "Gee' Buff let me take one of the babies from you would be nice", she told him when he neglected to help take them out of the stroller.<p>

He grinned and ran up to her to give her a good 'morning' kiss. "I missed you when I woke up this evening", he told her lingering above her lips.

He then bent down to give his daughter a hug. "…Hi to you too baby girl", he addressed his daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi papa", she cried hugging him tightly.

Liam started to cry and Angel took him from Buffy and started to rock him back and forth. "How's my little man" he asked his son.

Buff leaned down to take off Kat's jacket and watched her speed walk to her leapfrog toy. "We went to go see Giles", she informed him watching for any sign of irritation.

Angel jaw tensed slightly but he relaxed in the next second once again showing a mask of indifference.

"He's leaving again…he's the only parental figure I have left and he's leaving", Buffy sobbed trying not to cry.

Angel subsequently dragged her to the table where his 'project' was in hopes of distracting her. "Sorry bout Giles but check this out do you know how much loose change is just laying around this place…I brought piggy banks for the kids…all loose change are going in here for now on. Thinking about the future is never too early", he told her admiring his handy work. "I have 2.80 that need to be split into each one…wanna help", he asked flashing her his charming smile.

Buffy huffed. "No I do not want to help…I want you to make Giles stay… Giles is leaving…what am I going to do without Giles. I'll be a helpless sitting duck is what I'll be", she screamed.

Angel's shoulders slumped. He didn't see the watcher impending absence from their lives to be a bad thing. In his opinion Buffy was extremely dependant on Giles and he didn't like that at all. At first it was just little things but gradually he noticed that after her mother died she just kind of flocked to the watcher more and time was only making it worse. "Maybe it's good that he's leaving and I mean you were without Giles before…remember Ireland", he questioned.

"That was totally different…I was coming back and how could you say that", she asked with unshed tears in her eyes.

Angel sighed. He get that losing her mom was a big thing for her and he knew how important Giles was. He also hated seeing her cry. Therefore, he tried a softer approach. "Buffy I didn't mean it that way what I'm trying to say is why you don't come to me for stuff. I'm standing right here…I got you babe. Let Giles do his thing in England and we will hold down the fort here". Angel shifted the baby so he can grab his wife's hand reassurly but she moved away from him. Angel's heart clenched at the sight.

"Until when Angel…until you decide to leave and walk away again…who's gonna pick up the pieces when you go away", she bit out unable to stop the words. She covered her mouth and stared wide eyes at him in an effort to take it back but it was too late. Angel walking away after graduation was a taboo subject to mention. Sure it was almost two years ago but they never got closure from it they just received Kathy and swept it under the rug.

_She was angry and hurt_, he told himself. He knew what happened when Buffy was feeling like that. She wanted to inflict as much pain as possible to others so she wouldn't be looked upon as weak. It was what she did but even though he knew that was Buffy's way of coping didn't make the situation better.

The two stared at each other unable to say anything until finally calling each other's name at the same time.

"Buffy I", he started to say. He so badly wanted to tear down her defenses and hold her in his arms. He wanted to take back that day but he couldn't. His eyes held a pain expression.

"No, Angel I'm sorry…I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed", she stated dismissing the subject completely.

"No…let's talk about it", he argued only for his phone to ring.

Buffy smiled bitterly. "You should probably get that…could be important", she informed him tiredly. Wordlessly she took Liam from his arms and went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Needless to say Angel was in LA by the end of the week. Things were tensed as they tip toed around each other. On the night he left Buffy was already asleep and he left a note on the night stand leaving no room for a proper goodbye.<p>

The reason he left for LA this time was because he needed to supervise the new flyers and help with the heavy case load that resulted from them. He always felt guilty for leaving Buffy but he felt more than the usual because of their unresolved fight. He managed to lighten Buffy's load slightly by taking Kathy with him even though he really wanted to take both so she could get some much needed rest. Buffy however refused to part with her newborn son but understood the fact that he wanted to be by his children as well. So they devised a plan. They would alternate between children and try to get together as often as they could. Sunnydale was once again booming with all the creepy crawlies so the slayer was needed. Buffy also had to be there for Dawn.

He had stayed two days after Giles left but the crew in LA were getting swamped with cases. He had responsibilities…he had mouths to feed and clothes to provide for. Sure he had a huge amount of money in his many bank accounts but he wanted to feel normal. He wanted to be just like every dad and husband providing for his family. He wanted Buffy to know that he got her and for her to completely lean on him once again…fully.

Right now he was a normal husband missing his wife. She hasn't called since he's been here. It only has been two days but he still felt on edge about where they stood.

They just finished up a case and he was playing with Angel Kat waiting on another one. "Don't worry princess, this town is full of people who need help", he assured her.

Kathy just turned her head to the side and pulled on his nose. He laughed at the gesture and proceeded to tickle her.

"Uh, boss we got a case", Gunn announced wondering why he had to be the one that always interrupted his boss at times like these.

Angel perked up alert. "Really …how much cuz you know making money is our number one priority", he informed them for the hundredth time. "Hey, Lorne."

"If this is about the baby formula that I snagged from the fridge last night - sorry. I was feeling a little peckish and it was that or a glass of pig's blood. By the way, baby formula and Kaluha? Not as bad as it sounds", he informed them.

Angel frowned. "You're lucky it wasn't breast milk", he growled extremely protective of all things Buffy. But he figured no harm was done so he continued on without thoughts of killing and maiming the green demon. "Lorne, I need you to use your contacts to find out what Holtz is up to. He's out there somewhere. We can never forget that. Finding him is our number one priority."

"I thought you said...", Gunn trailed off confused. Angel had just stated that making money was their prime goal.

"Finding Holtz and making money are our two number one priorities", the vamp revitalized.

Cordy and him talked about how he shouldn't lose track of his true mission the other day when he confessed that he and Buffy were once again at odds. Cordy actually gave him some good advice that put him at ease slightly. _"Well look at it this way…she's still Mrs. Angel", the seer told him. _

Cordy walked by behind him and cleared her throat.

"Helping the helpless, finding Holtz, and making money are our *three* number one priorities", Angel added fixing it to accommodate everyone.

"Let's not forget making my sister happy", Dawn teased carrying her nephew and his diaper bag along with her bookbag.

Angel smiled seeing his son. "Nope…that's my own personal mission in life…where is she", he asked turning to look at her frowning in confusion.

Dawn shrugged and walked up to him dropping the baby in his arms. "You know her slaying… now here's your baby", she told him.

"Hi little man…did you miss papa", he asked excitedly.

Cordy went to computer and was amazed that they had some hits on their website. "Hey, look! We got some hits on our website", she told them excitedly.

Meanwhile the phone rang on Cordy's desk and Wesley answered it. "Angel Investigations, may I help you?"

The phone on the counter began to ring and Gunn picked it up. "Angel Investigations, can I help you?".

Then another rung and Angel looked pointedly at Dawn, who ran to answer the phone.

Angel smiled at his two children."We're in business", he cheered.

* * *

><p>Buffy found a nest. She came to LA to make things right with Angel when she lost her confidence so opted out of fixing things for the moment. Instead she was building courage by staking vamps and took the easy way out by dropping off Dawn and Liam first.<p>

Buffy was just about done building enough courage when she heard fighting not far from where she was. Ever the curious Buffy ran in that direction. She saw a woman fighting two vamps. At the moment the vampires looked to have the upper hand so Buffy intervened. "Didn't someone ever tell you that you should pick on people your own size", she hollered getting their attention.

The two vamps turned to look at her and grinned. "Slayer", they hissed forgetting all about the woman and pouncing on her.

Buffy dodged the first attacker with ease and punched the second in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. She then focused on deflecting all of the attacks from the first one. He got in a few good blows but Buffy easily staked him. Not bothering to turn around she took the same stake and threw it at the second one turning him to ash as well.

She went over to pick up her weapon only to drop it to catch the knife aimed at her back.

* * *

><p>Angel Investigations was booming with clientele. Wes and Gunn were handling this lady's ex- boyfriend ghost that was stalking her. While Lorne and Fred were handing some demon's puzzle that they needed solved for their prince. Angel seemed to have hit the jack pot this man was willing to pay him a lot of money to take on three vamps. He looked down at Liam trying to figure out who was going to babysit the kids.<p>

He smiled as he smelt Cordy and quickly dropped the baby in her arms to go meet the client.

He came back to the hotel hoping to show Buffy and the others the zeros. The best thing about it was that he earned this money fair and square. Unlike earlier when he came back, the hotel was deserted except for Cordy and Fred who was laying down on the sofa next to Liam's bassinet. Dawn was on the ground entertaining Katherine.

Angel leaned down and took Kathy in his arms and spun her around. ""Is this country great or what? Five thousand smackeroos and all I have to do to collect five thousand more, is clean out a vamp nest downtown. Where's Wes and Gunn? I wanna show 'em this."

"Out on a case", Cordy supplied tiredly.

"Buffy", he asked hopefully.

"Patrolling still", Dawn answered just as tired. "There's a young woman whose dead boyfriend is stalking her."

"That's terrible. Did you...", Angel asked just making sure they were doing their jobs right.

"I ran her credit. She's solvent", Cordiela replied bitterly.

Angel flashed a charming grin in her direction and bend down to play with Kathy. "Nice… princess isn't it…I want you to want for nothing…now what is this contraption", he asked holding up the toy she gave him. It was a cup and they had little things that resembled food in it that was an odd color. He frowned worrisome at the mess.

Dawn laughed at his face. "It's tea…your now a part of our tea party", she exclaimed joyously as she pressed a button on his cup causing it to talk. Angel looked extremely alarm when the tea pot started to dance and whistle but Kathy clapped excitedly.

"Angel - I don't think it's such a great idea to be working on so many cases at once. I mean, what if we're all out making money and some poor devil stumbles in here and needs our help", Cordy stated tearing his attention away from Kathy ridiculous toys.

The doors opened and Lorne stumbled in drunk. "Bon giorno, everybody, bon giorno", the demon greeted.

Angel frowned. He could smell some disgusting odor coming from the green demon and it tore at his sensitive senses. "You've been drinking", Angel frowned.

"Oh, I can hold my liquor, Mister. Unfortunately I can't say the same for my firewater", Lorne giggled.

"Aren't they the same thing", asked a perplexed Fred.

"Hey, Fred-girl! No, this is special firewater, used to loosen the tongue of my Gar-wak snitch. They light the water on fire and there's chanting and a bong, and look out, Houston!"

The vamp was annoyed. "Did you learn anything about Holtz?"

"Oh yeah. He is *really* not fond of you. I'm led to believe that he and his Grappler demons had plans to", he trailed off making a sound and cutting motion across his throat. "You". Angel leaned back a little closing his eyes for a moment. "Is my breath stinky?"Lorne then exhaled into Angel face.

Angel growled and pushed Lorne away from him…non to gently. "Yeah." Angel fanned the air in front of him with the check in his hand and backed away. "Holtz is using the Grapplers as soldiers."

"Not anymore, Bucko. He poisoned them and he's looking for replacements. Humans."

Angel cursed his sire in his head. It had been Darla's idea to spare him, while he wanted to kill him. Now that decision, just like so many others that she made came to bite him in the ass. "Do we know where he is?"

"Bro, I'm on it. I've got rats looking all over this town. Well, not actual rats - except two of them. Ooh, I don't feel so good."

Angel didn't care if he had wolves tracking him as long as it got down. Meanwhile Dawn and Cordy got up and stood protectively over the children.

"Uh, we've got company", the seer informed them.

Angel turned to see the Nahdrahs walking in, clicking away as soon as they entered. The seer turned to Lorne. "Lorne? It's all snap, crackle, pop to me."

"Ah, these are the guys that wanted Wesley", he assured them.

"Not anymore. Now they want Fred."

* * *

><p>"Lucky catch", Holtz greeted her. He watched her fighting the vampires and was impressed that such a tiny girl could take them out with ease, while his fighter who was bigger than her stumbled.<p>

"There was no luck about it", she supplied with a cockiness that reminded him of Angelus. Buffy threw the knife at the tree behind him in disgust. She could see the confusion when she missed him.

"You missed", he grinned thinking everybody over estimated her.

The slayer smiled brightly. "I didn't", she assured watching as the woman from earlier joined him.

"Fancy finding a demon's whore in a cemetery", he bit out. They could have teamed up against Angelus easily had she not chosen sides with the enemy.

"I'm the slayer…I walk alone in the cemetery and that demon as you put it is my husband", she bit out. "So play nice", she warned.

"Sleeping with the enemy…I've read all about your kind. How he killed several slayers before you…how he killed and ripped apart numerous families…my family", he yelled at her coming closer.

Buffy didn't move. "I don't need a history lesson but you need a more modern textbook. Angel is good he's seeking redemption for the crimes Angelus committed."

"Don't give excuses for that demon", he hissed.

Justine was confused and the parts she did understand disgusted her. "You're married to a vampire", she asked horrified.

Buffy ignored her. "Angelus is a demon he needs no excuse to kill and torture. You're a demon hunter…you must know the risk you placed over your family. You had a choice and you chose to get in bed with the devil and now you're mad cuz you got burnt. I have no choice….you chose yours. Stop blaming Angel for Angelus doing what comes naturally", she warned.

"Or what", Holtz hissed. He examined Buffy closely. "You are extremely beautiful but I will take great pleasure of taking everything from Angelus like he had taken from me", he stated reeling his hand back to slap her.

Buffy grabbed his hand before it connected with her face. She was slowly crushing his hand. She looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't kill humans…but if you come after my children…you'd be even more of a monster then he…and I kill those." With that she kicked him and sent him flying where his knife was. Next she caught the punch that his lackey was sending to her and punched her out cold.

The slayer then proceeded to pick up her seamlessly forgotten stake. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Pointy", she apologized blowing off the dust and dirt on it before heading home.

* * *

><p>Angel left to go take care of the vampires leaving Cordelia to entertain a baby, a toddler and a teenager. All of which, were watching her with huge speculating eyes as she hopped up and down in hopes to levitate. "Hmm. Well, I figured it was a long shot. But I really can float, you know. Well, I did that one time during my last vision."<p>

"Right…we'll you go try to float while you change my nephew", Dawn quirked handing her the baby. She then turned to Kathy. "Do you need to go pot-pot too Angel Kat", she asked her niece. The little girl shook her head no while giggling. Dawn rolled her eyes at the kid knowing she had to go.

"Hey how come you get the potty trained one", the seer called back when she noticed Dawn was walking away with Kathy.

Dawn smiled. "Because bro pays you to take care of dirty diapers", she quipped in a Buffy like fashion.

"Clone", the seer muttered under her breath. "You have one weird family kid…you're in for a weird life. I'm a tell you what I told you're sister. Don't expect mommy to be around for too much longer…she's already pushing 60 in Slayer years. Everybody wants her dead. Your auntie Willow is a witch and your other one is like a key clone type thing, and your cool favorite Auntie in the whole wide world gets visions…that last one was me. Your daddy is a…well, you won't see him aging whole lot, or catching surf and sun in Malibu. But he's a good man… a champion, and he loves you and your mommy and sister very much. Plus, he's quite the natty dresser", she assured him picking him up from the changing booth after throwing away the diaper. "And your daddy is out there right now fighting evil…for money", she finished lamely.

"He's what", Buffy asked appalled.

The seer jumped in surprised. "Buffy…you scared me…how much of that did you hear", Cord asked jokingly.

The slayer shrugged. "Enough to know that you called Dawn a key-cloned thing and that my hubby is out charging people".

"Oh then not much then", the seer joked. Then she frowned. "Hey you could have changed this diaper", she hissed angrily.

Buffy smiled turned a little too sweet. "That's why Angel pays you the big bucks", Buffy replied.

Cordy was about to retort when she froze wearing a wide eyed blank expression. "I'm going to cuss you out…right after this vision", she informed the slayer.

"Cordiela…what did you see", the slayer asked cautiously holding her breath.

The seer handed her the baby and went to call the guys...only none of them answered.

"Cordiela", the slayer snapped on edge. "Tell me what the hell is going on", she yelled.

"It's Fred…there going to kill her and put their prince head on her shoulders", she told the slayer.

Buffy squished up her nose. "Ew".

* * *

><p>Angel was ragging at being scammed. He confronted the man that was really named Sam in the lair he had dusted the vamps from earlier. A huge part of him wanted to kill him and Angel frowned. It was getting harder and harder to control his vampire urges.<p>

But he settled for sitting on the couch amused that the man was trying to hold four vampires at bay by having his back against the wall. They were pounding on the door frantically and Angel knew it was only a matter of time before the stupid vamps realized they could easily kick open the stupid door.

"I don't think I can hold this by myself", Sam told Angel.

Angel smirked. "I can see that".

"They coming through", the man told him.

Fear was reeling off him in waves and Angel closed his eyes to savor the taste. "Okay. You know what, I'll help barricade, but that's it", Angel told him leaning his back against the door.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I shouldn't have", the man sighed.

"No. You did the wrong thing. But your heart was in the right place. Your motives were noble."

"Thank you."

Angel sighed. Nobility was what put him in the dog house."It's not as though I haven't been accused of nobility myself once or twice."

Sam looked hopeful."Then you understand."

"Yeah. But being a champion is not all good deeds and happy endings. There's a lot that goes on behind the scenes. People don't seem to consider that", Angel told him as the banging got harder.

"I think - I think we're in real trouble here", Sam stated fearfully

At this point Angel just wanted to get home. His whole family was in LA and Angel really wanted to make things right with Buffy. "All right. Maybe we can work something out. You own a car?"

Sam shook his head."The bank owns it."

Angel tried again."House?"

"I rent."

"How's your credit. Can you borrow?"

"I'm kind of out of a job. Spent all I had tracking these guys" Sam stated sadly.

* * *

><p>Fred slid the last piece of the puzzle into place and the glass pyramid she formed lit up. The Nahdrahs demons around her clicked away in excitement. Fred took off her glasses smiling brightly. "Oh, it was nothing", she told them.<p>

The demons proceeded to lead her to another room in the back.

"Oh. Are we going somewhere to celebrate? Say, has anyone seen my friend with the horns? He wasn't feeling so good and I'm a little worried about him", Fred told them earnestly. As they entered the room she found Lorne tied up. "And me now", she concluded.

"Yeah, I know. We're in a bit of a situation here", the green demon stated.

The Nahdrahs pushed Fred down in a chair across from their prince and closed the clamps to hold her in place.

"Oh god. I don't have to marry him, do I", Fred asked horrified.

"In fact, no, and that's something we can be grateful for", Lorne told her.

Fred gulped thinking of horrifying scenarios. "What are they gonna do?"

"Well it seems the prince's head or heads, I should say, wear out every so often, and they uh..."

Fred was starting to get the picture. "Cut off someone else's and give him a new one?"

"Uh, ah..."

One of the Nahdrahs held up his blade preparing to cut her head off and Fred screamed for help.

A sharp whistle sound stopped everyone in their tracks and everyone turned to look at Cordy standing in the door holding the money. "Hey! I'd just like a word here."

Lorne looked at Cordy excitedly. That must mean that Angel and Gunn weren't far behind. "Oh-ho-ho, you guys are *so* gonna get your butts kicked!"

"Lorne", Cordy stated. "Translate. There's been a terrible misunderstanding. And I know you're men of honor and I know we can make a simple exchange - in a - a civilized manner."

Cordy looked at Lorne and he started to click away at the Nahdrahs. Cordy sat down the suitcase. "We return your gracious gift and you return Fred. Sorry about the confusion, but we kind of need her head at work."

"Firmly attached to her body", Fred added.

"That goes without saying. Say it", she screamed at Lorne.

"Ah, uh...", the green demon responded and started to clicking at the other demons. They raised their swords at them. "I told them what they had to do, and told them what would happen if they didn't do it."

Cordy looked horrified. "Lorne, we're in no position to be threatening these nice people."

"Oh, sure we are. Angel, Wes, and Gunn can take 'em! Can't see them from down here. Where are they anyway?"

"Out making money", she informed her screwed friend.

"Oh. So, when I told the Nahdrahs that they were surrounded by killer warriors I was stretching the truth a little?"

Cordelia smiled at the demons. "Just enough to get us all killed."

"You still have me", greeted the slayer with a big bronze sword ready to do damage.

* * *

><p>A short time later Gun and Wes came only to stand there because all of the demons were dead.<p>

"Splendid job Buffy", Wesley congratulated.

Buffy beamed until she felt the tall tale sign that Angel was near and made up a flimsy excuse and bolted.

"Hard to believe that she just killed all those demons but is afraid of her husband", Cordy stated.

At that moment, Angel came crashing through the skyscraper swords a blazing. "Where's the fire", he asked watching as the whole gang were collecting bucks of money."

Gunn popped his head up from the hundred dollar bills he was currently stuffing in his jeans. "Oh your wifey took care of them…dude look at the loot", he grinned waving Benjamin's.

He sighed now having a confirmation that she was still mad at him. Why did she even come to LA; it wasn't like he didn't know he messed up. She had to come rub it in his face.

"Hey…why don't you go out take this money and go buy her something shiny", Gunn told him.

Angel squished his nose up."Buff isn't like that", he growled.

"Buffy's a girl…trust me she's like that", Cordy told him.

* * *

><p>Buffy sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Luckily for her Angel was still out. She heard the crew come in an hour ago which meant the big guy was probably brooding. She felt bad but it was playing in her favor. She had to wash Holtz's scent off her because there was no way she was going to tell her over protective husband about her little encounter with him. She had just decided to fully move to LA and no century old vampire hunter was going to deteriorate her from being with Angel 247.

She had her plan all worked out. First she was going to butter him up with hot steamy sex and then she was going to lay it on him. When they were in Ireland they hardly fought and now it was like cats and dogs. Buffy didn't want her children to go through what she went through and she knew the separation was taking a toll on him too. He just wasn't vocal about it.

She shook her head of the negative thoughts and focused on the events to come. Buffy looked appreciative of her choice of attire in the mirror. It took her 20 vamps to get back into shape. She was just pulling up her knee-high stocking as the baby monitor went off. She nearly laughed at the irony and went into the adjoining room to cater to her son.

"What's with all the crying Liam…you're gonna tell mommy what's wrong my little Angel", she asked softly.

Liam just cried. Buffy took her nose to his diaper but it was still dry and clean. "Alright I hear ya…let's get some food into you", she cooed sitting in the rocker preparing to feed him. Once he was all nice and feed the slayer stood up and rocked him to sleep sing a lullaby by the window.

* * *

><p>Angel came home a few minutes later and walked into Kathy room and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Her blond hair was getting longer and it was all tussled around her. He smiled sadly; money couldn't buy moments like these. He missed reading her bedtime stories like he did in Ireland. He made a mental note to make time for them again.<p>

He then went to go check on his son and froze at the door to the sight of Buffy sitting on the window seal with one sexy tone leg up and the other hanging down in fishnet stockings, humming their child to sleep in the most sexiest lingerie he had seen her wear in a while.

She finally looked up to address him and shifted the baby a little to beckon him closer with her hands never leaving his eyes as she continued to hum.

His wife was positively alluring and like a moth to flames he came closer. Angel pants tightened dramatically as he watched Buffy turn from mother to vixen in a blink of an eye. He unconsciously growled at his son in pure jealousy because his son was in the spot he wanted to be in. He took a kneel next to her and she rubbed his head still humming. He purred in content.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll be there when you get out", she whispered to him smoothing out the spikes in his hair lovingly.

Angel smiled brightly at her words and leaned up to kiss her. "Hurry", he whispered before leaving them alone.

Liam started to fuss once more. "Your daddy didn't mean to growl at you", she assured the baby relaxing him again.

Five minutes later her little Angel was asleep and safely tucked in. She decided to wait on Angel on their bed. She heard the door to the bathroom open and grinned. There standing dripping wet in nothing but a towel was her beloved husband. She liked her lips and proceeded to crawl towards him. It was show time!

* * *

><p>Hours later they lay in bed feeling completely content. Buffy was lying on top of Angel drawing lazy circles on his chest and he was doing the same on her back.<p>

"That was positively yummy", the slayer declared trying to forge some energy in her voice.

Angel chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She was completely spent. The hotel could catch on fire and she would just lie there happily. Still as that may be she had to introduce part two of her plan. "Angel", she whispered sleepily.

He tightened his hold on her. "Hm", he called out just as tired and satisfied. He was amazed that the little blond on top of him was still up. He took way too much blood from her. It wasn't enough to kill her but enough to lure her into a very deep sleep. Buffy was keeping something from him and he was intent on find out what.

"I missed you", she told him hoarsely fighting sleep. "I don't like fighting with you…I'm sorry", she said positioning herself to look him in the eye but she was too sleepy to keep her head up and ended up resting her head on his shoulder.

"No…I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I was scared Buffy. Either way it went I had to hurt you but at least my choice would have kept you alive. At the end of the day that's all that matters. I'm sorry I was stupid and underestimated our love. And I'm sorry that it won't be the last because every second you're with me I wonder why is the most perfect woman I have ever meet with me…after everything I've done…everything I'm capable of doing", he trailed off pouring his undead heart out.

"I have the love of a man name Angel", she whispered dreamily. Her eyes were dropping. "I've conquered the love of a demon that didn't know how …and because of that I'm moving to LA", she blurted out. It wasn't how she wanted to say it but she needed to say it before she passed out.

Angel mimicked the need to breathe. _What had she just said_, he asked himself. He stared down at her with wide eyes intent on her repeating herself but as he gazed down at her he knew his questions would have to wait because she was fast asleep. He pulled the covers up to cover them and quickly fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat.

* * *

><p>Angel groaned as the sound of his child's wails awoke him from his slumber. He swiftly moved Buffy from on top of him and tucked her into bed before going towards the baby's room.<p>

Liam laid there crying in his crib and Angel took him in his arms and quieted him down singing softly as he led them to the changing booth. "Hey buddy it's ok daddy gotcha…we're gonna get you all nice and clean hm", he told his little one.

Liam screamed as his father changed his diaper. "Hey I'm sorry about earlier….us guys are gonna have to stick together", Angel told him smiling as his kid quieted down and latched on to his fingers. . Angel managed to put the pacifier into Liam's mouth but the baby spit it out and it landed underneath the crib.

Angel snorted as he gently maneuvered himself to reach for the thing. "Almost got it", Angel informed him reaching blindly. In the process of reaching for the binky he grabbed Buffy's jacket from earlier. "Now what's this doing here", he asked bringing it up to his nose. He growled dangerously.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke to an empty bed. She was still pleasantly sore and tried not to move to much as she read the time. It was eleven o'clock. That must have meant that Angel fed Liam his 8'o clock serving. Buffy groaned, she planned to get up early and wash clothes. By the clock she saw a long tiny box sitting next to it. Pain suddenly forgotten she jumped up and grabbed it. She tore the ribbon apart eagerly and opened it revealing a beautiful silver chain with four birthstones on it symbolizing their little family.<p>

Buffy squealed in delight as she ran to the mirror to try it on. She then hurried and put on one of Angel's shirts and a pair of pants and went to go thank him for her gift.

As she neared the stairs she heard yelling. Buffy proceeded down the stairs with the stealth that graced her as the slayer.

"He got to my wife Lorne", her husband shouted.

Buffy winced knowing he found her jacket.

"I want him found like yesterday Lorne…you said you could find him…so find him", Angel growled dangerously.

Lorne gulped. "You're the boss man", the demon replied back although a little sarcastically.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Buffy you can come out now", he called.

The gang jumped as Buffy appeared out of nowhere.

"Guess that means I'm busted uh", she asked coming closer to him gently rubbing his tensed arms. "I was going to tell you today but I didn't want you to worry", she stated.

Angel pulled her into his arms tightly causing Buffy to hold back a wince. "He could have hurt you…I could have lost you", he stated trying not to lose it in front of everyone. His eyes sought out Cordiela's and she nodded in understanding before shoving everyone out of the room.

"I'm the slayer Angel…all he did was threaten me but you should know it takes a hell of a lot to scare me…worry yea but scared no. Together we're strong", she told him looking him in the eyes.

Angel smiled remembering their conversation last night. "What about Sunnydale…the hell mouth needs a slayer", he asked.

Buffy shrugged. "There's more than one slayer", she replied.

Angel eyes narrowed. "I thought you didn't trust her", he asked softly.

Buffy looked him dead in the eyes again, her expression hardening. "I don't. I trust you and you seem to think she's on this road to redemption so heres her chance to prove herself. But mark my words Angel if that woman gets anywhere near my kids or if I even think she's gone off the deep end again I will kill her. It will be slow and merciless", she warned him.

Angel smiled despite Buffy's cold front. "She won't let you down", he assured her.

Buffy turned away. "She already has", the slayer stated walking off in pursuit of her sister.

Angel called her back to him. "I see you like your gift".

She turned around and beamed up at him. "I love it Angel thank you", she whispered lovingly.

"Don't I get a kiss", he asked charmingly.

Buffy laughed and ran back to kiss him. They kissed madly until Buffy broke it off to retrieve air. "Angel", she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Yes love", he answered waiting for whatever decided to come out of Buffy's mouth. From the tilt of her head and the bottom of her lip sticking out he knew it was going to be extremely random.

"So since Giles left it's up to you to host Thanksgiving dinner this year with you being the patriarch of the family and all", she told him sternly.

Angel laughed. "You do know I'm older than Giles's grandfather", he told her laughing as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"You're timeless", she protested trying to get the disturbing image out her head. She kissed his neck lovingly before she heard the sounds of a baby crying. "And you're cooking Thanksgiving dinner Mr. O' Donnellan", she replied jumping off him and heading towards their little one.

Angel just smiled broadly at her. "Yes Mrs. O'Donnellan".

* * *

><p><strong>So anyone up for a review...i really would appreciate one. And just as a side note...you have just read 20 pages lol!<strong>


	37. It All Falls Down

**Thanks for the reviews...i know you guys have had a long wait so the least i could do was give you guys a long chapter. For those i couldn't reply back to, thanks for reading and reviewing. I am really glad that this story has touched so many people.**

**Disclaims on everything but AJ & AK!**

**Now i was thinking since this is suppose to be manly Buffy...some of the scenes are bits and pieces of Smashed and Wrecked! From Angel it's Waiting in the Wings and Couplet!**

**Okay, i know this explanation is a little overdue but AJ was born because Angel earned a life when he completed the trials. There was no way i was going to let him actually cheat on Buffy. Therefore i staked her and since their was only one person he could procreate with giving the chance... Buffy ended up pregnant. Of course she had to hid it while she was fighting Glory because Angel was extremely over protective and she feared that he would kill Dawn as she believed he killed Riley...Sorry for the confusion. **

* * *

><p>Fire<em> was burning all around but nothing was in flames but the sky. It was cold and eerie. She saw a man carrying a baby and giving it to Holtz. She tried to stop it but she couldn't and then it went black. The orange left the sky and her baby was gone.<em>

_The image changed and Buffy was now standing at an empty bloody bed. It was Kathy's bed, she noted. She turned to the side and saw Angel covered in blood. She looked questionably at him._

_Next her and Angel were in a passionate embrace in an aftermath of what looked like an earthquake. "I told you I'll do anything to protect our children", she whispered._

"_Even if that means losing me", Angel asked her._

_Next, she was faced to face with the first slayer. She was crouched down in a valuable position yet guarded in the desert. _

"_**You have too much trust in them", she chanted. "In the end they betray us", she stated.**_

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up panting.<p>

"You okay my love", asked Angel whipping off the bead of sweat on her forehead.

She continued to get her breathing in order. This was the third night in a row she had that dream. Something was happening and from the contents in the visions she knew she wasn't going to like it. Hazel eyes turned to brown. "I don't know…Angel just do me a favor", she asked him.

He rubbed her cheek. "Anything beloved".

Buffy eyes softened and she was struggling to find the words. "Trust me", she told him breathlessly. She shifted so she could kiss his lips. "Love me…like I love you. Blindly and unconditionally".

He flipped them over eagerly obliging. "Done", he whispered kissing her scar on her neck.

* * *

><p>Wes and Cordelia were in the lobby. Cord was filing paper work while Wes was sitting down supposedly reading a book about demons.<p>

"Honestly, have you ever seen anything lovelier? So - graceful, so full of life. And those eyes... make you feel like you're the only man in the room" Wes stated dreamily waxing poetry.

Cordy rolled her eyes at men in general. They were all horn balls. "Plus, six breast. Any man is gonna love that", she mocked.

"Fred doesn't have six breasts! - Right", Wesley asked horrified at the thought.

Cordelia took on an amused expression as she continued to write in her notebook."Sorialus the Ravager." She looked down at the book Wes was supposed to be reading. "And, yeah, she's the one from my vision."

"Coming to destroy the humans that killed her mate."

"But not for another month or so. I'll file her under 'pending.' - You're gonna ask her out", the seer asked eager for some juicy gossip that wasn't kid rated.

"The Ravager", Wes asked confused. It was so hard to keep up with the woman.

Cordy rolled her eyes."Fred", she hissed. How slow was he?

"Oh. - Yes - but, you know - timing. I'll make my move when I feel the iron is hot."

Cordy was reminded of the stuffy British man coming to take Giles job. "Well, get it done, Johnny Reb. So I can hear about something else, and you can do something else besides feeling your hot iron."

"Am I very boring on the subject?"

Cordy smiled. "You know, there was a time when you thought I was the loveliest thing in the world." She was only teasing because she was completely over it but it was fun seeing if she could get under his skin. Seeing the way he froze awkwardly having long forgotten the affair, her teasing worked.

"Well, I... You're an extraordinary woman", he stumbled. Cordy just raised an eyebrow, so he continued to ramble. " I..."

Cord raised her hand to stop him. "At ease, soldier. Just like to hear it every now and then. I was the dizziest bitch in Sunnydale, could have had any man I wanted. Now I'm all superhero-y and the best action I can get is an invisible ghost who's good with the Loohfah."

Wes looked at her for half a moment then looks back down at his book; not at all going to comment on it."I'm sorry. I missed that last part."

Cordy grinned. "You *are* a gentleman."

Angel and Buffy came down the stairs. He was carrying Kathy and she was holding Liam in her hands. "Who's doing what with the Loofah", Angel asked confused.

Buffy blushed madly. "It's a demon", she assured him containing her giggles. He looked skeptic but figured that he had better things to do then to dig further into it.

Cordy turned to Buffy. "I thought you we're going to introduce him to color", she mocked eyeing as Angel wore once again all black. "Morning Babies", she greeted waving at her niece.

Angel rolled his eyes at the two. He was really happy they didn't hate each other anymore. "Ask me why I'm smiling."

"Because Buffy banged your brains out", Cordy asked slightly bitter at having it rubbed in her face. Those two made being single all the less enjoyable.

Buffy blushed madly because that's what indeed took them longer to come down stairs. She put Kathy down to hide the blush staining her cheeks. "Cordiela", the slayer hissed.

Angel pulled some tickets out of his back pocket and held them up."We - are stepping out."

Gunn and Fred came in at that exact moment. "Morning friends and neighbors. Ooh, are those the tickets? You got 'em", asked Gunn.

Angel looked extremely guilty. "Well, I got to the ticket place and..."

Gunn didn't seem to pick up on the guilt. "I'm paying you back. This one's on me."

"Morning", Fred greeted. Everyone but Angel chirped a good morning to her.

"Mahta Hari is the tightest band in LA. You guys are gonna be trippin' out."

"The only thing is..."Angel trailed off as Gunn once again started to rant.

Gunn placed a hand on Angel's shoulder."Look, I said I'm good for it, man. Don't have to worry about dippin' in the little As' college funds." Gunn took the tickets from Angel happily. "The time I saw the Mahta Hari at the Troubadour they where the", he trailed off reading the tickets. "Blinnikov World Ballet Tour. What's going on?"

"I was trying to tell you. I got to the ticket place and boom! Tonight only!"

Buffy looked on extremely amused. She never really seen Angel this excited to go anywhere that didn't lead them to having sex or buying something for the kids. She was interested to know more about his likes and interests. Especially the ones that made him Mr. Emotional!

"But - you got ballet on my Mahta Hari tickets", Charles pouted. Gunn was extremely disappointed.

"This is the Blinnikov World Ballet Corps", Angel argued.

"He's been saying that like it has meaning", Cordy deadpanned.

"But it does", Buffy blurted out before she could stop herself. Angel's excitement was just pouring into her. She turned to Angel. "I can't wait to see it love", she told him. At this point a night that didn't involve puke or dust was alright with her.

"Of course you are …you're screwing him at least you get a reward for going", the seer argued.

"This is one of the premier companies in the world. And they're doing Giselle! It's their signature piece."

"This is all like some horrible dream", Gunn groaned.

Wes actually looked intrigued."I think I've heard of them. Very ahead of their time."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I saw their production of Giselle in eighteen-ninety. I cried like a baby. And I was evil!"

If Buffy genuinely didn't want to go a minute ago she really wanted to go now. "Angelus…crying like a baby…I'd kill to see that", the slayer acknowledged with a gleam in her eyes.

Angel turned and smirked at her. "You would", he muttered.

"I-I think it sounds exciting", Fred cheered and Buffy amused eyes narrowed as they turned to Fred.

"Yes." Wes was eager to go anywhere Fred wanted to go.

They just weren't getting it. Gunn was pissed."No. No! This is not Mahta Hari. This is tutus, and guys with their big-ass packages jumping up and down. This is just..." he tried off staring at Angel. "I will never trust you again. The trust is gone."

"Oh, get over it. Do we get dressed up?" The seer's thoughts were just like Buffy's. No puke…no crying…no demons. She was totally game.

Angel smiled. "Of course."

Cordy was totally in now. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Cordy, Fred and Buffy where at a fancy clothing boutique. Being a mother of two and eyeing some of these dresses made her a little apprehensive.<p>

"Are you certain this place is for us", Fred asked nervously.

Buffy eyed a short red dress. "I have to go with Fred on this one", Buffy responded.

"Well, we could always get our outfits at 'Cave-girl's House of Burlap,' but that's just so last season. The guys are all renting tuxes. We gotta step up." The seer told them eyeing a dress lovingly.

Buffy smiled. "Of course we need something that says wow", the slayer stated stepping back into her old life in LA before vamps.

Cordelia smiled. "Now you're talking."

Buffy was taking an interest in this blood wine strapless dress. Fred came up to her. "Can I ask you something", she asked the slayer.

Buffy turned to her sweetly. "Is this about you and Gunn", The slayer asked as Cordelia went into the dressing room./

Fred looked crossed. "Um there is no me and Charles we're just friends", the girl stuttered.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You like him…he likes you I say go for it…I'm just happy I don't have to put you in a coma too" she joked taking the dress she was eyeing into the dressing room.

"Don't mind her…now how do I look", asked Cordiela.

"That will defiantly make Angel think twice", Fred told her.

Cordy grinned until the rest of the compliment hit her. "Woah…let's not come between Buffy and the boss. Good things never follow", Cordy warned.

Fred was confused. "But I've seen the way you look at him…you want him", she said making an observation.

Cordy shook her head. "Past tense…in high school I thought he was a god…now he's more of the brother I've never had. I just want what he and Buffy has…unconditional love…a family…it seems nice".

"That does seem nice", Fred responded.

The slayer cleared her throat. She heard every word thanks to her awesome hearing.

"I do believe your sense of style has improved", the seer praised.

"You don't think it's too much", asked Buffy suddenly nervous.

Cordy smiled. "He's gonna have a heart attack".

"Well, I know he's gonna wanna look his best for you", Fred told the slayer.

Buffy and Cordy started to laugh.

"That's right. The world's champion is gonna spend all day worrying about his outfit", joked Cordelia.

* * *

><p>Lorne was wiping at the back of Angel's tux jacket with a wet rag.<p>

"Is it gonna to be alright? Is there a stain", asked Angel. Kathy thought it was cute that her milk and cheerios looked good on daddy and Liam, well he didn't want big sis to have all the fun so he threw up on him. It was his and Buffy's first night out together since Liam and he was going to smell like milk and cheerios.

"Oh, relax, crumb cake. I've got the soda water working overtime. Man, AJ burps like a champ", Lorne assured him. "And Angel Kat…boy I tell you, she'll be tossing stakes in no time."

"At least he's sleeping…I just hope Buffy has more luck with Katherine", Angel told him.

"Who wouldn't? With that sweet Irish lullaby you crooned. Just a hair flat on the bridge, but - more to the point Buffy", inquired the green demon.

Angel tensed up. "What about Buffy", Angel growled.

* * *

><p>The person in question was currently doing the finishing touches on her makeup. She then turned to Dawn and Kathy. "Okay girls how do I look", she asked.<p>

"Pretty", Kathy gushed.

Dawn looked thoughtful. "You sound like mom Buff…when she went out and asked us how she looked", Dawn cried.

Buffy cursed herself and ran over and pulled Dawn in for a hug. "I'm sorry….she didn't even know that was going to be the last time we were all together".

"But she looked beautiful and tonight you're gonna knock Angel's socks off", Dawn told her sister whipping away the tears.

Buffy took dawn's hand. "Dawnie you're really important to me…if you want to stay in Sunnydale. I'll stay and Angel and I can continue the way it is now".

"I can't be selfish Buffy….you need to do what's best for your family", Dawn insisted.

"Oh Dawnie…you are my family too", Buffy cried.

Dawn nudged her. "You're gonna ruin your make-up…and I'm fine, really I am. I can't wait till you tell Will and Xander this weekend…they're gonna freak".

Dawn and Kathy giggled at Buffy's look of horror. There was a knock on the door before Cordy popped her head in. "Angel's gonna run a hole in the ground if you don't come downstairs now…say bye-bye Kathy mommy gotta go."

"Bye-Bye", Kathy cried.

Buffy hugged her baby girl once more before leaving after Cordy.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why I'm not allowed upstairs…it's my damn room too", he growled.<p>

Cordy was now walking down the stairs. "Because then you'd never leave", she informed him.

Angel wasn't paying any attention as his mate came down the stairs in the red wine chiffon silk dress with a high spilt on the side; sexy and convenient. She was standing before him quicker then he thought possible looking expectantly at him. He quickly composed himself from acting like a school boy and kissed her hand. "You look stunning Mrs. O' Donnellan."

Buffy smiled relieved that Angel liked it. "Not too silly", she asked shyly.

She wasn't expecting to be grabbed into a passionate kiss but she welcomed it. He pulled back just as the need to breathe became apparent for her. "Not too silly at all" he assured.

Buffy beamed up at him and smoothed out his hair. He fought to hold back a purr. Buffy saw the struggle and stopped immediately. "You don't need me to tell you how beautiful you are", Buffy whispered in his ear.

Angel squished up his nose in distaste. It wasn't the first time his wife called him that and he knew it wasn't going to be the last. "Well shall we my dear", he asked smiling his charming smile at everyone.

* * *

><p>"Sorry the seats weren't closer", Angel stated as he and Buffy were a row above them. "It was hard trying to find six seats together".<p>

"Don't be silly. Best place. We get the whole panorama from here" Wesley assured.

"Besides, back here we stand less chance of setting off the 'under seventy' alarm", the slayer stated observing the crowd.

Cordelia shook her head. "I have to agree with Buffy…I think we're like the youngest ones here", she told them.

Angel rolled his eyes at them."Back in the day I'd always get box seats. Or I'd just eat the people who had 'em.'

Buffy started discreetly rubbing Angel's leg. "Angel honey", she asked him. He gave her a lustful look giving her his full attention. "Please stop talking". She begged and stopped her ministrations.

The show begun and Gunn, Buffy and Angel were watching it intensely. Wesley glanced at Cordelia who head was on his shoulder snoring away. A row below him was Fred and Gunn. The sight made him sick; Fred was smiling at Gunn's enthusiasm for the show.

Buffy was in love. Before figure skating her mom made her take a dance class and ballets were her favorite. She then combined her love for dance on the ice. That was her dream and passion till her first watcher told her she was the chosen one. Towards the end of the act she glanced at Angel's frowning face. "What's wrong", she whispered so only he could her hear.

He just squeezed her hand as intermission started.

Gunn started clapping wildly shouting Bravo…bravo and that woke up Cords.

The group walked into the lobby discussing the act. Gunn and Buffy were both extra excited.

Wes having never seen it was impressed as well. "They certainly live up to their reputation. Has the choreography changed much since..."

Angel frown deepened. "No. Nothing's changed."

Buffy frowned remembering Angel's uneasiness. "When you say nothing…", she trailed off possible scenarios ran through her head.

Wesley was still not getting it but before Angel could reply an unidentified male had approached his wife causing Angel to hold back a low growl.

"Buffy…Buffy Summers I can't believe it's you", he said intending to get closer but was blocked by Angel. Buffy rolled her eyes at her husband's actions.

"Actually it's O' Donnellan now….I'm her husband and you are", Angel asked deadly calm.

Buffy playfully jabbed him and moved to her old friend. "Hey Chris….last time I saw you …you had glasses and freckles", she teased.

Chris looked up at Angel and hesitated. "Last time I saw you…you were burning gyms….so married now", he finished slightly disappointed. "How long", he asked.

Buffy looked up at Angel who was really fighting for control. "Sometimes it feels like forever", she admitted.

Chris laughed. "That's a long time", he joked awkwardly trying to not sweat with her husband glaring at him.

"It's not long enough but anyway…this is my husband Angel and this is Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Fred", she greeted. "Guys this is Chris. We went to High School together".

Cordy was dumbfounded. "You mean you know the Chris O' Donnell…oh my god I love you….how do you know Buffy…I know everything about you. Wait where's your wife", she asked.

The man paused and laughed. "Clearly not everything. Recently divorce my life now is just being a devoted father to my son", he told them hiding the pain of his cheating wife.

"Omg…I have kids…we should meet up…I've been trying to get my daughter a playmate".

"Buffy remember we were in the middle of something", Angel growled.

Buffy jumped at his temper. "Oh yea…it was nice seeing you but we we're just leaving…something with the baby sitter….but here", she told them flipping out Angel's business card to him before being dragged away by her husband.

* * *

><p>"You know you didn't have to be such an ass Angel…ever heard of playing nice", she hissed as they were down the stairs trying to formulate a plan on getting past the guard.<p>

"Not when it comes to guys hitting on you", he hissed back.

"Guys…not the time", Cordelia hissed. "How the hell are we getting passed that guard. "

Buffy looked defiantly at Angel before strutting over to the man on post. She was going to show him that he didn't own her. She smiled a sexy smile. "So what does a girl have to do…to get backstage", she asked flirtatious. Her slaying hearing heard Angel's growls and curse words. He was practically steaming. It only caused her to lift her hand and trace patterns on the guard's stomach.

The man smiled down at the pretty lady suggestively. "it depends…how bad do you want it", he asked.

The man made Buffy increasingly uncomfortable. She jumped went she saw her husband behind the man smirking evilly. "How bad do you wanna die", Angel growled punching the guard out cold. Angel smiled. "Man that felt good", he grinned before picking up Buffy and pulling her into a heated kiss. "Mine", he growled as he lingered on her lips.

Buffy sighed breathless. Who was she kidding? She was his. "Always", she replied softly.

* * *

><p>Cordy eventually left them to their own devices storming back to her seat not interested in the Buffy and Angel show.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel finally composed themselves and started to actually investigate.<p>

"How many doors do one building need", Buffy huffed extremely bored.

They stopped at one of them. "This used to be her dressing room", he told her smirking at her restlessness.

Buffy grinned. "Oh goodie…like I've never seen one of them", she drawled out. She shook as something tried to invade her senses. "She would wait for him here", the slayer stated in a trance.

"It's warm. It's very warm", Angel replied getting lost in the warmth.

Buffy turned to look at him. "I feel it." She moved closer to him. "Angel?"

Angel was entranced as his wife moved across the room; her nice creamy leg sometimes being visible because of the split."Yeah", he asked breathlessly.

"I want you - to undress me", the slayer told him.

Angel eyes immediately darkened as all rational thoughts were completely forgotten.

"It's just another costume. I want you to see who I really am. You're the only one who can", the slayer confessed.

Angel grabbed her to him fondly her butt. Buffy was making mewing sounds at the sensation. He quickly pulled away. "Buffy…we need to leave now…this isn't us", he told her looking around the room madly.

Buffy was completely amped up. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "I don't care…I want you", she whispered nibbling his ear.

Angel tried to restrain his self. "Baby this isn't you", he told her taking in large chunks of air and thinking of something else besides having sex with his wife. His desire won out and the ghost took over his body fully. "You want me to make love to you right here?"

"You know I do", she answered. He could smell her fear and arousal. It only made him hotter for her. He caressed her cheek. "But you're afraid."

"What if he finds us", Buffy whispered. Her green eyes widened in fear.

Angel consoled her easily. "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of anything."

Buffy stared up at him. His eyes were blackened by lust and she moved her body suggestively. "I'm only alive when you're inside me", she whispered rising up to kiss him.

* * *

><p>All in all the night was a pretty crazed night. Buffy was really happy that they went. She was completely satisfied. She got to fight a bunch of evil minions because some creep was obsessed over a girl he couldn't have and she was able to grope Angel almost the entire time because there were possessed by two soul mates.<p>

Cordelia was extremely mad. It was just not fair. She spent half her evening watching Gunn and Wesley fight over Fred and the other half trying to make sure Buffy and Angel weren't getting groiny with each other like a bunch of teenagers while they tried not to get killed.

Her night couldn't get any worst. As she walked into the hotel she spotted a man she never thought she was going to see again. "Groo", she gasped in shock.

* * *

><p>The next day Cordelia Chase did not come into work and Buffy was playing secretary. That was until she spotted Wesley's nose in a book. "Watcha doing", she asked losing interest in filing paper work.<p>

Wes looked started and quickly shut the book. Buffy eyes narrowed. "Bu-Buffy you startled me", he told the slayer as he shut his notes.

Buffy moved closer to him. "I can see that", she said gazing at the book.

"Can I help you", he asked nervously.

Buffy cleared her head as a sense of déjà vu entered her head. "Yea", she smiled. "I'm in need of a watcher…interested", she asked looking up at him with big green puppy dog eyes.

He shifted his feet nervously. "I tend to remember last time didn't end nor start well", he reminded her.

Buffy beamed up at him and shrugged. "Last time I wasn't sure if I could trust you…know I do", she stated going over her own thoughts as her dream gave her pause.

She followed Wesley to his desk where he put his book up in his draw and locked it. Buffy turned and acted like she wasn't interested. "So what do you say Wes", she asked.

"It'll be an honor", he told her earnestly.

* * *

><p>Buffy forgot how stern Wesley was as a Watcher. The entire week, he had her doing flips and dodging at the drop of a dime. She was back on this lovely diet which really wasn't a diet at all. Between being a mother and training or slayer she barely had time for Angel unless it was daring sparring.<p>

She was grateful for the fact that he was coming to Sunnydale to help break the news with her friends that she was moving to LA permanently. Dawn agreed to just starting spring semester in LA so next year it wouldn't be as bad as a freshman. That meant they only had two months of this back and forth thing. She was so tired of moving the kids from place to place.

Angel decided to just get it over with. 'It just like ripping out a sword', he teased as he chose to drive to her old home. Dawn was giggling madly at the two as they pulled up and the slayer refused to get out of the car.

Dawn got Kathy out of the car as Angel reached for Liam. "Fine Buffy…I guess I'll go tell them…won't we Angel Kat", she teased racing for the door.

"You wouldn't", the slayer hissed watching Dawn like a hawk.

The younger slayer smirked before taking off running into the house. Buffy bolted after her. The two sisters ran into the living only to stop when they saw everybody looking at them weirdly.

* * *

><p>Anya and Xander were trying to console Willow from her recent separation with her girlfriend as the Summer's girls crashed in unexpectedly. "Hey ", Xander greeted excited to see his favorite niece.<p>

Angel came in moments later with Liam and the diaper bag. "Hey everyone", he greeted.

"Not that we're not happy about you gracing us with your presence…why are you here", Xander asked hotly his question more inclined at Angel.

"Buffy's moving permanently to LA", Dawn blurted out. Everyone just started at the younger girl.

Willow was in tears. "Not you too", she cried all over again but the slayer didn't witness the crying fest the first time around.

"Not me too what", Buffy asked confused. "Who left", she asked with a frown. She was really concerned. Has she been too in the newlywed faze to not noticed her friend's distress before. Buffy was worried and was starting to feel really guilty.

"Tara broke up with her because she was using too much magic", Anya told them bluntly.

Liam started crying. "I'm a go feed him", Angel told everyone dismissing himself from all of the emotions.

"Will you should have called me… I would have came", she told her friend clinging to her.

"Sure you would have hoped off the old pounce and came running", Spike mocked.

Buffy frowned again not noticing when or where Spike came from. A lady walked down the stairs nervously.

"Who's that", Dawn asked still carrying Kathy who clung to her aunt like a life line.

Buffy eyes widened. "No way….Amy", she asked shocked. Turning back to Willow she mouthed, "The rat".

Willow smiled proudly finally wiping her tears. "It just sort of happened", she shrugged.

Angel reentered the room with a happy baby. He handed Liam to Buffy as Kathy was now trying to jump in his direction. He held his baby girl contently, having heard the conversation from the kitchen there was no need to ask what was going on.

"So how are you", Buffy asked awkwardly shifting Liam in her arms.

Amy shrugged. "Still hooked on cheese…so a baby", she asked motioning the child in the slayers arm.

"Two", the slayer smiled proudly.

"Okay now that's the reunion is over can we rewind to the part where you said you were leaving Sunnydale", asked Xander hotly.

Buffy chuckled anxiously. "Actually Dawn said it", she joked before standing her ground. "My family needs me and we need to be all together…being split up like this is dangerous…you have to understand I'm looking out for my family", the slayer pleaded.

"What about us", the Wicca stated brokenly.

"Yea Buff just leave us on the hell mouth…Sunnydale needs a slayer", Xander insisted.

"And it will have one", Buff informed them. "Angel thinks that Faith is ready to return to her role as slayer", she told them.

"Buffy have you forgotten what she did to us…to you", Willow asked.

Buffy sighed. Liam was starting to get fussy. "Dawn can you please take them upstairs", she asked.

Dawn complied and took the babies upstairs.

"No…I haven't", the slayer gritted out through her teeth.

"Then why", Will trailed off at a loss for words.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but she got as far as Angel before Xander exploded. "Oh so if Angel ask how high…you just jump now", he spat. "Some slayer you are", he scoffed.

Angel stood up defensively. "Calm down Xander", he warned.

"Or what Deadboy…we both know you're not going to bite me", Xander sneered.

"Guys please stop", Buffy cried getting in between them.

"There are other ways to kill a rat", he growled deadly locking eyes with Xander. His eyes where golden ready for Xander to say one more word.

Buffy saw this and a shiver of fear for Xander ran through her before she could stop it. Xander was about to retort when she quickly put her hand over Xander's. "Angel please calm down", she pleaded. Her eyes were wildly trying to search his pleading for him to not lose his marvelous sense of control.

He just looked at her, hard and unrelenting. His eyes were still golden. 'Bloodlust' was more like it, the slayer noted. His shoulders were tense and alert.

Xand seemed to have cooled down so gradually the slayer removed herself from him and uncovered his mouth.

"Aw Buff did you teach him to go fetch too", asked Xander.

Buffy just gulped at him. Anya and Willow was on the other side of the room in shocked. Before anybody could say anything Angel punched Xander into the wall. The sound of a cracking sound could be heard.

Angel turned to look at Buffy who only stared wide eyes at him before rushing over to Xander. In one quick moment he went upstairs and kissed his children good-bye and left. He had to get out of there before he did something else he was going to regret; like killing Harris.

* * *

><p>Buffy checked around for Angel and cursed. He was no longer in the house. They had moved Xander over to the couch and Buffy was relieved that Xander was alive but simply unconscious. The slayer turned to Will. "Can you…I don't know watch the kids while I go make sure Angel's okay", she pleaded.<p>

Willow nodded. She was still a little shook up from everything. "Sure", she said.

Anya eyes widen. "You can't leave….what if he needs a hospital. What if Angel comes back and finish the job", she asked horrified hovering over Xander.

Buffy looked sternly at Anya. "He won't do that", she stated before taking off and going to find Angel.

* * *

><p>A little while later Amy was tired of being cooped up in the house. She really didn't like babies all that much especially ones that were restless. Restless and cranky was exactly how Kathy and Liam were ever since their parents left.<p>

Dawn was holding Liam desperately trying to quiet him while Willow was holding Katherine.

"Dawnie maybe he's hungry", Willow told Dawn tiredly. Dawn smiled and went down stairs to get a bottle. Willow turned to Amy. Anya and Xander left an hour ago. He was limping but otherwise fine. So therefore it was just the three of them and the kids.

"I'm bored and those kids…they're not even yours…let's leave", announced Amy when the kid left.

Will looked horrified. "I can't leave them", she proclaimed strongly against the idea. Kathy quieted and looked up to Willow and smiled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Why not…their parents did", she argued.

Kathy started to cry once more and Willow tried to console her. "Your mommy and daddy love you…and all of your aunties love you", the Wicca informed Kathy.

"papa", the toddler screamed.

Amy stared at Willow alluringly. "Come on…nights young. I promise you a good time…I always do. Your friend is leaving you…I will never leave you…so let's go", she muttered.

Dawn came back up stairs into Willow's room excitedly. "It worked…Willow he's…"

She looked around for the Wicca but she was gone and all she saw was a crying Kathy.

* * *

><p>Buffy found Angel in an old abandoned building that looked as if it could cave in any minute. He was fighting at least ten vampires all at one time. His movements were swift and completely instinct. She was reminded of the time he came back from hell and ripped of the man's head that was going to probably kill her.<p>

She gulped down her memories and strutted over to stop him from self destruction. By the time she got to him there were only three vamps left. She watch him dodge a right hook and kicked the other from joining in. The vamp crashed into the far end wall.

Angel back was towards Buffy so when he felt a hand reached for his arm he turned and swung.

Buffy heart was beating wildly as she caught Angel's mean right hook, before it collided with her face. She had to use all of her strength to keep his arm at a standstill. She saw the moment he realized what could have happened and how he relaxed. "I'm sorry", he chanted over and over again hugging her.

Buffy looked for the other vampires and realized that they most have left. "Don't be I seen it coming. You would think Buffy would learn not to sneak up on you by now…stupid Buffy", she ranted trying to ease the mood.

"How's Xander", he asked quietly shifting his feet awkwardly as he let her go.

Buffy grimaced. "He'll live to call you Deadboy another day…I'm sorry for the way he acted by the way", the slayer told him. "I'm happy you didn't kill him".

Angel gave a dark chuckle. "I wanted to", he confessed.

Buffy pulled him into a hug. "But you didn't", she told him searching his soulful eyes.

Angel broke away from her again. "There used to be a line Buffy…now I don't know…what if next time it's you", he asked her using wild hand gestures.

"I can take care of myself…but I know you and therefore I know you'll never hurt me but that's what we do Angel we fight and we make up. It's the Buffy and Angel show. I can take anything you throw at me", she assured him joking slightly. They both knew she couldn't, especially with two kids as leverage.

"You shouldn't have to…I'm just like those vamps I just dusted", he shouted. Angel looked so lost.

Buffy pulled him into a hug again. "No you're not. Instead of going on a killing spree, you dusted those vamps. You're an amazing father Angel and I am the luckiest girl in the world. I don't care what Xander or anybody else says. I know where I belong Angel."

Angel kissed her. It was intense and loving but it turned really hot really quick. Buffy wrapped her legs around him as his head collided with the wall. "It's nice to be reminded", he told her.

Buffy grinned wickedly. "Really nice", she agreed kissing him again. As Buffy and Angel became slaves to passion. Neither noticed as the building fell around them.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming", Dawn stated as she let Tara into the house.<p>

Tara was looking around awkwardly hoping no one came in. "No-no problem Dawnie…you know who I care about you and the babies", she stated hugging her.

Dawn smiled warmly. "I still can't believe you two split…or that she would leave Kathy like that", Dawn stated crying.

"Hey it's going to be alright…just tell me what happened", Tara insisted.

"Well Buffy told them that we were leaving for LA for good in January and then Xander had a fit and started screaming. Angel the normally sane one got really pissed…I mean mad and then pushed Xander into the wall. Buffy went after Angel to make sure he hasn't killing anybody and left Willow in charge…and she bailed."

"I'm really worried about her", Tara told dawn really concerned for her ex girlfriend.

"Me too…Angel's gonna freak when he finds out", Dawn informed remembering the time when she almost burned up his mansion.

Tara shivered. "Where-where are the babies now", she inquired hesitantly.

"They finally cried themselves to sleep but please stay….just until they come back", Dawn asked with her puppy dog eyes. Tara caved and ended up on the couch with Dawn watching cartoons.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat up gasping for air looking around madly trying to figure out where she was. She turned to her right and saw brown eyes smirking at her in amusement. "When did the building fall", she asked shocked to see that she was surrounded in debris and they were now in what she assumed was a basement.<p>

Angel laughed until he frowned trying to remember as well. "I don't know…Must have been sometime between the first time and the uh", he trailed off reminiscing.

Buffy looked highly alarmed. "Angel…we need to go. The kids…we left them alone", she stated hopping up only to wince in pain.

Angel was at her side instantly supporting her. He kept telling himself that it was the building that gave her these injuries and not him but he knew some of them were because of him and he hated it. He looked upwards with a pain expression. "It's sunny out Hun…I can't leave anytime soon. We left them with Willow…honey they're fine but if you want to go I'm fine here alone"

"I'm not leaving you alone giving you nothing to do but brood", she stated turning to face him. She snuggled up closer to him. "What type of wife would I be", she asked running her fingers through his hair. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away. "Besides Will was complaining how I hog my babies and she haven't had enough quality time with them…I'm sure she don't mind", the slayer insisted before resuming their kiss.

Angel was still tired from the night's events and his knees gave out. "You're going to get hungry being down here with me", he told her concern for her well being. He laid her down as gently as possible.

Buffy just continued to kiss his neck. "Don't care", she mumbled in between kisses.

* * *

><p>Dawn awoke to the sound of Liam crying madly in Tara's arms. "Is he always like this", she asked.<p>

Dawn nodded sleepily. "Yes except for with Buffy…Kathy on the other end will sleep like the dead if we don't wake her up…where's Buffy", Dawn groaned as Liam wasn't getting any quieter.

"I checked their rooms…no signs of anybody but I did see that hole in the wall", she yawned.

Dawn looked scared. "Omg…where are they…" she cried.

I'm sure they're fine, Dawnie. I'm sure they just ... lost track of time", Tara assured the younger Summers.

Dawn looked uncertain so Tara finally finished feeding Liam and put him in his rocker. She started making pancakes for Dawn.

"Um, should we call Xander? What if they're all in a ditch somewhere? Ditches are bad. Mom always used to talk about the ditches", Dawn wept as she started pouring orange juice.

Tara shivered again at the thought of willow hurt but she had to be strong for Dawn and the babies. "Nobody's in a ditch. We'll call, but ... we'll give them some time before we wake them up", she stated firmly turning to the stove. "Funny shapes or", she trailed off sighing as the door opened revealing Willow and Amy.

Will paused as she saw Tara. "Hey", she sighed nervously.

* * *

><p>Willow walked into her room and closed the door. She was so drained from last night and seeing Tara was so unexpected. If anything this made their fall out worse. She laid in the bed but the blinds were opened making it hard to sleep.<p>

"_Claudete", _she chanted waving a hand at the window. Nothing happened so she got up and did it the old fashion way after a couple of more tries. She then went back to bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun set Buffy and Angel raced to the house. It was more like Angel carried Buffy all the way there. They saw Dawn cooing Liam in the living room. "Sorry about last night", he told Buffy's little sister.<p>

Dawn smiled relieved. "What happened", she asked looking at all of the bruises on her sister. Her eyes narrowed on Angel's, who besides from the little dust he looked to be in perfect condition.

Buffy groaned and shifted out of Angel's arms. She was shaking on her feet and limping but she still made her way towards Liam. "It wasn't like that Dawnie…no where near like that…we…we…well I saw Angel getting into a full on brawl with a packed nest. By the time the fight was over the sun was up and a building fell on".

Dawn looked horrified. "A…a building", she stuttered.

Buffy shook her head relived Dawn brought the story. It was half true …she just omitted the love making parts. "Where's Willow", Buffy asked while she was now rocking her napping baby.

Dawn froze debating on rather to tell them about last night. She saw Angel's eyes narrowed. "She's asleep…late night", Dawn supplied vaguely.

"Well…let's go…Angel go get Kathy and we'll go back to the mansion to let Willow sleep peacefully without babies crying all night", Buffy told Dawn.

Dawn was too jittery. Lying to Buffy was strangely easy…lying to Angel was not. "Um is it okay if I stayed. Will said she'll take me to the movies for helping her last night", the younger sister lied.

Angel raised an eyebrow. Dawn was very much like Buffy and that was one of the main reasons they got on each other nerves. Unfortunately, he knew when Buffy was lying 99.9 percent of the time. Dawn had all the signs Buffy has when she was lying. He decided to let it slide for now because Buffy was drained and tired. He kissed Liam on the cheek before getting Kathy.

* * *

><p>Buffy was super mom that night, as she was trying to compensate from last night. She and Angel played with Kathy's robot Barbie toy while Liam slept. Then they watched a movie while Liam was nursing. Not to mention Buffy made sure to call Dawn every fifteen minutes until Dawn told her Willow was taking her to the movies now. Buffy wanted Dawn to call her the moment she got back.<p>

It was way past Kathy's bed time and Angel was now looking at a pair of brown identical eyes and a pair of hazel pleading for five more minutes. Angel gave them a stern look before he caved in. "one bedtime story…then night night", he warned. Mother and daughter smiled. Angel crawled into bed with his two kids and wife and adjusted so Kathy and Buffy could see the book.

Kathy and Liam where out in minutes. He didn't even finish it. He shifted to get up so he could put Katherine in her own bed but a delicate hand stopped him. "I don't want them to leave Angel", Buffy whispered. Liam was in her arms and Kathy was snuggled up on her left side.

"Buffy Liam's still too tiny to sleep in the bed with us", Angel reminded her gently secretly not wanting to move them either.

Buffy frowned rocking her little boy. "I won't crush him…I promise and Angel Kat…look how peaceful she looks…Angel", Buffy pleaded.

"Buffy remember the books…we have to start young or they're gonna be six still in our bed…and I'm not having that. I'm not sharing this bed with anybody other than you beloved".

Buffy forced a smile. "Master putting his foot down", she observed carefully dethatching herself from Kathy and getting off the bed.

"I love them as much as you do beloved, but we can't break routine…not even for the end of the world… they need as much consistency as we can give them", he told her, using his super speed to peck her on the lips.

Buffy beamed. "Normal", she whispered dreamily. "This is way better than normal", she assured him.

Angel smiled at her. "Yea…way better", he agreed. In a flash he carefully scooped Kathy up and carried her to her bed. When he got back he saw Buffy pacing with a phone in her hand. "Buffy", he asked wondering at her swift change in mood.

"It's been four hours angel…what movie takes four hours", she asked worriedly.

"Maybe they had dinner", he stated trying to keep her head from spinning. "Or maybe she's forgot to call you back and they're both sleep love".

Buffy looked extremely doubtful.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the slayer was at her old house. "Dawn", is called out. "Dawnie", she yelled. She was going to be so mad if she got home and Angel told her that he told her so. Buffy heard something upstairs and ran to the source.<p>

A hundred scenarios went through her head but she was not expecting Amy to be stealing Willows herbs. Buffy trapped her into spilling where Dawn and Will were and Buffy was not happy about all the things the witch told her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming", Buffy told him as he walked into the mansion.<p>

"Not like I had the chose with the bloody pounce treating me like a lap dog. I bloody well should be used to it I say", Spike muttered not at all thrilled that Angel commanded that he come over and baby-sit.

"That you should Spike-my boy", Angel smiled throwing on his duster. Buffy shivered at the "my boy" part.

"I can't wait to kill the both of you", he sneered back. His eyes were challenging as they flashed golden.

"Guys", the slayer yelled. "Not the time…Racks and Dawn remember and Spike I swear to all things holy if one hair on their heads is missing I will find you down and torture you before staking you…got it", she snapped.

"I really don't like you", he sneered wanting so bad to hit her.

Buffy grabbed Angel's hand. "Now we all know that isn't true", she smirked. She knew it was a low blow but Spike always seemed to piss her off. The only reason she put up with him was because he was Angel's chide.

* * *

><p>The couple was walking downtown with little success until they heard a familiar scream. They speared a look before running towards the source. Buffy was horrified at the sight of her sister about to be a happy meal for this big ugly demon that looked like it was dragged out of hell it's self.<p>

"Go to Dawn Buff", Angel growled before launching at the demon. They both rolled away from the ladies. Angel kept punching the demon repeatedly as Buffy was trying to figure out how hurt Dawn was.

Her sister was holding her hand real close to her, with tears running down her checks. "What happened", the slayer asked.

Dawn was in tears. Her arm hurt and everything felt so heavy. She closed her eyes to get her thoughts in order but everything was killing her so bad. "... He was after Willow, she made the car drive, don't", she shouted as Buffy once again tried to touch it.

Buffy looked over her shoulder as she heard someone being thrown against the dumpster but before she could worry Angel was up and blocking the demons path again. Buffy turned back to Dawn again. "I need to see your arm", she pleaded.

Willow struggled to get past Angel but he wasn't letting her past. "Dawnie…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry".

"Angel", Buffy shouted. Her voice was rough and strained.

"Now you're scared", he growled morphing into his vampire face advancing on the demon. The demon just trembled before dissolving into smoke and sparks. His eyes narrowed at Willow. Her eyes were black and she had blood on her face.

"Angel", Buffy screamed. "Dawn needs a hospital".

He gave Willow a stern look before rushing over to Dawn and helping her up. Willow started to come forward and Angel growled dangerously.

Buffy had told him on the way there how Amy stated that they ditched the kids and went out. Now Dawn was hurt because of her. "Back off Will, I got her", the slayer shouted.

Willow continued to come closer.

"One more move and I'll break your neck before you can utter a spell", Angel warned.

The trio walked past her slowly and Willow made an attempt to apologize again. Dawn glared and slapped her. Willow fell to her knees pleading.

Buffy turned to look at her friend. As much as she hated Willow she couldn't let her friend mope in the middle of downtown Sunnydale. "Get up", she ordered harshly.

Willow shook her head. "I screwed it up, everything, Tara...", she cried trailing off brokenly.

Buffy yanked Willow into a standing position. "Yeah, you know what; you did screw up, okay? You could have killed her! You almost did and what the hell were you thinking leaving them by themselves….I trusted you", she cried.

"I know! I know! I can't stop, Buffy! I tried and I can't", Willow screeched. She didn't know when things had got so bad. She just knew that Buffy and her friendship were never going to be the same again.

"You can", the slayer insisted.

"I can't! I can't, I ju ... god, I need help. Please! Please help me, please", the red head sobbed. She put her hands around Buffy and continued to cry. The slayer hugged her stiffly.

* * *

><p>The next night, Buffy stood in Willow's doorway apprehensively. Willow looked up and saw her. "How is she", Will asked hesitantly.<p>

Buffy rubbed her arms as if cold. She closed her eyes to calm herself. "She's sleeping. The doctor gave her something for the pain. It knocked her out".

"But she's gonna be alright", Will asked anxiously.

"It's a fracture. You know it's gonna take time", the slayer snapped.

Willow looked away apologizing again.

"I just don't understand. I don't understand why you'd go to see somebody like Rack, and I certainly don't understand why you'd drag Dawn into it."

"I don't know. The magic, I ... I thought I had it under control, and then ... I didn't", Will confessed.

"Because of Tara", Buffy asked still pissed at Willow.

Willow wondered how much to tell Buffy. "No. It started before she left." She paused and decided to continue. "It's why she left."

Buffy felt guilty. She was asking Willow to do all of these spells for the kids' protection. If she would have known, she would have found another way. "Seemed like things were going so well", Buffy whispered.

"It was. But I mean ... if you could be ... you know, plain old Willow or super Willow, who would you be? I guess you don't actually have an option on the whole super thing."

"Will, there's nothing wrong with you. You don't need magic to be special", Buffy assured her and for the first time in a long time Buffy reflected on the little red head that she befriended in high school. Before slaying, she was on the other side of the high school food chain and never would have befriended Willow seriously. Being the slayer was truly a humbling experience at times.

"Don't I? I mean, Buffy, who was I? Just ... some girl. Tara didn't even know that girl."

"You are more than some girl", Buffy admitted finally walking into the room. Some of her anger subsiding, in hopes to heal her broken friend. "And Tara wants you to stop. She loves you."

"We don't know that", Will cried.

"I know that. I promise you. We all love you and we're going to help you through this…as a family".

Willow stared in horror remembering that she left Buff's kids with a pre-teen. "I'm so sorry about the kids…it will never happen again. Where's Angel so I can apologize to him", she asked.

Buffy grimaced. "Angel's in LA...well on the way there anyways and you should really avoid him for a really long time", the slayer stated only half joking.

"Well are Kathy and Liam downstairs", she asked quietly.

"They're with Angel. I have too much that needs my attention here".

Will felt guiltier. "Buffy…I'm", she trailed off as the slayer held up her hand.

"Stop apologizing...it's over. We can't change it but we can fix it….we're going to fix it", the slayer stated determinedly.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into the hotel pushing the stroller silently. Both kids were sleeping peacefully and he sent out a silent thanks to the heavens. Angel couldn't believe that Willow had left them alone and put Dawn in danger like that. He shook his head as he walked through the lobby and went up to the elevator.<p>

It was really quiet and he thought that was abnormally weird. He took the elevator up and went to Kathy's room and started to remove her shoes and coat. She stirred slightly and Angel paused. He smoothed her golden hair and tucked her end. Angel turned on the baby monitor before slightly closing the door.

He then looked at his son. Liam fussed a little looking at his father with those hazel eyes of his. Angel smiled picking him up. "Let's feed you….hum are you hungry AJ". Angel could have sworn the baby nodded and Angel grinned. "You know I could use a snack too", he reasoned and headed to the kitchen.

Once father and son had their midnight snack and Angel called Buffy and assured everything was fine they left the kitchen. Angel decided to check up on Wes. He knew Buffy filled him in this morning but he was curiously to see what Wesley was up to this late at night. He saw him writing in his 'diary'. "Working late", Angel asked. His deep voice resonated throughout the room.

Wes jumped, clearly surprised."Yes. - You startled me."

Angel winced. He didn't mean to scare him."Oh, we didn't mean to", he stated indicating the baby in his arms.

Wesley really was expecting Angel to be in LA for quite a while. This was one of the main reasons he was there. They were taking shifts in the office and since Gunn and Fred were getting cozier he opted for the night shift. "I thought I was alone."

"Yeah", Angel sighed looking at Liam in his arms. His smiled grew bigger thinking of his sleeping daughter and his wife. "So did I." He leaned down and kissed Liam's cheek. The two walked off leaving Wesley once again to his own devices.

Wesley let out a sigh of relief. He was relived Angel didn't see what he was writing. He dropped his head down to read the transcript.

"_the father… will kill… the son"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it...i'm going to sleep now lol! <strong>

**As always please review!**


	38. The Fall

**Sorry about that guys...mid-terms was hard. Finally had a day off and was like hey i can proof this and send it. Would have been up last night but i fell asleep on it. **

**Thanks for the reviews and i'll try to update once a week. Here's where part of you questions that you asked me get's awnsered. I'm so excited because the part that comes after this is semi already written.**

**Once again thank you for the reviews...and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Buffy had been in LA for three days missing her two children and Angel desperately. During which had been quite eventful. Xander wedding finally approach but he had gotten cold feet and Buffy became invisible thanks to the Trio. After talking to a stressful sounding Angel on the phone she knew she was needed at his side to keep him from losing it. He was never really alone with Kathy for long periods of times like this and now he had two screaming babies fighting for his attention. Buffy felt extremely sorry for him. She knew he was tense with everybody declaring war on their family. That was why Buffy and the gang went to LA the following day. She left Dawn in Spike's care after threatening the vampire with holy water and sun tanning. The slayer knew that after Xander's disastrous wedding neither he nor Willow could be left unsupervised. Of course Willow and Xander were a complete surprise to him and he immediately left to go deal with a case.<p>

Liam was crying for his mother's attention and Kathy was crying because Angel left upset. As much as she needed to see if he was okay Buffy really missed them, it seemed as they have gotten so much bigger within the time she was gone. She played and interacted with Kathy after she sat Liam in his bassinet. The slayer missed chasing her little girl around and playing hide go seek.

Will was still a little hesitant with the kids. She had good reason because Angel had been staring at her as if she was food.

Buffy assured her it was okay and the past was the past. Afterwards Buffy went to go feed Kathy dinner so she didn't hear the baby crying. Willow looked at Xander horrified.

"Xander go get Buffy", she stated. "Or maybe I should get her", Willow muttered. She was afraid of hurting him.

"Go head Will", he stated picking up the baby and handed him to Will. He had to show her the baby still loved her and she wasn't a bad person. "Just hold him", he assured her.

"But- Xander…what if I", she protested before catching the baby that was being forced into her arms. She stood there just rocking the baby and admiring his green eyes.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing", Angel sneered at the sight of Willow holding his child. He's been trying to cool off and come to terms that his 'wife' had decided to bring her friends with her to LA. One of which hates him and lets it known everyday 24 hours a day; the other left his kids in the house alone so she could get high. He finally was cooled down and decided as long as they stayed out of his way and didn't touch his children that he wouldn't hurt them, ergo Buffy wouldn't be mad. This went straight out the window when he saw Willow holding Liam. His eyes flickered golden as he tried to keep the demon in check.<p>

Buffy was just about done washing Kathy's face from the mash potatoes mess she made when she felt Angel come home. She and Lorne were reenacting The Wiggles for Kathy's entertainment during dinner. Buffy raced having left Kathy in the kitchen with Lorne when she felt his presence. She could tell he was extremely mad and he wasn't in the mood to hide it. "Babe…she's trying", Buffy pleaded noting how Angel seemed to be trying to control his inner demon from hurting her friend.

"What part of I don't want her holding my children…let alone being alone with them did you not understand", he hissed. Willow quickly gave the baby to Fred and scurried backwards.

"The part where they're my children too", she hissed stepping up to challenge him. The slayer hated when he thought he could go all master vamp on her and be all with the controlling and dominating. She flipped her long golden locks behind her shoulder and stood her ground. "Besides they were hardly alone", she pacified trying a different angle.

Angel's eyes narrowed. "I didn't see you so I would count this as being alone", he sneered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're not the boss of me…I didn't see a problem with it", she argued her temper once again flaring.

"Oh is that why I also heard you scheduled a date with that prick", he taunted moving closer to her.

Buffy eyes knitted in confusion. "Prick", she repeated blankly until it clicked. "Oh you mean Chris and it was not a date…well not for me anyway it's a play date for Kathy…he has a little boy who's the same age", she reminded him gently.

Angel didn't budge.

Xander hopped in between them. "Let's calm the fire", he told them. He didn't want Buffy to have to argue with Angel. Maybe because he felt bad for leaving Anya the way he did or maybe he was just tired of downing Angel but he really wanted his best friend happy.

"Shut up Harris", Angel growled deadly.

"Shutting", Xander supplied not wanting to be thrown into another wall.

Buffy eyes widened. "What is with you…he's recently divorced", Buffy argued. "He needs a friend", she said. This was exactly why she didn't tell Angel about it. It was always better to ask forgiveness then to ask permission with him.

Angel scoffed. "Well unless you want to join him in that category, I suggest you call him back and say you can't make it", he retorted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed it's not the 1800's anymore", she yelled. Everybody was watching the two go back and forth until Liam awoke crying. "Now you woke up Liam", she hissed.

"I wasn't the one yelling", he reminded her.

Buffy ignored him. "It's okay my baby…mama and dada didn't mean to frighten you", she cooed. "Daddy's just old and cranky ", she whispered lovingly rocking the baby back and forth singing a nice little hum.

"Now that is lovely", Lorne stated carrying Kathy in his arms. The green hair was smirking at the two and Buffy had the grace to look innocent, smiling brightly.

"Papa", Kathy cried over and over again reaching up at him.

Angel looked disgusted and positively hungry at the same time. "Why do she always have to call out to me…you're mother is standing right there Katherine…call her", he told the child.

Kathy started crying.

"Angel", Buffy hissed appalled that he was taking his anger out on their children. Now Kathy and Liam were both screaming. Buffy shifted so she could hold both of them and whispered comforting words to them. "They need love", she stated. "Keep your anger away from them".

Angel grinned a sickening grin. "Or what Buff", he asked grinning wider when she shivered.

Buffy struggled to keep up the brave front. "They're just babies", she stated her voice wavering slightly.

"They won't be for long", Angel shouted coming closer to his wife and the screaming babies.

Gunn stepped in his path. "You better get a grip right now", Gunn warned having enough of watching them fight. It looked unnatural and it was uncanny how they looked as if they were ready to box. Buffy was like a little sister to him and he wouldn't let anyone harm her…that included his boss.

Fred took Liam from Buffy while Xander took Kathy.

Buffy took an arm and put it on Charles. "I got it Charles", she stated gently.

Angel laughed. "Oh so I'm an "it" now…you think I'm something you can control", he hissed. Without warning Angel pinned Buffy to the wall dangling her by her throat. The action took seconds and it was hard to see with the human eye. "Looking to become number four lover", he hissed sniffing her neck.

Buffy barely suppressed a moan at the sensation. The bond was pacifying her fears slightly. "Don't do this", she panted struggling for air. She wasn't objecting toward him biting her but rather why. She loved giving him life; it made her feel special and extremely close to him but for him to take it now would tarnish that intimacy they established.

The guys launched at Angel trying to pull him off of her but it was like hitting a brick wall.

"Don't do this Angel", he mocked in a whining voice. "You knew I was close to the edge yet you continue to push and nag." Buffy was trying to move out of his grip but was failing. She was just happy that he was no longer contemplating on biting her. He tightened his hold. "What happened to I can take anything you throw at me…I'm your girl Angel", he mocked again.

Buffy kicked him in the balls and he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

Gunn and Xander rushed towards her and helped her up taking her away from Angel.

"Cordy wasn't kidding about their fighting", Fred whispered to Wes.

Angel got back on his feet panting roughly. "You bitch", he snapped looking up revealing his game face. He launched for her again and Buffy was ready for him. They were neck to neck throwing punches relentlessly at each other.

Willow had enough. Her eyes turned black as she told them to separate. She placed Angel in this box and he started cussing madly. "Buffy we're leaving", her witch friend told them.

Buffy looked torn and confused. "Will Angel need help", she pleaded.

"No...He needs a stake", replied Xander. He couldn't believe that after what just happened she would say something like that. He was starting to believe that maybe Buffy was the one who needed help, maybe Angel had some weird vamp pull over her, as Riley suggested a few years back.

"Buffy just till he cools off", Will assured her friend gesturing toward the door.

Buffy looked once more at Angel feeling completely helpless.

"Leave now Buff and don't think about coming back and take your whiny ass children with you", he snapped.

Buffy looked heartbroken as she went up to him and slapped him. The slayer took her baby boy from Fred and bundled him up in some blankets. She turned to see Kathy in her coat already and held back a cry.

Angel realized that Buffy was really leaving and cursed. "Buffy please don't leave me", he begged hoping to stop her in her tracks. It worked; she turned and looked at him.

Xander scoffed. "You better not go back to him", Xander scoffed.

Willow saw that he was no longer acting crazy and released her hold on him. He rubbed his sore muscles and walked toward them.

Buffy held up a hand to stop him, while backing away from him.

"Okay fair enough", he stated holding up his hands in submission. "Please stay…its dark and you running off in the night with our kids never ends well…I'm sorry", he told her.

Buffy gave him a heard glare. "I'll stay tonight…but don't expect me to like it", she hissed. She then turned to Willow and asked her to get a few crosses. That night Angel was banned from the nursery.

* * *

><p>Wes was walking down a sidewalk in a residential neighborhood. He knew he was being followed but continued on as if nothing was wrong. A few days ago he stumbled upon this prophecy that revealed horribly events to come.<p>

"The father will kill the son", is what it said.

That alone seemed crazy to the old watcher. Wes has seen the way Angel looked after his kids and cared for Buffy. This man or demon as some might say loved Buffy. Tonight gave him pause. He knew that the two fought and sometimes it was playful. The two would randomly attack the other as a training technique, those of which ended in a make out session. The two were natural enemies but even more so couples fought all the time, but with Buffy and Angel people never saw it; only the aftermath of it.

Wes saw a child run out of a house to greet his father and the child cheers brought him out of his thoughts. He watched the interaction between the two and smiled wondering if Angel was ever going to get that. By now he was actually really annoyed at the loud footsteps trailing him. Wes decided it was time to speak up. "I know you're better at following people than this."

Justine, one of Holtz's people, moved from behind one of the trees lining the road.

"So, what's the play", asked Wesley. The other day he was so conflicted within his thoughts that he went to see Holtz. He really didn't want his team hurt and wanted to guarantee the children's safety. Holtz swore he wanted the kids to be safe too. Somehow he told him that he would give up the kids as a peace treaty.

Justine moved like a cat. She was dangerous, he knew but he was trained whereas she was pure hatred. "I just...need to talk to you. I'm alone. He doesn't know that I'm... I wanna talk to you about him", she stated. She wanted him to know that Holtz was a man of his word. She was in the game of dusting vamps because one killed her sister and this man was now helping her rid the world of them.

"Holtz? Great guy, not overly tall. - Is this where you offer to help me behind his back", Wes scoffed. After a beat he turned around and started walking away. He had to come up with a way to save the kids, that didn't involve Holtz.

Justine hurried after him. "Do you believe in *anything*? Or is it all just a big scam to you?"

"You're a soldier, fight to the death kind. I respect that. You work for a man, who you think is noble and good. I respect that. Trouble is, he's not", he argued. Wes knew men like Holtz. He was once like that with Faith. He wasn't set on peace he was set on getting even and if Holtz had the kids then he would do exactly what Angelus did to his own; kill them.

Justine thought the guy in front of her was a hypocrite. She snorted, "you work with a vampire".

Wes turned to face her. "Who in fact *is* noble and good. Quirky, but there it is. Holtz talks about 'justice' and it's stirring, but what he wants is revenge. He's driven by it, blinded by it, and if you, me, or anyone else gets in his way, he'll kill for it."

Justine didn't believe him. She didn't want to believe. This man gave her something to live for. "You're wrong. You don't know him. Everything that he's done for me, for all of us..."

"Sounds like a nice cult".

She shook her head. "He gave you his word. He'll keep it. You're the one who's blind."

Wes brows knitted in confusion. "How so?"

"What you're about to do to your friend? I imagine it's easier to hate Holtz than yourself", she stated.

"There's enough to go around for both him and me. - Be careful."

* * *

><p>Buffy was sitting in the dark watching her two babies sleep. They where at some run of the mill hotel after finding out that they couldn't use the spell on the nursery because it was a part of their room and it was non-effective because of the 'what's yours is mine' clause in their nuptials. They got a room under Xander's name. Buffy forced herself to ignore the constant ringing from the phone. Xander eventually cut the phone off.<p>

The kids were finally fast asleep and the slayer now needed time to determine her next move. She knew it was going to be risky but it needed to be done. "I need to go back to him", she told them quietly.

Xander eyes bulged out. "You're kidding right", he asked.

Buffy got up feeling Angel near them. "He's their father…my husband. It's only him all the time I can't help it guys", she was silently crying as she looked up out of the window searching for him in the shadows. "I can't keep him from his kids", she told them eyeing him in the darkness.

"The hell you can…if you go back…he almost killed you tonight", Willow screamed.

Buffy shushed her and pointed to her kids. Both of which had extremely good hearing.

"Opps…sorry and I know I'm not the right person to say this but Buffy maybe you should give him the divorce", the witch supplied hugging her friend.

Buffy stiffened. "He's just under a lot of stress…he-he didn't mean it…I'm just going to let him cool down…you'll see".

Her friends were unconvinced.

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy managed to convince them to go to the hotel and see if Angel had cooled off. For some unknown reason Willow rapidly agreed. It wasn't until she realized that she slept in and rushed to check on Liam that she realized something was horribly wrong. "Willow where are my kids", asked the slayer frantically as she stared at what seemed to be her two beautiful little Angel's but weren't. Her friend laughed hesitantly. "Will-ow", Buffy asked again.<p>

"Cool your jets…they're with Giles", Xander stated as though Giles wasn't across an ocean.

The slayer eyes widened in horror. "How…what…why the hell did you think this was okay", the slayer yelled. Her fake babies started to cry. "I want my kids Willow…how do we even know if Giles have them". She was panicking and a large part of her wanted to hit something.

"Giles called earlier…they're fine and safely away from Angel. Plus you said this Hotlz guy wanted them so I thought it was better to have decoys and not the real ones", the Wicca stated.

"Did you think maybe…it was important to I don't know ask the mother how she feels and god- Willow you're not supposed to be doing any magic…Angel and I can protect our children just fine".

"Before or after he kills you", Xander asked.

Buffy left the motel to get some air. She couldn't stay there a moment longer. She headed straight for the hotel to see Wes and then check on Angel.

* * *

><p>Wesley cursed as the kids still haven't returned with Buffy. "Where are the little ones", he asked hoping she didn't catch the anxiousness.<p>

Buffy eyed him coldly. Her children were a really touchy subject. "I was hoping Angel cooled down before I brought them home", she lied coolly. She was still trying to get over the fact that her kids where over an ocean. She looked around and noticed that nobody was there. She wrapped her arms around each other."Wes can we talk", Buffy asked sitting down in the chair across from him.

The man took in his newly found charge. She looked tired.

The British man nodded.

Buffy hid a smirked and grabbed his notebook and begun writing on it and handed it back to him. _'Do you think my kids will be safe with Angel after I'm dead….or at all'_, it read.

He looked up shocked at the slayer's confession. He began to write back. 'What makes you say that…I'm sure Angel was just blowing off steam', he wrote back.

She turned her head away from him and discreetly revealed two fresh bite wounds. He looked horrified. 'I know an alternative situation…if you're interested', he jotted down.

"No", she stated firmly. "I can't do that". Under no circumstances was she going to stake her Angel. She took her pen and told him she had a dream saying that the one she trust would betray her. The slayer watched as his pen dropped and his color drained before he found another pen and asked her what she saw. "…it's not too late Wes…where on the same side. I would do anything to keep my babies safe…remember that…" she whispered getting up and walking out of the office. He looked at the note she left behind. '…Even if it means ending my marriage', it said.

Wesley grinned maybe he could confide in the slayer after all.

* * *

><p>"Why does it not surprise me that you two are in cahoots", Angel spat at the bar right behind the demon that brought Holtz back and Lilah knocking back bottles.<p>

Lilah turned to face him unfazed. You're like a cat…can't see you but I can feel when your near…and you know me I'm a lawyer", she shrugged.

The time traveler demon got mad. "Why are you acting friendly with my arch enemy", he hissed.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "About that, have we even met", the vampire asked. He meet a lot of people and demons within his too centuries and his name wasn't ringing a bell.

Lilah was extremely curious. She turned to the demon sitting next to her. "Yes, what did Angel do to you", she asked intrigued. The demon looked annoyed. She turned back to the vamp. "He wouldn't tell me either. Did you kill his mother? Eat his children", she asked. Angel just stared blankly.

The demon just vanished away in a huff.

"Well whatever you did…I think you just made him madder", she stated.

* * *

><p>She got back two hours after sunset and Wesley had not tried to comfort her once. As she was approaching the motel again she saw Wesley's car in front of the place. Buffy ran to peek out of the window and gasped. Had those been her kids…her real ones she would have ran in guns a blazing.<p>

As it were Willow and Xander were knocked out on the floor. Since it wasn't her actual kids she decided to play it cool. All he was going to do was lie to her anyways so she hurried up down the stairs and thanked her lucky stars that his alarm was off as she hopped into the trunk of his car.

* * *

><p>Buffy waited a little while when the car stopped before she got out and looked around gasping for air. She was expecting Holtz's lair…not Wes apartment complex. That's when Buffy realized, Wes wasn't teaming up with Holtz. He was doing what Willow and Xander did earlier. He was trying to protect them in some weird way. She composed herself and went to knock on his door only for it to fly open in her face.<p>

"I was wondering where my kids went", the slayer joked dryly crossing her arms. Wesley did something she did not expect he pulled a gun at her. Buffy heart skipped a beat. "Whoa Wesley…calm down it's just me", she stated trying to digest the situation.

"You are going to go in that apartment and tie yourself up tightly or I will shoot you", he told her rapidly.

"Wes…tell me what's going on…why are you acting like this", she begged. He just moved the stroller and his luggage cautiously still pointing the guy at the slayer as she was now in his apartment. "We can help you Wes…your making a mistake", she tried again.

Wes stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm being followed…play along".

Buffy was good at playing roles. She gulped, "Wes, I promise I won't tell Angel but you need to put the gun down. I understand".

He just looked at her almost apologetic before he faked butting her with the gun. Buffy went down hard. He dragged her into the apartment and hurriedly went back to his car.

He would call her when he got somewhere safe. He left a forgetting spell for Willow to do once it was over for Buffy. The spell made an alternative world that was protected by magic, making it impossible for Angel to track them down.

* * *

><p>Angel marched into the hotel and found Gunn and Fred eating. He frowned. "Where is Wesley…I need him to tell me if he knows a demon named Sahjhun", Angel asked.<p>

"He wasn't here when we came back", Fred supplied.

"Yea he need to come back or Fred is gonna eat his food", joked Gunn.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Well Fred you need to hit the books…and I- I need to call Buffy give her a heads up that I got another arch enemy", he stated. Just as he was about to pick up the phone the hotel was ambushed. "Well why don't you come in", he stated turning to Holtz.

"How's the marriage life treating you", asked Holtz.

Angel was momentarily surprised. "I like it", he stated plainly. "I met a friend of yours…a demon named Sahjhan".

Holtz slowly came down the front steps into the lobby."What did he have to say", asked the vampire hunter mildly curious.

"He was cryptic. Actually he was kind of long-winded. I didn't quite get what his deal was. I wasn't paying that much attention to him."

One of the men glanced into the bassinet, and then almost undetectably shakes his head at Holtz. The other checked the play pen and did the same.

Angel hid a smirk and acted like he didn't see them. "He hates me. Do you know why", he asked instead.

"I don't really care why. So - where are the little nippers and that lovely wife of yours?" He was planning on kidnapping the entire family, only the family wasn't here. He knew he couldn't trust the British man.

"Oh, they had to go out. Sorry. I know they'll love to meet you", he mocked. "Speaking of which", Angel said stepping closer. "I have to repay you for attempting to harm my wife", growled Angel.

Holtz was secretly pleased and surprise at the affection he was showing towards her. "I'm sure they'll turn up. - Looks like you made a nice life for yourself here."

Angel was pissed. He was so tired of the games. "Are you here to fight or shall I make some tea", the vampire sneered.

Holtz was also tired of this false etiquette. "I want to keep Angelus alive - but not well."

Holtz men attacked. Angel and Gunn fought back. Angel tossed one guy into the weapons cabinet, breaking the glass doors in the process. He continued to discrete Holtz's men. Angel threw a baseball bat at Gunn and picked up his favorite broadsword. Both the AI men are only trying to handicap them and not kill but as one tackled Fred it was becoming increasingly hard not to do.

Lorne came from his room trying to determine all the racket when he saw Gunn getting pounded on. He let out a loud shriek and everybody covered their ears. He kicked one of the attackers in their face while Gunn knocked the other one out.

Holtz quietly left the scene as Angel took out the last attacker. Angel gently helped Fred up. "Easy, come on. Are you hurt", he asked softly.

"I don't think so", she replied.

Angel looked up and commanded them to call Wes. He then smelt blood and turned around to see both the Scoobies battered and bloody. He paled at the sight. 100 questions were running through his head. Where was Buffy? Where were his children?

"Dang, ya'll got tore up", Gunn said as he took in the Scoobies appearance. "Ya'll better sit down".

Will and Xander stayed where they where noticing Buffy weren't with them. They both stared at Angel.

"What", asked Angel irritated because his family was missing.

"They didn't do this to us Deadboy….Wesley did".

* * *

><p>Wes walked out of his apartment building pushing the stroller. His suitcase was able to fit underneath the double stroller. He unlocked his car and unloaded the suitcase to the back. He had just finished putting Kathy in her seat belt before he heard a loud moan. He carefully reached for the baby as he turned to see a woman stumbling to get to him. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Justine. "That's close enough", he ordered.<p>

Justine stumbled to her knees and looked up at Wes through her disordered hair crying.

Wes was now extremely worried. "Justine?"

"He's everything you said. - It's true."

Wes slowly lowered his gun and stepped closer."What happened?"

Justine tried to control her breathing. "Well - he didn't keep his word", she told him trying to think of something to say. She let out a painful laugh and got back on her feet as Wes put the safety back on. Her hand was still tightly pressed to her middle as she went closer.

"He took everybody - and he went after the baby. And when I questioned him...", she trailed off. " Bastard", she screamed. I'll kill him for this. - You have to get out of here."She pleaded hoping Wesley would believe her as she fell into him.

Wes was extremely worried."You have to get to a hospital", he urged.

"No. I just to do...", she trailed off and pulled out a knife and sliced the side of Wesley's neck. Wes fell to his knees holding the cut as Justine took the baby out of his arms.

* * *

><p>"Omg", the slayer stared horrified. "Wes". She asked and then she turned to the woman holding her kid. At the moment Buffy just thought it was really Liam and she took a step forward ready to do anything to get her baby back.<p>

Justine stepped closer to the car and put her knife by Liam's neck.

Buffy stopped moving immediately.

"Take one more step demon lover and I'll kill him. He's going to have a good life with me as his mother and the slayer…my children will be loved and protected. Buffy stared at the thing she was holding a moment longer before taking a step forward.

"You're not taking my children anywhere", the slayer insisted with a smirk.

Justine hand was shaking on the bloody knife as she held it to what she believed was Liam's neck. "I mean it", she shouted.

Quicker than the woman could follow Buffy was in front of her and punched her in the face. The woman went flying causing her to drop the 'baby'. Buffy prepared to wince at the sickening sound but was delighted when the baby's image simply vanished. The slayer went over to Justine and saw that she was knocked out. "Slayer my ass" Buffy snorted.

She dragged Justine back to Wesley's apartment and locked her up in handcuffs before calling 911 for Wes. With a handcuffed Justine Buffy raced down to Wesley. "Helps on the way", she told him holding his hand. She heard a low moan and turned to Justine. "You are taking me to Hotlz", she stated. "It's time we end this battle". The slayer squeezed Wes hand once more before loading Justine in the car. As they pulled off the sound of aid coming for Wesley could be heard.

* * *

><p>"He did what", asked Gunn. This wasn't making any sense to him.<p>

Fred came up behind Gunn and leaned into him. "Yea this doesn't sound like Wesley, Charles is right", she stated.

Xander jumped in front of her and she coward back behind Gunn. "You don't know Wesley…he's a two timing loser that stole my girlfriend and kidnapped Buffy's kids", he hollered.

Angel was calling Buffy's cell but she wasn't picking up. "Look we need to out there. I want Hotlz dead and my kids alive and I want to find out where the hell me mate is" he yelled.

"I'll get to tracing them", she stated still not one hundred percent back to trusting Angel but they needed his help so she would help to figure out where Buffy was.

"Look we don't know the whole story here Angelcakes", Lorne tried to calm him down.

It didn't work. "I don't care to know the whole story….I'm going to find me family and anybody who get's in the way of that won't be walking away from me breathing…I'll promise you that", he said storming out the door.

"We better find Wesley before he does", Fred told Gunn. She looked at the Scoobies by a map and turned back to him.

He also speared the Scoobies a look and then led her out.

"Okay, well I'll just stay here …in case Buffy or Wes comes back", he called after them but they weren't listening.

* * *

><p>Lilah walked over to the commander of the group. She was finally going to have the children of the world's most powerful slayer and Angelus. All she had to do was wait. "What do we know", she asked. She was sick of waiting.<p>

"No Holtz, no baby. Two stragglers from the attack at Angel's hotel. They don't know where Holtz went", stated the commander of the op.

Lilah eyed the men her team was holding. "Get them off the street." The commander motioned toward his men and they lead the two guys that were Holtz men away.

"So we're in the right place", the lawyer drawled. They were in Hotlz's lair awaiting his return.

Commander affirmed that they we're indeed in the right place. "Yeah", he confirmed his formality slipped.

Lilah looked at him disgusted. "Excuse me", she asked.

T commander after half a beat corrected himself and added. "Yes, ma'am. But Holtz didn't come back here after the hotel."

Lilah was getting annoyed. "Where'd he go?"

"Uh, we had him, and we lost him." he then heard something ion his ear piece and proceeded to tell her where. "Ah, we're picking him up again. Please, just give me a moment, please. - Spring Street."

Lilah smiled knowing where that was at. "Downtown."

"Yes, ma'am. Near the sixth street bridge."

"Let's go", she commanded. The commanded declared the order to his men and they were all getting into their vehicles.

"Let's go! Hustle! Hustle", one shouted. Just as one of the men were getting into their truck, Angel pounced from behind a tree and smashed him into a post, knocking him out cold. He had been waiting on Holtz when he spotted W&H and decided to wait to see if they had any leads.

The other guy already in the car was extremely confused when his battle buddy didn't get into the care. Or at least he was until he was face to face with Angelus. Angel then threw the other guy out of the car.

* * *

><p>Holtz stood grinning on a dark deserted street as he noticed Wes's car coming to a spot. He smiled as he saw her blond hair nearing him. He was finally getting his family; the family that that monster Angelus took from him. How fitting that Angelus fathered both a little girl and a newborn son, it just seemed like fate. He opted to get in but stopped when he saw the slayer stepping out of the car. "Where is Justine", he yelled outraged at the little blond before him.<p>

Buffy smirked and gestured to the passenger seat, where the bloody and cut up Justine sat barely conscious.

"You bitch", Hotlz sneered and launched at her. Buffy was ready and dodged him easily. Now his back was towards the car. "Where are my kids…you don't deserve them", he hollered preparing to throw a punch at her. It connected with her face but Buffy also landed one to his as well. To his credit he didn't pass out like Justine did but he did stumble back.

"They are mine", she sneered kicking him as she dodged another hit. "And it's way past their bed time", she explained.

For an old guy Buffy observed he was \fast and really strong. They seem to be evenly matched except Hotlz looked exhausted and there were noticeable bruises on his face, whereas Buffy looked annoyed and spotless.

The slayer heard noise in the background and noted that they wouldn't be alone for long. She never took her eyes off Holtz as they continued to go a couple more rounds before she felt something stab her in the back. Blood oozed from her mouth as she stared up to a grinning Hotlz as she feel to her knees. She looked down and saw a broadsword embedded in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join us Justine", Holtz greeted.<p>

Buffy turned to look at Justine and noticed her bloody hand. She must have used her blood as a lubricant to get out of the handcuffs. She was holding a pink blanket. Justine came closer to Holtz and explained that she didn't know what happened to the baby boy but showed her the beautiful sleeping baby girl.

"Hello, daughter. I'm your father. And that strong lady with the black eye is your mother. Your name is Samantha Julie Thomas. And you're going to grow up with me on a little ranch in the middle of nowhere", he told the sleeping toddler. "What's it like in Utah", he asked Justine.

"It's pretty", she answered.

"Let's go."

Buffy reached behind her in labored breaths and pulled the sword from her back grimacing in pain. She then threw a stake with all her strength at Justine's leg. She went down in pain, screaming in agony. "You leave when I say you leave", the slayer said standing once more using the sword to balance her up right.

Holtz turned and smiled. "Why aren't you a feisty one…come any closer and I'll kill your little girl", he stated.

Buffy just ran up at him sword in hand. Holtz shifted the baby and shed his own sword out meeting the slayer draw for draw.

"Buffy", Angel screamed as he jumped out of the car. He was deadly aware that all of the W&H men where drawing out their guns as he ran towards his beloved. He smelt her strong blood and growled. He advanced at Holtz deadly when something grabbed his leg. It was Justine and she was covered in blood. He merely kicked her and pursued closer to his beloved.

"Stop…come any closer and I'll stab her neck", Holtz declared pointing his sword at Buffy's throat.

Buffy clutched her midsection. She was losing too much blood and it was getting so hard to focus. "Angel", she whispered.

Angel came to a dead stop.

All around them commandos where jumping out of their vehicles, cocking their machine guns.

Holtz pointed to the men with guns. "Who are they", he asked no longer threatened by the slayer.

Lilah came toward the trio. "They work for me."

Holtz understood now."Ah. The attorney", he stated in recognition.

"Yes. You are gonna give us the kid, Captain Holtz", Lilah commanded.

All the while Angel fought desperately not to run towards Buffy. She was just calling out to him through their bond and it was becoming increasingly harder not to respond to.

His eyes snapped back to Holtz."Don't", Angel pleaded

Lilah was amused "That's cute. You'd rather see the fanatic with the baby than us", she told him. She turned towards the slayer. "Do you have a preference…Although I suppose it really doesn't matter", she stated. She then turned to Hotlz. "Those are automatic weapons pointed at you. They didn't have them in your time. They fire sixteen bullets per second."

"And if they were going to use them they would have already. They want the baby alive", Buffy gasped out. She just really wanted to be in Angel's arm. Sooner or later they were going to find out that Holtz didn't have a real baby. She was confused on why Angel hadn't noticed yet.

"Something we all have in common", the demon hunter cheered.

Right then the time demon, Sahjhan should up. "Not all of us. You do not want the child alive. You want the child dead. That was our arrangement", he argued pointing to Lilah.

"Yeah. I'm a lawyer. Have you met me? We have a new arrangement. I'm keeping the baby." Lilah was quite pleased with herself. This was the very reason she was brought back to live for. After this she could finally be up for senior partner.

"You can't do that", bestowed the demon.

Buffy looked questionably towards Angel. She didn't know who he was but she decide now might not be the best time to shout that this was a fake baby they were fighting about. She eyed the sword at her throat and was calculating when would be the best time to move it down's Hotlz own throat.

Lilah told the commander to ignore the new demon and told Hotlz that he wasn't going anywhere.

The time demon opened up a portal and told them either kill the kid or everybody was going to hell. No pun intended this dimension was name Qourt-ah and it was one of the worst demon dimensions. "Don't say I didn't warn you", the demon smirked making the portal bigger.

Lilah was now all for killing the toddler. She worked for demons but she didn't want to come home to none unless it was the ones she saw in the mirror. "Kill it."

"No", screamed Buffy and Angel but for two completely different reasons. Angel thought that this was his little girl, whereas Buffy knew that the magical projection like thing would dissolve and they would be once again trying to kill her kids.

Before anyone understood what was going on, Hotlz stabbed Buffy with the sword and took off running towards the portal. Buffy screamed as she once again collapsed to the ground with a sword in her stomach. Angel was torn on whom to go to but ended up trying to run after them only for the orange portal to close immediately once Holtz went through.

"No! NO", Angel screamed in agony falling to his knees. His little girl was in a hell dimension, his son was missing and his mate was slowly losing life and all he could do was wallow in guilt.

"Wow. I didn't count on that. Kinda takes care of my problem", the time traveler demon stated pleaded with the turn of events and left.

The commander of the operation felt extremely bad for Angel. His girlfriend just had a baby. Their baby wasn't even a month old yet but as a father his heart went out for the man. His eyes glazed over to the small blond woman he knew to be Angel's wife struggle for air. "Should we do something about..." He trailed off, not for the first time thinking was this what he wanted to do with his life.

Lilah looked back at Angel and remembered the night he killed her. "Yes, we should. - We should let him suffer."

Angel rolled over onto all fours and looked around him. He saw Justine drive off in Wes' car and collapsed back onto the hard ground, once again facing toward where the portal used to be.

Eventually, he crawled back over to Buffy. He could feel her life slipping away from him. She was shivering so he gave her the rest of his coat. He ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and applied pressure on the wound. "I'm so sorry…baby I'm so sorry", Angel cried. "Please open your eyes…I can't lose you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it! If you didn't please review anyway!<strong>


	39. Gone

Thanks for the reviews everybody... oh and Happy Bday Melissa!

I am so happy that so many people actually reads this because it's very time consuming. Your reviews keeps me motivated to finish this story as swiftly as i can. By the way did anybody notice we're almost at the end of Season 6. This is a Buffy Fic so 9 times out of ten I will not venture off to Angel season 5.

Some of you wanted to know why Angel was acting bipolar and crazy, well this chapter is full of flashbacks and explanations about the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days prior.<strong>

**Buffy and the gang had just arrived in LA. It was roughly 2:00 pm so the gang decided to get some food. After Angel had called about Wes, Buffy confessed her dream to him and immediately agreed to come help. She just had one problem: she couldn't leave the Scoobies by themselves. **

**Buffy had to find a way to tell Angel before just popping up with her supposedly friends in tow. Angel really wanted nothing to do with either of them right now. She had to smooth things over before just barging into the hotel. They sat at this hamburger diner and ordered something to eat. The slayer was lost in her thoughts but turned to see Xander stealing her fries.**

**"Hey", the slayer protested. "Get your own".**

**He looked sheepishly at her. "Well you weren't giving them the attention they needed", he retorted.**

**The trio smiled and Buffy quickly coughed on her food.**

**"Real mature Slayer", Xander joked.**

**They all laughed missing these carefree moments when out of the corner of her eye she saw Wes outside.**

**"Uh guys….remember I told you that I needed to see Angel before we all showed up…do you think that maybe you can entertain yourselves till sunset", she asked them keeping an eye out for Wes. She frowned when he didn't enter the place.**

**Will smiled dropped but she said, "Sure Buffy, I always wanted to tour LA without running from a god". It was a lame attempt to make light on a bad situation and everyone knew it.**

**Buffy forced a smile. She collected her jacket and proceeded out the back door. After that the slayer quickly rebounded to the front entrance and hid behind the wall. She could see that Wesley was uttering some spell to the hamburger. Buffy crept a little more closely to be in hearing distance.**

**What she heard made her heart stop. "The father is going to kill the son. It's not a matter of if but when", the hamburger spoke up.**

**To Wesley credit before that he refused to believe him. Buffy saw him turn to go and wondered where he was going next. She wanted to confront him but if he was keeping a secret from Angel, then she knew he wouldn't tell her. Buffy decided to find out as much as she could now and followed him.**

**Her movements were swift and silent. She knew from past experience that watchers were just as good at observation as she was. Buffy had to blend in with the shadows and be invisible, which was hard to do at 2 pm. It was a while later Buffy saw him go into an old warehouse. She looked for possible ways to get in; the place was crawling with people. She quickly ran and hopped on the roof. She was happy that it was a broken window up there so she could hear what was being said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wesley was getting irritated after being attacked by Holtz incompetent men. He tired to prove angel's innocence to the man but it looked as if he was talking to deaf ears. "Nevertheless - he has a soul now", he protested.<strong>

**"Yes. That he might know the pain that he has inflicted on his countless victims. A brilliant curse, I must admit. Gypsies *do* have a knack for creative vengeance. Where they fail, however is in the execution of justice. And that I will have." Holtz said as calmly as possible. He was clueless how they could look at Angelus and not see a monster. He didn't know why he managed to capture the love of a slayer and one as beautiful at that. He planned on making Angelus feel what he felt.**

**"If it's a sacrifice you require, take me. Angel's no more responsible for the crimes of Angelus than I am", the exile watcher stated. Buffy was awed at the dedication and loyalty Wesely showed for her mate.**

**The slayer wasn't the only one surprised. "Really", Holtz asked.**

**Wes showed no fear and stood his ground. "Yes."**

**"And was it your hands that held down my beloved Caroline as she was violated and murdered? That wrapped themselves around my son's neck and snapped it like kindling? Where yours hands that clutched at my daughter as she was turned into a creature damned for all eternity? - Angelus is in his nature. The beast will re-emerge. You've seen it. You know it. And that is why you are here. - You're afraid he's going to kill the children…And you're right", Holtz stated. He could tell a solider on the fence when he saw one. Sure they had the brave face on now but if you feed into their doubts long enough they were bend.**

**"Your infiltration was more successful than I'd realized", Wesley observed. He thought Holtz was insane. Angelus had the habit of turning all his victims that way.**

**Holtz didn't falter in his beliefs."I don't need prophecies to tell me what is plain. So long as the child remains with the demon, it's not safe."**

**Wes stuck his hands into his pockets. "Well, I must have misunderstood. - Here I thought it was a simple blood vendetta, when - what you *really* want is to protect Angel's children", he mocked.**

**Holtz looked hurt. "You don't believe me."**

**"Hmm. Not sure really. Could be the low scary voice that's giving me trouble."**

**"It's time to make a decision, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce. My army is strong and will only increase in number. Fight against us - and this war will become a bloodbath", Holtz told him having grown tired of this spat.**

**"This isn't war. It's revenge", Wesley argued.**

**Justine spoke up this time. "What's wrong with revenge? It's all some of us have left", she stated.**

**"Look. I can't know what it's been like for any of you", he tried to convince them but Holtz interrupted him.**

**"You might soon enough."**

**Wes just looked at Holtz.**

**"When I put my son's body into the ground, I had to open the coffin, just to know that he really was in there. You also may discover - that a child's coffin, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce - it weighs nothing", replied the demon hunter.**

**Wes stood there not saying a word. Not wanting to image Kathy or Liam in a coffin as pale as their dad lying motionless waiting to be lowered in the ground.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy quickly made her way the hotel, not bothering to see anymore of that conversation.<strong>

**She spotted Angel reading Kathy a story and leaned against the wall to enjoy his nice warm voice. She closed her eyes and let it consume her. This man or demon was the best father she could hope for their children. Of course Angel had his moments, like when the time Kathy fell and scratched herself. A drop of blood came out but he quickly controlled his thirst and went to see what was wrong with his little girl.**

**All too soon she felt his hands pulling her into a warm embrace. Angel kissed her forehead and Buffy beamed at him. She speared a look at a sleeping Kathy as Angel led them out of their daughter's room.**

**Buffy led them to theirs and quietly shut the door. She quickly informed him on Wesley's whereabouts and the hamburger claiming that he was going to kill Liam or maybe both of them.**

**He looked pained. Buffy reached for him but he pulled away. "A hamburger…he's willing to believe a got damned hamburger…we're friends", he yelled angrily.**

**"And a sheet of paper", she added dryly.**

**Angel just looked at his wife who was not helping.**

**This time Buffy did reach him and used her strength to hold him still, silently willing him to calm down. He probably got it from a scroll but I know you Angel. You would never harm our children", she told him honestly giving her opinion. "You love them so much", she stressed. She hoped he would feel the truth's in her words.**

**Angel took in a large unneeded breath as he collapsed on the bed causing Buffy to go down with him. He gracefully caught her and placed her gently on the bed. "What about Angelus Buffy….bits and pieces of him just leak out now and I can't help it", he cried.**

**Buffy shifted to face him. She wasn't close enough so she moved onto his lap, wanting to hold him. "I've got some insight on that department too", she whispered putting a hand over his cold heart. "Angelus is too prideful to kill what only he had the power to make. He would mold them to be just like him, no doubt and he'll be quite proud of their accomplishments".**

**Angel laughed and Buffy swung her head to look at him. "I think you're right", he agreed sadly while his demon purred in content at the thought of his family destroying the world together.**

**Buffy kissed him on the lips softly. "Aren't I always", she grinned.**

**Angel wisely chose not to answer. "What are we going to do with Wes", he asked instead.**

**Buffy pouted but shrugged. "He looked tied…he's on the fence he need someone to talk to and he won't talk to you because he don't want to offend you", she supplied.**

**"But what about Gunn and Fred", he asked. Buffy shook her head. "Fred is completely loyal to you and Gunn is completely in love with Fred…so that's a no go but what if I got him to turn to me", the slayer stated already coming up with a plan.**

**Angel snorted and traced his mark on her neck, loving how she closed her eyes in content and shivered. He kissed and sucked on it and Buffy pulled him in closer lost in the feeling of him.**

**That spot was the most sensitive spot on her body. He was saying something but Buffy couldn't understand. They were talking about something serious but Buffy didn't remember. Just as sudden as Angel started his attack on her neck he stopped. "Wes will never trust you with that information love", he told her.**

**Buffy still had a starry eye look in her eyes.**

**Angel smirked. "You're me mate Buffy. Your loyalty and complete trust would have you do what you just did...Rat him out".**

**Buffy vision cleared and remembered what they were talking about. The slayer frowned knowing he only did what he just did to her neck to further prove his point. She grabbed a lock of hair and pushed him down on the bed. She was determined to prove him wrong. "Then we make everybody think we're at odds. That I'm trapped and can't get out", she stated planting kisses on his collarbone. His grip tightened on her.**

**"We're the poster couple for the perfect couple", he argued.**

**"Looks could be deceiving", she moaned rolling her eyes back. "Our acting is superb", she reminded him.**

**He flipped them over and stared into her hazel eyes. "I don't want to hurt you beloved", he stated in inch away from her lips.**

**"You won't", she whispered and claimed her lips.**

* * *

><p>Present<p>

To Buffy O Domhnallain breathing was the hardest thing in the world. She dreamed of this moment but she always thought it would be by some legendary big bad. She had no idea Holtz was that fast. She looked around on the battle field and saw she wasn't the only one laying on the ground. Truth was she really didn't even see the blade and idly paid it no attention when he lessened his gripped and pointed it facing down. She knew Angel would blame himself but it wasn't his fault. He thought their little girl was in danger and they swore to each other that their kids would always come first.

Her eyes were so heavy. She decided to close them, if only for a second.

_She saw a beautiful young woman with long flowing blond hair getting fitted for a wedding dress. "What do you think Mom…will Michael like it…I think dad is going to flip", she gushed twirling around in a Cinderella dress. The slayer insistently knew this young woman was her daughter. She turned to face Buffy and the slayer was glad to see that Kathy kept her father's eye color. Buffy started to cry at the sight and nodded her head. She was about to respond when Katherine kept going on filling Buffy in on her life..._

_The scene changed before she could respond. _

"_Hey mom…I really turned around. All A student now…I want you to meet Amanda she's just like you…a slayer. I wish you could meet her and tell dad to give her a break. I love her", Liam stated. Buffy frowned as she noticed he was talking to a gravestone._

"Buffy…Buffy", a pained voice cried bringing her back to reality. She felt extreme sorrow from the speaker. "I'm so sorry…baby I'm so sorry…please open your eyes".

'_Angel'_, she cried but she knew he couldn't hear her. She didn't know what was happening. She felt so cold and she could feel herself slipping away.

Buffy fought hard to do what Angel instructed. She had too much to live for and she need to make Angel feel better. After countless tries her eyes fluttered open. "Hey stranger", she croaked shakily raising her hand to caress Angel's cheek.

He smiled at the sight. "it's so good to see you…I'm so sorry I didn't protect you and our children", he cried taking her hand and kissing it.

"No…no one protects a …sla-slayer", she panted still grasping for air.

He smiled sadly at her. "The kids", he tried to explain but he couldn't tell her that Kathy went through the portal and Liam was god's knows where.

Buffy shook her head. "Will did a spell…they're fine", she stated reassuring him. "Now can you please get this sword out of me", she coughed.

Angel looked at the sword lunged in her side and winced. "Close your eyes…I love you", he whispered as he reached for it ready to pull it out.

* * *

><p>From the outside looking in it appeared that he was the one to actually do the damage. That was what the Scoobies saw. Willow eyes grew back as they came closer. "Separate", she stated pulling her hands apart. The gang ran up to them and put their selves between Buffy and Angel.<p>

"Buffy are you okay", she asked.

"Stay away from her monster", Xander spat glaring at Angel.

Angel stood up and growled mercifully at them.

Unfortunately for them, Willow caused the sword to rip apart from Buffy the wrong way and Buffy was now coughing up blood.

"So this is what he meant by divorce", Xander stated disgusted at Angelus handy work.

"She needs a hospital", Willow stated. She really needed to cut back on her magic but she was tempted to heal her.

Xander looked back at the bloody sword to the ranging Angel about to charge them. "We need to get the hell out of here", he screamed.

Willow saw Angel advancing on them and quickly teleported them to the front entrance to the hospital. "We need a doctor", Xander yelled carrying Buffy's bloody body.

* * *

><p>They we're in the waiting room for roughly thirty minutes when Angel came busting through the doors demanding to see his wife. "O Domhnallain …Buffy O Domhnallain", he asked the front desk.<p>

He looked like a mad man but he didn't care. The nurse gave him a negative on that but he sensed her and those stupid Scoobies nearby. "Okay…Summers… is there a Buffy Summers", he asked. She smiled and told him the room number. He was met with a very angry witch and Harris.

"What are you doing here", spat Xander. "Came to see you're handy work", he asked.

Angel took in a large amount of air to calm himself. "I'm her husband so can we stop being petty and tell me how she is or am I going to get a doctor", Angel barked out. After a moment Angel looked at them and shrugged. "Fine whatever…I'm going to go see her", he informed them.

"Leave her alone…haven't you done enough. It'll be better off if you were gone and Buffy never remembered you", the witch stated.

* * *

><p>Angel was extremely confused one moment he was in the hospital talking to Willow in the hospital and in the next second she was gone; along with Xander. The hall was suddenly empty. He went to the room that his wife was in only to find it empty, which was ridiculous because he could feel her. "Buffy", he screamed. He punched a hole in the wall out of frustration.<p>

Angel slid down the frame of the door in defeat. She was so close but he couldn't see her. He couldn't tell if she was okay. The vampire felt completely alone despite her comforting presence he felt it was mocking him. He went to the front desk and discovered that there was no mention of a Buffy anywhere.

He went back to the hotel mad as hell. When he came in he saw Gunn, Fred, and Lorne discussing the night's events. "My children are well I don't know where Willow sent them…Holtz had a fake baby with him. Bastard can rot in Quortak and take Wes with him. We have a new problem. Willow made a spell…I can't get to Buffy and the kids", he informed them.

Gunn looked at his boss. "That maybe a good thing…you tried to choke her to death", he reminded Angel.

Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look that was…was a misunderstanding".

"Look I don't expect you to understand but I love her and I love my kids…I need t

"Right your hand around her throat is a real big misunderstanding", Gunn mocked.

"It was not what it looked like...it's was just for show... i need to figure out what the hell is going on and I need you guys help", he yelled. After a moment he composed himself and looked around. "So ya'll in", he asked calmer.

* * *

><p>A week later, Buffy was up and running again.<p>

Turned out Dawn was back to being a theft and now the devil wanted her to be his wife. What made matters worse was he turned all of Sunnydale to a Broadway show. All of that talk about feelings really rubbed Buffy the wrong way.

Ever since she woke up in that hospital bed she felt like something was missing. A part of her soul was gone and she didn't know how to bring it back. To top it off she kept hearing a baby crying everywhere she went. She felt numb. Her friends were trying so hard to make her feel normal again but it wasn't working. She needed air so she followed spike out the door in the middle of the last musical.

"Hey", she greeted quietly. She doesn't know why but she felt this weird sense of belonging with Spike. As far she could remember she hated him but it was something about him that drew her to him. The two could hear the group singing, "Where do we go from here".

"You should go back inside. Finish the big group sing. Get your kum-ba-yayas out", Spike gritted out.

"I don't want to", Buffy confessed wrapping her arms around herself.

Spike sighed. "The day you suss out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six bloody trombones", he spat. All week he noticed how her eating habits had all but diminished into only eating when she really needed it and he watched the Scoobies control every aspect of her life.

"Spike..."

"Look, you don't have to say anything", he told her. He knew she was off limits. She was his grandsire but she was oh so tempting.

Buffy didn't know how to explain it so she started to sing. "I touch the fire and it freezes me."

Spike looked surprised as they came closer to each other. He started to sing too. "I died so many years ago but you make me feel".

At the same time Buffy sung her song. "I look into it and its black this isn't real but I just want to feel".

The two started to kiss passionately. Then all of the sudden Buffy was hit by an image of a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes. "Mama", she cried. Buffy violently pushed Spike off of her.

"What the hell", he shouted lost in the moment and disappointed that she pulled away.

"This …that was wrong", she stated dazed, holding her head as she was bombarded with another image of a newborn baby.

She started to walk away from him only for him to pull her back. On instinct Buffy whirled around and punched him in the face.

Spike out of anger lunched at her with his fist. They we're both surprised when he felt no pain in doing so.

He grinned at Buffy shocked expressions. She smelt a little different since her accident in LA. She never ranted on about Angel. He knew they were fighting but she had not once mentioned her kids. A fact he thought was very interesting, so the other day he went to the mansion and it was dusty and looked as if it had not been lived in for years. He was confused but he was willing to play whatever game his sire was playing and hopefully this time he got the girl.

"I don't know what happened in LA but you came back wrong slayer", he grinned.

"Shut up", Buffy commanded. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about so shut up", she screamed and walk off.

"When are you gonna realize that I'm all you got left", he shouted after her retreating form.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flash Back<span>_**

**"_How's your neck baby", Angel asked showing concern._**

**_The two Scoobies went to gather some stuffy from Kathy's room since they were all going to sleep in the nursery. Buffy had assured them that she could handle herself. Kathy and Liam where both in the room sleeping and Willow had already done the revoking invitation spell only it didn't work. The Scoobies didn't know yet but as soon as they were gone he was there examining her injuries._**

**_Buffy moved closer to him and hugged him. "I'm fine", she assured him looking into his eyes. "You didn't hurt me…you'll never hurt me", she assured him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips letting him know she wasn't angry at him._**

**_He savored the kiss and moved them so she was now pushed up against the changing booth. He broke the kiss off and Buffy hopped on the table pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around him._**

**"_I'm so sorry", he told her nuzzling her neck._**

**_Buffy hugged him back, hating the fact that he was taking their play fight this serious. "Do it now", she told him pushing her neck against his mouth so that he knew what she was talking about. _**

**_He moved as if burned but Buffy held him there. _**

**"_Please", she whispered. She had to get them back and before all Angel's defenses went back up and he was only feeding when she wasn't around again. "I love giving you life…as long as I'm alive it's yours…you know that", she said looking into his deep soulful eyes._**

**_Angel looked skeptical. "You were afraid of me", he stated. It wasn't an opinion. It was a fact. Downstairs Buffy was genuinely afraid. He knew this because he smelt it._**

**"_I had to be afraid of you", she stated. If Buffy would have known that staged fight would have caused all this irreversible damage then she wouldn't have done it. "Angel", she drawled out pouting at him. "Don't make me beg"._**

**_Quicker than Buffy could blink his lips were on hers. They were lost in the passion. Buffy heard a small noise and eyed their sleeping daughter. Kathy made a whimper of annoyance. Buffy was now desperately grasping for air trying to form the words, "our room", when she gasped at the feeling of his fangs piercing her skin._**

**_Angel smiled against her loving her rich powerful blood. He felt all the love and warmth from her. It was blinding and he savored it taking slow sips._**

* * *

><p><em>Present.<em>

Angel awoke panting looking for Buffy but she wasn't anywhere to be found. It's been a week and he couldn't feel them at all. It was like he was once again all alone. He wondered if she was even alive because she was in really bad shape when they last seen each other.

The day after the hospital accident he drove to Sunnydale only to be stopped by a big invisible force field. He checked all his underground sources but came up with nothing.

He took a deep calming breath and out of habit went to check his son's cradle. It was empty and he knew that if he went to check on Kathy, her room would be empty too. He picked up Mr. Gordo that was sitting on the dresser and cried.

* * *

><p>The group was gathered at the Summers' living room discussing the event that took down last week and Buffy's weird dejected behavior.<p>

"So you guys just gonna let her think that she's a single mom-less slayer that needs to figure out how to live again after having "amnesia" while Angel remembers everything and is helpless to change it …Damn I wish I have thought of something like that as a vengeance demon", Anya stated in a daze. With this spell they couldn't have her blabbing her mouth to Buffy and ruining their friend's life.

The others just looked at her grimly.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking", she defended herself. "Right Xander", she asked turning to Xander.

Xander looked at Anya. "You are attractive and have many good qualities", he stated avoiding the question.

"This was wrong…we had no right to do this to her…what about Kathy and Liam…we have no idea what happened to them", Tara stated. "We have to tell her…now", she proclaimed.

"Yay, sorry I took you're children to Temba Tu and have no idea how to get them back…oh by the way you don't remember them…that'll go over nicely", Xander stated sarcastically.

Willow sighed sadly. "I wasn't thinking…I was only trying to protect them from him", she reasoned.

Xander shook his head. "Hey I love them too…but think of it this way we kinda did Buffy a favor…she's away from dead boy…it's like it never happened. What she don't know won't kill her."

"Not to be Miss Psycho Pep Squad, but we have *got* to stop obsessing about what we did and start trying to make things better for Buffy", Tara argued.

"I'm with Miss Psycho Pep Squad", Anya announced.

"I can fix it. I know a spell", Willow proclaimed.

Tara was extremely angry. "No! No more spells", she shouted.

Xander looked from Tara to Willow extremely confused

"Then what? This isn't something that's gonna be fixed by a video club. I know I messed up, okay, and ... I wanna fix it", Will pleaded to Tara.

* * *

><p>Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. She was waiting on the sun to go down as she walked around downtown. She didn't really feel like being home and constantly getting pampered and pacified. She wasn't a child she was a slayer. Dawn was the only one that treated her normal but home just didn't feel right. She had this nagging feeling that she was missing something extremely important but she couldn't figure out what. Then it was that crying noise in her head. It was like as soon as she remembered she forgot again making her head hurt.<p>

The slayer found herself in a baby's store admiring this really nice shirt. She picked it up to admire it better smiling at the thought.

"How old is he", asked a young lady with her hand on her pregnant belly. Buffy felt a slash of envy before she blinked to clear it away. "I-I um I don't have any kids", the slayer stumbled. It felt like a lie to her own ears but it was the truth she was infertile due to her calling.

The lady face fall. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just the way you were looking…looked like you were baby sick and missed them…it's how I felt whenever I left my firstborn at home", she replied. "Again I'm sorry for the mistake", she told Buffy.

Buffy nodded and turned away throwing the item down as she left the lady's sight holding her stomach. She never wanted kids, well there was this one time she did but that was before 'he' left. Before 'he' told her that he couldn't give her 'little Angels'. She hurried out of the store wiping her eyes in a hurry and headed toward the cemetery. She really needed to slay something.

* * *

><p>Justine couldn't believe last week. She had just gotten out of the hospital and wanted to feel closer to Holtz. They were supposed to be starting their cute little life together but now he was sucked up into hell. She entered his liar and was suppose to still see his followers training with these chained vampires.<p>

"What are they doing here", she snapped. She just wanted to be alone and morn her lost alone.

One of the followers replied, "So we can continue training".

Justine nodded and then pulled a stake from under her jacket and dusted the vampires. "No more training. No more practice. From here out, everything's real", she told them and turned to walk away.

One of the followers called her back.

She explained leaving out the portal and then an idea formed in her head. " he's charged us to finish the work he started…We're going to kill Angelus."

* * *

><p>"Angel you're strangely calm", Gunn commented looking at his boss walking into the hotel.<p>

Angel turned to Gunn revealing his slightly bloody hands holding a drink of whisky. The vampire smiled at him. "I figured it out", he told Gunn.

Fred went hesitantly over to him. For the past week they had been trying to figure out how to get Angel in Sunnydale past the force field. They themselves have been able to get into the town but when they went to the mansion it looked exactly the same but there was no Buffy and no kids.

They drove to the slayers old home and were blocked from entering.

"How you figure it out", Fred asked. She had been running her brain on top speed trying to crack it. They needed Wesley but so far all they found where his diaries. She was really worried about him. In his diaries she was reading about a forgetting spell but she didn't want Angel to want to kill him more.

Angel laughed. "No…spell is still acting strong as houses but I've realized that there are other key players in this game. I'm going to make them pay. They're going to feel what I fell and I'm going to bask in their pain", he gloated drowning the rest of his drink and setting it down on the counter.

"Angel that's not a good idea", Fred told him moving in his way to block him from going out the door. "Wesley thought you were going to kill them…he was protecting them", she cried.

Angel immediately turned sober at that implication. "I'll never kill someone I care about", he vowed but with the look he was giving Fred now she wasn't so sure.

Gunn pulled Fred away from Angel. "Let him go because if he hurt you I'm going to have to kill him", Gunn sneered.

Angel tossed Gunn a hard look before proceeding with his plans.

Fred turned to her boyfriend with worried eyes. "You don't think he'll kill him do you", she asked. "What about that witch; Buffy's friend…she's to blame too you know...If-if he…won't he do them both" she cried.

Gunn held her and she cried in his chest. They were quiet for a long time until the phone ranged. Gunn lead them over to the phone and picked up. "Angel investigations", he answered. Fred heard a lot of um hums and yes before Charles hung up. She looked at him expectantly. "Wes is in the hospital", he told her.

She felt sick. "You don't think Angel", she asked not wanting to think about what happened.

Gunn honestly believe he didn't do it. "I think somebody bet him to it".

That didn't make Fred feel any better.

* * *

><p>Buffy needed money. She don't know how they managed this long but she knew the lights and gas didn't pay themselves. She started working at the Double Meat Palace. She burly saw dawn and the cries were lessening in her ears. She felt like a part of her was dying and she was numb all the time.<p>

She also had to figure out why Spike could hit her now. He wasn't supposed to hit humans and then it was the thing that made her feel something toward Spike. They haven't done anything but that one kiss but she felt something besides the cold and she wanted to feel that way again. This thought scared her.

She was working at her new job when the demon in question came to visit her.

"This'll make my day complete", the slayer sighed going to see what the vampire wanted. "What", she spat. She wanted him far gone so she could deal with her 'thing' with Spike later; as in never.

"What's in the DoubleMeat nuggets", he asked mildly curious. He thought he smelt something and he was really considering getting one because it smelt divine, in a vampire kind of way.

" I'm working. Go away", the slayer told him not wanting to be bothered.

Spike smirked. He loved pissing her off. "Yeah, and you chose to be in the consumer service profession, and I'm a consumer… Service me."

Buffy was not amused. She heard the double meaning and was repulsed. " Order something or go", she sneered.

Spike sighed. " Give a bloke a chance for his eyes to adjust. Damn fluorescent lights. Makes me look dead".

Buffy just made an annoyed face.

"Some demons love 'em. The way they vibrate makes the skin twitch. That the kinda demon you are, luv", he asked loving her discomfort.

"I am not a demon. I don't know why you can hit me, but I am not a demon", the slayer insisted.

Spike knew he was getting her fired up. " Oh. I see. That why you took this job? Prove something to yourself? A normal job for a normal girl? Good way to drive yourself crazy, that is."

"I'll be fine", she stated.

Spike leaned forward and puts his hands on the counter."Buffy", he stated inhaling her scent.

She just stared at him.

"You're not happy here."

The slayer face faltered. "Please don't make this harder", she whispered.

"You don't belong here. You're something ... you're better than this" he told her. Two weeks ago she was alive and basking in the glow of being a mother again. Now she was working coved in this stinky greasy smell.

"I need the money."

Spike was confused. Angel was loaded. Even if they weren't still talking…then it hit him. Angel took the kids and left Buffy high and dry. "I can get money. Walk with me now, come on", he urged. He still knew some of Drusilla's accountants and he knew they were afraid of him. He could make sure she was very happy if all she needed was money.

"I ... I need to go help Gary with the fries", the slayer stated instead ignoring Spike's previous comment.

She turned to go but Spike grabbed her arm. "You gotta get outta here, this place'll do stuff to you", he begged.

Buffy pulled free and walked away.

" This place'll kill you", he yelled at her retreating form.

He didn't hear Buffy replying that she was already dead.

* * *

><p>Angel looked at his handy work admiring his technique. There was the CEO of Wolfram Hart hog tied and hung upside down beaten and battered in his Buffy's training room. He hasn't tormented anybody since Riley and loved the sensations of hearing the CEO scream for mercy.<p>

"Please we can come to an understanding", Linwood pleaded.

Angel smiled. "I've known you've done the paper work…I don't do mercy nor am I trapped underneath the barbwire soul…I'm free…one man or demon depending on how you look at it. Besides, we've came to an understanding…you fucked me over and now I'm making good on my half", the vampire promised.

"Wolfram and Hart had nothing to do with that".

"Right you didn't want to kill my baby just ordered a hundred guys to get them alive. I highly doubt you were going to play house with them", angel sneered.

The man gulped, while angel smiled sickeningly.

"Scream as loud as you want…there's nobody but me", he told the old man as he picked up a poker knife.

"You want to find your family? I can guarantee you the full force and faith of Wolfram and  
>Hart will be at your disposal", the man promised. Angel has picked up the spindle, and he moves it closely to Linwood's eye.<p>

"What do you know about SahJhan, and how do I get around a spell that makes realities", Angel asked. He read Wesley's diaries and it gave him one more reason to hate him. he was the one who gave Willow the spell.

"If you'll just hit "3" on my speed dial -My cell phone."

Angel reached in and pulled out Linwood's cell and hit 3. He then put the phone to Linwood's face letting him know if anything funny happened he was a dead man.

Linwood understood the message. "Lilah? Linwood. I'm sending over a client, and I want you to listen very carefully, because I have explicit instructions on how to deal with him…Give him anything he wants."

* * *

><p>It ended up doing just that and now Buffy was jobless. Buffy came home from work and spotted Dawn doing her homework.<p>

"You're here early…how's work", Dawn asked.

Buffy shrugged and sat down next to her. "Well it was work", the slayer supplied. 'What's your homework about", the slayer asked feeling extremely awkward.

"The Irish Rebellion", her sister replied before laughing at a fleeting thought. She's been on this report for about a month and her paper was almost done. She re read it today and didn't know she learned all of this stuff. It was definitely 'A' worthy.

Buffy was thinking about her irish ex. "what's so funny…oh please don't tell me you just strayed today and it's due tomorrow", the slayer groaned.

Dawn giggled again. "Actually my report is done…I just don't remember writing it but I had the strangest thought of Angel telling me how the English got it wrong." Dawn was smiling because the memory felt so real, she then glanced at her sister's pained face. "Buffy I'm so sorry", she told her.

The slayer shook it off. "No it's something he would say…he's been in America before they established a constitution you would think the man would be over his Irish roots", the slayer joked.

"This is nice", Dawn stated smiling.

Buffy smiled to before the sound hit her again. She hugged herself as she heard a baby crying. It was louder than usual. "Do you hear that", the slayer asked getting up and following the source.

Dawn was on edge. Ever since Buffy's return from the hospital their memory has been a little funny and Buffy had been distant with everybody. "No", she replied running after Buffy.

The slayer went upstairs and opened her bedroom. For a split second she saw a play-pin and a crib along with toys in a bin. She went to pick up a men's shirt on the ground before it was gone along with everything else. She was left alone in her normal room. The slayer blinked a couple of times but nothing happened.

"Buffy what was that", asked Dawn.

Buffy still was bend in the position to grab that piece of clothing that was no longer there. "You saw it to", she asked praying she wasn't losing her mind as well as her soul.

"Saw what", her sister asked.

Buffy stood up. "Nothing", she stated getting up. The slayer walked towards her mirror and stared at her reflection. "Nothing", she repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too sure if any of you guys watched Charmed but if you have you'll remember the episode when the cleaners took Piper's baby. This is kind of based off of that. It's also based on the episode when Leo and Piper was stuck in this other reality that was parallel to theirs. Piper could feel Phoebe in the hospital...but they couldn't see or hear each other.<strong>

**If you do then what i'm trying to do here would make a lot more sense.**

**Anyway...happy holidays and as always tell me what you think.**


	40. Seeing Red

**Thanks for the reviews and support. I hope you guys still continue to read my story even after this chapter. I took in consideration on how you wanted BA together so instead of drawing it out i smashed everything in this chapter. Hardest chapter i ever written.**

**I do not own Buffy nor Angel but the cute little kids are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Buffy, I have an idea", Willow stated the next day. Buffy turned dull hazel eyes toward her Wicca friend, silently telling her to continue. Willow gulped and started to tell Buffy her bright idea.<p>

For the past week Buffy had been more and more passive. Not at all like her bubbly self.

"How about we go to the bronze…like old times…it'll be fun", Willow grinned suggestively.

Buffy thought about it. She really didn't feel like being in a room full of people. "What about Dawn", the slayer asked trying to think of a valid excuse not to go without downright refusing to go.

"Spike can watch her", Willow waved off dismissively.

Buffy didn't want to go anywhere near spike. She didn't want to feel like she owed him by asking the vampire any favors. "No", the slayer shouted. She was feeling completely uncomfortable in the room with her two best friends.

"Okay, well we have to do something…Buffsters you're starting to scare us", Xander pleaded pulling her into a hug.

Buffy closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She thought she was going crazy because Xander smelt really good. He smelt good enough to eat. With that thought Buffy decided it was time to go slay something.

"I know you guys are worried about me but it's not easy forgetting three years and I'm trying to get back to how things were before…I…I just need time", she told them hugging herself. Her clothes gotten a little bigger on her and she looked extremely old.

"We understand Buff…just remember that we love you", Xander told her.

The slayer tilted her head in confusion. She heard the need in his voice. She wondered if he still liked her or something. She decided to turn towards Willow for safe grounds. "I love you guys too".

* * *

><p>Angel went to visit Wesley in the hospital. Fred and Gunn where pushing the forgiveness gesture down his throat so he caved. The trip didn't go well at all. Angel tried to do the whole forgiving thing but as soon as he saw Wesley he couldn't help it.<p>

Wes was just lying in the bed attached to tons of machines. He had a huge bandage on his throat. Angel realized someone slit his throat. He didn't care enough to ask. What he cared about was that Willow was far too inexperienced to perform that kind of spell; let alone know it exist. He just knew Wes had something to do with it.

He just looked at Wesley trying to find it in him to forgive.

Angel walked over as Wesley's eyes opened. They looked apologetic but he didn't fear the vampire. He almost seemed to be okay with whatever judgment the vampire dealt with.

Angel face remained stoic. He was hoping for a little fear. It wasn't fun when they wanted to die. He shrugged silently and stared at Wes. "Hey, Wes... I just... I want you to know I understand why you did it. I know about the prophecies and I know how hard it must have been for you to... do what you did", Angel finished lamely. His only saving grace was that his children were with their mother.

Wesley stared silently up at Angel, helpless to do anything else. He was shocked that the vampire stated what it did.

"You thought I was going to turn evil and kill my son. Hell you probably thought I was going to kill them all. I didn't turn into Angelus. It's important to me that you know that. This isn't Angelus talking to you, it's me, Angel. You know that, right", Angel asked even though their thoughts were no longer separate so it was heard to determine if the sinister thoughts running through his head were his or his demon. After all, the demon was really found of its blond feisty mate.

Angel saw something click in Wes eye telling him that he knew it was him.

Angel grinned. "Good", he murmured picking up a pillow. "That's good", he stated more clearly. Angel acted like he was going to help make Wes more comfortable and at the last possible second he placed the pillow over Wes face and started to smother him.

As much as he wanted to rip Wes chest out or something else inhumane, Angel wanted him to suffer more. He wanted to lead up to the e inhumane act. He doubted that he would succeed in killing him today but the damage would be enough to evoke fear.

* * *

><p>"What do you want", the slayer hissed as she felt like she was being stalked.<p>

Spike grinned and stepped out of the shadows. "I missed you lover", he stated grinning.

Buffy turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that…I'm not your anything", she spat preparing for a fight.

Spike shrugged. "Says the girl who can't remember. You liked it…you thrived in it. We've been shagging for at least two months before you bumped your head", he told her.

Buffy looked horrified and traced for any sighs of deception. "You're lying", she whispered.

"You have a scar you got from ice skating on your upper thigh from when you were eight", he told her loving how she looked flustered. He smelt fear radiate from her and knew he had her. He was able to figure it out why she didn't remember anything for three years and he was going to use the Scoobies' spell to his advantage. He once overheard her tell this story to Angel once when he asked about it. He loved vampire hearing.

He went closer to her, pinning her up against a mausoleum. "I miss you keeping me warm at night", he stated coming closer to her neck. "Giving me life", he added seductively.

Faster then he taught possible Buffy maneuvered out of his hold and had him pinned to the mausoleum. She was angry that she couldn't tell rather or not Spike was lying but when he added that last part, something in her snapped. She tightened her grip on his arm and he shouted out in pain.

She was stronger, he noted.

"Now I know you're lying", she stated smiling at herself. She had this gag reflex to anyone who came close to her neck. "You'd never taste my blood…I don't care if you're dying of thirst. You disgust me and if we were ever really together I would still be disgusted. I would only be using you. I don't love you and I think we both know the reason I put up with you", she sneered.

She punched him the face and was greeted by snarly yellow eyes. "Get the hell out of my town William…or the next time I see you", she trailed off and grabbed the vamp that was trying to one up her. She slammed a stake into his chest and watched as the thing went poof. "That'll be you', she stated and turned away.

* * *

><p>Gunn and Fred were waiting for Angel. They were so happy Angel understood. The two were thinking happy thoughts or they were until the commotion started. Three nurses went past them in a blur into Wesley's room. The two followed suit only to find a doctor trying to pull Angel away from smothering Wesley.<p>

Wesley was trying to struggle for air as Angel held still as stone, knowing it was going to take an awful lot to move him.

"Angel", Fred yelled horrified. She wasn't expecting this. She started to cry as Gunn went to help the nurses pull her boss away from Wesley. All around the monitors were going crazy and it was all too much. "Stop it", she begged.

Angel was determined to smother him as long as he could but with the help of Gunn, Angel finally was pulled away from him. He was dragged from the room screaming how Wesley was a dead man. Angel was tired of being held off by these people and in a blink of an eye the nurse went flying into the wall and he was back trying to kill Wes.

"I'll never forgive you", Angel growled. Gunn and another nurse came back to once again pull the ragging vampire off of Wesley.

"You're a dead man. YOU HEAR ME! DEAD", Angel shouted.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you didn't have to ...You know, if you still wanna be alone-", Buffy stuttered. She was happy to see Willow and Tara try to work things out. That was what love was. Things get hard and messy but if someone really loves the other then they would fight to make things right.<p>

"No. No, we're good", Willow blushed.

The slayer knew that those two were going at it like bunnies; she just hoped Dawn wasn't affected by all the love that was in the air.

Tara didn't really know how to take that. They were slowly getting back to where they left off but now looking at Buffy and seeing her darkening aura, Tara felt sick. How could she be happy if it was at the sake of other's happiness? Tara knew that Angel and Buffy belonged together; she just wished the others would see it too.

The only reason her and Willow was even acting like that because they just happened to randomly kiss after the end of their last argument the night before. One thing lead to another and it was like they couldn't stop. She missed her girlfriend and it was good to be close again.

Buffy and Dawn smiled.

"Great", the slayer cheered.

Willow and Tara kissed briefly again not seeming to be able to separate from each other. Things got heated pretty quickly. Both Summers girls watched on with a starry look. Dawn giggled and the slayer started to make a pout ushering the word, "Awww".

Willow didn't know how it started but with Buffy and Dawn watching she knew they had to contain themselves. "Okay, all right, we'll stop", she pleaded hoping the sisters would drop it. She and Tara weren't really back together. Things just sort of happened.

"Oh, you better not", Dawn protested. She wanted them together.

Tara was also uncomfortable so she opted to change the subject. "So, um, nerds…how are them? They", she stuttered.

Buffy filled them in on what happened in the nerds' lair and asked if they could savage anything from it.

The wiccans were up to the task as they looked at the junk on the coffee table. The two were up for the task but as Tara held up a book that broke in half, they noted it was going to take a while.

Buffy sighed. She missed the days where evil were demons not nerds playing dress up.

Dawn noticed Buffy's frustration and asked if they could get Spike involved as it would help her sister out.

This only seemed to aggravate the slayer more. When Spike had became so involved in their lives?  
>The slayer was having enough of everybody saying 'let's get Spike. Maybe he could do this? '"Spike... Spike's not part of the team", the slayer declared.<p>

Everybody could tell something was up but wisely chose not to comment. Everybody except Dawn that was. He was the only one that didn't treat her as a kid and they did a lot of fun things together. She was really hurt. "So he's not ... going to be around anymore", Dawn asked her sister softly.

Buffy saw the hurt in Dawn's eyes but it needed to be done. "Uh ... I don't know, Dawn. Not, not for a while."

* * *

><p>Angel stood on the edge of Sunnydale as a man on a mission. He swore if this didn't work he was going to go up to Wolfram Hart and massacre everybody in the building. They have given him one powerful amulet to protect himself from the power of Witchcraft. It was suppose to block him from the spell's radar and eventually dissolve the spell.<p>

He stood on the barrier and held a hand to it. He expected to be blasted back ten feet like last time but nothing happened. He smiled to himself, Wolfram Hart had finally come through. He got back in his car and drove to their house. He was there in record timing. The house was quiet and it was almost sunrise. He didn't smell anyone home.

He raced up the stairs to their room and saw everything was just how she left it when she came to visit him. Her clothes were at least two weeks old by the door. He went to check the other rooms and was mad they turned up empty as well.

He sighed and cursed the sun he knew was up in the sky. Angel took out a bag of blood from his cooler and took a long sip from it before putting his cooler in the fridge and heating the remaining blood up. He started up a fire and sat by it loving the warmth, knowing he was in for a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel walked into the hospital worried as hell. Willow had just told him that Buffy was hospitalized and in a coma. He raced into the room that held his beloved and stopped mid stride at the sight of her eating pudding. 'Pretty lively coma', he thought but he was pleased that she wasn't unconscious. The doctors told him she's been asleep for almost three days straight.<strong>

**She looked pale and had all these different machines hooked up to her. **

**She looked up at him with worried eyes. He was just so relieved that she was up that he ran to her and pulled her into a hug. He marveled at the sound of her heart beats and that's when it hit him. He looked questionably at her and Buffy smiled weakly. "Surprise", she told him, flashing him a weak smile.**

**Angel smiled but inside he was burning with a million questions. Well it was more like two; how and when? "Are you okay", he asked her instead. Angel leaned down and tucked her hair out of her face. "Willow said it was bad", he explained.**

**Buffy looked away from his concerned eyes. He trusted her and she lied to him. "I had to jump off the tower…the robot broke my fall but it was so much blood and I was so tired", she trailed off.**

"**I just woke up this morning…three days and I was so scared. You're going to hate me", she whispered.**

"**Never beloved", he stated cupping her face with his big strong hands. "I thought I lost you… I was so scared to see Willow greeting me with Kathy. She looked like her best friend died".**

**Buffy nodded numbly and was about to say something else when the doctor walked in. **

"**You must be the husband", the doctor greeted. "I'm Doctor Falzer, I've been tending to your wife's care", he stated shaking Angel's hand.**

"**Angel", greeted the vamp smiling a polite smile. "How far along is she doc", was all he asked. He could tell that they were both fine by their healthy heartbeats.**

**The doctor looked at his patient, not knowing what to say. "Let's see how she's doing first hmm… even though congratulations are in order I want to be sure that's it's something to celebrate. How about I show you guys your baby, huh", asked the doctor.**

**Buffy nodded and grabbed Angel's hand. The doctor prepared them for the ultrasound and before they knew it a loud healthy heart beat filled the room. Buffy looked at Angel and saw the way his eyes lit up staring at the monitor. The doctor then excused himself so he could get them a copy of the sonogram.**

"**How long have you known", he asked not taking his eyes off the screen. She looked about three months pregnant biased off the sonogram of Kathy's three month progress. That meant the only reason he couldn't hear the second heartbeat was because she hid it from him. **

"**Two months...maybe less", she whispered.**

**The doctor came back in making Angel keep up the expecting parent facade. **

**Buffy looked at her husband worriedly. "Please tell me we have forever to get passed this…if the worst came, I didn't want you to lose us both", she whispered. "Angel", Buffy** **asked.**

**He finally looked at her and she gasped at the thought of losing him. She caused him so much pain. **

**He squeezed her hand reassurly. "We're going to get passed this Buffy…as a family", he told her but she could see that he was still pissed at her. He kissed her on her forehead. "I love you", he whispered. **

"**Even when I do stupid things", she asked hesitantly. She bit her lip in concern.**

**Angel chuckled. Buffy looked so small in that hospital bed. He tucked her lose strings of hair behind her ear. "Especially then", he smirked kissing her forehead.**

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke crying. That dream was too real. Her hand went to her flat stomach while she cried. She then heard the sound of babies crying. She hated her life right now. The fates were too cruel.<p>

Why would she dream of something she could never have? More importantly why would she dream of telling Angel that she kept their child a secret for two months, knowing that was going to hurt him? It just didn't make any sense.

Using her slayer stealth she went to Dawn's room and peeped in on her. It was early in the morning and her little sister was still knocked out. She imagined that her memory lapsed was hard on her sister because she didn't remember anything about her. None of the fabricated memories that the monks gave everybody was there. She just had a feeling that she loved her and would do anything for the strange girl curled up in the bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys", Cordelia hollered coming into the hotel with Groo in tow. "I come bearing gifts", she greeted and then she got a good look at Gunn and Fred's face. "What happened", she asked.<p>

The gang filled her in on what was happening and she was in shook. "Poor Angel", she cried. "Where is he", she asked. She really loved those babies and she was starting to like Buffy too. She made Angel happy and Cord was all for that now that a happy Angel wasn't a killer Angel as well.

"If my princess was missing, I would be out trying to find her", Groo stated sincerely.

Cordy turned to face him. "Then we need to go to Sunnydale…at least for moral support if nothing else", she told everyone.

"Cord he's unstable…he don't need to be close to people right now", Gunn told her.

"Groo would you please come with me…I have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" she told him.

Groo leaned down and kissed her. "I'll accompany you anywhere…even to the mouths of hell", he declared.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Good cause that's where we're going".

* * *

><p>Buffy looked proudly at her mess on the floor in her room. The slayer had bits and pieces of what she believed happened in the past three years of her life. She had Angel's old leather jacket that she dug up from the attic and then she found old baby clothes that were hers and Dawn, which was next to a photo of the two sisters. To the left of that was her mother's obituary.<p>

She had tried to track down Riley and see if he could feel her in on some parts but she later discovered that some big vampire killed him. That had not been what Buffy was expecting. Her friends had all told her that she loved him very much and was indeed sad over his disappearance. They didn't know he had died but they did tell her that he looked like two faced when they last seen him.

Moving on, she found a thing that looked like her. It was a robot. She tried to get it to turn on but nothing worked. She huffed as she heard the crying and settled on the watcher dairies that she found in the box underneath her bed. She highlighted the names Liam, which was Angel's human name and Katherine, Angel's little sister. The crying stopped a little and a memory of a glass doll popped in her head.

That left her to stare at her weapons chest. It had Angel's tattoo on it. Somehow everything kept leading back to him. She then opened the chest and saw a knife and a letter. She read the letter as tears filled her eyes. She had to call him and thank him for this wonderful gift. Buffy then glanced at the date and realized that she probably already did.

She kicked his jacket across the room and flopped on the bed. They were over, been over for four years almost. Only for her it's been four months.

"Um Buffy what are you doing", asked Willow hesitantly stepping into the room. The red head noticed the baby stuff and Angel's old items scattered about the slayer's room.

"This going to sound crazy but I keep having these…flashes about Angel", the slayer confessed realizing that she needed to fill her best friend about why she's been acting crazy for a week.

Will face paled visibly. "Why do you know Angel", she stated horrified. This was the first time Buffy gave any insight on what she could and couldn't remember of Angel. She already knew that Buffy had no memories of Dawn when the sisters saw each other at the hospital. She also knew that because Buffy and Dawn where connected that Dawn also didn't remember the kids. Her little spell backfired on her. Buffy was suppose to have her kids just forget anything that had to do with Angel.

The slayer looked confused. "He was the love of my life in high school…why wouldn't I know Angel", the slayer asked.

Willow laughed trying to play off the slayers question. "Oh…that Angel", Will said.

Buffy kept giving her a weird look. "Do I know another Angel", asked the slayer.

Willow looked away.

"You're still not a very good liar. I went to LA to see him didn't I", the slayer asked. "Maybe he could tell me how I lost my memory or at least the demon that done it", the slayer wondered.

"He is the demon that did it…Buffy Angelus tried to kill you and he stabbed you but at the same time you took your stake and ", she trailed off.

"Stop…how…Angelus", the slayer cried taking in a deep calming breath; she couldn't believe what her friend was telling her. Angelus was back and she staked him.

Willow knew what her friend was asking. She couldn't tell her that Angel found someone else that would crush her. "He…he found out that you moved on", Willow stated vaguely.

Buffy swallowed hard. She haven't seen any new guy hovering over her. "With who…where is he", the slayer asked. She wanted to see the man she killed her beloved for.

Willow just looked at her sadly and Buffy jumped to her own conclusions, suddenly very sick. "I'm a go look for the trio again", the slayer stated abruptly running out of the door.

* * *

><p>The sun was finally down and Angel was out of the door faster then he thought possible. He felt her by a cemetery but he couldn't see her. He felt like she was so close.<p>

"Buffy", he cried out. He thought he felt something go through him and he bumped into another magical wall he cursed his stupidly as he have left the amulet at the mansion in his hopes to see her.

He could smell slayer's blood and he followed it. To his surprise she went to their home and for the first time in a week he saw a glimpse of her. She was battered and bruised from a fight but she was still as lovely as the day he first saw her. As he went in he saw the room change back to the day he left it all those years ago. He saw his beloved pick up a book. He ran towards her but the room was back to the way it was and he tripped over Kathy's toy. He had to get to their room.

* * *

><p>Buffy didn't know why she went to the mansion. All she knew was she couldn't face the Scoobies. When she was walking to the mansion she felt warm and whole, like he was somewhere near.<p>

She entered the mansion and for a moment it was alive and vibrant until it was once more dusty and cold. Buffy shivered. The slayer saw a book lying on the floor half open and figured he must have left it there. "I carry your heart", the slayer whispered reading the poem. It felt like déjà vu and the crying started again.

Buffy limped up the stairs tired from her fight and went into Angel's bathroom. She looked at her reflection and groaned. Not only was she hearing babies but she could have sworn she heard Angel calling out to her. She shook her head and started to run some bath water as she undressed. She heard her name being called again, and frowned.

Buffy found his robe that he also left and wrapped it around herself. "Angel", she called into the open room. "You can stop hiding…I can feel you", she called out hoping it would lure him out; it did not. "Get a grip slayer", she chastised herself and went back to the bathroom.

Her water was almost done and Buffy poured a left over bottle of bubble bath she kept there from before. Her slayer senses were tingling and she sighed loudly. This time she knew it wasn't Angel.

"You hurt? You're not moving so well", Spike observed watching her limp and move around slowly. He first debated about coming in because he smelt his grandsire but then it was gone. He was a little pissed to see her come back here. Even with no memory she still came back to the bloody poof.

Buffy sighed and walked toward the sink. "Get out", she ordered.

Spike walked into the bathroom closing the door. "We have to talk."

"I really don't", the slayer stated but Spike cut her off.

"Well, this isn't just about you... as much you'd like it to be", he sneered.

"You spoke. I listened. Now leave" the slayer stated crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry. Not that it matters any more, but I needed you to know that", the vampire confessed.

"Why", asked the slayer.

"Because I care about you."

Buffy laughed bitterly. "Then you shouldn't have lied", she advised.

Spike knew she was right but he couldn't help it. "I know and I'm sorry…look it's this spell and I was..."

This time Buffy cut him off. She was beyond pissed. "You were going to use a spell on me?"

Spike sighed exasperated. "It wasn't for you! I wanted something ", he yelled putting his hand on his chest before he continued. "Anything to make these feelings stop. I just wanted it to stop! You have no idea how it hurts to see you and him together. We're the same thing…hell he made me yet you look at me and see a monster and even when's he's Angelus all you see is a white bloody fence and sunshine." Spike was getting angry again. Anger was easy and familiar. He could do anger.

Buffy looked taken aback. She wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about. Buffy had never been with Angelus and she damn sure didn't see her living the American dream with him. If she did she didn't remember it.

Spike sighed as he saw the confusion etched on her face and calmed down. "You should have let him kill me", he whispered quietly.

Buffy relaxed slightly and whispered how she couldn't. The trio was close to staking him earlier in the week and she saved him. For some odd reason, Spike felt like family.

"Why", asked the blond vamp.

Buffy sighed and moved back to the tub. "you know why", she hissed. Didn't he feel it to? Maybe it was the scar on her neck that made any members of Angelus' clan feel close to her or maybe what Spike said was true. She didn't know and all she wanted to do right now was relax.

"Because you love me", Spike insisted.

Buffy bent over the tub, again with one hand on her back. "No. I don't", she snapped getting annoyed.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself", he asked once more getting angry at her.

She turned to face him again. "How many times", she yelled before she composed herself. She took a deep breath and rubbed her neck. It was like she was feeling things that weren't hers and she felt that if she rubbed it a little they would easy down slightly. She started again calmer even though the unknown rage was still there dying to be let out. "I have feelings for you. I do. But it's not love. I could never trust you enough for it to be love", she confessed.

Spike laughed. "Trust is for old marrieds, Buffy. Great love is wild ... and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

Buffy looked at him worriedly. Of course he didn't think trust was important he was a demon…a soulless demon at that. The love spike described wasn't love; it was lust. "Until there's nothing left. Love like that doesn't last", she told him sadly. She knew as much as Spike wanted to he couldn't love; not the unconditional love; not the eternal love.

He started to pace. "I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore", he told her.

The slayer rolled her eyes. "Spike, please stop this".

"Let yourself feel it", he pleaded softly. He moved forward and put his hands on her waist, pulling her toward him. She resisted "you don't want to know what I'm not letting myself feel", she hissed.

"You love me", he demanded grabbing her tighter. If she was an average human her bones would have broken under his grip.

"Ouch, no, stop it", she hissed as she struggled to free herself. Spike tried to kiss her and grope Buffy as she tried to get away. He ripped at Angel's robe and started to feel his way underneath.

"Spike, no - ouch - what are you do", she screamed as she fell backwards losing her balance. Her hand grabbed the curtain but it ripped off the shower rod and she fell hitting her back against the tub. She hissed in pain. Her ribs were already sore from earlier and this was not helping the healing process. She knew two of them were already cracked. "Ouch", she hissed groaning in pain.

Spike got on top of her, holding her down. He grabbed her face and tried to kiss her as she continued trying to fight him off.

"Let it go. Let him go. Let yourself love me", he demanded.

He continued saying similar things as Buffy continued saying "no…stop and ouch." Spike pulled at her clothing while Buffy rolled over to her stomach to preserve some modesty. She felt him get on her back. She was determined to crawl to the door and get her stake that was in her jeans but Spike wouldn't ease up.

* * *

><p>Angel growled as he watched helpless at the since before him. He knew the moment Spike shut the door where his childe's thoughts were heading. They were so sick and twisted.<p>

The amulet was in this room so its power was the strongest. It was like he was watching some sick movie. He ran over to them and started to punch at the invisible wall separating him and his beloved. He pounded it on it screaming. Spike was going to be dust as soon as he got in. He felt his demon raising as he kept hearing his mate plead "stop".

He saw Spike yank his beloved's clothes and Angel saw red. He could feel the threads between their worlds breaking and he punched harder until there was nothing there. He saw Buffy hit the wall and jumped in front of her snarling. He kicked Spike against the wall farthest away from his beloved. "You crossed me for the last time lass", he growled.

Spike just looked horrified but he wasn't looking at Angel. He was looking past him.

Buffy was lying on the floor with her clothes torn. Her hair was red and her eyes were wide open unmoving.

Spike then looked at his sire's face. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it…oh god Angelus…I didn't mean to", Spike cried staring at his hands; they were covered in slayer's blood.

"You didn't because I stopped you…I should have killed you the day I killed Dru", he sneered advancing at his child. Angel then turned to see what Spike was staring at. Angel looked back at Buffy and felt his body shake with rage. Buffy was too still. She should be up and screaming and kicking ass. He searched frantically for the sound of a heart beat but instead was greeted by the smell of death.

Spike saw the barraged look in his sire's eye and fled the moment it registered that his mate heart wasn't beating.

Angel gave out a mangled cry as he saw her neck angled at a weird angle. She looked like a broken rag doll. He tried to think how it happened. He was so close to holding her in his arms and now….

He roared in pain. He gently closed her eyes and lifted her up on the bed; their bed. The comforters having changed back to the sky blue she had brought just weeks before instead of the red wine he left on them when he left Sunnydale. Angel was so broken he didn't notice when the mansion reverted back to their home. The warmness of the room filled with pictures of their short life together went unnoticed as he realized that their time was over.

Angel wanted to chase after Spike. Everything in him wanted to torture him and make him feel half of what he was feeling but he couldn't leave her like this. As much as he wanted to go and avenged her death he couldn't let her be found like this. He just went to cleaning her up and dressing her in that favorite white sundress he loved. He sprayed perfume on her to cover the scent of death that was now upon her.

He knew he should call the morgue now but he couldn't leave her. Angel knew he was crying but he couldn't help it. The love of his life was gone. He wanted to die but he still had to live for their children. It wasn't fair. He wrapped his arms around her lifeless body and inhaled her scent knowing that tonight was going to be the last time he had the chance to hold her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Tara looked at Willow. They were sitting in the kitchen of the Summers' house drinking tea. Both looked extremely uncomfortable and sat in an awkward silence.<p>

Tara was the one to break the silence. "I'm leaving town Willow", she told her.

Willow looked pained. "What…but I thought", she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You're not the woman I fell in love with. I thought we could go back but this past week…what you did to Buffy and her babies and then today what you told her", Tara closed her eyes as tears started to fall.

"You weren't supposed to hear that", Willow whispered.

"It's been a lot of that going on", Tara noted. "I'm leaving Sunnydale. This", she said pointing to the two of them. "…it's too close…too much". Tara got up to leave a broken Willow in her wake.

"Tara…Baby I love you….that hasn't changed", Willow pleaded.

"Tara didn't know how to make Willow see. "You took away Buffy's babies and made her forget she even had them and then you haven't been trying to find a way to get them back", Tara shouted.

A glass shattered nearby and they turned to look at a horrified Dawn.

* * *

><p>"Princess are you sure anybody is here", asked Groo as they went into the mansion.<p>

"If they're not I'm kicking somebody's ass", Cordy whispered closing the door. She turned to face him. "Thank you for helping out Gunn today", she told him cupping his chin. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Anything to make you happy", he replied and Cordelia blushed.

"Stay here, I'm going to check their room", she advised.

He nodded obediently and marveled at all the family pictures. Majority of them were painted or drawn. He couldn't wait for that to be him and his princess with their baby.

Cordy crept up to Angel's bed room quietly and slowly opened the door.

Angel heard voices and heartbeats and immediately started to growl from his resting place. He saw Cordelia pop her head through and come closer but she stopped as his growling continued.

Cordelia smiled as she saw him holding Buffy. "You found her good for you Angel", she cheered. Then Cordy noticed something weird and she paled. "…Angel oh god Angel….we have to call somebody."

She came closer only for him to pull Buffy's body closer to him. He showed his fangs, snarling at the thought of them taking his mate away. He didn't want to think of her being buried in the cold ground or on a slab getting cut open. Angel didn't want to think.

"Big guy please tell me you didn't turn her to your eternal play thing", she moaned horrified.

Angel face turned back human and he looked so lost and broken. "I was too late Cordy…I'm going to hunt him down like an animal and kill him", Angel sneered. "Then I'm going to meet the sun", he whispered brushing's Buffy's hair and kissing her slowly cooling forehead.

"No", she shouted. "You need to live and find your children…raise them right…watch them grow up…that's how you're going to honor's Buffy's death. Do you really think she would want you to leave Liam and Kathy alone? They need you and I need you", she cried looking away from the corpse. "I'll let you be alone…for now", she whispered closing the door.

She came back down the stairs and broke down crying. The Groosloug hurried to her aid.

"Princess what troubles you", he asked. She just shook her head and cried. She cried for Angel, for those babies that just lost their mother and she cried because Willow and Xander had just signed their death ticket.

She didn't know how long she sat on the staircase holding Groo until Xander ran inside the mansion. She quickly wiped her tears. "What are you doing here", she hissed.

"I'm looking for Buffy…but let me guest he's up there right now", Xander spat.

He moved to go up the stairs but Cordelia stopped him. "I wouldn't advise you going anywhere near him right now", she stated.

"He tried to kill my best friend while you and Deadboy's clone was out doing the nasty", he spat.

"Are you that stupid? Those two were just acting to get Wesley to tell Buffy why he was so desperate to hand over their children to Holtz only you beat them to it", she hissed.

Cordy knew if she told Xander then he would let Angel grieve the way her boss needed to. "Why are you looking for Buffy", she asked for the first time noticing the burse on his face.

"We've been looking for the trios…remember Warren and his crew of nerds", he asked. Cordelia gave him a pointed look as if saying, 'why should I'. Xander continued. "Well they got really strong and we need her help. They're planning to rob a bank so we need her to stop it."

"Well Groo would love to step in…he's really strong and is always up for a fight…right honey", she asked.

"Where is the danger", he asked getting up to his full height.

Xander stepped back intimated and gulped at the 7 foot tall man. "Must be a demon", he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Spike entered his crypt like a mad man. He was so confused. He even left his jacket at his sire's house. He couldn't get Buffy's lifeless body out of his head. He killed two slayers before he should have been happy to have a third one under his belt but he wasn't. He felt sick and he knew he had to hurry and get out of town because Angel was going to kill him or worst. All he wanted was Buffy to love him. Instead she fought and struggled against his advances.<p>

He closed his eyes to block the images from resurfacing. He couldn't get Buffy cries out of his head.

Spike poured himself a drink only to throw the glass at the door.

"Uh ... knock knock", asked Clem his demon buddy with the wrinkly skin. Clem was standing in the doorway holding a paper bucket of fast-food. He waved tentative. "I was just in the neighborhood so I thought, you know..." trailing off at Spikes standoff crazy demeanor.

Spike stared at the floor sullenly as Clem went on about hot wings.

"What have I done", asked the blonde vampire. He sounded lost and broken. Angelus was his only family and now he had nobody. All he wanted to do was love her. Show her he was better than him but she wouldn't listen and he became so mad.

Spike was fighting an eternal battle."Why *didn't* I do it? What has she done to me", he asked horrified. She tamed him, made him feel…made him resent himself.

The demon shrugged. "Love's a funny thing."

"Is that what this is? I can feel it. Squirming in my head", Spike spat.

Clem was confused. Spike was sounding like his crazy sire. "Love", asked the demon.

"The chip. Gnawing bits and chunks", the vamp growled. Spike put his fingers against his head trying in vain to stop it.

"Uhh ... maybe a wet cloth"?

"You know, everything used to be so clear. Slayer. Vampire. Vampire kills Slayer, sucks her dry, picks his teeth with her bones. It's always been that way. I've tasted the life of two Slayers. But with Buffy...It isn't supposed to be this way", he hollered in anguish. He threw the table at the wall and sighed defeated. "It's the chip! Steel and wires and silicon. It won't let me be a monster. And I can't be a man. I'm nothing."

Clem didn't know the whole story but Spike was his friend and he didn't like seeing his friend down. "Hey. Come on now, Mr. Negative. You never know what's just around the corner. Things change", he soothed.

Spike gave a bitter sarcastic laugh. Clem looked at him helpless.

"yeah…they do…if you make them", replied the vampire.

* * *

><p>The next day Cordelia was trying to best explain Buffy's death to her friends. After Groo took down the nerds she checked into a hotel. She just couldn't be around the mansion knowing that the slayer was dead. She saw what happened from a vision she received prior to entering the house and she was livid. The seer knew Spike wasn't going to change. He was evil; that chip In his head didn't mean anything.<p>

She figured she gave Angel until sunset before she would force him to call the morgue. Therefore he wouldn't try to run after her in the broad day light. Cordelia started to tear up a little again.

"Are you okay princess", asked Groo rubbing her back as she cried. He hated seeing her in pain but it seemed like all she's been doing was crying. He wanted to make her feel better. The previous night they made love all night and he kissed away her sorrow but it wasn't enough; she wasn't there. Her mind was once again on Angel.

It was just before sunset and Cordelia finally had the stomach to face the Scoobies. She needed to tell them before going over to Angel because she knew she would need them in trying to calm him down once she was taken from him. Willow was at the moment trying to console Dawn on something. Xander went to go get the both of them.

She sung around to face her handsome love. "How am going to tell them that their best friend is dead", she asked searching his deep brown orbs for answers.

He shifted his feet uncomfortably. He sighed and searched the heavens. "Tell them that she was a warrior and all warriors no matter how great perish eventually".

Cordelia looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I really hope you rethink that when our child ask why the goldfish died", she drawled out.

He smiled a nice charming smile. "But a goldfish is not a warrior", he stated confused at the second part. He then put his hand on her stomach as a reminder of what was to come. "I love you", he told her breathlessly.

Groo was saying something but Cordy just had vision of Warren coming and shooting dawn to death. She turned and looked for Dawn. She ran to her noting how her vision was going to happen at any minute and shoved her to the ground; just as the shots were fired.

"Princess", Groo screamed.

"Cordelia", Dawn cried horrified as Cordy laid face up with blood soaking through her shirt.

* * *

><p>Warren fired two shots and ran off in the mist of the commotion. Dawn was frantically running into the house calling 911. Nobody noticed the second shot fired upstairs that went through a window.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said...hard. Please don't hate me...this story isn't over but since i'm writing this story parallel to cannon it needed to be done in preparations for season 7. <strong>

**I also never really like how Tara was killed off so i just made her leave...anybody wonder who was the other person shot? Will Cord make it? And in case you're wondering Cordy is pregnant.**

**Please review and please stay tuned for the next Chapter...don't hate me!**


	41. Grave Changes

**Merry X-mas...sorry it's been a while...work has been crazy...one more season to go...let's get it!**

**Thanks for the reviews and just so you know...it was really hard not killing Cordy...**

**Disclaimer Alert: i do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel...**

* * *

><p>Buffy groaned as she woke up with a killing headache. She remembered flashes of last night and winced. Spike tried to rape her.<p>

She felt two arms around her and froze. She couldn't remember if he succeeded or not. Using the stealth she possessed as the slayer she quickly moved out of her captured arms and out of the bed. She was not expecting to see Angel curled in the bed. She knew it was moments before he missed her warmth. He must have came in last night and saved her; her vamp in shinning armor.

Buffy smiled before she sniffed the air. It was this weird salty fragrance in the air. She looked at him and frowned. Angel was crying or had cried himself to sleep. She was about to wake him when a touch of silver caught her eye. She went up to it finally noticing all the little changes that took place in the room. The room was no longer white but a soft blue. The sheets were blue as well and on the dresser was a ton of pictures.

The photo frame was the silver that caught her eye. She picked up the photo and gasped because it was a photo of her in a white dress looking into Angel's eyes. Her hand was touching his face and it had a silver band around it. She lifted the photo to get a closer look and dropped it as she was assaulted with flashes of forgotten memories.

* * *

><p>Angel woke to the sound of glass shattering and was out of bed in an instant facing the noise. He was in full game face prepared to argue how he wasn't ready yet when he saw the source of the disturbance. "Buffy", he whispered. He was so confused. He took in a large amount of air in disbelief. His dead wife was standing before him.<p>

Buffy swirled around at the sound of her name. "Angel I", she started looking at the picture on the ground and then into his deep brown eyes. "I", she began again choking on her words. Everything made since. Even Spike's crazy rant made since.

Angel was still frozen in his spot trying to remember if he saw Spike turn her. It all happened too fast but he was sure he would have remembered that.

Buffy flung herself into his arms holding him tightly. She was scared and confused and needed comfort. "Why Angel", she asked and then noticed he was still staring at her in a weird mix of awe and confusion. "Angel", she asked pushing aside her hunger for his needs.

"You're not real", he concluded. His wife was dead. He spent half the night willing it was just a bad dream, yet here she stood with life in her cheeks and a heartbeat. He hated having a soul at this moment and he hated dreams.

Buffy let go of him immediately. "So what am I", she asked hurt at the bitterness from his voice. Angel looked so guilty Buffy heart wept for him.

"I-I should have protected you…..if I would have been quicker", he cried realizing that when he woke up she was going to still be dead in his arms. He closed his eyes and looked away from his figment of imagination.

"I'm so sorry Buffy", Angel stated taking her into his arms.

Buffy hushed and soothed him. "There's nothing to forgive…it wasn't you're fault…none of this was your fault", she whispered running her hands in his hair knowing that it calmed him.

Angel shook his head in denial.

Buffy decided to cut the charade quite literally actually. It seemed that he was even more traumatized then she was. She shifted out of his arms and watched as his arms fell dejectedly. She tilted her head to the side showing her scar, indicating what she wanted him to do. He backed away and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't make me beg", she stated closing her eyes from rejection. A single tear came down her cheek and within seconds she felt a cool hand wiping it away.

"I don't want to be the cause of your tears Mo ghrá", he whispered kissing her neck. She felt real and warm. Her scent was a little off but he knew it was just a dream. He closed his eyes to savor the moment.

Maybe he was going crazy but he knew Spike saw it too. He barely withheld his growl at that thought and just savored this moment. His demon shifted unknowingly at her scent. She was so strong and smelt so good. She smelt like home. Without a second thought his fangs where in her neck.

Buffy eyes rolled in the back of her head as she sighed in complete bliss. Somehow her head was cradle in the crook of his neck and she breathed him in. He smelt so good and powerful. Buffy was finding it very hard to concrete and before he knew it. She bit him.

* * *

><p>"He's going to be okay right", Willow asked the doctor frantically.<p>

Xander and Cordy were raced to the hospital earlier and she was extremely worried. She was happy Xander was so tall. The bullet hit three inches below his heart. The doctor said it if was three inches higher he could have been dead on sight.

He was now resting peacefully in the recovery room. "We'll know more when he awakes Ma'am", the doctor stated as he left the room.

Willow sniffed as she grabbed Xander's hand. "Don't worry Xander, I'm going to make him pay", she whispered.

* * *

><p>Down the hall Groo and Dawn stood in the waiting room. Cordy was still not out of surgery and Dawn knew the longer the surgery was the shorter the chances was that it was a success.<p>

Groo sat defeated as he cursed the walls separating him from his princess. There was so much blood. He knew she was fragile, despite her spit fire persona. One moment they we're discussing baby names and the next…the next he was here.

He turned his eyes to the slayer's sister. If his beloved died today then she died as a hero. He didn't blame the girl. It was that man's fault He wanted to hunt him down but he was needed here now. There would be time later but right now he needed to be here for Cordelia.

Dawn was staring at her hands. "I'm so sorry", she whispered looking at the crestfallen man. Her shirt was covered in blood. "He wanted me to get to Buffy…make her blame herself like I am now. It should have been me", she cried looking up to meet his eyes.

The Groosloug stood up and knelt before the crying child. He admired her passion but it wasn't her fault. "It is solely the man with that weird piece of weaponry who is to blame. For I shall not blame a person who was innocent in all of this."

Dawn looked at him and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Buffy will make sure he pays", she declared.

Groo frowned. "The slayer", he asked trying to figure out the best way to say this.

Dawn stood up abruptly. "I know where she is now…I'm going to go get her….I'll be right back", she stated in a rush leaving Groo to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Buffy stared horrified at the two little holes on Angel's neck. "I- I – oh my god", she cried covering her mouth. She turned distraught eyes to again asking the unspoken question.<p>

"He didn't do it Buffy and before you ask I didn't either", he told her.

"This explains my super nose but if you didn't do it", she whispered trailing off.

He sighed. "I don't know beloved", Angel replied at a lost. "Well it's safe to say you have a soul still…that's a good thing", he told her reaching out for her. "But you really shouldn't be near the kids until we can be sure it's safe", he stated.

She pulled back. "Where are they…you're going to have to move the earth to keep me away from my babies. Where are they…please tell me Willow sent them to LA…are they still in England", she asked.

"You mean that they're not in Sunnydale", Angel growled.

"I didn't even know I was a mother until ten minutes ago", she stated. "Will said I was stabbed", the slayer trailed off. "You don't think", she asked her husband.

Angel face was cold. "She did…I wanted to see you in the hospital after they tore us apart. One minute you where there the next it was like we were in different worlds".

Buffy looked up to Angel with glowing amber golden eyes before they flashed back to their normal hue. "I'm going to go confront Willow…this magic has to stop", she stated before running down the stairs. She was at the door in seconds grabbing the handle.

Angel pushed the door closed before she could open it.

Buffy was annoyed. "Let go", she hissed before she rolled her eyes and relented. "I promise not to eat her", she teased.

"Its daylight sweetheart", he supplied. "We need to call Giles. He needs to come back to Sunnydale. We need to figure out how this happened…maybe it's another spell gone wrong but I'm not bout to watch you burn into a crisp."

Buffy let go of the handle. "I'm scared", she admitted.

Angel was about to reply when the door opened and brought in the sun. He was smoking but in a knee jerk reaction he grabbed Buffy and backed into the shadows.

"Sis", Dawn shouted and then she spotted the two of them and just stood there finally allowing herself to fall apart once more.

The couple smelt blood and then they saw it all over Dawn's shirt and hands.

"Dawnie", Buffy asked horrified as she ran to her sister. She could tell the blood wasn't Dawn but that meant someone close to them was hurt. She held her sister as the two collapsed in the open door with the sun casting on them. "Please tell me what happened', Buffy pleaded. "Who's hurt…"

Dawn whipped her eyes.

"It's Cordiela's", Angel informed Buffy. "Dawn we need you to close the door and tell us what happened. How did Cordy get hurt and how bad is she", he asked.

Buffy borrows knitted in confusion. "Isn't she supposed to be on vacation", she asked.

"Came back yesterday to make sure I was killing your friends…Dawn", he asked again.

"Dawn, sweetheart. Be strong for me, okay", Buffy pleaded.

"I don't understand…Xander said…she…she had to tell us something and then Warren was there. He- he had a gun and oh god Cordy jumped in front of me…and it should have been me. He wanted me so the slayer could suffer and know Cordy and Xander they're both in the hospital and it's all my fault. I was yelling at them because I overheard Will and Tara. Will don't know where the kids are", she cried. She was rambling. "It's all my fault", she cried.

Buffy looked at Angel helpless.

"Hey Dawn…why don't me and you chill out till sun set maybe do some research on where the kids are and call Giles while Buffy go see what's going on at the hospital. How's that kiddo", he asked gently. She slowly got up and Buffy firmly shut the door.

Dawn nodded and flung her arms around Angel. "Why don't you go wash up and get a change of clothes…you can burn this outfit afterwards deal", he joked.

Dawn whipped her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm glad your back", she confessed kissing him on the cheek and walking up to her room.

Buffy walked over to him. "How are you", she asked.

He looked up emotional exhausted. He looked old. "Truth moment", he asked leaning into her. "I'm scared and emotionally drained. What if Cordy don't make it. We're going to have a rouge demon on our hands and they might lose their baby and speaking of babies what if we never see ours again…I just can't bare the thought of losing them forever".

"Hey, we are going to find them and Cordy and Xander are going to be okay and her baby is going to grow up and play with the kids", the slayer promised. "Now I'm going to go do damage control and you help Dawn. But first I have to change into something more kick ass-ish", the slayer stated looking down at her white sundress.

* * *

><p>Buffy asked to see what room Cordelia was staying in first. Over the last two years their friendship was really built and she knew the pain that Groo and Cord was feeling at the moment. She had to see if they were alright. She entered the room and saw the way Groo was holding Cordelia's hand. Buffy smiled sadly at the couple. "It's nice to see your awake Cords, how are you", the slayer asked in the doorway.<p>

Cordelia looked as if she saw a ghost. "How…oh my god Buffy your alive", she breathed.

"Princess calm down", Groo replied. "It's not good for the baby", he whispered.

Buffy smiled. "Looks like being part demon worked out after all huh", the slayer grinned.

Cordy put her hands on her stomach. "I owe it to the baby really…looks like he or she is a fighter just like their dad", she omitted. The seer watched as Buffy eyes dulled a little. "Oh my god Buffy don't worry we'll get them back".

The slayer shook her head. "Let me worry about that…you just focus on getting better for my nice or nephew okay", she stated sniffing slightly.

"Thank you for being a good friend to my princess", the Groosloug said showing how much he admired the blond warrior.

"You should have since us in the beginning", Buffy joked.

Cordelia smiled tiredly.

"It's okay, I have to go check on Xander…thanks for saving my sister", the slayer replied as she closed the door and went to find out where Xander was.

* * *

><p>Turned out he was right down the hall. The slayer calmed herself emotions that she knew were going to come. This would be the first time Buffy saw her friend knowing what the witch had done to her children. The slayer was having all types of thoughts on what to do to her little red headed friend. Buffy needed to get control of her inner demon. She pushed opened the door and gasped as she seen so many machines hooked up to Xander.<p>

"He won't wake up", replied Willow staring at Xander willing him to wake up.

Buffy looked at Willow's appearance. She noticed the black hair and frowned wondering why she dyed it. Buffy didn't like Willow's scent at all. It was like her scent was covered in filthy dark magic swallowing her ex friend up till it was nothing left. The slayer stayed in the doorway. "Give him time willow his body needs to rest and heal itself".

Willow turned black eyes to Buffy. "You don't understand, I fixed him. He should be up right now", the witch informed her.

The slayer eyes narrowed. "He isn't some toy…we are not toys that you can fix however you see fit. What you're doing is wrong", Buffy hissed.

Willow smiled an evil smile. "So you remember now. You should be thanking me, I saved your life", she said getting up and confronting the slayer.

"By making me less human", Buffy shouted.

Willow shrugged. "Now you're just like your little girl." She paused for dramatic effect. "It was her blood that made you" she added.

Buffy stomach turned and before she could help it the slayer slapped Willow hard in the face. The sound of bone crunching could be heard but moments later the sound of bones reforming was heard. Willow froze Buffy into place. "It must kill you that I am the only one to bring back your children". She mocked before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Buffy was heaved as she came back to the mansion. "Willow is using black magic again and this time she went too far…we need to find her before she does something bad", Buffy stated.<p>

Angel could see the blood lust in her eyes. "What happened love", he asked softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Kathy's my sire", Buffy whispered broken heatedly

Angel let loose a low strangled growl but he figured as much when she walked into a direct patch of sunlight and nothing happened. Everything was making sense now. The fact that he assumed her to be dead the other night finally clicked. Kathy had the ability to stop her heart if she was in danger and lay completely still. Kathy also had a healthy amount of blood in her dietary but with Buffy not knowing and with lack of blood her body simply shut down out of reflex. Buffy needed to learn to control that natural reflex.

Angel pulled his wife into his arms. They both cried and wept for their daughter's innocence. She couldn't even read yet she sired a childe. Both parents hoped it was more magic and less traditional in the act itself.

"Angel", Buffy asked looking into his eyes.

His looked sobered and his jaw tightened. "She must never know", he responded.

Buffy nodded and continued to sob on his chest. "I know…nobody can ever know", she whispered back.

Angel heard a creak on the stairs and willed his tears to stop.

Dawn froze at the sight of her sister crestfallen face. "Who died" she asked fearful of the answer.

Buffy detangled herself from Angel. She felt like today was just getting worse and worst. "Nobody. Xander is still unconscious but that's to be expected because he bumped his head pretty hard and Cordy and the baby is fine. The hospital is just keeping her overnight for observation", the slayer smiled.

Dawn smiled. "Baby", she asked breathlessly surprised. Then she realized what could have happened. "Oh god, she could have", she paused

Buffy went over to her sister and hugged up. "Sweetheart, she's okay…they're both okay", she soothed locking eyes with Angel to make sure he understood that his friend was fine.

Dawn was hiccuping but she quieted a little. "I know it sounds bad to care because of what she did but how is Willow handling this", she asked.

Buffy looked away. "Willow is…well she needs help", Buffy stated tactfully.

Angel laughed bitterly. "I can think of other words to describe it", he growled.

Buffy gulped down her words that were in a agreement with her husband. Since tasting his blood earlier he was like an open book and she could feel every emotion, whereas before she could only feel the ones he couldn't control.

She always knew they had this connection. Buffy did research when he left town she learned that it was common between mated vampires. She also learned that it strengthened over time and eventually they would be able to hear each other voices in their heads over a large amount of distance. She cleared her throat to stop herself from agreeing to go a witch hunt. Willow was the only one that knew how to get her kids. Therefore Buffy head to think level headed.

"Not in front of Dawn, did you guys reach Giles. Does he still have my babies", the slayer asked.

Angel sighed. "Yeah, apparently they disappeared and when he called Willow told him that they were back in Sunnydale and it was safe again for them to come home", he stated.

Buffy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Her clothes were a lot looser but she figured that was what happened when she stopped eating right and patrolled like an addict. "I'm going to try to talk to Willow", the slayer stated trying to breathe.

"You have till sunset beloved then she's mine", Angel told her. Buffy looked at him. The threat was clear, come sun set Willow was a dead witch if they didn't have their kids back.

* * *

><p>Across the world the sun had already set to a full moon. The scene was absolutely exotic complete with the sounds of African drums. It was a small tiny village with grass huts on the sand. Some women were talking by a fire while others were walking around. Spike passed through the people sticking out in his modern clothing. They spoke in whispers in their foreign language. Spike true nature was well known amongst them.<p>

Few tried to stop him by Spike was determined to see this out. He lost the only woman that he ever loved and he couldn't bear to care any longer. He no longer wanted to feel.

He came across a cave and even though his eye sight in the dark was good he still needed the aid of his lighter. Images of people's faces in pain and bodies with blood pouring out of them came to life in the flames. Spike was getting nervous about his mission as he passed more pictures. Each one was more violent then the last. Pretty soon a breeze blew out his lighter and a deep voice spoke out in the darkness.

"You seek me, vampire", the voice asked with a knowing tone.

Spike was nervous, but covered it with his witty come back. "You do the finger paintings? Nice work", Spike joked.

In the darkness there was an outline of a demon but only his green glowing eyes could be seen. "Answer me", the demon bestowed.

" Yeah. I seek you", Spike snapped in a 'duh' tone.

"Something about a woman. The slayer".

Spike nodded. "She thought she was better than me. Ever since I got this bleeding chip in my head, things aint been right. Everything's gone to hell", he spat.

"You speak as if she's gone. The slayer is very much alive and stronger than ever", the demon told him.

This gave Spike pause. He heard her heart stop.

The demon continued on as if he was commenting on the weather. "You want to return to your former self."

"Yeah", Spike said. He couldn't take going back and seeing his sire all loved up with the girl he loved. Laughter brought him out of his ravine. "What", snapped Spike. He had changed into his vampire face barely suppressing a growl.

"Look what she's reduced you to", the demon mocked.

"It's this bloody chip", the vampire protested.

"You were a legendary dark warrior, and you let yourself be castrated. And you have the audacity to crawl in here and demand restoration", the demon mocked. The voice was laced with anger and amusement.

"I am still a warrior", Spike cried.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a demon", it corrected.

This only egged Spike on. He was William the Bloody from the Aurelius clan. "Yeah? I'll show you pathetic. Give me your best shot."

"You'd never endure the trials required to grant your request."

"Do your worst. But when I win ... I want what I came here for."

* * *

><p>Buffy was at the magic shop. She had an hour or two before sunset. "You feeling any change? Can you talk", she asked. When she got there Anya was frozen. The slayer informed her of Xander's condition and Willow's craziness.<p>

"It's wearing off…god Buffy is he going to wake up", Anya asked sitting down.

"For Willow's sake…I hope he does", the slayer replied.

Anya nodded numbly. "Willow was here earlier. She put the whammy on me and went straight to the dark arts books. Sucked them dry."  
>"Why would she do that", asked Buffy.<p>

Anya looked at her. "Tara left her because of magic and now Xander is in a coma…magic is the only thing she has to cling to…oh don't look so broken you want her dead…I can feel it".

"Look it's not about me…I think she may be directing her hate towards Warren…can you track her with a spell", the slayer asked.

"I can feel her. Her thirst for vengeance, it's overwhelming", Anya stated meaningfully looking into the slayer's eyes.

Buffy understood what Anya was trying to say but she didn't have too. The slayer could sense it. "You know he still loves you", the slayer confessed.

Anya looked away. "She's close to him. He's in the woods."

Buffy ran with all her might to the woods but even with her new speed she still didn't make it in time. The slayer arrived just in time to see the flesh get ripped off Warren.

* * *

><p>Angel looked in the direction of the window. "You think you're okay to stay here by yourself kiddo…and I mean staying in the house and waiting for Giles to call back", he asked not withholding his smirk. He really wanted to find Buffy and see if she found Willow and saved her from herself. Apart of him hoped she didn't and that Willow was still running around evil because he could kill those.<p>

He raised an eyebrow until Dawn sighed in defeat. "Fine…I'll stay here you don't have to babysit me", she huffed.

Angel smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Good girl", he praised.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Go before I change my mind", she huffed playfully holding the door open for him.

He grabbed his coat and axe before walking out the door.

Dawn leaned against the door for a minute pondering what to do to entertain herself. She walked over to the phone. "Maybe I'll call Devon over", she smirked thinking out loud very gleeful to the idea. She had just finished dialing the last number when the phone was out of her hand. She looked up to brown furious eyes.

"No boys", he growled.

Dawn jumped not expecting him to hear or come back. She put her hand over her pounding heart. Dawn nodded numbly and sat down. She was about to open her mouth to see if Destiny could come over instead but she was once again alone.

She didn't want to risk Angel scaring the shit out of her again so she opted watching a movie and doing homework was the safest things she could do while having a vampire for a brother in law. Of course more of the movie was being watched than her homework but what could anyone do; she was a teenager.

* * *

><p>Anya appeared in the cell before Andrew and Jonathan. Both were startled to see the vengeance demon appear out of thin appear. "There you two go", Anya stated happily. She was happy that she got to the nerds first.<p>

The nerds were still trying to figure out what happened and how she got there but all Anya cared about was trying to get them out of there. In prison they were sitting ducks. She rolled her eyes in irradiation. These guys were useless. "Listen to me. We have to get you out of here or you'll both be killed", she told them. "Guard", she called, while the nerds were still clueless to the danger.

"What's going on", wondered Jonathan.

"Guard", she screamed louder.

"Stop that", Andrew hissed. He didn't want any trouble and besides how was he going to explain how she got in the cell. All that was going to happen was more trouble for him and Jonathan. "I don't trust her. Do you trust her? This is major uncool", he hissed to Jonathan.

Jonathan was trying to figure out what happened. He was actually trying to keep a level head while Andrew was panicking. "Um, Anya, you're gonna have to break this down for us a little."

Annoyed as ever, she tried to explain the events leading up to this, but at the end it was useless and all it did was waste time.

"Wh-what about Warren", Jonathan asked sobering up.

"She killed him. Ripped him apart and bloodied up the forest doing it. Now she's coming here and the two of you are next", Anya warned.

Andrew paled in horror. "Oh my god...Warren."

"Oh my god ... me", Jonathan stuttered before yelling for a guard. He didn't want to die.

Andrew was confused. "But we didn't do anything", he cried.

An officer came to see what the problem was but then he saw Anya in the cage and stopped. "Who the hell are you", he asked.

Anya ignored the question. "Something's coming. Something bad. You have to let these men out of here or I guarantee you there will be hell to pay", she informed him.

The officer was amused and was willing to play along with the crazy woman because she was cute. "Okay, uh ... what exactly coming", he asked with a sloppy grin on his face.

"One of the many things in this world you are not prepared to deal with", she supplied.

.  
>the officer scoffed thinking back to all the things he had seen on the job. "That a fact", he asked raising an eyebrow with his hands on his belt cockily.<p>

Anya misinterpreted it. "Yes. And we're running out of time. So just believe me when I tell you..." she trailed off teleporting herself out of the cell before continuing. "...these things are real. They're dangerous. And they're coming."

The guard literally almost passed out but before he did he heard a loud noise. Anya gulped because that meant Willow was here.

* * *

><p>Buffy arrived in time to see Willow taking the bricks out of the building, one by one. She rolled her eyes at the dramatics and sent Angel a call.<p>

She moved quickly to get the duo out of the jail Angel mobile pulling up.

"Get in", Angel growled at the two. Buffy pushed Andrew and Jonathan toward the door and they hurriedly climbed inside fearful of the vampire and Buffy. Buffy on the other hands ran to the other side just as Angel pulled off.

"Is she coming", Buffy asked turning anxious eyes toward him. Angel grabbed her hand reassuringly before reaching into the glove department and pulling out the amulet Wolfram and art gave him.

Buffy looked confused at the sight of it. "What's this…Angel as much as I love getting presents from you I hardly think this is the time", the slayer chastised.

Angel chuckled. "Let's just say it's a gift from Wolfram Hart…it helped me get to you", he shrugged as he continued to drive.

Buffy scoffed. "A gift", she asked hardly believing it.

Angel shrugged. "It's all in the details but anyway with this she can't trace us or at least harm us", he told her before turning into a parking lot.

Buffy looked down at the gold chain with a new admiration. "Nice gift", she smirked.

Andrew attempted to poke Buffy on the shoulder but Angel caught his wrist. "Don't touch my wife little boy", he growled.

Andrew cowered back in fear. "I-I just wanted to know where we were going", he asked fearfully.

Buffy turned to the guys. "Somewhere safe…now are you guys hurt", she asked.

They both shook their heads no before the slayer looked at Angel.

Angel just killed the engine and stepped out of the car before helping Buffy out of the car. "We're here", he stated.

"Ah where is here exactly", pondered Jonathan.

Buffy looked up at Angel and smiled. "Safe", she answered giving complete trust in him like always.

The four used the elevator to the lower level and when the door opened Buffy gasped and quickly looked at her mate. It was his old apartment. Willow would never think to look for them there. Hell, she didn't even know where it was.

Angel smirked at her and grabbed her hand reassuringly. This was where it started and it would look exactly the same from the day he lost his soul. He needed to calm her. He wanted to tell what she was feeling but she stopped her heart beat leaving him clueless. He opened the door and ushered the three in quickly. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

"So ya'll should be safe here", Angel stated pulling out an old rusty book from the shelf. He blew on it and words in a strange language appeared.

Buffy eyes widened. "You know Sumerian", she said in awe.

Angel chuckled and Buffy wondered was there any language he couldn't speak. "Russian", he supplied. Buffy gave him incredulous look so he continued "the blood there wasn't worth it but Darla knew it well enough".

Buffy shivered and turned away from him. "So Angel's going to read a spell and keep you all safe and sound…keep your arms, legs and voices inside this cozy little place while we go on a witch hunt", she told them.

The nerds paled again. "you mean….you're just going to leave us", they gulped.

"No, I'm going to stop Will from killing you and I can't do that if I'm stuck in a little box", the slayer supplied. She leaned on a wall and listened to the sound of Angel's voice. She didn't understand a word but the deep rich sound was like honey to her ears.

* * *

><p>In the cave of darkness Spike stood on his wits end. He was getting very annoyed at the shadow demon. It kept repeating the same thing, over and over again.<p>

"You understand, then", asked the green eyed demon.

"Yeah", Spike replied bored. "Yeah, it's not like you haven't been clear about it, oh great mysterious one. This is a test. I don't get what I want unless I pass said test. That about the size and shape? "

Spike couldn't see the demon smile. "Yes".

" And since your pad is decked out gladiator-style, and no number two pencils have been provided ... I guess we're not starting with the written" Spike smirked trying to hide his nervousness.

Spike turned to see his opponent. It was too easy. A fight to the death was too easy. The man was muscular but Spike was all demon. He could do this. Spike grinned in anticipation before losing it when the man's hands burst into flames.

"Oh, son of a b…", Spike gulped.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawnie", Willow greeted coming into the house.<p>

Dawn spun around. "What happened to your hair and I didn't even hear the door open", she replied.

Willow shrugged. "So Dawnie", the witch stated coming closer. "Your sister has something from me and let's just say I want to even the score", Will said touching Dawnie's hair suggestively.

Dawn backed away. "Coming from the women who stole her kids and misplaced them in a dimension", the slayer's sister shot back.

Willow shook her head. "I was helping by getting rid of the vampire but kids never listen but you wouldn't know anything about that would you, since you where a big ball of energy", she spat.

Dawn continued to back away from Willow crying. "Hmm", Willow pondered advancing and trapping Dawn against a wall. Willow could practically taste the dormant energy that the kid was giving off. It was calling her; begging to be used. "How much do you love your niece and nephew…enough to go back being a lovely ball of energy", she grinned.

Dawn looked at the magic coming from Willow's fingers frightened at the cracks of energy.

* * *

><p>"Get the hell away from my sister", the slayer snapped.<p>

Willow turned to face the slayer. "Now is that anyway to greet a friend", she asked.

Buffy gritted her teeth and Dawn ran behind Angel. "You're attacking the people who love you now", the slayer observed.

Willow grinned. "Only the ones in my way."

Buffy huffed. "That's not ... You need help", she finished tiredly.

Willow walked closer to the slayer. "I'm doing fine on my own, thanks."

Soon the slayer was face to face with Willow. "I had this whole speech planned but now all I see is the bitch that took my kids", Buffy growled.

Willow eyes widened in glee. "Does this mean that you're going to teach me what a slayer is", she asked. Willow then held up her arm to Buffy but was mad when the slayer just blinked. She then tried harder but nothing happened. "Just because I can't do magic's to you, doesn't mean I can't do them on myself."

Magic crackled around Willow as she bent her head and muttered something. "Now I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to beat you two to death."

"I don't want to hurt you", the slayer stated.

Willow punched Buffy and sent her flying into the fireplace, causing the fireplace to crack a little.

"Not a problem", replied the witch.

Willow started toward the slayer again while Buffy got up warning Angel that she had it.

"I said I didn't *want* to", the slayer growled back handing Willow. Will flew backwards crashing into the family portraits. "I-I didn't say I wouldn't", the slayer clarified.

Willow got up to charge at Buffy but was snatched from behind by big strong arms. Before she knew what was happening she felt fangs inside of her sucking her dry. She tried to set her body on fire to burn him off but it didn't work. Angel just drunk faster and held on tighter.

Buffy screamed at Angel to let go as she watched his skin get ripped off his face.

A moment later the flames died as Willow heart was slowing. The doors opened revealing a wheel chaired Xander who paled at seeing his best friend getting drained by a vampire. He didn't notice her hair slowly changing back to red; he just knew that his friend was in danger. Using everything he could muster he got up and pushed Deadboy away from her. Willow almost dropped to the floor but he caught her. He was gasping in pain but he wouldn't lose her. "Willow", he shouted, his voice was hoarse from all the emotion.

"Please Will…don't leave me here…come back to me", he cried.

Willow opened her eyes revealing her black orbs. She was trying to concentrate on breathing; she was too tired to do anything else. The magic running through her veins were almost gone and she was trying to desperately tap into some of it. "It…it's not enough", Willow grasped.

Xander looked pained. "What do you mean Will …I love you….what else do you need…best friends forever", he cried.

Willow started to cough up blood as her eyes reverted back to green. "I- I killed Warren", she coughed.

Xander looked down in shock. "Hey you're still my best friend and I'm taking you to the hospital, so you better not die", he warned.

"I know a faster way", replied Giles in the doorway.

"Giles", Buffy breathed. She was sitting beside Angel who was trying to control the powerful blood running through his veins. His body was burning up from the flames and she could see his skin rapidly trying to heal his wounds.

Giles turned to her and smiled. "Buffy, Cordelia and her friend may have something very important for you but I sensed the chaos and thought that was no place for children don't you think", he asked.

Buffy nodded tearfully and whispered words of thinks. "Baby did you hear that…you have to wake up…our babies are home and they need daddy".

Giles moved before Xander and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to teleport you to the hospital…whatever you do…stay with her", he commanded.

Xander nodded holding on to Willow's hand never leaving her eyes. "I'm right here …everything is going to be fine", he told her as she was gasping for air. The next moment they were gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning Angel awoke to the sound of a hungry cry and his wife whispering soothing words downstairs. He smiled at the thought and raced to see if it was true. He came to a halt at the sound of Buffy feeding Liam while she chatted on animatedly to Kathy. He smiled brightly at the sight of his family.<p>

"Papa…papa…pa-pa", Kathy cheered splashing her Cheerios around excitedly.

Buffy turned to stare at him teasingly. "Well don't keep your girls waiting…come on over and kiss us good morning", she teased.

At an inhuman speed Angel kissed Kathy on the forehead before picking her up and spinning her around.

Kathy giggled excitedly and it was like nothing changed.

He then looked at his boy clinging to his mother as he drunk relentlessly. Angel smiled and leaned his forehead to hers careful of the children between them and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>How many people saw that coming? The whole Buffy the half-vamp!<strong>

**Please review...and Merry X-mas!**


	42. Lessons

**Short but to the point...**

**happy new year everybody...thanks for the reviews!**

**I do not own Buffy nor Angel**

* * *

><p>"It's about power", the slayer advised. "Who's got it? Who knows how to use it? So", she trailed off tossing a stake to Dawn, who fumbles to catch it. "Who's got the power, Dawn?"<p>

Dawn was tired of her sister's game. She loved the fact that Angel finally talked Buffy into teaching her but her sister riddles made no sense. "Well, I've got the stake", she replied as if that summed up the entire point.

Buffy sighed tiredly. "The stake is not the power", the slayer informed her sister.

"But he's new. He doesn't know his strength. H-he might not know all those fancy martial arts skills they inevitably seem to pick up", Dawn finished lamely.

Buffy smiled, her little sister was getting it. "Who's got the power?"

"He does", Dawn relented.

"Never forget it. Doesn't matter how well prepped you are or how well armed you are. You're a little girl", the slayer stated coldly. She was in slayer mode and she was really thirsty but she fought hard to control it.

"Woman", Dawn bit out more than a little hurt at her sister comments. She was even taller than her sister and Buffy had the nerve to call her little.

"Little woman" the slayer added.

"I'm taller than you", Dawn hissed.

Buffy was unfazed as she had fought bigger. "He's a vampire, OK? Demon. Preternaturally strong. Skilled with powers no human could possibly ever", she trailed off as the vampire interrupted them.

"Excuse me. I think I'm stuck", stated the vampire that was trying to crawl from his grave.

Buffy turned her head in disgust. "You're stuck", the slayer asked in disbelief.

"My foot's caught on a root or something, and... I don't even know how I got down there. If you girls could just give me a hand...", the fledgling trailed off.

Dawn was highly amused and wasn't afraid to show it. "Hm. So, he's got the power", she mocked.

Buffy had to give it to Dawn newbies were very stupid but they still had power that Dawn didn't possess. "Zip it", the slayer commanded.

"I really appreciate it. It's just it's so dark, and I don't even know what I'm doing here", he tried once more.

Buffy huffed and picked him up from his shirt and sat him on his feet. The vamp did exactly what she knew he was going to do. He tried to turn on her but she wasn't having it. He started to realize that he wasn't the only one in the cemetery that had power when Buffy started to tighten her hold on his throat. "Listen up", she commanded. "I'm the slayer. You don't want to get into it with me. You want blood? You can have hers", she stated as she let him go.

She smiled as she released him and felt Dawn's amusement turn into full fledged fear. She could smell it and she was pleased that her sister was finally learning her place in the food chain. All because her sister was the slayer did not make Dawnie immune to getting killed by a demon. "Power. He's got it. He's going to use it. You don't have it, so", the slayer trailed off as she saw her sister flip him over her back. The slayer was very proud. "Use that. Perfect", she complemented.

Dawn staked him but unfortunately she missed his heart and she panicked. Buffy felt like it was déjà vu because she thought she won and it was all too easy until he started to move.

Dawn missed her chance and now the vamp was on top about to bite her."Buffy", her sister cried out as the vamp broke skin.

This pulled the slayer out of memory lane and into action. She toyed with the vampire first before cutting his head off. "It's real. It's the only lesson, Dawn. It's always real. Let me see."

The slayer looked at Dawn's neck and inhaled the blood along with the fear.

"It's nothing, it's just a scrape. Plus, I had a plan the whole time", her sister shrugged.

"Really", the slayer asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, I planned to get killed, come back as a vampire, and bite you", her sister smirked.

"You wanted to be trained", the slayer reminded her.

"Well, just the next time when you're gonna disappear", the teen snapped but Buffy cut her off with a smile.

"You did pretty well", the slayer praised.

"I did", asked Dawnie hopefully. The slayer smiled bigger and agreed. "'Cause, you know, with the whole rolling thing, I was actually using his strength, and it was very tai chi. Plus I nearly got the heart."

Buffy liked the whole sister bonding thing. It was hard in the beginning to be around Dawn but know it was better than before. "My first time out, I missed the heart too", the slayer confessed.

Dawn eyes widened and she came to a complete stop not believing what she just heard. "No way", she stated in awe.

"Just the once", the slayer reminded.

Buffy walked back to pack up her weapons, before turning in the direction of home.

"Well, the next vampire I meet", her little sister stated extra geeked.

"The next vampire you meet, you run away. I just wish that was all we had to worry about. Vampires, demons... they're nothing compared to what's coming", Buffy warned.

"I know. I just can't believe its back."

Buffy and Dawn walked into the mansion hand in hand giggling about patrolling and terrified about Dawn's first day of high school.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into the room holding a sleeping Liam in his hand. "How was patrolling", he asked quietly not wanting to hurt the baby.<p>

Buffy eyed the sleepy little trouble maker. It was hard to believe in two more months he would be a year old. She looked at Dawn and then back to Angel. "Patrol was fine", she smiled eyeing the baby again. She swallowed harshly and looked away touching her throat in a lame attempt to stop the urge.

Dawn not noticing her sister's need for blood sat down in the chair next to Buffy and flashed her new scar. "Buffy let me get bite by this vamp but she told me she totally missed the heart too her first time so it's all good…he's dust now" she gushed,

Angel narrowed his eyes at Buffy, calming her through their link. These last few months she made him and everybody who knew this little secret keep quiet about it, leaving Dawn out in the dark about it. He watched as Buffy grew more uncomfortable by the minute as Dawn talked animatedly about her first slay.

"Uh Dawn, isn't tomorrow a school day" Angel asked changing the subject abruptly.

Dawn nodded and then groaned. "Okay, I know what that means…good night", she stated as sweetly as possible through clenched teeth.

"Dawn can you do me a favor and take Liam", he asked flashing his million watt smile.

Dawn rolled her eyes and kissed Buffy on the check before taking the baby and went up the stairs.

Angel waited till Dawn was out of sight before he knelt down before Buffy who had her head down in her palms. He gently touched her knee and her amber eyed connected with his. "When is the last time you've drink", he asked gently.

She stubbornly looked away from him.

"Buffy", he called out to her. This time she moved at a faster speed away from him so she could stare out of the window.

"I don't want to", the slayer responded. She hated being reminded of what she was.

Angel wrapped his arms around her. He was gently nuzzling her neck. "Beloved you need to feed", he pushed. His voice was a combination of smooth and firm and Buffy hated it.

"You are not my father", Buffy growled yanking herself from his grasps.

Angel closed his eyes barely suppressing a growl of his own. He had to remember that he loved his wife and even before her change a year ago she loved to test him. This was nothing but a fight for dominance.

He had been in LA for two months almost only coming home for the occasional weekend because of a really bad case. Therefore he wasn't there to monitor her feeding habits because she really only feed when he gave her his blood. "In case you've forgotten those babies upstairs are my kids and as their father I have to make sure their mother is okay…their safety comes first and last time I checked that was your motto too".

Buffy nodded and watched as Angel held out his arm for her. She quickly held it in her arms feeling the coldness of his skin. He shivered and Buffy looked up at him strangely.

Angel smirked and traced her lower lip begging for entrance. Buffy opened her mouth and Angel purposely nicked his finger on her fang. "It's still hard to believe sometimes that we're the same temperature at times", he grinned sadly.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Well as interesting as that is my love…I'm hungry", she pouted leaning back innocently.

Angel laughed as his face changed into his true face. "I think I can fix that", he smirked.

* * *

><p>Giles was riding a horse through the English countryside to an open field. Willow was there when he arrived staring at this exotic flower. "That doesn't belong there", Giles observed getting off his horse.<p>

"No, it doesn't", Will confessed sadly.

The two conversed over the things he didn't know, which wasn't much until Willow brought back up the flower. "It's all connected. The root systems, the molecules...the energy. Everything's connected."

The watcher smiled. "You sound like Miss Hartness", he commented.

Willow looked at Giles sadly. "She's taught me a lot", the Wicca confessed.

Giles was now extremely puzzled. "Then why aren't you in your lesson", he asked gently.

Willow felt bad. It was like she couldn't do anything right anymore. "Sorry", she sighed quietly.

"It's alright. She was just", Giles stopped trying to find the right word to describe it.

Willow knew the word he was tripping on. "Afraid", she supplied. "Yeah, they all are. The coven is—they're the most amazing women I've ever met. But there's this look that they get. Like I'm gonna turn them all into bangers and mash, or something. Which I'm not even really sure what that is."

Giles cleaned his glasses uncomfortable. He wanted to say otherwise but she was right. "They're cautious. I trust you understand that", he reminded her. He wanted to tell her it could be okay because after all her and Buffy were the closest he has to daughters and he wanted to shield them from everything but the watcher in him needs them to learn.

Willow bowed her head. "I don't have that much power, I don't think."

"Everything's connected. You're connected to a great power, whether you feel it or not", the watcher stressed.

"Well you should just take it from me", she snapped getting up and storming off.

Giles followed her. "You know we can't. This isn't a hobby or an addiction. It's inside you now, this magic. You're responsible for it."

Willow sighed tiredly. "Will they always be afraid of me?"

The watcher shrugged. "Maybe. Can you handle it?"

"I deserve a lot worse. I killed people, Giles", the red head reminded him.

Giles stopped and looked at her. "I've not forgotten."

"When you brought me here, I thought it was to kill me or to lock me in some mystical dungeon for all eternity or—with the torture. Instead, you go all Dumbledore on me. I'm learning about magic. All about energy and Gaia and root systems".

Giles stared at her closely. "Do you want to be punished", he asked.

She bowed her head defeated once more. "I wanna be Willow", she responded.

"You are. In the end, we all are who we are, no matter how much we may appear to have changed", replied Giles.

"I never told you why I did it", she whispered.

Giles gave her a confused look and she continued. "They said she was suffering from internal bleeding and she would bleed out", Willow confessed. "I thought her and Angel was really over and I couldn't lose my best friend at the hands of a monster…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback…<strong>

**They where at the hospital and Buffy had just gotten out of surgery. Will and Xander was waiting on their friend to wake up when the doctor came in and asked if they were family, to which they answered 'yes'. The doctor told them that through their friend would wake up from surgery they couldn't stop the internal bleeding and that she had a few hours or days before her heart gave out.**

"**Xander what are we going to do", Willow cried onto his chest.**

"**We'll leave you to say your goodbyes", acclaimed the doctor.**

**Xander nodded. "Willow you should at least bring back the kids", he said sadly.**

**Willow shook her head. "They shouldn't see her like this", she argued.**

**Xander wiped her tears. "After today they won't see her at all…all they have left is Dead Boy", Xander cried. "And I refuse to let him take them…not after what he did to Buff".**

**Willow was thinking. "That vampire", Will repeated thoughtfully. "Bring thou back from which was taken", Willow started to chant but as she got more into it her words became Latin. The next thing they knew Liam and Kathy was in the room floating. Willow went up to Kathy, while Xander held Liam.**

**Kathy looked at the pale sleepy form of her mother. "Mommy", she cried noticing that she smelled off.**

**Willow hugged her. "Don't you wanna help your mom", she asked.**

**Kathy stared at the still form of her mother and nodded.**

**Willow smiled and with a free hand waved over a needle to take blood.**

**Xander eyes widened. "Uh, Will what are you doing", he asked panicked.**

"**Saving Buffy…now Kathy I promised that this won't hurt a bit….don't you wanna be a brave girl and save mommy".**

**Kathy nodded again. Her trusting brown eyes flashed amber when Willow inserted the needle withdrawing the blood. Will used her magic to make sure the child didn't feel a thing. **

**Xander watched on horrified. "Will you remember what Giles said…there is a chance that Buffy could pull through but if we do this…she's going to be the last thing she slays…and her soul is going to be gone", he pleaded.**

**Willow gave Kathy to Xander and he juggled to hold both babies. "I have a theory…Katherine's blood is familiar to Buffy because it's already apart of her. All its doing is returning home…you should take them out just in case things get messy".**

"**Messy", Xander asked. "No…I'm not leaving you…send them to Dawn and Spike and I'll be with you every step of the way."**

**Willow kissed them both and when her lips left them they disappeared out of sight. She hen went over to Buffy while Xander grabbed Buffy's hand; Willow injected the blood into the slayer's neck. "May she awaken undamned", she chanted.**

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

Buffy's was getting ready to send Dawn off to her first day of school. She had been a nervous wreck, all the while Angel was chuckling at her fixing breakfast. The kids were picking up their mother's emotions and were also getting jittery as well.

Angel sighed as he juggled nursing Liam and setting the table. "Baby calm down", he stated as calm as possible.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "How can I calm down Angel…my sister is going to the core of the hell today", she hissed.

"Hell", Kathy repeated.

Buffy groaned. "Sweetie no…how many times have I told you don't repeat mommy because she doesn't mean to say big words in front of you", the slayer cooed bending down to kiss Kathy on the forehead.

Dawn giggled.

"This is not funny", the slayer snapped just as the doorbell rung. "Dawn", Buffy freaked out. "Xander's here", she stated panicking all over again.

Dawn looked over at Angel with a very amused expression on her face. "Just a minute", she called out while she was happily stuffing her face.

Buffy huffed as Dawn put more pancakes on her plate and Kathy played with the syrup. She briefly considered this being a very bad idea for a toddler to have syrup. She looked back over to Dawn and then raced to the door to late Xander in. She was still getting used to her new speed; it was like she was learning her new strength when she was just starting to be the slayer.

"G'morning", Xander greeted.

"Will you hurry up", Buffy screamed. She then turned to Xander. "I cooked breakfast", she stated.

Xander raised an eyebrow as Angel came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. Xander gave him a silent nod in greeting before speaking. "You let her cook…we know it can't kill you but think of the kids", he groaned.

Angel smiled. "Don't worry her definition of cooking is waking me up and telling me to cook while she pours orange juice in the cups".

Buffy twisted around to playfully hit Angel offended. "I also made you a cup of blood this morning", she added.

The guys rolled their eyes. "Xander help yourself, there is more than enough", Angel said as they walked into the kitchen.

Xander eyed the pancakes and eggs lovingly. "God I love Deadboy's cooking" he mused.

"My sister's about to go to the same high school that tried to kill me for three years. I can't change districts, I can't afford private school, and I can't begin to prepare for what could possibly come out of there. So, peachy with a side of keen, that would be me. Thanks for caring everybody", Buffy fumed.

Xander looked once more at the food before deciding that his life was more important and went to the dining room table to lay out the floor plan of the school with Angel and Buffy following close behind. He showed them the floor plans and Angel noticed that the hell mouth was now under the principal's office.

"So did you guys give her the thing yet", he whispered.

"No, we were saving it", Angel stated revealing a box and handed it to Buffy.

Dawn was eager to know what was inside the box. "What is it", she asked.

Buffy smiled. "A back to school gift", she replied handing Dawn her nice little gift.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "It's a weapon isn't it", she asked still pretty happy that her sister and brother in law were giving her a weapon to take to school.

Buffy face was dead serious. "Yes it is", she stated.

Angel closed the door behind the three and walked back into the kitchen to Liam and Kathy. "Well, it looks like it's just the three of us", he teased.

Liam made an untranslatable noise and Kathy giggled. "Hell", she shouted in glee.

Angel groaned and went to pour him another cup of blood before cleaning Kathy's syrup mess.

* * *

><p>"Tough to let 'em go, huh", asked a dark skinned man walking up toward them.<p>

Buffy smiled nervously, knowing she was beyond the point where it was allowed to be if you weren't a student. "Hi", she greeted nervously.

"I'm Robin Wood. New principal", the man introduced himself reaching out his hand at the beautiful blond woman.

Buffy was obliviously that he was checking her out. "Oh, uh, Buffy O Domhnallain. This is Dawn."

The principal frowned at the weird surname. "Nice to meet you", he stated kindly hiding his confusion.

"Hi", Dawn greeted. It was so awkward knowing that the principal had the hots for her sister.

"So you're the new principal. I expected you to be more... aged" the slayer confessed.

Mr. Woods was amused. "Huh. You seem a bit young to have such a gown-up daughter", he teased back.

Buffy blushed. "Oh. Uh, uh, no. Sister", she rambled.

"Oh, right, um, of course", he apologized.

"You didn't really think she's my... it's my hair. I have mom hair", she moaned touching her hair. She told Angel she needed a hair cut but he made her miss her appointment and now she looked old.

"No..." Dawn quickly assured her.

" Buffy is quite an unusual name…was your last name summers once by any chance", he asked. The slayer eyes narrowed as she nodded. The principal smiled and went on. "I actually have heard of you, Miss Summers. Graduated from the old high school, am I right?"

Buffy folded her arms. "Uh, yeah and I'm married now hence the name change. How did you—", she trailed off not liking someone knowing her history but nothing of his.

He shrugged secretively. "Well, I better get back to work. Gotta start deadening young minds. It's really nice to meet you. You have fun", he supplied completely ignoring Buffy's question.

Class hadn't even started but the slayer was on high alert.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Angel was seated before Kathy. He was grinning now. "Okay so here's how you play princess, you have to find Daddy but you must keep the blind fold on", he warned.<p>

Kathy stared at her father and cocked her head to the side like her mother. It was a sign that she was either confused or really bored. He sighed. " I wanna see how good your sense of smell is sweetheart", he stated.

"Now remember when mommy was teaching you how to count to ten the other day", he asked tying the blind fold around her head.

She nodded.

"Well then Katherine, let me here ye count and after you get to ten come and get me…but you have to keep on the blind fold…if you when we can have cookies".

"YAY Cookies", she shrieked.

He laughed and kissed her on her forehead. "You can start now", he whispered before slipping into the shadows.

He figured it was never to late to prepare Kathy for the life she was bound to be a part of. She needed to trust her senses and remember her family's and be able to recognize it just as much as she needed to tell people that her mother name was Buffy in a crisis.

He made sure everything was safe and they where in the training room where there was nothing but space in abundance. He could see his little princess stuttering over her numbers as he watched behind her.

Angel was going to start off slow and then when she passed he would go a further distance and then he would have the others do it as well.

He had barely hard her get to ten when he felt someone pulling his leg. He stared down at his little girl hugging him tightly looking up at him with her blindfold still firmly attached.

"Gotcha Papa", she cheered.

She was fast, he noted. Angel leaned down to remove the blindfold and picked her up swinging her around. "That ye did lass", he cheered.

"Cook-e now", she ordered and Angel laughed.

"a rá le do thoil", Angel reprimanded.

Kathy cocked her head to the side and pouted. Angel translated it in English telling her to say please before repeating it in his native tongue. He read in one of his many parenting books that kids picked up on languages best if it is used in the house and the cradle was the best time to start that lesson.

Any times when it was just the two, well now three including her sleeping brother, he would use his native tongue. He was also teaching Dawn and Buffy certain words, although Dawn was picking it up much quicker than her sister.

"le do th-o-il", she asked sweetly.

* * *

><p>Turned out the slayer was right to be on high alert. Angry ghost tried to kill Dawn and she saw someone she hoped she would never see again.<p>

Buffy and Dawn arrived home to find Angel passed out on the couch. Kathy was having a tea party and Liam was asleep in his play pin. Buffy chuckled and kissed Kathy on the cheek. "Angel look as if he was running from angry dead guys", Dawn giggled.

The vamp in question groaned. "Angry dead guys….honey are you okay", he asked getting up and examining his wife's face.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him. "It's just high school", she teased kissing him softly.

"Just high school", Angel asked warily.

Buffy wanted to laugh at his expression.

Dawn groaned. "Going up stairs now…you guys are gross and by the way get used to being with the kids 24/7 because sissy got a job there" she teased and ran up the stairs as Buffy screamed after her.

Liam started crying. Buffy quickly picked him up and started to soothe him.

Angel smiled at her. "So a job", he asked watching as she rocked there little boy to sleep.

Buffy blushed. "Well I was going to talk to you but I already said yes…I'm sorry but I just had to grasp at the opportunity to watch over Dawn…well the Hellmouth and Dawn all front and center…does this makes me a bad wife…a bad mother", she asked pained.

She pulled Liam closer to her and inhaled his scent. He smelt just like Angel with a hint of vanilla.

Angel smiled at her. "It just makes you a very good slayer", he told her. He could feel how hurt she was by it and he ran his fingers through his hair. "You're fantastic", he told her honestly. "Getting a job doesn't mean you don't love us…your mother had a job and she loved you".

The slayer eyes brightened. "Really", she whispered.

"Yea Buffy…now tell me what is this shiny new job of yours", he asked.

Buffy muttered something incoherent and Angel took a step closer to hear better.

"Did you say guidance counselor", he asked.

Buffy nodded. "You don't think it's stupid..i mean me a counselor …who would have thought", she stated.

Angel kissed her forehead. "You have a lot to teach and people have a lot to learn", he advised.

Buffy walked up the stairs and into the nursery. "I hope so, but Angel", Buffy asked looking up to him suddenly. "Do I have mom hair", she asked.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Kathy was still seating at her little pink table pouring imaginary tea three four; herself, Mr. Gordo and a seamlessly empty chair.<p>

"So Kathy did you know my name is Kathy too", said the thing seating in the chair. "I thought your dad was everything…my hero but you can't trust him unless you get daddy to join us. Only then can we be together", she said. The little girl was about five years older than Angel Kat with brown hair and brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...it was short but i didn't want to rewrite an episode that i really couldn't change all that much but shorter chapter means quicker update so like always tell me what you think and i'll be waiting!<strong>


	43. The Soul

Hey...hey...hey...what i tell you...

Thanks for the review. I'm happy you like it.

disclaimers alert:: I do not own Buffy or Angel but if i did this is how the story would go!

* * *

><p><strong>A girl was running around scared after dark. She has hot pink hair with black bangs on her forehead, a nose ring, and a metal collar. She was wearing all black, with a skeleton shirt, long pants, a leather jacket and boots. She went through an interior door and jumped down to the next level. Two people were chasing her dressed in hooded cloaks. <strong>

**She ran out through an exterior door and proceeded to scale down the building. Finally, she thought she was safe when she got through a doorway to the outside near a crowd of club patrons. However the girl was pushed back inside by her pursuers. **

**They closed the door behind them and start to fight with her. She was knocked to the ground and was lying on her back. Finally, one of the robed people pulled out a curved silver dagger and tried to stab her, but she blocked his move. **

**The other robed person also had a dagger though and stabbed her. She winced, and the men put up their daggers and left. The dead girl then turns her head and in a creepy low voice that didn't sound like hers she uttered, **_**"**__**From beneath you, it devours."**_

Buffy awoke screaming. The pain was so real and the girl was so young. She turned to see a really concern Angel.

He was rubbing her back now that she was awake to calm her. "You haven't had one of those in a while, nice to know you're still the chosen one", he whispered soothingly. "What did you see", he asked gently.

"I heard screaming", the slayer supplied still trying to get her wits in order.

Angel nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Beneath you, it devours. That's what she said, and then they... There's more like her, Angel. Out there somewhere."

Buffy moved to look out the window. She noticed it was pitched dark and she had a frown on her face. She turned to look at Angel with a defeated face. "And they're gonna die."

* * *

><p>This was Buffy's first day of work. Of course she been to school for psychology but having Kathy and then Liam, not to mention saving the world and raising Dawn sort of put that on hold. Now here she was being a counselor with her own cubicle.<p>

"We'll sort of feel our way around. Some students will be sent to you, and others, I'm hoping, will start to come in on their own", the principal was explaining.

The slayer froze. "What if they don't? Should I panic", she asked panicking herself.

"You'll be surprised, Buffy. You're the youngest, and, uh, least stuffy member of this faculty. I think the students are gonna want to come in and talk to you. And when they do, don't evaluate them. Just listen. They need to feel like there's someone around here who actually understands them." He breathed in deeply. He couldn't believe he was drooling over a married woman.

Buffy smiled, already liking the job. "Can I give detention", she asked excitedly already loving the irony. She knew some of her teachers were probably turning in their graves.

Woods smiled. "OK by me. A little authority can be a wonderful thing. Just remember that while you are here to help, you're not here to be their friend. Trust me, you open that door, and these students will eat you alive", he warned.

Buffy was immediately interested to see how much of the school's history he knew. "You heard about Principal Flutie, right", she inquired. He was the one that actually was eaten by the students.

"Hmm", asked Woods looking clueless.

The slayer smiled lamely. "Forget it". She then started to get comfy in her new chair.

"Buffy, relax. There's only three things these kids understand: the boot, the bat, and the bastinado", he joked.

Buffy stared at him with a calculating expression, not getting the joke. The principal hurried and explained.

"It's the... it's a... it's a bad joke. It's the bastinade. No one ever knows what that thing is", he explained fumbling over words.

Buffy continued to stare at him. "Wooden rod to slap the soles of the feet in Turkish prisoners, but if made with the correct wood makes an awesome Billy club" she supplied, hoping that he would get why she didn't laugh.

Torturing people wasn't funny but she tried to lighten the mood a tad with her 'Billy club' comment. She vaguely remembered getting tutored by one of those things and closed her eyes at the painful experience.

The principal put his hands in his pocket. He had underestimated her intelligence but he was pleased to know that she was more than just a pretty face. "I think you're gonna fit in just fine. Is there something else", he asked gently.

Buffy toyed with her diamond ring on her finger. Um…yeah. Uh, just one more thing", she stated standing up. She hated feeling intimated and needed to feel powerful in this situation. "I was, uh, just curious, you know, uh—not that I'm not grateful or anything. But, uh, I guess I was wondering why I—", she trailed off hoping he would know what she was trying to say.

"Have this job", he finished.

"I still haven't finished college."

"I know. These students need someone around here who understands them, and I need someone who understands these students. Why? Is there something about you that I don't know that maybe I should", he asked giving her a way out. He was giving her a way to confessed to what he already knew. He still wanted to see her in action though and he couldn't wait for the opportunity.

"Nothing I can think of", was her easy reply.

Principal Woods slumped a little defeated but he should have known she wouldn't have just told anybody about being a slayer. "Oh, if you'll excuse me. First catch of the day. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna have a look around. Get to know the place. Make sure it's all... school-like."

After he left Buffy started for the basement.

Last week she thought she saw Spike roaming the basement when she was trying to stop the ghost from killing her sister. He was as crazy as his sire and she was at first scared but realized that he had no power over her.

She was stronger than him and he would never come close to doing that again, but still she couldn't have him underneath the school acting crazy. That wasn't safe but she also couldn't tell Angel because Angel would kill him. She paused slightly wondering why that was a bad thing.

"Spike", she called into the darkness. All she heard with her advance hearing was rats and she sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Willow was staring at the suitcase mocking her from the doorway. She wasn't ready but life never waited for anyone. Giles was telling her the taxi was there but she wasn't ready to leave. How was she supposed to face her friends after all she had done?<p>

"Willow, we could spend another two years here training and practicing and learning to hone your powers and still there'd be no way of knowing for sure that the friends you left behind you are still your friends", were the watcher's wise words.

That didn't help any but she knew she had to go. As she sat on the plane she mulled over another piece of advice from Giles, "trust yourself and others may follow". She never had been the confident one but now she had to try.

* * *

><p>Things had been hot and heavy in LA and with the birth of Christian Doyle Chase the gang was really strained with keeping up the momentum.<p>

Wesley had stepped in and the slayer, though she may not agreed with his methods tried to tell Angel how the ex watcher was not trying to give their kids to Holtz but the alternative of what he was planning to do did not set well with the vampire either.

Buffy got him from wanting to kill him on sight but he still didn't want to be in a room with him unless she was there. Therefore Wes only helped out when Angel was in Sunnydale so the two wouldn't cross paths. Angel didn't trust Wesley and therefore the kids haven't set foot in LA since the accident. A fact that his wife hated because she didn't like being separated from him and the longer the case; the longer he was away.

Angel and Buffy was in their bedroom intertwined in the sheets. The kids were taking a nap and Angel thought it was the perfect time to tell her about his call from LA and how they needed him.

Buffy on the other hand had other ideas on what she wanted to do while the children were sleeping, which was the reason Angel was in bed too tired to move.

"You sure seem in a hurry to get rid of me", Angel teased as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

Buffy grinned a she turned and played with his hair. "I don't want you to lose sight on things in LA…but you know how much I love you to be here", she confessed.

Angel moved closer. "Right here…as in here", he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Closer", she whispered breathlessly.

In a blink of an eye he flipped them so he was on top and Buffy was flat on her back. "Is this the right spot lass", he asked pulling her leg and wrapping it around his back to pull her closer.

"This is definitely the right spot", the slayer acknowledged with a low moan.

He breathed in her scent as he kissed her neck. "I'm going to miss you"', he whispered.

"Miss later…kiss now", the slayer commanded.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Xander came over with a damsel in distress. Angel had already left but how was she going to turn away someone who needed help.<p>

So there she sat listening to the woman talk about a big scary worm that ate her dog. It almost sounded like Buffy's dream but the slayer knew that the thing she was dreaming about was much bigger than that.

Out of nowhere Spike showed up. He claimed that he wanted to help. She had confessed to both Xander and Dawn about what had happened months ago and why Spike ran. Needless to say nobody was happy to see him.

She was shocked to see him, here out of all places because Angel was gunning for his heart but she was sort of happy that he wasn't crazy. Something about Spike was rubbing the slayer the wrong way. She wrinkled up her nose and chalked it under the fact that he smelt weird and watched him like a hawk.

"Who is that", asked the lady Xander saved.

"He's... it's Buffy's", Dawn trailed off not knowing what to call Spike.

"Brother-in-law", Xander supplied with disgust.

"And I'm thinking it's a little more complicated than just that", the lady stated.

"Always is", replied Xander.

* * *

><p>Buff and Spike were out in the gardens for some privacy. She still couldn't believe he was here. "Do not start by saying you're sorry", the slayer warned.<p>

Spike nodded sadly. "I didn't come here to atone."

Buffy eyes narrowed. "Then what the hell do you want", she asked.

Spike sighed. "I'm here to help you", he promised. He was uncomfortable to be here to knowing that Angel could show up at any minute but he had to help. He had done too much of not helping.

"Help me with what", the slayer hissed annoyed.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. You're the slayer", he stated.

Buffy just crossed her arms and let him talk. "Connected to the visions. Long line of worthies, right? I'm just a guy with his ear to the ground, and even I can feel it. Something's coming. I don't know what exactly, but something's brewing. And it's so big, ugly and damned it makes you and me look like little bitty puzzle pieces. I mean, if I'm wrong, say so. Lovely. No hard feelings. I'll go out that door and you can lock it behind me with any spell you like. So, am I wrong", asked Spike.

Buffy squinted up her nose in distaste. "Everything about you is wrong, Spike", she hissed.

He began to walk to the door.

He looked like a lost puppy so Buffy shrugged and decided to let him have a bone. "But something is coming", she confided in him.

"You're gonna need some help", Spike asked hopefully.

Buffy was still warily of him. "Since when did you become the champion of the people", she asked. Here was William the Bloody trying to help…for free. Something was up and the slayer knew to keep your friends close and your enemy's closer.

Spike shrugged sadly. "I didn't. I'm just a guy who can lend a hand, if you'll let me. Ball's in your court, slayer."

* * *

><p>Buffy came from the garden's with Spike giving orders. She hurriedly went to go put on her coat. "OK, we're gonna split. Two pairs. Whatever this creature is, it's burrowing through solid ground. That means a strength and power that we don't usually deal with, but we may have to get used to now that the Hell Mouth is getting all perky", she stated opening her weapons chest.<p>

The lady who was named Nancy whispered to Xander about calling the police.

Xander gave her a look. "And tell them", he asked hoping she had an awesome answer that didn't end with him going into a crazy home.

The lady understood. "I'll stop interrupting."

The slayer pointed at Xander. "Xander, take Nancy home. Drive, don't walk and try not to stop 'til you get there", she ordered.

"Is your wife always this... commanding", asked Nancy. She was trying to sound interested but she sounded more like a jealous pursuer.

Xand almost chocked at the idea. "Who? Buffy? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. See, uh, I mean, she's a girl, and she's a friend, but she's not my wife. And I have enough problems with her husband so please no".

Dawn was amused at Xander sobbing all over Nancy. "Xander", the girl buzzed.

Xander turned to face Dawn. The younger girl gestured casually to the side of her mouth and brushed it. "A little drool", she whispered.

Xander turned to face Nancy with a nervous laugh.

"Spike and I will check out the scene", the slayer informed.

Xander looked as if Buffy was crazy. "OK, in the biggest way, I am not loving this plan. I am not loving Spike", he shouted. He then came closer to Buffy and whispered, "He tried to rape you."

Buffy gulped. She knew telling Xander was a bad idea; she just didn't want him to find out from Spike. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "And he failed. I know I can take him. Xander, take Nancy home; Spike and I will patrol."

"I'm command central, so everybody check in with me", Dawn announced proudly clapping her hands. Everybody looked at her funny. "OK, I'll be here doing my homework and keeping an eye on the kids, but the other one sounded cooler", Dawn stated.

Buffy eyes softened a little. "Be safe…call me if something happens and I mean anything. Bottles are in the fridge and Kathy's cup is already set up in the fridge as well…just don't forget to heat it up." Buffy then hardened her demeanor. "Let's go", she ordered talking to Spike.

Spike started to follow after the slayer but Dawn stopped him. "Spike. You sleep, right? You. Vampires. You sleep", she asked. She was really unsure on the matter.

Spike sighed. He really missed the kid but he was not in the mood to inform her on vamps way of life. "Yeah. What's your point, niblet", he wondered.

She looked at him with a hard expression. "Well, I can't take you in a fight or anything, even with a chip in your head. But you do sleep. If you hurt my sister at all... touch her... you're gonna wake up on fire."

* * *

><p>Buffy and Spike were patrolling looking for the location where Nancy's dog was abducted. They were talking without eye contact and things were pretty awkward.<p>

"You're awfully quiet", Spike stated trying to make with the small talk. Unless it was a life or death situation, Buffy hated small talk.

"Wouldn't know what to say", was her simply reply.

"Fine with me. I was more half-expecting to get an earful anyway. And when exactly did your sister get unbelievably scary", he asked wondering if that was just from being around Angel for long periods of time.

Buffy stopped walking. She was so feed up with him."What are you doing", she asked trying to keep it together. She had to think of the bigger picture.

Spike turned to look her in the eyes. "What? I told you once, straight up, I'm here to help, and that's all."

His blue eyes shone with sincerity but all Buffy could see was lust and him being on top of her. The slayer looked away and sighed with relief as he changed the subject.

"Think this here is our spot", he asked.

"How'd you guess", Buffy asked sarcastically looking at the huge hole in the ground.

"I don't fancy sticking my head in there", he drawled out.

"Well, if something bites it off, that'd be a clue", she snared coldly.

Spike looked at her and conceded to investigate the broken sidewalk further. He bent down on one knee with the flashlight in hand to look inside the hole.

"So, what happened to you", asked the slayer cocking her head to the side.

"When you saw me. Those ghostly types in the school basement got in my head. Made me flat-out, bug-shaggin' crazy. And I'm not exactly braggin' about it, but they were stronger than I was. Made me see things, do things", he said distractedly only giving her half the story.

He stopped investigating and looked her in the eyes. "And how come you never told anyone that you saw me", he asked hurt. He was wondering why Angelus haven't came and tried to put a bloody stake in his chest.

"I don't know. I guess I was partly hoping you were some kind of mirage", she confessed.

"Sorry to disappoint", Spike apologized. He knew what he did was wrong; even without a soul. He was just thankful that she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Not your fault", the slayer shrugged.

"Hold the torch, would you", he asked.

Buffy looked at the flashlight he was holding trying to find a way to get it without touching him but the way he was holding it made that impossible. She hurried up and snatched it from him but the moment they touched it was like she was there in that room again. She was screaming and struggling. She fought hard to control her breathing. She needed a shower. She needed Angel.

"Look, this... us working together—it's not a way for me to save you from my husband or even leave my husband, if that's what you want", she snapped trying to make that very clear.

"It's not. Look, I can't blame you for being all skittish", he told her. His voice was filled with grief. He remembered how her heart stopped and how she was so still and broken. It, just like so many other horrid things he done ate him up inside. Now she was right there and still unreachable.

The slayer snorted. "Skittish? That's not a word I would use for it. You tried to rape me. I don't have the words."

"Neither do I. I can't say sorry. Can't use forgive me. All I can say is: Buffy, I've changed."

"I believe you", Buffy confessed.

Spike looked hopeful. "Well, that's something", he managed trying to keep his expression even.

"I just don't know what you've changed into. You come back to town. You make with the big surprises. Twice. I don't know what your game is, Spike, but I know there's something you're not telling me."

* * *

><p>Xander figured out the big worm demon. It was Anya and her vengeance demon ways. He called everybody and told them to meet at the bronze. He even called Deadboy and told him about their unexpected visitor. It wasn't like he was best friends with Angel know but he knew Angel was about the only thing that could protect Buffy from Spike. Angel told him that he would be in Sunnydale within the next two hours and to make sure Spike stayed put.<p>

At the Bronze, Anya and Spike got into a big fight, which caused Buffy and Spike to get into a big fight. Once she hit him it was like she couldn't stop. Her eyes took on an amber hint to them and she knew that she wanted to kill him. Their little fight ended up on the bronze balcony; where Spike first kissed her. She was disgusted at his taunting but she was brought back to earth when the woman from earlier screamed.

It seemed like her ex, the big giant worm, had found her. Luckily she wasn't far and the slayer took toward the rooftops trying to make haste in coming to the lady's aid with Spike following behind her.

Spike searched for a weapon to use against the big ugly worm. He was too geeked to be able to be useful and show Buffy that he was there to help that he quickly threw the pipe at the thing right when it turned back to a human.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't mean to do it. He already had so much blood on his hands. He took off into the night in regret.

* * *

><p>Buffy was searching everywhere for Spike but once she got close enough she tracked his scent to a chapel. The slayer had to admit that it was a very useful skill, even if she thought it was very creepy.<p>

She walked into the small chapel searching for him but he was nowhere to be found. She sniffed the air. "Still playing games Spike", she asked turning around to face him. "What the hell are you doing", she questioned taking in his shirtless state.

"It didn't work. Costume. Didn't help. Couldn't hide", he stated talking once more like a mad man.

Buffy didn't know what to make out of it. "No more mind games, Spike", she warned.

Spike bowed his head in shame. He couldn't help it, with all these people in his head. It was Angelus fault. He was the king of mind games…he made him want to be better at them. "No more mind games. No more mind."

Buffy looked at the scars on his chest and wondered where he got them. She tentatively reached out to touch him but he pulled away violently. "Tell me what happened to you", she whispered horrified at all the scars.

"Hey, hey, hey! No touching. Am I flesh? Am I flesh to you? Feed on flesh. My flesh. Nothing else. Not a spark", he nodded. " Oh, fine. Flesh then. Solid through", he stated unzipping his pants. ."Get it hard; service the girl."

Buffy was disgusted and smacked his hands away from his pants."Stop it", she ordered.

Spike reflexively reached up and grabbed her by the throat. Buffy acting on her own reflexes grabbed his shoulder and threw him across the room. Spike landed on top of some pews and broke them into pieces.

"Spike, have you completely lost your mind", the slayer asked walking closer to him. He reminded her of his late sire. That crazy demon who thought her baby was a doll.

"Well, yes. Where've you been all night", he asked surprised that he fooled her for this long.

"I dreamed of killing you."

While keeping an eye on him, Buffy bent down to pick up a large splinter from the broken pews at her feet to use as a stake, if necessary.

The vampire started to pace. He was at war with himself. "I think they were dreams. So weak. Did you make me weak, thinking of you, holding myself, and spilling useless buckets of salt over your... ending? Angel—he should've warned me. He makes a good show of forgetting, but it's here, in me, all the time", he growled. He walked to her from behind. "The spark… I wanted to give you what you deserve, and I got it. They put the spark in me and now all it does is burn", he moaned gripping at his chest.

Buffy was shocked to disbelief. She knew she sensed something in him. "Your soul", she realized in awe. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Spike laughed bitterly. "Bit worse for lack of use", he joked but it was humorless.

* * *

><p>Dawn looked at Buffy like she had lost her mind. They stood in the kitchen, while Buffy heated up some blood for Spike. "What is wrong with you", hissed Dawn.<p>

Buffy sighed tiredly. "Look Dawn he's family and he needs us right now", she told her sister gently.

"What he need is a stake", she snapped back. "What would Angel say plus AJ and Kat upstairs…have you lost your mind".

Buffy groaned and rubbed her temples. She couldn't tell Dawn about Spike's soul. It wasn't her secret to tell and she knew a thing about secrets. "Look he's hurt and he's chained up right now….he is not going to hurt anyone", Buffy promised before gripping the counter and cursing.

Suddenly the sisters heard a loud thud from below and raced to see what the source of it was. The only problem was that Buffy already knew what it was.

Dawn reached the sight first and gasped to see a bloody chained up Spike lying brokenly beneath Angel.

Buffy raced passed Dawn to stop Angel from kicking Spike in the ribs. Spike wasn't even trying to fight back.

"Angel please", she cried using all her strength to keep him at bay. She searched for a sign of compassion but found none in his cold amber eyes.

"You should have called me but thanks for chaining him up for me", he supplied.

Spike looked up at her betrayed and Buffy cringed. "That was not what I was doing…he needs help…please can we go upstairs and talk".

Angel shook her off and started to advance at the younger vamp. "No talk…kill", he growled. "Get ye sorry ass up and fight me like a demon", he sneered at Spike. "Always trying to test me boy".

Buffy looked at Dawn who looked sick with all the blood. "Please go upstairs, your scaring Dawn".

Angel looked once more at Spike before following dawn and Buffy up the stairs and locked the door to the basement. The best part about this lock was that it could only be unlocked from the outside. He didn't want Spike to leave anytime soon.

While Buffy and Dawn where having their 'you're not my mom' argument he went to the training room and opened his weaponry chest. He pulled out a really sharp blade and some gloves before going into Buffy's chest. In there he took out a bottle of holy water and smiled at it.

"Angel what are you doing", Buffy asked closing the double doors behind her. "Spike needs you right now…he doesn't need you beating him to death".

Angel sat the items down and turned to face his raging wife with a fury of his own. "Did you forget what he tried to do to you", he growled.

Buffy was trying not to cry again and looked away from Angel.

"He tried to force himself on you while you pleaded for him to stop. I had to watch all of it from an invisible glass window while he fondled you and tore your clothing…am I ringing any bells here lover".

"It wasn't him", the slayer whispered.

Angel did a double take. "Then who the hell was it because I'm going to burn him alive", he sneered.

"Angel he has a soul", Buffy pleaded. "You can't blame him for the sins of the demon".

Angel looked her dead in the eyes. His face was cold and uncaring. "I know and soul or no soul he's mine to do as I see fit", he shrugged.

"How can you say that", she cried. "After the time you came back from being Angelus and the looks and now you're going to stand here and tell me that it doesn't matter".

Angel reached out a hand to her but she flung it away. "I can't believe we're having this conversation…did you like what he did…want a little repeat", he asked backing her up against the wall.

He could tell he hurt her and he cursed. He pulled her to him forcefully but gently as she fought to be let go. "I'm sorry baby but I see you hurt and it cuts me up inside", he told her as he rubbed her back waiting for her hiccups to subside.

Buffy looked up hopefully. "So you're not going to kill him" she asked.

Angel smiled and kissed her cheek. "No me love I'm not", he confessed.

Buffy eyed him before burying herself in his embrace.

"You are", he stated simply and she pulled away. "I'm going to torture him similar to what happened to Riley but Spike's going to heal faster and so this is going to be an everyday thing. I'm going to show him how hell is and right when he begs for me to end it I'll stop and feed him and wait for the next day. Maybe after a few months of that I'll be willing to call it even and forgive him. Who knows but Liam's should be up any minute now, wanting to use the bathroom so I'll let you think on that love", he said kissing her on the cheek again.

* * *

><p>Buffy went back down the basement with a cup of blood in her hands. She saw Spike crawled up in a little ball mumbling to himself. He reminded her so much of Angel when he came back from hell. He was so lost and confused. She offered him the blood cautiously as he stared at her. "You heard the conversation then I figure", she stated lamely. "Angel will come around", she tried.<p>

Spike looked at her. "He would", Spike agreed taking the blood and sipping it. "But that you got there isn't Angel pet", he told her. Buffy eyes widened in protest but he knew she knew. "Not really…he's a ticking time bomb…that Angelus there…I should know he made me".

Buffy eyes flashed amber. "He is not Angelus", she growled and Spike stared in horror.

"Buffy…how", he asked.

Buffy looked away. "It was how you could…hurt me but you first how you get it. The truth would be nice", she told him.

He shook his head frantically. "I-I wanted to get it out…that thing in my head. Went through a lot of trouble", he spat bitterly.

Buffy nodded and moved closer to him until she was seated right beside him. Spike continued to tell the story and he bust out crying at the end. "They're messing with my head again", he cried flinging himself on the slayer.

Buffy cried for him. She couldn't let Angel do what he was going to do. She couldn't let Angel torture Spike's soul. She rubbed his back the same way she would Katherine. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

He looked up confused until he felt something stab him from behind. It was a stake and Buffy never missed.

"I couldn't let him torment a helpless soul", she stated.

He smiled sadly. His blue eyes were wise with understanding and regret as he turned to ash.

Buffy looked up to the regretful eyes of Angel. "How are you doing", he asked from the stairs.

Buffy cocked her head to the side. When someone kills a vampire childe their sire or grandsire can feel it. The closer they are the more it affects them. She knew it was painful for him and sad because to her knowledge Spike was the last one left. Yet here he was asking if she was okay.

But with that aside she felt extremely better, what was wrong with her. "Better", she supplied hating herself for it.

Angel wrapped his arms around her and together they cried.

* * *

><p>Later that night, or early that morning Buffy put the phone down back on the receiver. Giles had just called her. It was almost dawn and she was surprised Angel stayed sleep while the phone rang. He opted not to go back to LA for the night and now she was more than happy. Giles had just informed her that something was about to happen and that he was sending Willow back early.<p>

What was Buffy to do? Tell him no when Willow was already on her way back. They had two days and even though Buffy had months to cope, she couldn't do it. This woman played with their lives and now she was just supposed to welcome her back into it.

A part of her knew that she had to forgive Willow but a greater part of her didn't want to. For Willow to be safe and welcomed she had to make sure Angel didn't try to kill her.

Buffy sighed as she stared at her sleeping husband. She rolled her eyes and went to check on the kids. There was no way she was going to sleep. She watched Liam sleep peacefully for a while. She smoothed out his dark hair and placed a kiss on his forehead before going down the hall to check on Kathy.

She paused before coming to close because she heard voices. She didn't smell anyone but her senses were going haywire.

"Papa won't do it", she heard her little girl cry.

* * *

><p>The first stood impatient in the little girl's room. This creature could do marvelous thing if coached correctly. "He will my sweet…auntie will not steer you wrong", the first cooed. "Are you willing to do Auntie a favor", it asked.<p>

The little girl nodded hesitantly.

It smiled. "Come with me and then Daddy will follow you…I can take you to meet some old friends and you guys could play games…Kathy like games right" it asked.

Kathy smiled brightly. "Cook-es", she asked.

"Yeah all the cookies you want", the first replied. It then morphed into Buffy. "Don't worry Angel Kat. I'll never let anybody hurt you", she stated.

Kathy looked at the thing that was now her mother and started to cry.

The first panicked. "Sweetheart, stop crying mommy's right here", she said wishing she could just kill the baby but it had plans.

Kathy started to growl at the thing mimicking her father. Faint lines could be seen on her face but other than that it was smooth. "Not mommy", she cried.

The first cursed. She should have just stayed as the aunt. She turned as the doors were opened in a rush and the slayer busted in. The first looked amused as the slayer looked around for any sighs of danger. She hurriedly morphed back into Kathy. "It was just a magic trick…I thought you would like it…I didn't mean anything by it…please don't say anything", she asked.

"Baby what's wrong…who was you talking to", asked the slayer holding her daughter for dear life.

Angel came into the room and flickered on the lights. "What happened", he ordered.

Buffy looked at her little girl. "She was just about to tell me", Buffy stated kissing Kathy's forehead and smoothing her blond locks. Kathy just buried her head into Buffy's shirt. Buffy looked back at Angel extremely worried.

"Bad dream", he supplied. "Come on you can sleep with us tonight princess. Between the two of us mommy and daddy can keep the monsters away", he stated taking her from Buffy and swung her around.

Buffy watched them with a smile. She then picked up Mr. Gordo and took him with her. She looked around the room once more swearing she heard voices.

"Buffy", Angel called.

She turned off the lights to the room and went to follow them leaving the first in the dark.

It stood grinning evilly. "That's what you think".

* * *

><p><strong>Pennies for your thoughts?<strong>

**Well until next time!**


	44. One Step Forward:Ten Back

**Sorry for the long delay...thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Buffy stood in the door to the training room fondly watching Angel do push-ups. Their precious Liam was lying beneath him and each time he would go down he would blow a raspberry at the baby.<p>

Kathy was finding it entertaining to crawl underneath him or over him all the while Angel never wavered. Even if that meant that sometimes he had to use one arm instead of two.

Buffy laughed as Kathy pulled Angel's ears. He then vamped out and growled playfully at them causing both of the kids to bust out in a fit of laughter. She wondered if it was a good thing to teach them that vamps were playful but she wouldn't ruin their laughter and play time for anything in the world.

She was happy that Angel wasn't hiding his true face from their kids and when they were distress or fussy that would be the only thing to calm them down. It wasn't the first time she noticed and loved the change in Angel. Had it not been for Darla Buffy probably would have still been clueless that he was a vamp. Buffy smiled as she thought about their first kiss and he vamped out before flying through the window.

The slayer moved from her comfy position and closer to her angels. "Mind if I join you guys", she asked getting into a push up position right in front of Liam. She was looking at him upside down and of course Liam thought it was the perfect time to pull her long silky blonde hair. Kathy ran over to her as well.

"Momma",he and Kathy cheered.

"How's my little angels", she asked.

"Try little devils…maybe now I can actually get to five hundred in peace", he joked continuing his work out. "How was picking up Willow", he asked. To Buffy immense enjoyment Kathy went right back to messing with him.

Liam was about to follow Kathy's lead when Buffy rolled over and picked him up distractedly. "She never showed…Xander think she just wanted to avoid Giles but I can't help but to think that she's still all Grrrrr", she stated making a claw like gesture and tickling Kathy with her free hand.

"Sweetie I don't think witches say grr". Angel remarked laughing.

* * *

><p>Willow walked into the magic show hoping to see someone there. Anya stood at the register counting money. Will was very happy to see her but the feeling wasn't mutual. Anya was immediately in defense mode when she saw the witch. Willow was hurt but she was expecting that, if Anya was human like before she would have had to have tons of surgery.<p>

"Anya, don't! Don't run away", Willow pleaded.

Anya looked hesitant. She really didn't want to hear what the woman was trying to say because she really didn't want to get hurt. However Anya was curious and in the end her curiosity won out. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Giles studying how to not kill people", she asked.

"I just got back", Will stated defensively. She didn't want to give Anya the wrong idea and have the Scoobies think that she didn't go at all.

Anya huffed and narrowed her eyes. "Just got back, as in your all better, or just got back to bring about a fiery apocalypse of death." She wanted to know if she needed to book it.

This gave Willow pause. "Neither, but I-I have been studying, working real hard, and I-I'm gonna be fine."

Anya relaxed slightly but she wasn't letting the red head get off the hook that easily.

* * *

><p>Xander led Buffy to the spot where he found a dead body. The scene was horrifying and he was staring the other way while Buffy examined it. "No skin", the slayer observed.<p>

XANDER made a gagging noise. "Tough to look at" he moaned.

"And yet my eyes refuse to look away. Stupid eyes", the slayer reprimanded still staring at the corpse.

Xander sighed. He was so looking forward to this job being over. He never liked high School and that was before dead bodies became a regular occurrence. "I found it first thing this morning. I gave my crew the day off, and I called you right away."

Buff groaned and said, "I got to get a job where I don't get called right away for this stuff."

Xander wiped his mouth. There was a clanking noise coming from behind him.

He couldn't see it but Willow was also there. She immediately ran back up the letter having discovered the body. It was too gruesome, to déjà vu. She needed to find Buffy and Xander; she needed to find the killer.

Xander looked at Buffy sadly. "Yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking. Maybe Willow is back."

* * *

><p>Willow wasn't having the best of luck finding anybody. Anya had told her where to look but it seems like nobody was where they were supposed to be. It had already been a day. Buffy and Dawn were at the high school and there was nobody at the construction site; probably because of the body. She knocked on the mansion door hoping that he was there.<p>

She knew it was irrational to feel like she could come to him with her problems and not her friends but he was suppose to help lost souls. She just hoped he would see it in him to do so. She waited and shook her head debating on if it was the right thing to do. She rung the doorbell but of course nobody answered; it was broad daylight. She twisted the handle and came inside.

Some things had changed in the house. She noted that Angel got a new fireplace and new bookshelves. She noticed the color on the walls was a different hue. She went to the memoir and picked up a photo of her, Buffy and Xander when they were in high school. She smiled at the picture sadly.

"What are you doing here", Angel growled crossing his arms in front of him.

Willow turned frightened by his demeanor. She didn't know if she should be happy or run the other way. "I can't seem to find Buffy or Xander", she stated.

Angel looked confused. "She's not home but I'll tell her you stopped by", he stated forcefully trying to reel in his temper.

Willow bowed her head. She took a deep breath before looking up into his amber-brown eyes. "Angel wait, I know what I did was inexcusable but I am so sorry. I thought you hurt her and then the doctors…I'm sorry…I had no right and I'm sorry for destroying your home and trying to kill you", she apologized looking into his eyes.

"And that magically makes it alright", he hissed. "I forgive you for thinking that I wanted to kill Buffy and it's not like you're the first person who came into my home and tried to kill me", he stated.

Willow smiled.

"But my kids Willow and what you did to Buffy…I don't see us having lunch anytime soon. I can't forgive you for that and with that said if you value your life get the hell out of my home".

"Go ahead but I'm here because I need help. I found a body near the high school. Something horrible killed a boy…took his skin off", she told Angel.

Angel sighed. He wasn't in the business of turning people who needed help away. "Well with the skin thing, they're definitely going to think it was you. Buffy is, anyway", Angel confessed.

"Yeah. I mean maybe she already does. I don't know. I just—I-I have to find whatever did this. I just—I need to do something right."

"Oh, and so they'll think it wasn't you, right? I mean, that has to be part of it. Maybe you're even thinking you kill this thing, they don't even have to know about it. Won't suspect you, even for a minute."

"No, I-I don't—okay you caught me".

Angel sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Will you need to wait on Buffy…I can't help not with the sun and plus I have two babies upstairs napping that need me but for what it's worth…I believe you didn't kill this kid".

Willow smiled. "Really…how", she asked.

"I don't smell it on you".

* * *

><p>Willow left for Anya's place. She couldn't wait on Buffy to show up home. Angel had called Buffy's office and her cell but she didn't pick up. Willow had to do something now! She convinced the vengeance demon to do something and they did a spell to track the demon. Anya was furious about her carpet and told Will that she was on her own.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn, Buffy, and Xander were sitting around the dining room table doing research. Buffy had several books open in front of her, while Dawn was surfing the Internet on her laptop. Xander also had a book in his lap.<p>

"OK, so I looked up demons that skin their victims and demons that flay their victims 'cause, you know, same thing. There's a ton of prospects. Anything else gone? Uh, eyeballs, toenails or viscera? That's guts", replied Dawn. She thought it was pretty cool that she was now actually apart of the team.

"She knows about viscera. Makes you proud", mocked the slayer.

"Just skin", Xander stated wanting to narrow down the suspects.

Buffy sighed and stood up. Angel came down the stairs smiling. He walked up and kissed her. "Haven't seen you in a while", he teased.

Buffy frowned. "It's this demon that we're trying to find that skins people but I think we're wasting time and that it's Will again", Buffy confessed.

"Willow didn't do this", Xander insisted coming up to the couple.

Angel sighed. "Xander's right…she came here earlier today wanting to help find the demon but I couldn't leave the kids".

Xander eyes lit up. "You saw Willow…why didn't you tell us", he asked hurt.

Angel looked like he wanted to kill Xander.

Buffy looked sheepish. She received two missed calls from him but she was so caught up with demon hunting that she never called back.

The tension was pretty high but at that moment Dawn jumped up from the screen. "I found the demon", she shouted. "A demon called "Gnarl." He's a parasite with these nasty long fingernails. He secretes something through them and uses that to paralyze his victims. He then cuts strips of their skin while they're still alive. It takes hours", she read. She was major excited that she found the demon.

Xander hoped this was the thing that killed the boy. "We didn't find any strips of skin. Which, by the way, ew", he shivered.

Angel looked thoughtfully. "You wouldn't he eats them and drinks the blood", he supplied.

Dawn pouted. "Hey I wanted to say that", she hissed. "Now if we just knew how to find this thing or do Mr. Know it all has an answer for that too", she asked with her hands on his hips.

"Well, we could ask some questions over at Willy's place", Xander pitched in.

"Or, we could be smart. Sorry, Xander", Buffy stated. Xander just looked really lost.

"Blood trail", Angel stated. "We track it…we kill it".

Xander wondered how they were going to do that and Angel just laughed.

* * *

><p>She found it in a cave not far by the woods. Willow thought all she had to do was say .a spell and get it over with but the demon was immune to it. He grabbed her and paralyzed her in place.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel gave Dawn instructions for the kids and followed them out the door after grabbing his sword. He was going to leave the tracing to Buffy but he was there to lead her in the right direction.<p>

She was in the front guiding them and would look up at him every now and again for reassurance.

"You're doing fine", he whispered. He could tell that the smell was making her antsy but for the most part his girl was fine.

* * *

><p>Not far in the cave, the demon Gnarl was happily eating away Willow's skin. He was ranting on how she was all alone and didn't have any friends. "Too bad there's no one to help you", he teased removing another strip of skin. He played with it for a while dangling it over his mouth before eating it up like Spaghetti.<p>

He moaned in delight before bending over to lick her tummy again. Willow screamed in agony. She couldn't do anything about it and she couldn't move her lips to scream louder. She was alone and helpless.

* * *

><p>Angel stopped mid step. "Did you hear that", he asked. He sniffed the air and took off in a run.<p>

"I didn't hear anything", Buffy shouted taking off after him.

Xander gawked at them. "Normal speed here people", he huffed trying to keep up with them.

* * *

><p>Angel busted in the cave with his battle axe lunging for the Gnarl who was over Willow. Angel managed to nick it and it made a hideous screech before running off and hiding.<p>

"Angel what's going on", Buffy asked as she saw him sat his axe aside and look in horror at the ground.

"She's hurt badly you guys…we have to get her out of here", Angel told them examining Willow's wounds.

"Dude who are you talking about…you're hovering over dirt", Xander stated coming over to stand in front of Angel. His foot was going right through Willow.

"Willow", Buffy whispered horrified. "I'm starting to get why we haven't seen her", the slayer stated. "Angel you need to get her out of here", the slayer ordered.

Angel got up with Willow in his arms saying soothing words to her in comfort. He turned to look at Buffy but his eyes widened in horror. "Buffy watch out", he screamed as Gnarl came trying to scratch Buffy.

Buffy leaned down to pick up Angel's battle axe to block his sword attack.

"Beloved get him in between the eyes", he yelled.

Willow groaned. "What's going on", she asked looking up into familiar brown eyes.

"Buffy and Xander's…down there. She's fighting the monster", he told her.

"They cared…I thought they wouldn't come", she stated not moving her lips.

"They can't see you…I think it is kind of like the spell you did to separate me and Buffy". He looked down at her pointy. "You need to drop the spell".

Buffy and Gnarls were neck and neck. The slayer was trying not got touched by those deadly fingers. Gnarl leaped over Buffy's head and landed behind her. Using a speed he wasn't expecting she turned and stabbed his foot with her dagger and pinned him to the ground. Buffy them used her fingers to kill the demon by putting her thumbs in his eye sockets.

Xander thought he was going to puke. " Ew. Ew. Thumbs? I can't believe you did that", he groaned.

Buffy smiled at his displeasure.

They soon run up to Angel who was just leaving the cave when Willow started to groan uncomfortable and moving in pain.

"Is that Willow", Xander asked pointing to the woman in Angel's arms.

"I couldn't find you guys and I looked everywhere. And the demon said that you left me and— Oh, there you are. There you are! Don't go away", Will cried.

"We're not going away", Xander vowed. He then looked at her wounds and had another case of, "Oh, God."

"It's gonna be OK, Willow. You're gonna be OK" the slayer stated tuning out the blood. Angel looked at Buffy and noticed that she stood breathing and almost had a panic attack.

"I know. You're here", Willow smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Willow was sitting on the bed in pajamas in Buffy's old bedroom, meditating.<p>

Buffy walked up to the doorway and decided not to interrupt her. the slayer talked to Giles after they brought Willow home. Her watcher explained how and why she made Buffy into what she was. The slayer wasn't happy but she didn't want to have this hate eat away at her either. It was only going to end in Angel or her killing Willow and the slayer in her couldn't do it. It didn't mean that she had to be the best of friends with the red head but she needed to get past this. On the bright side, her and Angel now had forever to look forward to.

Willow opened her eyes just as Buffy turned and walked away. "Buffy", Willow asked confused and hurt.

Buffy turned back around and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Willow smiled sadly. "That's all I had left in me anyway", she admitted dejectedly.

Buffy frowned. "I didn't realize meditating was such hard work", she joked tightly. The Slayer could smell magic in the air and she was uneasy walking into the room, therefore she stayed at the door.

"I'm healing. Growing new skin", Willow confessed.

Buffy was now interested. She figured she had to try. She figured if Angel could befriend Faith after poisoning him and trying to abort Kathy then she could do this. "Wow. That's magic, right? I mean, when most people when they meditate don't get extra skin, right. 'Cause Clem should, like, cut back", she joked sitting on the bed. The Slayer smiled brightened as Willow fear went away and her heart went back to normal.

"It's magic. I'm drawing power from the earth to heal myself."

"We're on the second floor", Buffy stated now afraid of Willow's mental health.

The red head laughed." You know Giles says everything's part of the earth. This bed. The air. Us", Will informed.

Buffy smiled sadly. It sounded like Giles. "Explains why my fingernails get dirty even when I don't do anything", she sighed looking at her dirty fingernails.

"Plus you stuck your thumbs in a demon."

"True", Buffy grimaced.

Willow leaned back exhausted.

"You're wiped out. I-I should go", Buff stated sadly.

Willow bounced up in fright. "No. Please stay. I missed you so much when I couldn't find you."

Buffy looked passive for a minute. "We missed you too. I missed you", she lied. Some lies were good and Xander really did miss Willow. ' I have a confession to make…I thought it was you", Buffy stated talking about the body.

Willow bowed her head in shame. "I know ", she whispered.

"I wanna be the kind of person that wouldn't think that. Xander never thought it", the slayer assured her friend..

Will shook her head and looked up. "He did, a little. Heck, I did a little. Xander has the luxury of not saying it, but you're the slayer. You have to say stuff like that. It's OK. It's OK too if you still don't think I can recover from this magic stuff, 'cause, honestly, I'm not that sure about it either."

Willow leaned forward again and begun meditating again.

"I thought you were too tired", Buffy asked..

'It hurts too much not to try."

"I'm sorry", the slayer replied and for once she meant it.

"It just takes so much strength. I don't have that much', Will confessed.

"I got so much strength, I'm giving it away", Buffy offered sitting herself completely on the bed in a meditation position..

Will was shocked. "Are you sure", she asked hoping she heard right.

Buffy raised an eye brow. "Will it help", she countered.

Will grinned. "Much."

* * *

><p>Buffy and Xander enter the room, carrying boxes.<p>

The next day Buffy and Xander was moving Willow things into Buffy's old room. Xander decided to move into the house so Buffy didn't have to sell it. He had token over Willows and Tara's room. They had put her stuff in the basement unsure if she was ever coming back.

"Have you talked to her lately", asked the slayer asking about his demon ex. The slayer was getting really strong dreams about vengeance demons and she feared what it meant.

Xander shook his head no. "I think I might call her", he replied.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up", Buffy warned.

Xander snorted. "Hopes? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. There are no hopes. Anya and I are done. I love being single. I'm a strong, successful male who is giddy at the thought of all the women I will no doubt be dating in the near future", he stated. He knew that he still had feelings for Anya but every time he saw her he felt guilty.

"Strong, successful males say 'giddy'", she asked trying to keep a straight face.

He deflated trying not to laugh as well. "I just worry about her, that's all." They had now reached Willow's room.

"Anya", asked the witch. She and Dawn were unpacking her clothes and discussing her trying to go back to college.

"Yeah, she seems so sad", Xander replied with a frown.

"She should try acting like everybody else more", dawn piped in.

"Apparently it's what all the kids are doing nowadays", Willow added thinking about Dawn's recent advice to her.

The slayer was on guard. "Well, I'm not sure I get the sad vibe, but there's definitely a vengeance vibe worth worrying about."

* * *

><p>Anya stared in shock at what she done. There was over thirty dead bodies laying on the ground with their hearts ripped out. There was blood everywhere.<p>

"What have I done", she whispered horrified at herself.

* * *

><p>The First circled around Kathy's crib as she slept.<p>

"Such potential", she whispered.

She was once more morphed as Buffy. It was trying to figure out how to get the child out of the house. It would have been much easier to simply take the girl but she couldn't touch anything.

She bent over and tried to touch the girl. It was a futile attempt but still. "You're going to be a lovely addition to the cause my child", she stated before disappearing.

She needed to find someone to steal the child and she needed to find a way for the worthless vampire to get out of the house…possibly the city for a few days.

* * *

><p>Willow just left from talking to her old teacher. She was happy to know that she was going to be let back in the class. She felt that she was moving on in the right direction again and that it was nice to get back to being all the things that made her Willow.<p>

Across the way she spotted Anya wearing a rain coat and went over to her. She was very happy to see the demon. "Hey Anya", she greeted happily.

Anya just came from the frat house, where her latest victims were. She felt sick and she paled when she saw there was no avoiding willow. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Slayer-Vamp hunted her down. "Willow, hi! What're you doing here", she asked genuinely surprised to see the witch on campus.

"Oh, I'm starting back up at school again! Yeah, I can't believe how great everyone's been. I-I was a little worried, but I already have books and homework and they even said they'd give me periodic surprise quizzes just to make up for the ones that I missed, and", the witched stopped her excited rambling and stared at Anya. "WH-what're you doing here? Walking out of the fraternity house in the middle of the day", she asked.

Anya gulped nervously. "Uh, um", she thought trying to get a good story; a believable story. "I have a new boyfriend now. He lives here", she stated bluntly.

Will was happy for her. "That's great", she cheered.

Anya avoided the witch's eyes. "Yeah, we just had lots and lots of sex", she stated.

"OK. This is so great. I am so happy to see you've", she stopped as she saw the blood on Anya's hand as the demon moved her hair out of her face. "Moved on", the red head finished lamely.

"Yeah, we're tremendously happy together. Now, um, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for something important."

Willow was now sick with worry. "Uh, OK. See you later", she reasoned and then went to go check out the frat house Anya just left. She was in for a surprise. There was blood all over the floor and nobody was in sight. She shivered as she walked further into the house. The blood on floor was now everywhere. She opened the door and quickly closed it. She saw the dead bodies that Anya saw previously.

Just then she heard a sound in the opposite direction and went to find out what it was. While she was walking she was trying to think of a good protection spell for herself. She opened a closet and saw a young woman curled up in a ball crying in blood stained clothing.

"I take it back. I take it back. I take it back", she cried, chanting it over and over again.

Will bent down to console her but the young woman kept repeating it over and over again.

"W-what do you take back", asked Will.

The lady sniffled. " 'S gonna be a party. Everyone's gonna be there. Everyone's bringing a date. I'll have a great time. But it was just me. And them. He broke up with me in front of them. I was a game. It was all a game", she cried.

Willow had a bad feeling in her stomach. "It's OK. You're OK now."

The girl wiped her eyes. "They laughed and they laughed and I cried and they laughed. And I yelled, "Just once, I wish you could all feel what it's like to have your hearts ripped out. Just once. I wish…and it came", she sobbed.

"OK. Come on, what came? What did this", she asked trying to find the source.

"A spider."

On cue a large spider on the wall lunged at Willow. The red-head turned at the last minute and put her hands up in defense. "Protect", she shouted and a bright force field came up to protect them. The lady started crying again. This was all her fault.

Suddenly Willow couldn't take it anymore. She turned tio the girl with black eyes filled with magic. "For God's sake, shut your whimpering mouth", she snapped.

The spider was trying to get through the protective barrier and Willow magically threw it out a nearby window.

Suddenly Willow was back and stared in horror at what she did. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Willow called Buffy and Xander. The two went to go slay the spider and for the life of them didn't know why she couldn't do it herself. That was until they saw the bodies and the really really big spider. Needless to say Xander and Buffy came back to the Summer's house covered in huge scrapes and gashes.<p>

"I'm more concerned with where that thing came from. If there are more of those spider demons running around, we need to know about it. We should hit the research, find out if", she trailed off as they entered the living room to find Willow waiting for them.

"I know where it came from", she whispered.

Buffy and Xander sat down beside each other on the couch facing Willow.

"How many", asked the slayer.

"Ten, twelve", she informed them.

Xander gave a bitter laugh. "When were you planning on telling us", he hissed.

"I'm telling you now", Will countered. She didn't want to believe it at first but all the facts were right there.

"Great. Thank you. Willow, it's Anya. How could you let us— How could you not have told us", Xander snapped getting up pacing. His crazy demon ex was at it again.

"Xander...," Buffy warned.

Xander looked at Will with a hurt expression. "How could you not have told me", he whispered.

Buffy got up to calm Xander. "Xander. It's OK. She didn't tell us for a reason. She didn't tell us because she knows what I have to do", she stated. She took in a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes. "I have to kill Anya", the slayer declared soberly. "She's not the Anya that you knew, Xander. She's a demon."

Xander couldn't believe it. He felt dizzy and his head was pounding. Or was it his heart? He couldn't believe buffy just said she was going to kill the woman he loved. Xander couldn't let Buffy do it. He just realized how much he still loved Anya. "That doesn't mean you have to kill her", he hissed ready to take on the Slayer for Anya.

Buffy looked hurt, he was acting like this was easy for her. She hardened her face and strengthened her resolve taking a much needed breath. "Don't act like this is easy for me. You know it's not."

"There are other options", he argued.

"I've considered them", the slayer told him. She'd been trying to figure out what to do with Anya. At first the demon wasn't really bothering her and was keeping a low profile so the slayer figured as a favor to him as long as she didn't cross paths with the demon, she wouldn't kill her. Now that Anya looked to be making a name for herself, the slayer knew that Anya must be stopped.

Xander looked disgusted at her. He remembered how she let Angel kill for months before sending his sorry ass to hell. "When? Just now? Took you all of ten seconds to decide to kill one of your best friends", he sneered.

Buffy looked unfazed. "The thought that it might come to this has occurred to me before. It's occurred to you, too."

"But we can change what she did. Fix it. These are mystical deaths, right? There has to be something."

"I don't have anywhere near that kind of power. I didn't have that kind of power when— And I-I don't think I trust the power I do have" Will confessed.

Buffy looked at Will with a stern face. " It's OK.". She then turned to Xander. "Xander, I know this is hard for you to hear, but it's what I have to do."

Xander was having a panic attack. He was trying to think clear but he couldn't. "Hard for me to hear? Buffy, you wanna kill Anya", he shouted.

"I don't want to", the slayer corrected.

"Then don't! This isn't new ground for us. When our friends go all crazy and start killing people, we help them", he begged.

"Sitting right here", Will pitched in feeling like the elephant in the room.

Xander looked almost apologetic. "I'm sorry. But it's true"

Buff shook her head. "It's different", she stressed.

"Because you don't care about her the same way I do. Buffy, I still love her", he admitted.

Buffy wanted to tell him it was his fault but she bit her tongue. "I know. And that's why you can't see this for what it really is. Willow was different. She's a human. Anya's a demon." It was black and white. She helped Will because she could be helped.

"And you're the slayer. I see now how it's all very simple", he hissed.

"It is never simple", she whispered.

"No, of course not. You know, if there's a mass-murdering demon that you're, oh, say, boning, then it's all gray area", he shouted.

"it wasn't Angel's fault. That was Angelus and I went out every night trying to kill the demon with my lover's face", she hissed back.

"Nice work it did for Jenny".

Buffy swallowed hard. She felt as if Xander just smacked her in the face. "She chose to become a demon. Twice…Angel he chooses to help people to make up for his demons sins".

"You have no idea what she's going through."

But Buffy did. She had these new cravings telling her to kill and drink blood. She at the moment was trying not to rip out Xander's throat. "I don't care what she's going through", the slayer shouted.

"No, of course not. You think we haven't seen all this before? The part where you just cut us all out. Just step away from everything human and act like you're the law. If you knew what I felt", he snapped but was caught off by a fuming Buffy.

Her eyes glowed dangerously. "I killed Angel! Do you even remember that? I would have given up everything I had to be with— I loved him more than I will ever love anything in this life. And I put a sword through his heart because I had to", she cried.

"And that all worked out OK", Will pitched in.

Buffy wasn't done. She ignored Willow because she was not ok. Buffy felt like she was in hell. "Do you remember cheering me on? Both of you. Do you remember giving me Willow's message: Kick his ass" the slayer hissed trying to reel in her demon.

Will gasped. "I never said that", she stated horrified that Buffy thought she would say that.

"This is different", Xander argued.

"It is always different! It's always complicated", the slayer shouted. "And at some point, someone has to draw the line, and that is always going to be me. You get down on me for cutting myself off, but in the end the slayer is always cut off. There's no mystical guidebook. No all-knowing council. Human rules don't apply. There's only me. I am the law."

Xander bowed his head. "There has to be another way", he protested knowing that she was right.

"Then please find it", the slayer ordered.

* * *

><p>Buffy left her childhood home to tell Angel the news. She walked into the mansion and was immediately alert. She didn't like the feelings she was getting from there link. She heard something break and ran to the din. "A-ngel", Buffy asked.<p>

He turned around a mask of indifference but Buffy could see something was troubling him. "What's wrong", he asked.

The slayer laughed slightly. "Isn't that my line", she teased but it was dry to her own ears.

He just gave her a look.

"Okay fine…Xander's mad because I have to kill Anya…it isn't like I want to but it's my job…I've been avoiding this for months but now it's like she's out of control. I can't ignore it and now suddenly I'm a bad guy", she shouted.

Angel enclosed her in an embrace and waited as she calmed down and stopped crying. "You're not the bad guy but you're also not the good guy and your friends can't see that. It's not your fault…they weren't meant to see", he stated cryptically.

Buffy nodded. She understood the words he didn't want to say; words he didn't need to say. She wasn't supposed to have friends or a family. She was a lone child built to hunt and die from the hunt. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Thanks for listening to my Buff-o-drama meltdown", she stated. She then looked up at him in awe. "I'm so happy you're here", she grinned reaching up and kissing Angel on the nose. She saw something flash in Angel's eyes but it was gone before she could name it.

"Do you want me to kill Anya", he asked trying to ease the blow. "Your friends already hate me so I won't lose any sleep over it", he stated rubbing her back.

"I can kill a demon by myself, but I want to know what you're hiding", she asked pulling away from him.

He grinned sheepishly. "I used to be so good at it", he joked.

Buffy wasn't smiling.

He scratched his head in defeat. "Just say the words beloved and I'll stay right here", he warned.

Buffy gave him a curious glaze. "Angel you're scaring me", she pleaded.

He looked away from her. How was he supposed to tell her this when she just admitted that she was so happy he was around? Angel hated breaking her heart. "Cordelia called", he started out. "There seems to be a big bad rising in LA", he told her.

Buffy had the feeling it was something more to the story. "It's LA, there is always a new big bad in town", Buffy stated playfully.

Angel looked suddenly old and tired. "Not one that takes out the sun", he groaned.

Buffy was shocked speechless. "What", she squeaked horrified.

* * *

><p>The first was in a bar dressed liked the slayer. She was wearing a seductive leather outfit and was walking around with all the demons eyes glued to her.<p>

"Come on, I practically did all the work for you", she cooed.

The demons looked in awe at it. There was definitely lust in the air because of her outfit. "Are you telling me that all you glorified demons are afraid of a little slayer and her trained puppy vamp", it hissed.

It sighed drastically. "What a shame, Angelus was beautiful and so evil…he made me proud. All while…now who is going to get me the little girl? I don't want her hurt…mommy has plans for her", she stated.

* * *

><p><strong>...Tell me what you think...<strong>

**i promise by the end of this week c45 will be up...and again sorry for the big gap but life happens and it was just a lot of stuff and a lot of work and school and in my free time...what little bit i had...turned into sleep time.**

**Well see ya'll later and as always hoped you liked it!**


	45. Sound the Drums

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for your continue support in showing in interest to this story!**

**Remember back in the older chapters when Angelus' thoughts or speech was in bold with this sign*..well yeah take it as a spoiler...he's back!**

* * *

><p>The room was extremely tense. It's been that way since the sun was blocked out of view. Cordelia had a vision about the demon named the Beast and Angelus the other night and now they were arguing about meeting the devil.<p>

"Look guys could you keep it down…I just put him to sleep", she hissed gesturing to the baby in the cradle.

Gunn grinned sheepishly.

Groo looked guilty. "Sorry Princess, but you know what we're going have to ask him when he gets back into town", he warned.

Cordelia went to him and caressed his face gently. "You don't know what you're asking love", she warned him. "You've never met Angelus", she whispered with pain lacing her voice.

"Me neither", announced Gunn crossing his arms."But I'm starting to think maybe it's time we did. Maybe Wes is right. Big Beastie has got to be stopped, and I'm fresh out of ideas. If there's even a chance Angelus could have inside info we could use".

Cordelia cut him off. "And you think he's willingly going to turn it over", she scoffed.

"I think it's worth a try", Gunn stated.

"Not gonna happen. The gypsies cursed him with a soul so he could feel remorse—to make him suffer for all the people he slaughtered. Removing that soul is the only way to change Angel back into Angelus", Cordy explained.

Fred sighed. "A lot easier said than done", she imagined.

Cordy gave her a look. "The gypsy curse was specific. For Angel to lose his soul, he would have to experience a moment of perfect, pure happiness. But then back when Kathy was born, Angel went to the Powers to have his curse altered or something. He once told me that it was like Angelus was always there just hovering above the surface but it's only because of the soul that he's not killing everybody and now he's just gone".

"Then we're going to have to get creative because we need him", Gunn stated firmly.

The doors to the lobby opened and everyone was ready for a fight but it was only Angel. "Need who", he asked.

* * *

><p>At Watcher's Headquarters, Quentin Travers walked through a messy room. Papers and books were scattered everywhere as Watcher-workers tried in vain to clean up the mess. One of them informed him that they've lost contact with various parts of the world and that they've been hit hard, with casualties reporting.<p>

"They took our files, wiped out our records. We've lost contact with operations in Munich, Switzerland and Rome. We've got casualty confirmations coming in from as far away as Melbourne.", one told Quentin.

Another mentioned how they were crippled.

Quentin shook it off saying that it was alright. He then turned to address the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, our fears have been confirmed. The First Evil has declared all-out war on this institution. Their first volleys proved most effective. I, for one, think it's time we struck back", he said starting to pace. "Give me confirmations on all remaining operatives. Visuals and tactical. Highest alert." He stopped to stand tall and proud. "Get them here as soon as possible. Begin preparations for mobilization. Once we're accounted for, I want to be ready to move", he commanded.

They were going to the Hell Mouth under the protection of the Slayer. "My friends, these are the times that define us. Proverbs 24:6 "For by wise counsel, you shall wage your war", he shouted to them.

Then all of a sudden the building blew up and fire was everywhere while the watchers burned.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you call me before", asked Angel. Then he realized that they did. "Well you know I'm really sorry about that but Spike had to be dealt with…I'm sorry", he stated sincerely.<p>

"I thought I could take it", Groo stated ashamed that he couldn't kill it. "But I could not slay it".

"Angel you know the damn thing…how do we kill it", asked Gunn.

Angel looked clueless. "I think I would remember some big guy made out of rock", he argued back. They were in his office explaining to him what the demon looked like.

"You sure cuz you've met a lot of people", Gunn argued.

Cordy glared at Gunn. "The Beast knows Angelus", Cordy informed. "I had a vision", she supplied filling in a confused Angel.

* * *

><p>Buffy was trying to understand what was going on. It has been three days since Angel left and now it was like everything was happening at once. There was an attempt to steal Kathy almost every night. Then everybody was seeing dead people. Now they were babysitting Andrew.<p>

Buffy groaned. She was exhausted. It was true that she needed less sleep now but taking care of two babies, Dawn and her job was beginning to take its toll. It also didn't help that she was growing worried about Angel by the day. He normally called and checked in…a lot. She tried to tell herself no news was good news but it did nothing to help her sleep.

She stared at the disgusting cup of blood in front of her and then looked at Liam in his high chair. She remembered when Angel told her that sometimes the kids smelt like snacks and immediately started drinking the blood.

Liam was happily eating or mashing his apple sauce and making apple sauce paintings on the desk.

Buffy smirked taking another sip. "I guess you hate apple sauce as much as I hate this", she sighed frowning. She hated being reminded that she was basically a vampire now. For the most part she only drunk blood when Angel offered it and that was only because it just felt completely intimate with him. There was also the part that Angelus, the Angelus now had two little holes in his neck stating to the whole world that he was hers. That thought alone made her feel a whole lot better.

She was happy that she could go long periods of time without it. Her high stress levels and lack of sleep was the cause of this recent crazing for it. The slayer had two choices. Buffy had to either indulged in this disgusting act or go crazy waiting on Angel to come back home to do a blood swap. Heavens knows who she might injure or kill because of her stubbornness. Drinking this pint of animal blood would suffice and it was a whole bottle of mouth wash waiting for her upstairs.

Liam looked at his mother and smiled. It took her breath away making her forget about the horrid thing she was doing. Buffy imagined if Angel had baby pictures their son would look just like him in that moment. "Ma-ma", he cooed raising his sticky arms in the air.

Buffy got the hint and hurriedly lifted him up before he started crying. Dawn, Will, and Xander were in the living room playing with Angel Kat and she did not want them to see her feeding. Buffy was still too self conscious about it. She carefully cleaned off her baby's sticky hands talking to him animatedly before cleaning his face. She could see a tooth about to come in and sighed. They grew up too fast. He'll be running around pulling Katherine's hair in no time.

Suddenly she heard a crash and was kicked to the ground. She gathered Liam up protectively and took the entire blow as she fell on the floor.

* * *

><p>Willow, Xander and Anya were in the living room watching Kathy and Dawn color when robed men busted into the house. These people came from all sides. Dawn immediately stepped in front of Kathy.<p>

Willow shoved herself in between Dawn and the toddler and shouted for her to go upstairs with Kathy. Dawn ducked a right hook and was fighting back leading her niece to the stairs as she went. Buffy soon came with a dagger she stole from the man in the kitchen covered in blood from the assailant from earlier. "Dawnie….take Liam and go up stairs", her sister insisted.

Dawn swiftly picked up Kathy and grabbed Liam from the Slayer while racing for the kitchen while Buffy backed her up. There was a set of stairs that lead to the upstairs from the kitchen and one that led to the basement. One of the robed men greeted her upstairs and Dawn tried to fight back using her feet and elbows.

Buffy was fighting and killing as many as she could but it seemed like they just kept coming in. She missed some of the men following Dawn. He had a dagger at her back but was caught off guard as Xander hit him with a baseball bat. The robed guy fell down the stairs.

Buffy finally looked around her and she was breathing hard. She didn't know how it happened but suddenly she was moving faster than the speed of light. She looked at Willow, who was looking back at her in amazement. Buffy smiled. "Wow Buffy that was whoa", she stated.

Buffy nodded absently and looked upward frowning. She raced up the stairs yelling for Dawn. What she saw made her heart stop. A bloody Xander was laid on top of Liam protectively. Liam was crying his lungs out.

Dawn looked pretty banged up herself beside him. Buffy looked around for her first born in vain. She looked out the window that was broken in and hurriedly ran out of it, not caring about anything. She looked around but she couldn't see anybody in sight. The Slayer fell to the ground defeated and let out a roar of anguish.

Xander came limping after Buffy. He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly but Buffy couldn't feel it. "They were so fast. And organized", he whispered still not believing that his niece was gone.

"They were after Kathy all along", Buffy whispered trying to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't believe she failed. She vowed never to let anybody hurt her children and yet her daughter was gone. She had failed Angel and more importantly she had to keep it together because she couldn't let Angel know. He had his own Apocalypse. It was up to Buffy to fix this and find their daughter.

Buffy stood wobbly trying to come to terms with everything. She wanted to blackout like she did with Dawn and hide within herself. She wanted to be in a world where Angel and she had their kids and they were having picnics in the sunlight. But that world didn't exist and her daughter needed her. "I know these guys. I fought them before. We aren't being haunted. This isn't some demon. It's all the same thing. Kathy's imaginary friend, the people you guys saw, from beneath us, it's all the same thing. I know what we're up against. The First", the Slayer announced. Somehow her realizing that detail made her feel a whole lot worst. She had to find her little girl pronto.

* * *

><p>Angel sat at his desk trying not to lose his temper. He was trying to come to terms with the turn in events. The Beast was strong; stronger than he expected. He still didn't know how to get the sun back but if he had to take a guess it would be that the two were connected. Kill the big Beast, get the sun back.<p>

Now he was sitting here listening to Wesley trying to convince him to lose his soul. To top things off he felt his communication with Buffy through their bond get cut off. He felt something and then it was gone. He knew she wasn't gone. This was deliberate, which meant Buffy didn't want him to know what she was feeling. Ever since she turned into a hybrid she was more aware of their link and as soon as she became more aware of it she learned how to use it to her advantage.

She obliviously didn't want him to get distracted with her hell on Earth but by blocking him off was distracting him even more.

He cleared his head and tried to focus on what Wesley was saying. The souled vamp still could not believe that the ex watcher went and found a Shusman.

" Dark mystics. You brought a dark mystic here without talking to me", asked the very ticked off vampire.

Wesley seemed to be unfazed. "Claims he has the power to extract souls", the ex watcher informed.

Angel scoffed. "Claims", he asked trying to figure out if Wesley became retarded after his hospitalization period.

Wesley cleared his throat. "More importantly, he can restore them. Once we learn what it is Angelus knows about the Beast", he stated without a doubt.

"We're not bringing Angelus", Angel stated firmly. He spent the last two and half years trying to find a new balance within him. Angelus was no longer talking his head off, since they became one being. Sure he now showed more of the demon qualities but Angel tried his best to keep up the act that nothing was wrong, which proved to be a challenge because everything in him wanted to kill the man in front of him.

"You don't have a choice", the ex-watcher stated coldly.

Angel was amused. "Actually I do. That was it. You want to hear it again? Not with the bringing", he sang slipping into his mate's dialect.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Angel. There's no Plan B, and we're running out of time. People are in serious danger", the watcher stressed.

Angel wondered if Wes ever read anything about him before Buffy. "Then unleashing Angelus is the last thing that we should do. If he's here, I'm not. I won't be able to protect anyone from the Beast or from me."

"It's only temporary. We'll take all the necessary precautions in the interim, contain you. I'm not blind to the risks. I know what Angelus is capable of".

Angel had enough. He stood from his chair angrily. "You have no idea what I was…what I can be, Wesley. All you know is what you've read in books. You've never had the pleasure of his company, and you're not going to. Get rid of the shusman", he growled walking out the door.

* * *

><p>The first was posing as Angel's sister again. Watching a man struggle as he was being trapped to the wood panels, the First was teaching Kathy the ropes. They watched as the man was stabbed by the Harbinger and how he was screaming in pain.<p>

Kathy felt extremely bad and helpless about the situation. "Wait", she shouted and the man looked at the first, who nodded. She was intrigued with the little girl, intrigued enough to not want her being the one stabbed, or at least for now.

The tortured man saw the little girl and his heart stopped at the sight. She was too young to see this. These people were sick.

The First smiled while she looked at Katherine. "They say it's best to start young", it shrugged.

The man wasn't listening, as he was bewitched by Kathy's golden eyes. She was making him see a different reality of sorts. The man now had a smile on his face even when the robbed man stabbed him for the final time. He was completely under her thrall and oblivious to the pain.

She then looked around as the ground shook and something was becoming beneath the ground. She hid behind the First as the First stood proudly watching its baby come up. "Hey Kathy, wanna me a real vampire", it asked.

* * *

><p>Xander was cleaning up the mess from earlier, while Buffy and Willow was doing research. There was tons of broken glass and furniture lying around. Dawn was playing with Liam trying to keep him distracted. Dawn was a mess, she kept thinking about Kathy and she knew whatever she was feeling her sister felt tenfold. Anya was looking at books on the couch.<p>

Xander turned to address them all. "It's a loop...like the Mummy Hand. I'm doomed to replace these windows for all eternity. You know, maybe we should just board these up until things are less Hellmouthy", he stated. "It isn't like the owner of said house need the sun and have anyone ever mentioned to him that this house has too many damn windows", he asked.

Anya was also feisty It seemed like nothing was helping and that they were wasting time. " Nothing...and nothing. Cliff Notes to nothing. Nothing abridged...", she sang going through all the books she gathered.

Will looked up from her computer. "Yeah, my search isn't turning anything up either. Are you sure this thing called itself The First", she asked exhausted.

Buffy groaned. "Pretty sure. It claimed to be the original evil, the one that came before anything else."

" Please, how many times have I heard that line in my demon days? "I'm so rotten; they don't even have a word for it. I'm bad. Baddy bad bad bad. Does it make you horny", asked the ex demon. Everyone stared at her but she gave Buffy a knowing look. "Or terrified. Whatever.", she hissed.

"It wasn't a line. When I came up against this thing, I felt it. It was ancient and enormous. It nearly got Angel to kill himself. And if we don't rescue Katherine soon, God only knows what the First will do to her."

Xander looked at Andrew, who was sleeping soundly in the chair that he, was tied to. "I wish Sleeping Ugly would come to. He's been out all night."

Dawn walked over to Andrew and stared at him. " Hmm. Maybe he's just faking so he doesn't have to answer any more questions", she pondered hitting him the face. Nothing happened. "Hm. Or maybe he's in a fugue state", she stated hitting him again.

Buffy had enough. "Dawn", she yelled.

Dawn looked at Buffy with an innocent expression. .

"He'll come to when he comes to. Keep reading. If we're gonna rescue Kathy, we need to figure out how to fight this thin", her sister stated.

Dawn pouted. "Anya gets to hit him", she stated.

Will jumped up from her seat excited. "Hey! Here, The First...Bank of Delaware. Sorry", she whispered. She really thought she had something.

Buffy sighed. If they didn't find anything in the next hour, she was going in blind. "Hand me the Watchers' Codex again", she asked and somebody gave it to her but it wasn't anyone from the gang.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you anything else, baby", asked the person who gave her the book. Buffy turned around in shook. This was her mother…her dead mother. "How 'bout some tea", Joyce asked.<p>

"Mom", Buffy whispered. She then closed her eyes in pain. "You're not real", Buffy stated. She was going to kill the first; she had too.

Joyce bent down to Buffy's eye level. "OK, is that, uh, slang, like you're not for real, or", the older Summers trailed off trying to think of another way to use that phrase.

"You're The First", the Slayer stated.

Joyce looked at her baby. She looked so tired and sad. She wanted to reach out and touch her. it wasn't fair that her child had to carry the world. "Oh, baby, you're so tired, you're not making sense. Maybe you should get some sleep", she soothed.

"No", Buffy bit out, now further believing this was the first. It was trying to get her to give up on Kathy. "No", the Slayer repeated. "I won't rest until I find my daughter", she vowed.

"You can't win against this thing. Not if you don't rest", the ghost of her mother tried again.

Buffy snapped. "Stop. Stop being like this. It's a lie", she protested. This was too painful. She really wished the first would change forms and give her an evil smirk instead of this niceness and mock concern.

Buffy saw the hurt flash in the ghost's eyes. "I don't want to scare you, but I want you to take care." She then told her daughter that she needed to wake up.

"You're dreaming. Buff, wake up", Xander stated. He knew she was tired but she started to moan and groan and argue in her sleep.

Buffy was disoriented from her dream and looked around wondering if anyone else say what she saw.

Xander shook his head softly. "There's nothing to see. You were just doing a little dream talking, that's all", he assured her.

Buffy sighed. Her face was crestfallen. "Oh", she muttered.

Xander was now immediately worried. "You OK? What'd you see", he asked her.

Buffy just shook her head. "Nothing. It was nothing."

* * *

><p>Angel was sitting outside in the gardens staring at his family; his everything. The picture was taken a month after Liam was born and Buffy wanted to take a family picture. Buffy promised that they would call Alias in the morning so that she could paint the four of them together, since vamps and cameras were a guaranteed ruined picture without the help of a witch. Kathy was looking at her brother who was just starting to wake up when Angel had clicked the button.<p>

Angel chuckled as he remembered Buffy groaning that she had bed hair and was complaining that she didn't want a picture at that exact moment but soon. He thought she never looked better smiling and holding their newborn as their daughter was hugging her from behind trying to lean over and see the baby without failing.

He sighed as Cordy came out to join him. His moment of reminiscing over.

"They're all going to die—the flowers, plants, trees—without sun. I'm just realizing", she trailed off as Angel stood up and began to walk away from her.

He really didn't want to hear the 'we need Angelus' speech.

"I just came to say that I'm on your side. Angelus is the jumbo family-sized bad of bad ideas. He'd be a danger to all of us. You made the right call. Wesley, the others...they don't get it", she stated shivering at the thought of Angelus leaving dead things in her car.

Angel gave her a look. He really didn't give her a second thought when he was Angelus. Cordelia got off too easy, she only saw what he did to others and compared to his past before Buffy he considered that pretty tamed. "But you do", he whispered bitterly.

"Well, if I didn't when Angelus was loose and killing in Sunnydale, then reliving his past horrors in virtual wide-screen sense surround during my coma pretty much makes me an expert", she snapped.

Angel had to give her that one. He sat down and sighed. "Without my soul…I could hurt Buffy and not to mention my kids…your kid. Do you think Groo is right, that I'm too obsessed with my family that I'm failing around here", he asked remembering the demons side remarks about how he was never there.

Cordelia quickly denied it.

"Are you just saying that", he asked already knowing that she was lying to him.

"Yes. I don't know, Angel. It's possible but family is supposed to come first. At least in the loving ones", she reasoned.

Angel came to sit by her again. "Are you and him alright", he asked trying to figure out how he could not see Cordy's life was falling apart.

She laughed a humorless laugh. "I don't know what's wrong with me…maybe it's because my family cared more about money than anything else. He's perfect and loving but he's like from another world or something", she stated.

Angel snorted. "That's because he is Cordelia".

The seer looked sheepish. "You know what I mean…you can take a demon out of a man but you can't take a man out of a demon. I look at him every day and I can't help but to ask myself…is this it…is he it. I think he feels it too but he's too honorable to leave so we argue".

"It could be worst", Angel replied lost in thought. "Buffy and I was at each other's throats when Kathy arrived…I think the distance is truly the reason one of us isn't dead. Having a baby is really stressful and demanding. I think you should worry about the day that you guys stop arguing and start not caring".

Cordelia's eyes shot up. "Who are you and what have you done with my boss", she teased.

Angel smiled. "I'm a husband and a father now…these things come with the territory."

She nodded. "So back to the elephant that's not Cordelia's love life. I don't think he would team up with the Beast…Angelus is smart and he can't be coined like you so that's a plus", she stated.

"Excuse me", he growled.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and coughed. "Well, you know what I mean..." she trailed off stuttering.

"You're saying Angelus is smarter than me…."

"No, I mean...you're smart. He's just", she trailed off wishing she didn't have a big mouth.

Angel stood again shaking his head. "I really don't care", he omitted truthfully before walking back into the hotel.

* * *

><p>"We're going to need a cage", Angel stated coming back in.<p>

Lorne was confused. "Cage", he asked wondering if Angel hit his head.

Groo came down holding Christian trying to get him to burp. "What exactly are we getting a cage for", he asked looking at Cordelia who was right behind Angel. He really didn't like the two of them together, it unsettled him.

Angel just kept going like he didn't hear them. "Strong one. About 10 x 12, steel reinforced, 2-inch bars, maybe 3."

Gunn was also confused but if he learned anything with being around them was that white people were crazy. "What—do you think something like that's gonna hold the Beast", he asked knowing that there was no way they were that far gone into the loony bin.

Wes never took his eyes off Angel's retreating from. "It's not for the Beast. It's for him."

Angel took a deep unneeded breath and looked at every last one of his employees. "If you mention one word of this to my wife, you don't need to fear my evil half because I'm going to kill you myself", he vowed before going into his office and slamming the door.

Cordy shivered. "If the Slayer doesn't slay us herself", she muttered.

* * *

><p>A woman stood in the shadows watching the First torture the helpless man. She then turned her gaze to the kid and wondered how she was going to get the kid away from them.<p>

She huffed. Waiting was not her thing. It was never her thing. She growled already deciding that she wasn't going to wait on forever and tried the direct approach. She threw a knife right through the first and into the robbed man. She didn't wait till the man hit the ground before she hurriedly picked up the chosen one's daughter and ran like hell.

The first screamed and turned to her 'baby' who was greedily sucking off a human. "You moron…go after them", she shouted.

The Ubervamp dropped the dead man to the ground and grinned evilly before chasing the two blonds.

* * *

><p>Researching brought them nowhere so Willow opted to see if magic could work and tried to do a locator spell. It was working for a second before the First hacked it and possessed Will leaving the Scooby gang more shaken up than before. They didn't know how to bet something that knew their every move.<p>

Buffy had enough waiting. It was now an hour or so before dawn and Buffy knew her time was running out. The Slayer hurried and got her coat and weapons ready to leave when Xander asked her to take him with her.

"I'm going alone", was Buffy's response.

"You said yourself, you don't know how to fight The First, or even where it is", he stated trying to make her think logically.

"It's out there. The thing has my daughter. It's hurting my friends. I'll find it", the Slayer vowed opening the door.

"Buffy", Giles greeted and the Slayer looked at him in surprise.

She went to hug him but then three random girls came through the door as well.

"Nice place. Bit of a mess", one of them says with a heavy British accent walking in.

The second one just smiled but didn't say anything.

The third looked at the small woman before her. She's been hearing all about the greatest Slayer ever and was not prepared to meet someone that was barely 5'4. "This is a Slayer", she asked clearly not impressed anymore.

Buffy just stared at the girls in confusion. She then turned to Giles and raised an eyebrow.

Giles shifted uncomfortable. "Sorry to barge in. We have a slight apocalypse", he informed her.

* * *

><p><em>Angel woke up from the strangest dream. He couldn't remember all of it but he could smell vanilla and power, if one could smell these things.<em>

_He got up from his bed and groaned. He was thinking about Buffy. He was dreaming about what it would be like to hold her and make love to her. He groaned as he remembered that she probably wanted nothing to do with him right now. _

_***And why would that be jackass***__, asked an entertained Angelus loving his other half's sorrow._

'_This is your entire fault', Angel shouted to the empty room. "If you wasn't here", he sneered._

_Angelus yarned. __***I played nice with Buffy…you saw how nice I played. She's mad at you. You didn't have to tell her that her ex was rotting in the basement and you didn't have to tell her what you thought was the 'right' thing to do was***__, the demon sneered._

'_Boyfriend…her boyfriend is probably dead now thanks to you', Angel corrected._

_***Right…in case you forgotten, I declared they broke up while she was getting screwed by yours truly…a baby…Buffy's having **__**OUR**__** baby…doesn't that make you a bit happy…like peacefully sinfully happy***__, asked the demon changing tactics._

_Angel growled. "Not while you're there…looking for a way out to kill and torture Buffy", he argued. _

_With that the vampire went upstairs. _

_The day was long and tiresome but what turned out as a blackmailed gone wrong ended up being street kids on a suicidal war. Angel sighed; he knew he had to do something._

_The next day actually turned to be worst or possibly better. Buffy was in LA and of course she had to get herself in a dangerous situation, endangering herself and their unborn child, barging in on him in the middle of a vampire turf feud._

_He sighed as he looked at the blond rubbing her sore feet. He knew she was mad at him but he was equally mad at her. He froze as she made a soft moan in pleasure while she was rubbing her feet. _

"_Gunn you know him", he stated, the words coming out of his mouth without a thought._

_Buffy waved off his concern and for a moment her eyes softened and she smiled up at him easing his worry. That was until she remembered that she was supposed to be pissed at him. _

_"You can't control everything", Buffy countered._

_"Yeah I'm starting to realize that. What the hell were you thinking going into a vampire's nest", he shouted. His temper was getting the best of him. Buffy could have died and she was too air headed to see that big significant fact. If she would have died, then she would not be here to have this argument with._

_"They can't hear or smell the baby, it's magically protected; nothing with evil intentions can detect anything wrong with me. In a month when I get fat, all the demons will see is my regular size four self", she smiled._

_"And that makes it okay. Giles said you where on bed rest because of the whole Faith thing"._

_"I know you're mad. It was stupid of me but I just wanted to help a friend but I could have- it could have been totally different", she stated sincerely. Her temper was now contained as she thought of what could have happened._

_"Yea it could have Buffy you have a baby on the way. A baby slows you down and if you're not faster than the person you're fighting that will be the last thing you fight."_

_Buffy looked at him with a fire in her eyes."But fighting is in my blood, it's who I am. It just calls to me and I can run and hide but either way I answer. I'm the chosen one", she yelled._

_"Well you're going to have to try harder"._

_"Don't tell me what to do", she sneered. She got up and stormed to the kitchen to search for something to snack on. "God to think I came here for help"._

_Angel demeanor changed to concern once more. "What's wrong Buffy I wanna help?"_

_"Why so the bun in the oven that you don't even want to raise can be born. What is with you", she were tears in her eyes but she didn't dare wipe them and he didn't dare mention them._

_Angel closed his eyes to hide the pain. Buffy knew how hard this was. She had to know how much he loved her and his kid. How much it pained him to do this but he had too. "You're wrong Buffy", he whispered calmly._

_Too calm for Buffy's liking, she knew she went too far. "Angel", she tried to apologize. Her voice was soft as she said his name._

_Angel just shook his head and leaned in to capture her lips. _

_Buffy responded back immediately getting lost in the passion. Her hormones were driving her crazy and all thoughts of clarity ran from her mind as Angel laid on her gently on the bed. She broke off the kiss for air as he ventured down her neck. Buffy moaned when he came in contact with his mark._

_Angel pulled back suddenly coming out of his lust. He leaned his head on her shoulder not wanting to see the disappointment. He wanted to savor the moment before he rejected her. They couldn't do this. She needed to get back to Sunnydale and keep their child as far away as possible. It was going to break his heart but it was what he had to do. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. He started to move away but his Slayer's grip on his hips with her legs kept him firmly in place. "Buffy, beloved we can't do this", he whispered._

_Buffy leaned up and kissed his dead lips softly. "Yes we can…__ Know. Whatever it is, whatever the reason or excuse or logic, we're here. Now. Together. Everything is the way it's supposed to be. For once. Angel, haven't we waited long enough", she pleaded._

_Angel traced her scar distractedly and Buffy seized the opportunity to once again capture his lips. This time he took them hungrily laying her back down. Soon everything was forgotten and it was just them._

_They were in the throes of passion when suddenly it happened. _

"_Buffy", he cried before falling of the bed horrified." No! Oh, God! No", he cried."Buffy run", he screamed trying to fight it as long as possible._

_Suddenly Buffy was beside him on the floor soothing him. "Shush baby, it's alright…let it go. I'm going to be fine", she whispered kissing him softly. _

_Soon Angel forgot about the pain and became lost in her warmth; her love. _

_Buffy pulled back from him catching her breath and grinned looking into his cold eyes. "Hello lover", she greeted._

* * *

><p>Angel was laying on the table in the cage the gang and his connections put together earlier that night.<p>

"The vision becomes reality. It is done", replied the shusman. To undo the bind between the soul and the demon who now lived in harmony, he had to go to a time where that were not one. He had to alter the decisions and actions to his will for the task to be complete. Angel's soul was now in a jar waiting to be returned to its body.

Angelus laughed at the idiots that were Angel's friends. This was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>"Buffy I agree with Xander, the thought of you going alone is contemptuous…simply ludicrous, as your watcher I will come with you", he vowed. He had seen too many girls die at the hands of the first. Buffy was not about to be another one.<p>

Buffy raced an eyebrow and he knew what she was asking him; step aside or be embarrassed. Buffy nodded taking in his decision. "Giles they need you here…get them set up in a room, there's plenty here and there's left over pizza in the frig. Now it was nice meeting ya'll", she turned to the Slayers and tightened her grip of her axe. "But I need to go get my daughter".

Buffy followed the directions the spell told her to go and ended up almost at the school when she caught a whiff of something familiar. It was Kathy. Her Angel Kat was close by. "I'm coming Baby…hold on mama's coming", Buffy promised as she turned around and started running in the opposite direction.

Buffy ended up in an abandoned factory. She looked frantically for her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Mommy", Kathy cried before running up to hug her. Buffy thought she saw a hint of blond run pass her but she didn't think anything of it as she bent down to hug Kathy.<p>

"Oh my Angel Kat…thank heavens your alright", Buffy breathed out in relief. Besides from a minor cut on her finger it appeared that Katherine was alright.

Buffy pulled back again to just look at her. She examined Kathy's brown eyes and every inch of blonde hair. She looked over ever body part, every scratch, as only a mother could before pulling her daughter in another tight embrace. "How on earth did you get here", Buffy asked her pulling back and pushing Kathy's hair behind her head.

Kathy did the same thing to Buffy and smiled up at her. "A pretty lady saved me", she told her mother with a hint of myth in her eyes.

Buffy was extremely curious. "Who…sweetheart did she tell you here name", asked the Slayer cocking her head to the side.

Kathy shook her head 'no' but Buffy knew her daughter well enough to know a lie when she saw one. Before she had time to think she felt the change of air and quickly turned around to see the ugliest thing ever.

Buffy looked at her daughter and braced herself for the attack. She kicked it trying to knock it down. Part of her wanted Kathy to run or hide but she didn't want Kathy out of her site.

He managed to avoid everything she threw at him. Buffy growled in frustration as she tried to keep up with his speed. She was trying to make sure her senses were always aware of Kat's when his fist collided with her stomach and knocked all the air from her. Buffy fell on the ground face first. Her face had a huge cut on it and she was now coughing up blood.

The evil thing was grinning at her.

Buffy managed to flee. She grabbed Katherine and the two hid in the factory nearby. She was alert and told Kathy to with her eyes to be very quiet. Buffy was limping as she hid Katherine in a small space. Buffy made a hand gesture trying to tell Kathy to stop her heartbeat so the demon couldn't hear it. Kathy eyes flashed amber but she must have understood because her beautiful heart beat ceased.

Buffy smiled weakly and mouthed the words 'I love you' before standing up and facing the demon. She hit him on the head with a heavy metal pipe but it didn't even cause him to slow down. He managed to tear the pipe away from her.

He was getting the upper hand. His strength and speed was getting the best of her. The Ubervamp was literally tossing her around like a rag doll.

He didn't let up. There was no gloating, no breaks, except her ribs. The vamp managed to get her into the corner where she hid Kathy. She cursed but had no time to worry about it as she maneuvered a right hook that did more pain to her than to him.

Buffy heart stopped as he began to tighten his grip on her neck. His claws were making puncture holes in it. Buffy bit her lip from screaming in pain. She struggled with all her might and finally landed a kick to his stomach.

He dropped her to the ground as he went flying into a pile of pipes. To Buffy immense horror Angel Kat came out of hiding and buried herself into Buffy's arm. Her daughter was horrified and crying frantically. The Slayer started to run once more with Kathy securely in her arms. Her eyes were no longer their natural hue and was glowing a mean shade of amber as she looked back in shock to see the thing pursuing her.

For the first time in s long time Buffy felt fear. She was afraid that she was going to die in front of Kathy but Buffy knew that if she was going to die than she was going to fight till she was no longer capable of moving.

Buffy felt a tug on her hair and the next thing she knew before darkness took over was that she went head first into a concrete wall. Buffy positioned herself to take all of the impact trying to shield Kathy. The wall crumbled and fell on them. Buffy tried to usher words of comfort but found none as she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

><p>Much later, Xander entered the factor searching for Buffy. There was no sign of what she was fighting earlier but he heard a distant crying noise in the background. He raced to the sound only to realize that the person was buried under a large heavy roof. He started to lift it off with great effort. "Buffy", he asked desperately hoping that she was still alive.<p>

He lifted off part of the metal roof that has fallen on top of Buffy and gasped at her bloody face and her blond hair drenched in blood. She was in a fetal position and he heard a muffled sound that resembles crying from underneath her. He then realized that his friend was trying to protect her child. Xander was soon surrounded by Willow and Giles.

"Oh, God almighty", Xander prayed.

They all stared at Buffy's beaten body trying to figure the safest way to move her and get to Kathy.

* * *

><p>Buffy's curled up in fetal position in her bedroom watching Liam and Kathy sleep. Kathy was in the bed beside her and Liam was in his bassinet. The phone was in her hands. She just got done with trying to reach her husband. During the fight, Buffy couldn't explain it but she felt weird and knew something was wrong with him. She called about ten times leaving a voicemail for about them of them.<p>

She felt bad because she needed him and she could tell the feeling was mutual but they were too caught up in their own personal hell to do anything about it.

Angelus rattled against his cage trying to break out for the better part of the night making him seem crazy and unstable. He needed to get to her. She finally let him in and pain poured through the bond. His mate was in danger and was badly hurt. He growled and hollered a bunch of curse words and threatened them to let him out. Now they chose to be quiet. Angelus roared in anguish against his prison.

Buffy could hear everything they were saying. Her vampirism hearing was making it impossible to tune them out. She knew she should have showed and crawled up into bed next to Kathy but she couldn't sleep. Instead the Slayer just sat there listening to the others down stairs as the smell of their fear seemed to rise up through the vents.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Giles was pacing. "We could make plans as we always do, but the truth is, Buffy was our plan. There is no back up", he informed the others. They been through so much together and the fear was always present but now he didn't like the odds at all.<p>

"Giles, she looks bad", Will cried.

"She does. I'm afraid there may have been internal bleeding...if she was…..well maybe she still do have it", Giles trailed off. Buffy closed her eyes upstairs happy that he didn't mention her current grr status.

"What does that mean? Will she", she trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Die? I don't think so. I don't know", her watcher stated. Buffy ould hear his voice catch.

"What do we do if she can't fight, if she can't beat this thing", she asked.

"We need Angel…wasn't he the baddest…you know what alive…them too together", she trailed off nervously in front of the newbies."

"it is my understanding that Angel has his own apocalypse in Los Angeles and we're back at square one."

Xander was leaning against the wall. "Which square would that be, exactly", he chided. "Knew Deadboy couldn't be trusted…just like him to leave Buffy when she needs him the most."

The new girls were sitting there confused. "Deadboy…." one trailed off.

Giles ignored them. He just spent the last month telling them that vampires were evil and at any point mentioned the significance of his son in law. Giles knew that things in LA were just as bad here. "I'm not sure. The First predates everything we've ever known, or can know. It's everywhere. It's pure. I don't know if we can fight it", the watcher admitted.

Buffy walked in having enough of people sitting in her home doubting her, talking about her husband. She was still cut up from the night before. Her hair has seen better days and she did feel every boe in her body groan in protest at moving.

"You're right", she stated soberly. "We don't know how to fight it. We don't know when it'll come. We can't run, can't hide, can't pretend it's not the end, 'cause it is", she stated. All eyes were on here and even while she stood broken and beatened her body radiated power. "Something's always been there to try and destroy the world. We've beaten them back, but we're not dealing with them anymore. We're dealing with the reason they exist. Evil. The strongest. The First."

Giles looked at his daughter with proud eyes. He admired her strength and her heart but he knew she should be sleeping, not trying to reassure them. " Buffy, I—I-I know you're tired."

Buffy turned to him with unyielding determination. " I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell, and it is gonna swallow me whole. And it'll choke on me. We're not ready? They're not ready. They think we're gonna wait for the end to come, like we always do. I'm done waiting. "

"They want an apocalypse? Oh, we'll give 'em one. Anyone else who wants to run, do it now. 'Cause we just became an army. We just declared war. From now on, we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them, and cut out their hearts one by one, until The First shows itself for what it really is. And I'll kill it myself. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil, and that's us. Any questions", the Slayer asked because in her head shit just got real.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're confused about the who Angel and Buffy scene, don't be. Remember in chapter 10 Angelus came to Sunnydale and then Angel and Buffy got into this epic fight over him being their to raise the baby...Yeah this was that fight. In chapter 11 Buffy came to LA and the fighting continued. This chapter showed a little bit into what Angel was thinking before she got there. Fast forward into the chapter, Angel went to the powers and asked them to bind his soul making him and the demon one being.<strong>

**Now, Chapter 45, the LA team need solely Angelus because they believe he have information on the Beast. The shusman need to make them to different people again so he altered Angel's memories and created a virtual reality that seemed real enough. Instead of leaving Buffy to seek out the powers, Angel was consumed in his passion and lost his soul.**

**Well i don't know about you but that was one hell of a chapter. It was a prefect blend of Joss and me. Now i have decisions to make...and another chapter to write. It's funny because i know how it ends...i just don't know how to get there. **

**Is anybody wondering who's Kathy's hero was...I know i am. The idea randomly came to me after reading a review about not making Angel Kat evil.**


	46. Girls Meet Slayer

**Okay...are you guys ready for the next chapter? Well here it is!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**As always Disclaimers Alert!**

* * *

><p>The woman that saved Kathy just arrived in LA. She wasn't sure what time it was since it was pitched black. Her senses were going haywire which meant that it was a bunch of creepy crawlies near bye. She checked her watched and noticed that it was one o clock p.m. She sighed as she picked up a newspaper.<p>

"Pretty thing like you shouldn't be wandering the streets alone", replied a guy. He was taller then her with reddish brown hair. He grabbed her hand gently.

She smiled at the guy dreamily. "I'm flattered really but I have to go", she stated snatching her hand away from the vampire.

He pulled on tighter and she gave him a look of amusement. "I'm not done with you", he sneered intent on making her his next meal.

The woman eyes flashed a deadly amber. "You really should have let me go", she whispered as she started to grin like a wild cat. The vampire barely had time to react because he was still stunned from her eyes before she punched him hard in the chest.

"Aw come on", she smiled sweetly. "Isn't this the part where you kill me", she asked teasingly.

The vampire leaped at her but she was out of sight in a blink of an eye. She appeared behind him and whispered in his ear. "Too bad I'm already dead", she whispered before ripping his head off with her hands.

She turned around to see more vampires approach her."Well isn't this a party", she stated with a slight accent. Within five minutes the fifteen vampires that were advancing against her were dust."Party's lame", she announced staking the last vamp.

* * *

><p>Wesley went to remove Angel's family portrait and opened up the safe behind it. The gang was behind him watching him luck away Angel's soul, which was currently in a clear jar.<p>

Fred shivered. "Seeing Angel's soul all floaty like that kind of makes me crazy", she said feeling uneasy about the situation.

Lorne was right there with her. He squeezed her hand reassurly. "Yeah, it's not forever, sugar plum. We're just borrowing it", he stated trying to block out the aura of darkness that was in the basement. More than anything he wanted to call the Slayer. It was kind of like going into a haunted house knowing that it was haunted and regretting that you did it anyway sort of thing.

"Angel is gone", Wesley turned to the group soberly.

"I can't believe...it's done", Cordy trailed off.

"Taking out Angel's soul. Putting it in a jar. I hope we know what we're doing", Gunn stated firmly because he had a bad feeling about this.

Wes agreed. He made a vow to protect the earth; he really hoped that this was for the greater good. "If Angelus knows how to destroy the Beast, it's all we've got. As long as we're very careful. Before Angelus was ensouled, his viciousness was mythic. You all know his history", he warned.

"Killing, maiming, torture..." Fred listed having recently read a view of Wesley's Watcher Dairies.

"Puppies nailed to walls. Thank you, Cordelia, for that lovely image. But, uh, I think that brings us up to speed", Lorne drawled clapping his hands together ready to get out of dodged.

"There's only one thing Angelus will be focused on: getting free so that he can slaughter us", the ex watcher informed them.

"We're Angel's only link to humanity. Angelus will hate us for that. He'll want to make us suffer", Cordy informed the others. She remembered the reason why Angelus hated Buffy and was trying to kill all her friends.

"Watch the monitor when I go down. Pay attention to everything he does, everything he says. He'll try to confuse you, to play on your emotions so you drop your guard. If he succeeds—even for an instant—we're all dead. I spent my life training for this, and I'm still not ready. He's smarter than I am, and a great deal more focused. He'll exploit everything Angel knows about me and go for the jugular".

* * *

><p>Buffy stood watching as Giles brought another girl into the mansion. She grimaced while trying to figure out how to explain to Angel how they had so many house guests and that they were all slayers to be. That was if they even spoke.<p>

She missed him terribly and now with this new vampire that they couldn't kill she really wanted him near. She skipped work today just to spend it with her kids. It wasn't like she could go anyway because of the big buries on her cheek that just started to heal up.

She was doing laundry when Giles came having already put the kids asleep. Buffy senses were doing a number on her. She became familiar with all the girls scent and how they kind of smelt familiar, almost like family. She then looked at the girls who was sitting watching a movie a minute ago but was now interested in the new girl. Movie was forgotten as they asked her a ton of questions. Buffy heard her name was eve but she was confused. The girl gave off no scent and her heart wasn't beating. The slayer eyes hardened.

"Hey Giles…hey Eve", Buffy stated coming closer to the group. Buffy then turned to the four girls. "Can you guys go clean up the mess you left in the kitchen?" She then smiled at the newcomer. "I want to show our friend a clean house', the slayer teased.

They huffed and said that it didn't take four girls to clean up the mess and that one could show the newbie where she was going to sleep tonight.

"That won't be necessary", the new girl replied.

The slayer stated narrowing her eyes. She really didn't want to do it in front of the girls but they gave her no chose. "She won't be staying here"', Buffy supplied.

They gasped and Xander and Will came from the training room to see what the big commotion was about.

Buffy smiled. It didn't know Buffy was half vamp. Buffy wanted that thing out of her house but did she really want to tell her secret? Buff realized that she couldn't very well let the First in her house. Near her kids and the kids she was told to protect. Therefore she had to get the First out of there.

"Buffsters what's going on", asked Xander.

The First gave her a weird look. "I thought you said she was nice", it turned to Giles.

The slayer stepped closer. "Step away Giles…it's the First and I want you to get the hell out of my house".

The girl cowered back in fear.

"You're crazy…I have no idea what you're talking about", it cried.

"I'm not stupid…you're not her…your nothing but a problem I haven't figured out yet". Buffy then threw a stake at the girls head but it went right through her.

The First laughed and morphed into Buffy. "I wonder how you figured it out", it stated clearly impressed. "I thought I had at least a week".

"Glad to disappoint".

"Oh my god…she's now the slayer…what's going on", asked one of the slayers in training.

Xander thought it was his duty to clue them in. "Buffy died a whole bunch of times that's why the First can take her form. "

"I wonder if they knew who was protecting them would they still feel save", it ranted.

"I won't harm them", the slayer vowed.

It shrugged uncaring. "But your husband might…the Scourge of Europe lives here girls…I wonder how many of them stands a chance once he's back".

The fear was tangible and the First smiled. "Aw…they know their history…all well maybe if their lucky my friend would kill them tonight and they wouldn't have to worry about that would they Mrs. Scourge". With that the First disappeared.

Everybody gasped. Their watches all told them about him; the deadliest vampire alive.

"What did it mean by that", asked one of the slayers in training.

Dawn waved it off. "Angel's harmless…grouchy but soft as a puppy", she smiled thinking of her big brother.

Buffy snorted. "I'll be sure to tell him", the older sister threatened. She laughed when Dawn face took on of pure horror. "No guys really…he's okay he has a soul…and he fights for our side".

Kennedy scoffed. "Fighting for the good side or not, he should be dust…you're the slayer…he killed three slayers…how can you just degrade our history like that".

Buffy swallowed hard. Everybody was staring at her. These were questions she asked herself a long time ago. "Because I love him", she stated giving a note that her love wasn't for discussion.

* * *

><p>The slayers in training were in one of the guest rooms. They each had their own bunk, thanks to Xander coming up with bunk beds so they didn't have to utilize too many rooms and that nobody would be on their own. The girls were talking about what happened the night before.<p>

"I can't believe the slayer married a vampire", the blonde girl whispered settling into her own vamp.

The others shivered. "Yea…I'm grossed out I mean that face and those golden eyes", a red head said shivering.

Another blonde rolled her eyes. "Weren't you commenting earlier on how her husband was smoking hot in their family pictures", Molly shot back. "She's trying to protect us…she's all we have. It's not like you can help who you fall in love with".

"its rubbish…I can't believe Giles stood for that".

* * *

><p>Buffy and Giles where in the nursery. Buffy had Liam and Kathy sharing a room so she wouldn't have to have her kids in two separate rooms in case of emergencies. It was a good plan originally but now Buffy was beginning to see how her plan back fired.<p>

She was rocking Liam up and down. "Why you wake your sister up Liam …what's wrong with mommy's big boy", she asked.

Giles looked amazed. "I can't believe how big they've gotten", replied the watcher. He was stunned at the changes in them.

Buffy laughed. "That's what happens when you're not here", she bit out before she could stop herself.

"Yes...I see I deserve that. If we live through this I promise to visit more", he vowed.

Buffy smiled. "We'll like that…won't we my little Angels", she asked her children.

They cheered in delight.

"Story", asked Kathy pulling at Giles leg.

Giles looked at Buffy and then at Liam before finally turning to Kathy.

Buffy and her children gather on the day bed while Giles sat in the rocking chair reading the book. "Once upon a time there was a very braved woman", he started off. The kids were out in no time. The watcher assumed his slayer was out as well and got up to tuck them in.

Buffy grabbed his wrist. "Tell me how to hurt it", she begged looking into his eyes. "I need to hurt it", she vowed. "i need to make it pay for trying to harm my little Angel's".

"There is one avenue that we haven't tried yet", he trailed off.

* * *

><p>Wesley sighed. He didn't know what he was thinking. He wanted Angelus to just blurt out the information but then that wouldn't be Angelus. Angelus reminded him of his toddler. He was complaining and pacing just waiting for someone to slip up so he could strike.<p>

Angelus was not having a good day. He felt like a caged animal. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Somewhere throughout the night Lover Dearest thought it was a good idea to play the fucking sharing game.

He didn't know exactly what happened but he knew it broke her emotionally before he even felt anything physical. No that came later but was so daunting that could break a slayer, not just any slayer but his. Thinking like the demon he was he knew that only two things could break his slayer probably three but these two were the golden answer. Something happened to Kathy and or Liam .

That didn't sit well with him at all. They were his, which meant that their fate was his to decide what he wanted to do with it. He wanted answers. He wanted to know if they were found and if they were alive. He took a deep unneeded breath when the ex everything walked downstairs. He smiled; he needed somebody to lash out on.

"That slayer—she's a pistol", he joked remembering when he was real close to killing her. His Buffy was going to find a way to beat this.

Wesley hoped that mentioning the slayer would do something to egg on the vampire for giving up the information. He was wrong therefore he swiftly changed the subject. "I've imagined this moment many times. Years of study, research... I've read everything ever written about you..." he trailed off. This was all true. All watchers knew about him. When he First met the souled vampire he didn't believe it could be done.

Angelus laughed."Stop, I'm blushing", he raved but inwardly if he had not been plotting his escape route then he would have been truly honored. Hell he still was. But he needed to not get his soul back as well. If he told them that he also didn't know anything truthfully then they would put the soul back. He had no way of knowing if it was going to be the same fifty fifty thing and Angel punk ass wouldn't be able to function with the type of grief Buffy felt like sharing last night. No his guilt would make this situation ten times worse.

"To be one-on-one with the legendary Angelus", Wesley praised sitting in a chair not far from the cage. "As a former watcher, it's a high point."

Angelus had to resist the urge to role his eyes. Everybody knew of his ego. "Buttering me up. Getting me all relaxed, hm? Not the most innovative interrogation technique, but... OK, I'll play", he shrugged.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Is it a game" he asked.

Angelus sighed. "Hey, open book. Anything you want to know. How sweet that virgin gypsy tasted. The special smell of a newborn's neck. My First nun—now that's a great story. Oh…an even better one…how I tamed a slayer. That's my favorite."

"We could start there", Wesley replied skillfully.

"Don't be coy, Wes. You're just dying to know about the big Beastie. Fire away" Angelus smiled.

"All right. Did you know the beast", asked the watcher getting straight to the point.

Angelus was amused at how the hell this man was even still alive. He knew that the man was smarter than this. "Well, now that's a question. Not a great question. Not even an insightful question. Not a Wyndam-Pryce-worthy question", replied the vampire.

* * *

><p>Buffy was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone and using her computer. "Yeah, well, I already called a dozen times", she said tiredly. Then a thought came to her. "Wait, you know, hold on, I'm gonna try something", she informed. They were discussing Angel's MIA status and how to reach him. Buffy leaving and going to LA was out of the question but the way she was feeling; the girls were about to take a field trip.<p>

She decided to type in 'vampires' and was frustrated to come up with nearly a million options. She hung up the phone to concentrate more. She needed to narrow this list down. She was about to type in the word 'mates' when she felt someone behind her and typed in the word 'movie' instead.

"Vampires, the principal read. Then he saw what else she was typing and had to hold back a laugh. "Movies…. vampire movies….you're searching for vampire movies", he asked teasingly.

"Uh, I know it's not the all-time most kosher use of my office hours, um, but, you know, looking at some down time. And what can I say; I just love those evil, vampire movies. Like well uh I didn't really favor the Dracula one to well...but I'm all about chances".

"Hmm. As opposed to Rob Schneider's Oeuvre."

Buffy twisted her face up. "Different kind of evil."

"Yeah. Buffy, you know, I'm not that big a fan of scary movies, even the hooky ones. Sometimes they go to a place that I think kids could stand to avoid", the principal confessed sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Well, it's not for the kids…I would never want my kids to see anything like that", she confessed.

The principal nodded knowing all too well the horrors of knowing about vampires. "Yeah, yeah, I'm only saying that once you see true evil, it can have some serious after burn, and then you can't unseen what you saw. Ever. That's just one opinion. I better get back to work." He stood up and was heading for the door.

Buffy couldn't put her finger on it but she felt something was off with the man. "What kind of movies do you like", she asked intrigued to know more about him.

"Oh, me? Mysteries. I love finding out what's underneath it all at the very end", he grinned leaving behind a very complex slayer.

* * *

><p>The gang was watching the monitor in the basement as a precaution with Angelus. The things he said was disturbing. He couldn't have been more different than Angel than night and day.<p>

"Come on, Wes. Not like your schoolgirl crush is a secret", they heard him rant.

"Charles, remember, we can't believe anything Angelus says", Fred whispered.

Gunn folded his arms and frowned. So far everything Angelus said was truthful enough. "How 'bout the stuff that's true? Can we believe that", he bit out sarcastically.

"He distorts everything. He lies with the truth. Its part of what makes him so dangerous", Cordy replied.

Gunn gave her a calculating look. "Which is why you wanted Groo no where next to him right. You don't want him to hear the distorted truths he has on you right Princess", he snapped.

"You want to waste my time, you can rot down here", Wesley told the vampire that was having too much fun at his expense. He turned away about to go back upstairs.

"Nice stamina, Wes. No wonder Fred's not interested", the vampire bit out.

Wesley froze but didn't turn around. "Whatever your connection to the Beast, clearly you don't know anything that can help us", the ex-watcher stated sadly before walking up the stairs.

Angelus thought that he resembled a lost puppy. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to get defensive, start talking to prove you wrong? What else you got", he asked walking to the back of the cell wall and lent against it.

"You must hate it that Angel fights evil", the ex-watcher lashed out. He wanted to cause Angelus pain. Wesley was done with being laughed at.

Angelus shrugged. "Eats you up inside, doesn't it. Seeing all those idiots flock around him, calling him a champion. Anyone ever calls you a champion", he asked with his accent sipping back in naturally.

Wes turned to face the demon. "I do my part."

"Right. Like letting Lilah suck Lorne's brain. Or, here's an oldie but a goodie: Faith. Good job being her watcher. She turned out to be a peach", Angelus smirked.

Wesley walked back over to Angelus. "And you managed to get your soul back, not once, but twice, saving the world several times in the process. Nobody's perfect."

"Then there's kidnapping the fruits of my loins. Smooth", the vamp stated.

"They survived." Wes supplied.

"I guess you just can't understand that special bond between dad and his children, given that your own father's ashamed of you".

"And Buffy's hates you. Given time your kids will hunt things like you, just like their mother. The universe's way of maintaining order, I guess. Must be horrible having a mate that can't stand your guts"."

Angelus laughed. "Never been the bright one has you. My slayer will kill you before she kills me".

"In Cordelia's vision, you and the Beast were standing on a field"; Wesley said going back to the Beast.

"Oh, God, yeah", Angelus cheered walking back up to the bars. "Let's talk about Cordy, shall we? Now, there's a rack to write home about. Too bad about the personality, though. "Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap! Oh, God. Oh, Angel. Angel, we can't but I'm going to walk around the office like a whore. I don't care that you'll never love me I just want you. Are you sure you want to marry her…I love you, but you were so bad. You ate babies so now I'm with Groo but he's so good to me he's pathetic. Chicks. I bet you he's not good in the sac", he scoffed.

* * *

><p>Dawn watched as her sister brought in yet another potential slayer. "Another one", she groaned quite ignored.<p>

Willow nodded sadly. "Well, the more the better, I figure. We need all the help we can get", the Wicca admitted.

"Help. Sure that's cool, but", Dawn hesitated.

Will was worried and urged Dawn to say what she wanted to say originally. "What", she asked.

"I'm just not sure more scared Slayer wannabes translates as help. We need to find my brother in law", she whispered.

* * *

><p>Fred and Gunn walked down the stairs with blood for Angelus. Gunn was carrying a crossbow keeping his eyes on the monster.<p>

"Othello and Desdemona. My favorite couple. Oh, wait, Desdemona wasn't in love with the other guy. So much for stand by your man", Angelus smirked. "Then again, you probably like her on her knees."

Gunn wanted to kill this demon. "Keep talking. I'll sweep out the cage when I'm done."

"Oh. Provocative. Get me all riled up. You think that's what your boss would want", he asked.

"You killed my boss", Gunn sneered.

Angelus raised his eyes in humor. "You might want to tell Wesley that. Ah, Fred. You look all fresh and sweet, but I hear you at night in your room with Gunn. The things you say. I'm lying there, listening, hands under the covers... I can't help myself. It's so... gripping. Sometimes if Buff was home I would wake her up and she was none the wiser as went on for hours".

"You're sick…have you forgotten you're married", Gunn spat.

Fred shivered as she pushed the cart with the blood closer to the vampire. "You're a pig", she screamed.

Angelus took his chance and knocked over the cart. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed her by the throat.

"No…I also haven't forgotten how you wanted to bang my wife. Did he tell you Fred? He probably thinks of her when he's in you. Just look at him…he's all hard just thinking about her…no matter I'll show you just like I showed Riley…you remember that guy with no face right." Angelus smelt the fear. "Good now be a good boy and let me out and I won't kill your unfaithful whore", he ordered.

"Charles...give him the keys", she pleaded frantically losing air as he tightened his hold on her.

Gunn dropped his crossbow and tried to get him away from her. "Get off her", he shouted.

"Come on, Charles, save her! Come on! Save, her Charles! Save her from the monsters", he mocked.

Angelus suddenly lost his grip as something hit him .He was down for the count in seconds thanks to the second shot. Fred ran to chorales and wept.

"It's not your fault. Angelus is unpredictable. He'll take any opening, no matter how small. It's understandable, but you played right into his hands. Never drop your weapon", Wes informed them unable to see them together like that.

* * *

><p>Buffy opened the doors to the great room. "I call this my personal candy store ladies and Giles ", the slayer stated as she gestured everyone inside. "It's built for a slayer", she grinned.<p>

The girls were in awe of the room. There was everything a slayer needed to practice with.

The girls ran to what interested them.

Buffy looked proud. "No weapons…stick to the dummies…sparring by hand and punching bags", the slayer commanded.

A lot of groans were followed. Giles came up behind her. "Impressive…I take it the room has grown while I was gone as well", he smirked.

Buffy laughed. "Angel knocked out a room we didn't need and wa-la", she sang as she waved her arms around the room. "Here I'm not a mother, I'm just me", she stated. "I love my kids but I needed a place were", she trailed off. "I love my kids", she repeated.

Giles smiled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I understand". Buffy looked behind her shoulder grateful.

* * *

><p>Angelus was trying to pull apart the bars. He had to get out of there. He wanted to get to Sunnydale without jeopardizing his reputation. He growled as he tried to pull apart the bars. They wouldn't move and it was too narrowed to simply go through it. He suddenly stopped when the smell of fresh dried up human blood reached his nose.<p>

In came Lilah looking dirty and wet and like the pathetic little slimy lawyer she was. He was happy he couldn't breathe but unfortunately for him he could still smell it strongly.

"The great Angelus", she praised limping closer with a crossbow in her hand. .

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that. Try playing up the awe and the reverence a bit. 'The great Angelus'", he stated grinning like a wild cat.

Lilah frowned at him. "Great—being locked in a cage", she sneered.

"Yet managing to display better grooming habits than you. Look at yourself, Lilah. All these years wanting to meet me. Couldn't run a comb through your hair, maybe slap on a little lipstick. Evil doesn't have to mean sloppy."

"Stop it", she stated calming. She was having a really bad week. The Beast killed everything she ever known. She may not have liked everybody at the office but it was a way of life and they did bring her back from the dead.

"Ooh. Feeling touchy, are we", he teased.

Lilah rolled his eyes. "The Beast. I want you to stop it", she clarified.

She went on to tell him that the beast killed everybody and she was the only one left. She was desperate He knew it. She knew it.

He grinned. "Maybe... we can work something out".

* * *

><p>Buffy hoped she was doing the right thing. She left Giles and Anya at the house and locked them in the basement with the children. There was sewer assessed and the basement could only be opened with the key that she left with Giles. She hoped that those bringers and the First vampires would chase her and the girls.<p>

They ran for a good while before starting to the slayers-in-training, Dawn, Andrew, Willow, Xander and Buffy are running up the street, away from Buffy's house. They stopped to talk when she thought it was safe. Everybody was out of breath except for the slayer.

Xander looked over his shoulder looking for any sign of trouble. "OK, no Bringers following. I guess they'll save us for old snaggletooth", he joked. Nobody got the humor.

Will was confused. "Where is the Turk-Han", she asked.

Buffy groaned. "Right behind us. Time to split up", she stated.

Molly panicked. "Split up? We're splitting' up? Is that wise", she asked. In all the horror movies every time they split up somebody died.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Willow, take everyone and find a safe location", the slayer ordered.

"I know a place", Xander announced. He led them to this construction site that was open ground. It wasn't the best hiding spot in the world but it would do for what he had in mind.

* * *

><p>All the potentials hoped that the thing was chasing after the slayer but soon they saw the Turk-Han in front of them. They gasped in horror holding their weapons in their trembling hands.<p>

Buffy stood staring at them all with a sober expression. The lights turned on and soon everybody saw her. Kennedy was ready to face the Turk-Han wanting to prove her worth but Willow waved her off.

"Just watch. Watch the show", the Wicca stated in awe leading them out of the way.

Buffy stepped closer to the vampire. "Looks good, doesn't it? They're trapped in here. Terrified. Meat for the beast, and there's nothing they can do but wait", she stated. She did somersaults down into the area to be face to face with the thing. "That's all they've been doing for days. Waiting to be picked off. Having nightmares about monsters that can't be killed", she said. She squinted up her face in distaste and shrugged. "But I don't believe in that. I always find a way. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about. And right now, you and me are gonna show 'em why. It's time. Welcome to Thunderdome" the slayer announced.

Andrew was hanging from the bars like he was on a jungle gym waiting for a playground fight to start. "Two men enter. One man leaves", he whispered in awe at the tiny person.

The Turk-Han came for Buffy. For a moment they were neck and neck but soon the vampire got the upper hand.

From above the one looker watched in dread as the slayer bite off more than she could chew. They were watching a slayer who was about to day. The girls wished they could be like Buffy. She didn't even look afraid as the thing beat her for every inch of her life.

The slayer was giving it her all. All her training and all her past demons had been preparing her for this. The slayer once again started to be on the offence, blocking punches left and right. She started to hit some of her own making sure that she was just as relentless as he was.

Dawn smiled as she watched her sister fight. She knew no matter how bloody her sister was that her sister was going to win. She turned to Willow in amazement."This", she trailed off trying to find the words. "You planned this. Letting the barrier fail, bringing us here, you and Buffy", the sister whispered.

Willow eyes never left the fight.

**Flash Back.**

**The slayers-in-training were sitting around the dining room table. Buffy was standing at the head of the table. Willow was sitting at the other end. **

"**Honestly, you staked that thing, and it didn't die", Molly cried.**

"**No, but that doesn't", dawn relented trying to calm the girl down'**

**Vi was so sick of it all. She just wished that it hurried up and killed them. ****"Maybe it can't be killed", she stated the words nobody wanted to hear.**

**Buffy stared at Will letting the girls argue. Before Angel left they've been practicing speaking in each other heads. Now she wanted to see if she could speak to Willow. She was so tired of smelling their fear. There doubts were giving her a headache. **_**"Willow, can you hear me"**_**, the slayer asked without moving her lips. **

**To the observer she looked like she was thinking about what the girls were saying and falling into her own self doubt.**

**Willow looked. She was startled at First but she caught on quick. **_**"**__**Yeah",**_** the Wicca replied back in the same manner.**

"_**We're losing them. We can't let that happen. I have an idea. Grab Xander",**_** commanded the slayer walking into the kitchen.**

**Willow followed Buffy and told Xander to come into the kitchen.**

**Xander jumped. "What", he asked out loud wondering when his friends started talking without their mouths.**

**Kennedy huffed and rolled her eyes. ****"I said..."**

**He chuckled. "****I just thought it bared repeating", he responded smoothly and left after Willow. **

**The girls were still arguing while the grownups communicated with their mind in the kitchen. ****"****I gotta slay the NeanderVamp but I need those girls to see me do it", the slayer told them.**

"**I know just the place", Xander grinned.**

**End of flashback.**

The slayer was still fighting. The thing sent her back a good thirty feet and started chasing after her. Buffy quickly grabbed Kennedy's crossbow and aimed for it. Once it made connect with the thing's heart the vamp stopped before continuing to run after her.

Buffy didn't have time to question it. She knew she didn't miss. The demon was closing in on her. Therefore she grabbed a really bind metal pipe She used up all of her strength but she missed and the vamp used that to get h. The group watched as Buffy was once again beat to death.

Rona had enough. "It's killing her", she cried silently begging to go help the blonde woman that was suppose to help them.

Molly agreed. "we have to do something", she stated to the others.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Wait", she commanded.

Buffy suddenly reached down and grabbed the arrow in the Turk-Han's chest. She pulled it out and stabbed him in the eye with it. It let out as deafening roar and dropped her in pain. Buffy smirked and started to double her attacks. She kept punching and kicking him. She finally had the thing on its ass in the ground. It fell on a lot of metal things.

It started to attack her again but it was weakened. The slayer hid a smirk as she grabbed his head and hit it against this metal pipe. Always resourceful the slayer grabbed the barbed wire that was on the ground and pulled it around the vamps throat. She tugged hard enough to cut off his head. The thing was dust instantly.

Buffy let the wire fall and dusted off her hands. She turned and faced the group. "See? Dust. Just like the rest of 'em. I don't know what's coming next, but I do know it's gonna be just like this. Hard. Painful. But in the end its gonna be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing. Here ends the lesson", she told them walking off.

* * *

><p>Needles to say, everyone was impressed. They thought for sure that they were going to die but now they had faith. Well, there was one person or thing that was not impressed. The First, morphed as Buffy stood watching the fight. It hated that slayer and was willing to use every trick in the book to kill her.<p>

* * *

><p>"You have a visitor said the prison guard to Faith. She walked to the glass door and saw a blonde with sun glasses on doing her best to blend in.<p>

"Well I'll be damned B", she stated picking up the phone. She couldn't believe that Buffy was paying her a visit. "Came here to gloat…did Angel bribe you", Faith asked curious and getting frustrated when the blonde wouldn't talk.

"I thought after all these years this would be easy", the woman stated.

Faith frowned Buffy sounded funny. "B", she sighed worriedly.

"No…I'm not her…no point in lying…either of us. The world is in turmoil and yet you sit here and hide…you're not safe just an easy target" the woman sneered.

Faith almost broke the phone with her blind anger. "Don't act like you know me than…if you're not Buffy then who the hell are you".

The woman smirked. "Someone trying to change my fate", the woman replied. "You need to get to Sunnydale, your sister slayer needs you."

Faith scoffed. "I don't know who you are kid but B doesn't want me anywhere near her and besides she has Angel."

"Right…since when does being the slayer gives you choices that you wanted and besides Angel's gone".

Faith stared at the girl in shock. "What…how", she asked but the girl already hung up the phone and stood up.

Faith rolled her eyes as she hung the phone up and leaped head First threw the glass. She managed to knock the guard down and grab on to the woman and leaped out of the window.

She stumbled a bit and noticed that the woman landed gracefully on her feet; like a cat.

"You okay", asked the woman smiling walking them towards a nice shiny convertible.

"I'm five by five", the slayer proclaimed.

"Good because you're driving", the woman told her tossing the keys.

They got into the car and sped off. "Kid you gonna tell me your name…least you can do after breaking me out of prison", the slayer teased.

The girl looked thoughtful. "I have many names…when you get to Sunnydale go straight to the mansion, when Buffy ask why you're here tell her Angel sent you…in a way you won't be lying".

Faith snickered. "Angel huh", she asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Angela…people call me AJ".

Faith shifted gears as they got to the freeway. "Okay AJ…now what's the real story…one lie and I'll beat your ass", the slayer warned.

* * *

><p>"Do you happen to know what day it is Angelus", asked a harsh sounding Wesley.<p>

Angelus stopped whistling long enough to stare at the man. "Well gee seeing as I don't have a calendar or a window…why don't you tell me jackass", he bit out.

"Today's Liam's birthday", replied Wes.

Angelus head shot up but his face told the man nothing. "You've been here for a week, why don't you tell us what we need to know and you can have your soul back in time for cake and ice cream".

Cordiela came down the stairs at that exact moment. "Buffy called again. I'm running out of things to tell her", she informed Wesley.

Angelus grinned. "Tell Lover I said hi and that I'm chained up at the moment so I won't make it to the little's wimp boy's party. I'm sure that would go over well.

Cordelia looked annoyed at Angelus but the cordless phone started ringing again. "Look Buff….Oh my god", she paled.

Angelus grinned loving the fear coming through the phone. Wes turned alarmed. "Cordelia", he asked.

Cord ignored them both. "Wait…are you sure that the woman was blonde…okay and super strong…no I will call you when I see them trust me…okay bye". Cordy heart was pacing as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Buffy just broke Faith out of jail", she replied.

Wesley was confused. "Why would Buffy do that", he wondered.

"Here's a thought, who gives a fuck, I personally wanna see them kill each other…sexy as hell even knowing the outcome" the vamp whistled. Inside he dying to know as well.

Cordelia scoffed. "Well I'm going to go call my honey and tell him to watch out for a crazy person" she told them.

Angelus smiled. "Yes go tell Mr. Need a Hand…I can show him a few tricks", he laughed. Cordy stormed up the stairs and Wesley wasn't far behind.

* * *

><p>AJ raced to the Hotel as if her life depended on it. The First came to her today and taunted her. She knew she was too late instantly. She rushed into the hotel and into Angel's office. She lifted up the photo and pushed it aside. AJ then unlocked the code that she knew by heart and opened the door and gasped.<p>

It was gone. Angel's soul was gone.

"A you…what are you doing", a man shouted at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-DA!<strong>

**So tell me what you think...**

**Should i be cruel and let Angelus miss Liam's b-day? ...I now my story don't exactly line up with cannon dates but hey writer's rights...right lol. It's roughly mid Nov.**

**Well pas always please review!**


	47. The Sun Will Rise

**Wow...okay so i knew adding a character of my own creation was a huge risk. it's because no one can relate to her or understand her because she's not from the series and it throws people out of the whole bubble that their in.**

**Well this was the same risk i had with the kids or any other changes i make. Sometimes you lose some...sometimes you don't. This is going to be AJ's last chapter but i personally don't think she was all that bad. She may of been a little stand offish but you'll soon read why.**

**Anyhow, thanks for the reviews...i really do take them to heart and i really hope i didn't loss a bunch of people with bringing Angie into the mix.**

**Disclaimers...**

* * *

><p>Buffy stood staring out the window. She was looking for something…anything but she didn't know what.<p>

Willow walked in the door silently. "You know we could post pone it", the witch stated sadly.

Buffy shook her head. "He wouldn't want that…we had this big day planned and everything".

Willow smiled. "Closet full of presents", the witch added in with a grin.

Buffy laughed. "Two closets actually", the slayer grinned.

Willow laughed as well. "Well, if you're sure…then I need to get the house all decorated for the birthday boy…The mini slayers are going to be so geeked, there already so in love with him".

Liam started crying. "Well I have to get the birthday boy", Buffy stated trying to sound happy.

"Buffy", Willow called to her friend. The slayer turned to face her long time friend. "He'll show" she promised.

Buffy smiled sadly. "I know", she stated even though she didn't believe them.

* * *

><p>AJ stared at Wesley with a flabbergasted expression. He aimed a cross bow at her and she bit back a growl.<p>

"I asked you a question", Wes told her harshly.

"Wes…she can't be more than 17"; Cordelia stated coming to see the exchange.

Wesley eyes never left the intruder. "Still old enough to do damage", he replied. "So who are you and what were you doing in the safe", he asked. "Cordelia check it", he commanded.

She ran over to it and sighed in relief. All the money seemed to be in good health.

"Is there anything missing" he asked.

Cordy eyes widened when she realized what was gone. "Angel's soul is gone", she whispered covering her mouth in surprised terror. She turned around at the cause of this. "Where did you put it", she sneered.

The First appeared as Buffy. "Isn't this funny. They think you're a theft…but what you really are is much worst my child", it sung looking admiringly at Angela.

Angela eyes shot up amused. Unfortunately she didn't have time for such amusement. She ignored the First and its useless taunting. It didn't have a hold on her anymore and she was going to make sure that it didn't happen again. "I didn't take anything", AJ stated eyeing the crossbow.

"You want us to trust you", the sneer snapped.

"Trust…that seemed to be a dying concept. I trusted that you would bring the world to its knees and now you're trying to undo my plans. …Bad Angel Kat maybe this time I will kill you like I will your parents", it hissed.

Angela's face reacted to the comment and forgotten nickname but she hid it quickly.

At the moment Gunn and Fred walked in. He smiled at the girl. "What's with the kid", he asked.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Look The Powers sent me okay", she shouted out.

They all looked skeptical and surprised.

She hid a breath of relief. Personally, she really didn't like the creatures but she couldn't very well tell them who she really was. "The Beast needs to die…today and Angel must return to Sunnydale", Angela or otherwise known as Kathy stated bluntly.

"Well Angelus isn't getting let out of the cage anytime soon…we have to find his soul", Wesley stated.

Gunn looked horrified. "You mean to tell me big ugly down there soul is running free", he asked.

The First who was now Darla smiled. It knew they weren't going to let Angelus out. That's why it took the soul. "They're afraid…they're all afraid of my boy", it smiled fondly.

Kathy sighed and gave the thing a determined look before facing the others. "I'm not", she determined and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

><p>Angelus felt her the moment she came in. He sniffed the air a little to try to place the scent. It was almost like Buffy's but he knew it wasn't. The scent was familiar to him but not. To add to his confusion, he could feel them. It was almost as if the person belonged to him.<p>

He then heard someone descending from the stairs. It was a girl. She had on these ridicules high heels and her long blonde hair was in a braid on the side of her neck. She had big brown eyes and looked a lot like Buff. His eyes flickered to the side of her neck again. She had a scar there but he knew it to be a birthmark. "Kathy", he greeted. It wasn't a question although he was confused to why she was now a teenager. He wondered where her mother was.

She grinned. It was cold and lifeless and lit up her face without it reaching her eyes. It was purely Angelic. His cold heart swelled with pride. "Father", Kathy greeted back stepping dangerously close to the cage. She haven't seen the man in almost twelve years. She was fascinated by his presence. He radiated so much power even with the bars imprisoning him.

Angelus smiled. He was right. He was always right but the idea still fancied him. His daughter took after her mother. She was small built and without the heels looked to be roughly the same height. "What happened to you", he asked.

She sighed and her heart started to beat. "Nothing yet…which is why I'm releasing you…I need you to kill The Beast. I'll do it myself but rules and what not", she stated her Irish accent coming into play because she was annoyed.

The demon chuckled. "Rules were meant to be broken", he stated playfully as she searched for the keys. It was only a matter of time before they got smart and checked the basement. Then he got serious. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you…or your brother", Angelus assured her.

She flinched and tried in vain to hide a tear of blood role down her cheeks. She sighed. "I can't find these damn keys", she hollered frustrated. She truthfully didn't know what Liam looked like until a year ago when she ran into Willow and the witch showed her a picture of her dead family. That's why she was back; she wanted to save them and essentially save the world of the horror of Angela the Slayer or as some may call her 'the Destroyer'.

Angelus looked angry. At whom she didn't know. "What happened", he half ordered; half growled.

"The first..." she sighed. "It's a really long story but if you want the director's cuts I'm from the future. The first wants you to kill The Slayer. Only you didn't so it murdered Liam in true Angelus fashion and kidnapped me. Everyone blamed you. The slayer hunted you down. You told her the truth and she saw it or something. The plan was for you to kill each other. Plan failed so it killed you first. The slayer wasn't far behind. As for why I'm here…well I'm not one to be lied to and now I'm rambling", she stated blushing madly.

Angelus chuckled. She was so much like Buffy. Then his face sobered. The future she told him would not come to pass.

Kathy grabbed the bars forgetting all about the keys. Slowly but surely she pulled them apart. Her eyes glowed amber as she growled using all of her strength to free him.

* * *

><p>Buffy was sitting at her work desk conversing with Xander over the phone. He was mad because the house had ten bathrooms and still the girls felt the need to open the door while he was in it.<p>

"Xander, I know. I'm sorry—if you're gonna take a shower at my house, lock the door. Of course they're curious", she drawled out wondering if high school was a long forgotten memory. They weren't that old. Buffy noticed a student lurking and she gestured for them to come in. "Hey, I gotta go. Uh, has Giles checked in yet? I thought he was picking up that Chao-Han girl in Shanghai yesterday. OK, well, uh, let me know if he does. Bye. Amanda, right? I'm all yours", the slayer smiled.

"Do people ever think you're weird", asked the teen.

"Um, I guess. Sure, in a charming, endearing, lovable... Yeah", Buffy stated stopping her ramblings.

"I feel like people think I'm weird, and so they pick on me. But I might be—weird", the teen stated.

Buffy laughed. "Amanda, why do you think that you're weird", she asked.

"One of the boys who picks on me, I kind of—See, if a guy picks on you, is it weird to think he's cute", asked the teen.

Buffy smiled knowingly."Oh..." she sighed already knowing where this was heading.

"It's just, the last few times I've seen him, I've wanted to, you know, pick on him...more."

"Uh-huh", Buffy stated trying not to laugh at puppy love in the making.

"The thing is, I can't tell. My mom says when a guy teases you, it means he likes you", she informed the counselor.

Buffy nodded. "Sometimes that's true", she stated.

"Is it weird? We're mean to each other, and we like each other", the teen asked clearly confused.

"Well, it depends. Sometimes that's how people relate but it shouldn't be the base of everything. Being mean to each other. It's just a way to express what you're really feeling. Even mortal enemies", she confessed. "Then with the", she trailed off about to say sex. "...and that leads to no good, absolutely no good. And much confusion. A-and then it's over. Absolutely, seriously, definitely over. And that's confusing too. The over part. But then if you get back together again because you can't stay away from each other and everything good until he just wham…disappears... ", she rambled pouring out all her emotions but she caught herself and took in the girls bewildered expression. "So, maybe", Buffy advised.

Amanda was sort of confused and Buffy smiled to cover up her own weirdness.

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Wesley came down stairs in a hurry. They couldn't find the girl but Gunn had checked the monitor and he noticed Angelus wasn't in his cage. They froze as they saw Angelus fangs embedded in the young girl's neck.<p>

"You monster", Cordy screamed.

Angelus looked up from the most delicious meal he had ever had. He looked up shocked. Angelus frowned when his daughter fell lifeless from his arms. "It's not what you think", he yelled. He took too much and he was dazed from the blood. He barely had time to catch the arrow aimed for his chest. He looked once more at the girl before making a dash toward the sewers.

"Cordelia…we need to call the Groosloug…he can probably defeat Angelus", Wes stated checking on the girl. "She still has a pulse…call 911", he ordered.

Cordy dropped the cross she was holding and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Buffy came home exhausted. She felt like she had ten kids instead of two. She wanted a nice warm bath before she became slayer worry lot. She hoped Xander went out and got the cake. She opened the door and was shocked to see balloons everywhere. The house was covered with decorations and Liam and Kathy each had a balloon in their hand hitting the other. Pictures were crooked and a lamp was on the floor and she was relieved that she locked up all of Angel's priceless artifacts in his study. Seeing her kids really made her miss her husband.<p>

"Momma", they cheered. Kathy ran over to her and Liam was trying to wobble his way over to her. She kissed them both. She sniffed the air and realized something smelt extremely good. She knew it was blood but this smelt richer. _Slayer_, she thought.

"Hey my little Angel's", Buffy smiled embracing them wanting to protect them. She heard all of the girls running wild in the training room. She heard dawn upstairs but she couldn't smell Will or Xander.

From the hallway Faith smiled at the three. She never had that. Well she probably did but she was too young to remember it. Dawn said that the kid's birthday was today. He was one today and in the anguish that was going on Buffy wanted to throw him a big party.

"I know your there", her sister slayer stated not bothering to turn around and stop fixing Liam's and Kathy's hair.

Faith stepped into the room. "B…motherhood looks good on you", she commented.

Buffy closed her eyes briefly to calm down. She let go of her children and turned around slowly. "Faith", Buffy repeated.

"Angel sent me", the slayer stated.

"You could have called…what were you thinking", Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged. "I was thinking you needed help…I was thinking even if you didn't it's my job to help", she argued.

Buffy stepped closer to faith. She was in front of her in seconds.

Faith took one look in Buffy's eyes and staggered back. "What the hell B…playing for the other team now", she asked pushing the vampire off her. "Angelus plaything now", she screamed.

By now the potentials where standing around them. "Buffy", Dawn asked cautiously. "She's here to help", dawn argued.

Buffy turned to her. She couldn't change her eyes or hide the fangs. "Stay back dawn", she sneered. Everyone gasped in horror. Dawn started to cry frantically.

Alright we have the cake", Xander shouted kicking the door open. Willow was right behind him along with Giles. They looked around and saw the commotion. "What we miss", he asked.

Giles looked at his old charge. He knew she was now half vampire but he have never seen it. To be told was far different then seeing. Buffy face was still the same but her eyes and teeth were that of a vampire. His slayer was now a vampiress; a worthy mate of Angelus.

Giles took a deep breath and stepped toward her. "Buffy calm down...at this moment having two slayers right now is more valuable than one", Giles stated.

Buffy turned to Giles, "Stay back", she warned. "Take my kids out of the room…I don't want them to get hurt", she commanded.

Faith gulped. "B…what happened to you", she whispered.

Buffy whirled back on the slayer. "No…you don't get to know…you tried to kill my child. Angel may trust you but I sure don't", she growled.

Faith swallowed not wanting to hit Buffy but not having a choice.

"Faith are you bleeding", asked Giles.

Faith looked at Giles funny. "Yeah, some twit tried to stab me on the way here…whooped their ass though…aint knowing like slayer healing".

"Or blood for that matter", Giles replied taking Buffy's arms.

"Why don't everybody get the presents and leave Buffy to cool off and by god check that wound", he stated.

Buffy looked around with her eyes back to normal. She took in everybody's scared expression and grimaced. "I'm a take the kids to the park", the slayer told them. At an inhumane speed she dressed both kids and had their stroller ready and was out the door in seconds.

* * *

><p>Angelus strutted confidently into a demon bar. He was looking for information and fast because he had other pressing matters to attend to. Smoke was heavy in the air as almost every demon was smoking but he didn't care. One of these loses knew something and he wanted to know what. He was asking a couple of demons questions when two vamps noticed him.<p>

"Hey. Hey. Isn't that." he trailed off as he stopped playing pool.

The other vamp looked up in amazement. "Yeah", he stated in awe.

Angelus smirked. "That's right, brothers and sisters. The rumors are true. Angel has left the building, and I am back", he addressed the whole crowd.

The whole bar started to clap and chant 'Welcome back!'

Angelus waved it off trying to be modest. "But hey, I'm no different than the next guy. I put my victims' skin on one leg at a time", he mocked in good humor.

A pretty vampire ran up to Angelus excited that he was back. They had some pretty wild times together, although none of her friends believed her, hopefully they could again. Sure his hair was shorter and times had changed but she was sure he only got better in time. "Angelus! Remember me", she purred.

Angelus looked down at the gorgeous vampires but nothing rung a bell. "Not really", he stated bored. He knew what she wanted but he was now a mated vamp. Still it's been a week and she was willing.

"Oh, come on! A little town outside Tuscany, 1845, give or take. Rosaria", she reminded him shyly trying to tell herself that it was because of the century's time frame.

Angelus was beyond frustrated. He still didn't know the vamp and he couldn't find it in him to just fuck and go. It was because of this he really hated Buffy. "Rosaria. Right", he replied walking off.

The stupid vampire stopped him.** "**Yeah. Flew in with some of my friends when we heard about the permanent midnight", she stated.

Angelus grabbed a pool cue behind is back.

"Hey, a bunch of us are gonna raid a pre-school later. You wanna join us", she asked.

Angelus broke the cue.

"Have a little kiddy cocktail…ah", she screamed when he staked her.

He was happy that was over. She seemed to be the type that followed you home. "Everybody wants a piece of you", he sighed. He then walked up to the bar as if nothing happened. "I'm looking for the Beast. A guy over there told me you might know where he hangs his horns", the master vampire said.

The demon wasn't the best looking demon in town. Angelus figured he was one of the 'nice' once that Buffy would keep around because she couldn't find it in her 'heart' to kill it.

"Whoa. You're him. Talking to me. Not usually impressed by vampires, but this is such a—such an honor. Hey, could ya sign a little something for my hell-spawn? Make it out to Ashley. She's a beautiful little", he trailed off as the impatient Angelus stabbed the demon's hand.

The dark haired vampire grabbed the man. " Maybe some other time. Where is the Beast", he growled.

The demon panicked. " I—I don't know, I swear", he cried. He wanted to live to see his family tonight.

The vamp from before leant casually on the pool table listening to Angelus and wondering what he had to do to be in Angelus' good graces. " I seen him. The Beast. Seen him a couple of times. Down by the building by the wash", he announced trying to be cool enough for the great Angelus.

Angelus smiled. "Show me", he ordered.

* * *

><p>Buffy was pushing Kathy in a swing. "How did you find me", she asked softly.<p>

Faith shrugged. "Must be a slayer thing…or the fact that there is only one park in Sunnydale", she shrugged again sitting on the bigger kid swing. "I kind of thought that I would find you dusting a couple vamps", Faith joked.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and I'm sorry for never thanking you for saving my sister and protecting her…when I couldn't", Buffy said.

"Hey let's call it even and you tell me how I can help fight the new bad as", the brunette stated.

Buffy smirked. Liam started to fuss and Buffy stopped pushing Angel Kat to pick him up. "Wanna lend a hand", she asked.

Faith shook her head. "I'll pass but you could tell me how you became a vamp and how you're ass isn't burning up".

Buffy took a deep breath. "I could do that", she agreed.

* * *

><p>Angelus was just about to kill the two idiotic vampires when the beast showed up. He had a feeling they were wasting his time. Angelus got a good real look at it and realized that he had no idea how to take this thing out. He tried angering it and it helped just not a whole lot.<p>

He was hitting this thing with all he had and it wasn't making a dent. Angelus suddenly jumped on the demon's back and pulled out the knife Kathy gave him earlier from her and stabbed The Beast with it. It looked to be made from The Beast. She had slipped it in his pocket while he had drunk from her.

The Beast tried to grab it but he couldn't reach. The wound started to glow and Angelus jumped to the ground. The beast got bright and brighter and then the light shot up in the sky.

"I knew it. I knew it", he cheered watching the beast fall apart like a land slide.

He then turned and looked outside. "Aw, crap! You mean, killing the Beast really does bring back the sun? Ah! Oh, well, what're you gonna do? Take the bad with the good, I always say", he ranted.

Angelus snared back at the light glistening outside mad as hell. He was really hoping that the sun was a permanent thing.

"You shouldn't have did that", a voice stated in the dark.

It sounded an awful lot like Buffy but he couldn't smell nor feel her. "Let's cut the shit…we both know you're not the slayer…you're not nagging my head off…I get enough of that", he sneered.

The First morphed as Buffy steeped into view. It then turned into Darla. "You were always the smart one…my boy. My beautiful darling boy", it stated in the luscious voice of his sire. It swayed closer to him.

Angelus stared at it. "Yea I remember killing you was the smartest thing I ever did…should have done it centuries ago".

"What is it about her", the first asked. "What is it that makes my most marvelous creation turn into a big lap dog. You don't need a soul, she got you on a chain", it sneered.

Angelus growled. "I'm nobody's lapdog", he barked out.

"You know I was going to have you prove yourself but your little daughter called your bluff", it stated turning into said daughter. It laughed when it saw the misery in Angelus' eyes. "You fool…she's not dead well technically she is but unfortunately you didn't kill me…no one can", it stated. "Lucky for me…you're not nearly as indestructible", it stated.

Angelus smirked. "You sure about that", he asked. The moment he said that statement he noticed ten big bulky demons enclosed in a tight circle around him. "Is this where I'm impressed…I feel insulted", he sneered attacking the biggest one.

The demon fell dead in seconds and he was on to the next one. He was now taking on two of them when one came up from behind and **threw** him out the window and into the sun.

* * *

><p>Fred and Lorne were in the garden staring at the sky when Groo and Gunn came back.<p>

"Ooh-oo. Check it out. We got sun", he observed in delight. He was tired of dusting vampires 24/7.

"Well, ding dong, the Beast is dead", Lorne praised.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life. Where are the others", she asked noticing that Wes wasn't with them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's hear the war stories. How'd you bring that monster down" asked their demon friend.

Gunn rubbed his head. "Well, it wasn't us. Not Groo and me, anyway. We", he trailed off not wanting them to know that they were nowhere near the fight.

Groo was pacing. "She must've fought it. Buffy. The Beast must've attacked her, and she must— It's gotta be. Hey, where's Cordy? Does she know", he asked.

"She's up in your room", Fred stated. Groo ran to be with her.

"So The Slayer's in LA", Gunn stated. It was the only thing that maked sense.

"We need to find Angelus before she does", Fred stated fearful that Buffy might hurt them.

Gunn was not looking forward to dealing with Anne-Buffy either but it was better than dealing with Angelus. "Well, if that girl can take out the Beast, my money says she'll have Angelus hog-tied and back here by dinner time", he assured them.

* * *

><p>Things were a little tensed at the house but Buffy had assured them that the only thing that changed was her eyes and that she was still The Slayer. She was still the one willing to die for them; for the world.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me", Dawn asked hurt.

They were sitting on the stairs waiting on Giles to rally up the girls for cake and ice cream.

Buffy bowed her head. "Because I was ashamed…plus the way your reaction was I know you see me as something that killed your sister…but I'm still me", the Slayer vowed. "I'm the Slayer…I'm going to die a slayer…this didn't change who I am".

Dawn reached out for her sister's hand. "I'm sorry too…you're my sister…and you're incredibly warm", she observed.

"Angel didn't do this Dawnie", the slayer whispered.

Dawn looked startled at this. She had assumed the fact that her sister was the slayer and that was why the transformation didn't take. "Then how".

"Please don't tell her…ever…promise me Dawnie", the slayer asked. "If anyone asks…Angel's my sire".

Dawn eyes widened. "No…how", she asked.

The door rung and the sisters smiled. "I love you Dawnie", Buffy stated before getting up and seeing who was at the door.

"Oh….Principal Woods", Buffy greeted opening the door. "I didn't think you would show", she smiled.

"I came bearing gifts", he smiled holding up a small blue bag.

"He's going to love that…he's in the foyer", she told him.

He stepped hesitantly inside. He then brought the other hand from behind his back. "And these are for his mother", he stated hopefully.

Buffy blushed. She didn't know what to say, but Dawn did. "Principal Woods…how nice of you to give my MARRIED sister flowers", she stated taking them from Buffy.

They both laughed uncomfortably. Woods then turned to the huge painting with Buffy and her children, along with her husband. "I wasn't aware people still had portraits painted of themselves…but the work is beautiful."

"Angel's old fashion", Buffy smiled.

* * *

><p>Angelus was amazed at this recent discovery. When they tossed him out of the building he thought for sure he was a goner but the sun didn't burn him. It made him extremely aggravated but he wasn't catching on fire. "Kathy", he whispered.<p>

She was the reason Buffy could still go out in the day. Her blood was immune to sunlight and apparently it made him immune as well.

He decided to not test fate and hurriedly went back to the hotel and get his car. He drove all the way to Sunnydale with the top down. He was anxious to see his mate and his heirs.

Once on the highway Angelus thought that he probably should have looked around for his missing soul but what were souls when he had a nice hot luscious slayer.

He made it to Sunnydale just after sunset and cursed. He kind of wanted Buffy to see him in the sunlight. He kind of wanted to see her in the sunlight and be able to touch her and have sex in the sun. Then he wanted to bask in her disappointment when she realized he was still a vampire and this immune shit was just a temporary thing.

Angelus turned the corner to his house and his senses came alive. He was in the drive way and he could already tell that there was a least fifteen people in his house.

He decided to get a better look and went to a window to see what was going on. What he saw made his skin boil hotter than the sun ever could. He was back to the door before he could blink. He quickly opened the door and cursed that he broke the stupid lock in his anger.

Angelus was only a few steps in when he was attacked by a blonde blur. Her lips latched on to his and he fell back against the door to support them. He smirked. Now he could say she did it and she'll be none the wiser.

* * *

><p>Buffy froze the moment she felt him. He was close and her body was screaming to go find him. She heard the door open and knew it was her beloved husband. They were about to sing happy birthday and she just took off in a sprint. The others where on right behind her but she didn't care.<p>

She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. She heard the sickening thud as he hit his head on the back of the door. It was a battle for dominance, it was a cry for lost and a celebration for being reunited.

She didn't care that she had an audience. She felt his face shift and kissed him harder. Oxygen was no longer a problem and she could have done this for days but major coughing could be heard and she reluctantly pulled away.

She heard the frightening gasps and felt Angelus arm tighten around her. He growled at the loss of contact.

"Did I miss cake and ice cream me love", he asked with his thick Irish accent.

Buffy smiled and looked into his eyes. "You had perfect timing…now", she whispered rubbing her hands over his hard ridges. "Relax…welcome home…I love you", she cooed as he turned back into his human visage.

"The Scourge", they whispered terrified and awestruck at the exchange.

Woods looked on in horror. He didn't see the exchange but he knew of the Scourge. He hurriedly got his cross and ran towards Buffy. He then pulled his stake out. "Buffy step away from him", he ordered.

The slayer looked confused at the man that was her boss.

Angelus growled. "Who the hell are you..This is my house…my wife… Buff where are my kids", he demanded.

Buffy froze suddenly aware that she indeed was just making out with the Scourge of Europe.

Angelus smirked but before he could taunt them Liam and Kathy came running up to him. "Pa-pa", they cheered.

Angelus winked at Buffy as he picked both of the kids up. "I missed you both lasses", he assured them. "How about we go sing happy birthday", he declared sweetly but Buffy could see the mockery in his eyes. He then turned to Buffy. "Tell him to put it down…before I break his neck", Angelus ordered so that only she could hear it.

Buffy was extremely confused. "How…do you know about the Scourge of Europe", she asked standing protectively in front of Angelus.

Woods looked around the room angrily. "My mother was a slayer…well The Slayer", he admitted. He straightened his stance as he stated his mother's title.

Everybody gasped. Buffy looked at him a new light, when she was pregnant with Kathy she read all about his mother. She respected his mother a great deal. "Your mother gave me hope that I'll get through my two pregnancies with a baby at the end of it" she admitted.

"Well you're the second slayer I know now that has kids…I've heard so much about you…how could this happen", he trailed off tossing his hand toward her and Angelus.

"Look now is not the time…there will be no fighting in front of my kids or I will be the one killing everybody…now you can leave or you can choose to eat cake", she told him sternly.

"I'll rather you leave", Angelus growled rocking his children in his arms.

Buffy turned and glared at him.

Woods nodded. "I hope your son likes his present…happy birthday Liam" he stated moving past them and to the door.

"I want his gift burned", Angelus sneered.

Buffy turned to everybody with a big happy smile. "Shall we eat cake", she asked in an unhealthy cheerful voice.

* * *

><p>Principal Wood was bent over the sink rinsing out his mouth as he finished brushing his teeth. He stood upright to look in the mirror, only to see a black woman with a 1970's afro hairstyle standing behind him smiling.<p>

"You look good", she praised.

"You're not my mother", Woods declared.

"I give you a compliment, and you don't say thank you? Did I raise you that way", the first kept on as if he didn't say anything.

"You didn't raise me at all", Principal Woods shot back.

"Well, I was dead", the First as Nikki shrugged.

Principal Wood turned to face her before walking through her and to the door. He stopped and faced it again. He was curious. "So, you're the First. Why are you here? Why now", asked the man.

It smiled a cute motherly smile."Cause you've been coming up in the world...taking the demons out. It makes a mother proud", it told him.

"Yeah", bit out the principal. He took a step closer. "Well, think how pleased she'll be when I help take you out. Until it's time for that, I've got no use for you", he spat.

"Would you like to know who killed me", asked the First stopping Principal Woods in his tracks. "I know you went looking for him", it called out.

"You don't know anything", Woods argued silently. Seeing his mother's body was a very painful experience. He just wanted the thing to go away.

"Is that right? Well, you can check it out after I tell you. Check the timing. Re-read what the witnesses said, and the people in the subway station", it stated.

"Who is it", snapped Woods.

"You met his sire. You know his sire. You lust after his wife", it sneered failing to keep the hate out of its voice.

"Angelus is the vampire's sire".

The first smiled. "Kill the sire and the childe comes running to seek revenge…how do you like the two for one deal? Now, what do you say", it asked smiling up at the man. Woods didn't need to know that the vamp behind his mother death was dust; he just needed to kill Angelus.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Buffy held Angelus hand as she lead them to their room. She was pleased that he haven't killed everybody but she was dumbstruck to why. She remember the last time he was out and was 'playing nice'. He tortured Riley to death and distracted her with sex.<p>

The slayer didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be pissed and lash out. She wanted to know where Angel was and how he ever got out of his body. She was confused to why Angelus even came to Sunnydale. Maybe she wasn't that confused. He came for Angel's kids…he came for her.

Could she act like she loved him? Was it even an act? She knew she did on some level. Their love defied logic, reason and apparently good and evil. Her body screamed for him but her mind screamed for the soul.

Buffy walked to their room in silence half listening to his haunting Irish melody. Every step closer to their door was one of dread. She knew that whatever Angelus was really feeling, she was going to get the bulk of it. As soon as their door closed they were going to stop acting. She knew one thing was for sure she wasn't going to sleep. Not with Angelus roaming around. She trusted him as much as Xander could throw him.

She let him led her in and she mindlessly sat down on the bed. "What happened", she asked in a raspy voice that was so unlike her own. She needed to understand. "Why didn't he call me? Why didn't you", she asked. Her voice was breaking but she didn't dare cry.

Angelus looked at her with a loving gaze. She was a master piece. Her emotions were the richest of colors he had ever seen. He loved her pain. "Kind of hard to call you when you're in a cell. Wes and the gang wasn't really that accommodating. They ignored your calls and lied to you", he told her.

Buffy looked lost. It was too cute. "What…cage…Angelus", she asked.

"It was this beast that took out the sun and apparently we meet. Angel didn't remember him but the gang thought I would", he stated. Buffy eyes widened and Angelus laughed. "I know…they're very dumb and was pissed because I didn't know anything about The Beast either".

"What was the beast name…maybe Giles knows something", she asked.

Angelus chuckled. "That was his name lover", he told her. He laughed again and touched her face as he saw her squinted up her noise in distaste. "Name sucks but he's dead so it doesn't matter anymore", he shrugged.

"How did you lose your soul", she asked. Her voice was barely audible.

He grinned and moved her hair from her neck to trace her scar. He smiled as she shivered. "The old fashion way…perfect happiness", he whispered and saw as her entire body tensed. He stole a kiss on her neck. "Chill babe…let's not start a killing fest…on the second thought let's".

Buffy pushed his hand away from her. "You're an asshole", she hissed.

Angelus eyes flashed amber. "Language", he growled back.

Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you here", she asked. "Come to laugh in my face….well I have news for you Angelus…get in line…I…ump", she stated as his mouth slammed against her effectively shutting her up.

He pulled away when she needed air. "I came because you belong to me and no one is going to take you away from me. I came because…because", he trailed off and raised his head on her shoulder.

Buffy closed her eyes and rubbed her hands through his hair. "Angelus", she whispered.

He looked up suspiciously.

"I think I know", she whispered yanking his head up to kiss her. It was rough and filled with passion. He then threw her on the bed where they showed the other what they kept denying out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy was walking around the mansion. She was checking on everybody. Her first stop were her kids and she smiled as they were sleeping undisturbed. She closed the door as quietly as she could. Then she checked on Dawn. Her poor sister was knocked out with her nose in a book. Buffy silently got the book and set it aside while making Dawn more comfortable. <strong>

"**Mom", her sister muttered.**

**Buffy smiled sadly. She bent down and kissed her sister's forehead.**

**She then went to the first potential's room, checking on the slayers-in-training as they sleep. She was happy none of them were sleeping on the floor and all looked fairly comfortable. Buffy smiled and closed the door. She then went to the next room, where Willow and the other potentials where staying until Xander went out and brought more beds. Buffy was happy that Willow looked to be finding a new boo. Kennedy was a little assertive but that would help her if she was ever called to be The Slayer.**

**Buffy heard crying. It didn't sound like her babies. The sound was coming from the stairs. "Chloe", asked Buffy. "It is Chloe right", asked the slayer. She wasn't good at remembering their names. Chloe was in a nice little ball crying her eyes out. She looked up at the slayer but before she could answer her the first Slayer tackles Buffy, sending them both down the stairs.**

"**We need you back", it snarled landing on top of Buffy. "It's not enough."**

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up with a startling gasp. Her heart was beating rapidly and her head was killing her. She felt something within her lash out. She didn't know she was shaking until she felt cold hands around her. She then turned to look into amber eyes. For a brief moment she was disgusted.<p>

"What's wrong", he growled tightening his grip on her.

She frowned and hurriedly detangled herself from him and left the room.

She knew Angelus was right behind her as she went from door to door. Finally he dragged her to their room and threw her so hard she hit the headboard with a sickening thud.

"Really slayer…I didn't slaughter anyone. Your pathetic little army is still intact but if you want to see a monster…I'll be happy to oblige", he growled.

Buffy was still disoriented but she knew she was in some real serious danger now. "Don't let it take me", she whispered. She couldn't tell him this. Something always screamed to keep her mouth shout but she couldn't fight him in her state of mind.

Angelus stopped and his anger diminished. He realized that her crappy slayer dream had nothing to do with him. He didn't know rather to be jealous or not but it wasn't as if she chose what she saw. "Nobody's taking you anywhere lover", he assured her coming to the bed and holding her close.

* * *

><p><strong>well...for those of you that put together the AJ and Kathy were one in the same congrats...<strong>

**I know i'm going to get a lot of heat for this, as i received lots last time but i think Angelus and Buffy's weird relationship is hot.**

**Any ways...tell me how you liked the chapter or didn't like the chapter...I love reading reviews!**

**I'll update soon. Bye.**


	48. Change of Tides

**Sorry about the wait...i had some major writer's block but i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Buffy held a sigh. Today was Friday; therefore she had to go to work and leave Angelus here, alone with the kids. The one major flaw in that was Angelus. She could take the girls to the library but waking them up this early would only confirm that they weren't safe here. Sunlight was one of the reason's she couldn't wake Angelus up and haul him to work. Plus he would get bored and cranky being in a tight space. Buffy only trusted that he wouldn't hurt the kids for now but the potentials, her friends, Andrew and Faith were another story.<p>

She had already feed the kids and they were content in their room until Aunt Will woke up. Buffy stood staring at the demon in her bed half dressed trying to figure out what to do. She could call off but she needed to explain to Woods that Angelus was not a threat. Now, if only she believed that.

She frowned because if he wasn't than she wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Make your mind up slayer because you're starting to piss me off", Angelus growled causing Buffy to jump and look at him more closely.

He looked like he was still sleeping peacefully. She opened her mouth only to close it again. Finally she thought of something to pacify him. "I miss watching you sleep", she whispered softly coming back to bed in a trance.

"I didn't I always found it unnerving…even Angel hated it", he spat.

Buffy snapped out of the trance she was in and stomped to the closet. If she stayed they would kill each other. "Well excuse me", she hissed throwing clothes hazardless around their room.

Angelus shrugged and sat up watching her fume to the closet to the mirror and back. "So you are going to work", he teased.

Buffy looked at him startled. She then took out a suit of his and smiled lovingly at him.

Angelus crossed his arms. "I think that's a little too big for you", he smirked.

She sat it down on her dresser before getting back into bed. Angelus pulled her on him in a heartbeat. "I don't wanna fight", she whined as he assaulted her neck with kisses and blunt teeth marks. She could feel him smirk beneath her skin.

"Who's fighting", he asked innocently using his hands to remove her corset.

"You know what I mean Angelus…promise me you won't do anything to merit me staking you", she stated trying to use her best pout on him.

He growled as he looked at her. "I'm not Angel", he informed her icily.

She didn't change tactics, in fact she agreed to the fact that he was nothing like Angel. "I know…if you were I would have left for work without a second thought and we wouldn't be having this conversation", she informed him right back.

He smiled at her ranting despite himself. "Why should I play nice", he asked her.

Buffy tried to move away from him but he held her in place. She flipped her hair to the side revealing her scar. She then leaned down once she was sure he seen it and placed a soft lingering kiss on his mouth. "Because I can't live without you my mate", she whispered lovingly before detaching herself from him and continuing to get dress.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat at her desk trying to decide the next course of action. Principal Woods was standing behind her with the same stern expression. Fights had been escalating along with students either skipping or disappearing. Buffy and the principal were at their wits end. They both knew it had something to do with the Hellmouth so they let the boys off easy…this time.<p>

"The Hellmouth has begun its semi-annual percolation. Usually, it blows around May", the slayer declared when the boys walked off.

Woods was puzzled. He did a lot of research and he knew something wasn't right. "Was it like this before? I mean, it just seems to me as if things are getting bad faster than we thought", he stated frustrated that things were going too fast. .

Buffy was also a little concerned. "We're a little ahead of schedule", she confessed not pleased in the terms of events.

"I can't say I'm too surprised. I knew I signed on for something, but, Buffy, I'm just a guy. Granted, a cool and sexy vampire-fighting guy, but still", he sighed feeling like he was in over his head.

Buffy smiled at him. "Don't forget 'snappy dresser.'"

He smiled at her. He didn't understand her at times but he was good at reading people and Buffy seemed to be a great person. He never would have guessed she was a Slayer by her looks. She wasn't what he expected but she was still the Slayer and it was time he parted with something that was rightfully hers. He reached under her desk and pulled out a large bag.

"What is it", she asked confused.

"An emergency kit. This bag belonged to my mother", he confessed.

Buffy was in awe. "A slayer keepsake. I-I couldn't", she told him.

"Well, you have to. Technically, it should have been passed down directly to you through the years, but after my mother died... I guess I just couldn't part with it."

"Wow…I-I don't know what to say", she gushed.

"Try saying, 'Thank you, Principal Wood.'".

Buffy smiled. "Thank you, Principal Wood." She then promised to show him her trying room and properly introduce him to her little army. He was ready to go right then and there but she hesitated. "Um…sure but I have to make a phone call".

She wouldn't dare make the call at home because Angelus could hear it and he didn't like anything concerning Angel or souls or anything remotely human.

She waited till Woods was gone until she dialed the number she learnt by heart.

"Angel investigations we help the helpless …how can I help you", a voice greeted.

"Cut the shit Cordelia. You know exactly who this is and you know exactly what I want", the slayer snapped in a deadly calm voice.

* * *

><p>Angelus growled as he was awoken by a very loud noise followed by a very loud voice. He groaned as he heard them running like mice all over the house. He tiredly got out of bed and pulled on some pants not caring about a shirt. He silently marched downstairs and was pissed when he entered the kitchen. It was a fucking mess.<p>

"Dawn", he barked coming into the equally messed up dining room where fifteen potentials sat eating away happily. Well that was until he came in and everyone froze.

Dawn smiled a cheeky grin. "Yes Angel", she asked.

He crossed his arms trying to not to let the name irate him. "Go wake Faith up", he ordered. Dawn nodded and ran out of the room. He then turned to the one male in the group. "Who the hell are you", he asked.

The man was completely scared. "I-I'm the babysitter", Andrew quickly stated.

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Then where the hell are my kids", he growled at the bastard that was clearly lying. "Why are you still here…go find them and entertain them…fuck up again and your breakfast", he snared showing a fang.

Angelus smiled wickedly as the piece of shit hurried off to go find Liam and Kathy. He then turned to the girls and clapped his hands together. He didn't need to clap because all eyes were on him but he felt like doing it anyways. "So my house looks like shit…you have an hour to make it look unshitty and be ready to train in the training room…understood", he barked out.

All of the girls nodded fearfully. All except Kennedy. "I'm not afraid of you", she told him staring at him with disgust.

Angelus laughed. "Well luck for you I swore I was going to be nice and Angel-y today", he sneered.

Kennedy scoffed as he left the room. "It's like Buffy said girls…you have to show them whose has power…clearly he's too afraid to do anything against Buffy's wishes", she sneered standing up to put her bowl away.

Angelus stood smugly at the entrance leaning slightly on the wall. "You sure about that", he asked. In a blink of an eye he slammed her against the wall none too gently. The others stood back in fear as he choked her. She made unfeasible attempts to free herself but nothing was working.

"Angelus", Faith yelled running towards him only to get swatted away like a fly.

He turned to the other slayer dropping the unconscious girl to the ground. "Nice of you to join us Faith…have your little girls ready in thirty minutes", he ordered leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"What the hell where you thinking", the Slayer shouted into the receiver. She was now speaking to the brains of Angelus reappearance. "He's in my house…with the rest of the slayer line Wes", she informed him.<p>

Wesley gulped. He had no idea that Angelus would go after Buffy and told her this. The slayer snorted. "Please tell me he didn't do too much damage over there", she asked.

"The most he did was draining a girl that looked a whole lot like you…but the girl is still alive", he confessed.

Buffy closed her eyes in relief. "And the sun…Angel told me something about the sun being gone", she stated unsure of all the details.

"The sun is back…though I am unsure how if you claim that you never were in LA…is you certain it wasn't Faith", he asked.

This time Buffy snorted. "No something that big she would have gloated about it and that reminds me…why did you and Angel think it was a good idea to break her out of jail", she snapped.

Wesley froze. "Cordelia said that you were the one to do it".

"Why…on earth would I do that….well hopefully she can help…I'm not turning down free help. I need you to bring his soul down here so we can put it back in his body", the slayer ordered.

Wesley prayed that she couldn't just kill him through the phone. "We're looking for it", he muttered.

Buffy almost dropped the phone. "You're looking for it…it's a soul not a dog…how could you lose it"  
>, she snapped.<p>

"It was stolen", he replied.

Buffy held back a sob. "For your safety I hope you find his soul before Angelus get tired of playing nice", she warned.

Buffy collapsed with her head in her arms only to look up at a knock. 'Come in", she greeted.

It was Principal Woods with his coat. "Ready", he asked excited to go back into her home.

* * *

><p>Buffy put the bag down and surveyed the house. "It's unusually quiet", she stated to the principal. Buffy looked around. "And clean", she observed.<p>

He came in behind her and surveyed the house. "Isn't that a good thing", he asked.

Buffy laughed at him and proceeded to the training room. "Not when you have twenty teen girls, two babies and well you get the drift", she trailed off. As they got closer to the great training room she turned to face Robin. "Don't take it personally but my husband", she trailed off.

"The vampire", he supplied.

"Right…he's not exactly himself…or he's exactly like himself…but normally he has a soul…tell you later but what I'm trying to say is he really don't like guys associating with me…at all so he may say things but don't let him get to you", she assured him.

Inside the room Angelus was trying to teach them all about staying alive. He had Faith show them some stuff but it was like the blind was leading the blind.

He growled in frustration. Angelus really wanted to kill them but figured that could wait until after they defeated the first for getting on his nerves. Kennedy had finally waked up and she was still running off at the mouth. He couldn't count how many times Faith came to her rescue.

Now he and Faith were fighting because she jumped to the poor girl's defense one too many times. He grinned as Faith snapped on him. He was itching for a fight. She came at him with a right hook that he saw coming a mile away. He smirked. "Is that all you got Faithy", he teased delivering a punch to her face.

Faith whipped the blood from her mouth and proceeded to kick him. "I'm so gonna stake your old tired ass", she hissed. Her kick landed on cue and she punched him in the face.

Angelus laughed and delivered his own kick. She fell but he kicked her again. The potentials cringed as they heard a cracking sound.

Some moved in to help her but Faith was up on her feet telling them to stay back.

Angelus grinned circling her like a predator."Yeah, stay back because if little o Faith can't beat me and she's the slayer", he stated coming in front of her in a inhuman speed and grabbing her throat, lifting her up in the air.

She struggled but it was useless.

"What makes you think you can…better yet what makes you think you can win against the First. See this Kenney", he barked. "She has power and looked where that got her…you need to learn your place and that the next time you say something off the wall I will cut your tongue out", he stated tightening his grip around Faith's neck before throwing her across the room.

He watched Faith struggled to catch her breath and get up. She was failing at both. "You lot are pathetic", he told them.

"They may be pathetic but they still have me", she told him from the doorway. Her and Woods stood watching his fight with Faith. Buffy explained to him that the woman fighting her husband was also a slayer and that it was a story for another time. She hid a smirk at Angelus annoyance toward Kennedy and instead looked at her mate in awe.

* * *

><p>She moved to him like a cat in heat only having eyes for him. Soon rather than later they were face to face. Buffy wanted to reach out and touch him but she wanted him to make the first move. "You're amazing you know that", she whispered so that only he could hear.<p>

Angelus smiled and reached out to push her hair behind her ear. He realized that he would do anything for this remarkable creature in front of him and that thought scared him.

He was going to have to make sure to run off somewhere and hunt because if she had it her way he would be drinking bags of pig blood. "Why don't we show them a real fight lover…I win and I get to kill the girl with the big mouth…you win she can live to see another day", he asked memorized by her neck. He was gently tracing his mark.

He looked at her knowing she wasn't going to turn down a fight. They started to circle the other randomly stopping to try to land a hit. For a while they were at a standstill having known and memorized each other's moves like the back of their hands. It was an old dance they did moving as one. Sometimes Angelus blow a hit the mark and he would capitalize on them showing his wife no mercy. Buffy would only get back up and deliver a few of her own.

Somehow he managed to get Buffy in the same position Faith was in. "Looks like I win", he smiled.

Buffy smiled as well and used one of her feet to kick his manhood causing him to drop her to the ground. "Not yet", she stated. She then kicked him once more for good measure and produced a stake out of nowhere. She hoped on top of him and lifted the stake to his heart. Angelus caught it just as the dull end was about to hit his chest.

"Wrong end lover", he stated rolling them around so that he was now on top.

The slayer laughed as he pinned her hands above her head. Their eyes locked and Buffy breaths started to quicken. "Angelus", she moaned.

He smiled as he was about to lean down for a kiss. "Poof", she stated and he frowned as he realized that she managed to free a hand and had the stake to his heart.

"Poof", he growled back pissed that he lost.

Buffy dropped the stake and started to kiss him passionately to defuse his anger.

"Kids in the room", Faith yelled at them.

"Yea…virgin eyes", Dawn shouted.

Angelus growled at them while Buffy tried to struggle away unsuccessfully.

Angelus excused himself for a much needed nap. He knew as soon as the sun set he was going to have to hunt.

"It's an impressive group of recruits", Woods praised her.

"They're not recruits. Recruits are...recruited. These girls were chosen", the slayer clarified. Nobody seemed to get that this was not a life she would have chosen. There was nothing glamour about it. it was like living through hell and making sure that others could keep ignorance about what goes bump in the night.

* * *

><p>Buffy opened and closed her bedroom trying to be as quiet as she could. She had just put the kids to sleep for their nap and was thinking that a little nap with her creature of the night hubby was just what the doctor had in mind. Her boss had given her the day off and she figured Faith was good to train with them. Dawn was looking into that emergency kit.<p>

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath leaning against the door. She opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Angelus before that gaze turned into confusion. She was so tired of thinking and being conned. She wanted to know what his game was and why was he being so unlike him but she knew better than to ask. "What am I going to do", she whispered to herself.

Her response was a deep chuckle. She looked up at the bed and frowned when he was no longer there. She looked around for him but saw nothing. She blinked and was surprised when he was right in front of her. She hit her head on the door. "For one you should stop talking to yourself…makes you look retarded", he spat only half serious.

Buffy frowned at the insult. "I thought you liked loony honey", she replied back glaring at him.

Angelus growled at the mention of his dusted childe; his favorite childe. "Watch it Slayer", he hissed.

Buffy laughed. "It's not my fault that you make woman senile", she sneered.

Angelus looked upwards for patience, needless to say none came. He trapped the blond slayer farther into the wall. Angelus grinned when her heart sped up and he smelt a hint of fear mixed in with arousal. "Jealous lover", he asked as he traced her scar.

Buffy snorted. "I like having my own mind", she taunted not really answering his question.

This time Angelus snorted. "I own you…just like I owned her. You're mine Buffy. You only run the show because I let you", he taunted.

Buffy tried to pull away from him but he was unfazed.

"I run the show because I'm the slayer and you let me because you can't stop me", she taunted right back at him. She figured two could play this game.

"You sure about that", he asked grinning with an amused expression moving her hips back and forth so their bottom halves were touching briefly. Angelus knew that he could possibly kill everyone except their children, Dawn and Giles and she would still not kill him. She would try to and then it'll be high school all over again. Angelus moved Buffy again so he was basically dry humping her standing up. He sighed, this was much better than high school.

"Angelus", Buffy breathed in a daze. She was breathing heavily and forgot what they were talking about. It wasn't fair that he was so handsome Buffy noted. She leaned up and kissed him. Lost in the kiss she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him to get a better grip.

Angelus smirked before he was assaulted with kisses. "Yes…you really slay me Slayer", he deadpanned but he was to no objections to the type of battle they were about to part take on.

He carried Buffy to the bed and lowered them on it with him being on top of course. He had her right where he always wanted her. He was going to make her bleed and leave bruises everywhere he could and he knew she was going to do the same. They went at it on a primal level and their moves were almost animalistic but neither cared as they were lost in the throes of passions.

* * *

><p>Buffy smelt it before the crazy knock on the door started. She just couldn't get up or didn't want to.<p>

Angelus laughed as he watched her drag herself out of bed before following suit. They went to the stairwell were you could see the living room to see Chloe's body hanging from the bars of where they stood.

Down below they saw everyone looking shocked and scared.

"Weak", she heard Angelus mummer and she couldn't help but nod her head as she grabbed the rope and loosed it. The body fell to the floor and the potentials screamed.

"It's dead…it's not going to eat you", he spat as he and Buffy came down the stairs. "Waste".

Buffy looked around the room noting the absence of Faith and Giles. "Where's Faith and Giles", she asked.

Willow spoke up. She was still a little shaken up but this wasn't the first dead person she ever saw. "They left to go get another potential", she informed Buffy.

Buffy nodded and moved closer to the dead girl.

Chloe or what appeared to be Chloe appeared out of nowhere and looked at the body. "Oh now you come…too busy fucking your soulless hunny to save me", it taunted.

Buffy stared at the first hard. "You're not Chloe."

"Yeah, well, neither is she, anymore. Now, she's just Chloe's body".

* * *

><p>That night Buffy was digging in an empty field to bury the girl. Angelus leant against the tree in disgust the entire time. He offered to threaten a minion to do it but she insisted that it was her job; that she was the one that needed to do it. "I don't know why you bother", he told her honestly. His girl cared too damn much about everyone. He hated that fact.<p>

She looked up at him annoyed before she wiped her brow and continued to dig.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the living room with the exception of Giles and Faith who was still out. Everybody was in shock at what happened and was mourning the lost when Buffy and Angelus came trotting back in.<p>

"Anyone want to say a few words about Chloe", the slayer asked anyone. She just had to listen to Angelus tell her to just let him kill those girls if all they were going to do was sit and wait to be axed off.

No one spoke up. Buffy felt Angelus wrap his hand around her waist for support. She nodded in recognition. "Let me. Chloe was an idiot. Chloe was stupid. She was weak. And anyone in a rush to be the next dead body I bury, it's easy. Just...think of Chloe, and do what she did. And I'll find room for you next to her and Annabelle. I'm the slayer. The one with the power. And the First has me using that power to dig our graves", she hissed throwing the shovel angrily. "I've been carrying you—all of you—too far, too long. Ride's over."

Kennedy was outraged. "You're out of line", she shouted.

Angelus growled and Will was quick to defend Buffy before Kennedy got her neck snapped.

Kennedy wasn't done. "You're gonna let her talk to you like that? Willow, she's not even the most powerful one in this room. With you here, she's not close. You could take them both", she shouted at the witch.

Buffy looked at the younger girl sadly. She then placed her hands over Angelus larger ones in hopes of calming him down. "You're new here, and you're wrong. Because I use the power that I have. The rest of you are just waiting for me….us. Angelus and I are the show and you have a ticket to either be a part of it or watch us.

Xander looked. "Rewind here…Angelus…as in I kill teacher's for breakfast Angelus…what happened to his soul", Xander shouted. The fear in his voice was tangible.

The potentials were confused and feared the master vamp regardless because they didn't know the difference.

"They're working on recovering it but we're not discussing my husband we're discussing all of you. I'm tired of you guys sitting to be killed off. My mate can hold his own…can any of you say the same", she snapped.

There was a heavy silence.

"Well, yeah, but only because you kinda told us to. You're our leader, Buffy, as in "follow the", he snapped sarcastically. He made a special note to talk to Buffy alone about Angelus.

"Well, from now on, I'm your leader as in "do what I say", she ordered.

* * *

><p>Angelus couldn't wait any longer. He was so close to kill all of them that weren't Buffy. Speaking of, he was so proud of her little speech. He left towards the middle of it because he was really close to dragging her in the bedroom mid speech and showing her what her power did to him. Instead he went to the basement and packed a torture bag to get ready for the nights events.<p>

Angelus later found Buffy playing with the kids in the nursery. "They're restless", she sighed deeply depressed. "I can feel it", she told him not turning around.

Angelus wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and kissed her neck fondly. "They just need some fresh air that's all", he assured her. "Between me and you I don't think they like all those weak girls in the house".

"Things are too tense for them here", she agreed. Buffy turned a knowing smile toward her soulless husband. "You need to hunt", she told him.

Angelus eyebrows shot up in surprise. His good girl did not just say that.

"I need you in tip top shape. I need you Angelus…I need you to act like the Scourge of Europe…not an Angel sit in. You won't be useful to me on pig's blood no matter how much I lace it with mine and I can't allow you to drain me on an everyday basis or kill the girls to settle an itch."

Angelus smiled against her neck. "Look whose all grown up", he teased. "I'm so proud and you're right…you're not food", he agreed kissing her neck again. He started to bit it with his blunt teeth. "You're much sweeter than that", he complimented.

Buffy closed her eyes in content. "I have to get that emergency started", she groaned.

Angelus sighed and released her. "And I have to go kill people", he agreed. He nearly laughed at her frowning face of disgust he knew she had plastered on her adorable face. He knew this 'blessing' was killing her inside. "Finishing this later right", he asked instead as she turned to face him.

Buffy smiled. "Definitely".

Angelus smiled as well and then left. Buffy looked at her kids and cursed. "Ah Honey", she called after the fleeing vamp.

He was back in a flash looking expectantly at her.

Buffy looked down sheepishly.

"What Buff", he growled impatiently. He was thinking of a place to torture someone to death since he wouldn't bring them home. He had all of his supplies packed and ready. She mumbled something but he had to stain to hear it. "It sounded like you said you want me to take the kids with me", he growled.

Buffy grinned. "Please…I don't want them around for this…this kit sounds dangerous and with you…I know they're safe and I don't have to worry about them", she pleaded.

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Safe", he repeated sarcastically raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Buffy stepped closer to him and started sucking on his dead pulse. "When you get home we could do anything you want", she murmured. Angelus pulled her closer. "Try anything you want", she whispered seductively.

* * *

><p>"We thought you'd want to be here", Buffy stated letting the principal in soon after Angelus and the kids left. They were putting up the kit. Dawn was narrating the story as Xander was putting the shadow caster in its right place.<p>

"Then, there came the demons.

After demons, there came men.

Men found a girl.

And the men took the girl to fight the demon—all demons. They—they chained her to the Earth.

And then—and I—I can't read this. Something about darkness", the younger Summer girl read before the pieces started to move on their own.

No one was prepared for what happened next but Buffy made the decision for them as she jumped into the portal. This big bulky demon jumped out. At the same time the portal closed Giles and Faith came back with the new girl.

"The fuck", replied the Slayer as she stared at the big ugly demon in front of her. The demon lunged at her but Faith jumped over him and started to punch him from behind while she was mounted on his back. The demon shook her off him and she landed hard against the wall.

Faith looked up completely disorientated as she saw their worried faces. "Get out of here—all of you. Unless you want to end up all dead and useless", she yelled

"What are you gonna do", asked Kennedy who was not faring too well herself.

Faith smirked. "What I do best", she replied getting up just in time before the demon kicked her.

* * *

><p>Buffy looked at her soundings and noticed that the place was familiar. It looked to be the same dessert that Giles took on her for her quest.<p>

"Well, guess that worked", mumbled the slayer. Soon she heard chanting and went to figure out the source.

* * *

><p>Angelus was whistling while pushing the stroller that held his precious spawns. He still couldn't believe Buffy had asked him to take them with him. He was the Scourge of Europe, what did he look like totting around some damn kids. He was tempted to kill them many times or just leave them but he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to them. He loathed that but then he realized that it all came down to possession. It wasn't that he was scared of Buff or that he cared. It was the simple fact that he didn't want anybody to take his stuff. Plus the kids mostly kept to themselves.<p>

They were walking downtown where most of the stores where still open when a woman stopped them.

"How old are they", she asked.

For a moment Angelus was startled.

"The kids…which by the way are completely adorable", she praised.

Angelus gave her a breathtaking smile. "Runs in the family and Kat's two and this little tiger here just turned one", he said coming to the front of the stroller and pointing at his two little masterpieces in the making.

The woman was shocked. "So close together like that…wow".

Angelus smirked. "Well I couldn't keep her off me…but now with two of them…it's hard to find a moment." He started walking towards the alley and the woman followed keeping up conversation.

Angelus had to fight the urge to gag at the woman's undisguised lust. The kids started crying, not liking the woman talking to their father. Angelus suddenly stopped pushing the stroller and acted like he lost their favorite toy or pacifier in Liam's case. The woman moved to help him. That's when he wrapped his arms around her. "I think that maybe my kids don't like you", he whispered huskily.

The woman wasn't focusing on nothing but his close proximity. "What", she turned to ask him. Angelus laughed as he showed his true face and the woman screamed in fear. He quickly covered her mouth giving her a scolding look before biting her neck and draining her dry. He dropped her on the floor when he was done with her and hurried in front of his crying kids.

"Hey…shh all that noise the slutty woman is gone now", he soothed the best way he could. Then he smiled. He was still in game face but they weren't afraid. In fact it calmed them and he almost warmed at the fact that Kathy eye's glowed amber for a few seconds in recognition. "Such a shame you're going to turn out like your fucking mom…nevertheless I'm here to change that because we make a good team".

Both of the kids giggled. Angelus growled at them and that caused them to giggle all the more.

He huffed and went back to pushing the stroller. It wasn't long before he was stopped again; another meal practically delivering themselves to him. It was too easy! He knew he was starting to like fatherhood.

* * *

><p>Faith and the demon was still fighting in the living room. B was going to kill her. She then grabbed Kennedy's axe that she left on the floor and chopped off the demon's head. She was panting profoundly but at least the thing was growing back. It looked to be dead and she breathed in a sigh of relief as she limped her way to the kitchen. "Please tell me we got a plan because this is B…she's not leaving me here to come up with a plan to kill the First".<p>

"Where's the demon", Kennedy asked.

Faith scoffed. "Where you think".

"Right", Xander clapped his hands together then he frowned. "He's dead right", he asked with a tinge of fear.

* * *

><p>Buffy came upon three strangely dressed men. They were dressed in some type of tribe fashion and were holding staffs. Buffy walked up to them bravely. "Hello? I'm Buffy. I'm the slayer", she greeted. There was no question in her mind who or what she was. Sure she occasionally had to be on Angel's diet and her eyes matched his but nothing else changed. She was still her; still soulful.<p>

The men replied back in a weird language but Buffy understood every word. She was excited to know that they had been waiting for her but she was super geeked that they could understand each other because languages were not her strong point.

"We have been here since the beginning", one of the men stated. His voice held no emotion but it gave a magical vibe from the deep base in his voice.

"Now, we are almost at the end", the other stated in the same fashion.

"The neat of it just left. End of what", Buffy deadpanned. She should have known nothing was going to be easy.

"You are the Hellmouth's last guardian", the third one informed.

Buffy was really confused. They were speaking in riddles. She hated riddles. They might as well been speaking two different languages.

"OK, um, I have a First to fight, OK. So just tell me what I need to know. I came to learn", she snapped.

The red shadow man replied, "We cannot give you knowledge. Only power", he advised.

Buffy didn't know what hit her. She was extremely disoriented. She went to move her hands when she noticed the shackles. Buffy pulled against them as the three men gathered around her forming a circle.

Buffy was really confused. They were still talking in rubbish and Buffy kept giving them snappy remarks.

"The First Slayer did not talk so much", the one in red informed her.

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Of course she didn't', Buffy thought pulling at the chains again. She was like super strong, yet these chains weren't budging.

They explained how the slayer was created and Buffy pulled harder when a black mist approached her. The darkness was dancing to the staffs as if they were drums.

"Here in lies your truest strength."

"The energy of the demon. Its spirit."

" Its heart."

Buffy was freaking out. Of course she knew this but as always seeing and believing was two different things. "I already have too much demon in me", she cried in vain. The darkness was spilling into Buffy as she screamed in agony. She resisted the intrusion with all that she had. "Make this stop", she pleaded through gritted teeth. Her body felt on fire as she fought for control.

"This is what you came for."

Buffy shook her head. She had seen the first slayer. She didn't know anything between right and wrong. She wouldn't care for her children…her mate. The first slayer was born for one purpose and that was to kill them…to kill them all.

"Do not fight this", one of the men shouted.

The black smoke headed toward Buffy again.

Buffy felt the chains giving and grinned. She looked at them with predatory eyes. "You think I came all this way to get knocked up by some demon dust? I can't fight this. I know that now. But you guys? You're just men", she stated ripping from her confines. "Just the men who did this...to her. Whoever that girl was before she was the First Slayer", she stated advancing on them.

"You don't understand", one pleaded.

"No, you don't understand! You violated that girl, made her kill for you because you're weak, you're pathetic, and you obviously have nothing to show me", the slayer sneered before fighting them and breaking their little staff.

* * *

><p>Hours later her and Angelus laid in bed after a rather good time. He rushed her there soon after she came from the portal. He was so…possessive and if Buffy didn't know any better concerned. "You wanna talk about it…keeping it in isn't good for the soul or so I've been told", he stated rubbing circles on her stomach.<p>

Buffy gave a heartless laugh. "So I've been told", she repeated.

"I couldn't take what they were offering", she confessed. "I love you too much…I wouldn't let anybody…anything take that away from me…I'll never be a monster", she stated bolting up from the bed pacing.

Angelus just looked extremely confused but he growled at the very thought of someone coming between them.

"I saw what that thing did to her…they gave a demon human form but they killed that girl…or she was trapped in there with it. Helpless".

"Lover, what are you talking about", he growled.

"The slayer….me. Hundreds of years made the demon weaker…they wanted to give the demon a fresher course. They wanted", she trailed off unsure of how to put it.

Angelus looked at her with his golden brown eyes. He didn't like this story. "You…they can't have you…you're mine", he hissed coming in front of her. He slammed their mouths together in a punishing kiss. "You're mine", he repeated.

Buffy smiled. "I know that", she whispered caressing his vampric face."But that was a lot of power", she stated.

Angelus looked at his mate. She was by far the strongest creature, other than himself, that he had ever met. "You didn't need it", he confessed.

Buffy snapped her eyes to look into his, searching for a hint of a lie.

"Would I lie to you", he asked and she frowned realizing that he was brutally honest.

"There was this one time", she teased smiling softly.

Angelus waved it off. "Play on words lover…this all it was", he assured her slipping into his Irish tongue.

"They're so many", she warned him going off topic or back on.

Angelus knew what his lover was talking about. He knew Buffy was all over the place when it came to thoughts, fighting, conversations, or practically anything. It was one of the reasons he wanted her. She kept him guessing. He assumed it was the First Vampire that beat her ass while he was locked in a cage. He grinned to himself knowing that he was going to have a chance to beat the shit out of them because one threatened to touch his mate.

"We can take them", he told her pulling her to the bed. In his mind they already won.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i just wanted ya'll to have something but i hope it was good. That Angelus and the kid scene was inspired by my Uncles who used to take me to the mall when i was a baby to get girls numbers. <strong>

**I hoped that everyone is still in character. Keep in mind that Xander doesn't live with them and Faith already knew because Angela (Kathy) told her that Angel was gone when she broke Faith out of jail. **

**Giles is almost always out trying to find the girls before the First so his reaction to Angelus will come in the next chapter. **

**As always please Review! **


	49. Parental Guidance

**Thanks for the reviews...i'm thinking 5 more to go but hopefully i can shorten that.**

**I'm sorry for the wait but ya'll know how life is.**

* * *

><p><em>Buffy was pushing her shopping cart looking at the racks with interest. She loved shopping and since it wasn't her money she loved it even better. She needed a major stress reliever from the first and Angelus, so she figured buying stuff for the kids was the way to go. She was trying to decide rather or not to get the orange top with the bow or the pink one with the polka-dots. Either way Kathy would look great in both.<em>

_"You should get the orange", a man addressed her._

_Buffy heart sped up to the sound and she jumped facing the person in surprise. He had managed to sneak up on her. He had sandy brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. The man was handsome and Buffy couldn't help but to blush at the thoughts running through her head. 'Bad Buffy…' "hum", she asked trying to clear her thoughts._

_He smirked and nodded toward the dresses, as if he knew she was waging battle in her head over him. "You should get the orange dress" he repeated._

_Buffy smiled at him briefly before saying thanks. She was walking away only for him to call out to her._

_"Can I ask you a question", he asked her. The man sounded desperate and his voice was filled with longing._

_Buffy turned and nodded._

_He then held out two stuff dragons. "My girl is in love with these things but I don't know which one to get", he asked her._

_There was something about his voice that she couldn't place and every time she looked into his eyes she felt as if he was someone important to her. "The blue one…I just brought my daughter that one last week…she loves it", Buffy assured the man._

_The man nodded and she turned away again._

_Buffy felt like she was being followed. Sure he was cute but now this was just creepy. She turned around and snapped on him. "What do you want", she asked._

_"The same thing you do", he replied._

_Buffy tensed. "Okay. What do I want", she breathed feeling memorized by the man's eyes. This conversation was bringing back memories of her Angel._

_"To kill them. To kill them all", he responded pushing the cart aside and reaching for her hand._

_Buffy shook out of her daze and glared at him. "That's not funny", she whispered._

_He grabbed her hand. "Murrin, I'm not laughing…I don't know how this happened but can't you tell it's me Angel", he asked her desperately._

_Buffy snatched her hand away. She was having trouble breathing. She had left Angelus sleeping this morning and this random man claimed to be her husband._

She looked once more into his eyes and realized that was why he felt so familiar. No one looked at her with that much love and awe. "Angel", she breathed reaching out to touch his face only to meet angry amber eyes instead.

"Have a nice dream lover", he growled hearing his soulful name coming off her lips like in a prayer.

Buffy looked at him not registering his words and looked about the room. "It was a dream", she whispered still trying to get her thoughts together. "It felt so real."

* * *

><p>"Now, breaking the blasted jar didn't work", replied the First disguised as Cordelia. "So what to do…it's the only way for us to move on with our lives…it's time for you to be champion Groo", it cooed.<p>

Groo growled at the jar. He knew the thing was telling the truth. With Angel out of the way he would be the alpha male. His princess would only have eyes for him. She had been neglecting him and Chris to work long hours with Angel. Now that Angel was gone she was home even less. All she talked about was going out and looking for Angel's soul.

He knew the only reason why they were together was because the slayer had the vampire. Why couldn't his Princess see that vampires were dishonorable creatures?

Cordelia came home exhausted. She felt like a horrible everything. They had yet another unsuccessful night at looking for Angel's soul. She was going to have to call Buffy in the morning. "Groo…Chris", she called as she closed the door.

Groo hurried and hid the jar underneath the bed. "Welcome Home Princess", he greeted kissing her soundly on the lips.

"God I feel like I haven't seen you in ages….where's Chris. I want to see him", she told him. "I haven't seen him in days", she announced.

* * *

><p>Woods looked out of his blinds. Buffy sat in a chair looking passive. "Situation still normal", she shrugged. "Well, or as normal as this school ever sees", she amended.<p>

"So it appears", he agreed turning to her.

"Well, no fires, no one's head's going kablooey. And the singing choir and the marching band have gone back to their normal, healthy seething resentment.", she informed the man still not over the fact that she could discuss this with her boss and not get locked up in an asylum. Finally a Principal that understood Hellmouth Central High.

"You know, you're, uh...You're something else, Miss Summers. You know, I've been watching you when you're out patrolling, and you, um— You remind me of my, um...", he trailed off unsure of how she was going to take this.

"Your mother", Buffy smirked with a teasing grin on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, what I remember of her, anyway", he told her truthfully.

Buffy stood. "Got to tell you, not a line every girl likes to hear, but—in this case", she smiled. "Compliment taken. Maybe you're right. Maybe everything is fine."

Giles busted into the office like a mad man. The slayer was now on high alert. "Everything's terrible. Total catastrophe", he hollered.

Buffy was ready . "Giles, what's wrong", she asked checking him for any injuries. Buffy was not expecting what came out his mouth next.

"Have you seen the new library? There's nothing but computers. There's not a book to be seen. I—I don't know where to begin, Buffy. I mean, who do we speak to", asked her watcher. Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled. Some things never changed.

Woods watched the man's he thought of as Buffy's father and rose to shake the watcher's hand."Uh, that would—that would be me. (offers his hand to Giles) Hi. I'm Robin Wood.

Giles blushed and apologized. Oh, sorry. Rupert Giles. Sorry. Buffy tells me you're something of a freelance demon fighter", he gushed. Buffy hid a smile as she watched Robin go to his office. The two followed suit and the Principal closed the door.. All the well Giles continued. "Oh, yes, yes. I, um, I'm relieved. We're running dangerously low on allies", her old man replied.

Buffy slumped onto her bosses desk as the principal sat behind his desk. Giles took the chair. "So, we didn't stop it, then", she pouted sitting on

Giles leaned forward exhausted wondering where his slayer would get a silly idea like that. "Uh, no, the seers at the coven are certain the First is continuing to gather its forces. I'm afraid war is inevitable", he stated standing up. "So, we should go before the school board", he told them determinly once again on his precious books.

Woods was really confused and Buffy shook her head. Years of training finally condemmed the man to have scatter thoughts just like his charge. " What",, asked the Principal. 'How in the hell was that going to help?'

Giles officially thought the Principal was an idiot. "Well, I can have my backup library sent from home in the mean time. It's not much, but", he trailed off.

"Giles", Buffy warned.

Giles gave her a stern look. "Knowledge comes from crafted bindings and pages, Buffy, not ones and zeros", he reprimanded.

"So, did you bring back any potentials", she asked swiftly changing the subject to something she cared about.

Giles hesitated. "Um, no. Actually, m-my, uh", he trailed off taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "My trip is about something else...regarding Angelus", he finished daring to look Buffy in the eye..

Buffy tensed as she heard her lover's name. She knew it was only a matter of time before Giles found out. She knew he would be concerned about the girls he sworn to protect. "My husband", she answered carefully. "What about him", she asked back.

"Why have you not beat him bloody senseless and chain him up to rensoul him", he demanded.

"Wait, sorry, soul", Woods asked. Buffy mentioned it before but she never went into detail.

"Uh, it's a long story", the watcher told him.

"Some gypsy put a soul in the most vicious vampire on Earth to make him feel remorse for all he done. Only it didn't. It only made him insane and the man he was before he was turned suffered instead", she informed Woods while her eyes never left her Watcher's face. .

"And that would be the abridged version", Giles replied. He remembered just how vicious that son of a bitch was. It was one thing when Buffy told him that the soul and the demon became one but now there was no more soul. Something had to be done.

"But he wouldn't hurt anyone at the house because he gave me his word", she assured Giles knowing Angelus was a changed vamp…for the most part. She thought wisely not to inform Giles that she wished him happy hunting's last night.

Giles scoffed. "Right because the word of the soulless is so trust worthy".

Buffy flinched. "He never lied to me before…he get his kicks on torturing people with the truth", she whispered showing her watcher that she was also scared deeply by the demon.

"So, what happened to his soul", asked Woods.

"Buffy", Giles whispered wanting to apologize.

Buffy ignored him. "I'm not too sure but his gang in LA misplaced it…I know Giles …and they are to call me the moment they find it. I think the First plans on giving Angel a new face".

"Angel", the Principal scoffed.

"My husband…the soul of Angelus."

Giles closed his eyes knowing the chaos that would ensure if that was to happen. "Good lord. How do you know this", he asked feeling like a major headache was about to come at any moment.

"Two words…slayer dreams", she replied.

Understanding drawled on Woods' face. He remembered countless nights his mother woke up screaming. She told him it was the only way to know what was in the monster's head. They were warnings to proceed with caution. "Mom had those", he replied but they weren't listening.

"Did you tell him", asked the Watcher. He knew that the slayer would be in a tough spot because the line between the demon and the soul was now even more blurry than before. Would she chose this man with Angel's soul and if she did could she kill the face she grew to love even if it means she can still have her Angel. Giles snorted to himself. 'Probably not', but the demon would destroy the man with his soul and Buffy and everything she loved in the process.

"He hates Angel…", she trailed off only confirming his fears.

* * *

><p>Cordy was getting Christian out of his play pin while Groo was in the shower. She really needed to spend more time with them. Things at home were really tense. She hasn't been home that entire week since his soul was missing or rather stayed a night. She dropped by and grabbed a few things but nothing much. It's been three days since his soul was stolen, almost four.<p>

Christian started to fuss loudly and Cordy sighed rocking him. She told him sweet things that a mother was suppose to say to her baby boy. Nothing quieted it him. "Don't you recognize me anymore…I'm your mama…don't you want to be a good boy for mama", she asked. He screamed louder.

Denise raised a few toys and started to spin them in a circle for the baby and the kid grinned and stopped crying.

"Thank you Denise", Cordy whispered to her ghost roommate. "Now if you could find Angelus' soul….you'd be an angel", she stated.

The cars started to fly away from the baby and into her and Groo's bedroom. Cordy followed confused. She watched them fly under the bed and heard a ding sound when it hit something.

"Cordelia, hand me the baby…he's hungry", proclaimed Groo in noting but a towel.

She mindlessly handed over the baby. "I'll go make his favorite you stay here" she told him leaving the two in the bed room.

Groo started to go to the bed and put the jar somewhere else but Cordelia popped in again. He straightened immediately. "Would you like something", she asked him.

"Sure…whatever", he stated but his eyes kept flickering to the bed.

Cordy scoffed not believing what Denise wrote down on the sheet of paper in her hand or the fact that the cars hit the jar. "Is that because you're trying to figure out what you're going to do without me", she asked.

He frowned at her confused.

Cordelia gave a heartless laugh. "Angel's soul is underneath that bed…you know how dangerous Angelus is and yet…never mind. Give me my son and get the hell out".

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Buff was stupid enough to do this", Xander sneered. He and Willow was out buying groceries for the house.<p>

"Totally UnBuffy thing to do", Willow agreed. Willow then winced not really wanting to side against her other friend. "But then he haven't killed anybody, right", she asked.

Xander snorted. "Yet", he snorted. "The devil haven't killed anybody yet", he told her hotly.

Will sighed picking up Dawn's favorite cereal and then putting five more just like it in the basket. "I don't like it either…not a big Angelus fan but the mansion is the best place to house all of us and train comfortably. If we go to Buffy's old house then we'll be cramped and cranky", the Wicca pointed out.

"I still don't like it", the dark haired man spat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hi, you've reach Buffy and Angel's house". Buffy's voice replied cheerfully on the recording.<em>**

**_Next Angel's deep strong voice was heard. "And we're busy right now", he replied earning an "Angel", in the background of a horrified Buffy. "Please leave your name and number", he finished smoothly._**

**_"And I'll be sure to call you back", she stated still shocked that he said that._**

**_"EW…I still can't believe that's your voice mail…whatever…Buffy about that thing", Cordelia stated. Her voice broke and you could tell that she was crying. "I've found it but since our Shu-Shu is dead Willow needs to come to LA so you can have it back"._**

Kennedy frowned at the odd message, not really understanding anything then her Willow had to leave. She wondered if she could go with because this mansion wasn't big enough to keep away from Angelus.

It disgusted her to no end that Buffy was married to that thing; let alone getting her kicks by his blood. She was practically a vamp too.

She turned to move from the answering machine but was grabbed from behind. She thought to scream but a big rough hand covered her mouth. "Don't scream", he taunted. She knew this voice and she begun struggling.

Faith had taken the rest of the potential's outside so there was no one here to help her. Her eyes widened in fear.

"You've heard something…things I don't want to be known", he barked before dragging her to the basement. The vampire then locked her up and gagged her. The fear was great but as much as he wanted to teach the lousy potential her place he had to get back upstairs.

He paused half way up the stairs. "Second thought", he stated picking up a really dull knife. "I'm going to carve some respect into you", he sneered.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, a potential stumbled across a weak and battered Kennedy. She hurriedly brought her to the couch shouting for Willow and Faith. Both women came running and gasped at the sight before them.<p>

"That son of a bitch", the slayer muttered. "Where is he", she asked the room.

"Faith, we don't know it was him", Willow pleaded.

Faith rolled her eyes and lifted up the kid's bloody shirt. The word 'RESPECT' was craved in big elegant letters".

The potentials looked horrified.

"I'm sorry. Doesn't look like anything's broken", Willow examined.

"Did you use some sort of a magic x-ray", asked Dawn intrigued that Willow could tell all that from just looking.

"No, that's just what people usually say", replied Will how was uncomfortable at discussing this topic.

Kennedy hissed as ice was applied to the wound. "Someone needs to stop him", she grounded out.

Rona agreed. "How can Buffy take this for granted? I mean, he lives in our house, we train with him", she asked horrified that she could be next and there was nowhere to run.

Anya snorted. "Don't waste your time down that road. Angelus got some sort of "Get Out of Jail Free" card that doesn't apply to the rest of us. I mean, he could slaughter a hundred frat boys, and", she trailed off with everyone looking at her weird. She laughed it off. "Forgiveness makes us human. blah-dee-blah-blah-blah".

* * *

><p>Buffy had left when she received a student leaving the two men alone. Mr. Giles was about to leave having nothing further to discuss with the absence of his slayer. He was walking down the hall when Mr. Woods caught up to him.<p>

"Mr. Giles... You got a moment", asked the man.

Giles turned. "What's on your mind", he asked.

Robin gave him a look. "The same thing that's on yours. We got ourselves a problem", he informed the older man looking back in the direction of where they came from, keeping an eye out for the Slayer.

"Angelus", Giles sighed.

"Yeah, if he's as dangerous as you say then the First must be waiting for just the right time to use that against us", Woods replied.

"It does seem doubtful the First simply forgot it had such a powerful weapon...ally".

" Something needs to be done."

Giles whole heartily agreed but he shook his head no. " Buffy would never allow it."

Woods nodded thinking of a way to get around Buffy. "Buffy would listen to her Watcher, wouldn't she", he asked.

"I don't think you have much of an idea of the Watcher-Slayer dynamic", he told the man.

Robin snorted. "As a matter of fact, I was raised by a Watcher", he informed Giles. .

"You were", he asked in aw.

"Bernard Crowley. Took me in when I was a young kid, trained me."

"Crowley. I remember the name. New York based Watcher. Resigned shortly after his slayer was", he trailed off having a new intrest in Woods. "You're Nikki Wood's son." Crowley was one of the first to become personally invested in his slayer's well being. He imagined that in the events of Buffy's untimely death that he would also resign and raise her kids as well.

" Yes."

"Spike killed your mother. And you do know who his sire was", asked the watcher wondering if he knew more about Angelus than he let on in front of Buffy.

Woods took in a deep breath and looked away. "Yes", he replied defeated. He wanted to be the one that took out Spike.

"Does Buffy know this", asked Giles.

"She knows my mother was a slayer. She...doesn't know about Spike."

"And this has nothing to do with personal vengeance? I must tell you that the Slayer …Buffy staked him…Spike a few months ago", Giles told the man hoping to ease some of the pain. He had to know that the man wasn't going to let emotions cloud his judgment if they were really going to plan to kill one of the most vicious vampires in the world.

Woods snorted. "Does it matter? He's an instrument of evil. Now he's gonna prove to be our undoing in this fight, Buffy's undoing, and she will never—never see it coming. Now, I'm talking about what needs to be done... for the greater good, Giles. And you know I'm right."

Giles knew this had about a 90 percent chance of ending badly. "What exactly do you propose?"

Woods grinned. "I just need you to keep Buffy away for a few hours."

* * *

><p>Giles and Buffy were walking through the cemetery, talking. It was just like old times.<p>

"I don't know, Giles. Is this really a prime time for a training session", she asked but secretly loving the 'father-daughter' time. She missed being the only one that mattered to Giles.

"I'm still your teacher, Buffy. As adept as you are as a slayer, there are always new things to learn. Now, more than ever, it's crucial to maintain focus on your calling", he informed her.

"In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kinda full right now. Plus, I'm not really sure how I feel about leaving the house plus with Angelus gone", she trailed off.

"For what it's worth everyone at your house seemed...quite relieved at the arrangement. Um, Buffy, uh...while I'm not technically your Watcher anymore, the fact that your life is such chaos only underscores the importance of the lessons I can impart to you."

Buffy sighed. "Fine. Impart away", she commanded resigning to her fate.

Giles smiled softly at the woman he watched grow. "We're on the verge of war. It's time you looked at the big picture", he started.

Buffy looked at him sharply. That was all she ever did. "Hello! All I do is look at the big picture. The other day, I gave an inspirational speech to the telephone repair man", she replied hotly.

They continued to walk the cemetery looking for any fresh vamps. "It takes more than rousing speeches to lead, Buffy. If you're going to be a general, you need to be able to make difficult decisions regardless of cost", he stated carefully.

"Have you seen me with those girls", she asked starting to pace becoming frustrated all over again. "I mean, the way I've treated my friends and my family and... Andrew. Believe me, I know how to make hard decisions", she sighed.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out", the Watcher replied skeptically. A vampire rose from his grave and Giles smiled. "While we work on the basics".

* * *

><p>Angelus was on a mission tonight. He saw that man actually have the audacity to walk his girl home. Thanks to the stupid sun the man, Buffy's boss, was able to walk away. Angelus smelt the lust coming off the guy in waves and he knew Buffy knew that the guy wanted to get into her pants.<p>

Angelus wasn't having that. He lifted the flimsy shirt that Buffy discarded from work and took it to his nose. Tonight he had a different agenda.

He didn't know what compiled him to go to the nursery and see his kids but he actually played with them and did fatherly things until the sun went down and he barked for Andrew to watch them.

He quickly left the house finding it odd that faith was gone as well. The closer he le sigh that a slayer was near. He smirked as he saw the man locking up a tool shed.

"Hey asshole", Angelus greeted. Wanting the man to see the vamp that would kill him, Angelus stepped out of the shadows. "I bet you're wondering why I decided to track you down", asked the vampire.

Woods turned around. "I knew it was only a matter of time", the man replied happy that his plan had worked. That was the whole reasons he followed Buffy home and hugged her in front of the door letting his lust for the woman pour out unchecked.

Angelus smiled. "Then you know, me being the protective spouse…simply means I can't let you live".

Woods froze. "What does the Mrs. Have to say about this", he asked.

Angelus shrugged. "Better question…ask me if I care…better yet don't because I truly don't. How about this…I'm a fair guy…I'll give you the first shot."

* * *

><p>Giles watched patiently. Buffy was about to stake the vamp but Giles stopped her.<p>

Buffy was not pleased. The vamp was an easy slay. He should have been dust ten minutes ago.

"Because I'm asking you not to", the older man replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes and begun fighting the vamp again. .

"Would you let this vampire live if he began saving the world", he asked carefully.

"Sure", the slayer stated punching the vampire in the face. "Seems like a nice enough guy."

"Thanks", the vampire stated pleased that the girl thought he was nice. "My name's Richard."

Buffy didn't care. "Hey, Rich", she greeted with a punch causing Richard to fall down. "Giles, we had this conversation when I told you that I wouldn't sacrifice Dawn to stop Glory from destroying the world."

Giles remembered. "Ah, yes, but things are different, aren't they? After what you've been through, faced with the same choice now,…you'd let her die."

Buffy hesitated. "If I had to...to save the world. Yes." 'That was a hard question', she thought. The vamp saw her lack of focus and attacked from behind. Buffy just rolled her eyes and threw him off her. "Can I kill this guy yet", she practically begged.

"No. So, you really do understand the difficult decisions you'll have to make? That anyone of us is expendable in this war", he asked.

Buffy was punched in the face. "Have you heard my speeches", she asked punching the vampire right back.

"That we cannot allow any threat that would jeopardize our chances at winning", he asked her.

"Yes, I get it", the slayer replied heatedly.

"And yet there is Angelus".

* * *

><p>Faith aimed the crossbow at Angelus back. She was waiting on a clean shot. She personally didn't want to be the one to dust B's hubby but the mission was what mattered. Giles made it perfectly clear that she had to take this shot. Even if she did miss, which didn't happen often, she went to an old contact and brought the poison needed. Faith then put that dipped in this serum that supposedly could knock out a house. She and Woods were suppose to take Angelus as far away from Buffy as possible if the first shot didn't make it.<p>

She watched how Angelus went for the final blow. She closed one of eyes and lifted the crossbow. Without hesitation she made the shot.

Angelus threw Woods into the shed and caught it easily. " .Tsk", he mocked turning to Faith's direction. "You should know better…I knew you were there the whole time", he grinned.

Faith came out of the shadows. "You know we have to end this", she told him. "You're evil".

"Proud of it but it's your funeral…either way. If I win you die and if you win", he snorted clearly amused. "Buff's gonna kill you", he teased in a little sang a long voice.

Faith stilled. She remembered the last time. B wanted her dead and was happy to serve Angel breakfast in bed with her being the meal. "This is bigger than us", she stated. "B would understand".

Angelus shrugged and lunged at her. "I doubt it…my girl got it bad".

* * *

><p>Buffy fought as Giles watched on. It was pretty sad fight. The minion was getting pounded on relentlessly.<p>

"Angelus' a liability, Buffy. He refuses to see it, and so do you. Angel saw it…that's why he left the first time. Then you became with an unforeseen child. He hindered you even more. Angel at least fought the good fight but Angelus", he asked. "Angelus is possessive…dangerous, one wrong move and he could turn against you".

Buffy turned to face Giles. This was what the whole night was about. Really? I love Angelus. It may be hard for you to wrap your head around but we need him. I'm in the fight of my life", she shouted.

"Really", asked Richard getting up from his previous fall. He was extremely pleased that the Slayer was having a hard time with trying to kill him.

'Not you, Richard", she sneered punching the vamp once again.

"You want Angelus here even after what he's done to you in the past", asked Giles.

Buffy took a deep breath. "It's different now. We're… mated", she told her watcher thinking of the only reason Angelus was actually playing nice.

"And the First is exploiting that to his advantage", the Watcher warned her.

Buffy froze. Oh, my God", she breathed staking the vampire. "You're stalling me. You're keeping me away", she realized.

"It's time to stop playing the role of general, and start being one", he chastised.

Buffy started to run in the direction of where she knew Angelus was. "This is the way wars are won", he yelled at her retreating form.

* * *

><p>Faith went to stake Angelus with one of the poisoned arrows as he hovered over her but he laughed at swatted her away. Faith knew she was going to lose this faith. Angelus was going to kill her.<p>

Woods limply picked up the cross bow and took a shot.

Angelus let go of faith's neck and she coughed violently pushing him off her, making him fall more into the stake.

Angelus pulled the stake out and laughed. "You missed", he taunted struggling to get up. He was suddenly dizzy and blinked his eyes rapidly to try to clear his head.

Woods laughed at the vamp. "I don't want to kill you….suffering is much better", he laughed.

Angelus frowned and ran toward the man intend on ending the guy's life but he felt so tired. He didn't see Faith's punch as she delivered a killer blow. She went to move her stake to his fallen body but a voice halted her.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that", Buffy called running up to them.

Faith lowered the stake slightly and looked sadly at her sister slayer. "B, you know it needs to be done", she tried to reason before raising it again.

Buffy knocked Faith down kicking the stake from her hand. "I said no", Buff sneered.

Woods looked raised his crossbow. "He needs to die", he shouted.

Buffy looked up at her boss. "You're mother was very strong but slayers die", she told the man. Her voice was hard. She softened it slightly when she remembered who killed Nikki Woods. "The vampire that killed your mother is gone", she stressed.

"Yeah but I'm looking at the reason why he existed", the man sneered.

"If you don't want to join her I suggest you put that down", Buffy ordered.

Faith looked up into the hazel eyes of Buffy and winced.

Buffy frowned as she noticed that Angelus hadn't gotten up. The pain coming from their link hadn't lessened.

She ran over to him as the other watched. "Baby", she asked. Her voice broke as she put his head in her lap. "Baby please…open your eyes lover…let me see your beautiful brown eyes", she pleaded leaning down to kiss his forehead while massaging his face.

Buffy frowned as he was warmer than usual. She looked up at the two responsible. "What did you do to him", she ordered. Angelus wasn't responding to her.

Faith looked on horrified. "B", she croaked.

Angelus groaned and Buffy attention was once more diverted to her mate. "Baby…here let me help you", she stated as he pushed her off and tired to stand.

"Buff", he asked recognizing her scent and leaning into her. He tried not to collapse on her but he failed miserably.

"I'm a get you home", she told heart was pounding to loudly and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she had to get home. Angelus needed to get home. She turned to the other two. "Come after him again and he'll kill you. I'll watch as he torture you both to death. Hell I'll be the one handing him the knife. I have a mission to win this war, to save the world. I don't have time for vendettas. The mission is what matters. Faith you should know that."

* * *

><p>Buffy tucked her kids into bed and walked into the hallway closing their door softly. Giles came up to Buffy. He didn't want to lose his daughter again. Giles loved Buffy and only wanted what was best for her.<p>

"Buffy...I—I understand your anger. Please believe me, we did what we", he started to say.

"He's alive. Angelus will live. Wood and Faith failed", she told him.

Giles closed his eyes. "Well, that doesn't change anything. What I told you is still true. You need to learn", he ordered.

Buffy looked at Giles with tears filled eyes. Angelus was unconscious in their bedroom and he was sweating with labored breaths.

Buffy had a pretty good idea what Giles ordered the two to do, even with the knowledge that killing Angelus would kill her. "No, I think you've taught me everything I need to know", she informed the watcher with a cold expression.

Buffy closed her door and went over to her mate. She soothed his hair lovingly willing him to wake up before the poison in him got worst. He needed her blood but in ordered to give him that she needed him to wake up.

She leaned over the bed and reached for the knife on the night stand. She was going to see if she could speed the process up. She needed to know rather or not her blood was going to do the trick or if she had to hunt down Faith because all she knew for sure was that her lover wasn't dying.

"Please work", she prayed as she cut her wrist and hovered the open cut under his nose letting a few drops of blood fall on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Well penny for your thoughts...Reviews are welcomed!<strong>

**I know ya'll thought i forgot about the AI team...I didn't! **


	50. Out

**Hey thanks for the reviews..the follows and the favorites! Please tell me if i went to fast and i will do flashbacks later to get everybody clued in on the missing pieces. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Buffy/Angel. **

* * *

><p>Buffy groaned as she woke up. She had a killer headache and her head felt really heavy. She groaned as she tried to gather her surroundings. Buffy attempted to sit up but a tug on her hand stopped her.<p>

"Lay back down Lover", her husband whispered softly in the darkness.

Buffy complied and turned to look at him. She smiled as she weakly raised her hand to his check. "You look better", she told him quite pleased that her blood still cured all.

Angelus growled. "You shouldn't have done that", he barked although he was secretively pleased that she did hesitate to save his live; the demon and not the man.

"I trusted you'll take care of me", she whispered sleepily.

Angelus growled again.

Buffy bit her tongue and yarned. She then closed her eyes and finally became aware that they were at the hospital.

Angelus smirked when Buffy finally realized they where at the hospital. Her body tensed and fear was coming off in ways. "It's almost sunrise", he told her.

Buffy heart sped up at the thought of being here alone. She couldn't exactly tell him to stay but she didn't want to be there alone.

Angelus held her hand like he had for the last four hours. This situation was just like the first time he bit her. He wasn't aware. Instinct took over and he barely had enough sense to register that it was her before he sucked her completely dry.

Angelus was afraid that they would make it in time. The slight sound of her weak heart filled his ears as he raced to the hospital. "I'm not going anywhere", he promised her, repeating the words from earlier. He closed his eyes as he remembered almost breaking through the doors ordering someone to take care of his girl.

"Angel", she asked losing the battle of sleep.

Angelus looked at her curiously not finding it in him to be overly pissed at the name. His girl was safe; no thanks to him. He decided to let it slide. "Hm", he asked her looking up expectantly at her. "Sleep", he commanded. "We'll talk later", he promised.

Buffy stood up more forcefully. She had another nightmare about Angel. "No time", she gasped. "You need to go get Angel before the First figures out how to get him. I was wrong…the First needs Angel gone...thinking you would kill me was the bonus that didn't happen. "

Angelus frowned at her. "What", he asked confused.

Buffy fell back down in the bed. "Angel's gonna get a new face…new body…we can't let that happen. I no longer see the difference…all I see is my husband…don't make see", she begged closing her eyes and falling into a pitiful sleep.

* * *

><p>Looking through a wall of windows, Willow and Faith were watching surgeons operate on someone. It was a girl that they found too late and now she was fighting for her life.<p>

"You sure she's one of us? She don't look like much now. Not a potential slayer, I mean", replied Faith. It was hard to remember what a potential was. She barely remembered a time before slaying. She damn sure didn't want too.

"Don't know. Seems to fit, though. We'll know more when she regains consciousness", replied the red head.

Faith scoffed. It didn't look like the kid was going to wake up. "If she regains consciousness. Girl's been gutted like a catfish", she stated.

* * *

><p>Caleb poured wine into a glass directly from a barrel.<p>

"Do you think I'm God", asked the first disguised as Buffy walking out of the shadows.

"I certainly do not. I am beyond concepts like that", Caleb smiled.

The first was intrigued. "But you still wear the outfit", it stated looking the man up in down. It couldn't figure out its new lackey.

The first was unfazed and rather bored with his reply. "How do you like what I'm wearing", it asked instead. It was still dressed as Buffy.

Caleb didn't seem very fazed. "Just another dirty girl. And, since you only dress up in dead folk, I'm guessing, one who's already been paid her wage", he supplied.

"Look hard. What do you see", it asked in a teasing manner. If it was the actually Buffy it would have come off as teasing.

Caleb looked at the first with interest. The way the first carried itself in this form had the man do a double take. This form was sure of itself. This person had power. "Strength. And the loneliness that comes with real strength"

"Nothing about my pert and bouncy hairdo", it teased.

Something clicked in Caleb. "You're her", he said.

The First smiled. "The slayer."

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up an hour or two later feeling much better. She turned to see brown hair resting on her thigh. She smiled and tried not to make any sudden movements.<p>

Buffy heard the door open and saw the doctor come through. Buffy smiled an uneasy smile to the doctor. "So can I go home now", she asked.

The doctor laughed and Angelus groaned.

Buffy hands flew up to her mouth.

"Good morning Mrs. O'Donnellan", greeted the doctor. She then went to the blinds to let a little sunshine in the room.

Buffy bolted up faster than the speed of light. "No", she screamed trying to make it to the curtains before the strings were pulled open but it was too late as the room was engulfed in light. "Angelus", she screamed. Buffy quickly closed the curtain and looked up to her husband who was staring at her in amusement, obviously knowing something that she didn't.

He came up and kissed her, doctor being ignored. She returned it with the same passion. He pulled back regrettably. "How ya feeling Murrain", he asked sincerely.

Buffy heart skipped a beat at the nickname. She cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Like a slayer" she replied back kissing him once more.

He laughed and looked at the doctor. "We're leaving", he informed the lady who was still flabbergasted at the two.

The slayer laughed as the doctor ran away when Angelus growled. She hit him playfully in the stomach.

Buffy was looking for her clothes eager to get the hell out of there when she felt him come up behind her and started to gently message her hips. "Something tells me we're going to be here longer than I expected', she whispered huskily.

"Well I figured that I had yet to make you feel better", he replied kissing and nibbling on her neck. "'And since I put you in here", he trailed off untying her hospital gown.

* * *

><p>Buffy finally made it to school. She was only an hour and a half late but she had a doctors excuse. She had to make sure everything was squared away with t the principal. Buffy still couldn't believe that Angelus could walk in the sun and not fry like a crisp because of her blood, well Kathy's blood. She really didn't believe that she actually got Angelus to go to LA for his soul either. Maybe once he was once again in soul people would like him better.<p>

She found the Principal in his office. She leaned on the door frame waiting for him to see her. "You look better", she said after awhile.

Woods didn't look up. He was still pretty banged up from the fight from yesterday. "No, I don't", he admitted.

The slayer smiled. " No, you don't", she agreed coming into the room.

"But I'll be OK. Unless, of course, you start beating up on me now", he asked worried that she was going to feed him to her husband.

"I won't', she told him with a have shrug. "Well, I thought about it. I made some doodles. As far as I'm concerned, we're on even ground. I meant what I said. I don't have time for your vendetta, but I need you in this fight. I want you on my side", the slayer concluded.

"Thanks. That means a lot"

"So, we're good", she asked grinning.

Wood looked at the slayer. "Absolutely", he agreed. She sighed in relief. " You're fired."

Buffy was floored. " What", she asked on shock.

"Effective immediately", he told her with a straight face.

"You're firing me", she asked heatedly coming right in front of his desk. She was pissed. " I just refrained from kicking your ass", she growled.

Woods knew she wouldn't understand. He was thinking about letting her go for a while now. He hired her to look over the hell mouth while the seal was open but with it being closed, she was needed else where. "Buffy, there's nothing here for you. I mean, people are leaving town, half the kids don't even bother showing up anymore. You've got things to deal with that are much worse than anything here. Look at the big picture", he told her.

"Right", she scoffed sitting down in a chair. "The big picture. The one with the big war and the dead little girls", she elaborated.

* * *

><p>Angelus marched into the hotel irritated. His honey's blood wasn't as awesome as his daughter's was for protecting him from the sun. The rays made his skin itch but he guessed that was better than turning to flames. He looked up at the welcome party. The girls and Wesley had crossbows all pointing at him. While Gunn had a stake in his hand.<p>

"Long time no see Angelus", replied Gunn looking like he was ready to do some damage.

Angelus laughed. "Cute…real cute", he told them. "Just give me the damn soul so I can leave", he snapped.

Fred jumped. "Why-why would we give it to you", she asked hesitantly.

Angelus smirked. "Because…it's mine", he answered before rolling his eyes. It was always the hard way with these people. Faster than anyone could see he had Fred by the throat using her as a body shield. "And now I have you", he told her. He looked at the group. "So let's make a trade…Fred for the blasted soul", he sneered.

The gang was too afraid to move. Angelus once again rolled his eyes. He then tightened his grip on her neck. "Charles", she screamed.

The vampire smiled. He then sniffed the human that was in his hands. "Someone has been busy…maybe you should be screaming for Wes", snickered Angelus. The vampire looked for the man.

Wesley held the jar up to the vampire. "Let her go", he told him.

Angelus looked at all the crossbows aiming at him. "Fine if you want the whore…drop the weapons and hand over the jar", he commanded.

Everyone did as he said and he tossed the girl at Wes grabbing the jar. "It's been fun…now by the time I get back I expect you to all have your bags packed….you're going to Sunnydale. "

* * *

><p>Shannon was covered in bandages. She was the latest potential and was the girl Faith and Will took to the hospital the other night. She was finally up and lucid enough to tell Buffy and the others what happened.<p>

"He was a minister or something... At least, he dressed like one. I thought he was trying to save me...at first", she told them.

"He—he picked you up on the side of the road", Buffy asked trying to understand the girl's story.

Shannon nodded. "Bringers were chasing me. He said they were his boys...right before he burned me", she cried. She then removed the bandage over the burn on her neck.

Will took a picture of it.

"He wanted to tell you something. Before he...cut me...he told me to give the slayer a message", she told them.

"What is it", she asked wishing they started of with this bit of information.

"He said, "I have something of yours.'"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here demon", bit out the male oracle.<p>

Angelus looked unfazed. "Bitter much…what's wrong miss your sister…I always did like her better", he said.

"What do you want lower being" sneered the man.

"What you want…balance. The First has you hiding like a rodent and I have a feeling that in order to help Buffy I'm going to need my soul. I want what I had before…the fifty fifty thing", he ordered.

"You are not one to make demands", he sneered.

"Oh I think I am", sneered Angelus right back.

* * *

><p>Buffy addressed a room full of potentials and the rest of the Scooby gang. She informed them all she knew about this new player, which really wasn't much. She told them that they had to be ready because whatever this person had, she wanted it back.<p>

* * *

><p>A young blonde girl wearing a sleeveless white dress walked around in a wine cellar.<p>

"You're searching for something, girl. What would that be now", Caleb asked from the shadows.

The little girl turned sweetly at him. "You… I was looking for you", she purred.

Caleb smirked. "Is that right", he asked.

"I heard you speakin' tonight. Preachin'. I felt your words go straight to me", she praised.

"Well, the truth is like a sword, isn't it, girl? Cuts deep. The words I use got a power to them. A power, now. They're not just words—they're truth", he informed the young girl.

"They brought me here", replied the girl. She was swayed with the Word. She leaned on a barrel.

"They called you. You know why? Because you're human. You got your urges. A woman's got hers. A man's got his. Our whole race can be do damnably weak... That's why we seek the strength, the power", he told her walking back into the shadows.

The girl followed him willingly. "It's not wrong to be drawn to the power, is it, preacher", she asked.

Caleb waved off the girl's concern. "Oh, no, child. It's not wrong.", he trailed off. The girl gasped and fell to the ground. She had blood all over her stomach. " Just human."

The girl's body transformed into Buffy's form. The First dressed as Buffy stood up impressed."Most people don't like visits from their dead, you know", she told him.

Celeb shrugged. "Heathens. No appreciations for life's pleasures. Do it again", he asked eager to see the First become someone else.

The First smiled. "I take requests. One of those potentials you killed, perhaps", she asked crossing her arm.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell does this monster think he is", sneered Gunn. "Telling us to be ready to leave for Sunnydale".<p>

"He's technically our boss", Fred reminded him.

"He's technically evil and soulless….we kill those", he snapped back.

Wesley came down the stairs with Cordelia and Christian. She was still shook up about Groo's crimes. "I just heard from Willow and they said they could use the help…as for Angelus, she says that all he really did was tutored someone who was disrespecting Buffy but wasn't killing them off one by one".

"Good to know…Cordy, are you okay", asked Gunn. She was always upbeat but now she looked so lost.

Cordy gave a weak smile. "I think we have bigger fish to fry then Groo…like staying alive and not have a pissed off vampire trying to kill us", she quipped.

Wesley gave her a reassuring look as he placed her bags near the front door.

"So now all we have to do is wait on Angelus", Wesley told them.

* * *

><p>Buffy was in the living room trying to convince the others that they needed to take the girls and get her stuff back from this man. Liam thought it was a pretty good idea with his bursts of 'yay' every now and again. She figured she would have been more convincing if she didn't have a toddler on her hip because the room wasn't moved.<p>

"It could be a girl, a potential trying to get to us", she told them trying another technique.

Giles scoffed. "Could be a stapler", he counted back. Buffy was always know to go in head first, fist a blazing but know she had people that looked to her for guidance. She needed to grow up. These young woman wasn't ready to face the danger of the First or any other demon.

Buffy didn't care what the others thought. They knew what they were signed up for. She really didn't want to put the girls in any danger but she needed to see what the man had of hers. She felt like it was something important.

Her friends normally trusted her but even they didn't have her back. She looked into Liam's hazel eyes and wished she didn't tell Angelus to go to LA. He would have had her back. Buffy kissed her baby's forehead. They were acting like she had nothing to lose but she did.

She told Faith to be ready because after she tucked Liam and Kathy into bed they were going to find this preacher's lair.

* * *

><p>Later Buffy and Faith were following a Bringer. Things were still tense from the other night but they were making do with small talk. It was weird. It was like the thing wanted to be found and followed.<p>

"Lends weight to the whole "it's a trap" theory", the brunette slayer stated.

Buffy was already not in a good mood. "I'm through waiting around for people to attack us", she snapped.

Faith held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm with you. Drop me in the hornet's nest, what the hell? You got a rough stitch here, trying to turn a bunch of little girls into an army..."

"They're potential slayers, just like we were."

Buffy stopped walking and changed the topic from potential slayers to something that was eating away at her since last night. "Was the poison thing your idea or was it Giles", she asked. Buffy was hoping the other slayer would take the blame because that would mean that Giles put Buffy through her worst nightmare again knowing how much pain she went through the last time.

Faith sighed. She really wished she told Giles no. "B….you know slayers….our brain only goes so far. Giles said it was for the best", she stated sadly.

Buffy sighed. "Since when did you start taking orders", she snapped walking away from Faith. She felt like she was in high school all over again.

Faith remembered why Buffy got on her nerves. If it wasn't Buffy's way than Buffy didn't want to hear it. "B…look I'm sorry but my job is killing vamps", faith scoffed.

"Yeah….well it's my job to stop you from killing my husband", Buffy snapped.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Right… So how did you manage to turn the Scourge of Europe into World's Greatest Dad", she asked. Faith smiled a cocky grin. She gave B a nod. "My bet was awesome kick ass sex…you have him glued to bed", she shouted.

"Faith", Buffy hissed.

"Alright then tell me…if it wasn't sex…what was it", asked Faith looking at Buffy trying to call her sister's buff.

Buffy cocked her head to the side. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "I don't know…he just sort of …well I know Spike said that he felt this bond towards Kathy. Like what vamps in the same clan can feel. He says that Angel and Kat have that Sire/childe bond only that she was born. Liam I guess is the same way. Does that make sense", she asked shaking her hand for clarity.

Faith shrugged. "Sure", she agreed still thinking it was the sex. "So on a scale from one to then", she asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Faith", she almost growled.

"No harm done…just missed getting action. I think I'm a take that boss of yours for a test drive…he has a thing for slayers", she asked.

Buffy frowned. "I don't know if his mom being one counts as a thing", replied Buffy.

"Buffy", faith trailed off looking at this barn style house where the Bringer went into. "What is this place", she asked quietly.

Buffy frowned deepened looking at the group of Bringers. "Look, there's more of them", she pointed out.

Faith gave Buffy a look. 'I think we just found our hornet's nest."

Buffy returned it. "Let's get the cavalry", she stated grimly.

* * *

><p>The newly souled Angel walked into what was left of Wolfram Hart. That blasted oracle told him it was things that he needed there. The building was spotless considering that there was a full blown massacre here a few weeks ago.<p>

"They knew you would come", a voice greeted him.

He turned and growled at the person. "Lilah, why can't you stay in hell", he spat.

Lilah smiled at him. "I'll go back there as soon as I deliver a message to you", she told him.

"Which is", he growled.

"You win", she congratulated him.

* * *

><p>Rona couldn't believe this. They were actually going to listen to Buffy and go to that man's lair. They were prepping them for their deaths. Sure they've been training but they weren't ready for this. This man sounded deadly. They knew nothing about this man yet they were gearing up for battle. "You people are even crazier than her", she bit out.<p>

Xander was in the middle of his 'what to hit when you're in a fight' speech when he heard the comment. "Then who", he asked.

"Buffy, man. I mean, taking us right into the bad guy's lair", Rona told them not afraid to tell them what she thought. Although she really doubted that it would matter.

"Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy. And I don't think you came here to fight plaque", he snapped at the girl defending his friend.

The teen shook her head. "No, I came here for protection", she snapped back.

Xander was getting really tired of these girls. "Well, you signed on to fight with", he was cut short by her yet again. "Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact, you should all listen to this", he stated projecting his voice to all of the girls that were afraid of this upcoming battle.

"Uh, we kinda were", replied Kennedy. She was still a little uneasy speaking up like she used to but she was improving now that Angelus was off. She hoped he didn't plan on returning.

Xander took a deep breath. "I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her", he told them unaware of said person and Faith in the door way. "She's laid down her life—literally—to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle", he told them. Buffy held tears in her eyes. She was really thinking that somewhere between Apocalypses she lost her friends. "I've seen her heart, and this time—not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it", he stated feeling proud to have that kind of best friend.

Andrew and Dawn was holding the kids crying.

Faith grinned a sly smile. "Damn. I never knew you were that cool", she chimed.

"Well, you always were a little slow", Buffy chirped.

They split into teams; a slayer in each. Buffy's group went in first. It looked like a wine vineyard. Buffy noticed because of the trips she made as a little girl when her father had to go places for business. It was too spooky and dark one moment and in the next they were attacked by bringers. The attack was fast but it ended just as quickly as it started when Caleb stepped into the light.

"Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much—I need you fit for when I purify you", he told the girls.

Buffy wondered was this guy for real. "Save the sermon, padre. I heard you have something of mine", she stated getting to the heart of the matter.

The man chuckled. " Well, I do now. You liked my little message, did you? You know, I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl. Got her soiled blood all over the place. I may have to get a new truck", he spat in disgust over getting his truck dirty.

Buffy looked taken aback.

"So, you're the slayer. The slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with that most precious invention of all mankind—the notion of goodness. The slayer must indeed be powerful", he stated testing this power and punching the most powerful girl in the world across the room.

The rest was mad beyond belief and Kennedy led the charge. They were failing miserably by the time Faith's team came in the Bringers where back to full affect. Faith was up neck and neck against Caleb. "Poor girl…your soul is damned…warrior of goodness likes the wild side. Its okay humans are known for their weakness…it's shown in verse…s", he told her.

Faith smiled. "Never was much for the good book", she stated tiredly cutting him off.

He knocked her into a barrel that split open and the contents spilled all over her face. She came up choking for air.

Rona saw Kennedy getting swamped by a bunch of vamps and rushed over to help her but was intercepted by Caleb. He broke her arm with ease.

Buffy came too at the scream and ran up to take him on again. This time she feared much better than the last but the others weren't doing so great.

"Buffy we're leaving", shouted Xander. It was just too much; too many. He started to help the girls out when Caleb grabbed him.

"You're the one who sees everything, aren't you", he asked touching Xander's face. "Well, let's see what we can't do about that", Caleb wondered out loud taking his fingers and gouging Xander's eye out.

Xander stumbled back in pain but Buffy was at his side a moment too late. Faith was right behind Buffy and helped him up. Together they carried Xander out of there.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked through the hospital. There was so much damage done tonight. They weren't ready. She knew that. This was all her fault. She watched through the glass door as Willow sat on Xander's bed holding his hand and kissing his head.<p>

She knew one day they would get hurt and scared for life for being her friends.

"Dawn told me it was bad", he stated quietly slowly taking her hand in his.

Buffy didn't look at Angel. She knew it was him just like she felt him coming. "They're going to hate me", she told him voicing her fears.

"They knew seven years ago what they were getting into", he told her. "They had a choice…one you didn't have", he reminded her softly.

"No", she stated. "They never really got hurt…not un repairable damage…not like this. I'm supposed to protect them", she cried throwing herself into his arms crying on his chest.

Angel sighed and held her. "It's not your fault beloved", he soothed as he rubbed her back. "Baby it's not".

"They look to me to protect them and I let the bad guy do this to them", she cried.

"You do what you can…the life we live is messy…we do what we can".

"What if it's not enough", she asked brokenly.

Buffy and Cordelia made a trip to go see Xander. Buffy really didn't want to but she thought it would be good for Buffy to go see her friend. Plus she wanted to see him as well and make sure he was okay. Truthfully Cordy really couldn't understand what compelled her to accompany Buffy. She knew that those kids were getting on last nerves and by kids she meant the teenagers.

"Hey Xander", she greeted when her and buff came in the room. He had a bandage over his left eye and Willow was holding his hand.

Xander must have been blind. "Now I know I can't see…this is Cordelia Chase", he said jokily. "Coming into my room".

"There have been weirder things to happen", she snapped back.

Will was still holding his hand. They discussed his injuries and Willow gave Buff a few files. Soon after Buffy made an attempt to flee. She felt extremely uncomfortable there.

Willow and Xander were extremely disappointed. "But we were going to play cards", Willow pouted.

Buffy smiled sadly at her friends, and then turned to Cordy ready to leave.

Cordelia took a deep breath. "Actually…cards sound nice…I'll see you later Buffy", the seer stated.

Buffy nodded and headed to the house before going to the high school to get the rest of her stuff.

The high school was mostly empty, which was odd on a school day.

She walked into her old small cubical and lifted up a picture on her desk. It was of Xander, Will and Kathy when her friends came over to cheer her up in the big mansion when Angel had to go to LA shortly after her Angel Kat was born. She smiled at Xander's wacky face and Kathy fingers reaching for his nose, while Willow looked on in awe. In the early days Willow was just so smitten with Kathy and they were one big happy family. She knew this war was going to tear them apart. In some ways it already had. Buffy didn't realize that she was crying until a voice startled her.

It was Caleb. "Things don't go exactly your way, so here comes the waterworks. Ain't that just

"Get out of here", Buffy ordered.

Caleb stood his ground mocking her and her challenged friends.

"Go near Xander again, and I will end you", the slayer growled.

Caleb tossed Buffy's desk aside and told her to watch her manners and stay in her place reminding her of last night.

Buffy was really having a hard time from controlling her fangs from showing. She settled finally with a scowl and punched his face. It was enough to send him flying into the wall but it was like he was on straight steroids or something because he got right back up.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and laughed. "Ha ha ha! Oh, I knew you'd be a wild one", he commented but Buffy had started to kick him. This time he caught her and grabbed her by the neck.

Buffy was struggling to get out of this hold. This was one of the worst to be in. "I'm gonna take such sweet pleasure in taming you", he told her and through her out of the window. She landed unconscious across the hall.

Fred, Gunn and Wesley were talking to Giles and researching this Caleb person. Angel was the other side of his study playing with the three kids and listening to their findings. He really couldn't believe a person like this would just show up from nowhere.

They were going to get to the bottom of this but the files Buffy dropped off before hand was not helping this search.

"Dear lord", Giles stated. "Angel I believe I have a mission for you", Giles replied looking up from his findings.

Angel looked up from playing with the kids and frowned. "Does this involve trying to kill me again Rupert because you understand why I'm not interested", he sneered.

"Angel", Giles stated slowly standing up from his chair.

"No Rupert you listen. I had to race Buffy to the hospital….I listened to her heart go out twice because I didn't stop", he shouted.

The babies were crying at their father's and uncle's outburst.

"Angel man calm down", warned Gunn jumping up to keep his friend from going hammer on the watcher while Fred hurried over to the kids.

"Look we got ya back…this picture looks legit and if it aint…man we got your back. We know that your girl was in bad shape…that's why we need to go and not kill her messed up pops", replied Gunn treading as lightly as he could.

"Hey…I am not messed up as you say", Giles yelled. "I need you to go just in case Caleb left some souvenirs".

Angel sighed. "Okay…Wesley, Gunn you're with me…Fred please watch the kids and text me the moment Buffy get's back", he ordered.

Faith decided that the girls needed to let lose some steam because being locked up in the mansion waiting to die was not fun. They were in the Bronze looking to have a good time. Everybody was having a good time dancing. They felt like young girls without a care in the world…it was great until the cops showed up.

Buffy walked into an empty house. Everybody looked to be gone. She entered the kitchen where Fred had her two children and Chris feeding them dinner. Giles was also helping with the meal trying in vain to get Liam to eat his carrots.

"Hey. Guys, how's it's going", she finished lamely. Then she went over and kissed each of her kids. "How's momma's little Angel's she asked.

Giles turned to look at her and the dried up blood on her forehead. "Dear lord what happened", he asked.

Buffy took the spoon from Giles and mixed Liam carrots with his apple sauce and began feeding her son. "Oh... Caleb came back looking for seconds", she explained tiredly. "So Fred…where's your boss", she asked.

"My God, is h-he", Giles stated horribly.

"Still able to make me see cartoon birdies all around my head? You betcha. The short lack of consciousness was nice. I feel rested.", she informed them.

"Well Angel's out he up went to check out a lead", she told Buffy wondering why she was so non caring about this guy knocking her out conscious. It must been a slayer thing..

Buffy looked at Giles sharply. "What lead", she asked

Giles shifted nervously on his feet. "Um... there's evidence that Caleb may have established a foothold up north", he replied.

Buffy wiped Liam's mouth. "Is this a mission from which you intend Angel to return alive", she asked. "Liamkins you have to eat your carrots", Buffy sang lighting her tone for her son. Liam threw them at her. "Or not", the slayer replied.

"His team is with him", he assured Buffy.

This gave Buffy little assurance but Angel team was human. "Why didn't Faith tag along for added muscle", asked the slayer who was getting carrots out of her hair.

"Buffy, you weren't here. Decisions have to be made in your absence", her Watcher informed her.

"Yeah, well, those are the ones that have been scaring me", she told him truthfully.

Buffy was behind at Giles and Faith. She wasn't sure who was at the top of her shit list. She got to the Bronze just in time to see the end of a fight with police officers. Buffy once again felt like a mother to everybody. It felt like she was mothering everybody but her children. "Girls, go home. I need to talk to Faith for a minute", she ordered glaring at Faith.

Dawn felt bad for Faith and jumped to defend her. "Buffy, we weren't", she started to say but Buffy cut her off and repeated the order.

"What is this", Buffy asked Faith once the girls were gone or at least out of earshot.

"They needed a break, all right? They've been running themselves into the ground. Things just got out of hand", the younger slayer assured her big sis trying to calm her down.

It didn't work. "Taking a break is one thing—I get blowing off steam—but they were fighting. And those girls were drunk! What were you thinking", Buffy screamed.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what if someone had gotten hurt", she countered.

"They didn't", Faith groaned.

"Faith, I need to know that these girls are gonna be safe when I'm not around". Buffy cried.

"No one got hurt, B. Look, you don't even know these girls. Maybe you should have a little more confidence in 'em, let them mess up sometimes, you know, get down and dirty. How the hell else are they gonna learn", Faith yelled back.

"Learning from your mistakes is one thing. But you don't throw children into", buffy paused trying to find a word.

"They're not children", Faith screamed.

"That really isn't the point", Buffy stated walking off. Last time she checked they were all around 16. All because Faith had to act like a grown up didn't mean that everybody at that age were and even now at the age of 21 Faith's actions were questionable…at best. At the moment Buffy no longer cared. She wanted to go back to her kids and cuddle up in bed with them until her hubby came home.

"Yeah, what about the vineyard", she heard Faith shot at her.

Buffy froze. She was so sorry about letting those 'kids' come with her. That was a low blow.

"How safe were they when you dragged them off to meet Caleb? How safe was Rona or Amanda or Molly", Faith asked.

Buffy nodded slowly before turning back around and punching Faith in the face.

Angel burst through the missionary on a mission. Wesley and Gunn strode in confidently behind him.

"Creepy ass place if you ask me", stated Gunn looking at the spider webs and dirt. There were also cravings on the wall.

"It is rather odd", Wesley observed.

Angel was listening carefully to something but they didn't know what.

"Well looks like e no one's home", Gunn stated ready to leave only to have a man jump out and attack him. Gunn punched the attacker in the rob in the face. The two started to fight for a bit until Gunn knocked him out. Angel took of the man's hood only to reveal that burn that Caleb put on the girl.

Everyone was in the big living room to welcome Xander's return. There was a big banner on top of the railing on the second floor.

"We didn't have time to do more. You have to pretend there's a big party here", informed Kennedy sadly. Maybe instead of parting they could have been getting the place all nice for Xander.

Dawn ran up to Xander and gave him a big long hug.

Xander held on to day sweetly. "That's fine. Parties in this house, I usually end up having to... rebuild something", he told the kid.

Buffy came down the stairs smiling. Will and Cord just brought Xander home, it was the perfect time to discuss what she had found out. "Welcome home, Xander. I wanted you to be here for this. I think you'll be interested in what I found out", she informed the group.

The entire group winced at her words. Couldn't they have a moment's peace?

"W-what did you find out", Will asked hesitantly.

Will's hesitant reply gave Buffy pause. "I-it's about the cellar. Look, I know that night wasn't fun for any of us... but I figured out some things about that place, and I realize now what we have to do. We're going back in", she commanded.

Giles looked at his daughter in concern.

Angel looked closely at the scar. "Tell me about the mark", he ordered.

The monk covered it up with his hands. "uh", he stated scramming to his feet.

Angel vamped out and lifted the monk by his collar. "I wasn't asking", he growled.

"You can't fight him. You can't stop him. You can only run", the Monk stated. Angel could smell the fear in the room and he knew that without a doubt it wasn't for him.

"My mans you might want to talk", Gunn laughed.

"I'll do better. I'll show you", he promised.

Angel let him go gently and the Monk grabbed a candelabra. " One night, some time ago, a man arrived at our doors", he stated. As he walked farther into the place.

The others followed. "And you said, "come in, do some damage", Gunn asked unconvinced.

"We are—we are a benevolent order, and, yes, we welcomed him. We offered to feed him... but he had come for something else", the monk stated. His voice shook at the memory.

The monk walked up to a statue of Mary in an alcove, just as seen on the picture that led the AI team there in the first place. He touched a secret lever, causing the statue to swing out of the way, revealing a secret compartment behind it.

"Behind this, he revealed something even we didn't know was here. A secret room". They all went into the room. "He was excited, talking the whole time... destiny, that sort of thing."

"Yeah. We hear he's a real smooth talker", Angel growled.

The monk took a tapestry off the wall, revealing an inscription behind it. "He was going on about this ancient inscription."

"Neat", replied Gunn. He was really geeked,

"He read it... and he didn't like what it said. His temper... He was the purest evil I've ever seen. He burned his mark upon me. And then I ran and I hid... and I listened to the others die", the monk informed sadly.

Wesley went up to read it.

"Running away...saved your life", Angel told the man not thinking any less of him. "Wes", he asked when he heard the man gasp.

"It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield."

Buffy was still trying to get everybody on board with going back to pay Caleb a visit but nobody was listening. Fred and Cordelia took the kids upstairs and tucked them in while she was still trying to convince them. Buffy didn't want them to get hurt but this was bigger than them.

Faith stood next to the Principal looking at b as if she lost her mind. "Or, in the alternative, how 'bout...we don't? I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they", faith argued.

Buffy sighed heavenly. She could smell their fear. She could smell faith's. "I'm not saying it's gonna be easy", she pleaded.

"I think Faith had the floor", Woods barked effectively cutting Buffy off.

Buffy couldn't believe that they were not up for it. Everybody was against her. She had something solid and she was willing to work on a plan with them.

"Maybe. But we can't be sure of that. This is a hell of a lot to ask", stated her Watcher.

"Too much", replied Woods.

Buffy gave a heartless laugh. These were the people that was trying to kill her husband for the better good. She looked at all the sullen faces. " I—I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this— exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what— suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me", she scoffed.

"Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us? Maybe there's something there that should be addressed", Giles bit out bitterly.

Buffy was so tired of this. She shook her head in understanding. This was an intervention. "Is that why you sent Angel away, to ambush me", she asked her Watcher miserably. Buffy sniffled a little. "It's okay I get it…but here's what you don't get I'm the slayer. Without me your dead anyways", she informed them.

Giles rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "Oh come on", he sighed. Buffy was really taking things out of proportion.

"You know what? I am sick of your deal with this Angel guy. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're being reckless", Rona shouted.

"Isn't Faith a slayer too", asked Kennedy.

Buffy scoffed.

"Kennedy", Willow said trying to calm the girl down.

Kennedy snapped. "Why are you always taking up for her", she shouted at Willow.

Willow bowed her head slightly. "I'm not", she sighed sadly.

Buffy did a double take but Cordy came down stairs and beat her to the punch. "I don't know what I just walked in here but Buffy have saved all of our asses and is the reason you're even alive to have this argument. Sure I may not agree with everything that comes out of her mouth but when it comes to fighting and surviving her word is golden", the seer snapped.

"Who asked you", Rona snapped.

Cordelia shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing about you…so shut up grownups are talking". With that the seer dismissed the child like only the Queen B could.

"I'm worried about your judgment", Willow admitted.

"What…we should be worried about yours…you're a recovering magic junkie", cordial snapped.

"Cordy, please I got this", Buffy stated stopping both parties from having a fist fight. "Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles", the slayer addressed everybody. Xander looked away slightly ashamed. " It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"Faith could lead us…if this a slayer thing than she could", announced Kennedy.

Faith almost chocked on her spit. "Whoa….don't sign me up for that. That's B's department…I just think that you should think more clearly B…I don't want the gig", the other slayer announced.

Kennedy smirked. "Why not…I think we should vote", she replied.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "What part of not a democracy did you not get", she spat.

"The part where we vote", Anya hissed.

"No. You don't get to vote until I've had my chance to pal around, you know, get everybody drunk. See, I didn't get this was a popularity contest. I should have equal time to bake them cookies, braid their hair", Buffy rambled.

"Learn names", Faith added. B had been with these girls for months yet she still didn't know any of their names unlike her who knew every single last one.

Buffy laughed a sickening laugh at her sister slayer. "You're just lovin' this, aren't you", she asked.

Faith really wasn't.

Buffy voice got lower and hateful. "Come in here, take everything that I have... You did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun? Hey, you guys think that's nifty", she asked raising her ton about to list off all the other slayer's wrong doings.

"Buffy, that's enough", Giles ordered.

"I didn't come here to take anything away from you, but I'm not gonna be your little lapdog, either. I came here to beat the other guy, to do right, however it works. I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is...can you follow", faith asked knowing full well that Buffy couldn't.

"I can't watch you just throw away everything that", she stopped and looked at all her friends. "I know I'm right about this. I just need a little— I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster", Buffy stated giving up.

Dawn walked up to her sister. "Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it", she spoke softly to her sister.

Buffy was dumbfounded. "So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too."

Buffy looked taken a back. Cordelia laughed. "How…oh my god that was a good one. Really cute kid but her hubby pays the bills and the deed is in their name…how are you going to kick her out. Buffy you should be kicking them out", the sneer stated.

Buffy said nothing and went up the stairs.

"hey Angel Kat", she stated waking her daughter up gently when she picked her up and put her in her car seat. "It's okay go back to sleep" she whispered kissing her forehead. She then did the same thing with Liam but he cried angrily for being awoken.

"You're really going to let them kick you out of your own house", Cordy shouted walking into the room after her.

Buffy hurriedly packed her kids overnight bag. "What am I suppose to do Cordelia…they don't have anywhere to go…it's for the best".

"Uh…huh and when Angel comes homes", the seer asked.

Buffy lifted both car seats up. "That's their problem, she smirked".

Buffy came back down the stairs and everybody was exactly where they were before.

Her sister eyed the car seats as Buffy put them on the stroller. "Um Buffy what are you doing", Dawn asked.

Buffy looked at her sister with cold eyes. "I'm leaving", she replied calmly.

Giles stepped up. "Don't you think it's best that the children remain her", he stated gently.

Buffy titled her head a little. "No…Katherine and Liam are leaving with me…you have another slayer fine but I'm the only mother they have", she replied and walked out of the door.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead", Rona replied.

"Shut your mouth", Dawn snapped.

Cordelia watched Buffy and her babies leave their own house. "Angel's gonna kill ya'll", she smirked quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay comments anyone?<strong>


	51. Try Me

**First and foremost I am so sorry for taking a long time to update. I've been really busy! **

**Secondly, I'm very thankful that so many people like this story. i felt like this chapter was the hardest to write because so many people are expecting Angel to do something and I really hope I captured what you guys were expecting him to do.**

* * *

><p>Buffy pushed her stroller with her kids. The slayer was on high alert. She needed to get them off the streets. She didn't want to go to her house in case any of her friends were there but she needed some place that would shelter them from the night. She came across a nice white house that looked like a house Buffy would of had in another life. On the way here she saw everybody leaving. It seemed like everybody was getting smart and getting the hell out. She lifted the stroller up the stairs with ease and broke into the house. It wasn't home but it would do.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel and his gang drove back to Sunnydale. An unsteady feeling begun to sit in Angel's stomach alerting him that something wasn't right. He pressed on harder trying to reach his family quicker. As soon as they were in Sunnydale the car swerved out of control as Angel was bomb rushed with weeping emotions. He pulled over for a second to control them.<p>

"Dude…are you okay because you're… breathing", Gunn asked from the back seat. Him and Wesley traded spots on the way back.

Angel continued to try to sort what he was feeling out tuning out the guys.

Wesley looked closely at the vampire who looked to be in immense pain. "It's Buffy", Wesley informed Gunn of the cause a moment after Angel had schooled his temper and slammed on the gas. "Is she okay", he asked Angel. He may not be her watcher but he still cared deeply for the woman.

"She better be", Angel growled back.

They made it to the house in record time. Angel didn't even turn off the car. He ordered them to stay put but the two men were now almost as worried as he was.

Angel stopped for a second to see if he could feel her presence there or at least their children but he could not. He burst through the doors in full vamp gear. It was two hours before dawn, maybe less. He saw the Scoobies arguing in a room full of candles. He sought out Giles. "Where is she Rupert…where are they", he hissed.

Everyone jumped at him. "I didn't expect you'd be back so soon", was the old watcher's reply.

Angel pulled the man up by his collar. "Wrong answer", Angel sneered pulling the man up by his collar.

"You…don't scare me Angel", Giles shouted insisting to be put down.

Angel smirked. He could feel Angelus fighting for control as Buffy's emotions and pain flooded their link. He was slipping and he welcomed the abyss. "Who said anything about me being Angel", he asked showing a mouth full of fangs.

Giles gulped.

"Look B needed to cool off…she was being rash", Faith told him hesitantly. "You know as well as I that in our line of work it's a death sentence".

Angelus dropped the watcher on his ass and faced the other slayer with a predatory gaze.

The slayer steeled herself and forced herself not to cower in fear. "We thought it was better to be together or leave", she told him.

"Leave", he repeated calmly. He looked at the Scoobies and Dawn. All of which had their heads down. He could smell their guilt but it did nothing to mask his anger. "You told my mate to leave her own home…in the middle of the night with my children", he growled back. He couldn't believe these people. Buffy was the only reason they were still alive and yet they sent her away.

Now Faith was annoyed. "They could have stayed", she argued but was interrupted by Angel's fist colliding with her mouth. She was knocked back and wiped her bloody mouth. They moved to attack him but he grabbed Faith by her throat.

He commanded them to stop with his free hand. "If I kill Faith maybe one of you pathetic girls will be activated…maybe it'll be someone you haven't found yet. I'm guessing the latter knowing your luck. I want you to get the hell out of my house", he ordered all the while Faith fought to get out of his grip.

Dawn gasped. "You can't do that they have nowhere to go", Dawn protested.

"Dawn….I was including you too…I want you out of my house by sunrise…if anyone is still here I guarantee it's going to be a party you won't enjoy", he vowed dropping Faith unconscious form on the ground.

"Angel surely you aint gonna kill them", Gunn stated but he wasn't too sure.

Angelus smiled. "There's worst things then death…Rupert I want you to stay here", he told the man.

"Y….you changed your mind", he asked.

"No but this is the deal…I either keep you or Dawn but one of you are going to pay for your sins….if one of you aren't here when I get back I'm going to finish the slayer line myself", he barked before walking out the door. "Wes…Gunn help our guest pack", he stated.

* * *

><p>Buffy was rocking Liam in her arms. He was restless and he wouldn't stop crying and screaming. Kathy had started to cry as well. t was a big cry fest. Buffy lifted Kathy up in her other arm and bounced them up and down singing them a lullaby. It helped somewhat.<p>

They were no longer crying so Buffy laid them on the bed with a child on either side of her. The kids snuggled up to her warmth and Buffy held them as silent tears came down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe her friends didn't trust her. She couldn't fathom the thought of losing them and she knew with Faith being in charge it was a great possibility.

"Hush my little angels", Buffy sung to her kids. It was getting rather cold so she got up to find clean blankets. Liam was in her arms dozing off. Ever so slightly she glanced down and notice his hazel-green eyes when she moved too much but then he was back to sleep.

She pulled a big blanket over Kathy and gently laid Liam down next to his sister and tucked them both in. She then got out their diaper bag and pulled out a knife. She had to be ready for intruders. She felt unsteady and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The feeling left as quick as it came and she gradually sat on the bed waiting. She didn't have to wait long.

* * *

><p>Angel took in a big unneeded breath as he stood in the door to the bedroom his family occupied. He didn't like the fact that it was too easy to get in and he damn sure didn't like the fact that he had to dust a vamp sneaking up the stairs. He knew she was aware of his presence as she sat there staring at their children.<p>

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Did you come here to tell me that you think I'm a horrible leader and an even worse mom", she asked quietly.

Once more Angel felt his temper rise at her so called friends. He was at her side in an instant. "Beloved….I love you…I will never think that way about you", he told her kissing her forehead and hugging her.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "You have to say that but I know you feel sorry for marrying me in demon world because ya'll don't believe in divorce….I'm cookie dough and you're all out of the oven and", she rambled but never finished as Angel slammed his mouth on hers.

He didn't know what she was talking about or why she suddenly wanted to bake when she was a horrible cook but he knew how to calm her down or rather get her fired up over something else. He pulled away and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful beloved and I am the luckiest creature on earth that you chose me. I feel in love with an unbreakable spirit and a woman with such a big heart", he told her. Angel reached for her left hand and covered it with both of his. "I'm not one of your friends baby…I get you and I understand that thirst and that passion…almost 300 years and I haven't met anything like it. You're amazing and I trust you with my life", he confessed.

Buffy went to wipe her tear away but Angel stopped her and kissed it.

"Beautiful", he stated.

She smiled. "What would I do without you", she asked reaching up to trace his face. "My Angel" she breathed.

Angel smiled his charming smile and stood up.

Buffy frowned from the lack of comfort.

"We're going home", he commanded.

Buffy looked horrified. "No…I can't go back there…Angel you didn't see them…I just can't", she told him. "They don't trust me and I just can't watch them die", she admitted.

"Well they're not there…you belong there Buffy…baby please come home with me", he pleaded. "Don't make me beg", he pleaded.

Buffy smiled and kissed him on the lips. "The sun's going to be out soon", she told him in hopes of changing his mind.

"Then we'll hurry."

"Can't you just hold me", she pleaded looking into him with her secret weapon; aka the puppy dog eyes.

"You should know that they love you and I will hold you in my bed…in our bed", he told her picking up Kathy and then gathered all of their kids' things.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that…you wasn't there", she warned him.

He kissed her forehead as he wordless told her to get Liam ready to go outside. "Fear is a powerful weapon and a harmful yet alluring guide beloved. The mansion reeks of it…you're the only one that's not swimming in it and they think you're crazy because of it", he told her. They moved down to the living room. Buffy was still trying very hard to not get out of the house.

"And you", she asked making him pause from opening the door. He turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"I know all your secrets…you're scared as hell…I can't smell it all the time but I can feel it…you're not crazy …you're one step above human. Your friends were never meant to see the things they have and lived…they can't handle it…not like…"

"A slayer", she finished for him.

He smiled. "Exactly", he whispered reaching for her chin to caress it lovingly. "I can't think of a better mother to raise my children. They're going to have your strength and hopefully your heart and that cunning wit of yours".

Buffy laughed. "Let's hope not…that wit got me into a lot of trouble". Angel also chuckled.

Liam started to stir not liking all of the interruptions. Buffy smiled at her little Angel. "Let's get you home hm…before your daddy turns into ashes", Buffy said in her baby voice.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel entered the mansion just before sun rise. Buffy breathed in heavily. She felt safe and loved. She turned to her husband and smiled at him. It was a quiet car ride but they didn't need words. "It's so quiet", she whispered.<p>

"The AI team are all sleeping….Chris sleeps through the night now too so that's a plus", Angel told her.

Buffy grinned. "Hopefully so will they", she gestured towards Kathy and the baby cradled in her arms.

Angel agreed and led his love to the nursery. Three kids in the nursery weren't exactly wise but for safety reasons it needed to be done. It wasn't like the nursery wasn't big and spacious. Having all three in there ensured that as soon as one awoke the rest followed. He laid Kathy in her bed while Buffy placed Liam in his crib. Angel smoothed Kathy's blond hair and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you", he whispered to her sleeping form.

Buffy smiled at him. She then took hold of his larger hand and brought it to her lips. He stood and wordlessly followed her to their bedroom. They really haven't had time to their selves. Tonight was their night to renew their vows of love and take their times showing the other how happy they were to have the other.

* * *

><p>Angel looked at his beloved snuggled up at his side. He really didn't want to leave but it would be rude to not show his 'guest' the house rules. He carefully slid from her side and put on some pants as quietly as he could.<p>

He went in search of Rupert. It wasn't hard to find him. The man was looking outside of the window in the study. Angel smiled he looked like a man who accepted his fate. 'Good', Angel thought, even though he knew that the old man was going to live through this experience.

"How is she", Giles asked. He was swimming in guilt. He should have backed up his slayer. "Are she and the children alright", he asked.

Angel stepped closer to the man not saying a word. "You're different than the other watchers I've killed Rupert", Angel stated instead. He smelt the fear in the room increased and he inhaled it loving every minute of it.

"You're going to kill me", Giles asked.

"Buffy thinks of you as a father….me well I only care because she does", Angel explained.

"You have to understand…that I see her as a daughter and therefore I am more than worried about her judgment".

Angel was standing right behind the man now in full game face. "Now you should worry about your life", Angel snarled effectively knocking the man out. He dragged Giles to the basement. He still had a couple hours before the house woke up. Still he hated rushing lessons, especially when they were about respect.

* * *

><p>Faith groaned as she walked into the kitchen. She needed something to eat but there was hardly any food left. She was kind of happy she had a high tolerance of pain because the floor was killing her. They were cooped up at B's old house. There were sleeping bags everywhere and no room to move around. Everybody was crabby. To make things worst there was no lights.<p>

Faith called Wesley and he told her that Caleb in fact did have something of value to the slayer. She had them all in the living room awaiting her next move. Faith had to give it to her sister slayer, this was hard work. Giles had finally came home and looked like Angel really did a number on him. He wasn't too bad but she could tell that the old man was hurt pretty badly.

* * *

><p>Buffy snuggled trying to get closer to her husband only to realize that he wasn't there. She sat up frantically, automatically thinking the worse. "Angel", she called out knowing if he was anywhere in the mansion he could probably hear her.<p>

The door opened and Angel Kat came flying into the room laughing.

The slayer laughed at her giggling daughter and picked her up. "Not the Angel I was expecting but you're perfect just the same", she said kissing Kathy's cheek.

"Morning mommy", Kathy greeted back kissing her mommy on the cheek. "Papa get me", she explained frantically looking behind her to the door.

Buffy looked to the door amused as Liam walked unsteadily to the bed as well. "Morning my little Angel", she cooed picking him up as well. "Aren't I the luckiest mom in the whole wide world", she asked them. They both screamed and shouted their approval.

Angel came in moments later holding a very large tray. "Morning beautiful", he greeted. Kathy and Liam quickly hid behind Buffy.

"Am I missing something", she asked.

He just smiled mischievous at her. "Maybe…now eat up", he ordered placing the tray on her lap. He made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and even a fruit salad. There was orange juice on one side and blood on the other, along with two Sippy cups.

She looked up from the tray and smiled. "You're amazing you know that", she told him.

Kathy peeked from behind her mother as the smell of blood registered. She eyed the glass and then her father calculating how quick she had to be to take it.

"Babe…you may wanna watch your breakfast", Buffy warned trying to hide her amusement.

Angel just smiled and picked up the glass. He took a sip and made a jester to the sipping cups. "You have no idea…I've learned my lesson from earlier…now Kathy get your Sippy cup", he told her gently.

Kathy huffed but reached for the pink one and was pleasantly happy when this also had blood in it and it smelt fresher than whatever her father was drinking.

Liam on the other hand had been reaching for a pancake, like their father didn't feed them before they all came up there.

Needless to say all three of them ate Buffy's meal. "So are you going to tell me about that missionary", she asked finishing her orange juice.

"Well turns out Giles wasn't trying to kill me….they have something. You were right love…it's something for you and you alone", he informed her.

"Well then I guess I should go get it", she stated standing up and stretching.

She was in one of Angel's silky shirts and for a moment he was lost on the exposed skin there but then it clicked that she was about to leave." Buffy…you should wait till nightfall so I can cover you", he stated.

"No time….I need to get this now", she stressed hurriedly putting on underwear and a pair of pants.

Angel sighed. "At least let Gunn go with you", he asked.

Buffy shot him a glare. "You know what happened to Xander…I'm not taking that chance and I'm not waiting for the First friends to show".

"Gunn is a skilled fighter".

"Gunn is still a human…I'm not losing anymore friends", the slayer vowed.

Angel growled as she went to the door. He hurriedly swept up the two kids and followed her.

The AI gang was downstairs already. The guys and Fred were researching while Cordelia was feeding Chris. All of them stopped to see Angel yelling at Buffy while the blond just strutted to the weapon cabinet and pulled out a few weapons.

"The Buffy and Angel show is alive and well", Cord smirked knowing Buffy was about to get her way in whatever argument they were in.

* * *

><p>Faith was feeling extremely bad about her sister slayer. Regardless of their issues Faith wanted to patch up their bond. She knew that last night had only torn that plan to shreds. She devised a plan to trail Buffy and would be there for her if she needed it.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy felt a million times better. She had stubbornly convinced Angel to let her go. She also managed to lose Gunn on the way over here and now she was about to kick Caleb's ass. "Hey. Heard you got something of mine" she stated coming down the stairs of the wine cellar clearly not caring that she interrupted his conversation with the First. She looked around but didn't see anything out of the norm. "Where's it at? You know I'm gonna find it sooner or later", she told him more confident than she been in a while.<p>

Caleb sneered. "No, you're not. I lay one hand on you, and you're just a dead little girl."

The slayer shrugged. "Lay a hand on me...if you can."

Caleb took a swing at Buffy, but she ducked quickly and adeptly without losing balance. Caleb swung at her again but Buffy jumped into the air and somersaulted over him.

Buffy knew that what she needed was somewhere else, so instead of attacking she ran deeper into the lair. Caleb followed her but she wasn't making it easy with the mess she was making. She knocked over anything and everything to slow him down and it worked. Finally he caught up to her and the two started fighting again. This was a fight Buffy knew she was going to win. She let the fight take her and didn't second guess her instincts. There was no one to look out for…nobody to distract her. She let both of her demons run free. Caleb barely laid a hand on her.

The First in Buffy's form looked at Caleb full of disappointment and annoyance. "Caleb, this is getting embarrassing", it told him.

Buffy grinned and started to run in the direction that her slayer instincts were pulling her. it brought her to this huge rock. She had seen that rock before but had paid it no attention. Embedded in the huge rock was a shiny weapon. Buffy felt something in her pull her closer to it. it just felt right. She smiled. This is what she was fighting for. _'This could change the war'_, she thought.

"So...you found it. Not impressed. 'Cause the question now, girly girl, is can you pry it from solid rock before I come over there", Caleb mocked but was interrupted as he witness the slayer pull it effortlessly out of the rock.

Now Caleb was worried. "Damn", he cursed. "You don't even know what you got there", he argued stepping away from her.

Buffy smirked advancing on him. "I know you're backing away", she teased.

"You think wielding some 2-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference", he argued.

Buffy/First showed up behind Caleb frowning with her arms crossed."Let her go, Caleb", it commanded. "I said let her go", it yelled when he hesitated.

Caleb was now afraid for life. "If I let her go, she slices me open with that thing", he argued.

"No, she doesn't. She hasn't got time. She has friends. And her friends are in trouble. Faith go boom", the First practically laughed as Buffy ran out the cellar in the direction where Faith and them where at this very moment.

* * *

><p>Buffy couldn't believe her day had gone from good to bad in the matter of seconds. When she got to the bomb site her heart nearly imploded. She was incredibly thankful that they didn't lose all of the girls. If she hadn't of gotten to them when she did the First vamps would have made easy prey with them.<p>

She led them back to the mansion and started giving orders to the La team to come help. Cordy protested immediately stating they got what they deserved but Angel hushed her. She nodded and went to call the Scoobies and put the children in the nursery.

"Wesley", Buffy cried. "She's losing a lot of blood", Buffy yelled.

"Wesley was at her side in an instant. "Here you go", he said stitching the poor girl's wounds. "I got it Buffy", he ensured the slayer.

Gunn came in carrying the unconscious slayer in his arms. Kennedy and Amanda stood nearby looking extremely worried. They got what they wanted and everybody almost died because of it.

"Is she OK? Is she gonna be OK", Amanda asked.

Buffy turned to Gunn and sighed. "I'll be up in a second", she stated.

"You guys heal fast, right? You slayers", Kennedy asked.

"Yeah", Buffy replied sadly having a sense of déjà vu over take her with the sight of seeing Faith unconscious. What if she didn't wake up?

"So...she'll be OK", asked Kennedy.

Buffy was blaming herself. She shouldn't have left. "I don't know".

"What's with the axe thing", asked Fred.

"I took it from Caleb. It might be important", the slayer replied.

"Let's hope", Vi prayed.

"I think we got punished", Amanda stated mournfully. She was seeing the slayer in a whole new light.

* * *

><p>The gang was up in the study. Buffy was sitting on Angel's lap clearly exhausted. Willow and Giles was finally here, along with Xander. The AI team was on the side listening in while the uninjured girls tended to the wounded downstairs.<p>

"I think it's maybe some kind of scythe. The only thing I know for sure is it made Caleb back off in a hurry", Buffy informed them. They all chose to ignore the previous night. It was awkward but they had more pressing matters.

"So it's true. Scythe matters", Will laughed. She thought about pushing the watcher but then thought against it knowing about his injuries.

"And, ignoring that, I'd just like to point out this is really quite ingenious", Giles complimented. His eyes filled with guilt but Buffy didn't want to dwell on it.

"Kills strong bodies 3 ways", the slayer boosted.

"That's intense", replied Fred.

They prompted to research more into the weapon since neither Watcher knew anything about it.

* * *

><p>Buffy pulled Xander and Cordelia aside in the kitchen on the pretense of fixing the babies lunch. She needed to devise of plan to make sure the kids, Dawn included was safe. Cordelia didn't like the fact that she was fleeing even more than Xander but she understood why.<p>

"You got it', Buffy asked.

"Wait. I'm not to the "got it" place yet. I'm still in the neighborhood of 'you've gotta be kidding'", he argued.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "I don't like it but I got it and you better answer your phone in case the powers bless me with a vision that could save your sorry asses. What I don't get is why Fred gets to stay", she asked.

"Fred knows about medicine and is good on the research…neither of you are good for those things", the slayer explained. "Plus Kathy and Liam are going to lose their parents….they need their god parents to pull through".

"I feel like you're putting me out to pasture", Xander argued.

Buffy was now becoming annoyed. "Of course I'm not putting you out to pasture…What does that even mean", she asked.

"Yea Harris", Cord stated also becoming annoyed.

"Well, you know, it's like, uh... when a cow gets old and loses an eye, or its ability to be milked, the farmer takes it and puts it in a different pasture so it won't have to... fight...with the priests. Look, I don't need you to protect me", he said. "I got hurt, but I'm not done. I can still fight."

"I know. That's why I need you to do this. Xander, I need someone that I can count on no matter what happens", Buffy stated.

* * *

><p>Buffy found herself in a cemetery. She had sung her kids to sleep and went straight for a cemetery to calm her mind and heart. After tonight she may never see her kids again. Angel was being Mr. Hover Dad and she was finding comfort in the cemetery with her new scythe.<p>

She found a pyramidal tomb like thing and as if in a trance she went in. "I've forgotten how young you'd be", a woman's voice broke out from behind a drape.

Buff pulled the drape back and saw a very old woman.

The woman started to explain about the weapon and its purpose. She told Buff how she was one of the ones that put it in the rock and hid it from the shadow men and how they were watching them. She told Buffy that they were Guardians.

Right when she got to the good part her head cracked and she fell dead to Caleb. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is near... or here", he asked feeling powerful now that the First gave him a power boost.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe where doing this", Xander told Cordelia as she drove them out of Sunnydale.<p>

Cordelia glanced to the back of the minivan where the three sleeping kids rested and Dawn who they had to chain and drug unconscious. "Well Harris do you see a better way to keep them safe", she whispered.

Xander sighed. "Who would have thought that we'll end up here together", he stated.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "We are not together Harris"', she told him.

"Then what was that in the hospital Delia", he asked.

Cordelia spared him a painful glance and then kept her eyes back on the road. Before she could answer there was a painful moan.

"Dawn are you awake", Cordy asked instead getting an annoyed look from Xander telling her that their conversation wasn't over.

Dawn was extremely disoriented. She couldn't move her hands. "What's going on", she asked.

"Um, I thought you might say that", he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually I meant to say what the hell happened and why the hell am I chained up", she demanded.

"It was chloroform", Xander replied. "Are you still loopy?"

"Sorry about that. Someone knocked me out with chloroform", she snapped sitting up a little. "Xander, Cordelia, where are we going? What's going on? Talk to me", she pleaded.

"Away…and please don't wake the babies…we still have at least an hour before we make it to the hotel", stated Cordy in the 'i'm the Queen B don't mess with me' tone.

* * *

><p>The fight with Caleb was not going as planned. He was stronger and Buffy soon found herself on the ground. Caleb was ranting as he picked up the scythe prepared to chop the slayer into pieces when a man shouted. "Hey", and promptly started to beat the shit out of him.<p>

Buffy looked up to see Angel standing there and Caleb lying on the ground. Angel then helped her to her feet.

"I was never much for preachers", he told her to lighten the mood. He had just witnessed their children leave them and decided to follow Buffy so he wouldn't have to brood. He knew this place was no place for them yet watching them drive away hurt more than hell.

"Angel", Buffy breathed in awe.

"You look good", he stated taking her appearance in. he really wanted to make love to her. If he was a second too late Buffy could have died and he would be alone.

"You look timely. And also good", she smiled.

"Heard maybe you needed a hand", he stated.

"So I take it, it's done", she stated mournfully.

He nodded. Caleb got to his feet and Angel went to go finish him off but Buffy stopped him. "Ah, one of those things you have to finish yourself", he asked lightly.

"Really kinda is", she agreed.

Angel quickly got out of the way and stationed himself in a position to watch the show. He licked his lips and crossed his arms in content. "You are so gonna lose", he whispered.

The First popped up beside him as Darla. "Don't be so sure my sweet darling boy", it stated.

Angel shrugged not really giving a care to what the first was saying. His eyes were trained on his wife.

In the mist of the battle his wife gained the upper hand and now had her new shiny weapon with her.

"God, I missed watching this", he whispered in awe.

Buffy swung the scythe at Caleb, slicing his stomach. He stumbled back with a laugh and fell to the floor.

"See? Under control", the slayer stated turning to face her husband.

"Well...at least you could tell me you're glad to see me", he teased walking towards her.

Buffy dropped the weapon on the floor and walked up to Angel. She pressed herself against him and kissed him deeply. Neither saw him coming behind angel and hitting him in the head with a statue knocking him out.

"Ready to finish this bitch", Caleb asked.

"You hurt my husband….ballpark figure how many times do I have to kill you", she asked picking up her weapon ready to get this fight over with.

Caleb swung the cat statue at Buffy, but she blocked with the scythe and then fell to the ground. She swings at him with the scythe again but this time he blocks it. Caleb knocks Buffy to the ground and threw the cat statue at Buffy. Buffy stood breathing heavily.

"You understand nothing", Caleb yelled.

Buffy took another swing at the man but he held it still and punched her in the face. He lifted her in the air and Buffy struggled to get free. Her heart has stopped beating to keep him from choking her. he finally let her fall to the ground only to pick her up again. This time Buffy broke free and kicked him.

"Stupid girl", he spat as he stood up. "You'll never stop me. You don't have the ba", he stopped mid speech as the slayer swung the scythe between his legs.

"Who does nowadays", she asked.

Caleb looked down incredulously at the scythe embedded in his body between his legs. Buffy swiftly pushed the scythe up through his body, splitting him in two.

Angel stood angrily. "OK, now I'm pissed. Where is he", he growled.

Buffy looked at Caleb's body parts and then at Angel. "He had to split", she grinned giggling madly.

Angel picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. "That's my girl", he told her kissing her madly.

The First started at the happy couple clearly pissed as it used Darla's blue eyes to narrow and glare at them.

* * *

><p>The van pulled up to a stop in front of the hotel. "Home sweet home", Cordy stated. She got the car seats out while Xander pulled a struggling dawn out of the car. It was hard getting her to go into the hotel but they managed.<p>

"Princess", asked Groo. He had been sitting there for days awaiting the return of her.

Cordelia backed away from him and moved closer to Xander. "Great just what we needed", she heard Xander mutter.

* * *

><p>Dawn stood in her room crying. She needed to get to Buffy. She didn't understand what was going on but she needed to plan an escape. She figured it would be easy with Cordy caught up with talking to Goo and Xander with the babies. She smiled devilishly but frowned when there was a knock on her door.<p>

Xander poked his head in. "I'm really sorry", he stated.

"Are you going to unchain me", she asked gesturing to the chains on her hands and feet. It seemed like they were magically bounded or something.

Xander smiled. "Angel advised me against it", he told her.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Now you listen to him", she sneered.

He laughed and carefully moved to place an open letter in her hands. "I wanted to stay with her too", he confessed with Dawn.

Dawn huffed and read the letter.

"_Dearest Dawn, don't be angry with Xander or Cordy. They only did what I told them to do. This isn't the place for any of you. Please know that I love you and that everything I do is for you and my little Angels. I promised once to show you this beautiful world, and I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen. Keep my babies safe! I'm sorry these burdens fell to you but tell them how much we loved them and show them how to be strong. Love them and remember that I'm never far nor am I alone. I'm in the arms of my Angel and we will be watching over you._

_Always….Your nagging Big Sis!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I did okay and I promise the wait to the next chapter wont be too long! Anyways, please review. I've missed reading them.<strong>


	52. The End

**Thanks for everything!...Be pre-warned that you may need tissues!There might be one more chapter after this but I'm kina feeling a sequel. This fic was only suppose to be 20 chaps and now we're on 52...**

**Disclaimers on everything but this is how I wished the show would have ended. **

* * *

><p>"Who is that", Groo asked as Xander went up stairs.<p>

"He's an old friend...what r u doing here", she asked him.

"I came to see u...I wanted your forgiveness."

Cordy scoffed. You put all our lives in jeopardy. How can I trust u again, she cried.

"I love you princess", he told her.

Cordy felt her heart break. "I never thought I'd say this but I don't love you...I've realized that I'm in love with someone else..."

Xander held his breath near the stairway. He thought for sure they were going to kiss and make up but he was glad to see that he was wrong. He was super happy that maybe he still had a chance to get his Delia back.

"What are you saying princess", asked Groo.

"I will never again keep u from Chris but I cant just stay with you because of Chris...a couple years ago you were actually what I was looking for...but now I know what I need."

* * *

><p>Buffy turned to listen to Angel as he hummed in the shower. She then turned her head to the window. Giles was outside. She had heard rumors of what transpired between Giles and her husband. She needed to get to the bottom of this. With a sigh she closed her eyes and left the room. She was outside on the patio sooner than she anticipated. She silently observed the man she viewed as a father.<p>

"I remember when I first met you…you were nothing like I expected", he told her still staring into the darkness.

Buffy opened her mouth amazed. "I'm not even going to ask", she stated holding back a laugh. She swore she was being quiet. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm totally going to ask…how did you know I was here", the slayer blurted out.

Giles shrugged. "I was hoping we could talk….preferably before the end of the world but I knew when you was ready you'd come".

Buffy moved closer to him to also stare into the darkness. "I'm not ready for anything but that seems to be little importance to everyone else", was her reply.

"I'm sorry I doubted you…I was just worried. I came here to train a slayer and later bury her. I didn't expect to feel this", he paused trying to find the words.

"Resentment…disappointment", Buffy supplied.

"Love….you're the closet thing I've had to a child", he confessed.

Buffy embraced him and he winced in pain as he held her back. "Nope…no substitute….I'm the real thing", she gushed.

They stayed silent for a while until he spoke up again. "About Angel", he began.

"Please don't ruin the moment…I know you guys hate each other".

Giles chuckled. "All he did last night was punch me", he confessed.

Buffy turned to look at her watcher doubtful. The man has been limping all day and he had a big gash on his face.

"He figured I tortured myself enough…when I recovered enough to go check on Faith and then I went in search of a nest. Wesley and Gunn found me there a little less for wear."

Buffy once more turned her gaze to the darkness. "why are you lying for him…it doesn't matter what Angel do…at the end of the day I love him…I'm sorry but I'm not sorry for that. I'm a big girl now,, you don't have to lie to me".

Angel stepped outside with his hands in his pockets. "He's not lying Buffy. I wanted to but I couldn't", he confessed.

Buffy looked at her husband. "Why", she whispered.

"The same reason I made sure dawn was on the other half of the world when you fought Glory. When are going to realize I don't ever want to do anything that would jeopardize us", he told her.

Buffy threw herself in his arms missing the shared look between her husband and father. Last night Angel had told the man that he needed him to watch out for his family in case he didn't make it. He also told Giles about the amulet. Last night was the only way to talk to Giles alone without Buffy growing suspicious. She had enough things to worry about. Finding out that he was about to make her a widow was something that could wait until it came.

* * *

><p>Angel looked up from Buffy's hair as soon as he smelt her. He let go of Buffy and marched into the house. Buffy followed and gasped when she seen her sister there laughing with the potentials.<p>

"Dawn", Buffy growled.

Dawn looked up from her sit and then walked to her sister. "Surprise", she stated.

Buffy was reeling. "What are you doing here", she asked.

"Dawn I swear….hey", she shouted as her sister kicked her. She looked at Angel who held his hands up. "I've learned my lesson of getting in between you two…I'm a call Cordy and tell her you're here".

"No", Dawn yelled after Angel.

"Why not…I don't want her worried."

"I…uh…well her and um…they're busy…as in behind closed doors busy", dawn finished lamely.

Anya heart stopped. "That whore…Xander's mine. Nobody but me can have sex with Xander", she cried.

Dawn felt bad. "No….um…Groo was there…he wanted to make things better with Cordy".

"Oh so they're having sex", Anya asked.

Dawn nodded frantically.

* * *

><p>"This feels weird", Xander told Cordy looking down at her. He didn't really expect them to just fall into bed but he wasn't complaining. She had sent Groo packing and the next thing he knew she blindsided him. The two went to her room and one thing led to another.<p>

Cordy turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes. "Weird how Harris", she demanded pulling away from him to protect herself from further embarrassment.

"Oh come on Delia…not you although I never thought we'd be here again. I mean you have a kid now and me… well it's complicated", he rambled.

Cord scoffed. "Things better get a whole less complex if you expect this to continue", she spat.

"I love you Cordy", he blurted out.

"I mean it Har….wait you love me", she asked. Her entire stance softening at the thought.

"Yea…I mean I lusted after you in High school but I love this new you", he stated pulling her closer and kissing her neck.

"There was nothing wrong with the old me", she told him quickly becoming distracted.

"No…but don't you find it weird to be here…happy when we could lose everyone we love at any minute", he asked her.

Cordy had to agree. She wanted to be at Angel's side but in a way she was. He gave her a job to do. She glanced at the baby monitor and turned back to Harris. "Not everyone", she told him in earnest and began to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Buffy was curled up in Angel's arms when something told her to wake up. She really didn't want to move but something told her she had too. She got out of bed slowly and tucked Angel in only to find the First staring at her dressed up as Caleb.<p>

She jumped a bit but quickly recovered. "You're not him."

"No, you killed him right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. 'Course, it doesn't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army", the First bragged.

"An army of vampires. However will I fight a bunch of - oh right, I've been doing that for years", Buffy bit out unconcerned now that she knew with a lot of elbow grease those vamps also turned to dust.

"Every day our numbers swell. But then, you do have an army of your  
>own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls don't know the pointy end of a stake, maybe I should call this off", it taunted.<p>

"Have you ever considered a cool name? Since you're incorporeal and basically powerless you could call yourself "The Taunter." Strikes fear", the slayer mocked wanting to climb back into bed.

"I will overrun this earth", it vowed.

Buffy was bored now. "You know how many people have said that to me", she asked.

"I do, since they all had a small part of me in them. Whereas I have all of me in me, so I like my chances somewhat better. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this earth the scales will tip and I will be made flesh", it stated. The first could feel it in its being. The time was near.

"Talk on. I'm not afraid of you", Buffy told her.

"Then why aren't you asleep in your dead lover's arms", it bit out.

Buffy looked at her husband and said nothing.

"'Cause he can't help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends... certainly not your little wanna-slay-brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill", it said morphing into the slayer herself. "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the... well there's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone."

Buffy turned to look at Angel knowing that with him she was never alone. She turned her attention back to the First and stayed silent.

This angered the First. "Where's your snappy comeback", it hissed.

"You're right", she whispered.

"Mmm. Not your best."

"You are not getting the car keys", Angel growled. Buffy looked at him perplexed. He then shook off the dream and looked for his mated. She was just staring at nothing. He stood uncaring of his nudeness and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Beloved…is everything okay", he asked.

She didn't answer for a long time. She waited to the First was gone before turning to him and putting her arms around his neck. "No. Yes. I just realized something. Something that really never occurred to me before" she stated running her fingers through his hair.

Angel started to purr. "What's that", he asked stopping to look at her expecting the craziest thing to come out of his beloved's mouth. 'Never a dull moment with her', he thought.

"We're gonna win", she told him rising to kiss him.

He pulled back with a laugh. "I could have told you that", he stated leaning down to kiss her again. He picked her up and carried her back to bed. "You always seem to pull out the impossible in the last possible second", he told her.

* * *

><p>Buffy had gathered both teams for a big breakfast 'pow wow' speech before the kids awoke. Angel was right by her side squeezing her hand underneath the table for comfort. She had just told them what she planned on doing and they were in awe. He already knew the plan as she discussed it with him after their 'special' time. So while everybody choked on their food, he swallowed his breakfast and awaited their comments. His girl was going to need everybody at this table on board.<p>

"Can she do that", Fred asked Gunn.

He looked at the warrior Barbie doll. "Haven't doubted her yet", was his reply. He was all for a whole bunch of girls kicking evil ass.

"You don't think it's a good idea", Buffy asked the silent party.

"It's pretty radical, B", Faith stated. She was impressed but she knew Buffy wasn't going to like it after the big fight.

"It's a lot more than that. Buffy what you're talking about flies in the face of everything we've ever -that every generation has ever done in the fight against evil", he told her breaking into a smile. "I think its bloody brilliant", he praised.

"Quite stellar", Wesley stated.

Buffy had a goofy smile forming on her lips. "You mean that", she asked. She then turned to Angel and told him that they loved it without voicing it. He squeezed her hand and smirked as if to say, 'I told you so'.

Not to say that Will wasn't on board because she was but she was nervous. This was a really big magical spell she had to perform. She didn't think she was ready and she told them her fears.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it", the slayer stated. She was a long way in calling the witch her friend again but she did think that Will was the only person to pull this off.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Buffy stood addressing the girls. Angel was by her side. They weren't touching but he was there if she needed it. They were in the great hall or what used to be the training room. Everybody was spaced apart staring at Buffy as she stood strong and radiated with power.<p>

"I hate this", she told them using her course in pschye101 to relate to them. " I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, that it's growing, and I hate that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been." She smiled a sad smile. "I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either", the slayer stated.

Kennedy and Vi smiled a bit while the others look embarrassed.

"But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I never had one. I was chosen. And I accept that. I'm not asking you to accept anything. I'm asking you to make your own choice. I believe we can beat this evil - not when it comes, not after its army is ready, but now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the Seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth and I'm going to finish it once and for all", she informed them. She reached out for Angel's hand and he easily took it.

"I've got strong allies: warriors, charms, sorcerers, and I'll need them all. But I'll also need you. Every single one of you. So now you're asking yourself, "What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one?" It's true none of you has the power Faith and I have. I think both of us would have to die for a new Slayer to be  
>called, and we can't even be sure that girl is in this room. That's the rule. So here's the part where you make a choice", she told them.<p>

* * *

><p>Both teams spent the night preparing for battle. The house now looked like no one lived there aside from the beds. Everything that held meaning to them was gone because Buffy figured once she destroyed the Hellmouth there wouldn't be anything left. She stood in an empty nursery; no babies, no crib, no toys.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "It's open", the slayer stated turning around to see Willow.

"Hey…I know that we have a while to mend our friendship before we're best girl pals again…but I'm here if you want to talk…I miss them too and you'll see them tomorrow", she told her best friend.

Buffy smiled sadly at Willow. "Yeah…I guess I will", she stated before leaving Will in the room alone.

* * *

><p>The girls decided to throw a slumber party of sorts. Dawn thought it was fitting. They were all sitting in their pj's listening to her tell them about Buffy's first apocalypses. "….And the Master grabbed Buffy from behind and <strong>bit<strong> her, she tried to move but he was too strong, he fed on her blood and he tossed her in the water, cackling insanely as the bubbles rose around her and she slowly **drowned** to death", she stated as if that was the cool; part.

Everybody was freaked out.

"Do you have any **other** stories", Vi asked. Nobody wanted to hear how the woman leading them to battle died.

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued the story. "She gets up again, it's very romantic. Guys, you gotta stop worrying. It's Buffy. She always saves the day", she told them having full faith in her sister.

* * *

><p>Angel was staring at the amulet. He was hoping that Wolfram Hart was telling him the truth. He was on the balcony and he found himself praying. Not for him because he felt good wouldn't listen but he prayed for Liam, and his girls.<p>

"I thought I'll find you here", Buffy stated. "Is that a present for me", she asked eyeing the trinket. "I have nothing that goes with that", she teased.

Angel was happy he couldn't blush.

Buffy grew nervous off his silence. "Angel what is that…what aren't you telling me" she asked.

He just smiled and kissed her. "I wanna make love to you under the stars", he stated.

Buffy smiled wryly. "You're scaring me", she stated looking into his eyes and seeing the wild sense of urgency there.

He kissed her softly. "Don't be afraid", he whispered. "I love you", he told her. Then he proceeded to tell her in every langue he knew.

"Always…that's the whole point", she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling and no gum. Apart from that we have only one rule. If they move, kill 'em", he told the girls. They were in the high school".<p>

"Potentials are in the basement, follow Faith and Angel", Buffy ordered.

Angel and Faith herded the girls down the hall.

Orders were being dished out and Woods was explaining where the vamps would go when they got out of the basement. Buffy turned to Gunn.

"Gunn, I want you with Dawn", she ordered. He nodded and Dawn decided she wanted the atrium.

"So that leaves me and the dungeon master and miss brainy pants in the north hall", Anya stated.

"We will defend it with our very lives", Andrew vowed.

"Yes, we'll defend it with his very life. Right Fred", Anya stated dead serious.

Gunn pulled Fred to the side. "Be careful okay", he told her. "I love you".

Fred was in tears. "Charles", she pleaded but he silenced her by shaking his head. Wes watched on in silence but inside he was raging.

"And I just wanna say how proud I am to die for this really special cause with you guys", he told them. He started to pull out some papers because he had a whole speech but thankfully Anya shut him up.

"Nobody cares, ya little monkey", she snapped pulling the two to where they had been placed.

Woods and Wes also left to their respective space.

"I'm gonna check out our field of engagement….come on Gunn" she stated pulling him in the right direction.

Buffy ran after them. "Dawn", she called.

"No", Dawnie cried. She didn't turn around. She just held on to Gunn tighter. "Anything you say is gonna sound like goodbye".

Giles, Willow, and Buffy all stood together. It's been a long time in the making. They've been through so much together.

"It feels weird without Xander", Will stated not seeing Xander appear from behind them.

"Hey, now…did you honestly thought I was going to let dead boy get all the credit…saving the world standing next to my two favorite people", he stated then turned to Giles. "Three favorite…. This feels like home", he stated pulling Will in for a hug.

Buffy smiled. "So…What do you guys wanna do tomorrow", she asked lighting the mood.

"Nothing strenuous", Will stated trailing off.

"Mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind", announced Xander.

"Well, I think we can do better than that", Giles chided them.

Buffy smiled. "I'm pretty much thinking about shopping. As usual after me and Angel have some serious TLC time."

Giles groaned at the thought of Buffy and Angel's TLC time.

"There's an Agnes B. in the new mall", Willow stated changing the subject back to shopping.

"I could use a few items", Xander agreed.

Giles was getting pissed. Seven years and it felt like they didn't change at all. "Well, no, aren't we gonna discuss this? We're saving the world to go to the mall", he asked appalled. Maybe he should have left with Wesley and discussed battle tactics.

"Liam needs a new pair of shoes….and Kathy needs a new hair bow….yes I can't believe I've been slacking on my motherly duties. And besides I'm craving shoes with a passion for myself…I'm a be at the mall for hours tomorrow", she stated with a tired sigh.

"Damn…are you pregnant again…Aren't you on the patch", Xander asked looking at her weirdly. He joking put his ear next to her tummy.

"Those never work", Will commented.

Giles prayed to the heavens. "And I'm just here, invisible to the eye, not having any vote..." He watched as they ventured off to their separate ways. "The earth is **definitely** doomed", he stated as the kids continued to bicker over petty things.

* * *

><p>Buffy found herself remembering everything and anything. She was having so many thoughts. She needed to take a deep breath.<p>

"You're going to do fine beloved", he stated. "I'm going to make sure you die an old woman in your bed", he told her.

Buffy laughed amused at him. "How can you be sure I won't look like this forever", she asked her eyes glowing amber in mischief. They were right outside the door to the basement.

"Well I'm going to get you to see your next birthday…okay", he vowed.

Faith poked her head out. "Love birds…you can have sex when it's over…those buggers in there are getting antsy", she scolded them. The two laughed and followed Faith into the room.

They all stood in a little circle around the seal. Buffy was the first to pour her blood on it, followed by Faith. The potential were a little bit more nervous than them.

Soon it opened and Buffy looked at what they were going to be facing. She prayed that Will hurried with that spell. It looked to be billions of them. She was panicking, repeating over and over again that she wasn't worried.

* * *

><p>It was a shame that the vampires got to them before the spell clicked in. They suddenly remembered Buffy's words from the day before.<p>

"_So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power? Now. All of you. In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of guys that died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men", the slayer told them. She then pointed to Willow. "This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rules. I say my power should be our power…__Every__one of you, and girls we've never__known, and generations to come...they will have strength they never__dreamed of, and more than that, they__will have each other. Slayers.__Every one of us. Make your choice.__Are you ready to be strong", they heard her say right before they were bestowed the power to kill them all._

"These guys are so dust", Vi replied coolly. She was no longer afraid; she was a slayer.

The vamps came at them hard but the girls were ready. They suddenly knew what to do as if they've been doing it their whole lives. They dusted vamps with ease but it wasn't enough. There was too many of them and so few slayers; slayers that were dropping like flies because they were outnumbered.

Suddenly Kennedy was down there telling Buffy to catch the scythe, which Buffy did without even turning to look.

Kennedy smiled and jumped onto attacking vamps. She loved the power. It was incredible. "Oh, I could get used to this", she grinned as she dusted her first vamp.

Angel was in game face and turned to look at her for a second. "Don't get cocky kid", he warned before slicing two vamps heads off with his axe. He needed to get to Buffy but there were too many vamps between him but he figured as long as they didn't get past him…he was okay.

* * *

><p>Wesley, Giles and Wood looked at each other. They could hear the vampires coming. The three men hoisted their swords prepared for battle.<p>

Gunn, Xander and Dawn also waited. "You were gonna take us to Oxnard…I thought for sure I was going to have to revisit Ireland", she asked Xander.

"I know some people there. You're in my blind spot", he stated.

"Don't worry bro…I can see her just fine", Gunn stated. He knew what losing a sister felt like and he was going to make sure that it didn't happen to Buffy.

* * *

><p>Fred, Andrew and Anya also were in wait mode.<p>

"I think they're coming", Fred stated wishing Angel was here to once again save her from the monsters.

"Oh God. I'm terrified. I didn't think... I just figured **you** would be terrified and I would be sarcastic about it", Anya stated looking at Andrew.

"Picture happy things. A lake. Candy canes. Bunnies", he stated to the girls.

Anya's eyes narrowed. Those bunnies were going down.

* * *

><p>A group of Ubervamps came barreling down the hall toward the watchers and Woods but they were ready for them. Giles and Wes managed to behead two of them but they were still being slowly pushed back.<p>

* * *

><p>A few of them came at Anya, who was surprisingly good at a sword. The rest attacked the other two who was doing surprisingly okay.<p>

Neither saw the bringers that were in the hall behind them.

* * *

><p>Angel was holding his own taking on six of them when he felt the amulet around his chest come to life. He took a deep breath and kept fighting, even as the trinket started to burn.<p>

Buffy saw how the First Army wasn't shrinking. She saw a girl get bitten and fell dead to the ground. Suddenly she was burning. "Angel", she cried looking for her husband. He was on his needs in pure agony. "Angel", she cried louder trying to run to him. She was suddenly stabbed in the stomach. Buffy saw Angel struggling to get to her as she fell. Blood was pouring out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Gunn was eagerly attacking the 'ugly vamps' as he dubbed them. Xander swung his sword around madly and Dawn yanked a rope. Sunlight started to pour in and the remaining vampires burnt to a crisp.<p>

"We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous", Xander mocked before a vamp tackled him the ground.

Dawn looked at Gunn who also was in a battle with one and grabbed a sword to go save Xander.

* * *

><p>Woods being pushed back with Giles saw three Bringers approaching them from behind. He hurled a knife into one of their throats with perfect precision.<p>

* * *

><p>The Bringers descended on Fred, Andrew and Anya, driving them apart. Somehow Andrew and Fred managed to stay together, while Anya was backed to a corner alone. Anya was blindsided and was stabbed repeatedly as she dropped dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Faith made her way to her sister slayer. The younger one was scared that Buff was still on the ground and left for dead. "B", she cried.<p>

"Hold the line", Buffy replied weakly. She held out her scythe to Faith and Faith stabbed the guy behind her with her eyes still trained on b. Knowing you were chosen because somebody else died and seeing them die was two completely different things.

Faith took the weapon and started to fight with a vengeance.

Angel was struggling to get to his wife but his body was blazing in pain. He tossed away one of the vampires not having the strength to kill it and clutched his stomach.

Faith was being out numbered in one battle and she had to throw the scythe to Rona so the bad guys didn't get it.

Buffy looked sadly as she watched Amanda fall to the floor dead. Two more followed and the First popped up looking exactly like Buffy; wound and all.

"Ooh! Ow! Mommy! This mortal wound is all itchy", it taunted leaning in to get into the slayers face.

"You pulled a nice trick. Hey, you came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want", it teased.

Buffy pulled herself up on her hands. She was officially pissed off. "I want you... to get out of my **face**", th slayer snapped. She could feel the last of her wound healing and the First was now worried. It thought for sure that the slayer was a goner.

Rona saw her and threw her the scythe. Buffy caught it and stood a little straighter. Buffy then screamed bloody murder and all of the slayers started to fight even harder with renewed hope.

Angel stumbled under the seal trying to get to this vamp before it went up when he felt energy shoot through him. "Oh, fuck….you've got to be kidding me".

Angel was hit by the sun and suddenly he couldn't move. "Buff", he cried.

Buffy looked in horror and raced to him. This time she made it to his side. "Baby", she cried as she had to duck from one of the rays of sunlight coming from him. All of the vamps turned to ash and the cavern started to fall inward.

"Everybody out! Now", Faith ordered as it looked like the cave was going to cave. Everybody fought their way out. Everyone except Buffy.

She was so pissed at Angel. It was just like him to do something like this. "Why", she stated grabbing his hand as another ray left him.

"To keep you safe…you were right you know", he told her trying to see her smile one last time. He hated seeing her cry.

"About what…you being an idiot", she told him.

He chuckled. "No…about my soul…it's amazing baby…I finally feel cleansed", he confessed through clenched teeth.

Buffy started to caress his face. "Shh….shhh…it's alright my love…I'm right here", she told him. She was sobbing hard. Angel closed his eyes at the feel of her hands.

* * *

><p>Woods came to the opening with a bus screaming for everybody to get on. Xander searched for Anya but he couldn't find her. He knew what that meant but he had to see her.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy was still whispering soothing words to Angel.<p>

"You need to leave babe", he gritted out.

"How", she hiccupped. "How can you say that….we leave together….always. Our kids need you", she cried.

"Oh murrain…you need to tell them that I love them…I love you. I can't leave babe".

"No…no…come on", she cried. "I want my life to be with you", she begged.

"I'll never leave you…not really but I need you to live", he cried.

"I wanna die with you", she told him.

"Buffy move your ass", Faith called. Faith held back as long as she could but soon she was forced to bolt.

"Baby…you need to be strong…you need to leave", he told her.

"I'll die without you anyways", Buffy begged.

"Don't say that…you fought the pain of the bond before…", he told her knowing that he was condemning he, now especially since she was part vamp.

His hands light up but Buffy held strong. The burning dull in comparison to what she was feeling. "I love you", she cried.

He smiled and for a moment it was just them. "I love you too", he told her.

"How can I say goodbye…knowing what we had…what we could of had…I'll never forget…I'll never forget", she promised. The two meet in a heated kiss. The light was burning her alive but she didn't care.

Angel gently shoved her away. "Go", he commanded.

She smiled sadly at him sadly and then forced herself to leave. She poured all of her love into their bond as she fought through the debris searching for a way out.

* * *

><p>Woods waited as long as he could. He had no choice but to start the bus. Everything was falling apart around them.<p>

Dawn cried as she realized what that meant. Her sister…her brother in law. She wiped her eyes and kept searching the area. "Please god", she prayed.

The entire bus was in chaos as it raced to beat the ground falling from beneath them. Yet, still Dawn looked. She almost didn't see it but there was her sister jumping across the roof tops as the buildings crumbled. She looked like a hero who could fly. Dawn heart leaped in joy. Buffy was alive! Then there was a thump on the roof and Dawn knew that Buffy was up there.

The bus came to a stop when they were out of city limits. Buffy jumped off the roof and looked at the big crater that held her heart.

Dawn ran to her sister and the two hugged for a long time.

Wesley looked at the damage. "I don't understand what did this", he stated.

Buffy also stared at the hole. She thought she was going to pass out. Her heart had long stopped beating and she could feel her skin getting colder. "My heart…my Angel", she cried doing her damnest not to break down infont of everybody.

"Dear lord", Wesley cried. As if realizing for the first time that Angel wasn't on the bus.

"B…", faith stated but Buffy shook her head, so Faith back tracked. She would mourn for Angel later. He was the only one that understood. She would miss him but for now, she had to be the leader these girls needed because her sister couldn't do it. "Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business", she declared.

"There is another one in to spoil the moment", Giles told them.

"and another in Tokoyo", Wes piped in.

"We saved the world", Xander stated in awe.

"hell yea we did", shouted Gunn still thinking that the big hole in the ground was awesome.

"We **changed** the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. There are Slayers awakening everywhere", Willow informed them.

"We'll have to find them', Dawn stated still hugging Buffy.

"We will", Willow vowed.

Giles was glad something good came from this. "Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so no hope of going there tomorrow...", he gloated.

Dawn was now highly upset. First her brother died and now this? "We destroyed the Mall? I fought on the wrong side", she cried.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us", Giles informed them all.

"Can I push him in", Faith asked.

"You got my vote", Gunn stated.

"I just wanna sleep, yo. For like a week", Faith informed them stretching.

"I guess we all could. If we wanted to", she stated.

"Yeah, the First is scrunched, so...What do you think we should do, Buffy", Willow asked.

Buffy closed her eyes. She wished everybody would stop talking.

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel", Faith asked.

She looked at Faith with dead eyes.

"Buffy? What **are** we gonna do now", asked Dawnie.

"I just wanna die", she stated. She gave a lifeless laugh. "Bet you guys didn't want to hear that…Gunn take them to the hotel…get them cleaned up and let them rest", she ordered.

"'Ight…what about you", he asked mournfully.

"I think I'm going to stay awhile", she told him leaving no room for arguing.

He opened his mouth to argue but Faith held him off. "Everybody on the bus", the slayer ordered. "It's time to go", she stated.

Willow saw that Faith was planning to stay with Buffy. "Maybe she needs to be alone", the red head stated to protect her best friend.

"I can tell you from experience being alone is never a good thing…besides I'm the only one strong enough to stop her from jumping", she joked.

* * *

><p>Faith waited to the bus was out of sight to pull her fellow sister in for a hug. The two slayers fell to the ground holding the other for dear life. "You're not alone B", Faith whispered. The younger slayer was startled to feel how cold the older one was.<p>

Buffy slowly detangled herself from faith and went back to staring at the hole in the ground. "You didn't have to stay", she told her.

Faith nodded. "I remembering telling you that in Sunnydale a few years back…I wish you had".

"I ….", Buffy broke off.

Faith nodded. "No worries…we're both going to be five by five".

* * *

><p>I don't know about you but I cried!<p> 


	53. New Beginnings

**Okay...so i decided to just continue with this long freaking fic instead of starting a new one. If people don't read it because it's freaking long, well...it's their lost because I'm too lazy to start a new book.**

**Disclaimers Alert. I don't own Buffy or Angel. **

**Thanks for the reviews and now on to the story!**

**Five years later...Sike I'm totally kidding. It's more like five hours.**

* * *

><p>It was dark when Buffy finally entered the hotel. The girls were all in the lobby awaiting them. The serious wounded ones were upstairs. The lobby was filled with cots because Angel hadn't had the chance to furnish all the rooms yet. All the girls stared at her and Faith when they came in. Buffy just shrugged and headed to the shower. She turned the water as hot as it could go before stepping into it. Buffy closed her eyes. She couldn't face anyone yet; she just wanted to down in the shower. She still couldn't believe he was gone.<p>

"I'm not gone silly", Angel stated pulling her to him. He smiled and kissed her neck right where his mark was.

"I miss you", she whispered.

"I'm always right here when you need me", he whispered back moving her hands to rest over her heart. "Have you seen the kids…they want to see you", he told her. "make sure to kiss them for me", he replied.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around the shower hoping to see him but she was alone. She sighed and got out of the shower. It felt weird being in LA….being in this room knowing he was never going to be here again.

She spotted one of his shirts on a chair and put it on before heading down the hall.

* * *

><p>She heard Liam and Katherine before she saw them. She glanced at Alonna and Dawn doing their best to calm them down.<p>

The two girls looked up at Buffy when she entered. "Hey guys", Buffy stated putting on a fake smile. "What's wrong with momma's babies", she asked grabbing Liam and Kathy.

"They've been like this all morning Buffy…and I'm really sorry about Mr. D".

Buffy looked up from her kids' faces. She stared at her sister's face instead. "I don't wanna talk about it…what I want to do is sleep and since it's past these little guys bed time they will be joining me". With that Buffy turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"How is she", asked Willow awkwardly. It was weird asking Cordelia how her best friend was.<p>

"You know Buffy…if you wanna know how she's doing you gotta beat it out of her", Cordy stated reading the files and doing some cleaning. She was trying her best to hold this company together but with watching these girls and three babies, well she was at her wits end. Cordy looked up from paperwork to see two girls chasing each other with swords. She rolled her eyes and huffed. These people wanted her to do everything. "Stop running with those damn swords", she screamed.

Kennedy and Vi stopped and looked at Cordy. "You're not the boss of us", Kennedy stated. "You're not even a slayer"', she hissed.

"But I am", Buffy stated walking down the stairs holding Liam.

"Buffy", Kennedy stated shocked to see her. It's been two days and nobody has seen her. They were told that she sent Giles and Faith away to find survivors from the council. The rest of them were leaving at the end of the week to search for sister slayers.

"You're out of your room", Vi said stating the obvious. She didn't know what to say to Buffy at all.

Buffy looked at them weirdly. "Liam was hungry, um Cordy can you please see if there's any more of those pj mini sandwiches", she asked handing the baby to Cordy.

Cordy grinned and left Buffy to deal with the wanna be Queen B's.

Buffy took the sword out of Kennedy's hand easily. "Gather the others. You all have much to learn", she commanded.

They were confused. "We knew everything. We're slayers now. Just like you", Kennedy stated. "All because you're dead hubby is dust doesn't mean", Kennedy was interrupted by Buffy tossing her back the sword. Buffy immediately grabbed another one and started attacking Kennedy.

By now everybody gathered around to see the commotion. Buffy was a blur and the fight was pretty pitiful until it ended with Buffy holding her sword to Kennedy's neck in a form of 'checkmate'. With Kennedy's sword on the other side of the lobby, it was clear to see who won.

"You have power…doesn't make it yours. You know things because of the ones before. It feeds your instincts. You don't know them, things click because some girl before you died learning it. I'm here and your watchers will be there to teach you to own that power, to know it, to control it", Buffy stressed.

"Because if you don't then it will control you…it's not a pretty road. To have power but be powerless because you can't control it…ask Faith she could tell you better than I. Next week, you'd be leaving but I want you to leave with the ability to live longer than 18 years. Longer than me. It's time to stop acting like girls…and start being slayers", Buff told them.

"Is that what you're doing", asked Wesley.

Buffy whirled around to see him standing at the front entrance with Gunn and Kathy right behind him. Kathy jumped from Gunn's arms and ran to her mother. Buffy swooped in and caught her twirling her around. The sword was thrown on the table. "It's what I am", Buffy told him. She then turned to Kathy and started to make little kissing noises while tickling her.

* * *

><p>The gang all sat in the grand room. Buffy was at the head of the table and the AI team was on one side and the Scoobs was on the other. Giles was on the speaker phone telling them on the progress he made. Turns out there were three survivors and a few that went into hiding that he was still searching for.<p>

"Yo G' man", Gunn boosted, "check you out. "

"Hey that's my name for him", Xander stated.

"Oh how I hate that blasted nickname", Giles groaned. "Buffy, are you ready for the girls to come here. I have a private estate where they can go until you've um…healed and then the kids and you can come here too."

Buffy looked upwards and groaned. "I'm fine Giles", she told him even though she could tell he was cleaning his glasses in annoyance as she spoke. She then looked around the table and all she could see were sad faces looking at her. "Guys", she told them. "I'm fine", she told them.

"Buffy", Dawn cried.

"No, I'm fine", she shouted standing up. "Oh man….I've had it with you guys and your interventions", she hissed and walked out the door.

"No Buffy wait", Willow cried running after him.

Buffy turned to Will furious at her. "Why should I wait…you guys all need me to be ready…I don't have time to wait…you don't understand…none of you understand", she screamed.

"Hey I lost Anya", Xander cried getting up at her accusation.

"You were hooking up with Cordelia before she was even dead", Buffy hissed and she immediately covered her mouth. "Xand…Cord…I'm sorry", she stated coming closer to them.

"No you wanna be alone so bad then go", he screamed.

Buffy stepped closer to Xander. "You always seem to kick me out of my own place…don't you", she asked. "Why wait till Friday…..I want you out now…then I can be alone", she smiled and left.

"Where are we going to go", Willow asked.

"Oh there's no "we"…I have a home and I have a job that we should get back to", Cordelia stated getting up from her seat. "Guys", she snapped when nobody from the AI team stood to follow suit.

The boys hurriedly ran after her.

"Fred….guys meant you too", Cordy said as she peeked back into the room.

Fred stood hesitantly. "Sorry everyone", she apologized.

* * *

><p>Buffy was in bed holding Angel's pillow to her chest. She looked at the clock and noted it was 12:45. It was going to be a long night and Buffy really dreaded the thought of being there another minute. She rolled out of bed and opened her night draw. The blond grind when she found what she was looking for. If she couldn't sleep she was going to make sure that the creatures of the night were having as much fun as she was.<p>

Hours later, Buffy came to a decision.

_"Dear guys, I want you to know that I love you all so much but I need time away for awhile. I'm fine and I'm not keeping the kids locked up from the world but I need to find my strength again. _

_Please don't try to find me._

_Always B__ "_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she didn't even feel like telling us goodbye"', Willow cried dropping the letter on the ground.<p>

"Well you know Buffy; she likes to brood over Angel by herself. She probably started to become annoyed by ya'll nagging and her trying to pretend to be normal, Cordy snapped.

"What do you mean; she was doing fine", Will argued.

Cordy scoffed. "Yea fine at lying...the love of her life just died and ya'll expected that she'll be fine in a week."

Lilah came to the hotel and smiled at the misery. It was everywhere. She thought a world without the big stupid vamp was an awesome world, but he did sign a contract stating Angel Investigations would run the firm. "Sorry to interrupt but we, the law firm at Wolfram Hart would like for you guys to cash in on your side of the deal", Lilah stated.

"Hey she's the creepy chick from Evil Inc," Xander stated.

Kennedy squinted her eyes as the hairs on the back of her head stood up." She stopped her fight with the dummy and walked over to them. She doesn't seem human; I say we kill her", Ken piped up.

"We've tried...nothing works", Wes stated.

Kennedy made an 'oh' sound.

"Okay evil lady why are you here", asked Dawn looking rather confused. She was having a really bad day. It started with Buffy coming to her tell Dawn that she wanted to go to Ireland. Buffy begged her to come with but Dawn wanted to stay and that decision was tearing dawn up inside. She promised to keep it a secret and to keep in touch but looking at Willow fall apart over Buffy's letter made her want to spill the beans and now she had to deal with Lilah.

Lilah shrugged. "Your boss made a deal...we did ours now u do yours", she grinned.

"Our boss is dead", Cordy stated and even if he wasn't Angel would never make a deal with the likes of you.

Lilah smiled. "You should know nobody stays dead for long", with that she left.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_Angel was hit by the sun and suddenly he couldn't move. "Buff", he cried._

_Buffy looked in horror and raced toward him. This time she made it to his side without getting injured. "Baby", she cried. She had to duck from one of the rays of sunlight coming from him. All of the vamps turned to ash and the cavern started to fall inward. _

_She was so pissed at Angel. It was just like him to do something like this. "Why", she cried grabbing his hand as another ray left him._

"_To keep you safe…you were right you know", he told her trying to see her smile one last time. He hated seeing her cry yet it seems like he was the one that made her cry the most._

"_About what…you being an idiot", she snapped._

_He chuckled. "No…about my soul…its amazing baby…I finally feel cleansed", he confessed through clenched teeth. The pain was accelerating at a high speed. _

_Buffy started to caress his face. "Shh….Shh…it's alright my love…I'm right here", she told him. She was sobbing hard. Angel closed his eyes at the feel of her hands. _

_As the lights started to come more and the pain got unbearable for him to endure, Buffy started to whisper soothing words to Angel. _

"_You need to leave babe", he gritted out. He was burning up and losing touch on reality but he knew every second she stayed she was in danger._

"_How", she hiccupped. "How can you say that….we leave together….always. Our kids need you", she cried._

"_Oh murrain…you need to tell them that I love them…I love you. I can't leave babe"._

"_No…no…come on", she cried yanking his hand to get him to move but he wouldn't budge. It was like something was keeping him there. "I want my life to be with you", she begged._

"_I'll never leave you…not really but I need you to live", he cried._

"_I wanna die with you", she told him._

"_Buffy move your ass", Faith shouted. Faith held back as long as she could but soon she was forced to bolt. _

"_Baby…you need to be strong…you need to leave", he told her._

"_I'll die without you anyways", Buffy begged._

"_Don't say that…you fought the pain of the bond before…", he told her knowing that he was condemning he, now especially since she was part vamp. _

_His hands light up but Buffy held strong. The burning dull in comparison to what she was feeling. "I love you", she cried._

_He smiled and for a moment it was just them. "I love you too", he told her. _

"_How can I say goodbye…knowing what we had…what we could have had…I'll never forget…I'll never forget", she promised. The two meet in a heated kiss. The light was burning her alive but she didn't care. _

_Angel gently shoved her away. "Go", he commanded._

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later….<strong>

One second all was still than the wind started to pick up. The winds crackled and started to spin. One moment it was an empty conference room and the next Angel stood in the center of the chaos. He doubled over in pain, gasping madly, materializing out of nowhere. He didn't know what was going on. One moment he was...he couldn't remember what he was doing but he knew he was at Wolfram hart and that for some unknown reason he was breathing.

"Nice to...hey not fair", Harm yelled. "Y do he get to use a mirror;" she cried stomping out of the room.

Angel just looked really confused until his eyes landed on Spike.

"Spike…what the hell is Spike doing here", Angel sneered.

"Bullocks…I was hoping he stayed dead. No worries peaches somebody had to keep your desk all warm and toasty for ya".

"Well, you can go now", Angel growled.

"Aw….the little vampy that isn't. You're less scary human", Spike joked pointing at Angel.

Angel charged for Spike but went right through him. He then looked at Spike strangely. "Human", he asked, a smile coming to his face at the thought. "I'm really human", he smiled.

* * *

><p>The mail clerk pushed a basket of mail down the hallway. The top envelop was address to Angel. The lobby was buzzing and so was the AI team. They just split up to take a tour around their new positions in the firm. Wes walked into the lobby calm and collective but out of the corner of his eye he sees Fred in the elevator.<p>

Fred was extremely confused but she hurriedly left the elevator to speak to him. "Oh! I'm always getting turned around", she stated. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She looked at her surroundings in awe.

"Can I help you with any of that", Wes asked gesturing to the papers in her hand. He wanted to further their relationship. Before their trip to Sunnydale they were making a break through. He couldn't get their one night out of his head. He smiled as she was talking about her new lab and who she was in charge. The two was having a grad conversation before her new co-worker showed up. Then she left. He was too preoccupied that he almost didn't hear Gunn yell.

"Think fast", Gunn shouted throwing a basketball Wes's way. Wesley barely caught it. "Heh! Gotta be faster than that in this place", Gunn joked.

Wesley smiled at Gunn. "Cricket's more my game".

"I've made up my mind. How's Fred doing", Gunn asked. He couldn't help but feel like Fred was being distant and he was extremely distant.

"I'm sure Knoxy will take wonderful care of her. Don't you think it's a bit unseemly adding y's to the ends of people's names", Wes asked.

Gunn frowned. "Does that mean I have to call you "Westle"", he asked. He found that extremely disturbing. He decided to change the subject. He pulled Wes to the office he wanted.

"Oh! I want the one on the left. This one makes me feel a little bit less completely out of place. I'd say 17% less. Plus", Gunn stated pointing to the window. He was too excited about this part of the room. "A little bit of a view of the mountains. Lived my whole life in L.A., now I find out there are mountains. A brother should be told".

Wesley was used to something of this magnitude when he worked for the council. "It's very nice", he told Gunn.

The two conversed more about their new offices until Gunn decided to address the elephant in the room. "You having second thoughts" he pondered.

"You're not", Wes asked shocked.

Gunn scoffed. "Man, do I look like I belong here? You got the mystical creeds at least. I just hit stuff. I mean, even if this works, and we can turn this place around, use it to do some good, it gonna be a long, long while before any of us gets anywhere near comfortable here."

Lorne came in talking business about some production. He missed Angelcakes but he was extremely happy that his life was now how it was. He loved it there.

Gunn stood corrected.

Cordy came around the corner with a smile on her face. "well their day care is unbelievable…it's amazing…well I mean if you don't mind the whole species thing", she stated blinking rapidly as if to clear her mind.

"yea little C is gonna have a bunch of evil little classmates", Gunn joked.

Cordy scoffed at him. "Yea guys, I don't know what the hell where doing or what the hell Angel got us into to save his little Buffy but if he was here I'll give him a piece of my mind", she snapped.

"Who's to say that he's not", Angel said. Everybody looked amazed they couldn't believe their eyes; he was right there in front of them.

Cordy hurried up and hugged him and then she reeled back and hit him hard in the jaw. Angel shook it off and rubbed his jaw while Spike laughed at them.

"The hell", Angel sneered.

"The hell is right", Gunn stated looking at the two. "They just bring all kinds of dead folks back to life", he stated looking at them bewildered.

"Nice to see you too kid", Spike growled.

Something in Gunn snapped. "I oughta kill you for what you did to Buffy", he snarled and went to tackle Spike. Angel tried to warn him but it was already too late. Gunn went right through Spike and landed on his butt. He looked at Angel. "Maybe I should've hit you first".

Angel on the other hand was lost in memories. They were all coming back to him. "Buffy", he whispered. He then looked at his friends. "Where is she…is she here", he asked looking around for the blond bombshell.

The gang paled. "Please don't bit us", Fred stated.

"Kind of hard to bite when you're fangless", Spike muttered.

"Where is she", Angel asked again.

"We don't know Big Guy", Cordy said grabbing his hand trying to confront him. "Nobody knows where she is".

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

"How did you find me", Buffy asked as she opened the door to see Giles on the other side.

"I'm your watcher" he said as if insulted.

"Grand-papa", Kathy shouted running up to hug him. Buffy smiled at him. "g-pa", Liam cried reaching for the man as well.

"Well hello Katherine and Liam", Giles greeted them. He then turned to look at Buffy again. "My heavens your skin and bones", he stated. She was wearing Angel's black shirt and some jeans. Her jeans were looser than they used too. Although Angel's shirt has always dwarfed her, he could see the change. She officially lost the baby's weight. "You look like you can barely stake a vampire".

"Nice to see you too", Buffy mocked as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Have you thought about what you're going to say", asked Cordy sitting on Angel's desk.<p>

Angel stood staring out the window. "I just want to make sure Buffy's okay", he stated.

"You know you dying really did a number on her", Cordy warned him.

He turned to look at her with side eyes. "I know", he whispered.

Cordy wasn't finished. "Lucky for you, you got like the biggest 'make-up' present ever", she cried. She clapped her hands at Angel who looked extremely confused. "You're human…you guys can finally be all happy in the sun. You got what you always wanted", she praised.

Angel sighed. "Cordy, it's not that easy", he replied.

Her shoulders slumped. "Right cuz you work for Evil Inc and your married to its lead competitor…yeah you're totally screwed. But answer me this, if Buffy died and you were the one wanting to get away but be closer to her at the same time…where would you go", she asked.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat at a restaurant and enjoyed dinner. It was nice. Giles told Buffy of the success they were making to rebuild the councilmen and training the girls. He also told Buffy of Dawn's involvement; a fact to which Buffy protested immensely. "She's too young…she needs to finish school and go to college", Buffy cried.<p>

"Dear god, you sound like Joyce", he cried.

"She wants to make a difference…", he stated.

"…and she can", Buffy agreed.

"She wants to be known as Dawn…not Buffy's little sister. She wants to know you support her". He grabbed Buffy's hand. "I know you're tired Buffy, after all we just had a great battle with great loss but we must summit to defeat. One day Liam and Katherine will join this fight and the last they need is to have their mother be bitter towards their decision."

"This fight killed my husband, he wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to watch after Kat and Li, Giles it should have been me. I was ready and now I'm ready to call it quits. You have a thousand slayers", she shouted getting odd looks from the people around them. "So you can leave this one alone…I quit", Buffy declared.

Giles was hit with déjà vu. He remembered Buffy telling him something like that when he first met her. "You and I both know it doesn't work like that. It's a vampire in Rome called The Immortal. He predates An-um Darla. He's been quiet until recently, he's planning on massacring almost fifty newly chosen slayers".

"Giles", Buffy cried.

"He needs to be eliminated…something tells me that this was only the message and I am the deliverer. "

"And I'm retired", she stressed. She started to put Liam's coat on and told Katherine to put on her's. "Leaving dramatically was so much easier without kids", she sighed.

"You have a duty to these girls Buffy".

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you can't find her", Angel shouted. He hired the best PI team to find Buffy. Each second that passed was a second that she was in pain because she didn't know he was alive. How hard is it to find a blonde slayer", he shouted.<p>

"Sir since you've been awaken there is about 140 blonde slayers", informed an agent. He then glanced down at his notes. "Make that 138", he corrected.

"'Get me a jet", he ordered. "I think I may know where she is", he told his employee.

The man looked doubtful. "We had our people search all 7 continents and two dimensions sir", he replied. "Maybe she was in the 150 number last week", he informed.

Angel bit his tongue and walked away. "Sir where are you going", the man asked.

"To get my wife, I want your resignation on my desk when I get back", Angel ordered.

* * *

><p>They were running through a fog in the park. It was a beautiful night with the exception that the three girls were being chased by vamps. "Guys we just have to get to the house", Dawn told the other two girls only to stop running when a vamp came in front of her. "Okay make this rule number one Katrina…unless it's a do or die moment never try to out run a vamp".<p>

The vampire smiled. "Smart girl", he smiled.

Dawn smiled back and quickly poured holy water on him commanding the girl next to her to stake him. The other two vamps attacked no longer finding their dinner fun or amusing. "Slayers", he hissed in confusion. There was only supposed to be the one. He whistled and the girls were surrounded by five more vampires.

"The more the merrier", Katrina smiled as she quickly made work of two of them. Dawn was holding her own against one and the other one was struggling with the others.

The big one got Dawn on the ground and started to zone in on her neck when suddenly he turned to dust. Dawn looked around trying to steady her breathing. She was confused, both Katrina and Bethany were busy fighting.

Dawn watched as other vamps turned to dust until it was just the three of them. Now they were all confused because vampires never went poof on their own. The two slayers went into a defensive mood as their savior stepped into the opening.

"Nice work, I wasn't that good when I was just starting either", it said. Dawn froze. She knew that voice but she was too shocked to say anything.

"Who are you", Beth snapped.

"Let's just say I'm a friend", the voice stated.

"What if we don't want any friends", Katrina piped.

"Then you're stupid', Dawn smiled. She got off the floor and ran to her sister. "Buffy", she squealed hugging her tightly.

"Hey sweetie, so watcher", Buffy teased.

"So…not mad right", Dawn asked back smiling trying to charm her sister.

Buffy sighed. "It's your life, if you want to spend it being a dull tweed that nobody likes, well that's your choice…but I'm very proud of you", she stated with her best non fake smile.

Dawn turned back to her charges. "This is Katrina and Bethany….guys this is Buffy my sister", she introduced.

"The Buffy', Beth gushed.

Buffy was honored. She was gone for a month and they were calling her 'The Buffy'. "Just Buffy actually", she smiled.

"Just Buffy it is than", stated a man coming up to them.

Buffy turned and narrowed her eyes at the intruder. Her senses were telling her vamp and her gut was screaming ancient. "Let me guess, those were your boys I 'just' dusted", she asked.

The vamp smiled. "I can see why he chose you', he stated.

"Angelus has nothing to do with it, your dressed in a cheesy suit and that tie screams vintage not to mention the shoes can you say 1800's", she stated squelching up her face in disgust.

He laughed. "I think me and you are going to get along just fine", he smiled. The blue in his eyes sparkled and Buffy frowned because she found herself swooning to his laugh.

"Oh so you're going to just walk into my stake and dust easily than", she asked titling her head to the side.

"No…I'm going to invite you to dinner", he said instead.

"Can we just get to the staking", whispered Beth.

Buffy face straightened. "I'm more of a breakfast in the sunlight kind of girl", she quipped lying through her teeth.

"Maybe you'll change your mind for The Immortal", he stated bowing elegantly.

"Here's that 'thee' again", she muttered unimpressed.

"Well ladies, have a nice night and Buffy I'll be seeing you", he stated before leaving as swiftly as they came.

* * *

><p>The women quickly made it to the new Watcher's Headquarters. The man office and faculties was in the center and then it was a building that wrapped around it in a semi-circle. "Can't believe Giles picked Rome to have the HQ rebuilt", Buffy stated.<p>

"Oh he didn't but I told him that we should have two, so last time can't happen again. Faith's coming from the Britain one in the morning. This was one of Mr. Traverse estates", Dawn informed Buffy.

"Oh, didn't he die", she asked.

"Yeah but his will gives it to the last standing watcher, i.e. Giles and Giles gave it to someone else. He didn't say who for safety reasons", Dawn shrugged.

"Buffy", Willow asked coming down the stairs. "Oh it's so good to see you", she greeted hugging her best friend.

"Will", Buffy smiled. "You look good", she stated.

"You too", the witch stated even through Buffy looked like she needed to eat."How are the kids", she asked instead.

Buffy whole demeanor changed and she proceeded to tell them the latest Kat and Li stories.

* * *

><p>Giles was reading Kathy and Liam a story book when he heard a sound from down stairs. "You two stay here", he told them. He then said a soft enchantment to make sure no one but he and Buffy could get into that bedroom before pulling out a stake. He was going to have to tell Buffy that she needed this house in her name to make it safe for them to live in. he crept silently down the stairs and saw a glimpse of brown hair. Giles followed the male and when the man turned around Giles attacked.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel entered his old Irish home quietly, aware of the late hour. He hated how he couldn't smell or hear anybody because of his normal human senses. He was just have to simply walk around the whole damn house. After Angel left the master bedroom he could feel somebody following him.<p>

He got the knife he found on the nightstand and started to position it in a way to defend himself. He also made a mental note to contact the witch he had on the protection spell he had placed on the house centuries ago. He was about to enter the living room when he was tackled to the ground. Angel quickly started to fight back and managed to get on top of his opponent. Angel was about to deliver another blow when he realized who he was fighting. "Giles", he breathed out slightly out of breath.

* * *

><p>Buffy unlocked the door to her little Irish home exhausted. She missed this place. She breathed in the scent. It smelt like Angel. She was away for three days and she basked in it. this was the only placed in the world where she felt like Angel was always with her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds in the house. Giles and the kids weren't there but she heard a sound that sounded like a person.<p>

"Why can't I get a break", she muttered. It was a perfectly sunny day outside; this intruder was going to get a piece of her stake. She looked down at the rose petals warily. She had a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach and she dreaded following them. What if The Immortal was an Angelus copy cat? What if Angelus had a copy cat that was a completely different vamp all together?

Buffy followed the petals till she arrived at the doors to her garden. She took a deep breath before swinging open the doors. "Look buddy…I'm going to kick your as…Angel", she asked. Buffy leaned into the door because her knees weren't working. The door broke under her weight.

Angel turned to look at Buffy. She was breathtaking. He had to squint his eyes in the sun. "Buffy", he asked back.

She gave a really dorky smile. "How", she asked taking in Angel standing in the light.

He returned the dorky smiled and ran to her. He lifted her up and Buffy effortlessly wrapped her legs and arms around him.

Buffy ran her fingers through his hair. "Wow", she asked smiling at him. "I can't believe it's you…baby you're here. The kids are gonna freak…I didn't know how to tell them", she cried.

Angel wiped her eyes. "Now you don't have too", he whispered.

Buffy kissed him. "I love you and I love who ever sent you back to me", she praised.

Angel smiled hesitantly. "I love you too, but there's more beloved". 'Way more', he thought grimacing at all he had to tell her.

Buffy looked expectedly at him but was interrupted by Liam and Kathy screaming racing towards them. "Mommy…papa", they cried.

Buffy watched as Angel sat her down and scooped up their children. She started to cry as she watched them together.

"Mommy", Kathy asked titling her head to the side.

"Yes, Angel Kat", she replied trying to keep her emotions in check and Buffy noticed that was the first time she called Kathy that since Sunnydale.

"Why you crying", she asked.

Liam was now more alert. "Sad", he asked starting to pout. It was a tell tale sign that he was about to start crying too.

Buffy kissed them on the check and pinched Liam's cheek. "Happy", she corrected. "Mommy's crying because she's very happy". She then kissed Angel on the lips. "Welcome home love", she told him grinning madly. She leaned against him finally feeling happy and content.

* * *

><p>Giles looked at the family in the doorway with a grave expression on his face. He was happy of Angel's miraculous return but he knew that law firm of his was only going to try to further break his slayer. He saw right through Wolfram Hart and he could assure the devils that they weren't going to get his grandchildren in their clutches. They weren't going to turn Buffy dark.<p>

He almost smiled at what was going through their mind when Angel came back with a pulse. "Serves them right, the bloody blasters", he muttered. He turned away from the family and proceeded to get some rest. He planned on renting a room later on to give Buffy and Angel some alone time because he was giving Angel 24 hours to tell her about his new job or he was.

**Well, Happy Father's Day...and please don't forget to review!**


	54. Normal Doesn't Last

**Sorry for the delay but i had a huge writer's block for this story. As a result the chapters a little short but I think a sweet short chap is just what this story needs. Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully there will be more in the future.**

* * *

><p>"Um", the slayer grinned snuggling closer to her husband. They were both in bed laying in contempt from making sweet passionate love. They spent the entire day just being a family and doing things outdoors in the sun. The slayer smiled and looked up at him. The angle was an odd one but that was because she was looking up from her chest.<p>

He looked down at her in wonder. He caught the glint in her eyes and he chuckled to himself.

"Thump. Thump. Thump…it's a lovely sound", she whispered tracing circles on his chest and kissing his beating heart.

He had to agree with that but he was extremely sleepy now and hungry but he felt like he couldn't get up to do anything.

"I just want", the slayer trailed off yawning herself. She wondered if she had injured him during sex. If she had he haven't said anything but knowing Angel he probably wouldn't. She remembered when she hurt Parker and she was always extra careful with Riley. Her husband's deep rich voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You couldn't possibly want", he chuckled trailing off too tired to even suggest it. they spent the last three hours getting properly reacquainted with the other. "I mean not that I wouldn't", he stated already trying to sound like it was no big deal.

She grinned feeling a little déjà vu. "No….I'm pleasantly numb…I just wish this day could keep happening".

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep, we'll make another like it tomorrow", he whispered.

Buffy sighed and moved away from him to actually see his eyes. "I know you…we had this before and you didn't want it…you didn't want me", she cried. She backed away when he tried to touch her. She didn't really know where all this emotion was coming from.

Angel also sat up on the bed. He once again kicked himself but he knew he made the right choice. He thought hard on how to word his response but he knew one thing for certain. "I'll always want you, dead or alive baby I love you", he declared climbing to her on the bed. She had moved to the far edge of the bed. Angel pulled her into his arms tightly. He knew if she really wanted to she could break free with ease and he hated that but he really hoped she didn't. "I love you so much", he stated kissing her forehead.

Buffy just listened not trusting her voice. She held in this doubt all day and now it felt like it was eating her alive. There was something Angel wasn't telling her. She knew him like the back of her hand. "Then what's with the secrets…first Sunnydale and even know", she stated shrugging him off her like a fly. "What are you keeping from me", she asked looking into his eyes.

He looked away for a second rubbing the back of his head. "Can't we ever have sex without the end of the world happening", he asked trying to lighten the mood.

She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…but let me explain…no interruptions until after I'm done kay love", he asked hopefully. She just looked like she wanted to dust him. "Fine", he sighed. "After the beast killed all of Wolfram Hart Lilah gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse".

Buffy rolled her eyes. "An offer", she scoffed.

"Yea…they gave me the LA branch Wolfram Hart to do what I please with", he grinned.

Buffy was still frowning. "I hope you turned them down", she snapped. She glared at Angel realizing that he didn't turn them down. "All they're going to do is destroy you from the inside out", she protested.

"That locket you saw me with in Sunnydale…they gave it to me as a welcoming gift…it was the only way for us to win…I wasn't going to let you die so I made the deal".

"You keep making deals that concern** us** by yourself", she growled. "Did you even think about what I wanted", she shouted.

He gulped. "I knew you weren't going to like it",

"So why you do it", she asked.

"Look Buff, I did what I thought was right….and of course winning against The First was the deal closer but I have the chance to know all the stuff that goes on in LA", he protested.

"And what do they get…you're not exactly useful anymore", she blurted out. She regretted it the moment she said it. That wasn't what she meant. "Angel", she stated but he shook his head.

"No Buffy, I think we had enough of this conversation", he spat getting up and walking away.

Buffy groaned and plopped back on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Will maybe this isn't the best way to go about this", Dawn stated cautiously as she and Willow laid out a really big global map.<p>

Willow looked up from what she was doing to smile at Dawn. "It's going to be okay Dawnie…plus we need to find these girls sooner rather than later. "

Dawn sighed. "I still don't know if this key thing is going to work and if it does", she stated trailing off. Dawn was really scared but this was a way she could help the cause.

Willow reached over and grabbed her hand. "You're going to be fine and then you're going to get a kick at sending all these old British people where to go", she grinned wickedly.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah…too bad there not all like Giles".

Willow laughed and sat in the middle of the map. She stretched out her hand and closed her eyes and chanted. Dawn stood facing willow at the end of the map with her hands over it also chanting. If this worked then she was going to be able to see every slayer location and see glimpses of their lives in cause of trouble. She was going to be able to send people anywhere on earth. Dawn eyes glowed a bluish color while Willow's went black for a second until the spell ended. Dawn immediately fainted.

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke to find that she was still alone. She looked at the clock and realized that she had another hour before her kids woke up. She had the most amazing dream; a dream that turned into a total nightmare. She rolled out of bed with a sigh. The slayer should be happy today but somehow she felt worst. She buttoned one of Angel's shirts up as a habit and went off to find him.<p>

Buffy found him in his study with his nose pressed to the window with a palm to the glass looking at the sunrise. The view was amazing from there, even where she was standing her breath caught. He looked like an angel; he was so beautiful and pissed she noted with an afterthought.

She walked swiftly to him with quiet steps. She then took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She felt him tense up and she made a mental note to let him go if he wanted to leave her embrace.

"What now Buffy, did you come in here to hear me tell you that you were right", he asked. Buffy opened her mouth to protest but he kept talking. "What kind of life can I give you? I used to dream about taking you out in the sun but what happens when the sun goes down? I'm not strong enough to take a demon out for you. I can't protect you or our family from those sick fucks", he yelled angrily hitting the glass. That seemed to piss him off more because the window was still intact.

Buffy squeezed in-between him and the window. It was a tight space and she had to clear her mind from other delicious things she wanted to do with Angel in that position. Unable to help herself she reached for his cheek. "You silly man, when are you going to realize that all I ever needed is you." She smiled when he stared intensely in her eyes. "You know most fathers can't protect their children from a lot of things, but I know you would move heaven and hell for them". She then kissed his shoulder. "I'm really sorry for calling you useless when you're anything but", she whispered looking up at him in awe. She then looped her arms around his neck and met him in a power hungry kiss. She let him have complete control of it, relishing the feel of being pressed against him once more. "I've missed you my Angel", she replied breathlessly.

He gently caressed her cheek. "I've missed you too my love". He then reached down and kissed her again. They were quite a sight making love against the window with the sun bathing them until Buffy heard the cry of their son.

She groaned and started to button his shirt on her. "Liam's up…I gotta go get him", she stated. Angel pulled her back to him and kissed her exposed neck. "He's going to wake up Kathy", she protested weakly.

Angel was sucking on his mark while traveling in between her legs. "Let him".

Buffy breathing hitched as Angel turned her into silly putty and all was lost.

"Mommy", asked Kathy causing the two adults to freeze.

"Hey sweet heart go check on Liam we'll be there in a second", Angel stated. He waited until she was gone to remove himself from Buffy. "Go shower beloved I got them", he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Buffy came down the stairs to pure laughter. She haven't seen their kids smile like that in a really long time. Angel was making goggling eyes at them and Buffy smiled at the sight. She noticed the spilled blood on the high chair and on Angel's shirt and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Come on…Kathy I'm still me and I still love you and Liam and Mommy very much", Angel stated sincerely. "Now will you please drink your blood", he asked.

Kathy growled and her eyes were golden amber and she had two little fangs showing.

"Good morning…why is Kathy growling at you", Buffy asked. "She liked you just fine the other day", she stated coming closer to the toddler and cleaning the spilled blood.

"I normally drink with her and I tried but it was disgusting and I well spit it out", he said scratching his head.

"Oh", Buffy replied holding back a laugh. She kissed Kathy on the cheek. "Daddy can't drink that anymore sweetie but me and you can still do it. I would love to have some", replied the slayer.

Angel then turned to Liam and the one year old reached for him. "Dadda", he replied anxious to get out of the high chair.

Angel smiled. "Least someone still loves me", he teased.

"Honey you know she still loves you…you just smell weird to her and you feel different and she's hearing sounds she never associated with you before…she needs time", Buffy stated.

"You know Angelus always thought Kathy was more his than mine and Liam vice versa", angel commented.

Buffy shook her head. "I think that was just his way of dealing with the fact that he could love something…especially as intensely as he loved them…us. I think he wanted to mess with your head like you messed with his heart".

Angel grabbed Buffy with his free hand and kissed her. She was the only person that knew Angelus; he didn't even dare to say he knew his own demon well enough. But the small woman in front of him knew him well. "Do you miss him", Angel asked pulling away.

"He was a part of you", she said pulling away and Angel knew his answer.

* * *

><p>They had a blissful weekend in Ireland and already Buffy could note the subtle changes in him. His phone was also ringing off the hook. She found him in his study after patrolling Sunday evening rubbing his temples. She heard the end of his conversation and knew staying in Ireland was not in the cards for them. "So when are we leaving for LA", she asked loving how she could actually sneak up on him.<p>

He looked startled and then disappointed in himself. "I really wish we could just stay here, raise our children in peace", he sighed.

Buffy hopped in his lap. "We go where we're needed", she shrugged. "Our kids may not be normal but they will be loved", she assured them kissing his neck and nibbling on his scar…her mark.

Angel groaned. "Please", he begged.

Buffy smirked and stopped what she was doing although she was really thirsty. She held back. "When do we have to go", she asked.

She waited until the lust cleared in Angel's deep brown eyes. "First thing tomorrow afternoon…I have a meeting I can't miss".

Buffy grimaced. "That soon", she asked.

He nodded.

"I promised Dawn I'll bring the kids to go see her Wednesday".

Angel rubbed her back. "Then come Friday, by then I'll have everything in our new house ready", he reassured her.

Buffy looked at him funny. "What's wrong with the hotel", she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Conflict of interest", he replied.

"And this house", she asked. "You were planning on including me in this house picking of sorts…because this is the first time I'm hearing about a new house", she replied.

He smiled at her. "Fine…we can pick a house together", he relented and she grinned hugging him tightly. Angel stared at Buffy for a long time.

She noticed. "What is there something on my face", she asked.

"No…but there's one more thing love", Angel stated.

Buffy snuggled closer in his arms. "What could be worse than finding out your husband is in charge of a multi-evil corporation that you'll designed to destroy everything they stand for", she wondered.

Angel tightened his hold on Buffy. "Spike's alive".

Buffy froze and looked up with a mixture of emotions. "What", she squeaked.


	55. Yours & Mine

**Sorry for the wait...**

* * *

><p>Spike paced Angel's office. He was anxious to see Buffy and the kids but it looked like the ding bat was taking his sweet time bringing them back. His head popped up when Peaches entered. "Where—where is she", was the very first thing out of Spike's mouth.<p>

Angel smirked. He knew who the vampire wanted to see and if Angel had anything to do with it, the two would never meet again. "Europe, last I heard from her", he shrugged as if his wife being on the other side of the world didn't bother him.

Spike groaned. "Wanna see her... Wanna talk to her", he nearly begged.

Angel almost felt bad for the vamp. Then he remembered Spike tried to rape his wife. "That's gonna be tough", he hissed wishing he could beat the vampire's butt.

Spike scoffed. "You can't keep her from me", he shouted.

"Keep who from whom", asked the slayer in question. Both guys turned and stared at her.

Angel immediately ran to her and hugged her. "I thought you were still in Europe", he stated breathing in her shampoo. They talked and she agreed to come back to the states but a few days later. She must have caught the next flight out after his.

"Well, you know me…I couldn't stay away", she flirted back and kissed him. Angel pulled her closer and she moaned. She couldn't believe he thought she was going to be a whole continent away from him…on purpose. They pulled apart at the sound of someone coughing. Angel grip on her tightened and Buffy turned to face Spike. "Hello Spike", she stated blandly forgetting that she walked in on the middle of Angel's conversation.

Buffy made sure to keep her breathing even and her face neutral. "No one stays dead in this family do they", she joked breaking the ice and giving him a small smile when she noticed his soul was still intact.

He smiled at her. "Can we talk", he asked her softly.

Buffy looked at Angel who was trying to growl with an amused expression before turning back toward spike. "I", she said debating on the pros and cons. She then gasped when Spike started to fade right before her eyes. "Angel", she asked alarmed.

He shrugged and sat down at his desk. "He does that from time to time."

"Like Casper", she asked hoping on her hubby's desk and playing with his name tag. All it said was Angel in golden letters; no last name nor first; just Angel.

Angel looked confused and she frowned at the blunt age difference between them. "You didn't mention that he was a ghost", she stated filling in the blanks.

He looked amused now. "I thought Casper was the friendly one", he asked.

She hugged him tightly and Angel groaned at the feeling of being squeezed with her slayer strength. "See this is why I love you…I'm so happy the kids are rubbing off on you", she cheered. For a moment she thought he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"So Buffy about that talk", Spike asked reappearing. "You never gave me an answer", he stated gently.

"Um…", she replied. Then her phone rang. "It's the baby sitter", Buffy told them. "I've gotta go…see you at home Angel", she said kissing him. She then turned to Spike. "Rain check but I'm not sorry for what I did…Angel gave me a choice and I know the difference between having a soul and not having one but I did you a favor".

Spike scoffed, "and what favor was that pet".

Buffy turned to look back at him. "Angelus was going to skin you alive and torture you for the rest of your undead life or until he got bored and left you to rot for… what you did…tried to…." She shook her head to gather her thoughts.

"That's nothing; I've been through that sick prick idea of fun for decades."

"No, you haven't…William he would have destroyed you", she stated walking out. "And I would have let him", she whispered quietly so Angel couldn't hear but she knew Spike could.

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled as she just sent another recruit to the LA head quarters otherwise known as Angel Investigations. She still had lots to do before school started back up but thanks to her 90 percent of the girls were found and properly taken care of. They still had the Immortal barking up their tree but for the moment he was more concerned with getting into Buffy's pants more than he was at picking off his girls.<p>

She rolled her eyes at the latest invitation. '_Dear Queen of Darkness, you are the sun of my nights_', she read. Dawn knew it was bad but she thought the roses were a nice touch. At least they were alive. Angelus roses were dead and filled with bugs. The younger Summers shrugged and sent the card and flowers to wherever her sister was with a wave of her hand. Her sister could use the brightening up, even if it was from a big creepy bad guy.

"Dawn have you seen Willow", Kennedy asked. She was about to go on patrol but she needed to go over training schedules for later on tonight.

Dawn frowned. "I haven't seen her, I think she said something about dinner with an old friend who was in town", the girl stated.

Kennedy was raging on the inside but she just smiled and left as swiftly as she came.

* * *

><p>"Oz I can't believe you're here…like I thought I'll never see you again after the first time I thought that", Willow stated extremely bewildered over her dinner partner.<p>

The short red head smiled. "I heard what happened…saw it actually…you guys sunk a city", he stated as calm as ever but Willow could see that he was impressed. The corners lifted up ever so slightly.

"Angel did it but I made it so Buffy's not the only one in the world now. There are hundreds of them; slayers I mean", she stated.

"That's amazing…you're amazing", he grinned.

Willow blushed. "So…how have you been…what have you been up to", asked the wicca.

"Travelling, the band is taking a break and I've been enjoying the other half of me now, trying to find others like me and tell them that there not alone. How's the gang", he asked.

"Buffy has two kids…one's three and the other is one. Xander and Cordy are back together and Dawn is embracing her keyness. Buffy, Xander and Cordy are well…I really don't know where Buffy is exactly but Xander and Cordy are in LA."

"Keyness", he asked confused.

"She's sort of this glob of energy that can open other dimensions and break the law of physics teleporting things and people to different places".

"Oh", he replied. Last he seen Dawn she was trying to sneak into meetings. She would always get caught by either him or Angel because of their keen senses. It was tough to believe that she wasn't real and those memories never happened.

She smiled as she ate her pasta. "yeah Scoobies are now taking over the world", she grinned.

He leaned over and wiped off some of the sauce that was right near her mouth and her eyes twinkled as she felt that spark come alive between them. "I knew you could do it".

* * *

><p>Buffy jostled Liam on her hip as Kathy looked around in awe. "Cordy as much as I do love this place", the blonde stated trying to tactfully tell Cordelia that she did not want to live in another mansion. The place was gorgeous. It had big open windows and lots of training space and stairs. The staircase was the thing of dreams, not to mention the big white pillars scattered across the first floor and everything was cream colored. The slayer grimaced at the thought of two…three kids seeming how Chris would be coming over to play and making a big colorful mess everywhere.<p>

Cordy rocked Chris. "I know…I feel you, but I thought it was worth a try", she stated and Buffy looked relieved until she finished talking. "Angel just got human and your obviously going to be pregnant soon…you need something even bigger", the seer gushed.

Buffy gasped at her friend and held back a chuckle. Cordelia may have bent slightly but she'll never change. "Can we just see something a little smaller", she begged.

Cordy pouted. "Buffy think about the children…think about me…Xander can't afford this but Angel", she stated grinning like a cannery.

"Have lived in enough mansions", the slayer informed the seer. "I want something more homey", she smiled.

Cordelia groaned and put Chris back in his stroller. "Some things never change", she moaned. "Kathy, come on darling let's go look at poor people homes", she stated taking the child's hand and storming out of the mansion.

Buffy chuckled and strapped in Liam as well. they figured using the double stroller was more practical then using two. Now Buffy and the boys were alone in that big old mansion. "Now fellas I want you to promise your dear old mommy and auntie something", she stated bending down to be eye level with the boys. "Never bring a girl like Cordy home…I love her dearly but well Chris…good luck", she informed them and started to head out.

"Buffy", Cordelia yelled.

Buffy hurried to Cordy. "What is it…what's wrong", she asked.

"Look at these", she gushed shoving the flowers in the slayers direction. They we're beautiful. "And there for you…it says for Buffy…I wish Xander would send me flowers like a stalker", she whined.

Buffy looked at her in concern. "Then how bout you keep them", she said taking the card. "These aren't from Angel", Buffy frowned looking at the chicken scratch that looked a hell of a lot like dawn's writing. She smiled briefly until she opened the card. "Second thought", Buffy stated looking up with hard eyes. "Toss them".

* * *

><p>Angel was in his office waiting on his three o clock when a demon was thrown into his office, followed by his very lovely wife.<p>

Buffy looked up from beating the demon to smile at Angel. She then quickly twisted it's neck and a loud pop sounded through the office. "Hey honey", she grinned.

"Uh…hey sweetheart".

Gunn came rushing into the office and Angel looked at him Angel. "Gunn where is my three o clock", he asked looking annoyed.

"Uh…boss that was your three o clock", he stated annoyed himself.

Buffy looked flabbergasted. "He's meeting with a Grox'lars?! They eat babies… Angel we have babies", Buffy screamed outraged.

Harmony then came into view along with Spike who was cracking up. "He was supposed to negotiate with them to stop that".

The slayer tried to look as innocent as possible. "Oh", she stated trying to figure out how to apologize for something that was as natural as breathing. "Opps", she grinned not looking too guilty.

Gunn gave Angel the look and ordered someone to remove the body. "I think I can work with this. They like strong leaders…I'll go set up another meeting", he told them leaving them two alone. Well, Spike was still there but he really didn't think Spike counted.

"Buffy", Angel groaned and Spike could tell they had this conversation a few times.

"This is gonna be bloody brilliant", he smiled slipping into his British tongue.

Buffy ignored him and Angel was trying really hard to pretend that the younger vamp wasn't there. "Baby you can't just kill my clients all willy-nely", he told her.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I didn't kill anyone", the slayer emphasized. "I slayed it", she corrected.

Spike was holding back a laugh. He had forgotten that the girl was a spit fire.

Angel groaned and took a deep breath. "That's not the point", he argued. Buffy decide playing the blonde was the only way to go so Angel continued. "It looks bad baby".

Buffy scoffed. "Angel they are bad", she screamed.

Angel smiled his charming smile and walked over to embrace her. "I know baby…I know", he soothed caressing her back. "Remember when you gave Angelus your blessing to hunt", he asked softly.

Spike still heard the whisper and his eyes widened. "You did what", he asked.

The coupled glared at him and yelled. "Shut up Spike", together.

Buffy then turned her now golden eyes to Angel. "What's your point…I was looking at the bigger picture…did you honestly think I was okay with it. It ate me up inside and then he would come home smelling warm and yummy and I just hated me more". She paused her ramble to control her emotions. "I had to look at the bigger picture. I had to protect those girls", she cried breaking away from Angel and turning to the window looking at the skyline. "And besides how much damage could he do with the kids", she scoffed.

Spike couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm asking you to do that now", he said gently.

Buffy hugged herself tighter. "What hate myself", she asked.

"No…look at the bigger picture…I'm this close to taking down Wolfram Hart", he told her using his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Bloody hell", Spike scoffed. "Please tell me you don't believe his sometimes you have to get dirty to win the game story." The white haired vamp stared at the blond. "Bloody hell, you do", he whispered as Buffy continued to ignore him and lean into Angel.

She was purring. She knew it and Angel basked in it. It was the greatest compliment a deadly creature such as his wife could give. They were silent for a long time as he held her from behind rubbing his arms up and down her petite frame.

Spike turned away from the couple and went to go bother Fred. The two sell outs made him sick.

Buffy smiled and turned her head to look up at her Angel. "We're going to be okay right", she asked.

He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Always", he vowed.

Buffy closed her eyes in content towards his reply.

Angel decided it was time to change the subject. "How did you like the houses I picked out for us", he asked softly not trying to break the pleasurable silence that developed between the two.

Buffy laughed. "I loved them honey", she stated smiling at seeing his reflection grinning down at her. 'For a vampire', she added silently in her head.

"So which one did you like, we have to make an offer right away. I've already been to them. I'm having the hardest time between the one on St. Bernard or the one on Pearl Shore".

Buffy thought back to the one Cordy really liked. She thought that was on Pearl Shore. She had to admit, if she didn't have kids and couldn't walk around during the day she would differently consider it. "They were both nice", she mused. She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him wanting to see his reaction when she told him. "I already made an offer", she chirped.

He was shocked. "I thought we were going to decide together", he stated confused, a frown resting upon his lips.

She smirked. "You really don't like the shoe on the other foot. I did what I thought was best…for all of us. Plus you're going to love it. It screams O Domhnallain".

Angel didn't really know how to take that, until she pulled out the sheet of paper with the picture of the house. It wasn't far from her old address. It was a cozy five bedroom house with a basement and two car garage door. All and all she was pleased and with the help of a few friends everything would be ready by the weekend, even though her and Angel could move in later tonight. "This wasn't on the list beloved", he told her frowning. This place was too small. It wouldn't fit all their stuff.

"Honey, it's by the cutest little preschool and my old elementary school isn't that far away. It's a good neighborhood to raise a family. Isn't that what's important at the end of the day", she asked. She bit her lip and continued. "please tell me you don't hate it…Cordy hated it…but those mansions were nice and the space was good for you to hide without being confined in one space while you waited out the sun but now, baby you don't need it. Now I want to show you what it's like to come home to a wife and two point…well two kids anyway…Angel I really", Buffy was interpreted by her ramble when Angel crashed his lips to hers. She hit her head on the glass but she didn't mind one bit as Angel pushed her up against it.

"I can't wait to see it", he told her happily. He then took a deep breath and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and Buffy was fumbling over making plates on their new dining room table. Whereas the mansion had a long table, this one was rather small, so it fit roughly five but they still made due with the eight guess they were accommodating. With the exception of Cordy and Xander she felt like she hasn't seen any of them in weeks.<p>

"Hey who wants some pasta", Lorne asked trying to give Buffy a hand.

She smiled gratefully and sat down on Angel's lap.

"It's not fair that the birthday girl is doing all the heavy lifting", he stated.

Fred stopped eating her plate. "Oh Buffy, how could we possibly forget a thing such as that, and to think that this is the first time we've to your new house".

"Yeah Anne, I'm totally sorry and Angel why haven't we been invited to come check out the house before", he asked savoring the home made Italian bread.

"It's okay…I really don't like celebrating my birthday…something bad always happens and seeing how the day is almost over. I'm pleasantly pleased".

Xander smiled. He agreed with Buffy, just spending the day at the park with the kids and watching movies was the best birthday Buffy had in years. "I agree with the Buffsters…Today is normally National Kill Buff&co day…I'm very thankful", he teased.

Angel smiled. "And besides, you know you'll have been working so hard", he trailed off.

"Has anyone seen the dressing", Wes asked interrupting Angel. He had just arrived and Fred was scanning him with this special device for wires. Wes was parched. He had gotten turned around with Angel outrageous directions.

"We're clean…Nobody's listening", Fred assured everyone.

"Happy Birthday Buffy", he stated giving her a brief smile and handing her a gift. She murmured a thank you.

"Stop with the B word", Xander groaned.

"Birthday…birthday…birthday", Kathy cheered. "Unc Zzz B word", Kathy cheered and all of the adults laughed.

Not wanting to be out done. Liam looked up from his sweet potatoes and shouted the letter B. "Sis..B..ma", he cheered waving his sticky hands and then going back to eating his potatoes. His mouth and cheeks were covered with the stuff.

"Yes Liam…thank you", Buffy cheered attempting to clean the baby up. His high chair was right next to where they were sitting.

Angel turned his attention to the ex watcher. "You were late", he growled.

"Thought I was being followed", he stated hoping Angel would understand.

Gunn was now tearing apart his steak but he felt were Wes was coming from. It took him a hour to get here following his boss instructions, when really this place was only 15 minutes away. "I get that we have to be careful, but feels weird hiding from the company we're supposed to be running."

"We're not hiding, we're being safe. There are factions at Wolfram & Hart, people who want to see us destroyed.

Fred was at a lost. "Is that why you brought that mansion Buffy didn't like", she wondered. Not all of their peers were evil. She was so confused and their paranoia was troubling. Of course was had to disagree. Even since they made out he thought they were magically supposed to get together but she felt bad for what she did to Gunn. There was no way she would ever get with Wesley but she didn't know how to tell him.

"I think we're all agreed that the senior partners are evil. They put us in charge for a reason. What we need to know is...why", Angel stated putting a stop to the love triangle spat before it even started.

* * *

><p>Later that night Buffy and Angel were holding hands at the park by their house. Gunn had offered to watch the kids while they had a moment of alone time. It wasn't very often that Angel came on patrol with her since he was now human and working. "This is nice", Buffy stated breaking the silence looking up at him.<p>

He grinned. "Yeah…I miss this".

She paused with a wicked smile. "We should hit up a cemetery and I can…well slay but then we could you know celebrate the way we used to afterwards", she teased.

He looked down at her with pure lust. "You know I think there's a cemetery 5 minutes from here", he hinted tugging her hand in the opposite direction.

Buffy grinned until a sudden movement caught her eye. "Shit", she cursed and ran in the direction of the wolf attacking the girl. Angel was hot on her trail."Hey big stinky doggy…why don't you play with someone your own size", she yelled.

The beast let go of the girl and turned its attention to her. Her scent was inviting so he pounced on the slayer.

Angel went over to the startled girl. "Are you okay miss", he asked helping her to her feet. He offered her a charming smile.

She was shaking and looked behind her when he heard a mince growl. He looked too and frowned. "I'll be right back", he stated. Angel then took off running toward his wife and grabbed the beast from behind. It took a lot more muscle than usual but he put the wolf in a headlock with the intention of ripping his neck off till he remembered he was only human. Luckily Buffy stabbed the werewolf with a silver dagger and then he too was a man again.

"You okay honey", the slayer asked as Angel dropped the dead man. She was talking about both physical and mentally. Before he could answer the sound of screeching tires filled the air.

"Damn it."

"I love it when that happens", the slayer snarled looking at Angel in dismay.

'We'll it is you're".

"la-la-la", the slayer screamed. "Don't say it…don't you dare say it", she growled.

He gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Birthday", he finished proudly.

"Yippee me".

* * *

><p>Angel and Gunn were talking as they walk through the lobby of Wolfram &amp; Hart. Angel was holding a sketch of the girl from the park.<p>

"She was bitten. Buffy smelt the girls blood on him."

Gunn thought to comment on that but chose to ignore it. "Tonight's the second night of the full moon, which means 2 more nights for her to go all dog-girl."

"12 hours till moonrise, and then— If she hurts anyone", Angel trailed off.

"She won't. We'll find her."

* * *

><p>When Faith decided she wanted to ditch her slayer duties to hang out with Buffy and the two cutest babies in the world, she had no idea she would be checking out daycares. "So, why are you and Angel heading Evil Corps. Last time I checked they trailed to kill everybody, self included."<p>

Buffy grinned. "He wants to take it out from the inside out and I'm not running anything…well I am but not that", she babbled.

"This is about to be fun. "You're head of good and he's leading the evil…damn sex must be good", she stated getting all types of looks from the people at the place.

"Keep it down", she shushed.

"Does he even know about you training the girls again…and this trip you're making to Paris", she asked.

Buffy frowned. "We've…talked about the idea of me returning to my slayerly duties as head of the Chosen Ones and he sort of knows a master vampire wants to fight…just not who and where".

Faith raised an eyebrow. "I love you guys communication skills", the brunette praised sarcastically.

Buffy huffed and then something caught her eye. "That's her", she stated moving towards the teacher of the month board. There was a picture of the woman from last night."Nina Ash", she turned to look at Faith with dread.

"So that's weregirl", the other slayer confirmed. "You go play nice with the teachers…I'm going to go snoop", she smiled. Finally the day was looking up.

* * *

><p>Angel paced the lab as Fred, Wes, and Gunn worked busily at different computers."We're useless. Is that what you're trying to tell me? All this resources", he sighed.<p>

"We're doing everything we can", Wesley told him.

Angel was still not happy. "2 years of history on a dead guy and we can't get one lead on a living, breathing girl", he grunted.

"Fingerprints", the Texan supplied. "have his, don't have hers", she stated.

"There must be something at the attack scene", Angel stated thinking back already planning on going there with a team.

"Her name is Nina Ash…I decided to check out the day care today. She's one of their student interns. She was a no show today", buffy stated walking into the room. The place gave her the creeps but she knew Angel was going crazy about the girl from last night trying to keep the woman from killing anybody.

Gunn looked at Buffy in awe. "Damn…you are so".

"Married", Angel snapped and Gunn rolled his eyes. He officially saw Buffy as his little sister. Hell her kids called him uncle!

Angel grabbed Buffy and kissed her. "You're brilliant…that's why I married you".

Buffy smiled at him. "Then you're really gonna love this part. I sent my team to her before I got here. Faith's in town and she's leading the mission."

Angel frowned at her. "Your team…when did you get a team", he asked.

"I needed something to do while you're at the office. If you thought I was going to be baking cookies and knitting booties you are seriously delusional."

Angel groaned and looked at the clock. "We don't have long…less than an hour" .he told his people.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is completely necessary", asked Nina.<p>

Faith groaned this was becoming too much of an hassle and too time consuming."Hey kid me and you're Aunts gots to book it but our friend is going to take good care of you...so go up stairs and order a pizza", she ordered.

Nina glared at the lady. "I'm not going anywhere…you're leaving", she shouted growing more tired by the second.

As soon as the girl left Faith punched Nina in the face. The two other slayers looked at her in shock. "What…we need to go NOW", Faith explained.

* * *

><p>Buffy and her husband's crew walked into the hotel. It was crawling with women. She smiled as he saw that his old weapons armory was replaced by an entire wall of weapons. "To anybody not touched by the supernatural it's a wall with tons of photos", she smirked.<p>

The gang nodded dumbly. It looked like a completely different place or maybe it looked like an actual hotel. The gang opted to go down stairs to see where they were keeping Nina but Buffy shook her head and they followed her up the stairs.

Since their arrival none spoke to them, they just stared at the newcomers.

"Lively crew", Gunn joked. "They in my home", he joked.

A British man turned to the crew as he was passing by. "Wesley", he asked. He had all black hair and was slightly taller than Wesley.

"Dear heavens Charles, I thought the First killed everybody", Wes stated.

The two shook heads briefly. "Great, another Brit", Angel mumbled.

"Charles here is one of our live in watchers…we have two on ever floor but the cells. Charles this is my husband", Buffy informed him.

"Angelus", Charles supplied grimly never having seen the vampire before but was alerted that their Head Slayer was mated to the thing. If looks could kill. "He killed my great grandfather and his charge Miss Summers. I know who he is", the watcher answered. He couldn't believe that the young woman could actually degrade herself in that compactly.

Buffy swallowed her tongue and was about to retort when Angel did the honors.

"You have no idea who I am and it's Angel and this", he said gesturing towards his wife and grapping her hand. "is Mrs. O Domhnallain…my wife. Has been for a long time", he snared.

"Angel", Wesley stated gently. "Remember Nina…that's why we're here".

He nodded and they continued on their way until they reached the top floor and Buffy placed her hand on a kep pad. "It not only takes the fingerprint it checks body temperature as well as a code. Every person who has access to this room has a different code".

Fred was amazed at the space. "How", she asked.

Buffy smiled. "I called in some favors", she grinned. As they were walking they came across Faith.

"Faith", Angel greeted.

She smiled and offered him a hug. "I better stop before B gets jealous", she grinned. "It's a pain putting up with Cord while she's here."

"I bet", Angel answered knowingly.

"So what brings you to our side of town", she asked.

"Nina", he stated. Faith just looked confused. "The werewolf", he added.

"Feisty one, had to club her before she wolfed out".

Buffy groaned. "Please tell me you're joking".

Faith grinned and walked to Nina's holding cell where the werewolf was pacing angrily trying to get out. "It worked", she shrugged.

"Uh…why are there no bars…can't she burst through the glass", Fred asked.

"Shatter proof and if you do get through the cell it's this wicked current that will shock the shit out of you…bars are easier to bypass", she told him.

"Well we're taking her to Wolf ram hart", Angel pointed out.

Buffy looked at him like he was mad. "No…you came…you saw…we leave… we'll come back first thing in the morning but we're not moving wolfy tonight…She's safe here baby. "

Angel just stared at the cage.

* * *

><p>Nina awoke on the floor in a room with a glass wall. She saw clothes neatly folded on the floor by the wall and realized she was in her birthday suit. Horrified she hurried and put the clothes on. Not even a moment later Angel walked inside. Nina backed away. "Who are you", she asked, her voice trembling in fear.<p>

"My name's Angel. You're safe now and I'm really sorry bout Faith. She's not a people's person".

"Safe? Oh. Well...great. That's...", she trailed off making a run for it. Angel grabbed her. "Get off me! Let go of me! Help me, somebody", she shouted.

"What I'm trying to do, Nina, is help you", he told her.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Said the psycho rapist. How do you know my name? What do you want with me", she asked.

Angel loosened up. "I just want you to see something", he sighed.

* * *

><p>The hotel really made her uncomfortable so he took her to the office and pulled up a laptop with the video Faith sent him. he made sure Fred had everything up and running because he still wasn't tech savvy. He showed Nina actually changing into the werewolf and it pacing the cell.<p>

"i-…what…what am I", she asked horrified.

"You don't remember", he asked softly. She looked at him confused. "Two nights ago... You were attacked... in the woods. You were jogging", he trailed off.

"Jogging. Wait. Yeah. I remember that I... that thing attacked me", she accused.

"Not exactly. I was in the area, I heard screams, but by the time Buffy and I got there...", he trailed off.

"That was you. Yeah, I remember you... You saved me", she smiled seeing Angel in a whole new light. Once she realized that he wasn't a rapist, he was quite the looker.

"I was too late. It was a werewolf, Nina, and you were bitten.

Nina took her hands and covered her face in horror. "No. This is... insane", she whispered.

"The bite already started a process. You may have already started to feel the effects: Distorted vision, heightened senses", he hinted at.

"Blood. Jill, my sister, she was cooking meat. Oh, my God. I...I smelled the blood. It was making me...Oh, God, Amanda, my niece", she cried.

"She's OK, and so's your sister."

"No, you don't get it…I wanted to rip her throat out", she screamed. She then sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and walked toward the window.

Angel also sighed. He closed his eyes and repeated what his wife had told him many times_. "_It wasn't you. It was that thing inside", he said gently.

She scoffed. "Oh, like there's a difference", she asked bitterly.

Angel smirked a little. She sounded a lot like he did. "There is, a big one. I know this is a lot to take", he started.

Nina shook her head causing him to stop talking. "Don't tell me what you know. You didn't wake up and find out you're A...monster. You don't know anything", she screamed.

"I'm not a werewolf like you, but I—I know what it's like. I…I did a lot of horrible things when I was a monster".

"So...what? You're like a Frankenstein", she asked wondering if this handsome man was truly something horrible.

Angel looked shocked. What the hell was she on? "What? No", he screamed out raged. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I'm—I'm a vampire…or was. It's a long story but I was as bad as they came".

"Vampire", she asked doubtfully.

"But I 'm human now..long story but when I was I wasn't evil, and neither are you."

"But vampires kill people, and they", she trailed off thinking of all the horrible things she have seen them do.

"Can control themselves if they want to. I did it every day…even without a soul, and so can you. I'll help."

She turned to him wide blue eyes looking hopeful. "Can you...cure me", she asked.

* * *

><p>Angel groaned as he tried to focus on the road. "I can't believe you thought taking her to Wolfram Hart was safe. She was perfectly fine…god what is with you", Buffy screamed over the phone. She had just arrived to the hotel only to find out that Angel decided to take Nina to his office.<p>

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Look Faith made her uncomfortable…I'm taking her home for the day to get some clothes and I figured …it's perfectly safe. Lorne's doing a reading on all the employees as we speak". He smiled at Nina. It was extremely forced but he made it look effortless.

Buffy was still ripping him a new one when they pulled up at her place. "Yeah…look Buffy, I will call you back". He hung up the phone with a sigh.

Nina looked at the gorgeous man to her side. At least one good thing came out of this. "Who was that…if you don't mind me asking but it sounded pretty intense", she stated leaning closer to him and placing her hand on his knee.

Angel chuckled as his eyes glazed over in lust at picturing a furious demanding Buffy and all the ways he was going to make it up to her. Nina smiled seductively at him mistaking his look for her until he replied. "My wife".

Her smile dropped instantly. "Wow…all the good men are taken", she teased as he helped her out of the car.

He chuckled.

"Where the hell where you…I can't believe you went out to get screwed and left your niece with some stranger", her older sister screamed storing up to them. "Then you have the nerve to bring him back here", she yelled.

Nina looked at Angel and then back at Jill. "I am so sorry, how's Amanda", she asked truly worried.

That was the wrong thing to say. "So now you care", Jill screamed. "Why don't you take your new boy toy and get out of my sight. You know Amanda wouldn't go to sleep last night until I told her I heard from you".

"I…look Jill. My name's Angel and I'm really sorry about how everything came about but "

"But wait..You must not have kids…otherwise you'll know how I feel."

Angel started to object but he thought better of it. Eventually they got into the house and retrieved her clothes and some sheets. The way back to the wolfram hart was filled with nervous tension. Nina was dreading the change and Angel was dreading Buffy's wrath, when out of nowhere a car hit them dead on.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...I love the intense cliffhangers...<strong>

**Don't forget to Review!**


	56. Moving On

Thanks for the continued support!

* * *

><p>Buffy raced to the emergency room. It pissed Buffy off that once again they were at Wolfram Hart. All she wanted was to take Angel to a real doctor. She didn't need to ask where he was because she could smell him. He's been human for almost a month and she forgotten that demons weren't the only thing that she couldn't protect him from all the time. There was this big scary thing called life and it was fragile and constantly changing. She was crying frantically but she didn't care. A sob racked through her as she realized this was how Angel felt with her all the damn time. It was weird having the shoe on the other foot. Before all she had to worry about was wooden pointy objects and sunlight. Now she had to worry about everything else. She finally reached the room he was in and bust in startling Gunn, Wesley, the doctor and Fred.<p>

She didn't see any of them. "Angel", she cried. He looked at her and smiled. He was doped up on meds and attempted to go to her but groaned.

Buffy walked over and kissed his forehead. She then looked up to the doctor. "How bad is it doc", she asked.

When she was close enough Angel lightly touched her face. "I think you're the angel darling", he stated slipping back in his native tongue.

Buffy eyes looked alarm and turned back to the doctor. "Well he has three bruised ribs and a concession. He's extremely lucky, your husband ma'am".

She closed her eyes trying to control her temper. They were going to catch this son of a bitch if it was the last thing the slayer ever did. She wanted to literally rip this person's throat out and she had to physically shake her head to clear it from her mind. Buffy nodded. "So he's going to be okay", she asked the doctor narrowing her eyes at him.

"He", Angel spoke up. "Is still within this room lass". The words were a little hard to understand because of his accent and the meds.

The doctor took that as his queue to leave. He was extremely worried the slayer was going to kill him.

Buffy turned to the gang. "Where's Nina", she asked. "Her and Angel were together when this happened".

Gunn shrugged. "He doesn't know", he replied.

"I think it's accurate to deduce that he doesn't remember…the doctor assured us it's only temporary."

"He did... did he", she grumbled turning back to her husband. "Honey do you know who Kathy and Liam are", she asked sweetly.

Angel laughed. "Of course…Kathy's my sister and although I love the sound of honey coming from your lips Liam's my first name. Now will you mind telling me what the devil is going on and why is everybody in strange clothing?" He then tilted his head to observe the little petite blonde in the tightest brown pants he ever seen and the amazing lace halter top that gave a clear view of her back. "Although yours is much appreciated", he mumbled drowsily. His eyes were feeling heavy again and when he closed his eyes this time the angel with blonde hair filled his dream.

Wesley paled. "I knew he was a bit freaked when he first awoke not even minutes before your arrival but this is far worse", the ex watcher declared.

Gunn was clueless. "Anybody mind helping a brother out", he asked.

Fred was turning as pale as Buffy. She saw her boss sleeping soundly and figured it was safe to continue her thought. "I think he just lost two centuries of memories Charles."

Buffy held Angel's hand as tears threaded to escape. "It's alright…you're going to be alright", she whispered.

He groaned waking up again and she smiled.

The gang had stepped outside to give them some privacy.

"Lass", he asked finding it interesting to play with her long blonde hair. "Don't lie to me…where am I".

Buffy grimaced. "It's more like when and where…please don't freak", she asked.

He tilted his head in confusion. "You must be British", he groaned. "What is freaked"?

She huffed and took a deep breath. "American and I mean try to stay calm".

He raised his eyebrow. "Agus cad ata I se dom go leor bhean", he whispered staring at her eyes quite intensely.

Buffy leaned down to whisper in his ear. Buffy was extremely glad she had Angel teach her some words because he kept slipping back and forth on which language he spoke. Something she thought was an unconscious act and not to purposely rub in her face that he knew more languages then her. He had just asked her what's in it for him.

"Mise…mar sin fein agat le do thoil", she replied huskily. She knew exactly how to get "Liam" to corporate and luckily for her he understood English and he really wasn't able to move around that much with bruised limbs when the medicine wore off. Buffy was also happy Wes wasn't in the room because she had just offered Angel something he couldn't refuse…her.

He grinned pleased by the blonde's reply. If every woman was as willing as this one he was going to have a lot of fun, he thought as he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A bunch of men chained Nina up in some dark room and she screamed and sobbed for her freedom. <strong>

**"No! Let me go! Ohh! No, don't! What are you doing? Let me go! You have to let me go! Uhh! Please", she begged.**

**They ignored her and a woman entered the room. Nina hoped that the woman would sympathize with her but she had no such luck as the woman gave an ok and a man hosed her down. The woman then started cutting off Nina's clothes and scrubbed her clean.**

* * *

><p>The gang went outside to talk about the kidnapping. Dr. Royce came to give his two cents but Fred spotted a very transparent Spike and went to follow him.<p>

Fred followed Spike by going through the adjacent door into an office. She kept calling for him to stop but he ignored her. She was so busy following the ghost that she knocked over a trash can. Fred rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness and started to pick up the trash when a vial caught her eye.

The doctor they were talking to earlier came into the office. "Were you looking for me", he asked finding it strange to have her in his office.

Fred stood doing her best not to let him know anything was amiss. She couldn't believe Dr. Royce had something to hide. He seemed so nice. "Oh, is this your office? I'm so sorry. I was following Spike, and I—I kind of made a mess. He just went right through the wall", she told him. She was truthfully still worried over the vamp.

Royce looked at the wall but nothing was there.

"It's so annoying when he does that, 'cause there's nothing you can do to", Fred said trailing off as she hit him with his lamp, effectively knocking the doctor out.

* * *

><p>Fred, Gunn, and Wesley were rifling through Royce's office. Wesley examined the vial Fred found.<p>

"You're right. It's Calendula. He must've known we'd have him sing for Lorne", Wesleey stated putting the vial aside.

Fred was ecstatic to have found something useful. "So he came prepared to block the reading. It's like taking a valium to pass a polygraph test. I knew as soon as I saw the vial in the trash can."

Gunn gave her an odd look. "How'd you end up going through Royce's trash anyway", he asked really grossed out that Fred was starting to make nasty habits again. He remembered when she did the weirdest border line grosses things when she came back from the other dimension.

"It was... well, Spike. He led me in here", Fred stated frowning. Spike was suppose to be a bad guy, yet he helped them.

_Gunn nodded absently and pulled out the false bottom of a drawer."I say we just hit the jackpot", he announced showing the gang what he found in the hidden department._

* * *

><p>Buffy threw Royce, a former employee of her husband's against a wall. "I want answers", she demanded.<p>

Royce was trying his hardest to act innocent. "I don't know what you're", he was cut off by Buffy throwing him against his desk.

"Wrong answer", she sneered.

She went to grab the man again as he blabbed on and on how there were things scarier than her. Buffy eyes flashed golden and she smiled so he can see her elongated fangs. It was the best she could do because her face couldn't completely morph into the rough edges of a vampire but it still worked. "Wanna bet", she asked as she leaned down in a display to drain him.

In the nick of time Cordy came bursting through the door. "I know where she is…so you can go back to being less grr", the seer stated. "We need to leave now".

Buffy pulled the pathetic man with them. "Come on…you're our ticket in".

* * *

><p>The atmosphere felt really homey. There was classical music playing and the room was full of people. Then a gagged Nina came out on a cart looking like a roast turkey.<p>

The guest were excited and the Maitre D' took that as his crew to talk about their dinner. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming together on such short notice. We have a very rare and special treat for you tonight. Moon rise is in 15 minutes. Shortly thereafter...dinner will be served", he smiled looking at the delicious woman on the cart.

Soon there was a knock on door and a waiter went to answer it. He opened the small window and Dr. Royce's face looked back at him. the waiter opened the door seeing the familiar face only to receive a punch to the face by Gunn. Gunn, Buffy, Faith, Wesley and Dr. Royce walked into the house.

"I'm all up in the law now, but damn it feels good to get my violence on", proclaimed Gunn loving being the muscles instead of the brain.

Buffy and Faith rolled their eyes. "Men", they sighed amused at Gunn's antics.

"Crane's not gonna like this", Dr. Royce warned them.

Faith rubbed her hands together. "Good", she cheered. "Nothing like pissing evil off for a good fight", she smiled. "It's wicked hot".

"If I were you, I'd just be hoping the girl's alive", Buffy sneered holding the doctor none too kindly.

"She has to be, at least through dinner. Once a werewolf dies, it reverts to its human state', Wesley informed them.

"You mean, to eat werewolf, they got to eat her alive", Gunn asked.

Buffy almost threw up. "That's disgusting", she spat.

The Maitre D' spotted them and greeted them in kind. "And such beautiful creatures you brought", he grinned memorized by the slayers.

"Darn it…I was hoping to be a party crasher", Buffy stated as Faith knocked out the chief and Gun held up a gun at the Maître D'.

Buffy walked over to Nina and began to remove the gag from her mouth. "It's okay, you're safe now".

"No, get away! Just let them choke on me" Nina shouted. She just wanted to die. She didn't want to be a monster.

Buffy and Faith removed the shackles from her wrist as Buffy tried to comfort the girl.

"Nothing better about ending up in a doggy bag", Faith deadpanned praying for patience.

Gunn was reading the menu. It had a lot of things on it. "What, no leprechaun soufflé", he asked the host.

The host scoffed. "There's no such thing as leprechauns."

Other men with guns crept up on Wesley and Gunn, pointing cocked weapons at them. Wesley was the first to noticed. "We've hit a snag", he alert the slayers.

"We're not leaving without the girl", Buffy told him.

"I'm willing to let my men die. Can you say the same", he asked her. Buffy swallowed harshly.

Faith took out a knife. "I'm game B", she stated grinning madly.

"I go, you're going with me", Gunn told the host still pointing his gun at him.

"It's a risk. What can I say", the man shurrged.

"Probably should've told me to drop this", the slayer stated throwing a urn in the air and punched the host. Shots were fired at Buffy and she managed to dodge them becoming invisible to the human eye with her speed and disarmed the men.

Nina turned and growled as she lunged for the guest. She bit off a man's head and Gunn pointed his gun at her. He hesitated but Nina did not. She knocked Gunn to the floor but before she could attack Wesley shoot her with a tranquilizer dart and Faith and Buffy were finishing up the last of the host men.

"This is the part when we take our doggy bag to go", Buffy quipped.

"I'm afraid not. Tonight may not be salvageable, but my guests have paid a high price... ", he trailed off looking at the dead man Nina killed. "..Some higher than others. And I promised them a werewolf."

Nina rolled over suddenly and bit Dr. Royce's leg.

Faith smirked as the man screamed in agony. "And a month from now, you'll have one."

* * *

><p>Spike was watching Angel sleep with a frown on his face as he contemplated all the things he ever done with that man. Most of it wasn't good but he figured he could at least sit there with him while Buffy came back since Cordelia having left with an emergency concerning one of the rugrats. It was the least he could show his Grand-sire. He was trying to change, he just wanted Angel to see that.<p>

"We never did have that talk", Buffy told him coming into the room as quietly as she could.

Spike turned to stare at her and smiled a bittersweet smile. "It's okay pet, I get it now. Too late but I do. You're his and by law I should have protected you from those fart friends of yours not indulge their fuck ups for my own personal whims."

Buffy took in a deep breath. "Spike, its okay", she told him. It took a long time for her to say that and mean it but the truth was it was in the past and Buffy only wanted to look toward the future. "I think me dusting you pretty much makes us even", she joked slightly.

The vampire shook his head. "I was there you know…burning alive…it seemed like a horrible bloody nightmare Buffy and then nothing... I was here... for good behavior I reckon", he told her making a lifeless joke.

Buffy didn't know what to say.

So he continued. "Now they're calling me back".

"We have to tell Angel", the slayer stated.

"No"', he shouted.

Buffy thought their fighting was ridiculous. "Look Spike. Rather we like it or not, we are a family. You're the only one left from his past".

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the passing then", he spat.

"When he killed Dru and Darla…he felt something and I know had it not been for me and Kathy both of them would still be somewhere on the planet causing hell. I forgive you and I know you have a soul now…when you came back Angel was still gunning for blood but now it's time move on and pull together".

Spike smiled at her. "He's not going to like this and I don't want to ask for his help...nor yours…not after all I did."

Buffy smiled and took a seat next to Angel's bedside. "It wasn't you Spike…It was the demon and I forgive you…then I'll ask Will and Fred. It's something I need to do so don't start…I'm not going to send two innocent men to hell in one lifetime", she told him.

He smiled. "Just take care of the old fart will ya", he told her and left the two alone.

Buffy smiled at her old fart.

* * *

><p>Giles groaned. The Immortal killed a slayer tonight. He had been sending little gifts here and there but this was the first time he actually sent a deathly message. The old man sighed. He was trying to build a new way of life. He was the head watcher and Buffy was a daughter to him. Could he ask her to put her life on hold to see what the master was planning? He gulped and took a sip of his whiskey.<p>

He had to, he swore an oath but he knew what Buffy had to give up or rather put on hold but no other slayer could do it. it had to be her, but in the mean time before he made the call that would no doubt shatter the dream life Buffy had regained he needed to do his research and see what the vampire was planning.

* * *

><p>Faith bumped into Nina on her way to the med wing. "Hey, I'm sorry for mugging ya", the brunette stated. She wasn't really sorry but Buffy told her it'll make her feel better. She fought to frown when it didn't. Something about the she wolf rubbed her the wrong way.<p>

"It's okay…I deserved worse", Nina stated.

"Look it's not easy living with the guilt of killing people but if you let it win then you're going to lose all the other parts of you and the darkness win." Faith didn't know where that came from. "I've spent a lot of time in the dark. Lost lots of family because of it…loss me but you have to learn to live with it and with that knowledge strive to be better".

"You seem to know what you're talking about it".

"I was a rouge slayer…it didn't matter that I was no longer killing demons but sooner rather than later it did. Let Buffy and Angel help you. They're good at it".

Nina smiled and nodded. "I don't really know how to face them. I'm the reason he's in here", she told the girl.

Faith smiled. "He loves saving the damsels in distress and Buffy; well she took all her anger out on the real culprit". With that Faith walked off leaving Nina at Angel's hospital door alone.

After a while she went in to see him staring at a cartoon like he has never seen a television before. "Hey Angel…remember me it's Nina", she told him.

Angel smiled charmingly at her. For some reason when he saw her he remembered a big shiny red object that he couldn't identify but other than that he really didn't know who the chick was. "How could I not darling", he smiled grinning from ear to ear.

She laughed. "You're quite the charmer". She then looked at the cast on his arm. "I'm really sorry…you don't deserve this…you should have left me to die", she cried.

* * *

><p>Silently Buffy entered the room and nobody noticed. "There were too many of them but you still insisted on fighting them off. If you would have just handed me over", she cried.<p>

"Liam" squeezed the young woman hand. "What can I say…I love being the hero", he smiled.

Nina leaned down to kiss him on the cheek but Angel turned at the last second and caught her in a chaste kiss.

"Guess who gets to go home today", Buffy stated forcing herself to not kill the wolf and pretend like she didn't see what she saw.

They pulled apart. To give Nina credit, she did look guilty. "I should go", she stated and excused herself.

Buffy gave her a curt nod.

"Liam" held back a wince. He felt like he did something wrong.

"_Look Buffy, in over two hundred years, all there ever been was you…I wasn't a saint…in fact I was a downright dog but you're the first one that I wanted to do right by…doesn't that count for something",_ he remembered saying once. He shook the memory out of his head with a frown.

"So…now that you're a free man", she teased. "What do you want to eat", she asked knowing that he loved food. Buffy was trying hard to push the kiss out of her mind.

"You cook", he asked pleasantly surprised. The blonde laughed and Angel swore he was in heaven.

"Only if you have a death wish", she grinned. She helped him out of bed supporting his weight easily until he shrugged her off claiming his independence.

* * *

><p>After a very eventful lunch Buffy was taking "Liam" back to Wolfram Hart. Cordy said he had an apartment there that he used when he was trying to find her. it wasn't ideal because she didn't want to leave him alone but she also couldn't bring him to their home with their children. He wasn't going to hurt them because he couldn't remember and didn't want the responsibilities.<p>

His memory relapsed also reminded Buffy on how old he was but she had to give him credit for not completely wigging out or at least showing it but she felt how scared he was through their link over the buildings and cars. She didn't know what to do if he found out she was his wife. "Home sweet home", she stated taking in the bachelor pad. It was extremely impersonal and completely Angel. She checked with her enhance sight for any family portraits and did a silent happy dance when she spotted none.

"Nice…I bet I know what's nicer",he said turning to her and leaning in close to her.

She smiled. "I bet you say that to all the girls", she teased.

"Only the really pretty ones", he said kissing her fiercely. Buffy grinned eagerly accepting the kiss.

Regrettably she pulled away. "I have to go…but Wes should be up to check on you", she assured him. She walked over to a desk and ventured behind it pulling out a portfolio. She then unzipped it and sat the object on a desk. "This should keep you occupied…I'll be back as soon as I can", the slayer replied.

He looked at her weirdly. Drawing had always been something he did in secret. Only Kathy knew about it. So how was it that this blonde woman from a new world knew of his hobby?

* * *

><p>"Wait you had dinner with Oz", Dawn squealed in delight.<p>

Willow blushed and looked around uncomfortably. The girls were out patrolling but she still didn't want anyone to find out. "Please Dawnie keep it down", the witch whispered.

Dawn composed herself. "I'm sorry but I'm remembering all these times back in high school…you guys made such a cute….sweater", the younger Summers finished as Kennedy came into view. "The little green fuzzy's always were a fav of mine", she smiled brightly at the slayer.

Kennedy just looked at them oddly. "We had another run in with the Immortal…we got to find a way to kill this guy…it's like he's toying with us", she sneered making hand gestures.

Willow frowned and held Kennedy. "I know Baby…we'll get him", she cooed.

Giles came rushing through the walls. "Good…I thought I would have to find you all", he stated taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

All three of the girls winced. That motion was never good. "Find anything about our new friend", asked Dawn, sounding incredibly like Buffy.

He was taken aback by the comment but readied himself quickly. "Yes, I have, I'm afraid. This vampire wants to be one with his name sake and I'm afraid that we may of just gave it to him on a silver platter."

Willow frowned. "Giles, what did we do", she asked.

He sighed. "He need the blood of fifteen slayers with the last being the first of the line. In doing this, he would also counter act the one we did ending the line permanently."

"What are we going to do", asked Dawn.

"I'm a slayer….there are tons of us…we can take him", Kennedy stated confidently.

Vi walked into the room. She had been listening in the background. "We need to call Buffy", she told them. "Sure, we're giving the business to his minions but sooner or later he's going to come out to play himself. He already killed one of us".

Kennedy huffed. "Bringing Buffy here is exactly what that bastard wants", she cried.

"Then call Faith…none of us is equipped to handle a vampire that old", she argued.

"Buffy did…", Dawn commented. "Shutting up now", she finished.

* * *

><p>Buffy was making her specialty; peanut butter and jelly for her kids. It was almost three and she had promised Kathy that they would meet up with her old friend and his son at the park. This was going to be Liam's first time meeting them.<p>

Buffy smiled to herself as she heard them playing in the other room. They were so lucky that they didn't have a clue what was going on. She felt a tugging on her pants and looked down at her daughter. "Yes Angel Kat", she answered.

"Mommy where's Papa", Kathy asked.

Buffy scooted down to be eye level with the toddler. it was true that the other day Angel made it a point to take off work to make this outing because he didn't trust her friend all because he was a single dad and didn't want anyone commenting on how she made the perfect family with someone else. "Your father is a very important person at his job and he had to take care of some stuff but he'll be here as soon as he can", she stated straightening out Kathy's clothes.

The child frowned and Buffy pulled her into a hug. "Now cut that out. He loves you and your brother so much but sometimes our jobs make it really hard for us to be around all the time"'.

Kathy nodded still tearing up slightly.

"How about we get Ice Cream on the way to meet the guys", asked the slayer lifting Kathy up and finishing the last of their lunch.

Kathy squealed in delight and Buffy laughed at the kids eagerness to the idea.

Angel or rather Liam was going crazy since the blonde left. Drawing had helped for the time being but now he was going mad. He kept having these flashes, most of them were of her but his latest one was him or something that looked like him killing his little sister. He had to get out; this world was strange and he needed to find Kathy.

He heard a ding and looked to see the British guy step out of a door. "Liam, old champ how are you doing…Buffy asked me to stop by",he stated.

Liam frowned. "I need to see Kathy", he stated. His voice was firm and left no room for an argument.

"Buffy had to go get Kathy, they had a prior engagement that could not be rescheduled", Wesley stated uncomfortably.

Angel sighed relieved. "So my sister is with Buffy", he asked.

Wesley paled and shook his head dumbly. "How about I show you Los Angeles while the girls carry on with their day", he offered.

Angel smiled. He was willing to do anything if that meant ignoring these images popping up in his head. Knowing his sister was safe with the blonde angel put his mind at ease.

* * *

><p>Later on the three guys found themselves at a night club. It was relatively early in the evening. Not wanting to leave Angel alone, Gunn was able to call Buffy. She should be the one babysitting her husband but Liam Jr. had caught a bug and Buffy was taking care of him. The slayer was in a panic, first they were at a picnic and then the ER. It seemed like today was not one of the slayer's finest.<p>

Gunn found Wesley at the bar nursing a cold one. "Dude…where's Angel", he asked. Wesley pointed in the direction of their friend sandwiched between two blonds with out a care in the world. Gunn sighed. "Buffy's going to kill us", he concluded mentally getting his affairs in order.

"Precisely, how's that nephew of ours", Wes asked.

"He's doing better…Buffy got his fever to go down…She said that she should be on her way".

"Wait…you got her to come here", Wesley asked finally putting his drink down.

Gunn looked at Angel and the girls dancing with him. "Would you rather see him go home with one of them…cause I doubt I could stop him. "

* * *

><p>Angel was extremely drunk. He figured out that the Brit and the black guy was nothing more then babysitters. The one named Gunn was a least more fun than the Brit but whereas he was dancing and they we're at the bar where he left them the moment a blonde pulled him to the dance floor. He was surprised that dancing like this in public was legal but now he was pleasantly happy until he saw her.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy entered the club on a mission. Gunn had told her that she needed to come immediately. She spotted Wes and Gunn at the bar and went up to greet them. She could smell their fear and that put her on edge but what was worst was her husband's arousal. She saw their pity and Buffy closed her eyes. She didn't want to see but she turned her head to the side and saw him in the center between a brunette and a blonde.<p>

"So are you going to just go over there and cut in", Wesley asked.

The slayer frowned. "Nope, I'm a let him feel what I'm feeling…come on Gunn", she stated pulling him to the dance floor.

Gunn frowned as he realized what was happening. "Barbie you need to find someone else to be your boy toy….when he remembers this he's going to have my ass tied and handled".

Buffy laughed and turned to Gunn. "You're no fun", she pouted pulling away a little.

"And you're dangerous because you have a crazy husband who was know for his expertise in torture", he deadpanned.

"Fine…I'll find someone else", she stated looking to see Angel leading the girls to the bar.

"Excuse me", a random hunk cut in. "I wanted to know if the lady wanted to dance", he asked holding his hand out.

Buffy frowned at the vampire but she needed someone to dance with. She started to grind on him and smiled when she saw Angel's face. it was pricesly, she could practically feel his anger. "I have a better idea…let's get out of here", she whispered. He hurriedly agreed and led her out the back way. Buffy was highly aware that Angel was right behind them.

She laughed as the door was swung open liked she didn't have a care in the world. He was laughing because the dumb binbo was about to be his dinner and she was totally clueless. As the door closed Buffy dropped the act. "There's something you should know about me", she stated suddenly.

He looked confused and Buffy pulled out a stake and quickly staked him.

"I'm the slayer".

* * *

><p>Angel watched as that man turned to dust. He was completely confused, taken he wanted to ends the guys life himself from dancing with his blond angel but to see said blonde turn a man to dust. He was a little freaked out.<p>

Buffy turned to see Angel staring at her weirdly and she gulped hoping he didn't see that. "Hey stranger", she smiled walking slowly towards him.

"What are you", he asked.

"Buffy hurriedly reached him and held his hand. "I'm somebody that fights the evil in this world….please don't be afraid".

He slowly tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her face. This girl kept intriguing him. "What was he", he asked already not caring.

She opened her hazel eyes. "Vampire", she replied.

He frowned. "A little thing like you fighting vampires", he smirked amused at her.

"What's so funny", she whispered.

He shrugged. 'I thought you'd be taller", he said and they both felt déjà vu. Buffy smiled and kissed him.

The two made their way back to his apartment in a frenzy. She needed this regardless if Angel thought it was just sex.

* * *

><p>Buffy was awoken by a phone call. She turned and looked at Angel who was still asleep. The blonde hastily got out of bed and answered it.<p>

"Mama", a small voice greeted her.

Buffy smiled and stepped out of the room. "Hey my little Angel", she replied.

Kathy hiccupped. "I'm scared mama", Kathy whined.

Buffy was instantly alert. "Where's Auntie Cordy and Uncle Xander", she asked.

"They don't know it….I want papa", replied the angry blonde toddler.

Buffy felt like she knew what was going on as she looked for her clothing around the bachelor pad. "Did you have a bad dream", she asked hoping that was the case. She heard Kathy mumble something indistinctly. "You know how I protect the world from bad things", the slayer asked. Again Kathy said something intangible. "Well beautiful you are my world…I'm going to come home right now and make sure nothing bad ever happens to you", she soothed tugging on her boot. "You think if I sing you a lullaby you'd go to sleep to the sound of my voice…I'll keep talking till I can kiss you sweet dreams", Buffy promised.

"Papa's lly", Kathy demanded.

Buffy smiled sadly. When Angel was gone she had no choice but to learn it. It seemed to sooth them. She begun humming it trying to find the words while making sure she looked presentable to walk downstairs out the lobby. "…Many years ago, me mother sang a song to me in tunes so soft and low", she sang softly. She closed her eyes and focused on the song. "Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way and I'll give thy world if she could see that song to me today. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral. Too ra loo ra li. Toora loo ra loo ral …Hush now don't you cry….."

Buffy bit her lip as she thought as the next verse. She really didn't know all of it.

* * *

><p>Angel reached out for the bombshell that was beside him only to feel nothing but he did hear a familiar tune. He got out and froze as Buffy stood in the middle of the room singing an Irish lullaby. She was butchering some of the lines but it tugged at his heart. He remembered his mother and it made him miss his sister. He then started to picture a little girl that looked just like his Katherine but she had blonde hair and a feisty little baby he had ever seen with Buffy eyes. He saw himself singing to them and started to hum it.<p>

Buffy jumped when she heard Angel. Her eyes were wide and she looked completely vulnerable. He smiled and realized he loved that expression on her face. He smiled at her. "That's an Irish lullaby", he told her softly.

Buffy blushed but she couldn't look away. "I…I'm…this", she trailed off. "I have to go…"

"I'm coming with you", he told her making the slayer pause.

"Look…Liam this isn't your cup of tea", she stated gently pulling her jacket on.

"I'm starting to realize that anything involving you is my cup of tea", he argued.

Buffy eyed him warily. "Hurry up…get dressed…we need to go".

He was dressed in minutes and Buffy was speeding down the freeway to their house. She pulled up in the driveway and hurriedly killed the ignition. Angel was hot on her tail. Buffy opened the door to see a very disgruntled Cordelia rocking her baby to sleep.

"What's the point of babysitting if you come running every time something's wrong", she fumed.

Angel froze. Buffy had a baby.

"I love you too Cordy", she stated kissing the brunette on the cheek and racing up the stairs.

Cordy turned to Angel and started to fuss at him but he wasn't listening. He was looking at the pictures on the wall. How was it possible that he didn't remember any of it? How was it possible that he was even alive this long? He started to go up the stairs and memories came to him in bits and pieces. He followed Buffy's voice and heard a baby crying. He found her with Liam clutching on to her neck and Kathy holding her hand as Buffy sung them another lullaby.

"Can I hold one", he asked softly looking at the surprised expression on the blonde's face.

Kathy saw her daddy and smiled sleepily at him. She eagerly wiggled out of bed and into his arms. "Papa", she cried. He had already guessed that these were his children somehow but hearing it shocked him to his core. He felt horrible; he didn't deserve to be a father. Was he a drunk like his own? He had flashes of beating Buffy and hearing her ribs crack where he had kicked them but he quickly shut those horrible memories out.

"Kathy bed…it's past your bed time…daddy will be here when you wake up", Buffy stated firmly.

Angel shivered at the implied threat. "Yeah princess, your mother is right. Little angels like you have to go to sleep so you can grew nice and strong like your mom here", he stated.

Kathy gave him a look and he was lost in her eyes. He turned to Buffy and suddenly asked what was wrong with her staying up for a few more hours.

Buffy frowned and kissed Liam on the forehead. She got up and went to them."Let's switch", Buffy smiled knowing exactly what happened. Angel didn't want to let go so Buffy took Kathy and gave her a stern look and Angel grabbed the boy. "It's not nice to thrall people Katherine….especially your parents", she scolded.

Kathy pouted as she was placed back in bed. "But bad mare", she pouted.

Buffy was shocked when Angel came over and kissed their daughter. "It's time to be brave little angel", he whispered tucking her in for bed.

* * *

><p>The slayer than escorted her two boys out of the room. She led them back to their bed room and gently took Liam and put him in his play pin. She needed to keep an eye on him tonight.<p>

Buffy winced as Liam grabbed her hair. "Ni-ni momma", he said.

Buffy kissed him and gently removed her hair from his strong grasp. "Night night my handsome prince". She then turned to see Angel holding Mr. Gordo. "So now you know….if you want to run I won't blame you", she joked. "You can even take Mr. Gordo…"

He looked up at her. "Who", he asked.

Buffy smiled. "The pig", she clarified and Angel placed the pig down.

"I want answers…I don't remember any of this. Things feel and look familiar but I was born in 1752 and now it's 2002. You said that I time traveled but I'm starting to think that that was a lie. You seem to be leaving out a whole lot of truths. "Like we're married with kids…you are some type of evil fighter. Did I know that before the bump on the head?"

"Keep your voice down", she stated walking out to the balcony.

"Only if you start being honest…I really hate liars lass", he warned.

"I know…I know you do. I…we…I'm the slayer until recently one girl walks alone and fight the forces of evil. You before you was cursed was the evilest vampire known to mankind."

Angel gasped in horror. The images; the mass murders, the blood was all real. He felt his knees buckled and buffy was right there to catch him. "It's real, oh god please don't let it be real", he cried.

Buffy eyes widened in realization. She held his hand and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. She now knew why he couldn't remember them. "You remember" ,she whispered. The sad truth was he didn't want to remember Angelus, so he blocked out everything that followed.

He looked at her with tears running down his face. "How could i…how could you…after all I've done".

"Easy…you're not the same person. You saved my life so many times . I even love your demon because without him, I would have never meet an angel. I wouldn't have two beautiful kids. I love everything about you Liam and I need you to let it go….I need you to stop blocking out the pain. If you need me too I'm right here to help you. I need my husband and my kids…our kids need their father.

Angel held her as he was wrecked with memories. "…oh Buffy", he cried. Buffy held him and that night they cried together.


	57. Life of the Party

**Sorry for the long wait...life's been busy and this fic's chapters ends up being so long and too time consuming. **

**Disclaimers alert and angst warning...**

* * *

><p>Buffy stood in the mirror staring at herself. She was wearing her new dress that she brought last week. She frowned at herself and turned to the side. The blonde spotted Angel coming in with two ties in his hand but he stopped to stare at her.<p>

"What's wrong", he asked coming to wrap his arms around her. Angel kissed her forehead and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Do you think I'm fat", she asked, sounding extremely unsecure.

"Buffy…I think you're beautiful. Buffy what's wrong", he asked.

Buffy looked at how perfect they looked in the mirror together. "Nothing's fitting right", she pouted.

Angel raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. "I beg to differ", he stated turning her around and kissing her. Angel lifted her up and Buffy immediately wrapped her legs around him. They were lost in one another until a knock came and broke them apart.

"Excuse me", Eve called out to the couple.

Buffy got angry. "What are you doing in my house", she demanded.

Eve shrugged and sat down on their bed. "I was beginning to think that you didn't perform your wifely duties", she said with a smirk to her lips. "Now I see that your just not woman enough".

Buffy was not amused. "I want you out", she snapped coming closer to the smug woman on their bed.

Eve just sat there. "Angel we had an appointment two hours ago…thought I'll stop by and remind you about it", she shrugged.

Angel winced. "That was today", he asked clearly forgotten it. "I thought that was next Monday", he stated wrapping his arms around Buffy. "I'll be at the office shortly", he stated dismissing her completely as he kissed Buffy neck. After realizing she was still there he looked up in annoyance. "You can leave now", he demanded.

Eve smiled. "You know where to find me", she purred and left.

Buffy detangled herself from her husband to make sure that Eve left. One thing was for sure, it was time to change the locks.

* * *

><p>She found Angel staring at the kids and sighed. Buffy could tell he had his brooding face on. "You okay", she asked despite herself because she was far from okay but Angel didn't need her pointing a finger and doing the blame game.<p>

"She was right here…in our house", he told her watching their kids play with blocks never looking away. "I thought that if we were careful than you guys would be save but Wolfram Hart can do whatever apparently and I can't keep you guys safe".

Buffy hugged him because truthfully he was right. If they would have sent some demon instead of Eve then she would have had to take it out and he would have been in charge of getting the kids out of dodge and what if they had planned that? He couldn't protect them. "I feel pretty safe right now", she stated instead looking him in the eyes trying to lighten the mood.

He took the lie for what it was and held her tighter.

Buffy rolled her eyes. It was as if he had like a lie detector embedded in his brain, so she tried the truth. "This was what you wanted", she reminded him.

He pulled back insulted. "What I wanted", he repeated tasting the words. "Look, I spent years doing everything I could to bring this company down. Now I'm the CEO, and I have to question every move I make because any one of them could be exactly what the senior partners want, so, no this was not what I wanted. What I wanted was to grow old with you and give you lots of babies and take our kids to their first day of school. Walk them to the door and hug them telling them it's going to be fine. "

Buffy smiled. "It is, you know…going to be fine. We're the good guys…"

Angel smiled and finally let his eyes travel to her trusting hazel green eyes. "I love you so much", he stated.

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good because the feeling is more than mutual".

* * *

><p>Angel walked into the lobby and groaned. "Why does it look like we're having a party in here", he asked.<p>

Lorne came up to him with a chipper expression. "Well, maybe 'cause we're having a party in here. The Wolfram & Hart Annual Masquerade Ball? Ring a bell? The biggest event on the company calendar? I sent you a small forest's worth of memos on it", Lorne stated excitedly.

"We're havin' it here", asked Angel not really looking forward to being surrounded by demons.

Lorne sighed. "Think about it as a coming out party….build clientele…ugh how does our Buffkins deal with you…you big ray of funless", he groaned.

Eve rolled her eyes. "That's what our 7:30 was about, Angel. Your party".

Angel was now taken aback. "My party", he asked.

"Yeah, listen. Here's the snafu in a nutshell, top cat. Uh, nobody's comin'. Well, some people are coming, but the right people, the A-list people, they seem to be giving it a miss, and if they don't show up, this shindig is gonna be a bust", the Host informed him.

Angel smiled. "Good".

* * *

><p>Lorne rubbed his horns. It was going to be a long day. He was going to have to pull in the big guns. Thirty minutes later Buffy was sitting in Angel's office playing with his name 'thingy' as she dubbed it. Angel was playing with his kids and Spike was looking out into the lobby.<p>

"These bad guys are a bunch of pussies…Masquerade Ball? What the hell is going to be the masks…humans", Spike laughed looking at people set up.

"Spike", Buffy snapped.

"Sorry pets…Uncle Spike is really sorry", he sighed to the kids who were too entertained to be paying attention to their conversation. The slayer "mommy mode" was really pissing him off but he had to admit that it looked adorable on her.

Lorne walked in. "It's for charity", he stated.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Again I say huh and while I'm repeating myself I must ask I am here because", she huffed. She was mad that she had to leave her house; she wasn't even going to go to the hotel today. The three of them had been watching the wiggles quite religiously until the Host called saying it was an emergency and she had no time to drop the kids off somewhere.

Lorne smiled. "Because my little Slayerkins…you have to tell Mr. Scourge here to throw the party and you have to act like arm candy not Xena".

Buffy smirked. "I make no promises"

"I gotta say Lorne is right. We gotta show all the big bads that the new regime is here to stay, which, for the most part, boils down to image. And image-wise, if this party doesn't kick ass, we lose face", Gunn stated from his seat on top of Angel's desk.

"And believe me, milk dud, speaking as the head of your P.R. Department, we need all the face we can get", Lorne stated.

Angel groaned. These people made him feel too old. "Milk dud", he asked with confusion marking his face.

"Said with affection", the Host smiled.

"Milk dud", Kathy squealed thinking it was the funniest thing ever. Her parents groaned knowing she was going to wear it out. Spike laughed his butt off.

"OK, listen, I understand the whole "keeping up appearances" concept, but everyone coming to this thing is unrepentant, dyed-in-the-wool evil", Angel reminded the Host.

"Angel, a good host just doesn't make these sort of judgments", the Host shot back.

"We don't know how many of them are holding grudges against us or against each other. It's a perfect recipe for an out-of-control bloodbath", the slayer stated.

"That's describing every good party I've ever been to. Listen, Buffikins and Angelcakes, don't worry about a thing. This is my forte. I ran Caritas for years, a nightclub with an open-door policy. The good, the bad, the hideously ugly, they all bellied up to my demon bar, but they all played nicely together while they were there".

"And this is exactly the kind of ethical tightrope you've gotta walk now, Angel. Which brings up another point˝ your employees", Eve stated.

"Also evil", Angel deadpanned.

"Okay now that we settled this, I have to pee", the slayer stated hurrying out of the room.

Harmony came in with two Sippy cups and placed it on Angel's desk. "Here's your daughter's blood, bossy", she chirped. Angel glared at her. Harm remained unaffected. "Ahem. Boss. Should I just hand it to the kid then?...ohh and blue one is juice for the cute little prince".

"Some of them, yes, but all of them work hard for this firm, and this Ball, well, around here it's like Christmas. Simply put, this is a morale thing", Eve stated smugly.

Harm scoffed. "Good luck. The morale around here stinks", she spat. "Everybody thinks you suck. Well, come on, boss. They're all out there, sweating through their medusas, worried if Buff's gonna axe them or, you know, get axe by you".

"OK, look, hey, I haven't… OK, look, she may have...killed a couple of them."

"And several clients...and maybe some potential clients? Why do you think my R.S.V.P. list is only a fifth of the size of last year's?"

"It's you, babe….or more accurately speaking it's your wife", Eve stated.

Angel laughed. "Come on, what, do they think I'm throwing this thing so she can slaughter them", he asked and the room was full of blank stares because that was exactly what they thought.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by extremely slow for Angel. Buffy left to take care of some slayer crisis and Angel was stuck preparing for the party with Lorne. By the time Angel made it home it was well into the night and he had to leave to go to this club to pass out invites in thirty minutes. He groaned as he closed the door and was barely able to catch Kathy as she flew into his arms.<p>

"Papa", she cried hugging him tightly.

Angel smiled and picked her up. "Hey Princess", he greeted. "Gosh I missed you so much".

Miss you more", she cried.

"That's not possible", he told her softly. She just tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Now where's that mom of yours", he asked.

"Her…yummy", she cried.

Now it was Angel's turn to look confused. He noticed the amber in his daughter's eye and he sniffed as a reflex but all he could smell was Kathy's shampoo. "Where's Liam", he asked trying not to panic.

Kathy pointed and he walked to the direction of his son. As he got closer he heard crying and something that sounded like soothing. He set Kathy down and saw Xander holding his son. He mouthed the words upstairs and Angel ran as quickly as he could.

"Buffy", he asked barging into the room. He searched frantically for her and then saw that their balcony was open. "Beloved", he called again walking towards it.

He found her curled up in a ball with a blanket covering her small frame. He went up to her gently and knelt down. "What happened", he asked worriedly.

Buffy looked up and smiled a sad smile. "We were in a nest….I tried to… but there was too many suddenly and I – I just passed out. One must have stabbed me in my arm…pretty badly. I told them not to call you…Liam was pretty freaked. Kathy thinks I smell yummy but I think she's wigging too and confused…I was unconscious for the better part of the day. The wound on my leg healed, it's the arm that's the bitch. I can't keep having them see me this way."

Angel sat next to her and hugged her careful of her injuries. "The important thing is that you're okay but you are going to a doctor", he told her.

Buffy frowned. "That's why I told them not to tell you", she argued. "Doctors are yucky".

Angel nodded. "But you're going and I'm going to be there with you to make sure you go", he vowed.

Buffy curled herself around him. "You're such a milk dud", she sighed nuzzling his neck. He smelt heavenly and she was suddenly hungry.

Angel smiled at her actions. He almost chuckled at them but Buffy would kill him if she knew she was acting like a vampiress. "I don't mind Love", he stated and she looked caught off guard. Angel smiled again at her innocence. He lifted his wrist to her lips. "I wanna watch", he whispered huskily.

Buffy took a deep breath before she relaxed and let her fangs show. She kissed his wrist softly before looking up at him and sinking her fangs down. She tried to keep eye contact but she couldn't stop her eyes rolling in the back of her head at the coppery goodness going down her throat.

Angel moaned as she broke the flesh. Everything she did was incredibly hot but when they were this way; exchanging blood, it felt more intimate then sex and suddenly he pulled her closer, acting on instinct he bit down with his blunt human teeth on her scar.

Buffy pulled away with a moan. She licked Angel's wound closed before kissing him hard on the lips. "Thank you", she whispered before kissing him again.

Angel shifted them so she was underneath him and started to unbutton his shirt that she borrowed while running his legs up her milky legs. "You're so beautiful", he breathed in awe of her beauty. He finally got her shirt off and saw the bandage on her arm. He kissed it and started to unwrap it to see how bad it was.

Buffy just relaxed into his soft touch. Leave it to Angel to be worried about her injuries.

"It's not there anymore", he whispered kissing her healed skin.

Buffy smirked. "Does this mean no doctor", she asked.

"Nice try", he stated giving her a serious look.

"Knock knock", Lorne stated causing the couple to groan.

Angel quickly coved Buffy back up in the blanket. "What Lorne", Angel hissed irritated at the interruption.

"Hey there Buffykins, are you feeling better. Xander said something terrible happened but I see that Angelcakes made it better".

Buffy buried her head in Angel's arm. "I'm feeling super now but something tells me you didn't come all the way down here for me", the slayer mumbled the last half.

Lorne smiled. "Well that's just super. Now you can be Angel's arm candy tonight…make sure you wear a dress…we're going to see old fashioned guest".

Angel frowned. "She's not coming….we're not going. You can do this yourself but we're staying here".

"Nonsense I'll see you in 5", Lorne stated.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they were all in the limo together. Lorne fixed himself a drink. He offered to fix the couple one but they declined. "Archduke Sebassis. Bona fide nobility from the fiery down under. Commands over 40 legions. He's the living end of a pure bloodline of demonic royalty", he informed them.<p>

Buffy sighed. She was wearing a nice strapless wine dress with her back out with her hair pinned up exposing her mark. Angel was wearing a nice blazer with a wine colored v-neck underneath and leather pants. Buffy had raised an eyebrow but he said the host picked it out. She tuned out most of their conversation, only stocking the word vampire away mentally.

"This really matters to you, doesn't it". Angel asked.

"Well, of course. The new Wolfram & Hartďż˝ I mean, we have to", Lorne informed them.

"No. I mean, this really matters to you. Personally", Angel stated trying to get to the root of the problem.

"Yeah. You know, Angel, I don't have superhuman strength, and I'm not a fighter. Quantum physics makes me nauseous, and I barely made a passing grade at mystical studies, but I'm on your team. This is something I can do. I believe it has a purpose that can help you, even if you don't", Lorne confessed.

Angel smiled. "Well, I'm here, aren't I? I agreed to this."

"No, you did. You did. And I promise you won't regret it. But, hey, let's leave it that you let me do most of the talking, huh", he told Angel. He then turned to Buffy. "You just kind of smile and try not to rip anybody apart. OK", he asked her.

* * *

><p>Angel , Buffy and Lorne were seated in chairs facing a pale demon with horns seated on a high throne. Another similar demon stood at his side. The demon on the throne was sizing Angel up before taking in the creature on his left. She smelt powerful.<p>

"So... this is the mighty Angel. I've been told many things about you. Bit of a restless frog, hmm? Making lots of waves in your little swamp", he teased.

Angel smirked unaffected at the jab. "Yeah, well, I'm just trying to keep the fly population down."

Buffy smiled and laughed a very girly laugh. Lorne laughed with her.

The demon on the throne was now bored of Angelus and decided to turn the discussion on the gem sitting next to Angelus. "Yes. Though I do prefer the tales of your counterpart Angelus. Ah, you had flair back then, child. And you darling must be the Slayer. You smell divine, what a pity Angelus conquered you first."

Angel grip tightened around Buffy.

"Conquered", the slayer asked looking at Angel with confused eyes. The word conquered left a bitter taste in her mouth. She wanted to voice her opinion on the matter but no word came.

Angel smiled down at her thinking she didn't get it. "Your mark babe…he sees it", he stated relieved that the demon respected the mark.

"Your contempt is fragrant. I've always wanted to find me a mate but no one can hold my interest long enough", the archduke stated while his eyes trailed up and down Buffy's body. He then sipped his drink and finished it. A smaller demon came and picked it up and pulled a cork out of his arm and poured the blood into the cup.

The couple looked bored by the sight but Buffy was extremely uncomfortable and so was Lorne. He was just worst at hiding it.

"Your lordship, we were deeply grieved when you declined our invitation. I mean, we'd love for you to reconsider", the host stated.

"Yeah. I mean, a party just isn't a party without the archduke", the slayer stated putting emphasis on duke.

* * *

><p>The next day they were still making last minute arrangements for the night. "Lorne I told you this before…how can everybody be at the party when me and Cordy both need baby sitters", Angel groaned.<p>

Lorne waved it off. "There is a daycare here…they'll be fine. Plus it would look better if the boss had his kids here with everybody else".

Angel took a deep breath. "Buffy isn't going to be okay with this…I'm not okay with this", he stated.

"Look lampchops get okay with it…Angelica isn't completely human so she'll do fine with the other demon kids and they're human kids there too…Buffy we'll be ok with it trust me…they'll only be two floors down."

"Ah boss, your ten o clock is here", Harm stated interrupting them.

Angel smiled thankful for the distraction. After his ten o clock appointment he raced home to get his raging wife and their two kids. They really needed a caretaker as they dropped them back off at Wolfram and Hart to check out their child care services which was open 24/7.

Buffy did all the talking and held Liam while he held Kathy until she decided it was safe for them to sit down. The caretaker was really nice and human. Buffy loved that fact about her and the kids were really integrated, having a nice blend of demons and humans kids. This class room was for the toddlers and Mrs. Smith was even kind enough to show them the kids' room.

"It's not the four seasons", Buffy stated sadly.

Joann smiled. "I can assure you its better than any form of daycare then you were considering. They even sleep in real beds instead of cots for nap time and Mr. Angel can stop and check on them whenever he wants", she stated.

Buffy forced a smile. "It'll do for know", she replied watching Kathy and this green looking demon spawn interact.

"I can assure you that this is the best place for your children. Are your children 100% human", the caretaker asked.

Buffy frowned. "I don't see how that's any of your business", the slayer snapped.

Angel held Buffy in place before she attacked the woman. "I was a vampire when they were conceived…Kathy needs blood occasionally and her face swifts partially when she's mad…Liam shows no signs of vampirism", he informed the woman.

She smiled. "We'll take care of them both…I'm sure Kathy has a schedule with her blood intake…be sure to give that to me later".

The couple nodded.

"Come on Buffy, we have to go to your appointment", he reminded her looking at the time. It was half past noon.

Buffy groaned and went over to her kids to say good bye. Angel waited for Buffy to get out of earshot before he started his own personal requirements. "There are two things that I'm really passionate about and that's family and helping the helpless. If anything happens to them I will make sure you're never be found again and you'll be fired before you even know what's happening. Other than that it's nice to have you as an employee", he told her shaking her hand before going over to where Liam and Kathy sat talking animatedly to Buffy.

* * *

><p>"Ah Angel and Buffy nice to see you", Dr. Lewis stated. "What's the reason for your visit", he asked.<p>

Buffy was about to respond when Angel glared at her. "I…..for the past couple of days I haven't been feeling well ", the slayer stated.

"Days", repeated her husband.

"And yesterday I fainted in the middle of slaying… away at work…I'm a counselor and then I help run this investigation company…all very taxing."

The doctor nodded. "To be frank Buffy when was your last period", he asked.

Angel and Buffy both blushed. "Um…." she looked at Angel for help. Since she became a hybrid her periods had become really irregular. "You know I'm going through lot of stress….it's been very irregular for the last couple of months but the last time if I had to guest would be two months ago…maybe more."

Dr. Lewis gave them a knowing look. He then stood up and proceeded to ask Buffy to breathe in and out. "Your test should be back shortly", he stated. The doctor was talking about the urine test that she took prior to being seen.

"How have you been eating", the doctor asked.

"Um…pretty good. I've always had a big appetite…helps with my kick boxing", she grinned. "Angel makes sure I don't starve", she told him.

"And the kids", he asked.

"They're good. Liam was sick a few weeks ago but they just started daycare…and we moved of course"', she told him. "And as you know Angel has a new job that's making me crazy", she continued.

Angel sighed. "'Do you know what's wrong with her doctor", Angel asked worriedly watching the doctor feel on her stomach. He had to suppress a groan of discomfort as he lifted Buffy's shirt and touched her.

"Well there's tightness around here", he stated pressing on her stomach more firmly. "When the last time you went for your physical with your ob/gyn", he asked her.

Buffy blushed. "Um after Liam was born", she started.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor went to answer it. He came back reading a couple of pages. "Congratulations…just what I expected, you're pregnant…four weeks along. Given your problems with your last pregnancy I want to make sure everything is baking nicely. Now your blood pressure seems to be really high. I'm going to need you to take it easy with this one. Angel make sure your wife takes it easy", the doctor stated.

Angel nodded absently. He was still stuck on the fact that he was going to be a father for the third time. He smiled and gripped Buffy's hand. "I love you so much right now", he whispered.

Buffy was shocked. She was just telling Cordy that she really didn't want another baby right now but now at least she wasn't the only slayer. Therefore, she didn't have to put her baby's life in any unnecessary danger. She winced at the thought of giving birth again and smiled when she started to imagine the feeling of holding her child and picturing what it was going to look like. "I love you too", she replied caressing his face. He was such a good dad. Buffy shivered when the jelly hit her stomach and turned her attention to the monitor. Moments later a whooshing sound filled the room and they saw their new baby.

"What's…why isn't there a heartbeat", Angel asked.

"It's natural not to hear it in this early stage give it two or three more weeks and it should be strong and loud. Everything looks good! Buffy let's keep it that way", he advised.

Buffy nodded. "See you in two weeks", the slayer smiled.

* * *

><p>Lorne went down stairs to check on the little jelly beans as promised. He saw Kathy coloring and Liam was playing with blocks. "Can I help you", asked Mrs. Joann looking at the Host knowingly. "Which one is yours", she asked.<p>

"They're right over there. I'm checking on the bosses kids. Aren't they just adorable", he gushed trying to decide which one was cuter. "I mean the whole class I could just eat them their so delicious….don't you agree….you must be delighted to have such a tasty class…. Admit it you can eat them because they're so cute".

The caretaker laughed. "Are you drunk", she asked.

"No….but I'm going to be…ta ta", he sang going back the way he came. There was a lot to do and so little time.

* * *

><p>Later that night was the big party and the only thing alive about it was Harmony dancing on the dance floor. Two lawyers were talking about how lame the party was without a sacrifice and Lorne told them to shut up and mingle. Along the way he spotted Fred and Wes doing nothing together.<p>

"Hey there wallflowers", he greeted. Fred didn't get it. "I need you to give me a hand, help light the fuse on this powder keg? Look at the dance floor. The only thing on it is Harmony. Hey, you keep pushing that envelope, baby!, he called out to Harm.

"Yeah. We're wallflowers", Fred sighed.

Lorne just didn't believe that. "Oh, no, no, no, sweetie. You're the young, the beautiful, the ready-to… oh. Well, here's one problem. You're totally sober! It's a party. You should be 3 sheets to the wind already. Now, try and get into the spirit of things, OK", he told them walking off to Angel's office.

"Angel, it's a graveyard out there and all the guests want to meet the new guy in charge and his leading lady", Lorne stated noticing Buffy snuggled up beside Angel.

"Look Lorne I've already tried to get him to go out there but you just picked the wrong night", the slayer stated.

"Yes, serious brood mode", Angel stated.

Lorne frowned and turned behind him to see the television on. "Hockey…seriously", he sighed.

"His team is losing", Buffy supplied.

"Get up off your keisters and get out there! I can't steer this ship of fools by my lonesome! I just can't do it", Lorne screamed. He then pointed at Buffy. "You're supposed to be arm candy…so go mingle and be carefree and merry." He groaned as his headache intensified due to his frustration.

"Greene", the slayer asked in concern.

He looked up all smiles again.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel walked arm and arm while Lorne introduced them to people and Buffy broke Angel away as Lorne was distracted in a conversation. "Dance with me", she whispered.<p>

He looked down at Buffy and started to grin stupidly as she led him to the dance floor. Buffy turned round and started grinding on him swaying to the music.

"Well I've be damned", Spike stated watching his sire and his slayer practically fuck on the dance floor.

"I know right…don't say anything though they already not killed 100 guest", Lorne smiled.

Spike laughed. "They don't have to. Party's already dead".

Lorne narrowed his eyes at Spike. "Oh, really, Spike, would it kill you to be a little more positive? Hmm? Why don't you check on your uncle and auntie".

"Hey that's niece and nephew", Spike corrected before walking off to do just that. "I'm the oldest", he spat.

Sebassis walked in and everyone fawned all over him. He looked over to see the beautiful creature from the night before dance seductively against the man formerly called Angelus. He saw how Lorne broke them apart and smiled smugly as they walked towards him.

Angel greeted him and Buffy smiled politely. The archduke held out his hand for them to kiss it but they both shook it instead.

"We're so glad you could make it", Angel stated.

Buffy put on her fakest smile. "Have fun…I know we will", she stated leading Angel back to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Fred and Wesley were drunk on the other side of the room. They were about to go to the buffet and get some food when Harm warned them that someone peed on the floor. The two was completely grossed out. Two seconds later they were on to talking about something else.<p>

"Fred", he asked suddenly mesmerized by her.

She giggled at him trying to be serious. Buffy came over and ruined the moment. "Okay…you two need to dance", the slayer stated.

"Did Lorne make you drink too", Fred asked.

"No…but we're dancing", she stated moving Fred hips to the music. Pretty soon she was dancing on her own and Buffy dragged Wesley and positioned him behind Fred. She then moved his arm over Fred and moved his hips side to side.

She then leaned back to admire her work.

Gunn was making business deals when he ran into Lorne. He envied his demon friend. "Man, I wish I had a tenth of your energy. How do you do it", he wondered.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I had my sleep removed. Little procedure they have here at the company. Yeah, well, you know, I haven't slept a wink in, oh, about a month", Lorne supplied.

Gunn looked alarmed but then realized with the way the firm worked them; it was a great idea. "Lorne... that's great".

"Yeah", he laughed. "In and out. 20 minutes, no scarring. I'll tell ya, you ought to think about it. It would go nicely with that legal upgrade of yours.

* * *

><p>Eve noticed Buffy wasn't by Angel so she went over there to him. "I have to say, I'm impressed. I saw you with Sebassis. I honestly didn't know you had it in you", she smirked.<p>

Angel frowned. "Yeah, well, it was an act. I think"

Eve rolled her eye. "I picked up on that from 100 yards away. Yep. You were bangin' it out to the cheap seats", she joked hitting him lightly.

Angel looked down at her in her skin tight dress. "Funny. I was gonna say the same thing about that dress", he shot back.

Lorne walked over to the two overhearing their conversation. "Oh, you two. Really. The sexual tension? Oh, with a knife you could cut it, huh? Get a room", he joked before walking away.

* * *

><p>Spike finally found the daycare place and noticed it was extremely quiet. "Must be sleep", he whispered. "All well quick peek shall we", he stated. He turned the corner to see no one there. He squinted trying to feel his little relatives. He cursed the fact he was a ghost we he felt nothing. He then concentrated and inhaled. "Got to love this nose", he smirked running toward the direction he smelt them.<p>

Before long he heard a woman singing a chant to them. "Come little children, I'll take thee away. Here in my garden of shadows. Come little children it must be this way …"

He frowned at the line of kids following her. "Joanny", he asked recognizing the witch from anywhere. "Oh shit", he whispered following them as close to the shadows as possible. He followed them to a room made out of candy and he realized that they were in the kitchen and the party wasn't far from here. He had to tell Buffy…he had to tell Angel. Why the hell would he hire an evil witch to watch his kids? Haven't they heard of Hansel and Gretel.

* * *

><p>Angel and Eve were making out passionately in his office. "We shouldn't be doing this", he stated trying to think to stop killing her and touching her but finding it hard not to. "I mean I don't even know your last name", he told her.<p>

Even grinned. "It's not important", she stated grinding her hips against his. Angel smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Buffy was puking her guts out. She hated being pregnant and she really needed to sleep. It didn't help that her feet were killing her. She got up only to hear a loud scream. "I hate being the slayer", she groaned. She checked her appearance for a second and then ran to where the scream was. In the men's bathroom there were demon guts everywhere. Her stomach twisted and she ran to a stall to throw up some more.<p>

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. Everybody was dancing away having a ball. Fred and Wes were still grinding to the music. They had started to connect the dot on how weird this evening was turning out to be. They were confirmed with the weirdness when they ran into Charles and he peed on Fred shoes. Then they ran into a happy Spike, which only cemented their worries.<p>

"This might be the greatest song ever written. Oh have you seen Angel or Buffy Joanny is about to eat their kids but it's okay because we always save the day", Spike stated dancing away.

"Yes. We appear to be under the effect of something, a spell….did you say the kid were in danger", Wes asked.

"Spike, how long have you been, you know... this", Gunn asked.

"It's great, isn't it? I don't know. Happened a bit after I talked with Angel and Lorne. Yeah. Lorne told me to think positively", Spike answered.

Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Spike took Lorne into Angel's office.

"Come on, guys. I'm telling you I did not do anything", Lorne pleaded.

"Angel? You in here", Fred asked figuring that he had to be here because he wasn't outside.

Angel popped his head from the couch and they could tell two things that were really wrong with that picture. One was the fact that he was naked and the other was the fact that it wasn't Buffy.

"Hey! Angel's getting some! Good on you, mate…my lip are sealed", Spike blurted out clapping like an idiot.

Angel frowned. "What's wrong with you", he asked his childe.

Gunn looked shocked and quickly shut the door. "What's wrong with you˝, he spat. "What are you doing with that", he yelled trailing off from calling Eve a bitch.

"Hey. Watch it, pal", Eve warned.

Wes was so confused and it was really hard to think straight. "He must be under the effect of Lorne and Eve, too, presu…m˝ prezoomally", he lured and Fred laughed. "Lorne's doing it…something to all of us", the old watcher. "Everything he's told us to do, we're doing. Spike's thinking positive; Gunn is peeing all over the office", he trailed off.

Angel frowned. "Lorne told you to pee all over the office", he scoffed at Gunn.

Gunn groaned. "Lord, I hope so", he cried feeling disgusted and embarrassed.

"This is crazy. I am not doing this. I would know if I was doing this. I don't even know what this is", Lorne protested.

A memory hit Gunn. "Territory", he exclaimed. " Wait. This morning, Lorne told me to stake out my territory", he told everybody.

Wes nodded. "Right. Territorial marking, taken a little too literally", he replied.

Fred noticed Eve and Angel going back at it. "Hey, guys, keep it in your pants. You're married", she screamed.

Gunn told the gang about Lorne having his sleep removed and suddenly the door opened.

"Angel…there's demon guts in the ….what", the slayer asked gripping her stomach and the wall at the sight of Angel being naked. The room smelled like sex.

"Buffy I can explain", he stated no longer caring of his nudity only trying to reach Buffy before she ran or did something worst.

"Angel", he heard a groan from the other side of the couch. Eve's head popped up and everyone could tell she was naked.

"Well is this a good time to tell you that your kids are about to get eaten", Spike stated happily.

Everybody stared at him. "Where are they", Buffy asked.

"Buffy I'll handle it", Angel stated grabbing his pants.

"Spike", the slayer snapped.

"They're in the lunch room", he stated leading the way.

"Spike", Angel pleaded. "She's pregnant please watch out for her", he sighed shocking everyone there with the news. "Wes…Fred go figure out how to get Lorne back his sleep. Lorne you stay right here and don't say anything. Gunn, go on the floor; see if anyone else is under the Lorne effect".

Lorne sighed. "We still have a party going on…someone has to host it".

Angel nodded and looked at the naked lady on his couch. "Eve make yourself useful and go host the party", he told her in disgust.

She smiled. "I'll rather be right here with you", she smiled coming up to him and kissing him again. Angel couldn't help but respond in kind.

"Eve…you have a party to host", replied Lorne and she abruptly stopped kissing Angel and slipped back into her dress as if nothing happened. "Man I'm so sorry", he told Angel.

"Not the time Lorne…I have to go save my kids", Angel stated and then left.

Lorne frowned at his friend. "You will…you're the hero Angelcakes."

* * *

><p>Angel raced out to the lobby only to stop because of the archduke held a poison arrow armed at him. "Lower your weapons", Angel stated.<p>

"Where is that slayer…she will pay greatly for slaying Artode. This should kill you before your next heartbeat. "

"I'm pretty sure Buffy hasn't slain anyone", he told him. "Yet".

* * *

><p>Buffy and Spike went to the cafeteria with her axe in hand. She opened the door and was shocked to see a big hulking looking Lorne and the woman she presumed to be human gather the kids into the oven. The entire place was covered with candy. Kids were scattered on the floor, presumably because of a tummy ache.<p>

"Hey", she shouted trying to think of something to say. "You big ugly piece of shit", she screamed. "Stay away from my kids".

The hulk Lorne dropped the kids and they started to cry. He then screamed at the intruder and raced over to her preparing to attack her.

Spike laughed. "She's about to beat your", he trailed off as Buffy hit didn't affect the hulk and she was punched into the wall. "Ass", he trailed off. He saw Liam and Kathy hurled together trembling in fear. "kiddos", he stated. They ran to him and he concentrated really hard to become solid so he could hold them. He smiled when it worked and looked over to where the big fart was and noticed he was back to getting the kids ready to be eaten. Spike then looked at Buffy who was still down for the count. "It's going to be okay…when I give the okay I want you to run to your father, you here", he whispered. He then lost his concetraction and stood up. "Joanny", he greeted the witch.

She smiled at him. "William", she grinned. "Small world isn't it", she asked stopping her stirring and coming closer to him.

"Last I heard you gave it up…became a white hat sort to speak", he smirked.

She looked confused for a second before she shrugged. "They smell so good…and the boss's kids can give me eternal youth…I'll never have to worry about growing old", she smiled. She then thought about something. "You're not here to stop me are you", she asked and the hulk Lorne came closer to them and growled.

"What…look I just…please don't hurt my family", he pleaded and underneath his breath, low enough so only Kathy could here he told them to run. He then concentrated with all his might and socked the hulk Lorne knocking him back a few feet. Spike then raced over to Buffy and scooped her up and ran as fast as he could. He heard Joann screaming in the background but he couldn't focus on that.

* * *

><p>The kids ran through the party crying. Spike was right behind them carrying Buffy, who was finally coming too. A loud roar could be heard in the background and they skirted to the stop to see Angel being held at arrow-point by the archduke.<p>

"Hey pet…not trying to rush you but I'm not exactly the most staple guy", he whispered as he felt himself fading.

Gunn came over and helped Buffy down. "You okay Barbie", he asked.

"My power is just gone…and we have a big ugly at 3 o clock", she stated. The party was now focused on them as the Hulk Lorne showed up.

"Oh my god…that's me", he stated. The hulk Lorne focused his eye on the kids and Lorne gulped.

Angel saw it and pushed passed the duke and started to pound on the hulk Lorne. Everybody was in shock as the demon flew back. However it quickly recovered and Angel was knocked down by one of its punches.

Out of nowhere a black mist came and Joann appeared. "You fools think you could capture me…could tame me", she cooed.

Buffy frowned. "Who are you", she asked.

The witch smiled. "I'm the witch that is going to make your kids dinner", she teased.

Buffy stopped leaning on Gunn and walked up to the witch ready to fight.

Gunn turned to Lorne with a realization. "Lor…you have to tell Buffy to kick some ass…you took away her powers by calling her arm candy", he stated.

"You get them warrior princess", he told her.

Buffy turned around with a smile. "Thank you", she grinned and then she punched the witch back using her full strength. The sound of bone cracking could be heard as the witch flew. "And they thought witches needed a broom", she hissed.

The black mist came back up and Buffy concentrated on her red weapon that she won from the First. It materialized in her hand when the witch stood up. She murmured something and Buffy jumped out of dodge when the lightning bolts came. She was breath hard and willing her baby to cooperate with her. "You're really starting to piss me off", she growled.

* * *

><p>Fred and Wesley got off the elevator with a sting gun. The only way for all this to stop was to hit Lorne with it to knock him out. When they stepped off the elevator it was like a mad house. Buffy was fighting this witch and Angel was fighting this hulk version of their friend. Fred pointed the gun she was holding but she hesitated. Angel was now losing terribly to his opponent and Buffy was trying to not get shocked. Fred then pointed the gunn at Lorne. Buffy managed to sneak up behind the witch and sliced her head off at the same time Fred shot Lorne causing him to fall to the ground.<p>

Harmony was speechless. "They shot Lorney-tunes", she screamed.

Lorne yawned dismissing her. "I'm just going to rest my eyes a bit…I'm fine", he whispered falling to sleep. The hulk Lorne disappeared in the form of blue smoke as Lorne snored contently on the floor.

* * *

><p>Buffy wiped her forehead and searched for her children. She idly saw Angel struggling to get up and a wave of emotions crossed her face. She shook it off and followed their scent. "William the Bloody not staying in the fight", she teased as she saw him sitting on Angel's desk watching over her little ones. They had the t.v on some Disney movie really loud.<p>

He smiled at her. "Yeah…I think I'm learning which fights are more important", he told her.

She smiled. "Thank you", she stated forcing down a sob. She was both emotionally and physically exhausted.

The door opened silently and Spike saw his sire walk in. "Well, I should go slayer…if you need me I'm there".

She nodded and went to the corner and started putting together the stroller. "Buffy", Angel called out to her after it was obvious she wasn't going to address him.

"Say good night to daddy kids", she stated looking him in the eyes silently telling him they were not having that conversation here.

Angel nodded remorse was written all over his face. He then went over and hugged his kids. He helped put them in the stroller and kissed their foreheads. "You guys were very brave tonight, my little angels", he told them. "I love you guys so much". Angel looked up into Buffy's eyes as he was still on the ground making sure their kids were secure. "I love you too Buffy", he promised.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Say goodnight", she told them again as she pushed the stroller away from him. Her kids shouted goodnight to their dad all the way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of sight Angel fell to his knees, not having the strength to stand and squatting was too demanding. He sighed loudly and bowed his head to ask for forgiveness.<p>

* * *

><p>It was long night that was finally over. Lorne's assistant was sleeping in the middle of the dance floor while people cleaned up around him. "Got to hand it to them…I think this is better than last year", he told them.<p>

* * *

><p>Wesley and Angel tucked Lorne in under a blanket on Angel's couch. Spike was back to seating on Angel's desk next to eve, who was on a call. The sun was just now raising but the damage of the night weighed heavly on Angel's shoulders. He needed to know what happened, now that his mind was clear and Wes was explaining it.<p>

"That thing was a manifestation of Lorne's subconscious. It peeled away from his mind, using Lorne's supernatural powers to punch its way into our world", his old friend told him.

Angel nodded absentmindedly rubbing his jaw that was just now starting to hurt with a vengeance."Punch" is the right word. Why was it trying to kill everyone", he asked.

"I don't think it was. It may have just been processing the conflicts that Lorne normally deals with in his sleep, acting out on the emotional responses he has to the people around him", Wes stated.

Angel noticed Eve end her phone call and began to walk out the door. He stood and called after her. "Eve. So I guess we should, I don't know, talk", he stated.

Eve looked at him with a blank face. "About what", she asked annoyed that she had business elsewhere and he was detaining her.

Angel sighed. She was not making this easy. He needed to tell her that what happened was a onetime thing and that he loved his wife. "About what happened back there with us."

Eve smiled at what Angel was trying to say. "Angel, it's not like this is the first time I've had sex under a mystical influence. I went to U.C. Santa Cruz", she stated brushing it off like it was nothing and walked out. On the inside Eve felt like a whole new woman and now knew first hand that the rumors about Angelus were true.

Angel stood there trying to hold it all together. Wesley came up behind him and asked how he was. Angel remained stoic as he looked out of the window. "I don't know", Angel replied finally.

Gunn walked in on the two with a cheerful expression. "Hey, I spoke with Sebassis' people. Explained what I could", he stated.

"So what do we got? Lawsuit? Demon war", asked Angel trying to figure out how bad the consequences of last night was going to be.

Gunn smiled. "No. It seems like they enjoy a little blood sport at their social functions. Looks like we're OK."

Angel frowned. "We're not OK. We've been so focused on the dangers outside that we didn't see the ones within. This place is trying to change us, Gunn. We can't ever forget that", Angel informed them.

Gunn nodded soberly before breaking into a grin. "Pretty damn good party, though. I'll see you tomorrow… well, today, but later. Oh, and your chair", he called out to Angel.

"What", Angel asked wondering what was the problem now.

Gunn blushed. "Don't sit in it. I already called janitorial", he stated.

Angel was now confused until Spike started laughing. "You pissed in the big man's chair? That's fantastic", he cried cracking up.

Gunn groaned. "Spike, can you please turn off that warm fuzzy", he asked.

Spike tried to sober up but it was too good. "What, the Lorne thing? Wore off. I just think that's bloody fabulous", he laughed.

"All right, guys, good night. Let Lorne get some sleep, all right", he ordered and everybody left except Spike. "Out", he growled.

Spike laughed again. "All right. Just this once", he told his sire before fading away.

Lorne woke up and looked at Angel. "Mmm. I'm sorry", he sighed sleepily.

Angel jaw twitched in irritation. "Hey, it's OK, Lorne", he lied. "Just try and get some rest. Get some sleep", he told him.

Lorne yawned. "It's hard being the host of the party", muttered sleepily.

Angel looked out to the sunny day that was upon them. "Stop trying to be".

* * *

><p><strong>OMG...It killed me to do it but I had to show how harmful Wolfram &amp; Hart is without even trying to be. Reviews would be nice.<strong>


	58. Heroes and Slayers

**_Thanks for the reviews..._staying as close to the story line as possible is becoming extremely difficult. So when in doubt make my own twist...right?**

* * *

><p><em>Buffy was relaxing in the bathtub. There were candles lit all around her and her eyes were closed just enjoying the silence. She felt his presence near and she shivered in anticipation. She smiled and let down her long golden locks from the messy bun she had and resumed the illusion of her enjoying her bath, even though she was dying to enjoy her husband's company more. <em>

_She heard him come in and close the door. She felt as he knelt down beside her and she finally opened her eyes to look at him. "Did you miss me lover", he asked and Buffy gasped. She used her sensitive hearing to realize he didn't have a heart beat and she covered herself from his lustful gaze. "Open your eyes", he teased before reaching for Buffy and pulling her under the water. Buffy struggled but he was too strong. _

She woke up panting madly. "Angel", she screamed looking around realizing that she was in bed alone. She dreamed of Angelus returning for a while now. It was always different but the results were the same. Angelus came back and he didn't love her, not like he used to and he killed her in cold blood, no longer feeling the need to keep her around for amusement. It was the Angelus she knew in high school. Buffy cried. She cried for her marriage falling apart and she cried because of her dream.

Slowly but surely she got out of bed and went to check on her babies. Kathy was sleeping away and Buffy knew that if she let her, Kathy would sleep all day long. She smiled at her daughter and figured a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. She then checked on Liam and as expected he was wide awake playing with his blocks. He turned to look at her with his hazel eyes. "Mama", he cheered.

Buffy smiled and sat down next to him. "Hey baby", she greeted back. "Watcha doing", she asked.

"Blocks and Cars", he told her. "I want the car and then it go room and then boom", he stated demonstrating how the cars knocked over the blocks. He laughed excitedly and started clapping. "You go", he told her.

Buffy laughed. "Okay…I must warn you I'm a pretty bad driver so I should be really good at this", she told him. Setting up the blocks, she prepared her car for knocking over all the blocks when Liam knocked them over.

"Oh opps", he stated not really meaning it.

Buffy gave him a look. "I'll show you opps mister", she growled. In a blink of an eye she pinned him to the ground and started to tickle him mercilessly.

Kathy came in rubbing her eyes.

Buffy turned. "I'm sorry did we wake you up Angel Kat", she asked amused.

Kathy shook her golden locks and Buffy frowned. "What's wrong", she asked crawling over to her daughter. "Did you have a bad dream", she asked pulling Katherine into a hug.

Kathy hugged her back. "Where's daddy", she asked sleepily.

Buffy frowned and was at a loss for words. If luck would have it the phone rang. "Hold that thought", she answered and went to get the phone. "O' Donnellan's residence, Buffy speaking", she answered.

"Buffy", Angel sighed into the phone like her name was a prayer.

Buffy had to collect herself mentally and physically. "Kathy wants to speak to you", she stated catching her breath.

* * *

><p>Angel sat at his desk and sighed. He ran a tired hand over his face. This entire situation was taking a toll on him. "Buffy, baby I need to", he was cut off as Kathy shyly replied to the telephone. "Hey baby", Angel greeted back.<p>

"Where are you…when you come home", she asked and Angel's heart wept.

"Sorry baby, I'm working on this really big case…I'll be home as soon as I can", he stated hoping that it was true. "I love you, so much", he promised eyeing the newcomer who came into his office. "Do me a favor Kat, tell your brother and your mommy that I love them and give mommy a kiss for me. I gotta go baby…okay bye", he stated hanging up. He then frowned darkly at the person. "What are you doing here Eve", he growled.

"I just came in to check on you", she teased grinning from ear to ear.

His face darkened. "You don't need to do that", he replied.

She shrugged. "Someone needs to", she responded coolly.

"That's why he got us", Gunn stated coming into the office. "Now if you're not here to talk business I suggest you leave. I have to prep Angel for his ten am".

She huffed and went away.

"Thanks Gunn, you can leave now", Angel informed him. "I don't need a baby sitter", he stated.

Gunn sighed. "But you do need a friend…and a shower so you can be ready for your ten o clock and don't worry I'm arranging a meeting between you and your wife…if you can make it through this meeting.''

Angel looked puzzled. "How can you do that…Buff's pretty stubborn."

"Well in America, it's illegal to keep the father away from his children and then there are a few legal matters and the fact that we're friends also helps", he grinned.

Angel nodded and went to use his personal elevator. "Don't Gunn…when I need your help…I'll ask for it", he told his friend sadly.

Gunn stared as the doors closed. "No you won't", he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Liam please leave your sister's doll alone", Buffy screamed from the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast for them; the act itself was foreign to her. She smirked when she heard Liam groan. Advance hearing had it perks. Soon the sound of running feet filled the air as her children ran into the kitchen.<p>

"Eat eat", Liam shouted.

"Mama Food now", Kathy ordered.

Buffy looked down at her kids and frowned. It was taking twice as long to cook an edible breakfast. She knew that…they knew their mom never cooked, she used the microwave but the baby was craving blueberry pancakes so Buffy cooked. She smiled down at her kids as she finished the last of the pancakes.

"Papa make pany fast", Kathy huffed still not being able to say 'pancake'.

Buffy groaned and choked down the sob. She however missed the tear that fell and soon she felt a tug pulling both her pant legs. She looked down at them questionably. "We miss papa too", Kathy said looking at her mother with big brown eyes. Liam tugged again and Buffy kissed them on their foreheads.

"Oh my little Angels", she cried. "I love you guys so much and your daddy loves you", Buffy stated. She then bounced up and clapped her hands. "Breakfast is done kiddies…go sit at your table", she told them. They had a mini table in the kitchen for them. She poured them oranges juice and was just setting down their plates when the doorbell rung.

"Willow", Buffy said as she opened the door surprised to see the red head there.

"Surprise", Willow greeted.

* * *

><p>"Why do hero's fight? Hero's fight because no one else will. They get idolized and fame. They enjoy it but at the end of the day they take off the mask and become everyday people. We're not heroes. We're slayers, everyday all day 247 365 days a year. You can't run from this and your only retirement will be in a grave six feet under….

Nine times out of ten the moment your gone people won't even know your name or that they're alive another day because of you. I'm not going to ask if you're ready. I'm here to tell you that the rest of your lives you're going to face hard choices that no one else that isn't a slayer will understand. I'm not going to tell you that you have the option to leave and not be a slayer. You can leave but they will find you and they will kill you. My name isn't important but everything I've faced runs through your veins. I'm not here to be your friends and learn names. I'm here to teach you the first rule of slaying…it's pretty simple and if you pay attention you'll learn that it's the only rule of slaying…don't die", Buffy told them as she stood lecturing the newbie's.

A watcher came and replaced her and she went to go check with Cordy that everything was set. Cordy looked at the training schedule and task list and noticed that for the third night Buffy was not going on patrol. She also noticed that her best friend appearance was shitty at best. "What did that friend of mine do this time", she asked.

Buffy looked over Cordy debating on rather to tell her that she had not seen Angel in almost a week. She didn't want to turn his best friend against him. However, she knew Cordy was going to keep pushing until she got something of equal juice. "I'm pregnant", she answered waiting for the squeal that was going to deafen her ears.

She was not wrong. The seer hugged her enthusiastically. "Omg…when did this happen…why didn't you tell me", she asked. "We have to celebrate. Why don't the four of us go out to dinner this weekend", she stated and notice Buffy's mood changed. "Seriously, did you and Angel have a fight", she asked. "I know I'm his friend but I'm yours too".

Buffy smiled and was about to reply when Xander came in. "You didn't tell me that Will was here Buff", he interrupted. "She just called and said the three of us was doing lunch later…".

Buffy smiled. "Well she's staying at my place and she told me that she had some things to take care of", the slayer stated vaguely.

* * *

><p>Willow walked into Wolfram Hart on a mission, well two missions actually and both was to get in and out without Angel &amp; co knowing. She had cast a spell to hide her true thoughts and filter random thoughts that was irrelevant if anybody was trying to read her mind.<p>

She also had big sunglasses. It was extremely hard and tempting to go give Angel a piece of her mind but Buffy trusted her. She went into a supply closet and closed her eyes chanting. Moments later Spike appeared. He was confused for a second until he saw Willow. "Red…what are you doing in the closet", he grinned. He then turned serious. "Does Angel know you're here", he asked.

She smiled. "Buffy sent me and it's nice to see you too", she replied.

Spike became suspicious. "And we had to meet in a closet", he scoffed.

"Would you like to stop playing Casper and become a real vamp or not", she asked tiredly.

Spike looked like a kid on Christmas. "I wanna be a real boy…with fangs", he told her.

Willow wordlessly put her hand on his chest and Spike raised an eyebrow. She ignored him and looked at her herbs that she had poured out of her book bag. She pulled out a zip lock bag with red liquid in it. "He who made you…makes thee again…become flesh and bones till you dust in the wind", she chanted as she poured the blood in a cup sprinkled some herbs and gave it to Spike."I need you to drink", she stated.

Spike concentrated real hard and gulped down his first taste of blood in almost a year. He would remember this blood anywhere. It was Angel's and it was divine. He vaguely wondered how she got Angel's blood but then he collapsed.

Willow watched as Spike collapsed to the ground and knew that she had to leave or risk being caught. She handed spike a sheet of paper and hurriedly left him where he was. She had lunch plans.

* * *

><p>Angel groaned at his new bruised ribs. He wasn't built for this. He was just taken out by his mail men for crying out loud. He missed when a cup of blood would fix everything. Now he wished he could just go home and let Buffy nurse him back to health but she was dodging all of his calls. The times he went home she went straight to patrol or the hotel. The first night he slept on the couch and he woke up and they got into a full blown argument. He figured the kids didn't need to be around that so he kept his distance but this was really taking a toll on him.<p>

He heard the alarms go off and groaned as he hopped up to try to see what was going on. He saw that it was a crowd of people around the supply closet. He then saw his security go flying. "What the hell is going on", he shouted.

"Oh yea baby…I'm back", Spike shouted. He then locked eyes with Angel.

"Everybody back to work", Angel shouted leaving him, Spike, Gunn, Wes and Fred in the hallway.

Fred touched Spike and gasped. "This is scientifically impossible", she stated in awe. "Whoever done this is extremely powerful", she informed them.

"Man how you stop being Casper", Gunn asked.

"Friend called in a favor…I'm your new body guard mate", he stated looking up at Angel smirking.

"Spike I don't need you", Angel protested once again feeling winded. "I need to sit down".

"Buffy thinks you do…how you think I'm like this", Spike asked. "Now I can help with that demon that eating all those hearts".

Wes was speechless.

"I wasn't aware you and Buffy were on speaking terms", Angel growled.

"Yea attempting to sexually assault someone would do that to you", Gunn stated.

"She understands I have a soul and even if I'm not wallowing in my guilt like that big poof 24/7 I do regret that. I didn't know any better…okay I did…I just didn't care but I do now."

"Get the hell out", Angel sneered.

"This isn't your world anymore Angelus…these demons are gonna eat you alive. Your name is only going to go so far", Spike sneered back.

"Out", he shouted.

Spike nodded and left.

"Did anybody else see that Spike had a point", Fred asked hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"So Wolfram Hart", Willow stated trying to get over the fact that her brother in law was working for the big evil.<p>

Buffy shrugged. "He swears he can take them out from the inside", she groaned as she ordered her meal.

"What do you think", Willow asked.

"He's only human…if he does at what cost", she stated.

"Well we human folk can swing a mean sword", Xander grinned moving his appetizer around to mimic a swordfight.

"Xander, you know how he is", Buffy sighed.

"So speaking of how he is…he won't mind me staying a couple days", Willow asked.

"No problem at all", she answered.

Xander scoffed.

"Look Angel and I…we're….he…excuse me", Buffy stated rushing to get to a bathroom. She really hated morning sickness. She came back and decided it was best to just tell them what was wrong. There was once a time she used to tell them everything. The slayer missed that.

Willow and Xander was both horrified by the news. She haven't even got to the part where she was pregnant yet.

"Angel", Willow stressed. "Didn't do it by choice…he's much as a victim as you are…worse even", she stated. "He loves you so much…he was even faithful to you without his soul", Willow pointed out.

Buffy gave her a strange look. Ever since Angel tried to kill her they were wary over everything he did. Now she was taking his side. It simply wasn't fair. "When did you become team Angel", Buffy asked.

"Yea Will, I thought I finally got you to join the dark side", Xander groaned.

Willow turned as red as her hair. "I cheated on Kennedy", she mumbled really fast.

Both her friends did a double take. "Who. What. When. Why", Buffy asked.

"Oz…it was with Oz", Willow confessed and Buffy and Xander suddenly lost interest in eating as Willow smiled at the thought of Oz. "I forgot how good sex was with a guy", she sighed.

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. She didn't see that one coming. "This truly beats me being pregnant", she laughed.

Xander choked on his drink. "When did this happen", he asked.

Buffy waved off his concern. "Recently…grill me later…grill Will now", the slayer stated looking at Will with predator eyes. "So I'm guessing you haven't told her yet", she asked going on a limb.

"I can't do that to her…it's not going to happen again. I made a commitment to her", Willow stated.

"Personally, I always thought you and Oz would get back together", Buffy stated off handedly. She really didn't get the whole Tara thing and now the whole Kennedy thing. She really didn't like the fact that her friend was even still seeing Kennedy.

"Aw…but Lesbo Will is so hot", whined Xander.

Willow blushed and changed the topic back on Buffy. "I think you should go see Angel", Will stated shifting the conversation back to Buffy.

Buffy sighed. "I guess you're right. He's my man and I love him. But it's fun to make him sweat once in a while".

* * *

><p>Buffy thought lunch went great. It was just what she needed. Plus her children loved having Aunt Willow around. It was a nice little distraction and Willow tired them out. It was practically a win win.<p>

Buffy had just got off the phone with Wes and it seemed like they were in a bit of a hard situation. She sighed as she went to find her wiccan friend. It sounded like they needed the slayer. She found her in Angel's study talking on the phone in hush tones. Buffy knew it was wrong but she stayed in the shadows, not making a sound, listening to every word.

"Giles, I understand that…I know we're in a dire situation over there but I can't do it…I can't ask her to leave", she pleaded.

"Why not, it's her duty", she strained hearing Giles voice.

"She's pregnant Giles…we're just going to have to get Faith….I know Faith has her hands full with the Hellmouth".

"No…Giles, we don't know that…he's like obsessed with her and plus her and Angel needs to work things out….you know them cats and dogs", Willow supplied.

Buffy frowned at the information. She should have known Willow had come with an alternative motive. Buffy coughed and Willow turned around almost as red as her hair. "How long do I have before I have to leave", she asked. Her voice gave away the betrayal she was feeling.

"Buffy…we'll manage", Willow stated.

"Unlikely", the slayer told Willow. "Hand me the phone", she asked suddenly tired of carrying the world on her shoulders. Willow did wordlessly. "Hello Giles", Buffy replied. "What's the problem". Giles informed her of the situation and how the immortal had been sending her tons of gifts and because his affections had not been returned he started to kill Slayers. Her former watcher also told her that he believed the immortal was trying to revise the spell back so only one Slayer was around at a time. Buffy sighed as she got off the phone and turned to Willow. "Can you watch the kids", she asked.

* * *

><p>Buffy was on her way out the door when she saw Spike standing on her porch. "Spike", Buffy greeted surprised. "What are you doing here", she asked him.<p>

"He…I want to make a difference and I want to protect my family but he won't see reason. That place is gonna gobble him up".

Buffy sighed. "I know, which is why I'm going to go see him…why don't you come in watch the kids…Kathy misses you", Buffy told him truthfully.

She was on her way out when he grabbed her arm. "Do you think I can do it", he asked her.

Buffy hazel green eyes were laced with confusion. "Do what", she asked.

"Make a difference", he wondered.

Buffy smiled and cupped his face. "You already have", she told him letting him go and walking into the night.

Spike watched her go with a tired sigh and took off in the opposite direction. There was something he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Buffy reached Wolfram Hart and noticed that Angel wasn't there. She sighed as she sat down content on just waiting. That lasted for about two minutes before the slayer turned on his computers like any wife in her situation would. She smirked at the password and easily typed in her dead librarian' name and the screen filtered to life. It was dull with no desktop photo and everything was in little folders and briefcases. She clicked on the one that said memos and calendar events. It was all very boring until she noticed a small little blinking light that didn't really look like much but it wasn't a part of the computer. She picked it up easily and examined it until she crushed the small camera in her hands.<p>

She then went back to his computer and opened up her email account and sent company records about floor plans and security info to herself, as well as other potential information that would succeed in bringing this place down. She yawned suddenly feeling tired and nested her head in her arms promptly falling asleep.

It was this position Angel found her in when he stumbled into his office. "Buffy", he asked hesitantly swearing that the demon was making him crazy. He took hesitant steps towards her and breathed in the sight of her. he haven't seen her in so long, haven't held her and now she was right there. All he wanted to do was touch her. So he did.

Buffy quickly reached for the stake she had up her sleeve and aimed it at the intruder's direction. She was only seconds from impaling the heart when her groggily brain registered Angel's scent and her body was responding in kind but it still took her a minute to sort out reality. "Angel", she breathed quickly tucking her weapon of sight. "…you're hurt", she stated lamely. Buffy mentally kicked herself and reached out to touch his face. She gently touched his face where the bruise was. He looked a hot mess with the big bruise and dried blood.

He smiled broadly. "Hi", he greeted back.

Buffy quickly got up and moved so Angel could sit. Wordlessly she sat him down and started to unbutton his shirt.

"It's not that bad", he argued wincing as Buffy grazed his ribs. She then pulled out his medical supplies in his bottom draw and went to work.

"What happened", she asked as she took care of him. The fact that she was angry at him didn't even cross her mind. All that mattered was that her Angel was hurt.

"This really big demon after hero's hearts", he grunted.

Buffy kissed his bruised flesh. "You're just a man", she informed him. "You have to be more careful…I get that you used to fight but I can't lose you again", she admitted looking up to him wide big green eyes.

"I can't protect you Buffy…I can't protect our children…." He shook his head. "Not like this…some hero I am". He gave a bitter laugh. "Spike saved me from being a human pancake", he confessed. "He didn't even want me heart".

"Remind me to thank him", she grinned. "Because of him…you get to come home tonight and I'm a take care of you", she promised. "And that big heart of yours…that demon knew what was good for him", she teased.

Angel looked at her. warily "You're not mad anymore", he asked pulling her to him. He gently placed her on his lap and frowned when even that was a challenge.

Buffy ran her fingers through his hair. She missed when he purred like a big old lion. "No…I'm not saying I over reacted…I just get how it wasn't your fault and you're as much as a victim in this as I am. I just feel like this place is trying to tear us apart", she cried.

"Our bound is too strong for that", he vowed.

"Is it…a couple days ago I wanted to hate you", she cried.

He sucked in a huge breath. "But we're here now mo ghrá ", he smiled.

Buffy hugged him and immediately let go when he hissed in pain. "I'll never get use to seeing you this way", she murmured.

Angel decided to change the subject. "You were having a bad dream when I came in…care to share. I know you sensed my presence but you still tried to stake me".

Buffy looked away. "Slayer instincts", she murmured.

"Buff…I thought we stopped lying to each other", he asked softly.

Buffy turned around to make sure no one was paying them any mind outside the office. "I think I know what Wolfram Hart is up to", she told him.

Angel's eyebrows shot up. "Tell me more mo bhean", he asked clearly intrigued.

"I love when you speak Irish", she teased kissing him softly before she got up and started to pace knowing he wasn't going to like it. "I've been dreaming of Angelus", she admitted and she didn't need to see Angel's frown. "It started off with him just staring at me and the kids but there was always this barrier separating us and I was the only one to see him. It was before you even came back and it was only for a few seconds…then you came back and the dreams stopped for a while. Then six weeks ago he was back only meaner. Before he was just watching us..over us", she asked trying to sort out her thoughts. "But I didn't feel threaten…he was not out to kill me he was just pissed at the barrier", she stated seeing that was the best way to describe her mate.

"And now he's out for blood", Angel asked not liking being the cause of her nightmares.

Buffy paused and looked at him. "Big time", she replied. "The dreams started out far apart but now it's almost every night…it always starts the same. I'm waiting for you to come home…like last night I was in a bath and there you were...he was. I felt it was you so I kept my eyes closed and waited for you to make a move. He always tells me to 'open my eyes' and I see all that hatred and something else…but I don't have time and he starts to drown me in the tub".

"Maybe you need therapy sweetie", he stated softly.

Buffy groaned. "At first…I thought I did too but it makes perfect sense. How do you kill a slayer that cheats death…you bring the one person that can actually get the job done back. They want us to kill each other. Even if I do kill you…I'm dead anyways because I'm not living without you again", she swore.

"Still Angelus wouldn't kill you…hurt you yeah but not kill", he stated. "There's a big flaw in your logic".

"Angel I'm telling you…what if they do something to your memory and….", she trailed off.

"That mark on your neck makes you as safe as houses", he argued. "Besides…if they wanted to take you out…us out… I'm human now's the perfect time. Angelus doesn't play on anybody's team…he's a loose cannon".

"They must have something up their sleeves….Open your eyes Buff", she repeated softly. "That must mean something….like he's trying to tell me something".

"Yea like watch as I murder you", her husband deadpanned.

Buffy shivered. "Angel…I want you to quit…let's go back to Ireland and live that dream you always wanted", she said.

"You know we can't do that", he stated.

"Open your eyes Angel…this job is going to get you killed and then that's going to lead to me being killed…we have a family that comes first….You can't see this mission through because you can't fight it….not like this", she cried.

"Then turn me back", he told her and Buffy gasped not believing what he just asked of her.

* * *

><p>"They're so close to breaking up….I can feel it", Eve stated climbing into bed with her lover. "They're not even talking…he's slept in his office the past couple of days", she admitted.<p>

He smirked. "Well, I'll be jealous too if I had to compete with you", he grinned kissing her.

"The partners are sending our friend in tomorrow night to get rid of Angel and then their sending someone else to make sure we get them both out of the way….she'll never see it coming".

"Sad to be killed by the one you love", he stated sadly. He then grinned and kissed Eve. "But it is rather romantic in a poetic way". He shrugged. "If you're into the till death do us part type of fellow", he grinned.

She ran her hand over his tattoos. "Never really been keen on settling", she replied moving on top of him and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So penny for your thoughts? I love suggestions!<strong>


	59. Destiny

**Happy New Year...**

**Disclaimer Alert: I don't own Angel and Buffy.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Drusilla was delighted as she held William to meet Angelus. "Look what I made. It's called Willy", she smiled wariy of her master's mood. She loved to please her daddy and she hoped he would be proud of her. they were in a nice hotel room in London. Her, Darla and Angelus were just pasting through but she couldn't resist.<em>

_"William", he corrected eyeing the stranger._

_Dru ignored him. "Where's Darla? I want Darla to see William", she whinned._

_Angelus walked closer to them. "Darla and I had a little spat. Her precious master sent for her. You know Darla. Master's pet", he teased. As he stepped into the light there was a bruise on his brow._

_Dru was sad mommy left but she knew daddy was even sadder. "Oh. Poor Angelus", she sighed._

_"Ah, don't fret, Dru. We'll make up. Always do." He smirked touching his bruise. "Mmm. Ow. After a little tit for tat. Shouldn't let that spoil our fun here." He then turned his attention to the fledgling, sizing him up. "So, instead of just feeding off of this William... you went and turned him into one of us. Another rooster in the henhouse", he stated his voice devoid of emotion._

_Dru gulped. "You're not cross with me, are you", she begged._

_"Cross", Angelus asked not truly giving a fuck. As long as this newbie learned that he was the master of the house and does as he pleases, Angelus didn't care. It would keep Dru occupied when he wanted to be le alone. Angelus grabbed William's arm and held it into the ray of sunlight through the closed curtains. "Do you have any idea what it's like having nothing but women as travel companions, night in and night out", he asked._

_William angrily yanked his sizzling arm away from the creep. "Touch me again", he growled._

_Angelus was amused. "Don't mistake me. I do love the ladies. It's just lately... I've been wondering...", he trailed off holding his own arm in the sunlight. "what it'd be like... ", he trailed off enjoying the burning sensations. "to share the slaughter of innocents... with another man." He turned his hand over admiring the burning sensation. "Don't... don't think that makes me some kind of a deviant, hmm", he asked smiling at William. He pulled his hand back knowing that any longer he was going to catch a flame. "Do you", he asked._

_William put his hand back in the sunlight._

_Angelus laughed and slapped William affectionately on the shoulder. "Au ah! I like this one! You and me, we're gonna be the best of friends."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present…<strong>

"Being human was all you ever dreamed about", Buffy cried. "And now you just want to give all that up…to what take down Wolfram Hart", she scoffed.

"No, to protect you", he insisted. "You and our kids mean everything to me", he stated with such conviction that Buffy shivered and wavering on her argument.

Buffy took in a deep breath. "The things I would need to know to pull this off", she sighed.

"I know them", he assured her.

"Angel….I don't know what I am…I don't know what you'll become", she protested.

Angel stood up and walked to her trying to hide his limp and the amount of pain he was in. "You'll be safe from me…if you're right about them, my days are numbered anyways…this way this is my choice and you'll be safe from me", he stated pulling her hair to one side and grazed the scare on her neck. She closed her eyes and purred at the sensation.

"Why can't Spike do it…he knows his way around a neck", she stated pulling away from him trying to focus. She then frowned and Angel looked at her strangely waiting for her to realize how wrong that sounded. "Pretend I didn't say that", she muttered shaking the image out of her head.

"A sire's bond is nearly unbreakable", he muttered deep in thought.

Buffy looked at him funny. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You killed yours…twice", she smiled. Oh how she hated Darla.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do…up until I burnt up and became human I still had that void within me. That part telling me I'm on my own", he confessed.

"You're not alone…I can't believe you would compare losing Darla to being alone in the world. She was a conniving little "…

"She was me sire Buffy", he murmured softly pulling her back to him when she tried to get away. "I'm trying to tell you how these bonds work. You may have loved Kathy before but now she has this power over you. It'll sway your judgments, mess with your head", he whispered.

Buffy lifted up her noise in distaste. "If Darla was so important to you why you kill her", she asked pulling away again not liking being reminded that she was sired by her daughter. The idea was just wrong.

Angel wouldn't let her. "Because I found you…my mate and that bound is greater than a sire's", he answered.

"Back than…we weren't even together and you staked her", she stated trying to read his brown eyes.

He leaned in close. "I staked her for this moment right here", he breathed kissing her lips attentively. He wanted it to be sweet but they haven't been in contact for days. Buffy soon lost herself in the thralls of passion and jumped on him. This effectively caused Angel to remember his current pain and if it wasn't for Buffy's cat like reflexes both of them would be on the floor.

"You need to rest", she stated apologetically. "I'm so sorry I forgot you were hurt", she pleaded with big anxious eyes.

He waved her off and wordlessly led her to his private quarters. As much as he wanted to go home, he wanted to sleep more. He got into bed with a groan. Buffy gently got into bed as well careful to not hurt him further. "I want to take away all your pain", she whispered kissing him softly.

"Then do it", he breathed a hazard breath.

She then carefully put her legs on either side of him, making sure she didn't put any weight on him she leaned down and kissed his lips. She then moved down to kiss his neck. She really wanted this to be romantic as possible but she didn't want to wait and talk herself out of it or worst he be beaten by someone else.

She took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she felt her fangs start to show. "I love you", she whispered. "We could not do this", she told him softly.

"I trust you", he whispered lifting her up to dry her tears. He then leaned up to kiss her.

She broke the kiss and started to trail kisses from his jaw, to his neck. She gave him a hickey before she thrust her fangs into him. She grabbed his arms for strength as she was careful of his broken body. She heard the most precious sound start to diminish and she broke away sweetly before she lifted her arm. She hurriedly slashed her wrist and placed it up to him. She took a deep breath as he weakly latched on to her arms.

Angel drunk her offered blood without breaking eye contact with her. Buffy swallowed at the love she saw in them, all the while not believing what she was doing. It happened too soon. His heart stopped and Buffy collapsed on his still body and broke down in sobs. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So are you gonna drink and play William the babysitter for the rest of your undead life", Cordy asked. They were in Angel's living room and Cordy made a face at Spike who was drinking away.<p>

"Aren't you Angel's cheerleader…go find him", he growled still mad that Angel didn't want his help. Angel would have died if he didn't jump in and save the fucker.

"Angel's where he needs to be", she said skeptically.

Spike frowned realizing that was where Buffy went running off to. "Yeah, well sod off will ya", he growled.

Cordy frowned. "Look I don't like you….let me stop lying, I despise you but the powers…they think you can redeem yourself. They think you can make a difference", she told him using Buffy's words unknowingly.

"There's that word again", he frowned. "What, so I'm supposed to jump every time you get a vision of someone in dire peril…don't you have like fifty slayers at your beck and call?"

"Why do you think we're having this conversation? I had one right before I came here. You want to prove to Buffy and Angel that you've changed but if a young girl gets murdered tonight and you didn't lift a finger to stop it, ask yourself... can you live with that?"

* * *

><p>Angel awoke with a start sucking in big chucks of air. He felt like he just emerged from water but everything was sharper and his senses were on high alert. He smelt vanilla and cinnamon and looked down to see a head of blond hair on his chest. He frowned at his mate. She looked like she hasn't moved since the previous night. He idly wondered what day it was and took in another chuck of air. He smiled as he listened to her heart beat until he realized he was hungry<p>

He gently maneuvered himself out of the bed without waking up Buffy and headed to his fridge. He took the picture of blood that he stored when Kathy was there and chugged it down leaving a trail of blood running down his mouth and onto his chest. He looked like a real predator and smiled at the sleeping beauty. If it was possible he felt like their connection was stronger now and even across the room it felt like he was holding her. Angel smiled a primal smile and wanted to show his thanks.

In her sleep trying to locate where Angel was Buffy had rolled to the edge of the bed.

He came and tucked her hair back and that caused Buffy to flutter her eyes open. "Angel", she breathed like a soft caress. "Oh Angel", she stated again wrapping her arms around him in relief. Angel greedily slammed his lips to hers...

Afterwards, the two laid in bed Buffy laid on Angel's chest. " .Thump…you still have it", she whispered sleepily looking up to look at him.

"Sleep Buffy", he smiled putting her hair off her neck and sweeping it to the side that didn't have the scar. He loved being able to bit her again, which was weird because he used to hate it but know it was an intimacy that he deeply missed.

She yarned. "We have to get home", she protested. "Kids", she reminded him looking intensely into his eyes for any ill regards for their children. Looking into his brown eyes was like pulling teeth but she considered herself better than average when it came to reading his intentions.

"Sleep or did you forget that it's not just you right now…think about cookie dough number three", he sighed wrapping his arms around her waist. A giddy smile crossed his lips. "You smell divine and all mine", he teased.

Buffy dropped her head on his pillow in mock defeat before she kissed his chest right over his heart. "Always", she reasoned before drifting off to sleep.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll get you home".

* * *

><p>Alone in a dark alley a girl stood pinned by a vampire ready to make her his latest meal, when suddenly Spike came behind the vamp. "Evening", he greeted.<p>

The vampire spun around at the intruder and growled. "Get lost", he snapped.

"Manners….this generation", he shrugged.

"Help me", the girl screamed.

"I don't think you heard me", the vamp snapped.

The girl whimpered as the vampire crowded her. Spike continues approaching them, and the vampire threw the girl to the ground roughly.

"Get out of here", yelled the vamp.

"Can't do it."

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life", the vamp started to say when Spike punched him knockinbg him into this wooden porch. It made the rail splinter and Spike pushed the vampire on it and it turned to dust.

"Thank you! Thank you! That thing was gonna kill me", the girl cried.

"Well, what do you expect? Out alone in this neighborhood? I got half a mind to kill you myself, you half-wit", he snapped.

"What", she asked not sure that she heard right.

"I mean, honestly, what kind of retard wears heels like that in a dark alley? Take 2 steps, break your bloody ankle", he groaned.

"I was just trying to get home."

Spike ushered her none too gently down the alley. "Well, get a cab, you moron." He then thought of another piece of advice. "And on the way, if a stranger offers you candy, don't get in the van", he screamed. "Stupid cow", he muttered.

"Well that could have been better", Cordy muttered.

"Go away Cordelia", he hissed.

She took a deep breath. "Look we need trainers….you can help so many girls…change so many lives", she stated. "Buffy said you'll be good for the job".

"Well we both know she's been kicked too many times in the head", he grunted.

Cordy smiled. "Yah well", she trailed off.

"Besides…what did that blip had to do with anything", he asked.

Cordy started to walk off so she turned around and smiled. "That's Ana…she's going to be called tomorrow as one of the new slayers".

Spike dropped his cigarette as he watched Cordy get into her car. "The world is so fucked", he sighed turning back to his sire's house.

* * *

><p>Angel carried Buffy back to their house. It was early and the dawn was just rising he had missed it by a nanosecond. He closed the door and kissed her forehead before he was assaulted by a familiar scent. "William", he growled low and mercifully. "What are you doing here".<p>

Spike popped his head from the other side of the couch and looked at Angel funny until he registered slayer's blood and was before them in a second. "What happened", he asked. Buffy was curled up in his arms and he saw the open fresh mark on her. Spike gasped before his eyes turned to steel. "Jesus Christ", he hissed. "Look mate as soon as the sun set this fucker is as good as dead", he yelled.

Buffy stirred. "Spike", she frowned. "Vamps are supposed to be quite", she hissed. She then noticed Angel looked about ready to kill Spike until his eyes softened for a second. She wondered what was said between the two.

"Drop it Spike", he stated shaking his head.

"Drop it", Spike repeated Angel walked in a patch of sunlight leading up the stairs and Spike grasped his arm. They all heard the sizzle and Buffy held her mouth in shock. Angel looked at Spike's flesh sizzle in the sun as he did when they first meet. "Sire, I'll take care of it…this must not go unanswered".

Angel smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Spike but she's fine and safe but ….", he trailed off trying to form the words as he looked in Spike's eyes .

Spike retreated back to the shadows of the house and gasped again when he saw Angelus dead stare for a second which caused him to see the bite mark on Angel's own neck.

Angel turned around and lifted a figure to his mouth when he realized that Spike understood what happened.

"Lucky bastard", Spike hissed as he watched the couple retreat up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Angel for the most part stayed to himself when he finally went to work. He stayed clear of any demons that could smell something was off. It was hard to avoid his own secretary but she waived it off as new cologne and wisely said nothing about him and Buffy making up.<p>

While he cooked breakfast the two where conspiring how to take down the company. They bounced ideas off of each other while they waited for the kids and Will to wake up. The normalcy was nice and it was enough to keep a giddy smile on his face as he went to work to reflect the previous night and hopefully tackle some paperwork.

Wes and Gunn came barging into his office interrupting his good mood. "Guys….what is it now", he groaned.

The guys did a double take. "Look all I'm saying is that the dude needs to die….he kills women and children for kicks", Gunn groaned. "We eliminate the head chief and his posse will wonder around aimlessly without him".

"That's far too long, we could just blast them using our high technology", Wes stated.

"Can you say major bad for the company…we need it to look like somebody else did it Sherlock…oh I know we get Barbie to do it. She'll have a real kick out of that", Gunn smiled just thinking of Buffy kicking ass.

"The bosses Wife…classic", Wes agreed.

Angel coughed. "The boss…right here…now who are we talking about killing", he asked.

"Hey Boss…you're four o clock is here", Harmony stated coming in the office.

"Does no one knock", he groaned.

"Someone needs to get laid", Gunn teased. He then realized that was his problem. "Never mind…that's how you got in this mess", he joked thinking it was funny.

Wes joined in.

"Out", Angel growled and the two hurried out. Harmony stayed trying to put her figure on something. "What", he snapped really wanting to get back home to his family.

She smiled. "You smell different", she relied narrowing her eyes. She shook her head obviously deeming that it wasn't important. "Anyways…I'm glad you and Buffy worked it out", she winked walking out of the door.

He looked at where she left and shook his head. Harm was the worst vampire ever but right now he wasn't complaining. There was a knock on his door and he told them to come in. he was momentarily shocked at who came in through the door. "What are you doing here Sylvester", he hissed.

The immortal smiled. "You never were one for manners Angelus", he hissed. The warning was barely concealed. "To think I came baring gifts".

* * *

><p>Angel eyes narrowed as he remembers Buffy's concern about his humanity. "Let's get this straight…you're in my office Sylv.", he warned back. He never liked the Immortal. He was always trying to take his shit. Beat that he really didn't care much for Dru and Darla but it was the principle and a constant stab at his own ego.<p>

The immortal laughed. "You are nothing but dusk beneath my fingernails. How did your weak existence manage to tame a slayer…a feisty one at that".

Angel jaw tightened. "So that's what's this is about …my mate. I think I've been too placate letting you bark up my tree with your constant 'gifts'".

The immortal blue eyes sparkled amused. Angelus always was so entertaining. "You let me…as if you could stop the immortal", he grinned liking his play on words.

Angel gave him a boyish grin making sure to keep his heartbeat thumping. It was annoying to concentrate on and he wondered if he'll ever get use to turning it on and off like a light switch.

"Anyways my boy…it's about to be a new world…one lead by the vampires. I want you on my team".

"And in return", Angel asked.

"The slayer…you'll be mine so out of law you would have to share her".

"Out of over my dead body…you'll have to kill me", Angel shot back standing up in anger.

The immortal smiled and stood up also. "As CEO of Wolfram Hart…I'm under oath not to kill you…but you and I both know there are worst things then death and your little wife will be mine".

Angel jumped over the table before he could stop himself and started to beat the shit out of the Immortal. The Immortal roared and tossed him off easily. "why you…you're not human", he yelled as if offended before looking mildly interested when Angel's heart no longer beat and his face was that of a vampire's.

"Surprise", Angel asked cockily before tossing the Immortal through his office window and into the lobby. He easily smoothed his face back to his boyish good looks and stepped out. "Who sent you", he asked.

The immortal was immediately surrounded by his minions and childes. "This is far from over", he shouted as his people lead him to the elevators.

Angel let lose a breath he had been holding. "Harm…find out who sent him here", he barked. She nodded and skirted away. "Wes…Gunn I want to know everything about the Immortal' extra curriculum activities and how to go about terminating his contract with us so I can kill his ass", he snapped.

They both nodded but Wes stared at him in wondered. "how is it you were able to kick a 500 year old Master Vampire around like a rag doll when you had bruised ribs yesterday", asked the ex watcher.

"I'll tell you later", he insisted walking back to his office. "And somebody come clean this shit up", he barked.

* * *

><p>Spike laughed at the girl's pathetic attempt to stake him. He had already meet two watchers that tried to kill him before they coward in fear, now he was training the bit from yesterday. "You are so gonna die", he told her.<p>

"Way to inspire confidence", Xander hissed from the sidelines.

Out of nowhere the girl sent Spike flying.

"Well whatever you're doing don't stop", Cordy stated watching on with a sort of pride.

* * *

><p>"So what was that enormous display of macho man against one of our biggest contributors", Eve grilled at him. His window had been magically reinforced.<p>

Angel just watched her while he drank the blood Harmony had produced for him. He was instantly reminded the first time he was a fledgling. His thirst was insatiable and his lack of respect had him in constant endangerment to becoming an ash tray. However, although he was hard headed he always paid attention. "You sent him in", Angel replied. He wasn't asking, he already knew. "You were hoping he would turn me and that Angelus would be free to walk the Earth…don't bother lying Eve. I've already figured it out. But you can tell me what I haven't pieced together…why are you so anxious to see Angelus".'

"You're too weak to run this company", she replied. "The partners think you're evil self will be a much better CEO. It's all about branding and company image",

"You wanted Angelus to eliminate you're biggest threat", he continued.

She gasped wondering how he figured it out. "Oh come on….I did this for kicks for a century. You wanted me to kill my wife", he smiled amused at the idea. "Only problem is that you're a little fish…in the ocean. Why should I waste my time on you and be used as a pawn of an even smaller pawn. Set up a meeting with whoever is pulling your little puppet strings and we'll talk grown up stuff".

Eve looked at him closely. "So you'll do it", she asked not really believing it and ignoring the jab.

Angel shrugged easily letting his demon take over. "You're gonna sell it like your life depends on it…because from this moment on…it does", he growled.

"You don't scare me Angel", she sneered.

Angel smiled brightly. "Whoever said I was Angel", he asked innocently and smiled as he smelt her fear. He then dismissed her but called her back in the room. "Oh between me and you…I hate waiting", he told her. No one fucked with his family and for the first time in a long time he felt like he could actually take down this corporation.

* * *

><p>Spike was at a bar nursing a cold one. He had just had his ass kicked by five slayers, although he won the fight, he had to pull out every trick in the book to do it without killing the pathetic fucks. He wasn't looking forward to going back to the hotel until dawn. He was in Angel's old room before he moved to the room upstairs to share with Buffy. He found it quaint.<p>

"Spike", a man asked.

Spike regarded the man warily. "Who's asking", he asked taking a sip from his drink.

"You're new best friend", replied the man.

"Does this friend come with a name", he asked casually.

"Doyle…I get visions from the powers", he replied.

Spike eyes narrowed at the fucker who was lying out of his teeth. He then figured that he'll bite. What was the saying? Keep your friends close but you're enemies closer.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah William", Angelus smirked. "You, dare I say it reminds me of myself when I first tasted this beautiful world", Angelus smiled as he cleaned a pitchfork off. He was wiping the blood off of it while William laid there bleeding with three holes in his chest tied to a metal pipe. Angelus own lip was bleeding and Drusilla watched on with a motherly glaze.<em>

_"My Willy has to learn", she reprimanded._

_Angelus smiled at his handy work and put the iron fork in the fire. "Fortunately for you, I'm great at teaching manners…nothing personal my boy but I'm the master here", he smiled lunging the fork back into William and twisting it like he was stirring soup._

_William screamed for him to stop._

_"You can thank me later", Angelus smiled. He stopped stirring and grinned. "Now is later"._

_Spike glared back at his Sire and the sick Angelus with uncensored hate._

_Dru leaned down to touch the hot weapon and moaned at the sensation. "You are so lucky my William…Daddy is giving you all the fun", she pouted and then proceeded to kiss his lips and pressed her hand on his chest causing him to cry out again. She then looked back at Angelus and licked the blood off her mouth. "I think he learned his lesson", she grinned._

_"Good…I was getting bored"._

* * *

><p>"Angel", Buffy called out gaining his attention and seating on his lap. He looked at her with renewed interested. "I'm not boring you am I", she asked softly.<p>

He kissed her softly. "Never", he whispered.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW", Kathy screeched. Buffy looked behind her shoulder at her daughter and turned to look at Angel who nodded in agreement at the two children before they were both up in lightening speed chasing the kids. Laughter filled the air as Buff y grabbed Kat and started to tickle her and Angel did the same to Liam.

"Surrender", Buffy asked.

Kathy brown eyes flashed gold and Buffy grinned doing the same before becoming faster than light. Kathy smiled and did the same watching her mother move training her eye on her movements. Buffy laughed and suddenly grabbed Kathy from behind. "Gotcha", she smiled.

Willow watched the four of them with a bittersweet smile knowing that in a few days Buffy would be in Rome.

The family played on. "Buffy…why don't you play with someone your own age" , he asked.

Buffy smirked. "Should I ask Willow then…cause we both know you're older than my great great great greater than great grandpa", she teased.

"Did you just call me old", Angel asked with a goofy smile. Liam was on top of his shoulders pulling on his father's hair.

Buffy laughed. "No…I called you ancient", she teased before kicking Angel in the stomach.

He looked at her shocked as he caught her foot. "I'm with child", he joked taking her feet and sending her flying to the couch. Kathy jumped on the couch too in pure joy and watched her dead in hidden wondered. He smelt like the old him but newer. She let her mom pick her up and trail her around like a human weapon and playfully attack daddy. Kathy jumped on her old man and Angel playfully went down as if shot. Liam covered his father's eyes and Buffy skillfully took a picture before once again collapsing on the couch. Angel was at her side in an instant. The kids started their own sparring session.

"Are you okay…is the baby okay", he asked placing his hands on her belly.

Buffy heart was beating loudly. "We're fine…I'm just really winded. I think I'll just lay here for a while".

He kissed her on the lips and then gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I missed doing that…you know there is no one else right", he asked.

Buffy smiled. "Ditto", she agreed.

Angel scooped up both kids….who wants homemade Pizza", he asked hauling them away to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Buffy looked at Willow as she came down the stairs finally. "Will", she cried looking like her broken friend when Angel left to go to LA after graduation. "I can't do it…I don't want to leave them", she whispered sobbing into her hands.<p>

Willow stood frozen in her spot for a full minute. It was rare to see the slayer break down and actually cry. After that Willow pulled Buffy into a hug. "I'll just call Faith…Kennedy been dying to get to Cleveland", she stated.

Buffy took a deep breath. "I feel horrible. I'm the Slayer…that's all I've ever been but I'm so much more than that. I'm a wife… mother…a sister… but being the Slayer consumes everything else until that's all that's left…because that's all that matters…what was I thinking when I wanted every potential to have the power", she asked.

"It's was the right decision…our side finally has a chance".

"Will being the slayer isn't power…it's a curse", Buffy told her wiccan friend.

"Well at least they're not cursed alone", Willow sighed tiredly.

Buffy closed her eyes and nodded while her hand rubbed her belly.

* * *

><p>The next day Buffy had just came in from her morning jog when the phone rung. "Buffy speaking", she asked looking over to see Willow and her kids playing on the living room floor with their train set. "whoa…slow down Giles…what happened", she asked and wished she didn't. the phone fall from her hands .<p>

Willow looked up to the sound and meet Buffy's distraught eyes. She kissed the kids and walked over to her friend and led her to the kitchen. "The Immortal got Dawn", Buffy cried. "He's demanding a… confrontation face to face", she sighed.

"Oh my god", she cried.

Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and lead Willow to a chair. Buffy also sat down but she never let go of Willow's hand. "Oz was badly injured", the slayer told Will. Willow started to sob. Buffy looked away hating to be the one to tell her but she continued with the bad news. "I'm so sorry Willow but Kennedy didn't make it".

Willow pulled away from Buffy in denial. "No…no…no", she shouted. "You're lying", she cried.

Buffy closed her eyes and repeated what had happened to Kennedy. "Her neck was snapped, I'm so sorry".

Willow felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked around for air but she could feel the darkness threatening to overtake her.

"Will no…", the slayer stated already knowing what was happening.

Willow just looked at Buffy. Her eyes were darkening by the second before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Buffy screamed as she just lost her friend to gods knows where. She then weakly stood up and watched her children dance as their favorite show came on. The phone ringing brought her out of her daze. She picked up the phone dreading the conversation. "He-llo", she replied never taking her off them.

Angel's panic laced voice filled the phone. "What's wrong…you're upset…do I need to come home", he asked.

She just hiccupped. "I-I need to call Xander…he has to know….please come home soon", she asked.

* * *

><p>The slayer waited for her husband to come home. Earlier, before her life was turned upside down Buffy had come up with a romantic evening for later but that wasn't going to happen. She tucked the kids in for a nap and hurriedly packed. Closing her eyes she focused on their heartbeats to calm her down, to give her strength. She fought for them.<p>

It wasn't long before she felt Angel come in. She had hurriedly packed a bag and had it sitting at the door. She needed to leave as soon as possible.

He could smell her fear and then he caught the sight of a suit case. "What's wrong", he asked taking only a millisecond to close the distance. He missed his speed but now was not the time to think about trivial things.

Buffy sniffed and looked out the window. "He has Dawn", she cried brokenly throwing herself in his arms and sobbing.

Angel growled. "We'll get her back beloved…she'll be fine", he assured her.

Buffy shook her head. "Will she's on the edge…they killed Kennedy and Oz is hurt badly…I have to stop this…I'm the only one that can stop this", she stated pulling away from him. She saw his frown deepened.

"Buffy…you're pregnant", he reprimanded. She shook her head and slammed her lips to his. She didn't know how long she was going to need to bring that sicko down. She didn't want to discuss the rest of the reason she needed to be alone. Buffy hated herself enough as it was. She didn't realize she was crying until Angel wiped her tears. He wanted to be soft with her but she needed them to be raw and quick. After the frenzy they were entangled with each other on the living room floor. Buffy had a throw blanket covering her up and a new bite mark on her neck.

"Is it because they don't trust me", he asked. He knew Buffy was saying goodbye and distancing herself from him. Her silenced confirmed it. "Do you", he asked her looking into her hazel eyes.

She stared back. "Do you trust me", she asked repeating his question. He gave her an odd look and his heart stopped as he watched her slide off his ring. She took his hand and enclosed it in his palm. "Then let me go", she whispered. "i can do this...you have your own fight here".

Angel made a strangled sound and grabbed her holding her tightly. "I can't make you stay can I", he cried. "I can't make you stay".

* * *

><p><strong>So comments are greatly appreciated. this chapter was influenced by so much... I never read the comic but I heard some stuff and i'm trying to incorporate it...Also I am majorly jumping from cannon to get Buffy included and how being with her and the kids sort of saves him from himself and Wolfram Hart's influence. <strong>

**I hope you guys are at least interested to see how this ends cuz I don't want to lose you know!**


	60. Damage

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers of my story...i hopefully have less then ten chapters left. I'm sorry if some think i move through this story entirely too quickly. I think some times the actual scene in the show moves too freaking fast i'm trying to capture the important parts and sometimes i assume everybody seen the episode and I use enough lines in them so everybody knows which one i'm on.**

**Disclaimers**** but be warned this one's a tear jerkier...read with a box of Kleenex. **

* * *

><p>"How the hell did this happen", he yelled knocking over the table.<p>

Eve was frantic. "I don't know but it seems like someone got to him first…but not just any someone…his daughter is half vampire", she replied.

Lindsey let out a sick laugh. "That bastard feed off his own daughter", he sneered.

"that doesn't make any sense…there has to be …the slayer she's also a hybrid", eve stated.

"Well at this point I don't care…we need to turn them on each other…fast or at least until it's too late".

"Well Buffy just left to Rome…seems our friend was none too happy about this turn of events. We wait until the time is right and lure Angel to Rome. I know a demon that can give him a run for his money".

Lindsey smirked.

"What about Spike…heard from him lately", she asked.

"No…he seems to be a hard vamp to find".

* * *

><p>Spike sighed as he looked down at the little girls arguing over makeup. it was hard to believe Buffy was anything like them. He had been trying with them for a few days now. He knew the world didn't stand a chance. He smelt his grandsire come in to pick up the kids. He looked like hell without Buffy. Spike almost felt bad for him, he knew what it was like to be on your own and feeling lost. He debated on rather or not to stay in the shadows as he watched Angel engage with Cordelia.<p>

He rolled his eyes as he inwardly cursed. "You know Angel…you look like hell", Spike greeted coming next to the poof.

"Not now Spike…I got to…just not now", Angel sighed looking around for any signs of small children. He frowned at how normal the place seemed and he tried to ignore all the odd and freighting looks coming at his direction.

"It's nice to know that they hate you more than they do me…a little ticked if I was telling the truth", Spike commented picking up a look on one of the old men face.

"Yeah well I came to get my kids not to make amends for shit that had nothing to do with them. They don't know what I'm capable of, they only know what they read in books", Angel spat.

"Coming from the guy that lived it, they have good reason to be on guard…well they used to but know you're one of us", Xander smiled. "You're a real boy and these are your real kids", he told him.

Spike laughed realizing that nobody knew Angel was back to being a bloody vampire. Angel eyed Spike silently telling him to shut the freak up as he embraced Kathy and Liam. He was so glad to see them...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean…we can't just storm in there…he has my sister", Buffy screamed to the new board of watchers. She's been in Rome for two days and they just found out were the prick was holding her only because she sort of asked Angel for help. She couldn't see why they were trying to hold her off.<p>

"We feel that we need to know how he works…he wants you to be his latest conquest Buffy", Giles told her.

Buffy eyes widened. "So what is this pimp my Slayer….let's gets this clear the only vampire I'll ever entertain fucking is Angelus. I'm leaving first thing in the morning to go get my sister and then I don't ever want to see you again", she sneered turning on her heels.

"Buffy…Buffy. That's not what I meant", Giles stated running after her. "Buffy", he yelled reaching for her arm.

"That's not how we meant it Buffy. I know your loyalty to Angel runs deep. I'm just saying I also know how easily you guys can fool others into thinking differently".

Buffy frowned not really knowing if that was a compliment or not. "Why me Giles", she cried sounding like the fifteen year old girl in the high school library.

Giles sighed sadly. "Because you're the Slayer', he told her. "The best in fact", he told her.

"Yay Buffy", she cheered dryly.

"Yes well, I thought we were over the whole not being sorry for yourself", he stated.

Buffy sighed. "It just feels like it's never over", she sighed.

He took off his lasses and cleaned them. "Well yes, I imagine it won't be till we're dead", he stated dryly.

"Lie to me", she stated looking out the horizon as dawn came.

"This war is going to end and you and Angel will grow old together and live to see your great grand kids and slayers and demons will become myths that we tell children to scare them".

"No pie" she asked having the weirdest sensation for pie. When she was carrying Kathy she loved pie but Liam hated it, personally she could care less as long as it was sweet but this baby craved the cook fruit. Buffy had a feeling it was going to be a girl.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too soon for Buffy and after an episode of 'pukage' she called home uncaring onf what time it was. She looked at the bedside table and figured she still had an hour before dawn and a few more till the sun was high in the sky.<p>

"Angel", he chirped juggling holding the phone and giving Kathy a bath. Liam had already had one and now it was Kathy's turn but she was being uncooperative. "Hold still", he reprimanded.

"Angel", Buffy asked mildly concerned.

"Buffy…god it's good to hear your voice…I- hold on your daughter is being very feisty and not wanting to take a bath today", he grinned.

Buffy scoffed. She was now in the kitchen pulling out an apple pie. She easily got a spoon and dug in. "My daughter…so she's mine when she defies you", she asked amused. She could imagine Angel's face lit up with a goofy smile as he shook his head in agreement.

"Yup", Angel agreed lifting Kathy up and drying her off. She easily pulled away from him and ran down the hall in her towel. He sighed. "When are you coming home", he asked tiredly.

Buffy bit her lip. "I…I don't know. The Immortal is planning something and apparently wants to take me out to dinner", she trailed off as she was interrupted by a loud growl.

"There is no way in hell you're going out to dinner with him", he shouted. Angel then took a deep breath. "Look I know what you're thinking but no…he's smarter then he looks and he really is a sick bastard. Look I'll arrange with my people so he can let Dawn go", he trailed off.

"Angel", Buffy warned. She then decided to change the subject. "How are you adjusting to vamp life", she asked.

"I miss my mate", he responded huskily.

Buffy grinned and shivered. "I know the feeling….I feel like I'm in withdraw, my whole skin is itchy. Next time Buffy wants to go half across the world by herself, remind me of this."

"Do you want me to come…I have a jet", he told her dead serious.

"No…the kids missed you during our spat and there is no way in hell I want them in the same city as this monster", she stated.

"Agreed", Angel stated not bothering to mention that the bastard was in his office a few days ago and that was why the bastard probably took Dawn. "Any luck to finding her", he asked softly.

"Yea…I'm storming the place come sunrise flames a burning", she grinned making light of it.

"Baby I hope you have a plan", he warned not liking her original one. He had no doubt that was exactly what Buffy was going to do.

"I think better on my feet", was the slayer's reply.

Angel heard a loud crash and winced. "Hey Buff…I have to call you back. I love you…be careful it's not just you over there".

Buffy giggled. "I know…and I love you too…tell my little angels that mommy loves them and I'll see them soon". With that Buffy hung up the phone and leaned against the window pane letting the coolness of it relax her.

"Okay kiddo", Buffy said to her stomach. Within a week or two she knew she was going to have to fish out her old maternity clothing or stick with sweats for a while because she was starting to show. "Mommy needs you to be on your best behavior", Buffy informed him or her. "So no more puking and making me dizzy. We have to go save your Aunt."

* * *

><p>Buffy went up to the mansion with ten slayers. "How do you suppose we go in", one of them asked.<p>

"The front door always works", Buffy stated turning the handle and breaking the knob. "Remember the plan…see a window make the sun show….in and out", she replied.

She went inside and looked around her surroundings. Her gut was telling her that her sister was upstairs. Her team made quick work at getting the lower level as sunny as possible that by the time the first vamp showed he couldn't do anything as she dragged him into the flames with her hand covering his mouth so he couldn't shout for help.

More vampires came and Buffy began to fight her way through them. Three slayers remained in the sunlight out of touch but ready to strike while the rest followed Buffy up the stairs.

Buffy followed Dawn's scent. It lead her to a small room where she saw her sister chained to a chair. "Oh Dawnie", she stated coming to her sister's rescue. Her sister looked at her with wide eyes and Buffy hurriedly pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Behind you", Dawn screamed just in time for Buffy to duck out of the way. She saw the vampire holding a knife and she saw blood on it which made her realized that he nicked her. Buffy immediately went after the vampire and kicked the knife out of his hand and did a back kick before producing a stake and slamming it home. She hurriedly ran back to Dawn and set her free. The two sisters ran back to the mist of battle in the hall and started to lead the fight back down stairs. They were almost down when Buffy started to feel light headed. They still had another flight to go on. Out of the corner of her eye Buffy saw more vampires come out of nowhere and she saw her slayers tossing them over the railing and them becoming balls of ashes as they fell into the sunlight.

"Enough", replied the Immortal. Buffy could see that his once handsome face was slowly turning into one of a bat. His blue eyes pieced hers. "So I see the great Buffy the Vampire Slayer has finally graced her presence in my home", he smiled.

Buffy was having a hard time focusing. Don't flatter yourself…I just came to get my sister", was the slayer's reply.

"Don't be like that…I have the feeling we could be great together", he grinned. "I want you and I always get what I want", the Immortal stated.

Buffy laughed when she realized that she was being thrall. "You sound like my daughter", she scoffed.

Soon the Immortal was in her face. Buffy easily tossed Dawn over the banister. Her sister yelled but she was relieved nothing broke. "Maybe you can produce the answer….i came to LA to turn Angelus back. To be his sire…to have Angelus on my team", he stated. The fighting had resumed and now Buffy counted eight slayers in the light. She assumed two died. "Yet he was already one of us…but he had a heart beat…did your daughter do it", he asked.

Buffy kicked the immortal. "Fuck off", she stated. She was about to jump over the railing when she felt a cold hand grab her stomach and through her back against the wall. Buffy shook her head and stilled herself for battle

The immortal was strong but Buffy used all of her super natural strength and speed to keep up with him. he delivered another powerful kick to her stomach despite Buffy's best efforts to block it and the slayer almost doubled over in pain. "Go", she ordered. She then took her shot at the hand rail and jumped to the first floor. She could feel what was happening. She could smell the blood that was starting to form. She landed on her knees struggling to get up. Her second in command moved to help her but she felt an icy hand grab her leg and Buffy blackout out screaming at the pain she felt as her body shook on its own.

* * *

><p>Angel sat at his desk with a frown to his face. He hated being kept passed three and it was currently seven. He loved having Cordy as his best friend for watching the kids and for agreeing to not tell Buffy. Thinking of his wife, he frowned more because she never called him back after her mission. She said she'll call and he had a bad feeling but he knew if he was wrong than she would be pissed off that he acted like an alpha male when she could handle herself. He figured he'll call again when Gunn and Wesley left. The three of them were discussing something important when Harmony came announcing that a loony nut case escaped the bin.<p>

"Harmony…that's not our department", he sighed. "Call the authorities".

Harmony was taken aback. "OK, but they better bring a priest. Looks like this chick's gone all kinds of exorcist", she stated going back to work.

This caught Angel's attention. "Wait a minute. She's possessed", he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh! Didn't I say that".

Wes stood up slowly. "I'll get a team together", he informed them.

"No. Wait. I don't want to go storming in with troops until we know what we got here. I've seen a few of these possession cases. They have to be handled very carefully. Real finesse job."

* * *

><p>Angel and Spike stepped off their respective elevator at the same time in the psychiatric ward dressed alike. "What Buff's gone for like a minute and your ready to turn yourself in", Spike teased.<p>

Angel frowned and a doctor came over for assistance. 'Finally, where getting somewhere', he thought as he introduced himself. Of course that was before the doctor gave him the run around. He didn't live to be 250 without learning a thing or two. "What isn't he telling me", he sighed out loud.

The nurse came to the door and over heard his question. "Rabinaw videoed all his sessions with her", she offered.

"Show me".

* * *

><p>Buffy awoke with a start. She was itchy all over and she had really bad cramps. She sat up softly and put both hands on her stomach. Fear overtook her instantly.<p>

"Ah so you are awake", he smiled as warmly as someone without a soul could.

Buffy shivered and gripped the bedpost trying to break it off but she couldn't. "What did you do to me", she asked shivering again.

He came closer to the beauty in the bed. "At first I wanted to possess you but now I want to teach that little fledgling a lesson. It's such a pity my dear, we would have been great together…maybe we still can once he's dealt with", the Immortal smiled.

He sat down on the bed and Buffy set up and noticed they changed her clothes. "What…why…where the hell are my clothes", she asked horrified that they saw her naked.

"Language…let's just say I did you a favor by removing them. Your miscarriage was quite gruesome…don't worry I already informed your 'husband' but you know customs…until then why don't we get to know each other better Buffy".

Buffy swallowed thickly. She couldn't believe it. She failed Angel and now he would hate her. She refused to cry in front of this demon. "The name's Slayer and Angel is going to kill you", she spat.

The immortal back handed her. "I tried to be nice but if you want the whole torture treatment let's give him something to be mad about. In fact, why don't you use that pretty little link of yours and call him to your aide so I can kill him too."

Buffy hit him but it hurt her more than it did him. They must have drugged her.

"You know we had to gut the rest of the dead fetus out of you…highlight of my day", he gloated. "You taste divine", he boasted.

Buffy felt so numb and disgusted, so she settled for numb. She reached up to rub her scar and frowned when she meet padding.

He laughed and gripped her face. "You didn't need it anymore", was his reply. She struggled in his grasped but it was useless. Buffy couldn't understand why she was so weak. She needed to free herself. She needed to fight him. With everything she had she pushed him off her and stumbled to the floor. She didn't care that her skirt had risen while she crawled to the door. She was almost there when she felt someone step on her. Buffy screamed out in pain as she was dragged back to the bed.

"I'm a have so much fun breaking you Slayer", he teased at the little spitfire.

* * *

><p>Dana was in the middle of the grocery store with her hospital gown still on eating cereal out of the box when a stock boy walked by.<p>

"Um... Uhhh... hey, you gonna... pay for those? 'Scuse me. Uh, miss, you can't just eat those like that. You gotta... take 'em up to the register and pay for 'em first. Hey. Uh, come on", he said gently touching her arm. "Knock it off, will", he shouted but Dana grabbed the boy by the hand and twisted it till the bone popped and broke.

The boy cried out in pain.

She then walked over to where clothes were and proceeded to get dressed only to be stopped by a security guard. He however wasn't as lucky.

* * *

><p>The nurse let Angel few the tapes and he paled when he realized one of the many languages she was speaking. This girl wasn't possessed.<p>

* * *

><p>Wes was reading one of his old books about possession when his phone rang. "Wyndam-Pryce", he greeted.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel was speeding back to the office while on his car phone. "Wes, it's me. Check with our police informants. Get her last known sighting. I need a technical assault team on the ground in 5 minutes. Non-lethal ordinance."<p>

Wes frowned at the odd request. "Do you think that's wise? I've been brushing up on demonic possessions", he trailed off.

"That's not what's happening. Look, there were drawings of demons in her room. Hundreds of them. Some with a little girl in them. I thought it was Dana, but they're all different. It's not her", Angel replied.

"Are you sure? Multiple personality manifestations are often associated with cases of possession", Wes chided him.

"Look, it's not just the drawings. I saw a tape of her. She was speaking' a half-dozen languages. One of 'em was Romanian."

* * *

><p>Dana was looking out of the windows toward the city lights outside when Spike walked up behind her. "Likin' the view, are we", he sighed."What say we have a nice, quiet chat... about mistreating little girls... demon to demon", he asked changing into game face.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel groaned. "She was yelling about being chosen. She's not a demon, Wes. She's a vampire slayer". Angel sighed inwardly. 'You picked the wrong week to go out of town baby', he thought ending his call with Wesley and calling his wife.<p>

_"Hey this is Buffy…you know what to do after the beep_", was her voicemail reply.

Angel growled and left a damn message. "Hey it's me…for the hundred damn time. Why aren't you picking up? You know that pisses me off! You said it was going to be an in and out thing and that you'll fucking call. Now one of your damn slayers jumped the loony bin. You need to come home now and", he was cut off by the voicemail and he gulped not really meaning to say that. So he called back.

"Baby…it's me again. I don't like not being able to feel you. Can you please call me back? I'm not mad, I'm worried and I need to hear your voice. I love you", he replied ending the call hoping that somewhere in there he said sorry about the last call but he was under a lot of stress.

* * *

><p>At the Warehouse, Danna turned and saw Spike in game face. She gave him a slick grin.<p>

Spike eyed her warily. "What are you grinnin' at", he growled.

Dana charged at him with her bone saw and Spike avoided her blows, teasing her. "Oh, yeah. Look at the big, bad demon hidin' inside the helpless little girl", he mocked the demon kicking away the bone saw. "Why don't you come on out of there, and let's have a proper go, mate", he asked knocking her into a pile of debris.

Danna picked up a piece of word as she stood and Spike frowned. "Or you could do that."

They fought for awhile but Spike spoiled every attempt of hers getting that piece of wood into her heart. She was becoming frustrated and started to growl in Chinesse.

Spike grinned. "Sorry, luv. I don't speak Chinese", he teased feeling a little déjà vu and punched the bit in the face. She then screamed and tossed Spike through a huge window.

Spike landed face-down on the pavement outside the warehouse right as Angel drove up in his car. Angel got out of the car while Spike stood up slowly."What happened", he asked.

Spike waited a few seconds while his mouth bones healed well enough to talk to the big poof. "Oh, I just thought I'd see what it was like to bounce off the pavement. Pretty much what I expected", he groaned.

Angel sighed. "Stay out of it. Tactical on the way."

Spike rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They were now entering the hotel. Angel has just given Spike the rundown on what was happening. "A psychotic vampire slayer", Spike repeated.<p>

"How many times you gonna keep sayin' that", he asked going through the door.

"Just tryin' to wrap my lobes around it. A psycho slayer."

"And you let her get away", Angel snapped not caring that a bunch of girls stopped what they were doing to listen to them argue. Cordy raised an eyebrow and looked to her old gang to see if they always did this.

"At least I was tryin' to stop her", Spike shouted. Wes and Fred nodded a yes in reply.

"Oh, how'd that work out", Angel snapped.

"At least I know the game, now, don't I? I killed 2 slayers with my own hands. Think I can handle one that's gone daft in the melon", he yelled not noticing the stakes in the women hands as they eyed Spike.

"Boys", hissed Cordy. "Not the time", she ordered.

Spikes finally noticed one of the newbie's staring at him and he growled at the little girl. "What are you looking at".

"Sorry Cordy…did Giles say anything", he asked putting on his boyish charm.

"Yea apparently we have another wacko like Faith", she sighed getting a nudge from Xander. She shrugged not caring.

"We think that her slayer dreams mixed in with her bad memories and being in the asylum with the meds", Xander trailed off.

"Probably didn't help", Fred added. "Poor girl", she sighed.

"Explains why that skirt was yappin' at me in Chinese. Must've thought she was the slayer I took out back in the Boxer Rebellion", Spike said.

"You mean the slayer you murdered", Angel deadpanned.

"Well, I didn't have a soul back then, did I", he shrugged.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Right, 'cause having one now is making such a difference", he shot back.

"You know what jackass…you killed a hell of a lot more slayers then I did", he growled before deciding arguing with Angel was pointless and wasting time. "You corporate peeps go ahead with your talky-talk. Anybody needs me, I'll be out doin' his job", he told them walking to the door.

* * *

><p>Angel followed him outside. "Spike? You think this is a joke", he asked angered.<p>

"Only if you're the punch line", was his childe's reply.

Angel didn't know how to say this without sounding like he cared because he did. Spike was his responsibility and his to protect or kill but Buffy didn't want him killed again, so angel settled on protecting. "Look, we're the last 2 people that should be confronting her. She's a slayer. She has every reason to hate us, and she's unstable. In her mind, there probably aren't any good Vampires. She exists for one reason—to destroy creatures like us".

"Dance of death. Eternal struggle. Right. Got it", he stated hating being lectured by the old poof. He wasn't a fledgling anymore. He turned and walked away.

"You will...when she's staking you in the heart", he yelled after Spike.

Spike stopped and turned around. "What do you want me to do? Go all boo-hoo 'cause she got tortured and driven out of her gourd? Not like we haven't done worse back in the day".

Angel looked down with a pained expression. "That's not the point", he told spike.

"Yea", answered Spike angrily. "Then what's the point", he asked.

* * *

><p>"You know Angelus was known for being the ultimate torturer", the immortal told Buffy who was now chained to the bed with tons of cuts on her. She was breathing harshly looking at the vampire with disgust as he retold countless Angelus stories.<p>

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know…I know all about my husband", Buffy gritted out. "We have no secrets".

"He told you that he used to rape nuns for the hell of it…why don't you give the man you love so much a call. Let him think something's a mist in that little bond of yours", he teased.

"Why don't you go to hell", she growled. He stabbed her in her stomach and twisted it around making her shout out.

"It's your funeral", he sighed. "Though you'll make a lovely queen. It's a surprise Angelus kept you alive for so long…even with a dainty soul he shouldn't have been so careless", he smiled.

"The other slayers are going to come back for me", she warned.

He shrugged. "Well first they have to know where to look. We moved to a different location during your little nap lov. No one's coming for you. "

There was a knock on the door and Buffy's body once again overcame with the shakes and she felt extremely itchy all over. The Immortal left to go see what it was.

' Angel' she pleaded inwardly. 'Please hurry', she cried, this time shaking because of the cold.

* * *

><p>Angel currently stood in disbelief while a psychic read them the events of what happened in Dana's childhood home 15 years ago. It lead him to a basement that smelled of molasses.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spike and Xander was tracking down crazy girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Dana was current in the basement where she was tortured. She found several syringes and she had a flash back of her captor. In her mind he looked like Spike.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike and Xander walked down the alley by the docks. "Did you guys find Red yet", Spike asked trying to start a conversation.<p>

Xander sighed. "Buffy said she found her by Oz's bedside. I fear what would happen if he don't make it", he stated.

"Bugger that…I always liked Oz".

"Yeah…that shit is really messed up but let's get something clear…I don't like you and I don't like the fact that Buffy thinks you can be turned into a little house pet like Angel".

Spike laughed. "Buffy thinks of Angel as a tamed little house pet", he asked in disbelief.

Xander frowned. "Not in so many words…but I know you're both dangerous and I'm giving you a warning", he told the vampire.

Spike sized Xander up. He knew it was coming. They had spent the past couple of days sizing the other up. "Heard and received …now let me give you one….run", Spike stated.

* * *

><p>"Let the slayer call for her mate…he won't hear a thing", replied the witch.<p>

The Immortal grinned at the news. "Excellent old friend", he grinned.

* * *

><p>Spike followed Dana into the basement that housed her childhood horrors. He really loved the cat and mouse game. "All right, pet. No getting away. Got your scent locked in now. Could track you for miles", he teased.<p>

"No escaping", Dana stated lost in her own little world.

"Heart...and head. Have to get home. Doesn't hurt if you hold still", she stated reciting the words that someone once uttered to her.

Spike laughed. "You're a real sack of hammers, aren't you? Hey...don't worry. I used to date a girl who wasn't all there".

"Heart...and head. Stab the heart, cut off the head. Only way to be sure", she mumbled.

Spike frowned. "That's slayer talk, isn't it", he asked.

"Keep cutting till you see dust", she replied not paying him any mind.

"Right. Let me explain. You got visions. Right? Vampire slayer memories kickin' around in your head. Which is tough... 'cause it sounds like you're past midnight on the crazy clock anyway", he told her as soft as possible.

Dana started to cower away from him. "Please don't. I have to get home to my son... to my Robin", she pleaded.

"Robin? Oh. Hey, you're talkin' about Nikki, the slayer I offed back in", he trailed off as Dana looked at him. "Uh, yeah. You probably don't want to think about that, pet".

"Why Spike….he's gonna get you. Spike stop it…get off of me", Danna cried.

Spike stopped advancing toward the girl. An image of Buffy on the bathroom floor flashed through his mind. "No. No. No. That's not gonna lead anywhere good. You want to focus on what's real", he stated.

"Head and heart. Don't be scared", she replied. She suddenly went into action and plunged a needle in him making him weak and disoriented.

"You little minx", he asked with harsh breaths. "What did you do to me", he yelled.

She tied Spike up and gave him another shot to make him fall asleep.

* * *

><p>A groggy Spike faded into consciousness. He looks around, his vision was still blurry and his speech still slurred.<p>

"Piece...by piece", she chanted.

"What'd you do..", he trailed off still coming too. Dana reminded him of Dru and not in a good way.

"Shh! Stay quiet. I'll let you go."

Spike started to pant madly. "You're homicidal. What did you do... to me", he shouted.

"Can't touch me anymore", she grinned.

Spike lifted his bandaged arms noticing that his hands were gone to his elbow.

She kept talking about how Spike couldn't harm her or her family ever again. That tacked on to the fact that he didn't have his arms made him snap. "Stop. Stop. You got it wrong. Your brain's all jumbled. I never hurt you. It wasn't me. I've done my share of bad, but you're not one of 'em. It's someone else", he pleaded.

Dana stared at Spike. Her memory flashed back to her captor carrying her across the room, only he no longer looked like Spike.

"Visions...are mixing... with your real memories. All right? Got 'em stuffed in your head. Other slayers, other places. New York... China...Sunnydale", he shouted forcing her to see reason before she started chopping off other parts.

"You killed them both", she accused.

"That and worse. But I was never here", he whispered.

Dana started beating Spike. "Doesn't matter! Head and heart. Keep cutting till you see dust", she screamed.

Angel picked up Dana and threw her across the room. Dana got to her feet easily.

"Dana...look, I'm here to help you. The man who tried to hurt you? His name is Walter Kindel. He tried to rob a liquor store 5 years ago, and the police shot him. He—he's dead, Dana", he told her slowly approaching her careful not to slip into game face.

"Hold still", she repeated looking at Angel with crazed eyes.

"He can't hurt you anymore", Angel promised.

"Can't hurt me. Not weak anymore", she told Angel. "Strong. Slayer", she yelled charging at him.

The two fought in hand to hand combat. Angel noted that it was much easier fighting slayers when the objective was to kill them as he was sent flying across the room. Angel gave up trying not to hurt her and with his supernatural speed he grabbed her by the neck from behind and turned her to face the door.

"Now", he shouted and tranquilizer darts hit her in the chest.

Angel looked down at Spike_. "_Get the med team down here. Now", he shouted.

Spike sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Angel and Wesley escorted Dana's gurney out of the basement along with a group of armed guards. Angel was hollering orders when Xander came up to them saying he could handle the rest.<p>

"What?", asked Angel.

"Thanks dead boy. Never could've found her without you, but you got enough problems of your own to worry about", Xander informed him.

"Get outta the way, Alexander"

Xander did not back off. "She's a slayer. That means she's ours", he told Angel making a mental note to inform Buffy that he was back to being all grr in the face.

"Yeah. Sorry. Not how it works", Angel replied turning to his guards. "Load her up. Don't hesitate to tranq her if she so much as", Angel was cut off by Xander.

"No. I don't think you... heard me, Angel", Xander stated and a group of women came out of their hiding places.

Angel groaned frustrated. "She's psychotic, and I'm not turning her over...to you."

"You don't have a choice. I got 12 Slayers behind me, and not one of them has ever dated you. She's coming with us one way or another, Giles wants her in Rome", Xander stated.

"You're way outta your league. I'll just clear this with Buffy", Angel snapped pulling out his phone.

"Where do you think my orders came from", Xander lied coolly. "News flash—nobody on our team trusts you anymore. Nobody. You work for Wolfram & Hart. Don't fool yourself... we're not on the same side. Thank you for your help... but...we got it", hissed Xander. He gestured for the girls to get Dana. "And note to the wise you better enjoy your time with those kids of yours because as soon as Buff gets back, she taking them away. Then you'll be free to sleep with whoever you like dead boy", Xander sneered.

Angel stood taking deep breaths. It took everything in him to not punch the shit out of him.

"So that's it? You're just gonna let him take her", Wes asked eyeing Xander and the girls.

Angel couldn't form words as he walked off and got out his cell phone calling Buffy.

_"Hey this is Buffy…you know what to do after the beep"_.

* * *

><p>In the med wing of Wolfram Hart Spike arms was now reattached to his body. He was looking down at his hands when Angel walked through the door.<p>

"Come to tap-dance on the patient, have we, doc? I'd give you the finger, but apparently I won't have the motor skills till the drugs wear off", he stated stiffing a joke.

Angel took that as an invitation to walk into the room. "A lot of pain", he asked quietly.

"More than I'd like. But not as much as you would. Just what I deserve", spike sighed.

"I didn't say that", Angel argued.

Spike looked at Angel. His blue eyes all soulful and mournful, he did a good job at hiding it. "No. I did. The lass thought I killed her family. And I'm supposed to what, complain 'cause hers wasn't one of the hundreds of families I did kill? I'm not sayin' you're right... 'cause, uh... I'm physically incapable of saying that. But, uh... for a demon... I never did think that much about the nature of evil. No. Just threw myself in. Thought it was a party. I liked the rush. I liked the crunch. Never did look back at the victims".

Angel groaned and sat down. "I couldn't take my eyes off them", he told the younger vamp. His eyes glazed over remembering the passion in the art of killing. "I was only in it for the evil. It was everything to me. It was art; the destruction of a human being. I would've considered Dana a masterpiece."

* * *

><p>The immortal looked at the beginnings of his new masterpiece and smiled a wicked smile as he untied her hands figuring that she was still too weak from the syringe. He then slid out of the bed. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omg...i really hated this episode...like i thought Andrew was a joke so i replaced him with Xander and really Buffy not trusting Angel with crazy slayer...that's really laughable. Therefore i came up with the only reason that exchange went done like that. Not to mention her actually going with the Immortal or being friends...not gonna happen. I thought about toying with the idea of changing <span><em>Girl in Question<em> to _Wife in Question_ but once again...really hated that episode and now my story line makes it irrelevant...but we'll see. **

**I know i said this a lot but this chapter was really hard to write and believe it or not...i cut out a lot of gruesome scenes because the scene with Buffy and the Immortal was really graphic at first but then i remembered that this was a rated pg13 and not MA, therefore i had to scale down the horror. **

**Oh...by the way...please review!**


	61. You're Welcome

**Thanks for the reviews...I know that was a really hard chapter to read...**

**Good news it's almost over. I put in a few suggestions...hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Angel looked at the little girl that was dismembered on a ritual table, he should have saved her. He could have saved her had he not been trying to negotiate. The girl was just a little older than Kathy and something inside of him snapped. They were tracking this demon and Fred gasped and everybody looked to see more dead school girls with their throat cut. "Oh god", Fred gasped. She felt like she wanted to throw up.<p>

Wes shined his flashlight on the floor. "I think God is out at the moment", he replied.

"Why would Greenway do this? It was just a stupid racketeering charge. I told him we'd get him off with probation, so long as he shut down operations", Gunn sighed. He didn't get it.

"He's a Wolfram & Hart client. Our client. Oh, and he's evil. What are the odds", Angel spat.

"What do we do now", Fred asked.

Angel scoffed. "Now? I find Greenway, and I kill every inch of him", he growled.

Wesley shined his flashlight around the room, inspecting the scene. "You won't. 5 small children. This wasn't random. It's ritual. He's jumped dimensions. Also, not shockingly, our client practices black arts. He's escaped through a pan-dimensional doorway, disappeared into any one of infinite universes."

The bad news was just piling up and that on top of what was happening at home Angel snapped. "That's it…I can't do this anymore", Angel told them.

Gunn was confused. "Do what", he asked.

Angel stopped walking toward the door for a brief moment. "Any of this. Being without my wife... Running Wolfram Hart", he shouted throwing his hands up…I quit", he yelled walking out the door leaving his gang baffled.

* * *

><p>Buffy didn't know how long she's been there. All she knew was that she was itchy and disgusted. She didn't even want to think of the pain. She tried to escape and they caught her making her way out in the lawn. They tied her up and beat her. She was just now starting to feel the drugs wear off.<p>

Buffy clawed away her skin unknowingly scratching herself. She was trying to clean what's been tainted. Maybe then he would come; just like he promised. She didn't understand why he wasn't there. Couldn't he feel her? Didn't he care?

While her captures were away she looked up at the now familiar walls and cried. She closed her eyes and pitched home. Buffy pictured Liam's hundred watt smile and Kathy's laughter. She missed them and the tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Long day", asked Nina coming down the stairs wearing one of his dress shirts. He frowned wondering why she was wearing it. She had no idea that she was entangling their scents together or maybe she did. "She did notice he was staring at his shirt darkly. "Hope you don't mind…Liam and Kathy decided that their food looked better on me. I don't think they like me", she teased.<p>

Angel grimaced. "They're just having a hard time without their mother…thank you for watching them", he told her. "I had nobody else to call".

Nina smiled at him. "Anytime", she stated staring into his lovely eyes.

"Hey Nina", he asked looking at her debating on rather or not he needed her to come to the office tomorrow. Ever since Xander's little threat three days ago, his kids had been with him 24/7 and he hired Nina to be their caregiver. She was well with children and eager to please. Plus, he still had that video of her turning into a werewolf for blackmail.

"Yes Angel", she purred coming closer to him.

He smiled. "You don't have to come into the office tomorrow…I sort of quit", he blushed.

She laughed. "Why would you do that", she asked.

"I took the job to help stop an apocalypse but now…I miss being a stay at home dad", he sighed.

"That's so sweet", she replied. "Never would have guessed", she told him.

Angel frowned at her, not liking being called sweet by anyone other than his wife, Cordelia … and Dawn.

His stare unnerved her and she fidgeted from side to side. "How about I just come in at 10 and we see how things go", she teased.

Angel flashed her smile. "Deal…see you tomorrow Nina", he replied following her out.

* * *

><p>Angel decided to go in but getting two kids ready made him late. He needed to explain things to his team. The three of them where crammed in his office till Nina showed up. Now he was having a meeting with the gang. Angel sat on the edge of his desk talking to the gang. "There's nothing more to discuss. I'm resigning", Angel informed them. It was as simple as that.<p>

The gang was shocked. "Gee, it seems like a ripe topic for discussion to me", Lorne stated.

Wes sighed. "What happened last night was tragic. It's a terrible setback, but", he trailed off.

Angel stood and walked round to sit in his chair. "Setback, Wes? It's status quo. Evil wins, 'cause instead of just wiping it out, we negotiate with it. Or worse...for it", he groaned.

"Angel, we're doing the best we can", Wes tried.

"It's not that you guys aren't doing your jobs. It's that we shouldn't be doing these jobs in the first place... or I shouldn't", Angel stated getting confused at the end.

Gunn sighed. "I'd say we've all had a bellyful. Any thought about what would happen to us if we tried to say bye-bye? The ramifications, I mean. You think the senior partners are just gonna let us breeze on out the front door", he asked doubtfully.

Fred eyes widened. "You're saying we're trapped here", she clarified.

"I'm saying we knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this gig. Let's not start pretending that this was some lease with an option to buy", Gunn deadpanned.

They argued a little more before Angel's phone rang. "Yeah", he barked. He sat up straighter when he listened further to the reason for calling. "What", he asked not believing what he heard.

Wes frowned at his boss demeanor. "What is it", he asked.

Angel held the phone away from his mouth. "It's Cordelia", he replied.

* * *

><p>The three guys rushed to the hospital and went into a room to see a woman with tons of bandages and a head helmet plugged up to several machines. Gunn and Wes immediately started tearing up.<p>

"Cordeila…why do you have to be so stubborn", Xander hissed coming out of the bathroom with her.

She rolled her eyes and frowned when everybody was looking at her in relief. "Why do you guys look like someone just ran over your dog", she joked. She then looked at the lady she was sharing a room with. "Oh…yeah she is pretty banged up. You would think they would give her a private room since she has one foot in the grave."

They all just looked at her. When Xander called Angel crying his ass off, the gang assumed the worst but Cordy was as alive and vibrant as ever. She put back on her heels to compliment the outfit that Xander brought from home. "You guys…I'm fine", she assured them when she noticed they were still staring.

"You…um…you look… I don't really want to say hot", replied Wesley.

Cordy grinned. "Yes you do…I would recommend near death experiences for everybody for the perfect boast of energy and skin glow but then it's hard to actually live through the experience", she shrugged rambling. "Hey babe…I think I want to hang out with Angel and the gang…I'm not ready to go back to the hotel", she stated.

* * *

><p>Cordy groaned loudly when the elevator doors opened into the lobby of Wolfram Hart. "I fucking hate this place", she snapped into the small elevator. Angel smiled and just led her to his office. They passed Lorne on the way and he gasped at seeing Cordy after hearing the news. "Are you huggable", he asked, with her nod he hugged her.<p>

"It's good to see you too…we don't see each other enough".

Gunn agreed.

Fred came into the room, not having the time to go to the hospital with the guys and eagerly hugged Cordy.

"Oh hey Fred", she stated confused. Angel only trusted a hand sized amount of people with his babies and she knew for a fact that they weren't at the hotel. They haven't set foot in the hotel for three days. "Angel where's my niece and nephew", she asked.

"They're fine", he smiled quickly pleased that Cordy considered them family and was interested in their well being. However, he wished Cordy dropped the subjected because she was too much like a mother hen and wouldn't like the following replies if she continued her line of questioning.

Cordy raised an eyebrow not pleased with his reply and everyone made a hasty exit. "Wow…so just you and me huh", she asked.

"Cordy why are you here…we both know you hate this place", he asked.

"I had a vision from the you know what that be…heard you're back in the game and that you needed a friend", she replied.

Angel was interested. "What did you see".

"You…in trouble. Also these weird symbols. Glyphs I guess. On a wall and on flesh….then blood and … marital problems", she added looking at Nina wearing one of Angel's shirt's as she stepped out of his private elevator.

Angel was confused. "They sent you a vision about my marriage", he asked amused.

Cordy glared at the bitch in heat. Was Angel dense? Could he not smell that? "No lunkhead but you're gonna explain why the bitch in heat is wearing you're shirt….Buffy goes away for a few days and the wolves descend".

"Bitch…I got your bitch", Nina snapped.

Angel turned to look at Nina. "Please excuse Cordy…are the kids okay", he asked softly filled with worry for his children.

"Is Kathy allergic to anything", Nina asked ignoring Cordelia. She played with the hem of his shirt that was way too big for her and with her shorts that she was wearing it gave the illusion that the shirt was the only piece of clothing she was wearing.

Angel frowned. "Not that I'm aware of... why", he asked.

"Idk she was sick yesterday after I gave her those fish sticks and this morning…hence the shirt she threw up on me again", she smirked raising an eyebrow and pouting but she didn't look disappointed.

"Maybe she's allergic to people trying to flirt with her daddy", Cordy snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you", she asked Angel. "Oh my god…a week or so ago Buffy came in looking worse for wear. She waved it off as morning sickness…is this what she waved off…Angel how could you".

"Listen Cordeila…I'm just babysitting but if you say something else I'm gonna do something I won't regret", Nina warned.

"Bitch…in…heat. Go fuck yourself because clearly he isn't interested", she snapped.

Nina lunged forward but Angel caught her before she could harm Cordiela. "Please…go up stairs. I'll talk to Cordy", he reasoned leading her back to the private elevator. He then turned to Cordy. "Look I needed a babysitter…Xander said that Buffy was gonna take them from me and I'm not about to let that happen", he told her.

"Xander said…and you believed him", Cordy asked slowly. "What happened Angel…talk to me".

Angel sighed and sat in his chair. "Lorne had this thing happen to him and he was writing people's destinies…he said things and they happened. He told me to sleep with one of the liaison's to the senior partners…Eve…Buffy walked in during the act", he stated painfully remembering Buffy's face.

Cordy was just as pale. "Oh…no poor Buffy", she gasped.

"Yea…we weren't talking then she came here confessed her slayer's dream about somebody bringing Angelus back and him trying to kill them. I thought we made up that night when she turned me back to…well you know but then this happened and we fought and know I don't know how to fix us. I don't know how to live without them…."

Cordy smiled. "See you do know how to fix this because you know what's gonna happen if you don't", she warned. "And note to the wise you need to wake up and smell the roses…Nina's bad news".

There was a knock on the door and Harm stuck her head in.

"And here comes more", she whispered mentally preparing herself.

* * *

><p>Buffy rubbed her hands together trying to shut out her conscious thoughts. "He's coming", she kept repeated to herself. She refused to believe otherwise. However, the slayer or maybe the demon in her was telling her that she was on her own and the only way out was to surrender to the cold; to the darkness.<p>

Buffy shivered. "I …can't", she moaned softly. Her eye was badly cut and her skin had self inflicted wounds mashed with ones they inflicted on her.

"_It's the only way_", it whispered. "_Think of our little Angel that they took from us too soon…they must pay_", it sneered.

"How", Buffy asked but she already knew the answer. She had to surrender to the darkness that was hovering all around her. She berated herself to think coming alone was a good plan. She didn't want to be in Angelus' shadow because of his reputation but she couldn't understand why he wasn't coming**. 'No'**, she thought giving in. it was time to save herself.

She took a deep breath and focused on her heart. She needed it to stop beating. She did it all the time subconsciously but she needed to calm herself to stay still. She closed her eyes partially so she could still see and she could feel the organ start to slow until she ceased it completely.

* * *

><p>"Angel…I think your wife sent you something yummy", Harmony grinned bringing him a really big box that had a big pink bow on it. She set it on his desk and Angel's senses came alive.<p>

"Harmony go", Cordy snapped. Harm whined but left anyways. "You don't have to open that", she cried staring at the box.

Angel just stared at it trying to control his anger; his demon. "Buffy didn't send this", he stated unloosening the ribbon. He hesitantly undid the box with a poker face. He hurriedly took the lid off and heard Cordy scream. He stood frozen at the bloody premature baby that was supposed to still be inside his wife.

His jaw tightened and he felt himself boiling over with rage as he threw the box away from him. Cordy screamed again and he felt himself crying but he couldn't do it… not now. It all made sense why Buffy wasn't answering now. He pressed the button to Harmony. "Get my jet ready to go in five ", he sneered.

"Angel say something", Cordy pleaded.

Angel turned to look at her. His eyes were cold with barely controlled anger. "How long have you known", he hissed.

Cordy gulped knowing anything but the answer 'five minutes' would set him off. "I'm so sorry for your lost", she pleaded.

Angel took a deep breath and walked out of his office. "Where are you going", Cordy asked catching up to him ordering Harm to tell Fred to put the box in the freezer.

"Angel", Eve called out. "I've been looking for you everywhere", she stated. "You're a hard man to find", she teased grinning at the double innuendo.

"Not now Eve", Angel glared dismissing her as he strode to the elevator. He pulled out his cell and called Gunn. "Hey…something came up. I have to go to Rome could you keep an eye…a personal eye on my kids…no Cordy's with me…okay thanks bye", he snapped.

"Rome…you can't go to Rome now", Eve hissed her eyes widening in horror. "We have a problem", she snapped.

"Please stop me…I need a warm up"

* * *

><p>Cordy looked at Angel's closed cabin door on his jet. She could tell he was on major brood mode and she honestly couldn't blame him. Some sicko that's also a soulless vampire had his wife and was doing god knows what to her for almost four days and he just got the baby she was carrying delivered to him in a box. She sighed and glanced around his movie selection and found what she was looking for.<p>

Angel walked out of his little cabin. He had just got off the phone with Fred. Turned out they had a cold blue and she was calling to assure him that his kids were safely in transport to the hotel. He sighed relieved but frowned when he heard Doyle. He went out to investigate and saw Cordy sitting in one of the chairs watching the flat screen of t he promo her and Doyle made when they first started.

"_If you need help, "then look no further. Angel Investigations is the best. Our rats are low—", he stated really confused but he was wearing a dorky smile. Off the screen he heard Cordy hiss "rates"._

_Doyle scoffed. "__It says rats", he hissed back before getting back to the program.__"Our rates are low, but our standards are high. When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope, you need someone that you can count on, and that's what you'll find here, someone who will go all the way, who'll protect you no matter what. So don't lose hope." _

He looked so sincere and Angel wished that they ran with this idea. Doyle was his first friend. They bonded over Irish whiskey and unrequited love. He smiled sadly, even now those words was exactly what he needed to hear.

Cordy paused the video when she noticed him. "Sorry…couldn't resist", she smiled.

"No, it's—it's OK. I just... it's been awhile since I've seen that", he admitted remembering just last month Buffy was pestering him about the video. She had wanted it for some strange reason. He hid it here not wanting to confront his lost friend.

"The first soldier down", Cordy stated.

Angel sighed. "Yeah…you know Doyle is actually Liam's middle name", he confessed.

"Funny…I didn't think he had one". Cordy was crying softly. "Doyle pissed me off so righteously going out like that, but he knew. He knew what he had to do. Didn't compromise. Used his last breath to make sure you'd keep fighting. I get that now."

"Cordy...there are reasons I agreed to take over Wolfram & Hart, reasons you don't understand…reasons I thought I clarified", he sighed.

Cordy got up and started to pace. "I understand just fine", she hissed. "They seduced you with all their fancy facilities, manpower. They threw a whole bunch of money at you, plied you with all these expensive toys and jets with spectacular views, and", she stopped when she looked out the jet's window. It was the most amazing thing she ever saw. "What was I saying", she asked softly.

"I've been seduced", he muttered dryly. This flight was taking too long and he know remembered that Cordy annoyed the shit out of him with her talkative self when all he wanted was to brood in piece and plot out the Immortal's demise.

Cordy shook her head of the view. "That's right, pal. They dazzled you with shiny objects and beautiful things and— there is no reason you could give me", she was cut off by Angel.

"Buffy", he told her simply looking at her as if she was dumb.

"Buffy…the vampire slayer that's like this company's mortal enemy Buffy…" she deadpanned.

He sat exhausted. "Yea…they gave me the key to stopping the First and ensuring Buffy was gonna live."

Cordy raised an eyebrow. "So, you strike a deal with your worst enemy to save your wife to only lose her anyways with your slutty wolfie friend and Eve that wants into your pants …again", she asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to Rome and bringing her home. I will not lose her Cordy…not again. Not now", he stated. "We're going to beat Wolfram Hart at their own game and me and Buffy we're going to be ok", he replied.

"Don't give me that, "everything's fine here" company line. I'm not buying it. Neither are you. And neither are the Powers That Be. Why do you think they tipped me off and gave me that vision? They know you slipped the track, and they want me to help put you back on it. Now that you're officially back in the game

"You're wrong about the Powers. They're not in my corner anymore", he sighed rolling his eyes. "It looks like Spike is their new champion. Buffy even trusts him to train the newbies", he sneered.

"Spike", Cordy asked rolling her eyes. "Please I told him that B.S because Buffy felt sorry for him and thought he'll be useful to help train the girls. Besides it keeps you apart from time to time.

"Buffy felt sorry for him", he smirked feeling giddy.

"Oh yeah", Cordy smirked.

"I am lost without her", he confessed no longer smiling. They were close to landing he could almost feel her pain but it was echoed and then he felt nothing. The thought unsettled him.

Cordy looked at the broken man before her and knelt so he could look into her eyes. She took his hand in hers. "You just forgot who you are big guy", she cooed.

He sighed deeply. "Remind me", he asked.

The pilot announced it was time to put on their seat belts and Cordy got in her own seat and strapped up.

"Uh, no. That's for you to figure out, bubba. I can tell you who you were. A guy who always fought his hardest for what was right, even when he couldn't remember why. Even when he was miserable, which was, let's face it, a not small portion of the time before you realized you knocked hurricane B up the first time. God you were so fucking depressing…even after but you always did right. And that gave him something. A light, a glimmer. And that's the guy that's my best friend, a beloved hubby and an outstanding father", she told him. She saw that he was back to sulking and reached over to grab his hand. "Hey…none of that", she warned when she saw a tear slip lose from his eye. "Let's go get your girl", she smiled.

* * *

><p>The Immortal looked at Buffy's seemingly dead body with rapid rage. They had moved her to the grand hall after her escape. He hadn't meant to kill her but her heart had stopped and she was getting colder by the minute. His game with Angelus wasn't supposed to be over this quickly, the little bastard wasn't even here to witness it. The sun had set and he had spent all morning trying to figure out how to dispose of the body. He thought of sending her to the new headquarters as a threat. He sighed if she would have lasted one more night he could have used her death to his advantage. Maybe he would send her to Angelus like he did their unborn child. The whole thing screamed romantic poetry.<p>

The Immortal got his cup of blood and looked back to the dead slayer only to almost choke when she was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell", he hissed. He looked around the room and saw that his minions were just as confused. "Find her", he commanded.

Buffy hit him from behind. "You didn't say Marco", she growled with glowing eyes when he turned to look at her.

He was once again confused. Her heart had not beaten all day. Even know it wasn't beating. Her eyes were the only thing that gave away her vampirism. None of his men had dared to turn her too fearful of the rumors that they couldn't be turned. Rumors that he knew were true because he tried. Which meant she was converted before she was captured. Angelus flashed in his mind. "No longer waiting on your dear mate to come and save you", he teased.

Buffy's golden eyes betrayed nothing as she leveled him a cold stare.

"Probably too busy screwing his liaison to the partners…their scent together was all over his office."

Buffy lunged at him but he was expecting that and the fight begun.

* * *

><p>Angel busted through the doors of the old vineyard with hast taking out the minion that was closets and literally ripped his head off making Cordy gasped in amazement. He was beyond mad that she decided to come but he wasn't about to waste time arguing with her. The whole place smelt of dark magic and instantly he knew that was the reason he could feel his love. He saw the rest of the minions and two of the Immortal's childes descend from their hiding places.<p>

"Angelus", Elena greeted. "It's been too long", she purred taking her spot in front of him showing him no fear. They were roughly the same age and indulged each other while their sires were enraptured in each other's company.

"He has my mate", Angel stated coldly. He knew the Immortal was quite found of Elena. He saw her eyes widen at realization which lead him to believe that she just got to the party. She turned to look at her blood brother and he looked rather pleased. He was almost as old as the Immortal give or take a century.

She took a step back from Angel. "I was unaware", she pleaded but Angel grabbed her roughly and in one quick movement that was so quick Cordy missed it, he cut off her head and her body exploded in a pile of dust. "Who's next", he asked.

Cordy looked at him with wide eyes holding her stake ready to charged wishing she stayed in the jet but knowing that there was no other place she would have rather be. She then received a phone call. "You have got to be kidding me", she replied watching how Angel was taking out everybody. She had to deal with a minion on her own but suddenly even her best friend wasn't in the room. She looked at the caller id and called Wes back. "What's up", she asked.

* * *

><p>"Those tats you had me search for…I found them…its some kind of concealment spell. Clouds before the all-seeing eyes."", he told her. After beat he added. "I find I rather like kicking it old school", he teased because he did the research himself. It took him all day but he found it.<p>

Cordy looked around for more vamps. "Mmm. OK. This part I didn't miss. Cryptic poetry", she whispered.

"They protect the bearer from being viewed remotely from higher powers, seers, mystics. Or, transposed to today, any means of modern surveillance….why are you whispering", he asked.

"I'm trying to see if it's safe. Angel went all grr and went all types of bat face crazy…he left me in the foyer."

"When is Angel coming back….it seems we have a problem on our hands".

Cordy heard a bone crushing cry or growl and she hurriedly ended her call to follow the noise.

* * *

><p>The Immortal kicked Buffy in her stomach, not holding back his power and grinned. She was already too weak and what strength she had built up had wavered. "You have no one", the Immortal hissed before crying out loud as he felt someone punch a hole through his chest.<p>

"She has me", Angel growled with cold eyes. His eyes soften slightly when he saw Buffy but it wasn't noticeable. The immortal stumbled to turn around clenching his chest. "You fucked with my heart", he growled opening his bloody hands to reveal the Immortal's unbeating heart. "Now…I'm a fuck with yours", he told the vampire ignoring the sounds of his bones healing.

"Be reasonable Angelus...under my rule I can show you so much. You'd be a wonderful add on to our little society…show mercy old friend", he asked.

Angel simply crushed the heart with his hands and pulled it apart like play-dough. He didn't even wait till the Immortal turned to bones before he scooped his beloved up into his arms. "You're safe now beloved", he cooed reassuring the both of them and kissing her forehead. "Safe", he repeated…."I'm so sorry".

He held onto her for a while and kept kissing her forehead breathing in her scent, whispering words of comfort. "Baby say something", he asked taking in her battered appearance and looking at the scraps of clothing she adored with the tons of self inflicted wounds. He saw that her neck was bare of his mark and cursed. "Please …I need to hear you voice", he begged.

Buffy turned cold eyes up to him. She hesitantly felt his face to see if he was real. "You came", she whispered. Her eyes softened as she realized the truth of that statement. She was slowly coming back to reality and her husband was really there to guide her through the darkness. Buffy released a strangled sob and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her nightmare was over. Angel slowly lifted them both and felt how weak Buffy was.

* * *

><p>Cordy found them hugged up but as she approached she was meet with a primal growl. Cordy looked at Buffy and then turned fearful eyes to Angel, who was holding Buffy tighter.<p>

Buffy looked at Cordy. For the moment, Cordy wasn't her best friend. Cordy was food. She had her mate back and now she had food. Her eyes glowed with delight.

Angel cursed. He should have known this wasn't going to be easy. "Cordy go…go wait in the car", he told her went he felt Buffy's hunger.

Cordy just stared. 'What's wrong with her", she cried.

"Run now", he growled having a very hard time maintaining enough control for the both of them.

Buffy pouted and tugged her mate to look at her. She was using her sire's bond to let her go and feed.

Angel shook at the power and offered her his wrist. "I need to feel you", he told her softly.

Buffy looked at the dinner that was Cordelia Chase run away from her. She huffed and hurriedly took Angel's wrist.

When Angel felt like she took enough, he moved her hair to one side and bit down hard on her neck while still being as delicate as possible. His intentions were to remark her so she would stop scratching herself to death. He could already see her wounds healing. He leaned up quite pleased with himself and hugged her again. "I love you so much", he stated leading her out but something had caught Buffy's eye.

She was staring at the bones and shivered. Angel looked around for something she could use sensing his wife's need. His mouth hardened when he saw a metal ball with a chain. He went over to pick it up and went back to her holding the weapon.

Buffy eyed him warily before she took it, remembering how heavy it was in her drugged state. She tested it out now and it didn't feel heavy at all. She looked back at her mate. He knew just what she needed. He made her strong.

She looked at the bones on the floor and she was overcome with anger. She started to pound on it with the offending object they used to hamper her movements. She took delight in crushing the bones to dust.

Angel stood waiting for her to finish. Once there was nothing left to smash Buffy feel to her knees and cried. Angel scooped her up and carried her out of the hell hole.

* * *

><p>The ride back was uneventful. Angel held Buffy while she stared into oblivion eventually falling asleep. He got up and went to go see Cordy before they landed. "Hey thanks for earlier", he told her watching her in the middle of a conference call with the gang. "Uh…what's up", he asked.<p>

Cordy turned and smiled. "Uh…it's what friends are here for…I think hell just came to town in Wolfram Hart", she stated.

Gunn rolled his eyes. "How's Buffy…we heard what happened. I'm sorry man", he told him.

Angel jaw tightened as he nodded. "What's the situation", he asked not wanting to talk about how his wife was broken. "We land in thirty".

"Hours", Gunn asked horrified.

"Minutes doufus", teased Cordy.

He smiled.

"Did you evacuate the building and shut it down", Angel asked.

"Didn't have too…. I checked the server. A message went out. Code 7, right before the building emptied."

Angel looked at the liaison. Even via video chat feed he was scary looking. "What's a code 7, Eve".

She shrugged. "I don't know", she huffed.

"Harm don't let her out of your sight…grill her for info…if she tries to run eat her".

* * *

><p>Lindsey entered a futuristic-looking round chamber with blue fluorescent lights and white walls. At the center is a round submerged underground holding tank and attached to it are some computerized and mechanical controls. Lindsey triggered the lights to come on and the control panel came to life. A tube has come up out of the panel, and Lindsey removed the demon's crystal from his pocket to place it inside the tube, where it's a perfect fit. An iris closed over the crystal, closing the crystal inside the tube and a timer started. "Wakey, wakey".<p>

* * *

><p>They landed and Angel was hesitant to leave Buffy. "Go", Cordy stated. "Me and Buffy will be fine".<p>

"What if she wakes up and want to eat you again", he asked.

Cordy smiled. "Just hurry back", she told him. Angel looked once more at the sleepy beauty. Cordy sighed. "Unless you want to wake her", she whispered.

Angel shook his head and sighed. "Not for the world", he vowed.

* * *

><p>Angel entered his office and was greeted by his crew and Spike. "Eve tell Angel what you told us", Wes sneered.<p>

Harmony punched Eve in the face. "Now slut", she sneered.

"OK. OK. Stop. It's a fail-safe. They built a fail-safe—Look, the senior partners were never certain they could keep you under their thumb, so they created a fail-safe. Housed it in the sub-levels of the building", she repeated crying softly.

"What kind of fail-safe", Angel growled.

"I don't know what it is, exactly, but it's huge and alive... and specifically designed to destroy you", Eve informed him.

"We don't know how to shut it off but we think the faux Doyle did it….", Lorne told Angel.

"Who", he asked.

"Spike's buddy", Wes replied.

"Not my bloody buddy", Spike protested.

Angel turned to Spike. "Spike, I don't wanna go in blind. Anything else you know about this guy", he asked really anxious to get this over with.

"Not much. Average size. Dressed like an urban cowboy. Got his hand chopped off once", replied the vamp.

* * *

><p>Buffy rubbed herself as she woke up disoriented. She shivered and looked down to see that she was in new clothes. She heard a heart beat outside and frowned. Where was Angel? Did she make the whole thing up. She saw a note on her pillow and started at the beautiful hand writing before following its instructions and going to the fridge. She pulled out a cup of blood and sipped it down cold. It was slightly disgusting, like cold coffee before she peeked outside. "Where's Angel", she asked softly feeling small. She wrapped her arms around her trying to warm herself up.<p>

Cordy jumped and quickly turned the news feed off. "Uh…how are you…not wanting to eat me still… are you", Cordy asked slightly backing away.

Buffy moved forward. "Where is he….is he in trouble", the slayer asked hesitantly ignoring the 'eat me' comment.

Cordy face fell. "He wants you to be here…you had a long couple of days", she pleaded. "You need your rest".

Buffy nodded slowly. "Either you help me find him or I'll rethink my lunch menu…Cordy please", Buffy asked chancing tactics.

* * *

><p>Angel was just about to leave when he faced the group one last time. "Be ready to evacuate. If this thing gets past me, get the hell out of the building", he warned.<p>

"Past us", Buffy stated and everyone turned to look at her. The scars on her face had cleared except for a long cut on her forehead. Angel knew that her fitted leather jacket hid the scars on her arms. Buffy walked up to Angel, with slow and deliberate steps.

"No…no", he choked out pained. "You're already hurt", he told her.

Buffy grabbed his hand. "We're stronger together", she muttered. Angel pulled her in his arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. This was home. "I woke up and you wasn't there", she whispered sounding like a completely different person.

Cordy walked around and grabbed two swords from above his desk. "Yeah, save it, Angel. You can order us around all you want, but we know our rights. And we wanna see a lawyer", she told him handing Buffy a sword.

* * *

><p>Buffy, Spike, Cordelia, and Angel walk down the basement steps into the room guarded by a net of green laser beams. "What the bloody hell is this", Spike asked.<p>

"Let's find out", Angel stated stepping into the room. Seconds later zombies poured out and they started to fight. "We don't have time for this", he shouted.

"Go on. I'll hold them back", Spike yelled. The trio ran past the zombies leaving Spike alone with them. "Come on, lads. No need to be gentle. We're all dead men here."

* * *

><p>Lindsey walked down the stairs from the control panel and patted the side of the tank as it rose smirking. "Bye-bye Angel".<p>

"Hello, Lindsey", Angel greeted tiredly.

Lindsey turned and smiled at the trio. "And the hero arrives right on schedule". He then frowned when he saw Buffy. "Bought the misses….doesn't that make you the third wheel", he teased Cordy.

Cordy shrugged. "It was a show I couldn't refuse", she shrugged.

Angel walked slowly toward Lindsey with his arms crossed.

"Is this the part where I get all weak in the knees? Promise I'll never do it again", Lindsey asked.

"It's a little late for that, Doyle", Angel hissed.

"There's always time for redemption. Isn't that your whole thing", the younger man asked mockingly.

"You had your chance. I guess some people, they just never change", was Angel's reply.

Angel went to backhand Lindsey, but Lindsey caught his hand mid-thrust and punched Angel in the ribs before throwing him hard across the room. Angel rolled across the floor into the opposite wall.

Lindsey grinned. "I did", he protested.

* * *

><p>"You just gonna lay there and bleed", asked Lindsey after a while.<p>

Buffy shoved Lindsey across the opposite end. "No…he's gonna tag me in", she sneered. Her eyes once again glowed amber gold as she prepared to attack him. Lindsey spat out blood from his mouth and pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket. Buffy saw it at the last second and kicked it away. She kicked him swiftly in the chest and pressed her foot against his throat hard. She looked at him with uncaring eyes as he struggled for air.

Buffy aimed her sword at his throat. While Angel came up behind them. "Shut it down", Angel yelled.

"Maybe if you ask nicely", Lindsey coughed.

Angel was not amused. "I wasn't talking to you. With that Cordy went to work. "Buffy baby, go help Cordy". Buffy let go of Lindsey visibly shaken. She dropped the sword and stared at her hands.

Cordy ran to where Buffy was and pulled her out of the way before going to the control buttons.

"Should never have come back, Lindsey", Angel growled.

"What can I say? I missed you", he chuckled as he got up to his feet.

They began to fight while Cordy messed with buttons and Buffy just stared at the pair lifelessly wondering what was happening to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the gang worked on the spell that should disarm Lindsey.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel and Lindsey continued their sword fight on top of the holding tank where some monster was ready to come. Angel hoped Cordy figured it out soon. Angel then punched Lindsey in the face. Somehow Lindsey shirt got unbuttoned and Angel noticed the tattoos. "That must have stung", he replied.<p>

"Worse than when you cut off my hand", Lindsey smirked.

The sword fighting continued. Lindsey took Angel's sword. Angel then kicked Lindsey's sword into the air and leaped onto the balcony to catch it. Lindsey leaped onto the balcony with the samurai sword to continue the fight. Angel kicked Lindsey in the chest, knocking him back a couple of feet. Lindsey lunged toward Angel, stabbing him through the heart with the sword.

"Angel", Cordy yelled and Buffy looked up to see Angel with a sword through his heart. Buffy heart was conflicted of memories and was about to go help when Angel shot her a look that told her to stay away.

Lindsey kicked Angel off the balcony and sent the vamp across the room. Angel landed on top on the holding tank and Buffy grabbed her fallen sword and threw it at Lindsey. It landed right through his chest and he looked down and turned to look at the smug slayer before pulling it out as if it was nothing.

Angel pulled out the sword in him and smirked before attacking Lindsey with his own hands.

Cordy finally worked the control panel and Lindsey cried out when he saw her with the crystal. The tank went back to where it came from and his power seemed to diminished as he threw weak punches at Angel.

"All those tattoos, all those new tricks you've learned...", Angel trailed off punching Lindsey hard in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "Just don't matter".

Lindsey tried to stand and Angel punched him back to the ground. "Doesn't matter what you try. Doesn't matter where I am or how badass you think you've become", Angel explained letting the man get to his knees and punched him again. "'Cause you know what", he asked grabbing Lindsey by the neck, holding him face to face. "I'm Angel", he told him throwing the ex lawyer across the room like a rag doll. "I beat the bad guys."

Lindsey chuckled as he struggled to get to his feet. Angel paid him no mind as he walked over to Buffy and pulled her into his embrace.

Cordy came to the side of them. "You guys okay", she asked.

"We will be", Angel answered.

"So what now, huh? Think you got it in you to kill me", asked Lindsey struggling to walk over to them.

"I really don't think I have to", Angel stated looking at the pathetic excuse of a man on the verge of dying.

"Sweetie, your epidermis is showing", Cordy said acting like she cared.

Lindsey watched as the last of the tattoos vanished from his skin in horror. He cursed madly as this portal opened up above him.

Angel tightened his arms around Buffy trying to ease her shaking. "I think the senior partners would like a word", he deadpanned.

Lindsey looked at the couple. "You don't think they're angry, do you", he asked chuckling nervously before being dragged in the portal.

"I hope they're pissed", Cordy hissed.

Angel watched with angered eyes. He looked down at the blond in his arms and his anger softened to concern. He kissed her forehead. "Buffy…are you okay", he asked.

"I almost killed him", she whispered, "like he was nothing".

He scooped her up in his arms and flexed his head to Cordy to lead the way out of here. "Love he is nothing…", Angel argued.

"He's human", she stated her voice was small.

"Barely…look don't sweat it. I was gonna kill him if that portal didn't take him away".

Buffy looked up with wide eyes but she said nothing. Then a thought came to her. It was one she didn't dare voice and she curled up smaller in his arms and silently started to cry.

Angel looked upwards for strength. Her emotions were strangling him and now that she was right here he could hear them loud and clear. "You're not a monster love", he whispered voicing her thoughts.

"No…I think I am", was her silent reply.

* * *

><p>"We should all go get a drink. We haven't done that in...ever", Fred stated feeling giddy that they were once all together..<p>

"I'm in. Cat and Fiddle", Gunn asked pressing the call button on the elevator.

"I just really need to be alone with my wife", Angel told them and their eyes fell on the blond in Angel's arms.

Wes eye's softened. "Of course how callous of us…if you guys need anything", he promised.

Angel smiled sadly. "I know".

Cordy hugged the gang. "I'm going to drive the love birds home…have a good time", she smiled.

* * *

><p>Cordy came knocked on the door before poking her head in. "Hey can I speak to you for a moment", she asked.<p>

Angel looked at her and then back to his wife tucked protectively by his side sleeping peacefully.

"Please", she asked smiling brightly.

Angel sighed and gently got out of bed. He turned on the baby monitor and left with the other one in his pocket.

"How you feeling champ", she asked.

"Better I got Buffy back. They wasted a lot of energy to make me doubt myself and my relationship with Buffy. I know it's not close to over but I feel like I can do this….Me and Buff can beat it together", he said confidently.

Cordy smirked. "I know".

Angel looked at her shocked. "You do", he asked.

"I always did….I just needed you to know it too", she teased.

"So all this stuff about the deals with the devil and the trampy babysitter", he asked doubtful.

She shrugged looking away. "Was the God's honest truth", she told him. She then looked at him. "You two really are good for each other…I never saw that in the beginning or never wanted to see that. But you guys are gonna win this in the end", she stated stepping away. "I…uh I just wish I could be there to see it", she cried.

Angel was alarmed. "What do you mean….you're not", he asked shocked. It was kind of good to actually fight the good fight with her. It was like the old days, only better because this Cordy wasn't squeamish.

She turned back around to face him. "I can't stay…Maybe I'll be back someday but that's not up to me. You can say good-bye to the gang for me, explain everything once you understand".

"Understand what", he growled. "We need you here…I need you here".

She shook her head. "We both know that's a lie", she cried looking at her best friend. "You'll never let anyone hurt my Chris, right", she asked choking up changing the topic. "Just like I will never let anyone hurt your little angels…..promise me".

"He's as safe as houses… you have my word", he told her.

"Good…no don't look like that… don't make this hard Angel. You know you're my best friend. I'm just on a different road for now…this is our fork in the road. The Powers owed me one and I didn't waste it. I got my bff back the love of his life and back in the game….that's 2 in one".

"Cordy there's just", he trailed off when Cordy touched his face to shush him.

"Now I remember why I had such a crush on you back in high school. God you're such an emotion wreck right now", she stated smiling sadly at him. "We can't always have it all champ but we give our all with what we have. I'll be seeing you all", she cried walking towards his front door. Angel followed her out nearly running into her when she stopped and turned around. "Oh what the hell…forgive me Buffy", she mumbled confusing the hell out of Angel until she kissed him.

Angel was too shocked to do anything. He couldn't believe what was happening but the moment he registered what was going down, he pulled away.

Cordy grinned and patted his chest pushing away also. "I know…I know…that was just on my bucket list", she teased.

Angel laughed and the phone rang.

"Go answer that", she told him. Angel went towards the phone. "Oh…and you're Welcome", she informed him.

"Hello….Xander are you okay…She's… but that's impossible. She's standing right …", Angel turned looking for Cordy but couldn't find her. "When was the accident", he asked. "I'm sorry… will she …she didn't make it", he asked waiting on Xander's reply. "I see", he replied hanging up the phone and climbed back up the stairs with a heavy heart. He gained the women he loved back but he had lost a dear friend.

* * *

><p>"Angel", Buffy asked sleepily but he could feel the panic in her voice.<p>

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep Buffy…I'm not going anywhere", he told her trying to keep it all together.

"I love you", she mumbled falling back to sleep.

Angel broke down crying then. He feared he would never hear those words again. "Thank you", he whispered to the ceiling hoping Cordy heard him.


	62. Smile Time

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Angel", a small voice cried.<p>

Angel looked at the young lady that called him and pulled her into his arms. She fell apart while she watched the casket being lowered into the ground. The preacher talked about Cordelia's life and how good she was as a person. Angel was losing a good friend and as old as he was he didn't have many.

"I'm so sorry", mumbled the young woman that Angel had buried in his chest.

Angel sighed and brushed the girl's hair off her face. "It's not your fault Dawnie…the thing about humanity is that it's fragile and it doesn't last", he told her also reminding himself about this fact. This was a cold reminder that there were things he couldn't change.

Dawn shivered at her bro's dark tone. "Then why did you fight so hard to get your humanity back", she asked extremely confused.

Angel smiled as he looked up to the hill. An outline that wasn't visible to the human eye could be seen. "Because I found someone worth it", he stated looking over Buffy's figure searching for any signs of discomfort.

Dawn turned to see what he was looking at but she didn't see anyone. "She's over there somewhere", Dawn realized. "Does she hate me…I killed my niece…it's my fault and now she hates me…"

Angel swallowed hard. "It was a boy Dawn", he muttered softly. "Your sister knew the risk and the fact that she went in means she loves you so much. Right now is normal…she doesn't want to be around a lot of people right now".

Giles came up to them having heard their conversation. "At times like this…no one should be alone. Cordelia will be missed. In the end she was a brave and incredible woman." Giles glanced at the gang and the slayers that came to the funeral. Her own father was there with a few of her relatives. He spotted Xander holding Christian for dear life, barely holding it together.

"Yeah…she was", Angel stated.

"I should go pay my regards to Mr. Chase", Giles stated excusing himself and making it over to Xander and Cordy's father.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Angel was taking a shower when the door rung. Buffy watched her children become engrossed in a movie. The bell rung again and she slowly got up to answer it. She saw Angel at the stairs in his towel and she held her hand to stop him. He gave her a reassuring smile and she opened the door.<p>

Buffy was soon pulled into a big hug by her younger sister. "Dawn", she greeted really confused. "What are you doing here", the blonde asked.

Dawn let go immediately. "I haven't seen my sister since she was trapped inside a vampire's lair from rescuing me. She hasn't returned any of my phone calls and Fred told me about the baby and Cordy. Buffy I'm so sorry", Dawn apologized.

Buffy was dressed in one of Angel's black shirts looking smaller than usual. "It's not your fault Dawnie", Buffy stated pulling her sister into an awkward hug looking confused. She pulled away and was relieved it was over. "Let me show you around…get your bags put away", the oldest trailed off.

Dawn smiled. "I am glad you made it out okay…you and Angel deserve to be happy". She then ran off to go find her niece and nephew. "Oh Li-Li and Kathy...Auntie's here", she called.

"Happy", Buffy repeated testing it out and placing her hands on her now empty stomach.

"Baby…oh baby", Angel cried pulling her into his arms. He found her like that and he didn't know how long she was like that. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm not broken", she told him sternly. " I'm not Drusilla", she stated trying to prove herself.

"I know…but you're gonna need time. We both do", he told her ignoring the jab. "It's been a long day why don't we go take a nice long bath hmm", he asked even though he had just washed up.

Buffy looked doubtful. "The kids", she protested. She had to be with the kids to prove that she was a good mother and not a total lost cause.

Angel smiled his big charming smile. "I'm sure Dawnie don't mind taking one for the team", he assured her. He smiled his Angelic smile and raised an eyebrow, wiggling it suggestively.

"I-I still have to show Dawn around", Buffy stated in a last attempt to get out of being treated like a baby.

Angel felt a pang of rejection and went to pull away but Buffy held on to him. "Come on…let's go see if the kids are still watching that movie", she smiled although it didn't reach her eyes.

He nodded telling himself that he had to be patient. They would find their way through this together.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later….<strong>

Angel sighed as he came down the stairs and into the lobby. He had just come from the gym upstairs. It seemed to be an everyday thing. He had been hitting the gym and patrolling like a mad man trying to keep his hands off his wife.

He didn't want to seem like a prick and not be understanding of her feelings but he was in desperate need to make love to her. For the past month she had been super mom. It has been the so long since she went patrolling. Even when she was pregnant she patrolled until Angel had to practically chain her to the house. Now, she opted to stay in and watch the kids sleep. He knew she wasn't coping well but there was little he could do without 'babying' her as she called it. She had told him that she wasn't Dru a couple weeks back so he decided to give her some space. Since then he was refrained to holding her at night and kissing her on the forehead.

He was happy that Willow, Oz, Giles and Dawn stayed after the funeral. Giles, Willow and Oz was at the hotel with Xander and the baby. Xander was still grieving which was understandable so Giles took over for a while. Faith couldn't make it to the funeral because she had her own little apocalypse she had to handle but she should be arriving sometime this week.

"Angel", Nina greeted as she spotted him.

He smiled politely. "Oh hey …what are you doing here", he asked taking in her attire. She looked like she had a date.

She smiled. 'It's that time of the month again", she grinned. At Angel's weird expression she added "full moon".

He was about to respond when his cell rung. He held out his hand to ask Nina to hold on a minute.

"Angel", his wife greeted him.

He was immediately on guard. "What's wrong Buffy…are you okay", he asked not noticing Nina's frowning face.

She laughed. "No…actually I wanted to know when you were coming home. Dawn agreed to Babysit and I think a night alone… well around other adults would be nice", she rambled on the other end.

Angel chuckled and mouthed to Nina that he had to go before walking into his office. "Are you asking me out", he grinned.

He could tell she was frowning. "No", she denied. "Maybe….", she sighed.

Angel laughed. She was adorable. "Hey I'm actually on my way home. Why don't you decide which one it is and I'll be home soon…I love you Buffy".

He was getting ready to walk out the door when Fred came in with a case file. "Angel we may have a case", she told him.

"I have a date with a hot blonde…this is gonna have to wait", he smirked throwing the file on his desk.

Wes came in too. "We think it might be magical", he told his boss.

Angel frowned not understanding what was going on. Fred explained. "Children's epidemic. 7 kids, comatose, each with a semi-rictus of the facial muscles. I haven't been able to isolate a causative agent", she informed him.

Angel went back to his desk to view the file.

"I've been down the strictly physiological route, number-crunched all the victims' charts, even had our hospital contacts send over blood samples. I've pulled all their plasma apart. No indicators on the cellular or sub-cellular levels", she trailed off not seeing a connection.

Angel was flipping through the files. "TV", he responded making a mental note to not have his kids watch TV until this was resolved.

"What", asked the brunette.

"Parents said all the kids collapsed between 7:00 and... looks like 7:30 A.M. And all of them in front of the TV", he replied looking up at them.

Fred frowned wondering how she could have missed that. "Huh. That could be something, but I'd still like to get a handle on the pathology", she stressed trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Good. I'll—I'll follow up on this lead", he stated over enthusiastically. "Shit I have to call Buff but these kids need my help", he stated walking out.

Fred and Wes watched him leave. "Wow…he really jumped on that one", she observed.

Wes nodded. "Yes, he is a bit jumpy. Buffy and he haven't done it since before the torture and miscarriage happened", he informed her.

"How do you know this", she asked suprised.

"I went to see Buffy and she was exactly the same way…not to mention his constant need to go to the gym…it's all in the signs".

"Um... by the way, my car is in the shop again, and I was thinking...", she trailed off walking towards him slowly.

"Of course", Wes stated picking up the phone.

Fred smiled flirtatiously gather her thoughts. "Maybe you and I, we could...".

Wes held up a hand to get her to stop talking. "Yes, Ms. Burkle needs a driver to take her home tonight", he stated effectively ending her pursuit.

* * *

><p>Angel decided to check out the lead before heading home, making it a quick wam bam thank you ma'am kind of job. He walked into the section that was closed off when he heard a noise. He sighed and decided to check it out. It was only the janitor. Angel frowned when the man walked right by him without saying anything. The dude was under a spell.<p>

He continued into the Smile Time offices. He heard another sound that lead him to a room labeled "Don't". The sounds grew louder when he walked into the hidden room. In the far end there was a man sitting on top of an egg. Angel went to the man but the guy didn't react to him. He did struggle to speak though. "You shouldn't be here", he warned weakly.

The rumbling sound got louder and louder. There is this large metal oval above the man. The oval slit open along its bottom curve and formed a bright, glowing smile-shaped opening. When the "smile" was fully formed, a jolt of power thrust Angel across the room.

He landed in some boxes that were stacked against the wall. They buried him and the noise quiets down. Sometime later a puppet's hand reached from out of the boxes, pulling itself out of the rubble. The puppet was wearing Angel's clothes. He looked down at his hands confused.

* * *

><p>It was pretty early in the morning when Buffy threw on a light cardigan and when in search of her husband. The blonde couldn't feel him and she felt too cold to go to bed. She stopped short in the kitchen when she noticed Dawn. "Dawnie…what are you doing up", she asked. It was so early the kids weren't even up. It was just the two Summers' girls.<p>

Dawn shrugged and looked up from the book she was reading. "Couldn't sleep", she stated.

Buffy looked at the book closely and closed it to view the cover. It was that book Giles wanted her to read when they first meet. "I see why…you know I still haven't read that thing. If I have questions, I just ask my husband". Buffy frowned remembering something. "Speaking of that husband of mine …have you seen him", she asked.

"No…he' not upstairs", her sister asked looking at the kitchen clock confused. It was five in the morning. "Maybe he's in the office….oh how did your date go", she asked excitedly.

Buffy sighed and sat on the other stool. "It didn't. He called and said that something came up and that was that", she frowned.

Dawn looked at her sister strangely. "Can I ask you a personal question", she asked softly.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Sure", she muttered not sure if she was gonna like it.

"Am…am I in the way", Dawn asked.

Buffy frowned. "How is that a personal question and no Dawnie. We love having you here. Mi casa ….su casa", the slayer informed her little sister.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Well it just seems like you two are avoiding each other and only see eye to eye when it's in front of the kids…its weird".

Buffy sighed. "Can I give you a personal answer", she asked. At Dawn's nod she continued. "Me and Angel haven't you know since before Rome", she stated blushing.

Dawn eyes widened. "That explains a lot…ew", she stated.

Buffy smiled sadly. "Yea first I was avoiding it big time and now he doesn't bring it up. Last night I wanted to show him that I was his hot wife and not super mom but it never happened. I just don't know what to do Dawn", she cried tiredly.

Dawn smiled forming a plan. "You're going to get all dolled up and make him lunch to bring to his office and then me and you are going shopping".

"What about Kathy and LJ", she asked trying to get out of this.

"See there you go again. Do you want your hubby to think you're a hottie that he can't live without", Dawn asked. Buffy still looked uncertain. "Leave the kids to me…Giles can watch them. They'll be fine".

* * *

><p>The whole gang met up in Angel's office after receiving a call from him. They were all shocked to see Angel as a puppet. Fred thought Angel was adorable and that did not sit well with him at all. To make it worst the show 'Smile Time' popped on all cheery like nothing was wrong. Now Wes thought he had puppet cancer. <em>What the hell was puppet cancer?<em>

Angel was losing it and quickly.

"Well, Angel, it's OK", Lorne stated slowly taking the remote from him.

"This transformation may have altered your stress-response mechanism", Wes stated softly.

Angel was lost.

"He's saying that you have the proportionate excitability of a puppet your size", Gunn stated.

They all looked at the tv and watched the show. "Tracy, record the program that's running on channel 12 right now. Use everything. I'm gonna need a full-spectrum analysis", Fred ordered over the phone.

Angel watched the puppets on TV, he grew increasingly angrier, grunting and making fists. "Wes, put the special ops team on red alert", he sneered.

"Red alert", Wes asked calmly.

Too calm for Angel's liking. "I want helicopters and tear gas", he shouted.

"Angel", Gunn stated.

"This is war", the puppet Angel shouted.

"Angel, baby... Muppet, pumpkin, uh, this show is number one in its time slot. Tykes love it all across the Southland. We can't just toss a Jihad at their studio", Lorne informed him.

Angel sighed. Lorne was right and he was calmer. "Oh. Right. Lorne, who runs "Smile Time"?"

"Oh, that's Gregory Franklin. Yeah, real rags to riches. Started out in a garage with a couple of used couches and a glue gun. He turned it into a puppet gold mine."

Angel took another deep breath.** "**Yeah, great. You and Gunn go over there and meet with Franklin. Put some pressure on him, see if he cracks. Let him know we're onto him. Fred, Wes, I need you to figure out what Franklin did to those kids... and what he's done to me", Angel ordered.

Everyone turned to leave Angel's office but he called them back and told everybody that this 'condition' of his was classified until he said it wasn't.

Angel walked back toward his desk, sighing heavily, when someone started to open his door.

* * *

><p>"Angel", Buffy asked.<p>

Angel gasped in fright and hurriedly turned off the tv and ran under his desk.

Buffy opened the door fully and frowned. "I can feel you", she told him. "I brought you lunch…", she trailed off zeroing in on a sound by Angel's desk.

Buffy approached slowly. "Why are you under your desk", she asked setting his lunch on top of it.

Angel groaned. His wife came all the way here to bring him lunch and he couldn't even enjoy it. "Is that all hun", he asked dismissing her.

Buffy sighed. "I wanted to know if we were ok. You didn't come home last night and I was so worried. I know the distance is my fault but I was going to try last night and then you didn't come home. I need us to be okay", she stated sadly.

Puppet Angel wanted to cry. "We're okay Buffy...I promise", he told her banging his head against the desk.

Buffy frowned. "Um... is there a reason why you won't look at me", she asked.

"'Cause I'm under my desk", he deadpanned.

"Angel", Buffy hissed becoming angry that he wasn't getting up.

"Babe, would you mind getting out of here", he asked.

Buffy huffed and stormed out slamming his door in the process causing it to break.

* * *

><p>"What a nightmare...", Angel groaned climbing into his chair as best he could with his puppet size.<p>

A second later Spike barged into the office rambling about his car until he realized that his sire was a puppet. "Look at you", he stated in disbelieve. It was a wondered Buff stormed out. _Who the hell wanted to be married to a puppet?_

"Just turn around and walk away", warned Angel.

Spike couldn't stop staring. "You're a—"

"Spike", Angel hissed but it wasn't that scary considering.

Spike started to laugh his ass off. "You're a bloody puppet".

Angel launched from his chair at Spike, knocking them through the office window sand into the lobby.

* * *

><p>A woman escorted Gunn and Lorne into Franklin's office at the television studios. The man was bent over his workbench with a glue-gun creating puppets.<p>

Gunn was trying to be as civil as possible but his brain wasn't being all clear with the laws. He was so frustrated and Lorne also lost his cool. So when the law wasn't coming to him. He yelled that they were going to make him pay for turning their boss into a puppet.

They walked out mad as hell. They still didn't know how he did it. They didn't see that Mr. Franklin had a hole in his lower back being controlled by a puppet named Polo.

* * *

><p>Polo groaned when he pulled his hand from the old fart and got out his phone. "Get everybody in here. We got a problem."<p>

Polo, the puppet had a cigarette behind his left ear poured some good old Jack Daniels into his "Smile Time" logo cup. He took a long sip trying to figure out what happened. "OK. Which one of you short-bus bastards turned the C.E.O. of Wolfram & Hart into a puppet", he hissed.

Everyone denied it and Polo was getting pissed.

"Ratio's right, man. This Angel cat must've been the dude that broke into the "Don't" room last night", Groofus, a fellow puppet stated.

"Stupid jackass! Might as well walk into a nuclear reactor and lick the core! I mean, anything could've happened to him! To us, to... ", he trailed off slamming his fist on the desk. "You just don't mess around with the nest egg".

The puppet girl frowned. "Well, maybe we should take the spell off a couple of our workers you know, so they could actually see an intruder", she sighed.

**"**Yeah. Damn zombies can't even work a camera", he hissed.

"Doesn't matter. The nest egg's already got enough power in it to keep our cloaking spells up and running, make our connections with the kiddies, even turn this Angel guy into a puppet", Polo stated no longer caring.

"Which is definitely gonna bite us in the ass", Puppet girl chirped.

"Then we make sure our ass aint there to bite", Polo stated.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Dawn entered the lingerie store. One sister was gleefully excited the other was dreading this encounter.<p>

"Can I help you", a salesmen asked coming up to them.

Buffy looked up and instantly replied that they were just looking.

Dawn however replied to Buffy's horror, "Yes we need something that screams eat me…I'm yummy".

Buffy groaned and the man blushed.

"I know just the thing Ms…."

"Summers", Dawn answered. "I'm Dawn Summers…this is Buffy the married one", she stated eyeing the hot sales person.

* * *

><p>"We eat babies' lives", Polo yelled gleefully.<p>

"And uphold a certain standard of quality edu-tainment", Groofus supplied.

"Screw edu-tainment! The life force we're pulling out of these snot nose kids is 100% pure innocence, dickwad! You have any idea of the street value that carries down in hell? Damn right we're gonna be rich. Enough to build our very own Hades."

Groofus smiled. "Well, I gotta admit I like the sound of that."

"Mm-hmm", Ratio smiled.

"After tomorrow's harvest, we're gonna torch this crap hole and blow town before the rafters fall", Polo informed them.

"Please, let me...die", begged Franklin.

Polo hit the old man. 'Someone say you could join in", he spat.

The puppet girl laughed.

"Are you sayin' you wanna talk to the hand? Oh, I think he does. Come on, fat boy. Why don't you talk to the hand", Polo smirked. Franklin sat up in agony when Polo shoved his hand back into the man's back.

"Make him swallow his tongue again", Groofus shouted. The girl agreed. The puppets all laughed while Polo tortured Franklin.

* * *

><p>Buffy stood in front of the mirror with her new outfit on feeling silly. She had on these six inch heels and this lacy black teddy. Her long locks were in soft curls and she even wore make up. She never felt more pathetic. How many times did she tell these girls that sex didn't save relationships? She shivered it was show time. Her husband was home.<p>

Angel saw what Buffy had on and groaned inwardly. He couldn't even get a hard on with how hot his wife looked. She was finally ready for them to be one again and he was a fucking puppet. "Uh, Buffy...", Angel trailed off.

Buffy looked around and frowned. "Angel", she asked playing with the crop in her hands.

Angel hid behind the door. "Yeah, sort of. Uh, listen, I wanna apologize about the way I treated you this morning babe."

Buffy sighed. "Look, Angel, I understand. It's my fault", she sighed.

Angel shook his head. "No it's not".

"How is it not? I lost our baby", she stopped as a big lump formed in her throat. "I lost our baby because I was too proud to let you come along. Who would love someone like that? I should be happy that our kids still have some sort of normalcy and you didn't take them from me", she rambled sitting on the bed with her hands covering her face.

"Baby please don't cry", he stated coming out of hiding.

Buffy felt a stuff animal on her and frowned. She looked up only to double back in shock. Her husband was a puppet.

"I was turned into a puppet last night. That's why I wasn't at home. I woke up in some alley this morning like this", he sighed annoyed. He cocked his head to the side realizing that he was eye level with his wife's ….he shook his head trying to focus.

"Oh can you forget Buffy's little ramble session", she asked. "Honey are you okay", she asked when he didn't say anything.

"I'm made of felt..." He then pulled off his nose. "…and my nose comes off", he sighed putting it back on. "And I was waiting all this time for you to be ready and now here you are looking all types of edible and I'm a fucking puppet", he growled.

"I don't know what to say. Why didn't you say this earlier", she asked. She then smiled. "You think I look hot", she asked.

Angel kissed her knee and held onto her leg. "I think you always look hot. You didn't need to prove anything Buffy", he sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you this morning. I just didn't want anyone— Well I didn't want **you** to see me this way. It's a little, uh, embarrassing, I guess."

Buffy picked up the puppet that was her husband and landed a peck on his lips. "I'll love you even if you're covered in slime", she teased.

Angel smiled as Buffy held him tightly and snuggled in bed. "I love you too".

* * *

><p>It took all night but Fred and Wes camped out in the lab watching the show and they finally saw how they were killing the rewind the tape. When Wesley turned the volume back on, the image on the show changed. On mute, Polo has his hands pressed against the screen, but with volume he is singing with the other puppets.<p>

"It looks like he's talking to the audience", she stated.

Wes muted the show again. "Yes. When the song is playing, it acts as a sort of cloaking spell allowing Franklin to address his target without being seen by the rest of his viewers."

"So that's how he's been hiding it", Fred sighed.

"No. That's how he was hiding it", Wes corrected.

* * *

><p>Angel sat at his desk using a needle and thread to sew up his torn jacket. His kids we're intense this morning. They were too strong for their own good. They both wanted him at the same time resulting in his arm being pulled out of socket. "Stupid fingers", he muttered pulling the thread. It broke. "Stupid string", he groaned.<p>

Wesley and Fred walked into Angel's office. Angel looked up at them.

"It's all in the broadcast— Some very nuanced magic, but we found it, finally", Wes stated.

"Angel...what happened", asked Fred taking in his torn up appearance.

"Kids…I have two toddlers. What the hell did you think was gonna happen…never mind Fred what up", he asked.

Fred and Wes told them what was going on and how to stop it to reverse the sick kids and him. He smiled liking the news of no longer being a puppet until Gunn walked in and said they had the wrong guy and it was the puppets that were the bad guys.

"Let's take out some puppets", Angel ordered grabbing his sword.

* * *

><p>"Listen, kids. Today is gonna be an extra-special best show ever! But only if everyone at home can give us a hand. Now get up... and come over here", Polo ordered.<p>

Countless kids had started to come over.

"It's smile time", Polo grinned.

"No, it' not...", Angel growled. "...it's time to kick your ass all the way back to hell".

Polo narrowed his eyes. "You", he shouted.

Angel swung his sword and let out a primal yell as he leaped toward Polo. Angel swung the sword at Polo, but missed. Polo punched Angel all the while the staff carried on as if nothing was wrong.

" Hey, man! You're ruinin' the show", Groofus shouted. _Gunn chopped off his head._

Ratio popped out of the box to see what was happening. He saw the fight and went back to doing what he was doing.

Polo was beating up on Angel and knocked the sword from Angel's grip. Polo punched Angel into the dog house.

"Angel", Gunn yelled.

Polo started to bark orders but Angel recovered and attacked him.

* * *

><p>Fred and Wesley entered the "Don't" room. Wes is carrying a satchel over his shoulder. Wes begun reading the scroll, chanting.<p>

The large purple puppet Ratio grabbed Wesley around the neck, choking him and pulling him away from the nest egg. Wes dropped the scroll.

"Wes", Fred shouted in a panic.

"No, Fred. Keep reading", he shouted.

* * *

><p>Outside Gunn and Angel had their hands full with Polo and puppet girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside, Wes wasn't doing any better and the nest egg was growing. Fred looked at Wes concerned but continued to win. She winced when she saw Wes get hit really hard. She noticed he was about to get his skull cracked and fired her Gunn at the puppet before she continued to read.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel and Polo were still fighting.<p>

"I'm gonna tear you a new puppet hole, bitch", Polo shouted punching Angel. Angel over powered him and started choking him.

Polo gasped in shock. "So... you got a little demon in you'.

Angel vamped out. "I got a lot of demon in me", he growled scaring Polo. Angel grabbed Polo and threw him into the tree house, breaking the wood railing. Polo fell on the wooden splinters and fell limp.

* * *

><p>Wesley kept fighting with the purple puppet while Fred finished reading from the scroll.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel glared at the puppet Polo as it hung on the tree house railing. Angel straightened his collar and jacket, and turns to face the cameras. "Gunn", he asked concerned.<p>

"Think I'm good", Gunn replied holding the puppet girl's arms while the rest of her was all over the floor.

* * *

><p>Later Wesley was standing at his desk, organizing books and papers when Fred walked in.<p>

"I just got off the phone. Looks like the kids are coming out of their stasis", Fred grinned.

Wes smiled. "Oh...good. I think we did some excellent work back there".

Fred smiled. "I think you're right".

"And now... ", he stated grabbing his coat. "We'd better get some rest. No telling when the next crisis will strike".

Fred stepped in his way. She was really nervous but she thought there was no time like the present. "What the hell", she sighed and leaned in to kiss him.

"That was a signal. OK? Is that... clear enough for you", she asked.

Wes dropped his coat on the floor and pulled Fred closer. "Not even close", he smiled kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel were walking through a cemetery holding hands. She leaned against his tall frame happy that he was no longer a puppet. "You brought me all the way to Ireland to walk through a cemetery", she asked amused.<p>

Angel chuckled. "I wanted to show you something", he countered.

Buffy looked up still amused. "In Ireland", she countered laughing at him.

Angel leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Yes silly…I love that sound", he told her wistfully.

"I love that you're no longer two feet tall", the slayer smirked.

Angel smiled and led Buffy up a hill.

Buffy looked up at Angel expectedly when they suddenly stopped and frowned at his seriousness. She looked down to see what he saw and gasped when she realized what she was looking at.

She looked up at Angel again with a tear stained face. Buffy opened her mouth but she couldn't form the words. She wanted to ask how or when but nothing came out.

"I…I hope you like the name. I figured since you carried him it was only fair that I picked it out".

Buffy wasn't listening. She swatted down next to the tombstone and kissed it. "Hey Conner", she said with a sad smile. "I'm your mom", she cried.

* * *

><p><em>I love the name in the fact that Conner was the son of Angel that Buffy couldn't give him. I thought it was kind of fitting.<em>

_Please review!_


	63. A Hole in the World

**Thanks for the reviews and the favs...I've been busy with school.**

* * *

><p>Angel had came home from the office early. There was no greeting as he went straight to her and kissed her, backing her up against the wall, ignoring the baby's food she dropped when their lips collided . Faith and Dawn sat amazed at the wild Angel that came busting threw the door. Faith recovered first whistling wishing she hadn't given up on the principal.<p>

He ignored their children hollering 'Papa' and carried his wife up the stairs to their room. Their time was wild and primal based off the pure need for her. it was fast and passionate and afterwards he held her like she was a life line and told her about Fred. How some bastard gave Fred something and how she was dying now and some demon was going to take her place. He told her how he felt so helpless watching her die and that he was going across the world to see if there was a possibility of saving Fred but that he didn't want to leave her after what happened the last time.

She understood where he was coming from but she hated feeling like a burden. "What if it was me in that hospital bed", Buffy asked breathing heavily.

Angel looked pained and Buffy knew her answer. "Buffy the thought of losing you is unbearable", he stated remembering the last times he uttered those words. He remembered every time he almost lost her. Losing the baby was heavily on his mind still.

"But we have to bare", she whispered staring at her husband's lips. His pain was nearly tangible.

"If…if this doesn't work I need you there. I need you to be the slayer", he asked swallowing hard.

Buffy cried and Angel pulled her into his arms. "I love you", he cried. He hated asking her to do what needed to be done.

"I know…I love you too. Wes will understand", she soothed.

Angel looked at the blond in his arms. He sincerely doubted that.

* * *

><p>Fred was in a hospital bed. She really wished she never opened that scroll, though she couldn't help it. Now her skin was changing to this nasty grayish color and she was twitching uncontrollably.<p>

* * *

><p>Wesley sat staring at the book. He thought of something and text filled the pages. He was interrupted by a knock on his door. He sighed at the interruption over something that had nothing to do with getting his girl better. "It can wait", he replied going back to the book.<p>

"These guys are really important. I just need— I mean, the whole company can't be working Miss Burkle's case", the lawyer sighed.

"Of course" Wes deadpanned reaching for his gun. He shot the man in the knee and the guy went down screaming in pain.

A secretary came in to see what was wrong and she gulped at the man on the floor. "Jennifer, please send anyone else who isn't working Miss Burkle's case to me", he deadpanned reading once more.

* * *

><p>Gunn was so distraught over the situation with Fred. He had a gut feeling that he had somehow caused this and if he didn't then the white room had the answers he was looking for. He was expecting to see the cat again. He was not expecting it to be deserted. "Hello? Here kitty, kitty. Look, I know there's someone in here, and it ain't just me. I'm not goin' anywhere 'til ya", he was cut off mid rant by someone punching him the face.<p>

Gunn looked up from the ground after falling only to look up at himself.

"Well, whaddaya know? It is just me", Gunn smirked.

The conduit has taken the form of Gunn and was standing in front of him, frowning. "You don't want to be here", the conduit stated.

"I never want to be here. What happened to the cat", Gunn asked still on the ground.

"The physical form of the conduit is determined by the viewer."

Gunn stood and dusted himself off. "So, I'm looking at me because, what? We gonna play a mirror game? Get our mime on", he sneered circling the conduit as the conduit started to do the same.

They circle each other.

"You are failing", it replied smugly.

"I'm not the issue here", Gunn shot back.

"I believe that you think that.".

"You can't let this happen to Fred", Gunn spat.

The conduit punched him again. "This is the part where I need to be clear. I am not your friend. I am not your flunky. I am your conduit to the senior partners, and they are tired of your insolence. Oh, yeah. They are not here for your convenience", it spat.

"I didn't come for a favor", Gunn hissed getting to his feet. "We can make a deal", he coaxed.

"Deals are for the devil", it smirked mildly amused.

"You want someone else—a life for hers—you'll get it. You can have mine", he pleaded. That made the conduit laugh.

"I already do."

The conduit grabbed Gunn by the lapels of his suit and started to punch Gunn repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Buffy frowned at the thought of killing Fred. They were discussing Kathy's party that was coming up just the other day. Now she was standing in the corner watching her die. It wasn't fair. Her and Angel had just had a double date with her and Wes.<p>

Wes left his spot holding Fred's hands to talk to Buffy but not before reassuring her that he was going to be right back. "Buffy", he stated clearing his voice because it sounded hoarse from crying. "A word", he asked going outside.

Buffy wordless followed him outside. "Angel's doing everything he can", she assured him.

Wes took a deep breath. "I want you to leave", he hissed.

Buffy eyebrows shot up. "Why…Fred's my friend", she protested.

Wes was fuming. "Don't say that", he hissed. "I know why you're here. You're here to kill her shall Angel fails", he growled.

Buffy was at a loss for words. "I'm here because I care", she growled back.

"For the world….", he spat. "It's your duty but that woman in there…she's my world. I have a duty to her. If…oh god if…I'll do it ".

"Wes", Buffy groaned. "You're wrong. Angel adores her. I've learned to value that, she's my friend too but we can't allow what coming to come to be…we're going to have to kill", she pleaded but was cut off with a slap in her face.

"Shut your damn mouth. You're not welcome here", he spat before storming off back in the room.

Buffy eyes shone golden as she held her cheek in shock.

* * *

><p>Wes went back in the room a few minutes later with one of his magical textbooks after he was sure that the slayer left the building, only to find Fred's room empty.<p>

He smiled sadly knowing where to find her. He found her stumbling over broken test tubes walking further into the lab.

He sighed. "Fred", he called out softly. "You can't be doing this", he sighed.

Fred stopped at the desk. "Please Wesley", she pleated searching for breaths. "I am exactly the person to be doing this", she argued looking him dead in the eyes before she had to hold her head in pain. "Something could have been missed", she retorted trying to fight the tremors.

"Whatever it is that's happening, we will stop it, I swear to you", he vowed coming closer to embrace her.

Fred held him off. "I have to work."

"You have to lie down."

"I am not—I am not the damsel in distress. I am not some case. I have to work this. I lived in a cave for 5 years in a world where they killed my kind like cattle. I am not going to be cut down by some monster flu. I am better than that", she shouted. She then took a deep breath and spoke softer. "But I wonder... how very scared I am." She looked away.

"I swear on my life, we will stop this, but you must be back in bed. That's where I need you to fight", he pleaded.

"Like I'm 6 years old", she asked and then suddenly all the fight left her. Wes caught her before she fell to the floor. "This is a house of death", she stated as Wes held her in his arms. she looked over his shoulder to see the book he brought. In a small childlike voice she asked, "that can call up any book you need".

He kissed her forehead. "Everyone", he whispered.

"Then bring it. Take me home", she sighed.

* * *

><p>Spike and Angel where sitting on either side of the aisle of a private jet. Angel was trying to sleep, and Spike was obsessively fingering his seatbelt. Making noises of irrational, effectively allowing Angel to not sleep.<p>

"I've never flown before", Spike confessed.

Angel looked nervously out the window. "The last time I was here…I was going to go save my girl", he muttered frowning at the memory.

"Back to the mother country. Hey, after we save Fred, we should hit the West End, take in a show", Spike stated trying to distract Angel from the terror of what the Immortal put his sire through.

"I've never seen Les Mis", he sighed wistfully

Spike scoffed, clearly not impressed with the play. "Trust me; half way through the first act, you'll be drinking humans again."

"Can't lose her, Spike", Angel blurted out no longer caring to be distracted. First his baby...then Cordy...he couldn't lose Fred too.

"We won't", Spike promised.

* * *

><p>Gunn was pacing, talking excitedly on the phone. "You're not hearing me. I know you've got healers working for you. I don't care if the Old Ones scare them. I don't care if the Old Ones kill them. Get their asses down here, or you're gonna be in a world of hurt. No, I am not talking about a law suit. I'm talking about bones that go crunch, and if you think—", he was interrupted by a dial tone.<p>

Knox came into the office talking about freezing her and Gunn was optimistic.

* * *

><p>Fred awoke to the sound of Wes's voice. "I finally get you up to my bedroom, and all you want to do is read", she smirked weakly startling Wes.<p>

He closed the book. "You dozed off", he explained. "Was I making too much noise", he asked.

"Not enough. I need noise to keep me here", she sighed breathing deeply. "Is it today? I mean..."

Wes smiled reassuringly. "You only slept for an hour", he assured her.

Fred frowned. "That's an hour I don't got now".

"Angel and Spike are on their way to finding your cure, and I wouldn't like to be the thing standing in their way", he informed her.

After a while she leant on his shoulder. "Read to me", she pleaded.

Wes looked at the source book. "The Dread Host's Compendium of Immortal Leeches", he read unsure if he really should be reading.

Fred smirked. "Can that be any book in the world", she inquired.

"Name one."

Sitting beside Fred on the edge of the bed, Wesley read from the book. "She was such a little girl that one did not expect to see such a look on her small face. It would have been an old look for a child of twelve, and Sara Crewe was only seven. The fact was, however, that she was always dreaming and thinking odd things and could not herself remember any time when she had not been thinking things about grown-up people and the world they belonged to. She felt as if she had lived a long, long time. (A Little Princess 1909)".

* * *

><p>Spike and Angel was in Cotswold's, England, walking through the foggy moonlight. They were in the woods and Spike was pissed because it felt like they were walking forever. "When is a door not a door? When it's not soddin'-well there", he spat.<p>

"Right there", Angel stated looking at a fairly large tree that sort of stood out from the rest. "You wanna bet that's the entrance to the Deeper Well", he asked playfully mocking the young vamp.

"Either that, or Christmas Land. Do you ever have any fun", Spike asked,

In a flash of light, armored men wielding swords rushed out of the tree, growling. Angel smirked. "I'm about to."

"And they even brought us weapons. Strategy", Spike smiled knowing that this fight was about to get real.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Just hold my hand", Angel stated. Spike looked at Angel funny but did as he was told. The moment he did, he understood what was about to happen.

"St. Petersburg", he grinned reminiscing the good old days.

Angel gave an angelic smile. "Thought you'd forgotten."

Angel and Spike let go of each others' hands, and dropped a length of wire between them. As the armored creatures approached, Spike and Angel stepped apart and pulled the wire taut. The demons ran into the wire and got their heads cut off. Deciding that those demons no longer needed weapons they took the demon's swords and begun fighting the second batch of demons. They were vastly outnumbered but Spike and Angel was loving the odds.

* * *

><p>The freeze thing was a bust but Gunn was able to figure something out. Knox was a freaking traitor. He was part of the reason Fred was dying.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike and Angel were still fighting off the warriors protecting the tree gateway. They were a force to be reckoned with. It was no wonder they were the two most feared vampires in history, they almost felt bad for the army. When they got done with the army Angel cried out to the sky. "Is that all", he shouted. His Irish tongue slipping through as his demon was leading his lust for blood; for vengeance. "We haven't even started".<p>

A man appeared at the tree gateway and walked out toward Angel. "I'd say that's enough", he smirked.

Angel looked at the man as recognition flickered. "Drogyn", he greeted.

"Angel", the man named Drogyn replied back in the same manner.

"You're the keeper of the well", he stated surprised.

The man nodded. "Have been for decades", he boasted proudly.

Spike hated feeling left out. "Well, who in the bloody", he asked but was cut off.

"Do not ask me a question", Drogyn spat angrily getting in Spike's face. "If you ever ask me a single question, I will kill you outright. Don't think for a moment that I can't."

"He can. He would", Angel replied.

"You're here about Illyria", the man stated already knowing their reason for being here.

"Yes", Angel stated.

"Walk in", he ordered.

"But how—", Spike asked.

"I just said to you, not one moment ago, don't ask", he shouted angrily stomping towards the tree.

"Seriously. He doesn't like questions", Angel sighed.

"Why the bloody hell not", Spike hissed.

"He can't lie".

* * *

><p>Gunn had Knox pushed against the table ready to beat his ass. Knox shoved Gunn off and explained. "This was all set in motion millions of years ago, Charles, and there's just no way to stop it".<p>

Gunn looked down in denial. "Angel and Spike", he stated.

Knox smirked. "Oh, they're really on track, but it doesn't matter. Angel's not gonna save her."

"You don't know Angel".

"I'm not being clear. I don't mean that Angel's gonna fail to save her, I mean he's gonna let her die."

* * *

><p>Buffy came back to the room figuring that she gave enough time for Wes to cool off before going back to the room with a giant axe in her hand and cursed at the empty room. "Damn it", she yelled. She closed her eyes and inhaled their scent. "I can't believe I'm pulling an Angel", she groaned as she took off for the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Drogyn lead the way into the Deeper Well holding a torch. Angel and Spike followed in the firelight. "I would never have thought you'd end up here, Angel", the man replied to his old friend.<p>

"I could say the same", Angel smirked.

"So, you two know each other", Spike stated and received an angry glare. "That was a statement. I already know that you do", Spike said defensively.

"I'll tell you as much as I can. The old ones were demons pure. They warred as we would breathe—endlessly. The greater ones were interred, for death was not always their end. Illyria was feared and beloved as few are. It was laid to death in the very depths of the well... until it disappeared a month ago."

Spike processed this in his noggin and spoke. "Someone took it from under your nose a month ago, and you didn't miss it 'til now? That makes you quite the crap jailer, doesn't it", he asked receiving another glare. "Also a statement", he hurriedly replied.

Drogyn stopped walking. "Your friend likes to talk", he frowned.

Angel nodded. "So much, he's even right sometimes. The man I remember couldn't be stolen from so easily."

"The tomb was not stolen. It disappeared. I believe it was predestined as part of Illyria's escape plan. And as for my not noticing, well, my charges are not few", he informed them extinguishing his torch.

Spike and Angel followed them into the chamber. They were standing on a bridge. They looked down to see an endless pit surrounded by coffins that looked like the very same one that was delivered to Wolfram Hart.

"Bloody hell", Spike stated.

"How far does this go down", Angel asked and Spike waited for the old poof to get yelled at but he was dismayed when the bastard simply answered the bloody question, though he as curious as well.

"All the way. All the way through the Earth."

"So, the coffin disappeared, teleported, but it was brought to us", Angel stated trying to wrap his head around this.

Drogyn nodded. "Illyria was a great power—so great that, after millions of years dead, somewhere on this Earth still has acolytes."

* * *

><p>A smiling and excited Knox backed away, walking around the lab, keeping himself more than arm's length away from Gunn. Gunn glared at Knox. "There's only a few of us now. I came to L.A. because I knew that's where its kingdom has been. It was supposed to teleport back to the base of its power, but the continents drifted—which they do. I had others help me get it here, but then it got stuck in—would you believe it—customs." He smirked and held out a piece of paper to Gunn. "But you took care of that. You signed the order to bring it into the lab so you could get another brain boost", he teased.<p>

Gunn lost balance looking disgusted with himself.

"It's like I said, I'm just one small part of a great machine."

"Angel's gonna save her", Gunn argued.

"What he's fighting against is older than the concept of time. I couldn't stop it. There's nothing left to do now, but wait."

* * *

><p>Wesley frantically unwrapped a pre-packaged hypodermic syringe. He sat beside a writhing, convulsing Fred and tried to inject her, but the needle couldn't penetrate her skin.<p>

He sat with tears running down his face as he watched her scream out nonsense and writher in pain, helpless to do anything else.

* * *

><p>Drogyn turned to Spike and Angel in alarm. "It's been freed—the demon's essence", he stated.<p>

Spike snapped, no longer caring that questions would be the death of him. he was already dead. "Yeah, it's been freed. Why do you think we're here? And what's your favorite color? What's your favorite song? Who's the goalkeeper for Manchester United? And how many fingers am I holdin' up", he asked holding up his middle finger. "You wanna kill me? Try. But I don't have time for your quirks."

The guy ignored him. "The power to draw back Illyria lies in there. It requires a champion who has traveled from where it lies to where it belongs."

"You got two of those right here."

"But I didn't know it was free", he sighed looking down. "If we bring the sarcophagus back to the well, it will draw Illyria out of your friend...and into every single person between here and there. It will become the mystical equivalent of airborne. It will claw into every soul in its path to keep from being trapped. Entire cities—tens maybe hundreds of thousands will die in agony if you save her."

"No", Angel sighed looking down into the well.

"That's madness", Spike stated.

"This is a place of madness. I'll prepare the spell. Your choice", he told them before walking away.

Spike looked down from the other side of the bridge.

* * *

><p>Fred was growing weaker as the demon was winning the fight over her body. She had random outburst and was arguing with the thing in her head.<p>

"My boys", she sighed. " I walk with heroes. Think about that", she whispered.

Wes was laying down beside her crying. "You are one".

"Superhero. And this is my power: to not let them take me. Not me", she cried panting madly. "I'm with Him", she chanted.

* * *

><p>Angel turned around and saw Spike still looking down the well. "Spike..." he trailed off knowing it was time to leave. He knew what he must do and it cut him up inside.<p>

"This goes all the way through to the other side. So, I figure, there's a bloke somewhere around New Zealand standing on a bridge like this one, looking back down at us. All the way down. There's a hole in the world. Feels like we ought to have known."

* * *

><p>Buffy reached Fred's apartment. "Let me in", she banged on the door. "Wesley", she hissed before taking the door and breaking the lock. She prepared to run in there but she was blocked by a force field. "What the hell", she growled totally not expecting this. She was only half vamp-girl!<p>

* * *

><p>Wesley heard the slayer banging on the door but chose to ignore her. He was sitting on the bed, holding Fred in his arms. She sat beside him with her arms around his neck.<p>

"Will you kiss me", she asked hopefully. He did passionately, like he was a man dying of thirst. She pulled back. "Would you have loved me", she asked.

"I've loved you since I've known you. No, that's not—I think maybe even before."

Fred leaned her forehead against his. "I'm so sorry", she cried but she was very tired.

Wes looked pained. "No, no, no."

She begun to choke on her coughs. "I need you to talk to my parents. They have to know I wasn't scared, that it was quick. That I wasn't scared." She started to convulse again. "Oh god", she cried letting out a bone crushing scream.

Wes grabbed her. "You have to fight. You don't have to talk, just concentrate on fighting. Just hold on."

In the background they heard Buffy screaming to get let in. She is punching through the force field already knocked down the door but it wasn't enough. It wasn't quick enough.

Fred held onto Wes's shoulders and looked into his eyes while she shook. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared." Her grip softened as she lost her balance and control of her body. "Please, Wesley, why can't I stay", she asked before turning still in his arms.

Wes looked at the limp form of his love. "Please...", he begged.

Buffy fell into the apartment just in time to see Fred kick her body away from Wesley so hard that it sent him across the room and pushed Fred to the floor. On the floor, Fred's body convulsed as Wesley watched in horror from across the room.

Finally, Fred stood, but her hair, eyes, and the edges of her face are royal blue. The thing was looking down at her arm and hand to examine it, flexing her fingers. "This will do."

Wesley stood his face full of hope. Buffy could only stare in dismay. He looked how she looked when she was sixteen, right before Angelus made fun at her and broke her ribs.

"Fred", he asked.

Illyria walked past Wesley toward the mirror, ignoring him. Wes's slumped in defeat. "Illyria", he asked.

This got her attention. "My name...You would presume to speak my name..."

She cowered over Wes and Buffy was trying best to see how this would play out. "Because I have returned in the body of the human, you think you can speak to me. It's disgusting", Illyria spat.

"Who is Winifred Burkle", he asked.

"I thought the humans would have long died out by now", she stated in a bored tone. She eyed him up and down in disgust. " Instead, you've grown bold."

Wes shook with rage. "So you don't know who Fred is", he stated.

"Nor care. Bleat at me no longer. We're done", she stated dismissing him and started to walk away.

"Yes... we are", he agreed picking up a battle axe and swung it at Illyria's neck.

The blade shattered with a loud, metallic clank when it contacted with Illyria's skin; she doesn't even flinch.

"Oh... now I remember. Winifred Burkle is the shell I'm in."

"You seek to save what's rotted through. This carcass is bound to me. I could not change that if I cared to, but you have opened my eyes to truth. If the world is truly overrun by humans", she put her hands on Wes chest and effortlessly sent him flying across the room and in a wall. "Then I have work to do."

She went to leave the apartment but Buffy stood in the way. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave here", the slayer told her.

Illyria looked at her in interest. "You think you are going to stop me…I'm a god", she told her.

Buffy shrugged. "Killed one before", she stated running up and punching the demon really hard sending her back a couple feet. "I'm the Slayer".


	64. Shells of Hearts

**Hey everyone...sorry about the wait. It was a lot going on and then my computer crashed and I lost all inspiration to redo the files I lost on this story and a couple others but I found my muse to finish. So I'm going to pust these chapters before something else comes up and I lose them again.**

**As always please review...**

**Disclaimers...now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>""How are you feeling", Angel asked Buffy leaning over her worriedly. "Are you ok beloved", he asked.<p>

Buffy groaned and sat up on her sheets. That's when it hit her. She was supposed to be at Fred's and he was supposed to be in England or somewhere in Europe yet her they were in her bedroom. "Angel", she asked completely confused. She went to get up but she was momentarily confused. "I feel like I was hit by a bus", she groaned.

"Just a god", her husband deadpanned.

Buffy cocked her head to the side. "Good to know", she teased leaning up to kiss his wrinkled face. "She surprised me…next time I'll be ready", she assured him.

Angel groaned. "So are you feeling ok", he asked again looking at her for any indications that she was lying.

"I am fine sweetheart. It was a nice nap", she supplied dryly making to get out of bed.

Angel smirked. "Good…you can watch the kids…I'll be back as soon as I can", he assured her.

Buffy frowned. "Really ...like we just can't call a baby sitter", she argued. "I want to repay the favor".

Angel scoffed. "I want this thing away from you and if sending Dawn and Alonna to the movies to ensure that you, my beautiful wife don't get hurt again in one night…I'm all for it", he stated not caring that he offended her.

"I am the Slayer", Buffy hollered at him.

"No…you're not".

* * *

><p>Wesley found himself outside of the hotel where he knew Willow was at with the rest of the slayers. He entered the building as quietly as he could not wanting to draw attention to himself. He went to Angel's old office and caught the red head looking at papers. He knocked as gently as possible and Willow looked up and gasped.<p>

"Wesley", she asked taking in his rough and beaten appearance. He was the very definition of a broken man.

He swallowed and willed himself to speak. "Can I speak to you …outside it's rather a private manner", he stated quietly.

Will looked around in confusion. "Just step into the office…and close the door", she replied. She didn't know what was going on but he felt off to her. His eyes were wild and she really didn't think going outside was a god idea.

Wes stayed in the door. "Please. I know it's late but's it's retaining my place of employment and I'll rather not say in the hotel", he stated. It wasn't a complete lie.

Willow grew more serious and jumped to get her coat. She knew something bad had happened and was dying to know what went wrong. They walked down the alley behind the hotel and Will couldn't help the suspense. "Ok…really who died", she asked bracing herself for the worst.

Wes had stopped walking. "Fred", he choked and Willow pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. What happened", he asked.

Wes informed her of the recent events and Willow paled. "I need you to bring her back", he stated bluntly not beating around the bush.

Willow wiped her eyes. "Look if I could I would but that type of magic….I can't Wes I'm sorry".

Wes nodded. "Pity…I would have preferred not to do this", he stated calmly pulling out his gun and pointed it at her. "But Willow…I wasn't asking".

* * *

><p>A bloody, beaten Knox sat slumped in an office chair inside of Gunn's office. His hands were bound with duct tape. Harmony looked at him like a dog awaiting a treat. "Gonna torture him", she asked giddily.<p>

Gunn stared disgusted at the man. "Thinking about it."

Harmony rubbed her hands in excitement. "Can I help…I'm really good at it", she pleaded.

"I somehow doubt that…what's going on", asked Angel coming into the office.

"We're gonna torture him", she told her boss as if it was obvious.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

Gunn sighed and answered Angel's question. "He knows what's happening. Been hiding it the whole time. I just need a few minutes alone", Gunn assured him.

Angel sighed dejectedly. "Doesn't matter anymore. Fred's gone", he informed them which broke Knox into a fit of giggles.

Everyone glared at him while he tried miserably to clean up his act. "I'm sorry. It's just... um, it's not what you think. It—it's—it's beautiful."

Angel growled at him to shut up. "We need to find them. Illyria took over Fred's body and Wes is losing it".

"Then it's still Fred, right? This thing is just controlling her", asked a hopeful Gunn.

"No Gunn…she's no longer with us", Angel stated as gently as he could. "We need to focus on finding Wesley. Harmony watch Knox", he ordered leaving the office.

Everyone except Wes and Buff were now gathered in Angel's office. Angel was telling them about what happened in England and how Illyria was one of thousands.

Lorne was blaming himself badly. "I should've seen it. Knox. He sang for me and I should've seen this", he cried. He was going to miss Fred and it was all his fault.

"It's not your fault", Gunn argued. He was feeling all types of guilt.

The green guy shook his head. "If I had concentrated harder, read him better, maybe Fred", he trailed off.

"Look, there's a lot we might have done, all right? Starting with never coming to Wolfram & Hart in the first place. We can beat ourselves up over it later, but right now— ", Angel stated pausing to look at them.

"I'm sorry, Angelcakes. I, um... I got nothing", Lorne stated standing up. "I'm sorry", he cried before walking out.

Angel made to go after him but Spike held him back. "No, let him go. If he's doubting himself, he won't be any good to us."

* * *

><p>The phone awoke Buffy from her musings. She noticed that she was in Kathy's room. She must have dosed off watching a movie with her little ones. She looked at the small child and was glad that Kathy was also asleep. She moved to get up when she felt someone pull on her arm. She smirked at Liam, whose identical eyes were staring back at her. "Okay…you can come too", she whispered climbing out of bed.<p>

She made it just in time. Turned out it was one of the slayer's calling from the hotel telling her that Willow went off with this British guy and she was wondering if she should intervene.

Buffy frowned at the information. "No…I will be there in a second…if it's starts to be too much of a problem before I arrive get her out but until then don't. He's not all the way there and he's dangerous", Buffy warned.

* * *

><p>Illyria sent Harmony flying through the window and straight into the lobby in her pursuit of Knox. Knox was more than happy to see her. "I knew you'd come for me. My life is yours. I—I worship you."<p>

Illyria looked around the lobby. Humans were only good for one thing. "Yes. I know …Worship", she deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Wesley this magic…I don't know if you're understanding what you're asking me to do", she cried. The book in itself was amazing. She was just thinking of something and it appeared but bringing back Fred was too big of a spell. She shook her head at the impossible thought.<p>

He said nothing. The gun was still pointed in her direction.

Willow stared in horror and nodded grimly. "I'll keep looking", she replied turning her nose back to the book.

Illyria was now in the lab staring at her coffin. "This world... it's not how I left it", she stated blandly with a touch of remorse that was almost undetectable.

Knox frowned sensing her pain. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about that."

"But I can", she replied ripping her shirt off while Knox just gawked at it. Soon her body was covered in this leather body suit. "I'm ready to begin", she stated.

Angel walked into the lab followed by Spike and Gunn. He had been trying unsuccessfully to reach Wesley and then he had tried to get in touch with Willow but the guy wouldn't put him through. He growled when he saw the blue demon. "Sad…I was thinking we could hang out", Angel sneered.

* * *

><p>"Wes…what are you doing", Faith asked looking around the old warehouse.<p>

"Faith", he sneered. "Let me guess Angel and Buffy are too busy with their "happy" family to meddle with the thought s of me... So they sent you", he sneered.

Faith smirked. Buffy zoom right past them and grabbed Willow. "I don't know…you now B and A…by the way where is Willow", she asked smugly.

Wes looked around and panicked. Will was his last hope. Almost on autopilot he began to shoot at Faith who was running trying to dodge the bullets. Buffy came up behind him and kicked him hard making him fall unconscious. "That's for the slap", she sneered throwing Faith a bewildered look.

* * *

><p>The four made their way to Wolfram Hart just in time to see a man fallout of the window. Buffy stared in horror as the man collided on the ground and rushed to him only to realize that said man was her husband.<p>

"Right just leave me carrying the dead weight", Faith hollered.

"Faith", Willow gasped. "That's Angel". They both shared a look of horror while Buffy cradled Angel's head.

He woke up shaking uncontrollably, finding himself memorized with green hazel eyes. "We have to stop meeting like this", he teased, kissing her as he stood.

Buffy laughed. "Did she beat you're ass too", she mocked. "The mighty Angelus my ass…so I guess we're even", she asked still feeling insulted from earlier.

Angel gave her a full blown heart throbbing smile and then saw Willow. "I've been trying to reach you…are you okay", he asked.

Willow smirked. "I didn't fall out of a window".

* * *

><p>Back in the office Angel was trying to come up with a strategy while Willow looked at the book for any starters. Wes was becoming more alert and Angel ordered him to tear the lab apart and Harmony was to watch him.<p>

"Any thoughts on how to track Fred or Illyria or whatever the hell that thing was", Spike asked.

Angel went to grab his famous battle axe. "We just do it", he countered gruffly.

The two slayers watched the boy's having nothing else to do. "Back in the lab, she was standing right there in front of me, but there was no scent. Nothing. It's like she wasn't even there", Spike commented.

Faith sighed as she sat on Angel's desk. "Finding her is fine and dandy…I peep that but I'm not too fond of being next in her whip my ass club. First B…now you. Call me crazy but I'm not liking my odds", she shrugged.

"Faith's right…if we can't bring Fred back we need to figure out a way to stop her and fast", Buffy agreed.

"I'm working on it…this book is amazing", she stated looking at it in awe.

Faith clenched up her mouth to that comment and tried to forgo a remark. "Yea…I'm a go find Gunn…act useful", she gestured walking out.

She found him and Wes in a heated debate over Fred. Apparently, Gunn had something to do with the whole thing. She pushed Wes away from Gunn just in time to prevent Wes from causing bodily harm. "What the hell is wrong with you", she asked.

"Wrong with me", he snapped. "Gunn knew exactly what was happening and he let her die", he yelled still trying to break Faith's grip,

Angel and Buffy came in looking at the commotion. "So did I", Angel admitted.

Buffy could feel how much this was weighing down on his guilt monitor and held his hand.

"At the well in England, there was a way to save Fred, but only if thousands of others died in her place. As much as I love Fred, I couldn't let that happen. Look, I need you to bury it, Wes. Everything you're feeling, everyone you wanna hurt. I need you to put it aside and focus on what has to be done."

"Oh so if this was your beloved Buffy you needed to bury", he asked.

Angel held back a growl. "Oh…I haven't forgotten how you slapped her earlier…we just got bigger shit to worry about", he growled.

"Yea…like hell on Earth", Spike informed them walking into the office and wiping his bloody hand.

"Anything", Buffy asked.

"Screams…various fluids and a name…Vahla ha'nesh".

Buffy made a face. "EW whatever the hell that is sounds gross".

* * *

><p>Sometime later Wes found where she was headed. They still didn't think it was possible that her temple was here in LA. Now that they found her, Angel asked the million dollar question. "Any idea how we stop her?"<p>

Will looked up from the various books that she had acquired from his desk. "Yea….I think I have an idea but it's risky", she cautioned.

"We can do risky….at least we stand a chance…what do we need to do", she asked.

Will gulped. "Not we….you. I…in a sense you need to lose your control of your body long enough so the demon that created slayers can over take it. Then once you weaken it I can bind some of its powers".

"I'm sorry…you lost me at lose control", Faith stated.

"Will…you have no idea what that thing did to the first slayer…I can't let it hurt my family. That type of darkness….all it does is destroy", Buffy objected.

"I'll do it then", Faith volunteered. "I'm a slayer too", she sighed although she was dreading it.

"Can I veto this", Angel asked causing everyone to look at him. "Too many things can go wrong".

Will sighed. "It's our only option…that's why Buffy have to do this…I'm banking this on the fact that your demon feels something strong toward Buffy, so then Buffy's demon hopefully feels something…therefore you guy's bond could be what gives Buffy the strength to fight back", she explained. Everybody looked unconvinced.

* * *

><p>Illyria walked over the bloody body of a security guard followed by Knox. "Your breed is fragile. How have they come to control this world", she asked extremely confused.<p>

Knox sighed nervously. "Opposable thumbs. Um, fire. Television. What they lack in strength, they make up for in extraordinary sneakiness", he replied.

"You are deceivers", she translated having another reason to dislike mankind.

Knox agreed wholeheartedly.

"You don't consider yourself part of your race", she asked as she stopped walking. She had found the gateway. She frowned at the sight. Someone had blocked the gateway.

Knox explained that it was probably the firm and handed her a skeleton key. They were just about to use it when Angel and Co showed up.

"Any seats left", he asked causing them to turn. "If not we could just stand in the back", he reasoned.

Illyria sneered at them. "Guys, you should scan the headlines here. You can't win this", Knox boasted confidently.

"Then we all die trying", Wes stated determinedly.

Illyria was genuinely confused. "Why", she asked cocking her head to the side.

"You want the short version? Let's start with you walking around looking like the woman you murdered", Angel growled.

She was not amused. "You think your actions will restore her", she scoffed.

"No", was Angel's reply. "What you're trying to do, raise your army, reclaim your world, innocent people would die. Like Fred. I can't let that happen", he said marching toward her.

"You are the protector of these creatures", she asked.

"Yes."

"You'd fight for their lives", Illyria asked testing the waters. Again Angel replied the same word. She looked at Knox, the one that betrayed them all. "Even this one", she asked.

"You're about as low as it gets, Knox, but you're a part of humanity. That isn't always pretty, but it's a hell of a lot better than what came before. And if it comes down to a choice between you and him, then yes, I would fight for his life, just like any other human's. Because that's what people do. That's what makes us—"His great speech was ruined by a gunshot.

Knox was shot in his chest. He looked at the wound in shocked before falling to the ground. Wes put the gun away and Angel turned to Wesley flabbergasted. "Where you even listening", he asked.

Illyria became angered. "You've destroyed my Qwa'ha Xahn", she shouted.

Spike smirked. "Yeah, OK, but you got to admit, he had it coming."

"It offends me that you think he matters."

* * *

><p>"Any day Will", Buffy muttered as Angel swung his sword at Illyria only for her to duck and send him flying. Buffy shivered as the black mist came circling around her and watched helplessly as Faith charged into battle from a far.<p>

Buffy closed her eyes as it surged into her and she bit her tongue trying not to fight the invasion. She opened her eyes and they were no longer hazel but black. She looked at the human that dared to summon her at her beck and call and went to attack. Willow held the crystal, the same one that Giles told her could hypnotize a slayer, out in her hands stopping it and told the slayer to join the battle.

Buffy flung both sides away with a swing of her wrist. Illyria looked mildly impress. "So it is true…they have you as their loyal pet. They use to fear us….worship", she replied. She then looked to her alter. "And they will again". She began the portal opening and Buffy kicked her. The two started to fight. It was hard for Wes and Will to keep up with the fighting. There was a lot of ground cracking and wind being blown round.

Buffy closed her eyes and they were in another place. She kept teleporting trying to tire out Fred's body as instructed but it was proving harder to maintain her thoughts as the 'Slayer' was vastly over taking her body.

Illyria doubled over having a bad headache. The annoying slayer was pissing her off. Illyria took in a deep breath and knocked the slayer back further than anyone would have anticipated. Buffy's body made a sickening sound when it landed.

She was looking at her handiwork and missed the massive blow to her face. "No one hits my wife like that and get away with it", he hissed. She went flying.

"How", Illyria asked.

Angel smirked revealing the crystal. "From your sarcophagus. It's connected to you, I'm connected to it", he stated tossing it around.

"Sneaky".

Illyria swung her leg at Angel's ankles, knocking him to the ground. Spike took a swing but she punched him in the gut hard. In the far ground out of sight Willow chanted. Illyria quickly opened the portal just as Wesley took a shot at her. He simply followed while Angel and Spike where too late.

Willow kept chanting, finishing it as soon as the portal appeared. She was now mentally and physically exhausted. She tiredly looked at her friend who was face down in the gravel and shouted the words "Dissipate", so the demon that forged the first slayer could leave the body. It was up to Buffy now.

"You're too late. My army will rise. This world will be mine once again", Illyria stated.

* * *

><p>She finally made it inside the temple only to see that everything was in ruins and her army was dead. "No", she cried. She was extremely distraught and fail to her knees. "My world is gone", she cried running her hands though the sand.<p>

Wes walked up behind her and aimed his gun at her head. "Now you know how I feel", he replied.

* * *

><p>Faith and Willow had left for the hotel as soon as the fight was over. Angel promised to call as soon as Buffy woke up. Thanking them immensely. Now only time will tell if Will's spell was successful. She couldn't bring back Fred but she tamed some of the demon's powers and made the host and the shell more harmonic. She had a feeling that she was going to be useful. She just hoped that the demon-god didn't learn her role in the course of events. She timed it so perfectly that Illyria was overcome with grief over the loss of her kingdom that she barely felt her powers and strength lessen.<p>

Angel and Spike sat sitting and talking, while Wesley stared into nothingness. Buffy laid unconscious on Angel's couch in the office.

"No army of doom scorching the earth. Huzzah for our side", Spike cheered taking this as a big win.

"We need to close the gateway to Illyria's temple. Permanently. I don't want any more surprises. Maybe figure out if Dawn can close doors to dimensions instead of just opening them".

"What about the leather queen", Spike asked soberly.

"Willow did us a huge favor. She still has enough juice to be a threat but we'll worry about that another day. Wes", he asked causing his friend to snap out of his trend.

"It's all we can do. I'll be in the lab", Wes supplied walking out.

Spike sighed. "Long day", he stated sniffing trying to keep the emotions intact. "That offer still good? Send me abroad, roving agent and all", he wondered.

Angel eyed the younger vamp sadly, though he would never admit it to anyone but the blonde on his couch. "Yeah, it's still good".

"Great. Maybe we should send Gunn... before Wes has another poke", he offered.

"You're not leaving", Angel asked genuinely surprised.

"This is what she would have wanted. It's what I want. I don't really like you. Suppose I never will but we're family. And this is important, what's happening here. Fred gave her life for it. The least I can do is give what's left of mine", Spike assured him looking out the window. "The fight's comin', Angel. We both feel it... and it's gonna be a hell of a lot bigger than Illyria. Things are gonna get ugly. That's where I live."

Angel stared at the sleeping beauty on the couch. "Don' we all", he whispered.

Spike took a deep unneeded breath. "Don't worry…if Buffy's good at something… it's coming back to you", he assured Angel walking out leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>Wesley was packing Fred's personal effects in a box with bubble-wrap. The grief he felt was unmanageable. He lost Fred. Just when they were starting their future, this happened.<p>

"You grieve still... for a single life", Illyria stated confused from the doorway.

Wes closed his eyes remembering his days as a watcher. _'All because it looks like her, sounds like her…in the end it will never be her again'_, he reminded himself. _'Just a painful reminder_.' "Why are you here", he stated through clutched teeth.

"I... I'm uncertain", she admitted. This man seemed to calm that and unsettling as that thought was she had no one else. She took a look around and recognized it. "This place... was part of the shell."

Something in him finally snapped at the word shell. "Don't call her", he shouted before composing himself. "The woman you killed had a name."

"This is important to you. Things have names. The shell... Winifred Burkle... She can't return to you", Illyria stated bluntly.

Wes continued to pack her things as tears went uncheck now. "I know", he whispered.

She rolled her eyes at the nauseating pain she felt at the site of that and another confessing rolled off her tongue. "Yet there are fragments. When her brain collapsed, electrical spasms channeled into my function system... memories." She held up her fingers and made a gap between her thumb and index finger that electrical sparks formed. It over took her suddenly and she was now reliving Fred's last moments. "Please...Wesley, why can't I stay", she begged sounding like the woman he fell in love with.

Wes broke at the sound of that. The nerve of this thing. "No. Leave", he ordered unable to take her torture anymore.

"I've nowhere to go. My kingdom is long dead", she replied softly. "Long dead. There's so much I don't understand. I've become overwhelmed. I'm unsure of my place."

_What didn't she get_? "Your place is with the rest of your people: Dead and turned to ash", he spat.

She was unfazed. He was speaking in anger. "Perhaps... but I exist here. I must learn to walk in this world." She slowly approached Wes. "I'll need your help... Wesley", she stated like a soft caress.

He frowned and choked back the tears. "If I were to help you find your way... you have to learn to change. You mustn't kill."

"You killed the Qwa'ha Xahn in defiance of your leader", she argued.

"He murdered the woman I love", he countered.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "And that made it just", she asked trying to understand.

"No. It wasn't just", Wes admitted. He sighed. "I'm probably the last man in the world to teach you what's right."

"But you will. If I abide, you will help me", she asked wanting to know if she could trust him.

"Yes", was his soft reply?

"Because I look like her", she wondered.

Wes looked at her again. "Yes", he replied seeing no reason to lie.

Illyria stood beside Wes looking out of the window that lead to the lab below where her sarcophagus laid. "We cling to what is gone. Is there anything in this life but grief", she replied pissed that it was all around her and that it was affecting her. The damn thing left a bad taste in her mouth.

Wes continued to stare down into the lab. "There's love. There's hope...for some. There's hope that you'll find something worthy... that your life will lead you to some joy... that after everything... you can still be surprised."

She turned to look at him. She was trying to see if he was being honest. "Is that enough… Is that enough to live on", she asked.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Angel's office a pair of hazel eyes opened up and turned to her husband who was over the moon in worry. "We have to stop meeting this way", she muttered startling the mess out of him<p>

"Oh mo ghrá…" he cried embracing her and kissing her hair. "I was so worried", he whispered in his Irish tongue.

Buffy could hardly understand him but she figured it didn't matter. It had to be something sweet. "I love you Angel…I don't say it enough….I love you", she replied pulling back to look into his eyes. "I really do", she cried.

"I love you more", he whispered pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Wes sat with Illyria. "I suppose it is", he replied.<p> 


	65. Orgins

**Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy and Angel.**

**But thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight", Angel stated trying to hold onto his patience. He was on the phone with Buffy discussing Gunn's whereabouts. "You sent my employee where without my knowledge", he hissed trying to be discreet as possible but was failing miserably as the four lawyers and like to the partners were in his office looking at him expectedly for Charles Gunn to appear. He grinned sheepishly at them.<p>

Buffy rolled her eyes as she pushed the shopping cart trying to control all the extras "Mommy I want this", screeching from the cart. "Angel", she sighed. "We totally discussed it three days ago…sweetie no", Buffy replied stopping Kathy from climbing out of the toy car cart she was pushing and disappearing.

Angel frowned. "Three days ago", he repeated trying to figure out the when and where of this conversation. He suddenly had a moment of clarity. "That shouldn't count…I wasn't paying attention…we were in the middle of…for crying out loud".

Dawn appeared at that time holding her favorite snack asking wordlessly if she could get it before throwing it in the cart. "My sentiments exactly. Look Angel you agreed…it's done… you wasn't complaining when I was …um down there so don't complain now…. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to our kids …bye", she snapped hanging up. "All three of them", she muttered under her breath.

Three heads looked at her innocently as she looked to see that the cart was over flowing with extra things that were not on the list. "Cute", she replied sarcastically. "Real cute".

Angel blushed scarlet looking at the other members in the office.

"Is there a problem", asked Hamilton.

* * *

><p>Buffy was now pushing the cart with Liam and Kathy on either side of her. Dawn was trailing behind tucking into a bag of chips. "So are you going to go back to school or what", asked Buffy.<p>

"Oh… you're letting me pick…this is so cool", Dawn stated.

Buffy smirked. "Do I need to pick", she countered.

Dawn frowned.

"Mommy…me want ice cream", Kathy pouted.

"And you will get it when we get home young lady", Buffy ordered. They were almost to the car when a demon appeared out of nowhere attack out of nowhere. "Dawnie….", Buffy stated looking at the damage across the street.

Dawn saw and nodded. "I got them sis", she assured her and Buffy rushed into action. Sending a right hook at the big ugly gray demon.

"Mommy is a hero", Kat stated looking in awe of the fight.

Dawn figured what the harm was letting the kids watch their mom beat some ass.

* * *

><p>Liam stood transfixed at something and ventured off without his aunt being any of the wiser. He was an extremely fast child. Dawn had just finished loading the car with the groceries and was about to load the kids.<p>

Kathy sniffed and looked around for Liam. "Auntie D", she stated no longer interested in the fight but was looking for her brother.

Buffy joined them seconds later. "Where's Liam", she asked frantically.

Dawn looked at the empty seat and then at Kathy. "Oh my god…he was right here…I am so sorry", she begged.

Buffy swallowed the words that she was going to lash at her sister. "Get in the car….I'll track him", she ordered.

* * *

><p>Dawn helped Kathy get in the car while Buffy looked around trying to pick up his scent. She took off behind the shopping plaza. She spotted him in the street and ran to him. "Liam", she cried. She was too far away and willed her legs to go faster. She was almost there when he disappeared in front of her. "What the hell", she asked. A horn alerted her that she was still in the street so she walked like a zombie to the other side.<p>

Seconds later a teenage boy appeared in the same spot. He looked confused and disoriented. His green eyes turned to Buffy and he looked as if he seen a ghost. "Mom", he asked in disbelief.

Buffy watched in horror as a speeding truck collided with the boy. "Did he just call me mom", she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>An unshaven Wesley stood in Fred's old office overlooking Illyria in the lab below. She was standing beside a table prepared with petri dishes, vials, and a microscope, but wasn't doing anything except staring straight ahead with her arms crossed. Wesley was half asleep watching her.<p>

Angel came into the office but he didn't say anything as he stood next to Wes.

"She's either... counting oxygen molecules or analyzing the petri dish she just put into her mouth. Or sleeping. I can never quite tell", Wes informed him.

"You sure this was a good idea", Angel asked him. He still had Willow trying to find a way to kill her but if she could prove useful then he was all for welcoming her to the team.

Wes looked on unfazed. "Oh, we have plenty of petri dishes", he stated off handedly trying to reassure Angel. With dry humor.

Angel frowned. "I meant— ", he replied but was cut off by Wes. He was trying to be funny knowing that Angel was talking about something greater. "You don't have to do this all yourself", Angel stated.

"Who else is there? We're running out of people, Angel. You put Gunn on loan to the Slayer's…like they're in short supply", he scoffed.

"Look if I haven't …he'll be rotting in a hell dimension or you'll be trying to send him there personally….win- win for him .I need you to let us help you with her.

Wes bit his tongue the topic of Gunn. "She's my responsibility", he argued when it came to Illyria.

Angel sighed. "She's our responsibility. If she's gonna be here, there are things that we should be doing— testing her powers, studying her", he trailed off as he thought of something and shifted uncomfortably. "She put a whole petri dish in her mouth", Angel asked wanting conformation. He didn't know rather that was disturbing or hot…probably somewhere in the middle so he checked it off as cool.

"Illyria can be... difficult. Testing her might be hard without getting someone seriously hurt", Wes warned.

"We'll make Spike do it", Angel stated. It was as simple as that. "When was the last time you slept? You're not her savior. I need you here, working, not off drinking yourself into a coma, chasing ghosts. Fred's dead, Wes. You're still alive. Start acting like it."

With that last piece of advice Angel walk out of the door.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Dawn stared at the teenage version of Liam as if he was an alien. Buffy had ventured to take them to the hotel and now she was thinking it was a very bad idea. She had to threaten bodily harm to get the girls away from him. He had Angel's charm and smile and the girls were drooling like they were in heat.<p>

"Don't worry….most of these girls are dead mom", Liam chuckled at Buffy's behavior. He had Kathy on his shoulders and gave her a piggy back ride.

Buffy frowned not knowing how to take that while Will looked at the boy and then back at Buffy. "Care to explain 'Mom', Willow asked teasingly.

Buffy went into the office closing the door behind her exhausted. "I don't know Will…isn't there a spell or something. One minute he was a toddler and now….hello heartthrob."

Willow green eyes went wide. "Did you tell Angel…does he know that you have a teenager to deal with", she asked.

Buffy squinted her eyes and pleaded. "No…but this is my roundabout way of asking if you could possibly watch Kathy while I take Liam, while you find a way to get my baby back to being a baby".

"But I mean….what if he's from the future…can't we pick his brain. See what he knows", she asked.

Buffy sighed. "Later", she promised closing the door only to find three slayers in awe laughing away at some joke Liam was telling. Buffy huffed and grabbed the kid by his arm. "Okay kiddo…let's pay your father a visit".

* * *

><p>Wesley ran into Angel's office looking at a strange case. "Angel…people are saying that they witnessed a boy get hit by a semi-truck", Wesley stated barging into the office.<p>

Angel groaned. "That's horrible….what did homicide say about any of this".

"We got the blood from the truck….Angel I don't know how to say this but we got the DNA and it matches Liam's but it don't make any sense because witness said it was a teenager".

Angel heart stopped. He collapsed on his desk. "No….this can't be happening".

"Angel look there's more….um they're saying that the boy's perfectly fine and walked off with and I quote, 'a hot blonde'.

Angel frowned. "you should start with that...are you trying to give me a heart attack", he growled.

"Angel we need to find the blonde and the boy as soon as possible", Wesley stated.

"What about a hot blonde….", Buffy stated barging in. The guys looked extremely uncomfortable. "We have bigger problems", she cried dismissing their conversation. Buffy looked behind her and frowned. "Damn he's super-fast", Buffy whispered.

"Who is sweetheart", Angel asked grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "And where is Liam. Is he okay", he asked frantically.

Buffy frowned. "How do you even know….well it depends on your definition of ok", she stated dragging Angel to his chair. "Sit down lover you're gonna freak".

Liam popped his copper head in the door. "Is it safe to come in now", he teased.

"Where…hey no running off. That's how you got into this mess in the first place mister", she scolded and he blushed accordingly.

Angel looked at the teen and then back at his wife and then back again. Wesley was doing the exact same thing. "Good lord. How's the devil did this happen", he asked looking at Liam. Then he narrowed his eyes. "How can we be certain that this is LJ".

Liam scoffed. "No one's called me that in a long time. Second terrible nickname of all time", he admitted squashing his nose up in a Buffy like fashion. "First being Liamsters….side note not okay to shout that out during practice".

Buffy laughed. "You can be 300 years old….you're still my Liamsters", she assured him and crossed her heart. "Mom's honor".

"So wait…if you're from the future then it's safe to assume you and our Liam switched places….please tell me you weren't alone when this happened", Angel stated trying to come to terms with this. On one hand it was cool

Liam sighed uncomfortable. "The blood you saw….it wasn't from the truck. Look I can't tell you much about the future but I can tell you it takes a big nasty to fool with the sheets of times and I need to get back. Sort of was in a fight to the death".

Buffy started crying and hugged Liam. "My poor baby….I can't believe you were fighting for your beautiful short life", she sobbed.

Liam looked scared. "Don't worry….slightly exaggerating. Kat and I…oh boy. He's with Katherine."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Why am I guessing that's not a good thing", she sighed.

"Look it's a long story…one that I can't really tell you anything about. Look I'm a go get a snack. Let you calm down and for the record I love my big sister more than words. Have a little faith in me and for the record I'm totally 119", he stated kissing Buffy on the check and walking out. Laughing at the state of shock everyone was in. "Kidding", he laughed shaking his head.

"Well….he's colorful", Wes concluded.

"I'm going to make sure he stays out of trouble", Buff supplied hurrying after him.

* * *

><p>"Angel how do we know that we can trust him….at the very least we need to know where he came from", Wes stated after Liam left.<p>

"He has Buffy's eyes", Angel replied clearly dismissing the line of discussion and went back to writing documents.

Wes was shocked. "There are ton of people with that eye color….he could be a demon".

Angel looked up annoyed. "Drop it Wes and if you can't drop it then find a way to get my baby back to being a baby".

* * *

><p>"You break so easily. Why do you bother getting back up", Illyria asked after tossing Spike around like a rag doll. He was interesting and annoying all balled into one.<p>

Spike was panting. Every inch of his body was in pain. Angel had entrusted him with the task of testing her and he was determined to excel in that. Now he was realizing why he was chosen but he wasn't going to give up. "We need to set some ground rules. First off— no more punching me in the face." he ordered making hand gestures. He then points at her. "Secondly, when I punch you in the face, you tell me how you feel so I can write that down on my clipboard. " He then picked up said clip board. "Third…no touching my clip board", he snapped.

Illyria was amused. "I enjoy hurting you", she observed and without warning kicked him in the face.

Spike dropped his clipboard and punched Illyria in the face with all his might. Then he smirked wordlessly asking _'how she liked that'?_ Her head turned from the force he used but she returned the favor and then some as he went flying across the room. Illyria smiled and Wesley came in gazing at Spike looking a mess on the floor.

"I've been hitting the half-breed. He makes noise", Illyria stated talking as if Spike was her new toy.

Spike sighed getting back to his feet. "We're off to a bit of a rough start, but don't worry. I'll break her", he assured Wes.

Wes frowned. "She's not a horse, Spike. You know, this room is equipped with automated training devices, and you don't have to test her by just... allowing her to pummel you."

Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise for a second until schooling his features. "We're working on the basics. But don't worry— I'm writing it all down."

Illyria turned to asset Wesley. "You reek of frustration. Curls off of you like smoke", she muttered softly. She figured a part of her cared and she couldn't help but bring light to the situation.

Spike sniffed. "Actually, love, we call that scotch. 12-year Lagavulin, if I'm not mistaken. Good choice."

Wes opened and closed his mouth a few times. Words were somewhat of a struggle for him. "It's nothing. I'm just, uh... I had a...slight disagreement with Angel. "

"Oh, old broody-pants got you wound up, eh? Keep in mind, that Buffy wear's the pants in that relationship…makes it funny", Spike quipped.

"In my time, a leader would punish your insolence with death", she informed them.

"We're not being insolent, Illyria", Wes shouted.

Spike raised his hand. "I am."

Wes sighed. "It's just, uh... I don't always understand Angel", he admitted. In fact no one really understood the vampire. There were countless books about him and the interest of getting into his mind to understand what made Angelus ticked. In a way, Spike was right. To think that one tiny little blond, a slayer at that was able to understand not only Angel the man but Angelus too and be one step ahead of him, was indeed funny.

Illyria frowned. "Yet you follow him willingly. You're loyal to him. "

"He's earned it. I...trust he knows what he's doing. "

* * *

><p>"I want to know what the hell is going on", Angel snapped the moment Hamilton walked in.<p>

"Oh are you referring to the kid that looks like a splitting image of you", he asked calmly.

"I want them switched back as soon as possible", he spat. "Why in the hell did the partners do this", he asked getting up in Hamilton's face.

Hamilton looked at Angel with distaste. "Let's be clear about this. Things run differently now. I'm not a little girl. You and I won't be making love on this couch anytime soon", he spat backing up calmly. "Now….with that in mind, how can I help you", he asked.

Angel went to close his door. "The senior partners and I had a deal", he replied a little more calmly.

"Yes, you did. They're not supposed to mess or kill your family and changed everyone's memories about that whole Buffy…alternate reality….friend's betrayal thing that happened two years ago. "

"So what is this…some unfortunate coincidence", Angel scoffed.

"Oh no…I didn't say that. I said the senior partners weren't behind it. This wasn't an accident. Someone's trying to send you a message…and their using your son to do it".

* * *

><p>Buffy and Liam were walking towards the car leaving the dinner. "You know if you would just give me a vague insight on what you and Kathy were fighting about. I could be able to help", she hinted pushing him playfully.<p>

Liam laughed. "Nice try…we've been through this".

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You can't blame a mother for trying…you're just like your father. All cryptic…least words possible".

He laughed again. "Most people seem to think I take after you".

Buffy stopped walking and looked at the young man in awe. This would be her baby all grown up. "And let me guess Katherine takes after Angel's 'nicer' side", she guessed a little down at the future Intel.

Liam smiled. "More or less. I guess when you grow up with people trying to make you out to be a monster. Sooner or later you become one".

"Liam", Buffy trailed off pained.

He stopped and turned towards her and made her look into his eyes. "Don't….you and Pa gave us the best life imaginable. You both loved us so much. We couldn't ask for better parents". She looked ready to argue.

"Really", he assured her. They both proceeded to get into the car to head back to Wolfram Hart. "And believe it or not but she always have my back, even if she's annoying overbearing".

Buffy was about to pull off when the same demon ripped her passenger side door off and pulled Liam from the car. Liam immediately started fighting the one that grabbed him. Sending the demon across the parking lot. He looked to see Buffy taking on two of them and hurriedly raced up and snapped one of they're necks. Buffy stabbed the other one seconds later.

"Let's go find out who these pricks were", he stated looking at the dead demons at her feet.

Buffy shrugged. "Cool with me".

* * *

><p>Wesley was showing pictures of demons to Angel, Buffy and Liam while Lorne looked on.<p>

"That's them. And they're the same ones from the market", she told them passing the photo back to Wes.

"Kith'harn demons. In Los Angeles, they're the known henchmen of a warlock called Cyvus Vail."

"What do we know about him", Angel asked getting straight to the point.

"He's powerful. Heads up a large demon empire, has tendrils stretching throughout L.A", Wes trailed off.

"What does he want with me", Liam asked in the same manner.

"If he's using his Kith'harn demons, he's not trying to remain anonymous", Wes stated.

Angel dropped the pictured and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going", asked Wes.

"Going to visit Mr. Vail", Angel replied.

Liam stood to go too. "I'll come with", he replied putting back on his leather jacket a little too eagerly.

"No. You're here", he ordered leaving no room or discussion.

"Angel, we know hardly anything about this man. If he's trying to bait you", Wesley tried to reason but Angel was having none of it. "At least take backup", Wes called out to Angel's retreating form.

"I said I'd take care of it, Wes. Drop it", Angel growled.

Liam and Lorne looked uncomfortable at Angel's tone. While Wesley watched with disappointment and confusion as Angel walked out of the room. Buffy shrugged and quickly got up to follow him.

Liam looked amused. His hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. "Where are you going", he teased already knowing how his parents operated.

Buffy smiled. "I'm backup".

* * *

><p>Spike didn't hold back the laughter and looked at Wesley mumbling an "I told you so".<p>

Wesley went into his office and closed the door. He was thinking about how jumpy Angel was acting and after a moment he picked up his phone. He wanted all the information he could get on this warlord.

* * *

><p>An old demon sat in a large, elegant chair in a large, well-decorated but empty room. IV was attached to him hanging on a mobile stand. The man had deep red skin and thin white hair, with troubled breaths. Suddenly the quiet was interrupted when the limp body of a demon was thrown through the door and into the room, landing on the floor and sliding toward the man's feet. Angel walked through the door. Followed by a very pissed Buffy.<p>

"Did you kill all of my guards", asked Vail through harbored breaths.

"All the ones I could find", Angel deadpanned.

"Have to say…wasn't impressed", the slayer stated.

"Mmm. I should have given them the day off", he quipped. "I wasn't trying to kill your son, you know. I simply needed him older for the time being".

"How do you know about our son", Angel snapped.

"I built him", Vail confessed.

* * *

><p>Lorne and Wes was in a conference room. Harm had just brought them the documents on Vail and a wondering Illyria.<p>

"Here we go. Vail listings under accounts paid", Lorne stated looking into the last five years.

"Wolfram & Hart did business with him", he asked.

"Yeah. Looks like he was one of their go-to warlocks when it came to the magical mojo. Specialized in memory restructuring, mind control, temporal shifts." He flipped the page. "Oh, boy. "

"What is it?"

"Wolfram hart wasn't the only one with their hands in the rabbit's hat", Lorne supplied.

Wes took the file from him. "The council", he breathed closing his eyes in anger.

Lorne nodded. "The Council paid him a small fortune three years ago... wanna guess the date", he asked.

Wes took a deep breath. "Liam's birthday", he answered. All of this information just left him with a ton of more questions.

* * *

><p>Angel was confronting Cyvus Vail in his receiving room.<p>

"Could you help me up? I'd have one of my guards do it, but, well, you know", he breathed heavily and Angel helped the man up to his feet. "Thanks", he breathed.

Angel then proceeded to rip the oxygen tubes from Vail's face and pushed him back in his chair. Angel wrapped his hands around his throat tightly. "Three years ago, the Council came to me in fear of your first born. They were from the future and needed a remedy to stop her." He swallowed painfully. "I came up with the perfect solution. One that helped out the both of us. You were granted a new life anyways…I just decided to use it to my advantages".

Angel leaned in angrily. "You're lying son of a bitch", he spat.

"At around the same time the switch was made… in the future Katherine was moments a way to becoming the Scourge of Earth. If I haven't stepped in Liam and Kathy would have been quite a team. Would have made Angelus proud".

"He was going to join sides with Kathy", Buffy murmured. "That explains his arm. She was going to turn him". Her heart was breaking at the thought that her Angel's were evil.

Angel let go and turned to Buffy. "You don't believe this do you", Angel asked.

Buffy shivered. "As far as the Council…nothing they did or do surprises me anymore and as far as Liam…we were talking very vaguely and it makes sense now", she whispered sadly.

"Yes the council...they're so inhumane. Didn't you want to protect your mate from having her be a lab rat our hunted down and your boy without his marvelous abilities…how long will he live in a world like ours", Vail asked.

Angel swallowed. "What do you want", he hissed.

"I need someone dead. A demon... named Sahjahn."

"Shaun-John", asked Buffy in disbelief.

Angel chuckled. "No…remember the guy I trapped in the bottle", he hinted.

Vail got up and walked past Angel, pushing his IV with him. "Urn actually", he corrected showing them the urn in the cabinet. "It's a morbid thing. Doesn't really go with my décor."

Buffy looked at it with distaste. "He's trapped. Let him rot", her husband stated and Buffy had to agree. She wasn't there for the actual battle but the tale was gruesome.

"Urns tend to break. Long lost enemies tend to return. I need finality to my affairs", Vail stated holding up a yellow golden cube. Do you know what an Orlon Window is, Angel or Slayer do you?" He continued. "It's a fascinating little spell. It allows warlocks such as myself to see the past as it once was. You have to be careful with it, though. If it were to break around someone whose mind had been altered, then all their old memories would come rushing back", he warned.

Angel glared at Vail and started toward him but Buffy held him at bay.

"Careful, Angel! I gave your friends such wonderful memories and as for your boy…well the very air he breaths is my doing. There's also the matter of the first slayer turned in history coming out being revealed to the world. Do you remembered how they feared you, such a magnificent creature ". Buffy growled exposing her fangs. Vail smiled wider. "Are you certain you can kill me... before I can take it away from them? I... built your son into the perfect weapon. " Vail went to go sit back into his chair. "I am not the sort of man you want as an enemy."

Buffy smirked. "I think you have that the other way around", she sneered looking at him coughing, wheezing for air.

"I'll do it. I'll kill Sahjahn", Angel stated.

"If it were that simple, I'd do it myself. No, the prophecy is quite clear. There is only one person who can kill Sahjahn".

"Gee…let me think Liam", she huffed.

"So...you see our problem. I turned your son into the perfect weapon…wouldn't be hardly fair if I couldn't utilize his…special talents."

Buff rolled her eyes but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Liam laughed as Buffy and Angel told him the clips notes version of what transpired. "That's it…he wants me to slay a demon", he scoffed. "Piece of cake".<p>

"Piece of nothing…this thing nearly killed your father", Buffy warned.

Wes frowned. "Why are we even entertaining this", he asked.

"Vail's made some convincing threats", Buffy sighed dejectedly.

"Since when do we give in to threats", Wes asked.

"Since they concern my family", Liam argued.

Wes sighed. "We can't trust anything from Vail. Angel, he did a massive spell the day Liam was born and the day we took over".

"Look I'm the son of the baddest couple that ever lived. It's insulting that you think I can't handle one pesky demon", he snared.

Wes sighed. "Humor me".

Liam stood up angered. "No….I'm doing this. Now you can either get on board or you can sit and sulk about it but we both now you can't stop me", he spat with fire burning in his eyes.

"Why are you so willing to do this", Wes asked eyeing the young man skeptically.

"Oh…you mean besides he could kill me with a simple spell…" he asked trailing to look at Angel meaningfully. "I was raised that you go to hell and back to protect your family". He then looked back to Wes. "Always".

* * *

><p>The gang watched Liam go head to head with Illyria. They were almost equals, it was almost scary but Liam was holding his own. He delivered a mean right hook that sent her flying backwards.<p>

"Bloody hell….that's not even fair", Spike spat. "Cocky bastard", he muttered.

Illyria smiled and turned to inform the group. "I no longer want Spike as my pet. This one will do", she stated running up to send Liam flying across the room by kicking him in the face. Buffy cringed and held onto Angel tighter to keep from going over there to check on him.

He stood up unfazed. "That's the best you got", he asked cockily wiping the blood from his mouth with a smile.

"Who needs a paternity test…he's a walking breathing carbon copy of your better half", Spike spat cheerfully.

Angel looked on with a hint of pride. "That's what I'm afraid of", he muttered before clearing his throat. "Let's go get this over with". Angel turned towards his son. "Look, you're faster than Sahjahn. Use it! He talks a lot. He'll try to lull you into slowing down. Don't listen. Hit him quick. Keep moving", Angel instructed.

Liam smiled at him. "You thought me everything I know", he confessed in a sad voice as unwelcomed memories hit him. He suddenly felt very valuable. "Do you think I can do this", he asked softly. Sure this man haven't taught him everything but someday he will. Liam never thought he was good enough or strong enough or anything like that to meet up to his father's expectations.

Angel put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Sure I do…Piece of cake", he smiled.

* * *

><p>On a mission, Wesley walked into the basement archives of Wolfram &amp; Hart files, followed by Illyria. She was trying to figure out why Wesley cared. He resembled a dog looking for his treats. "You are so concerned with names, dates, times", she stated but it was more like a question. She wanted to know what made human's tick but a part of her knew she <em>needed<em> to know what made Wesley tick.

"Reality's being changed", Wes stated still going throw files.

"Define change. The world is as it is."

Wes shrugged and opened a cabinet. "Not necessarily. "

"You are a summation of recollections. Each change is simply a point of experience", she sluppllied. It was as simple as that.

Wes closed the door and opened another one growing more frustrated. "We are more than just memories."

She raised an eyebrow giving it thought but then she dismissed it. She had tangible proof. "And yet Fred changed the moment her memory did."

Her answered shocked Wesley. "Fred's memories were changed", he breathed.

"In places. "

"Can you see what they were before", he asked hoping to have some insight.

"No", Illyria responded blinking trying to understand the disrupances in Fred's memories. "They're gone".

Wes grabbed a file out of the drawer and stood to read it.

"Does this change your view of Fred? Is she still the person you thought she was", she asked.

Wes almost threw up as he read the file. "No. None of us are."

He dropped the file as he rushed back out of the filing room, leaving the contract that was sighed in Angel's blood on the ground.

* * *

><p>The three of them made it to Vail's lair in records time. Vail smiled at the young man. "My…my look how you grown…or will grow", he praised.<p>

"Here's how this works", Liam stated getting straight to the point. The placed smelt like an old people's home and he would rather be anywhere else but there. "I do this and you leave my family the hell alone. You come anywhere near them and I'll slit your throat and if that doesn't work, then that's fine by me. I'm game for torture. I'll make you beg me to kill you and then just when you think it's over I'll start again. Letting you heal only to watch your skin get peeled off again", he stated calmly getting lost in how awesome it would be to make him pay.

Buffy and Angel looked at Liam in surprise. '_What the hell did they teach their kids'_, they both wondered.

"Do we have an understanding", Liam growled.

Vail stopped rubbing his own throat and nodded. "We most certainly do".

Liam smiled like an innocent little angel. "Now where is he", he asked.

Vail showed him the way. Liam turned to see his mother wrapped in his father's embrace. He turned to walk back up to them. He pulled his mother in his arms. "It's going to take more than this demon to get rid of your Liamsters", he whispered kissing her on the cheek. "I'm more then this human boy born from a vampire and a slayer", he stated pulling back and looking at them. "I'm the best of both". Angel looked like he was going to offer more advice and Liam shook his head walking into the room.

"Stubborn", Angel muttered following after him but a wall appeared out of nowhere and knocked him back. Buffy ran to Angel's side. It was one of double sided mirrors, where they can't see you but you could see them.

"_Why", _Buffy asked.

"I can't risk Sahjahn getting loose. He has a nasty habit of trying to kill me. But don't worry. Your boy is very brave. I'm sure he'll do you proud. "

* * *

><p>Liam walked to the urn. "Open sesame. Or whatever", he muttered lifting the top. A silver smoke came out of it and the demon appeared.<p>

The demon looked around trying to gather his surroundings and saw Liam with the urn. "Thank you, mortal, for releasing me from my cursed prison. In gratitude, I grant you 3 wishes", he stated.

Liam cocked his head to the side in disbelief. "Really", he asked.

Sahjahn snickered and waved his hand around dismissively. "Nah. I'm just messing with you", he laughed.

Liam shrugged. "Darn I always wanted a genie", he deadpanned.

"I do appreciate it, though", Shanjanh stated stretching his neck. "Ahh", he groaned at stretching his muscles. "That urn wasn't exactly a day at the spa. I owe you one."

"Right. Well since you owe me one why don't I go over get a sword and you walk into it", Liam offered. Angel felt like he was watching Buffy size an opponent when she was in high school and that filled him with dread.

The demon laughed at the funny mortal. "Why would I do that", he asked.

* * *

><p>Vail was getting pissed watching and waiting. "What is he doing", he sneered.<p>

Buffy smiled. "Aw…he's sizing them out….he fights like me", she gushed.

Sah looked closely at the kid. "You're the slayer's boy", he muttered.

Angel gave her a look and frowned. "Not a good thing. I told him not to talk to him", he hissed.

* * *

><p>"Been a while since we've seen each other. How'd Quor-Toth work out for you, anyway", he sneered approaching Liam.<p>

Liam held his ground. "The jokes on you…you sent two little dollies to that hell hole. Demon's children gives thanks", he laughed.

He brushed the comment off. "You know, I've had a long time to plan for this moment. I figured you'd be a lot more... intimidating. "

Liam smirked and sent a punch faster than lighting to the demon's jaw sending him flying into a wall. "Well…you know what they say about looks. They can deceive the hell out of you", he smiled.

Sahjahn rubbed his jaw angrily.

"That's my boy", Angel cheered like a proud papa.

Sahjahn took a couple swings at Liam but Liam ducked and faked a left and sent a mean uppercut to the right. Sahjahn returned the favor and kicked Liam in the gut. Liam groaned at the force of the blow. Sah laughed. "Should I send your mommy in here to check your boo-boo's", he teased.

Liam felt his reserve snapping at the SOB's mention of his mother. She was a sore topic to anyone that knew and loved her. Faster than the speed of light Liam punched him repeatedly. Sah Jahn gave as good as he got. The fight looked pretty even but Liam wasn't breaking a sweat.

"You know I was just messing with you right…but I'm bored now", Liam yawned sending one punch through the demon's chest and gripped its heart looking him dead in the eye.

Sahjahn froze and seized the boy up. "Look man…I'm sure we can work something out", he pleaded.

Liam had the grace to look amused. "Your fear…it's delicious", he deadpanned before ripping the demon's heart out and crushing it. "Too bad I don't know your mother…I'll love to show her your boo-boo's", he spat tossing the broken heart aside.

* * *

><p>Vail's been quiet for a while. Liam did his end of the deal so it was time to release their son. Angel turned towards the man but he was frozen in time and he wasn't holding the box of secrets anymore.<p>

Buffy turned and tugged Angel to look at Illyria and Wes, who now possessed the box.

"You changed the world", Wes sneered glaring at Angel.

Wesley and Illyria were glaring at Angel.

"Wes...what are you doing", Buffy stated calmly. She turned to see Liam punching his way out of that godforsaken room.

"Your husband sold us out to Wolfram & Hart", he hollered.

"Be careful", Angel stated calmly.

Wesley observed the box in his hand. "Is this your 30 pieces of silver", he asked hotly.

Angel approached carefully. "Wes...give me that", he ordered.

Illyria backhanded Angel and he sailed across the room. "He doesn't follow you any longer. "You changed the world", she hissed.

"Look it was to protect my family", he defended himself.

"Angel", Buffy asked. She was just as shocked at Wesley and his whatever she was to him coming in from nowhere. She was under the impression that Willow took away some of her powers.

Wes was having none of it. "Did you trade her? Did you trade Fred for your family", he spat.

Buffy scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Wes…Fred was family", Buffy insisted.

Wes gave a dry laugh. "But she wasn't blood. Everything that's happened since we took over Wolfram & Hart, everything that's happened to", he trailed off looking at Illyria and then down at his feet. "Her", he started again. "Did you know? Was Fred the price? Did you know Buffy or was you in the dark like the rest of us", he asked.

"Buffy didn't know…and Fred had nothing to do with this. Wes... I can explain. Just put that down", Angel stated gently eyeing the cube.

Wesley looked at the object and began to wonder about the power that it possessed. He made a move like he was going to destroy it and Angel rushed towards him talking about trust. Wes frowned because this whole time he thought they were a team but now… it was all too much. He decided that he could no longer trust Angel. Therefore he did the only thing he could do. He broke the cube.

The cube exploded in this bright light and it tossed everyone back. It also broke down the wall that was separating Liam from his parents. The young man ran right to his mom and begun checking for injuries while glaring at Wes.

* * *

><p>A fatigued and unhappy-looking Wesley sat motionless at his desk pondering what happened in the lair. Illyria stood at his desk in the dark staring straight ahead. "You betrayed Angel tried to kill the Slayer. You stole their children. He tried to kill you", she replied summarizing the memories as they became clear.<p>

Wes groaned at the memories. "Yes", was his meekly reply. He couldn't believe how he believed a hamburger over his friend or the fact that Buffy pretended to side with him. Everything was happening so fast and then after it was never the same, until they came here and they were close again.

"Are these the memories you needed back? Does this now make you Wesley", she asked trying to understand him once more.

Wesley nodded. "At least I know what happened", he argued.

She was once more amused. "Do you? There are 2 sets of memories—those that happened and those that are fabricated. It's hard to tell which is which."

Wes shook his head looking confused. "Try to push reality out of your mind. Focus on the other memories. They were created for a reason", he told her.

"To hide from the truth", she scoffed.

He looked her dead in the eyes with a painful expression. "To endure it."

* * *

><p>From the time they left Vail's lair and headed home Buffy was acting like a worried mother hen. While waiting for Willow to come she totally made Angel cook a home cooked meal and kept asking if everything was fine. She still couldn't believe that Liam was able to kill the demon without a sweat and the 'how' he did it slightly unnerved her. In her eyes she totally just changed his diapers this morning and now he was like a slaying machine. It was tough to imagine her sweet little Liam ripping out someone's heart.<p>

Liam watched his mother play with her food. "Are you okay", he asked already knowing the answer.

Buffy stopped looking at her food. "Are you happy with your life….are we good parents…were good parents", Buffy trailed off. She didn't even know if she was alive still or when she died.

Liam smiled. "The best", he assured her. He looked at his father talking frustrated on the phone and then his hearing picked up the door opening. "I…", he swallowed and grabbed her hand. "I love you. No matter how disgusted you are of me right now", he trailed off unsure of how to continue.

Buffy shook her head. "No….I am so proud of the man you're becoming….and I know Angel approves too. I'm just shocked and sad. I didn't want this life for you", she whispered sadly.

"Well a wise woman once told me that I have two choices and either one is mine to make. I could hide from evil or I could fight it."

Angel came in breaking up their little bonding time. "Willow and Dawn are getting the spell ready but we still haven't found Vail, but we will", Angel told him trying to assure him.

Liam smirked. "I'm not too worried about him. Nothing really frightens me".

Dawn knocked on the doorway wall. "I still can't believe you're my nephew", she sighed dejectedly. "Anyway we're ready when you are".

Angel looked back at Liam nervously. "Oh...do you really have to leave? I mean, right now", he asked sadly.

"I kinda think I should. I need to take care of my sisters. We're all we got", he responded looking Angel in the eyes. "You gotta do what you can to protect your family. I learned that from my father. Plus I'm sure there is a little boy that's lost and wants his mommy", he finished grinning at Buffy. He then pulled her into a hug. After that he gave Angel a guy hug' and slipped a note into his pocket discreetly

They all went to the living room where everything was set up. Dawn held out her hand and Liam took it gently stepping into the circle. Liam took in a deep breath. "Aren't you gonna say good bye", she asked turning from her sister wrapped in Angel's arms to look at the man before her.

He smiled and Dawn was ashamed to say she swooned a little. Life was completely unfair.

"Silly aunt….we don't do goodbyes…you know that", he chastised her causing everyone to laugh as they disappeared in a portal. Seconds later she reappeared but her guest was now remarkable smaller.

Liam heart sped up when he saw Buffy and immediately ran to his mom shouting "Mommy".

Buffy scooped him up and held him for dear life. She kissed his cheek. "I am never letting you out of my sight again", she told him taking him up the stairs.

Willow looked at Angel, who was smiling lazily content waiting for his boy to hug him. "Should we be worried", she asked.

Angel shook his head no and put his hands in his pocket. He looked momentary confused until he pulled a small note that wasn't there before.

Angel was no longer smiling as he stared at the spot where Liam vacated.

It read. _"Be weary of watcher's Oct. 2. 2024. Don't let her leave"._


	66. The Spouse In Question

**Disclaimers Alert: I do not own Buffy or Angel**

**Thanks for the continued support. I know the last chapter was a little al over the place but I had to add that episode, which was kind of hard because it was centered around someone that I killed in my story line. As we get further into seasons where they have grown apart, re-writing episodes where they are together instead gets harder. If anyone is wondering this is the remake to Girl in Question. Therefore there is two more episodes that needs to become of the Unforgettable Saga.**

**Therefore enjoy, read, and review!**

* * *

><p>Buffy ran through the cemetery hot on the trail of the demon that would give her answers. The demon seemed to be trying to get somewhere and was doing their best to lose her. The little green guy was fast! He kind of reminded Buffy of a Morhra demon but smaller, although it was larger than a leprechaun. She figured she could always kill it but she needed information and there was a language barrier. Therefore he needed to lead her to where he was going. She figured she would kill him then and then show up in his place to check the place out. She thought about phoning the hubby but the thrill of doing this on her own felt amazing.<p>

She continued following the demon when suddenly it dropped dead a few yards away. She sniffed the air and cursed. "Not that I'm not geeked that your back", Buffy stated stepping out of the shadows and greeting Faith. The dark haired slayer smiled and Buffy looked at the demon at her feet. "I needed him alive", Buffy sighed.

Faith raised an eye brow. "My bad B….just doing the job", she smirked not sorry at all.

"In LA", Buffy clarified not bothering to hold back a smirk on her own.

Faith scoffed. "Yes in LA", she hissed.

Buffy smiled. "Couldn't last a week", she teased.

Faith frowned and a vampire showed up saving her from the awkward conversation. The demon just stared at them and Faith lost her patience and just staked him. "Come on...you know me. I'm five by five".

* * *

><p>Angel watched as Buffy radiated a glow moving around the kitchen the next morning.<p>

"I totally called it", she grinned. "Faith couldn't last a week without him".

He loved seeing her that way. It reminded him of when she was in high school. She was so young and pure, back then he found it hard to picture her living past her teen years. He loved this Buffy. Ever since the massacre Buffy had been a slayer on a mission.

She pecked him on the check. "Dinner tonight...double date", she asked sipping a cup of coco and raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed realizing how few he and Buffy had time alone and it was all his fault but he needed to see this through. "Sweetie you know I have this meeting that I can't reschedule", he told her.

Buffy looked sadden. "Are we at least going to see the school we picked out for lunch", she asked watching him rush around the kitchen late for the office.

Angel stopped to look at her momentarily confused. "I thought we decided to home school her….last week", he stated with a frown.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hide her away from the world. It's certainly not her fault she's has vampire tendencies", Buffy teased kissing Angel on the cheek.

Angel sighed and smiled bashful at the accusation. "I know…she deserve to be with other kids her own age…I just think we should look in schools somewhere else".

"Somewhere else….", she asked with a frown. "What are you not telling me", she asked.

Angel kissed her on the forehead. "Nothing I have to go…Love ya", he yelled running out the door.

Buffy stood with a sad look in her eyes. "Right", she muttered blowing her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Nothing", she muttered in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Buffy was in her study looking over flies. There was a brutal killing eliminating 15 slayers nearly two weeks ago and they were still trying to figure out who did it. Buffy went to do major recon but by the time she found out about it was too late. The bodies were badly brutalized and whomever did this was sending a message. The 15 wasn't just freshly initiated. They were good but apparently someone or something was better.<p>

Buffy jumped at the knock on the door and looked up to see Will in the doorway holding some folders with a solemn expression. "Oh no…you have a something face", the doorway slayer pointed out. "What's wrong", she asked gently.

Willow paled and Buffy heard her heart hammering a mile a minute. "We found who was responsible for the massacre Buffy", she said mournfully stepping into the room.

Buffy looked at her expectedly. "Well I give up…who is it because I'm going to make sure they pay", she almost growled.

Will fidgeted. "Just to let you know we were extremely thorough and did a ton of digging", she ranted.

"Willow", Buffy reprimanded telling Willow to focus.

"It was Angel", Willow replied softly.

Buffy swallowed hard, frozen in shock. "What", she asked.

* * *

><p>Gunn was walking through the lobby talking to Angel. The month away had did him good but being back was hard. He was determined to do as much good as possible and to not forget where he came from. Currently he was trying to get Angel to act on a case but he wasn't having any of it. "We need to act on this now", he stressed.<p>

Angel sighed. "Not without a full risk analysis. We don't want to be rushing into this thing half-cocked", he responded shaking his head.

Gunn rolled his eyes. "As opposed to the full-cock that's been working so well for us? Maybe you need to go on a vacation bro", Gunn stated.

Angel stopped walking and turned toward Gunn angry at the insult. "What's that supposed to mean", he hissed.

Gunn bit his tongue. "Just don't wanna lose another baby with the bath water... boss", he added as an afterthought. One thing was for sure that he needed to talk to Buffy.

Angel shrugged. "Fine. We'll send Spike."

* * *

><p>"Willow what do you mean it was Angel", the slayer hissed. "How dare you come in my office and insist that my husband had anything to do with that massacre", she snapped.<p>

Xander was now in the office too. "You have to admit it's his M.O. Buff", he sighed.

"Angel would never do that", Buffy replied.

"But he did…I hate to say this but you need to pick a side", he stated.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm going to call him…and prove you wrong", she cried walking out of her office.

Xander sighed. "Well that went swell", Xander sighed. "What do we do now".

"Avenge them", Willow said simply.

* * *

><p>Spike was sitting in a chair in Angel's office, hanging his legs over the arms of the chair, playing a handheld video game. Angel and Gunn were behind him, but he doesn't pay them any mind. "Bugger that. Do it yourself", he hissed.<p>

Gunn was annoyed. "Spike, this is a delicate matter that needs to be handled with a lot of finesse", he sighed. He threw his hands up in frustration and looked at Angel. "And why the hell are we talkin' to him", he asked.

"Because he signed on to help", Angel growled.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Not to be some glorified garbage collector."

"It's not garbage. It's a body. And there's a bloody gang war coming our way if we don't get it back", Gunn replied.

Spike was amused. "This stiff's that important", he asked.

Gunn started to educate Spike when Angel phone rung. Angel was getting more by the minute. He soon hung up the phone with a dark expression trying to get his baring's straight.

Spike waited to be filled in on what got Angel all in knots. "Alright, what is it this time? Uber-vamps? Demon gods? Devil robots", he asked.

Angel sighed. "It's Buffy".

Angel stormed out of his office on a mission. Gunn and Spike were right behind him. "What happened", asked Gun.

"Yeah…is Buffy alright…are the kids", Spike asked like the worried 'uncle' that he was. Spike would deny it to anyone but those kids, Kathy especially had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Look I don't know…she just told me to meet her at this warehouse…she wanted to talk. Said it's important".

Spike smirked. "You're totally whipped man…kiss the little bits for me", he replied as Angel went to meet her.

As soon as the door closed Wes came running towards them. "Guys we have a problem", he informed them.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into the warehouse on high alert. He frowned not sensing Buffy at all.<p>

"Angel", he heard her whisper in the darkness. "Over here…." Was her sultry reply.

* * *

><p>Across town Buffy was using some pathetic excuse of a vampire to punch out her frustrations in a bar.<p>

"Damn B…you gonna stake that thing or what", smirked Faith looking highly amused.

Buffy sprung around in surprise. "Faith", she asked silently wondering what he was doing here, while the vamp skirted away.

"Let me guess…trouble in paradise", she asked sadly.

Buffy watched the vamp go with a frown. "I don't wanna talk about Angel…tell me about you and Gunn", the blonde insisted.

The tall brunette sized her friend up before deciding her next move. "How did you...If I tell you about Gunn and I….and that's a big if", she stated trying to be all tough girl about it sliding down in the booth. "You gonna tell me what's up with you an A", she asked.

Buffy shrugged and sat down expectedly. Her eyes were partially saying spill.

Faith couldn't stand the look Buff was giving her and told her all about her and Gunn. Unlike Buffy, Faith left little to the imagination. Buffy told her how Angel's been distance ever since Liam came from the future. She explained everything that happened and Faith almost chocked on her beer. "Really…you believed him…everybody knows that those kids are the best way to get under you guys skin. Demons lie B. He probably told you a load of bull and you brought it", she stated.

Buffy looked hopeful. "Really".

"Ugh…who would have thought that we would have ended up like this", Faith asked in a small voice after talking about the men in their lives.

Buffy beamed at her. "I know….it's funny how live works out", she stated getting up.

* * *

><p>Angel growled lowly as he was walking and felt a change in the air along with a lot of heart beats. He turned to grab the arrow before it made contact and broke it in half.<p>

Susana laughed. "I was kinda of hoping you wouldn't go out that easy", she teased showing him the tape recorder playing his beloved's voice. "I want to make this last", she sneered. "Girls", she called and out of the shadows appeared at least ten slayers ready to pounce.

She flipped and was now standing face to face with the vampire. "Killing you is all I've ever thought about", she sneered punching him in the face. "That's for my sisters", she sneered.

Angel face turned to his game face and growled at the little kid. "I'm not going to fight you", he sneered. "I don't know what you're talking about…but out of respect for my wife…I won't kill you".

Diana came forward. She was a tall brunette with grayish eyes. "Who do you think sent us to kill you". She then charged at him. Angel countered her attack and got on the defensive. He knew logically he couldn't take on all of them unless he killed them. They were coming at him from all sides, therefore he did the only thing he could do he blurred off.

* * *

><p>"Wait back up…are you saying that Buffy did this to you", Spike teased extremely amused. He was laughing at the roughed up appearance of his grand-sire.<p>

Angel frowned. "No…her band of little school slayers did this", he hissed grabbing the ice from harmony and putting it on the cut on his check.

Spike started laughing again in earnest.

"Gunn…Wes… two weeks ago Buffy lost 15 girls…I want to know why they think I'm responsible", he groaned.

Gunn looked shocked. "Someone took out 15 slayers at once", he asked.

Wes swallowed. "And their blaming Angelus", he realized.

"No", Angel sighed standing up and walking towards the window. He leaned on it watching the sunset. "They're blaming Angel".

Harmony came back into the office. "Sir…your wife is calling. Wants to know if you're going to be home for dinner", she asked.

Gunn looked taken aback. "Is this the same wife", he asked.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Sure…tell her I'll see her at seven", he responded still looking out of the window concentrating on their link. He felt her feeling confused and hurt but it wasn't strong enough to warrant him making an impromptu visit and it was gone before he could ponder the reasons. He didn't know how long he stared contemplating the day's events until he heard a cough from Gunn.

"Uh boss…it's almost seven", Gunn reminded him.

* * *

><p>Buffy was found in the training room punching the punching bag. She turned to do a spin and kick when she spotted Angel at the staircase. The entire time she was wondering about Angel and how to face him. For the better half of the day she sat staring at her cross necklace from long ago. Her skin shivered and she felt him causing her to stop what she was doing and stare into his eyes. "Hey Angel", she sighed.<p>

Angel stayed where he was on the basement stairs. "Buff", he greeted tightly.

Buffy frowned. "So it's Buff now", she asked with caution.

Angel face didn't lighten. "I want to know why you tried to have me killed", he growled.

Buffy looked confused. "I tried to do what", she screamed panicked rushing up the stairs. "Why would I want to do that", she cried hugging him. He didn't embrace her back.

"Right…so your little band of followers just thought 'hey wouldn't it be fun to take out Angel'…all by themselves", he asked pushing her away.

"They're saying that you were responsible for massacring those girls", she said honestly. "I didn't order them to take you out…this is the first I've heard about it".

He lifted up her chin so she could look at him. "And what do you believe", he asked softly looking down at her.

"You", she whispered kissing him softly. "Always…only you".

He grinned kissing her back. "Well in that case I believe someone offered me dinner", he whispered against her lips.

Buffy pouted. "Who needs dinner…when you have desert", she grinned tasting his lips again.

He grinned boyishly against her lips.

* * *

><p>Buffy groaned when she heard the alarm going off. "What time is it", she asked looking at the clock. The darn thing said 11:30pm. "Um…honey", she asked watching Angel put back on his clothes.<p>

He kissed her on her forehead. "Go back to sleep love…I got to head back to the office", he replied.

"At midnight", she asked skeptically.

Angel looked at her sharply. It was clear that he was lying and it was clear that he wasn't recanting on that tale either.

"Why won't you let me in", she asked caressing his face. "You're not alone anymore", she reminded him, kissing his lips.

He pulled back with a sigh. "I really need to go love", he stated pulling away and leaving in a blur.

Buffy laid back down with a frown on her face. This wasn't the first time Angel had left her in the middle of the night over the last month. The only difference is that this time she didn't have two toddlers running around tonight since they were staying at Xander's. She was going to patrol her frustration out of her.

* * *

><p>Buffy found herself tacking this demon who was unknowing to Buffy following two slayers on their patrol. She positioned herself above the demon's head on the crypt ready to jump at a moment's notice when she realized he wasn't alone.<p>

"They smell yummy…do you think we can have a little taste George", asked the big ugly blue demon she was tracking.

George, from what Buffy could tell was a vampire. "Don't be foolish our Master would be pissed. They are to be his gift offerings. We will do as we're told", he stated firmly.

The demons pounced on the girls and Buffy jumped down kicking the bigger one down, leaving George to the others. "Sorry boys…dinner's over", she stated causing the girls to jump in surprise. "Ladies", Buffy greeted.

* * *

><p>Illyria stood by the bamboo plants touching them wistfully as she contemplated her dreadful existence. The witches spell finally took into full effect and she hated the tricky sorcery.<p>

"I can no longer hear the song of the green."

Wes and Lorne stood nearby watching her.

"You think that includes me", asked the green guy.

"Her powers have been greatly reduced. She still has an unusual level of strength, but is no longer invulnerable or able to alter time", Wesley explained.

Illyria sighed. "You revel in my defeat".

"Is that how you view it—you've been defeated", Wes asked.

"My world gone. My power stripped. How would you define it", she asked blandly not looking at them.

Lorne scoffed. "Uh, I don't know, how about... lucky we didn't kill you when we had the chance", he corrected.

She took in a deep breath. "This fate is worse than death. Condemned to live out existence in a vessel incapable of sustaining my true glory. How am I to function with such limitation", she asked.

Lorne chuckled. "Well, ever tried a Sea Breeze".

"You attempt amusement at the expense of your better", she asked looking at the Green demon weirdly.

"Illyria. Perhaps you should return to the lab", Wes advised.

Illyria looked at Wes. "I do not bend to your wishes."

Wes was expecting her to say that. Therefore he was ready. "I'm not asking you to. Merely suggesting that more tests might lead to knowledge of how to help you function", he replied.

She glared at him. "I go because it suits me"

Lorne let go a breath he was holding. "Whew. Ah, so too bad our little witch-friend didn't suck the sass out of her."

Wes still looked at the direction she left. "She's overcompensating. Posturing."

Lorne looked doubtful. "So she really wasn't gonna snap my neck", he asked.

"Her powers are weakened, but... she's still unpredictable. Perhaps more so until she learns to adjust", Wesley stated as the elevator dinged. "We have to be careful not to agitate her", he replied as the elevator opened and in walked Fred's parents.

* * *

><p>Buffy stood in the main hall wearing one of Angel's white French sleeve shirts and a pair of jeggings addressing her close friends and necessary pains briefing them on last night's patrol. "Someone is slaying Slayers Buffy", Giles informed them. "That demon you took out was an assailant demon", Giles stated. "One that cost a great amount."<p>

Xander was irritated. "let's just call it what it is…we all know who is responsible and all because your sleeping with him don't make the facts less clear", he hissed.

Buffy sighed. "Guys…I know my husband", Buffy argued crossing her arms.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Do you", she asked. "B…you said it yourself".

Buffy cut her off. "I told you my insecurities in confidence. There must be a perfectly good explanation. This is the same man that was soulless housed with the end of the slayer's line", she argued.

"Buffy…he's not a man", was Giles reply.

Buffy looked at each one of them squarely in the eyes. "If you call another hit out on my husband", she warned taking a deep breath. "You'll be calling a hit on me", she replied leaving them all stunned in her wake.

* * *

><p>Roger and Trish Burkle walked into Wesley's office and looked around, admiring it. "Gotta say this is a step up from where you boys used to hang your hat", Mr. Burkle stated remembering the beat up hotel.<p>

Wes stood there trying to find the right words to tell them that their daughter died. He was just finding the words when he heard her voice.

"Mom", she asked hesitantly.

There Fred was standing in the doorway to Wesley's office looking very much human. Her folks smiled when they saw her.

"Well! There she is now", her mother stated.

"Dad! Oh, my God. What are y'all doing here", she asked running to hug them.

" Sweetie", greeted her dad.

"Sight for sore eyes", her mother smiled at her baby. "Oh, you look great", she stated.

Wesley stared incredulously, as if seeing a ghost.

* * *

><p>Buffy was pushing Liam and Kathy on a swing in a playground full of kids. She was waiting on someone but she didn't have to wait long. Angel took his place besides her and started to push Kathy. The couple stayed in silence for a while.<p>

"They're not safe here anymore are they", Buffy whispered as they watched their kids run off and play with the other kids. They made their way to a bench nearby. Angel didn't know how to respond, therefore she continued. "The council declared war on us", she stated never taking her eyes off her children. They played like they didn't have a care in the world. Their life was filled with so much laughter and so much love. She couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you mean me", Angel asked also smiling at them.

Buffy took his hand in hers. "No…" she then turned to look at him. "Don't you think it's time to let me in…tell me what's going on", she asked angrily. Some people looked over to stare at her. She then leaned into him and turned her eyes back on Kathy and Liam. "I know you…inside and out and this isn't you. Why you do it Angel", she whispered mournfully.

Angel froze. She could have been talking about their marriage hanging on a thread or spending less time with the kids. "Buffy", he started. "I don't know what you're talking about", he sighed.

Buffy swallowed hard. "Okay…come home when you do", she replied getting up.

Angel called her back. "I thought you believed me", he replied.

Buffy shook her head mournfully. A state of disbelief filled her as she looked into his eyes. "I also know you". She moved to go get the kids when a thought came to her. "You know…I'm not the same girl you met in high school. I know who I am…what I can do…I know what I want and I thought we were stronger but I guess not because you won't let me in. I don't need you to protect me. I'm not your child…I'm your wife", she stated. Her voice was softer as she muttered the words 'wife'. She kissed him softly on the cheek before walking away.

Angel sat there watching her get their kids. He sent them a short wave as he pondered for a long while if what he was doing was worth it.

* * *

><p>Fred escorted her parents into the science lab. Wes was with them holding her mother's arm. Mr. Burkle was impressed. Everyone smiled or stared at Fred going out of their way to be nice. "I gotta tell ya. Everyone is so dang friendly. I can't get over it", he sighed.<p>

Fred laughed. "Well, they kinda have to be, daddy. I'm their boss. If they're mean to you, I'll just fire 'em", she joked.

Her mother couldn't get over how long it has been. To which, Wesley looked like a lost puppy who was just kicked. "Well, I want to hear absolutely everything, but most importantly, have you got a young lady in your life", her mom gushed.

"Mom", Fred shrieked, clearly embarrassed.

Mrs. Burkle was unashamed. "What? I was just asking. Well, can I help it if there's a perfect gentleman hiding in plain sight of my single daughter", she asked. She wanted grandkids and Wes was such a sweetheart.

Fred blushed. "Dad, make her stop."

"Knock it off, big mouth", Mr. Burkle warned. .

Fred's mom turned to Wesley. "He keeps talking to me like that, I'm gonna keep you for myself", she grinned.

"Uh, is this whole laboratory yours, honey", asked her father.

Fred blushed again getting flustered. "Well, technically, it's the company's, but... yeah. I'm in charge of it. Wanna see my office", she asked trying to hurry up the tour. These people meant something to the shell and she concluded that it made her feel nice, she felt like she belonged. Fred parents were geeked to see her office above the lab. She was about to follow them when Wes pulled her back.

"What the hell are you doing", he hissed.

Fred looked at him funny with a gently smile on her face. "Visiting with my folks", she replied.

"Illyria —", Wes damn neared growled.

Fred frowned. She didn't like being told what to do. In a lower voice as Illyria. "Your grief hangs off of you like rotted flesh. I couldn't tolerate it from them as well. I thought this would be more convenient", she replied looking into his eyes with her brown ones.

Wesley took in a deep breath. "How's it possible"

"It's a simple modulation of my form. I appear as I choose", she replied still sounding like herself and not like Fred. She tilted her head to the side and watched Wesley closely. "Do you wish me to stop", she wondered.

Fred's mother stepped out of the office. "Sweetie, you have got to do a better job decorating. This office is as bare as a bone", she stated. She then noticed the tension between them. "Is everything OK", she asked worriedly.

Wes smiled at the lady. "Everything's fine", he assured her.

"Absolutely", Illyria replied as Fred. "Actually…I just got the go ahead to paint my office this morning…we've been clearing it all morning".

Fred's mother smiled.

* * *

><p>"Maybe she's possessed", Will stated sadly. "I mean this is Buffy", she replied. Giles, Xander, and Faith were in Will's office.<p>

"Are you guys nuts", Faith asked. She still didn't know how Buffy put up with them r why for that matter.

"No…but we know Buff and she would never side with Angel after he did those things", Xander stated.

Faith frowned. "Are ya'll crazy…you guys are really going to order a hit on your best friend", she asked looking around.

"It's not on Buffy…Angel needs to be stopped. He killed 15 girls", Giles replied. He wiped his glasses, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable.

"Buffy will understand…she always does", Xander assured them.

Faith looked doubtful. "Which part…the trying to kill her husband or the assault on her life because I'm sure either way she's going to be five by five", she replied sarcastically.

Willow glared at the slayer. "Look we know Buffy. We're her friends Faith…not you", Willow said.

Faith looked around and sighed. "Fine…I'm out. I have nothing to do with this", she stated walking off.

They waited till Faith left and went to the lobby to call their top slayers. "Okay remember this is a recon mission. Get the kids and Buffy safe and then we stake Angel", Xander ordered.

"We will wait till dusk", Giles said and dismissed himself. He went to his temporary office and called Buffy to warn her.

* * *

><p>Wesley was sitting at his desk, staring off into space when Illyria walked in still dressed up as Fred. Her parent's left hours ago and now he was supposed to be looking into the slayer's massacre but he couldn't stop thinking about the events that transpired today.<p>

"Wes? Are you, like... mad at me or something", Fred asked sadly appearing at his doorway.

Wesley chocked up and his face was twisted in agony. "Stop it", he ordered.

This time she IIlyria's voice answered. "Isn't it what you desire", she asked. She then continued in Fred's voice. "I mean... you love me, I love you. What's the big deal", she asked moving closer seductively.

"I loved her", he argued.

She spoke as herself this time. Wes confused her to no end but he also intrigued her. "You loved this. And part of you still does. I can feel it in you", she whispered. She was now at his desk. "I... wish to explore it further", she told him rather bluntly.

Wes stood angered at the proposal. "Never. You... like this. It sickens me".

She snickered and shook her head. This time she used Fred's voice. "Oh, lord. We both know that ain't true". She smiled and walked closer to him. They were literally a breath away. Wes was tempted, she could feel it.

Wes stared into her eyes, lost in the feeling of her stare. He then looked at her mouth and then back again in pure want and desire. He missed her and then he shook his head mournfully leaning back. "Stop it", he begged no longer in control. Wes avoided looking at her. "Change back. Be blue. Be anything. Don't be her", he begged walking toward the door. "Don't ever be her", he begged walking out.

Illyria stood there for a second as Fred. She looked broken hearted and sighed. "As you wish", she replied turning back to her true form.

* * *

><p>When dusk came Buffy was found in her kitchen nursing a wine glass filled with blood but to the young eye it looked like wine. She heard the door being kicked in and the window being smashed and sounds of people saying clear. A part of her wanted to be angry but a bigger part wanted it to be over.<p>

"Buffy", Giles called noticing her lone form. He gasped at the sight of her. She was still wearing her husband's shirt but it was covered with blood stains and was torn on one of the sleeves. "Dear God", he gasped.

She looked up at him with her busted lip and a small cut on her brow sadly. "God didn't do this".

* * *

><p>Outside a window Hamilton smiled at the scene before turning away.<p> 


	67. Power Play

_**Author Note: I feel like I owe you guys' a reason to the late update. A while back my computer broke and on it had all my stories waiting to be published and most of the chapters were half way done. I simply had no desire to rewrite them. I've been struggling with a combination of real life and writer's block. This last season has been a struggle to write but I think you guys have been liking my twist and I hope you all continue to do so.**_

_**Disclaimers Alert: **_**I do not own Buffy or Angel.**

* * *

><p>In a secret chamber, late at night. Angel walked through a dark hallway and into a chamber. He stood in front of a raging fire in a doorway. The sound of a massive beating could be heard from on the other side. Angel leaped through the fire to the chamber on the other side. He saw the kneeling man getting beaten by the robed men. He pushed everyone aside and brought the beaten man to his feet and pulled off the bag over his head.<p>

The man was so relieved to see Angel there, despite the rumors. "Thank you. Thank you", he whispered knowing his life was saved.

Angel just straight-faced him before vamping out and biting him hard in the neck. He tasted the shock, fear and betray as he hungrily drained the guy.

* * *

><p><strong>19 Hours Earlier….<strong>

Angel rolled over naked breathing heavily on the make shift bed. He looked down to the mop of blond hair tucked into his side before looking up at the cave like ceiling and grinning boyishly. He then leaned down to kiss the blonde's sweaty forehead. "Hey", he greeted her.

"Hi ya back", she greeted wrapping an arm across his chest. "That was", the blonde trailed off at a loss for words.

"Unforgettable", Angel trailed off, placing a tender kiss on her neck.

Buffy looked at him with smiling eyes. "That too", she laughed at his cockiness. "I'm pose to be fighting you right now", she pouted.

Angel smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Well I do believe wrestling got us in this mess", he told her thinking back to him catching Buffy on patrol and fighting her until she shoved them into a crypt causing them to roll on top of the other before falling into this manhole cave.

"How are you", she asked tracing circles over his heart too content to get up.

Angel was still grinning. "I'm good", he told her pulling her closer. He wished he could fall asleep with her in his arms but he knew they couldn't afford the luxury.

Buffy rolled on top of him. "Just good", she asked doubtfully.

"I think the words you're looking for is perfect happiness", he teased leaning down to kiss her. "Don't worry… you have a way of bringing me there…every time…every smile…every sigh", he vowed with a cheesy grin. "Every moan", he whispered as his eyes darkened with lust again.

"Thank you", she told him. She looked seriously into his deep brown eyes.

Angel entwined his fingers with hers. "For what", he asked in disbelief. It was he who should be thanking her.

"For letting me in", she responded softly, kissing him softly. "I love you".

Angel frowned and detached himself from Buffy. He didn't deserve her love. He was a horrible father. He haven't interacted with his kids in over a week. Every night he would climb the tree and watch them sleep for hours but it wasn't the same. "How can you love me knowing what I did…what I still have to do. I've spent years fighting to get somewhere... to accomplish something... and now that I'm close to it... I don't like what I see, what I am."

It was Buffy turn to frown. "Tough shit because I do…I see a man that will do anything for the good of the world and his family", she stated climbing right back on top of him. She grabbed his face in her hands. "I see you Angel and you're beautiful", she told him staring down at him in awe. She knew Angel was separating himself from them to protect her. He was saving her from all the evils that he couldn't avoid. "My Angel", she breathed in awe running her fingers through his hair. She wanted to say so much more but words were becoming lost to her as she stared into his eyes.

Angel smiled sadly. That was exactly what he needed to hear from the only one that mattered; his girl. "I love you", he told her before they were once again lost in the game of passion.

**Flashback…. Last Week before Giles found her drinking a cup of blood in tattered clothing.**

_**Angel entered the house like a wild man slamming into things and making loud noises. Buffy was not amused. "Did you forget….we have kids sleeping upstairs and where have you been", she hissed.**_

_**Angel slammed a vase against the wall and Buffy jumped at the noise. **_

"_**Are you drunk", Buffy snapped.**_

_**Angel smiled boyishly. "Nope", he grinned pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck. Buffy forgot all thought as he sucked on her scar. Angel easily broke the skin and pressed her closer to him. **_

"_**I'm mad at you", Buffy stated but not really finding it in herself to give her words any heat. **_

_**Angel mumbled something incoherent and kept drinking. He finally released her and offered her his arm. This was the only way of explaining everything to Buffy and after all they had been through, she deserved to know. He was going to show her what Cordy showed him and everything since then.**_

"_**Still mad", she pouted but took the offended hand with a smirk before breaking into his wrist. She shivered at the images that passed into her of what's to come and Angel's part in it. She saw hell on earth. She pulled back with a gasped. "That was", she trailed off. She stumbled but Angel held fast. She was not expecting to see any of this. **_

_**Angel wiped the tear that fell on her cheek. "And know you know", he replied. He looked around and sighed. "I can't let you be a part of this", he told her. **_

_**Buffy pulled him onto the bed. "I already am", she told him. **_

_**Angel shook his head violently. "The things I had to do…still have to do. I thought that was behind me. There is no way I am going to let you do that to yourself", he told her.**_

_**Buffy hugged him. "It's not your choice", she told him quietly. **_

"_**I had two choices either convert you or kill you. I cast a spell over the house. They're watching me like a hawk Buffy on the outside to anyone looking in. We're at each other throats. We don't have long but I had to tell you…You're right I owed you that much".**_

_**Buffy crawled into his lap. It was hard to process everything and she knew she wasn't done processing it but she also knew time was of the essence. "How long do we have", she cried.**_

"_**An hour maybe two", he stated. "You know…what you know", he told her.**_

"_**I know", she told him finishing the sentence while eyeing his lips. "Let's make it count", she said lowing her mouth to his.**_

Buffy thought back to their intermission fight that occurred in between their love making with a grin. A few hours later they were laying on an upside down couch and Angel was trying to quickly put back on his clothes. The entire living room was in shambles. There was broken glass everywhere. "Do you think we could have been less messy", she asked looking at Angel thinking back to the night Giles found her. "We destroyed the entire first floor", she laughed. "It was a bitch to clean up", she sighed.

Angel smirked. "You have to admit….fighting has always been foreplay for us", he grinned leaning to kiss her on the forehead.

Buffy blushed but she let out a small laugh in agreement.

* * *

><p>Illyria walked down the hallway, and no one noticed her. She walked a little further and Spike decided to talk to her.<p>

"Like you're not even there. World trembled before your feet once. Now... padding around a place you don't want to be in, and the rabble don't even give you so much as a polite yawn", he sighed.

She looked annoyed. "Do not presume I require any creature's attention."

Spike smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it, Blue. Still...you can't enjoy haunting this place. Less than what you were, not knowing what to do with yourself. Believe me, I've been there."

Illyria frowned and narrowed her eyes. "And what do you know of it", she hissed.

Spike sighed. "Long and fascinating tale. Ghost story, in fact. Short of it is... take my advice. Get out once in a while. Before you go bats", he advised.

She lifted her eyebrow in confusion. "Out", she asked.

He smirked at her native ways. "Out. Outside. That place just on the other side of the window", he replied.

She turned to walk away but Spike had some parting words that stopped her and they continued to converse. She revealed that Wesley was mad at her but of course she used the words 'intercourse'. Spike being him, took that to mean they were knocking boots. He never thought the old watcher would actually do that and was shocked as hell.

Illyria clarified that she and Wes were no longer talking. "My recent reversion to the Burkle persona disturbed him. And he will not tell me why", she stated solemnly.

Spike sized her up. For an Old one she was pretty native. "You don't know? You may not think you're as powerful as you were, Highness, but looking like Fred, for some of us... it's the most devastating power you have."

* * *

><p>Wesley looked up to see Gunn bust through his office. He was reading the book that could transform to any text and out of nowhere a symbol appeared. It was of a circle with 8 spurs sticking out evenly. He looked back at the page but it was gone.<p>

"We got a serious problem. It's Angel", Gunn admitted. Gunn started to explain about Angel's interactions with the evil senator and how he was crossing too many lines.

* * *

><p>Angel was playing racquetball with the red devil name Izzy. Over the past couple of months they were really good friends. The game was pretty much even until Angel managed to get one passed the devil, who mentioned that they he saw Ed in passing.<p>

It took Angel a moment to remember who Ed was.

"Right. How is Ed", Angel asked as they continued to toss the ball back and forth.

The devil sighed. "You know the Fells. All they can talk about is the baby. The baby's doing this now. The baby's doing that. What a wonderful ritual sacrifice he'll make. Yak, yak, yak. Anyway, couldn't say enough nice things about you", he chuckled.

"Great", Angel replied.

Izzy stopped the game. "You're really comin' through, big guy. There's a real buzz about you. And the slayers…man I can't believe you had the balls to do that with your mate being what she is".

Angel stopped playing. He's been keeping a distance from Buffy so they wouldn't involve her in this. He hated anyone bringing her up. It was a sore subject, therefore he changed it immediately. "So how much longer do I have to wait for an answer", he asked.

Izzy sighed. "Hey, these things take time. Trust me. Won't be long now. By the way. Your mate. Sue and I wanna meet her. We should double date some time."

Angel agreed half-heartedly and served the ball.

* * *

><p>Willow and Buffy were in the hotel walking through the library. "Buffy how much longer is it going to take for you to stop him", she asked. "More slayers are disappearing", she sighed.<p>

Buffy ran her hair in her hands. "Will…it's complicated", she sighed tiredly.

Xander walked in with Chris in his arms. "What's so complicated Buff? We kill bad guys", he interrupted.

"He's the father of my children", Buffy snapped. "It's not as easy as you think", she stated. For the past week she sent slayers on dummy missions and was trying to dissuade Willow on witchcraft against her husband.

"Buffy when has he been by to see the kids", asked Xander. "If you ask me…it's time for daddy dearest to die", he replied.

Buffy frowned. "I have to go", she replied fleeing from them. She hated not being able to tell them anything but until she could do so safely it was better for them to not know.

Xander sighed watching their friend retreat. "Well that went swell".

* * *

><p>Spike and Illyria walked through an abandoned amusement park at night. He was showing her life on the outside. "See? This isn't so bad now. Little field trip out in the... well, what passes in this city for fresh air. All we need now is to bag ourselves a Boretz demon, we got ourselves a perfect date", he replied thinking about the demon Wes had told them about.<p>

"Angel does not think the casualties of this creature are important enough to avenge", Illyria replied she

Spike frowned at the conversation. She kept going on and on that he didn't care. "What are you on about", he asked.

They kept walking through the park. "I've seen this before with many rulers. Your leader has been corrupted".

Spike stopped walking. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Hey, hang on. In the first place, Angel's not my leader. In the second, what the bloody hell do you mean corrupted", he spat. Angel and Blondie locks were the king and queen of the white hats.

Illyria begun to explain herself when Spike stopped her and asked if she smelt something. She looked around annoyed. "The odors of everything in this world of men are equally repugnant to me", she stated in disgust.

Spike frowned. "Bloody helpful", he spat and continued walking. "You're wrong about Angel. Not that I don't think the sod could end up being a megalomaniacal bastard. It's just that if he did... I'd know it. I'd feel it", he stated motioning to his chest.

She looked unfazed. "You'll have proof soon enough. A corrupted ruler on such a path sees treachery and betrayal all around him. He cannot suffer intimates and will eventually turn against them", she replied inwardly hoping it wasn't Wesley. The thought of something ill happening to him was rather unsettling.

Spike smiled to himself. "Guess I don't have to worry about that, 'cause Angel and me have never been intimate. Except that one", he frowned and shivered at the memory of Angelus showing him a lesson. Luckily his complain didn't care to catch on to his inward demons.

"Mark me. He will murder one of you".

Drogyn stepped out of his hiding place. "Actually, he already has", Drogyn replied.

Spike had to do a double take. "Drogyn", he asked. The guy was all beat up and Spike hardly recognized him.

Illyria came forward. "Who is this", she wondered.

"The guardian of the Deeper Well. Greens keeper of your graveyard, so to speak", Spike informed her.

"My jailer", she hissed at Drogyn and glared at him.

While they were finishing introductions the demon they were looking for jumped down upon them. Spike pounced on it but the demon was too powerful and sent him flying. Illyria took that for a sign to fight the demon called the Boretz, while Spike gained his footing again, warning Illyria to stay away from the demon's poisonous mouth. "Go for its knees. I think there's a weak spot", he trailed off when Illyria kicked the demon forcefully through the large supports that where built for roller coasters. Needless to say, Spike was impressed.

Seeing that the demon was practically taken care of, he went back to Drogyn, who looked about to fall over." What the hell are you doing here? Oh, don't give me your "ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies" bugaboo", he warned already becoming annoyed from remembering his visit to the well.

Drogyn took a deep breath to try to calm his panting. "I came to find you", he panted.

Spike looked doubtful. "Oh, so you tacked up a sign on your tree, waved bye to the Keeblers, hopped the puddle, and somehow managed to sniff me out in a city of 10 million", he asked in disbelief.

"I can find anyone who's visited the well... be they in this world or any other. I—I came to—to warn you", he replied weakly before collapsing.

Spike caught him before he fell to the ground.

"He's bleeding", Illyria deadpanned.

Spike frowned. "You're all torn up, mate. What did this to you, the Boretz, was it", he asked.

"No. It was Angel", Drogyn replied.

* * *

><p>Angel climbed through the window and found Buffy staring at a pile of baby clothes. They were too small for either child of theirs to wear. "So I was thinking about giving all these things away…our babies are too big for these things and since we lost the baby", she trailed off.<p>

Angel shook his head. "How", he asked himself. He thought he was very quiet but Buffy still heard him.

"You really have a thing for windows…but I feel you inside. How am I doing or would you like to reply to the conversation I started with you", she asked tiredly while she folded another one-piece.

"This is about Connor", Angel asked taking in his wife's attitude.

Buffy threw down the flimsy garment. "No…yes…ugh it's me…you …us. I just want to be done. No more slaying…no more picking sides...I'm even loving Ireland". She looked away for a second before looking him in the eye. "I miss you", she sighed.

Angel shoulders deflated. "Buffy…I'm sorry", he started to say.

Buffy shrugged. "Don't be this is about me…if we didn't lose him. I couldn't be here with you…fighting with you", she stated turning to look at him. "I'll be eight months pregnant and you would be alone right now", she told him. "I miss the life we could have had with him but I am relieved in a way". She was now openly crying at how lost she felt. Along with Angel not being with her all the time and only having stolen moments; it was really getting to her. "I lost our little one and I'm…does this make me a monster", she asked sadly.

Angel pulled her close. "Oh murrain, you're not a monster", he whispered. "We're going to get through this." He sighed deeply and hugged her tightly. This was his fault. He should have remembered that Buffy would have been reaching her delivery date had she not have 'miscarried'. He would have been a wreck making sure she wasn't over doing it. Yet here they were now and he was so caught up with sticking it to Wolfram Hart that he didn't even consider the fact that his wife was struggling with the worst kinds of demons; inner demons, the ones he couldn't kill.

"I love you so much", she cried.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I will always love you more", he promised.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Promise", she asked softly.

Angel locked eyes with her. "Always", he replied.

* * *

><p>The gang sat in the lobby of their old hide out joined by the Scooby's and Faith. Drogyn was filling everyone in on the situation. He was explaining the attempted assassination. "Once I bested him, I tortured the Sathari for hours until he confessed who had sent him. It was Angel", he informed them.<p>

Spike having heard this already was getting more peeved by the second. "Tell them why", he spat.

Drogyn sighed and looked around before continuing. "He said Angel was afraid I'd find something in the Deeper Well, something that would uncover the truth about his involvement".

"In what", asked Faith with her arms crossed skeptical about the whole thing.

"Helping Illyria escape from her tomb", Drogyn stated.

Wes frowned. "I thought the release of her sarcophagus from the Deeper Well was predestined".

Spike wanted to know about that too.

"Well, that's what I thought at the time, but now I believe... Illyria's resurrection may have been planned", deducted Drogyn.

Gunn wasn't liking this one bit.

"Let me guess dear O' Dead-boy", sighed Xander.

The guardian of the well was confused. "Angel", Gunn clarified. After all these years, he was hip to the horrible nickname.

"Oh, that doesn't make a lick of sense. I mean, why would Angel want to spring an old one", Lorne asked.

Willow shrugged. "My guess the same reason he killed 15 slayers", she hissed causing the boys to look at her in shock.

"He did what", asked Spike in disbelief. Angel was all over the bad charts.

Gunn looked at Faith. "When were you going to tell me…I thought we were on the same team", he spat.

Faith opened her mouth but shut it before replying. "I-we didn't know how bad the corruption was", she replied. "I was hoping everything was five by five you know".

Spike clapped his hands together. "Let's get back with Angel supposedly releasing Blue now…and deal with one crisis at a time aye mates".

Drogyn nodded. "Very well. Before he died, the assassin said something about a sacrifice... someone trusted and dear".

Giles took off his glasses and sighed. "Dear lord", he whispered.

Lorne was in straight denial. "Whoa! Let's put a kibosh on that sentence before it turns into an ass-kickin'".

Drogyn shouted in anger. "Do you think I gain pleasure in this? I held Angel an ally, a brother".

"And you believe he may have murdered Fred", Wes asked quietly.

"I know this is difficult for you, but Angel was involved. The information retrieved from the assassin", Drogyn started to say.

"You ever think maybe he was lying", Gunn spat. This was his home boy. Angel was someone he looked up to, someone he would die for. Gunn could not believe Angel was capable of such things.

"And the slayers…what about them", asked Xander.

"Did anyone specifically see Angel do it", Gunn asked gasping for strings.

"A demon told us he saw it plus we have magical prove", Will stated.

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Right because they're so trust worthy", he spat. He then pointed at Drogyn. "He could be lying…tricking us all", he shouted.

Wes sighed. "Gunn, this is Drogyn, the battle brand, given eternal youth a thousand years ago. Demonbane, truth sayer...", Wes trailed off and Drogyn nodded.

Giles looked impressed.

Wes looked down bashful. "Watchers council", he replied.

Spike was not amused. "Percy did a paper. Bully on him", he mocked.

Wes then unfolded his drawing. "Drogyn... any idea what this symbol means", he asked.

Drogyn looked at it closely and shook his head no.

"May I see that", asked Giles. Wes handed him the paper and Giles gasped. "Buffy had a slayer dream on it a few nights back. It's a secret society made from the worst of the worst demons".

Spike snatched the paper. "Where you get it Wes", he asked.

"This afternoon, someone tapped into the template interface. Sent a message to me, and that symbol. Somebody's dropping clues", Wes informed them.

Gunn frowned. "Playing games is more like it. Giles you said it was a slayer's dream that lead Buffy to this symbol", he asked looking dead at Faith.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "My dreams may not be peachy but they're not of tattoos", she hissed.

"Maybe…it's time we stop trusting Buffy…I mean how is it she's the only one that saw this tattoo", asked a tall blonde slayer named Claire.

Xander sighed. "Look…Buffy may have some imperfections when it comes to tall, dark and dead but she has our best intentions in mind. There is no one I trust more. Hell she earned it, plus last time I doubted Buffsters it ended badly".

Lorne sighed. "Well, put me on the short bus, but I still can't wrap my head around the notion that Angel has anything to do with Fred or any of this…let alone sweet little Buffy", replied the host.

"Angel's been doing a number of things out of character lately. We all noticed it. Have you all…with Buffy I mean", Wes asked.

Giles was about to respond when Faith beat him to it. "Do you expect her to be five by five when her husband have been raising all types of hell on Earth", she asked hotly.

They all looked doubtful. Faith sighed. "We all know B…she has two really big flaws but turning evil, please that girl is native and will see the good in anybody".

"Little miss sunshine has a point but if Angel's changing, it's time we ask the million dollar question", the Host told them. Lorne had a confused look on his face. "Why is this happening now? Why the change", he asked.

Wes frowned. "Yes, why the sudden need to tie up loose ends like Drogyn? Unless... ", he trailed off.

"He's preparing to make his move", Illyria informed them all. .

Faith sighed. "What kind of move are we talking about", she asked.

"There's only one way to find out. We ask him", Wes stated walking out the door not caring who followed.

* * *

><p>Buffy pushed the stroller to the designated area down the street. She knocked on a door that she haven't knocked on in a while. "Hey Annie", Buffy greeted the young woman that she saved all those years ago. She smiled sadly. "Can we come in", she asked gesturing to the stroller.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel was now at the office reviewing a contract. He knew it was going to be a long night and that was even before Wes called out his name. He had to figure out how to smuggle three babies out of LA without looking like he was involve. Therefore turning to see not only Wes, but Lorne, Gunn, Spike, and Faith surrounding him was not helping the matter. "Long dinner", he asked warily.<p>

"Yea A and guess who's on the menu", Faith asked folding her hands tighter and glaring at him.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'm not hungry. Kind of in the middle of something", he stated distractedly.

Faith nodded and walked up to him taking the paper and tearing it up in half. "Now you're not Big Guy so come let's talk with your friends", she stated.

Angel eyes hardened.

"Angel we need to talk to you", Wes intervened before it came to actual blows between Faith and Angel. He then turned and went into Angel's office.

Gunn looked about ready to pounce. "Boy's dead serious", he warned following Wes. Faith went with him.

Spike stood there waiting on his grand-sire who hasn't moved. "You coming, then", he asked before joining the crew.

* * *

><p>Faith, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Spike were all in Angel's office, wearing griming faces. The tension was thick.<p>

Angel raised an eyebrow, unfazed. "OK, what's on your minds", he asked grinning to himself.

"The question is what's on yours", Lorne snapped.

"Our friend Drogyn's in town", Spike added in casually watching Angel's body language closely.

Angel gave nothing away. He knew exactly what Spike was doing, hell he showed Spike what to look for. "Is he", he asked showing disinterest.

"Yeah. A bit marked up, though. Somebody tried to have him killed. Know anything about that", Spike asked testily.

"Of course not. Where is he", Angel asked curious about the man's whereabouts.

"Don't worry about it A…on to the next question why did you kill those girls", Faith asked through clench teeth.

Angel smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about…I haven't killed anybody lately", he responded.

Faith smiled at him. "Don't insult my intelligence Angel", she stated sweetly but the threat was clear.

"I'm not even going to respond to that", he stated clapping his hands together in a sense to wrap it all up. "Now, can we get back to business, or was there something else", Angel asked tiredly hoping they would drop it.

Wes was appalled at the nonchalant attitude Angel was making at all of these assumptions. ""Business", Wes scoffed. " What business are we in, Angel", he almost growled but the English in him wouldn't allow it so it came out a little tamer than he felt.

"Do I really have to explain this to you people? We're in the business of business. Oil, software, worldwide wickets. The product doesn't matter. It's the game that matters. Get to the top, be the best, have the most, win", Angel explained not really believing he was sawing it but realized this was appealing to his demon side. If he and Angelus were still having conversations in his head then the demon would be so proud.

Wes was confused. "Win what", he asked for clarification.

"You're still missin' the point", Angel sighed walking to his desk.

Gunn stared at the vampire darkly. "That Angel talking? 'Cause it sounds a lot more like Angelus", he spat eyeing his old friend suspiciously.

Angel chuckled and sat on the edge of his desk. "Oh, if I were Angelus, half of you would already be dead, just for the fun of it", he grinned shocking the hell out of everyone. "Isn't that right Faithy", he asked. Faith swallowed hard.

"One of us already is. We havin' fun yet", Spike growled.

Angel just sat there. "You want to know the truth? The truth is there's only one of us who ever understood how things really work. Lorne", Angel stated.

Lorne wished the world would swallow him up. "Whoa. Hey, hey, hey. Can I not be the poster child for your nervous breakdown here", he pleaded.

Angel used him anyway. "You didn't judge. You didn't spend your life obsessed with good and evil. You do that, you get swallowed, lost in the minutia. Good, bad, Angel, Angelus— none of it makes a difference. I wish it did, but, you know, an ant with the best intentions or the most diabolical schemes is just exactly an ant. There is one thing in this business, in this apocalypse that we call a world that matters: Power. Power tips the scale, power sets the course, and until I have real power, global power, I have nothing. I accomplish nothing", he finished.

Wes was starting to understand that his best friend was lost. He felt numb but it was slowly simmering into rage. "And how you get this power... ", he trailed off

"Isn't pretty. Isn't fun", he yelled. He stood up and walked over to Wes. "You think its Wolfram & Hart getting to me here, and maybe you're right, because they've shown us what power is. From day one, they've been calling the shots, and all we've done is get shot at. I have a chance to change that."

Lorne walked closer. "And will you? I mean, not to play an old saw, but power does traditionally corrupt. You get high up enough, and, well, the people, they do start to look like ants".

Angel shrugged. "I can't worry about that... the small stuff", he finished kind of lamely. At that moment Harmony busted in to interrupt them about a phone call from this client "We're done here", Angel told them clearly not wanting to here another word. "I have to take this", he told them ending the conversation and planning to leave.

They all started to leave but Wesley had to ask. "The small stuff that you can't worry about, would that include Fred", he asked.

"I loved Fred", was Angel's reply.

"That's not an answer", Wes rebutted.

Angel shrugged. "Then I guess you don't get one", he remarked and turned to Faith. "Faith, one more thing", he stated half inside his office.

Faith came back and stood toe to toe with Angel. "What", she spat.

He smiled. "Where's you're stake", he taunted.

Faith eyebrows shot up. 'That sneaky little bastard', she thought.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear handing her back the stake he took from earlier without her knowing. She stormed off but Gunn held her back. "Babe, what was that about", he asked concern for his girl.

Faith looked over her shoulder to see a smug look on Angel's face. "I don't know".

* * *

><p>"Faith…what's up", Buffy asked opening the door. Faith walked right in and headed to the kitchen. "Come right in", Buffy murmured closing the door. She followed the slayer and watched the tall girl pour herself a drink and toss it back. "You going to tell me what's wrong", Buffy asked. She just came home from visiting Annie and dropping off all those old clothes. She felt better but she had a feeling that her sister slayer was about to change that.<p>

"B…there is no easy way to say this but Angel…well he's lost his damn mind…maybe soul too. I don't know but he needs to be stopped and if it's the kids your worried about I'm sure we can keep them safe".

"Keep them safe from who", Buffy asked.

Faith frowned. "Angel", she snapped. "He's like wicked mad".

"I'm not taking my kids away from their father", Buffy told Faith.

"What happened to the girl I used to know in high school", she asked.

Buffy folded her arms. "You mean the same girl that was willing to feed you to her dying boyfriend", Buffy deadpanned.

Faith felt like she was punched in the gut. "B", she started to say.

"No…not much have change. All I know is that if Angel is doing what he's doing it's because he has a damn good reason", Buffy cried.

"Buffy you are either with us or against us", Faith stated. "We love you and we can help", she pleaded.

"I'm going to patrol…I don't have time for this. I'm sure you know how to show your way out", Buffy hissed before walking out the back door.

Faith pulled out her cell phone. "Yea…she just left…I'm getting them the hell out of here", she sighed.

Dawn came down the stairs. She was listening to the entire conversation. "You're not taking my niece or nephew anywhere", she warned.

Faith sighed deeply. "Dawn…I'm doing this because I care. So you can help carry or I can knock you out".

* * *

><p>Wesley stood by the double mirror on the wall of a prison interrogation room but he wasn't alone. Lorne was there as well staring at the wall. Giles sat at the table trying to process everything. He came because Faith called him while she was leaving to check up on Buffy. She felt that someone had to be here to get the rest of the facts.<p>

"There's got to be something behind all this. A reason. It could be a ploy. For God's sake, say something", Wes screamed.

Lorne was too shocked, too sad and too tired to say anything to help Wes. "What would you like me to say? Tell you that Angel loved Fred, and that in an eon of eons, he would never harm her in any way? I wish I could, Wes, but if he believes what he's saying, and I believe he does..."

Wes cut him off. "It doesn't make any sense. Angel never cared about power", the ex-watcher denied.

"Well, he's never had any to care about, has he? Not real power, even as Angelus, and then just like that, he's king of the mountain. It's quite a view from up there. Tends to make people want things. Even if they start with the best intentions, Angel's seen real power, and he's not looking away. He's gonna go for it, Wes."

Giles looked up. "That's a true assessment", he stated.

Gunn and Spike threw the door open and dragged a shackled Lindsey in with them. Lindsey was sporting a grin. "You boys look like you could use a hug", he greeted spreading his arms out in a friendly gesture but Gunn and Spike grabbed him again.

* * *

><p>Buffy ducked another corner. She could tell that she was being followed therefore she decided to lead her into a dark alley before confronting the culprit. She looked at the dead end and then glanced up. Buffy jumped high and reached for the pipes doing a hand stand against them keeping herself perfectly still. She looked down at Claire, the slayer that was following her and waited. You couldn't best the original slayer. Buffy waited until the clueless girl was in the right position before she could knock her out.<p>

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you", Angel's strong husky voice shot out of the darkness startling both women.

The younger blonde reached for a stake but it was suddenly knocked out of her hand when she was kicked to the ground.

"Tried to warn you", he grinned looking at Buffy.

"Hi honey", she greeted with a smile. She then turned to the slayer that was following her. "Why are you following me", she asked.

The girl stared at her but said nothing. Buffy rose an eyebrow. "I don't have all night", she hissed.

Angel frowned. "The lady asked you a question…either you tell her or I'll make you but like Buff said I don't have all night so what's it gonna be", he growled.

"Fine…Faith thinks the kids aren't safe….I'm suppose too".

"Distract me…that Bitch", Buffy growled.

Buffy made to run off like a rabbit but Angel held her still. He turned to the young woman who was still in fear. "Forget you saw me", he told her making eye contact with her. His eyes flickered golden. "Run", he commanded and she ran away.

Buffy stood at him. "I never seen you thrall a person…didn't know you still could now that you're a hybrid but whatever…it doesn't matter. Let me go so we can go save our kids", she stated tugging her hand from his unsuccessfully.

Angel winced. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that love", he stated softly.

Buffy froze. "Excuse me, didn't you hear her. Faith is planning on taking my…no OUR kids away from me", she yelled.

"I know", he sighed. "I'm the one that told her too".

Buffy looked up at him, hurt was clearly in her eyes. "Let's be very clear here Angel…I hate you. You had no right to go behind my back. I am their mother", she yelled before turning away.

Angel swallowed the words on his tongue as he watched her go, their link making it possible to feel her heart breaking piece by piece.

* * *

><p>Lois, a black tall girl with wavy brown hair sighed at her counterpart, a short Asian named Lei. "I don't get why we're the ones stuck watching this demon. We should be slaying it…not watching it lose at Fruit Ninja".<p>

Suddenly the doors were kicked in and the girls were knocked out. Hamilton looked smug while he dusted himself off. "Slayers are pesky creatures but you too look like cozy", he greeted.

Drogyn frowned. "Marcus", he greeted with caution.

Illyria was shocked that they knew each other.

"I hear you live in a tree now", Hamilton drawled.

Drogyn took offense. "The tree is the entrance to the Deeper Well. I live in a cave. It's really quite pleasant", he stated.

"I'm sure it's a peach. Afraid you won't be returning to it again", Hamilton remarked causally.

Illyria took it upon herself to walk up to the Hamilton. "You will not harm him".

Hamilton looked amused. "Oh, you mean like this", he asked tossing Drogyn forcefully into two slayers that was coming into the room. The three of them hit the wall hard. Illyria lunged for Hamilton but he out powered her. Her deadly punches and kicks were nothing to him. He just as easily tossed her into the wall as more girls gathered around.

Illyria got back up and starting fighting him again. This time she held nothing back but he still was the stronger one. "I gotta tell ya, I'm a little disappointed", he remarked idly while he punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain.

Lois couldn't take it anymore and ran behind the man in the suit. He turned around and punched her in the face. He saw all of them and then looked at Drogyn. "This will end in only two ways. I could kill everyone here or you can come with me and they can live to die another day", he stated.

* * *

><p>Lindsey sat a table surrounded by Spike, Wesley, Gunn, Giles and Lorne inside the interrogation room. They were interrogating him but for the most part Lindsey stood his ground. Gunn and Lorne had enough. "We all knows how this goes", he spat when Spike and Lindsey stood up.<p>

"Who needs all the rigmarole", Lorne asked.

Lindsey was getting more and more frustrated. They kept grilling him about Angel. "I told you, I don't know why Angel gave up that kid. Or anything else. Me and him, not too close. I gotta get back to my game of Solitaire", he practically begged. Wes showed him the drawing. Lindsey was now intrigued. Light bulbs were forming in his head and he started to chuckle. "Is that what all this is about", he asked. "All these questions about Angel", he trailed off looking at the drawing. "No…no way", he howled in denial. "No way they'd take Angel", he said.

Giles sighed. "Do this little society have a name", Giles hissed grabbing Lindsey by the collar.

Lindsey tugged out of his grip. "There's nothing little about them. It's the circle of the Black Thorn".

Spike waived it off. "This isn't the first society that I've heard off. Bun of fool the lot of them, usually spending lots of time in basements paddling one another's bums to prove their manhood", he dismissed.

"These are not frat boys, Spike. The circle's small. It's elite. They got connections you boys can't even comprehend", Lindsey warned.

"They're evil", replied Giles summing it up.

Lindsey shrugged. "Sure. But evil's not the point. Power is."

* * *

><p>Willow sat in a middle of a circle made out of white sand. She had a candle lit in front of her chanting repeatedly. Buffy and Xander stood on either side.<p>

Glad you came around Buffy", Xander stated softly.

Buffy just stared transfixed at Willow, who was trying to locate her babies. She didn't reply to Xander's remarks. She just knew he was too smug when she came to Willow's and Oz's place fuming about Angel.

Willow started to chant louder and the sand started to make a trail on the map when suddenly it flew everywhere but. "I can't see them", she stated. She opened her eyes and looked to buffy in despair.

"What do you mean you can't find them", Buffy hollered.

"There is someone out there that's blocking my spell".

Xander eyebrows shot up. "Another witch…well this keep getting better and better", he grunted.

* * *

><p>Gunn frowned at the new information. "OK, we get it. They're bad ass. What do they do", he asked. He was getting angrier by the second.<p>

Lindsey snickered. "Jeez. Are you guys always this slow? Huh? Starts with an "a," ends in "pocalypse. It's a well-oiled machine, this circle. These people grease the wheels, keep the parts in place. Make sure man's inhumanity to man keeps rolling along", he informed them.

Wes head was spinning. "We thought the senior partners were responsible for the apocalypse."

"The senior partners are on a different plane. Down here...it's the players in the circle that make things happen. Hell, you get tapped by one of them, it's kind of like getting the keys to the chocolate factory."

"That's why you came back to L.A., tried to kill Angel. To get into the circle", Wes sighed sitting down across from Lindsey.

Lindsey sighed wishfully. "To be a Black Thorn is to be the senior partners' instrument on Earth. Doesn't get bigger than that", he smiled.

"Looks like Angel succeeded where you failed", Gunn taunted.

Lindsey was still in denial over that. "He doesn't have it in him."

"Doesn't have what in him", asked Wesley.

"Well, for starters, he's gotta give up the champion angle. Quit saving girls in alleys. Probably wouldn't even make it on the circle's radar until he killed one of his lieutenants", Lindsey told them. Everybody in the room looked alarmed.

"Not to mention that wife of his…he's going to have to betray her or persuade her", he smirked.

Giles couldn't believe it. "The slayers…dear lord", Giles sighed.

Lorne felt sick. "The senior partners, the Circle, they're killing Angel by degrees", he said remorseful.

"And we all watched it happen", Wes sighed hanging his head in shame.

Gunn was still in denial. "The guy I knew wouldn't want this. Wouldn't wanna be this."

"Maybe the guy you knew has been gone for a very long time. Angelus is a master at manipulation. Buffy once told me in confidence that when Angel returned to help during her first pregnancy was that the demon was no longer trapped by the soul."

Spike looked down guiltily and Gunn frowned. "You mean this has been happening for years", he asked.

Wes shook his head. "Angel dedicated his life to helping others, not because he had to, but because it was a path he'd chosen", he said standing up. "If he's been swayed from that, influenced... then maybe there's still time. We can bring him back. He'd do the same for any of us, regardless of our actions."

Lorne asked the million dollar question. "And what if he's skipped too far down that evil brick road?"

* * *

><p>In a secret chamber, late at night. Angel walked through a dark hallway and into a chamber. He stood in front of a raging fire in a doorway. The sound of a massive beating could be heard from the other side. Angel leaped through the fire to the chamber on the other side. He saw the man getting beaten by the robed men. He pushed everyone aside and brought the beaten man to his feet and pulled the bag off over his head to reveal Drogyn.<p>

Drogyn was so relieved to see Angel there, despite the rumors. "Thank you. Thank you", he praised knowing his life was saved.

Angel just straight-faced him before vamping out and biting Drogyn in the neck. He tasted the shock, fear and betray as he hungrily drained his old friend. Drogyn moaned painfully and the men in robs looked on. Angel stepped back and twisted Drogyn's neck tossing the body on the floor.

* * *

><p>Faith stared at the small house in front of her and turned to look at Dawn. "Well this seems to be the place that was tatted on my stake", she snapped knocking on the door. "Can't believe I'm doing this", she sighed.<p>

Dawn said nothing but was displeased as she held the stroller tightly. The door opened suddenly and Dawn stood in shock to who was on the other side. "Tara", she asked.


	68. Power Play pt2

Dawn hugged Tara tightly. "Willow is gonna freak", she squealed. "We all missed you so much", Dawn stated finally letting go.

Tara blushed. "I miss you too", she responded.

Faith just looked at the woman. "Name's Faith", she replied walking into the house cautiously and it was like a fog was clearing.

Tara smiled. "I know who you are", she stated. "We've met", she stated flustered.

Faith shrugged. "Great…now that we are all friendly…I want to know why we're here", she stressed looking at the stroller. "I mean B is gonna kill me…I wanna at least know why I felt so strongly to kidnap my niece and nephew."

Tara smiled. "I'm sorry, but I had no chose but to use a spell on you", Tara stated.

Faith frowned. "I really hate witches", she spat stepping up in Tara's face.

Just then Vanessa came down the stairs followed by six other girls. "See, I told you that was Faith", she stated leading them down the stairs.

Faith paled. "You're dead…you are all dead", she stated.

* * *

><p>A robed, masked demon's red hand glowed with a fiery symbol in its palm and reached out to undress Angel before he pressed his palm against Angel's heart. Angel had been effectively branded.<p>

"Welcome to the fold", the demon greeted after all the chanting was done. Angel shook his hand. The lights came on and the masks came off revealing the game players in the circle.

Izzy smiled while he took off his. He was the leader. "See? Didn't I tell you it was gonna happen? And how about that lamb we got you for the slaughter, any idea who that was", he asked.

Angel went to button up his shirt idling wondering if this tattoo would be removed once he killed them. "Drogyn. The battle-brand", he deadpanned.

A man brought Angel and Izzy champagne flutes. "Damn straight. We got you some supercharged warrior juice, not some schmuck. You must feel great", Izzy stated clinking glasses with Angel. "OK, let me introduce you around to a few people. Some of these folks you know, some you don't. Of course, you're acquainted with the Archduke."

Sebassis smiled. "Kudos, child. I must say, it's gratifying to see you've returned to form, Angelus."

Angel smiled. "It's still Angel". He ran into Vail and the senator next. Afterwards, Angel looked around the room, noting the other members. He frowned when one of them was a slayer council member. The Councilman raised his drink and Angel forced a smile.

* * *

><p>By now the Faith and Dawn sat in the living room. They just heard how Cordelia reached out to Tara while she was in town for a wicca gathering. How the two of them came up with a plan to fake the fifteen slayers' death. How there was a protective spell surrounding the house.<p>

"So what now…why are the kids here", Faith asked.

"LA is no longer safe. Cordy's vision is close…too close and we can't stop it. We need to get them far away as possible. Making it looked like they were kidnapped was the only way because too many

"Faith what have you heard in reference to slayers", asked Tara as she stood up and gestured for them to follow her. She led them down the basement steps.

Faith shrugged on edge. "G man said they were disappearing all over the place", she responded evenly. It was a sore topic that was raking everyone's brain.

"Tara", Dawn asked. "Do you know anything about that", she asked when they got through a door.

It took them a minute but she and faith realized they were no longer in the basement. "This is the hotel", the younger summer's supplied.

Tara smiled nervously. "We're on another plane. I…I've been trying to put as many slayers here as possible without raising suspicion from the bad guys".

Faith noticed the random girls of all ethnic groups. The hotel lobby was filled with them. It was five times the amount that she's ever seen in one place. "Well I be damned", the older slayer cursed in awe.

"A war is coming…I'm just trying to even the playing field".

* * *

><p>Buffy was beating the crap out of a dummy, showing the girls how to do this one move. "You need to be ready", she stated.<p>

Maxwell smiled at Buffy. "Couldn't have said it better myself Miss Summers", he stated and Buffy frowned. No mattered how many times she corrected him. He would still call her Summers. "We have a pressing issue", he stated.

Buffy frown deepened. There was another gleam in his eye that she didn't like. Unbeknownst to her, he was the same man Angel spotted at the meeting with the Black Horns. "What happened", she stated foregoing her nagging feeling the moment he told her that kids were involved.

She grabbed one of the slayers and went off to the location. They were in an open field and where surrounded by storage bins. Only half way there they were hit by arrows laced with enough syringe to knock out an elephant. Buffy took the arrow out and looked at it frowning. She was gradually becoming disoriented but she shook it off and turned to the younger slayer. She was down for the count and Buffy fell to her knees trying to fight it off. She felt the air shift and turned around and caught the next oncoming arrow.

Buffy sluggishly took the young girl in her arms and started to look for shelter. They were too exposed. She almost made it to a small shed when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Angel walked off the elevator while rubbing his branded chest. He went straight to his office and Gunn, who was hiding behind the door closed it. Spike caught Angel off guard and punched him in the face. The older vamp fell to the ground. Giles, Wes and Lorne walked out of the conference room surrounding him. All of the guys were armed except for Spike who didn't need one because he was super human. Wes had a shot gun, Gunn was holding a sword, and Giles and Lorne both had crossbows.<p>

"You might wanna stay down", Spike warned causing Angel to scoff.

"Or what", Angel asked getting to his feet. "Careful", he warned everybody. "You don't wanna get yourselves hurt".

Gunn looked disgusted. "We know what you've been doing. Giving up the baby to the Fell Brethren, working for Senator Bitch, trying to take out Drogyn to cover up what you did to Fred. And for what? To get in bed with the Circle of the Black Thorn", he asked really trying to understand.

Angel smiled amused at their antics. "So you figured it out", he asked sounding way too relieved.

Lorne frowned thoroughly confused. "Yeah, a little singing from a jailbird we know... and loathe."

"Lindsey", Angel scoffed. "And you believed him".

Spike shrugged. "Doesn't have a reason to lie", he stated off handedly.

"Doesn't need one", Angel shouted back without missing a beat.

"Unlike you", asked Giles, who so far had been silent in the exchange. "After all you have so much to lose", he stated like he was discussing the weather.

Angel looked unfazed. "What I do here is my business. You don't like how I conduct it, you can leave... before I kill you."

Wes snorted. "Kill us? Hard to believe we're having trouble trusting you", he sneered.

Angel smiled. "Just telling it like it is", he replied looking rather smug.

Wes cocked his shot gun. "Then we have a problem", he replied.

Angel agreed and grabbed the gun barrel and kicking Wes to the ground faster than anyone but Spike could see. The white haired vampire immediately charged but Angel threw the first punch. Gunn raised his sword but Angel blocked his swing. He then proceeded to hit him on the head with the gun but Giles shot him making him drop the gun.

Angel looked at the arrow that was just centimeters away from his heart and smiled cockily effectively putting up a front. "Aims off old guy", he teased. He then noticed Wesley pull out a pistol and kicked it out of hand before giving the guy a chance to use it. True it wouldn't kill him but he had no desire in feeling it burn like hell until it was healed. Angel grabbed Lorne around the neck and held him as a hostage. "Are we done", he asked.

"Let him go", replied Wes.

"You don't give the orders. Lorne, pull this thing out of me", Angel ordered. "Easy. Not in a great mood", Angel warned. Lorne complied. "Good. Now, let's finish this", he stated pulling out a crystal from his pocket and uttering a word to make it glow eloping the whole room in light. He let go of Lorne. "All right, we have 6 minutes", he warned.

"'Til what", Spike asked.

"The glamour collapses. As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, we're still at each other's throats", Angel warned them.

Wes was confused. "Aren't we", he asked.

Angel sighed. "Look, we don't have a lot of time here, so I'm gonna have to make this short. Everything you think you know, everything you've heard, is a lie."

"Why should we believe you", Gunn asked.

Angel didn't miss a beat. "Because I'm the one who told it. Read any good books lately", he asked Wes.

"You sent us the message", Wes replied.

"And the assassin to kill Drogyn", Angel confessed.

Spike looked wary. "So that part was true".

Angel shrugged. "I knew Drogyn could handle himself. I told the assassin just enough to lead Drogyn to think I played a part in resurrecting Illyria. I figured he'd come here looking for allies against me", he trailed off.

Wes was put off. "Why would you want us to believe you killed Fred", he asked.

"Because _they_ needed to believe it", he sighed tiredly.

"The Black Thorn", Giles supplied.

Angel voice grew softer. "They needed to believe my own people didn't trust me anymore. They needed to believe a person as good and as pure as Drogyn considered me an enemy. It was the only way to gain their confidence. " He held his head down in guilt before pulling himself out of his brooding. There wasn't time to feel guilty about that.

Lorne held on to his sore neck. "Oh, so this whole evil Angel thing has been a big scamola. Hmm. I smell Oscar".

Spike head was spinning. "When did this all start", he asked.

"Two months ago. With a kiss."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "Good heavens", he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_**Angel followed Cordy, nearly running into her when she stopped and turned around. "Oh what the hell…forgive me Buffy", she mumbled confusing the hell out of Angel until she kissed him.**_

_**Angel was too shocked to do anything. He couldn't believe what was happening but the moment he registered what was going down, he pulled away.**_

* * *

><p>"Though it didn't hit me till later that night", he told them.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**Angel gasped as he woke up from a vision. The vision was showing him symbols and the apocalypse. He breathed deeply and turned to look at Buffy who was staring at him worriedly.**_

* * *

><p>"Cordelia gave you her visions", Wes asked in disbelief.<p>

Angel walked around the room but the others were still on guard around him. "One-shot deal. She put me on the path, showed me where the real powers are. But I couldn't see who they were. Then, when Fred died, I wasn't gonna let that be another random horrible event in another random horrible world. So I decided to use it, to make her death matter. And it worked. I'm in. I've seen the faces of evil. I know who the real powers in the apocalypse are."

"So, all that power tilts the scales crap...", Gunn asked.

"It's true. We're in a machine. That machine's gonna be here long after our bodies are dust. But the senior partners will always exist in one form or another because mankind is weak."

Lorne groaned. "Uh, do you want me to point my crossbow at him, 'cause I think he's gonna start talking about ants again", he asked slightly afraid.

"We are weak", Angel stressed. "The powerful control everything... except our will to choose. Look, Lindsey's a pathetic halfwit, but he was right about one thing. Heroes don't accept the way the world is. The senior partners may be eternal, but we can make their existence painful."

Wesley stood with his arms crossed and looked to angel in horror. "You wanna take them on".

"We're in a machine. The Black Thorn runs it. We can bring their gears to a grinding halt, even if it's just for a moment", Angel stated dead serious.

Spike was in. "Bout time we got our hands dirty".

"This isn't a keep-fightin'- the-good-fight kind of deal. Let's be clear. I'm talking about killing every... single...member... of the Black Thorn. We don't walk away from that."

Lorne was a bit concern. "Do we crawl away, at least", he asked.

"We do this, the senior partners will rain their full wrath. They'll make an example of us. I'm talking full-on hell, not the basic fire-and-brimstone kind we're used to. "

"We know the drill", quipped Gunn.

"No, you don't", Angel snapped. "10-to-1, we're gone when the smoke clears. They will do everything in their power to destroy us. So...I need you to be sure. Power endures. We can't bring down the senior partners, but for one bright, shining moment, we can show them that they don't own us. You need to decide for yourselves if that's worth dying for. I can't order you to do this. I can't do it without you. So we'll vote. As a team. Think about what I'm asking you to do, think about what I'm asking you to give."

Spike looked amused. "Kill 'em all... burn the house down while we're still in it", he asked for clarification.

Angel smirked. "Something like that."

It was a very solemn moment. Spike was the first one to raise his hand. Wes was next to join the fight against the Black Thorn.

* * *

><p>On the outside world, Hamilton was watching a completely different show. The man was smiling to himself. The A team was falling apart and with the old watcher there he knew that the slayers had finally had enough of Buffy's failed attempts in killing her husband.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone but Giles had raised their hand. "Giles", Angel addressed him. "I know that we have our differences but I need you to get the slayers involved", he asked.<p>

"They're slayers. They're already involved. I figure what you're asking is if one of them will dust you before your plan goes about".

Angel nodded. "Those girls…the fifteen, I didn't kill them. They're safe for what it's worth. I needed them to cause a rift between me and my wife. A rift that didn't work. They're with Tara…Faith should be there too by now", he stated startling the old man.

"Tara", he sighed in surprised.

"Giles…please. Think of my family", he pleaded.

Giles looked at the vampire. Master vampire, the Scourge of Europe, making a plea. "Our family", Giles replied causing Angel to smile.

"Then we're all agreed", he asked.

Spike sighed not really sure he was believing what Angel was saying.** "**Yeah, we're all one big happy Manson family", he spat.

Gunn was a little shocked to say the least. **"**We taking 'em all at once", he asked.

"Can't. Circle of the Black Thorn is the most powerful group in this plane of existence. Together, they'd vaporize us, but separated, they're just demons", Angel told them.

Giles lowered his stake. "Well…our numbers have depleted but slayers were built for times like these", he sighed feeling his whole demeanor toward the person.

Wes retrieved his shotgun and slung it over his shoulder. He walked toward Angel. "When do we make our move", he asked.

Angel handed Wes back his gun. "Soon. In the meantime, we have to keep up fighting. The circle needs to believe we're coming apart at the seams".

Giles raised an eyebrow. "And Buffy…when are you going to inform her", Giles hissed.

Angel smiled bashfully. "I couldn't have done this without her support. Buffy knows everything and before you ask that's complicated."

Gunn sighed. "Ok…moving on, what about Illyria", he asked.

"What about Illyria", Angel asked in defense. He crossed his arms clearly agitated.

"Move like this, wouldn't hate having Blue Thunder in our corner", Gunn stated.

"Can't trust she'll come down on our side", Angel reasoned.

Lorne informed him that the Blue demon was babysitting Drogyn at the hotel and Angel paled. He was trying to rush them out of the door when finally he relented. "Drogyn's dead", he stated.

Spike angrily walked up to his grandsire. "And how do you know that, Kreskin", he spat.

Angel looked Spike square in the eye and Spike had to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted to ask him who he really was but he couldn't finally see what Dru was going on about the night she was killed. He was far gone from being Angel but he wasn't Angelus either; that made his Grandsire dangerous.

"Because I killed him", Angel told them shocking them all.

Spike was still trying to process the new information when Angel punched him the face. Now he really didn't care. "Ow you son of a", he trailed off taking a swing at Angel but missed terribly.

Angel swiftly grabbed the younger vamp by the throat when Hamilton walked through the door.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were... in conference", Hamilton stated trying to care but was failing terribly.

Angel shrugged.** "**I was just making a closing statement", he sighed letting go of Spike and pushed the vamp toward the door. Angel looked at the rest of them; hard. "Unless ...", he trailed off letting go of Spike while pushing him toward the door. "Somebody didn't hear me", he asked. Giles, Spike, Lorne and Gunn walked off but Angel stopped Wes. "Goes for you, too, Wes. Illyria's your responsibility. Make sure she doesn't get twitchy", he warned. He then closed the door and faced Hamilton.

Hamilton sighed slightly amused but wasn't really showing any emotion. "Well, you've got yourself a problem", he told Angel.

Angel had to stop himself from growling. "Nothing you have to worry about", he stated simply.

Hamilton smirked. "Oh, not me. Your new friends. The Black Thorn. They're very concerned", he teased.

Angel sat at his desk.** "**Tell them to send me a memo. I'm busy trying to run a business", Angel ordered.

"You can tell them yourself. They want to see you right now", the man grinned and showed himself out. "No rest for the wicked".

* * *

><p>The slayers all stood around the unconscious Illyria in shock. A few of the older ones knew the kind of damage the she-demon could create. Giles, Spike, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley come back to Spike's apartment to find it trashed. Illyria is lying face-down, unconscious on the floor.<p>

Wes rushed to her side. "Illyria", he urged turning her to face him.

"Bloody hell", Spike stated when he and Gunn came beside her.

Wes was still trying to wake her and Giles managed to get the slayers to back away. Willow and Xander stayed watching the scene. They saw how she finally opened her eyes and Wes pulled her into an embrace.

"Who did this to you", asked Spike.

"It was Hamilton. Took Drogyn", she stated sounding more like Fred then she meant to.

Lorne was pissed. "Straight to his buddy Angel. I'm telling you, our fearless leader has fearlessly lost it. There's no part of this that makes any sense. We could be next", he warned.

Gunn looked around. "I don't think we're being monitored here".

Lorne frowned. "I'm not playing to the crowd, Gunn. I tell you, I still don't trust the man."

Gunn stood up. "We don't have to trust him. We just gotta pray the Black Circle does."

Xander held up his hand in defeat becoming completely lost. "Does someone mind explaining", he asked.

"I can", a soft voice said coming throw the door. Everyone turned to look at the newcomers. There was Faith and the person that spoke; Tara.

* * *

><p>In the secret meeting chamber of the Circle of the Black Thorn, the members gathered around to begin a meeting. They all chanted in unison. "Of the world's woe, now convene. All is bound by the circle and its thorns. Invisible, inviolate, we, the seeds of the storm, at the center of the world's woe, now convene", they chanted.<p>

Sebassis took a sip of his blue liquid and turn toward Angel. "The circle does not abide secrets", he advised the younger member.

Angel smirked. "Which is interesting for a secret society", he mocked.

Sebassis frowned, clearly not pleased with the remark. "Remember your place, vampire", he warned and then clapped his hands quickly.

Angel wasn't fazed at all. He made a name for himself by making his own place. "My place is in the circle", he warned carrying a threating tone as well.

"This morning's insurrection did not go unnoticed", he informed Angel.

"**Y**ou mean my people", Angel scoffed.

"They tried to kill you. An embarrassing effort, to say the least", Sebassis chuckled.

Vail decided to add his two cents. "And the stepping stone to disaster. You have ascended, Angel. You should not be burdened with this kind of", he was caught off gasping for breath.

Angel noticed the pathetic slave wearing a blindfold tripped over the demon's tubes. He leant forward and pushed the slave away from Vail. The slave yelped. "My people are the problem", he asked confused.

"Some of them, yes", Seb stated making Angel worry.

"Some? Who missed the cut", he asked really interested to see how they clicked.

Vail decided to fill Angel in. "We're interested in Mr. Wyndam-Price. He seems intriguingly unstable".

The senator jumped in and told them that Gunn was no longer going to be tolerated.

"He is not, however, our greatest concern", Sebissais stated solemnly.

Angel was grinning. "If the next words out of your mouth are "Kill Spike", we just might have to kiss", he smirked.

"Spike is not the threat. She is", Sebessais stated signaling Izzy.

He brought out two young women with bags over their heads. One he instantly knew was Buffy before the bag was even removed and his blood froze.

"You've proven your loyalty to the circle. Regrettably, there's something stronger than loyalty... mates", he replied as Izzy unmasked the girls.

Buffy's blonde hair shook everywhere and she instantly locked eyes with Angel. No one else but him knew how afraid she was because his girl always kept a poker face. The other girl however, he recognized as the one that lead the attack against him the other day. She was freaking out at the sight of all the old demons.

"Why the hell is she here", he growled walking towards her and removing the gag in her mouth and searching for injuries.

"Angel what the hell is going on", she asked quietly hoping that it was low enough that only he heard. This wasn't part of the plan. She then locked eyes with Maxwell who remained smirking at them but didn't say anything. Buffy felt sick.

Seb smirked at the couple. "The reason is in your reaction."

"The Slayer is your mate, the mother of your two _adorable_ children and did I mention she's the slayer, as in she who is chosen to fuck up everything we work towards", the senator stated.

"The shun-su prophecy has come and gone. The only threat that remains is her", Vail explained. "Call me paranoid but now it's time to make a choice Mrs. Angelus".


	69. Not Fade Away

**Wow...this is the end. I have officially rewrote the entire series of both Buffy & Angel with this series. Thanks for sticking through the long droughts where live got in the way of writing and reviewing giving me feedback and motivation. **

**Disclaimers Alert: This was all Joss' creation. I simply lead them in the direction that I always thought they would go. Buffy & Angel always & forever.**

* * *

><p>"Tara", Willow gasped as if she saw a ghost. The red head had conflicting emotions concerning the blonde. She knew Oz was around. He should be waking up any minute and she knew what happened the last time they were in a room together.<p>

"Willow", the witch smiled. Faith coughed and that seemed to fluster her even more. "Can we go somewhere and talk", she asked. Everybody stared at her causing her to blush. "I meant everyone…this…can't get out in the wrong hands too soon", she stated.

Xander frowned. "Since when are you and Angel friends", he spat.

Tara sighed. "Is there an office we can speak in", she asked again turning to Giles, noticing the new faces watching their exchange with interest.

Giles nodded. "Yes. Right this way…all of you", he stammered as he took them into the small office. Once he closed the door Tara chanted a few words and the room was embedded in white.

"You can never be too careful", she stated. Willow was in awe. "I was in town for a conference a few months ago and Cordelia found me and asked for my help. There was no other way. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. We devised a plan so the kids can leave. The end is coming and they needed his trust and we needed to build an army they wouldn't see coming. The top 15 slayers that Angel told everyone he killed they have been passing their knowledge and skills to the mass thousands that has been disappearing since then."

Everyone looked shocked; everyone but Faith. She stood there with a grin. "It's true…I've seen them", Faith confirmed. "A didn't kill them".

"How…when did you get this powerful", Willow asked.

* * *

><p>"Leave Buffy out of this", Angel growled. "I'm almost 300 years old. I make my own decisions and she has nothing to do with this", he argued truly afraid. This was why he wanted to distance himself from her in the first place.<p>

Izzy was still holding the other girl firmly in place. He decided to speak up. "I'm the devil but sometimes Mersey runs all over me", he stated. "See the funny things about mates is that once you find one….that's it, you're very being changes to accommodate their presence. We can't have one person on the team and the other being born to defeat us".

Buffy never left Angel's eyes. She knew she had to throw an audible and the words came out like word vomit. "I would do anything for my husband", she told them. It was the only truth that she knew and obviously it was exactly what they wanted to hear.

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, good. Then you won't mind giving us a demonstration", he asked gesturing toward the young woman. The older slayer froze.

"Buffy…come on we could take them", the girl stated gesturing towards the demons.

Buffy took a deep breath before stopping her heart beat completely. She knew what was coming and her heart beat was going to give her away. She walked in front of her sister slayer and reminded herself that this was to win the war. The girl looked so hopeful. "You're right…we could", she acknowledged. Before anyone else could say anything she twisted the girl's neck and let the body drop on the floor.

Angel looked shocked but hid it. Buffy briefly shared a look at him before turning to Sabastian. "Are we done here", she asked.

They all grinned at her. "Angelus…you have a fine mate", Vail stated.

"I already knew that". Angel smirked and pulled Buffy into a heated passionate kiss. He pulled apart and tried to convey everything he wanted to ask her in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"It's never been about power Willow", Tara stated softly. "It's about balance", she stated more strongly looking into the red head's eyes.<p>

The silent conversation that the two were having was interrupted by a vibration in Faith's pants. She pulled out her phone and cursed. "Shit…it's A. We have a mole so we need to tread lightly and I need to go", she stated shrugging back on her coat.

"Wait Faith, who is it", Giles asked.

At the same time Xander narrowed his eyes and Gunn asked her where she was going.

Faith shrugged and choose to answer Giles. "He didn't say…clearly he knows how you guys suck at being discreet", she deadpanned. She grinned. "Just chill and everything will be five by five", she coached before running out the door.

* * *

><p>Angel was standing in his office alone staring out the window when Harmony walked in. Buffy needed space but after the morning they had he wasn't sure if giving her space was a good idea. In the past, he made sure that Buffy never got her hands dirty with human blood but they forced her hand and there wasn't anything he could do to help her.<p>

Harmony stepped in looking confused. None of Angel's friends where at the office. She kind of thought they were with him holed up inside of his. "Um...Angel? Just wondering where everybody is", she wondered looking around his big empty office.

Angel stayed looking out the window. "You ever miss it? You were turned, what... 5 years ago", he asked trying to think back.

Harmony fidgeted uncomfortably. "Oh, that. Yeah. Graduation night. I don't know. It's weird. Part of me always knew life would end after high school. I was very popular, you know. The whole "golden years" thing", she joked trying to lighten the morbid mood.

Ange sighed. "I don't remember what it was like... being human. It was too long ago", he confessed.

Harmony shrugged. "Not so great. Zits. Dandruff. Mortality. Although I do remember... my heart", she stated smiling at the thought. "And the way it would thump when I kissed a really hot boy for the first time", she sighed dreamily. "That was cool. Angel? Something's going down, isn't it? And everybody's in on it except me", she pouted.

Angel turned to face her. "You're not a part of this", he insisted.

"I could be. I'm your assistant, after all. I could, I don't know... assist you or something."

Angel sighed weighing his options on trusting a soulless vampire. "Hamilton", he told her.

Harmony was confused. "Hamilton", she asked.

Angel walked over to his desk. "Need to get some things done, pay a quiet visit to Archduke Sebassis. I'd like to keep our liaison out of the loop", he advised her.

"Out of the loop? That's where I live", she chirped excited to be given a part.

"Distract him. I don't care how. Throw some punches at him, some files. Just keep him busy for as long as you can", he reasoned walking toward the door.

"What are you going to do now", she asked.

"One more thing I don't want to."

* * *

><p>Angel was talking to Lindsey in the conference room. Angel paced while Lindsey sat at the table. "You gotta be joking. Why on God's green and verdant Earth would I trust you, huh? Or you, me", Lindsey asked wondering if Angel lost his mind.<p>

"Cause it's not about us, Lindsey. It's about them. The wolf. The ram. The hart. The ones we've been fighting against forever."

Lindsey sighed. "You can't beat 'em".

That didn't falter Angel's recruitment plan. "Maybe they're not there to be beat. Maybe they're there to be fought. Maybe fighting them is what makes human beings so remarkably strong", he stated.

Lindsey stood. "You're not talking about the kind of strength human beings have", he sighed siting on the edge of the table. "This is not about coveting your neighbor's ass, your buddy's job, the last Mallomar in the box. You're talking about fighting flesh and something that passes for blood demons with enormous power, and they will mow you down."

Angel shrugged. "Maybe... but I keep thinking that once this world was theirs and now it's not", he stated off the rip. He could tell when a person was close to doing exactly it was he wanted them too. He just needed to try a little harder.

"Isn't it", Lindsey asked.

"Give me the hell on Earth speech, Lindsey. I know how bad things are, how much sway the demons hold. I happen to be the greatest mass murderer you've ever met", he told him off handedly trying to prove a point. If there was anybody that could come up with a way to accomplish beating the senior partners it was going to be Angelus. He constantly surprised everyone when he made a name of himself.

The other guy snorted. "Never given you props for that, have I", he asked.

Angel smiled and it was the one that made him look years younger and lit up his face.

Lindsey heard a few more lines from Angel's pitch and he was game. "So here's the plot twist—I'm in", he informed the vampire.

Angel had to know why. He was really intrigued with what the lawyer had to say.

"Everybody goes on about your soul. Vampire with a soul. Nobody ever mentions the fact that you're really a vampire with big brass testes. This is gonna be a circus. I mean, win or lose, you're about to pick the nastiest fight since mankind drop-kicked the last demon out of this dimension. And that you don't do without me. If you want me, I'm on your team", Lindsey told him sincerely thinking that maybe they could be friends after it was all said and done.

Angel smiled. "I want you, Lindsey", he assured him and then frowned after a beat. "I'm thinking about rephrasing that", he mused not liking the way it sounded.

"Yeah, I think I'd be more comfortable if you did", he assured Angel before walking away.

* * *

><p>Buffy laid on her bed with a big blanket around her staring at her kids in a photograph. Around her was shreds of broken glass that came from her full scale mirror opposite of the bed. She felt like she was sinking and there wasn't a life boat in sight. A tear went down Buffy's eye. She mourned for the girl, who trusted her to keep her safe. Buffy mourned for her humanity, fearing that she may have crossed one line too far.<p>

Giles once told her that being the slayer was filled with tough choices and to look at the end game but all she could do was relive that slayer's death by her hand. She remembered the smell of fear, the look of betrayal she received. It was enough to make her stomach turn. She closed her eyes painfully, reminding herself that was the only way but Buffy couldn't look at herself in the mirror the same way again.

She smelt Faith before she saw her. "B…Angel told me that you may need a friend", Faith stated coming into the room.

Buffy looked up at her with cold eyes. "Did he now", she spat. "Are you happy now…I can finally join you and Angel's club", she spat remembering years ago when Angel was trying to call Faith a damsel in distress. The thought still pissed her off.

Faith looked on sadly.

Buffy took a deep breath. "I don't need your pity", she spat but it came out as a growl. "I'm starting to see why you hated me around".

Faith sat on the end of the bed and gently held Buffy's hand. "I'm starting to see how much I was wrong", she stated quietly reflecting the past. "And so are you", Faith mused. "You care so much…too much and that's why your different…that's why your stronger", she praised. "He told me what happened. You did what you had to do", Faith reasoned.

Buffy looked doubtful.

Faith shrugged. "Then at the very least come help us kick some demon's ass. It'll make you feel good. Then you can brood later. Deal", she asked.

Buffy wordless got up and put on some pants. "Where's the party", she asked.

* * *

><p>Giles, Wesley, Spike, Xander, Willow and Gunn were standing in a circle talking. Lorne sat in a chair in the corner watching Illyria. They ended up moving the group to Cordy's house. They didn't really want to move her but it was a necessary evil. Tara left with Chris to get him as far away from the carnage.<p>

Angel showed up only a few minutes before Buffy and Faith. Angel was explaining that he had to kill Drogyn. A fact that Buffy didn't know. She shivered at yet another ally murdered for the cause by their own hands.

Angel locked eyes with her. He was checking to see if she was okay and was itching to comfort her. "I didn't have a choice. They would have killed us both", he stated. He was now talking to Buffy hoping that she got the message.

Gun sighed. "We get it. We'd just like to know if they're gonna need any of the rest of us as proof".

Buffy froze but before she could bat an eye Angel started talking. "No more secrets…I had to kill Susana today", he told them and there were collective gasps all around. Buffy couldn't believe Angel told them that knowing full well she was the one that murdered the girl. "They need reassurance that I wasn't soft on Slayers…but it ends with her. We are killing them tonight", he stated.

The room was once more thrown by Angel's words. "I want you all to do something for me; for yourselves", he corrected. "Take the day off".

Spike could no longer bite his tongue. "Excuse me", he asked just to see if he was hearing things.

Gunn was with Spike. "Angel, if we're planning to assassinate the power elite of the apocalypse tonight, shouldn't we be cow-boying up?"

"Agreed", piped Xander.

"We'll be ready, but today, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want. Live the day like it's your last…cause it probably is", he stated walking towards Buffy and wrapping her in his arms.

Angel kissed her forehead softly. "I want to show you something", he stated pulling her out of the house. "It'll make you feel better", he vowed.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a small building that looked kind of warned down and Buffy approached it skeptically. "Um honey…if you want to spend last day breaking into abandon buildings…have at it….I'm going home", she stated.<p>

Angel grip on her hand tightened. He chanted a few words and opened the door. "You deserve one more good day", he told her leading her in.

Inside were her babies. Kathy was coloring and Liam was playing with this really big train. She started to cry and the group turned to look at the new comers.

"Mommy…Papa", Kathy greeted running up to them. Liam was not far behind latching on to his mother with a force to be reckoned with.

Buffy dropped down to hug them and she looked up to Angel with tears in her eyes. "Thank you", she mouthed.

* * *

><p>Gunn and Faith had just left helping out his friend Annie. "So is there anything you want to do bae", he asked her leaning down to kiss her softly.<p>

She smirked. Well you known I'm a lone wolf…but I won't object to staying in bed all day", she teased.

Gunn chuckled. "How about we do something better", he proposed.

Faith frowned. "Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me because you know I rock your world", she hissed already pulling away.

He pulled her back. "No…you do but I was just thinking about what a buddy of mine said…something along the lines of it gets better once you put a ring on it".

Faith froze. "What", she asked not knowing if he was saying what she thought he was saying.

Gunn panicked. "I know it's soon but when you know…you know and I'm not doing this because we might die tonight", he stated. She looked doubtful. "Okay … I probably would have waited for the right moment…but that doesn't change how I feel about you. And if we were to die tonight, I don't want you thinking you're a lone wolf".

"Ok", she stated smiling madly.

"Ok", Gunn repeated with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Wesley was still at Cordy's. He was grinding something into a paste, mumbling. Illyria was sitting behind him on the edge of the bed looking puzzled. "I don't understand", she told him.<p>

"It'll help you heal faster."

"Angel told you to do whatever you wanted. Today... tonight, you may all be dead.", she stated quite softly.

Wes smiled sadly at her. "Yes. Good point."

"I am not what you want", she stated bluntly.

Wes turned away from her. His voice cracked when he told her no.

"Then why", she asked touching her neck softly. Wes was truly a significant creature.

"Don't I go off and have one last perfect day? Smell the flowers, or sky-dive, or have a go with Mistress Spanks-A-Lot... or whatever the hell one is supposed to do in this situation", he asked placing another bandage on her neck.

"Mistress who", she asked.

"There is no perfect day for me, Illyria. There is no sunset or painting or finely-aged scotch that's going to sum up my life and make tonight any... There is nothing that I want", he confessed.

"You want to be with Fred. I could assume her shape, make her come alive again this once for you", she told him before looking down. "But you would never ask me to." She knew the truth and yet she was also disappointed.

Wes sighed. "The first lesson a watcher learns is to separate truth from illusion. Because in the world of magics, it's the hardest thing to do. The truth is that Fred is gone. To pretend anything else would be a lie. And since I don't actually intend to die tonight, I won't accept a lie. Is it better", he asked.

* * *

><p>Spike was sitting on a stool on a stage, talking into a hand-held microphone. He was at a poetry slam and was about to perform. He remembered the last one he went to when he was human. He took a deep unneeded breath and begun his poem.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang reassembled in Cordy's apartment. This time Oz was in on the fun as well. Angel paced the floor. Illyria was standing behind Wesley. Lorne was sitting on the edge of a table off to the side. Willow was sitting on Oz's lap curled up in his embraced. Xander was in the middle, Gunn was seated on the other side of the couch and Giles was in a dining room chair. Faith and Buffy stood on the back far wall looking out the window every couple of minutes to make sure nothing was amidst.<p>

"This may come out a little pretentious, but... one of you will betray me, "Angel stated. Spike readily raised his hand for the job. Angel ignored him. "Wes. Vail is the sorcerer of the bunch. You know that game. You've seen his place. He believes you'd make a play for my spot."

"Angel…shouldn't I be doing that…I am more powerful than Wesley", Willow stated. "No offence".

"Willow…Tara needs your help transporting all of those slayers…she's been doing small groups. We need you to help her bring all the girls back to the hotel. Oz you're going to cover her".

Oz nodded knowing he wasn't going to let anyone harm Willow.

"What about the mole", Xander asked.

"Giles", Angel address. "I need you to handle that…it's Maxwell Stevelton".

"Always hated him", Giles stated.

"Moving on…Illyria", Angel addressed her. "Izzerial the Devil and 3 other members of the circle dine together almost every night."

"I'll make trophies of their spines", the blue demon promised.

Angel smirked. "Good to have you on the team". "Gunn", Angel called.

"Yo", Gunn replied.

"Your friend Senator Brucker has a campaign office in west L.A. You already know she's pure hellspawn, and she tends to surround herself with vampires."

Gunn smiled. "I was hoping it'd be vamps. I haven't dusted nearly enough this year", he stated slightly excited. He then turned to Spike. "No offense. "

Spike shrugged it off.

"Faith…you go with him".

Faith smiled. "Five by five with me".

"Spike", Angel said.

"Right." Spike stood. "First off, I'm not wearing any amulets. No bracelets, broaches, beads, pendants, pins, or rings", he warned.

Angel smirked. "Fine. All you need is a rattle".

Spike smiled. "Ah, the baby", he supplied.

"And a legion of the Fell Brethren".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**Three of the Fell Brethren were waiting in the lobby outside Angel's office before signing the contract to adopt the baby.**_

* * *

><p>"I want the kid returned to his mother and the foster family dismembered<em>."<em>

His childe smiled. "Done and Done".

Angel took a deep breath. "Archduke Sebassis has over 40,000 demons at his command. The other members of the council fear him. He's the key player, so he's mine."

This time Buffy smirked. "Boys and their toys".

"Lorne...", Angel called.

"Uh, I'm not a fighter, Angel-wings. I never had the stomach for it. Looks like I'm your weak link", Lorne stated sadly.

"I just need you to back up Lindsey".

Wes shook his head. "I still can't believe you brought him in", he stated.

"He's part of this. It'll be just as dangerous for him as it will be for everyone else on our team", Angel assured them all.

* * *

><p>Harmony was lying on her bed in her light blue lacy bra and matching panties when Hamilton reached out to her. She sucked on his thumb and moaned. "This just gets better and better every day", she teased.<p>

She reached for her glass of blood and curled back into his arms._ "_Anyway…About Angel's secret plan..."

Angel has just handed out assignments to everyone when Buffy stepped off the wall. "So I guess I'm with you", she stated because he didn't hand her an assignment.

Angel tensed at her voice. "No…I need you to prepare almost 15,000 girls to fight a war. You're good at making them feel confident. I need slayers out there…not scared little girls. You can do that", he stated.

Buffy smiled at the belief Angel had in her but it didn't last long.

"Then I need you to start preparing the second front", he continued.

"Excuse me", she spat. "I am not leaving you", she told him ferociously.

"Two words…Katherine and Liam…they need you", Angel growled just as ferociously.

Buffy eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare...make it seem like I don't care about them...they're all I think about", she hissed.

Gunn looked uncomfortable interrupting mom and dad but he needed to know. "So I guess we're not going back to the office after this".

Angel turned from Buffy to look at Gunn. "The alley just north of the Hyperion. Everyone who makes it meets there. If we do any damage at all, the senior partners are gonna rain hell on us. So be ready." It was a wordless dismissal and everybody started to get ready to go.

Lorne pulled Angel to the side. "Hey, Ange, uh, I'll do this last thing for you, for us... but then I'm out, and you won't find me in the alley afterwards. Hell, you won't find me at all. Do me a favor. Don't try", he pleaded before walking out. He loved the gang but his stomach wasn't thick enough.

Buffy noticed Spike pull Angel to the side and hurried and caught up with Faith when they were outside. "Hey guys…congrats by the way…I noticed", the petite slayer stated.

The couple smiled. "Thanks B", Faith stated.

"You know I have your back…and A's. I promise I'll look out for him", she told her.

Buffy closed her eyes. "Gunn can I borrow your Mrs.", she asked sweetly. Gunn waved them off and got in the truck. "I know…I also know that I don't trust anyone else with the strength you have. I can't leave Angel…I need you to do the second front…to watch over my little Angel's in case they become orphans tonight", Buffy cried. "Please", she pleaded. She handed Faith an envelope. "Consider it a wedding present", she stated before walking back to the house.

"Buffy", Faith called out to her retreating form.

Buffy smiled back tearfully. "Yeah", she stated whipping her face.

Faith looked at the woman before her and tried to say all the words she wanted to but nothing came out. Throughout all the years and hurt that she self-inflicted, Buffy was the closest thing to family that faith had. She remembered how B was when Angel died a year ago and that was why Faith agreed to the change in plans. If anyone was going to look at Angel…it was going to be Buffy. Faith closed her eyes. "Your little Angels are going to be five by five…I swear it on my life".

Buffy nodded thankfully and went back inside to see Angel standing alone looking at a picture.

"I thought you left", he stated turning around.

Buffy came closer. "I can't lose you again", she stated burring her head in his chest.

Angel kissed her head. "We have work to do", he told her.

Buffy held him tighter. "Just five more minutes".

* * *

><p>Wesley was sitting at the opposite end of the long table across from Vail.<p>

"I'm curious", replied Vail slurping a spoonful of soup. "Mmm. What makes you think I won't kill you where you sit", he asked.

Wes looked unfazed. "Because you're smarter than the others. Smart enough to have your doubts about Angel, and rightly so. He's...unpredictable, and worse, he has a conscience. "

Vail smirked. "Well, you make a very persuasive argument".

Wes returned it with a smirk of his own. "Wait. It gets better", he assured the demon. Underneath the table Wes opened his hand to reveal a fire ball starting to form.

* * *

><p>At Senator Brucker's campaign office, she was sitting at her desk talking on her phone.<p>

Faith and Gunn walked in unseen by the Senator but they were not so lucky with the other occupants in the room. Two of the workers charged at them.

* * *

><p>The Sahrvin are scattered about the room. Some are smoking hookah pipes and others are drinking and talking. Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere of the room is disrupted by a loud bang. Lindsey pushed a Sahrvin through the door, busting it down.<p>

* * *

><p>Izzy and three other people walked to their car parked on the side of the street. They all got in the car. Izzy put on his seatbelt and started the engine. When he looked up he saw Illyria standing in front of the car. She looked at them, cocking her head with curiosity.<p>

* * *

><p>Giles found Maxwell at his desk writing in his journal. The man looked up when the door closed. "Rupert", he greeted back with a smile.<p>

Giles face was cold. "It's been brought to my attention that we have a leak in our chain of command", Giles informed him. Maxwell couldn't see it but there was a pistol in Giles hand.

Maxwell to his credit didn't miss a beat. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear considering that she's like a daughter to you but Miss Summers must be dealt with. "

Giles gave a humorless laugh. "Funny… she's convenience it's you…you see she can spot you in a pretty compromising situation", he explained.

Maxwell laughed. "Compromising…your beloved slayer twisted another's slayers neck to save Angelus's spot in the circle….we wouldn't want the word to get out that the head slayer is offing off the competition now do we", he sneered.

Giles gulped. "Who else knows this", he asked turning the safety off.

"Old friend…just you and me", he stated. "In the morning her whole reputation is over".

Giles quickly raised the gun and shot Max in head. "We all do rigid things in the name of war." He then went over to the desk and chanted a few words to clear the last entry he was writing.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say…I can tell you to not be afraid. Or that you were born to do this. But the truth is", Buffy sighed looking at the crowd of slayers. Their army was massive. She smiled weakly. "I never thought I would see this…all of you together. You are no longer alone…I've been where you are…I know your fear….but if you run. Where would you go…the terrible things about us is that the darkness will find us? It's up to us. Either we sit alone and run or we stand together and fight. I'm not saying that it will be easy but we will not surrender our way of life. We will stand united. Together we are strong and tonight will be like any other night on patrol. Use your training…trust your instincts. You all have one universal goal. One mission; don't die."<p>

* * *

><p>Angel stepped off the elevator into the lobby, where Harmony was waiting at her desk. He wanted to know where Hamilton was. Harm told him the cost was clear and he went up to the penthouse upstairs. He was examining a special knife when Hamilton walked in.<p>

"Going out", Hamilton asked smugly.

Angel turned around. "Why? You wanna order in", he asked smugly.

Hamilton walked slowly towards Angel. "I hear you already have plans. Gonna take that when you visit Sebassis? Why don't I think that's a gift", he asked.

Hamilton punched Angel hard sending him through the windows and into the lobby. "Oh my god", Harmony gasped looking at her boss sprawled out on the floor.

Angel groaned as he got back on his foot. Harm started to back up defensively._ "_He's not my boyfriend. I mean, I certainly didn't betray you", she told him scared for her undead life.

"Drop the act, Harm", Angel growled.

Harm exhaled a shaky breath. "It's not an act. I'm really this nervous", she sighed.

"I knew you'd turn on me. I just didn't know when. "To say harmony was annoyed was an understatement. She really thought that he wouldn't see her betrayal coming.

"You betrayed me. You are betraying me now, even as we are talking", he stated staring right at her. He noticed she glanced behind her and realized that Hamilton was on his way down and yet she was still denying it.

"Because you never have any confidence in me", she yelled.

"No, because you have no soul".

Harmony didn't miss a beat. "I would if you had confidence in me".

"Get out of the building", Angel said tiredly.

She hurriedly collected her things excited that Angel wrote her a recommendation letter. She hurriedly left the building trying to be Switzerland. Only as soon as she entered the parking lot she was dust. Buffy blew the dust off her stake. "That was for kidnapping my baby", she stated into the wind. She had left the slayers when Willow opened the portal at the hotel. They were ready now she had to make sure Angel made it to the big fight.

* * *

><p>Hamilton picked Angel up by his lapels. "The senior partners have expended an awful lot of time and resources on you. Personally, I would have told them not to bother", he hissed tossing Angel across the lobby. He crashed into the logo on the balcony. He went up to go get them. "You're gutter trash, and that's where you should have stayed, drinking and whoring your way through an unremarkable life. But the fates stepped in and made you a vampire, with a soul, no less. A champion. A hero of the people. And yet, you still managed to fail everyone around you. Doyle. Cordelia. Fred. They're all gone. Now it's time you followed." He grabbed Angel with a smirk. "Did you really think you were gonna kill Archduke Sebassis", Hamilton asked.<p>

Angel returned the smirk with one of his own. "No...I think I already did", he teased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**Archduke Sebassis was taking a bath when his servant gave him a glass. The Archduke took a few sips but realized it tasted funny. He looked at the servant but he was dead bleeding out the mouth on the floor. Sebassis started shuddering in the bathtub and dropped his glass.**_

* * *

><p>"I spiked his drink", admitted Angel, recalling when he pushed the servant to cover drugging him.<p>

"I figured you were the one I needed to be alone with."

Hamilton was not going to admit that Angel out smarted him. "Why? So I could kill you", he asked.

"Well, I thought the fight would be going a little better", Angel admitted really not understanding how his pansy self was this strong.

Hamilton threw Angel off the balcony.

* * *

><p>In the lair of the Fell Brethren Spike cooed the baby in his arms. He was disguised as a hooded member. "Hello, Junior. The name's Spike. And lucky for you, I'm on a strict diet."<p>

Spike turned to leave with the baby and was faced with three demons in the doorway. They told him to put down the baby. Spike only secured the baby in the baby carrier he stole from Angel's office.

"Right", he smirked and prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>Wesley slung Vail's body across the dining room causing him to hit a wall. Wes slowly walked toward him. "Your influence on this world is over. The rest of the Circle will wither and die..." He formed another fireball in his palm. "Like you're about to".<p>

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, boy", Vail groaned getting to his feet. He held out his hand and summoned Wes's fireball. He then extinguished it. "I mean, really. I crap better magic than this. Now then, let me show you what a real wizard can do", he sneered holding up his hand. Wes winced.

* * *

><p>Hamilton is pummeling Angel in the lobby, punching him repeatedly in the face, but Angel manages to stay on his feet.<p>

Hamilton was whooping Angel's ass. "Why do you keep fighting? Your Shanshu has come and gone. There's nothing in it for you anymore."

Angel threw one good punch at the bastard's face. "People who don't care about anything will never understand the people who do".

Hamilton punched Angel again sending him flying. "Yeah, but we won't care".

Angel struggled on the floor, groaning as Hamilton picked up a stake off Harmony's desk. Hamilton walked over to Angel. He knelt to pick Angel up by the lapel as he reared back ready to plummet the stake into Angel's chest. However before he can do it, someone punched him in the face, sending him flying across the room away from Angel.

Hamilton went through a glass wall and Angel looked up to see Buffy smiling smugly._ "_Care about that, dress-for-less", she teased and offered a hand to Angel.

"What the hell are you doing here", Angel roared.

"Saving your ass", she teased kissing him chastely.

* * *

><p>Illyria walked away from Izzy's car. The car's hood was smoking. The roof was smashed in violently, and there was blood stains on the ground near the car doors.<p>

* * *

><p>Eve paced nervously in Angel's office waiting on Lindsey to meet her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorne walked carefully around the former Sahrvin lair. The bloody bodies of the demons litter the floor. Lorne looked ill at the aftermath. Lindsey was washing his hands at the sink. He just got down ending all of their lives.<p>

Lindsey smiled. "Those guys were chumps", he joked.

"Now they're chunks. Demon strength or no, you're quite the master swordsman", Lorne praised.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without that high note in MacArthur Park."

This time Lorne smiled. "Slays 'em every time. "

Then Linds got serious. "Any word on the rest of the team", he asked.

Lorne shrugged. "For all I know, we are the rest of the team. I haven't heard squat."

"That's weird", Lindsey stated turning off the water.  
>(turns off the water)<p>

"They'll call", the green demon assured him.

Lindsey shook his head. "No, I mean me saying "team" and meaning it. I kind of like the feeling." He could actually see his life being committed to helping out Angel's cause. The epiphany was moving.

Lorne didn't believe him. "Yeah, today".

"You really done with them", Lids pondered.

"It isn't my kind of work anymore. It's unsavory."

Linds nodded. "Gee, I think it's just getting interesting."

"Yeah, I bet you do", Lorne deadpanned.

Lindsey sighed. "You don't trust me. You don't think a man can change", he asked seriously.

"It's not about what I think. This was Angel's plan". Now it was Lorne's turn to sigh.

"Come on", he smiled. "I could sing for you", he offered.

Lorne looked grim. "I've heard you sing", he stated taking out a gun. He shoot Lindsey in the chest twice.

Lindsey was in disbelief. He never saw this outcome happening. "Why—why did you...", he stumbled trying to keep himself upright.

"One last job. You're not part of the solution, Lindsey. You never will be."

Lindsey was still in shock. "You kill me", he cried collapsing on the floor. "A flunky?! I'm not just... Angel...kills me. You don't... Angel...", he ranted and then he was still.

Lorne sighed and looked down at the body. "Good night, folks", he stated while he dropped the gun and walked out.

* * *

><p>Faith helped Gunn to a standing position. "That wasn't too bad was it", he asked panting madly. He was lucky for Faith because other wise he didn't know if he would have walked out just breathing madly. He wasn't expecting that many vamps.<p>

Faith smirked. "Yeah…piece of cake", she laughed.

Gunn leaned down to kiss her. "Did you see my aim…I chopped off her head", he grinned.

"You are so weird", she laughed.

"You love it", he smirked. "Mrs. Gunn", he teased.

"Weird", she repeated. "You promised you wouldn't get mushy", she groaned.

"Kay…fine but we need to head to the hotel…so we can meet up".

Faith sighed. "B asked me not to go and I broke too many promises to not keep this one", she confessed.

Gunn was flabbergasted. "What", he asked taking a step back. "They need us".

"I'm leading the second front…leave with me".

"I can't do that", Gunn sighed. "Angel's my boy and I'm going to be there when shit hits the fans".

Faith felt like she was downing. Her heart was beating too fast. "I'm your wife…come with me. If you do this…you're going to die. This is more than a few vampires…"

"Which is why I'm going", he stated grabbing her face and leaning his down to hers. A tear rolled down her check. "Hey…don't cry. We both have a job to do. I'll see you later", he stated.

Faith kissed him softly. "Yeah", she stated pulling back. He smiled and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Wesley gasped as Vail turned the knife. Magic didn't work the first time so he tried the old fashion way. He conjured one more fire ball and it exploded sending Vail across the room. Illyria found Wes falling and she caught him before he hit the ground. Wesley falls, but lands on his feet. She didn't know how to respond. Wesley was dying and she couldn't stop the pain that was forcing to overtake her. She raced here as soon as she could because she was worried and now she knew she had a reason why. Illyria was half relieved when he asked her to lie to him.<p>

She converted into Fred one last time and let her pain over take over. She tried to smile through her tears. "Oh, Wesley. My Wesley", she cried.

Wes looked up to her with so much love. "Fred", he whispered. "I've missed you", he gasped he tried to reach out to him but his arm fell limp.

Illyria kissed his lips gently and sniffed. She then kisses his forehead. "It's gonna be OK. It won't hurt much longer, and then you'll be where I am", she cried. "We'll be together", she promised even though the lie was like acid in her mouth.

"I—I love you", he told her.

She smiled again. "I love you. My love. Oh, my love", she cried and held him until he died.

Vail stood behind her. "How very touching his meaningless death was, but this fight was never for mortals", he groaned. Illyria turned to face him while she was in her human form. She was pissed and ready to avenge her Wesley. He chuckled at her angry face. "Take your best shot, little girl."

Illyria threw a powerful punch at Vail's head. Her form changed as she threw it and shattered Vail's head into bits and pieces.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel teamed up to fight Hamilton. Hamilton finally caught Buffy with a head butt. "What is it with you people", he sneered throwing her into the elevator doors. She fell to the ground limp.<p>

Angel froze. "Buffy", he cried trying to go to her but was stopped by Hamilton.

They fought neck to neck, kicking, punching, and so forth.

Angel tried to fight Hamilton but Hamilton was stronger. He was once again tossed to the other side of the room. The man straightened his tie and walked toward Angel. "Let me say this as clearly as I can. You cannot beat me. I am a part of them. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Their strength flows through my veins. My blood is filled with their ancient power", he begged.

Angel smirked while he got back on his feet. "Can you pick out the one word there you probably shouldn't have said", he taunted turning into his game face. He lunged at Hamilton and bit him painfully in the jugular. Angel took large gulps of blood and the man struggled to get free. Finally he succeeded and tossed Angel off him. However, this time Angel landed on his feet.

"Wow", Angel grinned whipping his mouth. "You really are full of it", he teased. He could feel the blood healing his wounds and making him stronger.

Hamilton swung at Angel but he missed.

"What was that you were saying about ancient power", Angel asked in a mocking tone.

Hamilton threw another punch at Angel, but Angel caught his arm and punched Hamilton in the ribs. Hamilton deflected with his free arm and hit Angel in the face, but Angel returned the favor.

"You don't really think you're gonna win this, do you? You don't stand a chance. We are legion. We are forever", Hamilton shouted chocking Angel.

Angel broke free of Hamilton's grip and punched him repeatedly in both the chest and stomach. Hamilton stumbled backwards and Angel swiftly kicked him in the ankles, bringing Hamilton to the floor. Hamilton struggled to get up but when he did Angel was ready for him. "Then I guess forever", Angel grunted punching Hamilton in the face repeatedly. "Just got a hell of a lot shorter".

Finally, Angel punched Hamilton in the face so hard that his neck broke. Hamilton fell to the ground with a final grunt. Angel sighed relieved that it was over. Buffy came over to Angel and laced her hand in his.

"Angel", Buffy asked softly. The building shook and the windows started to crack. "Why do you have a habit of causing natural disasters", she hissed.

Angel laughed. "Go Buffy…why do I get the feeling that you're not going to lead the second front".

Buffy smiled. "Because you know me…we're stronger together".

The building shook again. "Look Buffy…I have to …I'll meet you in the alley. Go gather the troops", he told her kissing her urgently. "Now go", he roared.

She looked uneasy having a mad case of déjà vu. "Go", Angel shouted at her.

Buffy looked at Angel before running down the hallway to leave.

* * *

><p>Angel looked around as the building crumbled before his eyes. He then went into his office to get Eve.<p>

She looked frantic. "What the hell is going on", she yelled.

"Looks like we're getting kicked out of the garden, Eve", he stated not resisting the pun.

"Where's Lindsey", she asked not finding Angel the least bit funny.

"He's not coming for you…it's time to go". He then walked away, not caring if she followed.

Eve shook her head helplessly. "Go where", she cried brokenly.

* * *

><p>Angel ran down the alley behind the Hyperion carrying his sword. It was raining heavily. He searched for the others but didn't see anyone.<p>

"Boo", Spike said jumping out of the shadows.

"Anyone else", Angel asked hopefully.

"Not so far. You feel the heat", Spike asked.

"It's coming", Angel assured him.

Spike smiled. "Finally got ourselves a decent brawl."

Gunn ran towards them. "Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight", he smirked.

"Faith's okay", asked Angel.

Gunn waved him off. "Fine…apparently her and Buffy switched agendas. Any word on Wes".

Illyria jumped down from the chain-link fence to stand behind Angel. "Wesley's dead." Everyone looked heartbroken about that knowledge. "I'm feeling grief for him", she confessed while the noises in the background got closer. "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence".

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today", Spike sighed.

"Among other things", Angel cried.

Angel looked at the approaching crowd. It's hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge winged dragon flew angrily toward them overhead.

"OK. You take the 30,000 on the left...", Gunn joked.

Illyria looked at him strangely. "You could have ran…you will die here tonight".

"Then let's make tonight memorable", Gunn stated.

Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria followed. They stood at the demons in front of them and it was if they were staring into the face of hell.

"In terms of a plan", Spike gulped for the first time realizing that Angel wasn't playing about setting the house on fire while they were still in it.

"We fight", was Angel's reply.

"Bit more specific", Spike cried.

"Try to stay alive or take as many out as you can". Buffy gulped popping up beside Angel. Her long hair was now in a messy braid to the back. "Why do it have to be raining...like creatures raising from hell wasn't enough...they had to make it rain", she hissed.

"Buffy", Angel growled. She was supposed to be getting ready for the second front; away from here. "If you would have listened...you wouldn't be getting soaked right now".

She scoffed. "Well...I brought back up…", she stated gesturing to the thousands of slayers behind her. "Faith's leading the second front…I'm not letting you do this alone".

Spike grinned. "I fucking love you pet", he stated in awe looking back at the thousand slayer army.

Buffy smirked. "There's so many to choose from", she stated as if she was in a candy store making a selection. Oz growled in his wolf form and Willow looked like she was ready to do some serious damage.

Angel stepped forward. "Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon." The demons attacked. "Let's go to work", he commanded swinging his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
